A Tactician's Testimony
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: I know what you're thinking. How could a high stakes campaign have occurred without the entire continent knowing? How could a ragtag bunch of misfits, an army consisting of everything from assassins to knights to half-trained civilians have saved Elibe? Well, this is my log, my testimony of everything that happened. My name is Katri, master tactician, and this is our story.
1. Prologue) A Girl From the Plains

**Prologue – A Girl From the Plains**

* * *

_So, having completed another job, I suppose it's time to start a new logbook. As required by the Etrurian Tactician's School, I must write down my introduction. Again. I am Katarina, called 'Katri', second daughter of Count Nicholas of Hanover. It is a lofty lineage, perhaps, but it's basically required to be ranked so high to get into the Tactician's School unless you happen to get absurdly lucky to be sponsored. When I was younger, I hated the title and all that it demanded, leading to many acts of rebellion I am now… well, regretful over. Perhaps my greatest rebellion, though, turned out to be my greatest boon. Though my mother despaired over my joining the tacticians, there I was able to learn what a spoiled brat I was being, and my traveling apprenticeship among various mercenaries groups has shown me just how lucky I was with my birth. Perhaps that is why Father gave his blessings? Regardless, though, I am almost done. I have only a couple months or so left for my fieldwork, and then I can return to Etruria with my head held high as a proper tactician, apprentice no longer. _

* * *

"Katri!" I lifted my head and smiled slightly as Jono ambled over to me. The leader of the Bernese Hawk mercenary group, Jono used to be a wyvern knight, but chose to leave the army after disagreeing with some of King Desmond's policies, taking a few of his fellows with him. He took in a few other freelance mercenaries down on their luck and bam! His group was born. "Everyone's all saddled and ready to go," he told me, affectionately bopping me on the head. "You sure you want to split off here?"

"It seems as good of a place as any," I answered. I closed my logbook, stuck both it and my pen in my bag, and stood up with a long, languid stretch. "I'd have to leave eventually to go back home, after all." Plus, if I made a quick hike through the mountains here, I'd make it to Lycia within a few days. I wanted to see if it was as quaint as everyone said.

"Yeah, but this is serious bandit territory." Bandits were stupid and slow. I could easily outrun them. "We might be outside of the Taliver range here, but…"

"I'll be fine!" I reassured with a laugh. I clasped my hands behind my back and skipped a few steps away, turning to keep looking at him. My pack swung with me, bumping against my leg. "I'll send you a letter the second I get to a city. Promise."

"I'm holding you to it." He saluted me, and I flushed a little at the gesture. Because of his past, he rarely saluted _anyone_. "And remember. We'll always hire you on if you're in need of a job."

"Thank you~" I raced off, waving goodbye until he was out of sight. I slowed to stop and grinned as I heard the familiar wyvern roars. I turned back that once and watched them take off in the distance. Wyverns were amazing beasts. Powerful, strong, and suffered no one but those they chose. I'd been worried they'd be as temperamental as horses, but surprisingly, so long as you didn't hurt them, they were tolerant of those their riders befriended.

When they were specks in the sky, I began walking again, mentally checking my bag for the tenth time. There were, of course, my books, some for studying and others being the logbooks recording each of my strategies for each job, one per job as dictated by my teachers before I left. Pens and spare paper for notes and maps. Food for a week or two, made special by Jono's partner, Michael. Couple changes of clothes. Soap for washing. Money for buying stuffs. Feminine products for the moondays. Yep, the pack was as prepared as it needed to be. Perfection was my middle name, after all!

Laughing to myself, I stretched my arms over my head, enjoying the sunshine. I'd have to reapply my sun lotion when I stopped for lunch, but I should be safe until then. Besides, it was a lovely day today. Not a cloud in the crystal blue sky, white and tan rocks of the mountains actually making the hike bearable, little bits of greenery spicing up the scenery, scruffy bandits leering at me… wait. What.

I stilled, not quite believing my eyes, as a few bandits crept out from behind some rocks. I wrinkled my nose as the wind blew their stench my way. Ugh, did these guys never bathe? How could they stand themselves?

"Well, lookie here," one of them slurred. He stepped my way and I turned my head as the scent of stale alcohol wafted over. Ugh… my stomach turned. Not to mention all the dirt and mud on him, or the grease in his hair. How did his skin not crawl? Ugh, bandits were gross. "A pretty little girl, all by her lonesome." I was taller than him. "Hey, how about a little fun?"

"No." I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my way. "Yeah, somehow, I doubted you'd be able to comprehend such a simple word," I grumbled, glaring. Okay, I was alone, and there were five bandits. Armed, though only with axes. Half-trained, at best, but that made them unpredictable and dangerous. Their builds, though, made them top heavy and slow. I just had to get past them, and I could get away easy. And the best way to make a man get on his knees was probably… "Right then." I slammed my foot up between his legs, laughing as he immediately yelped and seized up, doubling over in pain. I took advantage of the other bandits wincing and scooted past, bolting as soon as I hit a clear space.

I focused completely on running, and trying not to trip or step wrong. If I twisted an ankle, they were _certain_ to catch me. There was no place to hide around here, and my pack bouncing weirdly on my hip and thigh did not help my balance at all.

I glanced back once. Just once. Just to check whether they were pursuing. See how close they were if they were. But, as luck would have it, _that_ was when the ground under my feet crumbled and I fell, crashing and rolling down the rock face.

My last thought before blacking out was how I wouldn't even get to hear Jono say 'I told you so'.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was warmth. Warmth and _pain_. All down my arms and legs, up my back, through my head. It didn't help that everything was dark, though I thought I smelled some sort of food, but it was dark and… and my eyes were closed. That was why it was dark, wasn't it? So, what would happen if I pried them open and-?

"Are you awake?" …Right, if I was warm, that meant I'd been found. Which meant people and…

"Ugh…" I couldn't help but groan as my brain finally started working again. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking slowly at the dimmed sunlight. I was staring at some strange canvas, different from the tents I was used to. I turned my head to one side and saw small boxes stacked together to form shelves. And on the other side we had… we had a young girl crouched at my side, peering at my face. Her face was young, mid-teens I'd guess, though her green eyes seemed a little old for it. However, her clothing and impossibly long green ponytail marked her clearly. Sacaean. Oh, wonderful. I was with a savage. At least it looked like she knew how to keep clean, so she was better than bandits. "Who…?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains while I was riding." She had a nice smile. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe." Yep, definitely Sacaean. They wandered aimlessly instead of settling down like civilized people. "You're safe now." Well, I suppose I was. Savages, they were, but honorable in their pride. No matter the stories told to scare little children back home, there was _no_ evidence of them actually terrorizing or kidnapping people. "Here, let me help you sit up." She slipped a surprisingly strong arm behind my back and lifted me up, quickly propping me with some pillows. Looking around the place better, I noticed it was surprisingly roomy, with boxes, crates, and cooking supplies all tucked away neatly along the walls. Huh. "Do you think you can eat?"

"I think something light," I answered her after a moment. I glanced down and noticed I was wearing a simple robe like dress. It seemed like it could be tied shut around the waist, but it was open for now, revealing bandages wrapped messily around my chest, stomach, and arms. "I take it I wasn't in a good state."

"Nope." She went over to a pot and spooned out some soup into a wooden bowl. I couldn't help but notice how _high_ the slit of her dress went. It was… rather scandalous. "Your clothes and bag are by your feet. I asked Maia to clean and fix them for you." Oh. That was… more than I expected. "You travel with a lot of books, though. That bag was heavy."

"Yes, they're important." I made sure to smile as I accepted the bowl. It _really_ wouldn't do to alienate the person in charge of my health, after all. Who knew how she'd take it? "Oh, I haven't given you my name yet, have I? It's Katarina, but you can call me 'Katri'."

"Katri?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What an odd sounding name." Lyn didn't sound any better, sweetling. "Your clothes implied you're a traveler, though. Are you?"

"Yes, I was walking in the mountains." Carefully, I ate the soup she gave. It was surprising how good it was. I'd… better not ask what was in it, though. I'd no doubt be horrified by it.

"Weird place for a walk. Did bandits get you?" Her face darkened at the word 'bandit'. Strange. "No, wait, I shouldn't ask you so many questions when you just woke up, huh? Mother would scold me if she found out." Where _were_ her parents? Were they out? Though, I didn't really hear anything aside from some sounds of fighting. ...Wait a second.

"Lyn, is that noise outside normal?" I asked as the sounds grew louder. Foreign land. Best to not make assumptions. Even when you were certain you were right. Who knew what practices the Sacaeans had?

Still, the look on her face implied 'no'. "I'll go see what's happening." She went to the curtain I assumed served for the door of this place, stooping to pick up a simple, iron sword. "Be right back!"

"Wait!" I attempted to get up and follow her, but she disappeared before I could. "Reckless thing…" I sighed before settling back in the blankets and returning to eating the soup, focusing again on the environment. The sounds were still there, of course, but I couldn't help but notice the curious smells of the hut. A faint scent of horses, for instance, buried under lemongrass and mint. Not to mention the smell of whatever was in this soup. Some sort of meat, I was certain, but what else?

I'd almost figured it out when Lyn came back, eyes wide and face pale. "Bandits," she growled. I noticed she had buckled the sword around her waist, and held the hilt in a white-knuckled grip. "They must've come down from the Bern mountains." Made sense. There weren't a lot of places to hide in the plains, and bandits needed to hide like the rats they were. "They must be planning of raiding the nearby villages." Yep, that also made sense. Bandits were fools and lazy louts who just stole what they wanted instead of earning it. "I… I have to stop them!" Wait, what? "There's only two for now, so I think… I think I can handle it." Uh… "Just wanted to let you know, Katri. I'll be back-"

"Not with yourself being in a panic," I interrupted. Clumsily, I got to my feet, wincing as everything protested. But, damn it, she saved me and, savage or not, that meant I owed her. I _always_ paid my debts. "Here, I'll help you."

"Really?" Relief flashed over her face before she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait, but I didn't see any weapons on you?"

"I'm a tactician, Lyn." It took a little bit of fumbling to figure out how to tie this dress shut, and not just because my fingers were clumsy from bandages. I winced as I noticed the dress also had a high slit, revealing far more of my legs than I was comfortable with, but if I pretended the bandages wrapped around them were tights, I could hopefully get through it. Maybe. "That's why I carry all the books."

"What an odd profession." How was that odd? Both Etruria and Bern had entire _schools_ devoted to it. "But… very well." She smiled at me. "We'll go together!" Splendid. I could repay part of my debt. "Let's go!"

She led the way outside and helped me over to a small bunch of trees not far away. Beyond, I could see the two bandits attacking the nearby cluster of strange huts nearby. "I'd heard Sacaeans were fierce fighters," I couldn't help but comment as I observed how easily the two were getting the women and children to submit. I couldn't tell very well from here, but the stiffness in their bodies told me they hadn't yet given up. They just knew they were in over their heads. "So…"

"The hunters are out, and this is simple a couple of families, staying behind because traveling shortly after giving birth is hard," Lyn explained to me. I looked at her questioning and she smiled slightly. "Maia and her folks are of the Kutolah. They let me stay nearby after…" She shook her head abruptly. "No, never mind. Anyway, Maia's sister gave birth to her first child a few months ago, so they waited instead of moving with the rest of the tribe until she recovered." Oh. I suppose that made sense. My older sister, Maria, was certainly laid up for months after giving birth to her first son. I wondered how Christopher was doing now… no, focus. I had to focus. Ugh, I hated pain. It made it harder to think. "That's how. If we don't hurry…!"

"Lyn, if you don't relax, you'll hurt yourself _and_ not kill the bandits." I frowned as I noted the terrain. Open plains, so as soon as we stepped out, we'd be seen. "Lyn, how fast are you?"

"Fast." It was the first bit of confidence her voice held all day. "Very fast. I was the best runner." Why was she using past tense? Oh, whatever. Not the time, and definitely not my problem.

"Okay, we're going to leave cover and I want you to strike him as quickly as you can." I glanced at her and she nodded. "With a bit of luck, that'll call his friend from the civilians and they won't use hostages." Scum always did whatever it took to live. "I'll follow along behind you."

"Got it." She flashed me a grin before bowing her head. "Mother Earth, I ask for your strength and speed." She… worshiped the earth? Why? It was just dirt. "Okay, I'm off." Huh? I blinked a couple of times and she was _gone_. I peered down the way and saw her already almost on the bandit. For some reason, though she didn't have her sword drawn.

I almost yelled at her, but then, as soon as the bandit was within range, she lunged forward, sword coming out blindingly fast. The bandit scored a lucky hit on her face as she passed, but dropped to his knees as blood pour out of his stomach. I hadn't even seen her hit, and could only stand and stare as she turned gracefully, skirts and ponytail wrapping around her like ribbons, and cut off his head in one fluid motion.

I saw her pause at all the blood and wondered if she was going to be ill over the kill. But then she sheathed her sword, scrubbed some of the splatter off her face and neck, and waved at me to signal all was safe. I limped over as fast as I could, and saw her kneeling down by the body, rummaging through his pockets. "Lyn, what are you doing?" I asked, weirded out. Did the Sacaeans steal from the dead? That was so wrong.

"Ha! I thought so!" I had no idea what she was saying until she produced a small, wooden bracelet. "This is Sacaean," she told me softly, studying it with a sad smile. "It's a tribe trinket. We never let outsiders have them." …Oh. _Oh_. She'd just been… oh, wow, I felt horrible now. Thank goodness I hadn't actually voiced my thoughts. "This is Kutolah. You can tell because of the wolf pattern." I crouched near her and noticed exactly what she was talking about. The wolves looked strange, more fluid than anything, but beautiful. "The Kutolah are governed by Dayan, the Silver Wolf." Oh. "Ah, but we need to get that last one!" Yes, we did. However...

"How's your face?" She looked at me in confusion, so I used my sleeve to wipe the blood dripping down her cheek. She made a face at me, but didn't seem to be in pain yet. "Never mind. You've battle fever in you." She still looked a bit confused, but just shrugged and smiled at me. "All right, let's see…" Ah, I was right, as per usual. The other bandit had come to see what had happened to his friend, and he was coming _straight_ for us. "Well, he's left the hut."

"Ger." Huh? "Sorry, it's called a 'ger'." Did _not_ know that. "It's a type of hut, though." So, half-right. Okay. "So, what do we do?"

"Honestly, this seems rather straight-forward." The _problem_ lied more in that he knew we were coming, was quite angry over his friend's death, and… yeah. "Kill him before he kills you. The most basic strategy."

"Easy enough to remember." She had a hand on her sword. "If I don't make it, run, okay?" Huh?

"You're not dying in front of me." I wasn't going to owe a grave. "My job involves keeping people _alive_."

"…Okay." There was something in her smile then, something bitter and pained that made my skin crawl, but there was no time to ask as she ran to meet the bandit. I had to focus on the fight, ready to yell orders. No dying today. Not for anything but those bandits.

"Who do you think you are?" he roared, noticing Lyn approaching. He wildly swung his axe, but Lyn managed to dodge and drew her sword to strike him quickly, catching him on the arm. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!" The guy had a nickname? From who? "I'll smash your skull open!"

In his defense, he did actually manage to clip her as she turned for another attack. It was on her side, nowhere near her head, of course, but the pain did send her to her knees, with him towering over her, axe poised to come crashing down.

However, he hadn't noticed me at all, and I'd already knew what had to be done. In a situation like this, a distraction was best. I had nothing to throw, so… "HEY!" I yelled as loudly as I could. My throat burned with the effort, but it worked just like I intended. 'Batta the Beast' yelped and turned at the sound, startled enough to drop his guard, and Lyn didn't waste even a second surging to her feet and driving her sword straight through his chest.

"Wha…?" I heard him breath, blood bubbling on his lips. "How… did you…?" Lyn kicked him down as he died, wrenching her sword out messily. She was breathing hard, but she managed a reassuring smile at me. Good. She was alive, the bandits were dead, and we won. Victory. Yay.

"Thanks for that," she told me. Her free hand pressed against her side. "That was close." Yeah, no kidding. Though, I was starting to regret the yell. My vision was graying. "Sorry if I worried you." I was feeling incredibly lightheaded. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive…" Was the world spinning? I think it was. "Strong enough that no one can defeat me." I probably overexerted. "We should check on the others." Yeah, great idea, but you sounded so far away, Lyn. "Hey, are you okay?"

I at least had the good grace to mumble _something_ before I fainted. I think.

* * *

"Good morning!" Lyn sounded _far_ too cheerful for the hour when I woke up again. I had a different robe on this time, fresh bandages from the crisp feel. At least I could push myself up this time. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you!" She bustled about the other side of the ger, and I mentally sighed at losing yet _another_ day for studying. "You had a slight fever, but it went down this morning." Definitely overexerted then. "Maia and I changed your bandages. Your leg injury reopened, but everything else was fine." I needed to be careful about walking and running then. "You okay?"

"I'm just waking up," I sighed, shifting to get settled. A bowl of soup was placed in my hands. I hadn't even heard her approach. "Thanks." I made sure to smile at her and she sat beside me, legs tucked neatly underneath her. "You get your side bandaged?"

"Yeah, and some vulneraries Maia's folks bought from some traders fixed it right up." Oh, those were always nice. They were disinfectants, and made the bandages hold better against the skin. Perfect for on the field patch-ups, though staves were always superior when it came to healing. "And everyone is just fine. The worst was a couple of bruises."

"Good." I began eating, careful in my movements to not aggravate my injuries further. However, I noticed that Lyn continued to stay at my side, staring right at my face. "Lyn, did you need to ask me something?"

"Ah!" She flushed in embarrassment and squirmed a bit before nodding hesitantly. "May I?"

"Go ahead." I was just eating, after all. Normally, I'd be reading or writing something too. If you were going to succeed as a strategist, you always had to study. New tactics were being made everyday, after all.

"Well, you really seemed to know what you were doing out there." Of course I did. "You have a lot of experience in the ways of fighting?"

"Yeah, I've been out for almost a year on my own, hired on by low ranked nobles and mercenary groups." And, _boy_, did you not really know something until you were staring it right in the face. "That reminds me. Your stomach okay? Killing people can sometimes leave you feeling nauseous for a while." It took me three months to not gag every time I saw a corpse.

"Bandits aren't people." Uh… well, I would agree they were scum, rats really, but the _way_ she said it worried me. Clipped, cold… utterly different from the gentle girl from before. "And I ate some ginger to settle my stomach." Oh, good. "I'm fine." She smiled and I tentatively smiled back. "Anyway, though, I was wondering… well, if you don't mind… can I come with you?" And that was probably the one thing I wasn't expecting to hear, so I promptly began choking on the soup. "Are you all right?!"

"Just fine," I wheezed, waving her worry off. She patted me on the back anyway until the coughing subsided. "Mind repeating what you just asked me?"

"Can I come with you?" She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, pleading without asking, fists on her knees as she leaned forward eagerly. "Please?"

"Isn't that something you should ask your parents about?" She flinched and looked away. But it wasn't the look of a child caught rebelling. I would know; I used to _have_ that look a lot. No, this was a look of _pain_. "Lyn?"

"I… my parents died." Oh. "It was six months ago." That… "My people, the Lorca… I am one of the last." I could only stare as she ducked her head. "Bandits attacked and… and they killed so many. So, _so_ many…" Her fists trembled, but she kept talking anyway. "My father was the chieftain. So, I wanted to protect what was left, in his place, but… but I'm so young, and weak, and our tribe was conservative. Women advise, not fight. So…" So, they wouldn't follow her. "Ah…" I heard her sniffling and automatically reached out to rest a hand on her head. I hoped she found some comfort in it. "Sorry, I've just… it still hurts, and I was alone for so long." Her breath hitched and I thought I heard a quiet sob. "It took ages to find Maia." Her voice was thick and shaky, but she still kept her head down. "N-no, I shouldn't cry anymore. I shouldn't." Sweetling, this was precisely the time _to_ cry.

Still, I waited as she slowly took some deep breaths, and her shoulders slowly relaxed. "Feeling better?" I asked her as she finally lifted her head. There were some dried tears sticking to her cheeks, and her eyes were red-rimmed, but she still nodded. "So, why do you want to come with me, exactly? I am a tactician, as I told you. It's not a safe profession." It was only safer than being a mercenary simply because tacticians were often nobles who could be ransomed. "There's a lot of fighting."

"I know." There was a fierce glint in her eyes now and she looked me right in the eye as she continued, "That's why. I want to get stronger, so I can avenge my parents!" Yes, but… "And I don't… I don't ever want to lose everything again." I could… understand that, but… "Please? I promise I won't get in the way!"

Despite the plea, I hesitated in answering. She was young, and I worried about that vengefulness. I'd been caught up in enough 'retaliation' fights with the mercenaries to know the _idea_ of revenge was nice, but in practice, it was just messy. Not to mention she was a Sacaean… However, I owed her. A lot. Sure, I might have saved her life yesterday with that distraction, but she had not only saved mine, but had taken care of me for who knows how long. My debt with her wasn't clear. And there was no way I was leaving her side until it _was_.

So, really, I only had one answer. "Okay." Her face lit up in a smile. "And I'll do what I can to help train you," I told her. Somehow, her grin grew even wider. "Let's travel together."

"Thank you!" She half-tackled me with a hug, and I noticed she was shaking as I awkwardly patted her on the back. "Oh, thank you!" I wondered, now, if she hadn't also asked so that she could have someone with her again. It was hard, being alone. "We'll be better off together! I just know it!" I wasn't sure, but I certainly wasn't going to say that out loud! "You'll be the master strategist, and I'll be the peerless warrior!" She certainly thought big. And I couldn't say I wasn't working already to become the master tactician. "Oh!" She let go of me, flushing slightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have… not with your wounds… Are you in pain?"

"No, I seem to be good." This was going to be a headache. But, hey, she was cheerful. "I do have one question, though."

"Yes?"

"How old are you, Lyn?" Just wanted to check that I was right in her being young.

"I'm fifteen." So, four years younger than me. At her age, I'd been a second year at the tactician's school. "Why?"

"I was just curious, really." I smiled at her and began eating my soup again. Even cooled, it was good. "So, I'm guessing I'll take another day to recover before we leave, so make your preparations today, all right? We'll talk later tonight as to where we'll go from here."

"Okay!" She bounced to her feet and smiled down at me. "Thank you a lot, Katri. I'll do my best."

"You and me both." I held out my hand, wondering if the Sacaeans knew anything about the civilized handshake. It seemed so, as she gripped my hand firmly without even a second's pause. "To our partnership."

"May it be long and prosperous!"

* * *

_Notes on Lyn:_

· _Uses just swords. Doesn't seem to fight mounted, though._

· _Seems to rely heavily of speed and skill, and has some decent strength. I want to get her some armor, but that'll probably interfere with her swordsmanship. Maybe I can train her up to wear some chainmail underneath? Relying on dodges just seems like a too risky gamble._

· _Sacaean of the Lorca tribe. Not… much like what I've heard. _

· _Young, stubborn, and kind. And a little strange. Who else brings a stranger into their home to tend to them?_

* * *

Author's Note: So, here's the start of another fire emblem novelization. Yay? Anyway, meet Katri, our narrator. For those concerned, yes, her prejudice is intentional, and, no, she will not be keeping them. But considering how so many see the Sacaeans, I figured she'd have at least a little prejudice, just from the culture she's been around.

I'm just going to go ahead and stating this. Due to the large cast, there's a high chance, especially in later chapters, of characters only get a brief mention or even just cameos. I'll try to minimize it but… well, large cast again. Also, yes, there are romances, but they aren't really a focus to this, so I'm choosing to not list them here.

Next Chapter – Footsteps of Fate


	2. Chapter 1) Footsteps of Fate

**Chapter One – Footsteps of Fate**

* * *

_So, an apprentice tactician from Etruria and a young swordfighter from the Sacae travel together now. If someone had told me I would be that tactician, I might have given them a strange look and had them checked over. It's been a day or so since we left, Lyn leading us to Bulgar, commercial center of Sacae. During this time, Lyn has been nothing but cordial and kind, if a little overly enthusiastic. She's nothing at all like what I expected from a Sacaean savage. Perhaps she is the exception that proves the rule? Perhaps everything I learned about them is a lie? I must admit to being curious. I've grown a bit fond of her._

_Still, I can't help but think things won't be so simple. There is a strangeness to the stars, as Jono liked to say. Maybe something will happen to change both our lives forever? …Yeah, that's utterly ridiculous. Neither Lyn nor I are characters in a tale. I'm simply being paranoid. I hope._

* * *

"Welcome to Bulgar!" Lyn declared as we stepped in the surprisingly bustling town. "It's the biggest city in Sacae!" I'd thought it the _only_ city of Sacae. "So, we should find everything we need here, right?"

"That's the theory," I agreed. I stepped a little closer to Lyn as we pushed through the crowd. "Don't get separated from me, please." I didn't think it would be hard to find her, even with all the people with green hair around, but it was still better safe than sorry.

"I'll try." She smiled at me. "But if I do get separated, I'll make sure to ask for the tall, brown hawk girl."

"…Brown hawk?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side. "You're tall, taller than me at least, you have long brown hair that you wear loose, and you've amber eyes that look like they see everything." …That is perhaps the first time someone not only complimented my eyes, but also noticed I made an effort to look at everything. It wasn't a requirement as a tactician, but it should be. At least, that was what I thought. "So, tall, brown hawk girl?" She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "It makes sense!"

"…" I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. "You're too adorable sometimes."

"I am not!" The pout she had did nothing to dissuade me. "So, what should we get? Food is obvious. There's plenty of streams for water…"

"It'll be good for us to purchase a tool to check for contamination." Something tug on my hand and I flinched when I saw it was a grubby little child, staring up at me. Like most Sacaeans, she had green hair, tied back with a ribbon marked with geometric patterns. Likely, she was a beggar, or a thief, so… "Go-"

"Oh, hello!" Lyn crouched down to look the girl in the eye. "Do you need something?" she asked her, smiling sweetly. The little girl tentatively smiled back. "What is it?" She held up two flowers, both white chrysanthemums. "Oh, are those for us?" The little girl nodded. "Thank you!" Before I could even think to protest, Lyn took both of them. I bit back a sigh. "They're beautiful." Lyn immediately tucked one behind my ear, smiling widely. "It looks lovely, Katri."

"Thanks," I told her. Well, a few coins were worth her smiling. She'd probably smiled little in the past six months, after all. "Here." I pulled out a few coins and handed them to the little girl. Her eyes widened, to my confusion. "Buy something sweet for your family." She suddenly grinned, took the coins, _hugged_ me, and then raced off, disappearing into the crowd. I stared after her, still confused as all hell. Hadn't… that been what she'd wanted? Didn't we have to pay for the flowers?

"That was sweet of you, Katri!" Lyn, I literally thought this was a transaction. "I'll work extra hard in haggling to make sure we don't feel the loss. I promise!" I… Lyn, sweetling, if I'd known these flowers were free, I wouldn't have given her anything. "Unless you want to haggle. I'm good at it though!"

"No, you can haggle." Shaking my head, I took her flower and tucked it into her ponytail. "There we go. We can press them into one of my books later."

"Oh, Mother used to do that. I thought it weird, but she said it was something she learned from _her_ home." …Wait, was Lyn only half-Sacaean? Was that why she was so sweet and not-savage? But what about that little girl? "I'd… love to learn. She tried to teach me, but…" But she'd thought she'd have more time.

"I'll teach you. We'll press whatever flowers we find along the way." I smiled at her, patting her shoulder. "So, you can haggle. I never… really…" The only phrase I had was 'play the game', but somehow it seemed rude to say that to her face.

"It's fine! It's hard for non-Sacaeans to pick it up without _lots_ of practice." She laughed and skipped ahead a bit. "You know… some people like to look down on the Sacaeans for our way of life. For living on the lands, and for our pride." She turned to smile at me, wind blowing her hair about. "I'm glad you're not like that, Katri. You're so kind." …I don't think I had ever felt so guilty in my life. "How are your injuries?"

Ah. "There's still some pain, and I'm not certain on how I'll do with any sort of running, but otherwise, I seem to be just fine." We should probably add vulneraries and bandages to the list. Lyn still had the wound on her side, though she moved as if she didn't feel it at all. "Lyn, how are you on your sword?"

"It's holding me up just fine!" She held it up for emphasis, and I did have to agree that it looked like it could go through a few more battles. At least, it could so long as we weren't fighting over twenty people alone. "Should we grab you something?"

"Uh…" I smiled wryly. "Sorry, it's actually pretty rare to find a tactician skilled also in fighting in this day and age, particularly when they're young like me." Older ones knew how to handle themselves, but that was more through trial and error than actual _training_. "Perhaps other lands teach them together, but in Etruria and Bern that's not the case. I'm good at running, and I know some very basic self defense, but…"

"That's fine!" She smiled reassuringly. "I'll protect you!"

"Then I am in the best hands." Even if I didn't really mean it, it was worth her face lighting up. Really, she should smile more. She had a wonderful smile, one that made me want to smile with her.

"Oh, my heart!" Huh? "What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" It seemed I wasn't the only one who was enamored with Lyn's smile. "Wait, O beauteous one!" Certainly, the man who appeared out of nowhere had been driven insane by it. Despite the fool's grin on his face, I couldn't help but notice his green armor was well tended to, and that he'd taken care to keep his messy hair out of his eyes with a headband. This man had to be a knight, a cavalier to be more specific judging by the horse he kept nearby, and a good one. The lance fashioned to his saddle was well tended to, just as much as the saddle and horse itself. "Would you not favor me with your name?" He grabbed Lyn's hands and she glanced at me in complete confusion. I simply smiled and shrugged. I figured if she was uncomfortable, she'd kick him to the curb and we'd be on our merry way. "Or, better yet, your company?" Of course, if he didn't let go of her in three seconds, I might just show him how a pack filled with heavy books made an _excellent_ club to his helmetless head.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn asked, perfectly polite. I would call it strangely polite, even.

"I thought you never ask!" There was a bit a pride in his eyes as he drew himself up. True pride, not the arrogance of an ass, despite how he was acting. "I'm from Lycia, the Caelin canton!" Caelin? It was widely considered the third or fourth most powerful province in Lycia, with it's marquess highly respected for firm and peaceful ways. Didn't his child elope and subsequently disowned? "Home to men of passion and fire!" …I… I wasn't going to say a word.

"Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" Lyn, however, was _definitely_ going to say something! Wow, I didn't know she had a bite to her that didn't involve a blade.

"Oh, you're even lovely when you're cruel." Points to this man for not letting things dampen his spirits? He did, however, let her go. "Still…"

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" It took me a second to realize another knight had arrived. Orange hair neatly arranged made me think he was far more serious than the first knight, and the similar red armor made me think he was also a Caelin knight. "I walk away for two minutes, Sain," he growled, scowling at the first knight. I took a moment to be _baffled_ by the first knight's name. Sain was possibly the _worst_ name for him. He was anything but 'sane'. "Just two minutes."

"Ah, Kent, my boon companion!" Sain cheerfully slung an arm around the other knight's shoulder. Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. What in Elibe were they doing _here_? We were over a month's travel away from there, by my most conservative estimate. "Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Lyn tried to use the distraction to get us away, but the knights were accidentally blocking the main road with their horses. "We still have a mission to complete!" Oh, a mission? Wait, that might be interesting.

"Oh, I know!" Lyn, stop tugging on my arm. I wanted to listen to this. This _could_ be a job, and it wouldn't hurt to get some knights indebted to us. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such a beauty?" Yes, Lyn was incredibly pretty. It came a lot through her smile and how she held herself. "It would have been discourteous!" That was one way to put it.

"What do you know of courtesy?!" Goodness, this Kent had some lungs.

"EXCUSE ME!" And so did Lyn. My ear was ringing, and I had to subtly shake my head as the two knights looked at Lyn in mild confusion. "Your horses are blocking the way," she informed them, nodding for emphasis. "If you would be so kind…"

"My deepest apologies, miss," the knight I thought named Kent said quickly, expertly tugging his horse to the side. I noticed how Sain's horse didn't mind the close quarters suddenly forced on it, and could only stare a bit in wonder. I'd _never_ seen two horses obey their riders so easily. "Is that enough room?"

"Yes, thank you." Lyn sighed before smiling awkwardly. I noticed Kent's eyes widen slightly and _almost_ rolled my eyes, before I noticed his staring had a distinct edge of confusion. "Well, if you'll excuse us…"

"Pardon, but have we met before?" From anyone else, I'd call that a _really_ bad pick up line. From him, with that confused studying, it seemed quite genuine.

Lyn, however, took it for a bad pick up line, and glowered. "Are all Lycian knights flirts?!" She tugged my arm with enough force to almost knock me over. Certainly, I stumbled a bit to get my footing again. "Come on, Katri! I'm out of patience!" She certainly wasn't out of _speed_. My legs protested trying to keep up with her, but I didn't want to stop her when she was obviously out of sorts.

That all said… "Lyn, I don't think that knight was flirting," I whispered to her as I studied the knights over my shoulder. They seemed to be arguing about something. "He seems too serious." I wasn't even sure he _knew_ how to flirt.

"Then what was with that line?" she growled. Logically, it would mean he'd thought he'd seen her before. But where would he have seen a Sacaean in Lycia? "Let's just do our shopping!"

"Agreed." I had the sudden urge to try and get away from here as fast as possible. Hopefully, it was just paranoia, but Jono always encouraged me listening to my intuition. …OH, JONO! I ALMOST FORGOT! "Hey, is there a place where I can post a letter? I promised the leader of the last group I'd write him when I made it to a city."

"Yeah, this way!" Her hand tightened on mine. "Mother sent a letter to someone when we last visited." I wondered if that was one of the last things she did. "So, I still remember the place!" She shot me a smile, and I wondered if she was trying a little too hard to be cheerful. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh, so you were emulating your mother when you were talking to that Sain person?" I murmured around an apple. They'd been on sale, and fresh fruit was a luxury I adored a little too much. "That explains it. You were so much more casual with me."

"Mother was _terrifying_ when she was angry," Lyn told me with a light laugh as she led the way out of the city. It almost hid the sadness in her eyes and smile. "She'd go all cold and polite. Father once said he'd prefer staring down the Silver Wolf than her!"

"She sounds wonderful." I glanced behind me as a strange feeling made my skin crawl. But there was only the bustling market.

"She was. Father was too." She ducked her head, probably to hide her tears. "Everyone was."

"Are you sure you don't want to see their graves or something before we leave Sacae?" It was only polite to ask.

"I'll see them again when I'm stronger. I… I want to be stronger before talking to them again."

"I see." I took another bite from my apple. Even this far from the city, I had the distinct feeling… "Well, when we camp, we'll have you do some strength exercises I've seen some mercenaries do."

"Really?" Her head jerked up and, though I could still see the tears in her eyes, I also saw determination. "That sounds wonderful!"

"We'll have to adapt it to your style, of course. You focus a _lot_ more of speed and devastating strikes than them." In fact, I wondered if we could find a killing edge in a market? That would suit her _quite_ nicely. "Also, Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like we're being watched or am I just being horribly paranoid?"

She hesitated before answering me. "…I thought I was just being sensitive since I hadn't been around so many people before."

"Ah." I took one more bite of my apple and tossed the core to the side. "Well, then." I was going to regret this. "Run."

"Do you think it's those knights again?" Lyn asked me as we started running. Before I could even answer, though, she shook her head. "No, it couldn't be. This feeling… it's like they're out for blood." I was _not_ going to ask how she figured that out. Not at the moment, at least. "Katri, you need to move faster!" I highly doubted that even if I were at my best, I could keep up with Lyn. She was already so far ahead of me. "Katri!"

"I-!" I couldn't help the gasp as pain ripped through my right leg. I automatically crouched down and pressed a hand to the hurting area. My palm came back red. "I knew I was going to regret that," I sighed, glaring at the blood. More poured down my calf.

"Katri!" With a twist that made me wince, Lyn returned to my side. She pressed her own hands to my wound. "Oh, it ripped open. How could I be so stupid?" Lyn, _I _was the one who suggested running. I overestimated myself. "Here, I'll help you limp."

"No time." I pointed up as a scarred bandit sauntered up to us. "That must be the leader." And I did _not_ like how he leered at us.

"I don't care about him!" she snapped. My blood seeped through her fingers. "We need to tend to you!" I opened my mouth to scold her, but saw the fear in her eyes. Was she… was she scared about me dying in front of her? The injury wasn't…

"Lyn, I have time before I bleed out." She glanced at me worriedly. "It's a surface wound, messy, but nothing punctured. If you get him to talk, you'll buy me some time to get some padding on it."

"I… oh." She let out a shuddering breath. "Okay." Tentatively, she let go of my leg and stood protectively in front of me. I took the time to rummage through my pack for some of the bandages I'd bought. I hadn't thought I'd need them so soon. "Keep your distance, bastard."

"Oh, that's not a nice thing to say, Lyndis," the bandit drawled. I frowned at the name, and frowned further at the wide eyed _shock_ on Lyn's face. What was…? "Ah, I was right. You are her. Lorca girl with earrings, just like the description says." What was this bandit talking about?

"Who are you!?" Lyn had a hand on her sword and I used my free hand to touch the sheathe, hoping she'd catch my silent warning to _not_ draw it yet. We were in too open a spot, in an area with little trees and shrubs just perfect for hiding additional people, and I… I was a horrible liability like this. Damn me. I should have yelled to run back towards the damn city. Stupid. "How do you know that name?"

"Does it matter? You're about to die." How cliché. At least I had some padding to put on my leg now. If only I could secure it… "Such a waste of two beautiful ladies." That totally wasn't creepy. "Ah, well, the things I do for love." He swung his axe up and bellowed, "C'mon out, boys!"

Lyn had her sword out just as two more bandits jumped out from some nearby trees. However, both were too close for Lyn to do anything but block, and I was, of course, the sitting target she'd never abandon. I snagged her by the waist and dragged her down as one swung, and both of us rolled to avoid the second one. She bounced back to her feet, firmly in front of me, and I tried desperately to think of a strategy where we got out of this without missing limbs as the two bandits raced for us again, their slimy leader just watching with a shit-eating grin on his face. Ah, the ground rumbling wasn't… helping… wait. No, those were _horses_.

I tugged Lyn back just as one bandit's head was neatly cut off by a sword wielding knight. The other bandit's head was impaled by a lance as it's wielder thundered by, flinging the body to the side as the horse turned back towards us. That our two saviors were the knights from before was… strange, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Is this Caelin's way of apologizing for making girls uncomfortable?" I asked as both dismounted and came to our sides, careful to keep the horses around us as shields. The bandit leader from before was running, yelling for 'others'. "Talk quickly. I think he has friends."

"Not exactly," Kent answered with a slightly awkward shrug. "Though, I will endeavor to make up for that situation." I was half-joking. "Regardless, we can discuss that later, yes? Let us take care of the bandits."

"Yes, please stand back!" Sain immediately requested. He casually rested his bloody lance against his shoulder. "We'll take care of this easily!"

"No, this is my fight!" Lyn immediately protested. I nearly groaned, and didn't only because another bit of pain rippled through me. I'd lost the padding I had snatched earlier in the scuffle, and likely had dirt _in_ my wound now. "Just stay out of my way!"

"Lyn!" I yelled, annoyed now. She turned to glare at me. "Lyn, I, at least, need help with my leg." She winced and immediately crouched by me again to help stem the blood. "So…"

"I should have noticed sooner!" Strong hands were on my waist and I was lifted onto one of the horses. I was surprised to see it was Sain. I'd half-thought he'd take a chance to grope or something given his earlier behavior. "Kent, don't we have some spare bandages?" he asked, taking off my boot and pushing up my pant leg. Feeling stupidly embarrassed at having skin exposed, I distracted myself by looking over the land. The bandit leader from before had a small group gathered around him across the river. Perhaps we could wall the nearby bridge? It wasn't very large, and I doubted the stupid lugs could swim. "I can't have used _all_ of them up."

"Not for a lack of trying," I heard Kent growl. I glanced down and saw him applying a disinfectant to my leg, bandaging it up. "My lady, you are a tactician, yes?" It took me a second to realize he was addressing me. "You wear the broach of Etruria's tactician school on your cloak."

"I'm on my year long field work," I confirmed. I glanced at Lyn and smiled at how she was studying the horses with a happy little smile. Well, if all horses were like these two, I _might_ just learn to like the temperamental things. "Why do you ask?"

"Would it be acceptable for you to command us three for this skirmish, then?" Well, of course I was. If I left you three to deal with it, you'd all probably stand here arguing until an axe split your skull open.

"That's a great idea!" Lyn agreed for me, hopping to Kent's other side to watch him tie the bandage. "Katri's great!" Of course I was.

"So, I know Kent has a sword and Sain has a lance," I began, already thinking. "Any back ups? Sain, do you have an extra sword?"

"I… don't?" Sain shrugged, and held up his hands as Kent glared at him. "I forgot!" he defended. Lyn sighed and I bit back a smile. "Easy mistake!"

"You were too busy dallying with the ladies!" Kent snapped. Lyn crossed her arms and nodded for emphasis, and I had to keep an eye on the distant bandits to keep from outright giggling.

"Don't be so mad! I'm great with a lance! I'm that good!" He even posed with the blasted weapon. "Besides, the lance is certainly more heroic, yes?" I'd argue against that.

"You're absolutely hopeless!" Kent went to his horse's side and checked under the saddlebags for something. "Rely less on empty bragging." He tossed Sain a sword. "Take my spare. You know lances are poor choices against axes."

"They are?" Lyn asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. She turned to me, and tugged my pant leg down over the bandage. I smiled in thanks. "What do they mean by that, Katri?"

Right, the Sacaeans probably didn't deal too much with weapons other that swords and bows. "Basically, Lyn, you know how your light and fast sword gives you an advantage over the powerful but unwieldy axe?" I asked her. She nodded. "There's a similar advantage and disadvantage for lances. Lances, with their reach, tend to do well against sword users, but their heavier weights and long shafts make it so axe users are able to deal their powerful blows."

"Oh." She crossed her arms and nodded. "So, if I fight a lance user, I'd need to be _extra_ skilled."

"Precisely." I looked out and saw the bandits coming. "Time to move." I made to get down. After all, cavaliers were at a disadvantage when they fought dismounted.

However, Kent stopped me. "With that wound, it's best you stay mounted," he pointed out. I grimaced at how right he was. "What's your strategy?"

"One of you knights race to block them at the bridge, and then hold them until the other two get there," I explained. All three nodded. "Avoid striking them while they're near the trees, the branches will make it harder for you to hit them."

"In that case, I will head ahead, if that is acceptable?" I nodded and Kent mounted up. "Be careful, Sain. I know you focus too much and don't see things."

"Hey!" Sain immediately protested. But Kent was already galloping away, straight for the bridge. "Oh, Kent. You're going to grow old before your time." He shook his head, unsheathed the sword, and grinned. "Ah, well. Shall we go, oh fair and beauteous one?" Lyn scowled and part of me was a little amused by how he kept going with that. Another part, though, was a little annoyed he _wasn't_ doing it with me. I was fair and beauteous too, yes? …Ugh, I needed to focus my thoughts more.

"I suppose," Lyn sighed. She looked up at me. "Will you be all right?"

"Ye…" I began. And then I remembered I was on a _horse_. "Uh…"

"Oh, she's a sweet thing," Sain instantly reassured me. He patted his horse on the nose. "Just nudge her gently in the side if you need her to move forward. She knows to not go into a fight unless I'm on her." I was still uncomfortable by this. "You'll be fine. But my boon companion is already fighting." And I'd be _damned_ if my fear and dislike got in the way of a strategy.

So… "Run fast," I ordered them both. They nodded. "Lyn, you'll likely get there ahead of Sain. Try and bait a few into the river until Sain gets there." Lyn's smile had a decidedly scary glint to it. "Sain, when you arrive, just focusing on killing the ones that look like they're hitting Kent's weak areas." He nodded, eyes flashing in determination. "Go on!" I shooed them away, and then both took off, Sain noticeably trailing behind Lyn almost immediately.

I watched them fight a bit from a distance before hesitantly nudging the horse's side to get a closer look. I squeaked as it started moving in a slow walk, heading towards the fighting on the bridge from an angle. From there, I saw Kent using both his sword and horse to keep the bandits busy, with Lyn almost gleefully knocking the bandits into the river and Sain killing those who decided to make it to their shore. I really should have shouted more orders to them, to refine the strategy. But all I could focus on was staying on the horse, and hoping beyond hopes this one wouldn't prove temperamental and throw me. This was pathetic. How could I let a fear defeat me! I was supposed to be a tactician!

But, embarrassingly, by the time I could work up the courage _to_ think of something else… Sain was already tearing his lance out of the leader's chest. The rest were dead, their bodies carefully dumped away from the water.

"Blast…" I heard the bandit leader cough out as the horse meandered towards the blood-splattered trio. "There was… only supposed to be… the lone girl…" You should _never_ assume your targets were alone.

"That's all of them!" Lyn cheered as he died on the bridge. She turned and waved at me happily as the two knights smiled in silent agreement and nodded, rolling their shoulders to ease aching muscles. "So, you two." They both looked at her as she turned to face them. "You said you'd explain."

"Perhaps we should move a bit from the bodies," I suggested as the two hesitated and glanced around the area. Might as well look as if I was in control. "I also want everyone checked for injuries. Like your side, Lyn. I saw you twist before."

"I suppose that's fair." She nodded and sheathed her bloody sword. "So, you two will give us a ride, then?" Oh, hell, _more_ riding? I really had only myself to blame for this, huh? "Oh!" Hmm? What was it, Lyn? "Katri, the flowers…" Huh? …Oh.

I reached up behind my ear and found my flower was gone. Likely, it had been lost before these two even arrived. However… "Yours is still there, Lyn," I pointed out. I leaned down slightly and poked it. There were a couple dots of blood, but it was otherwise intact. "A testament to your balance, I suppose." Or how tight her ornament was on her hair. "We'll press it later."

"All right." She sighed, still looking a little upset. "All right. So, who rides with who?" Uh… "Let's get going!" Right, time to leave, and not think about how I was going to have to ride. Again.

Ugh…

* * *

Lyn rode with Kent, and I rode with Sain, mostly because I refused to attempt dismounting until we were actually at a decent place to stop. It wasn't long before the four of us found a small cluster of trees a little farther down the river to rest near, and to sit comfortably for prolong story telling.

"And that seems to be the last of the injuries," I noted with a sigh of relief. None of the injuries had been anything more major than a couple of scratches that hurt far more than they should, small bruises, and tired muscles. "Wonderful job, everyone."

"Thank you for the strategy, my lady," Kent murmured to me, bowing slightly, even though he was seated on the ground next to Sain. Both of the horses were tied to low hanging branches, left to graze and drink after it was determined they suffered nothing debilitating. "It was skilled." Of course it was. _I_ came up with it!

"I forgot how difficult it was to fight on foot, though," Sain groaned, twisting to pop his back. "It wasn't too debilitating, but certain something I hadn't expected. I much prefer being mounted." I had little doubts about that.

"Regardless, now that everything is tended to, shouldn't you tell me your story now?" Lyn requested, casually shifted a little closer to my side to better look them in the face. Unlike the knights and me, who sat cross-legged, Lyn sat on her knees. I wondered how they didn't go numb. "So?"

"The tale itself is simple," Kent began easily. I found myself trying to imitate his posture and grimaced at how my back protested. It just liked to slump! "Sain and I were tasked with finding someone."

"Quite a long way," I pointed out. I pulled out my book of maps to double check myself. "Lycia is beyond the mountains southwest of here, and then you have traveling on top of that." I pointed out the path to Lyn, so she had a better idea of what I was talking about.

"Yes, but the task was quite important." Kent sounded just the tiniest bit proud at being entrusted with such a thing. "We were carrying a message to the Lady Madelyn, our marquess's only daughter." Lyn started at the name. "She eloped with a nomad some sixteen years ago, and he was heartbroken over being abandoned…" Thus the disownment I learned of. Interesting.

"However, earlier this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn!" Sain cut in excitedly, face lighting up in a warm smile. He started gesturing with his hands, as if they were telling the story with him. "It talked all about how she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the plains. The marquess was absolutely ecstatic to hear he had a fifteen-year-old granddaughter! I remember the smile on his face when he announced it." He sighed in happiness before continuing. "I think it also warmed his heart to hear his granddaughter had been named after his late wife, Lyndis." …Wait. Wait, what? No. No, there was no _way…_ I could not have stumbled into something like this!

"L-Lyndis?" Lyn squeaked. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped slightly before she shut it with an audible clack. "W-what does he want?"

"Simply to meet his daughter's family. Properly. At least once." Sain's eyes were surprisingly warm. "I think… now, this is pure speculation, but the words he said to Kent and me also implied he wanted to apologize for hastily spoken words, long ago." But, if Lyn is Lyndis, then… "When we arrived in Bulgar, though, we learned most of their tribe had been killed by bandits." This was… this was matching up far too pe rfectly.

"We did learn, though, that their daughter managed to survive the attack," Kent continued. His eyes were sharp and clear as he looked at Lyn. "We were just preparing to leave for the plains themselves when we met you today." This was ridiculous. "That is why I thought you familiar, Lady Lyndis. You bear a great resemblance to the portraits of your mother in Castle Caelin." Thus explaining why Kent thought he'd met her before. Knowing him, he'd probably studied those portraits long and hard to recognize Lady Madelyn prior to leaving.

"I…" Lyn tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. Wordlessly, I passed her a bit of water and she downed it with a wan smile. "To the tribe, I was always Lyn," she explained softly. Her gaze was on the ground, and her fists shook on her knees. "Lyn, daughter of Chieftain Hassar and his lady, Madelyn." You have _got_ to be kidding me. "But when it was the three of us, just the three of us, they called me 'Lyndis'. Mother told me I'd been named for her mother, a kind and strong woman right until her death." Lyn looked up then, and she seemed a little dazed. "I… I have a grandfather? I have a family? I… I don't have to be alone?" I checked her face to see if she started showing any signs of fainting. I wouldn't blame her for it. "Lyndis… I thought the name had died with my parents…" She smiled, and it trembled. "It's so… so nice to hear it, again."

Well, she showed no signs of fainting, so it was time for me to be the logical, poke holes in the idyllic haze person. "Lyn?" I called, making sure I had her attention. She nodded at me. "Remember, the bandit called you that as well."

"Th-that's right!" Fierceness and light returned to her eyes as she clenched his jaw. "He did call me that! I'd been so shocked…"

"How could he have known it?" Kent growled. I glanced over and saw him move as if to stand, before he thought better of it. "If he was a simple bandit…"

"Then he wasn't a simple bandit," Sain interrupted before I could. He looked resigned. "Lundgren probably sent him." …I didn't know that name, but if I had to take a guess as to who he is… "He's our lord's younger brother." Called it.

"So, I have a granduncle too?" Lyn asked. Hope shined in her eyes before darkening. "But, wait, why would he send someone to hurt me?"

"If I had to take a guess, it's because he wants the title, and you have the better claim," I sighed, brushing my hair behind my ear. I held up a hand as Lyn attempted to protest. "I know you don't care. He'd never believe it." I glanced at Kent and Sain. "Tell me if I'm wrong. It doesn't happen often, but it _can_ happen."

"No, I would call you correct," Kent confirmed. Lyn noticeably drooped. "Attempts on your life will likely persist."

"So, you should come with us!" Sain insisted with an excited smile. He even leaned forward eagerly. "We can protect you, and take you to your grandfather easily!"

"I…" Lyn seemed hesitant before nodding. "Very well, I'll go with you two," she declared. Both Kent and Sain seemed relieved, but she turned to me. "I'm sorry to change things on you, Katri." She looked so guilty. "I simply can't ask you to keep going… especially if it's going to be dangerous."

"Are you trying to repeat my speech when you asked to come with me?" I teased her. I gently bonked her on the head with my knuckles. "Silly, my job, by nature, is dangerous. I told you that. And I still have a couple of months before I could return home." And I'd _love_ to get out of these savage lands. "Besides, what are you going to do if you get into a bad situation again?" Not to mention I still owed her. And if I could get her grandfather indebted to me, all the better.

"Really?" She tackled me with a hug and nearly knocked me over. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I patted her on the back, and smiled awkwardly at the two knights. "So, you're stuck with me too."

"Why would it be a grievance to travel with _two_ beautiful ladies?" Sain demanded with a grin. Well, nice of him to notice my looks _now_. "Why don't we just set up camp here for today, though? I imagine that battle tired the horses out."

"I'll collect some firewood," Kent volunteered, already standing. "Sain and I will keep watch."

"Add me to it," I requested. Both the knights looked ready to protest, but I waved them off. "I stay up late studying anyway. But let Lyn sleep."

"No, I can stay awake!" Lyn insisted, letting go of me. "I did watches during foaling months." During… oh, when the mares were pregnant? How curiously quaint. "So, let's all share it!"

"If… that is what you wish, my lady," Kent mumbled. Wow, he was definitely the epitome of a proper knight. "Sain, see about food."

"How about fish?" Sain asked, crawling to the nearby river to peer at it. "Yeah, I can see some swimming. I'll catch us something!"

"Have fun," I told him, before turning to Lyn. "Hey, how about we use my map book to press your flower?" Her smile was more than enough of an answer. "Okay, watch closely."

Falling down a mountain and getting indebted to a savage Sacaean had proven to be unexpectedly beneficial for me. Now, if I didn't have to keep riding, things would be lovely.

* * *

_Notes on Sain:_

· _Acts like a fool, and far too flirtatious. However, his strength can't be denied. _

· _Specializes in lances over swords. Not really good for fighting bandits, but if we run into some knights…_

· _Surprisingly, he seems good friends with Kent, despite being polar opposites. I wonder how they met. Training?_

· _Likely need to train him in being faster, and perhaps more accurate?_

_Notes on Kent:_

· _Serious, perhaps to a fault. I worry he won't tell others when he's hurting, or in emotional distress. Can't deny his skill, though._

· _Specializes in swords over lances. Wonderful for the bandits we've been fighting, though I worry if we start fighting knights._

· _How he and Sain became friends, I have no clue. Maybe he was just super unlucky. But their bond is obvious, even with their antics._

· _Likely need to work a bit on his strength. And maybe get him a goddess icon to hope whatever he hides doesn't hurt him._

* * *

Author's Notes: And here's chapter one, where we get into the plot of the mini-tutorial and prologue to the main story. And our classic Christmas cavaliers. Unlike typical fire emblem games, the green cavalier (Sain) is our strength specialist while our red cavalier (Kent) is our speed/skill specialist. Sain tends to have problems with hitting things, and Kent has some _serious_ problems with luck (at least in my playthroughs), so I made references to both in Katri's notes. Dismounting is a mechanic from FE3 and FE5 (and I think TearRing Saga?), and results in reduced stats for mounted classes (or, rather, being on the mount gives gains).

Next Chapter – Sword of Spirits.


	3. Chapter 2) Sword of Spirits

**Chapter Two – Sword of Spirits**

* * *

_So, it seems my instincts were right, and I am now the unofficial tactician for Lady Lyndis of Caelin in her quest to return home. Not bad, considering how I literally fell into this. Lyn requests we go visit this quaint little shrine out the outskirts of Bulgar. It's sacred to the Sacaeans. Something about it being a place where you can speak to the spirits or some nonsense like that. It's not far, though, and Lyn really wants to go, so I see no quarrel in humoring her._

_What trouble could we get at a place like this, right?_

* * *

So, this shrine we were going to housed a special sword said to be guarded, or powered, by the various spirits of the world? That was so… so ridiculous. Of all things to haunt, why a sword? And what was this line about the sword 'waiting' for it's destined owner? That seemed as crazy as those old stories about humans turning into dragons during the Scouring. Even if there was something to this whole thing, wouldn't the spirits get bored just sitting around and judging people based on some superficial worth?

"Katri?" I looked up from my book to see Sain smiling at me. "Far be it for me to disturb such a focused beauty," he immediately teased. "But Lady Lyndis has been trying to catch your attention." Oh.

"I suppose I was so interested in this story," I murmured. Drawn out of the pages, though, I was reminded that I was _riding_. Even if I shared the horse with Sain, just as Lyn rode with Kent, it was still…

"Alack! You've grown paler than the moon's visage!" I wasn't even sure if that sentence made _sense_. "Should I fetch you food? Water? Whatever your heart's desire, lovely lady of the moon."

"If anyone is of the moon, I think it's you and your bizarre head." He grinned at my barb. "Just get us to Lyn and Kent."

"As you will, Lady Moon!" He was going to go on about that the entire time now, wasn't he? "Bosom companion! Could you still your horse for a moment while our ladies chat?"

"Did you hit your head again?" Kent sighed from up ahead. Still, he did rein his horse to a stop, and turned it so that Lyn could more easily twist to face Sain and me.

"I still say you'd have more stability if you didn't ride side-saddle, Katri," Lyn commented when Sain stopped his own horse. "Though I suppose sitting in front of Sain counters that?" Lyn stretched, careful to not hit Kent. Personally, I thought her strange to ride _behind_ the knight, but that's where Lyn had wanted to sit, and Lyn was stubborn. "Are you okay? You _are_ paler."

"I'm just fine," I lied through my teeth. She accepted it with a smile, though. "Were you just checking in?"

"Ah, no. The shrine I wish to go to is just east of here." She pointed in the distance, almost hitting Kent. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, my lady," Kent reassured easily. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Is it that temple there?" I'd assume it was. It was the only large building within sight.

"Yeah, it is, though I think the front gate is a bit of a ride from here still." Oh, how wonderful. "But it's where all of the Sacae go to pray for safety." I still thought the idea was nuts.

"It is interesting to see the more ancient customs still observed when the teachings of Elimine hold most followers in Elibe." That was because Elimine was a Saint and hero. "Are those houses near?"

"Yes, it's a small village of people who help tend to the shrine." How convenient. "We should be able to also pick up some extra supplies there." That would be good. "We can also use the time to change Katri's bandages!" I was relatively certain my bandages were still fine from this morning, but I'd humor her. "And maybe there are more books for Katri?" Hmm? "I swear she's already gone through all the ones she bought at Bulgar." I had not. I'd been _reading_ the last one.

"It will also be a good place to rest the horses." Kent nodded. "Shall we head to the little village, then?" We could as soon as I put myself back into my reading trance again.

Of course, Sain immediately urged his horse ahead. "Come, let's race!" he called over his shoulder, and I clung to his arm in utter terror as the horse surged into some speed _way_ faster than a walk. I couldn't breath. Everything seemed to just spin round and around, and I was certain I was either going to throw up or pass out. Or… or maybe my heart was going to explode because it was pounding so hard, and I could _feel_ it in my ears and head, and my chest _hurt_ from it. Or maybe it was because of the whole not breathing thing? Oh, hell, I was going to die, wasn't I? And it was all because of an insane knight and a stupid horse, and someone help me, I needed to get off and get back in control of my world because I was so going to die or go insane or-

"Katri?" I gasped, choked, and coughed at the sudden call of my name. Fresh air flooded my lungs, and left me feeling lightheaded and woozy. "Lady Katri, are you well?" Okay, this was probably Kent. The words weren't playful enough for Sain. "Can you hear me?" But why would Kent's voice be so close? He was with Lyn. "Lady Katri?"

"Yes?" I finally croaked. I blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and realized my surroundings were _completely_ different than what I last remembered. There were buildings, and people crowding around. And, while I was still on the stupid horse, Kent was in front of me, frowning worriedly. "Where…?"

"We are at the village, Lady Katri." Satisfied I was back among the living, Kent offered me his hands and helped me dismount. He had to hold my shoulders as my knees gave out, steadying me as my legs wobbled. "Sain grew worried when you didn't respond to him." How long had I'd been…? It felt like forever. "That was a few minutes ago. He and Lady Lyndis are getting those supplies we mentioned." Oh. "Should I get you some water?"

"No, I'm fine." This was embarrassing. This was so embarrassing. I was their tactician. I was to be unstoppable, confident at all times. Mistakes on my part, rare as they were, would mean _lives_. Yet, here I was, looking like something the cat dragged in, shaking like a newborn calf. "I just spaced."

"That didn't look like-"

"I. Just. Spaced. Out." I growled out the words, lying through my teeth, but refusing to allow an alternate explanation.

"…Very well." Good. "…It's not a weakness, you know." It was in a tactician. "Lady Lyndis and Sain have returned." Oh, good.

"My Lady Moon!" And Sain immediately made his presence known by dropping his bags and clasping my hands in his. Despite the cheer, I saw the worry in his eyes. "Please, forgive this humble knight!" he bemoaned dramatically, making me laugh without even meaning too. "Whatever can I do to appease you?"

"No more racing," I told him. I kept my voice joking, and hoped the trembling in my voice would be taken for laughter. "I forbid it."

"Whatever your desire, Lady Moon!" This man was absolutely ridiculous. "Lady Lyndis! She's well!"

"Good!" And Lyn immediately hugged me, paying no mind to how sweaty I was. "You had me worried," she whispered, pulling away and frowning at me. "I knew you were pale. If you're sick, you should say something!" I… this wasn't exactly an _illness_, at least the way she was thinking. "Of course, now we've drawn a crowd, huh?" That we did. "So, what should we do? We should definitely rest, but I doubt a crowd is going to be good, so-"

"Pardon me!" An older woman suddenly pushed through the crowd and gripped Lyn's arm. "You're warriors, yes?" she asked, even as Kent and Sain both tensed and reached for their weapons. "Please, you must help! A band of ruffians headed in and there was blood splattering!" What. "I fear they intend to steal the sword!" FORGET THE SWORD! BLOOD MEANT PEOPLE WERE AT LEAST INJURED! LIVES WERE WORTH FAR MORE THAN STUPID SWORDS!

"Don't worry, we'll help!" Lyn promised immediately. She turned to me, eyes burning with a dark hatred. I remembered how she had talked about the bandits when we met and shivered. "Katri?"

"Let's get closer so I can get a look at the place," I told her. This would be a lot easier if we had someone who specialized in stealth as a scout. Well, someone _besides_ my employer, who I owed too much too much and didn't have experience in this sort of thing. "Kent, Sain, bring your horses _around_, where you know no one can see them. I don't want anyone catching on." They both nodded. "Everyone else, hide in your houses. I've little doubts they'll take prisoners."

I just hoped no one was dead yet.

* * *

At the urging of the old woman, we headed to the side of the temple, avoiding the main road to the temple, as that would _definitely_ be guarded. Unfortunately, though, I saw a problem immediately upon arriving. Typical.

"Lyn, we can't head that way," I told her, grabbing her arm before she could take another step. She looked at me in confusion. "See how high those are?" I pointed to the mountains for emphasis. "Kent and Sain won't be able to get their mounts up them." It would take a _lot_ more training than I doubted they had. No offense to them meant, of course.

"But there's no other way from here!" Lyn protested, frowning. She leaned against the outer wall, though, instead of continuing on. "The front gates are _there_."

"Lyn, continuing this way will leave two horses free for the taking while there are bandits and thieves about." She set her jaw in anger, and I hoped it was simply at the mention of bandits. "Now, this is an old temple. There _has_ to be a hidden door somewhere around here."

"About that." Sain smoothly slid to our sides with a slight smile. I was really glad his horse was nowhere in my sight. "The wall here is… well, Kent's looking at it now, but it looks cracked," he explained. Oh? Well, not what I was expecting, but it would due nicely. "A couple of good hits and-"

"You want to break _into_ the temple?!" Lyn half-screeched. I had to shake my head at the sudden ringing in my ear. "Are you insane?!"

"Hey, we're here to at least save it right?" Sain was being sane. Oh, how the tables turned. "They'd have to repair it _anyway_, so what's a little more if it means we can actually get inside?"

"But-!"

"Let's take a look at this crack," I interrupted. Lyn scowled, but didn't protest when I held up my hand. "If it's large enough, then it's likely they'd have to knock it down anyway to actually fix, so we'd only be helping them." That was a total lie, but I wanted _in_. "If this gets us inside quickly, Lyn, I'm sure their anger will fall away, and it will give us two mounted members to scare the living hell out of them." Okay, Lyn, you should not grin so evilly at that thought. "Let's join up with Kent."

When we arrived, Kent was actually already using Sain's lance to strike at the wall. "It's more than half crumbled already," he explained to me when I gave him a questioning look. At Sain's squawking protest, he countered, "it's stronger than our swords." I couldn't fault that. Assuming they were made of the same material, lances were designed to deal slightly more damage.

"Let _me_ use _my_ lance!" Sain continued protesting, stealing the weapon from Kent. I sighed at the bravado, especially when he spun the thing in an obviously showy manner that just made my eyes roll.

The fact that it not only _connected_ with the wall, but did enough damage to trigger the collapse we were hoping for completely baffled me. "Get your horses," I ordered them, crossing my arms so that it at least _looked_ like I expected that. "Lyn, you and I are going to peek inside." Lyn nodded and unsheathed her sword, automatically stepping in front of me as we moved forward. I was glad for this, since I doubted the falling rocks had been subtle. I was proven right in about three seconds as an axe-wielding bandit appeared right in front of us. Lyn wasted no time, however, striking him down. It took her three hits, but him being startled meant he couldn't bring his axe up in time to retaliate before Lyn killed him with a blow to the throat.

Skirting the corpse, Lyn gestured for me to follow her to a pillar easily large enough to hide the two of us. "Looks like it's a small group," she mumbled with a smirk as she peered out. I leaned over her to see too and nodded in agreement. However…

"Small group, but there _are_ hostages." An old man was bleeding, huddled over a box, and two teenagers were protecting him as best they could without weapons. Aside from the blood, all three looked fine, if terrified, but that could change in an instance if we didn't plan this well… "Looks like the leader is up there on the throne. That's not fun." I was actually curious as to why a throne was here in the first place. Had this been a _castle_ in the past?

"Why? It's just a chair?"

"Generally, thrones are made to be defensible, Lyn, in case an assassin tries to go after the ruler." Not to mention how _many_ were actually charmed with magic to help anyone sitting on it regenerate health. I wasn't sure if _this_ one would have that, but I needed to plan as if it did. "That's why."

"Oh." She looked a little confused still, and I didn't blame her. I hadn't really gotten it either until I _saw_ one of the stupid things be made in class. "Ah, Kent, Sain." I turned as saw the two knights had finally joined us, moving as quietly as possible so their horses' hooves didn't clack so loudly. "Katri? What's the plan?"

I took one more glance around and nodded. "Sain, I want you to go for the leader. Show me your lance work." Sain looked positively _delighted_ at that. "Kent, there are three potential hostages. I need you to make sure they stay safe." Kent nodded, palming his sword. "Lyn, head to the front doors and ambush the guards. I don't want them reinforcing." Lyn grinned, delighted. "Avoid injuries as best as you can. If you get caught, race to a pillar." Surely, this wasn't the only one. "They're good to hide behind and throw off attacks." And throwing _attackers _off-balance for easy kills. "Move out."

The three nodded, and took off in the directions I'd indicated. I tried to think of the best place to run, but the twinge in my legs reminded me of why running wasn't a good idea. So, instead, I carefully walked around the pillar and rested against it, keeping my eyes and ears open. Lyn seemed to be doing well with the bandits, taking out one without pause and holding off the other using a distant pillar and dance-like dodges. Kent's initial charge had scared the bandits away, and he dismounted to fight them as his horse protected the three. One bandit fell to a sword, while another had his head smashed by a hoof. I flinched away, and disguised it as checking in on Sain, who was fighting the sword-wielding bandit on the throne. He'd also dismounted, but mostly so that his horse could keep the bandit within range of Sain's lance. I nearly gaped as his horse actually reared and flailed its hooves at the mercenary, making him stumble enough for Sain to easily catch him in the neck.

Okay, that's it. Next chance I got, I was going to figure out how those damn _horses_ fought. They were weapons on their own!

"Lady Katri!" Kent's call had me moving, and it wasn't long before I was kneeling next to the priest. There was blood, but not so much to be deadly just based on visual. "Sain and Lady Lyndis have cleared the rest." Of course they did. It was my strategy. Even if it had worked better than I expected because who'd have thought temperamental horses could actually work with their knights to fight? "What would you have us do?"

"Simple, he needs treatment, and I want these two looked over," I answered. I gave them reassuring smiles, and they looked ready to burst into tears in relief. "Kent, ride ahead to the village and let them know." He nodded, and I pitched my voice louder for the other two. "Lyn, help me with these three! Sain, check to make sure no one else is about, and that these bandits are really dead."

What I was most scared of, though, was that there was a fourth civilian already dead because we'd arrived just a little too late. I didn't think I could bear it if that happened.

* * *

No one was dead. Well, so long as you weren't counting the bandits, at least, but I doubted anyone of the village cared about them. The only one wounded seemed to be the priest, and the blood splattering the old woman had heard had simply been how the wound _looked_ far worse than it was. It still had to be stitched, but nothing fatal or crippling.

"You're good at that," Sain noted as he watched me work in the small house a villager lent us when we arrived. He held the priest's arm still for me. Unfortunately, we'd only had a limited amount of numbing herbs, so while the sense of pain was dulled, it was… well, still there. Lyn and Kent chatted with him to keep him busy. "Do they teach this at the Tactician's School?"

"No, I got dragged into learning when a mercenary group I was traveling with learned I knew how to sew," I answered absently. Most of my focus was on the wound itself. The priest periodically shifted to touch the box he'd been clinging to earlier, and that always messed me up a little. "The concepts aren't much different." The main difference was learning how flesh gave when compared to fabric. "I always hated the lessons, until I learned they could be used like this."

"I wouldn't mind learning. They don't teach knights that in basic first aid." Really? Most of the only men I knew who learned were mercenaries who knew better than anyone how stitching a wound could save your limb, and your livelihood. "Besides, how wonderfully do you think the ladies shall look upon my skill, Lady Moon?"

"If I stab you first, they won't be looking much at all." He just laughed. "Don't think I won't chase you off like I did those teenagers if you prove too hectic like them." That said, I was just about done. I merely had to tie off the last of the stitches and wrap a bandage around it. "And… there we go." I patted the crisp linen with a small smile. "All done at last." We'd definitely have to replenish our medical supplies before we left, though. We used a _lot_ of it. …Most of that being my fault, thanks to my own wounds. "Good to go."

"Thank you," the priest murmured to me. I smiled wanly and picked up my stuff to stuff in the saddlebags nearby. The _only_ good thing I'd say about horses was that they were convenient for carting things around. Sain helped me. "Now, young lady, I _did_ have a question I wanted to ask, though I feared reacting under the needle." It took me a second to realize he was addressing Lyn, not me. "Your clothing is that of the Lorca." Did… did different tribes of Sacaeans have different _styles_ of clothing? "Are you one of the survivors?"

"Yes, I'm the chieftain's daughter," Lyn answered. She kept her head bowed, in what I assumed was politeness, and Kent left her side to help Sain and me pack up. We'd probably best leave once this conversation is over. "I'm glad you are well."

"It is thanks to your efforts." He reached behind him and pulled the box into his lap. He clumsily opened it up and gently pulled out a long, curved blade, not unlike a killing edge in shape, but the pattern on the sheath was different. The triangles and swirls imprinted on it almost looked like the phases of the moon. "Please, touch the pattern and pray for a safe journey." Oh, was that the sacred sword? This was so weird.

"Oh, thank you!" Lyn smiled and rested her fingers gently on the sheath. Well, at least this was over and… and it was glowing. The _sword_ was _glowing_. "What is…?"

"I thought so." COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY A SWORD WAS GLOWING? THIS WASN'T A LIGHT BRAND OR RUNE SWORD! "Child of Lorca, the spirits have looked into your soul and judge you worthy." WHAT WAS THIS NONSENSE?! "They call for you to wield the sword." SWORDS COULDN'T CHOOSE THEIR OWNERS! THEY WEREN'T SENTIENT! "Go ahead. Draw it."

Lyn looked over her shoulder at me, and, unable to think of anything else to do, I smiled in what I _hoped_ was reassurance. She seemed to take comfort from it, at least, as she gripped the hilt and tugged. The sword, a beautiful silver-white that _almost_ looked like it had a mist clinging to it, came out with a gentle 'ring'. "It… that was effortless." Lyn's eyes were wide as she cradled the sword in her hands. "Even more so than any other sword…" This was crazy.

"I am grateful to see your sword reach your hands at last." Are you telling me that this thing was forged centuries ago _just_ for Lyn to wield it? No. No, this was absolutely ridiculous! "Grip it tight and meet your grand destiny head on." No, I didn't like this. Grand destinies always seemed to lead to grand _funerals_. I refused to die young for anyone or anything, and there was no way I'd let Lyn die before me. I had a debt to repay! "You will face a great many ordeals." Whoa, I did not sign up for this. I didn't sign up for anything but getting a debt discharged and a marquess indebted to me! Keep great ordeals _away_ from me! "Keep your head up."

"I…" My sole consolation was that Lyn seemed to be just as out of it as me, though I was sure it was for _very_ different reasons. "I don't…" She stepped back and immediately ran for Kent, Sain, and me. The two knights were taking this _way_ better than us two. "I don't get it," she finally whispered. She was still cradling the sword and I resisted the urge to poke it. "This is the most famous sword in all of Sacae."

"I don't find it hard to believe," Kent commented, shrugging slightly as he crossed his arms. I couldn't help but _stare_ at just how well he was taking it. Now, granted, he was always on the stoic side, but this seemed to be a situation where you had some sort of reaction. "There are many tales of special weapons who wait for their proper owners." THOSE THINGS WERE STUPID TALES AND LEGENDS MADE UP TO KEEP CERTAIN NOBLE HOUSES IN POWER, AND YOU KNOW IT, KENT! "When you drew that blade, Lady Lyndis, I felt something extraordinary."

"B-but I'm no one special!" Honestly, the only things unusual about Lyn were how she was nothing like what I expected for a savage, and how she was unusually helpful when it came to taking care of strangers. "So, this doesn't make sense."

"Well, what about this?" Sain began, clapping his hands together to make sure he had our attention. This… this was going to be a treat, wasn't it? "Some weapons just feel better in your hand. Like how I like lances and Kent likes swords." Yes, that made sense, and you became _more_ comfortable with weapons as you trained with them, allowing you to use heavier and more powerful ones. "Well, the Mani Katti itself just feels like its most comfortable with you." IT'S A SWORD. SWORDS WERE NOT SENTIENT! "Why not just focus on how it feels for you, though?" Thank you, sanity. "It's a blade for you, and few can compare to it." I still thought it resembled a fancy killing edge.

"I… I suppose I can accept that…" Lyn mumbled. She finally sheathed the sword again and held it up. "A blade just for me…" She turned to me with a wan smile. "I'd better care for it well, huh?" Why? Did mythical blades of legend _break_ like the normal ones?

"I am glad you have accepted it." Oh, right, the priest was still here. "Lady Tactician?" He was talking to me? Why? "Is there something we can provide for you, specifically?" he asked. He smiled at me, but I took no comfort in it. "As thanks for coming up with the strategy that allowed this to pass." That was a weird way to word it. I'd just… "And for stitching my wound." Okay, _that_ made more sense.

I stared at the Mani Katti a few more seconds before turning to him with a wry smile. "If you have spare books on the m…" No, that might be the wrong word. "On the stories of the Sacae, I'd be grateful." Because _apparently_ there was a grain of truth to the mess! "That's all I ask for," I finished with a smile. Polite smiles got you practically everything.

"I will see what I can find." Yay. "Please wait a moment." Oh, no, don't worry. I wasn't going _anywhere_ for a while. My brain just got fried from this.

The only way this journey would get any weirder is if dragons suddenly returned.

* * *

_Notes on the Mani Katti_

· _The moon imagery makes me wonder if there's a 'sun' counterpart. I'll have to check the books I'd got from the priest to see._

· _Its resemblance to the killing edge makes me think it's extra effective at striking weak points. If Lyn is skillful enough, then I have little doubts she'll be able to take out people in one or two hits, despite her lower strength._

· _The texts indicate the sword is somehow effective against cavalry and heavily armored infantry, rather like the rapier. How, I'm not certain. Should I blame spirits? Why not? Everything else about the thing is blamed on spirits._

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo, chapter two! Shifted the houses thing because it made more sense to hurry towards the thieves. The moon imagery for the sheath comes from the fact that Mani is the norse god of the moon, fitting for the sister sword of the Sol Katti. Reference to how critical hits are calculated in game are in Katri's notes. Explanation for why thrones give bonuses. Yes, Katri has a fear of horses. Fun times ahead for her there, right?

Next Chapter – actually a bit of a break chapter, since the narration mentions a ten day gap between this chapter and the game's chapter three.


	4. Interlude - By the Lakeside

**Interlude – By the Lakeside**

* * *

_Five days. It's been five days into our journey. While battles have been relatively simple, I never knew just how tiring it was to be chased so relentlessly. We try to avoid villages, just in case they attack us there, meaning there's been a lot of camping out. I don't mind this so much, but it does make me worry about our supplies. _

_Still, it can't be all that bad, right?_

* * *

"The more I read about the Mani Katti, the more I'm convinced it's just a superior, and possibly magic, version of the rapier some lords favor," I mumbled to myself, flipping through the pages of the book I was reading. Surprisingly, the stories told in loving detail within were absolutely captivating. They were rich and engrossing, telling the tales of ancient heroes and providing quaint but fascinating explanations for certain events, like why the sun rose and fell, or why the moon shifted through different phases. I… why had no one told me of this? How could a culture that was savage… _could_ a culture as savage as I was taught craft such loving stories?

"Lady Moon, you are glaring so murderously at your books." For a second, I was startled, but then I remembered. While Kent and Lyn were out hunting, Stahl was tending to the horses here in camp. I glanced up and saw him grinning at me from across the camp. I refused to sit anywhere near those damn horses. "Should I retaliate in your name?" he asked dramatically, brandishing his currycomb as if it were a sword. "All I ask is for your favor."

"Sometimes, Sain, I wonder if you've a brain." He dramatically gasped and clutched his chest as if I'd mortally wounded him. The effect was made far more flamboyant by the fact he wasn't wearing armor for once. "Regardless, no, and I can't believe I'm used to that damn nickname." _Sometimes_, he called me by name, but he had far more fun being melodramatic it seemed. "I'm scowling at my thoughts, Sain." And I wouldn't elaborate further on it.

"Ah, you shouldn't do that! You'll be like Kent!" I wasn't ashamed to admit I giggled. "Regardless, if you're at a breaking point, do you mind adding another log to the fire?" He turned back to the horse and went back to brushing it down. "We want to keep it going for the feast those two no doubt will bring back!"

"So long as they don't bring back bandits on accident, I'll be good with even a small feast." I set my books to the side and got up, wincing as my legs and back protested vehemently, and not just in aches. A burning pain rippled up my right leg and I groaned. "Oh, don't tell me…" Sighing, I went right back to sitting and pulled up my pant leg, revealing that I'd, _once again_, reopened that leg wound. "For crying out loud, all the other ones are healing just fine!" I didn't even _need_ bandages for them! "Argh…" No point in just complaining. "Sain, please tell me I have a few minutes to deal with the fire?"

"Yep." Glad to hear it. "Need help?"

"No, I can bandage it easily." I reached for my pack and rummaged through for some spare bandages. "This is so going to scar at this rate." I didn't care so much about it, but… "Mother will pitch a fit if she finds out."

"Oh?" He sounded a bit curious, but I was too busy winding the bandage around my leg to check. "Why is that?"

"It'll be even harder to find me a husband." Not that, of course, I actually planned letting her arrange something. I fully intended to be married to my work and country, since Etruria would make me choose between 'having a family' and 'serving the nation'.

"What? My Lady Moon, married?" He gasped dramatically, and I just _had_ to look up to see what sort of face he was making. Eyes widen, mouth agape, and one hand on his forehead as if about to faint… yeah, it was definitely work pausing in bandaging to see. "Alack, alay! My stars always were crossed!"

"You're ridiculous," I laughed, going back to my bandaging. After a beat, he laughed too, dropping the act and returning to brushing the horse. "And no, I'm not planning on being married. _She_ does."

"Ah, that's right. If you're in the tactician school, then you have to be of nobility." Yep, that about summed it up. "So, no arranged marriages from youth?"

"Nope." Tying off the bandage, I slowly stood up, checking to make sure it held. Satisfied when it did, I bent down to tug my pant leg back in place and went to the stack of firewood between the two tents. I paused a minute to take in the lovely lake we were lucky to be camping near. It brought a coolness to the air that was _sorely_ needed with all the riding we had to do. "Mother tried, of course, but Father put his foot down. Sixteen was the youngest he'd let us be betrothed." By that point, I'd been safely in the Tactician's School, away from her matchmaking plans.

"'Us'?" Sain repeated. I picked up a couple of logs and turned to face him. He'd discarded the currycomb for a soft bristled brush to get rid of the loose hairs. "You have siblings?"

"I've four, two younger and two older." I smiled wryly at his startled squeak. "And yes, I was the stereotypical middle child when I was younger." Carefully, I fed the two logs to the fire and watched to make sure it took to them. "Older brother, older sister, younger sister, younger brother." Anastasia was turning sixteen this year. No doubt Mother already had her future husband planned. Hopefully, she'd be as happy as Maria was with her husband.

"Wow, it must be hectic during the holidays." He didn't even know the half of it. "But, regardless, you have no wish to be married?" Nope, and I didn't think I'd really meet anyone who'd change my mind. "Is it because you love the ladies more than the lads?" What?

"Not sure why that matters, or why that would be any of your business," I pointed out. I turned to face him, arms crossed and scowling, but the bugger was ignoring me for the damn horse. "Bah, whatever. No, that's not the reason at all." I wondered about explaining how I'd had, maybe, one crush in my whole life, but that _really_ wasn't his business. "But I think I should get an explanation for why you were asking."

"Hmm?" Sain looked at me, all innocent with wide eyes and a wider smile. "Just trying to figure out if I needed to explain to Lord Hausen that his granddaughter was in a relationship with a woman." Huh? …Oh. Yeah, if Lycia's tolerance of relationships like that was anything like Etruria's, he probably _would_ have to be warned.

Regardless… "Lyn's sweet, but one, she's my employer, so it would be incredibly unprofessional for me to get involved with her, romantically _or_ sexually." I sighed and reached back to undo my ponytail. I needed to brush it while I was taking a break from studying anyway. "Second, I'm not attracted to her that way, and I don't think she sees me in that light either." Lyn clung, yes, but it seemed far more like a child clinging to a sibling after a nightmare than anything else. At least, that was how I saw it. "Happy?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't have an opinion." Sain shrugged and went back to his duties. "It would be hypocritical of me." Huh? Wait, but he… oh, did he…?

"You like the ladies _and_ the lads then?" I purposely chose to use the same words he did. It seemed only proper.

"Yep." He glanced around to check for something and put a finger on his lips to mime secrecy. "I used to actually have quite the crush on my bosom companion." I… you know, I could see that so easily, it wasn't even funny. "Sadly, I don't think he ever noticed." Sain shrugged with a smile, clearly not too bothered by the past. "Don't worry about it affecting tactics. By this point, it has cooled. I cannot guarantee I would not rush to his side if he is in danger, but…

"You're good friends," I finished, shrugging. I went to go back to my pack and pulled out my hairbrush. "Regardless of what the bards like to spew, it's not a lesser love."

"Not in the least." Sain seemed satisfied and returned to tending to the horse. "Sorry for the awkward conversation. Seemed like a good time to check."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off, sectioning my hair out to make it easier to brush. "You're just trying to protect your house."

"Well, I _am_ a knight."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"HEY!"

* * *

After Lyn and Kent returned from their hunt, Kent immediately left again to forage for berries and other things to make dinner feel more like an _actual_ meal. Sain immediately volunteered to cook, so Lyn and I decided to take advantage of having a lake nearby to take a bath. She urged to me go ahead of her while she grabbed towels and changes of clothes for us, and I indulged her, thinking that she was probably also making sure Sain did know how to roast meat properly.

How all of this led to me running into a shirtless Kent, I was still trying to figure out, but I couldn't really complain. I was _definitely_ appreciating the unexpected eye-candy.

"M-my apologies, Lady Katri," Kent mumbled, noticeably flustered for the first time since I'd met him. He had his shirt in hand, and judging by the wrinkles, I'd say he was trying to wring it out. "I spied some watercress and went to get it, but…" A quick look to the shore explained it all. It gave way and Kent got to have an unexpected swim.

"It's no trouble," I reassured, waving off the apology. I leaned back against a nearby tree and studied him as he continued wringing out his shirt. What caught my eye was the rather deep, and messy, scar on his back, near his left shoulder blade. "Does it hurt?" He made a questioning noise. "The scar on your back."

"Mmm, not particularly." Apparently satisfied with how dry his shirt was, he tugged it back on and turned to face me. "It's nothing I notice, unless there's rain approaching." I'd have to keep that in mind, then. It might not affect him _much_, but it only took a moment's distraction to get a fatal wound. "That's all." He hesitated a moment, before ducking his head slightly. "Forgive me, but would you mind if I asked a question in return?"

"Sure, go ahead." Wondering if he was nervous, I grinned, hoping it reassured him. "I can't guarantee an answer. I only know _almost_ everything." Only the slight smile that disappeared in a blink told me he'd thought it amusing. "So?"

"You… do have Lady Lyndis's best interests in heart, right?" I stared in confusion as he raised his head to look me right in the eye. "I know this is a rude question, especially now, but…"

"Easy, knight, your job is to protect your lady even when she protests vehemently." I was just trying to figure out what I'd done to give him that impression. After all, I owed Lyn a debt I needed to repay, and it was definitely in _my_ best interests to get her safely to Caelin. "I'd like to think so, though. She certainly wants to meet her grandfather, and she was so lonely, she clung to a complete _stranger_."

"Yes…" While he was stoic, something about the softness of his voice made me think he felt uncomfortable. "I apologize. It's just… you met her shortly before…" OH!

"Yeah, that would be a smart move. Ingratiate the target, and stab them in the back." He actually flinched at my candid words. "Okay, this all makes sense now." I smiled, shaking my head. "Kent, I promise, I am in no way associated with your enemy. I've never even been to Lycia." I hesitated before offering, "I can let you read my log books to prove my locations." This was, technically, against the rules of the school, but the school also never expected one of their field-training students to get caught up in something like this.

"No, it's fine." His shoulders relaxed and he smiled. "You have saved us twice over, and that is enough for me to trust you at your word." …Lycians were a bit on the naïve side, weren't they? "I just…"

"You had to ask, because of your job." I shrugged off his apology and pushed off the tree with a stretch. "No worries. Sain asked whether Lyn and I were in a relationship earlier, so I can't say I'm surprised as the sudden questioning."

"He did…!" Kent groaned, covering his face with his hand in obvious exasperation. "I truly apologize for his rudeness. I'm certain he was not tactful about it."

"Look, really, don't worry about it." I laughed, less because I thought it all amusing and more to reassure him of my continued good humor. "Let's just continue working together to get Lyn to Caelin, okay?"

"Yes." Kent shook his head and saluted me. "Thank you for your assistance." Okay, such heartfelt gratitude was making me feel both awkward and guilty, so…

"Oh, Kent, are you taking a bath with us?" So cue Lyn finally arriving, with a curious look on her face. "I thought you were foraging?" she continued, not noticing Kent's awkward cough. "Did something happen?"

"Kent fell in because the ground is a bit unstable," I explained, giving Kent a way out. "Why don't you head back and get into a change of clothes?" He nodded and, with barely even a proper bow to Lyn, fled. I would've laughed, but I didn't want to embarrass him further, so I just focused on Lyn. "Sweetling, I'm not sure how it is among the Sacaeans, but in…" I swallowed the word 'civilized'. It wouldn't do to make her angry. "Other countries, men and women typically bath separately."

"Really?" She shrugged it off and hung the change of clothes and towels on the branches of a nearby tree. "We typically do something similar once puberty starts, but if it was really hot, or if it had been a long while since we'd had proper baths, everyone would just jump in together." She turned to me with a smile. "And it _has_ been a long while."

"You don't need to remind me!" I felt I'd need to scrub a _month_ to get all the sweat and dirt off. "Of course, the water will probably be horribly cold, but it'll do."

"Hmm? Why would it be anything but cool?" Sweetling, when we next hit civilization, I was going to introduce you to the concept of _hot_ baths. You'd enjoy it. "Whatever, let's go before Sain tries to spy on us or something."

I really shouldn't have laughed at that. But I couldn't help it.

* * *

After a lovely bath, and somehow even lovelier dinner, I lounged by the fire, using it as a light source as I continued to read and study. At least, I tried to do so. I often found myself distracted by the sounds of Lyn, Kent, and Sain training together. By which I mean, Kent scolding the ever-living hell out of Sain while Lyn complained of them going easy on her.

"Sain, stop trying to be showy!" Kent snapped. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I stubbornly kept my nose in my book. I had a headache, but I wasn't going to let them distract me. "No one fights like that!" This was the fourth time in as many minutes that Kent had to say something like that, or so it felt.

"But it's so graceful!" Sain laughed off. "Ow!" I knew without looking up that Lyn had whacked him with her sheathed sword. "Lady Lyndis!"

"I told you not to go easy on me!" I swore this was the fifth time I heard her say that. "So-!"

"Enough!" I yelled, finally jerking my head over to glare at them. Only Sain kept eye contact with me, but he also had his hands up, dropping his lance as if to say 'I am harmless!'. Lyn and Kent actually kept a grip on their swords. "I swear, by all that's holy…!" I set my book down and stomped over to them. Kent actually flinched as I got close, though Lyn looked up at me to sulk. "I've a half-mind to toss all three of you in the lake to cool off." I pointed to it for emphasis before huffing and crossing my arms. "Unbelievable. I can expect behavior like this from Lyn; she's only fifteen." Lyn immediately opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut with a clack when I gave her a look. "But you two?" Kent flinched again and Sain noticeably drooped. "Sain, Lyn needs to defend herself and you're the only experience she can get safely at fighting lance users. Treat it seriously, or she's going to get an injury that might just kill her." Well, Sain winced at that, though he tried to hide it by bending down to pick up his lance. "Kent, don't just yell. If they don't listen, _make_ them." Kent sighed and nodded. Somehow, I thought he'd heard the words before. "Lyn, stop telling them to not go easy. They have to until you get to a similar skill level." Lyn slumped at that, shrinking into herself. "Everyone understand?" All three nodded. "Good." I sighed and clapped my hands. "Lecture over, then. As with training. It's late, and we've another early day tomorrow." That said, there was no way there weren't injured prides over this. "Kent, Sain, go fetch more firewood for the night, please?" The two knights exchanged a look and nodded. "Lyn and I will keep watch here." I took her by the arm and dragged her to the camp. "Don't get lost!" I _thought_ I heard two sets of laughter at the words, but when I turned to look, both knights were already walking away.

"Sorry…" I returned my attention to Lyn. Now that she wasn't riled, she looked rather awkward. She sat by the fire and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees to watch the fire. "I didn't even think they were going easy to adapt to my skill," she mumbled. She didn't look at me as I sat beside her, so I opened my book to read as I let her talk. "I thought… I thought it was because I was a girl. Like how it had been with my clan." That was right. She'd told me something like this before. "It bothered me so much…"

"Lyn, I won't lie. There _will_ be people who look down on you for being a girl," I murmured. I thought I heard her glance at me, but I kept my attention on my book. "But I don't think Sain and Kent are like that." Automatically, I found myself analyzing their actions to look for motives. It was an important skill for a tactician to have, as it translated well for looking at alternative ways of winning a battle besides killing everyone. "Sain likely knew you wouldn't take well to him saying he had to go easy on you, otherwise you'd lose quickly." I flipped a page and frowned. It was a new story, but I was certain I hadn't finished the old one? "Despite how he acts, he is quite perceptive." Most of the time. "I am guessing a lot of the showiness was also a way to have him cut down on his own skill, to let you retaliate better." I rubbed the pages and smiled when I noticed two stuck together. There we go. "Kent, however, couldn't let it go. He's a perfectionist, and perhaps more to the point, a worrier. Showy skills look pretty, but then tend to be horribly ineffective in not only attacking, but in guarding as well. So, part of him likely snapped because such things could get Sain killed in a real fight." The fire crackled and crackled and I looked up to see the last log slowly burning away. I hoped they returned soon. "There's also the issue of you. After all, you don't have much experience with lance work, so there is always the danger of you seeing the showy skills, thinking they're normal skills, and then you're suddenly in a real battle with no idea how to _actually_ fight, so…" I trailed off as I realized Lyn hadn't said a single word, and glanced over to see her looking up at the stars. Oh, for crying out… "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"H-huh?!" I sighed at her yelp and she looked so sheepish as I gave her a dirty look. "Sorry… I tend to zone out when people talk a lot." Well, _that_ would serve her well in court. I'd at least need to show her how to not be so obvious about it, for her own sake. "You talking so much, both with the lecture and the explanation… it reminded me of my dad." Huh? "He… always did that." Her breath hitched and she hid her face in her knees before I could say anything. "Lectures, but explanations later. That was how he dealt with all problems." I'd… honestly, I'd thought Sacaeans would settle such things in battle or something, given everything I'd heard. "So, it got m-me thinking about them and…" I set down my book and wrapped an arm around her as I realized her trembling voice was from tears. "S-sorry… I'm so…"

"Sorry for loving your parents and Clan so much that their deaths hurt you?" I patted her shoulder and I shook my head. "That's a silly thing to be sorry about. And if you're apologizing for crying, don't. Crying, ever since you were born, has been a sign of life. You're clearing your head with it." I'd once thought the same, though. That tears were a sign of weakness. Jono had been the one to give me the lecture on that, so I did my best to remember his words exactly. "So, please, don't hold back your tears. That'll weaken you mind and heart." I smiled slightly as I heard her hiccup. "And don't feel like you need to hide them either. Anyone who judges you for it is sick in the soul, and just needs to be pitied." She finally lifted her head, and I used my sleeve to dab the tears clinging to her cheeks. "Now, come on. Let's get you some water, and wash your face off." I stood up and held my hands out to her, waiting for her to take them and help herself up. "Sound good?"

"Y-yeah." The word was broken by another hiccup, but she didn't seem to mind as she scrubbed her eyes and looked up at the stars again. "…At night, the elders… they used to tell us the stories of the skies." She shakily reached up to them, as if to grab them, but of course, her fist closed on nothing but air. "But I can't… can't remember any of them. I always fell asleep…" She smiled bitterly as she brought her gaze to me. "I wish I'd… I'd paid attention."

"Well, if I hear any, I'll tell them to you." Her smile warmed at that. "Now, come on. Let's get you washed up before Sain and Kent get back and assume that I made you cry. Even for you, I won't face their wrath!"

That, at least, made her laugh. Good. She needed more laughs now, to make up for the tears she still had left to shed.

* * *

Author's note: Main reason for this chapter is to get some character interactions. Interludes won't come up much, so don't fret if you're worried about a lot of filler. (All character sexualities are my personal headcanons; I'm sorry if you don't like them)

Next Chapter – Returning to the main plot of the game with chapter three of the game.


	5. Chapter 3) Band of Mercenaries

**Chapter Three – Band of Mercenaries**

* * *

_Our journey continues west, with a current count of ten days since we've last seen bandits. The whole thing makes me twitchy, especially since we travel ever closer to the mountains. I'm not looking forward to seeing them, considering how my last little trip nearly killed me, but luckily we shouldn't have to actually cross them. We're heading to Lycia, and Lyn's grandfather, not Bern. Still, I'm certain the calm won't last. Bandits are prowling about, and I don't fancy an encounter with the Taliver. Their atrocities speak for themselves._

* * *

"Holy…" I couldn't think of anything else to say as our group rode close to a series of villages. Or, rather, a series of what used to be villages. The burnt out, crumbling ruins weren't home to anything but vermin and ghosts. "Just _damn_."

"This place…" I glanced over to see Lyn had dismounted from Kent's horse, edging closer to the outskirts of the former village. I quickly slid down and went to her side, noticing how she was paling. "It's…" Her hands shook, but she clenched them into fists to hide it. "Unforgivable." Yeah, it was. It wasn't the worst I'd seen, but this sort of thing was something you really didn't want to get used to.

"Pretty much the entire area is in ruins." I twisted just in time to see Sain and Kent dismount, both of their faces grim. "I don't understand," Sain continued, letting his horse graze on what little grass grew here. "Why isn't their marquess helping them?" This isn't Lycia. While land was power, no one would want a strip of land in barbaric lands.

"It's too close to Taliver mountain," Lyn mumbled. She nodded to a mountain in the distance, features suddenly dark with a glare that made my blood freeze and my skin crawl. "It's home to vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here." Slowly, Kent and Sain made their way towards us, but Lyn didn't seem to notice. "My tribe had been resting near here, just on the other side. My people were…" I knew this story, so I rested a hand on Lyn's shoulder to try and reassure her. Sain and Kent just listened wordlessly. "They came at night. One night." An entire clan wiped out in a night? Poison, likely, and taking advantage of the confusion for an ambush. "The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." Did she just say _less_ _than ten_? Definitely poison. Maybe in their water supply? "They're soulless beasts." The growl Lyn had worried me. "I will never forgive them. _Never_." Lyn… sweetling, I wasn't sure this hatred was healthy.

"Lyndis…" For once not smiling, or even attempting one, Sain walked to Lyn's other side, and gently patted her back. "You're quite strong, to bear this weight." Well, I'll be damned. He _could_ be sane. Was the sky going to fall next? "Thank you for telling us."

Lyn flashed him a small smile before turning her glare back to the mountain in the distance. "I'm not running away." I wondered why she was saying that. "I will be back, someday. I'll be stronger." Bandit killing was rather lucrative, but Lyn… "I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves." Lyn, I wasn't sure this was something you should _do_. "I will avenge my people." I've seen what vengeance can do to people, and everything they cared about. You didn't become a tactician without seeing how pointless revenge was. One battle between petty lordlings secured that. "I'll do everything in my power." But what will you do when it's over, Lyn? Will you even have a self?

"When that time comes, bring me with you." Though Lyn looked at him with wide-eyed gratitude, I fought off the urge to groan. This didn't seem like a time to encourage, but a time to dissuade. "I'm sure I can be of help."

"As can I." KENT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CALM, SANE ONE! "If you will have me, of course, Lady Lyndis," Kent continued, even as I was mentally panicking. No, no, this seemed like enabling a bad habit, not supporting a friend in a time of need. What was _wrong_ with these two? Did they not see the warning signs I did? How could they be blind?! "I'm quite sure Lady Katri feels the same." I DID NOT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?! I HAVE A BRAIN THAT I INTEND TO KEEP USING, THANK YOU!

"Oh, Sain, Kent, thank you!" Lyn breathed, smiling wide at them both, and turning to face them. Her eyes shimmered with tears, but all I could think of was how bad of an idea this was. "And Katri, is he right? Will you be there too?" I… oh, for crying out loud, how was I supposed to answer when she turned those eyes on me? Think of something, Katri. This was a large area. There had to be something to… distract… what a minute, there were white wings over there, far too large to be a bird. It could only be...

"Is that a pegasus?" The question flew out before I could stop it, and Lyn looked at me curiously. "Over there, see?" I pointed down the way, where there was definitely a white horse, and a tiny rider, being forced into a corner by two gruff and shady looking men. "That's a pegasus, right?" I knew about the pegasus knights of Ilia, of course. They taught us about them in the tactician school. Greedy, cold, and harsh, they'd do any job to line their pockets, and anything to cheat their way out of a contract with payment intact. The most often cited strategies using them were as advance scouts and shock forces to keep casualties minimal. "Not sure what a pegasus would be doing in the Sacae, though." I didn't think sav... Sacaeans would hire mercenaries.

"Strange…" Lyn glanced around for something and quickly climbed a half-fallen wall nearby to get a higher vantage point. "The only one I can think of is…" Her eyes widened suddenly and she gasped. "That _is_ her!" Wait, what? Lyn, you knew a pegasus knight? "We have to help her!" Back into the fray.

"Of course, Lady Lyndis," Kent answered for us. He and Sain went back to their horses and quickly mounted. I approved. The added height would make for good intimidation, _if_ they were noticed. "But please, be on your guard." Who knew how many were hiding?

"Yes, Kent!" Lyn jumped down and looked to me pleadingly. "Um…"

"Shouldn't we hurry?" I chided her gently. I wasn't sure if she was going to apologize for getting us involved, or if she was trying to bring the conversation temporarily back to where it had been, but neither mattered. "Let's catch up."

"…Yeah!" She smiled. "Thanks, Katri!" Sweetling, you could thank me by _not_ almost yanking my arm off as you tugged me after you. I'd really appreciate that.

That said, the sobbing I heard made my blood boil. "Hello there, good people!" I called as soon as we were close enough. Kent and Sain were just a step behind us, keeping distance to make sure their horses didn't hurt us on accident. "Wonderful weather, isn't it?" Slipping my hand out of Lyn's, I nudged her towards the trembling, crying girl next to the pegasus. She was a tiny thing, curled into herself, and… and nothing like what I'd been expecting. Then again, she could be a good actress. "I trust your day is going well?" The two shady men were looking at me like I was a little insane, and like I was a piece of meat up for sell. Bastards. "Lyn, _is_ that your friend?"

"Yes, it is," Lyn told me. She was wiping the tears off the girl's face. "Come now, Florina, no tears." Sweetling, this was definitely a time to be crying. It had to be terrifying. "You're a pegasus knight in training, remember?" Wait, so she _was_ a… but hold on, they were supposed to be... "Kent, Sain, keep back, please. Florina tends to be… uncomfortable around men." THEN SHE HAD EVEN MORE REASON TO BE CRYING, LYN! Ugh, what was _with_ people and thinking tears were weakness? Was I just a weirdo? I doubted it. "Florina, what are you even _doing_ here?" An excellent question.

"W-well…" Wow, even Florina's _voice_ was small. I carefully moved, limped really, to put myself between her and the two men. They kept their eyes on me, but I silently signaled Kent and Sain to keep back. If they were ignoring the horses, then I'd use that to my advantage when this all turned to hell. "I… I heard about what happened to the Lorca," she whispered, voice shaking. I glanced back to see her clinging to Lyn's arm. "I heard you left with someone, so I followed. B-but I'm not so good at tracking, so when I saw this village, I flew down to ask if anyone had seen you and… um… well… I didn't see these two at all!" Oh. Oh my.

"Did your pegasus land on them?" How many times had this happened that Lyn could ask that question so calmly? She didn't even seem to care!

"W-well… um… a little?" Okay, you can't land on someone 'just a little'. Either you didn't, or you accidentally dropped a flying horse on two bandits. Which is hilariously awesome, but neither here or there.

"Aha! She admits it!" Oh, wow, the men _could_ talk! But did that one really have to quote a line from a poorly written mystery novel? "She admits her fault!" the one continued. I guessed the one who hadn't been landed on. The other one kept wincing as he moved his shoulders. "She stepped on my friend, and now has to pay!" Yes, I was very certain there was a whole line of physicians and healers just waiting to tend to your friend, mister.

"Did you apologize, Florina?" I heard Lyn ask gently. Resisting the urge to mention how no amount of apologies covered medical expenses, I signaled Kent and Sain to remain quiet and move behind the two. Kent knew what I wanted immediately, and got Sain moving too. "You did?" I assumed Florina nodded? I kept my eyes on the two bandits, ready to give orders the moment they sprung. "Oh, don't cry, Florina. It's okay." Lyn, let's not coddle the girl. "Hey, can't we just let this pass? You don't appear injured." Sweetling, the guy was wincing. That meant bruises, at best. Besides, the only way you could get out of a _pegasus falling on your head_ was if you were wearing some very heavy armor.

"No chance!" Oh, it was the other one this time, the one injured. I couldn't tell if he was scowling at us, or from the pain. "The girl comes with us, by force if need be!" Yeah, no, human trafficking was far beyond the acceptable means of solving this problem peacefully. "Hey, c'mon out, boys!" And, of course, there were a great number of bandits about, hiding in the ruins, ready to come close.

Thankfully, the two ambushers that tried to jump on us three girls were quickly dealt with by Kent and Sain, bodies hitting the ground with bloody thumps. "I'm sorry; did you not notice we were accompanied by knights?" I asked the two original bandits lightly, smirking at their wide eyed looks. "Want to back off?"

"The-the men are fair game, but capture the women!" I supposed not. Still, it was amusing to see them run for cover. "Remember, we're the Ganelon, not Taliver! No killing what you can sell!" Yeah, because enslavement was definitely preferable than dying, particularly when female slaves were routinely _raped_. Ugh, and here I thought I couldn't hate these guys more. They were worse than rats.

"Katri!" Resisting the urge to sigh, I turned at last to face Lyn and Florina. The little pegasus knight was trembling, face still tear-streaked, and all I could think of was how _different_ she was compared to what I'd been told. She was just like Lyn in that way, and I wasn't sure how comfortable I was by the notion. "You have a plan?" Lyn asked me, eyes darting around at all the sounds of people.

"We've lots of walls, so we're going to tunnel them to start," I answered. I turned to Kent and Sain, smiling. "Thank you for being expert ambush killers." While Kent merely nodded, Sain flashed me a grin. "I need you two to hold the space between the falling walls over there." I pointed to make sure they knew what I was talking about. "Keep an eye on your injuries." Oh, what I wouldn't give for a cleric or priest right now. "There is a village nearby, one that looks like it might still have some people, so Lyn and I are going to make sure they get their defenses up. I don't want civilian casualties." I didn't want _any_ casualties, but civilian ones were always the worst.

"Um… w-what should I do?" Startled, I looked at Florina, who stared right back at me. "Y-you're a tactician, r-right?" she continued softly. Voice and hands trembling, her eyes were surprisingly strong. "I… I _can_ fight." Could she, shaking like a leaf in the wind? "I've a lance, and I can fly." I wondered a bit on how she could wield a lance, considering her slight build, but saw she'd actually equipped herself with a slim lance. Weak and light, but boy it could slid into joints easily, and it was perfect for someone like her. "S-so…"

"For right now, you stay on the ground and get yourself calm." She nodded quickly. "When you are, come to me. I'll have a better idea on what I'll need you to do." Advance scout and shock forces. That was what I was taught. Those were _always_ the orders given to the Ilian mercenaries. But how could I send a little girl like this on her own, just to take damage off of Lyn, Kent, and Sain? "Got it?" She nodded again. "All right." I glanced around to see Kent and Sain had already moved. "Let's go, Lyn."

Unfortunately, when we got to the village, it was strangely silent. Was this one of the few times I was wrong? Were there no people here? "H-hello?" Lyn called anyway. While one hand on hovering over the hilt of her blade, the other reached for my sleeve. I let her cling without a word. "Is anyone there?" There was no answer but the wind carrying the sounds of fighting. Kent and Sain must've engaged. "Hello?"

"Go away, thugs!" someone finally shouted. I felt quite a bit peeved at being confused for bandits. We were much too pretty, civilized, and _clean_. "We've no more gold for you!" Oh, so that's how this group managed to escape destruction. Bribes were potent. "Leave us alone!"

"Wait, we're not bandits!" Lyn, I wasn't sure if they'd take us on word alone, sweetling. These had to be cynical people, unlike you. "We're hoping to help you!" I doubt they'd listen. "Please!"

"…Hang on, everyone." That was a different voice than before, a young male. I was more impressed that Lyn's words _did_ seem to work. "Remain inside. I'll see what's happening." There was a small bit of commotion, but soon the speaker stepped out of a house close by. The shoulder and chest guard marked him as an archer even more clearly than the special gloves and bow. He wore his quiver off a belt, full of arrows, and his clothing looked rather like Sain and Kent's casual clothes, making me think he might be Lycian. "Not bandits, huh?" he continued, giving Lyn and me a studying look. "Well, you're cleaner cut than the ones I've run into." Ha! "So, who are you, then?"

"I'm Lyn, and this is Katri." Lyn nodded to me and, very slowly, loosened her grip on my sleeve. "We were traveling through and happened on the bandits here. Two of our friends are already fighting." And, judging by what I heard, they were doing quite well. "But we needed to warn the village, so…"

"That's villages, actually." Oh? "There's another to the north that hasn't been destroyed yet, but with all the wreckage, you'll have a hard time getting to them first." Well, how convenient we have a pegasus rider who can just fly over everything. "Travelers, though? I'm one myself. The name is Wil." This must be quite the popular place to pass by. "The villagers here have been kind to me. Might I assist you in defending them?" Wait, what? No way, who just happily volunteered to get involved in messes?! He could pay his debt by sitting pretty in front of the gates!

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Lyn, we really needed to have a talk about you and trusting people. It was going to get you badly hurt among the nobility. "Welcome aboard, Wil!"

"U-Um, Lyn?" I turned back and noticed Florina tentatively approaching. For some reason, she was shaking. I thought I'd given her clear orders to not come to me until she was calm. "Is that a-archer friendly, or…?" she asked, clinging to the reins of her pegasus as she walked it to us. She made sure to keep both Lyn _and_ me between her and Wil. "Um…"

"Hello, there!" Wow, Wil was the cheerful sort, wasn't he? Certainly, the smile fell naturally on his face. "I just joined up," he continued. I was mildly surprised he didn't make a move to get closer. "Are you okay? You're pale."

"I'm sorry, Wil," Lyn began. She let got of me fully to rest a hand on Florina's head. Florina squeaked at the touch, bowing her head. I wondered if she was sulking or not. "But Florina is a pegasus knight, as you can see, so she's got a fear of bows, and she's timid around men." And, really, Lyn, these were the sort of things the girl herself should be saying. Tell me, sure, I was the tactician and needed to know this, but don't go blabbing it to everyone. What if she didn't _want_ people to know?

"I'll do my best to not scare her, then." Glad Wil could just roll with everything. "So, do I listen to you, Lyn, or…?"

"You listen to me, Wil," I interrupted, fighting off a sigh. I gently took Lyn's hand off Florina's head and looked at her. "I need you to go reinforce Kent and Sain. Take Wil with you; he'll be providing covering fire. Wil, if you notice any arrows lying about, check if they're usable. If they are, take them. We're not exactly the best supplied." While Lyn looked slightly disgruntled at that, Wil just nodded in understanding. Did… did the Sacaeans not re-use their arrows or something? "I trust your judgment outside of those parameters until I arrive, understand?" Lyn opened her mouth, but I shook her head, already guessing what she wanted to say. "Florina will follow my orders, and so shall you, Lyn." She frowned slightly, likely wanting to keep her precious friend nearby, so I resorted to manipulation to save time. "You trust me, yeah?" Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Then trust her to me too." Lyn still hesitated, but nodded again and pulled her hand from me. "Run fast, you two!"

"W-wow…" Florina breathed as the two rushed to obey my orders. I turned to her and saw her actually staring back at me with wide eyes. "I've never seen Lyn calm down so quickly!" How long had they been friends? "That was amazing!" Well, thank you, I am quite amazing. However, I also had a job, so I'd best get a move on that.

Quietly, giving time for Florina to recover from her panic over the bow, I studied Florina to get a better feel for her. I tried to think of a practical reason for why she was wearing such a scandalously short dress, particularly since it had to get gusty up in the air and she was from a very, _very_ cold country, but came up blank. I assumed her tall boots, held up by belts, helped protect her from chaffing, or so I _hoped_. Though she wore gloves to help her grip on reins and lances, her only armor was a small chest piece that barely covered her heart with matching shoulder guards. Then again, the pegasus's head likely provided some protection to her stomach, but I wouldn't trust her to do anything but dodge attacks. All right…

"The most immediate thing I need you to do is to fly to the north here and warn the village there of the attack," I ordered softly, making sure to look her in the eye. This was serious, but I didn't want to scare her. "When you've done that, and you're certain they've heard, come back to me and I'll give you battle assignments." This would also buy me time to figure things out. "If you can also get numbers from up there, I would be thankful, but don't stay long. It wouldn't surprise me if there was an archer or two waiting."

"U-understood!" She nodded enthusiastically and quickly mounted her pegasus. I was pleased to note that her skirt was _just_ long enough to be tucked neatly under her, and her boots did indeed go up high enough to protect her legs for the most part. Still, I'd have to watch and make sure she remained well. "I'm off, Katri!" She gave me a surprisingly sweet smile before urging her pegasus up into the skies. I couldn't help but watch, marveled at the difference between how it lifted off, and how Jono's wyvern did. Wyverns just launched themselves up with one powerful beat from their wings and a jump from strong legs, but this pegasus actually cantered forward and used the momentum to get air under its wings for a gentler lift off. Fascinating…

Something to study later, sadly. I had a battle to direct.

Moving quickly from the village, I found that the crumbling walls had served better than I expected at funneling the bandits. Kent and Sain held the position well, bouncing off each other with an ease that spoke _greatly_ of just how long they'd trained together. Lyn actually didn't have much to do, and I could tell she was rather irritated by the notion by how much she tapped her foot and cut the air with her Mani Katti. Wil, however, had found a convenient tree to climb, and was using the higher elevation as an _excellent_ vantage point to snipe off some of the bandits, or weaken them so Kent and Sain could cut them down. All right, better than expected. That meant…

"Sain, as soon as there's an opening, burst through to rattle them," I called, keeping a bit back. There was no way I could get close unless I climbed something, and I knew that would be a bad idea with my leg still injured. It already throbbed in protest to all the moving we did earlier. "Kent, follow behind to secure the path." The only sign that the two knights heard me was their brief glancing back. "Lyn, I want you to take out the people remaining." Her grateful smirk made me sigh. Lyn, we really had to work on how much you liked killing bandits. Even if they were scum, killing was killing. "Wil, continue what you're doing, but you might need to find a new location to keep up." Wil waved an arrow to show he'd heard. "Oh, and no heroics. We're having no deaths today, people." Or ever, really.

Still, I smiled as Sain charged just as I ordered, and Kent soon followed suit. It didn't take long at all for Lyn to clean up, Mani Katti glittering oddly in the sunlight, and Wil soon jumped down from the branches and ran to join the others. Excellent. I'd need to run and catch up, of course, but it was rather nice to see things running so smoothly.

"U-Um, Miss Katri?" I turned and saw Florina actually land her pegasus right on a crumbling wall. Well, that was useful. "Here!" She handed me a rather heavy coinpurse. What was this? "The villagers insisted on giving it to us," she explained quickly. Her face was flushed, and I wondered if it was exertion, battle fever, or a combination of the two. "As thanks for helping." Well, far be it for me to refuse money. "There are also six remaining after the charge, including the man I landed on? Two axe users, one archer, and three sword users." Well, damn, she went above and beyond there!

"Good job." Her cheeks went _much_ redder, but the small smile and giggle told me she was pleased at the praise. "And thank you for those numbers and weapons." This time she ducked her head shyly, even as the grin on her face grew. "Okay, I'm going to give you a choice. Either take out the archer, or one of the swordsmen, whichever one you think you can take out quickly and safely." She gave me a surprised look, so I continued. "You're a pegasus knight. I will treat you as such." In so much that I make up some tactics? I really couldn't use the strategies my teachers taught me with her. It felt too mean. "And I will trust your judgment."

"Y-yes!" Her eyes sparked with surprising stubbornness and determination, and I wondered if Lyn wasn't the _only_ one who tried to coddle the shy girl. "I will get right on it." Though, she really didn't have to announce every time she left. _Her_ liftoffs were gentle compared to what I was used to.

Shaking my head, I jogged past the corpses to catch up to the others. Now that it had opened up, things were more chaotic, but I also had a better view of what was going on.

"Sain, if you're not going to switch to a sword, change locations with Kent," I ordered, shifting my weight as my leg throbbed again. I couldn't sit down. I had to watch. "There's an axe user coming for you." As the two obeyed my commands, I glanced around, looking for Lyn, and found her dueling the guy who'd been landed on. Of course she was, and I knew shouting orders to her in a situation like this would only open her up to a grave injury. "Wil, take out-" As I spoke, I saw Florina fly down from the sky and take out the archer in one clean hit, straight threw the neck. "Wil, cripple the swordsmen." And I hoped someone helped poor Florina get that body off her lance. She didn't seem to be able to do it efficiently. "Sain, charge the ones Wil shoots." Kent was busy with the surprisingly dodgy ax user, but looked like he had things under control. This was good, and reminded me of an important lesson I was taught by Jono. If you command the terrain, you command the battle. "Lyn, if you can hear me, take advantage of how he can't raise his right arm above his shoulder right now."

She did indeed. By the time the others had successfully killed off the others, Lyn had used the hole in the bandit's guard to bury her blade straight into his throat. As he died with a gurgle, all I could think was how much I hoped the rest of his group wouldn't try to take revenge on us.

"All right, that's that!" I declared, pushing my hair out of my face. I should probably just start tying it back, but it was such a pain to deal with. "Good job, everyone." I got flashes of tired smiles from everyone and I mentally ran threw everything we'd need to do to recover from the fight. "Wil, do you think the villagers you were staying with would mind putting up with us for a couple of hours?" I almost wanted to say 'the night', but it was barely Sun's Height at this point, and there _was_ an element of speed to our journey. Who knew what Lyn's great uncle would pull?

"Knowing them, they'll probably insist on making us lunch!" Wil laughed, smiling despite the sweat dripping down his face, and the blood splattering his neck. It was a bit eerie, but I was certain the battle fever hadn't drained away yet, so he might be sick later. I'd have to keep an eye on him and Florina both for that. "Plus, you did just kill a bunch of bandits threatening them." This was true. "So, yeah, I think so. I'll go ahead and let them know."

"Thanks, Wil." Good. It was much easier to clean up with a roof over your head.

* * *

As Wil predicted, not only were the villagers more than willing to lend us a roof for a few hours, but they even cooked and set up baths _for_ us in their quaint little inn that doubled as a tavern. After a quick wash, we separated out by genders to tend to our injuries in separate rooms, enjoying the delicious smells of lunch as they drifted up from the kitchens below. They certainly made my mouth water, which did nothing to help ease my impatience with bandaging my leg. It had ripped open, again, and I was getting quite tired of it. If we passed a church on the way, I was definitely stopping in to get a _proper_ healing from a bishop!

"I see why you like hot baths, Katri," Lyn sighed, twisting to pop her back. "It was very relaxing." She was sitting on her legs, again, and had just finished brushing out her very, _very_ long hair. "Thanks for the brush too." Because Lyn hadn't brought one of her own. "This is nice, though."

"It is!" Florina agreed. She was sitting in another corner, across from Lyn, toweling her hair dry. "I almost fell asleep!" That she did. Obviously, she hadn't quite yet built up the stamina for long battles, but that would come in time. "Um… Miss Katri? Do you need help?"

"No, I've almost got it," I refused as I worked on tying off the stupid bandage. It was sad how used to the motions my fingers had gotten. "Thank you, though." I glanced up and made sure to smile at her, made all the more important since I was technically sitting between her and Lyn. I had a feeling it would be needed. "I'm glad this was the only thing remotely major." No one else had suffered anything other than scrapes, bruises, and aching muscles. Nothing that would take anyone out of fights for a while. How long would we be so lucky?

"But, in light of everything being well," Lyn began slowly. I glanced over and saw her frowning, leaning forward to make herself just a little more intimidating. "I have a very important question for you, Florina." Florina immediately squeaked, dropping her towel to the ground on accident. "Why did you try to find me?" Ah, the question of the day, it seemed. "It's dangerous!" Uh… sweetling? She's your friend. _Friend_. Friends are supposed to drag you out of danger, and support you when you couldn't escape.

"Well… um…" Florina squirmed in her seat and fiddled with her hands before finally taking a deep breath, and proceeded to talk directly to the floor. "Do you remember me telling you about the knighting ceremony?"

"That's where you pegasus riders join a band of freelance soldiers and mercenaries to further your training, yeah?" Oh, so like what Eturia did for their tacticians? "Katri's finishing up something similar." Yep, definitely like it. "Why?"

"I completed my last year just a few months ago." Oh. …Wait, how old was she? She couldn't be older than Lyn. Last year implied a lengthy time and… how… how young did Ilians start training their girls to be pegasus knights? W-well, maybe it shouldn't a surprise? Knights back home trained young too. But, at her age, they'd be squires typically, not going off into the harsh world where timid girls were easy prey. Were they mad? "I wanted to talk to you before I set out." She looked up then, through her bangs. "Th-then I heard you left with strangers, and I just got so _worried_." And, like a true friend, packed her bags and went chasing. That was… surprisingly courageous and strong of her.

"Oh, Florina, there's no need to worry about me!" Lyn, there were all the reasons in the world to worry. "But I am worried about you. Most mercenaries are men, right?" This was true. The only consistently female mercenary groups were the Pegasus Knights. "Bands of men?" Sure, let's hammer home that Florina is horribly uncomfortable. I'm _sure_ that'll do her wonders.

"I know…" And, just as I predicted, Florina drooped, looking back at the ground to hide how watery her eyes were. "But I always, always dreamt of being a pegasus knight like my sisters." Oh? "I worked hard through all my classes, all my training. So, I just… just hoped it would work out?" She fought for her dream, even knowing she'd be scared? That was… "But… I don't know, after today, maybe I should just give up…"

"Absolutely not!" Without even thinking about it, I lunged forward, crashing onto my knees and grabbing her by the shoulders. Lyn yelped somewhere behind me, but Florina looked up with a squeak and I made sure to hold her gaze. "No, you shouldn't give up just because of a fear. There are ways to make it through." Hell, I could ride horses! Just… not very fast… or long… and I still thought them hateful creatures. But I could still do it! "There are tricks to do, ways to make yourself more comfortable. It'll be hard, but you shouldn't give up just because of one obstacle!" I smiled at her, even as part of me wondered why the hell I was getting so passionate about this. Though I'd commanded her, she was no soldier of mine I needed to encourage, and we certainly weren't friends. "Okay, Florina?"

"Excellent words, Lady Moon!" The door crashed open and the three of us whirled to see Sain in the doorway, grinning broadly. Wil was behind him, looking confused, and Kent looked utterly exasperated as he walked up. "Besides, I have a marvelous idea!" Sain continued, swinging into the room. He skipped a little close to Florina, and she squeaked to duck behind me. True to form, while he moved to keep looking her in the face, he made no move to get closer. "Why not join our merry little band?" Wait, what? "After all, with the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and mostly freelance to boot!" SAIN, YOU COULDN'T JUST SPONTANEOUSLY RECRUIT PEOPLE! Oh, man, and Wil just looked more and more confused, even pointing to himself like he couldn't believe Sain did that. "Think of all the coincidences today! It's fate! And we're as good a training as any!"

"Sain!" Kent roared, looking quite ready to strangle his fellow knight. Personally, though, I was rather pleased he wasn't hiding his annoyance behind a stoic mask. That _really_ wasn't good for your health. "This is no joking matter!" He groaned, hiding his face in his hand. "I apologize, my ladies, for him calling us mercenaries."

"Considering I've worked for mercenaries, and found many more honorable than serving knights, I fail to see how it's an insult," I deadpanned, rubbing my temple as I felt a headache forming. Of all the times for Sain's flirtatiousness to kick… in… wait, no, hold on, this was actually a good idea. Assuming the Ilians had a little bit of sanity, which I doubted but still, then the main purpose of the year of field training was likely learning how to work in a group, which we more than qualified for. This was a group with two females, so Florina would have people to hide behind when things got overwhelming, and she was a friend of Lyn, meaning she'd automatically be loyal to her. Plus, I'd get a flier to command, meaning I had a viable scout and messenger, and a potential source of discounts for later mercenary contracts. "That said, I can't say Sain is wrong." I heard Florina squeak behind me, and _saw_ Kent's jaw drop. Sain, for his part, grinned victoriously as I turned to Lyn, who'd closed her eyes in exasperation. "She'll experience no less danger with us than she would with any other traveling group, Lyn, so isn't it better to have her travel with us?" That way Lyn could actually _protect_ her.

"True…" Lyn sighed. She shook her head and opened her eyes, smiling wryly as she shifted to straighten her legs out. "It's a bit of a tale, Florina, but would you like to come with us like they suggested?"

"Oh, really?!" Florina gasped. I glanced back to see she'd covered her mouth, her eyes dancing in sheer joy. "Oh, yes! I'd be happy too!" And that was a problem solved. She'd need special attention due to her phobias… it might actually be a good idea to get Sain to teach her lancework. She'd become stronger and more skilled, and be able to get used to being around a man in a controlled setting, _and_ I trusted Sain to know when he crossed a line, antics aside. Yes, this would work out quite nice-

"So…" Startled, I looked back to Wil, who was still hanging out in the doorway, eyes a bit wide and dazed. "_Is_ it all right if I travel with you?" he asked hesitantly. Right, Sain did just sort of conscript him. "He said my name, but I haven't actually asked…?"

"Oh, we'd love to have you!" Lyn instantly reassured. She smiled at him warmly and he tentatively smiled back. "If you're willing, of course. Don't feel pressured. Sain can be a bit of an idiot." I had to fight really hard to fight off a snicker at Sain's wordless protest, and a quick glance to Kent showed he had to do the same.

"Actually, I'm grateful." His smile turned sheepish. "The reason I've been staying in the village is actually because my money had been stolen, and I wasn't quite sure where to go from here." Ah, thieves. The bane of everyone's existence. They made _excellent_ spies, though. "I'd be honored to count myself among Lyndis's Legion!" Wait, what? What? We had a name now, what?

"All well and good, but can we keep ourselves organized?" Kent growled, leveling a glower at Sain, who had gone back to grinning. "We should also arrange sleeping arrangements, as we've not yet had time to purchase more tents…" And training rotations and watches… more people meant more logistics to deal with. "Sain, you are forbidden to even suggest rooming with one of the ladies." Oh, Kent, I doubted he'd do anything. Then again, this could simply be Kent's revenge for his antics earlier. He certainly had the gleam in his eyes for it.

But boy, weren't things getting stranger by the day? Still, as I scooted back to let everyone socialize together, and fill in Wil and Florina on the purpose of the journey, I couldn't say I wasn't unhappy about how things were turning out.

* * *

_Notes on Florina:_

· _Slight build makes me worry on her strength, and how effectively she can wield heavier lances_

· _That said, she's fast and skillful. If we can get her trained up, she could do as much damage with an iron as many do with a steel. _

· _Also seems a bit lucky? I mean; what are the odds of us arriving right as she was in trouble?_

· _Has a severe discomfort around men. Really hoping it's just due to her not being around them and not related to some sort of… trauma. Help her come up with tricks to build her confidence._

_Notes on Wil:_

· _Archer, and a cheerful one. Keep in the backlines_

· _Seems a bit of a jack of all trades in terms of strength and speed. His build makes me think, though, that he'll eventually build up more strength and speed_

· _Good eyes, almost as good as a thief's. Might use him for scouting, like Florina_

· _Surprisingly closed mouth about his past. Not sure if he's afraid of it, or shamed by it_

* * *

Author's note: And here is chapter three. Where more of Katri's prejudices come out. Yay for things to unlearn. And yay for more units! I'll do my best to juggle everyone as best as possible. Particularly Florina. I've a soft spot for her? Though I remain confused as to the gender of her pegasi. While here is 'her', another support conversation states the pegasus is male! And I think said pegasus also has two different names. Idk. I'm going with 'him', when Katri doesn't use 'it'.

Next Chapter – In Occupation's Shadow


	6. Chapter 4) In Occupation's Shadow

**Chapter Four – In Occupation's Shadow**

* * *

_After doing our part to make the world a better place by killing more scummy bandits, our group attempts to move westward. Of course, the battle took a lot out of some of us, certain pegasus knight in particular, so we're going to have to rest. Hopefully, we'll find another abandoned set of villages or similar to shelter us tonight. I've little doubts that wasn't the last we've seen of the 'Ganelon' bandits._

* * *

"Florina, are you okay? Do you need water? I can carry you if you're tired." If there was one thing I learned in the past few hours, it was that around Florina, Lyn because a beloved smother. "What about your injuries?" While I'm sure the interactions were cute, I could only sigh and resist the urge to ward off a headache. "I can find you some berries." Okay, enough.

"Lyn?" I called, walking backwards to look at the two girls. Lyn looked right at me, eyes anxious, while Florina just had her head ducked, ears red. "It's nice to want to take care of friends, but you're going to make the girl die of embarrassment at this rate." Lyn's eyes widened, before she, too, ducked her head. "Leave Florina to me, Lyn."

"But I protected her on the plains," Lyn grumbled, sheepishness turned to grouchy defensiveness. She sulked as she pouted, jogging a bit to catch up with me. "She's like my little sister!"

"I heard things my mother say to me when I was five." I had the joy of seeing Lyn actually freeze for two seconds, before shaking her head. "Relax." I hesitated before lifted my hand and gently petted her head, just as I did with Anastasia. "It's okay."

"…I don't want her to disappear too…" Lyn's voice was really soft. Even though she leaned into me, clinging to my sleeve, I barely heard her. "What if I blink and she's gone? I…" Why would she…? Oh. Duh, Katri, of course she'd be smothering.

"Lyn, you have to trust her." I glanced around, making sure no one was hearing. But Kent and Sain were arguing about something, Wil was up ahead scouting, and Florina was behind, half asleep on her feet. "I can't deny it's not a possibility." Lyn's grip tightened. "She's going into a dangerous profession." It might even be _more_ dangerous for her, because she was so timid. Was there a way I could turn that into simple caution? I wasn't sure. "But, Lyn? If you had a choice, would you have your last hours with her be you lecturing and treating her like a child, or laughing and teasing her?" Lyn's hand shook on my arm, and I wondered if I'd pushed too much. "Just think on it, Lyn. I'm not asking you to change overnight. But do try to trust her. And if not her, then trust me. As tactician, it's my job to keep an eye on the things you're fretting about." Lyn nodded, not saying a word or looking at me. "Good."

"Lady Katri!" I looked up and waved to Wil in acknowledgement as he returned. "I found a place for tonight," he informed me excitedly, bouncing a bit on his toes. I smiled, unable to help it. He was like a puppy in his enthusiasm. "It's not far." I nodded and he took that as a prompt to rush ahead again. "This way!" With a shrug, the rest of us followed, the promise of being able to stop for the night making us just a bit faster and catching up to Wil easily. He'd been right. It wasn't far. Yet… "And here we are!" You know… I knew the importance of shelter and all, but couldn't it have _not_ been a ruined fortress? A ruined village would have beds. "Tonight's bed!" Cold stone that'll destroy our spines. Yay.

"This mildewy fortress?" I was mildly startled Sain seemed as appalled by the idea as me. "Come, Wil, surely you jest!" he protested. He poked a brick of the wall and it crumbled. I was feeling _oh_ so safe sleeping in this place now. Well, so long as the ceiling was intact… hopefully. "Surely we can do better?"

"Not really. We're lucky to find an intact place without people." If it flaked apart at a touch, I wouldn't qualify it as 'intact'. "The ones with people… well, we don't want to bring the bandits on them, right?"

"This will be fine." I bit back a sigh at Lyn's firm declaration. Clearly, she thought there were no problems. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway?" she asked, scoffing. I was very tempted to raise my hand. "I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"Wind blowing makes it hard for me to keep my numerous maps and papers straight," I deadpanned. I really couldn't help it. "The things I use to keep us alive." I looked to Wil, ignoring Lyn's sulk. "We need to check the inside. The animals will have to stay near us." He nodded, and I turned to Florina. "Will your pegasus be all right?" I bit off the question of 'will _you_ be all right?', as I had little intentions of coddling her.

"He'll need extra space for his wings, but should be fine," Florina gently reassured. And, as if she could sense my thought, she ducked her head shyly and whispered, "and if I'm at Lyn's side, then I'll be okay." …I was tempted to call 'romance' on that, and would have a serious discussion with her _later_ about it. She'd have difficulties in some societies for such feelings, sadly.

"In that case, go ahead with Lyn to check the interior." She nodded and smiled as she and Lyn went inside. "Boys, you're in charge of checking the exterior, specifically for cracks and the like." I fought back the urge to sigh, even as Wil nodded and trotted off. "I worry about whether staying in here will be more or less dangerous than being out in the open." Then again, if we had soldiers or bandits still after us…

"Fear not, lovely Lady Moon!" I nearly burst into laughter as Sain slid to my side, in an exaggerated bow. "For your protection, I shall be right here at your side!" he declared. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And the other wonderful ladies, of course." Incorrigible knight.

"You will not." I _did_ laugh when Kent appeared at my other side, growling and glaring at his friend. "You and I will stay awake," he stated bluntly. Sain's face morphed into a comical show of shock. "We will alternate the watch."

"Alack, alay!" He sighed, shaking his head and drooping. "Bosom companion…!"

"Kent, add Wil to that watch list," I interrupted, smiling at Kent. Kent looked a bit confused before nodding. That should've been the end of it but… "He's better eyes, and a better idea of what is normal around here." I owed him no explanation. So why was I? It was one thing to explain to Lyn, she was the employer, but Kent was a knight… I hadn't even given explanations to anyone but the captains of the mercenary groups.

"Ah, I had forgotten the latter," Kent murmured. He nodded again, smiling slightly. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to remember these sorts of things." A strange series of muffled yelps and screams startled me, and I turned to the fortress, wondering what happened. "And… also my job to check that." I sighed, and waved away their concerned looks. "Unlike Lyn, I know when I'm in over my head, and unlike Florina, I know how to be loud." What complication had we found now? "Go on."

* * *

Well, it turned out Wil wasn't the only one who'd thought this fortress made for a good place to stay. Florina and Lyn had been startled by a young woman, who'd rightfully been terrified by them and screamed, and the long of short, Lyn and I were talking things through with said woman while Florina went to reassure the others that, no, no one was dead.

"Forgive me…" she whispered, being the first of us three to speak. She kept her head down and was leaning against the wall, possibly in an attempt to make herself smaller. I mostly wondered why _she_ apologized when she was clearly here before us. "Um… my name is Natalie. I come from a village not far from here…" She straightened as if to bow to us, but winced and fell back against the wall. "Ow…" Lyn bolted to her side, but I paid attention to where she was pressing against her leg.

"Are you injured?" Lyn asked, kneeling down. Then, without really asking, she lifted the woman's skirt up, stopping to stare. LYN! Of all the rude-! "Oh, your leg…" I frowned, noticing how it was mildly deformed, thinner than it should be for a grown woman.

"It's fine." Thankfully, Natalie didn't mind the rude staring. Her smile was quite serene and calming. "It's from a childhood illness." That sounded like polio. I'd heard a lot of countries had bad epidemics during my parents' childhood, but it had been eventually controlled through medicine and healing magic. Both expensive, of course. "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." Just when she was trying to be polite to strangers. Either she'd really pushed herself today, or she was lying. Strangely, I thought it the former.

"Then what are you doing out here?" It seemed Lyn believed the former too. She tucked Natalie's skirt back down and stood, gently supporting Natalie by the shoulder. "Especially alone…" Lyn's eyes were dark, and I wondered if she was remembering how she was, after the Lorca died.

"I'm looking for my husband." I swear; if we're dealing with husband leaving behind sick wife because he 'couldn't take it anymore', I was going to do _something_ probably not legal. "I heard he was in the area." Still, Natalie had a soft, pretty smile as she thought of him. "He said he was going to raise money to get my leg mended, or at least braced." I really hoped that wasn't a lie. "He left the village and hasn't returned. I'm worried…" A dark, sad look crossed her face, and I wondered if she'd had the same thoughts as mine. "H-he's a kindhearted man, but I'm worried he might be involved in something dangerous…" She pulled a small piece of paper and held it out to Lyn and me. "I made this sketch to help me out. It's a poor likeness, at best, but…" Wow, I was impressed. I'd seen professionally done drawings that were worse. "His name is Dorcas." …I would not laugh at the name. I would _not_ laugh at the name. "I don't suppose…?"

"I'm sorry." Lyn shook her head sadly, drooping noticeably. "We haven't." Yeah, all we'd encountered lately were total weirdos who joined up or scummy bandits who we killed. I doubted her husband would be either. "B-but if we see him, I'll tell him you're looking!" Why not clonk him over the head and drag him home? _That_ sounded better. "For now, though, why not just rest with us for the night?" Lyn looked at me pleadingly, and I smiled. She was a nice girl, truly.

"Yeah, it won't be hard to get supplies for one more person," I murmured. Lyn actually squeaked in delight. Natalie just stared. "Here, I'll help you sit. Lyn, run and tell Wil that he'll need to do a little more hunting." Lyn nodded excitedly, but waited until I was at Natalie's side before letting go and running off. "Let's get you sitting. If you're leg was hurting you earlier, then you really do need to rest it."

"Thank you…" she whispered, covering her face to hide relieved tears. I just silently got her to sit and tugged a blanket out of one of the packs Florina or Lyn must've dropped in the earlier scuffle. "I… I wasn't sure what I was going to do since night is going to be falling soon."

"No worries." I settled the blanket on her shoulders. "Do I need to elevate your leg?" She shook her head and I smiled. "Any particular reason you're out looking for him instead of waiting?" …That came out wrong. "Sorry, hang on. That was worded poorly."

Thankfully, she laughed. "No, I think I got your meaning." She tugged the blanket a little more firmly around her. "I love him very much, so his absence worries me greatly." She sighed, and her smile was small as I moved some of the rubble around to make things comfier for her. "And I trust him, always, but it's hard." Hmm? "I know I'm a burden; I have to be with this…" She gestured vaguely to her leg. "He has worries he wouldn't have with another woman. I know this. So, when others whisper and I can't get the normal reassurances from him that he doesn't care…"

"I have such a love-hate relationship with gossip." I knelt beside her, smiling. "It's fine. I think such things are normal." Well, speaking as someone who had never been in a romance, and probably would never have one. "Rest with us tonight and…" I trailed off as I realized footsteps were rapidly approaching. "Oh, what happened this time?"

As if on cue, the answer echoed down. "Bandits!" Despite the shout, Kent's demeanor was cool and collected as he burst into the room. "Outside the fortress right now," he continued reporting, the only signs of exertion being his breathlessness and sweat. While Natalie squeaked and shook, I calmly walked over to him, already plotting. "There is still a good bit of light out." Was there? What were they doing, not waiting until night to ambush us? Well, far be it for me to complain about enemy stupidity. "Should we go out and face them?"

Furtively, I glanced back at Natalie and shook my head. "Doing so will just expose an unarmed civilian to danger." My own leg keened, reminding me of my own injury. "And my leg is _still_ messed up, so I'd like to not aggravate it." At this rate, I was going to have a limp. Not a bad thing, mind, but it would certainly be annoying adapting. "No, get me everyone and someone give me a basic layout of the area." The fortress was _mostly_ intact, and they had to be tired. "We're setting up for a defensive battle, so tell everyone with armor to triple check it's working." Lyn was the only one who wore none. I _really_ needed to change that. "Natalie?" I turned to face her, and smiled reassuringly when I saw her paling. "Don't worry. We're professionals. You're just fine." She nodded hesitantly. "I'll be right back. I need to get a look." This time her nod was firm. "Okay."

Sharing a strained smile with Kent, we went our separate ways, and I decided to start at the entrance I'd used to enter earlier, in the east. To my surprise, I found Lyn there, too, already fighting. She'd cut down two, doing well, but…

I reached out and tugged her back, glad to hear her yelp as the handaxe flew right by her face. "Axes can be thrown?" she asked blankly as the axe arced back to its thrower. "It's like a boomerang?"

"The throwing axes are designed that way, though they compensate for being lighter, less powerful, and more fragile," I listed off absently. Seeing only one other person, the wielder of the handaxe, I figured this must've just been an advance group… not a… wait. Wait, that man. Didn't he…? "Say, Lyn?" She hmmed in acknowledgement and I pointed to the man. My hand actually shook. "Doesn't he…?" What was this? I had to be wrong. I _had_ to be. Natalie had called him 'kind', so there was no way, no way he could be associated with such _rats_ like

"Hmm?" Confused, she looked too and her eyes widened. Okay, this wasn't just me being insane. "That's not…" She shook her head, leveled a glare at the man, and called, "Tell me! Are you Dorcas?"

The man stilled, face stoic. "Perhaps," he answered, voice a quiet rumble. Everything about him was calm stillness. It was rather impressive. "How do you know the name?"

"Natalie told me it." His eyes widened slightly, and I grit my teeth. Despicable. He… he was with bandits, so he had to be scum, and he…! "What are you doing with these monsters?"

"I need money." He shrugged and leveled his axe. He probably only knew how to use it for chopping wood, but he'd have the strength to cleave Lyn if he got a hit on her, even if it was weaker than a simple iron axe. "And this is the only way to get it in these parts." What about appeal… wait, no, there wasn't a lord around here. They were on their own… "I'm not the only one, either." …Wha…? "You can't hold onto morals here. Morals just lead to your loved ones dying in your arms." Wait. But if that was the case… if that was the case, then how many of the bandits from before were…?

"Natalie is here, though." The sentence left my mouth before I could stop it, and _this_ time there was a reaction from Dorcas: wide eyed, slack-jawed shock. "She went looking for you," I told him, keeping myself calm. I was the tactician. I was the _tactician_. If I let myself be shaken, then how would it affect the army. "She's here, inside the fortress."

"We're protecting her!" Lyn added. Unlike me, she still had hatred blazing in her eyes. "Would you hurt her for stupid gold?!" …Lyn… "They're bandits!" Lyn, we were going to have to have a talk sometime about this.

"…" Dorcas sighed, rolling his shoulder. "If you are protecting her, then I must repay you for your kindness. She is my world." …You know; I wouldn't have pegged him for being a sap. "Allow me to fight for you." Wait, what? Okay, not complaining.

"Give me all the information you know about the attackers," I requested. Calm. I had to be calm. "Lyn, check to make sure the others are set." I could think about this _later_. "I doubt we have long now."

* * *

Lyn and Florina on the eastern door. Kent, Sain, and Dorcas covering the main entrance. Wil going to the weaker western wall and shooting through the crack at anyone trying to take advantage. It was a simple plan, but I hoped it would be effective because of it. There had been no way to get numbers before they'd fallen on us.

"I'm sorry I have to make your husband fight before you two even got a proper reunion," I told Natalie, passing her a mug of tea. I hoped it would help her keep calm in this very _un_-calm situation.

"No, no, it's fine," she reassured me with a smile. She winced at the sounds of metal on metal and her hands shook. I cupped her hands with mine to keep them steady. "I'm just glad he's okay." She laughed lightly. "I know he's safe in your hands, and so long as he's here, I know I'm safe. I'm…" She winced again as a scream echoed. "I'll be fine." Well, at least she was acknowledging that she wasn't fine right now.

Footsteps caught my attention, mostly because they were so close, and no one should _be_ close. I whirled into the hall, hoping to keep whoever it was from Natalie, and found myself staring _right_ at a bandit, axe high and ready to hit whoever happened to get in the way. And, sadly, that person was me.

I screamed as the axe-blade bit into my shoulder, felt my knees buckle, and then wondered why my arm was still attached to my body. I was scrawny, and the angle was strong. The injury seemed to be right at my shoulder. It should've ripped through me. I should be going into shock from total pain and gushing blood.

But I wasn't. And it was because, while the axe had still hit me, was still in my shoulder in fact, the wielder had checked the motion before completing the swing.

"Y-you're unarmed…" he breathed, eyes wide. He looked young, especially for a bandit. "I… you were with them, so I thought…" With a grunt, he pulled his axe from my shoulder, and I gasped in pain, vision going gray. "I'm sorry!" Scarred, calloused hands pressed against the wound, fumbling with clothes and handkerchiefs. It took me a second to realize he was trying to bandage me up. "Man, Matilda's going to be mad I got these dirty." He laughed shakily, hands trembling. I could only just stare. This guy was a bandit. _Bandit._ He should be scum. He should be laughing at my pain. If he was grousing, it should only be because an injured woman would sell for as high. So why? Why was he trying to _help me_? "Um… are you hurt anywhere else? Your leg looks to be bleeding?" It probably was. I'd probably ripped open the wound, _again_, in running. I just… you know… had a fresh and greater pain to deal with. Or, you know, would, but the shock and battle fever had kicked in, so I was actually a little numb. Not good for my anxiety. "A-anyway, you should probably elevate that, when you get a chance." Wait, no, pretty sure my heart rate was up. Was I breathing harder? "I think I stopped before it went too deep, but…" Would you stop being nice, bandit guy? I really didn't need to be confused on _top of_-!

I could only stare as the man's neck suddenly sprouted a sword, and gawked as the sword half-decapitated him, dead hands smearing blood down my arm as his body fell, revealing a snarling Lyn as the sword's wielder. I…

"Katri, are you okay?!" I couldn't answer, eyes focused on the blood. "Katri!" Hands fumbled at my injury, smaller than that man's but just as calloused. "It's… bandaged?"

"Yeah." My voice was a croak. "He stopped the attack when he realized I was unarmed and…" No, I couldn't… think about this right now… "Why are you here?" I asked, forcing my voice to be authoritative. "How did he get in?" I was the tactician. I couldn't get distracted.

"Um…" Lyn stared at me a little dazed before snapping out of it. "Oh!" She took a shuddering breath before nodding. "Western wall fell." Ah. "They managed to widen the crack. Wil is fine, but one slipped past him." Okay. "I went after him since they seem to be thinning out. The one's Florina and I were fighting were all sword users?" She seemed hesitant before blurting, "Y-you said that lances had an advantage of swords and I was thinking about trusting like you said and-"

"Good job." Lyn's smile was brighter than it should've been. "Go check on both her and Wil to confirm they have things under control, and then hold the main entrance with Dorcas." If they were thinning, then… "If there as little as you all think, give Sain and Kent the order to run down the enemy leader."

"Okay!" She dashed off and I stood there, feeling myself slump, biting back tears at the pain. My foot brushed the man's body and, even though I knew it was impossible, I crouched down anyway to check his vitals. Dead, body already cooling.

My fingers, however, brushing a chain and I pulled at it to see a locket, already coated with blood. When I popped it open, I saw a portrait of two women, one older than the other, both resembling the man enough for me to call a familial relation. Was… was one of them the 'Matilda' he mentioned? Shaking the question out of my head, I snapped it shut and, after a brief moment of hesitating, took the locket off him and slipped it into my pack. To make sure I wouldn't forget.

I was a tactician. Tacticians weren't allowed to run away from what their orders caused.

* * *

Kent and Sain successfully found and slew the enemy leader with little problems. The rest scattered into the setting sun, not wanting to stick around. I had the others chase them a bit, mostly to make sure they didn't decide to return for a second ambush. The only one I didn't send out was Dorcas. After all, he had a _very_ important person to reunite with.

"Dorcas!" Natalie surged to her feet and threw herself at her husband, who caught her easily, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so glad…" she whispered. I saw her trembling and knew she was crying. "Thank goodness."

"I'm sorry, Natalie," I heard him whisper. His hug tightened slightly. "I'm so sorry. You must've been terrified." I settled back against the wall, smiling at how cute they were. In a way, they reminded me of Pent and Louise, just a little… quieter about their adoration.

My smile fell, however, when my gaze fell down to Natalie's leg. Dorcas must be determined to get that treatment, and he'd have to leave to get the money for it or… or he'd probably have to become a bandit again. A man this kind wouldn't do something like that unless it was a last resort and…

My hand automatically went to my shoulder, still haphazardly bandaged. If… would Dorcas end up like him? Dead and bleeding in a place where his family would likely never know? I…

"Dorcas, if I may?" I began slowly, wheels still turning in my head. He nodded and Natalie turned to face me, rubbing her eyes. "We're actually on a journey to get Lyn to her grandfather in Lycia." Both looked a little confused by that. "From what I understand Lycia is…" Using the word 'quaint' probably wouldn't sell this idea of mine. "It is a place of opportunity. There are probably more opportunities for jobs there than here." Natalie covered her mouth as she caught what I was suggesting, while Dorcas remained stoic, just listening. "So, I'd like to hire you to fight alongside us." If Lyn's grandfather would pay, then _I_ would. Being a noble was useful in that, and I had a bunch of allowance I'd never collected at the estate. "It will be dangerous, but I promise the pay will compensate for that." And, really, I doubted it would be anymore dangerous than being a bandit.

"I…" Dorcas hesitated, looking down at his wife. To my surprise, Natalie smiled and nodded at some unspoken question, and he smiled back, relieved. "I accept," he told me. Now it was my turn to smile. "You helped my wife. I owe you. Just let me return her to our home."

"Of course." I held out my hand and he gripped it in a firm handshake. "And Natalie, I promise, I'll get Dorcas back to you safe." Damn straight, I would. No one, _no one_, was dying under my orders. "So rest easier." I'll get him the money, so he wouldn't have to do something like this again.

…Wait, why was I so invested? This… this really didn't benefit me at all, right? But still, I wanted to do it, so very badly.

* * *

The fire gave a loud _crack_ that startled me and it took me a second to get my bearings. Dorcas had taken Natalie back to the village and would meet us in the morning. Lyn had been startled, but grateful. She'd gone hunting with Wil while Kent and Sain dealt with the corpses and Florina had done one last scouting from the sky. Then there was dinner, and now Sain and Kent were alternating watches… and based on how dark it was, I probably should've stopped studying a _while_ ago. But… I couldn't. I couldn't sleep. When I did, I just saw that man.

The worst part was that he wasn't accusatory even in my nightmare, still apologizing. That would've been so much better.

"Katri?" I looked up from my book and found Florina standing not far away. "S-sorry," she whispered. She quickly tiptoed to my side, avoiding the sleeping Lyn and Wil in between us. "Did I disturb you?"

"Nah, fire did that already," I reassured her. I gestured for her to sit next to me, and she did with a small smile. "What are you doing up, little pegasus knight?"

She giggled at the nickname before sighing. "I can seem to get to sleep; I just keep tossing and turning."

"Anything bothering you?" Newer mercenaries in the previous bands I'd traveled with would have difficulties sleeping after their first few battles. Was she going through that? Yes, she'd fought well in the previous battle, but… "Come on, talk to me."

"W-well…" She hesitated before drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her legs around them. "It's really warm." Hmm? "Ilia was always so cold, but here is so very warm." I hadn't thought it any warmer than normal, but then again… "I've always noticed it when I visited Lyn, but…" But this wasn't a visit. She was out for a while. She was probably homesick, whether she realized it or not.

"I've heard Ilia is normally quite icy." Actually, my studies all talked about how it was an icy wasteland, and how all of its people were equally frozen. "I must admit. I'm startled by how short your dress is because of that."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling wanly. "Pegasus knights get injured a lot on their legs, so the uniforms' skirts are short to make it easier to reach and tend to the injuries." Wait, really? "Of course, having nothing to protect your legs when you're in the saddle just hurts, so long boots designed to be pulled off with a tug are also worn." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Um… b-begging your pardon!" Hmm?

"I'm not sure what about me made you think I was offended, but I apologize for the impression." I smiled and waited to continue until she'd settled back down, cheeks pink from embarrassment. "I was just curious. That length would be scandalous in Etruria."

"Y-yeah, I've heard. It's why we're always instructed to not be around Etrurian men alone." Huh? "A couple of my friends who graduated earlier were caught and raped." …Wha…? "Um, I'm sorry!"

"No, I was just…" What the…? "How was that related to their clothes?" Start there. Just… start there.

"Oh, um…" She hesitated before mumbling, "th-they're short. S-so, they took it as invitation and…" I… Yes, I knew there was always a risk. Only an idiot would deny that women courted too many things just walking down the street. And I'd known that few knights were as honorable as they appeared. But still… but still…!

"I am going to have _words_ with Douglas over his knights." Even I was surprised by the venom in my hiss. But still… "Were they punished?" Florina shook her head and I saw red. "Yep. As soon as I return, I'm yelling at him." That wasn't… I didn't want to command people like that. I didn't want to lead those sorts of people to victory. There was no excuse for that! "I'm sorry to bring up something so… unpleasant."

"I-it's fine!" I couldn't help but give Florina a look and she ducked her head. "O-okay, it's one reason I'm s-scared around men." So, I'd been half right on that worry. Hesitantly, I rested a hand on her back, and she took that as an invitation to scoot closer so that I was hugging her instead. "I also just… spent most of my time around girls. Pegasi rarely let anyone but women ride them." She paused suddenly, looking up with a thoughtful little frown. "Well… wait, no, they're girls too. They just have… um… different parts?"

"Oh, you're talking about transgendered women?" She nodded, smiling in relief. "I didn't know that the pegasi differentiating like that."

"Yeah, but I like it. I mean; the pegasi look into your soul!" She flushed and ducked her head again. "At least, that's a story."

"Is it?" I shifted so she was resting a little easier on my shoulder, glad it wasn't my injured one, and smiled down at her. "Tell me it? I'm always up for a story. I've read most of the Sacaean ones I've found." All of them were beautiful and fascinating and, really, between them and Lyn's not-around-bandits demeanor made me question so much why the people of my home called them savages.

"R-really?" She still kept her head ducked, but her voice was bright. "Well, okay, it all starts with Barigan's wife…"

* * *

_Notes on Dorcas:_

· _Based on his build, I might have to rely on magic to get him speedy. But that same build probably means he can wield some heavy axes without strain, so it might be a good tradeoff._

· _Probably just a suspicion, but something about him makes me think he prefers a peaceful life, so I might just work on getting him enough skill to survive, and leave him on bodyguard jobs._

· _Despite his strength, I doubt he'll take well to armor, so I'll have to be as careful with him as I am with Lyn when it comes to them being exposed to danger. I think he can handle a hit better than her, though._

* * *

Author's note: Two big shocks for Katri today, and a lesser one for Lyn. Isn't character development fun? Enter Dorcas, the unit with a name I can't say with a straight face (sorry!). Barigan is one of the Eight Legends of Elibe, founder of Ilia. The fact that he's seems to be a man, though, hints that he wasn't a pegasus knight (his title suggests Paladin actually), so why not have his wife (no, I couldn't find anything suggesting he was married, but also nothing about him NOT being married, so…) be a pegasus knight instead?

Next Chapter – Beyond the Borders


	7. Chapter 5) Beyond the Borders

**Chapter Five) Beyond the Borders**

* * *

_Morning comes way too quickly around here. It feels like we just went to sleep before we were off, lovingly handmade lunches in hand. Now we're running, as fast as we can, to border. If we can cross it, then Lycia isn't far off. But I'm willing to bet we're going to have one more bandit encounter first. _

_…Honestly, I'm not very happy about fighting bandits anymore…_

* * *

Pegasi were _so much better_ than horses. There was absolutely no comparison. Well, except for when they were on the ground. With the cantering into the air thing. So, wyverns were the best, but pegasi were firmly second.

"It's amazing how gentle the wind is," I murmured, shifting in my seat as Florina had her pegasus turn in the air to keep everyone in sight. "On a wyvern, it kind of blasts you, almost like a knife." This was more like a blanket falling on you.

"W-well, we're also going a slow speed," Florina mumble, glancing at me over her shoulder. Her face looked a little wind-chapped. I'd have to remember to buy lotions for her. "The wind is… less gentle at faster paces." Made sense. "But if we went faster, we'd definitely leave the others behind…" With the addition of Dorcas, we no longer had enough mounts for everyone to ride. The slower pace worried me, but there was nothing to be done about that. Not until we could buy more, that is. "Oh! Kent is waving at us." I glanced down and saw it was more than a wave. It was the signal I'd told him to use for when we were going to stop.

"Time to rest." I tapped her shoulder to make sure she heard me. "Head down."

"Okay!" With a press of her legs and a click of the tongue, Florina gracefully had her pegasus swoop down, long arcs to make the descent slow and easy, and a simple little trot to use up the extra momentum when it hit the ground. "Th-there!"

"Excellent handling." Florina giggled and beamed. "Tend to your mount while I go meet with Lyn, okay?" She nodded, waiting for me to dismount before doing the same. "Yell if you notice a problem." Ruffling her hair, and laughing softly at her squeak, I left her side. As I did so, I made sure to check on Dorcas, quiet and impassive as always, and smiled when I saw him simply stretching his legs. Good.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, correct?" I heard Lyn ask. I saw she was in a little grouping with Sain, Kent, and Wil, and headed over to them. So, we must be even closer to the border than I expected. Perfect. Maybe the slower pace wouldn't be as problematic as I thought.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll pursue us over," Wil answered, balancing his arm on his quiver. He nodded a greeting as I entered the circle at Lyn's side. He must've gone scouting ahead and just reported back. "Outside their territory, and Lycia actually has knights in the area."

"Aaahhh, Lycia at last~!" Sain sighed. He stretched his arms above his head, and I winced as I _heard_ something crack into place. Ow… "Lycia's finest foods are but a day away!" Somehow, I doubted they'd compare to Eturia's. "And the mistress of the inn is a beauty~" Oh, Sain… never change.

"Just remember we have to march in the morning," I told him, cutting off whatever reply I knew Kent had. Sain just grinned. "We'll leave you behind if you sleep in." Wil and Lyn laughed heartily at that, even more when Sain comically yelped and whined like a wounded puppy. Poor Kent just sighed, rubbing his temple. "Regardless…"

"Katri." I turned at Dorcas's voice and when he saw me looking, he just pointed. "They're here." I followed his finger and sighed as I realized he was right. A small group of bandits. Great…

"Well, looks like they're still pursuing…" I grumbled, brushing some hair behind my ear. I _heard_ the groans from the others and smiled. Glad to not be the only one tired of them. "Florina, up in the air and give me details!" The flapping of wings signaled she'd obeyed me almost instantly. "Dorcas and Sain, form up as the front. Sain, be a little more ahead. You're wearing armor." Both men nodded and Sain swung up on his horse, stupid lance in hand. "Wil, you're going to cover them. Kent, I want you to keep an eye on the rear." As the guys moved into positions, I felt Lyn tug my sleeve and turned to smile at her. "I'm going to have Florina move you into a good spot to get the enemy leader once she returns." Lyn's delighted smile both made me want to laugh… and be a little sick. H-hopefully, these bandits weren't like that man… or Dorcas…

"Katri!" I jerked my head up at Florina's yell, and saw her wide eyed. "There's two people in the woods there!" she told me hurriedly. I had to bite back a sigh. Of course there was a minor complication. "I think it's two, anyway. I just saw one, a woman with pink hair in pigtails, but there was a fireball that hit the bandit chasing her, and she didn't cast it!" So, a woman and a mage? All right then.

"Good job," I told her, making sure my voice was loud enough for her to hear up in the skies. I saw her beam. Continue to scout, and relay things to Kent. Lyn and I are going to see about those two. Let him know." Nothing said this wasn't a trap, after all. "Sorry, Lyn."

"No, I want to help them first!" Lyn immediately reassured me, waving her hand in front of her face. I _did_ smile then, glad that she wasn't so blinded yet. "So, Florina pointed this way…"

Luckily, the two travelers weren't far, hiding amongst some apple trees. A charred corpse nearby showed just how the chasing bandit ended up. "Hello?" I called from a safe distance, snagging Lyn by her belt to make sure she didn't approach too hastily. The worst thing to do was make a mage think they were in danger. "You two okay?" The two turned to face me, but the one I assumed was the mage quickly pushed the girl behind them. Oh boy.

"Why were you being chased?" Lyn asked, trying to get them to talk. She also tried to get a better look at the two of them, but the mage kept their hood up, and the girl behind them. "Oh, you're injured…" Yeah, a graze, with blood streaming down their arm. I'd guess an arrow.

"It just happened," the mage deadpanned. The voice was strangely familiar, and I started walking around to the side to see if I could catch their face. "Nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean 'nothing to worry about'?!" the woman screeched. She glared at Lyn, hands on her hips, and I noticed she was carrying a staff and wearing the garb of a cleric. But what was a cleric doing out here? "Those ruffians thought we were with you!" Ah. Well, I had to admit. Our group was definitely strange enough.

"If you hadn't been so loud, all of this could've been avoided." Oh, boy, did that mage ever sound so tired. "My apologies. Please, trouble yourself with us no more." …Wait. Wait, I knew that phrase. I knew that phrase with that voice. I heard it a lot from…

"Erk?" I called. The mage jerked his head up, and the hood slipped enough for me to see a face I knew quite well. "Well, this is unexpected." I smiled, waving a hand as Erk tried to bow. "Erk, I have teased you _way_ too much over the past couple of years for you to bow to me." Plus, he and I spent way too much time scouring through Pent's library together. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…" Erk began, before sighing. "Supposedly, I am escorting a Lycian priestess to Ostia, as some hands-on training." Ah, Pent wanted him out of his books, then. Not surprising, considering what happened in the past.

"And I'm the priestess!" the cleric declared. I half expected the exaggerated laugh favored by some noblewomen to follow the statement. "My name is Serra." She curtseyed, and I noted with a bit of surprise it was much like an Eturian noblewoman's curtsey: head bowed and tilted to the side to avoid getting makeup on the dress, right foot behind the left, knees bent forward, both sides of the skirt held. Completely different from the clerical curtsey, where you only held one skirt, and kept eye contact as you bowed your head. "I'm so very frail, so I required an escort!" Well, to be fair, it wasn't until a cleric took her bishop vows that she normally learned magic.

"And yet even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror within five minutes of your company." Erk! "I'll give you back your money. Gladly."

"No way! You're my escort!" I had to give it to Pent. Whether he planned it or not, he certainly managed to find someone who would keep Erk out of his books. "And, as my escort… well, these seem like nice ladies." Noticing how silent Lyn was at last, I glanced over to her, and bit my lip to keep from laughing at how baffled she looked. "Go help them like a good boy." Oh, goodness, what a haughty girl.

"But… ugh, fine…" Erk sighed, shaking his head and giving me a look. "How did I get into this mess…?" I had no idea, Erk. I had no idea. "At least I know we're in competent hands." Aw, I was so pleased~

"Lyn, go join the others," I ordered. "Tell them that we're going to be having a mage helping us soon, so anyone leery of magic should keep clear of the newcomer and not mess him up." Lyn nodded and bolted. "Not then…"

"It was Katri, yes?" And suddenly Serra was right next to me, staff held behind her back, and leaning forward slightly. "You know, I'm Erk's employer…" she began. The almost sing-song way she said it instantly made me way. I'd heard it enough times in the courts. "So, I was thinking of healing him free of charge." …That… that was sort of the _thing_ with clerics, though? Well, legally. I had little doubts some bishops took payment. "I know; I'm generous to a fault." Was this girl serious? "H-hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Uh oh, she was pouting now. "Praise my generosity!"

"I won't praise you for offering to do your job." My words were blunt, tone clipped. I wasn't having this. "I praise well done jobs, and I criticize poor ones," I continued as she sulked. "That is part of _my_ job." And a tactician didn't have to accept orders from anyone.

"Fine!" Well, weren't you a snotty brat? My three-year-old nephew had better manners. "Erk, hold still!" Erk made a face, but… well, I had to admit. She certainly seemed to waste no magic in the healing, and was careful to make sure nothing was stuck in the injury first. It wasn't an uncommon mistake with young healers to heal debris and arrows _inside_ the person. "There!" Erk sighed, and looked at me almost mournfully. I pointed him to where Lyn had gone, and he understood immediately, rushing off almost eagerly. Serra sulked for a brief instance before turning to me. "See?" She lifted her head haughtily, and I had to fight the urge to grit my teeth. This whole thing was getting annoying, but it _had_ been skillfully done. "Pra-"

"Good job." To my surprise, she didn't look smug at all at my praise. Instead, for one brief second, she looked _shocked_. It quickly fell back to a smile, but I tried to think of just why she reacted that way. "I'll be depending on you to deal with injuries in case someone does something stupid," I told her, resting a hand on my hip. "Stay near me, though. I'm not sure who among our group would be good at guarding you on the field directly." More like I wasn't sure who could suffer her abrasiveness. I wanted to give Erk a break. And… well, I was still curious about that reaction. "Got it?"

"Y-yes!" And now there was definite enthusiasm, complete with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. What was with this cleric? "By the way… your leg." She pointed and I looked down to see it was bleeding. Again. Damn it all. "Shall I heal it?"

I glanced around the field to see if anyone needed me immediately, and found that everyone was going well. For all their talk, there really were few bandits. I might not need to modify anything at all. "Yeah, that would be nice." I found a tree stump to sit on and she crouched down, pushing my pant leg up to examine the injury. "It just keeps reopening. The other ones I got at the same time are completely healed."

"It's because it's located right where a lot of stress is put on the leg." She carefully prodded the area around the wound, frowning. "I think you're going to have a limp." Upsetting, but not surprising. "I think I can make it slight, though." With that, she brought up her staff and I watched it glow, gentle blue light slowly knitting up my leg into a messy pink scar. "There." She gave me a grin that was a touch too wide. "Best that anyone can do!"

"Thank you." Now I wouldn't be wasting anymore bandages. I'd just have to get used to a different gait. "Good job." And there was that slightly stunned smile again. Okay, Serra, make up your mind. Are you annoying or endearing?!

"Well, of course!" She flipped her pigtail over her shoulder as she stood and I rolled my pant leg down. "Oh, is your shoulder also injured?" Ah, yes, it was. I'd… tried not to think about it. "Mmm, deeper, but still young enough…" Another gentle flow of light wrapped around my shoulder. "There!"

"You have my thanks." She giggled, clearly pleased. "Now, let's-"

"Katri!" And there was Florina, landing next to me in a flurry of feathers and wind. I frowned when I saw how wide-eyed she was. "Th-the bandits…!" she panted. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks a little, as if to tell herself to get a grip. "They've taken hostages from a farmhouse nearby." Oh, for crying out…

"Tell the others to come to me, then," I ordered, pushing myself up. Hostages… that would require… "And get me a detailed layout of the land, as much as you can." This was going to need a _lot_ more thought.

* * *

Things I knew. There were hostages. They were in a storage house that wasn't being used for anything important. There were only three bandits. They were clearly, _clearly_ hoping we'd panic about hostages.

So, they very much didn't expect the small fire I ordered Erk to ignite just close enough to the storage place that they'd think the place was going up.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" "Run! We've lost the bargaining chips!" And not one of the three turned back to check in on their captives. I felt a bit better using this trick on them.

"Lyn and Wil should be able to harry them straight into Dorcas and Sain by the woods, so let's head in," I whispered to Erk and Serra. Kent and Florina were on watch duty, to make sure no reinforcements came their way. "Stamp the fire out as we go by, Erk."

"Miss Katri, I have a question." It took me a second to realize Serra was talking to me. I was trying to figure out how to get the damn door open. This would be so much easier if we had a thief or something with us. "Would you… have set fire to the-"

"No." I cut her off, and I heard her sigh of relief. "No, that was just for misdirection." Smoke still wisped in the air, but nothing else. "That's why I had Erk watching it the whole time."

"I would've anyway." And there was Erk, coming up on my other side. "That said…" he began, poking the door. "I think if we're going to get them out of here, I'll need to burn at least part of it down."

"Can you keep it a controlled burn?" I asked. He nodded immediately, eyes fierce. "…All right. But Serra and I are going to take precaution in case it goes up faster than expected." Erk nodded again, smiling slightly. Good. "Serra?" She already had her staff up. In the distance, I heard screams. Hopefully, everything was going according to plan. "Go for it." I held my breath as Erk carefully casted his fire spell, actively tracing out a pattern instead of just relying on the tome. Slowly, parts of the door caught fire, but Erk held it steady, though his hand shook and sweat dripped down his cheek. So, as soon as I was able to see the other side, I stuck my hand through, choking a little on the smell of charred wood, and wrangled the lock open from the inside. Smiling in relief, I tugged it open and glanced back to Erk, who looked paler than snow.

"Ah, don't worry. I won't let such a cute servant die~" Serra laughed. She waved me off, even as I narrowed my eyes. "Be in there in a second!" Resisting the urge to sigh, I nodded and stepped inside, glancing around.

A sound caught my attention, and I looked up to see a loft… and four pairs of curious eyes staring down at me. "Sorry if we scared you," I called up, holding up my hands to show them I was unarmed. They continued staring. "Any injuries?"

"Mary can't see straight, and we have bunches of cuts and bruises, ma'am," one of them answered. They leaned a little further out to better look at me. "You _really_ gonna help us?"

"I've a cleric waiting to get you healed up." The child's eyes widened. "Here, come on down." I lifted my arms towards them. "I'll help you."

Thankfully, they'd let me, so by the time Serra finished healing up Mary's concussion, the others were racing up. "All enemies dead," Kent reported. I smiled, thankful, and glanced around at everyone. Good, no serious injuries. "What would you have us do?"

"Well, I'd like you to escort the kids home," I answered, crossing my arms and looking up at the sky in thought. "Wil and Florina should do a scouting. Have Dorcas assist you in escorting them. They might be a little shocky or tired after what happened." Kent nodded and bowed, walking off to do just that. "Oh, I forgot to give something for Sain…" I sighed, shaking my head. And I needed something for Lyn too, as otherwise…

"What should I do?" As otherwise she was going to come up next to me and ask herself. "Should I go with Kent and Dorcas?" she asked, rolling her shoulder. Did she pull it? "They might feel better with a girl there." That was a good point. So, I nodded and she smiled. "Then, I'll see you in a bit!" I waved her off and sighed, running a hand through my hair, ignoring the 'not giving Sain a task' issue for a much more important one. It had been stupid of me to not consider the bandits taking hostages. Very, very stupid. I had to study even harder. I _had_ to be the best for their sakes. Lyn to her grandfather, Kent and Sain to their missions… Florina for her training, Wil for a place to belong, and Dorcas the money he needed for Natalie. I had to be better for them…

"What have we here?" Hearing that dramatic voice, I turned to see Sain had approached Serra. Oh dear. "A wildflower? Or perhaps a butterfly?" Sighing, I walked over to them, ready to pull Sain away. We had work to do. "What an absolutely delectable creature!"

"Oh my!" To my surprise, Serra blushed and giggled, clearly pleased. "Are you one of Lyn's companions?" she asked, covering her mouth to muffle her laughing. I glanced at Erk and saw him rubbing his temple, so I reached over to ruffle his hair, making him scrunch up his face instead. "Truly, you are gallant!"

"Yes, I am Sain, knight of Caelin!" I swear; if he used the same pick up lines he did on Lyn, I was going to forcibly drag him off. "Might I have your name?"

"Serra, a priestess of Ostia." She looked thoughtful. "But what is a knight doing here? Aren't you to serve the marquess?"

"Lyn is the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin," I answered for Sain when I saw him hesitate briefly. I supposed he wondered if it was safe to explain or not, but I'd put a little trust in the woman who kept everyone alive.

"Hmm…" Serra ducked her head, whispering to herself. I strained my ears to catch what she was saying. "…Having someone powerful in our debt would be nice…" Oh, please, how selfish can you… wait, that was… what my motivation… isn't it? I… oh, okay, I was feeling horribly sick to my stomach now and I couldn't figure out _why_. Why did I think it selfish? What had it annoyed me? Wasn't it what I was doing? I… "Katri?" Huh? Oh, she was looking at me now. Smile and look confidant. I had to. "Do you think we can join your company?" Erk groaned next to me, but I kept my eyes on her. "I… think we can be helpful." She changed her sentence in the middle. The girl was observant. I had to give her that. "What do you say?"

"We're in the middle of an inheritance dispute." I put a hand on my hip and matched her look for look. She stared back without fear. "Assassins will no doubt be after us once we cross the border."

"Then my healing and Erk's magic should be quite handy, yes?" I wouldn't deny that. "So, what do you say?"

"…All right." I nodded and she smiled. Erk sighed. "You'll have to follow my orders, though." She nodded, still smiling. "Well then." I turned to Sain, who was grinning. Oh boy. "Tell Lyn we have extra company."

"At once, Lady Moon!" And he was off, leaving me with the urge to shake my head and sigh in frustration. But, honestly, I wasn't sure who I was most frustrated in. Sain, who approached. Serra, who was using Lyn's staus. Erk, for not jumping in.

Or me, for not knowing just why I was getting so damn angry at them.

* * *

_Notes on Erk:_

· _Magic user and… I'm not sure how strong he is. I know his grasp of magical theory is astounding, especially for his age, but I don't think he's much more than average in actual magical capability. _

· _VERY PRONE TO MAKING HIMSELF SICK BY FOCUSING TOO HARD ON STUDYING. And if I'm saying that, you know it's bad. I remember how Louise and Pent fretted. I'll need to have someone check in on him often. _

· _Will train him, but pretty sure he's going to take the scholar's path once he gets a little older, so maybe I should make sure he's got a good variety of books? I doubt Pent let him leave with many._

_Notes on Serra:_

· _Cleric, and nothing like the ones I'm used to. Haughty, bossy… and yet there is something beneath that, like it's a mask. Curious. More than meets the eye?_

· _I'm thinking she's quite lucky. Or maybe it's unluckily lucky? She got in the middle of the fight, yeah, but she was also the one Florina spotted first._

· _Though her accent is Ostian, her looks look like an Etruian. Is she originally from there? Wondering if I should ask…_

* * *

Author's note: I adore Serra. I apologize if you don't. Expect to see a lot of her. She's fun. Also, more development for Katri? Aha?

Next Chapter – Blood of Pride


	8. Chapter 6) Blood of Pride

**Chapter Six – Blood of Pride**

* * *

_Finally, we're in Lycia. The land of Lyndis's maternal family. I've taken to explaining to Lyn some of the basics of Lycia, like how it's actually a federation of territories, each ruled by a marquess. Currently, we're heading towards Araphan to make preparations to head to Caelin, where her grandfather rules. _

_But I've little doubt Lundgren has a rather antagonistic welcoming party for Lyn. After all, he wants to gorge on Caelin's power, and Lyn threatens that whether she wants to or not._

* * *

Ah, Araphan. Cozy little piece of civilization at last. And what better place to wait for Kent to butter up the Marquess than the inn, yes?

With a small sigh, I shut my book on Sacaean tales, finished with re-reading the wonderfully complex and intricate stories. I really should buy more books. Even if we were in Lycia, I should be able to find _some_ sort of interesting book here in the market, yes? Ah, but I should probably wait until we were done with the journey, yes? So, shaking my head, I looked around the inn, checking on where everyone was.

In a lone corner far on the opposite side of the room, Serra and Florina were whispering about something. To my infinite surprise, they actually seemed to get along really well, especially considering their personalities. Though, why exactly Serra was having Florina imitate a noblewoman who'd stepped in a mud puddle… well, I wasn't sure I wanted to know? Serra certainly seemed to be having fun, based on the smile, and Florina certainly seemed to enjoy playing along, with whatever it was. I'd ask them later. I didn't want to interrupt, especially when Florina was making an effort to be social with someone other than Lyn.

Carefully, I stood and stretched, checking if anyone was near me. Of course, I found Erk not far away, having stolen the same bit of light I did to read. "And here you are, nose in a book." Erk looked up as I walked over and covered a page, simply shrugging at my smile. "Pent is going to scold me if he finds out I'm letting you do this," I teased, edging his glass of water closer to him. He sometimes forgot to drink or eat.

"You're just as bad," he pointed out. I couldn't even pretend to be offended by that, especially considering I had literally just finished reading myself, but he did take my hint and downed his water in one gulp. "Oh, you haven't had much word from Etruria since leaving, have you?" I shook my head. It was part of the 'rules', really. Unless there was an absolute emergency, no contact from Etruria. Minimizes help and made you feel more on your own. "Lady Anastasia is engaged." I knew Mother wouldn't wait long. "To Jacob, the eldest of Caerleon's house." …You mean the same Jacob Anastasia has had a crush on for years? Wow, maybe Father was the one involved. Mother was _never_ that attentive.

"Well, I suppose Priscilla will be pleased by that." The adoptive daughter of House Caerleon was a good friend of Anastasia, probably because they were so close in age. "Anyone yelling?"

"Just some nobles. Nothing unusual, last I heard." Good. "And I do try to pay attention. Mostly."

"Yes, I know." I laughed softly and patted him on the shoulder. "If I don't hear of you eating within the hour, I'm confiscating your books until you do. I'm not getting Pent and Louise mad at me."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed heavily. "They're doing well too, by the way. Lady Louise misses you, though." Then I'd just have to be certain to pay her a visit when I returned home. "And Lord Pent mentioned something about a new mage tactic to show you." Ooo~ What fun! "I'm going back to my reading, though."

"Again, eat within the hour, or face my punishment." I ruffled his hair and he made a face at me, but I left him to whatever book he was reading and walked around, buying some food of my own from one of the barmaids as I tried to find another member of my group.

I ended up having to look far from the crowd to find Dorcas, and really only did because I happened to escape to that out of the way table to avoid some of the patrons spilling ale on me. "You okay?" I asked him, passing him my plate of pastries after I took one for myself. He took them with a small smile and a nod of thanks. "You're off by yourself."

"I like to sit alone," he reassured. He took a bite of the pastry and smile wryly. I wondered if he was comparing it to his wife's food. I was definitely missing those amazing lunches she'd made for us. "It's quiet, and I hear many things." Oh? …Well, yeah, and with him being so quiet, people might forget he was even there… you know, Dorcas would make a very excellent not-spy.

"Let me know if you see or hear anything interesting?" He nodded, before pointing. I followed his finger and nearly groaned when I realized Sain had somehow convinced Wil that a drinking contest was definitely a good idea. "…If they try to break something, and I don't notice…"

"I'll intervene." Good. I didn't want to try and explain _that_ to the nice innkeeper here. "Go on. I'm fine." Well…

"All right. But tell me the second you aren't." I waited until he nodded before meandering off, mentally checking off everyone I'd seen. Serra and Florina were now giggling over something, Erk was still reading, already knew where Dorcas, Wil, and Sain were… so… that left…

"Katri!" Lyn decided to tackle me from behind with a hug. "Lycia is so weird," she told me most seriously. I bit back a comment of how civilization _must_ be weird to her. "It's like Bulgar, but even more crowded. But there's a lack of color and patterns." I supposed so, to her. Sacaean clothing was certainly richer in color than what the common Lycian would wear, and I didn't know any other country to wear such distinctive patterns on their clothes. "What's this city called again?"

"Araphan." I paused to think a little. "It's the second biggest city in Lycia, right after Ostia, head of the League. But it's not the second-most powerful." That would be Pherae. I believe Caelin was often listed as being third, but with recent events, that might not be the case anymore. Best not to dwell on that.

"So, that's why it's so busy…" She sighed, resting her chin on my shoulder. "It feels like there are ten clans crammed into this one place." Somehow, that didn't surprise me. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yeah, providing Kent is where he's supposed to be." I pointed to Florina and Serra. "Good to see her spreading her wings."

"Yeah…" I turned a little face Lyn, and noticed her sulking a bit. "Sorry, I'm a bit jealous," she admitted with a sheepish pout. "It was always us two." Ah. I supposed I could understand that. "So, I'm happy, but sad?"

"It'll fade once you get used to it," I reassured with a smile. She returned it with a bright smile of her own. "It just feels a little lonely for now."

"That's the word!" She nodded before looking at me. "Though, I suppose if I did get lonely, I'd just have to run to you, right?"

"Sure." Though, it really was just until she got to Caelin. But she wouldn't need me anymore once we were there, so it should be fine. "I'm here when you need me."

"Yay!" She laughed, bouncing a little on her toes. I thought she looked a little flushed, but maybe it was just from the heat. This inn certainly was warm, after all. "Kent should be due back soon, right?" Yeah, actually. Knowing our luck, he'd be appearing right about…

"Lady Lyndis, Lady Katri." Oh, there was Kent. Right on time. And he had a slight smile on his face. Success…? "Please, let us proceed to the castle," he requested respectfully, with a small bow. I was just pleased. Free supplies. Yes~ "I informed the marquess of our plight, and he agreed to lend us his aid." Things were definitely looking up! "Including additional soldiers, so the road will be much safer."

"I suppose it must, if they're as capable as you, Kent." Kent looked more a little pleased by the compliment.

"Wait, just Kent?!" And there was Sain, who… looked like he hadn't even had one bit of drink. I glanced over and saw Wil was… well, he definitely looked drunk. Well, it shouldn't matter. Araphan had its own guards. "What about me?" Sain demanded, with a slight sulk. Maybe he _was_ drunk too?

"Yes, yes, Sain, you too." Lyn actually patted Sain on the head and Sain looked inordinately pleased. Okay, maybe his drunk personality was just a slightly more childish version. Yay, two drunks. Oh well. It wasn't like anything would happen in the middle of the city, right? "So, we head there now?"

"That's what will be most polite," I agreed. She nodded, looking suddenly nervous. "Oh, just be yourself, Lyn. You'll be fine." She flashed me a smile. "Sain, make sure to get some water in your and Wil, okay? We're going to be leaving tomorrow whether you two have a hangover or not." Sain sighed wearily and nodded, saluting easily. Was he drunk or not?!

"Then please, follow me, my ladies," Kent murmured, already heading for the door. Lyn followed him quickly, but I trailed a little, catching Dorcas's eye and silently pointing to the retreating Lyn and Kent. He nodded after a moment, hopefully catching that I wanted him to keep an eye on everyone, and I made my way out of the inn.

Unfortunately, I forgot Kent and Lyn both walked stupidly fast, even when not accounting for how I now walked with a slight limp, so I lost sight of them quickly in the crowd. Sighing at my lapse of memory, I shrugged, and made my own slow way towards where I assumed the castle gates would be. They'd notice eventually and stop. I just had to catch up with them. And not get distracted by books being on sale. …Yeah, that was a lost cause before I even finished the thought.

"Haha! A book hungerer I see!" the shopkeeper laughed. Honestly, given his build, I would've expected him to be selling lumber or something equally heavy, but… ah! Was this seriously a first edition?! And it was that history book I'd been looking for! And there the tactics book I'd spent a good three years hunting for! And was that a book of illustrated stories of the Scouring?! "Definitely a book lover." Sir, I had no idea if you were aware of the treasure trove you were selling or not, but anyone who knew what these books were would be dancing at the mere _thought_ of having them. "You were with that Sacaean looking girl earlier, yeah?" I braced myself for whatever hateful thing the man was about to say, even as I snatched up the books I wanted, carefully calculating everything in my head. I was definitely going into my personal funds for this, but it would be so worth it! "Careful the Marquess doesn't find out." Huh? "Surprised she even got in. Nomads are barred entrance to the city." …Wha…? "Something about not allowing the nomads' stench to infect his city." The hell?! "But between you and me, miss, I think he's just bitter."

Oh? "Why's that?" I asked absently, snatching up another book of Sacaean tales. And… this one here was… An Ilian tactics manual? This would be perfect for Florina!

"Well, thing is, long ago, the marquess here was in love with the princess of Caelin, the Lady Madelyn." …Aha… ha… "It's said she spurned him in favor of a nomadic prince." Not even 'said'. Lyn was physical proof that Madelyn married a Sacaean and… oh, I had a really bad feeling about all of this now. O-of course, this was Lycia. Quaint Lycia. Surely, the lords weren't as petty as Etrurian nobles could be? "I think it's too far, especially for such a reason." Yeah, I wasn't even convincing myself of that. I should hurry and catch up. No way was I letting Lyn meet this lord with only Kent as backup.

"I'll keep that in mind." I handed him the books I wanted to purchase. "Um… here?" Oh, wait, I grabbed more than I thought. Err… Well, I should have enough, since they were on sale and-

"1000 gold." …Sir. _Sir_! One _page_ of these books was worth a thousand! "Sale." I DIDN'T CARE THAT THEY WERE ON SALE! "And you're a tactician, yeah?" He pointed to the broach I used to pin my cloak. "Might as well get these books to someone who can use them." Yes, but sir, I was a noble. I _could_ pay this, and I frankly- "Besides, you're the first person who didn't dismiss them as dusty pages." …W-well… "Go on, just take the price." Pride and practicality warring… which would win…? Practicality, because _I wanted these books so very, very badly._

"Okay, okay, you win." The man laughed, and carefully wrapped and bagged the books for me as I counted out the coins from my personal funds. Wow, I had more than I thought. I should move most of this to the 'main' fund. "Here." I was shutting up my keening pride by slipping 200 more.

If he noticed, he didn't say anything. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"And you!" I waved and limped off, carefully putting the precious, precious books in my pack. Ugh, heavy… but so worth it. So, _so_ worth it. I should probably move some of my other books into one of the saddlebags when I got a chance, though. Oh, how was I going to return home with all of this? Ah, I'd worry about it then…

Something caught my eye as I managed to slip in the last of the newly bought books in my pack, and I turned to see a little girl selling flowers not far from me. Strange… when did I… notice her? I never noticed them in Etruria? …No, I _did_ notice, I just ignored them. I should probably do the same, and yet…

"Hey, how much?" I asked softly, walking over to the girl. One hand was already in my coinpurse. "I'd like three." Lyn, Florina, and Serra. I debated buying some for the others, but I didn't recall them ever showing any sort of interest in flowers, whereas those three _had_ on the trip down.

"Three gold!" the flower girl chirped. I was startled by how _low_ it was, and handed her four in exchange for the three… they looked to be peonies. "Thank you very much, miss!" I smiled, not knowing quite how to respond, and walked away, extracting one of my books to go ahead and press them. I couldn't carry them freely to the castle, after all, nor did I have time to return to the inn.

I'd just put the book back in my pack when the scream when up. "Smoke!" What. "The castle is burning!" As I whirled to look, heavy pack slamming into my thigh, I saw it wasn't _just_ the castle. The whole city was going up!

Noting the pattern, I quickly lunged forward, dragging the flower girl out of the way as the wind swept the fire right to where she'd been standing. The heat alone made my skin prick in pain, and dried out all the moisture in my mouth. The smoke billowing up made me cough and I could already hear the screams of pain… and smell the tell-tale scent of burning meat. Damn it… what the hell was going on?!

"Find a safe place," I whispered to the girl, steadying and nudging her away from the fire. She turned to curtsey at me before running as fast as her little legs could take her. Glancing around, I followed, growling as people jostled me in their attempts to escape. I choked on the smoke as the wind whipped it up into the sky, ground my teeth as I heard people screaming. I wanted to hunt for them. I wanted to help them. But I had a job. I had to get to Lyn and coordinate with her. When I did _that_, I could offer my assistance to the civilians, but my _job_ required I find my employer first.

For the first time ever, I almost hated being a tactician.

I managed to finally extract myself from the crowd with a stumble that almost sent me into the side of a house, and I _tried_ to run to find Lyn and Kent that much faster. Unfortunately, the limp made it impossible, so I just had to walk, limp, as fast as I could, head twisting this way and that as sparks danced on the wind. Where were they? Were they caught in a fire? No, surely not… Argh, this was my fault. I shouldn't have let them out of my sight! I shouldn't have let myself be distracted by my own greed. Damn it…

I turned a corner, and almost breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Lyn at last, helping two children get away from the smoke. But I didn't because Kent was nowhere in sight, and there was a person with a blade aimed right for Lyn's throat! I opened my mouth to scream a warning, even knowing it was going to come too late. I messed up. I should've made sure everyone was on guard. And now… now, Lyn was…!

I heard the hooves on the stone road just seconds before an arrow flew over my shoulder, close enough to my ear that I heard the 'whoosh' as it passed, and over Lyn's head to strike the assassin _deep_ in the eye. Dead within seconds, they flopped on the ground, and I turned to try and figure out just who it was who shot it.

I found the answer easily, but the answer perhaps confused me even further. A Sacaean. He had to be, with the green hair, and geometric pattern on his clothes, a different one than what Lyn wore. He seemed colder, harsher, than Lyn as well. Yet I couldn't help but admire how he held his bow with ease, barely tugging on the reigns to slow his horse to a stop. Who… wha…?

"My lady!" Right, Lyn! I could worry about how much skill that shot had to take later!

"Lyn!" I yelled, heading for her. I managed to tangle my feet, though, and almost fell flat on my face. Thankfully, Lyn saw me and caught me before that could happen. "We just used up _so_ much luck." I glanced up and saw Kent too, sword in hand, and soot streaking his face and armor. "The hell?"

"I held up some fallen beams to let two children escape," Kent explained. I wondered if it was the same two children Lyn had been helping. "My lady, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Lyn reassured. The hands on my arms squeezed before letting go, like she was reassuring herself that I _was_ right here. "That man saved me…" All three of us turned our attention to the horseman, who was studying us warily. "Thank you, sir. Why did you, though?" Lyn, that was _so_ not the thing to ask of someone who literally just saved your life.

"I thought a plainswoman was being attacked." His words were soft, and slow, chosen with care. "I was mistaken." Lyn's face fell a little at that, but then I saw her hands clench into fists. Okay, damage control just in case…!

"No, you're not wrong," I corrected, shaking my head. Keeping a wary eye on the horse, I walked up to him, making sure to keep eye contact. "Lyn is the daughter of the Lorca chieftain, a survivor of the massacre." His eye widened slightly. "Her mother, though, was the daughter of a Lycian nobleman, who left the life behind to marry her love." Please let me be getting all this right. "At first, her grandfather was greatly angered, but it cooled after many years, and upon receiving a letter, wished to meet his daughter's family. Sadly, the Lorca perished before he even got the letter." Likely making that up. "But we are helping Lyn travel to meet her grandfather, since most of her family perished." He nodded slowly, understanding. "So, you're not wrong. Lyn just happens to also have a knight guarding her."

"I see." There was a crack nearby, and both of us turned to look. A house had collapsed. "A blaze started in the castle, and it's spreading." I could see that, thank you. "You all should leave at once." When I glanced up, he was looking straight at me again. I rather felt like I was staring down a wolf who couldn't decide if I was a threat or not. "Don't be foolish and waste the life I saved. She has family to return to." Yes, but if I knew Lyn, then in about three seconds, I was about to-

"How severe is the fire?" And there was Lyn, at my side, speaking up to whoever this horseman was. "It looks bad, but…" Lyn trailed off, a little uncertain. Somehow, I doubted Sacaeans had to deal with fires like this often. "A-anyway, how is the castle? Is the marquess safe? What about the people?"

"The castle is under attack, the marquess has been accosted, and the townspeople are racing for shelter." I could hear the 'why are you asking this?' in his tone. "If you will excuse me, I must gather my men and rescue the marquess." …His men? "I am the captain of the guard here." No wonder he was skilled. …Wait, but I thought the marquess hated… okay, ignoring that uncomfortable thought for now.

"Then we'll help!" Called it. "I've a feeling these brigands are after me…" Lyn drooped and I gently patted her back. "So, we… should help…" She tugged my sleeve and straightened. "B-besides, Katri here is a tactician! So, that should be useful, yeah?" A tactician who thoroughly messed up earlier today, but…

"…Yes, I can see that." He nodded, before straightening on his horse. "I am Rath, of the Kutolah." Didn't Lyn mention that clan was led by the Silver Wolf? "I… thank you for your assistance."

"It's no problem!" Lyn laughed. Her face really lit up with that smile. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses on the enemy." Okay, that had to be a traditional Sacaean thing for them to say it so automatically. Well, if we were going to do this…

"Kent, Lyn, run and make sure everyone is prepared for a fight," I ordered. Both nodded, and I handed my pack to Kent. He almost dropped it, not prepared for the weight. "Yes, I bought books. They were on sale." Kent actually looked ready to laugh. Lyn certainly smiled knowingly. "Store them someplace safe. I'm not risking fire stealing them." I turned, hearing them run off, and looked up at the castle in the distance. "Okay, there's no way we can just charge in." This smoke was going to drive me insane, if it didn't suffocate me first. Plus fire made things even more hectic… "They have the marquess, so they can use him as a hostage…"

"There is an underground tunnel that leads to the throne room." I glanced over my shoulder to see Rath had actually dismounted, and walked to my side. "There are triggers in the different barracks," he explained carefully. "But if all three aren't released…"

"Clever." I nodded, thinking furiously. Okay. I could do this. I _had_ to do this, to make up for my blunders. "Go ahead and get your men set up. We'll all meet at the inn, and I should have at least a basic strategy by then."

"Understood." And he was off. Right then… Sighing, and accidentally inhaling a great big mouthful of smoke, I made my way back toward the inn, trying to not get too close to any of the flames. And trying not to choke as I smelled more charred meat and thinking of just how many animals and people were _dying_ because of…

"Hey, you!" Ignore the call. "Can I talk to you?" Ignoring… I had things to focus on. Many, _many_ things to focus on. "Hey!" And random person appearing in front of me. I made sure to give them a glare. "Yes, sorry," he laughed. Because that completely showed an apologetic manner. "Hello, though."

"Hi," I returned, nodding slightly. I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. There was something off about all of this. And I knew it just wasn't the smoke and heat making me dizzy.

"Such a cold person!" I had things to do! "Anyway, you seem to be in a bit of a jam, yeah?" Wow, how observant. "Would you like to buy my services?" Hmm? "My name is Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds." Ah.

"Which means thief and spy." He just smiled and I sighed. I had a headache. "Lockpicks?" He held up a set for good measure. "Well, if you're a spy, I'd rather have you in the group than following us around like a stalker."

"That's the way!" He was definitely far too cheerful, but who was I to judge? "Good. Your side looks a lot more fun than the dead guy." As good a reason as any. "So, barrack doors?" I wasn't surprised he already knew.

"First, you're going to draw me up a map of viable paths." He nodded, eyes sharpening even as the smile remained on his face. "Then come to the inn. I'm making a strategy to get all three at once."

"Oh, efficiency~" If I wasn't efficient, people who weren't trying to kill me were going to die. I didn't like that. "On it!" And he was off, blending into the background with ease. Wonderful, I just hired a skilled thief and spy.

Please, don't let _this_ bite me in the ass.

* * *

Okay. Things would go well. Things would go well. Sain had sobered up with food and water relatively quickly, certainly enough to ride a horse, and was with Kent, Rath, and Florina to take the trigger in the far barricades. Wil took far longer, requiring a dunking and a couple of little slaps to the face to be coherent, but he could serve as a distraction well enough for Erk and Matthew to sneak in to take _that_ trigger. Rath had said the door to the third trigger would open as soon as the first two triggers were released, so I had Lyn and Dorcas on standby for that door. Serra was with me in the inn, which the owner had kindly let me use as a headquarters, tending to some injured civilians… leaving me to hope for the best and coordinate a civilian fire squad to help control the flames. Right, I could do this. I was the best, after all. Yeah…

"Hey, Katri!" I only just barely managed to stop myself from screaming as Matthew appeared next to me, a catlike smile on his face. "First trigger done!" he informed me. "Erk went to reinforce Lyn and Dorcas, just like you ordered." Good. "Also, unless my eyes deceived me, I saw some chests when I was opening the door for Erk." He pointed towards the barracks for emphasis. "Since we're doing all this work, why don't we help ourselves?" I gave him a look and he sighed. "Yes, I know. Stealing is _baaad_." He drew the word out and I had to fight off a smile. "But we're saving the marquess! Think of it as an advance to our reward!"

I opened my mouth to refuse outfight, but then I remembered what the bookseller had told me. The marquess hating Sacaeans… the attack on his city… all this damage caused by the inheritance dispute… "Be subtle," I finally whispered. I didn't think the marquess was going to help us. I half-wondered, now, if he was ever going to. "I want it to be blamed on the marauders."

"Yes, treasure time, treasure time~" Looking entirely too gleeful, Matthew was off like an arrow and I sighed. I definitely had a headache. And I was sure I was about to cough and-

"Here." And there was suddenly a cup of water in front of my face. "I decided, in my generosity, to find you some." Smiling, I took the water and turned to face Serra, who scoffed. "I know; sometimes, my kindness just simply overwhelms!" Oh, whatever was I going to do with her? At least I was getting some entertainment out of things.

"How go the healings?" I slowly sipped the water, smiling as it soothed my throat. I'd been shouting so much earlier.

"Very nicely, of course~" She puffed out her chest, and lifted her chin with a confident smile. "Did you expect anything else?" I gave her a look and she sighed, deflating instantly. "You always assume the worst." That was part of my job. "I can't speak for people who didn't make it here, but we didn't even have to amputate anything." Oh, good. Because I doubted we had numbing herbs. Or even good blades at the moment. "Fire brigade reports that the last of the fires have been put out." Yay…

"Have them all remain on standby just in case." I downed the last of the water, and she took the cup from me without me having to ask. "Someone once warned me that some fires will 'burn underneath' before suddenly roar into life." I didn't know if that was true or not, but no way was I risking that.

"Got it!" She smiled and made to leave, only to pause suddenly. "Oh, I can feel it~" …Feel your complete and total insanity, Serra? "Some poor fool smitten with me on sight, staring at my wonderful form!" Um… "Alas, my beauty must've rendered them speechless." She had a dreamy look on her face, a hand on her cheek even, and all I could do was stare. "Ah, I'm so cute~ it's almost criminal!"

"Serra, if I can extract you from your fantasies?" She huffed and sulked at me. "I do need you to do those things, remember?"

"Yes, yes. And I'll get you another bit of water." And this was where she reminded me that despite her rather bizarre personality, she was a very attentive and good healer. "Be right back!" She left my side and I sighed and stretched, grimacing as I felt my spine crack. How long had I been bent over the map Matthew drew me? Far too long, it seemed.

Slowly and carefully, I twisted my back to try and get the kinks out, and caught sight of Matthew half-hiding behind a nearby pillar. Confused, I walked over to him, trying to figure out what was going on. "What in the world is that woman doing here?" I heard him mutter. Woman? What… wait, Serra had just… had she been right and Matthew had been staring? "This is bad." Oh? Why would that be? Was he an _Ostian_ spy? That made things even more… interesting, I suppose. "Oh, Katri!" Smile, nod, pretend I didn't hear anything. He'd pretend the same, based on his own smile. "Look what I got~" he laughed, passing me a couple of swords. "Useful, yeah?" Well, I suppose Kent and Sain would need replacements soon, so… yes, useful. "Ah, I love a good bit of lockpicking!"

"Glad you do." I passed him back the swords. "Store these with the rest of our stuff." He nodded and raced off. Okay, good. Things were running smoothly, and so ong as they continued to do so…

Hooves herald the arrival of _someone_, and I rushed outside to see it was Rath. "Our trigger was released," he informed me. I fought back a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be long for the third, then. "May I borrow Sain and Kent? Two of mine were injured by the fires."

"If you think their different fighting styles won't throw off your men, go ahead," I reassured. "Send your wounded here, if you haven't already." Rath nodded and was off again before I knew it. Once he was out of sight, I really did sigh in relief, and looked around the city. Just as Serra reported, it looked like most of the fires had died, leaving just charred remains, the scent of smoke… and what people we didn't manage to save.

I _hated_ when civilians got involved. Damn you, Lundgren. Just… _damn you_.

* * *

The third trigger was released and Rath easily led his people through the castle to rout the remaining enemy. My group returned to get checked up and, after I was reassured of everyone's health, I left with Kent and Lyn to visit the marquess. Dorcas and Sain were in charge of packing and getting things ready to move, just in case I was right and we'd have to leave quickly.

Once inside the castle, Rath met and silently led us through the halls to a private room not far from the gates, where the Marquess Araphan waited. "Yes?" he called, turning at the sound of the opening door. I tried not to wince at the bandage wrapped around his neck. Damn, how close was it? "Ah, Rath!" Well, that was a genuine smile, especially given the man had to have been just a blade away from death not long ago. "You did well!" Marquess Araphan nodded as he praised his guard captain. Apparently, he had no quarrel giving credit where due. "What a performance! Once again, you show your skill!"

Rath, on the other hand, didn't seem comfortable _getting_ praise. Or, so I guessed by how he shifted his weight slightly and gestured to Lyn. "It is thanks to their group we were able to get inside," he murmured, bowing his head slightly. "You should give them your thanks instead, sir."

"Oh?" Marquess Araphan looked curious as he stepped forward. "I see. Well met, then." He nodded his head in greeting. "You are…?"

After glancing at Kent and I, Lyn took a breath and bowed. "My name is Lyndis, sir," she murmured as she straightened. I frowned when I saw the marquess's eyes narrow. This… "I'm so pleased to see you're well."

"Truly, a close call." Marquess Araphan looked to Rath. "Check the rest of the halls please, Rath. I would speak with her." Rath bowed and left without a word. When I glanced out the door, I saw the corner of a familiar cloak. Matthew was listening in. Unsurprising. "Now…" I returned my attention to the marquess and knew I was going to regret ever letting Kent even talk to him in the first place. "Do you know who is responsible for this uproar, Lady Lyndis?"

"It's likely the work on my granduncle, Lundgren." Lyn's eyes wavered sadly. Damn Lundgren. If he were only a little less greedy, Lyn would've adored him with an open heart. That's how damn lonely she was. "I'm sorry."

"So, my castle and city have been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute." Hey! That wasn't Lyn's fault at all! "When I heard Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance…" 'Lady Madelyn'. It all came to her. Stupid of me to not have stopped this meeting as soon as I learned of his past affections. "I find I've chanced my mind. I withdraw my offer." Called it.

"My lord, you gave your word!" I never, in my wildest thoughts, would've expected Kent to yell at a lord. Then again, said lord was insulting his lady. "You gave me your word as a lord of Lycia," Kent continued, even when the Marquess glowered. Good show. "You must-"

"Kent, was it?" I had a very, very bad feeling suddenly. "You failed to inform me of one most vital detail when you pleaded her case," Marquess Araphan continued. Kent faltered slightly, confusion etched on his face. "You did not tell me she was so tainted with the blood of Sacae." Ex… excuse me? EXCUSE ME?! "Such incivility, and savagery... would it not trouble the marquess of Caelin to meet this… nomadic mongrel?" You son of a…! The Sacaeans weren't anything… that… but I had… thought the same. I had… thought the same… as this man who made my skin crawl, who was humiliating Lyn. I had… thought the… ahaha… ha… I was going to be sick. I was going to be so, so sick. "Assuming he will even live to see her." I too had just labeled the Sacaeans as savages without thinking. Uncivilized because of their nomadic ways. "I hear he is ill and abed, and should something happen, Lundgren will claim his title. I certainly wish to avoid trouble, considering everything." Even though they were so kind and proud… even though they had a culture as rich as anyone else… I had _thought_ the same as…!

"I understand." That was Lyn, and I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating when I focused on her. Strong, tall, _proud_… if I'd seen her in the distance, and known nothing of her, I would've thought her a princess… no, I would've thought her a queen. "We shall take our leave at once," she declared calmly. No trace of tears of frustration or embarrassment. No trace of anger or rage. "I am still gladdened to see you uninjured, but I am proud of the Sacaean blood that runs through my veins, just as I am proud of the Lycian." This is what Sacae _really_ was. Not what Marquess Araphan and I had… "I will not accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

"You dare…!" Marquess Araphan moved forward, but I blocked his path myself, making sure to mirror proud and dignified Lyn with my own stance. I'm sorry, Lyn, for ever thinking like this man. I know you never knew, but I _did_, and I felt _horrible_. Let me continue helping you, though. I _will_ see you to your grandfather… if only so you could laugh in this man's face at the end of things! "And you are…?"

"Well, this certainly has been a pleasurable visit, no?" I replied, voice light. Every bit of courtly graces I learned filtered through my head, and I selected the best 'pieces' for this. "I am the tactician responsible for helping Lady Lyndis make it to Caelin." He made to sneer, so I continued, "My name is Katarina. I am the third child, second daughter, of the Etrurian House of Hanover." And he paled. I knew he would. And I didn't care. I wanted him to think twice about _ever_ insulting Lyn again. "Truly, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, _Marquess._" Ignoring him, I turned to Lyn, who still held herself strong and sure, though there was some confusion in her eyes now. "You mentioned wanting to leave, Lyn?"

"Yes," she agreed. She smiled at me, and I thought I caught a bit of a flush. Was embarrassment kicking in now? "Kent, please, lead the way?" Kent actually gave Marquess Araphan a glare before bowing and departing. Lyn and I followed him out, without even a backwards glance to the Marquess.

As I shut the door behind me, though, I whispered, "Matthew?" I heard the rustle of cloth behind me. "Please ensure that quite a few useful bits of supplies get 'misplaced' in the chaos, yes?" I glanced over my shoulder and caught his grin. "I do not like it when people go back on their word simply for petty revenge." He saluted and scampered off, and I jogged to catch up with Lyn and Kent.

I didn't deserve to be her tactician, but Lyn didn't know my thoughts. Lyn still wanted me near. So, I was going to do everything in my power… to help her to Caelin. I supposed, one day, I'd have to thank the Marquess Araphan for opening my eyes fully. Even if… I was so, so sickened by my own damn thoughts.

* * *

"Well done, my lady! That marquess is a lout!" Sain, considering we were still technically within his lands, it wouldn't do to blatantly insult him. Then again, it had taken quite a bit of persuasion to prevent him from going back and _dueling_ the guy. Surprisingly protective, Sain was. "Don't worry," he reassured Lyn, patting her on the shoulder. "We're all here for you!" He gestured to the group around us for emphasis, and I smiled a little when I saw them turn and nod before returning to packing. Matthew had 'acquired' quite a bit of supplies for us, and my book purchase didn't help matters. "Isn't that so, Kent?" He nudged his fellow knight in the side, trying to win a smile out of him. It failed. "Oh, stop being grumpy. Did our lady not tell you to hold your head up and be proud?" Yeah, but Kent definitely seemed to be taking the insult to Lyn personally. Still…

"Kent, you have two more seconds to mope before I start assigning laps," I informed him. It earned a squeak from Lyn, and a yelp of protest from both knights. "Come on. Put the blame where it actually belongs." Mostly on me, truth be told. Urgh… I still felt my skin crawling at the realization he and I thought alike. I must change my thoughts. I simply _must_. It was wrong and rude.

"Yes, on that lord," Lyn declared firmly. Kent sighed, but he managed a small smile as he nodded. Good. "Still, he did say my grandfather was ill…"

"Rather convenient illness, that." She gave me a confused look and I hesitated before shaking my head. "We'll get some more information before I tell you what I think it is, okay?" She'd told me, once, that it had been poison that weakened her Clan enough for the bandits to slaughter them. I… wouldn't put those memories back in her head unless I had to. "Still, can't be the consumption, so that's good." Passed through an area that got hit hard with Jono's group. The poor children…

"Consumption…!" Lyn's eyes were wide. "Oh, I've heard of that. It got a couple of stray nomads a while back."

"There was a bad bout in Ostia not overly long ago," Kent stated. His eyes flickered with old pain; did he lose someone to it? I hoped not. It was a nasty illness. Coughing up blood, losing weight like nothing… "It killed the ruling marquess in Ostia, forcing Lord Uther to inherit far earlier than anyone expected." Right, so it was only about three years, now. "There's been talk of another one appearing not only there, but in some other countries as well." Everyone lived in fear of another outbreak. Only a handful of healers were skilled enough to treat illnesses _anyway_, and you had to get to one in time, or you really had no hope. I'd have to be careful. I was likely to travel through infected areas whether I liked it or not.

"Bah, enough of such talk!" Sain dismissed, waving his hands in front of him as if to wipe the words away. "It shall only bring us down! Let's instead revel in our Lady Lyndis holding her ground!" Yes, that was a much better thing to think on. "Or the rider that approaches." Huh?

"Let Lyn and I talk to them," I instructed without even turning around. If Sain described them as simply 'approaching', then I was going to assume they weren't looking for a fight. Yet. "Stand ready, but help the others finish with the supplies, all right?" Both Kent and Sain nodded, and I looked to Lyn. "Shall we?" Lyn nodded, eyes firm and blazing. "Then let's go."

We both walked down the path, careful to stay well within sight of everyone. However, when we actually saw the rider. "Rath!" Lyn greeted, startled. I didn't blame her. I certainly hadn't been expecting him either. "What are you…?"

"The marquess and I had a disagreement," Rath 'explained', dismounting as we came to his side. Lyn still looked baffled, and I just wondered if the disagreement had anything to do with how the marquess treated Lyn. Or had the marquess let his mouth run a little too much after we left? "I left his service, and thought to join you, Lyn of the Lorca." He casually tossed her a coinpurse as well. I could _hear_ the chink of all the coin. "And I wish for you to take that as well."

"This is…?" Lyn cautiously opened it and I went to her side to peek over her shoulder. And gawked at all the coin. Holy… "I can't…!"

"I've little use for it." Rath shrugged. "And I cannot take back a gift that has been offered." Was that a Sacaean thing?

Lyn certainly sighed like it was. "Thank you, Rath." She smiled at him. "I'd be glad to have you travel with us." Yeah, someone else who knew her culture.

"Welcome to the Legion, as Wil so lovingly dubbed us," I deadpanned. Lyn laughed, and I thought I saw Rath smile, ever so slightly. At the least, his head tilted like he was amused, and I noticed for the first time that, like Lyn, he wore earrings. Was that also a Sacaean thing? Or did they just happen to share the same trait? I… should probably ask. Later. I wanted to learn, but I should do it later. "Hope you don't mind craziness. It's just going to get worse." Probably a lot worse. Lungdren wasn't playing around with bandits anymore.

But he'd fail. I'd make sure of it. To make up to Lyn all the injustice my thoughts gave, and to help everyone in our group reach their goals. That was my silent promise.

* * *

_Notes on Matthew:_

· _Thief, or so he claims. Most thieves also double as spies, though, so I'm going to be very wary, and never let Lyn be alone with him._

· _Appears cheerful, but I don't know if he's actually like that, or if that's the mask he uses most to get people to let down their guard. _

· _Let it never be said he isn't skilled though. I am very much enjoying the massive amounts of treasure he snuck out for us. _

_Notes on Rath:_

· _Definitely more experienced than the others. Not so much that he can't improve, but still. I think he's even more experienced than Kent and Sain._

· _Mounted. Archer. I have hit and run tactics now that don't involve serious and honorable knights. Yay!_

· _It's easy to see his strength, but his quiet seems to be born from discomfort of people, unlike Dorcas who is simply content in silence. Maybe I should make an effort to talk with him? Lyn would probably really like it if they chatted about the Sacae._

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, I've been waiting for this chapter. What better way to make a character realize they're being hateful than having someone they hate have the same exact traits and dislike them for it? Also, yay, Matthew and Rath! Two of my favs! I will likely have them feature frequently, so apologies in advance?

Next Chapter - Siblings Abroad


	9. Chapter 7) Siblings Abroad

**Chapter Seven – Siblings Abroad**

* * *

_So, we left Araphan without supplies from Marquess Araphan. Spiteful old man, and I'm still sickened at the thought of us having anything in common. But now isn't the time for me to whine. We're marching for Caelin, racing against time. We have to make it to Caelin before Lyn's grandfather passes. I can see everyone becoming harried and impatient and hope I can come up with strategies that satisfy… especially when, knowing us, we'll find some distraction soon._

* * *

A little jolt brought me out of my reading of Ilian tactics. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get my bearings. And glanced around to check on everyone, since I was back in the real world, not lost in pages of aerial tactics far more intricate than anything my teachers ever described.

I was riding with Kent, and he was as focused as ever. Sain was a little further away, chatting about something with Serra. Florina was up in the skies, paired with Matthew to serve as scout, and to give her some extended time of being around a relatively strange male where she had the option of coming down and switching. On the other side of Sain, I saw Lyn chattering away as Rath nodded. I wondered if they were talking about the Sacae. It had to be tiring. Lady Madelyn this, Lady Madelyn that. Lycia this, Lycia that. She was proud of her Sacaean heritage too. Why not some of… Hassar. She said, long ago, that her father's name was Hassar. I should remember that. I should ask her questions about him. That way… she wouldn't feel alone in feeling pride about him too.

Mental check wasn't _done_ yet, Katri. Keep focused.

Biting back a sigh, I checked behind us for those traveling on foot. Erk had his nose in a book, and I was convinced Dorcas's quiet watch was the only reason Erk hadn't tripped and fallen flat on his face. He also kept an eye on Wil as the archer looked around the area carefully. Was he scoping the area out for hunting? It might be smart to go ahead and take a break to let him. That way whenever we camped tonight, we could just get right to the cooking. It wasn't like our pace could be _much_ slower. Though there was lunch to think about…

"Is everything all right, Lady Katri?" I twisted slightly to better look at Kent. "You stopped reading," he noted with a small smile. I made a face at him; he'd subtly teased me earlier about how many books I had.

"Everything is fine," I reassured after the moment of childishness. I marked my spot, though, and closed the book. "Just checking on everyone, and thinking about food."

"We're not far from a city, if I recall correctly." That _would_ be good. We certainly had the funds to splurge a little. Thank you, Rath and Matthew. "It should be a quiet place to rest." Here was hoping. I didn't want to experience another Araphan. "You… mentioned to Marquess Araphan that you are of house Hanover." I think I did more than 'mention', Kent. Why was this being brought up? "The horses Sain and I ride are from Hanover stock." Wait, really? Was Caelin that _rich_ or were Sain and Kent higher ranked than I originally thought? Good horses were expensive, and Father bred the best. There was a _reason_ why even Bern was willing to swallow their pride and buy from him. "I've never had a better horse."

"Yeah, the ones sold have nice temperaments." You could leave a baby in their care, and know it would be safe. "Trained well." All of them got basic training before being sold. No exceptions. "Why bring it up?"

"I suppose I was startled." He hesitated before continuing, "I had heard it tended to be minor nobles who went to Etruria's tactician school. But Hanover is one of the highest, yes?" Hanover, Reglay, Caerleon, Eir, and Caliburn. The five noble houses that supported the king.

"It caused a bit of a scandal, yes." I sighed, remembering that time. "Luckily, I used to be even more hotheaded than both Lyn and Sain." Kent _tried_ to smother his laugh, and I pretended to glare at him for it. "Mother still hasn't forgiven me for it, but Father gave his permission, so there wasn't anything anyone could do." Now that I remembered, even though Father had given permission, Pent had been the only one to fully support me from the very beginning. No wonder I'd gotten that mild crush on him. "I earned my place, though." Studying into the night, and then studying still. I'd been determined to be the best. "Only way I was treated differently than the others was how I spent my breaks." Louise taking me on walks, Pent showing me new tactics, Nichol lending me history books, Douglas letting me watch the soldiers practice… babysitting Perceval, Cecilia, and Mildain, and other toddler nobles since their mothers were busy with court antics…

"I didn't mean to imply otherwise. Certainly, we owe our lives several times over to your tactics." Thank you, Kent. "I'd simply been surprised."

"You and a bunch of others." I smiled wryly. "Ah, well. It got me Douglas and Nichol's respect." And it took a lot to earn the respect of the Knight General and High Tactician. "Anyway…" I glanced around again and noticed Sain was _way_ up ahead. "Kent, why did Sain move ahead without saying anything?"

"I've one guess, and I hope it's correct." Kent sighed. "Otherwise, I'm going to have words with him." _I_ was going to have words. I needed to know where people were! The fire at Araphan _still_ scared me.

"Everyone, look!" Sain yelled, waving from the hill up ahead. "We're at Kathelet!" As Kent caught up to Sain, I could see the small, but lovely looking city sprawled out below, hugging the hills and mountains. "Caelin is due south from here!" Truly? We really were reaching the end, huh?

"How far from here?" I asked Kent, tilting my head back to look at him. Even now, he didn't seem to relax. "Couple of weeks?"

"Providing we have no delays, it's less than that," Kent answered. He eased his horse next to Sain's, and I saw Rath do the same on Sain's other side. "Ten day." So, ten days away, assuming no sidetracks? Well, we were about to get a distraction then, weren't we? "You look troubled."

"I'm just well aware of our luck." And now that I looked, wasn't there a small boy heading our way? "Let me down, Kent. I've got to talk to Florina."

"Hmm?"

"P-pardon me…" I heard the young boy pant as I slipped down and signaled Florina to land. As she slowly circled down, I studied the boy. Thin, with teal hair and red eyes. Dirt smudged, scraped up, and I could see a bruise peeking out from his collar. "U-um… are you mercenaries?"

"And if we are?" Lyn jumped down from Rath's horse and crouched to look the boy in the eyes. "We're in a bit of a hurry," she whispered. I saw her fists clench in her skirt, though. "If you need help, it might be better to ask someone else."

"Th-there's no time!" Tears filled the red eyes and his voice cracked. "I've asked all over the city and they wouldn't help!" No one in this entire city? That… had to be a lie, right? Yet… wait, when did I stop being cynical at scruffy kids? "And some bad men have taken away my sister!" …Oh, man. "I don't know what I'll do without her…" Cue outburst in three… two… one…

"Your sister?" I bit back a groan as Sain jumped into the conversation. Called it. "My lady, Lyndis! We _must_ help him!" Sain insisted. I glanced at him and, while I figured he'd flirt with her the second he got a chance, I knew by the seriousness in his eyes that he was just worried about what could happen to a kidnapped girl.

"We haven't the time. Our marquess is ill." Now, someone might call Kent cruel, but I saw how tightly he clenched his hands. Sain picked 'good', but Kent picked 'lawful'. "And what if this is a trap?" he asked. I agreed at the possibility, but knowing Lyn… ah, Florina landed. Wonder what took so long.

"Kent," I heard Lyn murmur. I signaled Dorcas and Wil to get their weapons as I made my way to Florina and Matthew. "I… I want to help this child." Called it. "I'm worried about Grandfather, of course, but I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!" I dug out paper and pen from my bag, thinking quickly as I nudged Erk to put down his book and get out his tome. "I'm sorry…"

"I am your loyal retainer." Ever the true knight, Kent. "You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead." If it led to Lyn taking her vengeance on the Taliver, I was _definitely_ intervening. I hadn't forgotten how scary she had looked back then.

"Ha! Such a noble speech, bosom companion!" Sain laughed. I could imagine him easily hitting Kent on the shoulder. I just shook my head and passed the pen and paper to Matthew. "You're in luck, laddie. Let's get your sister."

"And _hopefully_ the smooth talking knight won't scare her." I choked on a laugh at Serra's deadpanned reply. Where had _that_ come from?! "Well, let me down, Sain," I heard her order. I just studied Florina, silently asking if she was up for this. She nodded vigorously, eyes bright and stubborn. "I can't ride with you while we're fighting. I'll be in _so_ much danger, and we wouldn't want that!" True. It was stupid to purposely expose your healer to danger unless they could defend themselves. "Boy, hold still. I'll heal you up." Shaking my hand at Serra's abrasive kindness, I watched Florina and Matthew mount up again and take to the skies. "Oh, where's Katri?"

"Getting her map," I answered, turning to face the others once Florina and Matthew were up in the air. "What?" I smiled at the surprised looks from Lyn, Serra, Kent, and Sain. "Was there any doubt Lyn wouldn't want to help the child?" Lyn immediately pouted, while Kent and Sain ducked their heads to hide their smiles. Serra was more open about her laugh, but she quickly turned her attention to the boy. "Okay, let's see…"

"Katri." I tilted my head towards Dorcas, even as I thought. "Enemy here," he informed me. I groaned and turned to see he was correct. Wearing a hooded robe of purples and black. Wasn't that hot in this weather? "Orders?" Give me a moment, Dorcas. I was trying to find their weapon!

Of course, when I did see the black tome they carried, I grit my teeth. "Everyone, watch your shadows," I ordered, softly. The child ducked behind Lyn, who stood protectively in front of him. "Erk, whatever you do, _don't_ cast your magic at them." Erk wasn't strong enough yet to fight against the magic triangle. Okay, convenient universe, this is where you made someone with light magic suddenly appear and… yeah, that was absolutely ridiculous…

So, _of course_, that was exactly what just happened. Okay, at this point, I was willing to believe in guardian spirits and whatnot because there was literally _no_ other reason why two lightning spells cracked through the shaman and killed them easily. This was _entirely_ too convenient here!

The shaman's body crumpled to the ground, revealing the magic user who had appeared _just_ as we needed them. I knew those robes. An Elmine monk. Well, things just got weirder. Monks normally stayed at churches or orphanages. "Ah, please forgive me," he murmured, ducking his head politely. Even in the middle of thinking strategy, I couldn't help but spare an envious thought for how pretty his hair was. I knew mine had to be a _mess_ by now. "I happened to be at the inn when the child there came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved and was… unpleasant." I swear by all that's holy, if those bruises came from him, I was bringing that innkeeper before a judge!

"It's okay," the child said as he poked his head out from behind Lyn. I didn't like how bitter and sad his smile was. "I'm used to being treated that way." Are you serious?

"Just because you're used to it, child, does not make it right." The monk had a kind and gentle smile. I was reminded of Yodel, actually. "My name is Lucius. I would like to help the boy, if possible." I was _not_ saying 'no' to free help, especially when that help wielded light magic in a battle filled with shamans.

"Then you'll be listening to my orders," I answered, stepping up. I bowed to him, right hand resting on my shoulder, and he reciprocated the gesture easily. Lyn made a confused squeak, but I'd have to explain later about proper bows and the like. …Actually, I needed to give her a crash course in some basic etiquette as a sav… no, as Sacaean culture likely didn't have equivalents. "Glad to have someone strong to dark magic." Lucius just smiled. "You prepare for a long fight, all right?" He nodded and I turned to find Wil. "Check to make sure we don't have others sneaking up on us."

"Got it, Katri," he replied. He went ahead and notched an arrow as he moved ahead, likely heading to some of the nearby trees. All right. Hopefully, no one would ambush us. Florina and Matthew were still up in the air. Dorcas and Erk were checking their weapons, Serra was studying her staff, the horse riders were dismounted to give their horses a break before the fight…

"Katri?" And Lyn was still next to be, child behind her. "What did you mean by 'strong to dark magic'?" she asked me curiously. Right, Sacaeans didn't seem to have magic. "I've heard dark magic is strong." But inaccurate. Thankfully. "Is it like the weapons triangle you told me about?"

"Yeah, dark magic 'suffocates' anima magic," I explained absently. How much longer would it take those two to make a map? Were there _that_ many people we were fighting? Just what was going on? "Light magic 'pierces' dark magic and anima magic 'swallows' light magic." Thus the magic triangle or so my teachers explained.

"Swallows?"

"Anima magic is the magic of the world. Nature absorbs light to gain the strength to grow." Her eyes lit up and she nodded. I figured she'd understand that explanation. "So, let's see where we can hide the child-"

"Nils." I looked down and the boy was looking right at me. "My name is Nils," he repeated. I nodded, accepting the correction. "And I can help!" What. "See?" He produced a flute and played a few little notes… and I instantly felt it. The surge of energy that marked…

"You've the Bardic Gift." He nodded excitedly, eyes bright as he realized I knew what this was. "Is it just energy or…?"

"No, I know other songs!" He beamed at me, and I could _feel_ everyone's confused gazes on my back. "Songs to strengthen and songs to elevate skill!" Both very useful for an offensive fight. "Miss, how do you know about the Bardic Gift though? It's rare." Yeah, well…

"Mildain has it." Nils's eyes blanked. "Sorry, he's a child I babysat when I was back in Etruria." And the crown prince, but no way was I mentioning that here. "Okay, give me a second to…" I heard wings and looked up to see Florina and Matthew were descending. "Okay, let me look at the map, and then I'll think of a strategy."

This was going to be a weird day, wasn't it? Ah, well. Weird was becoming normal.

* * *

After much consideration, and analysis of the map and enemy numbers Matthew and Florina had provided, I decided to send Florina and Lucius up over the mountain peaks to harry the group of dark mages stationed at the southern fortress. I prayed she'd be okay. She looked so nervous, but I was counting on them. She knew it too. I just hoped the strain didn't cause her to make a mistake… No, I had to have faith in her. I was trusting her, and I wouldn't let it falter.

While they did that, the rest of us would take the long way around. Sain and Kent were the vanguard, with Rath immediately behind them to cover their blind spots with arrows. Erk and Wil followed behind them, Wil focusing on any shamans he found and Erk focusing on archers. Dorcas brought up the rear of the formation, killing anyone who survived the initial assault. Lyn's primary job during this was guarding Nils, who would play songs for whoever he thought needed it at the time. Serra stayed by me, and Matthew was my guard and messenger. Or, well, was supposed to be. However, he disappeared as we approached a small group of houses located outside of the city limits, and that left me trying to run a strategy _and_ look for a missing thief. And pissed me off because that gave me much more work than I needed. Especially when Lyn took a pretty bad injury to her side protecting Nils from a dark magic spell.

"I can heal this up easily," Serra declared loftily, already working. I bit back any retorts I had, knowing they'd just distract her. Instead, I just rested a comforting hand on Lyn's head as she grit her teeth in pain. "Without even a scar!" Because that was important. Still…

"I'm counting on you," I told her. She flashed me a bright smile before focusing on working. I took the opportunity to look over the area, taking into account things. Aside from a missing Matthew and an injured Lyn, we seemed to be doing rather well. But this was definitely more difficult than the previous fights. This was a _very_ organized group. Why? Who would be after Nils and his sister? Someone hoping to profit off the Bardic Gift he had?

"Katri!" Wil appeared at my side. I grimaced at how empty his quiver was looking. "Bit of a lull, so I'm picking them out of the bodies," he explained, seeing where I was looking. I glanced around to confirm that the enemies had retreated. The tight grip on their weapons, though, suggested it was temporary. "Everyone is fine, though Erk mentioned something about ink and running out?" And considering we likely didn't _have_ access to the special ink that tomes were written in, that meant having to buy him another fire tome. "Horses fine. Kent is liking the sword picked up in Araphan." Good. "Oh, I should get arrows for Rath, too." I glanced to make sure he hadn't taken a head injury. "I'm fine. Just tired." I nodded, crossing my arms. I glanced down to see Serra still tending to Lyn. "Dorcas's axe broke, but he picked up a replacement." All right. "Sain's lance snapped, so he's using the other sword gotten from Araphan." So, tomes and lances were what we had to buy as soon as possible. "And Matthew is in there." He pointed to a specific building in the group of houses. Oh, if that's where he was… "Orders?"

"Guard Serra," I replied. He nodded, clearly expecting it. "Nils, if there's a lull, take the break. Lyn, careful of moving once the fighting picks up again." Lyn sighed and nodded. "I'm going to get our thief."

"Have fun!" Wil, you probably shouldn't be gleeful, considering I planned on giving Matthew a lecture. Ah, whatever.

Waving farewell, I made my way to the building Wil pointed, grimacing as my leg protested. I was keenly feeling how much of a pain it was to limp everyone, both figuratively and literally. Ah, well. I'd get used to it, and not being able to run. I just wished I'd had the time to rest before going straight from riding to standing around.

Shaking my head, I entered the building, and grimaced as the smell of stale ale assaulted my nose. Clearly, this was a tavern, and not the cleanest of ones. It was pretty dimly lit, too. But Wil had said he saw Matthew duck into here, and I trusted his eyes, so I was going to find the 'thief' and drag him out by the ear for leaving without letting me know.

Or that was the plan. When I found him in the backroom, I was mildly distracted by the man Matthew was talking with. Mostly because of all the blue. Heavy blue armor, blue hair, blue eyes… clearly, someone had a favorite color. And he stared right at me, eyes narrowed in study, while Matthew fidgeted awkwardly at his side.

"Excuse me," I began, nodding politely. _Clearly_, I'd interrupted a conversation and I would keep a modicum of manners. "But your companion is someone that I assigned a task to, and _disappeared_ without informing me." I glared at Matthew, who smiled sheepishly. "We can talk thieves and spies later." Because the only reason I could see Matthew leaving so quickly was to report, and why else would he have to report? "I need him back immediately for a lecture from hell _and_ his messenger skills." The man kept silent, studying me still, so I studied him too. Strong was the first impression I got. Perhaps unskilled, but strong nonetheless. "That armor for show?" The man shook his head, smiling slightly. "Great. You're conscripted for the fight." Matthew made an interesting strangled noise, but the man simply remained quiet. "Kid needs protecting from kidnappers."

"You talk a lot." Boy, if those were your first words to me, I was going to clonk you over the head with my pack full of books. Show some manners! "I was wondering when you'd get to the point," he continued, shrugging. He reached back and produced an axe. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a 'Wolf Beil', an axe designed to slaughter cavalry and cleave heavy armor. "So, kid in trouble?" I nodded, biting back any retorts I had. "I was wondering about the noise. Everyone said to not worry about it, so I figured it was something expected." If this was expected, I was having words with the marquess of Kathelet. "All right, where do you want me?" I opened my mouth, but heard some sort of scuffling. I turned and gawked when I saw some of the enemy actually come in, heading straight for me. Clearly, the temporary lull was over. I tried to move out of the way, but my crippled leg couldn't move quite right, so I braced myself for yet another injury.

Only it didn't come. Someone snagged me by the waist and then the man was in front of me, splitting the skulls with a strange ease. I tried to figure out what sort of 'style' he fought with, though. It 'clunked', so I assumed self-taught, but _where_? It reminded me of gladiators in the arena.

"Leg seize up?" I looked up to see Matthew had been the one to pull me back. "You limp, so I figured that's what happened," he continued lightly. I glowered. "I disappeared to deal with an assassin, and then got dragged by him." Well, that mollified me a little. Just a little. "I will accept whatever creative punishment you have later, but we should _probably_ follow the young master."

"You better have given a favorable report on Lyn." He just grinned. "Yes, yes, let's follow him, damn it. I'm still mad." Manners, though. "However, thank you for saving me. I'd rather not give Serra more work."

"Yes, Lady Tactician!" Matthew helped me up and the two of us walked down the now bloody hall to find the 'young master' in the main room, peering out the door. The other patrons had disappeared. …I hoped they'd just disappeared, at least. "Ready for your orders, young master?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of them," the man mused. He had a slight grin. "All right, who's first?" Huh? Wait, was he just going to go charging again?!

"Hold it!" I lunged forward and snagged his cape, jerking him back just as he tried to step out the door. "You going forward like that is just going to get _my_ group killed!" I yelled. He grimaced, but moved away from the door. Oh, good, he had _some_ sense! "You're going to guard the boy they're after. He should be with a girl with long green hair in a ponytail. She'll probably grumble, so tell her 'Katri's orders' when she demands why you're there." He nodded. "Okay, _now_ you can go charging like an idiot."

"And Matthew can keep you from dying from being a cripple." DID HE HAVE NO MANNERS?! "Why are you glaring?"

"Just go!" As he obeyed, I turned to Matthew. "Who forgot to teach him manners?!" Matthew just laughed nervously. "Argh, I'm really peeved now!" At least things should calm down a bi-

"Katri!" And there was Florina. Which meant problem. I hated everything right now. "Sorry," she mumbled as she landed in a flurry of wind and feathers. I forced myself to relax, waving the apology away. I was not mad at her. I should just tuck the anger somewhere else. It's unbefitting of a tactician. "Someone suddenly started helping us by the fortress." Wha…? "Which is nice, except it's thrown Lucius and me off, so…" So they needed a change in tactics. Right…

"Matthew, we're heading to them." I glanced at him and he nodded. "Florina, head up and focus on protecting our helpful person and Lucius." I'd really like no one to die, thank you very much.

"Do you need to lean on me?" he asked as we walked. He made sure to go ahead of me, both to clear a path and to lessen the chances of me walking into a trap. I appreciated it. "Also, the young master sometimes talks before he thinks."

"Sometimes?" I tripped over a rock and grimaced. Yeah, my leg was _not_ liking me right now.

"Okay, most of the time. I promise, though, he didn't _mean_ to insult you. He's just worried about your leg, since your limp is _really_ pronounced right now." I was well aware of my limp, thank you. And I was taking that 'promise' with a grain of salt. "Oh, I think I found the helper!" He stopped in front of me, and let me use him as a crutch as I looked over his shoulder. "There. Person by the girl with long hair."

"I see them." And I hoped that girl was Ninian. It was a lot easier than dealing with having to run an organized group down. "Lucius and Florina?" Matthew easily pointed them out. Lucius was near the girl too, using his lightning spell to blind the attackers. Florina had her pegasus dive and retreat quickly to knock them off balance, not using her lance at all. I hoped _hers_ hadn't broken. "I think they're falling back to regroup." Certainly looked like it. "Help me over to them."

"Gladly." I appreciated how subtle he was about it. He just stayed at my side, steadying me when I wobbled. "Lucius, Florina! Our lady tactician orders you to rest!" Both smiled tiredly at that. "Should I check the girl?" Since she seemed to be _unconscious_, instead of simply leaning against the tree like I'd originally thought? "Yes, yes. You have fun chatting with the newcomer." I certainly would, particularly since _he_ came to me.

This man wore blue like the other one, but his hair was an eye catching red, and he wore a circlet. That, and the rapier, marked him for a noble. "Ah, my pardon, miss," he murmured, bowing to me, rapier at his side. "Are you protecting this girl?" I nodded, trying to think of how to reply. I assumed she was Nils's sister, at least. "I see." He smiled slightly. "I saw she was with a band of ruffians and seemed upset." Well, no duh. "Was I wrong to involve myself?" Well, no, but…

"It's nice to play the knight, but next time, check and see if there are others nearby," I scolded. I couldn't help it. _Yes_, he protected her, but he could've gotten Lucius and Florina killed before I knew anything had happened! Also, what was with today? People helping us of their own free will without us having to talk to them first? Madness. "You threw off two of mine."

"Ah, my deepest apologies." He… actually did look remorseful. Huh. "It seems there are still more of them, though." Yes, I could see that. Only three, including the shaman I assumed was the leader, so…

"Rapier, yes?" I pointed to his sword for emphasis and he nodded. "Okay." I looked around the area. If Florina and red-haired-person here could keep those two guards off the leader… "You take that axe-wielder there." After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Your objective is to keep him busy. If you kill him, great, but that's not going to be your job." This time his nod was a little firmer. "Florina?" She maneuvered her pegasus next to me, and I studied her. Sweat pouring down her face, breathing hard, but the grip on her thankfully intact lance was still strong. Okay. "You're distracting the sword-wielder." She nodded firmly, likely too tired to do anything else. "Matthew and Lucius, you're taking the leader." Lucius nodded and Matthew gave me a weird look. "Look, mister 'thief', you're dodgy. Distract him while Lucius prepares a spell to one or two shot him." Matthew sighed, but nodded. "I'll remain here with the girl." No way was I leaving her unattended while she was unconscious. "Matthew, how is she?"

"No signs of major trauma," Matthew rattled off easily. He stood with a stretch. "Fainting is from drug, exhaustion, or shock, with the last two being the most plausible." I see. "Have I mentioned I hate getting attacked?"

"Then make sure to dodge." He grimaced and I shrugged. "I have faith in your abilities." Now he _really_ gave me a weird look. "Would you all move before they strike first?"

And they were off. I leaned against the tree next to the girl, getting weight off my bad leg at last, and making sure her breathing remained as steady as it was. I watched the red-haired man draw the axe-wielder away, wincing as the dodges were much closer than I'd like. But he _was_ avoiding injury, so that was good. Florina was doing the same with the sword-wielder, taking advantage of her pegasus being _quite_ willing to throw out its hooves and wings to disorient. Matthew… was practicing acrobatics with the constant dodging of the shaman, actually flipping over them to disrupt their concentration. And, a short distance away, Lucius held his tome to his chest, light magic circling around him as he whispered something. Maybe a prayer?

When Lucius opened his eyes, though, and raised his hand, I whistled to catch the attention of the other three. Florina and Matthew figured out what was going on immediately, and the red-haired man picked up on it after a second or two to get out of the way. As the shaman stumbled, knocked off-balanced by a well-placed kick from the feeling Matthew, Lucius's spell hit the mark, a lightning bolt straight through the heart. I resisted the urge to sigh in relief as the leader dropped like a stone. Upon seeing their leader dying, the rest just flat-out fled. Good. Over. Now, I should return to the others and…

"Ninian!" I looked up and saw Lyn and that armored man approach. Oh, good, they were just coming to me. That was nice. The man was carrying Nils easily, and I wondered if Nils had gotten tired. "Is she okay?" Nils asked, flailing to get down. The man dropped him easily and Nils scrambled over to the girl, shaking her. "Ninian!"

"Easy, sweetling," I murmured, resting a head on his hand. He was… surprisingly cold to the touch. "She likely just fainted from shock." He sniffled, and I knelt down next to him. "I'll have Serra give her a full check over."

"So, you were late because you were saving damsels in distress, Eliwood?" Thinking the name sounded familiar, I looked up to see the armored man clap the red-haired man on the back. "Just like you!" he laughed, clearly amused.

The red-haired man just gave him a disgruntled look. "Clearly, you found a way to pass the time, Hector," he sighed. "Have you even given your name?" The red-haired man sighed again at his friend's nonchalant shrug. "For goodness sake, Hector." While they chatted, I did a visual count. Lucius was resting by Florina, who had dismounted to lean on her pegasus. Matthew was favoring a leg, but he winked at me when he saw me looking, so I assumed it was something easily fixed. In the distance, I could see Kent, Sain, and Rath catching up, with Erk, Serra, and Wil as passengers. If I tiptoed, I could see Dorcas walking behind, carefully checking each of the enemy corpses. Okay. Strangeness aside, it looked like everyone made it through and things would be fine. "Please, pardon our rudeness." Oh, red-haired man was done talking to his friend and was looking at Lyn and me. "I am Eliwood of Pherae." …Wha…? "This is my best friend, Hector of Ostia." So, I conscripted the heir to Ostia and scolded the heir to Pherae? Just my luck. I stand by my words, but just my luck. "Might I ask your names?"

"I'm… Lyn," Lyn answered after a moment. She glanced at me, and I nodded. These were people to give a full introduction to. "I'm of the Lorca tribe, and I'm the granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin." Eliwood looked a little startled, while Hector simply looked curious. Matthew, you _better_ have given a favorable report about her. "I know it can be difficult to believe, but-"

"No, I believe you." …Eliwood, you must be very kind and trusting to believe her that quickly, and I hope you've a set of good advisors and a better sword arm, because there were going to be _many_ who took advantage of that. "I've heard the people of the Sacae are too proud to lie." Too proud, or just didn't want to waste time with lying when they wandered? "And your eyes are very much like Lord Hausen." Oh? "But this sounds like quite the story." Eliwood smiled warmly. "Would you mind telling it to us over lunch?" Hmm? "I'll buy-"

"We'll buy," Hector cut off. Eliwood gave him a look and Hector matched it with a grin. "We both know I'm more stubborn." Eliwood simply sighed in agreement. "Sounds interesting, and you don't look like you'll talk in circles like your tactician." I was being polite, damn it!

"No insulting Katri," Lyn immediately snapped. I was surprised by the intensity of her glare and Hector held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "But… lunch would be nice." Yay, food and, more importantly, _rest_ for our poor group. "After the others catch up and we get Ninian to Serra." Right, if only to comfort the little boy resting against my leg.

Let's see how much stranger this day would get, yes?

* * *

Lunch was… actually nice. Well, aside from Wil challenging Sain to a drinking contest rematch and Kent being dragged into it. And Serra stealing Erk's book so that he was forced to socialize. And Florina falling asleep in her chair and Lucius hastily catching her before she fell face first into her food. And Matthew stealing food from everyone's plates. …Honestly, only Dorcas and Rath didn't cause a ruckus, and I half-wished they'd at least _intervened_, but nope.

"Quite the lively group you have!" Eliwood laughed, clearly amused. I was subtly trying to get the juice out of my hair from where Erk had accidentally splashed me in his attempts to get his book back. Which didn't work because Sera had disappeared in to the back room to tend to Ninian, and to make sure Nils had eaten _something_. "Though, given your tale, I can see how they would all join up." Lyn and I exchanged a look and just shrugged. Eliwood was a little word. Adorable, but weird. "Still, what a thing. I know Lord Hausen was excited about having a granddaughter, but for his own brother to cause him such trouble." Eliwood sighed and shook his head. I was going to be keeping a running tally of how many times he sighed at this rate. "What do you think, Hector?"

"Why are you asking me?" Hector asked dryly. Though all of us had finished eating, he was casually drinking his ale. His _fourth_ mug. Still stone cold sober. By Eliwood's look, I assumed such a thing was normal. "Just because Uther and I argue doesn't mean I want his throne. Far from it. I'm content in being the feckless heir, thank you very much, and I want him to marry soon so that I don't ever have to deal with it." He knocked back the last of his drink for emphasis. "Or are you talking political things? You know I prefer not dealing with that." Judging by his fighting style, I could believe it.

"Never mind." And that was four sighs. Yep, definitely keep a tally. "Still, you'd congratulated Lord Hausen when he told us."

"Eliwood, the guy has been treating _us_ like his grandkids for years." He nodded at Lyn, who sat up straighter "Careful. He'll spoil you rotten if you let him."

"So, he's like that?" she asked softly. Both Hector and Eliwood nodded. "What else is he like? I don't… know much about him." She drooped, and I saw her fiddling with her hands. "Mother spoke kindly, but she said it was hard to talk about him, because they parted with harsh words." Yeah…

"He's calm," Eliwood answered her. He folded his hands and rested them on the table, making sure to look Lyn right in the eye. "Kind, and calm. He gives advice to the younger lords of Lycia, and gives us encouragement when we falter." Eliwood smiled. "He's incredibly reasonable, though he frequently mentions it was age that gave him wisdom, and that he made foolish mistakes for pride when he was younger." Like disown his daughter for eloping? "My father adores him greatly, and he always makes sure to visit the surrounding villages of Caelin, even though he's quite old." Aw… sounded like someone Lyn could get along with nicely! "Caelin is the richest of the territories." Well, considering what Kent said about his and Sain's horses, I could believe that. "But you'd never know it just by looking at him. He's modest and subtle about the wealth."

"I see…" Lyn had an adorable smile on her face. "I really want to meet him now." Yeah, don't worry, Lyn. I'd get you there no matter what the cost to me. "If only my great-uncle would be so reasonable…"

"He's always been ambitious," Hector rattled off. He stretched in his seat, rolling his shoulders. I bit back my snark about how he'd probably be more comfortable without his armor. Wasn't my fault if he strained something. "Not sure why, since he's unmarried." Wait, he was? Then why the hell did he want the throne?! All power, no legacy? Stupid. "Stupid, really." …Oh, I wasn't sure how much I liked that he and I thought the same thing. "Guess he's just power hungry without the sense. Making deals and the like." Both Eliwood and Lyn gave him confused looks. "What?"

"Goodness, sounds like Ostia has spies all over," I commented lightly, resting my hands in my lap just like a 'proper' Etrurian lady. Eliwood sighed (five now), and Lyn looked curious. "Certainly, you do your footwork."

"I know nothing about that sort of thing." Yet the smile said you did, Hector. Whatever. "What is it, Lyn?"

"Is spying like hunting?" she asked. I suppose sav… damn it, brain, think better. I suppose Sacaeans didn't really 'spy' on people. For now, at least. "Following a trail, waiting until the perfect time to strike?" Actually…

"Yeah, that sounds about right," I murmured. Lyn smiled, clearly glad to have a good analogy. "Though a spy goes for information, or people, rather than animals or plants."

"I see." Lyn nodded, smile widening. "That actually sounds really interesting." Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Hmm, if Caelin had spies, Lyn might actually do well in organizing them with a couple years of training? Maybe not. She still had a few hothead tendencies. Though that might cool a little with maturity… ah, why am I thinking on it? It would be Lyn's decision, and I'd be wherever Etruria placed me by then anyway.

Movement caught the corner of my eye, and I twisted to see Serra waving at us to come into the room. "Ah, seems Serra is done with Ninian," I murmured. Lyn instantly got up. I wasn't surprised. "Let's go check on her." I stood up as well and bowed to the two lords. Lyn did the same a moment later. "Thank you for the meal."

"Would you like assistance in getting to Caelin?" Somehow, I got the feeling Eliwood had been waiting to ask that. It was his earnest eyes. "I can only imagine things will get rougher as you get closer to Caelin," he explained. I resisted the urge to rub my temples at the thought of _that_ headache. Because he wasn't wrong. But, if I knew Lyn, and I knew by now that I did…

"Thank you, but this is a personal problem." Called it. "I would like to try and reach my grandfather without dragging more people into it," Lyn added. She bowed her head again. "Thank you for the kindness, though." I half-wanted to protest, mostly because no one here had really been _dragged_ (barring Erk, but he didn't complain). But, politically speaking, it _would_ be better for Caelin to solve this without outside influences, if only to avoid favors. And we were still in a situation where we wouldn't _need_ it. I think.

"I understand." Eliwood looked reluctant to accept it, but Hector nudged him into nodding. "Hector and I will be in the area for a couple of weeks, to discuss things with the reigning lord here." Oh, was that why they were here? "Please, if you need help, do not hesitate to come to us, Lyndis." Aw, how wonderful! Lyn got powerful friends that could help her in the court!

"I will remember that." Both Lyn and I bowed again and left the table, skirting around the other patrons to reach the back room. Lyn went straight in.

I lingered outside with Serra, waiting for her report. "She fainted from shock," Serra immediately explained. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. "And I think she missed a couple of meals." Wouldn't surprise me. "The worst damage, though, seems to be a twisted ankle." I caught the implication and sighed in relief. Good. She hadn't been sexually assaulted. "Except the ankle, she should be just fine with a bit of rest and food." Right, staves didn't really do well on things like twisted ankles. It was better to just let the body heal on its own, to prevent the healing magic from making a crippling mistake.

"Good job," I told her. She instantly beamed, and I wondered if I should note that Serra was _very_ praise driven. "Go rest, okay? We've still got traveling after this." She nodded and curtseyed before leaving. I wondered where she hid Erk's book, before shaking my head. That was something for later.

I stepped inside, glad to see Ninian _was_ awake, sitting in the borrowed bed with Nils burrowed into her side and Lyn sitting in front of her. I studied her as she and Lyn went through introductions. Calm with a gentle and fragile air, her coloring was noticeably lighter than her brother's, and I'd certainly never seen garb like hers before. Then again, if her brother was a bard, then perhaps it was some sort of costume?

"Serra reports you've a twisted ankle," I murmured, announcing my presence to the three. Ninian, Nils, and Lyn all squeaked at my voice, and I smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I held up my hands peacefully and the three slowly relaxed. Lyn sent me a pout, but Ninian and Nils just stared at me curiously. "Have you decided on what you'll do as you recover?" I didn't want the two of them to stay in this city that had spat on them when they needed help, but it was difficult traveling on a twisted ankle.

"Um… can we come with you?" Silence fell at Nils's hesitant question. "We won't be a hindrance!" he insisted, leaning forward slightly to better emphasize his words. "My Bardic Gift is useful in a fight!" I could grant that. "And… okay, Ninian can't do her dance…" So, she had the Dancer's Gift. Made sense. I'd heard it ran in families. "B-but she cooks really well!" …Oh, that was a good reason to bring _anyone_ along. "Please?"

"Well, you'll certain fit in with the rest of our strange legion." I glanced at Lyn. "It's ultimately her choice, though. She's the leader, and I'm the tactician. She makes the decisions, and I make the plans to make it work." Lyn smiles at that, but it seemed a little… off. Was she that reluctant? "I will note that given that group we just fought, I highly doubt they'll be in _more_ danger with us."

"That is true," Lyn murmured, sighing as she nodded. "All right, but you make sure to listen to everyone, okay?" Both of them nodded, and that's when I noticed something. Ninian kept pressing against her right middle finger, even as she clasped her hands together.

"Is your finger injured?" I asked her, moving to look her better in the face. She stared at me a moment before ducking her head. Was she shy or was I scary? "You keep pressing against it, like a child wiggling a tooth." She smiled a little at that, and I heard Nils and Lyn giggle. "So?"

"N-no, that's not it," Ninian mumbled after a moment. She kept her gaze on her hands. "I'm just not used to not having my ring." Ring? "Nini's grace. It's a keepsake from our departed mother." …Ah… "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything…"

But she did, so Lyn and I exchanged a look, mine carefully stoic and hers, entreating. Oh, I knew what she wanted. And I had an idea why. She didn't seem to have much of _anything_ of her parents, or even her Clan. The idea of someone _stealing_ a keepsake, from anyone, was too much.

So, I couldn't blame her, even though I could feel a headache coming on from how we were going to get all the goals fulfilled. "Let me gather supplies, Lyn." Her responding smile was brighter than the sun. "Make sure everyone _rests_ until I'm done. Especially these two." Both of them were staring at us like we were insane. Maybe we were.

* * *

Okay, I got the supplies. Now, to put them in the saddlebags. That were on the horses because _someone_ decided it was a good idea to get them already saddled up. For some stupid reason. And I… really didn't want to get near them when their riders weren't around and I just realized that if we're to have a chance at getting that ring, we'd have to go at a really fast pace, and I was already feeling sick at the thought and-

"Hey." I froze and whirled at the sound. It took a couple of blinks to focus on Rath. When the hell did he enter the stables? "You're pale," he noted. I ducked my head, wondering if there was a way I could pinch my cheeks or something to get color in them again. "Are those the supplies?" I opened my mouth to answer, but my throat was dry, so I decided to just nod. "I see." He walked towards me and easily took the supplies from my arms, stepping into the stall holding Sain's horse with an ease I envied. "You're afraid." H-huh? "Of the horses." He glanced over his shoulder as he very efficiently packed some of the supplies in the bags. Clearly, he had practice with this. "You're afraid of them."

"I am not!" I protested immediately. Oh, I could feel myself coloring now. I knew I flushed darker when he glanced at me again. "I just…" What was the excuse I used with Kent again? "I just spaced out." Except Rath kept staring, unlike Kent, and I really thought he'd keep it up until I said the truth. "…Okay, I'm scared." But they were evil, evil creatures, so that was okay.

"Have you always been?" He went back to packing, leaving the stall to go to Florina's pegasus. I stepped in with him to make sure said pegasus behaved. Besides, pegasi weren't scary.

I hesitated before answering. "No. I loved them when I was little." Before I learned just how evil they really were. "My family breeds horses." He remained silent, but his head was tilted towards me as I talked, carefully listening. "It's just what they do. Horses love the land." We left the pegasus's stall and went to Sain's horse. I didn't follow him in this time. "Most of them are warhorses, trained for battle. Slower than some other breeds, but strong and enduring." Rath pointed to Sain's horse and I smiled wryly. "Yeah, Kent says they're Hanover stock." He nodded, and continued to pack in the supplies. "The gentle ones are sold. The spirited ones are kept." We moved then to his horse. Again, I didn't follow him in. "When I was six years old, my brother got the fun idea of having me sit on one of the more fiery stallions." In his defense, my brother had been eleven at the time. What eleven year old wasn't a little stupid? "Didn't have a saddle. Just had me sit on it." So high up. I remembered that clearly. I'd been so, _so_ high up. It had been scary even before… "But this horse was afraid of his shadow, and he caught sight of it while I was on." Hearing Mark scream as the horse knocked him to the side. The stallion galloping off, jumping the fence, and me clinging for dear life. "It took me all the way into the countryside, in a place I'd never been." I could feel myself shaking as I remembered and part of me wanted to stop. But the words kept coming despite it. "And then I fell, with the damn thing nearly trampling me as it kept on running." Hit the ground hard. Couldn't breath. Couldn't cry. Blood all over the place. "I was bedridden for two weeks, even with healers tending to me." Mark had taken a bad hit to the head that left him blind in one eye. The memory of him sobbing with his head half bandaged, apologizing over and over again, was one I'd _never_ forget, no matter how much I tried. "I've been scared ever since."

"We'll have to ride to get that ring." Please don't remind me. "Why?" In confusion, I just stared at him. He met my gaze, hands falling to his side. Was he done? "Why are you willing to go so far for Lyn?" …Something told me he'd been waiting to ask me that.

What to say to that, though? Something in his gaze… told me to be honest. He'd know if I was lying. "Honestly, I don't know anymore." I laughed bitterly, feeling myself droop. My gaze dropped to the ground, admiring the dusty hay scattered about the wood. "I… used to think like Marquess Araphan." It hurt to admit. I wanted to be sick. But to deny it would be denying I was ever horrible. And that was even worse. "And I only chose to help Lyn because I owed her for saving me and because I wanted her grandfather indebted to me." I heard a sound. It sounded like a step. Was he coming towards me? Going away? I didn't want to look up to find out. "Now, of course, my head is a mess, and all I can think is how I want to live up to Lyn's expectations of me." Now I lifted my head, and thought he was a little closer. But he was still quiet, still listening, so I kept talking. "I don't want to let her down. I want to be the person she thinks I am." And I… "I want her to meet her grandfather. I don't want her to be alone anymore." And also… "I want Kent and Sain to finish their mission with their heads high. I want Florina to become the full-fledged pegasus knight. I want Wil to find a home again. I want Dorcas to get enough money to help Natalie. I want Serra to return safely to Ostia, and Erk return triumphantly to Pent." I didn't know Rath's goals, but I wanted him to fulfill them too. And whatever the goals Nils, Ninian, and Lucius had, I wanted them to reach the. "So, I don't know. Like I said, my head is a mess." I smiled wryly, unable to help it. "And here I am whining your ear off. Pathetic for a tactician."

"…I think it's a sign of strength to change." Startled, and a little confused, I wanted to call them empty words meant to placate, but he looked right at me, gaze unwavering, and I couldn't help but think he truly believed them. "You can ride with me." H-huh? "When we leave. My mare has a smoother gait." That… "Even at faster speeds." I…

"Thank you." I should just smile. Even though I was still scared, I should just… "I appreciate it." Him trying to help me. Him listening without judgment. It wasn't how a tactician should act, but it was… nice nonetheless. "All packed?" He nodded. "Then…" Wait. Hold on. Kathelet had a horse market. Well, Araphan did too, but we were in a hurry to get _away_ from there. And considering the speeds… "I need to purchase horses." Three of them, to be precise. And possibly have crash courses in how to ride. Whoo boy, this wasn't the best time, but… "Can you… come with me?" His gaze took a more hesitant air, and his shoulders shifted to make himself less of a target. "You don't have to talk." He watched me closely. "I'll do all of that. But…" I was scared. And I wanted good horses for them.

"…All right." He sighed and I smiled hesitantly, hoping he wasn't too fed up with me. "No talking."

"No, I'll handle that. You can just poke me if you see a good one or something." Was he smiling? I think he was. "Let's get that done, and then we're off!" If I faked cheer, eventually I'd become cheerful again! Hopefully.

Let's just get that damn ring and then get Lyn to Caelin.

* * *

_Notes on Lucius_

· _Damn good magic. Held back a bit by the weaker power behind light magic, but damn good magic._

· _Poor health, though. He admitted to me he sometimes feels faint, so I'll have Serra stick close to him._

· _Very kind and gentle. Reminds me a bit of a less crafty Yodel, actually._

_Notes on Nils_

· _Dodging. He can't fight, and insists on being in the field, so he'll need to learn how to dodge everything, even better than Lyn._

· _Holds Bardic magic, re-energizing and strengthening people with music._

· _Has foresight as well. He's offered to also look into the bonds between people, but I'd better leave that mostly alone for now._

_Ninian is a noncombatant, so I won't jot notes down, but Nils says she's got the same powers as him. Could be useful in an emergency situation, but hopefully, she'll just stay safe by me._

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, Hector has a more substantial cameo here. I thought it would be fun. If you're wondering why Katri confides in Rath, it's because he comes off to me as the right mix of stubborn and willingness to listen, something Katri would NEED in a listener. Describing dancers and bards for convenience sake. Letting Nils have abilities of Filia's Might and Thor's Ire, while Ninian has the abilities of the other two. Mildain, Perceval, and Cecilia are characters from FE6.

Next Chapter – The Black Shadow


	10. Chapter 7x) The Black Shadow

**Chapter Seven-x – The Black Shadow**

* * *

_A mysterious group was hell-bent on capturing Ninian and Nils. Why? I don't know. The only thing I can think of, even now, is their power. But even then, it seems a little much. Regardless, we're heading southwest. Lyn and Rath are amazing at tracking, and combined with the rumors Matthew and Dorcas picked up, we're pretty certain they're in an abandoned castle. This will certainly be interesting. _

* * *

Ninian was riding with Lyn. Nils was riding with Erk, who was probably very thankful Pent insisted on those lessons. Matthew was with Florina. Dorcas was with Sain. Lucius, who apparently had been a retainer of a noble house until about a year ago and thus learned how to ride there, had Serra behind him. Kent had Wil behind him.

Everyone was fine. If I could just focus on that, then maybe I wouldn't be thinking about how fast we were going. Fast, fast, _way_ faster than a walk. I couldn't breath and everything just spun to the point I got a headache just trying to keep track of everyone. I was so going to pass out. Or maybe my heart would explode first? It certainly was pounding hard enough; I could feel it in my ears and head. My chest hurt. Was I going to die? I might prefer dying to heart issues than falling off this damn evil thing that moved too fast and was too far up in the air and-

Something gently squeezed me, and I automatically focused on that instead of… of everything else. Rath had tightened his grip on me again. I had no idea how he could keep track of my state of mind, direct the damn horse, _and_ track with Lyn. I was grateful, as it helped keep me from _really_ losing it, without calling attention to something being wrong. I liked being able to keep what was left of dignity. I really did.

"The castle is up ahead," Rath murmured in my ear. I nodded to show I heard him, and focused my attention on the area. No one outside. Not a good sign. "You want to stop?"

"Yeah," I murmured. I needed Matthew to sneak in and give me a report. "At the least, I need Florina down here." He nodded and I signaled her to land. Rath gently slowed the horse to a stop, and the others soon followed suit, waiting for me to say something.

"Need me to get a layout?" Matthew asked when Florina landed. At my nod, he jumped off the pegasus and grinned. "All right. Be back soon. Find a place to hide!" Yeah, I figured that out. Where was a good spot, though?

"Looks like there's a grove to the side there," Wil noted as Matthew took off. He lifted himself a bit out of the saddle to point over Kent's shoulder. "See? Right there." Yeah, and with those branches, it provided some pretty good protection too. "Move that way?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied. With a grin, Wil sat back down in the saddle and Kent gently eased his horse towards the grove. The others made to follow, yet Rath stayed where he was. "Something wrong?" I twisted a little to face him. He simply pointed to the side, but when I looked in that direction, I figured it out immediately. Ninian and Lyn were having a quiet argument. "Lovely." I sighed, drooping a little, and Rath nudged his horse towards them. "Thank you." Now, to pay attention and figure out what they were even going on about.

"My lady, this is too risky," I heard Ninian murmured. Oh, it was this argument again. I thought we settled this before we set out? "Please, forget about the ring." Ninian, we didn't just gallop for however long just to turn around and walk around. _I_ don't put myself into situations like this unless I need… want… argh, this was technically a 'want'… oh, forget it. "It's okay," she insisted, tugging Lyn's sleeve. Like how I'd snag Anastasia and Nicholas by the sleeves when they tried to do something stupid, and drag them off while they complained about a 'no fun big sister'. "Please, it's not worth anything."

"But isn't it priceless to the two of you?" Lyn asked in return with a sigh. Ninian had no answer. "Relax, we're not going into this blindly. Katri agreed to it, and believes we can do this." Looking back at the fortress, I definitely was coming to the slow realization that I was absolutely insane. And they were all insane for listening to me. Oh, I already had a headache. Not what I needed. Oh, what I wouldn't give for one of Nichol's rosemary-

Something suddenly appeared in front of my face and I blinked slowly as I identified it as a ceramic jar, carefully sealed. Noticing the hand, I turned a little to see Rath, still behind me, was the one passing it to me. "This is…?" I asked, taking it from him. It took a couple of tries to open it up, but I was treated with a rather delightful smell once I did. I almost wanted to say it was ginger?

"Headache remedy." Confused, I turned my attention to him, wondering how he figured out _that_ fast. "Your hand is still on your temple," he clarified, pointing. Embarrassed, I realized he was right. I hadn't even noticed. "Do you not need it?"

"No, I do. That's why I got startled." Tentatively, I took a sip. Yep, ginger. "I didn't know ginger could be used for headaches." Nichol had always given me rosemary tea for it. "I thought it was just for nausea."

"It's a Sacaean remedy for migraines." I didn't think I was _that_ far yet. But I certainly was feeling a little better with this. "And for nausea." Ah…

"Thank you." The remedy was delightfully cool, too. Was it the ceramic? "You make remedies?"

"I had to." And something told me to leave it there. He still appeared stoic, but there was something that just… seemed to lock up. So…

"Well, aren't I lucky?" I made sure to smile. "Thank you, again." I settled a little and sipped the concoction. I thought I tasted some other herbs mixed in, to make it easier to drink. "They done or do I actually have to intervene?"

"The former." I saw him relax slightly. "They're coming here." And thank you for the warning.

"So, why did the others go to that grove there?" Lyn asked me as she brought her horse up next to Rath's. Ninian looked incredibly worried, hands twisting together, but she kept quiet. "Ninian and I were talking, so I got distracted." Yes, yes. "And where did that come from?"

"Hiding spot," I answered, pretending I hadn't overheard her and Ninian's argument. I glanced down at the jar and was almost disappointed that I had finished drinking it. Well, if it got rid of the rest of this headache, I really shouldn't complain. "Rath was kind enough to provide me a drink."

"Oh?" …Was she sulking? Why would she be sulking, though? "I see." Um… I was missing something. I was definitely missing something.

"Miss Katri?" _Thankfully_, Ninian decided to speak up. Though, she would only briefly look me in the eye before looking away. Did I _do_ something that scared her? "Are you sure you want to fight them?" Lyn sighed in sheer exasperation, but I waited to see if Ninian had more to say. "This is their stronghold, and it's bound to be full of enemies…"

"I have been told old Lycian castles had their hallways made narrow to make it easier for a single fighter to hold an escape route," I answered her slowly. That fact had actually been in one of the books I bought in Araphan. The tactics book also went into some depth of Lycia history and politics, since it played a substantial part in their tactics. Like how territories were actually bound by their vows to not interfere in internal affairs, so Lycian strategies actually assumed there would be minimal to no reinforcements. "If that is the case with this one, then even a small group like ours can hold off a small army." Ninian looked a little surprised. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not. "If that is not the case, then it is simply a matter of coming up with a strategy where I can force them to battle in smaller numbers. The only difficulties are supplies and stamina." So I hoped our non-mounted people were stretching their legs out… actually, hmm… "We'll have to leave the horses out here, though." I found it way more amusing than I should that both Lyn _and_ Rath stiffened at the thought. "With guards, of course." Dorcas and Erk would do nicely with that, actually. "They'll also be good protection for Ninian." Since there was no way I was bringing her in. "Ah, sorry, I rambled a bit." I smiled at her, and felt Rath relax slightly behind me. "Does that answer your question?"

"I… suppose…" She still looked hesitant. "…Please be careful."

"I always take good care of everyone."

"I meant you." Huh? "_You_ be careful. Please." Um… okay…? What in all the hells?

Bah, I'd worry about it later. Matthew was returning. I needed to make a strategy to get all of them out in one piece.

* * *

Matthew's information confirmed what I suspected. Narrow corridors with big open rooms. Leaving Dorcas, Erk, and Ninian outside with the mounts, we carefully slipped inside using a secret passage Matthew discovered on his way out. That, thankfully, got us quite a bit in before we encountered the enemy. Unfortunately, when we did, they were surprisingly determined to fight.

"It's like they're scared for their lives," I murmured as I watched. I was in the very center of the room, carefully turning to keep an eye on everyone. Three passages, so Sain, Kent, and Lyn took point. Lucius was supporting Kent with light magic, while Wil and Rath covered Sain and Lyn, respectively, with their arrows. Nils was by me, playing different tunes as he saw fit. I had Serra maneuver into the corner, where a stray arrow couldn't accidentally catch her. It unfortunately limited her view of the battle as well, but I could yell for her to move where needed. She didn't seem to mind, praying as she was. "There's no way they could feel cornered by us, though, yes?" A sound made me look down and I saw Nils had paused in playing to take a sip of water. "Thinking aloud, Nils." I ruffled his hair gently and smiled when he made a face. "They're just acting more desperate than I would've guessed."

"It's not too late to turn back," he reminded me. And it was technically true. So far, no one had come from behind yet. I had Florina and Matthew on standby just in case of course, but still. "Ninian and I won't care. We just don't want you all to die." Oh, Nils… "Please don't die." He gripped my sleeve tightly, and I got the feeling he was talking about something else entirely. "Please?"

"Relax. I intend on everyone going home, safe and sound. I promise." His smile was entirely too bright and relieved for this scenario. Okay, I was _definitely_ missing something. First Lyn, now Nils and Ninian. Boy, oh, boy, did my pride ever keen. Here was hoping it wasn't _pertinent_ information! "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He jumped in place to prove it. "I can keep going for a while. But I'm worried about the weapons." Yeah, so was I. But I wasn't giving up yet, and I knew this stubborn legion of misfits weren't either. "…You're glaring." Hmm?

"I'm thinking." Watching. Waiting. Desperate people were strong and fast. Nothing to lose. But because of that, they made _crucial_ errors. "Nils, stand by on the playing a bit. I want you to wait for me to tell you this time, okay?"

"Oh… kay…?" He frowned a little in confusion, but nodded anyway. "If you say so." Barely nodding in response, I narrowed my eyes. Where? Where was the hole in the guard? Desperate people _always_ forgot about protecting themselves. Something had to give. The only question was…

There! "Nils, play for Sain." Because his opponents just left an opening large enough to crack. "Just energy will be fine." Nils nodded and began to play the lively jig I associated with the energy giving part of his magic. "Sain! Break through the line! Everyone else, follow him! Kent, take the rear!"

In seconds, we were all running down the corridor, Sain in lead and Kent guarding the end of the line. The corridor here was slightly wider, so we weren't squished together thankfully, and everyone had the room to keep their weapons ready by their sides. The only real trouble was, of course, not everyone could run at the same pace, leading to a couple of bits of stumbling and crashing together. But we were _mostly_ coordinated, though we needed to find a place to rest. And I was certain I was forgetting something important amidst all this. Something I didn't learn from my classes or from my fieldwork with the mercenaries. Something Douglas taught me, and told me horror stories about because he _never_ let up on anyone once they decided their path. What was it? What _was_ it? Something about castles and fortresses and…

Ceiling. Always watch the ceilings.

Tripping over my own feet, I jerked my head up, and felt myself go cold as I saw him. The archer, perched on a beam, an arrow already notched. Based on the angle, and how fast we were running, then… the most likely target was…!

"Serra!" I lunged forward as the arrow flew, wrapping my arm around her as we both stumbled.

I heard something thud, and felt an explosion of pain that actually made my vision briefly turn white. It took me a couple of seconds to realize the arrow had hit my back. Probably around my right shoulder blade, considering where I thought the pain was radiating from. Between it and my spine, maybe? That seemed to be about right.

"Katri!" Someone snagged me by the waist and drew me up on their back. The hair and cloak implied Matthew. But he wasn't the one who'd shouted. No, that had sounded like Lyn. "Ah, here, Serra, let me help you up." Yeah, definitely Lyn. I could see her out of the corner of my eye as she picked an ashen Serra up from the ground. Was she hurt? Was she okay?

"She's fine." Okay, _that_ was Matthew. Had I asked the question aloud, though? "Serra's just fine. At worst, bruised from when you two hit the ground." Good. "Sain! We need a room now! Katri's badly hurt!"

"That archer…" Okay, I knew I mumbled that one. Though I did only just _barely_ hear Sain's reply. I was so out of it.

"Lucius, Wil, and Rath all got him. He thumped down somewhere behind us." Aaahhh… "If you die, I will kill you." Ha!

It wasn't long before Sain found one, and I was set on the ground, a still pale Serra on one side, and a very worried Lyn on the other. "Th-there arrow will need to be cut out," Serra was saying. I chose to look around the room instead. Two doors. Okay. "I can't heal her when it's in, and it's dangerous to just pull it out, especially when it's so close to bone." I tried to move my right arm, but grimaced when all I got was a fresh burst of pain and the sticky trickling of blood running down my spine. "B-but we don't have any numbing herbs!" …_That's_ the other thing I should've bought at Kathelet. Well, I was going to pay for that lapse of memory.

"I want my arm back," I said, as firmly as I could when my voice was thin and breathy from pain. "So, move forward without them." Gritting my teeth, ignoring Serra's wordless protest, I glanced around the room again, noting the boxes and the like. And that everyone was hovered over me. "Matthew, check for traps." Lyn squeaked beside me. The others exchanged incredulous looks. "Please check the ceiling. Not checking it is what got me the arrow to begin with. Have someone below you when you check." Talk fast. It made me lose my breath faster, but I wanted to give orders while I could think through the pain. "Use the boxes and barrels to barricade both doors. Wil and Rath, you two are on standby for anyone who opens the door, so leave space in the barricade for arrows to get through. Kent and Sain, if you can, I'd like you two to brace what you can personally. Nils, give them strength or energy as needed. Your discretion." Oh, man, this hurt a _lot_. I really wanted to just pass out to escape it. But I was the tactician. I had to give my orders. "Everyone else, check your weapons. See if there is anything useful in the room." My vision blackened when something jostled the arrow still in my back and I bit hard on my lip to keep from crying out. I tasted blood instead. Lovely. "Please move while I'm conscious so I know you're listening. I am kind of in a lot of pain right now." More than kind of.

"U-um…" Though everyone else moved about as I asked, Lyn and Serra stayed where they were, and Florina had chosen to kneel in front of me. "I'll… cut it out," she offered. I blinked a few times, not sure if I heard her right. "Th-they taught us during training." Because a flier had a _very_ high chance of taking an arrow. Yes, that made sense. "A-and the way we're taught is different than healers!" Oh? "It keeps the arrow relatively in place. S-so, you won't have to worry about…" The arrow moving about and risking more damage.

"Florina, if you're willing to cut it out, then go ahead." She nodded, eyes strong. Haha, was it just a couple of weeks ago she stammered all the time? "Lyn, go look around the room." Lyn opened her mouth to protest. I knew she did. "Check for antitoxin. We don't have any, and I would _not_ put it past them to have poison on this." _That_ got Lyn moving in a hurry. Why would… her tribe. Of course. I am a complete and total idiot for bringing up poison around her.

"Miss Florina is removing the arrow?" And in her place was Lucius. He was… wonderfully calm, considering everything. "Here," he murmured, offering his hand. I heard the sound of cloth being sliced, and knew Florina had cut into my shirt to get to the arrow. Her gauntlets were cold. It seemed like she only cut just enough to get to the arrow. Good, I could wait to change shirts. "It is easier to get through painful things when you hold someone's hand." True, but…

"I might crush it."

"I don't mind." His smile really was kind. "I'm not quite as frail as I look." …Why did I get the sudden feeling he had a stubborn streak even stronger than mine?

Ah, whatever. I hurt. "Thank you." I took his hand, squeezing when I felt the cool tip of the knife. Oh, man. I'd _watched_ Jono and his group get arrows cut out of them. Who would've thought I'd be in this situation? "Serra, when it's out, heal me enough so I don't faint, and I don't die, okay? Just to that point." The only 'answer' I got was Serra holding my shoulders to keep me still. "Your discretion, Florina."

She whispered something. I knew she did. But it was quickly followed by the knife going in, and I bloodied my lip again to keep quiet. I shut my eyes tightly to keep from crying, and squeezed Lucius's hand hard. I knew I flinched away, but Serra kept me still. Someone gently petted my head. I thought it might be Lucius trying to reassure me. I could hear the others murmuring, though I had no idea, whatsoever, what they were saying. I tried not to whimper as I felt Florina reach inside the wound to find the arrowhead. I tried to not pass out when she pulled it out, and I felt the blood stream down my back.

I never, ever wanted to get hit by an arrow ever again. _Ever_. I could not emphasize this enough.

"Are you _sure_ I can't fully heal it?" I heard Serra whimper. I really wanted to reply to that. "…Well, I suppose if I did, I'd just increase the chances of a scar with a wound like this, huh? Th-that would be bad." I didn't care about… wait, no, limited flexibility right by my spine would actually be annoying at best. "Arrow is out, Katri. C-can you hear me?" I had _never_ heard her stutter so much.

"Yeah…" I shakily answered. I felt sick from all the pain. But the worst was over. I could get through this. "Anything I need to know about it?"

"I'd like some antitoxin on it. Florina and I both think the arrow looks discolored." Joy… "B-but that's it!" She pat my shoulder. "All good to go."

"Good." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I made myself open my eyes. Still a little grey around the edges, but I could see straight. That's all I cared about. "Matthew." Carefully letting go of Lucius's hand, I used his shoulder as a crutch to stand up. I heard protests as my ears roared and the black edges in my vision threaded the rest of it before retreating again. I ignored them. "Which way leads us further in?" I _definitely_ heard Nils yelp at that question. I ignored that too.

"Door we came in, at my best guess," Matthew answered. He was giving me the most incredulous look from the other barricade. What? "The one Kent is holding." Okay, thank you for clarifying.

"Shift everything from that barricade over to the other one," I ordered. Think, Katri. That was your job. Whimper at the pain later, tactician. "Let them burst through the door and then attack while they're disoriented." I glanced over to Lucius, who had stood up. I grimaced when I saw him rubbing his hand. "Sorry… are you good for casting?"

"Oh, quite so," he reassured me. He even used the hand to wave off my concern, though I did notice it was mottled red. I'd have to make it up to him. "You would like me to cast spells alongside Wil and Rath shooting arrows."

"If there are arrows to shoot." I glanced at Wil and Rath, and both nodded. I hoped that meant they had plenty. "After the initial rush, Sain and Kent, you two will break through to get into the corridor. Matthew, from there, you will pick the most likely direction the enemy leader is." At this point, we were going with the 'snipe the head and watch the body rot; tactic. "Lyn and Florina will follow and support you." Carefully, I moved my right arm, and smiled when I realized it responded with only minimal additional pain. Good. "Serra and Nils, you two are to heal and play at your discretion." I'd prefer it if my arrow wound was the worst we got, thank you very much. "On my count." Florina was walking towards Lyn, bloody hands gripping her lance tightly. "Three…" Nils clung to Serra's skirt, sending me worried looks. "Two…" Kent and Sain both glanced at me, but nodded, eyes confident as they grabbed the boxes of the barricade. "One…" Wil and Rath had their arrows notched. "Now."

It was a flurry of movement. Boxes half-dragged, half-tossed to reinforce the other door. The door crashing open, enemies noticeably startled. Arrows and light magic raining down to slaughter them. Using the surprise to burst through and make a hole. Running through that hole to escape. I ran with Serra and Nils, twisting and turning to try and keep everyone in sight, always glancing up at the ceiling for another trap and yelling out warnings.

It only calmed when we reached a far room, with only one person inside. He looked resigned, like he'd already given up. Considering the literal trail of bodies, I couldn't say I blamed him.

"It's over," Lyn hissed, taking point. She was _really_ pissed off. Her sword was practically shaking because of how tightly she gripped the hilt. "Give us their ring." You know, now that I thought about it, did they even _keep_ it? Oh, of course I'd think about that _now_. "And you must promise to leave these two alone." Uh… Lyn? "If I have your vow, I'll spare your life." Lyn, sweetling, that was rather high on the 'naïve' scale. Was this a Sacaean thing? Wait, probably was because of the whole 'not lie' thing. Yeah, I needed to explain to her that asking for vows from random people didn't necessarily work.

"Failure means death." Wait, what? "That's the will of the Fang." Did… did he just say 'Fang'? Wait, no, hold on, that was a vial in his hand!

I lunged forward, pushing past Lyn and reaching for the guy. Sadly, though, I couldn't catch his arm before he tossed back the contents of the vial, as easily as one would knock back a pint.

It didn't take long at all for him to die. Okay, what was going on? Nothing about this was making any sort of sense.

"…Everyone, search the fortress," I ordered into the ringing silence. I glanced back to see Lyn staring in shock, trembling slightly. Was she remembering the Lorca? "Someone check on the others outside. No one go _anywhere_ alone." I gently resting my hand on Lyn's hand and she jumped at the touch. "You go with Kent and Sain, Lyn. They'll make you laugh." She hesitated before nodding, drooping visibly. She'd probably have nightmares tonight. "Go on."

As Lyn left, with Sain and Kent just liked I asked, and the others trickled away in pairs, Florina appeared beside me, a roll of bandages in hand. "I'd like to finish treating your injury," she whispered. "I've got the antitoxin Lyn found." Smiling slightly, I nodded. Truly, she did well today. I owed her greatly. "C-can we go to another room?"

"Yeah." I didn't want to stay in the room with the corpse anymore either. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time Florina finished putting some antitoxin on my injury and bandaging me up, every one of the enemies was dead. Poison, weapon… some even jumped off the damn walls. All the surviving ones had taken their lives. What the _hell_ was going on?

"I see," I murmured, closing my eyes. I was outside now, leaning against the wall as the others continued to hunt through the fortress for the ring. Matthew had come to report to me the gruesome conclusion. "Not what I expected." Today was quite the humbling experience. I didn't like it. Though I supposed it was preferable than being humbled by my group dying. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Matthew's demeanor was more serious than I'd ever seen. "I decided to check their clothes, to see if they had any emblems," he explained. I nodded. They'd been organized. Mercenary group was my best- "I found the emblem of the Black Fang." …Wha…? "Either they somehow stole a bunch of uniforms…"

"Or we just fought Black Fang." What was going on? There was no reason for them to go after Ninian and Nils. Right? "Any nobles unaccounted for?"

"Not that I've heard." Of course not. "Though I _have_ heard their patterns have changed recently." I grimaced at that. Just what Elibe needed. An entire group of unpredictable assassins. "What do you need me to do?" Make life make sense again?

"Has the ring been found?"

"Yes, Lady Lyn found it on the corpse of the leader and returned it to Ninian." That made some sense. "She also vowed to protect them." I was unsurprised by this.

"Tell Wil to go with Rath to find someplace to camp tonight." There was no way we were getting more traveling in today. "After that, head into the fortress and see if there is _anything_ on why they're after the two." He nodded and cheerfully grinned and winked. Serious time over, then. "I want the others to rest until Wil and Rath return, if they're not already."

"Pretty sure everyone is socializing now, since no one was _quite_ sure where you were." Matthew leaned a little forward, studying my face. "You all right?" Hmm? "You're still looking pale, and honestly, I've known knights to faint when an arrow was being cut out of them without numbing herbs."

"I'm fine." Though, now that he mentioned it, I did feel feverish… Ah, now wasn't the time to be getting sick!

"…Man, you and Lord Hector would get along _great_." Excuse me? "Too loyal wolves that protect the pack." Hey! Take that back! I wasn't anything like him! "And I'm off~" Hey!

He disappeared before I could say anything, so I just sighed, leaning my head back against the cool stone. This was a mess. Hopefully, I could hand it off to someone _way_ more experienced. I was painfully out of my depth when it came to dealing with a group of assassins.

Shaking my head, I pressed a hand to my face, grimacing when I realized I _was_ warm. Really not the time to be sick. Maybe I should see if Rath had anything that reduced fever? But first, water might be a good idea. Fluids were always important when you were sick.

So, slowly, I walked along the wall, wondering which direction would bring me to the others faster. As it so happened, I came across Serra and Lucius, and I almost asked them where the others were. I only didn't because Serra spoke and I wasn't sure if I should interrupt or not.

"So, it's Lucius, right?" she began, arms crossed and head tilted up. "Odd name." Uh… Serra? That wasn't the way to start a conversation.

Thankfully, Lucius didn't seem to mind. "Yes, I am indeed," he answered, with a smile and a bow. "You are Sister Serra, yes?"

"Yes." Serra twirled a pigtail about her hand. "Okay, let's set a ground rule." Huh? Shouldn't I know about this? "I have a policy to not make friends with girls who are as adorable as I am." …Did she just say…? Oh, boy, Serra. Serra. Look at his robes. _Look at the robes_. They were monk robes, not cleric! We were _just_ in a fi… well, then again, the one time she would've _directly_ seen him was during that whirlwind of a fight after Florina removed the arrow. She might've just been too distracted. "I make _some_ exceptions, like Katri, but she's an exception!" …Did she just call me a friend? "I don't need anyone else drawing attention away from me." I would've sighed at that, except something flitted across her face. I thought it pain. Had she… been ignored in the past? "So, keep your distance unless Katri says otherwise. Got it?"

"Y-yes…?" Poor Lucius just looked so confused. "Um…"

"Oh! And before I forget!" Serra held up her finger, and actually poked him in the nose. Should I intervene? I probably should. "I do expect you to back me up as a fellow cleric." I really should intervene. Especially with Lucius going from confused to resigned. "What? Do you have a complaint?"

"Not exactly." Lucius, you were taking this with far more grace than you should. "It's simply just…"

"Just what?" Serra rocked back on her heels, settling her hands on her hips. "Don't be annoying. Out with it!"

"Well, Sister Serra, I'm a monk." Serra stilled and Lucius smiled apologetically. "Not a cleric. So, that your request would be difficult to fulfill."

"A… a monk?" Serra kept staring, even as Lucius nodded. "But, don't you… um… have to be a guy to be a monk?"

"Yes. Yes, you do." Lucius, you _really_ were taking this with better grace than expected. "And, because it's always the second question, I am not transgender. Simply born with androgynous features." Especially if you were _used_ to questions like this.

"But… you… that…" Serra was looking a little dazed. Um… "WHA?!" And her reaction was so loud, so exaggerated, that I couldn't help but burst into laughing, clutching my stomach and clinging to the wall in an effort to stand up. Her _pigtails_ practically stood on end there!

I laughed and laughed and laughed, past the point of breathlessness and hiccupping even. The wound on my back stung, but I really just couldn't stop laughing. When was the last time I laughed like this? Maybe some joke Mark told before I left home?

"Goodness! Like the moon after a glaring storm, so shines Lady Moon's smile!" Sain, what the hell? Ah, that just made me laugh _more,_ damn it! "And a laugh like graceful chimes!" I was pretty damn sure my laugh was a lot more raucous than that. "Truly, we have been blessed this day!" Truly, Sain had hit his head!

"Is Serra all right?" That was Erk. "She's kind of just standing there. Dazed. And not talking." There was a pause. "I don't like it. She's broken. Someone, help me fix her. This is simply unnatural." And there goes even more laughter! That'll be my death! Death by intense laughter!

"This is true laughter, and not hysterics, yes?" Rubbing my tearing eyes, I saw Lucius had crouched down next to me. "Some people laugh to relieve stress," he murmured, patting my back gently. I could see the others clustering around Serra, making sure she was okay. Well, except for Will, Rath, and Matthew. They must be doing what I asked. "Are you all right?"

"G-give me a minute," I wheezed, still laughing softly. Laughing to relieve stress… yeah, maybe that's why that triggered such a fit. "Oh wow, not the way a tactician should act." I'd be breathless for a good bit. Hopefully, I wouldn't go back into the hiccup stage. Oh, my abdomen _hurt_.

"I don't know. A tactician's job is to also ensure morale is up, yes?" Lucius smiled sweetly, and I was glad, seeing as my laughter was triggered by someone confusing him for a woman. I really hoped I didn't accidentally insult or hurt his feelings. "Certainly, everyone cheered up hearing you laugh." He pointed over to the group, and I saw quite a few smiles, even as people voiced concerns for the silent Serra. "I think I saw even a few blushes. Perhaps you made a few conquests."

"Now that's Etrurian flattery if I've ever it." He simply shrugged, still smiling. "Okay, I'm breathing again. Let's get everyone to a more secure place to wait for the others." He nodded. "Oh, and one thing." He tilted his head in confusion, and I made sure to look him in the eye. "I know you just take it as expected, but if someone, _especially_ in our group, makes you feel uncomfortable over it, you tell me. Immediately. I _will_ deal with them."

"…You remind me a bit of Raymond." Huh? Who? "Ah, it's nothing. Never mind." Uh… "I will… remember the words." His smile was somehow even warmer. "To the group?"

"Ah, yes." Think of that later. But if Lucius had a goal beyond simply helping out, I hoped he'd tell me. I'd work to help him in it, just like the others. And we'd all celebrate the end of the journey at Caelin, safe and sound. No matter the obstacles. I'd solve them all.

Mark my words. I'd give the best tactics yet for this last bit of the journey. I promise.

* * *

_Notes on the Black Fang_

· _A group of assassins based out in Bern. Beloved by the people due to their policy of killing corrupt nobles the king ignores, dealing with bandits the king does not send the army to deal with, and basically helping out the citizens where they can. _

· _The most powerful members are known as the Four Fangs. The Mad Dog, the White Wolf, the Blue Crow, and the Angel of Death. I've heard someone called the Hurricane, though, rivals them in strength._

· _It's a fairly recent organization. Twenty years, or something. Still, why would they suddenly change policy now? Did the old leader die or something?_

* * *

Author's Note: Always protect the healer because the enemies will always SHOOT said healer. And always, always, ALWAYS check the ceilings! Traps are everywhere! (If you play tabletop RPGs, remember this tip.) Katri gets hurt a lot for a tactician, huh? Ah, well. Dangerous profession. And yes, if you're treating an arrow wound, you do have to go in and cut it out. Ripping it out has a good chance of simply doing more damage. Arrows are annoying that way. Lucius and Serra's conversation is their C support. I couldn't make it up if I tried.

Next Chapter – Vortex of Strategy


	11. Chapter 8) Vortex of Strategy

**Chapter Eight – Vortex of Strategy**

* * *

_Our unexpected detour put us out of the way by only half a day, it seems, as we have reached Caelin's border at long last. I should be happier about that than I am, but I can't help but fret. We know Lundgren is controlling Caelin, essentially, and I know he hasn't given up yet. The greatest challenge is still upon us._

_Truth be told, I'm not quite so certain if I'm up for this. But I will see it to the end with my head high, and do what it took to get everyone out of this alive._

* * *

Bright beautiful day. Crisp breeze. Barely a cloud in the sky. And here I was, not even able to read as my brain generated countless numbers of scenarios for just why Lundgren hadn't sent anyone to fight us. Not even the stop for a quick meal on the roadside did anything for my thoughts. What was going on? We had to be close. There was no way he was giving up. So…

"Katri!" Lyn's laughing voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see her behind me. "Look!" She leaned on my shoulder, pointing back the way we came. "The mountains are so far away now." That they were. Just along the horizon. "We've come such a long way." And the end was in sight. "Kent says that we should be at the castle in two days." Two days, huh? "…Hold on, Grandfather…" The laughter in her eyes was replaced with dark, dark worry. "Please…"

"Oh, Lyn, cheer up!" Florina slid to our sides, smiling brightly. "If everyone sees you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart," she reminded her. She poked Lyn's cheek, making her squirm. "It'll be okay."

"She's right, you know," I added. I ruffled Florina's hair, making her giggle, and smiled at Lyn. "Leave the worrying to me. You think of the stories you'll tell your grandfather when you meet him." Smiling, Lyn nodded. "Go on and get food. Make sure Dorcas, Erk, and Rath actually get some." Dorcas tended to wait until everyone was done eating, Erk just flat out forgot food was a thing, and Rath sometimes was so uncomfortable being around everyone he purposely stayed away.

"We'll take care of it!" Florina took Lyn's hand and tugged her to the others, and I smiled at how at ease they were. That was the _only_ good thing about not getting attacked. Everyone was finally able to rest.

"Is it safe to approach?" I glanced to my side to see Matthew standing a short distance away. "I didn't want to interrupt," he explained, smiling cheekily. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, and he actually looked startled. "You haven't figured it out?" Figured out _what_? "Ah, well. Can't say it's really important to this lovely little campaign." Then why did you bring it up? "Anyway, though, first things first." He pointed to the side, where Serra was unrolling some bandages. "Time for your daily check up." I nodded, expecting it. Serra had been very insistent. "Second thing is that I need to leave for a bit." What. "I have some minor business to attend to." I gave him a look and he grinned. "Shouldn't be long, in theory."

"Just make sure to tell me about this 'minor business' when you get back." What else could I say? He'd leave no matter what.

"Of course." He hesitated before adding, "anything specific?"

Well… "Make sure Lyn's grandfather is even still alive." He nodded, understanding immediately, and bolted off. Right then.

Glancing at the others, noting with a smile that everyone save Serra and I were eating. I even noted, with no little amusement, the conversation groupings. Wil was babbling at an increasingly confused Rath, Sain and Lyn were chatting about something that made them both laugh, while Kent and Florina talked more quietly about something, the two both smiling. Erk and Lucius seemed to be discussing magic theory, based on the open book and Erk's bright eyes. Ninian and Nils both were actually discussing something with Dorcas; based on _his_ eyes, I wondered if it was Natalie. I wanted to sneak a little closer and eavesdrop, but a glance at Serra's sulk told me that would be a very bad idea.

"I'm in your care again, Serra," I told her softly as I went to her at last. She huffed, cheeks all puffed out like a squirrel's to emphasize her silent indignation at having to wait. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Thank you, greatly, for taking the time out of your busy day to tend to me."

"Well, since you said it so nicely…" she sighed. She was smiling, though, preening a little. "I'm going to unlace your shirt now, so sit with your back to me." I did as she said, used to it by now. After leaving the fortress, Serra had insisted we stop by a church we passed to pick up new shirts for me, shirts designed to make it easier on both the healer and patient to remove clothing for long-term treatment. She'd spent the better part of an hour picking them out for me, all colors that suited me well, and all that laced up in the back. I couldn't fully dress without help, especially with the injury, but it made the thrice-daily checks on my wound much less troublesome. Besides, between Lyn, Florina, and Serra, I always had someone ready to help me. "How is your arm?"

"It's fine." Until the injury healed fully, I wasn't allowed to raise it too high, but I could read, write, and eat, so I could deal. "Is it healing well?"

"Yes." She removed the bandage easily and began rubbing a small bit of vulnerary on it. "Since we applied that second dose of antitoxin, there's been nothing unusual." My fever that day had been the result of trace amounts of poison, and general wound infection. Which was why Serra checked on my injury three times a day.

"And how are we on bandages?" I was keenly aware of how much I was using up again, but Serra had told me healing it with a staff might result in debilitating scar tissue, so it was better to let it heal as it was, with careful supervision.

"We have plenty left." I breathed a small sigh of relief as she finished cleaning the wound and began bandaging it up again. "Katri?" I made some sound of acknowledgement. "Why did you do it?" Huh? "Why did you protect me?" Uh… "It… was a lot of pain, yeah?" Serra, you are my attending healer. You're aware of how much my body was _still_ recovering from the shock of it all. "And you could've died." I would not lie and say that wasn't a possibility. "So, why?" Shouldn't she be acting haughty right about now? "Why would you…?"

"…You're one of mine," I answered after a moment. Her hands stilled on my back. "You are a healer under my care, who tends to the soldiers I command. I protect my own, however I have to." Her hands were shaking, but I dared not turn back to look at her expression. "And, besides, despite your haughtiness, you're a very kind and sweet girl. You fret over everyone's injuries silently, and you're very empathetic, from what I've seen." What else was there to say? "So, that's why."

I nearly yelped when I felt Serra rest her head on my back. What the…? "…Whenever you're hurt or sick, come to me." Oh… kay…? "Promise." Uh…

"Yes, I promise." I felt her nod. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Why did I have the feeling she was thanking me for way too many things? "You're all bandaged up, by the way."

"I see." I twisted carefully, making sure to not jar her off me. She looked a little fragile when she stared back at me. "Thank you, Serra. I appreciate it." She smiled, and I stroked her hair like I would Anastasia. "Go and get some food. Looks like Florina saved you some of your favorites."

"Well, of course she did, the darling~" With a laugh, she was back to the Serra I was used to. But I wouldn't forget that fragile look any time soon. "I'll go do that. Make sure you eat too, my dear!" She stood up, curtseyed a little, and bounced over to Florina, instantly engaging her in some conversation that made them both laugh, and they quickly dragged Lyn and Sain into it. Good.

I pushed myself up and brushed the dirt off my pants, glancing around the area again. Conversations were still going, slowly dragging everyone into a common topic, but I stepped back, to observe everything with an impartial eye. _Something_ was going to happen. I highly doubted Lundgren would stop until someone beheaded him, and if that had happened, we'd no doubt have Caelin knights racing for us right now, so he had to be alive and-

"Miss Katri?" It took me a second to realize Ninian was talking to me. I should be glad she was talking to me, even if she still didn't look me in the eye. "Are you not going to eat?" she asked softly, hands clasped in front of her, head bowed. She still favored a side as her ankle continued to heal, but Serra had stated it, too, was mending well.

"I'll nibble on something as we continue traveling." It was easy to eat and read, after all. …Providing I went with one of my older, a-little-more-easily-replaced books. "Rath's mare walks smooth enough for that." Since I continued riding with him. I was _almost_ starting to like the mare for her gentleness. Almost.

"I see." She fell silent, fiddling with her hands, and I checked over the others, smiling as I saw most of them laughing at some joke Sain told. I wondered what it had been? "Nils is… happy here." Hmm? "You all are bright and cheerful, even with everything going wrong. And you don't… care about how odd we seem."

"Ninian, none of us are in any place to judge anyone on oddities." She giggled slightly, covering her mouth to hide the small smile. "But I'm glad he's happy." I was also glad he seemed to be filling out again. "Are you?"

"I…" She hesitated before whispering, "I think I am still in some shock over things." Understandable. "But I am very grateful to everyone." She still fiddled with her hands, though. And didn't look me in the eye.

Might as well be a bit blunt. "Have I done something to scare you?" She squeaked in surprise. "Unlike everyone else, you don't look me in the eye." Even now, she seemed to be looking everywhere but me. "It's fine if that's the case. It's also fine if you don't want to tell me. But, if you can, I'd like to try and adjust my behavior to not be so scary."

"Oh, it's not that at all!" She looked me in the eye briefly before ducking her head again. "Um… d-did Nils tell you about our powers? The… not the dance or songs, but…"

"He mentioned foresight." I thought she relaxed a little? "He offered to look at the bonds between people, but I thought that was unnecessary." Maybe if the group was larger, but we were still small. "He also mentioned an ability to sense danger, but it's often vague."

"Yes." With the way she kept clasping and unclasping her hands, I thought the rings she wore danced in the sunlight. "I… often see the future, when I look at you directly." Huh? "It can be… bewildering."

"Does that happen with others?" Why would it happen with me? I was just a tactician of skill who was rapidly becoming aware of her limitations. _How_ many mistakes now would've cost someone their life?

"Sometimes." Well, that made me feel a little better. "But not… every time…" Seriously? "You have so many different possible futures. Every time I blink, there is another one." …Okay, what in all the bloody hells? That made no sense! After this, I was just going to serve Etruria. I had been training for years for that goal. "That is why. I meant no offense."

"I'm not offended." I was just _baffled_. "Any commonality to them?" Were they all just different campaigns I'd be running?

"W-well…" She bit her lip, and I waited for her to answer. "Honestly, I see a lot of them where you're coughing a lot." …Coughing? "F-forgive me, that's all I would like to say." Something told me that coughing wasn't… you know… just something like 'choking on a laugh'. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I asked, Ninian." I was just wondering what was going on. Why would she see so many futures? Why would so many of them involve 'coughing', presumably of some sort of illness? Was I going to catch a plague in the Western Isles or something? It _was_ an exotic location, after all. Many soldiers ended up sick there. "You simply answered. Please, don't apologize for that." She nodded, slumping slightly. "I suppose I'm a bit relieved to learn, though, that I had not scared you."

"Oh, not at all!" She was definitely smiling. "If anything, I admire you." Huh? Wait, what? Hold up, in the short time we'd known each other, what did I do to deserve-?

"Ninian! Katri!" Lyn's call cut my thoughts short and both of us turned to look at her as she waved. "What are you two doing?" she laughed, picking her way out of the group to come towards us. "Come on! Sain is telling us stories from when he and Kent were in training under someone named Eagler and another person named Wallace." That did sound like-

"Lady Lyn!" Ninian? What was going on? "Please, don't move!" she shouted, to everyone's confusion. Uh… Ninian, what the…?

The answer was rather dramatic. A giant arrow thudded into the ground right in from of Lyn, close enough to actually graze her leg.

As the blood trickled down her leg and everyone stared in stunned silence, I walked over to inspect the arrow, not quite believing my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." That was a ballista bolt. That was a _ballista bolt_. WHO THE HELL SENT OUT SIEGE WEAPONS AGAINST A SMALL GROUP LIKE THIS?! "Well, this is going to be interesting." THIS WAS UTTERLY BONKERS! "They have a ballista."

"What's a ballista?" Lyn asked, even as everyone else tossed the remains of the picnic to the side and gathered up their weapons. She poked the bolt still embedded in the dirty, hand trembling slightly. "A giant bow?"

"Not a bad mental image, though it is a gross oversimplification." I looked around the area, gritting my teeth as I realized there was no clear view of any enemies, much less the ballista. "Archers can choose to train in them." And I was rather mad Lundgren had access, even if I couldn't figure out _why_ they would be used against such a small group.

"Oh." She fell silent, and I listened to the others get ready, checking weapons and counting arrows and pages. "If archers can use them…

"Ballista users literally train for a good portion of their lives to use them," I cut off, knowing what she was going to say. "No offense to Wil and Rath, but they have no training, and we don't have time for them to learn on the fly." Unless we were fighting a ridiculously large army where even an errant bolt was going to hit _something_.

"Okay." Glad she didn't sound offended I interrupted her. "…What's that in the sky?" I glanced up and hissed when I realized it was another bolt.

I snatched her arm and tugged us both back, grimacing when the bolt thudded into the ground again, not far from where we'd been standing. "Keep an eye on the skies during this fight." Ballista weren't known for having a lot of ammunition storage, but depending on how many they had, and how many bolts they had in reserve… "Go tell the others." Based on that arc, though, I'd guess we were _just_ within range. If so, that gave me a little bit more to work with.

"Right!" And she was off. Glad she was willing to listen to me so quickly.

Sighing as I felt my head keen a little, I looked around and found Rath not too far away. "Rath?" He glanced at me, so I took it as an invitation to come over. "Sorry to ask, but do you happen to have more of that headache remedy?" I whispered, feeling more than a little embarrassed. I almost thought I saw him smile as he dug into his pack and handed me a ceramic jar not unlike the first one. "Thank you." Even as I took a sip of it, though, I was kicking myself for letting Matthew leave. Damn it… "Okay, Wil in the air, Florina keeping away from the ballista…" Something told me this was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

The battle was going well, despite the siege weapon. Or, I should say, _because_ of the siege weapon. There were so few of us that the ballista user had a much higher chance of hitting their _own_ side, which they _did_ a couple of times. Add in some convenient woods, and really, the ballista was a non-entity in the fight. Something was definitely, definitely going on. Damn the fact I couldn't see it.

"How is everyone?" I asked Wil. With Matthew absent, he was serving as my eyes, and the guard for Serra, Nils, Ninian, and myself. The non-combat horses were a bit further in the trees, tired securely. The five of us were perched on some of the higher branches. With Serra clinging to the trunk because she didn't tell me until we were _up here_ that she was afraid of heights. I felt horrible about it.

"Lyn and Dorcas are pulling in the foot-soldiers, while Kent, Sain, and Rath are basically riding circles around the cavalry," he reported with a smile. I should be happy about hearing that, but I… I honestly couldn't help noticing how, from this distance, the armor the cavaliers were wearing was _identical_ to what Kent and Sain wore. "Erk and Lucius have almost gotten all the archers." Now, hopefully, with all of them focused on them, they'd ignore the pegasus knight high, high up in the clouds. I hoped she could see the battle clearly, and I hoped she remembered her signal. "There are some injuries, but no one looks ready to fall over." That was only _barely_ reassuring. "There!" Wil pointed at the magic suddenly glittering in the sky. Two fireballs with one lightning flash. All archers dead. So, if Florina was situated then…

I held my breath as I saw a white shape suddenly plummet from the clouds, terrified something would shoot her out of the sky. At those speeds, the fall would kill her. Even if by some miracle she were _caught,_ it would likely kill her and the catcher. It had to go absolutely right, and there were so, so many things that could go wrong.

But she disappeared from sight, and I heard the terrified scream of people who'd been ambushed. She was inside the ballista range. They couldn't hurt her with them. And if they were unarmed, as was typical, then her only danger was from the guards. …Ha, 'only'. That was still a lot.

"Wil, remain on guard duty," I ordered. The others were charging ahead, following my strategy. I did not want Florina to be fighting alone for long. "I'll be heading out to see better." I glanced at Serra, and winced at how tight her grip was. "Help Serra down, will you?" He nodded and I turned to Nils. "You know the drill by now. Play at your discretion." Nils smiled at me. "Ninian, keep an eye on the horses." With that, I dropped down, swinging from branch to branch until I hit the ground. I was so glad Jono taught me how to quickly climb and descend from trees. I really was.

As fast as I could with my limp, I made my way to where the others were fighting, going through the plan in my head. After Florina hit, priority would be reaching her to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed. Dorcas would turn his attention to any armored knights, as his axe had an advantage to their lances. Lyn would take out any archers there, while Erk and Lucius would switch their focus to foot-soldiers. Kent, Sain, and Rath would stay on the cavalry. Simple, but simple often _worked_, so…

"Katri." Oh, Dorcas. What was he doing here? And I did not like the blood dripping from his shoulder and chest. Shallow injuries, thankfully, but they _had_ to hurt. "The lance that armor knight is using," he began. When he hesitated, I simply waited. "It looks 'off'." What did he mean by that? "See?" He pointed the knight out, easy since they were standing apart from the fighting. "That one there."

It only took a second's look for me to figure out what he was talking about, and I cursed myself for not taking that possibility into account. "He's wielding an axereaver," I answered. Lances actually _designed_ to combat axes. However, because of it, they traded off the advantages lances typically had over swords. "That's why it looks off." And didn't the stories of the Mani Katti say…? "Dorcas, switch places with Lyn." He nodded, unquestioning, and went to tell her. "Someone give me a report on those ballista!" I couldn't see from here. Not with all the horses in the way. Where was Florina? Was she all right?

"Katri!" There was Erk. I grimaced when I saw the blood dripping down his cheek. Serra was going to have her work cut out for her after this. "Last ballista is shut down," he told me. I nodded, not allowing myself to relax. "Florina took a bad hit to her side, but Serra says it's non-fatal." I see. "With permission, though, Lucius and I need to fall back." I almost asked why, but then I realized he was grey with exhaustion. Lucius was likely just as bad.

"Switch guard duty with Wil," I ordered. He nodded, and went off without another word. I focused on everyone else, grimacing as I saw the injuries. Kent and Sain seemed to be staying on their horses by sheer force of will, given the blood seeping from their leg and arm injuries. I couldn't help but wonder if their injuries were because the enemy had reaver weapons, something I hadn't accounted for. Rath's neck was bleeding sluggishly, though nowhere near anything that looked vital, and his arm was injured enough that his hand shook slightly as he aimed. And even from here, I could see the blood still dripping down Lyn's leg, even as she fought the leader. Though, she _was_ doing well, thankfully, so I could try and find the others and… and did her sword just start glowing?

Not believing my eyes, I could only watch in awe as a misty light swirled around the blade, flickering like a candle's flame in the wind. But as Lyn swung, that gentle, unsteady light _ripped_ through the knight's armor as if it were simple air, sliding into the cracks and burrowing deep.

By the time Lyn completed the swing, the knight's chest was nothing but crimson blotches. By the time she sheathed the sword, dissipating the light, the knight was flat on the ground, deader than stone. What the…? Holy… okay, anything and everything I might've thought about spirits… I greatly apologized for. Now.

Apparently, though, that knight had been the leader of the group. With them dead, the rest of the attacking force fled, and that led to quickly everyone grouping up to make it easier on a still pale, but stubbornly determined Serra to assess injuries. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw half of Wil's face was bloodstained, but it was due to a pair of cuts to his forehead that bled a lot. Ninian, Serra, and Nils had thankfully escaped injury, but Nils was teetering even where he stood. Though he looked better than Lucius. I could pick out the individual veins in his face, and I made him lean against Florina once she was cleared. This was just _bad_. And to top it off, looking at the armor of the fallen, I was almost certain…

"Permission to speak?" Kent asked wearily. I nodded, biting back the urge to ask how he was. I could tell just by looking; He and Sain both had to lean against their horses to stand. Yeah, there was no way I was letting them ride for a couple of days, even if Serra deemed the wounds safe for staff healing. "Have you noticed, Lady Katri?" Kent, I didn't like how serious you sounded. "Our opponents were soldiers of Caelin." Especially when you confirmed that observation of mine. "I recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them." And here everyone was. Injured and fleeing, or dead and rotting.

"They're blackhearted traitors who joined Lundgren," Sain growled. Okay, note to self. Anyone that threatens Kent and Lyn meets a very angry Sain. "Good riddance. Less resistance at the castle too." But this had been a sizable force. Either Caelin had a lot of soldiers or something was just wrong. There couldn't be such a sizable percentage of traitors, right?

"Whoa, I missed a _lot_, huh?" It took all my willpower to not glower at Matthew as he came racing up. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I still couldn't help but feel aggravated. "If you're wondering why I'm so late, the village I went to decided to lock their gates tight, so I had to find another way out," he explained. I just sighed. "I also come baring gifts?" He held up, to my infinite surprise, _elixirs_, along with bandages and other various useful healing things. Including what looked to be a mend staff for Serra. "Based on what I heard, I figured they might be useful." I honestly wondered if he stole them. I also honestly didn't care if that was the case. "Along with a couple of interesting and hilarious-"

"Matthew," I interrupted. He glanced at me as he handed everything over. "Please, just give your information. For once, I'm the only one not injured, exhausted, or both."

"I'd argue you're both, given the arrow wound." I did glower then and he waved his hand. "Yes, yes, information for the Lady Wolf." …Lady _Wolf_? Where did that…? Oh, wait a second, didn't he call me a wolf when comparing me to Hector? …HEY! "That's a great look!" He flashed a grin, but dropped it for serious eyes. I'd get him later. "Firstly, let me confirm that Marquess Hausen _is_ still alive." I heard a breath of relief from just about everyone. "I went into town to get more information about his illness." And? "He really is unwell, been abed for nigh on three months." That would be… half a month less than how long Kent and Sain would've been away from Caelin. "I heard an interesting rumor, though." Having an idea of what he'd say next, I gripped Lyn's shoulder reassuringly. "The people believe their beloved marquess is being poisoned." Lyn immediately paled, and I held her steady. "Now, everyone is too afraid to mention a name, but…"

"But Lundgren has been seizing power left and right since then, so they know it has to be him." I almost sighed. This was so typical. "And the loyal retainers who might've helped amplify the whispers of the common people to something that can be used in court are nowhere to be found."

"Correct." Stereotypical as hell. "But that's actually not the worst news." Oh? …Oh, I had a really bad feeling suddenly. "There's this certain story that Lundgren will tell all who will listen. An imposter, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter, helped by two treacherous knights." Kent and Sain both looked like something knocked the breath from them. "I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

"…He's sending for reinforcements from the neighboring provinces, isn't he?" Matthew nodded. "Son of a bitch, that's actually bloody clever, much as I hate to admit it."

"Might be able to punch a hole through it," Matthew pointed out. "If there is any physical proof of Lyn's lineage…"

"If… if there was, the Taliver would have it," Lyn whispered. I rubbed her back as I saw her shaking. "He… is saying I'm an imposter? That I'm lying?" …I really needed to ask someone about Sacaeans and lies. She looked devastated by it.

"And to use Lady Lyndis's resemblance would only lead to people saying we found a look-alike," Kent sighed. He winced as he rolled his shoulder. "Our word means nothing. We will have to get to our lord in order to prove ourselves."

"Damn him." Sain, you just summed up everyone's thoughts. "To twist the story this much, and deny our lord happiness," he growled. "Should we push ahead?" Are you serious?

"There's going to be patrols all over the damn place," I reminded. Everyone drooped. "Just… give me a moment to think, everyone. Please." It was flattering and almost heartbreaking how everyone nodded and smiled so reassuringly at me. All this trust… did I really deserve it?

But still, what could I do? Think, tactician. There was a job. Think. The most important thing was to try and head off those reinforcements. Trying to avoid all the patrols would simply do nothing, if we had to watch _everywhere_ for enemies. Think, think, think. Anything, any little thread that I could just pull. What things did I know? We were in Caelin. We were in Lycia. We had Lundgren being stupidly clever, and dragging… the other provinces in a…

Lycian provinces had a vow to not interfere in internal affairs. Lundgren had spun it so that it didn't seem like an internal affair. I just needed to counter that story. Lyn couldn't do it, not in the time we had. But I knew two that could.

"Matthew." He glanced at me, straightening at my serious tone. "Will Eliwood and Hector still be in Kathelet?" I asked him, looking him right in the eye. I heard a couple of murmurs in confusion, but this wasn't the time for anyone to play games.

He knew it too. "Providing you ride fast, you should," he answered easily. He pointed to the sky. "Weather might prove troublesome, though, so you'd have to leave _now_."

"Very well." I turned to Lyn, who still looked pale, but her jaw was set stubbornly. "You willing to take that offer of help?" I asked her. She nodded without even hesitating. "Then get ready to ride." She bolted for the horses, checking the saddles, and as I looked over everyone, I realized something dreadful. I had to go with her. The only other people here who could explain what was going on were Kent and Sain, both injured and couldn't ride fast. And to ride two on a horse might slow us down too much. "Pack anything extraneous with the others, Lyn. You and I will ride ahead of everyone." I was sick. I was going to be so, so sick. But it _had _to be done! "The rest of you will rest for the day and then make your way back to Kathelet. Kent, you're in charge." I passed him my pack. It was too heavy for me to take. I almost laughed when he grunted at the weight. "Matthew, Wil, Rath, make sure to keep track of enemies. Florina, do _not_ fly unless there's no choice. Serra, keep everyone healthy. Erk and Lucius, help her make sure everyone is a good patient." Rattling off. That way I didn't have to think. "Dorcas and Sain, you're in charge, specifically, of guarding Ninian and Nils." Had to do this. Had to do this. "Rearrange items now." And everyone moved.

"Will you be all right?" I glanced down to see Erk at my side. He frowned in worry, and I knew why. He was well aware of my fear. "You're going to… I mean…" I smiled, and ruffled his hair, but I couldn't actually answer him as I walked to the horses, each step so heavy. It didn't matter if I would be all right or not. I just _had_ to do it.

"Here." Reins in front of my face. I blinked slowly before realizing Rath was handing me them. More to the point, they were the reins for _his_ horse. "She's intelligent," he said, pressing them into my hands. "She'll know to follow Lyn. You'll just have to focus on staying on." Which, honestly, would be a feat onto itself. But…

"She's yours, though." Ah, my voice was already a croak. My mouth was so dry, and if I had the energy, I'd be shaking. "She's important to you, yes?"

"Which is why I know she'll adapt if you fall into a panic." Yes, but…

"Why are you willing to help me this much?" Let's focus there.

"…Because you need someone to." Eh? "And it is rare I see someone not of the Sacae go through so much to help one of the plains." Ahaha… ha… "I'll help you up."

"…Thank you…" I hoped he heard me. I think he did as he helped me swing up and settle into the saddle, noting he'd removed the saddlebags to lighten the load. Lyn was already mounted, talking quickly and quietly to Sain and Kent. I focused on that instead of how high up I was. "Everyone, stay safe!" I made my voice light, teasing, even though I really just wanted to faint. "I will be _most_ vexed if anyone gets grievously hurt." Time to be extra teasing. "I mean it, Sain."

"Why me?!" he groaned, sparking a laugh from the tired group. "Alack, alay! Woe is me, to bear the scorn of the Lady Moon!" Yeah, yeah. "…Stay safe too."

"We will," Lyn promised. She glanced at me, and I nodded, hoping she didn't see how tense I was, or how tightly I gripped the reins. I had to do this. "We're off." And both the horses surged into a terrifying gallop that nearly made me scream. I bit my lip to keep quiet, and used the pain to keep my vision a little steadier. I wouldn't falter. Not here. I refused to leave this job half-done. No matter what.

* * *

_Notes on Ballista_

· _Long-range artillery weapon that require extensive archery skill and knowledge of physics to use properly. _

· _Like normal bows, there are many variations, such as 'iron' and 'killer' with differing strengths and weaknesses. Typically, though, all share the weakness of not being able to fire at close ranges._

· _As they are siege weaponry, it's very rare for them to be deployed, and not a lot areas even HAVE them. Just our luck Caelin is one of the few who do._

* * *

Author's note: Well, we're getting very close to the end of Lyn's tale now. I really am mean to Katri sometimes, aren't I? No, I do not get why they went with 'oh, it is just a giant bow, right?' to justify your very-untrained-in-siege-weaponry knowing how to use ballista. As such, I will not have them use them.

Next Chapter – Interlude, Kathelet


	12. Interlude - Kathelet

Interlude – Kathelet

* * *

_We've been branded traitors, pretenders to the throne. Damn clever bastard. Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbors, warning them of Lyn's approach. He wants reinforcements to end her, and all of us. I don't care how good I am. I can't protect a small group for that many soldiers, right? I've made so many damn mistakes already…_

_We have to reach Eliwood and Hector. I can't think of any other way for Lyn to reach Caelin alive. _

* * *

I hated rain. I hated thunder. I hated lightning. I hated the cold. I hoped Kent's scar wasn't bothering him, if they rain had made it to the others. I was impressed with how well trained Rath's horse was. I hated the rain. I hated thunder. I hated lightning. I hated the cold.

Shivering, I bit my lip both to stop my teeth from clattering and to keep from whimpering. I wasn't sure if it was simply the strain I was under or if the pounding rain itself had cracked open the wound on my back, but it seemed like the only bit of warmth I had left was the slow trickle of blood staining my shirt. It really didn't help my general misery and nausea of being on a horse.

"Good girl…" I mumbled, stroking its mane. I had no idea if it could hear me with all the deafening thunder, but its ears did flick back. "Good girl. Thank you for not throwing me off because of the storm." I owed Rath _big_ for lending it to me. I really did.

"Katri!" Even though Lyn was barely an arm's length away, I had to strain to hear her. "There are some lights up ahead!" And here I thought I'd been hallucinating them. "Head for them?"

"Yeah!" My throat throbbed at how loud I had to yell, and I coughed, choking on some rainwater. I never wanted to ride during a storm again. Ever. "We can check where Eliwood and Hector are from there!" Assuming they weren't at the building itself. I was _hoping_ it was the inn of Kathelet, but it would be impossible to tell until we were right on it.

I thought I saw her nod, pushing back some of the hair plastered to her skull, and she was off, _somehow_ convincing the horse to canter through the mud. I had no idea whether or not that was even good for the horse, but this also wasn't the time to ask. Rath's horse followed Lyn easily and I felt my stomach plummet as we moved. I closed my eyes and just focused on my breathing and trying not to drown or fall. Falling would be bad. Really bad. And it was actually fairly likely because of the mud and oh, wait, how were its hooves? Was this all right for them? I couldn't remember. I refused to learn more about them after the accident. I was regretting that now. I really was. Maybe I should get a book. I was around horses a lot and they _were_ important to some of my group, even if I still thought them evil. Though Rath's horse was nice and good and I really should give it a treat for not throwing me and-

"Lyndis! Katri!" I jerked my head up and a smile split my face as I made out Eliwood's vivid red hair through the rain. "Over here!" I thought I saw him wave. Certainly, Lyn started leading the horses over towards him. "Hurry!" he yelled, barely hearable over the thunder. "The storm is getting worse!" Was Lycia plagued with _really_ bad storms or something? This was one of the worst storms I'd ever been through. And not because of the riding.

"Eliwood!" Lyn cried as we made it into the stable. Eliwood shut the doors behind us and I winced as I heard the door rattle in the wind. "Ah, Father Sky, thank you." You think you can ask him to also turn down the rain, Lyn?

"What were you two thinking, riding through a storm like this?" Eliwood's eyes were wide in… either shock or fear. Maybe both. "You're both soaked to the bone, and you must've almost died quite a few times, whether you realize it or not!"

"It didn't start storming like this until we were on the road." I dismounted, letting Lyn do the talking as I tried to tell myself I was shaking just because of the cold. Hesitantly, I pet Rath's horse's nose, smiling a little when it butted my hand gently. Guess it liked that? "By then, there was no shelter large enough for the four of us, so we kept on going." Because we were really stuck no matter what. "How did you recognize us?"

"Hector saw two riders through the window, and we thought we recognized your garb." Lyn's distinctive clothing saved the day, or something. "When I came down, I recognized Katri was with you, since she was the only one in your group with long brown hair." I was regretting the long part now. My hair was _heavy_ with water, and stuck awkwardly to my back, along with the bloodstained, soaked shirt.

I squeaked as something fell on my head, and roughly rubbed my hair. "The hell?!" I twisted, glowering up when I realized it was Hector. "Don't just ambush someone!" I snapped as he stepped back, hands up in a placating gesture. "I _do_ know places to hit to make someone hurt!" Mostly.

"That would be more threatening if you didn't look like a drowned kitten," he immediately deadpanned. I had no idea if he was trying to make a joke with my name, or if he really just thought that. "Try and mop up some of the water." I kept glowering, even as he walked over and did more or less the same thing to Lyn. _Lyn_ did almost attack him, but Eliwood managed to hold her back.

I felt my temper cool a little when I realized the something had been a towel and that it was warm. He'd… he had to have gone out of his way to get them. …He still could've been a little gentler about it.

"Okay, I get it! I should've warned you!" I finally heard Hector snap. Eliwood sighed, while Lyn looked only mildly placated. "But what are you two even _doing_ here?" Lyn's expression drooped, and she bit her lip nervously. "It's just you two, galloping like idiots through a storm." Instead of rising to the potential bait, Lyn glanced at me. I nodded, encouraging her. I _should_ go next to her, but my leg was keening bitterly, and I was still a bit shaky, so I just continued petting Rath's horse's nose. It seemed to like it. "What happened? Are the others dead?"

"No!" Lyn snapped, eyes bright. Eliwood gave Hector a look, but Hector shrugged it off. "No, they're okay." They'd better be. "We just… um…" Lyn took a shuddering breath, and bowed her head, clenching her hands together worriedly. "Is that offer of help still available?" Eliwood's expression softened immediately; Hector's shifted to careful listening. "We've hit a bit of a problem."

"Of course it's still available," Eliwood murmured, gently patting Lyn's shoulder. She tentatively looked up, and Eliwood smiled reassuringly. "It always is." Hector smiled a little, as if thinking of an old joke. "But I'd like you and Katri to had warm baths and change into dry clothes before you catch your death from a fever."

"Katri there likely needs a doctor or something too," Hector noted as Lyn nodded. "Based on the blood on her back." Oh, damn it, Hector!

"Katri!" And Lyn bolted for my side, undoing the top laces of my shirt clumsily to check my injury. "Ah, when did it reopen?" she mumbled. I doubted she was actually expecting an answer, so I just grit my teeth as she prodded around the wound. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that bad," I dismissed. I heard her make a noise in protest. "I'm fine."

"Katri, I adore you, but sometimes, I wonder if you know what that word means!" She moved to stand in front of me, glaring. "You gave out a strategy after being _shot_!" I should probably feel guilty at making her worry, but I was tired enough to just think about how she was shorter than me. Actually, Hector was the only one of us four taller than me. "You also had it removed without numbing herbs!" Both Eliwood and Hector gave me incredulous looks over Lyn's head. Hector's was more 'are you an idiot?', while Eliwood's was more of 'are you okay?'. "Then you went right back to tacticianing!" Sweetling, I doubted that was actually a word.

"You're making those two think I'm insane." Lyn huffed at me, and I turned my attention back to the horse. "So, what are we going to do with them? They're just as soaked."

"Stablehands will be taking care of them," Eliwood answered. He was back to the gentle smile. Hector was still giving me the 'are you an idiot?' look. "Hector will stay here while I take you up. The baths should be set up in our rooms by now." Oh, how nice. "Anything you want to tell them?"

"Lyn, is it bad to give Sacaean horses sugar cubes?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head, giving me an odd look. Oh, what did I do this time? "Then I'd like them both to have sugar cubes as well as a couple of other treats." Rath's horse's ears twitched forward at the word 'treat'. I almost laughed. "And just spoiling in general. They deserve it."

"All right." Eliwood headed for the door, and I gently nudged Lyn to follow him. _I_ tried to follow after her, but my leg protested and… damn it, how pathetic, I was still shaking. I didn't care that it was cold and I was still reeling from riding. I was a damn tactician, and I needed to-!

"The hell are you doing?!" I yelped as I suddenly became weightless. Hector had suddenly picked me up, as easily as a ragdoll, and settled me on his back. "I can walk!"

"No, you can't," he immediately shut down. He started carrying me, walk steady and grip sure but gentle. "You limp on good days, which this is not, and you're freezing and in pain. Stop trying to shoulder the world."

"I'm not!" I debated flailing, but a fall from here would just hurt, especially since we were out of the stables and on a staircase. "I just want to help Lyn." Tired, and deciding it pointless no matter what my pride screamed, I just rested my head on his shoulder. "I want mine to reach their goals. That's all I'm doing."

"Then aren't you shouldering multiple worlds then?"

"Stop being philosophical. Doesn't suit you."

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice!"

"Yeah, yeah." …This was a little like talking with Mark. Clearly, I must be out of my mind. Very, _very_ out of it.

* * *

It took all my willpower to not blue the air with curses as the bandage came undone again. I had refused a doctor after a quick check had proven the injury was just reopened, _not_ infected or in need of stitching. So, after a bath that was more painful than relaxing since everything had been pretty much frozen, I was sitting in the robe the innlady had provided for me to change into while she tried to salvage my clothes, attempting to re-bandage my injury. The awkward spot, plus the fact I only had one hand and my teeth to work with, made it a difficult, if not impossible, task.

"Katri?" I sighed as I heard Eliwood knocking on the door. I assumed he was knocking, at least. It was his voice. "Are you all right?" he asked. I glanced at the bandages and just sighed again. Yeah, I needed help, and I probably needed it now. "Katri?"

"Come in," I answered, drawing up my blanket to cover myself. This was going to be awkward.

"All right." The door clicked open, and it was fascinating how fast Eliwood's face turned his hair color. That was a flush. "I-I'm sorry!" And the door shut again, so quick I felt a gust blast from it. "I… I thought I heard… um…"

"You did. I need help with something." Tentatively, the door opened again, apple-red Eliwood peeking around the frame. I held up the roll of bandages to emphasize my words. "If I asked Lyn, she'd be fussing until the dawn."

"O-oh…" Okay, he was rapidly falling into complete adorableness. "Excuse me, then." He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "So, where is the injury, exactly?"

"My back, between the right shoulder blade and spine." I shifted to make it a little easier for him to see and felt the bed sink down as he sat behind me. "It causes some difficulties, even without bandaging."

"I can understand that." He carefully took the bandages from me and began winding them around my shoulder and torso. "It looks odd." Hmm? "Like it came from above."

"It did." I closed my eyes, taking what rest I could get. "Assassin was hiding in the ceiling, basically."

"And shot you."

"Accidentally." I heard him make a confused noise. "They were going after Serra, the cleric who was traveling with us."

"The pink-haired one Hector knew." Now I was a bit curious about Serra's relation to the Ostian royal house. "Then how did you get hit?"

"How else? I ran for her and ended up as a shield." His hands stilled briefly before continuing the bandaging. "We secured a room, Florina removed it, and then I gave out the tactics to finish the battle with all of us alive."

"That's a lot of pain, though." His words were very soft. I had to strain to hear them. "No one would've blamed you for resting after getting shot."

"I would've blamed me." My words were firm. "And I'm the one person I always have to live with."

"I suppose that makes sense." Eliwood tied off the bandage and helped me get the robe onto my shoulders. "Is that everything?"

"It is." Carefully, I stood up, resisting the urge to wince as my leg twinged a little. It wasn't bad, though. I could limp on it. "So, where are Lyn and Hector?"

"Lyn was explaining to us what Lundgren is plotting." Eliwood stood next to me, hand hovering over my back in a silent offer of help. I refused it with a gentle shake of my head. "When she finished, we thought it best to make sure you hadn't drowned before continuing the subject." I laughed, unable to help it. "The room is just next door and…" He trailed off as some yelling filtered in, sighing. "Oh, Hector, what did you do?"

"To be perfectly fair, Lyn probably at least helped spark it." I opened the door and grimaced a little at how much louder the arguing became. Something about swords and spars? …Wait. "I think Lyn made the assumption that Hector was looking down on her for being a girl."

"Which I'm sure he wasn't, but Hector is clumsy with words." Eliwood sighed. Again. If I ever worked for him, I'd probably keep a running count through the whole job. "Shall we?" Sharing exasperated looks, the two of us walked next door, entering the room without the two arguers even noticing.

"So you've judged my strength already, then!" I rubbed my temple as Lyn snapped at a very, _very_ confused Hector. Oh yeah. He cracked that raw nerve.

"N-no, that's not what I'm saying!" Hector yelled back, confusion making him angry. I heard Eliwood sigh, again, next to me. "I just wouldn't want to leave a scar on a little one like you!" Hector, that was _not_ helping your case. "Heavy cavalry and swordsmen are like-"

"I challenge you!" I wished I had Rath's ginger concoction right now. "You'll take back those words!"

"Damn it, will you let me try to explain myself fully?"

"Or I can cut in here," I deadpanned. Both of them yelped and whirled, and as the echoes faded, Eliwood shut the door behind them. "Hector, you misspoke. Lyn, you made assumptions." Both drooped, like scolded puppies. "_Yes_, there are people who will look down on you for being a girl. But I _think_ what Hector is worried about is that he is very strong and worries greatly at the possibility of accidentally doing permanent damage to a sparring partner." I glanced at Eliwood as he returned to my side. "That sound about right?"

"Knowing Hector, that's exactly it," he confirmed. He gracefully pulled out a chair from the table for me to sit down, and took the seat next to me. Hector quickly sat down by him, across from me, and Lyn took the last space between Hector and me. "I'm sure his classic foot in mouth disease, however, made it _sound_ like he was a sexist hypocrite."

"Truly, I'm blessed with such a wonderful friend," Hector grumbled. He leaned back in his chair, scowling at the ceiling. "I… apologize for misspeaking and hitting… a scar? A nerve? What's the right word here?"

"Um… both, actually," Lyn mumbled awkwardly. She had her head down, hands clasped in her lap. I noticed she had her hair down, and it fell to form a protective curtain around her face. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. You… are offering help, and not being two-faced about it, like Marquess Araphan. I should have… not done that."

"Now here's hoping the inn's residents don't all hate us," I said lightly. Both Hector and Lyn gave me blank looks. "Eliwood and I heard you from next door." And both flushed. They hadn't noticed at all.

"To move the topic forward, however, I'd like to seize an opening," Eliwood stated. All of us settled a bit into the chairs. Hector and I both slumped in the chairs, while Eliwood and Lyn sat perfectly straight. "What exactly do you want us to do to help?" Ah, there we go. "Hector and I can make assumptions, but…" He smiled wryly at me. "I recall getting a scolding when I last did that."

"I stand by my words." Eliwood just laughed, but I turned serious. "Now, this is something I've merely read, so if it's wrong, correct me immediately." Both Hector and Eliwood nodded, and as Lyn looked at me curiously, I realized I'd never told her what I'd been thinking either. She'd just followed me blindly, trusting me completely. I _really_ had to work to be worthy of that. "But my understanding is that Lycian provinces cannot interfere with the internal provinces of another province." Hector nodded, confirming my thought. Eliwood grimaced, likely already figuring out what I needed. "Lundgren is asking for reinforcements by phrasing the conflict as an external affair. Lyn needs you to to convince the provinces that Lundgren is lying, and that it is an internal problem."

"If we do that, then it will also be the last bit of help we can give you, other than providing a safe haven in case the worst occurs." Honestly, knowing we had that back up plan took a lot of weight off my shoulders. There was somewhere _to_ retreat to, if that is the only tactic that got everyone out. "Are you certain?"

"The only other bit of help you can give in this situation would be to send in troops and risk Lycia falling into civil war." I made my tone as dry as possible and Eliwood noticeably drooped. "I doubt Lycia can afford that."

"Not with Bern breathing down our neck at one border, and Etruria sneering down their noses at the other," Hector grumbled, scowling again. Lyn opened her mouth to say _something_, but Hector hastily added, "No offense meant to your home country, Katri, but-"

"I am appalled you left out the disdainful glares," I interrupted lightly. It made Hector grin. "I'm not completely blind to the faults of my country." Though… I had been blinder than I'd thought. I didn't like that. "Regardless, though, you can't give soldiers." And, truthfully, I'd rather avoid that. This was a scenario where good soldiers were being horribly tricked. "So, I want you two to cut off Lundgren's reinforcements."

"I can handle Santaruz," Eliwood murmured, turning to Hector. "The Marquess is like an uncle to me. I can easily convince him."

"You'd better handle Laus," Hector sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I can't stand Darin, meaning I'd probably insult him and make things worse." How lovely. "I can do Tuscana and Tania, though. Tuscana's marquess has a soft spot for underdog stories, and Tania's… well, if worse comes to worse, I know I can convince him." While both Eliwood and Lyn gave him confused looks, I figured out what he was talking about immediately. Blackmail. And he was willing to do it to help Lyn. I was actually impressed. "So, Kathelet…" He and Eliwood stared at each other, a silent conversation, before looking right at the still confused Lyn. "…Yeah, she could do it." Hmm? "It'll win Kathelet's direct support too." Oh, I got it now.

"So, Kathelet's marquess won't be put off by her being Sacaean?" I asked. Lyn gave _me_ the confused look while Eliwood and Hector thought carefully about the answer. I appreciated that. "Lyn, they're going to have you appeal to Kathelet's marquess directly." Her face lit up with understanding, but then darkened with worry. I knew why. "I want to lessen the chances of another Marquess Araphan. You did well there, but you shouldn't have had to go through it." And it had been my fault so many times over.

"I've never known the marquess or his wife to speak negatively about the Sacaeans," Eliwood answered me slowly. He continued to look thoughtful, wracking his brain for anything and everything. "I also, however, do not think they've said anything positive. It's a neutral subject." His attention focused on Lyn. "I think it will be fine. If not, then Hector and I can make a scene and get you away from there with no damage to the relations between Kathelet and Caelin." Very nice.

"So, I would go there with you two?" Lyn asked slowly. They both nodded and she glanced at me. She smiled hesitantly when I nodded encouragingly. "All right. I'll try." She shook her head suddenly, eyes sharp and determined. "No, I_ will_." Good girl.

Now if she was going to talk to some nobles, she'd need to learn the dreaded ettiquete and… wait. I was in Lycia, quaint Lyci… No, _different_. Not 'quaint', but different. A different country, with a different culture. Just like the Sacae. And that meant differences in what was polite and what was not.

"So, I'm going to be making a probably pretty base assumption…" I began slowly. All three of them focused on me. "But I'm going to assume out of the two of you, Eliwood is the one with a better grasp of etiquette, yes?" Eliwood's suffering sigh and Hector's laugh confirmed it. "Then, Eliwood, would you teach Lyn? It might make things run smoother." Both here and later, when she was in the Caelin court.

"I'd be happy to," Eliwood answered immediately, smiling softly. Lyn tentatively smiled back. "But I think you two should rest today. Hector and I will arrange for meetings tomorrow."

"Yeah, leave it to us," Hector concurred. He stood with a quiet groan, stretching. "Eliwood, I'm moving into your room." Hmm? "Let the girls stay here. That way they don't have to go running around trying to find an empty room and they can go ahead and sleep." Aw, how nice of him.

"…Thank you…" Lyn murmured, smiling softly. "For the room, and for your help. Truly." Both Hector and Eliwood quietly waved off the thanks, murmuring 'good nights' before leaving. As soon as the door clicked shut, she half-sprawled out on the table, sighing. "Long day."

"Yes," I agreed. I gently nudged her to stand and over to the bed. "And it's just going to be a longer one tomorrow, especially since you're not used to such things." Lyn groaned, flopping onto the bed and burrowing under the covers. "Pleasant dreams, Lyn."

"You too, Katri."

* * *

Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector left early in the morning. Hector had actually made the suggestion of an all day thing, to give the impression of a casual thing. Eliwood had checked him for fever after the suggestion, but after confirming the scowling Hector's good health, had agreed to it. Lyn, nervously, just went along with it, with the look of someone who wasn't sure if they were going to drown or not, but determined to swim anyway.

I had opted to stay behind, wanting the three lords to interact together. I'd thought it best for Lyn. I wasn't going to be around forever, after all.

A coughing fit interrupted my thoughts, and I fought off a groan as my head throbbed in protest. I'd woken up with aches and pains, likely a cold from the rain. Sighing, I sipped the tea the innlady had kindly brewed for me, and returned to my work. Pages and pages of maps and history books borrowed from the local church were spread out on the table, and I grit my teeth as I studied each one. I wanted the fastest route. The fastest route from here to Caelin castle. And I wanted to determine the pattern of Caelin's patrols and tactics, to lessen the number of battles and make the trip even faster. I had no idea how much time we would have, how much time Marquess Hausen had. I wanted him and Lyn to meet, even once. More than once, if possible, but I would take what I could get.

Something gently poked my arm, and it took me a few seconds blinking to confirm that, yes, there was suddenly a bird on my papers. It jumped to my shoulder, pecking my cheek, and I tried to think of just _what_ a bird was doing here. Yes, the window was open, but it was only in the tales an untrained bird would sit so stilly… okay, then logically, this wasn't an untrainted bird and was probably a messenger. Good job, Katri. Way to think.

A look at the legs confirmed a carefully rolled and tied piece of paper, and I cautiously removed it, afraid to rip it, or hurt the bird. Once its burden was removed, the bird flitted to my desk, stealing some of the cool water I had out with my tea. I gave it a dirty look before unfurling the paper, squinting to read the smaller writing.

_'I should have taught you a code to make this easier.' _This must be Matthew. I doubted any of the others would have access to a messenger bird, much less begin with that. _'We are currently in the small village of Windflower, about a day or so south of Kathelet proper.'_ It might be 'small', but it was large enough to show up on my map. _'Assuming you two are there by now. Everyone here is okay, resting. Injuries almost fully healed.' _Good. _'Bird should stay for a reply. Just tie it like I did.'_ Right, because that would be easy.

I looked at the map, and looked at the tentative routes I'd calculated before deciding on one and tearing off some paper to jot down my note. _'Here safely. Glad everyone is well. Eliwood and Hector helping. If works, no reinforcements for either. We will be fine.'_ I hoped they believed me. _'Meet us at the village Wolfpine in a day or so. Keep safe.'_ The bird helpfully held out its leg as I fumbled with tying the note, and didn't twitch until I made sure it was secure and sat back. Then it flew out the open window, scattering my papers and making me squeak as I tried to reorganize them. Stupid bird.

I tried to settle back in my seat, but another coughing fit knocked that out of sorts. I bit back a growl and downed the rest of my tea, _and_ the water. I couldn't let a stupid cold keep me from working, damn it. I needed to do this. If I could plot this out, and minimize the number of battles, then…

I did groan as someone knocked on the door, and I glared at the intruder as they opened the door without waiting for an answer. It came as no surprise it was Hector.

"There's a bit of a break while they set up for… some thing I didn't catch," he explained, without even a polite greeting. He stepped into the room, glancing at my papers. "So, I thought to come here and check on any messages. Eliwood is giving Lyn a crash course in etiquette."

"I see," I murmured. With a nod acknowledging the words, I returned to my work, ignoring the pounding in my head. Though I was a bit dizzy too, for some reason.

"It's long past luncheon." Oh, maybe that was why. I hadn't eaten today. "Did they already take the plates?"

"No, I'll grab something when I'm at a good stopping point." I scowled as I tried to find that report on patrols. Why the church had them, I hadn't a clue, but I was _definitely_ using them.

"…You're paler than you were yesterday." He lifted a couple of the papers, studying them, yelping when I snatched the report I needed from his hand. "And I thought I heard coughing."

"Just a bit of a cold." My head throbbed in protest, and I stubbornly ignored it and focused my attention on the words. If the patrols typically ran that way, then…

Hector prodded my cheek. Hard. I whirled on him, opening my mouth to yell, only to snap it shut as he popped something into it. The taste immediately identified it as a piece of caramel. "My brother often snacks on caramel when he's working." Hector wouldn't quite look me in the face as he explained, eyes darting to the side and fidgeting a little. "Something about the sugar making his brain work better. I keep them on hand for him." And gave some to me, because he saw me working hard. "A-anyway, I'm off to read that letter I got from Orun." Who? "Better eat soon. You'll be useless if you faint." Hey!

I rolled my eyes as he left, letting the caramel melt slowly in my mouth, smiling at the sweetness. I hadn't had any since leaving Etruria. I'd missed the taste. And, well, a little bit of a sugar rush was helpful for focusing.

It wasn't until a little bit later that I realized at some point during the conversation, Hector had also brought me a fresh cup of tea, and a pot so I could pour myself more. Maybe he was more of a softie than I thought under the rudeness.

* * *

"Katri!" It took me a couple of blinks to realize how dark it had gotten. The sun was setting. I'd need some candles soon. "Hey!" Lyn burst into the room, bright smile on her face. "They said they won't answer Lundgren's call!" she told me excitedly, breathless with relief, eyes bright with victory. "They liked me, too! They were really interested in the stories about the Sacae!" Oh, good. That meant they'd be willing to help Caelin rebuild, too. Likely. "And I only made one mistake during the banquet according to Eliwood, and Hector covered for me anyway!" Wait, he did?

"Very nice," I praised anyway, standing. I leaned against the table to hide my sudden dizzy spell. Did I ever get around to eating? I honestly wasn't sure. "That's one less worry." I smiled at her, and Lyn smiled back, cheeks flushing with excitement. "Speaking of those two, where are they?"

"We're here." Eliwood and Hector walked in, both smiling. "We got confirmation from the other provinces," Eliwood continued, eyes as bright as Lyn's. "They will not interfere, as we've convinced them it's an internal affair, and that Lundgren is in the wrong." Perfect. With that confirmed, I just had to finish plotting this route and… and not collapse from a dizzy spell.

"You didn't even touch the soup," Hector noted sourly, scowling a bit. Blinking slowly, I glanced down to see there _was_ a bowl of soup. I hadn't even noticed it. "I know you were observed in your work when I brought it in, but still." I… uh… well…

"I thought I'd eat it when I reached a good stopping point," I defended, lying through my teeth with a sheepish smile and a shrug. No need to let them know I hadn't eaten all day. It would only make them worry needlessly. "Which I suppose is now, if you three are going to keep talking."

"It's practically frozen at this point!"

"I've had worse." Honestly, it was better than hard bread and jerky. "I'm sure it still tastes fine." A subtle check, though, also proved I was out of tea. Oops. When did _that_ happen?

"So, what all have you been working on?" Eliwood asked curiously, picking up a paper. His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned the words. "There's… over fifty different strategies on this page alone!" Oh, it wasn't that much. Forty-five at most. "And there's…" He leaned over the table, eyes widening. It was actually amusing. "Maps, routes, patrol records, more strategies, some tactics…" Yes, yes, and I hadn't finished yet, damn it. Stupid cold. "Katri, you are not someone I'd ever want as an enemy." I was taking that as a compliment.

"It is an impressive number," Hector murmured. Unlike Eliwood, though, he was frowning. "Isn't she young for that sort of praise, though?" Hey!

"Pretty sure I'm the oldest one here," I noted dryly. "Lyn is fifteen."

"I turn sixteen soon," she added, a touch defensively. She shrank back when Hector and Eliwood both looked at her. "W-what?"

"I thought you were older than that," Eliwood answered honestly, blinking slowly. "Eighteen or something." I supposed Lyn sometimes came off as more mature. I still saw her as a little sister, though, sometimes as rambunctious as Anastasia. "You're a year younger than Hector and me." Hector was _sixteen_? I definitely placed him at an older age. No wonder he was rude. Still needed to be taught manners, though. Especially if Hector was the same age. "Though, if what I remember from my lessons on the Etrurian Tactician School, then Katri is two years older?"

"Three," I corrected, leaning against the chair now. I was still dizzy, and my head was throbbing. Not to mention my throat almost hurt from the need to cough. "I'm almost done with my year in the field, so I'm nineteen."

"B-besides, Katri is really skilled!" Lyn added, shifting the topic back to the original point. Her eyes were fierce as she glared up at Hector. "So, don't insult-"

"I'm not _trying_ to insult her!" Hector snapped back. Eliwood and I exchanged tired, wary looks, both of us debating we should intervene. "I mean… she's been cooped up all day working on this, I'm not sure she's eaten anything, she's really pale, and basically, I don't think she should be getting praised for having the habits of an old tactician!" I blinked slowly as I tried to process what he was saying. Was he… basically saying I shouldn't get praised because he thought I was overworking? "It's unhealthy!" Yeah, that seemed to be the case. Huh. "W-what's with the weird looks?"

"Are you running a fever, Hector?" Eliwood asked, looking genuinely concerned. He even placed a hand on Hector's forehead, checking his temperature. "No, seems normal, but…"

"Oh, forget it!" With a growl, Hector stomped out. I was… more amused by the situation than I should've been.

Eliwood's snicker told me he did too. "He's honestly too much fun to tease sometimes." Still grinning, Eliwood bowed. "It's been a long day, so I think I will retire too. Please, rest well."

"You too," Lyn returned. However, as Eliwood left, shutting the door behind him, she slumped, all energy drained for some sort of deep worry. "S-so…!" She tried to play it off, whirling to smile at me. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"With everything confirmed, it'll be best for us to meet up with the others," I answered, leaning a bit more against the chair to better look her in the eye. I'd play along for now. "I've already arranged it, so we can leave in the morning, and meet with them by afternoon."

"I see." She nodded vigorously. "Good." But she still fidgeted with her hands, looking to the ground. Nervous. She was nervous.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" She squeaked, jerking her head up. I sat down, and gestured for her to do the same. She took the bed, probably so she could sit cross-legged. "Worried about your grandfather?"

"No." I gave her a look and she grimaced, looking down. "Well, yes, and I suppose the thought relates to him, but… um…" She played with her hands a little more before just finally slumping. "I'm scared." Hmm? "What if… he doesn't like me?" …Oh. "What if… he finds my father's heritage… um…" Marquess Araphan had a bigger impact than I thought. If I saw him again, I might just ruin him.

"Well, Lyn, it had to have taken the man a lot of courage to even read the letter." She tentatively looked up at me, and I softened my expression, fighting the urge to cough. Maybe if I ignored it long enough, it would go away. "He and your mother parted with harsh words, and it couldn't have been easy." But he'd done it. "And remember what Eliwood and Hector said? About him being happy about having a granddaughter?" She nodded tentatively, tensing. "He was that happy, already knowing you were half-Sacaean. How could you be anything else? He knew Madelyn had married Hassar." She smiled slightly, relaxing slowly. "And it's a lot of trouble, sending knights out on such a long journey, with barely any leads." Even though she was smiling, she still looked worried. So, what should I say…? "And in the event that I'm wrong, which I admit does happen as rare as it is…" I made my voice light and lofty, hoping to make her laugh. "Then you just continue traveling with me, as my master swordsman." She did laugh then. Good. "Maybe make Lydis's Legions a proper mercenary group."

"With Florina as our air support, and Wil as our scout!" She continued laughing, bright and cheerful. "Maybe Lucius will stay with us too." He might. I still didn't know why he was traveling. "I suppose Erk couldn't, and neither could Serra, though." I doubted Pent would want Erk to be a permanent mercenary, and Serra had her duties. "Still, we could visit them!" That was true. "And Dorcas could also stay. We'd make sure he gets home to Natalie a lot!" She clapped her hands, getting into the imagining now. "And Rath could travel with us too! Though, he still hasn't told me why he left the Sacae…" Well, if he hadn't told her, I doubted he'd tell anyone. "Sain and Kent would probably have to stay in Caelin." Kent might, but I had a feeling Sain would pick Lyn over his marquess, if the marquess rejected her. "Nils and Ninian would be safe with us, too." Though I still had no idea why they were being hunted by the Black Fang. "Matthew… I don't know about him." He'd go back to spying. "But still!" Her eyes danced, clearly having fun. "That would be fun!"

"See? It's a nice back up, right?" Smiling truly now, she nodded vigorously. "So, no worrying. No matter the outcome, you'll be fine." I waved a hand at her, smiling back. "Now, get to sleep, sweetling. It'll be another long day tomorrow."

"Okay, okay!" She sulked a bit before burrowing under the covers. "What about you?"

"I'll finish up and head to sleep then." I carefully lit a candle to make up for the dying light. Thank you long nights studying in the library. I could do this in my sleep, much less headachy and dizzy. Right, soup. I still needed to eat that.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

It wasn't until the candle burned out that I realized how late it was. And I was _just_ about done finalizing the best possible route given our numbers, Caelin's typical military tactics, Caelin's 'emergency' patrols, and how little time we had. A glance outside showed there were clouds gathering in the sky, so no reliable moonlight to work by. I'd have to find another candle.

I nearly fell when I tried to stand up, stiff, dizzy, and _still_ headachy. At least I wasn't coughing, but a quick look around the room made me realize I still hadn't eaten that damn soup. I would when I finished, or something.

I glanced back at the bed to see Lyn sleeping peacefully and tugged the blankets up so that they covered her shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep. Something that half-sounded like my name and a 'Mother Earth'. I should really find a story about their 'Mother Earth' and 'Father Sky'. Now that I thought about it, worshiping the ground and sky wasn't really any weirder than worshiping a 'saint'. It was almost impressive that Lyn hadn't been fed up with me from the start.

Shaking my head, and almost regretting it when another wave of dizziness floated through, I went to the door, peering out into the hall. Maybe I could snag one of the candles in the hallway to use? I'd rather not try to traverse the downstairs to hunt for spares. Though wouldn't that affect the other guests?

"Katri?" Startled by the groggy voice, I leaned a little further out in the hall to see Eliwood standing outside his own door, staring at me like he was looking at a ghost. "What are you doing awake?" he asked softly, incredulously. "It's far past midnight." No wonder the candle had burned out then.

"I could ask the same question of you, Eliwood," I returned easily, leaning against the doorframe. "But to answer yours, I have been working."

"Still?"

"Yes, but I've gotten everything streamlined to less than a week, with only two battles, assuming one of them is right outside Castle Caelin." He blinked slowly, like I'd grown a second head. A two headed ghost. Now that _would_ be scary. "Battles we should be able to win." They would be _hard_, but I came up with enough strategies that one of them had to work. Right? …Maybe I should come up with a few more. "I was hunting for a candle."

"Here, you can use this one." He passed me one. The smoke hinted it had been recently blown out. "I'd thought I'd heard something strange and went to a better window." He smiled wryly. "Seems to have been a cat." I hoped that was the case. But my thoughts automatically went to 'spy' or 'assassin'. "But, since we're both awake, may I ask you something I wanted to yesterday?"

"Hmm?" Well, this would be interesting. "Sure."

"Most tacticians I've heard of, Bern or Etruria, don't go directly on the field." Oh, this question. I heard this question a lot. Actually argued with Jono about it. "But you obviously do, to pick up injuries."

"Strategy is the 'what' of the equation," I began, remembering Douglas's explanation. It had really inspired me. "It's you looking at your resources, your soldiers, your supplies, and deciding 'what' goal you have." Eliwood listened closely, eyes very focused. He must've been the model student. "Tactics, however, is the 'how' of the equation. It's _how_ you use those resources to attain a particular goal. Or, another way to put it, strategy is your 'broad' plan, often the long-term plan, like running a campaign or a march. A tactic, however, is your short-term plan, your very specific plan, like winning a single battle." I shrugged. "People use the terms interchangeably, even among tacticians, but I take the difference seriously. My job is to take my employer's overall goal, fit it into a feasible strategy, and then develop the tactics needed to turn that strategy into a reality." I sighed, remembering the part everyone always had a problem with. "You can predict the flow of a battle and make initial tactics based on that, but something is inevitably going to change because people don't follow only one set of patterns. And you have to _be_ on the field to see where the flow is heading and change the tactics accordingly."

"But that puts you in a lot of danger." I was _well_ aware of that, thank you. Why did everyone always point off the obvious?

"It is no more danger than what all my soldiers go into." He sighed, and I grinned. "You do that a lot." He gave me a curious look. "Sighing. You do that a lot."

"I… er…" He colored, coughing lightly in embarrassment. "Marcus says that too. I've apparently done it since I was little." That… was oddly adorable. "And I can see I'll no more win an argument with you than I can with Hector." …Not sure how much I liked that. "Regardless, please rest soon. It truly is late."

"I will, I will." After I finished. "Sleep well."

"You too, Katri."

* * *

Author's Note: Interlude again, with the four 'major' characters of the story interacting with each other extensively. Basically, bunches of foreshadowing for the 'main' part of the novelization. Hector's age is revealed to be seventeen during Eliwood/Hector's story, in his C support with Eliwood (a match every 2 months since they were twelve, and they've had 30, so that's five years). Since Lyn's story is a year prior, that would put him at 16. For the same reason, I'm assuming Eliwood is the same age. The argument between Hector and Lyn is based of THEIR C support. Orun is an unseen character mentioned in FE6.

Next Chapter – A Grim Reunion


	13. Chapter 9) A Grim Reunion

Chapter Nine – A Grim Reunion

* * *

_The gamble was a success, and perhaps worked even greater than I'd anticipated. We're on our own from here, but so is Lundgren. So long as we punch through the lines, we'll be able to take him off-guard, easily._

_We have a long road ahead. But the end is in sight._

* * *

"Welcome back!" Nils cheered as Lyn and I rode up to the little village, waving his arms widely to make sure we saw him. Lyn and I exchanged an amused look before she urged her horse that way, Rath's horse following easily, a little bit of energy in its step. Maybe it knew it didn't have to deal with me anymore? I honestly wouldn't blame it.

I bit back a yawn, rubbing my eyes. I'd fallen asleep on the table, and it had taken quite a bit of scrubbing to get the ink impressions off. The good news was that I wasn't coughing, my fever, while persistent, had gone down, and I only had a bit of a headache. Hector had made some crack about me being as white as mashed potatoes or something at breakfast, but Eliwood had gotten him for me, so it was all good.

"It's good to see you two." As we dismounted, I was surprised to see Erk _not_ with a book as he greeted us. He gave me a particularly relieved smile, and I ruffled his hair as I realized he'd been very worried. "Wil went to get the others," Erk explained. I glanced to the side to see Nils hugging Lyn warmly. Adorable. "We're ready to move as soon as you are."

"Then check that everyone's mounts are ready," I replied. "And I mean ready for a fight. I've little doubts we've got one just around these mountains here." In an 'ideal' scenario, it wouldn't last long, but it was best to prepare for the worst case scenarios.

"I'll see to it at once." Erk bowed to me before running off. A quick glance had proven Ninian had joined Nils, and the two were chatting with Lyn about something. So, I should probably use this time to do… something. Run through inventory, likely. Were our weapons all right, or…?

Something blessedly cool pressed against my cheek, and I glanced up to see Rath had snuck up on me, holding a jar against my face. "You have a fever," he said. I had to fight off the retort about him stating the obvious. "Why would someone so intelligent do something as foolish as working while sick?"

"It's not _that_ bad!" I protested. I took the jar though and popped it open, smiling at the reassuring scent. The taste was just as comforting. "I really should learn how these are made. They seem to work better than what I'm used to."

"That could be why, if you had to take a lot."

"I don't get sick that often!" Was he being serious or teasing me? I had no clue! "Mean!" Might as well play it like he was teasing. I'd just get mad if he'd been serious. I _was_ capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much.

"Katri!" Appearing from nowhere, Serra suddenly seized my arm, pouting up at me. "I simply _must_ check your injury!" she insisted, tugging slightly to ensure she had my attention. I just did my best to not drop the medicine Rath had kindly given me. "I need to make sure you didn't mess up my hard work!" Hey!

"What she means to say, Katri, is that she's been very, very worried," Lucius chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand as Serra squeaked and glowered. "You're quite pale, though." He studied my face. "Rath was right to make those medicines for you, it seems." Wait, what? He'd _made_ them specifically for me? "I think he ran away because he knew I'd tell." A quick glance confirmed Rath _had_ disappeared, talking to Lyn about something. "Matthew stated your mission was a success?"

"A rousing one," I confirmed. Serra, meanwhile, fussed with the strings on the back of my shirt, loosening it enough to check the bandages. "I changed them before we left. How are they?"

"They'll hold until we make evening camp, I think," Serra murmured. I caught the relief in her tone though. "Think it's at a stage we'll be able to tell if there's any permanent damage soon." Oh. Joy. Well, nothing for it. I'd just adapt to it, like I had my limp. "Ah! Everyone is here!" That they were. Good. We could get started. But, those clouds…

"The weather is turning foul again," Sain grumbled, half-glaring at the graying sky from his place by his horse. "Fog rolling in." Yes, and less visibility, but honestly, I was more worried about…

"Kent, how's your back?" I asked. He didn't answer me immediately, but I waited even as the others slowly settled into a group. I was certain he was thinking.

Finally, he answered, "I am fine for now, but I probably should not fight alone." At the confused looks, he smiled wryly. "I have a bad scar on my back from a minor accident." A scar that deep didn't result in a 'minor' accident.

"I still wish you'd let me report what happened," Sain growled. "_I_ would have died if not for you." Though I was curious, I knew better to ask when Kent gave him a warning look. Sain shrugged it off, eyes still fierce, but his face softened as he looked at me. "I'm used to watching out for him, Lady Moon. We've trained for a long time, and it's an old scar."

"Then fight side by side," I ordered, going through the pack the innlady had insisted I'd take before we left. I was really far too used to that nickname. "Now, then…" I tugged out the maps I'd worked on and unfolded it, crouching down to lay it flat. Everyone else also bent down, to see. "This would be more convenient with a table."

"Here's a board?" Wil offered, passing it to me. He smiled sheepishly as I gave him an incredulous look. "Not the best, but it'll lay a little flatter, yeah?"

"Very true." I glanced around, confirming everyone was near, including the silent Dorcas, Matthew, Ninian, and Florina. Dorcas nodded a greeting, Matthew winked, Ninian bowed slightly, and Florina smiled warmly. Good. "All right. We're heading this way." I traced the path out on the map, so they could see. "It's a bit off road, but this will cut our travel time in half _and_ allow us to bypass most of the patrols."

Kent, however, noticed the main obstacle almost immediate. "This will go through General Eagler's estate," he murmured, pointing to an area not all that far from where we were.

"I know." Kent simply nodded, but I kept on talking anyway. "I have a plan, if he insists on fighting." I sighed, looking everyone in the eye. "I won't lie. These next couple of fights will be the hardest we'll probably have ever fought. But I know we can get through it, all of us, with minimum injuries." They just watched me, faces various degrees of smiling and serious. "So, I ask that you trust me. I _will_ see you through this."

"You've had our trust for quite some time." Those words meant a _lot_ coming from Lucius. He had joined _last_, yet still trusted me. "Just keep doing as you do," he chided gently. I smiled wryly at the scolding, since my only other reaction was to simply stare from… well, contentment? Being quite touched? Who knew? "We'll follow."

"Though, given who we're fighting, we'll likely have to deal with reinforcements," Matthew pointed out. He grinned when I just gave him a look. "Okay, okay, you already plotted that."

Considering how it took me all day to come up with these tactics, I damn well better have. "Up in the air with Florina," I ordered. I smiled when I realized Florina was already mounted, waiting for Matthew. "I want a more detailed map than this one." I was grateful for it, of course, since the church had basically let me _keep_ everything. But still. It showed countries, when I needed a much, much smaller area. "The rest of us are heading a little closer to the mountains there, to get out of the village."

However, mere _seconds_ after Florina and Matthew left, and we'd all stepped out of the village boundaries, we came across the first unexpected obstacle.

"So, you've come." Kent and Sain both paled as an armored knight stepped out from behind one of the rocks littering the sides of the road. The amount of armor made me think him a 'General'. He had his helmet resting on the rock, revealing a stern face, and a lance firmly in hand. "About time," he said, calm and firm. "I've been waiting."

"Lord Wallace…!" Kent breathed, shaking his head slightly. I tried to think if I knew the name, and could only come up with stories from Sain and Kent. "Why are you…?"

"You're retired!" Sain blurted. I thought I saw his hands shaking slightly. "I heard you were sowing fields now!" Yeah, he didn't look like he was holding a plow, Sain. "You're not the Knight Commander anymore!" Oh. Welp.

"Yes, but I've gotten orders from Lord Lundgren," Wallace replied neutrally. I took note of the armor, confirming he was a 'General'. Heavy armor gave great defense, and they were always stupidly powerful, but it was rare for them to be fast, and even rarer for them to be able to shrug off magic. "I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights." With the helmet off, his eyes were good targets for arrows, and there was also Lyn's Mani Katti. We could take him. "Bring me the girl who claims to be Madelyn's child." Something about that sentence bothered me, and it wasn't the obvious.

"What are your intentions?" Despite still shaking, Sain retrieved his lance from his horse, shifting so Lyn and the others were behind him. Kent tugged his horse to close the ranks, drawing his sword. "We won't let you hurt her."

"Is that so?" Wallace brought his lance up. I glanced back and saw a cave not far away. "You're going to fight me? I taught you two, you know."

"You also essentially raised us, along with General Eagler," Kent reminded. But his face was stoic, his grip sure. "But we believe in Lady Lyndis, and have chosen to protect her." Speaking of which, I needed to push her to the cave before she jumped out and got herself injured.

"Everyone, move," I whispered, pointing to the cave. "Grab the mounts and _move_." Rath and Wil seized Lyn by the arms and pulled her first. "Quickly!" Of course, I'd be slow, but that was fine. I'd need to coordinate the two groups anyway.

Wallace fell on Kent and Sain as we all scattered. With my limp, the others quickly outpaced me, and I tried to do a count as I followed. One short. Was I misremembering?

I turned to give instructions to Kent and Sain, mentally listing off everyone to try and figure out what was going on, and found Wallace aiming right for Sain. I tried to figure out why in all the hells Sain wasn't moving when I realized the reason for both it and why my count was off. Ninian. She'd fallen, and if Sain moved, she'd be right in the path. But if Sain _didn't_ move, then _he_ would be the one too…!

I tackled them both, flinching as I heard the lance whirr over my head. I heard it slice through _something_, but no one seemed to be in pain, so I didn't care.

"Sain, yell next time!" I snapped, jumping to my feet. He gawked at me a little. "Yes, yes, Lady Moon to the rescue. Help Ninian up!" Her ankle must've gotten her, so-

Sain snagged my arm, and tugged me back. And I had the sudden disorientation of realizing just how close to death I'd been without knowing. Wallace's lance had swung, and it caught the front of my neck. Barely there, hurting more like a papercut, but if Sain hadn't tugged me back…

"Alas that I could not save your hair!" Sain gasped, lessening the tension easily. I still gave him a blank look. "Ah, Lady Moon, when you saved both myself and Ninian, your hair flew up and…" I grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged it, so I could _see_ what he was talking about. And he was quite right. I'd gone from waist-length hair to… well, it was shoulder-length _now_. It'll probably end up shorter when I got the ends evened out.

But I had more important things to pay attention to. Like Wallace, looking at me with panicked concern. Why would he panic, though? He was the enemy. He was fighting us. He should panic at killing anyone, especially since he had no way of knowing I couldn't fight ba-

'Madelyn'. That was what had bothered me earlier. He'd said 'Madelyn'. No title. And if he'd been the Knight Commander of Caelin, and was old enough to retire, he had to have been here when she eloped. Hell, he might've even been friends with her or Hassar!

Maybe all he was doing was trying to provoke Lyn to reveal herself. Which, of course, we were preventing, but perhaps…

"Sain, you and Kent keep him busy a while longer," I whispered, taking Ninian by the hand. "I've a plan." They both nodded. "Lead him towards us." I was so grateful they didn't even give me a disbelieving look. "Ninian, lean on me."

"Thank you," she whispered, doing just that. We were both limping, but we somehow managed. "I'm sorry. The fall knocked the breath out of me."

"That scolding was for Sain, not you." I patted her shoulder, gritting my teeth as I heard the fighting behind us. Just a little longer. Just a little longer and…

"Ninian! Katri!" There was Nils, reaching out for us. He hugged Ninian tightly, and I ruffled his hair reassuringly. "You're okay," he breathed, shaking. We must've really scared him, huh? "W-wait, are you?" He pointed to me, specifically at my neck. I felt along the cut, noticing it was already scabbed. "Are you?" I smiled and nodded, and he noticeably breathed a sigh of relief. Goodness, I must scare him often, huh?

"Orders, Katri?" Dorcas suddenly asked, pulling all three of us deeper into the rather large cave. I hadn't even noticed him approach. "They're being pushed back." He pointed behind me for emphasis and I saw Kent and Sain doing exactly what I asked.

"No, we're setting up something," I corrected, glad it was working for now. I tiptoed to see the mounts were firmly in the cave, Serra settled right in front of them. "Dorcas, guard Ninian, Nils, Serra, and the mounts." He nodded, pushing the two behind him. "Erk, Lucius, Wil, Rath, train your weapons on him." They did as I asked as Kent, Sain, and Wallace came all the closer, but gave me curious looks. "Going to gamble." I smiled at them, more confident than I felt. "But I tend to be right, so it's all okay." I looked to Lyn, who was shaking in suppressed fury. "You up for yelling at him?"

"I can do that?" she asked, sounding a little too happy. I nodded anyway. "Then yes." Oh, what was I about to unleash? "Let's go!" She took my by the arm and dragged me out with her.

"Come now, boys, make this easy on yourselves!" Wallace taunted as we approached. He hadn't noticed us yet. "Just give me the girl and-"

"And I'll strike you down if you swing that lance one more time!" Lyn snapped, drawing her Mani Katti for emphasis as she pushed past Sain and Kent. The two almost lunged to draw her back, but stilled when I rested my hands on their shoulders. I pointed to the cave, so they could see the others aiming, and they relaxed. "I am Lyndis." Instead, we watched Lyn snarl at Wallace, aiming the tip of the Mani Katti straight at his unguarded throat. "I'll understand if you don't believe me." Though the seething anger in the words implied she wouldn't forgive him. "But I've enough of useless posturing."

Silence reigned for a breathless moment as Lyn glared and Wallace stared. Was I right? Was I wrong? What order would I have to give?

Finally, though, Wallace relaxed, chuckling. "I know those eyes," he murmured, smiling softly, nostalgically. "Clear as Madelyn's, but as deep and honest as Hassar's." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was right. He'd known them. And, like others, identified her on the resemblance alone. "That's Madelyn's face, too, but Hassar's coloring and posture. Yes, you couldn't be anyone _but_ their child." He burst into laughter, grinning widely. "And I know Sacaeans! You don't lie! Hassar nearly clocked me over the head when I accidentally implied they did!" Lyn blinked slowly, looking a little lost. I didn't blame her one bit. "Ah, I like you, and I see no reason not to help the child of my dearest friends." Wait, what. _What_. Did… did he just recruit himself?

"Are you serious?" I was very glad Sain was as flabbergasted as I was. "After all that, you're just going to…" Sain trailed off, groping for the words he wanted and failing to find them.

"Bah, that's just a little training exercise." I raised my hand, unamused, and his cheer became sheepish. "Besides you. I'm sorry for your neck and hair."

"The sad thing is, it's probably the least threatening wound I've received all campaign," I sighed. I did have to fight off a pout when I felt the short ends. I liked my hair. That's why I'd grown it out in the first place. "Changing loyalties, though?"

"This old bull swore himself to Caelin." Wallace's words were firm. "Let's march!"

"Yeah, to the others while Matthew and Florina get me a map." I glanced at Kent as Wallace just grinned. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," Kent sighed. He was smiling slightly, though. "He never changes."

"I like him," Lyn chimed in, coming between us. "He's honest." And I was sure him mentioning her parents fondly also played a role. "I'm glad to have him."

"Yeah, but not I need to figure out how to incorporate him," I sighed. The three looked at me curiously. "You think I planned for _two_ loud and dramatic soldiers?"

They both burst into laughter, which became louder at Sain's undignified squawk of protest. That mostly made it worth it.

* * *

"Look!" Wallace boomed, laughing loud enough to scare everything as he stormed into the group of soldiers. "A giant walks among you!" Was _he_ where Sain learned to be dramatic from? "My defense is impenetrable! Come, break your weapons against me!" Well, he was doing his job of being a distraction, so I shouldn't complain much.

After all, while he was scaring the living hell out of them, our group could move ahead, closer to the castle itself.

It was slow going, of course. Fog, trees, and then there was the fact that Matthew was leading the group. I was depending on his good eyesight, boosted by Florina holding a torch from above. This fog was… I almost preferred fighting at night. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, after all!

"How are you holding up, Ninian?" I murmured, smiling at her. Given how chaotic things were, she was sticking close to me. I needed everyone who could fight at the ready.

"I'm all right," Ninian reassured me. It surprised me how cool her hand was as she gripped my arm, but now wasn't the time to ask if she was _healthy_. "…There are some forces coming from the north." And that was the other reason why she was with me. Her ability to sense danger and the future _really_ helped with these reinforcements coming out of the fog.

"Rath! Enemies to the north!" I couldn't see him through the fog, but I heard his horse pull away from the others. "Dorcas and Wil, set up to ambush them!" Really, it would've been better if I sent Sain and Kent, but… "Nils, send some energy to Wallace. I'll need him to catch up."

"Katri!" And there was Matthew, running up. "Castle in sight," he told me. I nodded, smiling to hide my sudden bout of nerves. This was it. Either this ended peacefully or… "Orders?"

"Keep Ninian and Serra safe." In the distance, I heard soldiers screaming. Rath, Dorcas, and Wil had dealt with the reinforcements. "Erk! Lucius!" I was glad the two remembered as the magic went flying through the fog, disorienting the enemies, and letting Sain, Kent, Lyn, and I slip past and head to the castle proper, to confront Eagler directly.

I grimaced when I saw him, though. Mounted, wielding both lance and handaxe. A 'Paladin', then. And one looking right at Lyn and I as Kent and Sain carefully moved to the side. Ready, just in case Wallace wasn't fast enough even with Nils's Bardic Gift giving him energy, but out of sight. Out of mind. Hopefully.

"Bring forth the imposter who calls herself 'Lyndis'!" Eagler boomed. I actually had to cover my ears at how loud he was. That was a _shout_. "She shall not pass beyond this place!"

"I am Lyndis." Lyn, however, was quite calm, looking right at Eagler as she stepped forward. I saw his eyes widened slightly, and his jaw clench. "I am no pretender."

"I will not hear you." I was… startled that he hadn't said 'your lies'. Something… something was wrong. "Draw your blade." But before Lyn could, he threw his axe, arcing it gracefully so that Lyn fell flat as she dodged.

He might've actually charged her down, if Wallace hadn't caught the handaxe and threw it right back at him. Just in time. Thank you, Nils. "Eagler!" he boomed, standing protectively in front of Lyn as she got her feet back under her. "Enough! This is a pointless fight! We swore to defend Caelin's honor, not Lundgren's lies!"

"I suppose we did," Eagler murmured. He sighed, glaring. "You are… still the same as ever." I had a bad feeling. It dripped down my spine, pooled in my gut. Something was wrong. "There's nothing more to be said. I name you all traitors." He hefted his lance. "Come! Do your worst!" Well, if he wanted it…

"Sain, Kent," I whispered. Both of them brought their horses next to me. "The plan we discussed before." I saw them both tense, but they didn't falter their grips on the reins, or their weapons. "Now."

Both surged forward, blocking Eagler's way to Wallace and Lyn. He stared at them, blinking slowly like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "Kent, is that you?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Kent simply nodded, face stoic. "Well, anything you have to say?"

"Would you listen?" Kent returned. His words were calm, even. "We found Lady Lyndis, and have worked hard to return her safely to Caelin. Those are facts, facts believed by the neighboring provinces, but I cannot make you falter with them."

"This is true." Eagler nodded. I thought I saw pride in his eyes. "And you, Sain?" He turned his attention to Sain, that might-be-pride fading for stoic sternness. "I never would've imagined you turning traitor." Did that mean he _could_ have imagined Kent? Wow, that was nice.

"Who's the traitor here?" Sain growled, not faltering for a second. "I am following the orders of my sworn liege lord, Marquess Hausen, and his granddaughter, my lady Lyndis."

"You speak with conviction." There was that look I thought might be pride again. "Well, I think it's time to test the bounds of loyalty!" Well, if those weren't fighting words, I didn't know what were.

Standing near Lyn, we stayed behind Wallace, just in case, as Eagler, Kent, and Sain squared off. Kent charged first, sword at the ready. Eagler prepared himself for a frontal charge, much like a joust, but Kent turned at the last second, catching Eagler in the arm. As soon as the blood went flying, Sain thundered forward, lance held at a slight angle over his horse's head. The horse was unbothered, even as Sain dropped the reins and lifted himself a little bit out of the saddle, eyes narrowed as he aimed the tip of the lance right for Eagler's heart.

The fact that Eagler didn't even try to bring up his lance when Sain ran him through _screamed_ what I'd suspected. He hadn't wanted to fight, but decided to anyway.

"Good show, good show…" he praised, voice breathy. Sain and Kent dismounted. Stupid in most circumstances, but… "Always told you two to work together… Kent, be surer of your grip." Was he… was he _really_ teaching them _right now_? "Sain, the lance should be higher." And he was smiling. Looking so peaceful, like he'd… "There's… no illness…" Shouldn't he be regretting something? Anything? Why was he looking like he _won_?! "Only… poison… please… hurry… save Hausen… save Caelin…"

With that last, choked breath, he fell from his horse, hitting the ground hard. He didn't feel it, of course. He'd never feel anything again.

"What kind of man was he?" Lyn asked softly, kneeling in the ground next to Eagler. "To use his last breaths like that…"

"When Sain and I were pages, he was our teacher," Kent answered softly. He'd dropped his sword. I didn't blame him. There had to be some here. We'd get him a new one. "Always serious, but always kind."

"Something must've…" Sain began. His breath hitched and he choked on a cough. He made no move to remove the lance from Eagler's corpse. "Eagler was trying to protect someone." Hostage. Common, because of how effective it could be. "That must be why, even though he knew we were telling the truth…"

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth!" Lyn snapped, leaping to her feet. She was tense enough to shake, snarling at the ground. "I care not what others do! I _will_ stop that man!" She whirled at me, deflating a little at how calm I was. "Katri?"

"The final fight is approaching, but the weather isn't ideal right now," I murmured, pointing to the sky for emphasis. The clouds were getting darker, and not just because of the fading light. "We'll rest inside tonight, and head off tomorrow. If all goes well, we'll have a straight shot to Castle Caelin."

"Lady Tactician," Wallace called as Lyn slowly nodded. I glanced at him as he removed the lance from Eagler's body. He tried to pass it to Sain, but Sain stepped back, shaking his head. He didn't try again. "Would it be too much to ask for burial detail?" Right… he'd trained these soldiers, and honestly, it wasn't their fault…

"If you give me a handful of minutes, I'll even get a schedule so that there's a cycle, and no one over does it." He nodded and I clapped my hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Inside, everyone. Before the rain falls."

* * *

Eagler's study was easy to find. Hunting down clues to what forced his hand? Ah, not so much. But that was mostly because I hadn't realized his desk had a secret compartment in one of the drawers. It took me a bit to figure out how to open the stupid thing, as it was a little stuck, but I finally popped open the lid and pulled out a large packet of letters.

The very first one, crumpled and then carefully smoothed open later, answered the question.

_'Yes, Father, I'm doing well. I know you worry because I've always been frail, but please! The baby and I will be fine. The doctor Lord Lundgren sent is absolutely wonderful.'_There was more, but I had no right to read the scrawling tales of… whatever it was. Instead, I set it to the side, and carefully paged through the rest of the letters. About halfway through, they stopped being from his daughter, and started being from Lungdren himself.

_'I knew my brother was stubborn, but to think he could resist so much poison. My men noticed you lingering over some wine given to my brother. You didn't slip an antitoxin into it, did you? It would be a shame if something happened to your daughter.' _Wow, not even subtle. _'Burn this letter after you've read it, like the others.'_ Except he didn't burn any of them. He kept each one, carefully hidden. And each one provided a detailed piece of Lundgren's plot.

_'She is heading your way. Kill her, or I will have your family tried as traitors, down to your newborn grandchild.'_ Which is why he couldn't falter… and why he'd let Sain kill him. It was the only way he could… he could protect his family, and not go against his principles.

"There you are." I looked up at the voice and saw Wallace leaning in the doorway. He looked a lot smaller without the armor, though he was still as huge as Dorcas. "You missed dinner," he noted. I glanced outside automatically, but could only really see that it was dark and the rain that fell earlier had stopped. "A shame too. That Ninian girl certainly knows how to cook." Yes, yes. "What have you been doing?"

"Finding this," I answered, holding up the letters. "There isn't a court of law anywhere in Elibe that wouldn't find Lundgren guilty of attempted murder of his brother and liege lord with these." Meaning that even in the worst case scenario… "Caelin is safe with these. It might be sooner and it might be later, but with these, should the worst scenario occur, Lyn can call on all the Lycian provinces to rip Lundgren from his ill-gotten throne." I wouldn't say we 'won', of course. Victory in this campaign meant getting Lyn to her grandfather directly. But…

"That's not something you should ignore your health over." I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. I was just fine, thank you. "It could have waited."

"I owed it to him." I placed the letters back down on the desk, refusing to look around the room. They were reminders that the man who'd used this study was dead by my hand because… "If I had more information, I could've come up with a better strategy."

"You can't save everyone."

"I am not a child." I glared at him. "That's an obvious lesson, especially for someone who has chosen to devote herself to coming up with strategies that kill people." That was what a tactician was. "That doesn't mean that I can't minimize the losses on both sides anyway. Just because you can't save _everyone_ doesn't mean you can't save _someone_." Part of me… wondered if I'd always thought like this, truth be told. It felt right in my head, but… was it something I'd gained over the year of traveling? Something I'd picked up from traveling with Lyn's Legions? I didn't know.

Whenever I got it, it made Wallace laugh. "No wonder you get along so well with Lyndis!" Though his grin was wide, it was a bit pained. "You're like Hassar." I… wha…? …Wait, didn't Lyn mention that once? "He was serious and kind, skilled and true. But, more importantly, he was the type to try and live up to ideals, even as he acknowledged that such things might be impossible." Uh… "He also had a horrible habit of overworking, and hated the idea of losing." Wallace laughed again. "Why, once, he dismounted and ran alongside me as we circled the domain, thrice!" They did _what_? "He and Madelyn actually became close because she was constantly harping on us being foolish and fretting over Hassar's health." Ah…

"Will you tell stories about them to Lyn?" He gave me a look, so I elaborated. "Well, for one thing, this whole journey has basically been 'Madelyn this', 'Madelyn that', and it makes sense, but I'm sure Lyn would like to hear about her father when he was younger." I smiled wryly. "Besides, she probably doesn't know how her parents even met, much less how they fell in love."

"True." He chuckled, nodding. "All right, I shall. On one condition." Hmm? "You go get food right now." Busybody.

I sighed, but nodded. "Fine, fine." Sliding the letters into my pack, I picked it up and walked out of the room. "Kitchens are which way?"

"To the left." He patted me on the back. "Second door on the right."

"Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take me very long to find the kitchen, but it did take me a while to decide what I'd wanted to eat. Finally, I decided on a simple sandwich and an apple for dessert. I hadn't had a fresh apple since the Bulgar market, all the way back in the Sacae.

As I munched, I wandered the halls, making note of where people were. Serra and Lucius were in a little chapel built into the estate itself, praying. I wondered if they were praying for the dead as I passed. Or maybe it was that we would be safe in the coming fight.

Sain and Kent were in a room not too far away, both drinking copiously. I debated heading in to stop them, but a gentle knock turned my attention from them. Wil and Dorcas were in the room across the hall, keeping both doors open.

"They've been at it since dinner," Wil told me. Dorcas set some mugs of water where Kent and Sain could reach. "I think they just… well…" Needed a freaking drink because to protect their lady, they'd had to kill someone they'd respected highly.

"We're keeping watch on them," Dorcas added. I noticed he'd also set down some simple rolls not far from the water. "If they get sick or pass out, we'll carry them to their rooms." I see. "So, let's let them mourn." Right.

"If someone can make sure there's hangover remedies for the morning?" I asked around the apple. Both nodded. "Thanks. Make sure you two rest, okay?" They nodded again, and ducked back into the room. I noticed cards, and thought about asking what they were playing before deciding to just move on.

The next place I stopped was the rather extensive library, and I almost decided to just stay there for the night. I decided to do it later, after I'd finished with the apple and needed to get to work on strategies. Still, I made sure to ruffle Erk's hair when I saw him studying a book with a smile and sparkling eyes. Just to laugh at the face he made.

"You were born in Ilia too?" I heard Florina gasp as I walked a bit down the hall. I cautiously peered around the corner, and noted to some surprise that she was talking to Ninian. "That's wonderful!" Florina was all smiles, clearly delighted, leaning a bit into the window as they tried to share the window-seat comfortably. "Do you remember where you were born? I was born near Edessa."

"No, I'm… not all that good with geography," Ninian murmured. She, too, was smiling. It was softer, less bright, but it did look happy. "But it was near the tallest mountain."

"Ice Dragon Mountain?" Florina giggled, and I leaned a bit against the wall, curious enough to eavesdrop. "Oh, I love the story of the kind ice dragon. She helped the people of Ilia when they had trouble with the snow." Ninian seemed surprised by the story. I supposed she must've been away from Ilia for a while, so she didn't remember. "When the war between dragons and humans broke out, she went off to a far away place to not drag the people of Ilia into it." How… sweet. Different from the tales of dragons I was used to. "Even now, every year, we make an offering to the mountain." Florina sighed happily. "I so very much want to meet the ice dragon. I tried once, in the past. Waited all night, and got a horrible cold." This was definitely the longest I'd heard her talk in a while.

"…But weren't you afraid?" Florina looked confused, so Ninian clarified, "doesn't everyone say dragons are terrifying, man-eating beasts?" Considering that 'everyone' also claimed the Sacaens were savages, I… doubted that was true. "I mean; how could two different species ever get along?"

"My pegasus and I are of different species." Florina's smile was sweet, and she suddenly looked a little wise. "Doesn't matter if you look different. That doesn't mean you can't get along with others." Florina giggled again. "Just look at our group! Sure, we're all humans, but we're all of such different backgrounds…"

"…You're right." I… had never seen such a bright smile on Ninian's face before. It really lit up her eyes. "I must've sounded so silly."

"Not at all! I'm sorry for babbling." Smiling as the two slowly descended into an 'I'm sorry.'-'No, _I'm_ sorry.' conversation, walked past them without interrupting. My apple was almost gone, so I should probably start…

"There you are." Apparently, I had to listen to Matthew as he appeared from nowhere to give me a heart attack. "We don't have to worry about people ambushing us in the night and rain, Lady Wolf," he reported. I ignored the nickname and just sighed in relief. "I'd suggest going a different way, though." He pointed down the hallway I had been heading. "Nils is back there, playing, and… well, could be wrong, but I got the impression that it's not exactly a song to be heard by anyone but ghosts."

"Weird impression," I immediately snarked. He grinned. "Just check in on him in a bit to make sure he gets some rest, okay?" He nodded and casually took the apple core form me. "Thank you. Know where Lyn is?"

"Just saw her and Wallace talking in the dining room, snacking on some fruit." Ah, so it was probably better to not disturb them. "Anything else you need?"

"No, just help make sure everyone gets to sleep at some point tonight. We've a long day tomorrow." He nodded again and walked past me.

Since my path down the hallway, though, I decided to just step outside. As the wind hit my face, I could feel myself relax. There was just something about the air right after it rained. And, clearly, I wasn't the only one who'd thought so. Rath was also outside, staring at the sky.

"See anything interesting?" I asked. He briefly glance back in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the sky. I took it as an invitation to stand next to him. "Oh, the stars are shining, huh?"

"Yes," he agreed, before falling silent again. I bit my tongue to hold back the urge to try and start a conversation. Instead, I closed my eyes to feel the wind. It was all too easy to pretend a battle hadn't happened here just a few short hours ago. "Did you need something?"

"No, I was just walking around while I ate something, and decided to step outside." I opened my eyes slightly to look at him. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, but you never seem to relax." I had to fight off the urge to huff at that. I really did. "…The Huntress seems to be favoring us." Hmm?

"The Huntress?" Since he was still looking at the starts, I turned my gaze up there. "Lyn said the Sacaeans had stories of the skies. Is that one?"

"Yes." He leaned a little into me, so I could see him trace out what seemed to be a belt and a bow. "She was fierce in skill, kind in temper. If her bow has an arrow notched, it means she is aiming at the enemy." He traced out a line of stars that I could easily see 'forming' an arrow. How fascinating… "Or so I've heard." He shrugged, straightening. "Diviners will look to the stars of Father Sky, as well to the stones gathered from Mother Earth to read the future." He sounded… okay, he looked stoic, but something just made me think he was uncomfortable.

So, I changed the subject. "Do you mind if I ask a different question about Sacaean culture?" He gave me a look and I hesitated. "I made a mistake just with that, didn't I?"

"A little." I thought I saw his lips quirk up in a quick smile. "The different tribes of Sacae have their own cultures, though there are commonalities."

"Then, please, might I ask about one of those commonalities?" He nodded, so I continued, "It's the lying. I'd heard it was because of 'pride', but Lyn's reaction makes me think it's more than that."

He closed his eyes, thinking. I waited for him to speak. "There are… stories that explain it better, but essentially, to lie is to be lower than even a bandit, a traitor to Father Sky and Mother Earth." …No wonder Lyn had been so shaken. "Only kinslayers are held in greater contempt." Wow… "It is… just for the 'big' lies, though." Ah!

"So, the little white lies of politeness, or told to children are fine?"

"To a degree." He tensed up and I felt guilty. "Sacaean children of all tribes tend to face the harsher truths of the world earlier than other nations' children, I've discovered in my travels."

Definitely another subject change. If I was going to bother him with talk, I should at least keep him comfortable. "Wow, Anastasia and Nicholas would've been in a lot of trouble then." His expression _completely_ blanked and I grinned, clasping my hands behind me. "My younger siblings. They were always lying over _something_ when we when growing up. Breaking vases and blaming it on the mousers, ruining Mother's prized dresses and trying to pin the blame on me!" I huffed, feeling myself get annoyed at the memory. "I got them back for that one, though. Froze some grapes and stuck them in their pillows while they slept. They freaked out so badly!" I giggled. "Mark and Maria, my older siblings, made me swear to never do that to them and…" And I'd succeeded in making him relax, so… "Sorry, I'm probably bothering you."

"No, you're not." He gave me a small smile. "You're very animated when you talk about them." Belated I realized my hands were up by my sides, and dropped them, feeling my face prick with a flush. I hadn't even noticed. "I like listening."

"Careful. I just might talk your ear off." He simply gave me another smile, so I smiled back and stretched. "Well, let's see… oh, there was this one time, though, that all five of us teamed up together to prank King Mordred…" And I rambled. On and on and on, various stories of life in Etruria. With each sentence, I could feel myself relaxing more and more, and I almost found myself forgetting that there was a battle on the horizon. The final battle. I should've been mad about that, but… well, it was too much fun talking about home, and Rath continued to listen without complaint, so… so it was fine. It was fine. I'd make up the work later.

* * *

_Notes on Wallace:_

· _Despite claiming to be retired, he certainly seems to thrive in battle. And has utmost confidence in his abilities._

· _Seems to be the type that believes he knows what's best for people. That… could get annoying. Especially if he's RIGHT. _

· _Strong and skilled, he is an ideal guard. Good, considering we're almost at the end, and the stakes are at their highest._

* * *

Author's Note: I actually really like playing this chapter. Sympathetic villain for once, reinforcements all over the place… not the worst fog of war map. That would be… either the Ink of War maps in FE5 or that desert chapter in FE6. Florina and Ninian's conversation is based a bit on their C support, and a bit on their A.

Next Chapter – The Distant Plains


	14. Chapter 10) The Distant Plains

Chapter Ten – The Distant Plains

* * *

_General Eagler has been defeated... no, killed. General Eagler has been killed. The letters he kept give evidence of Lundgren's crimes, and show a way he'd been fighting from the inside: giving Marquess Hausen antitoxins to combat the poison. He's bought us the time we need, and here we are, drawing near to Castle Caelin. Within its walls, Lundgren himself await. Yet another noble willing to kill kin for power… I hate him even more than others, because of all the trouble and heartache he's caused Lyn. He must be stopped. He will be stopped._

_And I will smile as his treacherous head hits the damn ground._

* * *

"Lyn, you cannot still be pouting at Wallace." At some point during the trip between Eagler's estate and Castle Caelin, Lyn thought to ask about just _how_ my hair got cut. She'd been very angry to learn it was Wallace's fault, and had been sulking at him ever since. "It's been three days." Three days of Wallace almost comically depressed at making his liege-lady sad.

"It would be easier to stay mad if you threw more of a fit," Lyn sighed. I just shrugged. It wasn't like Wallace had _aimed_ at me really. "By this point, I'm just having fun, though." Oh, Lyn.

"Shouldn't you be respecting your elders?" She flashed me a grin. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Be my friend always?"

"Besides that." We shared a laugh before squeaking as the wind bit into our skin. I grimaced up at the clouds. They were growing darker by the second, and I worried it would start pouring before Matthew and Florina returned with a map of the area around Castle Caelin. Almost impossible to see thanks to mountains and forests, but we were only at most a quarter of a day away. Almost. We were almost…

"Katri!" I turned as Wil ran up, straightening as I noticed his grim look. "Soldiers ahead," he reported. I closed my eyes and had to fight off a sigh. "Permission to engage?"

"…Denied for now," I whispered. I opened my eyes and saw his confused look. "I want to see if we can avoid them. We're still far enough away from the castle that these knights are likely just following orders." Lundgren would probably keep the ones absolutely loyal to him closer, as his last line of defense. "Go tell our mounted units to pull away from the river." I'd sent them to get their mounts some water. "Where are the others?"

"Ninian and Nils are also resting by the river." Wil automatically stood up straight to tell me, and it amused me for some reason. "So I'll get them then. Serra dragged Erk and Lucius to pick some herbs growing; I think she's planning on making some vulneraries." That would be good. "I last saw Dorcas resting by a tree not far from here, so I'll check there too."

"Thank you, Wil." He smiled and dashed off. "All right, let's see…"

"Katri?" Lyn poked my shoulder to catch my attention before pointing. "I think that girl is waving to us?" I looked in the same direction, startled to see she was right. A little girl carrying a basket of laundry _was_ waving at us. "What should we do?" Well…

"See what she wants," I answered after a moment. I waved back and saw her flash a grin. "If nothing else, we should get her away from a potential war zone."

"Right." Lyn nodded and took lead, me following her slowly.

As soon as the girl saw us coming, she ran down the road a ways, stopping to look back and make sure we kept on following. We did, cautiously, and I held up a hand asking the others to follow at a distance when I saw them, just in case this ended up being a trap. It honestly wouldn't be the first time I'd seen someone use a child as bait.

Still, I was surprised when the little girl led us straight to a village. Even more so at the small group at the gates. "You must be Lady Lyndis," one of them greeted, a kindly old lady with smile lines creasing her face. "Welcome to Caelin." I… just hit maximum capacity in shock load. They were… "Hurry inside before the soldiers see you. Is it just you two?"

"N-no, we've others?" Lyn replied, looking as lost as I felt. Still, I turned and beckoned the others towards us. "Um… thank you, I…"

"None of us like Lundgren, my lady, and we've long since learned to believe the opposite of what he says." The old woman laughed softly, smile deepening her wrinkles. "He tries to hard to name you imposter, so who else can you be but Madelyn's lovely daughter?" I had to bite back a laugh at that. "You look like her when she was your age."

"Really?" Lyn crept a little closer to the group. I nudged the others inside, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Hopefully, Florina and Matthew could find us here. "You knew her?"

"Oh, she was always a spirited little princess." Considering she eloped with a Sacaean nomad and disappeared into the plains, I could _very much_ believe that. She must've been even worse than me when I was younger! "She often snuck out of the castle to play with the children, and attend the festivals." The lady bowed a bit to Lyn. "We're so grateful to see you." Wow, Lyn had been here for five seconds and already she's charmed some of the citizens. Then again, they seemed prepared to like her just because Lundgren hated her.

"What is the plan?" I looked over to see Erk had come to my side. I smiled at how he tried to brush off the mud on his hands. "We're not just hiding here, are we?" he asked. I shook my head. "So…"

"Give me a minute, Erk," I murmured. I ruffled his hair and he made a face. "Help Serra and Lucius make some tonics or vulneraries or whatever else she was planning. I'd rather have them and not need them." He nodded, and I shifted back on my heels, doing a count. Kent and Sain were chatting with another elder, someone who seemed to know them well based on the smiles. Rath looked over the horses close by. Dorcas was letting some of the children climb on him, while Nils played a couple of little jigs to make them laugh. Ninian was sitting with Serra, Lucius, and Erk, so I guessed she'd been recruited to help make… whatever it was they were making. Lyn was being pulled into a crowd of villagers, all smiling at her, so she should be fine. That just left…

"Oh, we found you!" Florina and Matthew, touching down right as I was thinking about them. "We're back," Florina said, stating the obvious. I just smiled as she and Matthew dismounted. "Um… there are a lot of archers stationed at the castle." Ah, there went the idea of just ferrying Lyn to the castle and sneak her inside behind Lundgren's back. Ah, well. "Um…"

"Good job," I told her. She beamed at me. "Get your pegasus checked over, and triple check your weapons." She nodded and led her pegasus away from the crowd. "Matthew?"

"Give me a moment to neaten up the map a little," he replied. He grimaced. "We had to do a lot of dodging, so while I'm certain it's accurate, it's… well, not that all easy to read."

"All right." Nodding, I turned to face the crowd surrounding Lyn. "Pardon!" They all focused on me. "Mind telling me some of the paths around here?" I made sure to smile. "I want to get to Lundgren without a bloodbath, if possible." Because I would end this with the least number of casualties. Count on it.

* * *

The villagers all agreed, after some debating, the path south would allow us to avoid the most amount of soldiers, with the added benefit of not getting lost in the woods that separated the village from the castle. Unfortunately, though, we hit a snag as we arrived at the river we needed to cross: the bridge was out.

"Too clean for it to be simple age or weather," Matthew reported, holding up one of the leftover boards for emphasis. "Someone took it out." He turned to me. "What do we do, Lady Wolf? Find another path?"

"We both know the 'someone' was Lundgren, and it's a common tactic to force the enemy one direction to ambush them with arrows and traps," I replied, shaking my head. "No, simply give me a minute to look around the area." Honestly, crossing wasn't to hard. Florina's pegasus could easily fly most of us over. The problem came from transporting the horses, and the rumbling clouds overhead foretelling the coming storm.

"Got it. I'll go submit myself to Serra's health check." Because Serra wanted to make sure everyone was in perfect health before fighting this fight. I didn't blame her one bit.

"Katri?" As Matthew left, though, Lucius walked up, peering at my face. "Ah, good, you're not looking as pale as I'd thought," he murmured. I gave him at odd look and he shook his head. "A trick of the light, I believe. Or perhaps I am simply used to your hair putting more shadows on your face."

"I did thank you for evening out the ends right?" I asked, mostly to keep the subject off my health. Likely, it was me recovering from my cold still.

His smile hinted he saw through me, but he played along. "You did indeed." He chuckled before pointing down the river. "There is a dead tree there." When I squinted, I could see what he meant. "It's very large, large enough to hold a horse." They had trees that huge around here? …_Wait_.

"Think it's strong enough to hold them too?" Lucius nodded and I grinned. "Snag Dorcas and meet me there."

In what felt like only seconds, Lucius and I were crouching next to Dorcas as he studied the dead tree. He inspected it silently, checking every piece of bark before nodding. "I wouldn't trust it to multiple crossings, but it should hold at least once for the three mounts." Only the combat mounts were with us; the rest were resting in the village. "It might break my axe, though." Ah… but still…

"We need a way to cross," I murmured. Silently, I made adjustments in my head and nodded. "Regardless of the outcome, you'll be on guard duty for Ninian, a bit away from the combat." He nodded, but I had to add, "be careful. Natalie is waiting for you."

"Of course." He stood and hefted his axe. "Keep your distance." Lucius and I backed away, probably farther than we had to, given the small smile he had. "Right."

"It's been a long journey for you and Lady Lyn, yes?" Lucius prompted as we watched Dorcas hack away at the tree. I nodded. "The plains are so distant from here." I nodded again. "…I hope she will not be homesick, coming here." Ah…

"She might," I murmured. It was a definite possibility. "And she'll probably return once her grandfather passes." Maybe she'd join another tribe? What was that one she told me about? The Kutolah? She seemed to admire their chieftain, at the least. "But I think her joy at being with family will overcome that homesickness."

"I hope it also heals the wounds in her heart." I glanced at him and he smiled bitterly. "I know another who is… very focused on revenge." He sighed, visibly drooping. "No matter what I say, I cannot sway him from it, yet I see it devour his soul a little more each day."

"Is that why you're not with him now?" Wait… "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, it's fine." His smile was still bitter, though. "I had a bout of illness, so he raced off, leaving me behind for my 'safety'."

"Leaving you to fret and worry and prolong said illness." He nodded so sharply that I almost laughed. "Need help finding him?"

"No, I know where he went. I just have to catch up. And scold him. Again." He sounded so much like a spouse fed up with their partner's antics. I had to bite back another laugh. "Lady Lyn hasn't reached that point yet, but I fear she will." I bit my lip as I remembered how she'd talked of the bandits. Yeah, I feared it too. "Then again, she has multiple people around her. My friend has only me, since his sister was sent away."

"Fostering?" He nodded and I smiled. "I know a girl like that. Her name is Priscilla." He tilted his head a little, and I thought his eyes widened at the name. "She's a sweetheart. I think of her as a little sister, especially since she is my _actual_ little sister's best friend."

"Is that so?" Lucius's smile was warm. "So, she's happy?"

"The only thing she seems put out about is that she's not been told _anything_ about her former home." Something flitted through Lucius's eyes, but I chose to ignore it. "She's shy, and works hard in her lessons to be a 'proper lady'. She's very skilled at riding, and is learning healing magic from Pent."

"So, a troubadour?" I nodded, surprised he knew the tactical term. "I've heard many troubadours are trained to join the army?"

"It's not really 'join'," I corrected. It was always a point of contention many nations didn't quite get. "It's more that they're the 'medic' part of Etruria's army, but they only take orders from the tactician in charge. No one else has the ability to command them." A handful _would_ join the army and learned magic to become 'valkyries', but they were exceedingly rare. Etruria's soldiers often didn't like a female among them, for stupid reasons. "So, they will travel with the army, but any general attempting to give them orders will find themselves face first in the ground." Lucius chuckled, covering his mouth. "Regardless, Priscilla is just learning because she has the talent and didn't want to see it go to waste. She's not joining any armies." Her parents would throw a _fit_ from sheer worry if she tried.

"I see." He had a quiet, warm smile. "I'm glad she's happy. Sometimes, things like that can be… frightening."

"I'm sure she was, for a time." I tried to think back on when I first met Priscilla. "I think… I think I met her first during some birthday thing for Jacob. He's about my age, so I'm sure Mother had wanted to set up something between him and me. Which meant I did my best to stay as far away from him as possible." Lucius covered his mouth to hide his smile, but I smiled wryly. "I'm well aware of how bratty I was, thank you. Anyway, though…" I closed my eyes, trying to picture it. "She was overwhelmed by all the people, I think, and very confused by what was going on. I remember taking her by the hand and showing her some of the gardens." I laughed softly. "I can't quite remember how, but it ended up with both of us in the lake, laughing and giggling as we swam in fancy dresses growing more ruined by the second." Mother had been _furious_. Michael, though, had just been glad to see his foster-daughter smiling.

"That sounds like fun." Lucius's smile was warm, his eyes soft, before he shook his head. "Ah, I think Dorcas is about done."

He was. I was _very_ tempted to shout 'timber' as he pushed the tree over. Lucius and I jumped at the loud THUMP, and it startled me how the earth itself shook so much.

"The axe has one good hit left," Dorcas informed me as the dust settled. I nodded, looking at the tree-bridge. Okay, good. Very firmly on both sides. "Others have arrived." Yeah, I'd be surprised if they didn't with the noise!

"You're… having us cross via a fallen bridge?" Erk asked, staring at it incredulously. To be fair, I had a feeling he was voicing what everyone was thinking. "Oh, if I only had a little less trust." I had no idea how to take that.

"And you're sure the horses will cross?" Sain asked, looking a little skeptical. I felt a little put out about that. "I mean; horses tend to be smart and avoid dangerous stuff, unlike stupid humans."

In response, I clapped quickly twice, catching his horse's attention. "Sequere me!" I ordered, and its ears twitched, remembering the old command. Good. "Unum, duo, tres. Unum, duo, tres." I clapped in time with my words and walked backwards, the horse following me cautiously. It hesitated when I stepped onto the tree-bridge, but began walking when I clicked my tongue. I kept on clapping as I crossed, leading the horse wordlessly.

I jumped off the tree and moved so the horse could also return to firm ground. I squeaked when it immediately started butting my chest, huffing. "Um… good…" Shakily, I scratched the area between its ears, jumping when it sighed happily. "Y-yeah, good. Good." Oh, someone help me.

"Do you not give them treats?" I gave Rath a dirty look as he reached over my shoulder to pass Sain's horse some sort of cube I assumed was food. "You shouldn't lead a horse if you don't have treats on hand," he chided gently. I just huffed and tried to move away. I yelped when the horse followed me. "She likes you." WELL, THAT WAS JUST GREAT! …Wait a second.

"What are you doing here?" I glanced around and noticed his horse happily grazing not far away. "Did you just follow me or something?"

"Kent has his almost across as well." …Ah. Showed how observant _I_ was. Pathetic. "You should give her a treat too." WHAT?! "Here." He took my hand and turned it over, placing a treat in my palm. I couldn't breath. "Just like this." Standing behind me, his slid his hand under mine to steady it. "Remember to breath. If she does something, I'll pull you out of the way." That… okay, that did make me feel better. Nervous as all hell, but… "Now, hold it out for her." He moved my hand underneath Sain's horse's mouth. "She'll scent it quickly." I nearly yelped when she ate it from my hand. I just… focused on the horse spit on my hand. Gross as it was, it kept me from feeling nauseous. Weirdly enough. "You did it." …I… um… "Want to try again?"

"N-no!" I shook my head. "…Uh…"

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief at his gentle tone. "Don't push yourself." He paused. "Well, don't push yourself to deal with your fear anymore than you already have. I think keeping you from overdoing it in your normal life is a lost cause."

"Hey!"

"Oh, here's my horse." Sain appeared at our side, petting his horse's nose. "And you got treats!" he laughed. "Spoiled girl." His horse nuzzled his cheek. "Yes, yes, more treats for you later. When we're home." That seemed to placate it and it trotted over to where Rath's horse was, likely to graze too. "But, if you don't mind my being curious, Lady Moon…" He focused his attention on me, looking incredulous. "What sort of sorcery was that?"

"What do you mean 'sorcery'?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "Hanover stock, yes? That's what Kent said." Sain nodded. "They're all trained before being sold, so I just went with that." Just because I was terrified of them didn't mean I didn't know how they were trained. It was damn near impossible when you could hear the claps from the other side of the castle.

"…Ah." Sain sighed, before suddenly grinning. "Next question." I have a bad feeling about this. "When… ah… are you two going to let go of each other?" Huh? Oh, right, Rath and I were still pressed together.

"Is there a reason you're making a comment like that?" I glanced up at Rath. "Are you uncomfortable?" Rath shook his head. "Okay, so not that…." Sain facepalmed. He actually facepalmed. "Sain, I'm petty enough to hit you."

"It's nothing. Either it went over your heads, neither of you actually care, or… well, never mind." He sighed mournfully. "Oh, I cannot bear to think of where Lady Moon's affections might lie!" The hell? "Though I would have thought… hmm… well, among those with admiration are myself, Kent. Lady Lyndis, Matthew, Lucius, Serra, Florina…" What the…? "Though, of course, admiration doesn't necessarily mean…"

"Did you hit your head?" What was with the list? "Oh, whatever." Shaking my head, I looked around the area. "Everyone's crossed." I stepped forward and turned to smile at Rath. "Thank you for helping me give the horse a treat." Rath nodded, and I thought he was smiling back. "Everyone, group up!"

However, just as I reached Lyn's side, something sharply tugged on my back and I experienced an intense feeling of disorientation as I tried to process everything that happened. Thunder boomed. Lightning split the sky. Rain started falling. And there was a javelin embedded in a tree. _Exactly_ where I had been standing.

"So, can someone explain to me where this came from?" I asked slowly, tapping it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The rain bounced off it, splashing my face. "And I don't mean the obvious 'well, someone threw it'. I want to know who."

"Honestly, Lundgren is a good guess," Wallace answered, coming to study the javelin. I gaped at him, startled. I… had honestly been going under the assumption that Lundgren would be captured, not fought directly. "He has a good arm."

"Wallace, are you saying Lundgren is the one who almost killed me?"

"Well, I think he was probably aiming for Lyn. She was right next to you." Yeah, and she was glaring at the javelin. Which still somehow looked scary despite the rain making her slowly take the appearance of a drowned rat. "But, otherwise, yes."

"….Clearly badassness gallops through _both_ sides of Lyn's family." I sighed, and twisted slightly to try and figure out who'd saved me this time. I had to look down to see it was Nils. "Oh, hey there."

"Hi." Nils sighed heavily before hugging me tightly. "That was close," he mumbled into my stomach. "I barely saw it in time."

Honestly, I should be shaking, but after everything that happened, I was more put out _Lundgren_ almost killed me. "There, there." I gently stroked his head. "It's okay." As I stroked his head, I took a breath to calm my head. "Right, everyone, listen. We need to move fast." They all focused on me, silently waiting, not even flinching at the rain and thunder. I smiled when I noticed Matthew had given Lucius his cloak, and Erk had given Serra his. Ran and white didn't mix together well. "Florina and Matthew." I nodded to them and I smiled as Florina started reaching for the reins of her pegasus. "Up in the air, please, for confirmation on enemy placement." They both nodded and were off in a heartbeat. "Wil, Rath, scout the immediate area. Dorcas, go with them in case we're making another tree bridge. If that is the case, and your ax breaks, go for a sword." The three nodded and bolted. "Sain and Kent, check the horses. Ninian, Nils, please keep an eye out for danger here. Everyone else, rest." This was almost over. At last.

* * *

Okay. This would work. Hopefully. No, absolutely. It had to. I'd had a lot of injuries if it didn't. The majority of the group was staying behind near a couple of forts, waiting for the soldiers within shouting distance. Florina was in the air to deliver messages, just in case. Lucius and Wallace were close by, weapons at the ready. Matthew was a bit further away, crouching as he watched. Nils was next to me, one hand clinging to my shirt as the rain pounded us both. Sain and Lyn were set, so all that remained was for Lundgren to notice Kent riding for him…

"Ah, one of the traitors…" Lundgren greeted, voice poisonously friendly on the wind. His heavy armor clanked over the rumbling thunder. I grimaced at how he was standing right at the gates. Please, let this work. "The red hair and armor…" He nodded, smirking. "You must be Kent, yes?"

"I see that my meager reputation precedes me," Kent replied. "As your treachery precedes you." He gripped his sword tightly, sitting tall despite how he winced with each movement. This storm was doing no favors with his back. "I will not listen to any of your poisoned words, so save your breaths. They are your last."

"You'll wish you never turned your coat, fool!"

"I rather doubt that." In fury, Lundgren threw his javelin, but Kent dodged, barely catching a glancing scrape as he silently ordered his horse to charge, hooves as loud as the thunder as they dug into the mud.

I smiled as Lundgren did what I'd expected and stumbled out of the way, away from the gate, Kent's sword slicing his cheek. Kent moved his horse to keep him going backwards. With the rain, it disoriented him, and so he didn't realize what the plan was.

I whistled and, right on cue, Sain trotted up, letting Lundgren see him. "Ah, Sain…" Lundgren murmured, grinning sickeningly. Sain just smiled back, bowing his head slightly, lance in hand. "You're not like that stubborn fool, Kent. You're reasonable." Sain's grip tightened slightly, but the smile stayed on his face. "Leave this child and stand by my side. You'll go far in my service."

"That's quite the generous offer," Sain replied. Lundgren's grin widened, but the smile dropped from Sain face. "But I'm fond of my friend, the stubborn fool." He hefted his lance up, shifting his grip to prepare a throw. "And if I am to pledge my service to any liege, I would choose lovely Lady Lyndis over foul Lundgren, no matter the risks."

"Fool!"

"Yes, I am, and proud of it." Sain let the spear fly, and Lundgren's dodge made him hit the ground hard. "But you are also a fool, for not realizing we have Lady Moon helping us." Lundgren pushed himself up, coughing out some mud and glaring. I found myself waving to him when he caught my eye. "Or that she's set you up!" Lundgren's eyes widened and he whirled, swinging his lance wildly. I saw his complexion blanche as he realized he was alone, no allies in sight.

He only stilled when Lyn came into his view, and the hatred in his eyes honestly sickened me. "So, you're the girl who claims kinship with my brother?" he sneered, breathing heavily. Figured his age would show up at _some_ point. Or was this fear? "I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!"

"You'll play this farce up until the end, won't you?" Lyn growled. Lightning flashed as she pointed the Manni Katti at him, the wind whipped her hair and clothes about, despite being heavy with rain. "Well, I have neither pity nor mercy for you. To further your black ambitions, you harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve." The Manni Katti glowed, wisps dancing eerily in the rain. "Prepare yourself!"

"Whelp!" Lundgren threw his javelin; Lyn dodged, twirling out of the way. "The royal house of Caelin has no use for a Sacaean mongrel!"

"Then isn't it good I am no mongrel?" Lyn's voice was clear even through the rain. "I am the princess of the Lorca, a noblewoman of the Sacae, to borrow Lycian terms. I am your _equal_, whether you like it or not!"

"Nils, give her everything," I requested as Lundgren lunged and Lyn dodged, jumping as she turned to avoid the mud. "Let's end this."

"Got it!" He paused, thinking before nodding to himself and started to play. A song I'd never heard before echoed out of his flute and I swore time itself froze as it weaved through the air, dancing in the rain. Old. It sounded old, like the hymns composed by Elmine during the Scouring, and I felt like… like the impossible was just within reach, yet all I wanted to do was listen to the song and watch the world go by.

Lyn's shout startled me out of the mood, and I blinked, feeling the world start moving again. The rain pounding on my back, the thunder booming, the lightning cracking. They reminded me I still had things to do. And that thing was making sure Lyn killed Lundgren in one bloody hit.

"Wallace, now!" I yelled. A lance went flying through the air, catching Lundgren in the arm. "Lucius!" Probably not needed because of the rain, but I saw the light magic flash, disorienting Lundgren and sending him to his knees. "Matthew!" And Matthew was running, ready to jump in if needed.

I held my breath as Lyn charged, though, sword up as she bore down on Lundgren. I clasped my hands tightly as Lundgren swung his lance, hoping to knock her down. I nearly cheered when Lyn leapt over it and brought the sword overheard.

Nils's song ended the same second drove the Mani Katti into Lundgren's skull, cracking it into pieces as its light drove even deeper into his body, ensuring Ludgren's death even more.

"Round up the survivors!" My throat keened as I shouted the order. But I didn't care. I felt _giddy_. "Aim to subdue, not kill!" Lundgren's body hit the muddy ground with a wet thwump I barely heard. Lyn landed in front of him, the rain washing the blood off her as she tilted her head back, smiling in relief. I knew the feeling. "This battle is ours!" It was over. At last.

* * *

Inside the castle, maids threw towels at us. Warm towels, smelling faintly of lavender. I could hear servants racing about, yelling for hot baths and dry clothes. The smell of food wafted through the air, and someone I barely even some pressed a mug of mulled cider in my hands. I could get used to this.

"D-do they all live here?" Lyn whispered, watching them all run about. I nodded, enjoying the warmth that came with the cider. The two of us were resting against the wall, a bit away from everyone else. Mostly to avoid all the people. "There's practically a whole tribe here!" Well, now that she mentioned it…

"If the lord is kind, then the whole castle does feel much like a family," I murmured. I smiled, thinking of home. "It's like that in Hanover castle. Mostly." I sighed as I thought of my mother. I'd be back arguing with her soon too, huh? And leave everyone here. …I… didn't really… like that… "Reglay Castle is also the same, and Etruria's castle is even larger."

"Wow…" Lyn's eyes were wide. "What do they all do?"

"Cook, clean, laundry… It's a large place. Someone has to keep it from falling on your grandfather's head."

"I suppose that makes sense." Lyn's eyes narrowed as someone started for us. "Who is…?"

"You are Lady Lyndis, yes?" the man asked, smiling gently as he bowed. "I am Reissman, chancellor of the Caelin royal family." Oh? "I must apologize for your hardships. This all occurred because I could not secure Kent and Sain's message before Lundgren found it." And, judging by the way his clothes didn't quite fit, I'd say he'd been in the prisons, starving. "It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to Castle Caelin."

"Thank you," Lyn breathed. She hesitated, squeezing some more water out of her hair. "May I… can I see my grandfather?"

"Yes, of course." Lyn smiled in relief. "Are you certain you would not like to dry off first?" Lyn shook her head sharply, sending droplets of water flying. "Very well. Please, follow me."

Lyn took a step forward as Reissman began walking down the hall, but then she glanced back, looking at me pleadingly. I smiled and stepped to her side, patting her shoulder. "Yes, I'll come with you," I murmured. She smiled. "Come on. Let's go meet him."

As she trotted after him, I tiptoed to wave to the others, jumping a bit to catch their attention before pointing down the hall when Kent sent me a questioning look. He nodded, and whispered something to the others. Assuming he was explaining things, I followed Lyn, wincing a bit as my leg protested. I'd need to sit down soon. But, for now, I needed to give Lyn the mental support she needed. This was where she found out if her hopes were false or true.

Finally, though, I caught up with them standing in front of a wooden door carved with flowers. "Do not be surprised by what you see," Reissman warned, hand hovering over the doorknob. "He's been bedridden for quite some time, and the poison has been harsh." I wondered what poison Lundgren used anyway. Arsenic was quite the traditional one for situations like this. "Go on." Lyn glanced at me as the door creaked open, and I took her hand long enough to give it a brief, reassuring squeeze. She flashed me a smile before walking inside. I shut the door behind us.

The room itself was nice. Simpler than the bedroom of an Etrurian lord, there was something warmer about it. Maybe it was the pictures on the wall, showing smiling faces and laughing eyes. Or maybe it was the pastel colored curtains and blankets, that softened the room. Or maybe it was just the gentle candlelight lighting the place, casting soft shadows everywhere.

Regardless, though, the cozy room had only one focal point: the old man resting in the large bed, covered in blankets with pillows tucked gently behind his head. His hair was white from age, and there seemed to be as many frown lines as smile lines in his wrinkled face. He was pale, no doubt about that, and very thin, more bone than muscle.

"Who… is there?" Yet, his voice was quiet, powerful even with the shaking. I wondered how he'd have been in full health. "I said no visitors," he continued, not even opening his eyes. Lyn shifted awkwardly, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "Please, just leave." He sounded so sad. "Leave me… to die…"

I gently nudged Lyn as she continued to hesitate, smiling reassuringly when she glanced at me. She nodded, took a breath to steel her nerves, and approached Hausen, head held high. "Pardon me for intruding," she began slowly. Hausen stirred, blinking at her slowly, like he wasn't quite sure what, or who, he was seeing. "But I… I'm Lyndis." The effect the name had was instantaneous. Hausen pushed himself up shakily, eyes narrowing to better study her. "My father was Hassar, Chieftain of the Lorca tribe. My mother was Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"…Are you truly…?" He reached out slowly, beckoning her to come closer with a trembling hand. "My eyes aren't what they used to be. Please, come here." Carefully, Lyn approached, kneeling by the side of the bed so he wouldn't strain his neck looking at her. "Ah, yes…" He smiled warmly, the same smile Lyn had, that made you turn your head and stare at the beauty. "You are Madelyn's child, Hassar's child. You're my…" He wrapped his arms around Lyn and Lyn buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "Lundgren told me you died. You and Madelin and Hassar…" I debated leaving when I saw them both crying. Lyn didn't need me hear anymore. "Thank you for living. I am… so blessed…"

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands. I…" Lyn's voice cracked, and she hid a little more in her grandfather's arms. "I lived on, but…"

"Please forgive a prideful old man." I should definitely be leaving. "If I had but accepted… there would've have been bandits. We would have lived in perfect peace here." Not sure if that would've worked if Hassar had been Chief- "And you would have lived in both the plains and here, and never had to be alone." Never mind.

"It's… it's fine." Lyn leaned back a little, rubbing her eyes. "Grandfather…" Hausen smiled sweetly at the word. "It was a happy life. The end was tragic, but we were all very happy until then." Yeah, but would that be _worth_ it? I liked happy endings.

"Truly?" Somehow, Hausen's smile grew. "Knowing that gives me so much joy. I'm glad I could hear that before the end." Oh, hell, no.

"We have a healer with us who can look into your poison," I spoke up then. I felt bad when Hausen jumped, but Lyn easily calmed him. "Ah, my apologies, for being rude." I bowed to him. "My name is Katarina Hanover. I'm Lyn's friend." He nodded back to me, eyes very soft. I could see why Eliwood and Hector would like him. "We also still have some antitoxin gathered from an earlier battle, and Eagler's records state there should be some more here in the castle." I smiled. "I wouldn't write yourself off just yet."

"B-besides, there's so much I want to do with you!" Lyn added. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Music to listen to… walks to take… stories to tell!" She gripped his hands tightly. "I'm with you, and on the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart." Lyn, poison wasn't exactly… oh, forget it. "And when you're better, I'll take you to the plains! The endless sky, the oceans of grass… you can see the land I grew up in, the land Mother and Father loved dearly."

"…Well, it does seem like I still have quite a bit of living left to do," Hausen murmured. He nodded to me. "I've heard your name before, Lady Katarina, as a skilled student in the tactician school." Huh? I… oh, I was grinning a little too widely here. "No doubt you're the reason why Lyndis made it here alive."

"She's got a whole little 'legion' responsible for that," I teased. Lyn giggled, even as Hausen looked confused. "Regardless, I'll leave you two alone and get Serra. She's a bit… abrasive at times, but she's very skilled and very kind." I bowed in respect again before leaving, closing the door. I lingered until I heard soft whispers through the crack of the door and then left, grinning widely, a skip to my limp.

We did it. We really did it.

I glanced out the window, noting there was a break in the rain for now. I supposed that wondered if that would be enough time to send someone to the village for our horses and… and why was Rath outside? That was him, right?

I glanced around and found a balcony not far from where I was. I all-but-ran to it, leaning off the slick railing as I tried to get a better look. Yeah, that was Rath. Still soaked to the bone, checking his horse's saddle. It could be just him tending to his mount, yet…

"Rath?" I called. He tensed and slowly turning, looking around before looking up. "You're not leaving, are you?" He gave no answer, but I thought I saw him smile a little. "Rath, we just fought a battle in the rain, and the storm is only in a lull."

"I'll find an inn," he answered, voice calm. He pointed to the railing. "Should you be leaning on that?"

"That is not the topic of conversation." Yet, as I automatically leaned forward to try and emphasize my words, my grip slipped, emphasizing his. "Eep!" I hit the floor hard, and I _swore_ I heard a chuckle float up. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Growling under my breath, I stood again, careful to _not_ lean on the railing this time. "You can just stay here. Isn't that…?" I trailed off, unable to find the word I wanted.

"I would leave at some point, as would you." This was true. "I'd rather leave now, with no fuss."

"I should make a fuss, just to spite you." I sighed, head drooping. I didn't really have a right to stop him from leaving, so… "Are you sure?" He nodded and I sighed again. "All right…" Though I felt a little gloomy, I made sure to smile. It wouldn't do to say 'goodbye' with tears. "Then, farewell for now, Rath. I hope we meet again."

"…As do I." He mounted up, and bowed a little to me, hand over his heart. "May Father Sky watch over you."

"…And you." It felt a little weird, but hey. Thinking on it, was it really any weirder to worship the sky and earth than it was to worship a mortal woman, like the Elimine church? "I'll tell the others you said goodbye. Later, when they can't run you down."

"Thank you." And he rode off, not once glancing back.

I stayed on the balcony until I could no longer see him, wind whipping my hair into my face. "I really hope I see you again," I whispered, knowing only the air could hear me. "You and everyone else in the legion…" Did I… no, I had to go home. I had a job. But, at the same time… no, stop brain. Stop thinking, for once. Or maybe stop feeling for three seconds, heart.

"There you are, Lady Wolf!" I squeaked and whirled, slipping due to the leftover rain. Matthew, however, caught me before I hit the ground. "Whoa, sorry," he laughed. I just huffed. "Come on!" He snagged me by the arm and tugged me off, wandering down the hallways. "Party time!" Oh, wait, what?

"Katri!" Wil called as Matthew led me to some room lit by a roaring fireplace. "They're still getting things ready, so we thought to celebrate!" He passed me a mug. The smell and color told me it was mulled _wine_. "Cheers, to Lyn's Legion!" How did they get Serra and Lucius into this? They were clergy… never mind. A lot of services involved wine. Wait a…

"Hold it!" I yelped, tugging Erk to by the collar. "That better be watered down!" Erk sighed and shook his head. "Guys, he's underaged! Don't give that to… Nils better not have any either!" Nils gave me the most incredulous look, while Ninian actually laughed. "Ninian, you over sixteen?" She nodded. "Okay, you can keep yours. Either water it down for the young ones or give them cider!"

"Lady Moon has spoken!" Sain dramatically announced. And there was much jostling among us as he did just that. Somehow, I ended up squashed between Serra and Florina. Florina curled into my side, beaming brightly, while Serra laughed, resting against my shoulder. "Now, then… Wil, once more!"

"Cheers, to Lyn's Legion!"

"CHEERS!" And the laughter that echoed throughout the castle would remain in my heart forever.

* * *

_Notes about Rain Tactics:_

· _Reduced movement is always icky. Can be more troublesome with horses, as they have to trust their masters actually know what they're doing_

· _Footing is treacherous, slipping often occurs. Keep orders short and to the point. _

· _Visibility is reduced. While soldiers can adapt, they will take longer in attacking, simply because there is water falling into their eyes. Plan to make actions count._

* * *

Author's Note: All right! Last chapter of Lyn's tale. Rath's departure here is based on his epilogue (those will all be written out in the NEXT chapter, along with the last part of the chapter 10 scene in-game). Also, Lundgren has to be somewhere in his fifties or sixties, and he's toting around massive armor and powerful weapons (SILVER LANCE, WHAT). I will be forever be impressed by that, even if I want him to burn almost as much as Desmond. Lundgren's death is inspired by the CG you see in the 'credits' of Lyn's Tale.

Next Chapter – Interlude – Partings (Lyn's Tale Epilogue)


	15. Interlude - Partings

Interlude – Partings

* * *

_It's done. The Caelin Inheritance Disupute, as it's being called, has been resolved at long last. The usurper and would-be kinslayer, Lundgren is dead, and Lyn is at her grandfather's side. Kent and Sain completed their mission, made far more turbulent than they had believed when setting out, and everyone was settling down for some well deserved rest._

_But, now comes the part I've been dreading. It's… time to leave._

* * *

Laughter caught my ear, and I paused in my packing to peek out the window. I smiled when I saw Sain, Kent, Florina, and Wil chatting. Florina and Wil were staying on in Caelin as knights, so I had little doubts Kent and Sain were helping acclimate them to the area, and to what would be expected of them. Kent more serious than Sain, as per usual.

I watched them for a bit, feeling all warm and fuzzy at seeing them relaxing at having fun at long last, before shaking my head and tucking in the last of my books. My pack was _heavy_, but the books made it oh-so-worth it. Though, I was sure someone was going to scold me about attempting to break my shoulder.

Slinging in on, I glanced one more time to the laughing group in the courtyard and turned away, stepping out into the hall. And almost hitting Serra in the face with the door.

"Watch where…!" she began to growl. However, she trailed off when she saw me, staring wide-eyed at her. "Oh, Katri!" She gave me a huge smile, apparently forgiving me instantly for almost bruising her nose, but it faltered when she saw my pack. "You're leaving, huh?" she whispered. I nodded and she drooped for a second. But then she was right back to her haughty laugh. "Oh, my dear, whatever will you do without my illustrious company?"

"Be very sad," I answered without thinking. Her eyes widened and she ducked her head. "Erk mentioned you were staying here."

"Until I have confirmed Marquess Hausen will recover fine without staffwork." Without really talking about it, the two of us started down the hall. "Lucius and Erk will be assisting me. I think they're both actually pretty interested." That didn't surprise me. Monks often took up the staff as they progressed through training, and Erk would want to follow in Pent's footsteps, and Pent was a sage, capable of burning something to a crisp or healing them without a scar.

"Ask Lucius about showing you light magic." I grinned slyly. "After all, such generosity should only receive due compensation, yes?"

"You think so?" She tapped the side of her cheek, humming a little in thought. "Well, I suppose so. I'm sure the light would be so flattering on me!" She laughed, clapping her hands. "Yes, I'll go take to him now." She skipped ahead a bit, before turning to face me. "Katri?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything." Her smile was slightly pained, but also endearingly sweet. "Really." Aw… "And remember the promise, okay? If you're hurt, come to me."

"I will." Not sure if I could _keep_ that, but hey, if we were near each other? I'd lose nothing.

"Okay." She curtseyed and raced off. I thought I saw her eyes wavering from tears, but I chose to ignore them. Knowing Serra, she'd want to keep some measure of dignity.

So, instead, I just continued walking down the hall, one foot in front of the other, careful on the stairs. I would be walking home, hitching rides with merchants when I could. I'd been offered one of the horses, but the thought made me queasy. Maybe if I could find a nice Sacaean trained horse, like Rath's, I'd consider it. His had been so gentle. But definitely not one of the ones we traveled with. They deserved a long break.

"Ah, you are leaving then." A voice called out as I hit the bottom stepp. I smiled as I realized the speaker was Hausen. Out of bed at last, though he had a hand on the wall to steady himself. "Lyndis will be saddened," he murmured. I had no reply to that. "Well, most will be. But everyone should walk the path they think is best." He nodded to me. "Know that you're always welcome here, though, Katarina."

"I will," I murmured. I'd given up convincing him to call me 'Katri' by this point. Wallace had mentioned something about Hausen never using nicknames, unless the person specifically stated they hated their full name. "Did I thank you for sending that messenger to Etruria?" A glance at the calendar after the celebratory party had proven I was a week past my planned return time, and it would still be a while yet before I returned.

"Yes, you did, in the same conversation where you refused payment." Hey, it wasn't like this had been an 'official' contract or anything. Besides, I doubted I'd ever take payment from the legion. "Truly, though, I am simply grateful for you keeping them all alive, in the wake of what my brother did." Actions that were still being uncovered, truth be told, and the effects that would be felt for years.

"It was my honor." I noticed his hand shaking, though, and pointed. "Shouldn't you be sitting?" He gave me a tiny scowl, not unlike Lyn's when she was being stubborn. "You'll only make your health worse if you push."

"And considering _her_ habits, you know it must be bad!" I swore the paintings rattled with Wallace's boom. Certainly, both Hausen and I jumped. "Come here, my lord," Wallace laughed, wrapping a supportive arm around Hausen's shoulder. "You'll be needing to comfort your granddaughter later." Oh, sure, make _me_ feel guilty. "We'll see you again, Katri." Wallace grinned at me. "Probably because of some sort of trouble."

"Oh, do you have to curse me like that?" I groaned. He just laughed again, leading Hausen off. I watched them walk, waiting until they turned a corner before heading down the hallway.

It wasn't long before I'd made it to the courtyard, and found myself at the gates. I wasn't surprised to see Lyn there, though. It only made sense, really, that she'd make sure to say goodbye. This all started, after all, because we just happened to meet.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she murmured. I smiled wryly and she smiled back sadly. "No, don't worry. I'm not going to ask you to stay. I know you've your own goals." Yeah… "I'll miss you, though." She stretched her arms above her head, looking at the sky. "When I found you unconscious on the plains, I had no idea we'd be together for so long, or go through so much." Jono was going to have an apoplexy when I wrote him what all happened because I left his mercenary group when I did. "You really helped us, though. I doubt we'd all be alive without you." She beamed at me, clasping her hands behind her back, and I just smiled. If anything, this whole campaign… well, it was very educational in many, many ways. Ways I hadn't even realized I'd _needed_. "Etruria will be proud to have such a master tactician!"

"Yes, let's feed my vanity," I deadpanned. It made her laugh and I soon joined it. But it faded, and an awkwardness settled in the air. So, I settled my pack on my shoulder, and took a step past her. "Well, then…"

"I won't say 'goodbye'." She looked me right in the eye, eyes resolved. "I will see you again. So, I'll just say 'take care' until then." Yeah, that sounded good. "Though, there is one thing I'd like to say now." Hmm? "I'm certain I already know your reaction, but I want to say it anyway, so I can move on from it." Uh… okay?

"Sure, Lyn." She still hesitated, taking a deep breath, her face flushing. What was…? "Lyn, you o-"

"I love you." …I… I think my brain just shut down. _What_. "And, to make it clear, I do mean romantically." I could only gape as she looked me directly in the eye. Her eyes wavered a bit with tears, but her gaze was firm. "I know. You don't feel the same." WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! "It was… kinda funny. Almost. That you never noticed, I mean." Yeah, I doubted that was funny at all. "Especially because I think everyone else figured it out." Wait, what _this_ what Matthew had meant?! "But, that's the truth of it."

"I…" Oh, hell, what was I supposed to say? Well, the truth, especially since she already knew… "Okay, got to admit. Wasn't expecting that one." She smiled sardonically and I took a breath to steady my thoughts. "Yes, you already know, but it's probably… best for you to hear it, yeah?" I made sure to look her in the eyes. She deserved it, for having this much courage. "While I hold a large amount of affection for you, Lyn, it is as a friend, and sister. You are my best friend, the sister of my heart. But, I cannot return your romantic feelings." I wouldn't tell her that even if I _could_, I wouldn't. It was the height of unprofessionalism to get involved with an employer.

"Yeah…" Her smile turned pained, but there was a bit of relief in her demeanor. Yes, this was better for her. This way, she wouldn't be trapped in 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. "You're my best friend too. And I'm sure, after a time, you will be the sister of my heart, instead of the love." She turned away, though. I bet it was to hide her tears. "I wanted to tell you before you left."

"Right." I thought about what to do, but decided it was probably best to just stay where I was. To pat her shoulder or hug her might actually make it worse. So, instead… "Remember what I said about crying, okay?"

"I will." Her voice wobbled a bit. "But I'd like to see you off with a smile." Well, I knew that feeling.

"I understand." I made my voice light. "Well, I'm off."

"Okay." She took a shuddering breath. "If you come near, visit."

"You couldn't keep me away." For some reason, that made us both laugh. "Until we meet again, Lyn." I hesitated before adding, "Father Sky watch over you?"

She jumped a bit, but there was definitely joy in her wobbling voice as she replied, "and you, Katri."

I lingered a bit before turning away, walking down the path a bit, making sure to not look back. I might just lose my nerve, truth be told.

"Katri?" Wings alerted me to Florina's arrival before she touched down next to me. "It'll be a while until I can fly you again," she told me brightly. Her eyes told me she was doing her best to smile, even though she felt like crying too. "Let me take you to the border, at the least."

"Sounds great!" I swung on behind her, and not even the trot before flight was enough to kill my happy mood. "Thanks. This will cut my travel time significantly."

"I figured." She giggled. "But honestly, not the only reason." As I gave her a confused look, she pointed down. "Look!" I did and gasped. Everyone was on the walls, waving goodbye. "We knew it would be impossible to say individual goodbyes, so we wanted to at least give you a send off!" Ah… I was going to cry. "I think… even when we're all apart, we're all be friends, right?"

"Yeah…" I waved back, grinning broadly. I thought I saw smiles below. No, I know I did. And even from up here, I could tell Lyn's was the brightest, though Sain and Wil gave her runs for her money. "But I'd like to think we'll see each other again."

"Same!" Florina laughed. "Higher?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_Fates of Lyn's Legion following the Caelin Inheritance Dispute:_

· _Kent, Knight of Lycia_

o _For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent was named Knight Commander of Caelin, taking over Eagler's post. It's a high honor, especially given his youth, but I didn't hear anyone protesting. I just hope he remembers to relax._

· _Sain, Knight of Lycia_

o _Unsurprisingly, Sain earned the honor of being named subcommander of the Caelin knights, supporting Kent as always. Of course, his promotion hasn't stopped his dramatic tendencies or his flirtations, but he's well loved by knights and citizens alike. I think he'll be fine. _

· _Florina, Pegasus Knight of Ilia_

o _Florina arranged to stay in Caelin, training as a knight and building contacts for her future mercenary career. She spends every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn and to become stronger. I'm pleased to say her fear of men has lessened! Slightly._

· _Wil, Archer of Pherae_

o _Wil became quite dear to the household, for his cheery outlook and happy-go-lucky demeanor. Last I heard, he was taking etiquette lessons from Kent, as befitting a knight. Honestly, the most surprising thing was learning he was from Pherae._

· _Dorcas, Fighter of Bern_

o _Dorcas returned to Natalie in Bern not long after I left, some knights going with him for protection, and coin for Natalie's medicine in his pocket. I've heard he started fighting the local bandits to earn some money as a mercenary. I'm sure Natalie likes having him close again._

· _Serra, Cleric of Ostia_

o _Serra went to Ostia at last, after ensuring Hausen would recover well without a cleric's tending. I'll admit that I miss her haughty air, and her gentle skill. I'm sure, however, that she's doing well in Ostia, and that her ascerbic tongue will become legendary!_

· _Erk, Wandering Mage_

o _With his contract with Serra complete, Erk started heading for Etruria. I'll probably beat him back, but I doubt he minds. Mercenary jobs are just part of his training, and I'm sure he just wants to return home to Pent and Louise, whether he admits it or not._

· _Rath, Sacaean Nomad_

o _Rath left, riding into the horizon. I don't know where he went. Is he working as a mercenary? Is he wandering the Sacae? I hope, though, wherever he is, he's content._

· _Matthew, Enigmatic 'Thief'_

o _Matthew vanished sometime during my departure. While his whereabouts are technically a mystery, I'm willing to bet he's back in Ostia, giving a report. I got a messenger bird not long ago, detailing how Lord Uther visited Caelin to welcome Lyn to Lycia, and show how Ostia firmly stands behind her and Hausen. I bet it was him. _

· _Nils and Ninian, Mysterious Pair_

o _I heard Nils and Ninian took their of Caelin a few days after I left, Ninian's ankle finally healed. I'm sure they're traveling the land, performing wonderfully. I wonder if I'll run into them?_

· _Lucius, Traveling Monk_

o _Last I heard, Lucius was studying in Caelin, calming troubled soldiers by listening to their woes. That said, I've heard rumors of someone matching his description traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary. I hope to hear the truth soon. But we'll see what happens._

· _Wallace, Caelin General_

o _Lyn's struggle seemed to only reawaken his love for battle so, after Hausen recovered enough to walk on his own, Wallace left, in search of causes worth of his spear. Someone mentioned to me he actually lacks a sense of direction, so who knows when I'll hear from him again._

· _Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae_

o _Lyn, of course, stayed with her grandfather, taking the name Lady Lyndis of Caelin, beloved princess. Under her loving and steadfast care, Hausen recovered, and the sight of them walking through the gardens and lands of Caelin is very common. On clear, dry nights, though, Lyn often goes to a hill near the castle. I've little doubt she's looking back to the distant plains, thinking of her life there. I hope, however, she is finding happiness in her life in Caelin. _

· _Katri, Tactician_

o _I suppose I should write about me, yes? I am returning to Eturia, my training complete. From there… well, I suppose I'll receive my first 'official' job. I hope I get breaks, though. I want to return to Lycia to visit everyone. And, truthfully, I wouldn't mind returning to Sacae, and seeing what it's truly like._

* * *

Author's Note: And, with this, Lyn's tale is complete. I thought about having individual goodbyes from everyone, but it felt a little too… disjointed, so I just picked a few. (Lyn's title is actually 'swordfighter' from Sacae, but I think it suits Katri to call her this instead)

Now, the next three or four chapters are also going to be 'interlude' chapters, detailing Katri's adventures in the year between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 and how she ended up in a village in Pherae when she left for Etruria.

Next chapter – Interlude – Etruria


	16. Interlude - Etruria

Interlude – Etruria

* * *

_Etruria, one of the two largest counties in Elibe. A country of artisans and clergy, its beauty hides the wicked hearts and eyes of its leaders. If there aren't three scandals and two notable incidences of intrigue in a single day, you have to wonder if the nobility is plotting something big. Only the king and the High Noble Houses are allowed to hold power and influence for long._

_It's home, though. I'm finally home._

* * *

Ah, Aquelia. Still as busy as always.

I waded through the crowd, letting the familiar sounds and smells wash over me. Cinnamon for pastries, meat from the butchers'… some of the clergy giving sermons to those who couldn't attend services because of work, singing of bards, sellers trying to get people to buy their stuff… yet, even as I listened, I found myself thinking of Bulgar, where Lyn and I met Sain and Kent, and started the campaign. I wished I'd paid more attention, like I had in Araphan. It must've been so interesting.

A bit of movement caught my attention, and I looked to the side to see a couple of children lingering on the sides of the crowd. The ragged, too big clothes and the dirt scuffing their faces marked them as street-children, even more than the longing way they stared at some of the food.

"Hey," I called, making my way towards them. They automatically flinched, so I crouched down to make myself less threatening. "You hungry?" Cautiously, one of them, the eldest looking one, nodded. "Here." I pressed some gold coins in their hand, watched their mouth fall open in disbelief, and smile. "Don't spend it all at once. If you plan, you'll have food for at least a few days." They nodded, and I used my sleeve to dab at their watering eyes. "You'll make it through." They nodded again, and smiled. It was a too-old smile for a child, really. "It's going to rain later." I pointed to the sky for emphasis. "Make sure you have shelter."

"Thank you, m'lady," they murmured. With that old smile, they tugged the other ones off. I watched them go, counting. Six, not including the eldest, and only one or two looked alike to be siblings. There must be more. And I never would've noticed if I'd not traveled with the legion.

I stood, shaking my head as I entered the crowd again. No, I was home. I'd finally completed my training. I was an official tactician, graduate of the academy. I shouldn't be gloomy.

"Katri!" Hearing my name, I turned, only to be nearly knocked off my feet by someone's hug. The blonde hair and bright laugh marked them as one person.

"Louise?" She giggled, leaning back to look at me before squeezing me again. "Hi to you too?" I squeaked, trying to breath. I always forgot how crushing her hugs could be.

"It _is_ you!" And there was Pent, slinging arms around us both. Yay, group hug. "We weren't sure because you cut your hair," he explained. Noting my bluing face, he subtly tugged Louise back to loosen her hug. "It looks nice."

"I'm glad, but I can't say I cut it, so much as I _had_ it cut," I laughed lightly. "It blocked a spear." They both gave me incredulous looks. "I'm fine, though."

"You were limping."

"Oh, I fell down a mountain." I waved a hand to dismiss their worried look, lifting the arm to let someone pass underneath, and winced. The damage left behind by the arrow had made it where I experienced pain when I lifted my arm above my shoulder. I kept forgetting that.

"And _that_?"

"Arrow." Now Pent was giving me a droll look, while Louise just look more worried. "What?"

"You're heading to a healer." Ah… "Now."

"I'm fine!" Pent ignored me, tugging my arm to drag me after him. Louise fell in step next to him, carefully clearing a path. "I'm healed! I'm not Erk!" Oh, right. "By the way, I saw Erk while I was out. He was doing fine."

"I'm glad to hear it, but you're not distracting me." Darn. And he was about to pull me past…

"I have to report in!" I dug in my heels to make him stumble and both of them looked at me. "I'll go after I do that," I promised, pointing to the marble building that housed the Tactician Academy. "But I need to report in!"

"…" Pent sighed heavily. "Fine." Yay! "We'll go ahead and get Yodel for you, then." I didn't need Yodel to look at me! "Shall we, Louise?"

"Of course, Lord Pent," Louise replied easily, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. I bit back a snicker as Pent flushed. You'd think he'd be used to it; they'd been married for four years now. "Come on."

I waved them goodbye before ducking into the building, smiling at the familiar sight of candles flickering along the walls, students bent over their books despite the rule of 'no loitering in the entrance hall'. I was back.

"Oh, it's Katri!" "Hey!" "Welcome back!" Cheerful greetings were thrown left and right as I walked through, and I smiled and waved, giggling to myself. I was the last one back from my class. I wondered… if any had died during the year. Unfortunately, the answer was probably 'yes'. I didn't think there'd been a graduating class yet that hadn't suffered casualties.

I left the entranceway and made my way through the halls. While the place was a regular labyrinth to first years, most graduates learned how to get anywhere with their eyes closed. I was certainly no exception, so it wasn't long before I made it to Nichol's office.

I knocked to be polite and opened the door without waiting for an acknowledgement. It got me a dirty look from Nichol before it morphed into a jaw-drop and stare. "Surprise?" I laughed. "I'm back."

"Welcome home, Katri." He grinned, standing up fast enough to almost knock over his papers. "Ah…" He caught them easily, though, and came around the desk to give me a hug. "You've been dearly missed," he told me. He made a face. "Every day, I'd hear Cecilia ask 'when is Katri coming back? I wanna play!'" I laughed at how he pitched his voice up to mimic her. "My own daughter cared far more about when you were returning than the picnic I took her on!" Just him? Michelle must've been too busy again. Being the ruler of Eir in a court that didn't quite like having females in charge meant she often had to clean up after someone who tried to go around her authority.

"Shouldn't you be happy she has such a good role model?" He sighed and I laughed again, setting my back down on one of the chairs and tugging out all my logbooks. "Sorry. Took a lot of jobs."

"I can see that." He looked over my shoulder and immediately seized one of the books I bought in Araphan. "When did you get this?!"

"Bookstall in Lycia." I snatched it back, sticking my tongue out at him like a child as he scowled. "Seller sold me a bunch for only… a thousand gold?"

"Lucky." Yep! "So, which one is the inheritance dispute? I want to look at it. I got messages all but singing praises." I flushed at that, pleased and embarrassed.

"It's this one." I handed it to him directly and shouldered my considerably lighter pack again. "I made… a lot of mistakes…"

"Sounds like it was educational then. After all, mistakes are how you learn." He gently tapped me on the head with the book. "Lose anyone?" I shook my head. "Then take pride from that. I'm not sure even I could've gotten everyone through alive." I just smiled wryly. "Meeting your father later. You have a message?"

"Yeah, that I'll be at the estate later." I made a face. "Pent got me to promise to go to a healer, so I need to do that."

"Healer?" He gave me a confused look before sighing in exasperation. "Oh, what did you do to yourself this time?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Well, despite your best efforts, you seem to be in perfect health." I winced at the dry, exasperated tone. Yeah, Yodel was mad at me. He'd given me such a lecture when I'd admitted I'd had the arrow removed without numbing herbs. "Mostly. There's nothing to be done about the limp or shoulder. You had a good healer."

"Yes, I know," I replied, smiling proudly. "Her name is Serra. She's a cleric in Ostia." Well, should be in Ostia. Erk had to be on his way back. "She's a bit abrasive, but she's incredibly kind." I laughed, remembering what happened after dealing with the Black Fang. "She can be hilariously over the top, though. She freaked out so badly when she learned Lucius was a monk. She'd been so certain he was a woman."

"You're quite fond of them." He gave me a curiously sad look. "I suppose it's better to face the decision early rather than later. Saves a bunch of heartache." Huh? "Well, off with you. I'm sure you have many people to greet." He gently nudged me out of the infirmary. "I'll go inform Pent that you are actually well. Such a worrier, the young man is."

"Well, I suppose it's good for a general to be a worrywart, yeah?"

"Yes, it means he's careful with his troops. Though, I'm sure he still wishes he was a simple soldier, doing research and cuddling with his wife." I snickered and he laughed. "Away, away, before I start gossiping."

"Aw, but you have the best gossip!" I skipped ahead, turning back to face him. "Thanks, Yodel."

"Just _try_ to be careful in the future." The words were exasperated, but the smile was fond. "I'd rather you not come home half-dead."

"Yes, yes." I waved to him and started down the hallway, glancing around. The castle was always lovely, and there was a sense of nostalgia as I wandered. I found myself comparing it to Castle Caelin. Ridiculous, of course. Castle Caelin and Aquelia Castle were two very different places, just because of their differing countries! And yet I…

Something attached itself to my leg. I glanced down to see a mop of blond hair, and sullen blue eyes staring at me with a pout. "Kat," he said, and I was left in a bit of a daze. When I'd left a year ago, Mildain had just been learning how to walk, and he'd barely been able to say anything that wasn't random sounds. "You left."

"Yes, but I'm back now," I whispered. I bent down to pick him up, bringing him over my head despite the pain in my shoulder, just to hear him laugh. "Miss me?"

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around my neck as I settled him on my hip. "Lots!"

"Missed you too." I squeezed him tightly, smiling as he giggled. "Now, what are you doing, wandering the halls alone?"

"Not alone." Huh? "There!" What?

"KATRI!" And two more things attached themselves to my legs. I looked down to see Perceval and Cecilia sulking at me. Oh dear.

"You've been gone forever!" Cecilia sighed, all dramatic as she shifted to cling to my pant leg. "Forever!" Well, I supposed a year for a four year old was basically forever.

"We missed you," Perceval admittedly shyly, smiling sweetly as he took my hand. He must've gotten that smile from his mother. Lancelot was infamous for his stoic nature, though everyone in Caliburn praised him for being a good ruler. "Are you gonna leave soon?" Uh… okay, how was I supposed to explain that to a child? Um…

"I might," I murmured, deciding to go with the truth. All three of their faces fell. "But it's because I want to do what's best for Etruria." Maybe it wasn't too early for that lesson. Percevel was the heir to Caliburn, after all, and while Cecilia had an older brother to succeed her mother, she'd still be expected to do what was best as a scion of Eir. "There are many paths to do that, though."

"You've only just got back, and you're already tutoring them." I looked up and smiled as King Mordred came down the hall. "I was wondering why they suddenly ran ahead," he chuckled. I tried to give the three reproving glances, but they just grinned, completely unrepentant. "I'm glad you're here. Do you mind watching them for a bit?"

"Of course not." Perceval and Cecilia both jumped in excitement. "Is something wrong?" It was very bold to ask the king directly, but I'd often gotten away with it in the past. Sometimes, I think he found it refreshing to talk to someone not on his council.

"It's…" He sighed. "It's Hellene." I frowned. Forced to marry Desmond to secure an alliance years ago, everything I'd heard both here and in Bern itself didn't paint a pretty picture of her married life. "She's not doing well, throwing herself into Zephiel's coming of age." Ah, yes, Zephiel _was_ coming of age soon. Even Jono and his group had been excited about it. "I want to help, but my hands are tied." Because to help would spark a war. Desmond was petty and hateful enough. "She's my little sister, and yet…"

"I can watch them while you try to think of how to reply to her." He smiled in relief. "But she _is_ your sister. She's strong."

"Yes, but even the strongest can fall to heartache." He shook his head. "Regardless, thank you, Katri."

"Anytime, Your Majesty. I'm here to serve."

"In the manner you choose, not what is expected." I just smiled and he laughed. "If those three get a rebellious streak, I'm blaming you."

"Yes, yes." I glanced at the three, who looked confused. Expected, of course. "It'll do the country good."

"Oh, just let me retire first before you train them for revolutions."

"Train them to change the world so that when you step down, they'll be ready to revolutionize the country. Got it." It was so worth his exasperated look. It really was.

* * *

Shrieks of laughter echoed through the air and I flopped onto a bench in the gardens, smiling at the three raced about playing tag. Or toddled about, in Mildain's case, but Perceval and Cecilia sweetly made sure to not run too fast for him. Sadly, my limp had made it where I couldn't run, but my longer stride had made it work for a while.

Still, where in all the hells did they get this energy? I wanted it.

"And there's our missing little noble." I smiled at the familiar voice, turning to face Douglas as he walked up. "Mordred told me you were watching them," he continued, sitting next to me. He smiled warmly at them, and there was just enough longing in his eyes to make me think he'd wanted to be a father, before sickness took his wife. But that would've been far too rude to ask, even for old friends. Maybe he could adopt? "Just a few months ago, Mildain couldn't stand without help."

"I missed a _lot_," I playfully complained. I waved to the three when they paused to look at me, and they giggled, waving back before returning to their play.

"You also missed them wondering where their favorite playmate went." Well, someone had to babysit. "But I suppose they'll be asking that question a lot now."

"…Yeah…" I was an official tactician now. So, I'd be off on jobs.

"They decided to give you the rank of 'master', in light of the number of jobs you did, and the success of the Caelin Inheritance Dispute." I nodded, a little surprised. 'Master' meant that I would be allowed solo jobs straight away, instead of working in tandem with others. It wasn't unheard of for a graduate to be granted that status immediately, but it also wasn't typical. But that I had it definitely meant… "You'll likely be placed in the Western Isles."

"Makes sense." I nodded, sighing a little. "There's so much fighting there. Why are they so stubborn? We can only help them. Why do they…?" I trailed off, my stomach churning as thoughts bubbled into my head. No. No, that wasn't right. They resisted because they didn't _need_ help. They had their own culture, their own stories. They must be like the Sacaeans. Sure, they were different, but that didn't mean they were savages. That didn't mean they were children who had to be taught 'civilization'. There must be many like Lyn and Rath, so kind and wonderful. "I…" And when I commanded troops there, I would be expected to follow the standard tactics. Which meant throwing Ilian Pegasus Knights into the grinder to lighten casualties for the Etrurian army. How many were like Florina? Hell, how many would be people Florina trained with? "It's…" And those 'bandits'… how many of them would be like Dorcas, who'd fought only to keep his wife safe and healthy? Like that bandit who had been beside himself in worry when he realized he'd hurt a noncombatant? "I…" Why? Why was I questioning this _now_? If… if I was going to falter, couldn't I have done it at Caelin, so I could stay with everyone?!

"You should request a year off." I looked up at Douglas, feeling so incredibly lost. He wrapped an arm around me, letting me rest on his shoulder. "Another year to travel, to hone your skills. It's not unusual, especially for graduates granted Master status right out of the gate." I… But I… "But, more importantly, you need the year to decide if this is really the path you want." I… I'd spent years of my life for this. "Everyone who serves has a moment of doubt. The worst thing you can do is rush the decision."

"So, you felt… like this too?" My voice shook, and I prayed the three laughing children wouldn't notice. I wouldn't be able to answer their questions of 'what was wrong'. I had no idea how to explain this to them. "What did you pick?"

"I chose Mordred." Hah, that didn't surprise me. Douglas's loyalty to the king was famous. "I chose to trust and believe in him. But my decision was best for me. You must make the decision that will lead to the least regrets."

"How do you know?"

"You don't." I liked that he was being honest, even as I felt myself half-drowning in this uncertainty. "That's why you can't rush it. You'll be going on faith." Ah… "I'll go with you to Nichol tomorrow." He patted my shoulder reassuringly. "All right?" I nodded, not wanting to speak.

He understood, though, and just let me lean on him, watching Mildain, Perceval, and Cecilia play. I was… really glad for that.

* * *

After Mordred, Nichol, and Lancelot came to pick up their kids, Douglas walked me to the Hanover estate here in Aquelia. He patted my shoulder, promised to meet me in the morning, and left me standing at the gates. I took a deep breath and pushed them apart, stepping into the house proper.

"I'm home?" I called, wincing as my voice turned it into a question. In the wake of the realizations, nothing felt 'right' anymore. And if Mother was here, then this was just going to get worse.

"Welcome back!" I felt myself relax as Nicholas and Anastasia burst from the hallway, racing to give me crushing hugs. "Welcome back, welcome back!" they chorused, and I half wondered if they actually rehearsed that.

"Yes, yes." I hugged them back before pulling away. "Oh, congrats on your engagement, Anastasia."

"Oh, who told you?" she immediately huffed, crossing her arms. Her pleased blush made her pout very ineffective. "I was going to surprise you!"

"Erk did. I met him while I was working." I grinned at Nicholas, who grimaced. "You're next."

"You find someone you like to distract them!" he immediately pleaded, latching to my arm. I just laughed. "I don't want one!" Ha! I wasn't the only one who was rebellious in the family!

"Oh, you two were supposed to get us!" The clacking heels heralded Maria's arrival as she came bouncing in, all smiles. "There's my spirited little sister!" she laughed. "Glad I decided to make the trip to the city early."

"Oh, so no husband or child?" I asked. She shook her head and I tried to hide my disappointment. I'd been looking forward to seeing Christopher. "Why go ahead? You hate traveling."

"Same reason why I did the work I hate to make sure I had free time." And there was Mark, grinning. I noted he'd changed his eye-patch, and wondered what happened to his old one. "Wanted to make sure I didn't imagine having a three little sisters," he continued. I mimed a blow at his head and he laughed. "It's been a long year without hearing you shouting excitedly in the library over some tactic."

"I didn't do it that often!" I growled in annoyance when all four of them laughed at me. "Why do I love you guys again?"

"Because family?" Like that meant anything, really. _Mother_ was family. Could I get away with not seeing her? "Anyway, let's get your stuff put up and-"

"What is with all this noise?" I felt myself slump at the familiar scolding tone. "You're nobles, not barbarians in a tavern." Oh, for crying out loud… "I know I've taught you better." I braced myself as Mother walked into the room, expression already stern. "Oh." She blinked slowly, focusing on me, and I felt like I just wanted to slink away and hide. "Katri."

"Mother," I greeted neutrally. I pulled away from Anastasia and Nicholas, not wanting them to get caught in the middle. Her eyes narrowed at my limp. "I'm home."

"I can see that." Yeah, what was I supposed to say? Point out that her hair was graying and she had crow's feet by her eyes now? "Oh, what did you do to yourself?" Here we go. "You cut your hair." She said the words like I'd killed someone. "And you're _limping_." She sighed heavily, shaking her head in disappointment. "No one would want a limping wife."

"I met a man on my travels who was more than willing to do that." I thought of kind and gentle Natalie, and wished I could eat her cooking again. "Stop acting like you know anything about the world."

"Oh, where did I go wrong?" I grit my teeth, ready to snap. I should've stayed in Caelin. I shouldn't have come back here. Here, I only found uncertainty on a path I'd been _so sure of_ and her! I'd give anything to not have to deal with her again! "You were so well behaved as a baby."

"I grew up." And wanted to be as different from her as possible.

"N-now, come on!" Mark stepped in between us, giving us pleading looks. "Katri just got home," he reminded gently. I glanced at the rest of my siblings, and saw them giving the same pleading look. "Must we fight? It's the first time we've all been together in a year!"

"We wouldn't argue if she behaved herself," Mother snapped. I bristled. Okay, so maybe I was a little at fault. It took two to argue. But how _dare_ she put all the blame on me?! "But no, she insists on-"

"I'm leaving." My words cracked through the air as I spat them out. "I'm requesting another year's leave from Nichol anyway tomorrow," I growled, glaring, fighting off the urge to cry. Always. Always! She was always like this! "I'll just stay with Pent and Louise." They all stared at me in disbelief, even that… that horrible woman of a mother I had! "I'm _clearly_ not wanted here!"

"Now, who said that?" The tension in the air instantly disappeared as Father stepped in the room. "Welcome home, Katri," he greeted me softly, smiling gently. "Nichol was singing your praises earlier. You were involved in an inheritance dispute?"

"Ah, yes!" I turned to face him, feeling myself relax without meaning to. It was just a quality Father had, and no one was immune. "It was my last job before returning. It was fun. I made a lot of friends and I learned a lot." More than I ever would've guessed. Even if… even if it was the cause of my uncertainty.

"Is that so?" He came up to hug me, and I leaned into him. Father's hugs made everything better. Mostly. "I'm glad to hear that." He pulled away, tilting his head. "Though, Nichol mentioned something about horses?"

"Ah, yeah, I had to ride through a storm." I _heard_ the rest of the family choke on coughs. I just focused on him. "It was an emergency! And it was a Sacaean mare, so she was really gentle and patient, and knew to follow the other horse, so I just had to focus on staying on."

"You always did rise to the challenge when you thought you needed to protect someone you cared about." Father ruffled my hair. "A Sacaean mare, though?"

"Yeah, her owner's name was Rath. He was really kind, listening and helping me when I panicked." I felt a smile creep onto my face as I thought of the campaign. "He even helped me feed a horse a treat! A different one, though, one of ours. The horse, I mean. Caelin knights ride them."

"Yes, and I got requests for orders from them. Something about how they were very impressed with my daughter's ability to get one to cross a river using a fallen tree?" I laughed a little at that. "Come. I've instructed the cooks to make your favorites tonight. At least stay for dinner."

"Yes, let's bribe me with food." I glanced at Mother, though, and sighed at her disdainful look. This was going to be awkward. This was going to be so, so awkward. "Fine, I'll at least stay for that."

* * *

After dinner, my siblings convinced me to take a walk through the grounds, as a bonding thing. Sometime during that, they extracted a promise from me to stay the night, and we'd all sat by the fireplace, drinking cider as we talked about the year. Then, of course, it was off to bed. But, not to sleep, at least for me. I was wide awake, thinking about what Douglas said. Maybe I should also talk to Yodel before I left. He'd been cryptic right before. Maybe it was about this?

I sighed, rolling over and putting my face in my pillow. I was in my own room again, surrounded by all my favorite pictures and books and… well, everything. But I felt like a stranger. I stared at the picture of a riverside hanging above my bed, and couldn't remember why I'd like it so much in the first place. I looked at the books on the shelf, and longed for different stories. Stories of Ilia, of the Sacae, of Lycia. The homes of the people I'd traveled with.

I felt like I was trapped inside my own skin. Like I needed to just burst out of the shell, and race off into the night. But where would I go? What did I want to do? I…

I sighed again and sat up, slipping on slippers and heading out the door. Normally when I couldn't sleep, I'd just do some work. But I didn't _have_ work anymore. I could study, but I didn't think I could concentrate enough. This was absolutely pathetic…

I wished Rath were here. Maybe things would feel better if I could babble at him again.

The hallway was dark, without even candles lighting the walls, showing the servants had all gone to bed. Carefully, I walked through, trying to remember where the kitchen was. I could fix myself a midnight snack? That is… if I didn't get lost. Which I was almost certain I was. Hah! This was fantastic. Lost in my way, and lost inside my own house. This just got better and better!

"Talk to her, Nicky!" I winced as Mother's voice echoed through the air. I must've wandered by my parents' room. Damn, that was the completely wrong way. "She doesn't listen to me!" Because she didn't have anything worthwhile to say! It was always scolding me, making me feel worthless, or only had one use! "Why? Why does she do such dangerous things?" …The hell? Why the hell would she be half-sobbing about that? "She's limping, Nicky. _Limping_!" Carefully, I found the door and leaned against the wall next to it, morbidly curious. "And you saw how she couldn't raise her arm above her shoulder without wincing! She just laughed it off, saying she was shot." Well, why not laugh? It wasn't like anything could be done about it. "Shot! Our daughter, _shot_!"

"Cristina, you're work yourself into a fret again." That was Father, as calm as ever. "It's what she wants to do. Did you not see her smile?"

"Over a boy, yes!" Hey, that… that wasn't because…! Argh, my face was turning red. Stupid misinterpretation. "But that's not my point! Please, she listens to you! Get her to reconsider! It's too dangerous for her! She walks onto the field with the soldiers!"

"Katri got your stubbornness, my dear."

"_My_ stubbornness?! You're the stubborn one!" Mother's breath hitched. "I just… I just want her to be safe. Married to a good person who can keep her safe and happy!" …But… that wasn't… how could the woman who gave birth to me, who raised me, know me so little?!

"And Katri might want that one day, but on her terms." Father chuckled. "Her idea of happiness isn't yours. It isn't Maria's, and it isn't Anastasia's. They're content in the life of a noblewoman. Katri simply wants something different. It is not the safest, but it's what she wants. Far better, in my opinion, for her to be happy." Mother didn't reply. "Try to see her off with a smile tomorrow. A real one. She's always been good at seeing lies."

"Why did she have to inherit your scary brand of intellect?" Was that a compliment? I wasn't sure. Mother never complimented me.

"You like how scary-smart I am. That's why you insisted on courting me." Wait, what? I didn't know she came onto him! "Thankfully, though, she did not your awkward way of communicating."

"I'll show you 'awkward'!" And this was where I left because either I was going to overhear a fight or them having sex, and there were just things you did _not_ want to associate with your parents!

Still, as I wandered down the hall, trying to find the kitchens, I glanced back, thinking of what I'd heard. It… didn't take away the hurt. And I would never forgive her for the pain she'd put me through.

But I suppose it was something, to know she at least didn't _hate_ me.

* * *

I was all packed and dressed by dawn. I wanted to get this all over with, and I didn't want to keep Douglas waiting.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye." Of course, the second I got the gates, I heard Father behind me. I turned to face him, smiling wryly, and he smiled back. "Oh, don't fret. I know why you're slipping away," he reassured. Of course he did. Honestly, it felt like he was the only one who understood me. "But I still don't like you weren't going to wait for me." He playfully sulked and I laughed. "It's okay." Hmm? "Pick your path, Katri. I'll support you, no matter what it is." …He'd figured it out. "And you'll always have a home here."

"Okay…" I needed to change the subject before I cried. Um… Ah! "Father, is there a chance we can hire some of the kids stuck on the streets?" I asked, thinking again of the child with a too-old smile. Father gave me a confused look. "Runners and cleaning out the stalls? They're starving, and it's not their fault."

"Mm, true." He crossed his arms and thought a little before nodding. "Yes, that won't be hard to try. It'll risk some theft, simply due to them being so used to having no other options, but…" He shrugged, smiling. "The trainers were just complaining about needed more hands."

"Thank you!" It wasn't like it would _solve_ the problem, but… but maybe it'll help them anyway? I didn't know, truth be told.

"Oh, you haven't left yet." And here was Mother to ruin my mood. She looked conflicted before suddenly slipping something on my head. I reached up to realize it was a headband. "You can't go running around with your hair flying in your face. It's improper." As if I cared about propriety.

Still… "…Thank you." I was sure I should've said more, but honestly, this was perhaps the first time in fifteen years we didn't have an argument in three seconds. "I'm off."

"Write us," Father called as I turned away. "You're allowed to, this time." I waved a hand, letting him know I heard, heading down the path.

I paused, however, as Mother blurted, "come home alive!" I turned to face her and saw she wasn't looking at me at all, fingers twisting in her skirt as she kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "I… didn't get a chance to scold you." Seriously? That was how she was…?

"Yeah, we've got a lot more arguing to do," I replied. Father covered his mouth to hide his smile, but I almost thought Mother was crying. That couldn't be it, right? "Bye."

And I turned, not once looking back, noticing this parting was infinitely easier than the one at Caelin. It could simply be I was just more used to saying goodbye to them, but… but maybe it was related to what path I should…

Argh, I needed to not get dragged down in thoughts. I should plot where I'm going. If I was going to travel, I was going to make the most of it!

* * *

Author's note – And this is why Katri is traveling. Also cameoing Pent and Louise, who will feature later, and Douglas, a character from FE6 who is annoying to recruit. And showing Katri's family.

Have I mentioned house names? The game gave two 'canon' great houses, Reglay and Caerlon, and I added three: Hanover, Eir, and Caliburn. Hanover is the house of Queen Victoria (I picked it at random when looking for a house name for Katri), Eir is a valkyrie associated with medical skill (fitting for Cecilia, who becomes a valkyrie in FE6), and Caliburn is associated with Arthurian legend (fitting for Perceval, who is named after a Knight of the Round Table).  
If you're wondering about Hellene, FE6 specifically states she was an Etrurian princess (at least, the translation I read stated that), so I figured she'd logically either be cousin or sister to Mordred. I went with sister, to have some fun in FE6 later.

Next Chapter: Interlude – Ilia


	17. Interlude - Ilia

Interlude – Ilia

* * *

_Ilia, the frozen wasteland Barigan the Faithful founded and called home. Famous for its chilling weather that made farming near impossible and the pegasi that called it home. Almost every Ilian spends some time as a mercenary, either as a famed pegasus knight or as one of the cavalry. It's also Florina's home and the first destination in my travels._

_I chose it mostly for convenience, but maybe I'm also hoping I'll find some measure of laughter and comfort here. I did with Florina, Nils, and Ninian, after all._

* * *

The fact that Nichol agreed so easily and that my whole trip out of Etruria went smoothly should've been the first warning sign that something about the trip would go very wrong. Though, I had to admit, I wasn't expecting a blizzard.

I grimaced as snow slipped into my scarf, stinging my skin as I tried to trudge through the ice and _not_ fall flat on my ass. Okay, granted, this probably wasn't a 'blizzard', at least by Eturian standards, but I'd rarely even dealt with snow before.

"Hey!" And now I was hallucinating voices. This was lovely. I was going to freeze to death while hallucinating. "Child, over here!" Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to follow. It wasn't like I could see the road anymore, or that I knew where I was going. "Can you hear me?" I lifted an arm and waved to show I did. Might as well be polite to an illusion, after all. "Come this way!"

Shrugging, checking that my pack was still sealed tight, I made my way, one slow limp at a time. The cold did horrible things to my crippled leg, apparently, and each step felt like something was slicing my leg. Oh, Yodel was going to kill me. He'd specifically told me to keep an eye on my limp and to not aggravate my leg. And arm. And do anything that would lead me to need intensive medical treatment.

Something wrapped around my arm and tugged and it took me a couple of blinks to realize it had been a person. It took me a couple more to realize I was inside a very warm castle, not a draft of wind about, and the someone was brushing the snow off me.

"Oh, you weren't a hallucination," I murmured, slowly processing everything. The person tending to me was an older woman, probably about Mother's age, with pale purple hair framing a scarred and pretty face. "Thank you."

"Not the first time I've seen an outsider get tricked by the weather." The woman grinned, her eyes calm. "I'm Maria, Commander of the Pegasus Knights. This is Castle Edessa, specifically the Pegasus Knight section." Oh, well, nice to know I'd been close to my destination. I'd been heading for Edessa's city. "What brings an Etrurian here, though? Tacticians don't normally handle contracts directly."

"I took a year off to travel." I struggled to get my jacket off and she helped me easily. "Thank you again. I can't raise my arm well."

"We need to get you out of those sodden clothes. Sent one of the trainees to get you a change of clothes and a bath." I was just falling more and more in her debt! "Year off? Broach marks you as a master."

"Yes, but I decided to take another year to gain more knowledge." She gave me a curious look before smiling, nodding. I wondered… if she'd figured out the reason why. Had she faced the same thing? Maybe I could ask. Later. Much later. If at all. "So, here I am."

"Here you are." She got my scarf off and hung it up to dry. "Smart to wear layers, but weather changes fast here." I was definitely going to note that. "But what brought you to Ilia?"

"Well…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I jumped at the sudden shout. "Why is it always about money with you?!" I awkwardly looked to another side of the room see two girls fighting. Their coloring was different, but their faces were similar enough that I'd call them related. "You absolutely greedy, insensitive…!"

"For such an up-tight, worn out busybody, you're incredibly naïve!" Maria just sighed, as if arguments between them were normal. "We're mercenaries! Why shouldn't I care about when and how much I'm getting paid?!"

"So, you were saying?" I gave Maria an incredulous look, but she matched it with the look of someone so tired of something they weren't even going to acknowledge it. "Why you were in Ilia?"

"R-right…" I glanced hesitantly at the two arguers again before focusing on Maria. "Basically, I was hoping I could look through your library for tactics?"

"Oh?" Both of us winced as the two arguers grew louder. I made myself not focus on the words, but it was hard. Both sounded so hurt and pained. "That's unusual, if you don't mind me saying." Unusual put it mildly, and we both knew it. She didn't live to become Commander without knowing what tactics Etruria, their chief employers, used. "What made you want that?"

"Well, I bought a book on Ilian tactics, and I found it incredibly fascinating, but it's a bit dated." She was giving me one of those 'are you serious?' smiles and looked like she was about to laugh. "W-what?"

"You're a weird Etrurian." I… had no idea how to take that. "Like Count Reglay." Right, Pent hired them a lot. Well, I'd take it as a compliment, then. I liked him. "So, what made you buy that?"

"Well, truthfully, it's because I befriended a pegasus knight in training named Florina and…" I trailed off as I realized something. The arguing had stopped. "Did those two leave without me noticing or-?"

"D-did you just say 'Florina'?" I blinked slowly as the two arguers practically teleported in front of me, trying to think through my shock. "Is she all right?" The speaker had pale blue hair, and a serious gaze despite the worry. Honestly, she reminded me a lot of Kent. "You… you're not here to say she's… um…"

"Where's our little sister?" the other one demanded, interrupting the other. Eyes sparking in fierceness, darker blue hair… did she just say 'sister'? "You're here to talk about her, so-"

"Actually, she just came up in conversation," I corrected, voice steady despite how utterly _baffled_ I was. "She asked why I'd purchased a book on Ilian tactics." I pointed to Maria for emphasis, who looked far too amused. "And I was telling her its because I commanded a pegasus knight in training named 'Florina'."

"You commanded…?" The dark-blue-haired girl blinked before whirling on the other one. "Why didn't you tell me she'd left already!?"

"You're the one who ran off!" the other one snapped back immediately. "And never wrote, missed her birthdays…!" Oh boy. This was not something I needed to overhear.

"Hey!" I clapped my hands sharply, cutting through their argument. "Arguing is all well and good, but this sounds like something that should be kept private," I scolded. The light-blue-haired girl looked mortified, while the dark-blue-haired girl looked sheepish. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Katarina of Hanover, a master tactician of Etruria." It felt so weird so actually say that. It didn't click in my head. "I had the honor of commanded Florina, among others, during the Caelin Inheritance Dispute. She's current stationed in Caelin to learn from the knights there. Now, if I may have your names?"

"I am Fiora, my lady," the light-blue-haired one introduced immediately. She bowed her head respectively. "I am Captain of the Fifth Wing of the Ilian Pegasus Knights." …Wow, Florina, that was some legacy to live up to. When I saw her again, I should double check. "I am the eldest of us three." She gestured to the other girl. "This is Farina, Captain of the Third Wing." Middle child, since Florina had to be the youngest. How old was Fiora, though? I honestly wanted to say she was around eighteen or nineteen. "My apologies for jumping to conclusions. Typically, when an non-Illian arrives it's either for a job or to inform us of a loss." So when they heard 'Florina', they'd automatically… yes, that made sense.

"How was she?" Farina asked. Sheepishness gone, she looked me straight in the eye, full of confidence, almost to the point of arrogance. I wondered how old she was. I'd put her around sixteen or seventeen. "When you last saw her."

"Stronger," I answered without hesitation. I smiled as I remembered her. "She's overcome her fear a little, and I'm certain will only continue to do so. She does not stutter as much, and while still shy, holds herself with more confidence. She was an incredible asset during the campaign. Clearly, you all are trained very well." I thought I saw Maria preen a little out of the corner of my eye. "She also saved my life by safely removing an arrow from my back."

"Really?" Farina looked a little shocked and shaken "But she… used to be afraid of blood…"

"I'm actually quite impressed with that myself," Maria murmured, giving Farina and Fiora a look. I hoped that was her stopping an argument before she began. "Florina did well in her training, but she always shook during that lesson." Really? I had to thank her double, then, when I next saw her. "Regardless, Fiora, you have a job for Count Reglay to prepare for." Pent was hiring them again? For what? "Farina, your job is also coming up." Both of them nodded, pointedly not looking at each other. "And I must get our guest to the baths before she catches her death by a cold." A cold wasn't going to do me in.

Still, the two girls nodded again, and I bowed in farewell before turning to follow Maria. Only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. "Hey, where are you going after this?" Farina asked me as she stepped to my side. Her eyes were very serious, even if her demeanor was relaxed.

"I… was planning on wandering the Sacae a bit," I told her after a moment's hesitation. I wanted to see it. Really see it. "Why?"

"Oh, good coincidence. My group is heading to Bern." Oh? "I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll tell you about the campaign on the way. Will that due for payment?"

"The very best kind." She grinned back. "See you in the morning, Miss Katarina."

"And you."

* * *

Sadly, the only clothes they had to spare that were my size were their uniforms. Not a bad thing in of itself, but the skirts of their dresses were short and I just did not like showing that much skin. Maria thankfully had picked up on why I was uncomfortable quickly and also lent me tights and long boots. I had to say, though, that the clothing was heavier than I'd expected, and incredibly warm despite how much was exposed. And these boots had to be _the_ most comfortable I've ever worn.

I glanced out the window of the library and shuddered at the blinding snow whirling outside. The blizzard had gotten even worse, though Maria had called it a 'little one' and said it would probably calm down in a couple of days. I would hate to see their 'big'. No wonder Ilia couldn't grow crops, with this weather hanging over them like a specter.

Shaking my head, I returned to my book, taking notes. Ilia, unsurprisingly, had _the_ most extensive repertoire of snow tactics I had ever seen, and their aerial tactics were equally diverse. I was rapidly coming to the conclusion that not only was Etruria selfish, it was _stupid_. How many lives could've been saved if we listened to Ilian Knights and coordinated tactics with them? And these were just brilliant. You could tell how they tailored the tactics to work in all climates, and under any nation's orders.

Little bits of giggling drew my attention from the book, and I glanced to the side, barely catching a little flash of a skirt ducking behind a bookcase. Well, it seemed I had some guests. I'd have to wait on that book on Ilian culture then.

"Hello?" I called. I heard muffled squeaks and smiled. "Am I hearing some friendly little ghosts?"

"Ghosts don't exist!" A small girl with short blue hair and matching eyes poked her head out. "…Oops…"

"Sigune, you ended the game!" Another little girl, purple hair drawn back into a ponytail, appeared from behind the first girl. "Um… hello?" She smiled sweetly, even as her voice softened shyly. "I'm Juno, and this is Sigune." She gestured to her friend. "We… heard an outsider was here."

"Well, I'm definitely not from around here," I laughed softly. I smiled encouragingly at them and they tiptoed closer. "Call me 'Katri'."

"Katri…" Juno smiled shyly before suddenly ducking behind her friend. "Okay, Sigune, we met her and she's even prettier than we thought." That was incredibly flattering. "We should head to bed. We've training in the morning." They couldn't have been more than eight years old. They were already training?

"No way!" Sigune protested, huffing. "You just want to wake up early and make moon-eyes at your lord!"

"Z-zealot isn't mine!" Still, Juno's face turned a distinct shade of pink. "Sigune, stop being mean!"

"Never!" But even as she grinned wickedly, Sigune still hugged Juno, pressing their cheeks together affectionately. "Sorry, but you're so fun to tease!"

"Meanie." Juno stuck her tongue out, but smiled to show there were no hard feelings. "B-but, we really should be heading to our rooms for curfew."

"But we _never_ get to talk to outsiders!" I really had to fight to hold in my laughter at their antics. "Don't you want to know stuff?"

"Well…"

"How about a story?" I suggested. They both looked up at me, eyes wide and sparkling. "Come on. Let's sit in a comfier chair and I'll tell you one to help you sleep."

I was glad I'd opted to bring the books I knew I'd want to read. As soon as I sat down in one of the few plush armchairs and placed the books on the little table next to it, the two immediately wriggled into sitting on either side of me, staring at me with those same sparkling eyes. I was reminded keenly of Perceval and Cecilia. I'd made sure to see them before I'd left, as well as Mildain, but they had looked so _sad_…

"Story?" Right, story, and they did a wonderful job with the whole 'pleading chorus' thing children used to get their way.

"Yes, let's see…" I murmured, humming a little in thought. "Once upon a time, there was a princess, trapped in a tower." The tale was a common one in Eturia. "An evil sorcerer kept her trapped there, wanting her for her beauty." But as they stared at me, I found myself changing the words. The story had the princess waiting in the tower to be saved by her prince, yet… "Every day, she stared out the window, longing for the world she could see, but never touch. However, on one bright morning, she spied a creature she had never seen before. A horse with beautifully white wings, whiter than snow."

"A pegasus!" Sigune happily identified, practically bouncing. "She saw a pegasus!"

"Yes, she did." Okay, what to say next? "She was so entranced by the wondrous creature and sat by the window to watch them sour in the sky, envying their grace and freedom." Both girls sighed happily. "That night, the sorcerer brought her dinner as usual, and she hid the carrots in her napkin, hoping to coax the pegasus to come to her."

"Mama's pegasus _loves_ carrots," Juno told me happily. She curled a little more into me. "Did the pegasus come?"

"Yes, he did. And he let the princess pet him as he ate." The girls shared a grin. "The pegasus came every night and let her feed him, and the two slowly formed a strong bond that none could server." I lowered my voice, making the girls lean in. "But soon, the sorcerer learned of the pegasus, and organized a hunt to strike him down."

"No!" they both chorused, eyes wide as the word echoed.

"Easy, now," I chided. "You'll wake people up." They squirmed sheepishly. "The princess couldn't bear for that to happen, and tried to make the pegasus leave that night, screaming and throwing things. But the pegasus would not move, for he saw the tears streaming down her face, and heard the fear in her voice." They both nodded, clearly pleased. "Finally, the princess resorted to begging, wondering what would make the pegasus leave. And you know what he did?" They shook their heads, eyes bright and smiles even brighter. "He hovered a little below the window and tossed his head back, telling her to get on. For the pegasus would not leave the land without the princess."

"She did, right?" Sigune asked me, voice all excited.

"Yes, she did." Both of them squealed in delight. "And off they flew, into the horizon, and no arrow or spell the sorcerer shot would ever reach them as they grasped freedom in their own hands."

"Yay!" Juno cheered. She suddenly got a thoughtful look. "But didn't the sorcerer go after them?"

"He did, and that's where the tale continues, in another land, one of beautiful snow and towering ice." Making it up as I went, I spun the story. I told them of how the princess flew to the land and met with a kind lord who held pegasus riders in highest esteem. How the princess trained with the knights to gather her own strength. How the princess and lord rallied the people against the sorcerer when he came with an army. How they claimed victory and earned peace at last. I was just thinking of how to end the story when I noticed the two had fallen asleep and smiled. Juno had actually curled into my lap, using it as her pillow, while Sigune had tucked herself firmly against my side, using my arm as a blanket.

"…And they all lived happily ever after," I murmured, deciding it was best to just end it there. 'Happily ever after' in Eturian tales meant the princess and lord married, but perhaps that wasn't happily ever after to them. Perhaps it was simply living in peace. "Ah, I'm trapped." I laughed softly, gently stroked their hair, and managed to fish out that book of Ilian culture I wanted to read. It took a bit to figure out a way to read without disturbing the two, but once I did, I was absolutely lost in the legends and stories the book told.

I had just found that legend of the ice dragon I'd overheard Florina tell Ninian when a voice cut through the silence. "Oh, there they are." I looked up to see Maria leaning against a shelf. "Those two troublemakers," she sighed, shaking her head. But she smiled softly. "I'm sorry that they bothered you."

"Oh, no, I thought them delightful," I reassured her. I kept my voice quiet to not wake them. "I babysat often in Eturia, anyway."

"Maybe they sensed that." Maria's smile was sad as she looked at them. "Their parents are mercenaries, so they're away often." I thought guiltily of the tactics I had been taught. "Well, it's probably more accurate to say Sigune's father and Juno's parents. Siguine's mother died in the Western Isles." Throw them to the grinder to save Etrurian lives, and leave little kids waiting and waiting, only to be rewarded to corpses. It made me sick I had ever considered it viable. "Ah, I should move them, but they look so comfortable."

"If you give me directions, I can lead them to their rooms when I'm done reading." I smiled at her, pushing the dark thoughts to the side for now. Children could sense them, even in slumber, and I didn't want to cause them any distress. "I'm quite comfortable myself."

"Well, all right." She laughed softly. "I'll come back to give those directions. I need to finish my rounds."

"Then, until later." I waved goodbye to her as she left and settled back into the chair, situating myself so I could read, while also continuing to be a pillow for Juno and Sigune.

That I felt more comfortable here, in an Ilian library with two future pegasus knights curled up next to me, than I had anywhere in Eturia was… probably really telling. But what… did I do with that knowledge? What was I supposed to do? I just… didn't know at all.

* * *

Authors note – here is Ilia. Castle Edessa is actually a map you play in FE6 if you took the Ilian route, and mentioned to be the headquarters for the mercenaries. Fiora and Farina cameo here. Their argument is based off information from their C support.  
Serenesforest (lovely resource site) has Fiora and Farina both listed under the 'teens' section for character ages, so I made them 18-19 and 16-17 respectively. Juno, a character from FE6, is mentioned to be in her twenties on the same site, so I had her cameo here. Sigune is also a character from FE6, a boss implied to know and be friends with Juno, so she's here too. Zealot, who is mentioned, is Juno's husband during FE6, and is said to be the lord of Edessa. Maria is my own creation, for those curious.

Next Chapter: Interlude – Sacae


	18. Interlude - Sacae

Interlude – Sacae

* * *

_The Sacae. Home to the nomadic tribes. Famed for swordmanship, archery, and horsemanship. Founded by Hanon, the Divine Trooper, one of the two females of the Eight Heroes. Bulgar is known for the being the capital, but I wonder if they say that just for convenience. Even the city itself takes pride in having no ruler._

_The nomads are honorable and skilled, with a rich culture many write off as barbaric. I know I did the same, before meeting Lyn and Rath. I find it sad. While there's hardship in the Sacae, I've also seen great wonders, ones that far surpass what I've seen in Etruria. It's like the Sacae embodies that phrase I once read: "The world is very cruel and oh, so beautiful." I could see why the Sacaeans are proud to call it home. I wish I'd learned about its true self sooner._

* * *

So, the downside of traveling with Lyn and Rath for so long? Besides the fact that I missed them both greatly? It made me forget that many nomads were rightfully suspicious of outsiders wandering the plains. Which was why I found myself with several arrows aimed at all my vital points. Lovely.

"So, how do I convince you all that I really mean no harm?" I asked, keeping my voice light. I had my hands up, my bag down and open for them to see the contents. "Simply tell me, please. I know Sacaeans don't lie."

They gave me no answer, though, simply continued to train the arrows on me. Were they waiting for someone to come give judgment? How long would that take? I needed to sit down. My leg hurt. A lot. I'd been walking since dawn.

Fighting off a sigh, I decided to do just that, and pulled out a book to read. Their arrows followed me, but I ignored them. Maria had kindly given me the comfortable boots, and a spare, as well as copies of their training manuals and tactics books. It did wonders for expanding my knowledge, and I was already thinking of how I could communicate this to Nichol. Could I change Etruria's tactics to make things safer? Ah, it would probably take more than me, realistically, but maybe if I planted the seeds, others could make them blossom? Was I patient enough to set the stage for the future?

Maybe I had to be. Because, honestly, if I didn't spark the changes, then who would? Obviously, no one had bothered before.

"What a strange child you are." I glanced up at the speaker and had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. Honestly, the man looked like an older Rath. He had the beginnings of crow's feet by his eyes and was the only Sacaean I'd seen so far with facial hair. "Either you are a brave soul or a foolish one, to ignore the arrows."

"I imagine I'm both, depending on who you're talking to," I replied lightly. I shrugged, marking my spot and closing my book. "I'm not really ignoring them, though. They wouldn't respond to me, and my leg was hurting, so I thought to take advantage of my inability to move and study."

"Is that so?" He studied me calmly, his horse gently nuzzling his shoulder. I appreciated that he'd dismounted. It didn't hurt my neck so much to look up at him. "What brings you to the Sacae?"

"As I told the lovely archers here, I am simply traveling through." His eyes narrowed and I sighed. "For goodness sake, is it so hard to believe someone wants to see the beauty of the Sacae with her own eyes?"

"It is rare for an outsider to even consider the idea." I had to give him that one. "Your cloak marks you as Etrurian. I know well what that country thinks of us. I've lost many hunters to their raids." Wait, what?

"So, that's another thing on the list of 'things I am yelling at people about'." I felt myself droop. The country I had so much wanted to help… was it actually _worth_ helping? "Sorry, but to be blunt, this is the first time I've heard of such a thing. Lyn didn't say anything about it."

"Lyn?" Oh, yay, he was frowning. "Do you mean Lyn of the Lorca? Hassar's daughter?"

"Yes, she's my best friend." I really couldn't help smiling as I remembered Lyn. How was she in Caelin? Were the nobles treating her well? Were the people? "I helped her get to her maternal grandfather in Lycia a little less than a year ago."

"Madelyn's father disowned her." Okay, so whoever was talking knew that. That was good to know. "Why would he suddenly welcome his granddaughter?"

"Wouldn't you regret sending your child away with angry words?" He winced. He actually winced. Did that… happen to him? "When we parted, she and her grandfather were getting along quite well, in any case."

"I see." He was back to frowning. "Sadly, we have only your word on this."

"Yep, and since I'm an outsider, you very much don't know if you can trust my words or not." Hey! I got a wry smile from him. "Rath explained that to me." That… got a reaction. It was small, just the slight widening on his eyes, but it was enough for me to _notice_. That the other hunters, still with their arrows trained on me, shifted in their saddles made me wonder just what was going on. But the reminder of Rath made me want to ask… "Ah, that's right. Is this the Kutolah tribe, by chance? Rath said he was of them, and I was curious if he returned here."

"We… are the Kutolah, yes, but Rath is not among us as of now." I felt myself droop at that. It would've been nice to see him, especially with arrows all aimed at me. "Your name." Hmm? "What is your name?"

"Ah, forgive me for being so rude." I pushed myself up at last, tucking the book into my pack, though I did leave it on the ground. "I'm called Katri. I can give you my full name and title, but I somehow doubt it'll make you feel safer."

"Perhaps." He nodded to me. "I am Dayan, the Silver Wolf, Chieftain of the Kutolah." Oh, well, this was interesting. "You will be coming with us for now." And here I was, prisoner of the Kutolah or something. This was up there on the 'weird things that have happened to me' list. "Will you allow someone else to carry your pack?"

"So long as their promise to not mess up my books." He signaled and I had to make myself not wince as someone brought their horse very close to me to pick up my bag. "Um… please tell me we're not riding."

"Is that a problem?" Ah, yes, serious and stoic look to try and pin me down and make me squirm. That wasn't happening.

"I nearly died as a child do to a horse, and there is no one here I feel safe enough around to not panic." If Sacaeans valued honesty, then I would give it. Bluntly. "I can ride, if the need is there, but I would rather avoid it."

He was silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well, we shall walk." Oh, thank you. "Some of you ride ahead and inform the others of the tribe. Ask the diviner if he might do a reading as well." Diviner?

"I've heard diviners will read the future through the stars of the sky and the stones of the earth," I murmured, carefully falling in step next to Dayan. I tried to make my limp not as obvious. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, Father Sky and Mother Earth will speak their knowledge to those who know how to listen." He didn't look at me at all, so I focused on how his horse followed him without needing to be led. Good training. "Just as they forge the elements that protect every person of the world." Oh?

"That sounds interesting." I'd never heard of it. "Are you talking about things like 'fire' and 'wind'?"

"Yes." He gave me a curious look, but continued to talk. "The Sacaeans call them 'affinities'. By our beliefs, I am protected by 'Anima'."

"Is that not a type of magic?"

"It is both." Ah, okay. "Affinities gain strength from bonds. A lone wolf will receive very little protection from their affinity, but a wolf bonded in their pack would have a great deal, and share the protection of their fellows."

"Wow, really?" This was… incredibly, incredibly fascinating. "Ah, that wasn't in the book of tales I bought at all!" I got another strange look. "So I'm aware I used to be ignorant and want to learn otherwise. Is that bad?

"…No." His gaze was serious. "But I imagine it makes home not feel like such." Ahaha… ha… "Is that why you are out traveling?"

"…Yes." I drooped again, moping. I was still no closer to an answer. "And I wanted to see the Sacae Lyn loved so much, so I made sure to travel here. I didn't… have the mindset to appreciate it when I was here before."

"It takes great courage to change." Rath said something like that. "But come. We must hurry. There have been bandits about." Oh, lovely. …Were they Taliver? If they were, what would I do?

That might be something I need to think about. From here, I planned on going to Bern, and there was… a high chance of me meeting them. And if the opportunity arose, should I take it? To protect Lyn?

Yes, it was something I had to think about. Greatly.

* * *

So, this was a Clan. It reminded me of the villages I'd passed through on mercenary jobs. Warm and friendly, with a great sense of unity between everyone and a wary eye on strangers, just in case. It didn't escape my notice that many had their weapons out, and I doubted it was for just me. At least, I hoped it wasn't just for me.

As I looked around, studying the bright, beautiful colors on the clothes and hu… no, gers. Lyn had called the 'gers'. There were rugs and curtains all about, making the place look festive, with the distinctive geometric patterns. The smells in the air of cooking food were enough to make my stomach whimper, a reminder that I hadn't eaten since the dawn. There was the scent of horses wafting about, and some sort of herbs… I tried to study it all as I followed Dayan deeper into the… camp? Was it called a 'camp'? Did it have another name? I should ask, but how…?

I squeaked as something suddenly attached itself to my leg and I looked down to see green hair tied in pigtails, with matching eyes staring right at me. Um…

"You're the pretty lady who gave me the money in Bulgar," she told me seriously. The memory of that day flashed through my head. Ah, yes, I had done that, believing she'd been selling the flowers she'd given Lyn and me. She looked a little older now. "I got to buy Mama some sweets to take her mind off the pain with it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," I murmured, stroking her hair. She grinned at me. "I pressed the flowers you gave us." Well, flower, but I wasn't explaining that. "They were very pretty."

"I love flowers! They're nice." She let go of my leg and turned to Dayan, who watched us quietly. "Is she visiting? Mama would like to meet her!" Wait, what?

"Yes, but meetings would have to be later," he answered her easily. The girl laughed, clapping her hands together. "Run along and do your chores, Amalda."

"Yes, sir!" She flashed me another grin before scampering off. And I was certain it wasn't just my imagination that the gazes from the others were less wary.

I didn't have much time to process that, though, as another Sacaean walked up, a young girl about Lyn's age. "I'm glad to see you're walking about!" she said without preamble. My mind scrambled to try and figure out who she was. "I don't think we ever met officially. I'm Maia." Oh!

"The person I am very overdue in saying thanks to," I laughed, making sure to smile. "You fixed my pack and helped bandaged me, if I recall correctly."

"I also helped Lyn cook, but I doubt she mentioned that." She giggled, and I noticed she had beads in her hair, and they clacked together with each movement. "You and Lyn left soon after you saved my family from those bandits." Batta the Beast. Right, that… that had been the start of everything. "How is she?"

"She was happy when I last saw her, and I definitely intend of visiting Caelin before returning home to make sure she still is." She sighed in relief and I grinned. "Something tells me I should tell her to send a message or something."

"Well, if you're willing…" She giggled. "Ah, I need to get back to my mending. I just saw you and had to say something."

"It's nice to finally properly meet you." I waved to her as she left and turned my attention back to Dayan, who was staring at me. "I'm sorry?"

"So, you were that outsider," he murmured, inclining his head slightly. "Maia stated she never learned the name of the one who helped Lyn that day." Ah, right, I doubted Lyn had time to tell Maia that. We'd left in a hurry. "It certainly lends credence to your story." That… was also true. "Still, I would have you talk with our diviner." Oh, was he going to give me some sort of test to prove my trustworthiness or something? "If you can still walk, it is this-"

"Chieftain!" I bit back a squeak as a young man slid to a stop in front of Dayan. Dayan looked completely stoic, and I wondered if there was a trick to it. That would be so useful to know. "They're back again!" the young man reported. Dayan sighed, bringing a hand to his temple. "There's a lot this time!"

"Is this the bandit trouble you mentioned before?" I asked. The young man eyed me suspiciously, but Dayan nodded. "Are they Taliver?"

"Thankfully, no, but part of the reason I hesitate to simply move the Clan is because the only safe route from here is through their lands," Dayan explained. I grimaced as I thought of Lyn and how the Lorca died. "I also hesitate because some of ours are ill." Ah, so he wanted to keep them in a stable environment to lessen the stress on them. "Good job telling me." He gave a smile to the young man. "Now, how to face them?"

"If I may assist, then?" That got me one _hell_ of a dubious look from them both and I felt myself bristle. "I am a tactician, sir, and a good one, if you can pardon a bit of pride." That, at least, I had some confidence in. Mostly. "I got Lyn to Caelin with no losses among her allies, and I know a bit of how to generate strategies for mounted archers. I did so for Rath many times." There was that wince again, those slightly widened eyes. I needed to ignore it for now. "I will not pretend to be an expert in your tactics, but I can lend what knowledge I have. If there are a lot, then there is serious risk to the injured and the children, yes?"

He studied me for a long moment before nodding. "Very well." The young man made some sort of strangled noise. I thought it might've been a vocal protest, but he'd choked it back when Dayan gave him a look. "What would you need?"

"Numbers and weapons for both yourself and the bandits would be most appreciated." Dayan signed something to the young man and he bolted off. "I would also like impression on how you normally fight. I would not want to give you advice that is morally reprehensible to you."

"Then this way. We shall discuss as we head to the center fire." And I would set myself back into the tactical mindset. My blood thrummed through me at the thought, even though the rest of me worried for everyone.

Okay, so I did have that confirmed at least. I wanted to be a tactician. Now, if only I could think what I wanted to _do_ with that.

* * *

Things would work. Things would work. I'd gone through it all with Dayan, explained my reasoning, and he'd approved. There were guards around the camp. Things should be fine.

"Katri?" Amalda's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see her staring up at me. "What's wrong?" she asked me kindly. "You're frowning."

"I'm simply fretting, sweetling," I murmured. I glanced around the camp again, just to do a check. The diviner, who I still hadn't met, was guarding the infirmary tent himself, so in a worst-case scenario, I could just send someone here to him.

"Why?" Ah, a child's favorite question. "Don't you trust the hunters?" Ah…

"Of course I do." I brushed a hand over her hair. "I don't trust our enemies, though."

"Oh, okay." With a slight shrug that said she didn't quite understand, but was satisfied anyway, she smiled. "I'm going to check on the kids." I resisted the urge to point out she was a child herself.

"Amalda, you're only eight." Instead, Maia would do that, leaving the ger where the other non-combatants, mostly women and children, were resting and working. "You're a child yourself," she gently teased. Amalda pouted and Maia laughed. "But you both should come in. It will only grow cold as it becomes darker." No, I'd stay out here until everyone returned, hopefully safe and sound. "Oh, it's one of the hunters." I turned to see it was not only one of the hunters, but one of the guards, the young man who'd reported the bandits to Dayan earlier. "Hello!" Though he nodded and smiled, I frowned at his grip on the bow, and the arrow already notched. "Is everything all-"

I moved in front of Maia, tugging her down. Just in time, based on the arrow that thudded into my shoulder. The pain made me grit my teeth, and the edges of my vision turned white, but I held my ground, reaching up to try and put pressure on the wound without jarring the arrow out of me. There were some important blood vessels in the shoulder, and I didn't want to up my chances of bleeding out. Yodel would kill me.

"So, you're a traitor," I observed, sounding calmer than I was. I wondered how the Sacaeans wouldn't have known, but then figured it was their own honesty working against them. While they were suspicious of outsiders, they assumed their own would remain honest and straightforward due to shared beliefs. If that were the case, it would be child's play to wipe them out, should another tribe choose to betray. "I will admit. That's not something I expected."

"Tch, outsiders have no place here," he growled. I decided ignoring him was a good idea, and crouched down, gesturing for Amalda to come closer. "You messed up the plan." Amalda came to my side, hand shaking slightly as she clung to my sleeve.

"Amalda." I kept my voice quiet as he continued rambling. If I was right… "Go get the diviner." I had no idea how the guards were. "Tell him there is a traitor." She nodded, eyes sharp, and she was off. As I predicted, he didn't even notice her leave. Ha… and this is why you never wanted to monologue.

"You're ignoring me!" Ah, now he was being observant. I simply nudged Maia to duck back into the ger. "I'll kill you." And there was an arrow aimed right at my face, at my eye even. "And then I'll kill all the others. Let the Silver Wolf be proud of his strength then, when he's so easily tricked."

"Is that a fault of his? Or is it yours for taking advantage of his kindness?" I was bleeding. I was in pain. I was feeling a bit faint. I would not let him see any of it. "You've been here for a bit, yes? You had to be, to insert yourself so firmly." His grip tightened. "They've shared their food. They've given you shelter. They've praised you. They've taken care of your wounds. And you repay them with arrows." His arrow flew, but his tightened grip threw off his aim. It only grazed my cheek and, while it hurt, it wasn't enough to make me falter. I was too stubborn for that. "Kindness is a strength." I thought of the story Rath told me as he tried to aim another arrow at my face. "You are the one who is a traitor to the sky and earth." He lost his grip, eyes wide and faltering. "You're a liar, and you are hoping to become a kinslayer."

"They are not _my_ kin!"

"But you cannot deny you are a liar." I held his eyes firmly, even though I saw black flickering at the edges of my vision. I just… had to keep him busy. If I could keep him busy, then someone else could clean up after my mistake. I just had to keep him distracted. If I kept him distracted, then hopefully, he would forget about the others. And I had to hope he was alone. But his words made me think I'd win that second gamble. "Liar, traitor… quite the collection of terms."

"I'll kill you!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Somehow, my voice stayed calm and even. I hoped my body did the same as he aimed the arrow for my eye. "I've survived hundreds of battles. I might _want_ a long life, but you stop fearing death the second your orders steal the lives of others if you want to survive in my profession." He grit his teeth. I kept talking. Words were all I had. "You lost. Your companions, the bandits, have lost."

"Not yet!" He shifted the arrow to aim for my throat. Had to admit. Two arrows just might kill me. "I still…!"

Orbs of flicking purple and black light suddenly surrounded the traitor, circling once before converging on him, ripping him apart. I stared as the pieces fell and the blood flew, not quite certain if I was more terrified or awed by it.

"That was the Luna spell, child." Slowly, I turned and saw an elderly man wearing black robes walking towards me. "We did not meet earlier. I am Kieros, diviner for the Kutolah," he greeted, bowing his head slightly. I focused on the lines on his face and the white in his hair. He was definitely old, somewhere around Hausen's age I'd guess. "I thank you for sending Amalda to fetch me, and for defending my tribesman from the rat in our midst." He gave what remained of the traitor a scornful look before giving me a smile. "I should treat your injuries. I doubt you want that arrow in you forever."

"The other guards," I whispered. He stilled, watching me curiously. "Someone needs to check on the other guards."

"I will arrange that. For now, you're going into shock." I… well, now that he mentioned it, I probably was. "I am not only a student of elder magic, but of healing as well." Druid. He was a druid. "Come, let me help you inside the ger."

"Is Amalda all right?" He actually laughed a bit. "Is she?"

"Yes, she is just fine. She will be better when she is reassured the traitor is the only dead we have." Oh, good. "This way."

"Thank you."

* * *

"We are in your debt many times over. I thank you." Dayan actually bowed a little, even though he was sitting cross-legged by the small fire in his ger. I'd been invited after Kieros patched me up, and gave me a very comfy shirt as a replacement for the one that got ruined by the arrow. I had a scar on my cheek now, though. Another thing for Mother to gripe about when I saw her again.

"I'm just pleased there were no significant casualties," I demurred, carefully sipping the drink Dayan had poured for me. He'd given me the warning of it being strong alcohol, so I was taking no chances. Food and water with it.

"Thanks to your strategy." It really hadn't been much, and I was certain they would've thought of it eventually. I'd just sped up that process. "And for keeping the traitor distracted." His fists clenched on his knees, and he glared at the flames before shaking his head. "Ah, this is quietly celebrating the victory, and safety of the tribe." Quiet, he said. The walls of his ger practically shook from the laughter and shouting of the other tribesmen partying outside. "Kieros is late, though."

"The clouds were so clear, I thought to read the stars and see what Father Sky could tell me." Oh, there was Kieros. He gracefully sat down by the fire and took the cup Dayan handed him, taking a long gulp. I just continued to sip. "The calamity I foresaw fifteen years ago is upon us." Calamity? Curious, I gave him a look, only to see him staring at me seriously. "You should avoid it, lest you be consumed." Wait, what?

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't go actively hunting for trouble," I replied with great dignity, even as I was horribly confused. "I didn't even look for it today. Some hunters just took offense to me."

"I suppose that was more of our fault." Kieros looked thoughtful before nodding. "Perhaps a pair of earrings?" Huh? "Often, we Sacaeans will wear earrings or necklaces as protection amulets." Oh, I knew that custom. There was something similar in Etruria. "Dayan wears one." And just one, for some reason.

"My son has the other one," Dayan said, answering my unspoken question. He drained the rest of his cup and poured more. "I had to send him away years ago, though, to fulfill a duty." Oh. "I doubt he still has it. I wouldn't blame him for throwing it away."

"I'm sure he understands, Dayan." There was 'understanding' and 'accepting'. I could 'understand' why Mother tried to force her expectations on me after eavesdropping that conversation. That didn't mean I 'accepted' it, or even 'forgive' her for it. And I was under no obligation to do so. "Regardless, I can make you earrings, Katri, as protection." Oh! That… okay, that sounded really cool. And nice. "It'll also help if you run into some hunters again, I think."

"Yeah, I've had more arrows aimed at me today than I have in an entire year of fighting," I deadpanned. It got a chuckle out of them both. "But thank you. I'd be honored." Would have to actually get my ears pierced, but I didn't care about that. "How are your ill?"

"They are doing better, now that they aren't fretting about slowing us down," Kieros reassured, looking amused for some reason. Before I could ask, he turned his attention to Dayan. "I will need more healing herbs, though. My apprentice and I have almost exhausted what we have."

"We are close enough to Bulgar that we can simply trade there," Dayan answered. I smiled slightly at hearing that. Bulgar was where Lyn and I met Kent and Sain. I wanted to see it, truly, instead of simply meandering through. "Would you like to accompany us there, Katri?" Hmm? "It's still a bit of a journey, not really wise to make alone."

"If you will have me, Dayan, I'd be glad to travel with you all," I told him, smiling. He smiled back slightly, nodding. "Be warned. I'm quite the curious person and I will seize this opportunity to learn about your tribe's culture and tactics!"

"You might get dragged into some of the tribe's activities, so it's a good compromise." I almost asked about those 'activities', but a sudden crash and yelp made all of us look to the entrance of the ger. "Getting to be that time, then."

"Are all parties so energetic?" That had to be the most tactful way to put it.

"I think you mean chaos," Kieros joked, standing. I carefully set my cup down and stood as well, following him to the entrance to check outside. Where I saw a bunch of sheepish children and some broken barrels. Uh… "Tried to play in them again?" They were always like this? "Go on. Pick up the mess in the morning." They giggled, bowed, and scampered off. Likely to break something again.

Smiling, I shook my head and glanced up at the stars. Kieros was right; it was a clear night. My eyes automatically hunted for the Huntress, and… "Oh, wow, the arrow really did disappear." A noise brought my focus to Kieros again, so I pointed up. "The Huntress?" I squeaked, feeling sheepish.

Thankfully, he just seemed amused. "Ah, yes, there is no need for her to aim when there is no enemy." He nodded and studied my face. "I must admit. I'm surprised you know that."

"Rath taught me." His smile stiffened slightly at the name. Rath, why did you invoke this reaction? I wanted to know. Should I ask when I saw him again? "I was just startled the arrow went away. Etruria doesn't have stories like that."

"I see." He hesitated, glancing inside the ger. Dayan was quietly drinking, but he had his head tilted towards us, listening. "So, tell us about this 'Rath'. There was a child by that name here a while ago, but he's gone now." Really?

"Rath… is kind." That was probably the best word. "Kind and a little awkward, but very supportive. He would make me medicines, for instance, to tend to my headaches or fevers, helped me work through my fear of horses…" As I began babbling about him, Kieros led us both back to the fire. Soon, talks of him turned to talks of the Caelin Inheritance Dispute in its entirety, starting from when Lyn found me on the plains. I knew I was smiling widely as I described everyone and their roles in the legion, and with the two listening, I just rambled on and on about them.

I missed them. I missed them all so much. Hopefully, when I left Bern for Lycia, I could see them again. I really, really wanted to see everyone, so badly. They felt more like home than anywhere in Etruria.

* * *

Author's note: Most of the affinity talk with Dayan actually comes from his support with Yodel in FE6, though I added to it to describe how it works in gameplay. Dayan is a character in FE6, actually. Either he or Juno join depending on if you take the 'Ilia' route or the 'Sacaean' route. He's Rath's father, and I used him to drop hints as to why Rath is out and about during FE7, since it's only revealed in his support convos with Lyn (and maybe Guy's? Not certain on that one). Maia was mentioned in the prologue, and Amalda appeared as the nameless child in chapter one. Kieros is essentially an OC, though we know he exists thanks to Rath's support conversation with Lyn. The calamity… well, I'm sure people can guess, given the plot of the game.

Next Chapter: Interlude – Bern (this will be the last of the intermission interlude chapters)


	19. Interlude - Bern

Interlude – Bern

* * *

_Bern. Fouded by Hartmut, leader of the Eight Heroes, wielder of not only one of the Divine Weapons, but also of the mysterious Sword of Seals. It comes as no surprise that Bern maintains the greatest army of Elibe when one remembers that. It is famous for its wyverns, fierce beasts of great strength and a crippling weakness to magic. In many ways, it is the opposite of Etruria._

_Especially in terms of rulers. For all his faults, Mordred is a kind man who strives to be a good king. Desmond is a petty tyrant who is either indifferent or ignorant that it is only by Mordred's kindness that Elibe has not been dragged into war. No few knights leave his service, like Jono, and many more defect due to the callous and immoral orders._

_It's probably only safe to write this in my logbook, but I honestly fear for Zephiel and Guinevere, the prince and princess of Bern. Living with such a man… I can only imagine the damage to their spirits._

* * *

Queen Hellene of Bern, formerly a princess of Etruria, was an incredibly beautiful woman, even after long harsh years of neglect and abuse. Gold hair elaborately tied back, rich yet not tacky dress… one would never think she lived in a manse separate from the castle with how she held herself. Plus, when her face actually softened to a smile, one could really get a sense of the girl she'd been in Etruria, before her ill-matched, horribly fated marriage.

"You look like Nicholas," she murmured after studying me for a long moment. "A girl around twenty who looks like Nicholas… you must be Katarina."

"You honor me, your majesty," I replied, making sure to bow with respect. It made her posture relax. "I must have been a toddler when you last saw me."

"A toddler, but with eyes sharper than many adults. Indeed, one of the first things I noticed about Desmond was how he, a man in his twenties, seemed dumber than you." She gestured for me to sit across from her and I took the invitation as an excuse to not actually reply to that. "What brings you here, though? If I've my years correct, should you not be on a mission for Eturia?"

"I took a year's leave to learn more." I smiled as she poured me tea and studied how graceful she was at it. She must do it often. Maybe it reminded her of Etruria? As princess, she likely had hosted a lot of tea parties. "When I came to Bern, I simply had to pay my respects."

"Thank you, my dear." She silently offered me milk and sugar, and I nodded to both, hiding a grin when I saw how many cubes she put into hers. She had a sweet tooth like King Mordred. "Will you be doing the same with Desmond?" Ah…

"Forgive me, your majesty, but if I can get away with it, I think I'd rather not." I made a face and ignored her victorious smirk. "I have heard much about him through King Mordred, mercenaries, and the citizens, and I am not impressed. If you'll pardon my rudeness."

"It is not rude at all to speak the truth." She passed me her tea and settled back into her chair. "Soon, Zephiel will come of age, and not even he can deny it." Her smirk took a slightly possessed air, and I bit back a sign at the obsession in her eyes. Did Zephiel have _any_ good role models around? I was certain Hellene loved him, yet… "I'll win at last. He'll have to accept him then." Safer topic… safer topic…

"Do you think when Zephiel comes of age, he will visit Eturia?" She took a thoughtful look and I pressed on. "It might be good for broadening his education, and I know Mildain would adore meeting his cousin."

"…That's right. I have a nephew." Her face softened again, this time in sadness. "I had almost forgotten. I never even got to meet my sister in law before she passed." She focused on me. "Tell me about him?"

"Mildain?" She nodded and I smiled, sipping my tea. This was _really_ good. I wondered if I could steal some. "He's absolutely adorable. He's still in awkward walking and talking stages, but he's got the biggest smile." Ah, I missed him! "He got the Bardic Gift from his mother's side, so he's already humming little songs." Hellene relaxed enough to giggle. "You often see him playing with Perceval of Caliburn and Cecilia of Eir. They're a few years older, but they make sure to include him. They try to do the same with Erk, but Erk is so awkward…" Ah, wait, did she know who Erk was?

"Erk is Pent's student, yes?" Oh, good, she did. "The little boy he and Louise basically adopted." I nodded and she giggled again. "Yes, from what Louise has written me, I can imagine. I suppose they'll just have to have another child to play with my little nephew."

"I think it's been suggested, but both of them went so red, everyone feared they'd faint." That earned me a laugh, bright and cheerful. I could see how she was a distant relation of Louise now. It was a shame she was stuck here in Bern. It just didn't suit her. "Do you have any other questions? I fear I'm not the most sociable in Eturia, but…"

"Oh, do tell me about your father. He has always been my dearest friend." She giggled again. I was simply glad I could get her into a good mood. "I remember when Cristina started trying to court him. He was so confused and I had to set them up." Should I thank her for that? Yay for being born, but I had such issues with my mother. "But I'm sure you can guess how he writes."

"Everything is fine. Here's a bunch of nonsense that doesn't tell you anything about how I am, but should make you laugh. Oh, and here are some little trinkets." I kept my voice dry and got another laugh in return. "I do the same to him. I think it makes him a little proud." Thinking on my letters from home, though, I answered, "seems to be fine. Everything running smoothly, no big problems, people still love him. Mark's letters mention that he misses me, but he also has always let me do as I wanted." I paused, wondering if there was more to add. "That's about it, sadly. I'm sure you know how he is."

"Yes, indeed, and that's probably more about his health I've gotten since I came here." Still, she chuckled as she took another sip of her tea. "You think he'll have to come meet if I ask about buying horses from Hanover? Zephiel needs a horse, and I know Nicholas is trustworthy."

"I can strongly hint it to him in a letter for you." She smiled and I smiled back. "It'll probably be good for him to travel a bit. I don't think he's left Etruria since…" Since she was married. I remember hearing that Father had _made sure_ to accompany his friend, so that there was one friendly face in the crowd.

"I might do a bit of pleading myself." Sad thing was that I didn't think she was exaggerating. She probably… very much wanted a friend. That must be why she opened up so much to me.

"Oh!" Both of us turned to the hallway to see a young boy, mid-teens likely, with a kind smile and blonde hair standing there. "I'm sorry, Mother," the boy murmured, bowing slightly. This… was Zephiel. I'd only seen him from a distance before. His eyes were incredibly intelligent, and there was a gentleness to him that frankly surprised me. "I didn't know you have a guest."

"I did come rather unexpectedly," I reassured, settling my teacup down so I could stand and bow to him respectfully. I saw Hellene smile smugly out of the corner of my eye. "I am Katarina of Hanover, your highness. I am a master tactician of Etruria."

"Really?" His eyes shone. "Can we play chess? Murdock always lets me win and its no fun!" He suddenly hesitated, turning sheepish. "Um… if you want… I mean…" Oh, wow, he was absolutely adorable.

"Actually, if Queen Hellene doesn't mind, I can spend the night and teach you some history and tactics." Zephiel looked at his mother pleadingly, who laughed and nodded her consent. I didn't fail to notice the calculating light in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have offered, but Zephiel's smile was so bright. I could tell he didn't really get a lot of opportunities to be spoiled or have fun. "Go on and set up a board. I'll be there as soon as I finish my cup."

"Thank you!" He dashed down the hall, with all the energy of a sweet puppy.

"You don't mind, right?" I asked, mostly to be polite as I sat down again to drink that tea. It was good, but I also didn't want to leave him waiting too long.

"No, of course not. It will only help him after he becomes heir at last." Just look down and drink the tea, Katri. "But, a word of advice? In light of your year's journey." I focused all my attention on Hellene, who looked at me with sad yet serious eyes. "Don't be afraid to pick yourself." Huh? "You are a noble, and you have been raised for years about duty. But do not be afraid to pick yourself, Katarina. A moment's decision for duty… isn't worth a lifetime of misery."

I… "I will remember your words, your majesty." I set my cup down, stood to bow respectfully, and left. I glanced back only once, and I saw her looking so sad, so fragile.

I could safely say one thing. I didn't want her fate. I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the lessons and game, Lady Katarina!" Turned out, once you poked through his princely mask a little, Zephiel was a very enthusiastic little boy. "I haven't lost in years," he laughed. Despite the animated conversation, though, he was careful to make sure to keep pace with me, despite my limp, and that nothing in the path would make me trip. "I know where I need to improve now."

"Zephiel, tactics are literally my job," I laughed, more than a little amused. Give him a few years, and he'll be a king who would win allies left and right with a smile. I could easily see why Bern's citizens awaited the day he became king. "I'd be upset if you managed to beat me."

"But you did it while losing only three pieces! I'd never seen that!"

"It reflects my tactics in general. Sometimes, you can't help a sacrifice, but in battle, you're dealing with people's lives." He nodded, smiling still even as his eyes became serious and studious. Oh, goodness. "Now, I've a question for you?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't this a bit far for simply 'seeing me off'?" He blinked slowly before instantly becoming very, very sheepish. "All right. What am I being used as a smokescreen for?"

"I'm sorry." Uh-huh. "I wanted to see Guinevere." …His sister? "She lives at the castle, and I'm… not allowed there…" He slumped, eyes sad. "I have to get better. If I'm better, surely Father will approve. If I meet his expectations, then maybe he and Mother would reconcile?" Oh, Zephiel… "Then Father, Mother, Guinevere, her mother, and I… then we all can live happily in the castle." He smiled up at me, but it was tired and strained, the smile of someone who wished so desperately, yet felt like it would never happen. "But Murdock said he could arrange a few moments for us today, so…" So I'd become the perfect excuse.

"Well, let's go meet her." I ruffled his hair, like I would my little brother. He made a face, but smiled sweetly. "That way you won't have to even lie to your mother that you saw me off and went right back to the manse, yeah?"

"Thank you." He pointed up to a small cluster of trees. I could see two shapes in the shade, a tall one standing guard and a tiny one frolicking through the flowers. "There they are."

We had barely gotten within sight before Zephiel was tackled right off his feet by the tiny little girl I assumed was Guinevere. "Brother!" she squealed, laughing as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hiya!"

"Hey there!" Zephiel laughed, hugging her back as he sat up. "How are you?" Smiling, I distanced myself a little, nodding to the tall man.

"You must be the Murdock he mentioned," I murmured as a greeting. If I recalled correctly, he was one of the three Dragon Generals of Bern, specifically the one whose position corresponded to the Knight General of Etruria. It made me smile how, like Douglas, he was a 'general' in the tactical class sense too, or so I assumed by the heavy armor. "I'm Katarina. I stayed over at the Manse last night, and now I'm the convenient excuse to leave it for a while."

"I see," he replied. He bowed slightly. "I thank you. I worried he might not be able to get away in time. I can only buy a few moments." Glancing at the two royals, though, I could only feel saddened by that. Guinevere was happily dragging Zephiel through a few flower patches, and their giant smiles and bright laughs only made it clear how much they adored each other. "Perhaps things will change when Prince Zephiel comes of age. He'd have to at least be allowed in the castle." His tone, though, didn't sound exactly hopeful. I couldn't blame him.

"Murdock!" Guinevere raced up to him, Zephiel trailing behind. "Here!" she laughed, holding up some flowers. "This is yours!" Murdock smiled and took the little bouquet. "Zephiel and I picked them!" She giggled and spun right into my leg. "Oh!" She shook her head, looked a little confused, before gasping as she finally noticed me. "Pretty!" Ah, my vanity preened a little. "I really like your earrings!" I liked them too. Kieros had pierced my ears while telling me stories of the stars, and the agate drops were incredibly reassuring. Ah, that was right… Kieros had also…

"That so?" I laughed a little. I crouched down and beckoned Zephiel a little closer before rummaging through my bag. "Then, here." Finding what I'd wanted, I pressed two pendants into their palms. When Kieros had given me my earrings, he had also passed these along, stating that I should give them to someone in need. And really, these two looked like they could use all the protection they could get. "These are protection charms." Guinevere cooed at hers, while Zephiel studied his a little skeptically. "A matching set." That got Zephiel to smile. "May it remind you that there is someone who wishes for you two to be happy and safe, no matter what." Zephiel's smile turned relieved, and I thought his eyes misted over slightly as he slipped the pendant on, helping Guinevere do the same. "Now, how about I get Guinevere back to the castle? We can say she wandered off and I happened to find her."

"That… would likely be safer for them both," Murdock confirmed reluctantly. He smiled slightly and bowed to Zephiel. "I will be by later, for the hunt."

"Oh, are you going hunting, Brother?" Guinevere asked cheerfully. She tugged his sleeve excitedly. "Can you bring me something pretty?"

"Anything for you, dear sister," Zephiel agreed without hesitation. He swung her up in the air, making her squeal in delight and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you soon. Promise."

"K!" He set her down and she skipped to me, clinging to my leg. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He smiled at me and bowed. "Thank you. For the lessons, for letting me use you as a guise, and for the pendants. I will treasure it."

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Zephiel," I murmured, gently taking Guinevere's hand. "So, until then."

"…Yes!" He gave me a bright smile before running off.

A sniffle brought my attention down to Guinevere, and I immediately picked her up when I noticed she was tearing up. "Oh, sweetling, it's okay." I stroked her hair and let her hide her face in my shoulder. Murdock, silently, led the way towards the castle. "You know he loves you, right?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled. She burrowed a little closer to me. "But why does he always have to go away? I want him to stay." He couldn't because your father was an _ass_, and I doubted Hellene was much better in her treatment over Guinevere.

"I'm sure he wants to stay too. But things are complicated." You really couldn't explain things like this to a child, though… "Never doubt he loves you, though. And that pendant will keep him safe while he's away, just as it will keep you safe."

"…Yeah!" She giggled a bit. "I'll wear it every day! And… and I'll know he'll always come back because of it!" Oh, sweetling… she was really too cute.

"Guinevere? Guinevere?" I grimaced as I heard someone calling for Guinevere. If I was right, and I usually was, I was about to meet Desmond. "Lass, where are you?"

"Over here, Father!" Yep, I was right. Argh, damn it. But to help these two a little, I'd swallow my disgust.

I supposed, objectively speaking, Desmond was a handsome man. He had a nice smile, at least. It instantly faded when he saw Murdock and me, though. "You are…?" he asked, without even bothering to sound polite.

"I am called 'Katarina', sir," I answered, keeping my voice civil. "I was walking past when I saw a little girl crying because she got lost." I nodded to Murdock. "While I was trying to find out where she came from, your general walked up. Seems she managed to find a hole in the garden walls and became curious."

"It took me some time to find her, since the hole was only large enough for a small child," Murdock added, easily falling into the story. He bowed slightly. I noticed it wasn't as deep as the bow to Zephiel. "My apologies. I had thought it best to find the princess immediately."

"Well, I suppose it's fine," Desmond scoffed. I felt my skin crawl as I passed Guinevere to him, even if she giggled and smiled at him. "Murdock, inside. I've orders for you." Right, let's not even thank the one who brought your daughter home. Argh, maybe I should just kidnap her! Her and Zephiel!

"My lord, should you not reward her?" Murdock gestured towards me, while I debated on what to do. Should I treat him as I did Marquess Araphan? Oh, it was so, so tempting.

"By what? Giving her your job, since you obviously show some lacking." Yep. Doing it.

"I fear I would not be able to accept such a prestigious position, given my own in Etruria," I interrupted lightly. I did not bother to bow. Instead, I gave Desmond my most sweetly poisonous smile. "But goodness, what am I doing, being so rude as to only give a king my name? You must forgive me for not noticing." His eyes narrowed. "My full title is Lady Katarina, second daughter and third child of Count Nicholas of Hanover, master tactician." Oh, it was so worth his look. Whatever hell I picked up later, it would be worth watching his scowling sneer morph to paling shock. "Since I am clearly unwelcomed, I shall take my leave." I gave the shortest bow I could get away with. "Have a good day, Guinevere, Murdock." And I was off, without once looking back.

That was so going to bite me in the ass later, but I couldn't say I actually regretted it.

"Ah, Katri." I nearly yelped at the voice and whirled, eyes darting about. There, leaning against a tree just out of sight of Desmond, Murdock, and Guinevere was _Wallace_. What in all the hells was he doing here? "I'd heard a rumor you were in the area," he said, leaving me even more confused. "What? Surprised? You've a couple of mercenary groups who only praise you and your tactics. Like the Bernese Hawk mercenaries." Jono's group. I was glad to hear they still thought well of me. "Add in all the rumors of the Caelin Inheritance Dispute, and I've heard even the king has an interest." The king I _just_ sassed? Oh, I was feeling nauseous. I didn't like that he knew anything about me but what my name and titles meant. "Regardless, glad they're right. You mind me asking a favor?"

"Do I get to hear what you're doing here?" I made my voice dry, just to hide how turbulent my thoughts were. If… if I went back to Etruria, could I be made to work for Bern due to the alliance between the countries? Would I? If I was serving Zephiel, that might be different, but holy hell, the thought of having to listen to Desmond…

"Taliver." And my thoughts froze. "Found out why they took such measures against the Lorca. Turns out Hassar had his hunters keeping them stuck in that one moutain for years." Protecting what people he could, knowing they'd never even think they were in danger. Yeah, I could believe that. He was Lyn's father, after all. "With the Lorca gone, they spread their influence. Got a new hideout. Stronger, but I think with a bit of good tactics, it's actually more like rats in a cage." He focused all of his attention on me, armor clunking as he crossed his arms. "I mean to kill them. That way Lady Lyndis can focus on healing and living." I… "I'd like your help." Lyn would hate it. Lyn would hate it, possibly forever.

But I still remembered how she'd acted when talking about vengeance. How she'd sounded. I remembered how unnerved I was _then_, when I had barely known her, when we had barely been friends. And she was now my best friend. I'd shoulder anything to protect her. Even her anger. So, there was only one answer.

"Let's go, Wallace."

* * *

"So, they're in the caves?" I asked as Wallace carefully led me up. For all that I'd been told he had a poor sense of direction, he certainly seemed to know exactly where to go for this.

"Yes, and not a lot of ways out, based what the locals said," he answered me. He helped me over a rock formation. "Not sure if we can get them all, but if we can get most, then Lady Lyndis's revenge will be carried out without her losing her soul to it." Yeah… "Who's there?" Are we going to fight already?

The answer was maybe as another group carefully revealed themselves. I took stock of the weapons. Female magic user with a mount next to her, valkyrie. A man carrying an axe with a back up sword, hero. Another man with only a sword, myrmidon or swordmaster, assuming latter. An archer wearing Sacaean clothes, nomad. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more.

"I think that's a question we should be asking, old man," the hero scoffed. I narrowed my eyes, thinking. Okay, trouble with the valkyrie, but if Wallace lunged for her first, he could take her enough by surprise to at least inflict injury. The others would be limited by Wallace's armor, which would buy time… "So-?"

"Linus, easy, I don't think they're our targets," the swordmaster chided gently. He nodded politely to us. "Still, this is a strange place to be." I was really tempted to snark.

"Which is why you can't make such assumptions, Lloyd." Linus, Lloyd… I'd heard those names before. Where? It was on a few rumors. I could remember that much.

"Nah, they don't have such pretty girls with them." At hearing the voice in my ear, I did what any self-respecting woman did. Whirled and used my pack as a club to whack the person. "WHOA!" Sadly, the person dodged. Nothing about them gave anything about how they fought, but I didn't think they were a frontline combatant. Not with the long purple hair worn loose. "Ha! Good reaction." They grinned at me. "Suppose I should be a bit polite to make up for scaring you. The name is Legault."

"Charmed," I deadpanned. It earned me another grin.

"Boys will always be boys," the valkyrie sighed. "No wonder I like Lloyd best." Linus shot her a glare, while Legault playfully pretended to be hurt. "But Legault is right. None of our information mentioned girls, or heavily armored knights."

"…Earrings." All eyes focused on the archer. His were focused on me. "Those are agate earrings," he murmured. I simply nodded. "The Kutolah give them, as shows of respect and wishes of protection. Each one is handmade by the diviner of the Clan." Yes, I knew that. Maia had explained it to me. "She is trustworthy. Let us talk to her and her companion."

"You've never steered us wrong yet, Uhai," Lloyd murmured, nodding. He bowed slightly. "Forgive our less than polite introductions. You've likely picked up names by now, but my name is Lloyd." Yep. "Linus here is my younger brother. Please forgive his hotheadedness." Linus simply rolled his eyes. "Legault you know. Uhai is originally from the Sacae, though we've been honored to have him as our comrade for years." I couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Ursula has the unenviable job of trying to keep us from dying from injuries, when she isn't sniping with bolting tomes." Ursula simply smiled, nodding her head. "Jaffar… is still in the shadows. He's quiet." I'd say. There wasn't any sign of them. "You two are?"

"I'm Wallace," Wallace answered, inclining his head slightly, even as he kept a firm grip on his lance. "Used to be the Knight Commander of Caelin, though I've retired." He gestured to me. "This is Katri, a friend."

"Katri?" Lloyd tilted his head and I got a sudden sinking feeling. "Would that not be short for Katarina, an Etruarian tactican?"

"It is," I answered slowly. So known that even my nickname was recognized? Two years ago, I would've been thrilled. Now? I just felt nauseous. Again. "Katarina of Hanover. I earned the rank of master tactician a few months ago, though I am traveling."

"Then you're both here for the Taliver too," Uhai stated. I simply stared at him. "The Caelin Inheritance Dispute reached many ears. I know of Lyndis and how she was originally of the Lorca, and I know how the Lorca died." Ah. Yeah, from there, it was a simple deduction. "Our goals are the same." Oh?

"We've been wanting to go after them for _years_," Ursula sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek to hide her frown. "But things were never stable enough. Too many exits, too many chances for hostages. Quite a few of us broke things in anger the day we learned what they did to the Lorca. That was just obscene." She gestured to the caves. "But there are few places to hide here. We've already got people at the exits. We were planning on heading inside when we caught sight of you."

"So, seems to me that we should join forces." Legault was back at my side. I eyed him dubiously. "I'm not going to scare you this time," he reassured, waving off my look. "Though, I am curious as to how much getting hit would hurt." Silently, I handed him my pack and grinned when he nearly fell over. "What do you carry in there? Bricks?!"

"Books," I answered, taking my pack again. I looked over the group. "You want Wallace's armor as a shield, and my tactics as directions to minimize the number of casualties you take for this." They all nodded. "Are you willing to trust me? I am a stranger, and I will need to know critical weaknesses that will impair your fighting."

"I have difficulties fighting on my left side," Uhai answered without even hesitating. He… really trusted what these earrings meant. "An old injury. I can ride well still, but…" He'd need a guard on his left, then.

"While I like the Bolting tome, it does require intense concentration," Ursula added, holding the heavy tome for emphasis. "I'm sure you can guess, but I don't wear armor. I'm skilled in anima magic, of course, and I brought staves." Pair her and Uhai up then. She'd guard his left, and he'd make sure no one took advantage of the lack of armor and dodging.

"I'm a thief, so keep me away from the fighting," Legault immediately told me. The others rolled their eyes. "Hey, I'm clean-up. You all know this." Um… right, well, thinking… "Jaffar won't tell you anything, but he's strong and skilled. Just won't blink if he gets hurt. Perfect weapon." That was very- "Yes, Jaffar, we're gossiping about you." He pointed up for me and I saw the man perched in the tree, glaring down. I felt my skin crawl as I looked at his eyes; they were dead. "Lloyd, Linus, come on and make things easier on the kitten." Did… did he just call me 'kitten'? Really? "That's a glare." Yes, it was.

"Go for 'pup' if you're going for animal names," Wallace laughed. I sent my glare his way. "Another thief in the legion liked calling her 'Lady Wolf'." Hey!

"Oh, that's a good one." I was going to hit him. "Right, Lloyd, Linus?"

"We're thinking," Lloyd replied. I saw him bite back a smile, and the others hiding chuckles. I was definitely hitting them. Later. "I have a Light Brand, so I can attack at different distances, and I've been told by Ursula my resistance to magic is surprisingly high for a non-magic user."

"I can take hits and I like axes," Linus sighed. I got a feeling he didn't really approve of me. Yay. "Lloyd and I work best together." That so? Well then.

"Then if talkative thief here will go get me a map, I'll come up with a strategy," I declared firmly. It earned me grins and nods of respect.

And a laugh from Legault. "On it then, Miss Wolf." Wallace, you had to tell him that nickname. "Time for the fang to snap." He bolted off and I tried to figure out what he meant by that. It was then I realized where I'd heard the names before.

Lloyd, the White Wolf. Linus, the Mad Dog. Ursula, the Blue Crow. Jaffar, the Angel of Death. Legault, the Hurricane. Uhai, the Soaring Hawke. They were all the names of high ranked members of the Black Fang. The same organization that tried to capture Ninian and Nils.

Oh, what the hell was I doing?

* * *

"How interesting," Legault half-sang next to me. We were perched on a ledge above the fighting, where I could watch the fighting without being in the way. "Trusting your safety to an assassin you just met." Legault was my guard.

"You all are trusting me with your lives, especially given that you are assassins," I answered without missing a beat. My eyes, however, were focused below, watching everything I could. "It's in poor taste to not reciprocate it."

"You're wasted in Etruria." …Don't remind me… "You want to join the Fang?" What. "Ah, no, never mind. I think you'd be wasted in the Fang as it's becoming." Huh? "Things are changing. But that's a serious topic. Who wants to be serious?"

"Now I'm convinced you like putting on an act." He simply grinned. "Signal Lloyd and Linus to change to a different target. I don't want them caught in Ursula's Elfire." He nodded and whistled. I couldn't make heads or tails out of the string of notes, but the Fang below did. Just seconds after Lloyd and Linus moved out of the way, Ursula incinerated their former targets, and the ones around them. "Someone sneaking up behind Ursula. Inform Uhai. Have one of them tell Wallace to crash through the lines." Another string of notes and another round of deaths. This was very easy. No wonder they'd needed poison to kill the Lorca. "Ah, damn it, lost sight of Jaffar again. Is there a way to tell him to come _here_?"

"You sure you want that?" I gave him a look and he sighed. "It's fascinating how you get so mad over someone who doesn't care about getting hurt."

"For the time being, you are under my command. Therefore, you are mine, and I protect my own."

"That other thief really gave you an accurate nickname." I glared. "Ah, yes, Jaffar, here." He whistled, and held my shoulder. A good thing, since I started when Jaffar suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You're worrying here, Jaffar. Play nice." Jaffar simply gave me a stoic look, unfeeling and waiting. Who messed him up this much as a child? It couldn't be simple stoicism. Even the most stoic person still seemed alive.

"See where Wallace just burst through the lines?" I asked, pointing to the bandit I thought was the leader. It was just based on how everyone seemed to try and keep him in sight, and how he had better quality stuff, but still. "Can you kill him?" He tried to just disappear, but I snagged him by the cowl. "Yes or no. Can you?"

"…Yes." Surprisingly, his voice wasn't monotone. It was _almost_, but I heard a note of confusion in it. Still, satisfied, I let him go and he jumped down, easily disappearing in the chaos.

"You're weird," Legault noted. I just gave him a look and he grinned. "If I weren't so certain you'd push me off, I'd definitely flirt." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. "So, Ilian boots, Etrurian cloak and broach, Sacaean earrings…?"

"I travel," I answered simply. "And I got stuff." Because I'd wanted to learn. Because I'd been respectful. Because no one expected an Etrurian to be that way and were giving me positive reinforcement. Ah, I felt more lost than I did before I left.

"…It sucks when you're no longer sure you want to walk the path you're on." I opened my mouth to reply, but he pat my head instead. "You'll be fine. Eventually. You're not worn out yet." Uh-huh. "Oh, this is a really well-made headband. Another present?"

"…From my mother." I sighed at the memory. I still hadn't figured _her_ out either. Things were simpler when I'd just thought she'd hated me. "Ah, can Uhai hit the archer on the ledge there? Above Linus?"

"Uhai can hit anything." Legault whistled and the arrow flew, striking the archer right in the eye. "See?"

"I want this code of yours. It's useful."

"Ah, it really only works for small groups that know each other well. But hey, can probably teach you a couple of the more common ones." Yay. "Jaffar moving." He pointed out, and I narrowed my eyes, just barely catching the shadows where Jaffar was. "Three… two… one…" Right on cue, Jaffar struck the Taliver leader, ripping open his chest and abdomen in a spray of blood.

The effect it had was immediate. The Taliver tried to run. But the Fang bore down without mercy and slaughtered them all. Was it bad I found it so fitting?

I hoped word would reach Lyn. I hoped, after her anger, she'd finally heal. I just wanted her safe and happy.

"Help me down?" I requested, holding my hand to Legault. He took it easily, and gently led me to the ground, being careful of my limp. "Thank you." Of course, not three seconds after hitting the ground, _I_ got hit with something. Water. Blood-tinged water at that. "…Please take my pack before this ruins one of my books."

"Your cloak should be fine, but I think the shirt is a lost cause," Legault mused, taking my pack with a little grunt. I would wear white today. "Linus, idiot, watch where you're tossing stuff! You hit the tactician that kindly kept your head attached to your neck!"

"…Oops." To my surprise, Linus actually looked sheepish as he walked up. "I should've looked twice," he mumbled awkwardly. He used his sleeve to get some of the water off my face. "Sorry. And sorry for earlier. Your strategy helped a lot." Well, I was placated. Mildly.

"Do you have a spare shirt?" Ursula asked, jogging up. She lightly bopped Linus on the head, like you would scold a puppy, and he made a face. "A spare, clean one I should ask." I sighed and shook my head. I'd needed to do laundry today. "If you'd like, you can come back to the safehouse we're staying at and I can give you one of my old shirts." Go to… a Black Fang… safehouse? "What? No protests, Linus?"

"She helped us, so she's obviously a good person." Linus shrugged. "Besides, we rotate a lot and its not like it's the headquarters." True. And I did want a change. And I did just… oh, this was so weird. They were nothing like the ones from before. "So, Katarina?" I ducked my head shyly and nodded. "There we go!" He clapped me on the back, grinning. I tried to keep my balance. "So, should we go ahead and get going?"

"If you're heading off, then we part ways here, Katri," Wallace stated as he walked up. He smiled as he saluted me. "I intend to double check that none escaped and then go visit the graves of Hassar and Madelyn." Ah… "Best get going while the sun is up."

"Safe travels, Wallace," I murmured, making sure to smile at him. "Oh, right, how was Hausen? I'm assuming fine, since you're here?"

"Walking and chatting with his granddaughter, the happiest I've seen in years."

"Good." Another thought occurred to me and I glanced around, hunting for Uhai. He caught my eye immediately and walked over. "If there is a treasury here, do you think there might be Lorca items?"

"…It's possible," Uhai murmured. He gave me a slow smile. "I will look. Any I find, I will give to you, so that they make their way to Lyn of the Lorca." Oh, good. "But you should go get changed." Right. "Linus, you caused this. Carry her." Wait, what?

It took me ten good minutes of squawking and protesting before I could convince them that I didn't need to be carried. Their laughter reminded me so much of the legion that I felt simultaneously at home and absolutely unnerved.

How did my life get so weird?

* * *

Okay, Bernese shirts were incredibly comfortable. And I honestly liked the cut of it as I looked at my reflection. It looked both professional and pretty. I wondered what the Kutolah shirts I had in my bag looked like on me. A shame Ursula had already removed all the clothes to be washed. Something about hospitality to guests? Because that was apparently important to assassins.

"Wow, that looks nice!" The bubbly, cheerful voice made me turn and I smiled at Nino as she bounced in the doorway of the room I was staying in. Lloyd and Linus's stepsister, she was absolutely sweet. "Ursula, come look!" Nino laughed, tugging Ursula in. "Doesn't she look nice?"

Ursula smiled and ruffled Nino's hair affectionately before scrutinizing me, nodding in satisfaction. "Yes, you do," she agreed. I grinned. Nice to have my vanity preened more. "I should just give them to you. They don't fit me right anymore." I wasn't going to say 'no' to free, comfortable clothing. "Dinner is still being made, but there's wine and cider if you're thirsty."

"Sounds good," I laughed, walking to them. Nino immediately linked arms with me. "Thank you."

"It's a day of celebrating, and it's your strategy that let us end it so quickly." Ursula giggled. "Besides, I plan on stealing you later to brush your hair." Oh? "It's pretty." Seriously, my vanity was going to become obnoxious at this rate. "Nino, can you lead her to the common room? I need to check on supplies with Lloyd."

"Okay!" Nino agreed. Giggling, she tugged me down the hall, glancing back to make sure Ursula was walking away before whispering, "She says check on supplies, but they're probably going to be doing a lot of flirting and kissing too." Oh? "They're lovers. I think it's so cute. I hope they marry soon." I had to bite back a smile. "Katarina-"

"Katri," I corrected. Her smile somehow widened. "It's a mouthful of a name. I tried correcting them earlier, but they wouldn't listen."

"Everyone is very stubborn around here." She nodded sagely before grinning again. "So, Katri! Do you know any stories?" Hmm? "We like telling stories while waiting for dinner, so I wanted to know."

"I know a few." As we passed by a window, I found myself slowing, and glancing out the window, hunting for the 'constellations' Kieros had shown me. The Huntress was still unarmed. The Pack was facing us. The Lady was unchained. The Eagle was resting. The Horse wasn't rearing. The Dragon was asleep. "Looks like it'll be a very peaceful night." Almost too peaceful, really. Was it a calm before the storm? I still remembered what Kieros had warned about a 'calamity'.

"I hope so!" Nino giggled. It made me smile. "Come on!" She started tugging me again and soon we were in the common room. "Hello!"

"Hey, there!" Linus immediately stole his little sister from me, tugging her into a hug before settling her next to him. "Lloyd and Ursula disappeared for 'supplies'." Legault snickered while Uhai hid a smile behind his hand. There was no Jaffar in sight. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. "So, just us for now. Word get sent to Dad and Sonia?" He grimaced a little at the last name, but no one commented on it, so I decided to not ask about his relationship with his stepmother. Instead, I chose to sit between Legault and Uhai.

"Yeah, sent the messenger off," Legault answered. He passed me a mug as soon as I sat down. Wine, and very good quality. "Uhai found a lot of Lorca stuff." He did?!

"I'm cleaning them now," Uhai told me when I looked at him. He smiled softly and I grinned back. "Among the things, though, was the Chieftain's sword, and a necklace marked with the name 'Madelyn'." Oh… oh, Lyn would definitely…! "I have a question, though." Hmm? "Where do you head from here?" Well, I had planned on staying in Bern for a while longer, but considering the news of my fame…

"I head for Lycia," I answered. I took another sip of my wine, and smiled as I saw Linus and Nino chatting animatedly about some rabbit she'd found earlier today. Cute~ "I suppose Pherae is closest from here." That was Eliwood's home. Hmm… should I visit him?

"Legault and I head that way for our next jobs." Oh? "If you'll allow it, we can escort you. Though the Taliver are now dead, there are many bandits and you will not be able to move fast with your limp." Not to mention how the _last_ time I attempted to go from Bern to Lycia, I ended up falling down the side of a mountain. Now, granted, that's how I met Lyn, but I doubted I'd be as lucky a second time.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." A laugh caught my attention and I just smiled again at Nino and Linus. "So, how much trouble will I be in if I kidnap her?"

"A lot!" Legault immediately answered, grinning widely. "Linus and Lloyd adore her, and Brendan dotes on her silly." He made no mention of Sonia. Wasn't she Nino's mother, though? Was I looking at yet another adorable child with an abusive parent? That was three today. "And that's just the immediate family."

"Maybe shared custody," I joked. It got me a laugh. "So, Nino mentioned stories. Am I forced to share first as the guest?"

"Not at the guest, but we're making you now." He patted me on the shoulder when I made a face. "So, something to make us laugh?"

"Well, there is the story about my old nursemaid and the colt and a bit of ill-timed rain …" I launched into the story, and, by the time Lloyd and Ursula decided to check on everyone, they were all blue in the face from laughing so hard. Not that those two had much time to stare before joining in, since they're walked in at the best part.

It was fun. It was very fun. A good way to end my time in Bern. And now I was returning to Lycia at last. Surely, there, I'd be able to relax and finally figure out what I'd wanted. …I hoped.

* * *

Author's notes: Lots of character cameos here. Lots going on, for that matter. This was originally supposed to be the last three scenes, basically, but then I got the idea of bringing in Zephiel and… yeah. It expanded. A lot.  
Wallace destroying the Taliver bandits is revealed ONLY in Lyn's A support with him, and he specifically did it so that Lyn would let go of her hatred. Thought it would be a good way to show the Fang as they used to be: noble assassins. (I read a couple of stupidly good Lloyd-Ursula fanfictions a while ago and now I just ship them. There's nothing in the game to suggest anything, yet…)

Next Chapter: Chapter 11, Taking Leave (Eliwood's story chapter)


	20. Chapter 11) Taking Leave

Chapter 11 – Taking Leave

* * *

_Pherae, the easternmost territory in Lycia. Secondmost powerful province, known for it's powerful cavalry and farmlands. It's not really a place you'd expect trouble. Sadly, though, it has experienced some bit of tragedy. Their ruling marquess, Elbert, rode to meet a fellow lord, and mysteriously vanished, along with many of his most trusted knights. According to the rumors, it's been a month and many assume the worst._

_I wonder what could've happened? Ah, but it's likely that I'm not going to find out, so it's best I just focus on my own issues. I think?_

* * *

"Here you go, Katri!" The cheerful voice drew me out of the history book I was reading. Today was the anniversary of the Scouring's end. In Etruria, there'd be huge festivals celebrating the legendary heroes who defied the odds and led humans to victory over the dragons. Since I wasn't there, though, I'd decided to read the story again. "Katri?"

"Ah, sorry, Rebecca!" I shook my head, jerking my mind back into the real world, and smiled at Rebecca to placate her sulking. "I was so caught up in the book," I explained with a little laugh. I set it down, though, and quickly bit into the pastry she'd brought me. "This is incredibly delcious."

"Cornish pastry!" she happily declared, puffing out her chest in pride. I knew she had baked it herself, just as she had all the other dishes she made me try. "It's a favorite here in Pherae!"

"I can see why. Well, taste." I took another bite for emphasis, making her grin. "At the rate you keep feeding me, though, I think you're going to have to roll me away when my leg heals up."

"You have it propped up, right?" Rebecca crouched down to check under the inn table to make sure my crippled leg was resting on the other chair. "Good. Those nice men who escorted you had been very insistent that we make sure you followed the physician's instructions." I wondered what her reaction would be if she knew those 'nice men' were assassins? "It's a shame you couldn't stay with your friends, but it is important to not push yourself!" She hopped back up, and I bit back an amused smile. Uhai and Legault had made good impressions on the villagers. I swear they both thought I was five or something with how they kept insisting on me not walking that last bit. I could've limped! Slowly and poorly, but I could've! "Eat, eat!" Rebecca put her hands on her hips, trying to evoke the 'authoritative mother' demeanor. I gave her a look, but decided to humor her and return to eating. It was good. "Are you teaching the littles their letters today again?"

"If their parents want." It had bothered me to stay without doing something. I doubted anyone here really wanted to learn tactics, but I could teach basic reading and writing, and me babysitting gave the parents extra time to work.

"Of course they will! They actually listen to you and-" The sound of something shattering cut her off. "What was that?"

I sighed as the smell of smoke filtered in. "I'm willing to bet bandits." I made myself stand up, cautiously testing my leg. It held my weight enough for me to get moving. "Taking advantage of the absence of those knights that disappeared with Elbert."

"I… I have to go help the others!" Before I could protest, she was off. Oh, for crying out…

"Barricade the windows," I ordered the other patrons of the inn. They stared at me in shock. "That'll make this place a bit sturdier." The inn was one of the few buildings in the village not completely made from wood. "Hurry up." They flew into action, dragging tables and chairs, and I stepped outside, glancing around to make sense of the chaos.

I found the bandits quickly. They were the ones carrying axes and wearing bloodthirsty smirks, after all. "As of now, this village is mine!" one of the boomed. I had a feeling these were not the 'forced into bad situation' bandits. "Groznyi is your new liege!" Seriously? "Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" Oh, I had a headache already.

"Don't listen to him," I told the people around me. They all turned to me, shaking in terror. "Listen to me. Gather who you can and take shelter in the inn. Board and barricade. Keep water on hand and escape routes if they try to burn you out." I nudged the closest villager. "Get going." And there was chaos again, this time a bit controlled since people actually had goals in their heads. However, in the midst of it, I noticed something unusual. A knight, still astride his horse, riding in just in time, very hesitant. "Rebecca!" I snagged her by the arm as she passed me, jolting her into a stop. "You afraid of horses?"

"Um… no?" she answered, sounding a little bewildered. I didn't blame her. "Why?"

I didn't answer her. Instead… "Hey! Knight!" I waved to catch his attention, and wondered how the hell he saw anything through the green hair in his eyes as he appraoched. Did he _have_ eyes? Was he blind anyway? Ah, not my problem. "Your master about?" I asked. He nodded. "Good." I hoisted Rebecca onto his saddle. She yelped and squirmed, but the knight kept her from falling. "Go get help. I'll keep everyone alive until then."

"…Okay." Rebecca nodded firmly and shifted to get a little more comfortable in her seat. "Let's go!"

"R-right," the knight murmured, riding off quickly. I winced as a handaxe flew right over their heads. I just had to trust them.

Movement caught my eye and I ducked as an arrow thudded into the wood that had been behind my head. Ha! Dodged one! Finally! …Oh, man, when did my life get so weird that I had thoughts like that?

Shaking my head, my eyes narrowed as I heard hooves thudding on the ground. For a brief instance, I remembered Araphan, and how I'd met Rath during an attack on a city. But battles weren't a time for reminiscing, so I threw the memory to the side and simply focused on helping injured villagers into the inn, yelling basic first aid tricks to the ones inside to minimize the damage.

Soon, though, the horse I'd heard appeared around a corner. Its rider, a paladin, swung his sword easily, the blade flashing in the sunlight as it bit into a bandit's throat. "Hey!" I yelled, catching his attention. The paladin slowed his horse, and eyed me warily. "Head over there! Charge through and disrupt their lines!" Still staring. Made sense. Annoyed me anyway. "Are you going to sit on your ass while everything burns or are you-?"

"So, this is why the village is defending itself so well." Blinking slowly, I turned to see a smiling Eliwood walking up. "Well met," he greeted, bowing slightly. "Marcus, this is Katri, the tactician behind the Caelin Inheritance Dispute." The paladin nodded slowly. "Please, listen to her orders as you would mine." Marcus nodded more firmly this time and took off to do as I asked. "I beg your forgiveness. Marcus is dutiful."

"Considering he's trained, it's not surprising he was skeptical at following the orders of an unarmed civilian," I laughed, dismissing the apology. "Didn't expect to see you here, though, Eliwood."

"Nor I, you, but I give thanks to providence." That was formal. "I almost didn't recognize you. Your hair is shorter, and you wear earrings." Plus I wore an Etrurian cloak with Ilian boots and a Bernese shirt. Sacaean earrings really showed how traveled I'd unexpectedly become. "I recognized the lecture tone, though." Ahaha… ha…

"Careful. I am petty enough to bop you over the head, lordling or not." He laughed softly. "Right, this time, you're listening to my orders."

"Of course. I hope we didn't disrupt your plan."

"Well, no one busted the barricades, so we're good. Now…" I glanced over and actually did a double take. "Why is Rebecca fighting?" Shooting arrows with Lowen keeping her safe. Not a bad combination, but still!

"She requested it?" I gave him a look and Eliwood smiled sheepishly. "She made a passionate speech?" Oh, boy. "And I only have Marcus and Lowen with me."

"Are _all_ Lycian lords so reckless?" I hid my face in my hand and sighed. "Just… just head over to the right. Stay within sight of Marcus."

"Yes, Katri." I glanced up to see he hadn't moved. "Lowen told me he found two others willing to help. They might be coming?"

"Thank you for the warning." He nodded and went off. I stayed where I was, keeping an eye on the fighting. Lowen and Rebecca holding their own, though not really doing a lot of killing without a lot of effort. Marcus weakening the bandits so that Eliwood could cut them down…

"Another one for Bartre the Brave!" I blinked and suddenly one bandit's head was split in two by another axe. The wielder grinned as he threw himself into the fight. This must be one of the people Eliwood mentioned. And he was a hotheaded axe user. What a surprise.

However, my attention soon left him for his companion, one I knew well. "Dorcas!" I waved as he turned, smiling as I made my way towards him. "Hey, what are you doing here? How's Natalie?"

"She's fine, and we used what was left of the money to move to Pherae," Dorcas answered easily. "It's safer here, normally." Couldn't blame them for that. "Why are you not in Etruria?"

"Ah, took another year off to travel." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. "Who's your friend?" The one that bellowed right then. "Um…"

"Bartre." He sighed. "I'll keep him out of too much trouble."

"Thank you kindly. Focus on archers."

"Understood." And they were off. Dorcas would keep Bartre in line.

So, I hunted through the area and spotted the leader. "Rebecca, fire an arrow at the green haired one," I ordered. "Don't have to hit, just get him disoriented. Marcus, charge him down to do the same. Lowen, you're going to be aiming to hit, while Eliwood, you're going to take the killing blow. Dorcas and Bartre, keep the rest off them!" Dorcas, Rebecca, and Eliwood obeyed me without a pause. Lowen hesitated, his shaking hand making me think it due to a lack of confidence in himself. Marcus hesitated, and I was certain it was because he lacked confidence in _me_, but he still obeyed, likely because Eliwood had ordered it. Dorcas got Bartre to go along with it through a couple of choice words.

To my intense satisfaction, despite the hesitations, it worked like a charm. The bandit leader died with a gurgle and the remaining bandits scattered in fright. Yay, victory or something. Oh, man, everything was a mess…

"Great job, now get to work," I ordered. I had some incredulous looks. "The fires aren't putting themselves out, and we need to clear some paths. We're partly responsible for the rubble." For emphasis, I limped over and started dragging some boards to the side.

Eliwood was at my side in an instant. "Here, it'll be easier with both of us," he murmured. I nodded, accepting the offer of help for once. My leg keened. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything I didn't want to do." Mostly. "Think we can heft those barrels?"

"Well, we'll have fun trying?" Good enough.

* * *

"Please stop squirming," I scolded. The man I was tending to grimaced. "Does it hurt?"

"No, the herbs have it all nice and numb," he answered immediately. He squirmed again. "Just creepy, watching a needle go into you."

"Sir, if you don't hold the arm still, the needle is _really_ going to go into you, and you'll have to watch someone cut it out." He blanched and stilled instantly. "I'm almost done." It had been a bit since I last stitched up a wound.

"That really is incredible to watch," Eliwood noted over my shoulder. He had bandages on hand, waiting to wrap them around the man's injury. "I'd love to learn."

"You should," I told him. Almost. Just had to do this last bit and tie it off. "Mend your own clothes. Useful on a trip." I tied off the thread, and moved out of the way for Eliwood to bandage. "There you go, sir! Be careful about straining the arm, or you'll have to go through all that again."

"Thank you, my lord, my lady," the man murmured. He stood and bowed, before walking off. I glanced around and noticed there were no others waiting for stitching, so I allowed myself to relax, rolling my shoulders. No one dead. Lucky.

"Katri, might I ask a question?" Eliwood began, shifting to actually face me. I made some noise in acknowledgement. "I would've thought you would be back in Etruria by now?"

"I did," I answered without missing a beat. "And decided I didn't know nearly enough for the rank of 'master tactician' they insisted on giving me, so I took another year off to travel." The lie came easily. I still had no idea… "Traveled to Ilia, then through the Sacae. I planned on staying in Bern longer, but… things happened?" I shrugged. "I promise it's nothing illegal or anything, but some events occurred that made me uncomfortable staying in the country. I arrived here about a week ago."

"To our greatest luck." Eliwood hesitated a bit before nodding to himself, coming to some conclusion. "Katri-"

"Lord Eliwood! Lady Katri!" Whatever Eliwood was going to say was cut off by the village magistrate appearing, beaming. "Ah, how fortunate we are you were here," he continued as Eliwood and I scrambled up. Eliwood kindly steadied me as my leg wobbled. "Our deepest thanks for saving our fair village." Oh, wow, that was a low bow.

"Please, think nothing of it," Eliwood demurred, smiling gently. He silently urged the magistrate to raise his head. "It is a lord's duty to protect the citizenry." Yeah, Eliwood, not all lords thought like-

"Would that were true, my lord." See? "The folk of Laus know no such protection." Laus? That was one of the provinces Eliwood and Hector bargained with to keep from reinforcing Lundgren. "Lord Darin is too busy preparing for war, ignoring all complaints of bandits and thieves." …What war? There wasn't a war. …Uh oh. What did I stumble on this time?

"But there isn't…" Eliwood frowned in confusion, posture becoming hesitant. "Forgive me, but are you certain?"

"Quite so. My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago." The brother that had his house torched? Rebecca told me about that. "Laus can go to war any day now." What was it with me and finding trouble? Did trouble just stalk me or something?

"My lord," Marcus murmured, gently touching Eliwood's arm to catch his attention. I just tried not to squeak at _his_ sudden appearance. I hadn't noticed his approach at all. "If Marquess Laus is readying for war, his target is most likely another Lycian territory." If he attacked Caelin, I was going to have him eviscerated. "It might be connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance."

"A tenuous connection, but as good a start as any," Eliwood murmured. He bowed to the magistrate. "Thank you very much, good sir. With luck, we can end this without the country being dragged into madness." The magistrate smiled and headed off. "Marcus, let's make preparations to continue on." Marcus bowed and left to do just that. "Now then…" He turned to face me. "If I may continue from earlier?" I nodded, having a guess at what he wanted. "Do you have a particular destination in mind for your travels?"

"Other than visiting everyone in Caelin? No, not really," I answered easily. I had to return to Etruria eventually, but I still had a bit before my 'year' was up. "You want to hire me?"

"If you do not mind?" He smiled slightly. "I know you are skilled, and it would ease my mother's worries greatly if she knew someone was keeping me from falling into a trap. I know how trusting I can be." Oh. Well then. "We're a small group." For now. I remembered how the Legion grew. "And I know not where our road leads, but the purpose is singular: finding my father." Or the corpse. Hopefully, the first one.

Ah, this might put me over, but he helped us a lot a year ago, and he was a kind and gentle person. I'd be fretting like crazy if I _didn't_ go along. "Sounds good to me. I'll send a letter off to Etruria, just in case things run over."

"Splendid." He offered his hand and I took it in a firm shake. "I pay we give you no cause to regret your decision."

"I'm not a person for regrets." That was such a lie. But it made his smile grow. "Marcus is waving to you, so I think he's all ready."

"It seems so." Eliwood smiled. "Then, shall we?"

"I need to pick up my pack, so I'll meet you at the village gates."

"I can come with you."

"Something tells me you're going to be having a polite argument with Marcus." Eliwood sighed and I grinned. I was wondering when that was going to happen. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." I waved goodbye as I walked down the path, picking my way through the debris.

A hand on my sleeve made me stop. I turned, expecting it to be Eliwood remembering something he had to say. However, he was already with Marcus in the distance, and it was Rebecca who had my sleeve. "Yes?" I said, wondering what was going on. Determined eyes, bow and quiver… oh, don't tell me… "You want to travel along." She nodded, setting her jaw stubbornly. "Well, can't say it's the first time I commanded an archer. I'll set you up for the same training Wil did." Her eyes widened at the name, but she shook her head and nodded before I could ask why. "You can argue your case to Eliwood directly while I go get my pack." She beamed and raced off. I just sighed, shaking my head.

Here we go again. Yay?

* * *

_Notes on Eliwood:_

· _Based on what I've seen, he's slower and stronger than Lyn, and faster and weaker than Hector. In other words, he's balanced. This can be either good or bad, depending on how spread out he makes himself _

· _Favors a thrusting style of swordsmanship, likely due to the rapier. Mentioned slowly learning horse-combat, though. I should send a message home for a Hanover horse for him. _

· _Has stupidly good resistance for a non-mage, according to Marcus. If he's right, then I'm going to train Eliwood up as a mage-killer._

_Notes on Marcus:_

· _A paladin, and a skilled one. Going to try and have him focus much more on teaching than fighting. He could take everyone, sure, but then everyone else is in a bad spot when he can't._

· _Pherae must favor the 'jack of all trades' thing as he's well-rounded, neither excelling or failing in anything too important._

· _The way he talks to Eliwood makes me think he's been serving for a long while, and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if he still served when he was old and grey_

_Notes on Lowen:_

· _Fresh recruit, Marcus's student. EXCELLENT COOK. (This cannot be stressed enough)_

· _Gentle yet insecure. Reminds me of Florina, in that sense. _

· _Based on what I saw in his fighting, and build, it's probably better to have him focus on defense over offense. A mounted shield is incredibly useful in keeping people safe._

_Notes on Rebecca:_

· _Sweet, young archer. Reminds me a bit of Wil, except far more fanciful and stubborn. Very good cook as well. (Yay!)_

· _Doubt she'll be as strong as Wil, but she can be faster, especially with her smaller size. She's also quicker on the draw than he was._

· _Going to have to train her a lot, though, and help her when the trauma of killing inevitably hits._

_Notes on Bartre:_

· _Rash, reckless, but ultimately kindhearted. Shows a lack of education and literacy. I should offer to teach him. _

· _Strong, but between his recklessness and his axe, he's just not going to be hitting things easily. _

· _Seems rather durable though, more so than Dorcas. Good, because, again, he's reckless and it takes a bit of yelling for him to listen._

_Based on what I've seen, Dorcas is just as skilled as when I saw him a year ago. I won't be changing my strategy much in terms of him for now._

* * *

Author's Note: And here we are in the main part of the game. For the purpose of the novelization, we will be following the Hector Mode (because more chapters, feels more complete). The exception is this chapter (since Katri cannot be at Hector's Chapter 11) and gaining Durandel (I will be having the Armads chapter first, followed by the Durandel chapter). (Or maybe I'll combine them into a singular chapter. We'll see what happens.)  
Since we're getting to the part where we have _massive_ numbers of characters, I'm going to repeat my warnings from the first chapter. Some characters will only get cameos, due to how close Katri herself gets to them, and some will fade into the background as Katri starts juggling more duties. I'll do what I can, but there are simply too many characters for a single person to know _all_ of them personally.

Next Chapter: Birds of a Feather


	21. Chapter 12) Birds of a Feather

Chapter 12 – Birds of a Feather

* * *

_After speaking to the magistrate, Eliwood decides Laus is the next destination. And here I am, traveling with another Lycian lord on a campaign. Hopefully, this one isn't nearly as hectic, but I somehow doubt it. I wonder what 'group' term Wil would give us? Eliwood's Elite? Though, we're not quite filled with elites yet…_

_Regardless, to get to Laus when have to pass through Santaruz. Eliwood thinks his father might have also visited, so I suggested arranging a meeting both for information and supplies. It might work better than Marquess Araphan, but I can't help but think things won't be easy._

* * *

"I can see the sense in the plan to go to Santaruz and request assistance." I bit back a sigh at Marcus's very stoic compliment. He was riding alongside Eliwood and me as we made our way to the border.

"Marcus, I know you have some tactical skill in your own right, but must you be so stern?" Eliwood chided, glancing up at him. We had enough horses for all but two to ride, so when I'd volunteered to walk, Eliwood had done the same, giving his horse to Dorcas and Bartre. I glanced back to check on them, smiling as I saw Bartre slowly getting used to it, and Dorcas being as stoic as always. "Is the Caelin Inheritance Dispute not enough of a resume? There are also all the other jobs we've heard." I really needed to figure out what all the rumors said about me.

"She is skilled, but youth make mistakes, and rumors exaggerate." I bit my tongue to keep from snapping. I'd just have to work hard and prove to him that I could measure up. "You should take more heed."

"I think I'll continue trusting what I see, Marcus." With a surprisingly gentle smile, Eliwood turned his attention to me. "I'm sorry for him. If it makes you feel better, he's harsh on everyone."

"It's not the first time I've been looked down upon, Eliwood," I told him with a shrug to hide how annoyed I really was. He just sighed, and I mentally added one to the tally I was keeping. "I am the daughter of a high ranked noble making my own path. You can imagine the scandals."

"Are not all in the tactician school high ranked?" The smile turned to curiosity. "That's what I've heard, at least."

"Yes, you need some lofty pedigrees to get in unless you happen to have a sponsor, but there's 'lofty' and then there's my titles." I practically heard Marcus roll his eyes and bite his tongue. Eliwood, however, just looked curious. "Have you heard of Hanover, Eliwood?"

"Yes, a great deal. My father is a friend of the Count." …Seriously? "I'm not lying."

"Didn't say you were." I smiled wryly. "I'm the Count's daughter." A strange choking sound made both Eliwood and I turned to stare at Marcus, struggling to control his breathing. "Is it _that_ surprising?"

"Not… in the reason you are likely thinking," Marcus muttered, shaking his head as his breath evened out. Eliwood and I exchanged confused looks. "I shall ride ahead to scout. We're close to the border." …He ran away. He actually ran away.

"Not often I see him act like that?" Eliwood noted, voice pitched up in surprise. He shook his head though. "Regardless, you're of Hanover, then?"

"Yep, which was _scandalous_." I dramatically emphasized the word and he laughed. "But I had quite a few of my fellows thinking I got in solely because of my title and abusing the power of it. I proved them wrong, but it took a bit." I felt myself smiling as I remembered. "There's this yearly event that the school does where students compete in 'battle simulations'. It's like chess, but better." Objectives, changing terrain, strange weather conditions, different units that you eventually had to pick and choose from… "I studied like crazy the first year, determined to do well."

"Did you?"

"I got first in my class and second overall." I'd lost to a final year student in the last round. I'd been so disappointed and frustrated. "It was the first time Nichol and Douglas praised me, and that's more or less when everyone started treating me as one of their own."

"And your parents?" Ah… "Were they happy?"

"…Father was." He'd been beyond proud, even. I still remembered his bright grin. "The less said about my mother, though, the better." She had been so frosty. It had hurt so much back then. I'd thought if I could prove how good I was, she'd accept it. I'd been a really foolish child.

"Then tell me more about your father!" Eliwood made his voice cheerful to try and dispel my bad mood. I smiled at the attempt. "You didn't know he was a friend of mine?"

"That's not unusual. Father is the person King Mordred entrusts with investigating 'quiet' things, like potential conspiracies and whatnot, and he _never_ talks about them." And when he did, there was always a good chance he was lying. We'd learned to not ask. "When traveling on my year training, I had mercenaries come up and tell me how they were friends with him." With no explanation of _how_. "I imagine they met during one of those, and I imagine Father is just as poor a letter writer to him as he is to everyone else."

"Father complains that he has to try and catch him at the border in order to learn anything about his health." Eliwood chuckled. "Ah, I will admit. I have a small hope that something happened and he's there. Small, and probably pointless, but…"

"I send letters home regularly. I can see if Father has heard anything." Honestly, might not be bad to see if _any_ Etrurian spies had heard anything.

"Thank you, truly." His smile was soft, even as his eyes wavered. "And now I'm going to catch up with Marcus and see if I can figure out why he reacted as he did."

"Tell me if you find out," I called as he bolted ahead. He waved to show he heard me, and I laughed a little before falling back a little. I could catch up more with Dorcas, and learn about Bartre, but I had barely time to speak with Lowen and Rebecca, and they were riding together, so now seemed the perfect time.

"Hey there, you two," I greeted as I made my way over. Both of them stopped their conversation about cooking to smile at me. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lowen immediately answered. He peered down at me. "Oh! Goodness, you forgot to break your fast this morning!" Uh… well, yes, I didn't have breakfast. I rarely did. "You must be starving!" Not in the least. "Ah, where did I store those pastries?" The hell was he-? "Here!" He kept food in his saddlebags. He kept already-made food in his saddlebags. "Please, it would be horrible if you got lightheaded and fainted!" Oh goodness…

"Thank you?" I took the pasty he thrust at my face and bit into it, smiling at the rich flavor. How he managed it with so few resources, I had no idea. "It's good."

"Oh, good!" He beamed down at me. I glanced at Rebecca, strangely quiet, and saw she was biting her lip in thought. A new recipe? "I was worried you might not." Huh? "Your meals are so small, ma'am. I thought you didn't like what I cooked."

"Oh, Lowen, that's not it at all." I smiled reassuringly at him. "I have never been one for large meals. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's fine, but you really should eat more. You're very tall and you work a lot! Energy is good! Besides, if the stomach is empty, empty, too, lies the heart." Someone was a bit on the dramatic side. I had to fight to not laugh. "I can make you midnight snacks."

"Isn't that a lot of work, though?" Cooking for all of us, training vigorously, watches, patrols, the stress of traveling…

"Not at all!" Lowen's smile was bright and sweet. "I enjoy cooking, and I'm proud of my ability! My father cooked for Lord Eliwood's grandfather, in fact, so I learned from him." That was rather adorable. "And it seems Lord Eliwood is eating more again, and regaining some of his lost health, so I'm happy with it." Eating more… ah, right, the stress of his father's disappearance. It would be strange if he'd kept his normal eating habits.

"Well, so long as you enjoy it, I won't stop you. Just keep an eye on supplies." He smiled and nodded vigorously. "Get Rebecca to help you out too. I'm sure she'd be glad." But Rebecca didn't answer, lost in her head, and chewing on her lower lip. "Rebecca?" I poked her leg and she squeaked in surprise, nearly falling off. Lowen caught her in time. "What are you thinking about so intently?"

"Um… well…" she began, fiddling with her hands. She took a deep breath, held it for a second, and then looked at me with determined eyes. "Teach me how to be a proper lady." …WHA?!

"Um… what makes you think _I_ am a 'proper lady'?" I asked, completely baffled. By Etrurian terms, I wasn't. At all.

"Well, you're pretty and poised and perfect!" The hell did I do to make her think that?! "You're confident, demand respect…" Rebecca's voice trailed off in a mumble. "You know… like the proper ladies in the stories?" Clearly, the Lycian definition was incredibly different from the Etrurian one. "So… um…"

"If it's poise and posture you want to learn, I can run you through my lessons?" Posture would probably help with her archery anyway.

"Really?!" Rebecca's face lit up. "Thank you~!" What did I just get myself into? Ah well… "Hey, what's going on up there?"

Frowning in confusion, I turned to see Marcus and Eliwood talking to someone, and even from here, it didn't look friendly. "Get your weapons, and tell Dorcas and Bartre to dismount." Both Rebecca and Lowen nodded and I moved ahead to Eliwood and Marcus, feeling dread pool in the pit of my stomach.

"Clear the road," I heard Marcus growl. I put a hand to my temple and sighed at the thought of a fight. What was going on? "Step quickly or…"

The bandit's laugh cut him off. "I think you're the ones who should 'step quickly'!" He grinned, brandishing his ax. "Someone wants the boy in an early grave." Not likely, sorry. "A shame, but that's how jobs work. Boys, earn your keep!" Then, unlike a sane person, he ran off, instead of taking advantage of the confusion to do Eliwood in. Clearly, intelligence wasn't his strong suit.

My eyes narrowed as I looked up to the skies. He'd shouted boys, yet I could clearly see pegasus knights, meaning someone had hired Ilian pegasus knights. I… didn't like the idea of fighting them. What if there were friends of Florina? Fiora? Farina? What if Sigune and Juno knew them? Maria likely did, just considering her position… But what choice did I have? I was a tactician and I had a job.

"Here we go again, eh, Katri?" Maybe he sensed my thoughts, but Dorcas actually walked up and started a conversation with me. "Just like old times," he murmured. I smiled and nodded. If I focused on that, things weren't so bad.

"Just leave it to me," I declared, purposely making my voice haughty. It made him smile. "I need to get you back to Natalie so she's not fretting forever!"

"She's not too worried. I'm working for you again." …I was completely and utterly touched and felt my determination harden. I wouldn't let them down. "Guide my axe."

"Of course."

* * *

"Rebecca, you're taking a long time to aim," I scolded. She was serving as both my guard and flier killer, and doing poorly at the latter. "Pegasus knights are fast. They could kill three people in the time you take to aim."

"R-right…" she mumbled. Still, she continued to aim. "Ah, they don't move right!"

"Don't go with preconceived notions. Aim for wings and center and shoot."

"Yes, ma'am…" As she worked on that, I surveyed the area. Lowen and Marcus crashed through the lines, with Dorcas and Bartre following quickly. Eliwood followed at a distance, to keep from being underfoot and to prevent any of the enemy from backstabbing. Rebecca, in theory, was supposed to cover them too, but clearly, that was outside of her skill range for now. We were definitely working on that. "Almost…!" If she didn't shoot soon, I was probably going to yell. She was endangering lives at this point and I-

A crashing sound from the north, loud enough to even make Marcus stare, startled Rebecca, and her arrow went wild, going nowhere near the pegasus knight that had started diving. The angle meant the likely target was… "Eliwood, down!" I yelled. Thankfully, he didn't even hesitate to listen, so he avoided having a spear through his neck. "Rebecca, line another shot, quickly!" Shakily, she nodded, arrow already notched. "Someone, figure out what the hell that noise was!"

"I-I got it!" Lowen answered just a few seconds later. "Unexpected reinforcements from the north!" Seriously? "Fast swordsman, cleric, and two armored knights? One is wearing a cape and has blue hair." …You have got to be kidding me.

"Hector, you reckless, charging idiot." I sighed, rubbing temples. Think… think… "Marcus, snag the non-blue-haired armor knight and focus on protecting the cleric. There's too much going on." He nodded with little hesitation this time and charged off. "Rebecca, keep sniping the pegasus knights. Eliwood and Lowen, I want you two to focus on any sword users, and-"

"I thought I saw you, Lady Wolf." I turned to glare at Matthew, who laughed. "Yes, sorry, I came here to help you coordinate the two sides," he explained. I felt mildly placated. "What do you need?"

I glanced around the field. "Have Hector make his way to the north and focus on killing pegasus knights. They're the biggest threat, and Rebecca can't snipe them all in a reasonable time. When you're done with that, go annoy our enemy leader. I'd like it if you could avoid killing him, but if that's what it comes to, then don't hesitate." He nodded. "I've Eliwood and Lowen keeping swordsmen away from Hector." Someone needed to protect him. "They should be fine, but give me a shout if something unexpected occurs again."

"At once, Lady Wolf." He winked as he saluted and darted off. It wasn't long before I noticed significantly less numbers of pegasus knights in the sky, far more manageable for Rebecca. Right, the rest of the orders.

"Dorcas, Bartre, continue heckling the axe users!" I just wanted them distracted for now. "Rebecca, you good on arrows."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rebecca answered instantly. It was followed by an arrow that flew true, piercing a pegasus's wing and sending both it and its rider crashing to the ground. I grit my teeth as the blood splattered and seeped into the ground. I'm sorry… "Nice to have extra help, yeah?"

"That same extra help made you miss a shot," I reminded her. She grimaced as she lined up another shot. "Yes, it's good, but it's through understanding the faults that you improve."

"Like practicing." Another arrow flew. Another pegasus knight fell like a stone.

"Exactly." Someone shrieked. I tiptoed to make sure it wasn't one of mine. Everyone seemed fine in the chaos. Must've been an enemy… "You okay?"

"I might be sick later, but right now, I'm just pretending they're birds that I'm hunting." I wasn't sure how healthy that was, but if that's what got her through the fight… "If I am sick, can I run to you after?"

"Of course." She gave me a grateful smile. "Numbers are dwindling." The battle was ending. The skies were clear. "…Rebecca? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Please grab Dorcas and Bartre if they're done and tell them to come here." The pegasus knights… I wanted them sent home to Ilia… and I couldn't grab all the bodies myself. "Help them if they aren't."

"Got it!"

* * *

"Sorry that I had to kill the enemy leader," Matthew reported to me. He had a gash on his arm, bleeding sluggishly. "All I managed to get out of him was that he was paid by someone with a Santaruz seal." I nodded, staring at the wrapped bodies of the pegasus knights. "Lady Wolf?"

"I'm thinking," I murmured. He nodded and waited for me to continue. "I'll go consolidate information. Go to Serra for that injury." He grimaced and I gave him a look. "I mean it."

"Yes, yes." He sighed and walked off with a little wave. I glanced around the area, checking for any sudden ambushers, and did a headcount. Everyone alive, unless there were more with the Ostian group I hadn't known about. Satisfied in that, I quickly found Eliwood and Hector and limped over to them, leg keening. I must've strained it. Oops.

"So, was that all of them?" Hector murmured as I got close enough to eavesdrop, absently wiping the sweat and blood from his face. His armor and axe were practically drenched with blood. "Good riddance."

Eliwood wasn't nearly as calm. For once. "Hector, what are you doing here?!" he demanded, eyes wide. His face showed some signs of scrubbing, and I was certain he'd done his best to remove the blood that had splattered. "Where did you come from?"

"I think I came from my mother." Eliwood gave Hector an annoyed look; Hector matched it with a droll one. "Well met."

"Um…" Eliwood's franticness turned to gentle hesitance. "Yes, well met, hello, Hector, you haven't answer my question."

"You wound me!" He clapped Eliwood on the back, hard enough to make him stumble. "You're looking for your father, right?" He scowled. "But you didn't send word. Took a lot of work figuring out when you were leaving." Spies. Just use the word. "Aren't you lucky Amanda is skilled?" Amanda? Huh. Father had a cousin by the same name, though I think she died when I was little. "Though we had to rush out. I think I yelled." What a surprise.

"Aren't things difficult right now, though?" Eliwood completely shrugged off the hard hit. Must be used to it. "I thought he would need your support."

"My brother is not so weak." Hector's voice had a slight edge to it, as if reassuring himself. Was something going on? "Oh, sure, he says things in public, but he knew exactly what I was planning. Where do you think the others came from?" He gestured at the armored knight, Matthew, and Serra. "Hell, Amanda threw packs at me because I apparently missed things." Why did that not surprise me? Was Amanda his babysitter or something?

"That… makes sense." Eliwood laughed. "Ah, it does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you, truly."

"Katri!" Any attempts at eavesdropping were immediately rendered useless as Serra appeared from nowhere to tackle me with a hug. "Oh, hello, darling!" she greeted, beaming up at me. It instantly turned to a gasp and a look of pure shock. "Your face!" She poked my cheek, whining wordlessly a bit. "It's scarred!" She sounded like I'd just told her I ate kittens for breakfast. "Oh, what happened? Were you not close? I could've healed it!"

"I appreciate it, Serra, but I was in the Sacae when it happened." She sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. "The healer who tended to me was more concerned with removing the arrow in my shoulder." And now I got the most incredulous and dirty look. "I was helping the Kutolah with a bandit problem, there was a traitor, and I still haven't managed to figure out a good way to just drag people out of the way since my leg can't support the weight." She still had that look. "I'm sorry and I love you?"

"…It'll do." She sighed. "Take better care of yourself!" I took care of myself just fine! I just fell into trouble!

"Ah, but the Lady Wolf is too busy keeping us all from losing our heads." Matthew slung an arm around my shoulder. "As you can see, I am all healed up," he laughed. I simply smiled. "Didn't get to say this earlier, but good to see you! Confused, but good."

"We'll catch up later, and you can look at my shoulder then, Serra," I finally said. Matthew grinned and Serra smiled. "I should at least eavesdrop."

"Too true!" He skipped back. "Oh, is that Dorcas I see? Yay, reunion!" And he was off to bother Dorcas. Oh dear.

"I will be checking you for injuries," Serra warned me seriously. I nodded, smiling slightly, and she huffed. "Count on it!" And she was off too, going to check on a wobbling Rebecca. Seemed the fight took more out of her than I thought.

"Ah, Katri!" Eliwood greeted me with a smile as I joined the group of four. Hector gave me an incredulous look. I simply smiled. "Sorry, Hector and I were just catching up a little," he explained. I waved off the apology. "You know Hector already, but the knight with him is Oswin." The armored knight nodded to me, eyes curious. "Is everything well? Serra looked shocked."

"Serra was being dramatic over the scar on my face," I answered with a shrug. Eliwood hid a smile behind his hand. "I see the glare, Hector."

"Scowl," Hector corrected instantly. "It's a scowl. What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome for coordinating my strategy to accommodate your dramatic entrance from the north that scared the living hell out of Rebecca, making her miss a shot and almost leading to Eliwood getting skewered." Well, someone was going to glare. Namely, me. "Honestly, do you not _think_ before you charge?"

"No, he doesn't," Oswin immediately deadpanned. Hector turned the scowl to him. "I was wondering why things didn't go completely wrong as usual. I commend your good sense, my lady." Yay, praise. "But we are off topic." Yes, we were.

"We should focus on the start of this," Marcus stated, drawing the conversation to serious matters. "The apparent leader of that gang of thugs… he indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood. That someone wanted him dead." He did more than 'indicate'. He flat out said it.

"That's… troubling," Hector murmured, scowl fading for a simply frown. I was surprised he was capable of that much understatement. "Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived." Oh? "The emblem marked him of Santaruz, but he was just watching. I cut him down, of course-"

"And lost us a chance to interrogate," I sighed, shaking my head. His eyes narrowed at me. "You could have at least knocked him out. Then we might've gotten answers instead of speculation." He grimaced and I turned to Eliwood, who listened stoically. "The way that I see it, there are three possibilities for this. One is that he's simply turned against you." Eliwood immediately shook his head, denying the possibility. "Keep it in mind, Eliwood. You use sweets to hide poisons." Oswin and Marcus both nodded in agreement and Eliwood just sighed. Another for the tally. "The second is that he's being manipulated in some way, possibly through a hostage." Eagler flashed through my head, but I pushed his memory to the side. Not now. "Or through misinformation, someone tricking him. The fourth is that he is either sick or dead and someone is acting through his name." Hausen and Lundgren popped into my head.

"So, let's get going and find out." I could have narrowed it down if _someone_ hadn't killed the scout!

"No, we're resting for a bit." Hector gave me a look, but I pointed to Rebecca, who was half-passed out, and Lowen, who struggled to stay upright on his horse. "If we don't, then the second we're ambushed, and I'm sure we will be, they're dead. Reckless charging might work for you, Lord Hector, but it is a foolish strategy for others."

"If I wanted to be scolded, I would've talked to Uther." Still, he sighed. "Fine, fine. I suppose we should eat too."

"Yes, I suppose as well." Oh, he was going to give me _such_ a headache. "You're buying."

"Su… hey, wait a second!"

* * *

"I healed the muscle strain on your leg," Serra informed me with a sullen pout. "You were walking on this leg? Really?" Limping, yes. "Ah, we need more horses." No, we did… yeah, we did. Ugh, who would I ride with?

"Not an adventure if Lady Wolf doesn't hurt herself, apparently," Matthew laughed before sipping more of his ale. The three of us were hanging in the inn while the others washed up for lunch. "So, what's up? You have no idea how surprised I was to hear you'd left Etruria."

"You were keeping tabs?" I asked dryly, shifting so my leg was no longer resting in Serra's lap. She shifted to sit a little closer to me, mostly to share the plate of pastries we'd bought. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I'm a spy. It's my job. Besides, I wanted to make sure Ostia stayed on your good side." Should I take that as a compliment? "So, master tactician, I heard conflicting reports for why you left. Someone about eloping-" I choked on a laugh, coughing heavily. Serra passed me some tea. "Ridiculous?"

"Eloping is… something I never really plan on doing." I didn't plan on _marrying_.

"You should have a big ceremony," Serra told me with a smile. "With a pretty dress." Oh dear. "Did you come to Lycia to visit Lady Lyn?"

"That's the ultimate goal," I confirmed, sipping the tea. It was sweet, with lots of milk. Did Serra take her tea this way? "Though, for now, I'm helping Eliwood. Obviously."

"You and Lycian lords!" Matthew laughed. He set his mug on the table and rested his arms next to it, leaning forward. "So?"

"After traveling with the legion, I learned how narrow-minded my world view was, and decided to travel." The lie came easily, and both accepted it with a smile. Guilt gnawed at my stomach, but I couldn't explain. Douglas stated I had to pick what path. Sure, advice was nice, but I was still so confused that I couldn't think of questions. "I started in Ilia and did a circle around the mainland. Mostly. I didn't go to Nabata." I never wanted to be anywhere near a desert, thank you very much.

"Explaining the boots." He tapped his ear. "Earrings?"

"Sacaean. They're agate, a protection stone. I got them from the Kutolah."

"They're beautiful," Serra murmured. She batted at one, almost like a kitten staring at a toy. "The shirt is Berenese, right? It looks like one." Right, Serra had spent time in Bern. "What did you think of Desmond? I met him, to be polite." She shuddered. "To think he is a noble like you and I, Katri!" Serra was a…? Nope, not asking. There was a flicker of pain in her face. I'd keep quiet.

"I wasn't really impressed either," I sighed, nursing my tea. In retrospect, I really should've gone into that meeting with an open mind. After my encounters with Lyn and Florina, I should know better than anyone about how rumors could be false. But most of those rumors had been from Mordred, who grit his teeth over his sister's treatment, and mercenaries like Jono, who had served. And, truly, meeting him had done nothing to challenge what I'd heard, unlike them. "If Ostia isn't watching them already…"

"Lord Uther already has people working there," Matthew reassured me. "The Black Fang have been acting weirdly, so he's getting intel on them." I thought of the Black Fang members I'd fought alongside. Were they okay? Would they be okay with everything being so weird and hectic? "Oh, Oswin!" I looked up to see Oswin was indeed walking into the room. Strangely, Serra shifted to hide behind me a bit. I glanced at her, worried, but thought she seemed more shy than scared. "Enjoy cleaning up?"

"I did, thank you," Oswin answered with a light laugh and a simple smile. "But it appears our young lord has an injury he was either unaware of or purposely hid." While I was tempted to believe the former, I had to admit the latter seemed like him. "You know he's bad at sitting down for healings, Matthew, so if you could help Serra?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, little miss… well, hard to call you 'haughty'. You're like a little kid when Katri's around."

"Maybe it's because Katri gives me the respect I deserve!" Serra huffed. She jumped to her feet, glaring. "No matter how jealous you get, I won't give you my affections." I had to fight hard to not crack up, and ended up having to hide my smile behind my teacup. "Besides, Katri appreciates how lucky she is to have me around!" I nodded at she glanced at me, and she smiled victoriously. "Well, come along, Matthew. Lord Hector can be such a bore sometimes, not listening to a fair maiden like me!"

"There are many words you can be called, Serra, but I don't think 'fair maiden' is among them." The two continued to bicker even as they left the room and climbed the staircase up to the rooms we were temporarily renting out.

"…He is right." Still smiling slightly, I focused my attention on Oswin. "She does seem… more disciplined around you."

"All I've done was treat her as I would any of my soldiers," I answered with a small shrug. I certainly didn't remember treating her particularly special, at least. "Her antics amuse me, and… well, no, let me end the thought there." It wasn't my right to tell him how I thought it a defense mechanism.

"I'm not certain they should be encouraged, but very well." He studied me a bit more before nodding. "I believe we still have some time. I was not exaggerating when I stated Lord Hector doesn't listen to healers well." I'd have to keep that in mind. I had a feeling Hector was going to get injured a lot. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" Oh? "I saw a board when we walked in."

"I certainly don't mind, but I hope this isn't a subtle attempt at learning my tactical skill." I set my teacup down. "Chess involves pieces, but battles involve people. There are moves you'd make in chess that you'd never consider in a real battle."

"Well, if you're a good and moral tactician." He smiled warmly and I got the impression I just passed a test. Oh dear. He'd fit in well in Eturia. "So, a game?"

"Just let me make sure Rebecca and Lowen haven't drowned in their baths." Something told me I'd need a lot of concentration. "Go ahead and set up a board?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Notes on Hector:_

· _A lord, and probably the only one of the three I know personally not formally trained in his weapon. For some reason. It hurts his skill. A lot._

· _Strong and can take any beating that doesn't involve magic or armor cleaving weapons. The armor weighs him down. I should make him run to build up speed. That'll be fun to watch. _

· _Reckless, hotheaded, but loyal. He's probably quite intelligent, but his tactlessness can cause trouble. He's an interesting lord, blazing new trails. He needs to learn how his actions can have consequences he doesn't intend, though._

_Notes on Oswin:_

· _Hector's glorified babysitter, he knows how to keep quiet. Might be good to entrust hidden aspects of tactics to him? Something to think on._

· _One of Ostia's armor knights, so skilled at holding the line. Speed will be a problem, of course._

· _He's intelligent, quietly so. It wouldn't surprise me if he had the Ostian spy network on call. Hopefully, he'll share info._

_Matthew and Serra haven't changed much, so I'll continue using the same tactics for them for now._

* * *

Author's note: Pegasus knights are present in Hector Mode. Enter the other main lord of the game! Lowen's reason for cooking (at least for Eliwood) is revealed in his supports with Eliwood. Rebecca's request is based on her supports with Louise.  
If you're wondering about Marcus's reactions… let's just say I have a prequel in the works? (I played parts of FE7x - Immortal Sword [fantastic fanmade game btw] and was inspired? No, it will not be a novelization of it. Prequel will not be written until after Testimony finishes, either alongside or after its sequel, the FE6 novelization. Mentions will be kept minimum, of course. I don't want to annoy anyone.)

Next chapter – In Search of Truth


	22. Chapter 13) In Search of Truth

Chapter 13 – In Search of Truth

* * *

_Upon stepping into Santaruz, we found ourselves in an ambushed, saved by Hector and his entourage. With the knowledge that an unknown group wants him dead, we march for Lord Helman's castle for answers. Eliwood is convinced this is related to his father's disappearance, and it's hard to call him wrong._

_But if he's right, then I've a feeling things are going to get very bloody and even more complicated._

* * *

"I must say, Lady Katri, I am still confused as to why you are traveling." I sighed and closed my book to pay attention to Oswin as he fell in step with me. With the additional people, we really didn't have enough horses. Perhaps we would find some in Santaruz castle? "Would not a master tactician be held onto tightly?" he asked me, voice gentle but eyes sharp. "I understand that it is the highest rank a tactician can have that is not a specific leadership position."

"Yes, that is true," I answered neutrally, smiling politely. I had learned quite a few things about Oswin, and one of them was that he was incredibly sharp. Thankfully, I'd spent a childhood in the Etrurian Court. "However, it is not unusual for graduates to take an extra year off to hone their skills further, especially when they are rewarded such a high title."

"But you are already quite skilled, especially for your age." He said it so lightly that I wasn't certain if that was a compliment or a statement of concern. I assumed the latter. He had to be around the same age as Marcus, and Marcus still gave me odd looks as we marched. "It seems strange for a youth to see reason so quickly." Ha!

"I might be young, Oswin, and confident, but I am capable of seeing my flaws." I grinned. "Once, I was even more hotheaded than Hector!" He shuddered dramatically, and I laughed. "Seeing those flaws, I felt it best to travel for more experience, to be more worthy of the title they bestowed."

"I see." He nodded. "Forgive me. It is just that even Matthew was surprised to see you again. His report stated he assumed you would be in the Western Isles."

"Well, I certainly hadn't been expecting to be named a 'master tactician' when I left, Oswin." I shrugged, making up details as I went. I had never even thought about the rank I'd get, just what would happen. But then nothing made sense anymore. But I wouldn't show my weakness to them. They were my employers, and I did not want to give anyone more ammunition against me. Besides, it was my burden. "When that happened, plans shifted."

"I can understand that. I certainly remember when I received my first unexpected promotion." He made a face. "I hid in my room for a day and a half, too scared and self-hating to come out. I was certain it was a mistake."

"Do you still feel that way now?" I glanced around at the others as I asked, making mental notes. Eliwood was talking with Lowen. Rebecca was chatting with Dorcas and Bartre. Marcus was keeping Matthew and Serra from arguing too much. Where was Hector?

"Yes. Just because you get older doesn't mean you get rid of doubt. You simply remember all the other times you doubted and made it through, and do your best to keep on going." Was that so? "Why is Lord Hector ahead of everyone?" I followed his eyes and noted Hector _was_ a significant distance ahead.

"I'll find out if you make sure everyone is doing all right?" He nodded and we separated, he falling back, and me catching up with Hector.

"I promise I'm not doing anything reckless," Hector used as his greeting when he saw me approach. I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. "Just checking." He pointed to a spot between two mountain peaks. "That's the castle there." Sighting the stone walls, I thought longingly of Florina, and wished we had her here. She could've just flown someone there, or at least scout from above. "We'll reach there soon if we…" He trailed off, glowering at something I couldn't see. "Who's there?" He palmed his axe. "Show yourself!"

"Pah!" A giant knight stepped out of the mountain's shadow, scowling. I urged the others to remain where they were, glancing to check everyone listened. Thankfully, they did, only moving to draw weapons. "Can't believe I was spotted by a snot-nosed stripling," he growled. I was more curious as to how he'd expect to ambush us in armor. Did he have a javelin or something?

"Who the hell are you?" Hector, why did it matter? "Bah, keep your name!" Hector snarled. Glancing back again, I silently ordered Rebecca to come a little closer and take aim at the knight. He was helmetless. "Why should I care what a corpse is called?"

The knight loosed a great laugh, and it echoed eerily through the air. "Well, look at that! The cub thinks he's a wolf!" He grinned viciously. "Does your bite match your bark, I wonder? Tell you what. Make it to the castle alive, and we'll find out!" His second laugh was cut off by a yelp as Rebecca's arrow clipped his neck, blood gushing down. "Wha…?"

"Rebecca, we should work on your skill a bit more," I noted absently as both Hector and the knight stared at me in shock. Rebecca's sigh ended with a little whimper. "You did well. I just know you can be better." I focused on the knight again. "Oh, are you going to stick around and be the easy target again? Poor form to issue a challenge and then not follow up on it." I shrugged. "Also, baby wolves are pups or whelps. Not cubs. Baby bears are cubs, as are foxes. If you're going to insult someone, can you please do it accurately?"

"Pah, a bitch who thinks she's a wolf too."

"You truly need better insults." Why did people default to that? It got old fast. "I've heard worse from children."

"Bah!" And he disappeared. Without even calling for troops. Seriously, what did he think was going to happen if Hector hadn't spotted him?

"A shame he has no patience for debate," I sighed, shaking my head. "Ah, well, there should have been enough blood loss for disorientation." A strangled noise made me look up to Hector. He still had that shocked look on his face. "Are you going to stand around like an idiot?"

"Oh, shut up," Hector finally growled. I rolled my eyes, sighing at his scowl. "What's the strategy?"

"I thought you said to be quiet, dear Hector." He glowered at my grin. "Yes, yes. Gather around, everyone, and let's debate the best strategy of the three I currently have."

I just hoped it was enough. I had a very, very bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Based on the maps, and the memory of both Eliwood and Marcus, there were two villages here. Two villages we had to make sure weren't caught in the fighting. So, I had the group split up to warn the villages, planning on converging in front of the castle itself. Marcus, Oswin, Dorcas, and Bartre went west. The rest of us went south.

"Katri!" Serra caught my sleeve, tugging slightly until I looked at her. "Can you call Hector back?" she asked me. "I know I saw him take a bad hit, but he pretends to not hear me." Terrific…

"Hector!" I yelled, looking over the field. An open expanse with a river on the western side, and a village to the north. I had Lowen already go to the village, so it was just a matter of buying time for him to talk, and then moving everyone across the water. "Over here!" He… didn't pay attention. "Eliwood, get Hector over here!" No wonder Oswin had been assigned to babysit.

"Lady Wolf!" Matthew appeared in front of me, a bleeding scratch on his face, as Eliwood raised his rapier to show he'd heard me and moved towards Hector. "Permission to break off temporarily?" he asked. I gave him a look, confused. "Not for spying this time."

"Good, because I can't think of why you'd leave to spy right now." He grinned, accidentally making the scratch bleed more. "Yeah, head off, but let me know when you return, okay?" He nodded, bowed with a little flourish, and raced off. "Rebecca, need you to cover the left side more." I heard no verbal answer, but there were more arrows in that direction, so I knew she heard me.

"Here he is, Katri." I smiled at Eliwood as he walked up, dragging Hector behind him. Serra immediately took charge of him, scolding Hector vigorously as she pushed him towards the back. "He said he truly didn't hear either of you," Eliwood explained as we watched the two leave. Clearly, I had to be louder then. "Though I did remind him that throwing himself in the middle without the ability to hear the tactician was ill-advised."

"Let's see if he actually listens to that," I murmured. Eliwood simply sighed. "Holding up all right?" He nodded. "Feel free to make them come after you. With Hector getting healed, and Matthew off on a job, you're the only melee person."

"Rebecca's arrows have them deterred enough that I haven't been surrounded yet." I smiled, glad to hear that. "And knowing Hector, he's going to come roaring back to the fight, so I won't have to deal with being alone for long."

"I'll do my best to keep an eye, but don't hesitate to shout if you think you're about to get in over your head." He nodded again, and I widened my smile reassuringly. "Let's get going." He bowed to me before rushing off, managing to kill a soldier by sliding his rapier through the slits of their helmet. Clever.

But as Eliwood expected, it wasn't long at all before Hector was back to fighting, and I had Serra go check on Rebecca to make sure Rebecca's hands weren't blistered and bleeding from having to fire so many arrows so quickly. Strangely, there was still no Lowen, and I worried. Had something happened at the village?

"Lady Wolf!" I turned to smile at Matthew, but the smile faltered when I saw he had someone with him. A Sacaean, based on the garb and hair. "This is Guy, of the Kutolah!" Matthew introduced, grinning widely. Guy scowled at him. Ah, his name was going to be so confusing… I wondered if there was some special meaning to it among the Kutolah. Ah, not the time. "He's kindly offered to leave him employers and join our cause!" I had a sneaking suspicion that there wasn't a lot of 'kindness' involved in this recruitment. "He's a swordsman, and has a beautiful killing edge." Now that was useful.

"Have him share in your original duties for now, Matthew," I ordered. Guy groaned while Matthew grinned. What the…? "Get going." They both nodded and ran off. But before I could turn my attention back to the field and switch the tactics up, an explosion cracked the air, and I turned to stop and stare at the giant, smoking hole in the ground by where the bridge _used_ to be.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

So, it turned out there was a crazy old lady in the village who gave Lowen something called a 'mine'. Lowen had planned of bringing it to me, but accidentally dropped it when some swordsmen tried to kill him. The mine hit the ground, someone stepped on it, and good news, the enemy forces were significantly weakened. Bad news, Lowen was receiving some intensive treatment from Serra. Thankfully, he and his horse hadn't been _caught_ in the explosion, but that was mostly because his horse had thrown him out of range and galloped to safety. I had no idea if it saved Lowen on purpose or not, and it had taken a bit to convince the horse to rejoin the group.

Oh, and the bridge we needed to cross the river was out. That was also bad.

"If I find that old woman, I might just tear into her," I growled, glaring at the remnants of the bridge. It bothered me that I didn't have a plan ready for this sort of situation. Even if it wasn't logical. "Too wide to jump… too deep to wade…" No flier to ferry. I missed Florina.

"I suppose we just wait for the others," Eliwood murmured, walking up. "Serra has cleared Lowen, though she thinks he need to sit the rest of the battle out." I nodded, still thinking. "Katri, let's go re-"

"You hired me for a job, Eliwood. I will not sit on my laurels while it still needs to be performed." I had a headache… but I had to keep thinking. I had soldiers on the other side of this river. I would not abandon them simply because something unexpected happened.

"But Katri-"

"Eliwood, please." He fell silent, and I ground my teeth, thinking furiously. There had to be something. What was I missing? There had to be… could the village have planks? Ah, but we didn't have time to ask them for help. Though this was a river, and rivers typically had rocks… perhaps there were some further downstream that could form an impromptu bridge?

Slowly, I walked down the river, a quiet Eliwood following me. And it soon became apparent that there was something left off my map. A very important something. "A fortress…?" Eliwood murmured, surprised. I glanced at him, curious by his wide-eyed stare. At least I knew this hadn't been left out on purpose. "That hadn't been there when I passed through here last." Really? Then it had to be hastily… made… ah.

"Gather everyone," I ordered, eyes narrowing at the fortress. "There's no way this place doesn't have extra materials that we can use." Hastily made meant lots of repairs. Lots of repairs… well, copious material. And no having to convince villagers to help.

"On it!" He ran off, and I carefully checked the fortress myself to find it abandoned. Recently so, which made me wonder if the explosion had scared them off. That would be nice.

I had just finished confirming the area empty when Eliwood returned with the others, and it only took a few shouts to get everyone to cooperate in making a working bridge. Hector was first across. I was second.

"There you all are!" Marcus rode up to us as we approached the castle. "We heard an explosion," he murmured. I resisted the urge to point out that _Caelin_ probably heard it. "What happened?"

"Old woman gave Lowen a dangerous thing without my permission and it blew up," I deadpanned. He gave me an incredulous look. "It's stupid, and I intend on yelling at the woman later. Stop-" A sudden bout of coughing cut me short. "Ah, I must've yelled too much." I sighed. "Look, just…" Realizing something, I turned and realized Hector was no longer next to me. Instead, he was moving to the castle without… "Can someone explain how he managed to survive this long while being reckless?" What I wouldn't give for the Legion. They had trusted me! What did I have to do to get this group's trust? Did I seem that incompetent? "Marcus, get Oswin to go cover Hector." Stopping him at this point was just going to cause more problems. "And then have everyone just fight the remaining soldiers." There didn't seem to be that many.

"Very well." He eyed me warily before riding off and I resisted the urge to sigh again. I'd be up late studying tonight. I had to be good enough for them. I had to be good enough for them to trust me.

"Lady Wolf?" I glanced over at Matthew as he approached. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Great, how pathetic could I get? "This has us all frazzled."

"If you can figure out a way to get Hector to stop going off on his own and trust me, that would be great," I grumbled, moving closer to the castle to get a better view of the area. He followed me easily. "Or get Marcus to stop sneering at me."

"He's not sneering." I gave him a look and he revised his sentence. "I don't think he's _trying_ to sneer."

"He really fooled me if that's the case." I saw Oswin catch up to Hector, and the others fan out to continue the fighting. Good, at least that was working. "Ah, enough whining. I'm not a child."

"I think complaining about two people making it hard to do your job isn't whining?" Yes, it was. A tactician had to roll with the punches, so to speak. "Regardless…" He trailed off as I had another bout of coughing. "Water?"

"…Yes, thank you." He passed me a small canteen, and I took a couple of sips to try and clear out this cough. "Leader looks to be in the gates, so-"

"Come on out!" Hector boomed right then. I facepalmed as I passed the canteen back to Matthew. Why did he have to be so reckless? "We're here!" For crying out loud, Hector!

"Well, seems that you survived, pup," the knight from earlier laughed, stepping out of the shadow of the gate. His neck was bandaged. "You'll find I'm a bit tougher than those fools you faced before." Sir, you were practically tailor made for Hector to completely rip apart with the lance and the heavy armor. Just shut up. "Come! Let's see your bite!"

Rolling my eyes, I simply frowned and focused on the unguarded door. Either this knight was more of an idiot than I thought or… "Matthew?" I began. He was at my side in an instant, and it did me a lot of good to _see_ the trust in his demeanor. "Is it barred?"

"Hmm… yeah, looks like it." He sighed, shaking his head. I wondered what visual signs there were. "But looks like that window is open." He pointed up to the second floor to show me where and headed to the wall to climb up without another word.

I followed him, carefully. And I was impressed with how he managed such sure grips. "So, when we're inside, unlock the door, and I'll get a head start in trying to find Lord Helman."

"We?" He glanced down, incredulous, and actually gaped when he saw me. "Don't your arms and leg hurt?"

Yes. "Please, just keep climbing. I don't know what's a good grip or not."

"Sometimes, Lady Wolf, I wonder if you've have any sense of self-preservation." I didn't bother to reply, not that he was expecting an answer. Silently, he climbed the rest of the way, crawled through the window, and held out a hand to help me up. I was glad for it. My fingers and feet throbbed as he helped steady me. "Lady Wolf, it really is too quiet in here."

That it was. It sounded like even our breathing echoed in this empty hallway. Where were the servants? "Get the door open as fast as possible and bring people inside. I don't care if Hector is done fighting or not." He nodded and bolted for the stairs. I hobbled my way through the halls, trying to get a sense of the layout. Okay, if I were someone trying to hide what was going on, I'd put the one person who could tell the truth… in one of the farthest rooms. Away from anyone who could help. Or a dungeon, but that would require stairs, and I was checking this floor first.

Wet sounded gasps caught my ear as I reached the end of the hallway. Cautiously, I tried one of the doors and pushed it open. And then shoved it the rest of the way as I realized I'd gotten lucky. I'd found Lord Helman on the first try.

He wasn't so lucky, though. He was basically drowning in a puddle of blood. His blood, I discovered, based on the hole in his abdomen. I automatically pressed on it as I knelt beside him, but I grit my teeth as I realized just _how much_ blood there was. There was no way to save him. Not even healing magic would take. Damn it.

"Who… who are…?" Did he seriously have enough breath for…? "Who…?"

"I'm called Katri, sir." My hands slipped in the blood as I hovered over him. "I'm with Eliwood. He and Hector are just outside."

"The… the tactician… who helped… Hausen…" His hand shakily reached up. I took it, thinking he was just reassuring himself that I wasn't a hallucination. "Eliwood… Elbert… my fault…" Huh? "If I hadn't… hadn't told him about Darin's plans…"

"We're heading to Laus." He managed a smile. His teeth were crimson streaked. "Is that the right place to go?"

"Yes…" He nodded. "Darin… knows all…" He coughed wetly. "Beware… the Black Fang…" Again? Again, I was hearing about them? Oh, I didn't like this at all.

"Lord Helman!" I had no idea how Eliwood found us. I really didn't. But I blinked and suddenly he was there, on Lord Helman's other side, clutching his other hand. "Lord Helman, it's me," Eliwood murmured. "Hold on! We've a healer!"

"Too late for…" Lord Helman's smile softened as he focused on Eliwood. "Ah, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but you'll be fine… take care of… San... ta…"

The final syllable never came.

"Did you find…?" I glanced up as Hector burst in. He slowed to a stop, staring at the blood, and the body. "He's gone, isn't he?" he asked softly. I nodded and saw his fists clench. "Damn…!"

"Lord Helman…" I refocused my attention on Eliwood as he whispered. His breath hitched and his wide eyes wavered with unshed tears. "Why…?" His voice cracked. "Why did this happen?"

"Blast!" Hector punctuated his outburst with a punch to the wall, strong enough to rattle the paintings. "What is going on?" He punched the wall again. I didn't have the heart to even snark about him putting a hole in it.

"…We go to Laus." Startled, I looked to Eliwood. His hands shook. He still looked ready to cry. But he set his jaw stubbornly, and there was determination in his eyes. "We must speak to Lord Darin."

"You're right." Hector pushed himself off the wall, glaring at the ceiling. "Not sure how far we can get today, but…"

"We need to replenish supplies," I murmured gently. They both focused on me. "We're running low on food, and I believe some weapons have to be replaced." I glanced at the corpse in front of me. "The servants will need some sort of direction because of their sudden loss." I smiled wryly. "Besides, Eliwood and I need to change clothes." Both of us were bloodstained.

"Eliwood, I'll talk to the Steward." Hector's glare disappeared for surprisingly gentle worry. "You go listen to Katri." Eliwood nodded silently, and didn't fight me as I pulled him up and nudged him down the hall.

As we walked, though, I couldn't help but wonder. If I hadn't made the group stop, could we have saved him? But if we hadn't, this attack likely would've killed one of _ours_.

I had to work harder. I had to be better. So that things like this were minimize. This death… was my fault.

* * *

_Notes on Guy:_

· _Fights like Lyn. Not very strong, but skilled and fast. _

· _Knows Matthew. I have no idea what to call their relationship. He seems bitter about it._

· _Of the Kutolah. I should let him know how people are._

* * *

Author's note: So, funnily enough, Helman is actually an expy (homage to) a character in an earlier Fire Emblem game, FE4. Elderly nobleman who gets tricks and killed, but manages to drop plot hints with his last breath. Yay?  
This was a pretty frustrating chapter due to Katri getting frustrated with her new group. Or, more accurately, Hector. (Hector is amazing, but his recklessness has to be a headache for anyone trying to do tactics) And Marcus a bit. And more of her flaws shown. (Next chapter should hopefully be calmer for everyone)  
Mine in game isn't all that great, though it is connected to an amazing glitch, but the description hints that it really should be powerful. So I went with that one.

Next Chapter – The Peddler Merlinus


	23. Chapter 13x) The Peddler Merlinus

Chapter 13x – The Peddler Merlinus

* * *

_The dying words of Lord Helman… they stun half the group and strengthen to convictions of others. 'Darin knows all'. With those words echoing in our heads, we head to Laus. To get there, we have to pass through Caelin. I desperately want to go visit, to see the others, to get reassuring hugs and reminders that I am worthy of trust, but I can't. I have a job._

_But the last words of Lord Helman ring in my head. 'Protect Santaruz', he'd tried to say. And I have to. Protect it, and everyone else here. I can't do anything less._

* * *

A sudden protest from my lungs led to me coughing, jolting me out of the wonders of Lycian tactics I'd been reading about. And it was those deep, icky coughs that made your chest throb. "Ugh…" I groaned, shaking my head. Was I getting a cold? That would be _great_.

"That sounded bad." I gave Eliwood a look and he smiled gently. "Would you like some water?" he asked. I nodded, not answering as my brain retreated from the book I'd been reading, reminding itself that I was on a horse. We'd taken some from Santaruz, and I was riding with Eliwood. It took everything I had to not panic. "Here." He passed me a canteen, and I carefully took a sip, soothing my throat. The little tickles ebbed away. Maybe I'd just been thirsty. "Ah, the sun is setting." That it was.

"We'll set up camp, then."

"Understood." Eliwood raised a hand and Marcus fell in easily by his side. "Set up camp, please, Marcus?" Marcus nodded and rode off, shouting orders. "Here, Katri, I'll help you down." Normally, I'd protest, but I was feeling far too shaky over the whole 'being on a horse' thing, so I let him. "There we go." He peered up at my face. "You're a bit pale. Are you ill?"

"Hopefully not." I waved off his concern. "If anything gets worse, I'll go to Serra. Promise." He nodded, accepting that. "Is that Hector looking contemplative?"

"Hmm?" I pointed and he nodded after a moment. "It is." He paused in thought. "I wonder if _he's_ ill." Ha! "Hector!" Eliwood waved as Hector twisted slightly and came over to his side. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Hector dismissed. He scowled as both Eliwood and I gave him dubious looks. "Just admiring the scenery. I've never been to Caelin, for all that I know the Marquess well." Oh? "Should we present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" Hector, don't tempt me.

"We're merely passing through, so I don't see the need," Eliwood answered lightly. I tried not to sigh. "I am curious how Lyndis is getting along, though."

"Last I heard, the fiery princess was charming the commoners and scandalizing the nobles." That did sound like Lyn. "Quite the beauty, though." …Well, yes, but I swear by all that's holy, if this conversation devolved into the convos I've heard other teenage boys have, I was hitting them both in the head!

"Huh?!" Eliwood's face slowly colored. "Well, she's… I don't… um…" He coughed awkwardly. "She's… striking… I think it's her Sacaean heritage. She moves gracefully, and her smile is very warm and lights up her face…"

Hector snickered, cutting Eliwood off. "Too bad we don't have time to see her, huh, loverboy?" Eliwood sputtered in protest and Hector clapped him on the back. "Hey, what are you getting so worked up about? I just asked a question!"

"Hector, don't make me mad!" Hector simply laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "Hector!"

"Stop being so fun to tease, then!"

Shaking my head at their antics, I wandered away a bit, intending on joining the others in helping set up the camp. However, noticing how clear the night was, I looked up to the sky, my eyes automatically hunting for constellations. The Huntress was unarmed. The Dragon was asleep. The Lady was unchained. The Horse wasn't rearing. The Eagle was resting. The Pack…

The Pack was facing away, towards the south.

"Matthew," I called softly. He was at my side in an instance. I didn't really question it anymore. "Check the south, will you?" He went off without another word, and I continued watching the stars, eyes narrowed as I checked what I saw. The sounds of camp and talking filtered through my ears, white noise that I couldn't discern.

"Lady Wolf!" I brought my head down as Matthew returned, breathless. "Glad you sent me off," he panted, wiping off some sweat. "Bandits to the south, surrounding a lone, unarmed man." That's what the Pack was hunting, then. "I don't think he's lasting long without help."

"Then let's go help him!" Eliwood insisted. He was already moving, Hector following close behind. Goodness.

"I'll get a map." Matthew was amazing. "And I'll get everyone organized for you."

"Matthew, I adore you," I murmured. He grinned. "Then I'm going to make sure our lordlings don't do something too reckless."

"See you soon." He bolted off, and I 'chased' after Eliwood and Hector as fast as I could. Which wasn't very fast, especially since my leg didn't like having to ride, but hey, I got there before any fighting occurred.

I studied the area, frowning a bit. We were on an island, bounded by rivers, and had numerous bandits threatening one well-dressed man with a wagon with lots and lots of items strewn about.

"Release him!" Ah, and here we had Eliwood being more reckless than Hector. Because opposite day or something.

"Huh?" One of the bandits stared in shock. Couldn't blame him. I'd be shocked if a redhead just suddenly appeared from nowhere, screaming at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?" Hector demanded. He came to stand by Eliwood, scowling. Unlike Eliwood, he had his axe already out. What was I going to do with these two? "We're not after you. We just want the man and his goods." I facepalmed, unable to help it. Nice job making _us_ sound like bandits.

"What? Who do you think…?" The bandit glared. "You think you can walk away with our spoils?"

"…Do we look like thieves?"

"With a statement like that, what the hell do you think he was going to assume?" I snapped, glowering. The bandit focused on me and immediately leered. Ew. "Ignore him. He's an idiot. But let the merchant go, like the redhead with the glare said."

"Bah, you must be nobles," the bandit spat. "Living off your parents' names, prancing about like bitches in heat…" Oh so lovely to have that said with him eyeing my hips. Gross, gross, gross. "I despise you lot!"

"And we'll weep bitter tears over it," Hector deadpanned. He shifted to stand in front of me, snarling. "Leave now, if you like your miserable lives."

"Pah! We'll kill you all!" Except they just… ran off into the night and trees… without trying to attack… whoo boy.

"Katri." I glanced up at Hector and saw him still glaring. "Whatever strategy you have, make sure there's a guard on you and Rebecca."

"Ideally, we're making this an 'outlast them' situation," I replied. I thought of the last time I had a situation like this, and smiled at the thought of Natalie. "I doubt they're good at actual night combat, so when it gets darker, they'll have to run." Of course, sometimes, the best defense was a good offense. "So, given that we're on a very convenient island surrounded by water, neither of us will need guards." He gave me a stern look and I sighed. "I will try to accommodate, but priority is protecting our lovely peddler who is clinging to Eliwood there." Hector promptly snickered. "So."

"Got another question." Of course. "How did you know something was wrong?" He turned to face me fully, looking curious. Not accusatory. Thank goodness for small miracles. I didn't need that right now. "You sent Matthew south to check something, and it led to this." …Yep, I was the one who dragged us into this. Whoops. "How did you know?"

"The Pack was racing for the south," I murmured absently. I was already glancing around the area, hoping Matthew would be back soon. "The Pack only moves in response to trouble, and in their loyalty, they show the way to those who need help."

"…Um…"

"It's a Kutolah belief." I nearly squeaked as Guy appeared out of nowhere. He was smiling, and I looked around to see the others were arriving. Good. Could've done without the heart attack, but good. "See, the Kutolah are descended from wolves, according to the stories," he explained, smile growing as he relived some memories. He must miss his tribe a lot. I should find out why he left in the first place. "So, we believe Father Sky spun the stars into wolves as a reminder of our ancestry, and through watching them, diviners predict the future."

"Descended from wolves?" Why was I not surprised Hector fixated on that part? "Well, given Matthew's nickname for you, Katri, you must've fit right in."

"…I did greatly enjoy traveling with them, yes," I admitted, feeling myself smile despite myself. It had been fun, learning the stories, learning how to do their weavings and sewing, learning how to cook, learning how they made their weapons… It had been very fun, and very relaxing… ah, not the time. "But there is a battle to fight. Prepare yourselves!" Both nodded and raced off, and I glanced up at the stars again. The Pack… was scattered.

Enemies all around, beware.

* * *

Defensive battle, guarding the bridges, guarding the areas where trees could be used to cross, and sending the two mounted units on a sweep around the area to warn the village nearby and pick off any bandits they could along the way. Our civilian was hiding in a wagon I assumed was his, I had Serra rushing about healing as she saw fit, Rebecca providing support for Guy, and Matthew as my messenger. With luck, Marcus and Lowen would kill the enemy leader and they'd all scatter to the four winds.

Of course, that required luck, which I doubted we had much of. Ah, well.

"I have returned, Lady Wolf!" Matthew popped up next to me and I turned to face him. "Eliwood's in a bad situation on the north bridge," he reported. I sighed, gritting my teeth. "All else are doing well. What do you want to do?"

"You go help him," I said. He nodded. "Is there someone near?"

"The young master wanted to ask you about something, so I think he might be."

"Then I'll just use him as a messenger. He's loud enough." Matthew laughed. "On with you. Eliwood needs you." He bowed and disappeared into the night.

Of course, without Matthew, I was restricted to just what I could see by my eyes, and while they'd adapted, I wouldn't trust them past a certain distance. So, I had to rely much more on my ears. Bartre laughing, Dorcas mumbling… Rebecca yelping, Guy crying out… things bouncing off Oswin's armor… Serra's scolding…

Something snatched my arm, and tugged me off-balance. I noted with surprise it was the bandit leader. How did he make it through everyone?!

"And here's the pretty little noble girl who sneers," he chuckled. The grip on my arm was tight enough to bruise. "Hmm…" He leaned in close and I grimaced as his too hot breath hit my cheek. Gross… "Maybe I should just take you and show you how harsh the world is, princess."

"Tactician." I stepped on his foot hard and then kicked him in the balls. He gasped, doubling over, and I tried to put some distance between us.

Unfortunately, he had a fast recovery time, and my limp made me slow, so he caught up quickly, grabbing a fistful of my shirt. "Bitch…!" I slammed my foot against his knee to make him buckle and tried to escape. I heard something rip, but was far more focused on how he still had a hold of me. What was that trick Jono taught me? Trap the arm, twist and slam your forearm against the elbow? "I'm gonna-!"

Whatever he was going to do, it was quickly replaced by the axe splitting his skull. His body fell in a bloody mess, revealing a snarling Hector. What the…?

"This is why I wanted a guard on you!" he snapped, ripping his axe from the body. Blood sprayed before dying to a little trickle. "You can't run if something happens!" Well, wasn't expecting that. "You had Matthew with you! Where the hell did he go?!"

"Eliwood needed reinforcement," I answered easily, surveying the area. With the leader dead… "Shouldn't be too long now before the battle is over."

"That's seriously the first thing you think about?" I refused to dignify the weird question with a reply. "For crying out… seems like I can trust you with everything but your own health!" …What was…? "Here." Something dropped on my head, and it took a bit of swimming to realize it was his cape. It was removable? "Your shirt is ripped." Ah, right, the ripping. "Are you okay?" I finally emerged from the cape to see him studying me closely, eyes brimming with concern. "Are you bruised? Bleeding? He didn't do anything before I got here, right?"

"Well, aren't you protective?" He scowled, but I smiled reassuringly. "No, Hector, I am just fine. Believe it or not, I do know a bit of self-defense. I was just debating on trapping his arm and breaking his elbow when you showed up all dramatic like."

"…Good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"…You were really worried."

"Is that a crime?" He was back to scowling. I couldn't help but giggle. "Ugh… pay more attention to your health, will you? I think I had a heart attack."

"I pay enough attention." He gave me a look and I sighed. Fine, then. "Okay, compromise. I'll be more vigilant in keeping a guard on me _if_ you stop charging so far ahead that you can't hear me. It really messes up my tactics when you're being reckless."

"It does?" He honestly looked surprised, before becoming very sheepish. "…I thought it helped…" Yep, he was definitely giving me a headache. "Fine, I'll take it. Can you explain later why is messes it up?"

"With pleasure." I grinned and Hector got a comically scared look on his face. "Prepare yourself for a lecture."

"Oh, hell."

"Lady Wolf! Young Master!" And there was Matthew. He slowed to a stop, and tilted his head as Hector and I faced him. "I… missed something," he murmured. He glanced at the corpse and grimaced. "I missed something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Hector got to be dramatic, so it's all good," I reassured. Matthew smiled wryly. "So?"

"Ah, yes, the bandits are scattering." Yay! "Lord Eliwood is going to approach our civilian." Made sense. "Orders?"

"Check to make sure none come back, and then get back to setting up the camp for the night." He nodded and bolted off. "Was he kicking himself?"

"Believe it or not, he _is_ serious most of the time, and he likes you, so… probably." Hector shrugged. He looked weird in the armor without the cape, but I wasn't giving it up. The thing was surprisingly warm and cozy. "Let's catch up with Eliwood."

"Sounds good. Especially from you."

"Hey!"

With Hector scowling and me snickering, the two of us approached the wagon. Eliwood was already there, talking to the shaking peddler. "We've driven off the bandits," I heard him say as we approached. "Are you injured?"

"O-oh, yes, I'm fine," the peddler murmured. He smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes, I'm fine as fine can be. Thank you!" He cleared his throat. "I am Merlinus, a traveling merchant as you can see by my wagon there." Oh? "You'll find no other whose goods compare!" I was more interested in that wagon. Hmm…

"Huh? Really?" Hector glanced dubiously at Merlinus. Eliwood shot him a warning look, while Merlinus looked at both Hector and me in confusion. "You're a merchant?" he repeated, voice dry. Oh, goodness, Hector. "Books and knives and all that?"

"Hector, your manners!" Eliwood snapped. He sighed heavily. I added another tick to the mental tally. "Please, pay no attention to what this oaf has to say." Hector simply rolled his eyes and started studying the wagon with a thoughtful look.

"Certainly." Well, Merlinus has a little sass to him, huh? "Would you do me the honor of hearing the names of my rescuers?" he asked, bowing politely. "Obviously, you hail from highborn houses."

"I am Eliwood, heir to Pherae." He gestured to Hector. "This is Hector, heir to Ostia." Hector scowled a little at the word 'heir'. "And our tactician is Katarina-"

"Of Hanover?" …Someone kill me now. Merchants knew of me. "Goodness, I've heard quite a bit of you, my lady! Why, they say the King of Bern himself is interested in hiring you!" I made myself smile politely, and bit my tongue. I shook my head at Eliwood and Hector's curious looks. I didn't want to talk about it. "And the greatest houses in all of Lycia! An honor beyond words to be saved by such illustrious people!"

"Nice to be appreciated for a change," Hector deadpanned. He was still looking at the wagon. "Lately, people just seem to want us dead." He nodded to himself, as if coming to a decision. "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?" Why was he… wait, was he…? Oh, I had to watch this.

"Pardon?" Merlinus blinked slowly, looking a little loss. "Well, I had planned to travel Lycia, selling my merchandise," he answered. He glanced at the bandit corpses, looking a little green. "That's… likely not possible in such dangerous times."

"In that case, why don't you come along with us?" HE WAS! OH, THIS WAS GLORIOUS! "We guard you, you help us keep organized… wins all around, I'd say."

"I concur!" I immediately said. Eliwood looked at me like I was insane, but Hector shot me a grin. "We're gaining more and more people, and frankly, if this is anything like the Caelin Inheritance Dispute, we're just going to get more, and that means a _lot_ more items. The equipment to properly take care of the horses alone is going to drive us mad within a couple of days." I smiled. "So, I agree with Hector. He's making sense for once."

"Hey!"

"Oh, that is a splendid idea!" Merlinus gasped. He… actually looked close to crying, despite the smile. "Managing merchandise is my specialty!" So, I had a convoy. Yay!

"Well met!" Hector clapped Merlinus on the shoulder, noticeably lighter than he would Eliwood. "Now, let's go ahead and get the items organized…"

"Why do I get the feeling I need to make sure you and Hector never agree on anything?" Eliwood sighed as Hector and Merlinus walked away. Another one for the tally. "I can't help but feel like you two tricked him with logic." Was it tricking? Mmm, morally grey area there, that. Ultimately, though, it was beneficial to both parties. "I'm going to make sure Hector doesn't run him ragged on the first day."

"Have fun!" I called. He simply sighed, again, and followed Hector and Merlinus. I glanced around the area to see Dorcas and Bartre moving bodies away from the water, Oswin and Marcus setting up the tents, and Lowen and Rebecca cooking. Serra was tending to a wound Guy had acquired, and Matthew seemed content in teasing the living hell out of both of them, based on their scowls and his grin.

Satisfied, I tightened the cape around me, looked up to the sky, and noticed the Pack had returned. The other constellations looked… peaceful. If it read true, then we should be fine for the night.

Good. Something told me we'd need the rest.

* * *

_Notes on Merlinus_

· _Merchant, and a dramatic one. Crying tears of joy, and I swear I heard him yell something about keeping him safe in his bosom to Eliwood? I don't know and I don't want to._

· _Noncombatant, meaning I need to keep a guard on him at all times. Maybe Marcus. Would that be petty?_

· _Shy, quiet, quirky, with a little bit of sass hiding there. But I think he's the loyal type._

* * *

Author notes: Yay, we finally have our convoy! Useful as hell thing. I'm giving him the wagon now to avoid the headache of trying to figure out how all their items and the tent were ferried about. (Funny thing: Merlinus actually made his first appearance in FE6 as the convoy there. This is apparently how he gets into Eliwood's service in the first place.)  
Kutolah believing they are descended from wolves comes from Dayan's supports with Yodel in FE6. It's why Dayan has the nickname that he does, apparently.  
Oh, the tricks Katri uses to fight back are things I learned in my self-defense class. I think. It's been a bit. But I definitely remember that snapping the elbow one.

Next Chapter – False Friends


	24. Chapter 14) False Friends

Chapter 14 – False Friends

* * *

_A merchant now travels with us. Yay. With Merlinus in tow, we set out for Laus. Based on the map, Laus is located in the heart of Lycia, important for trade and crossing. Or, it would, if not for how annoying and power-hungry Lord Darin is. Matthew's told me details, including stealing young and pretty girls for 'service in the castle'. Sickening, yeah?_

_Not to mention everything else going on. Preparations for war, Lord Elbert's disappearance, Lord Helman's death… supposedly, they tie to Lord Darin. In contrast to Hector, Eliwood seems afraid. I don't blame him._

_The truth was always painful._

* * *

The wagon was loud, and I swear it hit every bump in the road. But it was preferable to riding a horse, and it gave me the chance to work on strategies and training plans for everyone in 'Eliwood's Elite', so riding in it was definitely the better choice.

"Lady Katarina!" I heard Merlinus call back. I made a noise in acknowledgement, finishing up my plan for Rebecca's training. For now, it was going to focus on getting her faster and more accurate. "We're within sight of Laus castle!" Oh? "Lord Eliwood has called for a halt, and is riding towards the back." Translation: you might want to move to the entrance.

"Thanks, Merlinus!" I replied. I thought I heard him laugh a little in delight, for some reason, as I slipped my things back in my back and slid to the exit.

Eliwood appeared at the end of the wagon at the exact time Merlinus stopped. "Here, let me help you down," Eliwood offered, giving me his hand. I took it, not wanting to stress my leg with the jolt jumping would bring. "Welcome to Laus." It was… surprisingly pretty. Wow, Darin had to be really greedy. His province actually looked blessed in terms of food and water. He really didn't have a lot to want for. "Matthew said to tell you he was scouting around." Good. "And Lowen… ah, there he is."

"Snacks for now, my lord, my lady!" Lowen declared sweetly. He passed us both little… bread-pocket-sandwich things with meat, cheese, and diced greens tucked inside. It was something I'd probably eat for a _meal_, but Lowen and Rebecca always made a lot, with the leftovers sustaining us well and them being creative with what remained from that. This must've been one of the things. "It's been a while since breakfast, after all, and I don't want you two to feel lightheaded again!" I glanced at Eliwood, curious, and he smiled sheepishly. He must've missed a few meals.

I took a bite, smiling at the taste. "This is really good," I murmured. Lowen beamed. "You and Rebecca have outdone yourselves again."

"Oh, it's just a simple thing, but really, she's amazing." …Was that a blush? It looked like he was blushing, but the hair in his face made it hard to tell. "A-ah, I need to pass these out to the others!" And, half-tripping, he ran off.

"Methinks some romances are blooming among the troops," Eliwood laughed. I nodded, thinking. "You're frowning."

"I am thinking," I corrected. Dayan's talk of 'affinities' floated through my head. Even if it wasn't true, it _was_ a known fact that people just fought better when around people they liked, loved, and trusted. "Rebecca still needs a guard, and Lowen is proving more and more to be an _excellent_ guard. I think I'll have them set up together."

"Are you playing matchmaker?"

"No, not at all." Still, I grinned, even as I continued to eat. This really was good. "But, hey, if he fights a little harder to impress her, that's pretty beneficial, yes?"

"You're horrible." I simply laughed. "Speaking of horrible, let's find Hector." HAHAHAHA!

We walked through the gathered troops, and I took note of everyone. Oswin was talking to Dorcas about something, Bartre was stretching, Rebecca was helping Lowen hand out the food, Serra was brushing her hair, Marcus was a bit ahead, and Hector was off on his own.

He glanced back as we approached before returning his attention to the landscape. "Look around," he murmured. "They're truly preparing for battle." You could see the half-made forts from here, and the soldiers scurrying about. Not a single farmer was in the fields, despite the good weather and season. "You don't much look like you want to got to the castle, though, Eliwood."

"…I don't," Eliwood admitted. He sighed, and I marked a tally in my logbook. It was getting too large for me to keep in my head. "If we go and learn the truth, we might have to go to war."

"Fine by me!"

"Not fine by me," I grumbled. Hector gave me a curious look. "War is worse than hell. Hell is fair, after all. But war? War devours everyone without a care." I shrugged. "I might be a tactician, but anyone who thinks war is glorious in the school either gets a wake-up call or dies. Douglas, the Knight General, told me stories, in detail, of the wars he had to fight." It sucked.

"Precisely," Eliwood murmured. He gave me a warm, if wan, smile. "If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine, but if I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics…" He sighed and I made another tally. "All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully."

"Mmm, I get what you two are saying," Hector noted. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "But the way I see it, Darin's causing all sorts of hell for his people, right? Not just with the war preparations, but in general." I nodded slowly. "So, is it better to use the people of Laus as a sacrifice to avoid a war or should we go to war to remove the threat and let there be a future that isn't fear filled." He squirmed at my stare. "What?"

"That is the second time I've heard you be philosophical," I told him. His expression blanked before he rolled his eyes and nodded, remembering Kathelet. "Excuse me for being shocked."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Perhaps you're braver than I am, Hector," Eliwood mumbled. He sighed, looking down to the ground, becoming hesitant. "I can't… believe in the future that easily."

"Ah, it's fine. I'll do it until you can." Aw~ "Now, Katri, what are you tallying?" Hmm? "Yes, subject change," he stated. "No, I don't care." I laughed. "So?"

"Eliwood's sighs," I answered, grinning. Eliwood started, choking on a yelp, while Hector burst into laughter. "He's on twelve today alone."

"Can I see?" I covered my notes and turned the book for him to see the tally marks. "That's for the whole campaign so far? It's covering the whole top part!"

"I might need to devote a page to it."

"I hate both of you," Eliwood groaned. Hector and I both laughed again. "So, if you two are done teasing me-"

"Lord Eliwood!" And that was Marcus. "A knight has ridden forth from the castle," he reported, bowing to Eliwood. "Matthew states it is Lord Erik." Marquess Laus's son, if I remembered correctly. "He wished to see you." Oh? This was going to be good.

"Gah, why did it have to be that buffoon?" Hector grumbled, scowling again. "Eliwood, I'm leaving. Go for a ride, survey our surroundings. I could never abide the fool."

"Coordinate with Matthew on where to go," I instructed as Eliwood nodded. "He might have a path for you already."

"Got it." Hector escaped and Eliwood bade Marcus to bring Erik here.

I noted Erik was probably the same age as Eliwood and Hector as he arrived and dismounted. Marcus went to stand a respectful distance away as Erik walked up. "Hello, Eliwood!" His tone was genuine. His smile… not so much. Whoo boy. "I'm sorry for approaching so unexpectedly," he continued. I rubbed my temple, fighting off the urge to roll my eyes. "But I had to ride out and greet you when I heard you were here. What brings you to Laus? Are you on your way to Ostia?" Fishing for information much?

"Why would you think that?" Eliwood asked. He smiled warmly, eyes all innocent. "I could just simply be traveling, Erik."

"Merely a thought. You're such good friends with Hector, after all." He sighed gustily. "He's not here, is he? He and I never got along very well. For a noble, his behavior was crude and his manner of speech…" He shuddered, and I wondered why he thought it was a good idea to say such things _to_ Eliwood. Hector was his best friend. "Wait, you two didn't have a falling out, did you?"

"Nothing of the sort." Eliwood hesitated at how to continue.

So I jumped in. "We were, however, about to send a message," I 'explained'. Eliwood gave me a confused look, but relaxed at my nod. "Perhaps you and your father might lend us one? It's something of the greatest importance." Play with the bait, little boy.

"I think we can arrange something," Erik murmured. His smile became a touch too gleeful. "But goodness, what a beauty. I had no idea you had a fiancé, Eliwood." …Wait. What.

"I'm not engaged!" Eliwood immediately protested, eyes wide in absolute shock. I was more confused as to how Erik made that leap of logic. Eliwood was nice, sure, but I couldn't think of anything that would even suggest the possibility of a relationship other than friendship. "Nor am I courting anyone. This is Pherae's newest tactician, Erik. I'm not in a habit of forcing myself on my servants." Erik scowled a little and I snickered at the little barb. Whether Eliwood meant it or not.

"Very true," I agreed. I smiled, but refused to bow. "I'm Katarina of Hanover."

"The Master Tactician?" Erik… actually gasped. Uh oh. "The one that the King of Bern has been asking Etruria about?" Oh, hell no. No, I was not working with Desmond! "If you're here, then…"

"Erik, what's going on?" Eliwood asked calmly. He stared right at Erik, who flinched and darted his eyes away. "All around, I see preparations for war, and you're not being very subtle in your attempts to fish information."

"…" Erik suddenly started chuckling, but the crazy one of a madman or someone who had just finally snapped. "I had hoped to find out about Ostia first, but I suppose it won't matter." Now he was just laughing mad. Whoo boy. "Eliwood, I've always despised you!" Oh, this was where we got the 'villain motive'? This was like a story. "How I longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces!" Yeah, I felt sorry for Laus. "And now that day has come at last!"

"And you'll not live to see the end of it." There was Hector, pushing Eliwood and me behind him. He already had his axe out. "Hi, Erik," Hector greeted coldly. He was snarling. "Long time no see."

"Y-you…!" Not so cocky anymore, Erik? "Why are you…? Have you spoken to Ostia already?"

"Had a message sent out ages ago." He glanced back at me. "Troops all around, Laus regulars." So, a battle against a skilled, in theory, force. Right.

"Y-yes, you're trapped!" Erik cackled. Whoo boy. I had a headache. "My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent!

"Lundgren tried the same," I reminded him. He actually stumbled back. "I'd say you can ask him how it went, but I think Lyn splitting his skull says it all."

"L-Laus's elite-!"

"Will you just shut up and go already? It's time for the grown-ups to be serious now, so go back to playing war, little boy."

"Bitch!" He lunged.

Eliwood easily slid in front of him, though, slamming his rapier clear through Erik's shoulder. "Craven cur!" he barked, glaring. Blood flew as he ripped the rapier out, and I noted that Erik's arm was likely cripple. Possibly for life. Wow. Didn't expect that much of a reaction. "Go on and think. You'll only get once chance, Erik. That is what war is like." Erik just fled, galloping away with blood hitting the ground. "…I went overboard…"

"Meh, if you hadn't done something, I would've," Hector reassured him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Katri, why provoke him?"

"Angry enemies don't think clearly, leading to some really stupid mistake," I answered without missing a beat. "I figured you or Eliwood would keep him from me." I shrugged as both stared. "You're both kind and noble people, and I'm the helpless tactician. If you two hadn't, I'd be leaving." Eliwood smiled hesitantly while Hector scowled. "Yes, I know, bad. But, regardless, we now have hastily trained soldiers being led by a child throwing a tantrum. There are going to be holes in the guard that we can exploit." I shrugged. "We're outnumbered, so I had to quickly think of a way to get an advantage. Sorry."

"Can you warn us next time you try something like that?" Eliwood asked. "Just so I am prepared? I mean; I am used to Hector, so it's not that bad." Hector yelped in protest. "And I trust you a lot." I couldn't help but smile at that. "But still. I was seriously worried." That… was very touching. Maybe I was growing on them after all.

"We'll come up with some signaling system. Things like that really can't be planned too much ahead." Eliwood nodded, accepting that. "Now, knowing Matthew…"

"Yes, here I am!" Matthew jumped to my side, and passed me a map he'd made. "Best that I can do, sadly. Dangerous to run around too much."

"Thank you." I studied the map, already thinking. "Matthew, Hector, Eliwood, get everyone prepared for battle, please." They nodded and raced off. I, however, frowned when I noticed something. "Two villages…" And one was a significant distance away.

"Lady Katri." I looked up to see Marcus approached. I tensed, bracing myself for whatever skepticism came my way. "Let me take point," he requested. I just blinked at him slowly. Didn't… expect… that… "There may be many of them, but numbers are meaningless. I am a knight of Pherae, and these mice of Laus will be sent scurrying." And Marcus was fast.

"After you break through the lines, I have a specific task I'll need to give you," I told him. He nodded. "Good, then make sure everything is good for it." He bowed respectfully and walked off. I could only stare in surprise. Had I… gotten a bit of respect from him? Really?

"Katri, they say we're surrounded." And there was Serra. Surprisingly, though, she looked rather calm. "Hmm? Did you expect me to be worried?" she asked, smiling. "Well, I'm not. I'm with you, Katri, and we make quite the team!" That… was very true. "And you've led us out of worse with the Legion." I smiled, the words soothing my spirit. "So, let's get started, yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling my confidence soar and my resolve harden. Let's do this. "I'm counting on you."

"As it should be~"

* * *

I grinned as Marcus easily broke through the ranks, sending them scattering and easy pickings for the rest. He continued on, not looking back, to the farthest village to warn them of the fighting, just in case some bandits decided to take advantage of the situation. It wouldn't take him long to return. With luck, the battle itself wouldn't take long.

"Dorcas, Batre, move more to the north so Rebecca can cover you!" I yelled, watching the area closely. "Guy, get Matthew to move Hector and Oswin further south to close up our lines." Guy nodded and darted off to Matthew. In accordance to our agreement, Hector wasn't charging recklessly, and I had both a guard and a messenger. Guy and Matthew were serving as that, respectively. "Eliwood, get to Serra! That wound on your side is throwing you off!"

"Message delivered," Guy informed me. I nodded and gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back, but I could see how he fidgeted. He'd wanted to be on the frontlines. Of course, the whole reason I had him as my guard was because he'd be at a huge disadvantage against the knights here, but he was still a kid. "The battle looks like it's going well."

"For now." I coughed as my throat began protesting the yelling. Guy passed me a canteen. "Thank you." As I sipped, a thought occurred to me. "Do you know how to make a ginger concoction?"

"For headaches?" He shook his head. "Nah, that's not something they normally teach boys." Rath had known, though… "I know of it, and I can keep an eye out for you, but…"

"That's fine. I was just curious." Ah, I missed Rath. A lot. "Thank you for the water."

"No worries. You feeling all right, though?" Hmm? "It seems like you're coughing every day." Was I?

"Mmm, I think I'm fine, but if it persists, I'll go to Serra." He nodded, accepting that. "Now then… oh, Lowen needs to get Rebecca towards the south."

"I'll tell Matthew." And he was off, leaving me to continue studying the field. If I was right, then Erik should be frustrated soon and…

Serra's excited squeal caught me off-guard. It was a feeling that only increased when I turned to see what had caused that response. Erk. Erk was here.

"The hell?" I breathed. Serra jumped up and down excitedly as she dragged Erk over to me. He looked just as surprised to see me. And a little scared. Why? "Erk, what are you doing here?"

"I'm… on guard duty again?" Erk answered hesitantly. Silently, I directed Serra to tend to the wounded Bartre and she did with a little skip to her step. "That's all, really."

"And who are you guarding?" Erk didn't answer. "Erk, what's going on?"

"You're going to yell."

"I'm going to yell _more_ if you don't tell me." He sighed. "So-"

"Lady Katri!" Biting back a groan, I faced Marcus. "The village is safe," he informed me. I smiled, relieved. "And we have some help." Oh? "Child, this is our tactician."

Everything clicked into place with I saw the redheaded girl on the horse, and I wasn't happy about it. "Priscilla, what in all the hells are you doing here?!" I yelled, glowering. Priscilla winced, smiling nervously. "How did you get…" I whirled on Erk. "She's the one you're guarding?" Erk nodded hesitantly. "Who knows about this?"

"Lord Pent does," Priscilla answered. I brought my attention back to her as she dismounted and came to stand in front of me. "It's good to see you again, Katri." She smiled warmly. "I didn't get a chance to see you before you left Etruria." Yes, I knew that. "But I requested Lord Pent's assistance, and he let me borrow Erk to help protect me."

"But your parents don't know." She shook her head and I groaned. "Of all the times for your stubbornness to kick in, Priscilla! This is danger-" Remembering what Matthew had told me about Darin, I crouched down to look her in the eye. "Hey, the marquess here hasn't done anything to you, right?"

"He barred my passage out of the province and ordered no help be given to me, but he has only seen me. Erk burned his hand when he tried to touch, and I've been hiding in the village since." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then Sir Marcus came." And she seized the way to freedom. Right, good.

"Lady Katri!" I glanced up as Lowen rode towards me, stopping a short distance away. "Lord Erik is charging!" he told me, voice wobbling in panic. I caught Rebecca's hand gently patting his shoulder reassuringly and realized he must've been moving when he saw it. "What do we do?"

"First, you calm down," I told him. He smiled sheepishly and took a couple of deep breaths. While he did that, I returned my attention to Priscilla and Erk. "You two are going to get a lecture from me later. Count on it." Both of them winced. "All right, everyone, to me! We're going to end this now!"

A quick flurry of commands and everyone was out in force, with the new additions of Erk and Priscilla to make things run a little smoother. It didn't take long at all to funnel Erik exactly where I wanted him: fighting Hector.

"You've always been an eyesore to me," Erik spat, lunging for Hector. Hector easily dodged the lance, though. Can't even hit the guy in heavy armor. Tsk, tsk. "No matter what… no matter how hard I tried, it was always you two who garnered all the attention and praise!" Ah, envy. One of the most common reasons for murder. "Everywhere and in everything!"

"Well, if you had even a hint of skill, perhaps you never would've focused on appearances more than ability and gotten more praise," Hector replied without missing a beat. He _sounded_ bored. "Bah, enough of this." With one hit, he knocked Erik clear out of the saddle. With another, he knocked him the hell out. "…" He looked around and found me. "Keep him alive for questioning, right?"

Well, he could learn. "Yes, that sounds good," I replied, nodding. He smiled slightly. "Oh, feel free to bind him up. And gag him until we have to listen to him talk again." Hector laughed and waved for someone to come and help him.

I, however, turned away and hunted for two children I had to have serious words with.

"Katri!" Priscilla greeted me warmly as I approached. She had Erk next to her, and _he_ was already flinching. Good. "That was amazing. I'd never seen you command before, but you're really good!"

"Thank you," I replied. I gave them both my sternest look. "However, I've not forgotten my earlier promise." She smiled nervously. "You two. Now."

"Y-yes, ma'am.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There wasn't a soul around. It had been completely clear, without signs of fighting. Had… Had Darin abandoned his _son_? Really? He was _that_ far gone?"

"Katri!" Startled out of my thoughts, I turned to see Serra skip up with a bright smile. "I've got something for you~" she giggled. I tried to figure out what it was, but she had her hands behind her back. "Just stay still, okay?"

"Okay?" I replied, a little confused. Her smile warmed and she crouched down by my crippled leg, pressing the skin around the scar that caused the debilitation in the first place. "Serra?"

"Yes, it's exactly where I remembered." Her smile was triumphant and she produced what she'd been hiding behind her back. A brace. "Let's get this on." Carefully, yet efficiently, she snapped it on. I felt the difference immediately. Less pain, and less feeling unbalanced. "Walk with that on for a few steps." Hesitantly, I did as she asked and realized my limp was minimized, almost to the point of non-existence, and I could actually walked like I used to. I could even walk quickly. "I wouldn't trust it to a run yet. Let your leg get used to it." She popped onto her feet, beaming. "But I found it in the infirmary here and just _knew_ it would work for you!" Underneath her confidence, I saw the relief. She'd 'hoped'. She'd 'hoped', not 'knew', but I wouldn't call her out. Instead…

"Thank you." I smiled at her warmly. "It's good to have, in case I need to get somewhere in a hurry."

"Yeah, I keep seeing you hurting your leg to help us, and it made me sad I couldn't fix it…" She shook her head vehemently, pigtails bouncing with the movement. "So, I came up with a solution!" She laughed a little haughtily, and I laughed with her, unable to help it. "I'll help you put it on until you can feel what's right or not with it." Ah, good. "Or Priscilla can, I suppose." She started sulking. "Am I not a good enough healer?" And there was a trace of real fear in her eyes. Oh, Serra…

"You are a most excellent healer," I quickly reassured. She smiled, scoffing a little with an 'of course I am' air. But her eyes held relief. "What I'm hoping, though, is that by working together, you can become even more efficient, and worry less when on the field." She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "She's still learning, though, so you'll probably have to help her."

"Well, I suppose it would be a travesty not to give her a lovely teacher, yes?" Serra giggled a little and I smiled. "All right. Just don't forget about little ol' me, okay?"

"Serra, I can honestly say I will never forget you." She looked a little stunned before giving me a bright, bright smile. "Why not go introduce yourself to her? Priscilla is a bit shy."

"Like Florina?" I nodded and she laughed. "Ah, I miss the darling. Okay, I'll go do that." Glad to know I wasn't the only one missing the others in the Legion. "Oh, I think I heard that Erik fellow was stirring." Interrogation time, then. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." She skipping off, humming a tune, and I went to the room where we had Erik all tied up. Eliwood and Hector were already there, and they'd ungagged Erik. Sadly necessary for an interrogation.

"You… you peasants!" Erik snapped. That was really the best insult he had? Really? "You can't treat a proper noble like this!"

"Be thankful you're still breathing!" Hector snapped, shaking him roughly. "I've so many grounds to kill you. It's a high crime to attack the heir to Ostia, remember?" Oh? Well, that was interesting. "Not to mention every other fu-"

"Hector." Aw, Eliwood, I wanted to hear the rest of that rant! "Erik, please, talk to me," he murmured, crouching down to look Erik directly in the eye. "We've searched the entire castle and there's no one here." Erik blinked slowly, like he couldn't quite hear. "Where is your father?"

"I… he…" Erik tried to say, before shaking his head. I almost felt sorry for him. Wide-eyed, shaking… he never thought he'd be left behind. "Father… he wouldn't… he'd never!" Erik bit his lip hard, still shaking. "Ephidel…!" Huh? "He must've… must've somehow…!" Who the hell was that?

"Who is Ephidel?" Eliwood shot Hector a warning look when Hector made to yell again. "Please, talk to me. I…" Eliwood's breath hitched. "Please, I just want to find my father."

"…" Erik slowly looked Eliwood in the face. Forget what I said about feeling sorry. I didn't like the calculating gleam in his eyes, the little bit of triumph. "Ephidel appeared in the castle one year ago." So, while I was with Lyn? "When he came, Father changed. Ostia's position had always bothered him; he felt Laus deserved to rule all of Ostia." Well, maybe if he'd been a good ruler, it _might_ have been considered. "But he never would speak of rebellion before then." Rebellion? So, civil war. "He had something. Ephidel, I mean. He convinced Father with it to set this plan in motion. My father then sent envoys." I had a sudden bad feeling. "Marquess Pherae approved of the idea."

"Never!" Eliwood's shout echoed sharply off the walls. "He'd never do such a thing!" Eliwood shook. "He and Lord Uther are best friends, have been since before Hector and I were born!" That was a while.

"Believe or disbelieve. That's your choice." Erik smirked, and I felt such a strong urge to clock him over the head. Repeatedly. "He arrived six months ago to seal his approval." Eliwood was still shaking. "Father and Lord Elbert argued vehemently, as Lord Elbert distrusted Ephidel. He tried to convince him to send Ephidel and the Black Fang assassins out of Lycia." Black Fang? Ephidel was on the Black Fang? What? "My father would not be persuaded and Lord Elbert left. That's when he disappeared. I doubt he's alive."

"You…!" Hector snarled, lunging for Erik. I moved to stand in the path, blocking him. "Katri!"

"Eliwood said he wanted to hear," Erik justified, voice dripping false innocence. Eliwood was still shaking. "So-"

"Let me summarize so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice anymore," I cut in. He shot me a glare. "I've seen _much_ scarier, little boy. You'll have to do better." He scowled. "Your father is Ephidel's puppet, basically, and because Lord Elbert made an enemy of Ephidel, you assume he is dead." He nodded reluctantly. "I see."

"Eliwood!" At Hector's yell, I turned to see Eliwood had fled. Not unexpected. "Sorry, Katri," Hector told me, already moving. "But he's tied up so-"

"Go. I'll be there to help track him down in a second." Hector sent me a smile before disappearing after Eliwood. "Right, now what to do with you?" I focused my attention back on Erik. "I suppose it's to the dungeons with you." He gaped. "Matthew? I know you're eavesdropping." Matthew didn't even bother to reply as he stepped out from behind a statue, smiling. "Knock him out, and make arrangements. I intend for him to stay in the damn dungeons until _long_ after we leave." Erik made to protest and I continued, "Gag him again while you're at it. He really annoys me."

"Not a problem," Matthew reassured. He gave me a smile and a wink, and I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall. Honestly, they couldn't have gotten very far. I doubted Eliwood would run for the hills after hearing such things, merely go where he could be alone, and Hector wasn't all that fast, so…

"Let us return to Ostia." I froze at the words and, noting I was at an intersection in the hallway, cautiously peered around the corner. The speaker was Oswin, talking to Hector. "I've heard already," he murmured. Hector remained silent, fists clenching at his side. "I cannot approve of helping Eliwood, or Pherae, any longer."

"Take back those words." Hector's words were soft, calm, and brimming with rage. "You will take back those words," he repeated. I wondered what else had been said. "Now."

"Lord Hector…" Oswin sighed, shaking his head. "I appreciate your feelings, but-"

"I don't give a damn if you appreciate them or not!" I hesitantly moved a little closer, and caught Hector's profile. I didn't see the reckless young lord I was used to in the glare he leveled at Oswin. No, instead, I saw the heir of Ostia, with all the power and confidence the title inspired. If he could grow a little more, become a little reckless… he actually could be a good lord of Ostia, and of Lycia. More than good, even. "Heed my words, Oswin. I know Lord Elbert. I have for a very long time. I say that he is a man worthy of our trust." Hector… "But you are my brother's vassal. Your duties to guard me come second to your own duties." The words were full of power and conviction. I couldn't blame Oswin for staring. "Return to Ostia, if that is what your duty says. You've guarded me well, and no one will blame you. But I will not leave. I will stand by Eliwood until the end of this mess, no matter what it costs me." …Oh, hell, Matthew was right. He and I _were_ a little alike. Ah, I wasn't sure how much I liked that.

In the silence that followed, I could only watch as Hector and Oswin glared at each other, wondering who would falter first.

It turned out to be Oswin, when he decided to _kneel_. "My remarks about Marquess Pherae were improper," he murmured. Hector looked startled. "I apologize completely."

"Um… yeah… great…" Hector mumbled, slowly becoming panicked. This was actually amusing to watch. "Um… Oswin? You need not bend your knee to me. Really, so… uh…"

"My lord, I would swear my service to you." Hector stared, looking like someone just whacked him in the head. "Please, accept my lance as your own, and return it with your blessings."

Hector took the lance automatically when Oswin handed it to him. He looked a little dazed. "Oswin, you…"

"I am a knight in service of Castle Ostia. I have only offered my lance to Lord Uther." Oswin glanced up and smiled. "Yet, now, I wish to offer you that same service. Please, do me the honor."

"Oswin…" Hector smiled slightly, and passed back the lance, posture strong and sure. "Thank you. The honor is mine." Oswin took back the lance and stood. "Though, you still nag me like a mother."

"Someone has to, Lord Hector." Hector sighed and Oswin laughed. "Ah, Lady Katri." Hector whirled, eyes wide. "Did you need something?"

"I was simply going to ask if Hector knew where Eliwood went," I answered lightly, unable to hide my smile. That had been… too fun to watch. "Though, Oswin, if you don't mind helping Matthew get Erik down into the dungeons?"

"Of course." He bowed to me and walked off. I noticed he held his head a bit higher, and there was pride in his stance. Haha!

"You saw all of that, didn't you?" Hector mumbled, looking off to the side. I simply grinned. "Damn it." He ran a hand through his hair, and I could see he was blushing. "Just… not a word." Uh-huh. "Not one word."

"Yes, yes." I giggled and he scowled. "I agree with you, though." He blinked slowly. "About Lord Elbert. I think there's something more to this." I shrugged off his curious look. "Lord Elbert and my father are apparently friends. I refuse to believe a friend of his would be part of a rebellion unless there's something terrible going on."

"And we will find out that 'terrible thing' or bring light to Erik's lies." Both of us nodded before we suddenly started laughing. "What's going on? We're agreeing."

"So weird!" Ah, I needed a laugh. "So, Eliwood?"

"Oswin said he was just beyond the gate, here." So, he'd gone outside for fresh air to clear his head. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's. He seems like the type to get bogged down by his thoughts."

"You don't know the half of it." I laughed again at Hector's dry, exasperated tone. "This way."

"Following you."

It didn't take long to reach the gates, and we found Eliwood even faster, staring at the sky, still shaking.

"Eliwood!" Hector called. Eliwood barely glanced back to acknowledge us. "Finally found you." He slung an arm around Eliwood's shoulder, and I moved to Eliwood's other side, watching him carefully. "Talk. Don't keep it in your head. You'll just make yourself sick. Again."

"He's right, you know," I agreed when Eliwood hesitated. "Leave the thinking to me. It's why you hired me."

"When did you two become such good friends?" Eliwood complained. We both just smiled at him. "…My father is alive." He spoke to the ground, barely loud enough for us to hear. "And he doesn't support rebellion. There must be a reason. There has to be."

"We know that," Hector murmured. He tightened his grip on Eliwood a bit and Eliwood smiled wanly. "So, first we'll find your father and uncover the truth. We'll have a chat with my brother after that."

"So, head up," I added, poking his cheek. Eliwood batted my hand away, but his smile grew and warmed. "You've got bunches of friends, bunches of knights, a headstrong best friend who leaps to your defense, and a master tactician. Everything will be fine."

"…Yes." Eliwood looked a lot better as he lifted his head. "Marquess Laus, Black Fang assassins, and now this mysterious Ephidel… I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!" Hector and I nodded, though I tilted my head in confusion as Eliwood suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry, for dragging you into this."

"I am on my own free will, remember?" Hector reminded.

At almost the same time, I told Eliwood, "I was expecting an escalation anyway." Eliwood looked a little put out at the mangled chorus of words. "Look, we're here, and we're not leaving, so instead of apologizing, go rest." I smiled at him. "It's been a long day." Eliwood sighed again, but nodded. "There we go." I nudged them both towards the castle. "Rest and food. And maybe some silly stories with the whole group. There have to be plenty and, if not, I have a _lot_ to draw from."

One step at a time, Eliwood. And, while you do that, I'll have the plan for getting to the goal. So, rest easy. I have your back.

* * *

_Notes on Priscilla_

· _A troubadour trained by Pent in healing. Mounted healer to stay with the other mounted units, freeing up Serra. Yay._

· _I am so incredibly pissed off she's here, even if she is useful. Ugh, what do I tell her famiy?_

· _Since she's here, I'm going to train her. Hard. She has to catch up, and there's simply not time to be nice about it. Sadly._

_Erk hasn't changed much. I'll be using the same tactics._

* * *

Author's note: Fun fact. This chapter is a homage to Chapter 4 of FE6. Same area, same boss (literally, you fight Erik there), you get your troubadour… yeah, it's kind of fun to look at it.  
Katri finally gets a brace. It won't completely solve her leg issues, but it'll cut down on it. Not much else to say about this chapter, really. Other than it was REALLY annoying to have 'Erk', and 'Erik' in the same chapter.

Next Chapter – Talons Alight (A Hector Mode Exclusive)


	25. Chapter 15) Talons Alight

Chapter 15 – Talons Alight

* * *

_We've defeated Erik, heir to Laus, and seized the castle. Currently, we're resting after the long travels, and doing our best to restore order to the province. The reason is mostly because we can't seem to figure out where Darin went. It's like he disappeared without a trace. Ostian spies are on the case, but until then we're stuck, waiting to see if anyone comes to attack the castle._

_Knowing our luck? Not only is there going to be someone, but it's going to be an ambush._

* * *

"I still can't believe Pent did this," I grumbled, scowling at Erk and Priscilla. Erk was attempting to hide behind a book, not realizing it was upside down, and Priscilla just ducked her head. "I cannot _believe_ he did this. And that you just left! With what? Barely a note?"

"I'm sorry," Priscilla mumbled. Her voice wobbled as she drooped. "It came up while I was having lessons and I… when he offered to help, I just had to!" Tentatively, she looked up at me. "So… it was a lot of spur of the moment, but…"

Oh, come on… "Come here." I held my arms out and she immediately left her chair to take the offered hug, curling into my side when I shifted over on the couch just like Anastasia would. "You two do know that my anger is born out of great worry for you two, right?" Erk peeked over the book to nod and Priscilla scooted a little closer, resting her head on my shoulder. "Now, explain to me, exactly, what all is going on?"

"I want to find out what happened to my parents." Her…? "My birth parents. House Cornwell." She sighed. "I love my adoptive family dearly, and I love my life in Etruria. I have wonderful friends, my lessons are fun, and in a couple of years, I'll get to see my best friend marry my older brother! There's little to complain about." Still, her voice grew softer. "But, I can't help but wonder what happened to my birth family. Why did they never come back for me? Did they forget me? Was I abandoned? Did they die?" Ah… "The anniversary of my fostering came up and it made my mind all frantic and gloomy, which Pent noticed…" Thus leading to the conversation.

"It's been a few months since we left," Erk explained. My eyes narrowed and he held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, dropping the book. "It was to make the journey safer, and to try and hunt down information. For instance, we learned that House Cornwell did collapse as rumors have stated." I tightened my hug on Priscilla. "We were heading to the old lands, to see if we could come up with clues as to why and what happened to everyone, when you found us." I see.

"The rumors we've been hearing are awful." Priscilla's voice was so small. "My birth parents are dead, of that everyone is certain, but no one knows anything about what happened to my older brother, Raymond." I see… "He could be alive. He could be dead. And they say my parents were thieves, corrupted, evil… worse than Marquess Laus!" Her breath hitched. "I don't believe it. I refuse to. They… they're so kind in my memories…" Oh, sweetie…

"There, there," I murmured, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay." I glanced up at Erk. "You say a few months. How long?"

"The day preparations began was the day Lord Pent got your letter, stating you were leaving Ilia," he answered. I could only stare in incredulous shock. "It took some time, but I think we left before you left the Sacae. Certainly, didn't hear of a letter." They had been gone nearly as long as I have.

"You're both going to write letters to Michael." They nodded. "Tell him that you're with me. I don't doubt he's already heard I'm on a job, but hopefully, it'll reassure him." Priscilla finally sat up and I dabbed at her teary eyes with my sleeve. "I'll ask around for information, okay? So, head up, sweetling. Whatever the truth, it won't change who you are, and it will not change that your birth parents were good to you." She smiled slightly. "There we go. That's a pretty smile." I glanced at Erk. "Don't you think so too?"

"Yes." I smirked at how quickly he answered and laughed as his face burned red. "Um… er…"

"Should've checked the library first!" I looked up as Rebecca came skipping inside. "Sorry to bother," she said, smiling brightly. "But there's a person asking for you, Katri." A… who in Elibe would be visiting Laus and asking for me? "Lords Eliwood and Hector are talking to him now, but Sir Oswin said to get you fast before someone gets offended." Oh dear. "Main hall."

"Thank you, Rebecca," I answered. I carefully stood up, shifting my feet as I adjusted to the brace. "Say, Rebecca, why don't you show Priscilla and Erk how to make something?" Erk and Priscilla looked confused, but Rebecca's eyes shone. "Something sweet, perhaps?" That would be a nice distraction for them.

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to!" She giggled. "There's recipe books in here, I bet, so let's find something!" As she took command of them, I waved goodbye and made my way down the hall to where this guest supposedly was.

Oswin was waiting for me. "I apologize for all of this," he murmured, gesturing to the door. I could hear Eliwood and Hector talking in circles. "But, we wanted to make sure this wasn't some enemy of yours that you made."

"I don't think I have enemies that would make the effort?" I paused and sighed as I remembered the two nobles I sassed. "Then again, maybe I do. Who knows?"

"Well, if you did, know that all of us will gladly defend you." I… Oh, I couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. "This entrance will let you see the person before they can see you, so…"

"Understood." I cautiously entered the Main Hall, peering around the convenient statue that blocked the door from view. Only to be absolutely started by who Hector and Eliwood were talking to. I knew that armor, and I knew the scarred face and graying brown hair. Yet… "What is he doing here?"

"Foe?"

"No, friend. I'm just really confused." And I could see his smile become more and more polite, which meant he was getting closer and closer to snapping. "If you have others around, tell them everything is okay?" I waited long enough to see Oswin nod before stepping out into the room. "Charles?" All eyes turned to me, and Charles broke into a warm, relieved smile when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Lady Katri," he replied, gently rebuking my lack of a 'proper' greeting. I simply rolled my eyes and grinned. "Well, now that I see you are not a prisoner, I must say, your employers are very good guards for you."

"I'd hope so. I depend on them highly." I turned my grin to a sighing Eliwood and confused Hector. "Sorry about this. I promise; I had no idea he was coming."

"But you do know him?" Eliwood asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, this is Sir Charles, Knight Commander of Hanover." Charles respectfully bowed to Eliwood and Hector, smile genuine now. Both bowed back, all polite. "He's also one of the unofficial babysitter of everyone in the family, by virtue of being a good friend of Father's."

"And now I'm also babysitting the grandchildren," Charles added, chuckling lightly and smiling warmly. "Ah, you all grew up too fast. It seems like yesterday you were pulling pranks to avoid naptime, Lady Katri."

"You're not that old, Charles." He simply laughed again. "How's Maira?"

"She's doing well. Though, both of us were quite put out to hear you had come and gone while we were out surveying the lands." I smiled and shrugged. "Yes, I know you. Get a thought in your head and stick with it until the end. A wolf's loyalty and stubbornness."

"Who is 'Maira'?" Hector asked. He was looking more and more confused, and completely ignored Eliwood elbowing him in the ribs. "Your wife?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" Charles yelped. I burst into laughter, covering my hand to muffle it. I couldn't say it was his fault, but the mental image was so hilarious. "_Her_ wife would kill me." Hector colored and coughed in embarrassment, mumbling something. "Maira is my second in command, a powerful valkyrie who decided to serve Lord Nick instead of going into our entirely too sexist army. And I am happily unmarried."

"S-sorry…"

"If it makes you feel better, little lord, you're not the first to ask. Apparently, our banter resembles a married couple's." He shook his head and reached into his pack. "Regardless, as wonderful as it is to see you, Lady Katri, checking on your health isn't the only reason I'm here." He passed me a letter, and I quickly opened it, skimming the contents. "It's your father's reply to your previous letter, with all the information Hanover and Etrurian spies have on Lord Elbert's disappearance and the Black Fang." Sadly, it wasn't much, but I still greatly appreciated it. I was still confused as to why Charles himself was here, though. A lower ranked knight could've easily carried this. "I… also have a verbal message for you." Ah. There we go.

"You asked your father?" Eliwood breathed as I passed the letter to him. Hector quickly shifted to read over his shoulder. "Thank you!" He gave me a bright smile. "Ah, wait, I'm distracting from the verbal message, aren't I?"

"Not really," I answered. I smiled wryly. "Father only does 'verbal messages' for private family matters." He nodded, understanding. "That's why we have big bad Knight Commander here. It has to be someone Father trusts with it."

"There's a side room here that should be private enough." Ah, Eliwood. Always considerate. "Hector and I will keep people from eavesdropping." I glanced at Hector and he nodded.

"Thank you." I hunted around, finding the side room easily, and headed for it, Charles following me inside.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing a brace," he murmured as he shut the door. I noticed a convenient desk and leaned against it to take some weight off my legs. "Bishop Yodel grumbled as he realized he forgot to have you fitted for one."

"Serra takes wonderful care of me," I replied. An awkward silence filled the room, and Charles wouldn't look at me. "So, what happened? Is Nicholas entering a rebellious phase?" No answer. "Did Mark do something stupid and is now trapped in marriage?" Still no answer, and I tried to think of what would make him so reluctant to relay the message. "Did something happen to the herds? Was someone injured?" Still nothing and I grew frustrated. "Damn it, Charles, tell me!"

"…I'm sorry." He bowed low, keeping me from reading his face. "But your mother, Lady Cristina, has passed away." Everything froze. My thoughts. My breath. Even time just seemed to hold still, leaving me trapped with that one sentence that I just… couldn't…

"How?" My voice cracked, and the word burned my throat. "An accident? Did a horse…?" I couldn't finish the sentence. "What… happened…?"

"It was consumption, my lady." Wha…? "There was a small outbreak in the capital. Lady Cristina was exposed while helping some victims get to Bishop Yodel for treatment." Then why didn't he treat her?! "He checked her over, said she was clear, and she came home." Why was this…? How could this…? "It was around the time when Lady Priscilla suddenly disappeared with only Lord Erk as her guard. Lady Cristina, of course, flitted about calming everyone. Bishop Yodel theorizes it had simply been latent until the stress of that, and… some other things in court awakened it." I… "Since she had already been cleared, she refused to get looked at again." Of all… of all the times for her to be stubborn?! And… and this was Pri… no. No, no, no. I… couldn't even… think that… it wasn't… I didn't… need that thought in my head… right now… "By the time we realized the truth, she was passed the point where healing magic would take."

"When?" When did she die? Where was I? Not there. I wasn't there. Would it have mattered if I was? Maybe? Maybe not? I didn't… I couldn't… think…

"The last letter she saw was the one where you mentioned you had taken a job with Lord Eliwood to help find his missing father." S-so, it had only been… I had been in Pherae when… "Here." It took me a few blinks to even focus on what he was trying to hand me. Letters. A large, heavy stack of letters. My nerveless hands almost dropped it. "They're… replies. To each letter you sent home." To each…? "She… read each one. Wrote a reply. Never sent it, of course." Well, yes, otherwise, they wouldn't be _right here_. "Even when…" His breath hitched and he coughed to clear it. "Even when she was bedridden, she would ask every day if a letter from you had come, and demand to read it. When she was too weak to hold the paper, she had someone read them to her, over and over again." The thought of that stubborn… making my life hell… woman being too weak to do _anything_ just… didn't make sense to me. "And when she was too weak to write, she dictated in between the coughs." How… how dare she? How dare she die on me?! Before I could come home and get those scoldings, before we could argue like we always did! Before I could make some sense in my head about her and how I felt or whether I'd ever, ever forgive her for… how dare she?! How dare she die!? And how… how…

"I see." I… I had always just… wanted her… to accept me. To understand me. To be proud, just like Father was. I… why…? Just why?

"Lady Katri, please, come home." It took me a second to process the words, and even then, I could only stare as he looked at me entreatingly. "Your father will never admit it, but it would do him a world of good to have you back home where he could see you." I… "Lord Mark could use your help in running the province. Lord Nick has taken a break for mourning." Father… never took breaks… "Lady Maria frets, while Lady Anastasia and Lord Nicholas are inconsolable. You were always good at calming them." I… "Not to mention Lord Christopher is absolutely confused by what's going on because there's so much to do." But… "And Hanover would rest easy at having you home again, especially in the wake of this." I couldn't think. Nothing made sense. "Not to mention the tensions with Bern." Tensions? "King Mordred is finding the treatment of his sister and nephew absolutely intolerable." Queen Hellene… Zephiel… "And our spies hint King Desmond is itching to fight." Surely he… "If you returned, it would reassure him greatly." What? So I could watch Mildain? I suppose… "With your skill, Etruria could easily wage and win war on Bern and-"

Something snapped. Something snapped in my head and everything slammed sharply into focus. "You… want me to return to assist Etruria in a war." My voice was very, very quiet and very cold. The words burned my tongue. "A preemptive war. Declaring war before Bern declares it." I thought of the discussion I had just the other day with Eliwood and Hector about war. I think even Hector, who had so much faith in the future, would balk at this. This... wasn't protecting anything. "Tactically speaking, you would have to either burn a path through the Sacae to reach Bern, or crush one through all of Lycia." And in doing so… "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My voice echoed sharply through the room as unbridled rage flooded me. "There is no point to it! You would sacrifice entire countries just to deal with a threat that doesn't even have the balls to do more than grandstand!" If you cut through the Sacae, Etrurian soldiers would be picked off by the nomads or would completely slaughter the tribes. Not to mention having to capture and _hold_ Bulgar, which would mean utter massacre. Bulgar was free. It would never submit to anyone. "I became a tactician to help Etruria!" To march through Lycia would mean to destroy at least Ostia, and probably every other province as they chose to either fight or side with Etruria in a desperate hope to survive. "Not to help it become a tyrannical empire hell bent on slaughtering everything in its path!" And no matter the path, countless Ilian knights would be hired and used as living shields. "I will not return!" The rapes Florina had told me about... The indiscriminate slaughter of hunters Dayan had told me of... I would not tolerate it! "And you will tell King Mordred, to his face, that if he leads Etruria into war, I will do everything in my power _to stop him!"_ I paused to breath. My head was a mess. I still didn't know what, exactly, I wanted. My mother was dead and the country I had wanted to serve so much was nothing more than a parasite on the other countries. But I did know one thing, and _that_ was crystal clear, a shining light in my head. "I will stay here. I will help Eliwood. These soldiers are _mine_ and I will guide and protect them until the end of this campaign, whenever and wherever it leads." That, at least, I could think with a clear head. "_That_ message you will deliver to my father." I hesiated before adding, "and my naggings that he must take care of himself."

Charles simply stared at me, in stunned silence, before he bowed his head. "Understood, my lady." His voice was quiet, but it at least didn't sound angry. "I apologize for my words."

"…Go get some rest, Charles. It's been a long day for us both." He nodded and bowed more properly. "You go ahead. I… need to be alone."

"Of course." He hesitated before he left, though. "Try not to take everything on your own. It's always been your worse fault." I didn't reply and he left. I heard the murmurs of him talking amicably with someone. Probably Oswin.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back as I tried to work through everything. I was working on a campaign for a lost lord that might've uncovered a brewing civil war in Lycia, tensions with Bern were increasing all around, King Mordred was considering a war that would destroy the continent, and my mother was dead. Could things get any worse?

I wanted to look to the stars to check, but I was… I was so damn scared it really could. And I… needed to wrap my head around what had _already_ happened.

* * *

I growled in frustration as I leaned back in my chair, rubbing at my temples. It was far into the night, about a time when everyone should be sleeping, but I couldn't. My head was still too much of a mess from earlier. Yet it was also too much of a mess for me to actually get some work done, it seemed.

I sighed, leaning forward to try again. My eyes, however, were drawn to that stack of Mother's letters. Still tied up, in a very pretty ribbon. Pale green, a color I had worn often when I was still a toddler. Was that significant? Was it coincidence? I honestly didn't know.

I sighed again and stood up, moving the letters into my pack where I at least couldn't see them. I just couldn't deal with them right now. Maybe I should get some tea. Maybe it would help me feel a little less adrift.

With the plan in mind, I left my room, not bothering to find and light a candle to carry as I walked through the dark halls. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and it made me smile slightly. Good. Everyone could use the rest.

"Oof!" Of course. Of _course_ I crashed into someone. Because, clearly, today was just going to be a weird day where nothing went as I expected. "I'm sorry, sweetling." Shaking my head, I smiled at the person, ready to call them by name, before I realized that I did not know the person. And there was no reason for someone wearing the armor of a Bernese wyvern knight to be here.

I made to yell, but he quickly snatched me, covering my mouth. I tried to struggled, but couldn't squirm enough to get a good hit in.

"Heath?" There's _another_ person here? "You all right?"

"Yes, I just ran into a vase and had to keep it from falling," the man answered. He angled his head so that he wasn't yelling in my ear. "Hallway is clear. No one here."

"Man, where is this group? Think they're preparing for a counterattack?"

"Maybe. We should get to Sealen."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go ahead. You try not to break anything."

"Very funny." There were footsteps and when they faded away, the man loosened his grip on me. "There we-ow!" I stomped on his foot hard and jumped away, getting distance between us. "I… probably deserved that." He smiled sheepishly at my disbelieving look. "I'm sorry. That was untoward." Uh… "I panicked, but that is no excuse." What the hell was going on? "There's an attack." No shit. "You should hide."

"No, I'm going to my group," I answered without hesitation. He looked startled. "I am a tactician, and I stand with them." He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Amused by something?"

"No, I think I'm in disbelief that there is a leader who doesn't abuse their soldiers."

"Oh, you're definitely a former Bernese knight then." He laughed bitterly. "…You should get running." He gave me a curious look. "Regardless of the heart attack you gave me, you were trying to protect me, yes?" He hesitantly nodded. "Then protection for protection. If you fight, you'll die. I know ways to fight wyvern knights. I traveled with the Bernese Hawks. I had to learn the weaknesses to protect them."

"And by knowing the weaknesses, you can deliver that knowledge to protect your current group." He nodded, accepting that. "Don't expect an easy fight."

"I never expect easy fights nowadays." I hesitated before adding, "you still sticking with them?"

"Well, yes." He sounded hesitant. "Why?"

"If you change your mind, feel free to come find me. This group is already a ragtag bunch of misfits." He gave me a disbelieving look before shaking his head. "The name is Katri, Heath."

"I'll… remember that, then." He glanced down the hall. "Someone is coming. Wrong direction for one of my group."

Then it was one of mine. "Then run." He didn't hesitate and I walked down the hall, intending on meeting whoever it was.

"Lady Wolf!" It turned out to be Matthew, and he smiled in relief when he saw me. "Checked your room and didn't see you there," he breathed. "Thought they got you."

"Sorry, I had left to get some tea," I replied, smiling wryly. "I saw a couple of unknown people, though. Attack?"

"Yep. Lords are in the throne room." That probably was the most defensible area. "Hopefully, everyone else too." Right… "Before you say anything, no, I'm not letting you head there alone. What if you crash into one?" Ahaha… haha… ha…

"Fine, fine." I sighed and glanced down at my brace. "Let's see if this holds up."

"…You're going to run, aren't you?" I took off without another word. "Damn it, Lady Wolf!" I didn't see why he was cursing. He easily kept pace with me.

It didn't escape me, as we ran, that I could suddenly think again. I could generate thousands of different strategies, and select the best ones based on my group's strengths and weaknesses. Yes, this… was where I wanted to be for now. Here, I was proud to be a tactician. And that knowledge had me smiling, even as Matthew and I finally slid into the throne room.

"Give me a headcount and then what you can make of a map," I ordered Matthew. He nodded and bolted off to do that. I quickly hunted, and found, Hector and Eliwood and jogged to them. "Someone, tell me what's going on. Now." Both of them turned and smiled in relief when they saw me. "Who's attacking?"

"Well, Oswin thinks it's a mercenary group loyal to house Laus," Hector explained. Oswin was already taking advantage of his armor to be a shield. "And they're hitting hard and fast and ambush."

"Sounds like the Fierce Eagle, then." He gave me a disbelieving look. "I traveled with mercenaries and it's not really common to see a mercenary group all but sworn to a single house." I bit my lip, thinking furiously. "I fought Eubans and his group when I traveled with the Bernese Hawks, so I'll get a strategy in a few minutes. Just need to remember how they moved."

"We just need to not lose the castle, so don't go making things complicated." Could I get away with bopping him in the head? "You feeling all right?" Huh? "You don't look like you got sleep." Ah.

"I got caught up in reading." Easy enough lie and he accepted it with a roll of his eyes. "Now then…" If I remembered correctly, Eubans had his people retreat when they lost the element of surprise, so we could conceivable end this with just waiting it out. What brought victory that last time, though, had been killing the enemy leader, to it would probably be better to…

"What is going on?" I glanced back to see Charles walk in, frowning in confusion. Around the same time, Matthew popped to my side and silently passed me a note before darting off. A map, with the words 'all accounted for' scrawled in the corner. Well, that was a relief. "Who would be ambushing you?" he asked, joining the group. I noticed Oswin and Marcus coming up as well, having repelled the first little wave. We didn't have long. "And at such a rude hour."

"I doubt they care," I murmured. Ah, there was a door… yes, okay, I had a strategy. "Charles, you're going to be my guard here to free up Matthew and Guy."

"Why would you need…?" His eyes widened. "My lady, you don't go on the _field_ with the soldiers, do you?"

"Not now, Charles, I'm working."

"My lady, I cannot condone such reckless actions."

"You didn't like me going to the tactics school either. Didn't stop me then, not stopping me now."

"Lady Katri."

"Charles, stop babysitting and let me work." He sighed heavily, and it didn't escape me that Marcus and Oswin both sent him sympathetic looks. Based on how disgruntled Eliwood looked and how deep Hector's scowl was, I'd say it didn't escape them either. "Now, then… listen to me, all right? Here's the plan."

* * *

Oswin, Marcus, and Hector guarding the front, Eliwood guarding a cracked wall, Lowen guarding one of the doors. Rebecca and Erk on covering duty. Priscilla and Serra on healing. Matthew and Guy were slipping around back to play assassin on the leader. It was a simple, but effective strategy with the low numbers, and since Merlinus had somehow managed to set up our arsenal in a convenient and compact manner, I didn't even have to fret so much on weapons breaking, tomes falling apart, and staves losing their charge.

Now, granted, there were the people who launched attacks _over_ the guards' heads to get at those behind, but since there was quite a bit of distance and predictability to the attacks, they weren't nearly as dangerous as they could've been.

"This is why you got shot by an arrow, isn't it?" Charles grumbled as he knocked a javelin out of the air. "Why did you have to inherit Lord Nick's recklessness?"

"Same reason I apparently got his 'scary intellect'?" I replied absently. I didn't like that magic user edging towards Hector. "Oh, but that was because we stormed an assassin base and I forgot that people could hide in ceilings. You can't exactly hang back for that."

"Assassin?" He sighed heavily. "Why do you always find trouble?"

"Because it likes stalking me. Can you move a little? You're blocking my view of the right side of the field." He did as I asked and I nodded. "Marcus, Oswin, switch places. Marcus, there's a mage that needs skewering. Rebecca, pass him a new lance once he's thrown his." I smiled as they did what I asked, Marcus actually killing the mage with the single throw. I loved it when luck actually helped us.

"Katri!" I leaned back to better look at Eliwood. "Walls falling," he informed me. My eyes narrowed as I determined how wide the crack now was. Not yet enough for a person, but…

"Erk, throw fireballs and thunder through the wall. Eliwood, duck to make it easier for him to aim. If that doesn't get all of them, Eliwood, surge forward and destroy their shoulders or something, like you did Erik." …Right, Erik. I'd have someone check the dungeons after this. I doubted they'd go all the way down there, but still. "Lowen, you still good?"

"Yeah!" I heard him reply. I twisted to check and smiled reassuringly when I saw how nervous he was. "They're trying to break the door, but haven't succeeded yet. I'll let you know if that changes!" Excellent. "Oh, there's Guy and Matthew." Oh?

"Leader dead!" Matthew announced as he and Guy jumped into the throne room, shutting a door behind him. They were scratched up and bleeding, but both smiling. "I distracted him and Guy sliced his head off. Killing edges are killer, aren't they?" I… wasn't even going to dignify that with a reply. Instead, I waved to catch Serra and Priscilla's attention and pointed to the two newcomers when I had it. They got the hint instantly. "Oh, look, they're already falling back."

That they were. "Charles, please go with Marcus and Oswin to make sure they actually leave?" He nodded and raced off, relaying the order to the other two.

Hector, after glancing around and moving his hand like he was doing a silent headcount, walked up to me, grinning. "Yes, we survived!" he laughed, clapping me on the back hard enough to make me choke and burst into a coughing fit. "Er… sorry…"

"Please be careful of your fragile tactician," I grumbled, grimacing. Ugh, coughed so hard my chest hurt. For crying out loud, Hector!

"Fragile isn't a word I'd associate with you." However, he passed me a little caramel treat. "Here. Might help." I took it without a word, still grumbling under my breath. "Oswin? Enemy still around?"

"No, they're retreating," Oswin relayed, walking up to us. "Sir Charles and Sir Marcus are confirming, since they run much faster than I." He gave me a concerned look, but I just pointed at Hector. "My lord, be careful. She gets injured enough without you adding to it." …I couldn't refute that. "Regardless, half of them are already gone. It must've been part of their plan."

"Blast!" Hector growled before sighing. "Can't help but admire their efficiency. Best remember them, as I'm sure we'll cross paths again." That was true, especially if we were going to keep fighting Darin. "And there's the assassins I fought in Ostia." …Wait, what? "That wasn't aloud, was it?" I gave him a look and he groaned. "Can I get away without explaining?" I kept staring and he sighed. "Fine, fine. Later. Eliwood's coming and I don't want him to know. You too, Oswin. Absolute secret."

"I am very good at keeping secrets, my lord," Oswin answered, bowing his head slightly. "You need not worry."

"Worry about what?" Eliwood asked as he joined the group. I noticed a gash on his cheek, and absently used my sleeve to help blot it. He must've gotten hit before the retreat. "Ah, Katri, your shirt is stained."

"That's fine. It's easy to wash out blood," I answered without really thinking about it. I got three very weird looks and I really could help but return it with a droll one. "Okay, children, there's this thing some people experience called 'moondays' where they bleed-"

"I-I get the point!" Aw, poor Eliwood was flushing so badly! Haha! "Anyway, worry about what?"

"Nothing special," Hector dismissed. Eliwood gave him a skeptical look and Hector smiled easily. "Just tighten belts and prepare, that sort of thing. Oswin!" Oswin bowed slightly. "Tell the spies to make it a priority to learn where Marquess Laus went. I tire of defending. It's time for our enemies to be on the defense!" Loud…

"Well, there is the saying 'offense is the best defense'," Charles murmured, walking up. He bowed to me. "Sir Marcus is staying at the gates to confirm that they are not returning, but they have all retreated for now. A wyvern knight held their escape route open." I nodded, glancing at Erk, Rebecca, and Lowen to confirm their health. Rebecca's hands were bleeding again… "I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you, but even with this, I will be leaving in the morning, my lady. Are there any changes to your messages?" I paused to think before I shook my head and he sighed. "Very well. I take it you're going to stay up far too late as is your habit." I glowered and he smiled. "That won't work, my lady. I've known you since you were a haughty little child demanding hugs from everyone who visited." I felt a blush creep on my face and ducked my head to try and hide it. "Pleasant dreams, my lady. Don't let the night birds bite."

"Oh, just go to bed," I grumbled. He laughed and I scowled. "I'll see you off in the morning. Don't leave until I do." He bowed and walked off and I sighed heavily. "I swear; he thinks I'm still five." Though, no small part of me was glad he still treated me the same after my earlier outburst.

"Let's keep him away from Marcus," Eliwood chuckled. He patted my shoulder reassuringly, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Just the other day, Marcus reminded me of how I used to toddle after him as a child." Ugh, yeah, no, keep them away from each other! "Is everything all right?" Hmm? "With your family." A-ah…

"Oh, it's fine." I made myself smile. "Father just wanted to tell me about some illness in the family. Gossip tends to escalate things, so he was worried that I'd hear a rumor about _deaths_ in the family!" It hurt. It hurt to smile. "That's all."

"I'm glad to hear it's not so serious." I felt sick from guilt. But I didn't want him to stress. I would quietly mention the tensions with Bern. I would offhandedly mention Etruria's growing ire. Those were incredibly important to tell him. But my mother's death? I wouldn't… I didn't want him to stress. He was stressing far too much already.

So, I'd keep silent. I was good at keeping things quiet.

* * *

_Notes on consumption:_

· _Characterized by coughing up blood, it gets its name from how rapidly victims can lose weight, making it look like something is eating them._

· _The Bishops teach that the disease isn't really all that contagious, but those unfortunate enough to be infected might have it rest latently for years._

· _It is one of the few diseases where there is a set window of time Bishops can heal you. If you're outside it, all you can do is get your affairs in order and make yourself comfortable as you die. _

· _There seems to be an inherited disposition with it, so if a family members catches it, you have to be cautious. …I should… have someone check on Hector… his parents died of it, after all._

* * *

Author notes: So, this was a fun little chapter. There's actually not a lot of plot, so I… added some? Ahaha? It's basically to showcase what Etruria is doing during all this (there's barely any mention of it), and to give a 'not-so-different' vibe with Bern, especially considering the events of FE6.  
Euban's nickname if Fierce Eagle in the Japanese version, which explains the title better, so I went with that. Also, went with Heath cameoing like this to show his personality. Eliwood also makes a vague mention to his C support with Marcus at the end here.

Next Chapter – Interlude, Laus


	26. Interlude - Laus

Interlude – Laus

* * *

_We rebelled Eubans and we've got spies all over the place in pursuit of Marquess Laus. Or, more importantly, Ephidel, the ringleader of the rebellion. Where they are going, and their final destination, though, remains a mystery that drives us almost mad with frustration._

_I just keep thinking I'm forgetting something. I hope it doesn't get someone killed._

* * *

"Blast! Where the hell is that snake Darin?" Hector's frustrated growl neatly summarized the feelings of the entire army. Not bad for eight words.

"I doubt he's left Lycia," Eliwood murmured, frowning. In order to distract himself, he'd challenged me to a game of chess. I currently had lost two pieces to his nine. "Hector, it's been five days." Since…? "The death of Lord Helman." Oh. Huh. It had only been five days since then. "And our attack and seizure of Castle Laus… word has to have reached Lord Uther by now." Especially since we actively sent messengers. "Yet, there's no sign of action." He moved a pawn and grimaced as I promptly captured it with a bishop. "Why?"

"…My brother has other concerns tying his hands right now," Hector sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was watching me destroy Eliwood in chess, and seemed quite amused when he wasn't grumbling. "He's ill, for one." Eliwood sent him a concerned look. "It's not bad. He told me it's not. Just a cold." I noticed he didn't quite look Eliwood in the eye there. I knew Eliwood noticed too. "Anyway, on top of that, we've received disturbing news from Bern these past few months." My hand paused at the words, hovering over my queen. I shifted to move my rook to 'check' Eliwood's king. "King Desmond is behaving oddly. We think that if he sees even the slightest crack, he'll invade with all of Bern's might behind him." That would devastate Lycia unless they managed to form a quick alliance with Etruria. But given what Charles had told me… "My brother can't allow another country to see any weakness or discord right now. Especially since I'm pretty sure even Ilia has spies working in Ostia right now. If they learn something is wrong…" Word will spread like wildfire.

"I understand that." Eliwood moved his king to safety and sighed as I captured his queen. "But Hector, you're his brother. Wouldn't not being at his side be seen as something 'wrong'?"

"The marquess's brother is a well known lout." Hector grimaced. "If I _were_ at court, they'd sense something wrong and dig too much into it."

"You're not so proud of that reputation, are you?"

"Not a bit." Hector pointed at my bishop. "Why haven't you moved that yet? Seemed like you could've won ages ago if you did."

"Because I've been setting up a trap," I answered easily. I moved my knight and showed Hector how Eliwood's king was now completely pinned thanks to that unmoved bishop. "Checkmate."

"Brilliant show, Lady Wolf." All three of us looked up to see Matthew walking inside the room. "Got a message from Lady Amanda," he reported. Hector and Eliwood immediately stiffened, but slumped dejectedly when Matthew shook his head. "There's a spy chasing a good lead, though, so she wanted to go ahead and send that along to let you know she's not forgotten you. Something, something, precious little brother, something." Hector coughed and reddened. Okay, now I was curious.

"Is Lady Amanda a half-sister or something?" I asked, setting up the board for another game. Eliwood, being white, made the first move. "She's come up a couple of times."

"No, though I do have a half-brother named Orun," Hector answered with a sigh. I moved one of my pawns. "It's… complicated. Uther and I love him, and he us, but politics suck." Yep. "But no, I'm not actually related to Amanda. She's Uther's left hand, and his spymaster. She's been working for him… oh, I think I was a few months old when that happened." Oh, wow, she had to be skilled then. In spying _and_ fighting. "When I was really little, though, I'd call her 'big sister Manda' and now she won't let me forget it!"

"She's similarly doting on me," Eliwood added with a smile. He moved another pawn, and I moved a knight. "And, to be fair, she and Uther are close." Oh?

"There's a sixteen-year-long bet among the spies about what their relationship is," Matthew answered with a little snicker. "No one's won." _Wow_. "She's also the reason why many spies of Ostia _have_ thief training. She's a former one." He became thoughtful. "Or was it former assassin? I can't remember at the moment." How did she and Uther meet then? Did she try to kill him or something? "Regardless, she trains each of us personally. I like her a lot. She's like a doting big sister-mother to us all, though she's still able to detach herself enough to send us off on dangerous stuff. Like Leila." Who? "Ah, that reminds me. She wanted me to ask you something in particular, Lady Wolf?"

"Should I be scared?" I asked dryly, capturing Eliwood's bishop. He flinched and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "What is it?"

"Our spies in Etruria have been reporting King Mordred acting oddly too." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I was still pissed off by that. "Do you know anything?"

"I know I'd hoped it was an exaggeration, and I yelled treason when I heard about it." I sighed heavily, hoping they wouldn't ask when I heard of it. My nerves were still raw. "Desmond is being aggressive towards Etruria too. Unlike Lycia, though, Etruria has about seventeen years worth of grievances with Bern. Or, to be more specific, King Mordred _hates_ Desmond." I leaned forward to return to the game, castling to protect my king. "Desmond's queen is Queen Hellene, King Mordred's younger sister. They were married as part of an alliance agreement between the two countries. Sort of." I sighed as I remembered what I'd read. I'd asked Father to give me more information after leaving Bern and it was even more complicated than I expected. "See, Desmond _had_ an older brother, and the marriage had been between her and him. _They_ had been well-matched." Eliwood moved his bishop. I seized the opening to 'check' his king. "However, consumption hit Bern and took him off, along with half the capital, leaving Desmond with a throne he never thought he'd have, and a marriage he didn't want. Instead of sucking it up and dealing with it like a mature person, instead of trying to build some sort of friendship or at least respect with Queen Hellene, he openly neglects and abuses her, neglects and abuses Crown Prince Zephiel, carries on with his relationship with his mistress, and dotes on his illegitimate daughter, Guinevere, with an affection that borders on obsession." I paused as I realized how that could be taken. "Not sexual or anything. As far as I could see, it's very fatherly." Just I'd gotten the impression he thought only _he_ was allowed to dote on her… and that his daughter wasn't allowed to love anyone else but her father. "It's creepy in a different sense."

"So, with that aggression, it's pushing his patience?" Matthew moved one of Eliwood's rooks for him, and I threatened it with my queen. Hector came over to help Eliwood too, moving his king out of a potential danger zone.

I smiled slightly at Eliwood's disgruntled look before sighing again. "King Mordred's weakness has always been his family. When his wife died, he went into such a depression, everyone was worried he'd follow her." Noting how they were moving the pieces, I moved a pawn towards the end of the board, hiding it with threats elsewhere. "He was only just recovering when I left for my year long field experience." I could feel myself get depressed over it, though.

"…You don't want to get involved in a war like that," Hector stated. He was watching me closely. "A war that's only really against a king that can be solved with a blade to the back or a bit of poison in a wine glass." Eliwood choked on a protest, but Matthew nodded approvingly.

I simply gave him a wry smile. "That, and it might be a 'preventative' war. The stupidest kind." I moved my pawn to the last square. "Pawn promotes to queen. Checkmate." All three groaned. "I'd be upset if you three could beat me _in my profession_."

"Yes, but I had hoped to fare better," Eliwood sighed, shaking his head. Still, he gave me a warm smile. "Katri, please keep this in mind." Hmm? "You will always be welcome in Pherae if you worry about returning to Etruria." …I… "And I highly doubt Caelin would turn you away." W-well…

"Ostia's got such a collection of weird people that you'd fit right in," Hector offered too, in his tactlessly kind way. "And you mentioned liking traveling with the Kutolah, right? Maybe you could go there, or live in Bulgar. I dare Etruria try and pursue you in either place."

I was so touched that all I could do was laugh and smile. "Thank you, dearly," I murmured, putting as much warmth into the words as I could. It… was a relief, knowing that. Now, if I could figure out _what_ I wanted. Then I could figure out… where to go. But everything was a mess. Ah, I needed a distraction. "Let's disperse for now, though. I need to check with Merlinus on supplies, and I'm sure you all could at least do some training."

"True," Matthew agreed as we all stood up, wincing as our muscles protested the change in position. "I'll relay what you told me to Lady Amanda, Lady Wolf." I nodded, expecting that. "Hopefully, we'll have an answer to that lead by the end of the day." I hoped so.

There was no worse feeling than knowing an enemy was out there, and not knowing where they were.

* * *

The wind played with my hair and rustled my papers as I revised training schedules. I smiled, carefully rearranged the piles, and drank some tea. I glanced down from the balcony I was working on, watching everyone train. Rebecca, taking a break as Erk set up more targets for their practice, was cheerfully yelling encouragement to Lowen as he and Oswin sparred. Eliwood and Guy were trading tips, while Matthew showed Serra ways to dodge attacks. Marcus was doing the same with Priscilla and her horse. Hector, Dorcas, and Bartre were all grouped together, practicing swings and trying different grips at each other's encouragement. Merlinus was watching from nearby, quickly passing out water and towels to anyone who looked like they'd need them.

In between targets, Erk glanced up and waved at me. I waved back, feeling my smile grow. It was so much fun watching everyone and seeing how much stronger they grew.

I made to return to my work, but realized that the sun was actually starting to set. I glanced up to the sky, wondering if I could read the stars, and sulked a little when I realized it wasn't yet dark enough. I'd read them later.

I whistled to catch everyone's attention below and pointed to the sky to silently tell them it was late, so wrap it up. They nodded, and waved, before slowly dispersing. As they did so, I started packing up, slipping things in my pack. I stilled as I caught sight of Mother's letters, still all tied up. I… couldn't work up the courage to read them. Again. So, I covered them up, pretended they weren't there, and walked inside, heading to my room.

But as I passed through the main hall, Oswin came running up, panting heavily. What… what happened in the few minutes I looked away?!

"Found you," he managed, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. I blinked slowly. "Now if… ah, there they are." I twisted to see Hector and Eliwood approaching, looking as confused as I was. "I'm sorry. I know we had just-"

"What happened?" I asked, waving away the apology. What was… "Just report, Oswin. Please."

"Spies have come in from the east!" East? …Wasn't that where…? "Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!" …I…

"Is everyone unharmed?" Eliwood asked frantically. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as my head finally pieced together what had been bothering me. Caelin had a reduced military force. It was a perfect target, and if I remembered the maps, had port cities on its eastern border. You could easily escape to anywhere by ship. Conquering Caelin was smart that way. I… am so… stupid.

"My apologies. Our spies weren't able to confirm who was alive or who wasn't." Lyn… Kent… Sain… Florina… Wil… Lord Hausen… were you all okay? Were you all alive?

"There must be _some_ still alive, though!" Hector growled fiercely. He was practically shaking from tension. "There's only one thing we can do!"

"Yes, we have to ride to their aid!" Eliwood added. His eyes were frantic. I was already thinking of strategies. "They may still be time!"

"Come on!" Hector already was starting down the hallway. I glanced out the nearby window, though, and realized the time. There was… oh, hell, we couldn't… "We have to hurry!"

"Hold up." My voice was calm and clear, and it cracked through the air. "We can't leave yet," I informed them as all eyes focused on me. They all looked like I just slapped them in the head. "It's too risky for us-"

"Why should that matter?" Hector snapped, eyes _blazing_ in fury. I clenched my fists and just focused on being logical, and keeping the emotions a healthy distance away. "They're your friends, right?!" It wasn't really working. "Don't you care?!" Did he seriously just-? "Why aren't you running to them?!"

"Because I'm not a reckless hothead who thinks only about himself and nothing of the consequences of his actions! I'm not you!" I snapped right back, feeling anger burn through my veins. "It's getting dark, you idiot! There aren't enough skilled riders to ride through the dark, on a road that's lined with enemies! We won't be saving anyone if we ride right in the middle of an ambush!" I felt tense, ready to snap. My nerves… were still far too raw from everything. Etruria, Bern, Mother… everything just hurt. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of not caring about Caelin! I led an entire campaign to save it, and my best friend is there! But Lyn would kill all of us if we sacrificed the soldiers we have for her!" To my intense embarrassment, I felt tears burn my eyes. "And I'm the tactician! I'm hired to be your tactician! That means making choices that benefit the soldiers we have! I'm not going to lead them to a slaughter just to satisfy my own selfishness! No matter how much I want to race to their aid, we _can't_!" I might've continued, but my breath hitched and the threatened tears fell. I quickly covered my face to try and hide them, even though I knew it was pointless. How pathetic could I get?

"Katri…" A gentle arm wrapped around my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Eliwood. It sounded like Eliwood. "That knowledge probably hit you far harder than us, and here we are simply reacting." I obviously was reacting too. Why else would I be sobbing? This was stupid. I was stupid. "Oswin, make arrangements to leave at first light tomorrow." I heard him bow and walk off. "Hector." There was no reply. "Hector, I swear-"

"It doesn't seem enough." Hector's voice was a mumble. "Just apologizing, I mean. She's _crying_." Yes, that was why I couldn't breath and was now coughing up a storm. Ugh, I was a mess. "Matthew's report says she didn't even cry when she had an arrow cut out of her!" That… was true, I think? I'd been too focused on staying conscious to really notice one way or the other. I remembered crying, but that had been from laughter caused by Serra. "So… um… Oh, here." A handkerchief was thrust at me, and I covered my face with it instead. "I… shouldn't have said that. And I am sorry, even though I know it's not enough. So I'll… figure out a way to make it-"

"Caramels." My voice was muffled by the handkerchief. "I want caramels," I repeated, voice wobbling as I tried to get my breathing under control. "And tea. And Serra because my head already hurts." As did my chest. Stupid deep coughs. I hated crying. I always coughed when I cried.

"Yeah, I'll get that." There we go. "You want caramel tea?" Huh? "I know how to make it. Amanda taught me."

"…Let's try that." I'd never even heard of it before. "I'm going to be working on strategies."

"Remember to get some sleep," Eliwood gently urged me. He rubbed my back reassuringly. "Hector, let me help with some of that. That way, she gets it faster." Ha… I was being spoiled. "You'll be in your room?" I nodded. "All right. Hector, let's go."

I heard them walk off and I leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm down. When I did, I removed the handkerchief from my face and glanced out the nearby window, looking to the stars for a bit of comfort.

The Pack was racing for Caelin, but the Eagle was flying in the same direction. Trouble and enemies ahead, but the Eagle was watching over them for now. They were fine for now. I smiled at the sight, relieved that we weren't too late yet.

Hold on, everyone. I'll be there soon. Just hold on until then, please…

* * *

Author's note: This is, essentially, the 'first part' of Chapter 15E/16H, before you get the scenes actually in Caelin, with bits of extras thrown in. It's basically to break it up for the time passing as the game implies. And mild foreshadowing for FE6. And more bonding.  
Zephiel is only mentioned to be 'coming of age', which can differ depending on the culture. I'm going with sixteen just for convenience.  
Who gives the message about Caelin's fall depends on whether you're playing Eliwood or Hector's story. Marcus for Eliwood and Oswin for Hector. Since the information was tied to Ostian spies, I went with Oswin.

Next Chapter – Noble Lady of Caelin


	27. Chapter 16) Noble Lady of Caelin

Chapter Sixteen – Noble Lady of Caelin

* * *

_We're going to Caelin. There's really nothing else to be said. The spies have tracked Darin to Caelin, and we're chasing after them, as fast as possible. I can only hope that everyone is okay._

_Please… please, be okay everyone…_

* * *

We were approaching from a different direction, so the layout of everything but directly in front of the castle should be very different than the previous fight. What did I remember of it? Mountains, cliffs, lots of forests. The weather looked good, so no dealing with unexpected rainstorms. I doubted we'd have anyone throwing javelins at absurd distances today, but I should keep an eye on that.

I bit my lip hard as the horse suddenly jolted and danced, having stepped on something. Eliwood easily got it back on track, without losing but a second, but I had to force myself to think of strategies. I couldn't panic. I couldn't panic. I was on a galloping horse, but I couldn't panic. I had to come up with strategies. I had to save my friends. I couldn't panic. I couldn't panic.

This was much easier when I rode with Rath. He always noticed when something was wrong without me saying a word. Then again, Rath's probably the only one I told, so I really shouldn't fault anyone.

We started slowing down, and I blinked slowly as I tried to calm my racing heart with subtle deep breaths. Eliwood dismounted without a word and helped me down before heading over to Hector. I gave them a questioning look, wondering what was going on.

Hector noticed it first. Thankfully, he didn't make any snarky comments. "Enemy sighted," he explained. He pointed ahead and I frowned as I noticed the archers aiming. "What could they possibly be shooting that's that high?" High? AH!

"Florina," I answered immediately. I jerked my head up and, sure enough, there was Florina, heading for us. "Flori-!" The strain on my throat was too much and I started coughing.

"Florina, fly lower!" Eliwood yelled for me as Hector patted me on the back. He passed me a water canteen, and I sipped at it, grimacing. Ugh… "Quickly! Before they-!"

The arrows flew and I had to shut my eyes, too scared to watch. Pathetic, of course, but I just couldn't-

Someone, probably Hector, shoved me hard, right into Eliwood. Eliwood apparently had been expecting it, since he caught me easily. I opened my eyes to demand what was going on, only to see Hector catch Florina, toss her to Matthew, and promptly get hit by the falling pegasus.

Silence reigned, broken only by the pegasus's annoyed whinnies. Did… did that just happen?

"Hector, please tell me you're alive," I began, voice wobbling as I tried and failed to suppress laughter. I shouldn't laugh, but… this was horribly hilarious. "Please. Obituaries aren't supposed to be funny."

"Get it off me," I heard Hector mutter, muffled. I immediately cooed and urged the pegasus off him and he stood with a groan. "Ugh…" He wobbled a bit, but Eliwood darted to his side to steady him. "Damn, those things are heavy. You'd think they'd be light because they fly. You know… like birds?"

"Pegasi have magic running through their feathers and wings, which enables them to fly." I turned to Matthew, silently asking about her and saw him checking her pulse. Uh oh. "Some residual magic remains when they fall, and is said to increase one's speed when turned into a powder and consumed." I signaled Serra and Priscilla to come check on Hector and Florina. "It's why pegasi are able to resist magic."

"Okay, smart person, explain wyverns."

"Wyverns are cousin to dragons. How's your everything?"

"Ow."

"Need to cry?"

"What? No."

"Katri, she's coming to," Priscilla called gently, interrupting us. I immediately went to the little group, leaving Hector to be checked by Serra. "I think she lost consciousness from shock and the fall?" Priscilla shrugged, smiling sadly when I glanced at her. "I need to read up more on injuries common to pegasus knights. That… was never in the lessons." To be fair to Pent, I doubted he ever expected Priscilla to heal a pegasus knight. "She's all right, though, so I wish to check my horse." I nodded and ruffled her hair in a silent 'thank you'. Her smile warmed in return before she curtseyed and wandered off.

"Pulse is nice and steady," Matthew reported to me, passing Florina to Eliwood. She groaned and whimpered at the movement and Eliwood shifted his arms to make her a little more comfortable. "I'm going to get a lay of the land. There's no way they won't be on their way to confirm the death." Still, he waited for my nod before bolting.

"Florina, can you hear me?" I focused on Eliwood as he talked to the stirring Florina. "It's Eliwood," he continued, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly. "Hey, you're okay. You avoided the arrows, but lost your balance."

"How… am I not hurt?" Florina asked sluggishly. Eliwood carefully put her on her feet, holding her as she swayed. "That… that height and I fell, so I should be hurt…?"

"You got lucky," Hector immediately deadpanned, joining us. I glanced at Serra, who gave me a haughty little 'of course he's fine, what would you expect' look. I simply smiled in reply, earning one in turn, before returning my attention to the group. "I didn't. You landed on me." Florina gasped and colored, hiding her face with her hands in mortification. "And before Eliwood goes all poetic, I didn't save you. A bale of hay could've done more than me. Softer than armor."

"You're quite lucky!" Eliwood laughed as Florina squeaked and flushed more. "If you'd fallen on me, I couldn't have caught you. Or your pegasus either!"

"M-my pegasus too?!" Florina yelped. She was red to the roots of her hair, and I had to fight off the urge to laugh by biting my lip. Hard. "I… I…"

"They fell one right after the other!" Hector protested. Eliwood just laughed more. "I couldn't move out of the way in time! I barely had enough time to push Katri away!"

"I am so, so sorry!" Florina had her face completely covered now, and her ears were tomato-red. "I don't know what to say, I-!" I lost the battle against my mirth then and burst into laughter, clutching my stomach. I couldn't help it. She was alive, and this was almost _exactly_ like… "That… sounds like Katri?" I looked up to see her staring at me in shock, the blush slowly fading. "Katri!?"

"Yes, hello!" I gasped out. Ah, I was near _tears_! This really shouldn't be this funny and yet… "I'm here."

"S-stop laughing, Katri!" Well, nice to hear her being a little argumentative. She'd definitely grown in the year. "Seriously!"

"How can I not?" Ah, I was so relieved. She was alive. She was okay. "We _met_ because you dropped your pegasus on some bandits!" And now we reunited because she _dropped her pegasus on Hector_.

"I-it wasn't on purpose!" Like this was either! "Meanie!"

"Horribly so." Still, when I calmed down and held my arms out, she instantly took the hug, clinging a little. "I am so glad to see you." Thank goodness. "How are the others? What can you tell me?"

"Ah, yes!" She pulled away and clasped her hands behind her back, straightening her posture. I smiled at how 'knightly' she looked. "Lady Lyndis is beyond the forest there, waiting for a chance to assault the castle." I sighed and shook my head, even as Eliwood yelped and Hector actually laughed. "Kent, Sain, and Wil are with her." So, the friends I had… were still alive. Oh, what a _relief_. "Lord Hausen, however, is still inside the castle."

"I'm unsurprised. He'd be a good distraction." And he wouldn't want anything to happen to Lyn. "Eliwood, Hector." I smiled at them both. "Seems we have to stop Lyn from being reckless. Get everyone ready. Florina, on the ground. I remember Caelin has ballistae, and we're not close enough yet for you to use that strategy again." Though the others looked a little confused, Florina nodded. "Move it, people. Lyn's not going to wait for us!"

Hang on, everyone. I'm coming.

* * *

"Lowen, shore up your defenses! Don't let them near Rebecca!" I grit my teeth as it took him a second to do as I instructed. "Erk! Time your thunder to strike while Rebecca is aiming! Don't let up for a second!"

"Florina's up in the air as you instructed." I turned to Matthew, who handed me some water. "Since you've had to yell a lot," he explained as I sipped. How kind. "Anyway, she's up in the air, waiting for Erk's signal." Same strategy we used before. I could at least see the ballista this time. "No signs yet of Lyn's group, though we are close to where Florina left them, so it shouldn't be long." I bit my lip at that. If they weren't seen soon, I'd have to send people after them. "Injuries are minimal." Good. "Marcus reports a few waves of reinforcement from behind, but nothing enough to bother him." Yet. Especially since he was guarding Merlinus in this fight. I'd just have to get us inside before it became a problem. "Mages have hit the field."

"Guy and Eliwood on them. Switch Oswin and Hector to keeping physical units off them." I noticed the way the arrows were falling and grimaced. "Why are Rebecca's shots veering to the left? The enemy is going to cluster to the right at this rate."

"If I had to guess, location, hurting hands, and bad habit." I'd have to revise her training schedule. "Should I move her more towards the right?"

"No, there's not enough time. Even arrows veering to the left are better than none at all in this situation." I sighed, shaking my head. "Get me numbers for the right-"

"Lady Wolf, look there!" Matthew almost hit me as he quickly pointed in a direction, and it took me a second to realize there were more arrows arcing through the air suddenly. Based on the angle, there was no way Rebecca was firing them. No way… was that…? "And there!" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at the glorious giddy feeling flooding through my veins as I saw Sain and Kent fighting, Lyn not far away. Wil was covering them. That had to be it. "Orders?"

"Inform Eliwood and Hector," I whispered. He nodded and bolted off. I took a deep breath, hunted through the trees for Wil, and yelled as soon as I saw him in the branches. "Wil!" He started and twisted, blinking at me in surprise. "Concentrate fire to your right!" With a nod and a smile, he did just that, no hesitation. Oh, glorious. "Kent, Sain! Switch targets!" They listened immediately, and it was only after they turned to look at me in surprise. I waved before shifting my focus. "Lyn! On your left!" She sliced off the sneaking enemy's head before pausing to stare at me, jaw dropping in shock. I grinned in reply before pointing up. "Florina's up in the air to deal with the ballista. Break through! Focus on the archers!" They listened. No hesitation whatsoever. I couldn't help but smile at it. I really, really couldn't.

As soon as the last archer fell, Erk launched a fireball straight into the sky and Florina flew straight down, faster than anything. This time, I could see how she angled her lance a little differently and drove it straight through the ballistician's head, snapping it back and launching it actually _at_ another enemy. One who had barely enough time to yell before Oswin's javelin replaced their heart. Perfect!

"Rebecca, Wil, Erk, keep up the covering fire!" I yelled. "Erk, take center! Wil, right! Rebecca, left! Coordinate so that there's always something hitting them!" I grinned as the rain of thunder and arrows settled into a cycle of waves. "Kent, Sain, Lowen! Fall in with each other and keep the cavalry off the foot units!" Kent and Sain maneuvered to put Lowen between them, and I was pleased to see him naturally fall into defending them as Sain and Kent focused on actually attacking. "Oswin, cover Eliwood! Hector, cover Lyn! Make your way to the leader on the gates!" Ah, Lyn kept trying to go ahead. Reckless as always. Thankfully, Hector was good at blocking attacks. "Dorcas, Bartre! Fall back to Marcus and Merlinus to ensure they don't need help against reinforcements!" Ah, so many names… "Serra, stick with Oswin! Priscilla, follow Sain! He'll need the healing!" I thought I heard Sain squawk a wordless protest and laughed. "Matthew, Guy! Take out anyone that tries to sneak up on the others!" We had this. We _had_ this!

And I was proven right when, in a matter of moments, the whole field was cleared of enemies, and the knight guarding the front gates was dead, Hector's axe firmly splitting their skull.

I coughed a little as everyone cheered in tired victory, grimacing at how my throat throbbed in protest of all the yelling. But it was worth it. It was well, well worth it.

"Glorious Lady Moon!" I blinked slowly as Sain suddenly appeared in front of me, clutching my hands with a giant smile. "Oh, happy day, to be blessed with your beautiful visage!" he declared dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh again. Some things would never change. "Ah, your voice was like an angel of salvation whispering in my ear!" I distinctly remembered yelling. Not whispering.

"Sain, can you be serious for three seconds?" Kent walked up with a sigh. Still, he smiled warmly at me. "It's good to see you again," he greeted, bowing slightly. It's the one bright spot since Laus started attacking." How long had it been? Did Darin come here directly? "I would've thought you would be in Etruria, or the Western Isles, though?" Ahaha… ha… oh, hell, help.

"Kent, you're not going to interrogate her, right?" Wil laughed, jumping into the group with a bright smile. Kent shook his head. "Yes, I know, horrible manners. I think we all get passes today." I laughed yet again. "Let's focus on having Katri back among us, though! I can't believe it's been a year already." A very long year. "Florina, why are you hiding?"

"I'm worried she'll laugh at me again," Florina whimpered. But she soon smiled and I was so pleased to see her standing with the three guys without looking the least bit nervous. "But, I'm glad you remember us." Oh, as if I could ever forget anyone in this crazy group. "A-also, you're wearing Ilian boots?"

"I went traveling," I explained, smiling warmly. "I met your sisters in Ilia, Florina." She laughed a little nervously. "Not enough time for stories, don't fret." The whole group burst into laughter at her relieved sigh. "The earrings are from the Kutolah tribe in the Sacae, and I picked up the shirt in Bern. I planned on heading straight to Caelin afterwards, but Eliwood asked for help."

"And now you're here helping us again!" What else were friends for? "Oh, right, we're in the middle of a… are there more orders?"

"Besides resting?" They all nodded and I sighed with a small, small smile. Workaholics. "Well, first, I need my hands again." Sain released them with a grin and a wink. "Now then…" I glanced around, thinking quickly. "Kent, Sain, scour the area for other survivors. I want to go on the assumption that others made it out." They both bowed and quickly ran off. "Wil, need you to go on arrow retrieval. I recall an armory being not far, so…" I pulled out a coin purse from my pack and tossed it to him. "Make your judgments." He caught the purse easily and darted away. "Florina, your first priority is double checking that your pegasus didn't take injuries." She nodded. "The second priority is heading up in the air and telling me if there are any reinforcements heading our way." She curtseyed before running, nearly tripping a couple of times.

Smiling, I did a quick look around to check on everyone, making sure there was nothing that required my immediate attention before turning my attention to Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector, standing not far away. And promptly sighed when I realized Lyn and Hector were already arguing. Really?

"It's been barely three minutes," I gently chided, walking up to them. It quieted the three and Lyn whirled to face me, eyes wide. "Surely you can hold off on criticizing each other for at least five?" Hector rolled his eyes, Eliwood laughed, and Lyn continued to stare. "Also, Lyn, must you always be so reckless? What were you going to if we didn't-?" I yelped as Lyn suddenly tackled me with a hug, nearly knocking me right off my feet. "Lyn, I'm fragile, remember?"

"You're really here," she breathed. Her voice wavered and she trembled. "Father Sky and Mother Earth… you're really here."

"Yeah, I'm here." I hugged her back, patting her head. "I'm here. It's okay." She nodded, not loosing her hug for a second. "Eliwood and Hector are here to help again, and we've got skilled soldiers. It's a bit like the Legion again. Though Eliwood's Legion doesn't roll off the tongue as well."

"Wil would probably name it something like 'Eliwood's Elite'."

"That's exactly what I thought." She pulled away and roughly rubbed at her eyes to get rid of any tears. This had to have been a horribly long day, and I wondered if she was remembering how her Tribe had been massacred. I should try to make her laugh. "Now, you're crying from the sheer joy of seeing me and not Hector being an idiot, right?" Hector yelped in protest while Lyn laughed. Success! "Hector, you often talk before you think."

"And I'm horribly blunt about it, yes," Hector groaned, shaking his head. He looked right at me. "Heading in?"

"That's the plan, but I'm sending in Matthew first," I explained. The four of us circled up as I talked. "I want to see if they have the secret passageways blocked. If they aren't, we're heading in that way. I'm worried about potential prisoners."

"Got it." He sighed. "I'm… going to get checked again. I swear I'm still feeling that damn pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Lyn repeated. She blinked slowly before turning to me with the most exasperated look on her face. "Did Florina land on him?"

"We need to have a talk on how many times she's done this," I laughed. She sighed, shaking her head. "I know of two."

"Let's just say Father was forever wary when he heard she was near." AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "I'd like to see the others. Is there time?"

"Oh, yes!" Eliwood answered for me, stepping up with a little bow. "Here, I'll give introductions. Hector, go on to the healers, please. Katri, will you come with us?"

"I'm going to go check in with Merlinus first," I replied, shaking my head slightly. "I want to check everyone's equipment. It was a rough battle so some weapons might've broken." Besides, I wanted to give Lyn a bit of time to wrap her head around things. And… you know… she _did_ confess to me last year. While the matter was settled, surely things were a little hectic in her head. I wanted her to have her head on straight before we went in, and wasn't sure if my presence would help with that.

Ah, enough of awkward things. It was time to liberate Caelin again. Lord Hausen, I hoped you were okay this time too.

* * *

_Notes on Tactical Differences_

· _It shouldn't be surprising, but different countries have different tactics. Often, you'll find that they reflect what the countries value. Take Bern and it's love of military power. Unsurprisingly, it values strength and determination. I honestly think they'd rather die to the last man than surrender._

· _For Lycia, though, there are barely any consistencies. Pherae favors balance, for instance, while Ostia is strength and endurance. Meaning their trained strategies are completely different. While this isn't normally a problem, considering the very different soldiers trained (primarily cavalry for Pherae and armor knights for Ostia). Difficulties occur, however, when you get the same 'type' of soldier from different provinces. Caelin cavaliers have very different training from Pherae cavaliers, for example._

· _It is important, as a tactician, to be aware of the differences and smooth out frustrations that will arise during training. Because there will be a lot. Yay._

* * *

Author's note: Yay, we've reunited with Lyn, all the lords are here. Details of how Florina survived (i.e. falling on Hector) are shown only in Hector's story, for some reason.

Next Chapter – Whereabouts Unknown


	28. Chapter 17) Whereabouts Unknown

Chapter 17 – Whereabouts Unknown

* * *

_We've defeated the outer guard, and now we must liberate the castle itself. Not something we had to do, last time. I remember the castle well, though, and the maps simply reassure me. _

_Now we just have to pray Lord Hausen is still alive. I hope so, desperately._

* * *

Laughter caught my ear and I turned to find the source. I smiled when I realized it was Serra and Florina, laughing at something Matthew said. I was pleased to see Florina didn't shy away from Matthew at all, even squeaking and playfully batting at his hand when he ruffled her hair. Sights like that were wonderful to see, when you were preparing for a fight.

"Katri." I glanced up to see Hector approach and returned to checking my pack. Since we had Merlinus, I was keeping my books with him, and using my pack to store emergency tomes and medical supplies, and I wanted to make sure I had enough. "You sure you're going to stay with the bait force?" he asked. It was the tenth time someone had, so I had an answer prepared perfectly.

"If they don't see a tactician yelling orders, especially after that last fight, then the enemy isn't going to take the bait," I answered. Finding a bit more room, I tucked another poultice in. "Since that's the entire point of a bait force…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep a guard on you." Hector suddenly shuddered, grimacing. "That chill in the air…" Huh? "Someone's watching, and wants me dead." Did he have latent magic or something? Where the _hell_ did that come from?! "Ah, no sense in worrying. I'll deal with it when it happens."

"More like I'll have to deal with it, knowing my luck." He smiled wryly and I sighed. Oh, Hector. "On to your group. And if you die, I'll hurt you." He laughed as he walked away. I was going to give Oswin very specific instructions to keep him out of trouble.

"Is everything all right, Katri?" I turned to see Eliwood had walked up. "Marcus has stated he has no qualms remaining behind to keep Merlinus safe," he told me. I breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Apparently, they're becoming good friends." Okay, that surprised me. "So, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just scolding Hector to not be reckless," I replied, lying easily. Hector wouldn't want Eliwood to worry. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well…" He sighed. I made a mental note to add it to my tally. "The captured Caelin soldiers must be exhausted." Especially if Lyn was right and half of them were dead. "I'd prefer protecting them and keeping them from the fight, if possible." He looked at me pleadingly. "I know it might make things difficult for you, but I will do my best to take up their share of the fighting." Oh, Eliwood.

"It's fine." I ruffled his hair to reassure him, laughing as he made a face. "I'll count on you, then," I replied. He smiled warmly. "Now, off to your group. Keep a close eye on the ceilings, okay?"

"You made that clear before, but I will make sure of it." He bowed. "I'll see you when the groups meet." And he left to join Guy, likely to talk about ways to coordinate between their two very different fighting styles.

"Katri!" And there was Lyn. "Dorcas and Bartre have the gates broken," she informed me. Here we go, then. "And um…" I tilted my head as Lyn hesitated. "I also wanted to apologize for earlier." Hmm? "For clinging and crying. That wasn't the time for it." Oh, Lyn. "So, I wanted to apologize. You look exhausted." I did?

"It's been a long day," I pointed out. She grimaced at the reminder. "But Lyn, it was fine. The battle was over, and you didn't cling long."

"True, but it was still something that could've waited." She smiled. "I'll join my group now, so be careful."

"You too. You have to keep Serra from freaking out."

"I'll leave that to Matthew." Ha! "Until later!" I waved her goodbye as she raced away. I checked to see everyone grouping up to head through the secret passageways and headed for the gates. Everything was starting, and I needed to be prepared.

A grunt of pain made me nervous and I quickly raced for the source, worried one of the enemy had started attacking with the gates broken. What I _saw_, though, was Rebecca kicking Wil in the gut, knocking him to his knees as he tried to breath.

"REBECCA!" I yelled. Both whirled at my shout, both startled, and flinched when they realized I was _furious_. "Wil, you capable of still fighting?" He opened his mouth to answer. "Just nod or shake your head. You're wheezing." He grimaced, but nodded. "Good. Get to your post. Keep at eye on your health and don't push yourself." I snagged Rebecca by the arm and yanked her after me, counting to ten in my head to keep my grip from getting _too_ tight. I didn't want to bruise the girl.

"U-um…" Rebecca began. I turned to face her and she squeaked, not looking me in the eye at all. "It's… um…"

"I don't care." My words were blunt and clipped. "I don't care if there's bad history. That's your business and so long as it's not related to a life or death situation. If you want to talk to me about it, I'll gladly listen, but right here, on the battlefield, I don't care. I also don't care if you just don't like him. You don't have to." I glared, cutting off any protest she might have had. "But you _will_ respect your fellow soldiers and you will _not_ purposely harm one of them. Do you understand?" She nodded, but I wasn't letting her off with this. "I asked if you understood, Rebecca."

"Y-yes, ma'am…" she stammered, looking down. I wanted to reassure her. But this situation was getting serious. She needed to act like a soldier. She might get someone killed if she didn't.

So, for her sake, for everyone's sake, I _had_ to make sure this lesson stuck. "I'm putting you on guard duty with Marcus for this fight." She nodded meekly. "Do your job well. Merlinus will be counting on you." She nodded again, not saying a word. "Your punishment will be to cook dinner alone today." Ah, she slumped a little, but that was the point. A punishment was supposed to make you _think_. "If you have any questions about why I am doing this, ask Marcus. I'm certain he can give a good explanation. If you are confused afterwards, come find me. I will do my best to explain." She nodded one more time. "Head to your post, Rebecca."

She bobbed a little curtsey before racing off and I sighed, rubbing my temple. I had a headache. And the battle hadn't even started yet. Joy.

* * *

"Lowen! Spear up! Don't let them past you!" If there was one thing I could say about this fight, it was that Lowen was rapidly learning how to be a defensive solider. Honestly, with a bit more training, he'd be as good as Hector or Oswin! His offense could use some work, but Kent and Sain had that covered well enough that he didn't really _need_ that training. "Dorcas, Bartre, cut through! Kent, Sain! Push the enemy back!" Here we were, in the main hall on the way to the throne room. According to Kent, we actually weren't far from the dungeons, and the throne room itself.

"Lady Moon!" Even though I gave the order to push back, Sain came to my side. I gave him a curious look and he grimaced. "I apologize, Lady Moon, but this is important," he explained. I knew it had to be; he was being serious. And I trusted him. "I cannot find Princess Priscilla." …Princess? Wait, no, more important thing right now!

"Where did you last see her?" I asked. He pointed to a little side hallway. Did she get lost or something? Was it something more sinister? "You…" I trailed off as I checked the group up ahead. No, he couldn't go. He needed to balance out Kent for this. Otherwise, there was a good chance they'd be overwhelmed. "I'll go get her." And scream if it was bad. "Keep up the attack and meet the others. I'll be right there." Hopefully.

"Of course, Lady Moon." He hesitated before adding, "do not tarry long, though! How we will wither without your beautiful light!" Sain, what was I going to do with you?

"Fret not. I'll be back shortly, as I said." Waving goodbye, I headed down the hallway. It was… eerie how quiet it was here. Not a soul around. Was Priscilla really here? Was she okay? Had she been injured? Kidnapped? Oh, please don't tell me she was dead. If someone had snuck up on us…

I turned a corner and found her easily, talking to someone excitedly. A man around my age, maybe a little younger, with the same hair color, and similar eyes despite the differing color. Who was this? Was this the brother she mentioned? What were the chances of him being _here_, though?

Wait, no, more important thing. Now that I knew she was okay, I was _really_ pissed off!

"Priscilla." She squeaked, whirling to face me at my tone. The man made to step in front of her protectively, but she shook her head slightly, and he paused. Well then. "After the battle, come to me for a proper reprimand and punishment for leaving your duties without notice," I stated, bluntly. She sighed and nodded, drooping. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "Good. Head out. I need you to treat injuries." She opened her mouth to protest. "If he's joining us, then I need to talk with him. Go on." She hesitated before nodding again. She smiled at the man before walking back towards the others.

As she left, the man and I stared at each other, sizing each other up. We were the same height, I noticed, and my assessment of the physical similarities between him and Priscilla just gained more evidence as I continued staring. The fact that he wore his sword with the air of someone who had been trained from a very young age screamed the answer. Either this was the child of a mercenary or a lord, and considering other evidence, this had to be Priscilla's brother, Raymond.

However… "I am Katarina of Hanover," I greeted, inclining my head slightly. "I'm a friend of Priscilla's. Her best friend, in fact, is my little sister." He relaxed ever-so-slightly at that. "I am also the tactician for the army she is serving in, hence the reprimand." He nodded, still silent. "You are?"

"…Raven." His voice was even yet cold. "My name is Raven," he stated, his eyes daring me to challenge him. I wouldn't take it. I would accept what he said. "Just a mercenary." I would accept that as well. "She hired me." I would accept that also. "…You can't actually be buying this." Hmm? "Priscilla was just saying…"

"Aw, was she praising me again? I have to watch my ego!" I shrugged, giving him a polite smile. "I don't care. If that's what you want me to know, then that is what I will know. So long as the information doesn't force us into a life or death situation, I will not ask." I let my smile fall for a glare. "I trust Priscilla and she trusts you. Thus, I give you my trust as well. And if you break that trust, I will ensure you are broken into pieces."

"That's a harsh threat from a girl who can't fight."

"I protect my own." I looked him right in the eye. "That is my job, as a tactician. And I am very fond of Priscilla. Are we clear?"

"…Fine." He sighed, shaking his head. "I know better than to argue with a girl with a pack that's probably twice the weight of my sword, anyway." Oh, it wasn't _that_ heavy.

"Yes, careful, I might make you carry it." He rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway, opposite of the battle. "Where are you going?"

"…My friend is down here." He glanced back at me. "I… will not leave him. Last time I tried, I got a lecture from hell." Ha! "Besides, I'd worry about him stuck in the dungeons here. He's always been frail."

"All right." I followed him and noted that despite his wordless grumblings, he slowed his pace to match mine. "Does your friend know how to fight?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He scowled. "So, be prepared for lots of reassurances of how he's 'just fine'."

"I told you. I take care of my own." I gave him a look. "If this is going to work, you're going to have to trust me."

"I trust you with me. I don't trust you with him."

"Fair enough." Still, I almost did a double-take when we reached the dungeons and I saw who was sitting in one of the cells with his eyes closed in prayer. "Lucius?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, blinked slowly, and smiled kindly. "Ah, Katri, it's wonderful to see you again," he greeted, standing and brushing his robes off. Raven and I exchanged incredulous looks that just screamed 'how the hell do _you_ know _him _too?!'. "Is something the matter?" He glanced between us, frowning slightly. "Ray… ven." Awkwardness just further confirming my suspicions. Not going to push, though. I just liked being right in these sorts of things. "What did you do?" HA!

"I've not done anything!" Raven immediately protested with a scowl. Lucius just gave him a look. "Anyway, we're joining the… whatever it's called. Lady Lyndis and her allies." He glanced at me. "What _are_ you lot calling yourselves?"

"In the spirit of Lyn's Legion, I've been using 'Eliwood's Elite'," I answered. Raven gave me an incredulous look, while Lucius laughed. "Regardless, Lucius, it's wonderful to see you too. A lot of the Legion is actually with us now."

"Truly?" Lucius asked. His smile was kind. "Wonderful. Is Serra here? I would love to speak with her again." Seemed like they bonded well after that… interesting first set of impressions?

"At this point, we're just missing Ninian, Nils, and Rath." I hoped… we'd meet them again. I missed them dearly. "Do you happen to have a tome on you, Lucius?"

"I do." He produced one from a pocket and Raven gave _him_ the incredulous look. "A passing soldier gave it to me. Many have escaped." Oh. Joy.

"Then I need to regroup with the others, now, before they get themselves killed." At this point, everyone would be converging anyway. "Right, time to run."

"But your leg?" He pointed to it. "I see you got a brace for it, but you shouldn't stress it so." Raven and I exchanged a look, shrugged, and started running away. "Raven! Katri!"

"Careful, he nags horribly," Raven warned me as we sped through the halls.

"I'll just sic him on you," I retorted breathlessly. Ah, I did not have the stamina for thi- A coughing fit interrupted my thought and I had to lean against the wall. "Damn…"

"You sick?" He hovered over me, frowning. "You shouldn't be on the field if you're sick."

"I'm not sick." I wasn't running a fever yet, at any rate. "I've been yelling orders and then just tried to run." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I need to get to them now." And I took off again, as soon as I had a bit more breath. "Keep up. I'll need your blade arm."

"Right behind you, crazy lady." Hey!

* * *

"Raven, you go assist Guy. He's the swordsman with green hair having difficulties with that soldier. Lucius, add your light magic to Erk's fire over there to take down the armor knight leading the group." Lucius listened without a bit of hesitation, smiling warmly at Erk when he noticed the help. Raven gave him a weird look before going along with my orders, killing the soldier with ease. "Let's see…" It was a mess. We were in the room right before the throne room, and it was just a mess of fighting. I had to see everything carefully. "Hector, hold open that soldier's guard for Lyn to slip under! Matthew, fall back! Serra's in danger!" Priscilla was… "Sain, guard Priscilla! She's healing an injury on Bartre!" Everyone scrambled to follow my orders. I couldn't tell if it made things more or less chaotic. "Wil, got an archer targeting Florina and Eliwood! Take him out!" I glanced up at the ceiling, checking that no one was hiding there. Thankfully, it was clear. "Dorcas, pair with Kent to keep reinforcements off Erk and Lucius!" My throat hurt and there was so much tension and blood in the air that it was actually a bit hard to breath. "Lowen, Oswin, block the doors to keep anymore from coming in!" I just had to keep shouting orders. And get some water eventually.

The Laus soldiers screamed in rage when Lucius and Erk brought down the armor knight, but despite the anger, they surrendered without more of a fight. Leaving the others to round them up, and Serra and Priscilla to tend to injuries, I followed Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood into the throne room, hoping to find Lord Hausen there. Sadly, that wasn't the case. No matter how much we searched the room, there wasn't a sign of anyone.

"Oh, hell." All eyes turned to Hector as he cursed. He hesitated before facing Lyn directly, slightly blocking her view of the throne. Why would he do that? "There's blood." Oh.

"Blood?" Lyn's voice sounded so, so small as her eyes widened and she lunged forward. Hector caught her before she got to the throne itself, but she paled at the sight. I also grimaced when I saw how much there was. Damn it… "No, it can't…!" She shook her head violently before taking a deep breath. "H-he might just be injured, yes? It's not… quite enough blood for a guaranteed fatal wound." But with Lord Hausen's age… no, I wouldn't say that. I would not take away her hope. "Ah! Over there!" Lyn suddenly pointed to a pillar nearby, eyes narrowed in a death glare. "There's someone in the shadows there."

"Your ears are definitely the best of ours," Eliwood murmured. He stepped in front of me, rapier in hand. "Who's there? Show yourself. Or we'll sic Hector on you." Ha!

Despite my amusement, I tensed as a woman stepped out of the shadows, eyeing us cautiously. She remained perfectly silent, not saying a word.

It was Hector who broke the silence. "Leila?" he called. The woman smiled slightly. "Leila, what are you doing here?"

"Hector, you know her?" Eliwood asked. He relaxed slightly, though he still kept his weapon in hand. "Who is she?"

"Leila, she… works for Ostia." I gave him a look and he groaned. "All right, she's a spy like Matthew. Happy?" Very.

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae, Lady Lyndis of Caelin, and Lady Katarina of Hanover, correct?" the woman listed off. At our nods, her smile grew. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. As he said, I am Leila." She turned her attention to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is in a back room, receiving treatment from some servants I managed to find. His life is still his own."

"Truly?" Lyn's smile was wide and relieved. "Ah, Father Sky, Mother Earth, I thank you for your mercy!" she breathed, clasping her hands to her chest. "And thank you, Miss Leila."

"I was simply lucky I was the one Ephidel tasked to 'dispose' of the body after he almost killed him." So, it was a close call. Damn it, I should've been better. If I had given the orders to end the battle faster… "Let us go to a more private room. I have a report to give."

Eliwood hesitated as Leila walked off, but Hector clasped him on the shoulder. "Come on," he urged. "Worrying won't change things."

"I know…" Eliwood mumbled. He took a breath and shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"I'll meet you all in a second," I told them, lingering back. They all gave me a confused look. "I'm going to give orders to the others and catch up." I also had to give Priscilla a stern scolding.

"We'll wait for you." I was flattered. "So, don't rush." Yes, yes.

"I'm off then."

* * *

"Allow me to start with my conclusion." Leila's voice was very steady as she talked, leaning against one of the small tables in the side room we'd stolen. "Marquess Pherae is alive." Oh!

"All right!" Hector cheered, clapping a stunned Eliwood over the back, nearly making him topple over.

Lyn caught him, smiling greatly. "That's wonderful!" she laughed, helping steady him. "You're sure, right?"

"Yes, I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months," Leila confirmed. It got another round of cheers and Eliwood smiled slightly, in relief. "That's where I got this information." She hesitated before focusing on me. "Forgive me, but I also heard there you assisted them with something?"

"Wallace asked me for assistance with a bandit problem in Bern and we ran into them," I explained easily. I still squirmed at the stares, very aware of how the cheer in the room faded. "I didn't realize who they were until after we agreed to cooperate." And then I spent time with them while they weren't being assassins, just people. Ah, if we kept encountering the Black Fang, would I have to fight them? Would I have to use the knowledge they gave me in trust to protect everyone here? "That's all there really is to it. So, you can reassure that Lady Amanda."

"I will." Leila smiled slightly. "My apologies. She had wanted a clarification after I sent my report." Made sense, considering how they'd been acting. "Regardless, Lord Uther has known about their existence for a while, and their operations have slowly changed in the past year. No longer chivalrous, they take on any job." It was hard to imagine the group I had met acting like that. But maybe that was just the point. Who you were 'on' the job wasn't necessarily who you were 'off' the job. "Regardless, the Black Fang has been performing secret tasks across Lycia for a mysterious man named 'Nergal', who controls the Fang through Reed's second wife." That would be… Nino's mother, right? Oh, poor Nino. "Ephidel, one of Nergal's trusted retainers, is currently with Marquess Laus." Erik told us about him. "He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot. The first to answer was Marquess Santaruz."

"Lord Helman…" Eliwood breathed. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Why? Why would you…?"

"My best guess would be fear," I answered slowly, thinking in the silence. Fear always played a part in betrayal, even when the primary motivation was greed. "If Darin played on insecurities, or used the very real threat of Bern to incite that fear…" Then even a kindhearted person would think of rebellion.

"The second to answer was Marquess Pherae." Leila's words cracked through the air. Eliwood shook his head at them, refusing to believe again. "I do not know why. Perhaps he simply wanted to break it from within." That was probably the only explanation I was comfortable with. "Regardless, he is with Marquess Laus currently." So, we would have our next destination. "At Dragon's Gate." Dragon's….? Oh, wait, that was in my studies. It was in the scriptures I was required to memorize for Religion. They said it was located… on… oh. Hell.

"We have to go to Valor Island," I groaned, resting my face in my hand. Of all the damn…!

"Freaking hell, the universe doesn't like us," Hector growled. At Lyn's confused look, he added, "The common folk call it the Dread Isle. It's said that those who step foot never return."

"Nevertheless, I will go." I officially declare Eliwood the most insane of the three lords. "If that is where my father is, then I will go and find him," he declared firmly. "And this Dragon's Gate too!" I didn't want to see that! Argh…

"I'm going with you," Hector easily stated. Eliwood opened his mouth, but Hector gave him a look. "You can't stop me. You know this."

"I'm also going." _All_ eyes focused on Lyn at that. "Laus must be stopped, or they'll come after my grandfather again," she reminded gently. Her words were firm, though, brooking no argument. "And I… know the pain of losing a parent violently." Hector closed his eyes at that. He knew the pain of losing a parent too, just from wasting away. "If I can do anything to prevent you from feeling that pain, then please, let me."

"Lyn… Hector…" Eliwood breathed. He smiled softly, eyes swimming in tears. "Thank you. You give me strength." He turned to me. "And you, Katri? I'm well aware this is rapidly becoming far beyond what you signed up for."

"And what do you plan on doing without me?" I asked. Eliwood shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "No, I'm here for the long haul, whenever and wherever the end comes."

"…Thank you… truly."

"You shouldn't thank us, Eliwood," Lyn chided with a smile. She patted his shoulder. "We're friends. It's what friends do. We'll find him. I promise."

"I will also continue searching." Ah, there was Leila, reminding us that she was in the room still. "Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent to not announce Marquess Caelin's survival," she advised. "Black Fang could send others to finish the job in your absence."

"I understand," Lyn murmured. She smiled sweetly. "I'll do that. Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary." She bowed. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hold on a moment, Leila," Hector called as she began to leave. She paused in the doorway. "What can you tell us about this Nergal and Ephidel?"

"I know nothing more about Nergal. I've never seen him." Mysterious. "I have seen Ephidel on several occasions, however. He is…" She trailed off, grimacing. "Eerie. He always wears a cloak that covers his face." Suspicious. "But his eyes glow golden." Gold eyes? …Pent mentioned something about people with gold eyes, I think? Maybe? "They seem… inhuman." I needed to write some letters. Soon. One to Yodel to ask for more information on Dragon's Gate, and another to Pent, to see if he knew something like I half-remembered. "Farewell."

She left and a rather awkward silence fell in her absence. We knew where to go, but getting there would be an issue. Then there was also how dangerous it would be, especially compared to how it _had_ been and…

"Oh, I almost forgot," I murmured, snapping my fingers as I desperately tried to find a subject change, and found one. "Lyn, I have something for you." She made a slight noise in confusion, while Eliwood and Hector smiled wanly. "Here, I'll go get it." They could make their own excuses to part.

Seizing the escape route, I left, heading down the hallway to look for Merlinus. I needed my other pack, the one filled with the Lorca treasures. This was the perfect time to give them to her, after all, and…

"My objective is the same as yours." I paused and peered into the room. Matthew and Leila, chatting. "Rescue Marquess Pherae, on Lord Uther's orders," she continued. She had a much warmer smile on her face now. "If things go well, I'll return to Ostia around the same time you do."

"Really?" Matthew replied. His face was softer than normal, his smile as warm as hers. "If that's the case, I should drag you to my hometown for vacation."

"Oh?" Leila tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"…To meet my parents." Wait, what? "Anyway, though." Not giving her a chance to react, he gently took her hand and pushed back her sleeve. A beautiful charm bracelet sparkled in the light. "Found this in the market the other day." He attached a charm to it. I noticed there wasn't much more room. "There you go."

"What are you going to do when this fills up?" Leila's voice was teasing. "It's been three years since you gave it to me."

"Well, maybe at that time, I'll give you a ring." Holy…! "Haha, well, that's that. I've got jobs to do for Lady Wolf." Matthew, I assure you, those could wait. "See you." He gave her a quick kiss and a wink before dashing off.

Leila simply sighed as he disappeared. "Slippery as ever. He didn't even wait for my reply." She had a beautiful little smile on her face, though, before it faded. "Who's there?" Ah, right.

"Just me," I called. I waved when she looked at me. "I heard voices and investigated." I couldn't help but grin. "So, you're a couple?"

"We don't let it interfere with our duties." I could _see_ that. "But Lady Amanda refused to stop teasing us." Ha! "…You have the same eyes as her." Huh? "Similar color, and similar gaze."

"Based on what I've heard, I'll take the complement." I leaned against the doorway and smiled. "Hey, I'll make sure Matthew stays safe." She looked a little startled. "So, you can just focus on staying alive yourself, okay? He's in safe hands with me. I promise."

"I see." She smiled softly. "Thank you. It is a relief to hear." She hesitated before adding, "if something happens. To me, to someone else you know he's close to… will you make sure he doesn't go off the deep end?" Hmm? "He acts slippery and carefree, but he feels very deeply. He'll block it out for work, but if left alone…"

"I will find suitable distractions to make him not think." Her smile warmed. She'd been fretting. "But I'm keeping you. Matthew went to scout the area to check there aren't reinforcements if you want to go scare him."

"I might." She bowed. "It was good meeting you, Lady Katarina. I hope to see you again."

"You too, Leila." I waved her goodbye as she left before returning to hunting down Merlinus. Ah, I couldn't wait to tease Matthew silly about this later.

* * *

"Here, Lyn." When I returned to the room, only Lyn was still there. Hector must've dragged Eliwood off to make sure he didn't worry himself to death. "I found these while in Bern," I explained, passing her the bag. "I… think you'll like them."

"You got me gifts from Bern?" she asked, looking a little confused as she set the bag on the table. "Huh. What did you get the oth…?" She trailed off, eyes wide as she opened the bag and saw the treasure within. "This is…" She pulled out the sword first. "Father's sword. He got it from a foreign friend." She set it down and pulled out a necklace next. "And Mother's necklace. Father carved it for her when he proposed." She set it down too, next to the sword, and covered her face. "No tears… no tears…"

"Lyn, do I have to repeat what I've said on crying?"

"No, I'll cry later. I want to look through everything now, though!" She brought her hands down and smiled. It wobbled, but shone. "You found Lorca trinkets. You actually found some." I found them with help. When she was a little calmer, I'd tell her about how Uhai scoured the Taliver treasure for them. I didn't want to overwhelm her right now.

"So, was I right?"

"As always." She laughed and looked through the bag, carefully examining each piece with a soft, sad, but warm smile. "You know; I'd been thinking about something a lot over the year." Hmm? "I… depended on you a lot back then. As an emotional crutch." Lyn… "It was no wonder you never noticed how I felt, when I mostly acted like a child clinging to a doll because she was scared to be alone again." She looked at me, eyes serious. "I'm sorry for that. You had so much else going on, and you had to deal with me being childish too."

"Lyn, it's fine." I really hadn't minded. "I'm your tactician and, more importantly, your friend. As you told Eliwood, it's what friends do."

"Yes, but still I wanted to apologize for adding to your burden there." I really hadn't thought her a burden in… a long while. "Especially since you just seem to be gaining more." Hmm? "You look sad." Huh? "I'm not really sure if the others have noticed, especially since you give everyone either smiles or glares." Despite the joke, she looked deadly serious as she faced me. "But when you're just standing around? You look really sad." I thought… I had hidden well… "Is everything all right?" Well, I was in the middle of a civil war, I'd discovered the goal I had wanted for five years might not be the one I wanted anymore, Bern was threatening war, the country I had longed to serve was basically a parasite, and my mother was dead.

But I couldn't say that. I was too scared. Not because I thought Lyn would reject me. Not because I thought she'd demean what I felt. If I started talking, I wouldn't be able to _stop_. And I hated that thought. Because I might appear compromised. Because I might fail to live up to everyone's expectations. Above all, I couldn't tell _Lyn_, because I wanted to give her my absolute best. In penance for what I'd once thought about Sacaeans and because she always, always believed in me. So, I was scared. Scared to tell her everything that was going on, especially the bits that Eliwood and Hector didn't also know about.

But I also couldn't lie and say I was fine. I could lie to everyone else in this army, but I couldn't lie to her. She was my best friend, and I knew how Sacaeans looked on lies. So… "I'm sad that I couldn't prevent this attack," I answered. It was a truth. I was sad over it. It just wasn't quite the answer to her question. "It had to be difficult on you especially, with the similarities to how your tribe fell."

"Mmm, that's true. Especially when Grandfather told me to flee." Her expression grew dark and sad, before she shook her head, brightening. "But, it's okay, this time. Everyone came to help and my grandfather is still alive. I'm not alone." Nope, and I doubted she ever would be again. "I think it helps that I spent the year finally healing, instead of letting the wound fester." She hesitated before continuing, "You knew it was festering, didn't you?" Hmm? "My want for vengeance. You knew it was bad. That's why you always had those strange looks. Because you couldn't figure out how to tell me."

"That's… very true." I smiled wryly, leaning on the table to take the weight off my leg. Brace or not, it still ached. "I was desperately worried. Well, like that's new, but still." She made a face and I laughed. "Have you heard about the Taliver?"

"Some group wiped them all out." She sighed. "I was so _mad_ when I heard. I thought my vengeance had been stolen. But Grandfather let me yell and scream before asking if I was mad about it being taken, or if I was mad that I no longer had the goal that helped me survive on the plains." Good going, Lord Hausen. "And it was the latter. I realized after thinking on it for a few days. I was scared, because the goal was gone." Lyn… I'm sorry. But… "I will always hate bandits. I will _never_ willingly cooperate with them, and I'll likely always be the first to draw blade." Despite the harsh words, her smile was soft. "But I'm not really… angry anymore, about not being the one to kill the Taliver. I still wish it had been me, but I'm okay. They're dead. They can't ever hurt anyone again. I'm content in that, and I'll keep on living and healing. It's probably the best revenge anyway." Oh, Lyn. "Regardless, I need to continue looking through these things!" She pulled out a robe from the bag and laughed. "Oh, this was Mother's." Really? "She liked this flower pattern." She smiled softly and slipped it on. "Ah, it fits me!" That it did, quite marvelously. "I'm the same size as her now. Amazing." She laughed, and while it sounded sad, the smile was warm. "I feel like I grew up a little."

"You have." I smiled back. "Here, look through a little more."

"I will." Lyn started rummaging through the bag again. "And thank you, Katri. I can't wait for Grandfather to wake up and I can show him these."

"I'm sure he'd love it." She smiled and laughed as she produced a bow. A short bow, to be specific, just barely small enough to fit in my pack, just like the sword. "Does that even work?"

"At this point, no, sadly." She still brought it up as if it did, and I saw she actually had very beautiful form. "I forgot how soothing it was." She smiled at me, eyes dancing in mischief when she noticed my surprise. "What? All Sacaeans are taught the basics."

"You never mentioned it."

"True." She stared at the bow in her hand. "I thought it was too weak." Hmm? "That to be stronger, I should just pursue the blade. Arrows didn't save my tribe, after all." Lyn… "But that was wrong to think. I should pick it back up again."

"I'm sure Wil would be delighted to help."

"No doubt about that!" She laughed, and set the bow down, a thoughtful look on her face. "I should teach you." Huh? "How to fight." What. "You told me that you only knew basics of self-defense, right?" Reluctantly, I nodded. I had told her that. "Then, I'll teach you. So you can protect yourself longer." Her eyes gleamed in excitement, even as she set her jaw stubbornly, her tone determined. Oh, hell. "Things are only going to get more dangerous from here. It'll be good for you."

"I have work…" Still, even as I sighed, she continued staring. "Oh, fine, fine, I will submit to weapon lessons. But I hope you don't expect me to be good."

"You just have to be good enough to protect yourself until someone can come for help." I had guards for that reason. But… she was right. Things were only going to get harder. If I could keep myself safe, then that was another soldier on the field who could help the others. "I'll teach you archery!" Wasn't that something that you needed _lots_ of training on in order to be decent? …Uh oh. "Come on! There's still light outside. We'll start now, and then I'll share stories about why these items are important."

"Mean to bribe me with stories!" She simply laughed. "I give, I give. Let's go."

"Good." Well, she was smiling. That was a good sign. "This will be fun."

"You just want to scold me." I got another laugh. "You're responsible for yelling at anyone who tries to use it as a reason to not listen to me. Okay?"

"Deal." She laughed again. "Oh, hey, where did you get the agate earrings? The markings imply Kutolah?"

"Oh, I traveled with them for a bit. It was incredibly fun."

"Really? Tell!"

* * *

_Notes on Raven:_

· _Strong. Stupidly strong, and only going to get stronger. Pretty sure he can take a beating, lack of armor aside._

· _Distant, like Dorcas and Rath. He, however, seems to purposely be prickly to keep people away. _

· _I wonder if he's the friend Lucius mentioned, the one focused on vengeance. If so, I hope for Lucius and Priscilla's sake that he gets it through his stubborn head that taking revenge is meaningless if it's all you have. Because I meant what I said. If he gets one of mine killed… he won't live to regret it._

_Lucius fights just as before so his tactics won't change._

* * *

Author's note: And here we are with Raven and Lucius. And Leila, who I also adore dearly. Lorca treasures are Lyn's at last. And Katri starting to put her foot down on antics. Rebecca and Wil's interaction is based on their B support. Sain calling Priscilla 'Princess' comes from THEIR supports.  
There's a popular headcanon that Hector has latent magic, due to this conversation, his support with Eliwood, and the fact that Lilina in FE6, his daughter, has a ridiculous magic growth of 75%. (Lilina is amazing for nuking the ever-living-hell out of enemies. Speed and skill can suck, though, and we won't mention her defense.)

Next Chapter – The Port of Badon


	29. Chapter 17x) The Port of Badon

Chapter 17x – The Port of Badon

* * *

_On Leila's information, we make for Valor, the Dread isle. A small island, south of Lycia, said to be the home to Dragon's Gate. In order to reach it, we head to Badon, a port on the southern coast of Caelin. But things are never easy for this group._

* * *

Ugh… everything hurt. Lyn's lessons were great for getting a better understanding of what archers went through, but everything hurt like hell. It wasn't helped that Matthew got wind of it and insisted on adding daggers to it. I was not built for this type of physical exertion, damn it! And I swore the dagger he made me put into my boot was cutting me.

Sighing, I continued walking through market, glancing around. Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood were off trying to ask people for passage. After the first couple of refusal, I decided to just keep an eye on our group. It seemed like a better use of my time.

Besides, the chance to tease Matthew silly over Leila? How could I pass that up?

"Is that charm for Leila~?" I asked, peering around him to check it out. A silver heart with a diamond gem embedded in it. "Oh, it's so cute!" I laughed and glanced at him, grinning at his dirty look. "Shouldn't you be hunting for a ring, though?"

"I have one already," he muttered. He paid for the charm and slipped it into his pocket. "And this charm will fill out the bracelet." So adorable~ "You can stop grinning, Lady Wolf."

"No, I think it's so sweet!" He mimed a blow and I ducked under it, laughing. "Hey, if you're done shopping, mind doing a run to make sure no one's gotten in trouble yet?" I was really worried.

"On it, Lady Wolf." He dramatically bowed, making me laugh again, and slipped into the crowd.

Still grinning, I meandered around people, paying attention to rumors. And one that caught my ear, and made me sigh, was the rumor of a 'redhead mercenary tearing through the arena'. Damn it, if that was Raven, I was going to have a few words. I needed to know when people were heading to the arena. Otherwise, I'd just have a surplus of money I had no explanation for and, worse, injuries I knew nothing about.

I made my way to the arena, and then into the audience. And spotted impossibly gorgeous blonde hair among the spectators. Yeah, that could only be one person.

"Scale of one to ten, how mad am I about to be?" I asked dryly, walking up. Lucius looked up to smile serenely at me. "Raven's fighting."

"I told him not to," he replied, confirming it. I groaned and he shifted to let me sit beside him. That's when I noticed Priscilla and Erk were also here. Erk was reading, but Priscilla gave me a small, greeting smile. She looked a little stiff, so I pat her shoulder reassuringly as I sat down between her and Lucius. "But he insisted on helping the funds. Subtly."

"I have so many issues with this." Not that I could stop any of it right now. Raven was up, and I doubted he'd listen to me. "Well, at least I will get a better understanding of his fighting style?"

"That is looking on the bright side, Katri." The match began and Raven was fighting. Another swordsman, one that seemed focused on speed, like Lyn and Guy. "This is his fifth match." I was _so_ yelling later. But for now, I could only watch. The crowd cheered and screamed around us, and I focused on how Raven himself fought. More emphasis on strength. Not very good on the defense, but I wondered if he might be better if he were protecting someone.

"Lucius?" I was drawn out of studying by Priscilla's voice. She did not look at Lucius, and he didn't look at her either. Erk was still hiding in his book. "You and… Raven are close, yes?"

"I would say so, yes," Lucius answered lightly. The air was feeling very heavy suddenly. I tried to focus on the match, but couldn't quite manage it. "Why?"

"I was simply curious as to how close?" Priscilla's voice was light. Too light. Instincts honed in the Etrurian court screamed. "Besides, you are quite… how to say this… beautiful." I was not hearing this."Far more so than even some women I've seen." Was I going to have to lecture her? "I'm sure even a few lords have fallen for you." Okay, Priscilla, there are lines and…!

"You must understand, Lady Priscilla. I have never once profited from my appearance." _Now_ Lucius looked to her, and his gentle smile was scarier than anything. "Perhaps you mean to imply… otherwise?"

"…I meant nothing. I misspoke."

"I see."

"Oh, hey, Raven won," I stated, seizing the opportunity to change the subject. And he won very… decidedly. Splitting his opponent's skull. "Lucius, let's go snag him. Erk, be a dear and escort Priscilla to the inn?" Erk snapped his book shut immediately and offered his hand to Priscilla, making me wonder if he had just been pretending to read. After some hesitation, Priscilla took it, clinging slightly as Erk led her off.

Lucius sighed as he and I made our way down the staircase. "That was quite rude of me," he murmured. "I best apologize later."

"By my ears, Lucius, she was the rude one." I glanced at him. "Should I have a word with her?"

"No, please, let me talk to her first." I nodded, accepting that. "Ah! He's heading this way." Good.

"Raven!" At the bottom of the spectator's ring at last, I leaned over the wall to make sure he saw me. "Meet us outside!" He tilted his head, as if he wasn't sure why I was saying that. "Tactician is mad at you!" His shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. "Get your winnings."

"If you like, I can explain to him why you are mad?" I nodded, accepting Lucius's offer as we made our way out of the arena. "I'm sure he'll just be defensive."

"Probably." It was an assumption supported by Raven's scowl as we found him outside. Still, he passed over the pouch of coins without a word. It was heavy. "Thank you for the money," I told him. He relaxed slightly. "Lucius will give you a lecture in my place, though."

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed, already heading down the road. Lucius and I exchanged an exasperated look and followed. "You've done nothing but yell."

"I recall yelling at you only once, and that was because you scared the ever-living hell out of Erk." Glaring and grumbling for no reason other than him being close to Priscilla. "And it was only about you interfering with another's job."

"Yes, yes." Aggravating. No wonder Lucius had so much patience. "…Where's Lucius?" I glanced to the side and realized he was no longer there. I tiptoed and saw he had gotten cut off.

"In the crowd, trying to politely make his way over." Both of us automatically moved to the side, to not be pushed forward. "Good eye."

"We've been by each other's sides for years." Raven sighed. "I tend to notice when he's not there." That was almost adorable. It also reminded me of Priscilla and Lucius's conversation.

"I want to warn you about something." Raven's face locked up, but I shook my head. "It's nothing serious… well, okay, it might be, but not what you're thinking. It deals with Priscilla." And now he scowled. "Look, I'm keeping my word. I'm not pressing. I just thought you should be aware that during that last match, she was very politely trying to figure out if you and Lucius are sexually involved." Raven choked, coughing hard enough for his red to turn bright red. I pat his back as he struggled to remember how to breathe. "Yeah, sorry, but that seemed to be something you needed to know."

"What was it that he needed to know?" And there was Lucius, catching up at last. "Goodness, Raven, are you all right?" he asked, patting Raven's back too. "You haven't caught Katri's cough, have you?"

"I maintain that my coughing is related to how much I have to yell during battles," I muttered. I hardly had to yell these past couple of days, and I had barely coughed. "Serra's checked me over and found no fever or anything."

"Yes, but it is possible that Serra needs to be specifically looking for an illness, yes?" Yes, that was true. But that I didn't have a fever, yet, proved pretty definitive in not being sick. Yet. "And you've barely been eating anything during meals."

My appetite plummeted after Lord Helman died, and it really just never returned. "I eat a little bit throughout the day." It wasn't a lie. Lowen and Rebecca loved using me as a tastetester. "That's all."

"Mmm…" Lucius didn't look convinced. "Still…"

"You're acting like a mother hen again, Lucius." Ah, Raven had his breath again. "Careful, he'll nag your ear off if you let him," he warned me.

"I only do that to you because you do not listen," Lucius instantly retorted. Raven sighed, and I felt like I was in the middle of a lover's spat. Oh dear. "The problem with Katri is that she listens, but logics her way out of needing to follow the advice." Hey! I didn't… okay, maybe I did do that sometimes, but seriously, I was just fine. "Regardless…" Yelling caught our ear, and all three of us turned to the source. "Oh, Lyn is arguing with Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector." Them _both_? Oh, what happened this time?

"Have fun, you two." I waved them goodbye, already pushing through the crowd towards where the yelling was. They both waved back just before the crowd swallowed me up. From there, I made good time in making my way to the three lords.

"It's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates!" That was Lyn. Yelling at Eliwood and Hector both. "I'm finding another way!" And that was Lyn storming away from a sighing Eliwood and a grumbling Hector.

"So, I take it we have to deal with pirates?" I asked lightly. Both nodded, not even bother to explain further. I didn't blame them. "And it's the only way." They both nodded again. "Then just give her a bit of time to cool down. She'll come around. It's an initial reaction, since pirates are the 'bandits' of the waters." And it would not surprise me if she had heard of pirates harrying the coast here while in Castle Caelin. "Where are we going?"

"The inn here," Hector answered. He pointed down the way. "In we go?"

"If that was an attempt at a pun, it was horrible." I rolled my eyes and Eliwood laughed. "But yes, in we go."

* * *

The first thing I noticed about the inn was how _warm_ it was. Friendly and bright, with a redheaded woman running the bar, gossiping with customers like they were old friends. Nothing about the place seemed anything but chaotically peaceful. Huh.

Eliwood and Hector must've gotten a description of the pirate they needed to talk to, because they walked through the room with a purpose, dancing around the drunken patrons and ducking under sloshes of ale.

And, in the corner, looking like he ruled the place, was an older man with scars on his face and arms, and a loose purple coat. "Well, lookie here," he growled, sipping his ale. "What do you want, whelps?" If he had an eyepatch, he would be the perfect stereotypical pirate. "You're here to see me, if I've been hearing right." His eyes narrowed at us. "So?"

"You…" Eliwood began hesitantly. I could tell he was trying to think of the words to say. "You're the commander of the pirate armada, aren't you?" Oh, wait, _what_? Eliwood, that had to be the stupidest way to refer to pirates I had ever heard!

The pirate agreed, bursting into laughter. "I like the sound of that." But his words had a growl, and his eyes narrowed in a glare. "Are you lads that naïve? Or are you just that dumb?"

Hector made to move, my best guess to go after the guy daring to insult Eliwood. Eliwood himself, however, blocked him. "If I insulted you, I apologize." Eliwood looked him right in the eye. "How should I address you?"

The pirate stared at him a bit longer before settling back in his chair with a nod. "Well, you don't scare easily. So, that means you aren't stupid." I failed to follow that logic. "Captain will do, whelp, not commander." He knocked back a pint. "I'm Fargus, Captain of the Davros." …Are you freaking kidding me? The pirate that dealt the Etrurian navy one of their biggest losses during the Western Isle campaign, that they were still recovering from? I was _looking_ at him?! "But you're not one of my mates, so call me by name." I had a headache. "Now, what do you want?"

"We want to book a passage to Valor."

"How much will you pay?"

"We don't know the current rates." I facepalmed at Eliwood's admission. Ugh…

"You give your lady friend a lot of headaches, don't you?" Fargus looked right at me and actually gave me a sympathetic smile. "Then I name the rate. 100,000 gold." Good going, Eliwood.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hector yelped. I sighed heavily. Eliwood just looked as calm as ever. "That's way too much!"

"Hector, he named his price, and we've little time," Eliwood pointed out. This was all his fault, damn it! "Let's go."

"Eliwood!" And they were both off. Ugh…

"So, I've a question." I glanced at Fargus and saw him staring at me. "What's an Etrurian lass doing with Lycian lords?" he asked. I wasn't surprised he'd figured us out. Whatever the occupation, you couldn't sail if you were stupid. "Especially one with the broach of a master tactician."

"I'm on a job," I answered honestly. No need to tell him why I was around to start with. "Does it matter?" I met his gaze firmly. "If you're worried about me raising a fuss, you don't have to."

"Of course not. This port is home and I make a point to get along with the locals." Somehow, that didn't surprise me. Probably because of the atmosphere in the inn. "They'd sooner turn on you."

"So glad to hear that." I narrowed my eyes. "Did you need anything else? I need to make sure those two aren't doing something stupid."

"Aye, lass." I had a feeling this was what he wanted to ask about. "That boy didn't complain." I could hurt Eliwood for it too. "Why?" His face was very serious. "And why would a small army head to Valor anyway?"

"…" I sighed, closing my eyes. There was no point in hiding the main goal. If we sailed with him, he'd hear about it anyway. "We are pursuing a criminal, who is involved in the disappearance of Eliwood's father. That's why he didn't protest." I opened my eyes. "This criminal is also charged with the intent of inciting rebellion and civil war in Lycia. That's how the small search party grew."

"I see." He looked thoughtful, tapping his fingers on the table. "Thanks for answering, lass."

"Enjoy your drink." I exited the inn, and found Eliwood and Hector about to bolt off. "Oh, hell, what did you two talk yourself into?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to Ostia and getting everything I don't need and sell it," Hector answered easily. Eliwood sighed. "From there, we can take it to the arena and raise the 100,000." He what. "That way, we don't have to dip into the army's funds. It'll take time, but…"

"We could also just send a messenger to my family," I told him. "If we're going to be sending people off, at least. I'm sure I've 100,000 in allowance, and Father wouldn't blink at the amount."

"Wait, really?"

"Well, Hanover's lands form part of the Etrurian-Lycian border." And the border with the Sacae, now that I was thinking about it. "And at this time of year, there's be people in the estate closest to Ostia. So, it wouldn't take that much longer to send a message."

"I meant more about the whole 'wouldn't blink' thing." Ah. "My brother would kill me."

"Good horses are expensive, and Hanover horses are appropriately charged." I shrugged. "So, I doubt he'd be concerned by the amount." This was assuming, of course, he wasn't mad at what I yelled at Charles. I didn't think he would be, but I was fully aware I yelled treason…

"Beg pardon." Biting back a yelp, I turned to see a man with a monocle walk up, calm smile on his face. "I was speaking to an old sailor, and he mentioned your group was heading to Valor?" he began. "My name is Canas. I am a scholar of sorts." He gave off a similar air as Pent. "I've been seeking passage to Valor, but none will take me." Why the hell was _he_ heading there? Knowledge? Not even Pent was crazy… no, never mind. Pent would go to Valor for knowledge too. "Might I come along with you?" Huh/ "I've some skill with a form of elder magic." He held up a book for emphasis, and I realized it was a flux tome. He was a shaman. "So, I assure you, I can take care of myself."

"Elder magic?" Eliwood repeated. He and Hector looked a little baffled by everything. I didn't blame them. "What is that?"

"Well, some call it dark magic, but that is a rather biased term, if I must be blunt."

"Um… it is?" Oh, yay, lesson time.

"Magic is derived from different things," I explained, remembering my lessons. "Light magic is the magic of 'faith'. That's why you will often see light magic users pray before using their spells." A little bit more faith yielded more power. "Anima is the magic of the world. Elemental spirits and whatnot helping out." With serious consequences if you tried to use it while physically unwell, or when exhausted. "Dark magic is the magic of knowledge. The more you know, the stronger you are, but it's also… dangerous." I remembered Pent's explanation for why he refused to learn more than the basic theory for it. "You have to let the darkness in as well, which can be… maddening." The legend of Bramimond echoed through my head. "The Silencing Darkness, Apocalypse, was only usable after its wielder gave up everything, from memories to emotions, in order to learn it."

"Yes, it is not uncommon at all for users to lose their very souls, or forget why they were pursuing the power in the first place," Canas added. His smile, though, was gentle. "So, users must be scholars who devote their lives to learning, and yet also be of clear enough heads to not let the darkness have full control. A great difficulty." Which was why you would often have shamans running about being psychopaths.

"So long as you're not going to hurt us, I don't see why you can't join up." Oh, _there_ was Lyn. She must've calmed down by now, given the warm smile on her face. "It's not like he's any weirder than the rest of us," she pointed out. I grimaced a little at how right she was. Eliwood, of course, sighed. Hector laughed. "Why not head into the inn to meet everyone?" Yay, new soldier. This army was getting too big. In Etruria, there probably would've been another tactician assigned by now. But, of course, I was the only one. Oh well. I'd make it work, or die trying.

"I will. Thank you!" Canas smiled warmly before darting into the inn.

"Well, that's that." Still, Lyn fidgeted when all of us turned to her, the silent question screaming in our looks. "…I couldn't find anyone else, so I'll just bear it." Lyn's eyes were serious. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, raising money for starters," Eliwood answered. His smile was soft and relieved. "So…"

"Hold your ground!" Oh, look, another pirate. "Captain's got a message for you," he explained before anyone could say anything. I tilted my head, thinking I'd seen his face before. "My mates and I are going to lie in ambush. You get at least one person to Captain at the ship, and he'll give you passage." …At least one? Free passage? "The captain's a bit off-kilter. He'd rather have a bit of fun than take your gold." Oh, it was the eyes. This pirate's eyes were similar to Rebecca's. "Smooth sailing to you."

"Hold on!" I called. The pirate gave me an annoyed look. "Sorry, I just wanted a clarification." I smiled. "It's _any_ in our army, yes?"

"Anyone in your army, yes." I was about to laugh. "Got it through your skull?" I wasn't even going to rise to the bait. "And it's a talk. Don't attack and anger the captain." Yes, yes. "have fun, landlubbers."

"This has to be a joke," Hector sighed. He looked so exasperated. "What sort of pirate discards gold?" This one apparently. "So, let's play along and Katri comes up with a strategy to save the day and-"

"Someone get me Florina." I grinned at everyone's stares. "He said 'any'." I reminded. "And we've a pegasus knight. So, someone get me Florina, and call everyone to the inn to wait for her, okay?"

There had to be a catch _somewhere_. This was way too easy. But, until then, I was going to enjoy the time off.

* * *

It seemed the inn was not only warm but friendly to strangers. Our group was easily assimilated in the atmosphere. Especially because of the free food and drinks the proprietor, Anna, let us have when she heard of how I planned on winning the game of 'tag' with Fargus. She found it _hilarious_.

"But Kent, if I do not take point, then how can I show off for the ladies?" Sain bemoaned. His grin ruined any serious effect, though, even if he tried to hide it behind his mug. "Lady Moon, you agree with me, don't you?" I decided it was wisest to not answer, but to continue working on revising the training schedules for everyone. "Alack, alay! Even you abandon me, Lady Moon!"

"Sain, keep it down, will you?" Kent sighed. It was really interesting to see the contrast in their personalities and demeanor. If not for the mug of ale, Kent wouldn't look out of place at a noble's feast. Sain, however, fit in nicely with the inn's atmosphere. I knew sitting with them would be amusing. "And your showing off is pointless if you die."

"Well, that's why I have you, yeah?"

"Sometimes, Sain…" I giggled, unable to help it, and Kent turned his exasperated gaze my way. "You're only encouraging him, you know." Yes, but still. It was funny.

"Kent, are you stating that you do not wish to see Lady Moon's dazzling smile?" Sain gasped, comically offended. "For shame!" Kent rolled his eyes and finished off his ale. Sain dropped the act for a grin. "Ah, I did so miss everyone. It's fun." That was true. "Let's see… at this point, all we're missing from the legion are Ninian, Nils, and Rath." He suddenly gave me a sly look. "I bet you're missing our nomad archer in particular, Lady Moon, yes?" Huh?

"Well, I do miss the tactical advantages of having a mounted archer?" I answered, not really sure what he was getting at. And he was getting at something. I could tell by how he sighed and facepalmed. "And I miss talking with him." I missed his calm presence. He had always just _felt_ reassuring. Like things would be okay, and it was all right if I rested a little bit. "But why would you bring him up in particular, Sain?"

"Lady Moon, you are incredibly dense sometimes." HEY! "Don't you agree, bosom companion?"

"On this matter?" Kent asked. Sain nodded and Kent sighed. "Yes, quite." WHAT THE HELL?!

"You two do know that I am in charge of the chores list, and I am a very petty person, right?" I growled. Both of them just smiled at me. "Argh, you two are worse than my older brother."

"Then I suppose we must be honorary siblings." That's certainly how it felt right about now. Trying to tease me over something I didn't get. Damn them. "Is that fighting outside?" Fighting? Why would there be…?

"I'll check. You guys get the others ready, just in case." They agreed without a word, and I made my way out of the inn, mentally checking on everyone. Lowen and Rebecca were chatting with Anna. Serra was badgering Matthew. Dorcas and Bartre were talking in a corner. Canas and Erk were having an antimated. Priscilla was scolding Guy. Lucius was asking Merlinus something. Wil was bothering Raven. Florina was up in the air somewhere, on her way to Fargus.

Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Marcus, and Oswin were outside. There were the targets of the fight. And Hector was bleeding. Badly.

"You idiot!" Lyn snapped, pressing against the injury. She was pale, and her hands shook ever so slightly. "I didn't need your help!"

"Stop trying to be tough all the damn time!" Hector snapped right back. He was wobbly. How deep was that injury?

"I am not trying to be-!"

"Can you two save the arguing for when one of the arguers isn't bleeding to death?" Eliwood, I had never heard your voice so dry. "We're in the middle of a situation!" he snapped. I glanced over to see Marcus and Oswin repelling the initial wave. "Ah, Katri!"

"Have Hector hold still until Serra or Priscilla gets out here," I ordered. Hector grimaced, but didn't protest. Probably because Lyn, Eliwood, and Oswin all glared at him. "Who the hell are they?" If there were the pirates, I was going to have some words.

"Said they were Black Fang," Marcus told me. I grimaced. I should've anticipated a hit before we set sail. "Orders?"

I glanced around the area. We were staying right in front, but there was a big issue. We were in the middle of a town. "Splitting the army between fighting and protecting." Civilians. Some staring wide-eyed at the blood dribbling down the street. "We shouldn't assume this lot will be kind enough to just go after their targets." I did not want another Araphan. "How did Hector get injured?"

"Paladin rode up. We had assumed it was simply a passing rider, but then he drew a killing edge." Hector blocked it, counting on his armor, but it slid underneath for a bad hit instead. Damn. Talk about unlucky. "I do not think it is a large group." The problem was that we also had the pirates and their 'tag'. I didn't want to aggravate them.

"Lady Wolf?" I glanced back and saw our army stepping out of the inn, all armed. Matthew came to my side. "You want a map?" he asked me. I nodded. "On it."

"Thank you," I whispered. As he left, I looked to the others. "Be ready. This is going to be a fun one."

I was tired already.

* * *

Matthew's spying revealed that the pirates wouldn't come attack us so long as we didn't cross a certain 'line', marked easily by walls. So, following that logic, we could fight off the Black Fang and avoid fighting the pirates by staying within a certain range. Way easier than it sounded. Especially since we were protecting the civilians while we were at it. And there were so many out that I was, essentially, fighting off a small squad of assassins with seven soldiers.

"Canas, prep another spell!" I ordered, watching the field. Lyn, a healed yet scarred Hector, Eliwood, Canas, Lucius, Raven, and Serra. This is who I had to command agains thte enemy. Everyone one else was dealing with civilians. "Avoid the paladin!" The rest of the forces had no resistance to magic, meaning Canas's spells just ripped through them. "Hector! You and Lyn tagteam on the Paladin!" I really wished I had a lance user right now. That killing edge was dangerous. "Eliwood, stay near to provide backup as needed, but coordinate your strikes with Raven! Lucius, keep on covering! Serra, heal at your discretion!" There wasn't much strategy to this, but it was nerve-wracking. I only wanted to fight the Black Fang. I didn't want to fight the pirates. And no small part of me was scared. What if I met the Black Fang members I had commanded here? What would I do? I knew what I would _have_ to do, but would I actually be able to use the knowledge given to me in trust to kill them?

My life was a hell of a lot simpler before I met Lyn. Of course, that was probably because I blindly believed everything I was taught and told, but that was neither here nor there.

"Katri!" That was Hector. "They've a healer!" Wait, what? Well, this was new. "Mounted!" A troubadour, huh? Well then.

"El…" No, Eliwood might hesitate. "Hector, take them out!" I yelled instead. I heard Hector yell back in agreement. "Eliwood, take his place by Lyn! I don't want anyone fighting that paladin alone!"

"Stay clear of the archers!" Canas called right then. For good reason, considering how the enemy archer were soon devoured by their own shadows. If our own had been near, there was a chance Canas could've caught them too. "Goodness, it's been a bit since I've exerted so much."

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." He smiled serenely at me. I chose to ignore the sweat dripping down his face. "I was just thinking of how my wife had scolded me for not exercising more." Married, huh? Yeah, he really reminded me of Pent.

"Well, stick around, and you'll really impress her when you see her again." He laughed before focusing again. "Raven, fall back to cover Lucius and Serra!" I didn't like how close the enemy was getting to them. "Hector, how's healer killing going?" That sounded so wrong.

"Just got her!" I breathed a sigh of relief and wobbled a bit when I suddenly felt lightheaded. I bit my lip to ground myself, wondering what happened. Tiredness? "Going after the cavalier!"

"All right!" I yelled. I glanced down at the ground and grimaced at all the blood. Oh, that would take forever for them to clean. "Now then…" I made myself look up and focused on Eliwood and Lyn. If they could take out the paladin…

I winced as Eliwood took a bad hit to the side, but nearly cheered when he slid his rapier _right_ into the paladin's knee. As the paladin screamed and tilted, Lyn appeared from the shadows, Mani Katti glowing beautifully as she drove it straight into the paladin's chest. She ripped it out with a spray of blood, and shared a tired smile with Eliwood as the paladin hit the ground. Perfect.

"Paladin down!" I told the others. I heard Hector cheer, and saw the others smile, even as Serra bolted for Eliwood's side. "Everyone-!" I was cut off as I realized there were others on the field. Ragged clothing and armed to the teeth, they crashed into the Black Fang like an ocean's wave. Um… who were they? Why were they helping us?

"Good trick." I turned to see Fargus behind me. Florina was dismounted next to him, beaming at me. "Seems you had a little trouble anyway, of course," he noted. Were the others his crew? "But good trick, lass. You won the game." And the help? "Sorry for the delay. Didn't realize what was going on."

"I see," I murmured, facing him fully. In retrospect, I probably should've involved them sooner, huh? I guess I was far too used to everything being left up to us nowadays. "So, you'll give us passage?"

"I'm a man of the sea. I keep my word." Yay. "Besides, unless my old eyes are lying to me, it means at least two beauties on the ship." He pointed to Lyn for emphasis and I facepalmed. He burst into laughter. "My lucky day!" I had a headache. And I was so incredibly tired. "Anyway, get some rest. We'll handle the ship. Got to get it proofed for horses again."

"Again?"

"You're not the first lot of crazy nobles I've dealt with." Oh… kay…? "Just be prepared to leave at dawn's light tomorrow."

"Got it." I waved as he left, bellowing orders to his pirates, not quite sure what happened. "Florina, up in the air to confirm that there are no more attackers?" She nodded and easily burst into the air, the wind buffeting me. Right, okay, so supplies, and I should probably make sure everything was streamlined, since we were going on a ship, and get some sea sickness remedies just in case and…

"Hector?" I whirled when I heard Lyn, mostly because I was worried of another argument. But she looked sincere as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she told him. Hector blinked slowly, caught off-guard. "I was scared and it made me mad, and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry."

"…Did you get hit in the head?" HECTOR! "Seriously, you all right?" he asked, patting her head. Lyn stiffened, eyes narrowing. "Injured? Ill?"

"Hector, you…!" And they were going to argue. Great.

Except, Hector laughed. "There, that's more like you." He grinned. "I'm way more used to you being a spitfire."

"You completely insensitive oaf!" And there was the argument. Still, it made me smile as I turned away. I needed to tell the others that the battle was over, and then start on preparations.

Ah, there weren't enough hours to get everything done. I'd just stay up late again.

* * *

_Notes on Canas_

· _Dark magic user, and likely the only one who is simultaneously sane and insane enough to join. I'll have to be extra careful._

· _Intensely curious. Reminds me of Pent. I bet they'd get along great!_

· _He's also a bit fatherly to the younger members. I wonder if he has a kid. Regardless, it's good to have someone else looking out for everyone. This army is just getting too big…_

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter is hilariously easy if you know the trick of flying to the north. Black Fang assassins appear no matter the mode, but they only actively gun for you, if I recall correctly, in Hector Mode. Fargus's past isn't ever stated in game. I added some. The script for Fargus's initial meeting differs between modes. I went with Eliwood's as I felt it better 'fit' the personalities. Lucius and Priscilla's conversation is based on their B support. Damian has a killing edge in Eliwood's mode.

Also, Canas is broken by the sheer fact that he is the only dark magic user you really get in the game (until the very last chapter). Meaning he can wield Luna, the most broken spell in the game.  
The explanation of Dark Magic being based on knowledge is from FE8. FE7's explanation is that it comes from darkness and you must let it in to use the magic. I melded the two.

Next Chapter – Pirate Ship


	30. Chapter 18) Pirate Ship

Chapter 18) Pirate Ship

* * *

_Fargus's ship sails smoothly. Within a few days, we see a fog-shrouded isle on the horizon. That's where Eliwood's father is, and this mysterious Dragon's Gate. Sadly, I hadn't yet heard back from Yodel on what exactly it is. I can only hope my ignorance won't get people killed. _

_And that is a possibility I cannot ignore. The enemy is gathering there. Darin, Black Fang assassins, Nergal, Ephidel… I can almost hear death whispering on the wind. The only question is… who is it whispering for?_

* * *

"How's Guy, Priscilla?" I asked, peeking into his room. While many of us suffered from seasickness, it hit Guy the hardest. Serra had decided it was a good way for Priscilla to get some practice in treating symptoms of illnesses. I thought she was also avoiding having to deal with vomit, but… well, I couldn't blame her.

"He's resting for now," Priscilla answered me with a small little smile. She looked a little green herself, though, as she sat by his bed. "And he's feeling better today." Yeah, at the _end_ of the first part of the trip.

"Good." I smiled slightly. "And you?"

"I'm just fine. I promise." I gave her a look and she sighed slightly. "I… dislike the smell. It makes my stomach protest." Yeah, I could understand that.

"If it gets too much, let me know. I'll get someone to cover for you." She nodded and I smiled again. "Remember to rest."

"I will." I waved goodbye and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me as I went about my next task of the day. Checking on Canas.

Carefully, I walked down the hall of the ship, trying to remember who he was sharing a room with. Considering the limited space, most everyone was tripling up. I wasn't, but that was because I had, by far, the smallest room, barely large enough for the bed inside. Good enough for me and my work, of course. Though, I'd banged my head just this morning…

Bartre's loud groan caught my attention and I stepped around a corner to see him… talking with Canas. Huh. Not exactly two people I'd expect to talk. But since it was unexpected, I shouldn't really intervene. So, I shrugged and kept on walking, deciding to head up on the docks for a bit of fresh air. The air down here could get so stifling that I found it hard to breath.

More loud noises caught my ear as I reached the steps up to the deck. "Stop acting like you know everything!" That was Lyn yelling. Probably at Hector again. What about? "It wasn't just my parents!" Oh. Oh, hell! "It was my entire tribe! Everyone was killed!" I raced up the stairs, heading for the yells, hoping no one beat me to it. "They poisoned our drinking water!" So, I'd been right about that. I hated being right. "They were in such pain! Hardly able to stand! That's when they came to attack!" I hit the deck and rounded the corner to go up to… the upper deck? What was the back place of the ship called? Regardless, that's where Lyn was, sobbing and screaming at a stunned Hector. "My father put me on his horse and I escaped! Just me!" Lyn's breath caught. Hector remained silent. I hesitated at the bottom of those steps, wondering if… if I really should intervene. As painful as it was to talk, as painful as it was to hear, I thought it might be good for her. "It was his last breath. His arms had been shaking so much." He and Father would've gotten along well. "Now do you understand?" Lyn tried to glare, but she just sobbed again. "I was found unconscious by some of the Kutolah, and I woke up ten days later. I never even had the chance to say farewell! They'd already been buried!" Lyn was shaking. Maybe I should step in now. "My last memory of my mother is her trying to protect some children as the axes rose and fell." Holy… "My last memory of Father, he was broken, dying… and I can still see it all!" Yeah, I think she needed to actually talk about this. "It's not…" Hector turned his back on Lyn and I was sorely tempted to clock him over the head! "Hey!" Lyn sounded just as outraged as I felt. "What are you doing?!"

"You're a strong woman, Lyn," Hector murmured. His voice seemed unnaturally quiet after all of Lyn's screaming. "I thought you would not want anyone to see you cry." If I had _another_ person talking about how crying was a show of weakness…

"You're such a fool! Crying isn't weakness!" Ha! "If you think I don't want someone to see me cry, then why not just leave?!"

"…It seems wrong, to leave you like this." He still wouldn't look at her. The wind whipped his cape about. "I… lost my parents too." Hector… "Nothing like what happened to you, of course. It was consumption that took them. I knew it was coming." His hand fell on the railing, though, and I saw his grip tighten. It had to be horrible to watch someone you love die while not being able to do anything to help. That's what… that's what Father went through, when Mother died. What Mark, Maria, Anastasia, and Nicholas all went through… while I was away, playing the tactician, laughing and whining. "Still, when it happened, I wanted nothing more than to cry. But I couldn't. Not in front of others." He laughed bitterly. "And yet, when I was alone, I found I still couldn't." He finally glanced back at Lyn again. "So, I simply thought… I don't know…"

"You really are a fool." Lyn's voice was quiet, wobbling with her tears. "That's no way to… you can't just…" Hector shrugged, smiling wryly, bitterly. "Just… stand there." Hmm? "I'm borrowing your cape."

"Sure." He looked out over the ocean again, and Lyn hesitantly hid her face in his cape. "Take all the time you need. I need to wash it anyway."

"Stupid." The two of them stood there for a while, the wind ruffling their hair and clothes. I lingered a bit at the bottom, waiting to make sure they wouldn't descend into another argument, and left when I realized they were just going to stand there in silence.

Shaking my head, I decided to head to the exact opposite end of the ship, to give them space. And to check if anyone else had overheard. But, strangely, the deck seemed almost empty. I know it was early in the morning, but you'd think there'd be more racing about up here?

"May I ask you a question, Fargus?" Oh, that was Eliwood. And it sounded like he was behind these barrels. Well, I knew where I was heading next. "Why did you agree to give us passage?" Oh. Well, I suppose that was a safe question to ask now. "When we said we wished to travel to Valor, we were treated as if we were mad." We _were_. "And yet, you gave us free passage. If it is not rude, might I know why?"

I stepped around the barrels to see Fargus watching Eliwood contemplatively before sighing. "Listen, laddie. Men are strange beasts." Fargus's voice was very soft. "We often can't resist a challenge," he explained, gesturing to the horizon. "Something appears, and we set sail to chase it. Some dreams we conquer after many years, others we abandon after even longer." But didn't that make the years and work worthless? "I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many years." How many was many? Because if he didn't consider beating the Etrurian navy a good challenge, I was just going to laugh. "And then you mooncalves appear, seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed." He shrugged, smiling slightly. "And old men are sentimental. You four remind me of some other crazy nobles I had to ferry… oh, it's been about sixteen, seventeen years now." Really? Huh. I'd love to hear more about that. "They survived against impossible odds. I'd like to think you lot will do the same."

"…We won't disappoint you." Eliwood's words and stance were firm. "We will return."

"And we'll wait for you. Within reason."

"Thank you."

"And now that our serious conversation is over, laddie, we should see what the lass wants." Eliwood looked so confused, and Fargus gestured towards me. "Your tactician?"

"Katri, when did you get here?"

"A tactician never tells her secrets," I teased. Eliwood sighed and Fargus laughed. "I'm curious about that group of nobles you mentioned, though."

"Lass, you lot come back from Dread Isle alive, and I'll tell you the full story of how they won passage," Fargus promised. I grinned. "Now, then, what do you-?"

"Captain!" Dart, the pirate that bore a strange resemblance to Rebecca, suddenly appeared, nearly sliding into the crates in his haste. "Dory adrift to port!" I should really learn what 'port' meant. "Looks like someone's aboard." Seriously? "Orders?"

"Bring 'em aboard." Fargus looked strangely concerned as Dart raced off. "The currents…" I made a questioning noise, and he glanced at me. "The sea currents in the area mean that whoever that person is… they must've come form the Dread Isle." Oh. "I'm going to go help. Shouldn't take long."

"Someone from Valor?" Eliwood repeated softly. The two of us moved to the railing, away from the crowd of pirates working together to rescue whoever it was. "That's concerning."

"Very," I agreed. It was probably too much to hope for it to be Lord Elbert. "Oh, Hector, Lyn." I nodded as the two approached. Lyn was paying close attention to the pirates. I noted, and ignored, how her eyes were red-rimmed.

Hector, however, nodded back to me before turning to Eliwood. "Heard you were talking to old man Fargus," he noted. Eliwood gave him a concerned look, noting how subdued he was, and he waved it away. "Learn anything?"

"We can trust him," Eliwood answered automatically. He smiled slightly. "We got very lucky, finding him."

"Well, let's hope that luck lasts us to find your dad."

"Oy!" All of us jumped at Dart's shout. He was looking right at Lyn. "You, give me a hand, will ya?" he all but demanded. Lyn gave him a weird look. "The person's a girl and… uh…" He shrugged, suddenly sheepish. "Not sure where to… grab her." Are you serious?

"Such the gentleman," Hector snarked as Lyn nodded and joined the group pulling the person up. I smiled as I noted how they made sure to give Lyn enough space to work. "So, a girl, huh? Damn, I'd half-hoped it would've been Elbert." Yeah… "Hopefully, it's not Leila. That would be really bad, for multiple reasons." He shrugged. "Not that I expect her to get into trouble. Leila's skilled."

Whatever reply I had was cut off by Lyn's gasp. "Ninian?!" Instantly, I lunged forward, stumbling as I forced my way through the pirates to find Lyn. She had Ninian cradled in her arms. "Ninian?" she repeated, eyes wide. I glanced around and wondered why she was alone. Where was Nils? "Hey, wake up." No, I should worry about that later. We needed to focus on Ninian for now.

"Lyn, let's get her into a bit more open a space," I suggested, tugging her sleeve. Lyn nodded and moved to the center of the deck. Ninian stirred as she did. "Ninian? Hey, can you open your eyes?"

"Unbelievable," Eliwood murmured, coming to stand next to us. He rested a hand on Ninian's forehead. "Cool and clammy. Maybe we should get… Serra would probably be the best choice." I would've agreed, except Ninian's eyes fluttered open right then. "Oh!" Eliwood smiled warmly as Ninian blinked slowly, trying to focus on her surroundings. "Hey again. Can you hear us?"

"Un…" Ninian whimpered. Lyn shifted her grip to better hold Ninian. "I…" Her eyes fell on me and they widened. "A-ah…" Oh, right, shoot.

"Make sure she doesn't look directly at me," I stated, shifting to stand behind Lyn. Lyn glanced at me in confusion. "You remember their foresight power?" Lyn nodded. "Apparently, they see lots of futures when they look at me, all at once." And that didn't seem to have changed.

"Who…?" Ninian's voice was soft. "Who are…?" Did she not recognize us?

"CAPTAIN!" Dart yelling. Again. Except this time, he sounded panicked. "SHIPS APPROACHING FROM THE NORTHWEST!" Oh, wait, what?

"They dare attack the Davros?" Fargus sounded just as confused. I tried to find them both, but everyone was racing about, making it impossible. "They must be mad! What's the flag?"

"Never seen it before!" Oh, this sounded better and better.

"Bah, it doesn't matter. These are our waters!" I could see the ships coming in at our sides. Both had fighters along the railings. "Everyone, prepare for-!"

A splintering crash and the ship _rocked_, nearly sent us flying. I crashed into Lyn, making her lose her grip on Ninian for a brief moment, but Eliwood snagged her, drawing her to his chest as he crouched down for balance. Lyn dragged me down to do the same as something crashed into us again. A third one rocked the ship again and sent us towards the railing, but Hector appeared out of nowhere to keep us from cracking our heads. He slung one arm around me and another around Eliwood, with Lyn and Ninian awkwardly pinned between us. Still, when the fourth crash came, we just moved with the ship, instead of imitating marbles in a tin can.

"WATER!" Oh, not good. "THE HULL'S BEEN BREACHED!" Oh, that was _really_ not good! "We're taking on water!" This was really, _really_ not good! "Captain! Water's up to the galley!" Okay where was that? Kitchens? How bad off were we? "Need your help!"

"Fargus!" Hector yelled. I couldn't see Fargus at all, but I assumed Hector did. "Leave the enemy to us! We can fight, but we don't know a damn thing about a sinking ship!" That was beyond true. "We'll deal with things up here!"

"Damn that you're right!" Fargus sounded so aggravated. "They've got their planks set! Deck's yours! Just last until we've plugged the hull!"

"Got it!" Hector let go of us and I was finally able to look around. And this really wasn't good. They were preparing to board us, and we were scattered. "Orders, Katri?"

"First order is to try and get some sort of organization among the forces," I answered without missing a beat. I pushed myself up, using his shoulder as a crutch. The most common tactic in Etruria would be… wait, no. No, I only had one person who could pull that off, and I didn't want to sacrifice anyone. I had sacrificed Kent and Sain's mental well-being against Eagler. I refused to do the same thing again. "I'll get the others. You three, just get ready for a fight. I'll get people to you as soon as possible."

"Katri, take her!" Eliwood helped Ninian onto her feet and gave me her hand. Ninian looked so confused, but she held my hand tightly. "She can't stay out here," he said, stating the obvious. "We'll be fine until you get back."

"Cover each other. You three work well together as a team." They really did.

"Like he said, we'll be fine," Lyn reassured. She crouched to smile at Ninian. "Go rest. We'll send them scurrying like the rats they are." Oh, Lyn. "Hector, Eliwood, I'll take the right."

Leaving them to it, I dragged Ninian off the deck and down below. Where to go? Where to go?

"Katri!" Whoa, there was Marcus. And he actually looked frazzled. "I'm going to keep the horses calm," he told me. I nodded, expecting that. Last thing we needed was them kicking another hole. "But I'll need whatever help you can spare."

"Got it," I replied. He glanced curiously at Ninian. "Long story. Finding her a safe place. I don't think she'll be much help to you." She seemed a little too dazed. Ninian, what had happened to you?

"That room there is the furthest from the water." He pointed to one not far away. "Should I send Florina's pegasus out?"

"Yes. And tell her if you pass by." He nodded. "And seriously, snag whoever you think can help. There's not much room on the docks for fighting anyway, so whoever can't help might just end up treating injuries here in the back."

"I'll let them know." And he was off. I went to the room and tugged Ninian after me. After glancing around, I lifted her onto some crates, hoping it would buy her time, in a worst-case scenario. I flinched as my arm protested the movement. I'd forgotten all about that pain.

"Stay here," I told her. She nodded slowly, not quite looking at me, even as she clung to my hands. "If someone comes in here, and you don't recognize them, ask them 'what is the tactician's name?'. If they don't answer with 'Katri', 'Lady Moon', or 'Lady Wolf', scream."

"O-okay," she mumbled. I felt bad, but I had to leave. "…You are a kind person." Huh? "A kind and protective person. Don't let it be your death." The hell was she…?

"Ninian, I won't die." I almost looked her in the eye and paused. Too many futures. So, instead, I squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I promise you. I won't die."

"…Okay…" She looked hesitant, like she wanted to believe, but was uncertain if it was safe.

"I'll be leaving now. I'd just have to make it safe for her to hope. That's all there was to it. "Remember the question. I'll be back for you soon."

"Okay."

* * *

"Strike at the planks! Delay their crossing!" The ship rocked underneath me. One of the ships had tried to put another hole in us. "Careful by the railings!" I hated fighting on ships. I hated fighting on ships. "Whoa!" I ducked under a spell, noting as it converged over my head and flew back. Nosferatu. Ugh. "Lucius, sorry, but I need you to shut down the shamans a little faster! Raven, keep the enemy off him!"

"Lady Moon!" I glanced over as Sain limped up. Blood poured down his leg. "Got one of the planks off," he informed me grimly. "Unfortunately, we've taken some injuries." Damn… "I had to send Dorcas to Princess Priscilla already. Nothing fatal, but…" But we had trouble.

"Good work on the planks," I whispered, smiling even though I just wanted to scream. "Head to Serra and get her opinion on your injury. If needed, switch places with Kent." Marcus had recruited Kent to help with the horses.

"Of course." He bowed and limped off.

Gritting my teeth, I looked around, trying to get a good assessment of everyone. Unfortunately, the report of injuries wasn't a new thing. With no training in ship battles, only Florina was able to find completely unimpeded. I had her harrying the leaders of the ships, but there was only so much she could do alone, especially as our only flier.

"ANOTHER SHIP!" You have got to be kidding me. "COMING FROM THE FRONT!" We were… in a lot of trouble… and the only thing I could think of to get out of it was… was…

"Erk!" I yelled, hoping he wasn't among the ones too injured to fight. The ship rocked as the enemy ship appeared in front of us. I felt sick. "Erk, over here!"

"Yes?" And there was Erk. Compared to everyone else, he seemed fine. "What do you need?" he asked. I hesitated. Yes, it was a viable strategy, surprisingly so considering what I know now about how stupid Etruria could be. But it was a strategy that normally relied on four or five mages. Not _one_. "Katri?"

"I… this isn't an order." I wanted to make it clear. He could refuse. I could think of another way. It wouldn't be the best, but I would not force him into this. "And it's quite morally ambiguous." Of course, all of war was. But still. _If_ he survived, he'd probably be plagued with nightmares forever.

"What do you need me to do?"

"…I need you to set the enemy ships on fire." The words felt heavy in my mouth. This was risky. This was risky not only for his physical well-being, but his mental. This was an or… a request… where the chance of death was far greater than fifty percent. Hell, it was probably even greater than eighty. I knew that. He knew that.

"Okay." Yet he agreed without hesitating. I felt like crying.

"Are you sure?" I shouldn't do this. But I… I was basically ordering him _to die_. I wanted him to be sure. I hated this.

"Yes." And Erk had the gall to smile. "Because I know I can refuse safely, at any time." Erk… "Do you remember when we met?" What? What did that have anything to do with…? "It was shortly after I collapsed. You came to visit, to cheer up Lady Louise." Yes, I remembered that. She'd been almost inconsolable after Erk got ill. "You saw how much I wanted to read, and held out your hand to show me to the gazebo outside." He could read outside. That's what I had thought. "And I knew even then that you wouldn't force me." Of course not. "So, I know there's no forcing now. And I know that you wouldn't even ask if you thought there was a better way." Erk… "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Hell. "Fire at will, Erk." I hugged him, praying that he wouldn't burn himself out. Literally. "And thank you." I let go and I turned away, focusing on the others. "Pull back!" I screamed. I got incredulous looks. "Pull back from the railings! Pull back from the planks! Wil, Rebecca, Lucius, cover everyone! Florina, stay high in the skies!"

I could feel the air burn behind me. Please… please…!

"Katri!" Someone snagged my arm. It took me a few blinks to realize it was Lyn. Blood trickled down her face. "What's going on?" she asked me. I flinched at the trust in her eyes. "Katri?"

I glanced back at Erk, noting the power circling around him. "Something that I think everyone is going to hate me for," I whispered, making myself focus on everyone else. It was hard. My mind was screaming, trying to think of other strategies. But the only other one I could think of that was as effective would be to utilize the cannons the Davros, and _none_ of us knew how to do that.

"I could never hate you."

"Might want to save that judgment." I scowled as I realized something. "Damn it, Hector! Oswin! I meant it when I said to pull back!" The air was sparking. It hurt to breath. "HEY!" I strained my throat and started coughing. Lyn automatically supported my back.

"Hector, you idiot! Listen to Katri!" Lyn snapped in my place. There was still no movement. "And talk if there's something wrong!" There were going to be a lot of things wrong soon if they didn't get moving.

"Sorry!" Hector finally yelled back. He and Oswin fell back at last, helping Matthew limp. I hadn't even seen him fall. "Too many to divert focus, but Matthew couldn't get his leg under him."

"…I suppose that's a good reason." Lyn patted my back as my breathing finally eased. Mostly. It still hurt. "Hector-"

"Oswin, get Matthew to Serra," I ordered. Oswin nodded and carried Matthew off. I grimaced at how much blood streamed down his leg. Please work. Please don't die. This was my fault. "Hector, everyone who was out… Are they away from the railings?"

"Let's see," Hector murmured. He glanced around, frowning. "Eliwood's delayed by some limping." Damn it. "Ah, Lowen's got him and Rebecca both. Everyone's away." A glance back showed Erk was ready. I didn't like how pale he looked. Because it was only going to get worse. "Katri, what's the strategy?"

"For now? Duck." I snagged Lyn's shoulder and pulled her down with me, Hector following suit. The others mimicked us after a moment, a ripple effect. "And I'm sorry."

"For?"

There was no need to answer. Erk launched a giant fireball right then, an Elfire with at least ten times the normal strength. It crashed into the ship in front of us, setting it aflame instantly. The screams of the enemy echoed on and on over the waters, carried by the wind. Before I had time to blink, another one, just as strong, was launched into another ship, the one to our west. It shuddered and splintered at the force as it caught fire, shrapnel spewing over our railings.

"Erk!" I lunged to my feet and whirled towards him. The magic crackling through the air dried out my eyes and mouth, made my skin bubble. But I wrapped my arms around him tightly, ignoring the pain. It was _nothing_ compared to what he had to be going through. "That's good," I whispered. My hands slipped in blood. The overuse of magic had dried and cracked his skin. "You're good." At the words, the magic dissipated. He was shaking so badly. Bleeding so badly. I was more holding him up than hugging him at this point. "You did it. We're safe." Focus on the good. Focus on the good. "We'll be okay. Thank you, Erk. Thank you so much." Please don't die. Please don't die. "Priscilla! Serra!"

Sain was the one who appeared, taking Erk from me gently. "I'll get him to them, Lady Moon," he promised. His eyes were deadly serious, even as he winked. "It won't do to make such a fair maiden sad!" I wished I could laugh. "It's okay, Lady Moon." I hoped so. Oh, how I hoped. "Get someone to tend to you. You're burned." I honestly didn't give a damn.

He ran off, and I took a deep breath before turning to the others. I hesitated, though, when I saw them all staring. What did they think of me? Did they still…?

"Katri?" That was Eliwood. He limped up, eyes concerned. "Are you in pain?" he asked. I blinked slowly at him. "Those are some bad burns."

"I think we're all injured," I retorted. He simply smiled. "Everyone, if you're still willing to listen to me…" All eyes were sharp and determined. As if they couldn't believe I was asking. Ha… maybe I should have a little more faith in _them_. "We've got one more ship to deal with." Filled with frightened soldiers. "Take advantage of their own planks. Board them." A cheer actually rippled through the crowd. "Those without full movement, stay back as reinforcements." Eliwood nodded. "Move out, everyone! Keep them busy until Fargus and his crew return!"

They scattered. Those who limped stayed back just as I asked, yelling warnings and encouragement to those who crossed. I leaned against the railing, ignoring the pain in my arms as I shouted orders. So many injured. Would any of these injuries be permanent? I hoped not. But…

"Lass!" I twisted at Fargus's shout. "Hmm? You got most of them already?" he asked. He actually sounded a bit put out. I smiled wryly. "Get them over. Ship is fixed." Yay. "We'll break away. Let my boys finish up."

"Okay," I whispered. I waved to catch everyone's attention. "Fall back! Let Fargus show why his crew can beat the Etrurian Navy and go get treated!"

I never, _ever_ wanted to fight another sea battle again. Ever.

* * *

"How is he?" I asked softly. Erk looked so incredible pale on the bed, paler than the bandages wrapped around him.

"His pulse has steadied, as has his breathing," Priscilla answered me. She gave me a wan smile. I hesitated before patting her shoulder reassuringly. She leaned into my arm. "I don't think he'll be able to fight for a few days, if not a few months." Right… "But, he'll live."

"I see." I breathed a sigh relief. "That's so good to hear. Keep tending to him, all right?" She nodded and I left, shutting the door behind me.

I found Kent not far down the hall, and gave him a questioning look. "Sorry, I was coming to check on Erk," he told me. I simply smiled wryly. Most people in the army had. "Erk is the worst hurt. No other injuries will have lingering or permanent impacts." A miracle. That's what this was. "Did you get your burns treated?"

"Yes, I did," I murmured. It wasn't quite a lie. I didn't have Serra or Priscilla look at them, but Lucius bandaged them up for me. I'd wanted to do it myself, but he'd been stubborn. "How's everyone mentally?"

"Tired, drained. Many mention that they live for the day they don't have to sail ever again." Ha. "It was a trying battle, but we're all okay."

"Good." I smiled warmly. "Tell the others that Erk will live, okay? I'm heading for the deck." I just couldn't breath down here.

"Of course." Kent bowed to me and walked off. I went the other way, up to the deck. Maybe some fresh air would make me feel better.

"We can't take her with us!" Why was Hector yelling? "We're heading for the Dread Isle! It's _dread_ for a reason!" I sighed as I hit the steps and started up. This was so not what I wanted to deal with.

"That doesn't matter!" Of _course_, he was arguing with Lyn. "She comes with us!" Was this about Ninian? "Besides, these dark-robed people are the same as the ones who hunted her and Nils before! I'm sure of it!"

"How can you be so sure?" And that was Eliwood. I could smell the sea air. "There's no clues."

"There's… something in the air. Father Sky's whispers." Instinct, then. And sharp ones, all things considered. "We can't leave her behind. She'll be attacked again." I stepped out onto the deck then, noting the blood and wooden splinters still around. For some reason, Ninian was leaning against Eliwood. Had she slipped? "Oh!" Lyn immediately turned towards me. "Katri," she called, waving to me. "Please, can Ninian-?"

"You three get very loud when you debate," I noted, making my voice light. I almost laughed at how sheepish all three were. "I've heard everything since Hector yelled." Hector scowled. "And you're right Lyn. It is Black Fang." The three stared at me. Ninian looked so confused. "Matthew noted it back then, when we went to that fort." And Hector's scowl turned to a glare. Okay, this was probably the one thing not my fault. "If anything, this confirms it's not just a single splinter group."

"If that is the case, then it's far better for us to be by her side to protect her," Eliwood murmured. At my nod, he smiled. "All right." He turned to Ninian, crouching a little to look her in the eye. She looked a little dazzled. "We're going to that island." He pointed to the horizon, where Valor was just growing larger. "Will you come with us?"

"…Yes…" Ninian murmured. She ducked her head nervously. "Please, take me with you."

"Well, that's settled, I guess," Hector sighed. He glanced at Lyn. "Something in the air? Are you a hound or something?" If that was a subtle way to call Lyn a bitch… as mad as I'd get, I'd have to applaud it.

Lyn, however, looked completely unamused. "Are you mocking me?" she growled, bristling. "Listen, you-!"

"No, far from it. I'm in utter admiration of your instincts." He sounded sincere, and looked more so. Even if the words themselves seemed sarcastic. "But what was that of… what was it? Sky?"

"…Father Sky and Mother Earth speak to us." Lyn's smile was soft as she closed her eyes. "They help guide us, help us rest. Only the diviners can hear the true words behind them, but all can listen for their voices." Kieros told me about it. It was a really fascinating way to explain gut feelings. "That's all. I couldn't hear them for a long while after my tribe died." Her smile became wry as she opened her eyes. "It had made me uneasy. But maybe hate was covering my ears." She shook her head. "Regardless, there's room in my room. I doubt Florina will mind rooming with Ninian." That solved _that_ problem nicely.

Besides, a quick glance to the horizon showed the sun was actually beginning to set. "I think dinner tonight is going to be whatever you can grab, unless Lowen and Rebecca aren't too tired and pained to cook," I told them. "Erk's going to live, by the way." Their warm, relieved smiles made my stomach gnaw in guilt. I had done this to him. This was my order. If only… "Go ahead and get some rest, everyone. I intend to do so unless there's an emergency."

"Okay." Lyn took Ninian's hand. "Come on! Let's head below!" She gently tugged Ninian away and, after some hesitation, Hector and Eliwood followed them. Eliwood glanced back on the steps, giving me a concerned look, but I waved it away and smiled. He smiled back and disappeared below.

Sighing, I let my smile fall and shatter. I glanced around to see I was alone and breathed in deep. Unfortunately, all I managed to do was choke myself and I started coughing hard. I muffled it with my hand, half-wondering if I was going to cough up a lung. When the fit subsided, I looked up at the darkening sky, noting how the setting sun made it seem like the ocean was on fire. Like those ships. Those ships Erk nearly died destroying, _on my orders_…!

I slammed my fist into the railing, flinching as a loose nail caught on my skin, tore it open so blood dripped down my fingers into the water below.

Sacrifice the one to save the many. That was the mentality a tactician was supposed to have. Victory at all costs. Victory no matter the sacrifice. Except… except I didn't _want_ to think that way. Especially not with this group. This group I laughed and cried with on a daily basis. This group of friends who would all be absolutely devastated at a death. I couldn't. I couldn't think that way. Ha, this was pathetic. Coming up on six years spent towards this dream, and here I was, faltering at the end, because it conflicted with my morals. Because the country I wanted to serve so badly was a parasite. Because this job and my own selfishness took me away from my family while my _mother was dying_ and I hadn't even known until it was far, far too late…!

Maybe Mother had been right after all. Maybe… maybe I should've never become a tactician.

* * *

_Notes on Naval Battles_

· _Must adapt to the movement on the ship. Some fighters might be forced out of commission due to severe seasickness_

· _Where applicable, the Line of Battle tactic is used, in order to lessen the chances of hitting an allied ship. Of course, you need allied ships to even use the tactic._

· _Etruria relies a great deal on the mage corps for naval battles, using the spells in lieu of cannon fire. That's what gives them the advantage in most naval fights._

* * *

Author's Notes: So, setting other ships on fire and the like is a very, very viable strategy used throughout history. Fire Ships, filled with combustibles, were deliberately set on fire and steered into enemy fleets (famously used by the English against the Spanish Armada), and there was also Greek Fire, used by the Byzantine Empire. Not to mention the traditional cannons. It stands to reason that similar strategies would exist within Fire Emblem (in fact, Fire Emblem Awakening utilized something like this in a cutscene).  
In-game, this chapter goes to the arrival at Dread Isle, but I figure it would be better to slide that into the next chapter. Lyn's mentioning of 'Father Sky's whispers' is a reference to something that appears a lot in the FE6 Sacaean characters' support conversations: 'the voice of Father Sky and Mother Earth'. Lyn's reference to 'hate covering her ears' is actually taken from one of Rutger's support conversations. (Who, now that I think about it, has a lot of similarities to Lyn. Huh.)

Next Chapter – The Dread Isle


	31. Chapter 19) The Dread Isle

Chapter 19) The Dread Isle

* * *

_So we approach Dread Isle, with Ninian in tow. Where is Nils, I wonder, but I dare not ask her. She seems frightened enough. And I can't help but wonder if bringing her with us is a mistake, even though I argued for it. Then again, would it really be any safer for her, and the Davros, to leave her on it?_

_Regardless, the island itself is covered in a dense forest and legend states no one has ever returns from those dark woods alive, especially once the fog has swallowed them whole. _

_I can't breath from the tension of everything. I will be glad when this is all over._

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, so early that the sun itself was barely stirring awake on the horizon, we arrived at Dread Isle.

"We'll wait too weeks," Fargus told us softly. Eliwood and I were the only ones awake, and that was only because Fargus had specifically snagged us to show us the island. "Finish up by then." I was touched he would wait _that long_ for us.

"That'll be more than enough time," I murmured. Eliwood glanced at me. "If we're not out of there within a handful of days, Eliwood, we're likely not leaving."

"True, but eh, you lot surprise me a lot of the time." Fargus shrugged before jerking his thumb back at Dart. "Also, Dart, the half-wit, wants to go sightseeing." What. "Take him along." No, seriously, what.

"We'll be honored to have him," Eliwood replied smoothly, smiling warmly. I tried to think of just why Dart would _want_ to come along! "Thank you dearly."

"Bah, I just think maybe he'll come in handy. He's got more fighting experience than a lot of your group." Oh, no, this made sense now. Fargus having him come along to better our odds. "His sturdiness is his only redeeming quality though." I'd be the judge of that.

"You've done so much for us." Eliwood's smile grew. "I can't thank you enough."

"You lot just come back alive. That's all the thanks I need." And that's all the proof I needed to prove that Fargus was a big old softie. Ha! I couldn't wait to tell Douglas that. "Going to anchor the ship here, and approach the shore when everyone's up. All are leaving?"

"I think so?" Eliwood glanced at me and I nodded reluctantly. Erk had woken up late yesterday and had _refused_ to even entertain the idea of staying behind. We were still working on a compromise. I'd been startled he hadn't welcomed the chance for quiet and reading time. "Yes, all of us."

"All right. Make sure you've got enough supplies. Not sure I'd trust the fruit and water on the island." Oh, I don't know about that. The Black Fang made a headquarters here… "What are you lads doing with my poor anchor?!" And off he went.

"So, somewhere in that forest is my father," Eliwood murmured. He leaned against the railing of the ship, staring at the island. You could barely see the trees with the fog. "And Dragon's Gate." He glanced back at me. "Is your hand okay?" My hand was still bandaged. Aside from checking to make sure it didn't get infected, I had gently refused to have it healed. I wanted all the charges in the healing staves we had to be used on Dread Isle. Just in case. Serra had been put out, but promising checks placated her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Eliwood," I replied, with a shrug. "Just as always." He smiled slightly at that. "Go on and try to get some more rest. I doubt you've been sleeping well."

"What about you?"

"I've gotten plenty of sleep." It wasn't… quite a lie? "Go on." I nudged him away from the railing. "Rest. You can't reunite with your father with bags under your eyes."

"You're ridiculous." Still, he laughed and walked off, just as I asked.

Shaking my head, I glanced up at the stars, noting it was not quite yet light enough to chase them away. Automatically, I hunted for constellations, hoping for a bit of comfort. My breath caught, however, when I saw two in particular had changed overnight. The Lady was Chained, and the Dragon was Awake, screeching in despair, fire on its fangs.

The Lady was only Chained when traumas were occurring, unchangeable and unknown, a representation of how trapped one felt in the face of horrors they were helpless to overcome. The Dragon had two meanings when it Awoke, depending, but it only bore fiery fang when great trouble was on the horizon. A great calamity, even, that threatened everything.

I shivered, hugging myself in a vain attempt to stay warm. Not good. This was… really… not good. Oh, what were we getting ourselves into?

* * *

Damn the fog. Just damn this fog. Even Matthew was having a hard time seeing through it. And I struggled to breath as we walked, our footsteps unnaturally loud in the forest. Everything was too tense and too heavy. Every_one_ was too tense, twitching at every little noise.

"Enter and be lost…" I heard Hector murmur from up ahead. He pushed a branch out of his way, the leaves shaking down water on his head. I could only imagine it as the tree crying. "It feels like we're not coming back." Hector!

"Are you _trying_ to curse us?" Lyn snapped. She took his hand and dragged him after her, letting the branch swing back and forth, nearly clonking Oswin in the head. "Come on. You're liable to get lost and separated."

"You sure you're not just scared and want someone to hold your hand?"

"I will hurt you." Well, nice to hear that they were still up for arguing.

Shaking my head, I glanced around to the others. Erk was riding with Priscilla; in the coming fights, he would guard Merlinus with Marcus. Raven was being badgered by Will over something I couldn't hear. Canas had his nose in a book, kept from falling by Bartre of all people. I worried for Dart, being thrown in with us, but he and Rebecca chatted up a storm as Lowen rode next to him. Serra was pestering Mattew over something, Ketn and Sain were bantering, Dorcas was…

I shivered as the wind blew, clutching my cloak around me as even my thoughts seemed to freeze. Cold. I was so cold. I just couldn't get warm. It was like the fog had seeped straight into my bones and refused to leave.

"Are you well, Ninian?" I heard Eliwood ask softly, briefly distracting me. He held onto her hand firmly, walking slow to stay by her side. "Do you need to rest?"

"No, I'll… I'll be fine," Ninian mumbled. She ducked her head shyly. "Thank you, though." I smiled at the exchange, even as my teeth clattered. Right, back to checking every-

"Katri?" Oh, Lucius. "Are you all right?" he asked me worriedly. I flinched at how cold his hands were on my face. "You're warm." Warm? _Warm_? I was freaking _freezing_ here! "Here, let me get Serra."

"I'm fine," I replied. I bit my lip to keep him from noticing how much I was shivering. "The atmosphere is getting to me."

"I'm worried you have a fever."

"Lucius, you are aware that we are in the middle of enemy territory, so even if I _did_ have a fever, there's not much to be done about it, right?" Neither Serra nor Priscilla knew how to treat illnesses.

"Serra knows how to treat symptoms." Yeah, but that would only buy me time. And I wasn't in a situation to waste strength for 'buying time'. "Please? A simple check up? You're pale and you've barely eaten anything since Erk pulled his stunt." Since Erk nearly died because I ordered it. Let's get it right.

I was saved from answering by Hector's suddenly burst of laughter. "Oh, it's Leila!" Leila was here? Had she been waiting for us? Quickly, I made my way to the front, noticing the pink hair against a tree. Yep, that was Leila. "Impressive work, getting here!" But something was wrong. Something didn't look right, feel right. "Leila?" Something about how she looked was _wrong_ and I couldn't… "Hey, you-WHOA!" I snagged Hector by his cloak, jerking him back. It actually knocked him on his ass, since he'd been in the middle of walking. "Katri, what's the-?"

"Everyone, keep back!" I ordered, lunging forward and ignoring everyone's confusion. Leila hadn't moved at all. Even though we were being so, so loud… "Matthew, I mean it!" Because I knew without looking he was trying to follow me. "Everyone, keep back!" Something was wrong. Something was wrong and _I_ wanted to be wrong, but I might not be, and I refused to let them find out before me.

As soon as I reached her, I knelt, touching her shoulder, hoping that would startle her awake. There was no reaction at all. She was still. Too still. No one alive was this still. Yet, even so, I continued hoping I was wrong. My fingers fluttered over her neck, hunting for a pulse, and hovered over her face, hunting for breath. But there was nothing. I came away with nothing. I wasn't wrong. I was right. I was horribly, horribly right.

She was dead. Leila was dead. She had been dead for a long while. I could tell by how cold she was. And she'd been out here for a good amount of time. I could tell… I could tell by how portions of her limbs were missing, eaten by the local wildlife.

The Lady's Chaining predicted traumas. The Dragon's Awakening predicted trouble. And Leila's death confirmed both. Damn it all.

"Let Matthew come up," I called. I ripped my broach off, tossing it to the side without a care, and slung my cloak around Leila, wrapping her up. Covering her face. "Only if he wants to, of course." I heard gasps behind me, strangled sobs and half-muffled 'NO!'s.

Matthew's approach was the loudest I had ever heard him move, not caring at all where he placed his feet as he tripped and stumbled over, crashed to his knees next to me. I brought the cloak back briefly so he could see her. His eyes were wide, and his hands shook as he did the same things I did. Checked for a pulse. Checked for breath. Finding nothing but cold, stiffening skin.

"…Not a lot of blood here…" he mumbled. Outwardly, he looked stoic. Back in control Matthew, the spy who never faltered. But from where I was, I could see how his hands still trembled, hear how his voice wavered. "Killed somewhere else." His fingers ran over the blood patch on her chest before he pulled the corpse towards him, checking the back. "Clean hit. One hit, straight through the spine." That meant her death had been quick and relatively painless, right? Probably barely had enough time for last words. A skilled assassin took her out. No mistaking that. "Ah, her bracelet…" I glanced down and saw it wasn't there. I tugged her cloak so he couldn't see how her arm was half-gone, gnawed off after death. "Ha… I can't even… give her that last charm, huh?" He gave me a broken little smile and let me finish wrapping her in my cloak. "Guess I waited too long, to propose." Matthew… "She… she needs to be buried."

"She needs to go back to the ship," I whispered. He gave me the most baffled, lost look. I _made_ myself keep it together. I promised. I promised Leila that I would protect him, keep him distracted, make sure he didn't go crazy. I… couldn't save her. I wasn't fast enough. But I could _keep my promise_. "There is an ice-room in Fargus's ship, or whatever it's actually called. It's magic, and helps them keep things cool so they can stay on the seas longer. A body… can last there for quite some time." I passed Leila's body to Matthew. He cradled her in his arms, biting back a sob as it all became real. As the weight became real. Leila was dead. She was never coming back. "Go. Place her there. Cry there. And when you're ready, come back. But only then."

"Lady Wolf…" He grit his teeth, his breath hitching as he tried to talk. "Okay." He glanced back, and I noticed the others had left the forest, to give Matthew space. "I'll… be back." He gave no time frame. I was glad, and sad, for it.

"Go. We'll be waiting." He stood slowly, clinging to Leila's body, before racing back the way we came.

I watched him leave, lingering even after her was out of sight. Someone… had left her here. Posed her here, where we might make the mistake of thinking she was alive. I… would see that person _dead_. I will watch them _burn_ and _laugh_ as it happened!

A scream caught my ear and I whirled, wondering what had happened. I didn't see the others. Had they gone ahead to give Matthew some privacy? Had they walked straight into a trap? Was _that_ why Leila's body was here? To make everyone falter, stumble, and be easy pickings?

I ran for the sound, praying I could catch up in time. And, thankfully, it seemed like I did. Everyone was fanned out, crowded around a man on a horse, holding Lyn high off the ground, a sword at her neck. I could see why no one moved. The blade was dangerously close and no one wanted to risk catching Lyn by mistake when the rider held her so close.

What I couldn't see was how he'd snuck up on everyone to _pull off taking Lyn hostage!_ He was riding a _freaking horse in a wooded area_!

"I will not ask again." Didn't… I know this voice? No, didn't matter. He had Lyn. He was an enemy and I hated him for it. "If you value her life, hand me the girl." Bastard! I wasn't letting you get either of-

"I will not be used as a hostage!" Lyn snapped. She kept on squirming, even with the blade at her throat. "I am a Sacaean!" She twisted, the blade biting into her throat. She didn't even flinch. "I'll die first!" Everything froze with that sentence. Lyn…! "I won't let you monsters have Ninian!" Time seemed to slow as she twisted again, the person fighting to try and keep her from _slicing her own throat_!

"LYN!" I screamed, racing for the group. In that split second's distraction, a lightning bolt struck the man, courtesy of ever-accurate Lucius, allowing Lyn to slip out of his grip and fall. Hector caught her before she hit the ground. "Lyn, you…!" I might've said more, but the thought disappeared as I saw just _who_ had taken Lyn hostage and stumbled to a stop. Uhai. It was Uhai. Uhai had taken Lyn hostage. Uhai, who had helped me find Lorca treasures for Lyn, had held Lyn hostage, and she almost died because of it. I… I…

He looked just as startled to see me before sighing, shaking his head with a rueful little smile. "I am the Soaring Hawke of the Black Fang," he declared firmly, sitting tall despite the burn mark on his shoulder. His left shoulder. That was the side already weakened, wasn't it? I remembered that. I remembered him telling me that. "I've been sent to capture the girl and to kill the lot of you. If you leave, though, I'll spare your lives."

"And if we refuse?" Lyn growled. She glared, even as she pressed a hand to her bleeding neck. "Because, by Father Sky and Mother Earth…!"

"This whole fight is folly." Uhai's smile was broken. What had happened since I last saw him? "You know nothing. Nothing of Nergal's might or his terrible power. You are as insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing." The Lady Chained flickered in my head again.

"That may be true…" Eliwood whispered. He shifted so Ninian was more firmly behind him. "But if we flee, our loss is assured. If we continue to struggle, then perhaps we might prevail." Yes… yes, that was right. Fate was just an excuse for the dead. Anything can change, if you work hard enough.

"Fools…" Uhai sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, I will let you all die with swords in your hand. Rest assured, though, I will kill you all here." He glanced at me. I could still only stare. "But be of good cheer! In dying, you shall all be spared the calamity that is to come!"

He rode off, hiding among the trees and fog. I could hear the sounds of soldiers gathering, ready to swarm. A fight. It was a fight. I had to fight Uhai, who I had once commanded…

No, forget all that. I had something else to address. Much more important.

"Lyn!" I finally rejoined the others and threw my arms around her. "Don't you ever do something so extreme again!" I scolded, feeling on the edge of tears. My nerves were far too raw for all of these. How pathetic… "Ever!"

"I'm sorry…" Lyn mumbled. She hugged me back, and I realized that this was probably the first time _she_ had comforted _me_. What a role reversal. "I just… couldn't stand being used against everyone…"

"Yeah, thanks for the damn heart attack!" Hector snapped. I didn't even have the strength to sigh at the inevitable argument. "Of all the selfish…!"

"You're one to talk, mister 'here, I'm going to charge all over the place and not give one thought about how everyone worries'!"

"Um… guys?" Eliwood hesitantly interrupted. He still had Ninian safely behind him. "As glad as I am to hear you two arguing, we're about to be attacked, remember?" I heard Hector and Lyn grumble wordlessly. "Also, I think Katri is crying." I… was. Damn it. I really was. I hadn't even noticed.

"Ah! Katri!" Lyn dabbed at my face with her sleeves. Yeah, a huge role reversal. And I was supposed to be older than her, damn it… "Oh, Katri, I'm really sorry!" she told me, eyes sincere. I could only focus on the blood smeared on her neck. "Ah… um… What should I do? Can I make it better?"

"Please, just… get your neck treated," I mumbled, finally just covering my face to hide the tears. I tried to take a breath to calm down, and only began coughing hard. A cool hand stroked my hair, and I blinked up to see it was Ninian, looking at me with concern. "I always cough when I cry. I'm fine" I rubbed roughly at my face. "Just… give me a minute to get my head back on straight." An old memory popped into my head, though, and it made me sigh. "You know… Lyn, didn't something like this happen when we first met?"

"Something like… oh! Yeah, that bandit was about to kill me and you yelled." Lyn smiled. "Ah, I'd forgotten about that. You've been protecting me since the beginning. And you stressed yourself in doing so." I did? Oh. Yeah, I'd fainted. "I'm going to get treated!" Good… good…

Ninian kept stroking my head as the others ran off, and as our group rallied against the enemy. I tried to think of a strategy, and felt that old knowledge in my head. Uhai's weaknesses, that he told me in trust… should I? _Could_ I?

"…I'm not so sure it's folly." Confused, I turned to Ninian, who stared back at me. "There are so many futures I see," she whispered. I nodded, remembering how she mentioned that. "And there are so many that are different." Yes, she said that too. "On the ship, I saw futures where everyone died." Huh? "Others where only one did, or a handful. Even in the ones where everyone survived, the methods were all different." She smiled slightly. "It's like you are the one who determines the fate of everyone here. There's so many because you are the one commanding them." …Uh… "That's why, I'm not so sure it's folly to try."

"Oh, Ninian, I'm not someone special," I murmured, waving it off. I didn't want that sort of thing anyway. I mean; look at Lyn! Supposedly 'chosen' by the Mani Katti, and she was dragged into _two_ life threatening events! "I'm just a tactician."

"I don't think 'just' a tactician could get everyone here alive." Erk almost didn't make it. "And I think… you are special." She smiled sweetly. "Because you are very kind to someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I be kind to you?" Her smile turned a little sad. "Ah, come on. You'll help out Merlinus during the fight, okay?" That way she'd be all nice and guarded and if something happened, I figured Merlinus could scream loud enough.

"Okay."

* * *

I hated fog. I hated fog so much. I _especially_ hated fog when we were _fighting in a forest_.

"Um… Katri?" I glanced over to see Rebecca talking to me, taking advantage of the brief bit of quiet between shouted orders. I frowned when I noticed she didn't have her bow. "The string snapped," she explained, correctly guessing the reason for my frown. "Raven's replacing it for me, since I couldn't get it strung properly." Well, I knew one lesson she'd be having. "But… um… the person we're fighting…" Right, she knew him too. She remembered him from when Uhai and Legault dropped me off in her village, way before this all started. It felt so long ago. "Are you really going to fight him?"

"Rebecca, isn't it a bit late to ask that?" I noted dryly. I grit my teeth as I saw arrows flying for us again. "We've been fighting for who knows how long?" Fighting against way too many mounted archers who moved _way too quietly through a forest_ and freaking hell, I wished Rath was here just so I could give them a taste of their own damn tactic!

"But are you really going to kill your friend?" Rebecca's sad question hit me hard. I wasn't sure if I'd call Uhai a _friend_, but he was definitely someone I knew and liked. And he was someone I had commanded in the past.

"You're my friends." I glanced at her. "I guard my own." She looked ready to cry. "Not a word to the others. They'll freak out." She nodded. "Go back to Raven. I need you to give covering fire to Lowen and his group."

"Okay." She raced off, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Back to trying to think and work my way through this horrible place.

"My apologies for being late, Lady Wolf." Startled, I whirled and saw Matthew racing up. His face was freshly scrubbed and his eyes were red-rimmed. "I'm glad I caught up easily," he continued with a smile plastered on his face. I simply nodded, letting him talk. "Pegasus knight heading our way. Caught sight of her. Bluish hair, kind of reminds me of Florina." Oh? …I wonder…

"Maybe that's one of her sisters," I murmured. That would be too much of a coincidence and yet… "Tell Florina to check out who it is." That would give her something to do. With all the archers about, I'd been worried about sending her in the air to actually fight.

"On it." And he was off. Maybe I should've had him wait somewhere. But if he wanted to work, I'd let him work. Just… not alone for fighting for a long while. Maybe I should set him up as Serra's permanent guard or something. It was definitely needed.

Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the group in front of me. I had the mounted units go to the left, with Rebecca, Dart, Raven, and Lucius as their backup. Everyone else who could fight was in front of me, trying to force our way through the trees. It involved a lot of 'those with shields playing bait while everyone else ambushed' and I was sure Hector and Oswin would be sore when everything was over, but there wasn't much of a choice here, when we had no knowledge at all about our enemy, and a stupidly thick fog preventing an accurate view of the battlefield. It didn't help that while _they_ moved all silently, we were loud, almost obnoxiously so, meaning they knew _exactly_ where we were.

"Guy, pull back so Serra can heal you!" I yelled, noticing the blood pouring down his leg. "Canas, if you're running low on pages, just take a tome from the shaman we're fighting! They're too dead to care about theft!" And we were too pressed to be balking at free weapons.

Fluttering wings caught my ear, and I twisted to see Florina touch down behind me, Fiora with her. "Look, Katri!" Florina gushed, smiling wide. "My sister is here!" Her heavily bandaged, sadder than I remembered sister. But she was here. "Oh, Fiora, this is-"

"Lady Katarina," Fiora greeted, bowing slightly as Florina pouted about being interrupted. She didn't dismount, but she did give me a small smile. "I'm glad to see you again. I'm at your command."

"We can negotiate payment later, if you want," I replied. Her smile softened slightly. "And if there's something you need to do for Pent, just let me know. I'll get arrangements."

"My mission for Lord Reglay was to gather information about strange activity on Valor Island." …That somehow didn't surprise me. "But my group was ambushed." I didn't need to ask what happened to her comrades. Those bandages screamed the result. "If you will allow me to send a message to Lord Reglay…"

"Of course." And I was _definitely_ paying her. I couldn't not. Sigune and Juno flashed through my head. Was Juno's mother among Fiora's group? I dearly hoped not. "For now…"

"Lady Wolf!" Today was just a day for me twisting and turning it seemed. At least it was Matthew. "Sorry, I can't get a map," he told me breathlessly. I gave him a look. "Hey, I wanted to try!" Freaking hell. "But their leader is heading our way now. Nearly sniped me with a longbow." Long… oh. Hell. Not what I needed right now.

"Pardon me." It took me a good few seconds to recognize Merlinus's voice and I gave him an incredulous look. He _never_ talked to me during a battle. And he never left his tent and the protective custody of his guards, dragging a sword behind him. "This Uhai is mounted, yes?" he asked. I nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "Well, we have a longsword." Longswords. Swords effective against cavalry. Like nomads.

"When did we get that?" I asked, a little stunned. It hadn't been in my last inventory list.

"One of the pirates handed it to me as we departed. Said it was dropped from someone during the ship battle." Oh. No wonder I hadn't known about it. "Should we give it to someone?"

I hesitated, thinking. Technically, we had three weapons effective already: Lyn's Mani Katti, Hector's Wolf Beil, and Eliwood's Rapier. The problem, though, was that Uhai's _horse_ was more than willing to fight back in defense of its rider. That put the three at a disadvantage. But a _mounted_ soldier… and if there was one thing I knew about horses, it was that very few could out muscle a Hanover horse… and it wasn't pride declaring that. It was fact. That was why Hanover horses were prized.

"Give it to Kent," I whispered. Kent had enough speed and skill to do what was needed. "Have Florina ferry it to him." I had to make a decision. No, I already had. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. "He'll strike from the left. Everyone else, however, will distract him from the right." I'm sorry, Uhai. I'm… so sorry! "All right?" Florina's answer was to take the longsword from Merlinus and fly off. "Fiora, escort Merlinus back to his tent. Matthew, relay the information to the others." I paused. "And steal his longbow if you can." Matthew just _grinned_ before racing off. Please don't let him be too reckless?

I hugged myself tightly, still feeling chilled to the bone as I watched. Waited. Listened.

Hooves caught my ear and I glanced over to see all our mounted but Kent thunder onto the field, the rest of their group trailing behind to ensure the bodies left in their wake were dead. They slammed into the enemy, knocking them to the side and cutting them down, leaving the foot soldiers more able to kill the archers, shamans, and swordsmen. Okay, that part of the earlier plan worked nicely. Now, would this current one?

I watched Matthew successfully steal Uhai's longbow, and flinched as Uhai immediately retaliated with a blade to Matthew's side. "Sain, get Matthew to Serra!" I yelled, feeling my throat strain. I coughed to try and clear it as Sain snagged Matthew up and got him to Serra. "Everyone! Focus on Uhai!" Focus on his right. Don't let him look to the left. "If we take him down, his forces will be too scattered to do anything!"

"Sir." I blinked slowly as Eliwood approached Uhai not two seconds after I gave the order. What was he doing? "I'm searching for my father," he declared, eyes fierce. He had shifted so that he was standing with his rapier a bit out, side facing Uhai. "If you intend to block our progress, then you shall be moved!" Um... I said 'take' him down. Not 'talk'.

"Is that so?" Uhai asked. He was frowning. Confused. That had to be the only reason he didn't immediately strike. Oh, I had a headache. "Do your worst, child." He urged his horse forward, slicing at Eliwood.

But Eliwood twisted out of the way, aiming for the horse's neck. Uhai easily dodged, moving to strike again, only to dodge an axe. Hector's axe. He was supposed to be protecting the others from arrows.

"Are you the one responsible for killing Leila?" Hector's voice was deceivingly soft as he pushed Eliwood back. It was just creepy when paired with that death glare. "Well?"

"And if I were?" Uhai faced him easily, I grimaced at this match-up. Not a good one. Uhai was fast, and wielding a sword. Hector just had his armor. Not to mention that there really wasn't a reason for them to be talking. "What would you do?"

"Not sure." Hector settled into a stance, ready to fight. I waved to Lowen, catching his attention and rapidly pointing to Hector. He got the silent message and moved. "But I know you would not draw another breath!" He lunged, missing Uhai entirely and gaining a gash on his neck. "Damn… whoa!" And Lowen used the momentum of his horse to sling Hector over his saddle like a sack of potatoes. It was _almost_ funny. It wasn't because Uhai tried to give chase.

"Uhai!" I nearly yelped when Lyn called Uhai's name. WHAT WAS EVERYONE DOING?! "How can a proud man such as you work as an assassin?" she demanded, Mani Katti glowing in her hand. I had a headache.

"I sympathize with Brendan Reed's ideology," Uhai answered easily, slinging the blood off his sword. I remembered him telling me, as we walked through the mountains, how Brendan Reed was perhaps the closest thing he had ever had to a father. "He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud." That was why they were beloved by the people of Bern. "Discussing this philosophy with him and his sons, training together, growing stronger together over the years… for me, the Black Fang was the first place that felt like home." It was a testament to how much Uhai didn't actually want to fight for him to be _talking this much_.

"Felt?" Lyn didn't miss the tense there and she looked startled. "Has that changed?"

"Yes, the Fang itself has changed. Nergal sent that woman, and those happy moments slipped away. But it is too late for me. I have nowhere else to go."

"Why? Talk to us!" I found it bitterly hilarious that Lyn was willing to scream at pirates, and help an assassin. "Maybe we can help!"

"Expect no quarter because you are a fellow nomad and her friend." I closed my eyes, listening for Kent's approach. "Prepare yourself!" A clang, however, made my eyes fly open again and I gaped when I saw Guy had _blocked_ Uhai's strike. Uh… when did he get strong enough to do that? "Oh, so you're from the Sacae too?" Uhai's eyes narrowed in some regret. What was he thinking about? "Who are you?"

"I'm Guy, of the Kutolah!" Guy declared firmly, jumping back and settling into a stance. Lyn instantly mimicked it, making me wonder if they had been taught the same basics. "And I'll take your head."

"Kutolah? The Silver Wolf's tribe?" He smiled a little. "They're said to be the strongest on the plains, but you're still a child. Do you fight like one?"

"No."

"Then come. Show me." And Guy and Lyn moved in tandem, both striking at his leg. Uhai had to quickly shy his horse away in order to evade them, but they twisted, catching the horse on the flank and making it balk, jumping right into a rain of lightning and arrows. As he dodged, I saw him glance at me, the question in his eyes. He knew there was a trick. He had worked under me. He knew I had something planned. Of course, my vague plan didn't include the massive amounts of talking. What were they thinking? Oh, I had a lecture for everyone when things were calmer. Mark my words.

I held my breath as I heard Kent thunder up. Uhai didn't notice. Uhai didn't notice anything until the others suddenly cleared away, and Uhai turned to see Kent, with a longsword, coming _on his left_. He glanced at me as it came, and I thought he smiled.

Kent struck true, a gash on the cheek in exchange for cutting down Uhai's horse and ripping open his chest in a flurry of blood. Uhai went flying as his horse collapsed, crashing to the ground a short distance away.

"Nngg…" he groaned, trying to move. But he couldn't. Too weak already. "Well… done…" He looked right at me. And this time, I _knew_ he smiled, with blood dripping from his mouth, staining his teeth. "Stronger than I… expected." He nodded, gasping wetly. His blood dribbled out on the ground. "A final gift… from me…" He shakily pointed in a direction. "Go south. Turn at the… rotted tree. That is… the path to… Dragon's Gate…"

His hand hit the ground and his eyes stared into nothing. Dead. He was still smiling.

"Uhai…" Eliwood breathed, breaking the silence that fell. No one seemed to even want to move. "I wonder… I wish we could've met under different circumstances." Don't wish that, Eliwood. I did. And it hurt.

"Should we trust him?" That was Hector, asking the important question. "It could be a trap," he pointed out. He was tense, gritting his teeth. His neck was still bleeding.

But Lyn shook her head, easily one of the calmest of the group right now. "He was Sacaean," she reminded. "He wouldn't lie." Hector gave her a look and she held his gaze easily. "I, at least, choose to believe him. Sacaeans do not lie. It is a betrayal to Mother Earth and Father Sky."

"…Let's go then." Yet even though he said the words, he lingered back as the others moved on.

I waited with him. "What is it, Hector?" I asked, hoping to prompt him to say something. He didn't reply, though, just stared at Uhai. "Hector?"

"…I don't think he was behind Leila's death," Hector whispered at last. He was tense enough to shake. "But I don't know who is, so I'll just destroy them all!" Hector… "You'll help, right?" I felt like I was looking at Lyn again. Lyn, when she was declaring how she'd rip apart the Taliver. "You'll help me, Katri, right?"

"…I will keep everyone safe," I replied softly. It was an answer that wasn't an answer. But he smiled anyway. "Just leave that to me. I will keep everyone safe." And if that meant I would have to hold Hector _back_, I would do it. I would not let him lose himself to vengeance. I protected Lyn. I'd do the same for him. "But you'll have to trust me. You might not agree with the action."

"I'll bitch and moan, and then calm down for you to yell at me like always." I smiled slightly. "Right, time to catch up."

"Head on a bit. I need to catch my breath." He nodded, accepting that, and moved a little away, far enough to give me space, but close enough to still see me. I took a deep breath, grimacing as my chest hurt, and glanced at Uhai's corpse, staring back at me. I wished he'd been accusing. But no, just smiling. "…Insects railing against the heavens…" That was what he said. I glanced up to the skies, bright and clear as the fog slowly broke apart. "As if it's the first time humans have done that." There was the Scouring, after all. Regardless of how it began, how it went, it amounted to weak humans fighting powerful dragons. "And I doubt it will be the last." I returned my gaze to Uhai's body. "Kieros told me that Mother Earth apparently lets the dead watch the world of the living. I'm not really sure how it works. Maybe you're the leaves rustling or something. But, if it's true, then watch. Watch the insects fight the so-called heavens. And watch them win. Because I will. I'll lead them to victory. That is a promise."

I turned away then, catching up with Hector so we could return to the others. My own path… I would decide later. But I had a goal for now. And that was to help this group pull off the supposed-impossible.

And I would. I… was their tactician. That was my present. I was proud of that, sure of that. I was _their_ tactician. Whatever else came, wherever my path led, that was an unshakeable fact. And I would not falter for them. Ever.

* * *

_Notes on Dart_

· _Incredibly strong and fast, especially for an axe user. Hell, I think the only ones faster are Lyn, Guy, and Matthew._

· _Doesn't seem very skilled. Which is a problem with axes. Will have to help him with this._

· _Bears a strangely strong resemblance to Rebecca. Part of me wants to investigate, but it's probably better if I don't. _

_Notes of Fiora_

· _Florina's eldest sister and a skilled pegasus knight, meaning I have another flier at last. Good._

· _More skilled and defensive than Florina, which makes some sense due to being older and more experienced. I think she's actually slower and weaker than Florina, though, which kind of amuses me._

· _Reminds me of Kent. Part of me wants to pair them up in battle, but if I pair her with a cavalier, it might be better to go with Sain, so they can balance each other._

* * *

Author's notes: The first scene is a modified version of the end of Chapter 18. Went with this for the Uhai encounter because… um… okay, in truth, I thought it fit Lyn a little better? Given her behavior at most other times, it was always startling to me that she didn't try to put up more of a fight. You win a longsword in Chapter 18, and I _think_ there's a horseslayer won at some point as well, but I can't remember where, so I went with the sword. All of Uhai's conversations during the battle are his 'special boss quote' ones. (Fun fact: There's data for a convo between Rath and Uhai, suggesting Rath was originally planned to be recruited much earlier in the game.)

Also, for those who are curious by the 'multiple futures' thing, since Ninian elaborated on it here, it's a reference to how Katri is the tactician or, more specifically, the 'player character'. You never win a chapter the exact same way, even when you use the same chars.

Next Chapter – Imprisoner of Magic


	32. Chapter 19x) Imprisoner of Magic

Chapter 19x) Imprisoner of Magic

* * *

_With Uhai's dying words ringing in our ears, we venture deep into the forest's heart. Lyn's taken lead here, showing everyone how to move silently in the interest of not alerting hidden enemies. Seems like tricks used in the plains to not alert animals work well here. Maybe that's how Uhai ambushed us._

_I suppose it doesn't matter now, of course. I'm just waiting for the next enemy. Because I know there's one. There has to be at least one more, at least. _

_…I'm really tired…_

* * *

I had never heard this group so quiet. I really hadn't. It was almost a relief when Eliwood broke it. Everything just felt dead.

"A great, rotted tree…" he breathed as we stopped in a small clearing in the path. He rested a hand on the moss covered bark, and the dead branches above swayed, as if saying 'hello'. "This must be where Uhai said to turn."

"So, west from here, right?" Lyn asked. She glanced at the sky and nodded. "That would be this way. Let's go." She and Hector moved ahead, but Eliwood hesitated. Before I could say anything, Marcus went to his side, though, talking softly with a worried expression. It reminded me of Charles whenever he thought something was wrong. Shaking my head, I tried to catch Hector and Lyn's attention… only to hear them falling into an argument. About Hector's loud armor of all things.

Okay, I hated when this group was silent, but arguing right now was _not_ a good idea!

I sighed, wondering how to intervene, and turned to the others. To my surprise, though, most were jumpy, twitchy, and _snappy_ even. Hell, _Priscilla_ was grumbling at Raven. It wasn't like this just a few seconds ago. What was going on?

"Katri?" I glanced over to see Lucius had come to my side again. "Are you all right?" he asked. And even though I knew he was just worrying, something about all this just rankled me and…

"I'm fine," I bit out, far angrier than I would've liked. What was wrong with me? "I don't need mothering, Lucius."

"I am not mothering. I am attempting to get you to actually care about yourself, which you blatantly refuse to do." Was… was Lucius yelling at me? _Lucius_? "Your leg might be braced, but you continue to strain and injure it." I had to keep up with everyone! "You cannot lift your arm past a certain distance without it hurting, yet never ask for help when it comes to lifting something." I forgot about it! "You continue to cough and show signs of illness yet do not listen to anyone's attempts to get you checked over." I wasn't sick! "You are covered in burns from the ship battle, that you barely let anyone check over." They were fine! "Your hand is gashed." That was my own fault. "And there is all the mental stress you continuously attempt to hide." I… I wasn't… look, there was no reason to talk about it! That was my problem! And… I didn't want to think about Mother's death, because… because…! "You are not fine. Yet you insist you are. Do you trust us so little?"

"I wouldn't command you if I didn't trust you."

"Then why do you not ask for help?" Because everyone had their own shit to deal with! "You're going to end up killing yourself at this rate!"

"I am not. I promised Ninian."

"Promises don't automatically mean something happens."

"Maybe not, but I keep my promises. Always. Are you done treating me like I'm five?"

"I am not treating you as if you are-"

"If you two keep shouting like that, every enemy from here to Pherae itself will hear us!" Eliwood's words cracked through the air and silenced everyone, even if he only addressed them to Hector and Lyn. "Honestly, Uhai could not have been the only Black Fang in these woods," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have to be cautious."

"…With all due respect, Eliwood, I think you were just the loudest," I pointed out dryly. I coughed to clear my throat, still feeling uneasy. Something was wrong in the air. "Not that it wasn't needed, but still."

"Your coughing is louder." …Did he seriously just sass me? "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Though it _is_ true." And now Hector was scowling at me. I bristled. "You've been coughing for how long now?" he asked. I glowered in answer. "It's been a bit, yeah? Yet you keep saying you're fine."

"I _am_ fine," I told him. I glared when he rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason this is being brought up now?"

"Eliwood brought it up. I'm just continuing the conversation." Eliwood sighed, rubbing his temple again and scowling. "Fine way for a tactician to act, not trusting her soldiers." I… that… that hurt. That… really hurt.

"Is that way of saying you'd like me to leave?" My voice was far too quiet. My mind wondered how I came to that conclusion so quickly, even as my heart keened. I couldn't let it go. Why? "I've had Marcus breathing down my neck since Eliwood hired me." I saw Marcus's eyes widen. "I've had to deal with you being damned reckless, teaching unskilled civilians how to become soldiers, have to make thousands of strategies…" My hand hurt. It took me a second to realize it was because I'd squeezed it into a fist, and reopened the wound. "And everyone constantly asking if I'm fine as if I was a child you doesn't know anything!" Lucius winced. "I'm tired, I'm stressed, and I know it's my fault that Lord Helman and Leila are dead because I couldn't think of better strategies." Everyone's eyes were on me. "So I can understand trying to get rid of me…!"

"Huh?" Hector's eyes were wide. "Wait, no, no, that's not what-!"

"But could you have said something when we _weren't_ in the middle of this damned forest!" I threw up my hands and turned away. "Fine, whatever! I'll find some place to sit while you all don't have to deal with me!"

"Damn it, will you listen to me?!" I kept on walking. "Hey!" I just stepped through the trees, off the path, and tried really hard not to cry.

This was horribly pathetic. Hector was right; this wasn't how a tactician was supposed to act at all. I even just _walked away_ just because I felt bad. This was… I was…

Of course, I was also already _lost_, so I couldn't even go back. Not that they'd want me back, right? I was just a confused little girl who happened to have a knack for strategy, but didn't even know what she wanted to do. I was clearly compromised, if little things like that were bothering me. Maybe they'd be better off without me. Maybe the way I could protect them was by staying away?

Ha, this was ridiculous. Didn't just I vow in front of Uhai's corpse to be their tactician until the end? That I wouldn't falter? Where was that resolve? I had been so sure… ah, what the hell was wrong with me? Everything just felt _wrong_ and it made my thoughts darker and clingier than normal. I was so uneasy and I couldn't seem to get warm…

A sound made me stiffen and my hand dropped to my boot, where I kept the knife Matthew insisted I have. "Who's there?" I called. And immediately grimaced because if this was an attacker, they'd just jump me, not politely say something in return.

"Ah, my pardon." Or… it could be just someone wearing bishop robes stepping out from the shadows. The hell? "I was not expecting anyone," he murmured, bowing his head slightly. I felt… uneasy in a different sense. Though he wore the garb of a bishop, he moved much more like a skilled warrior. More skilled than even Douglas. "You are not with those black robed fellows I saw, are you?"

"No, I'm…" I trailed off, sighing. "Well, now I'm storming off like a child, so I'm not sure about anything."

"You sound troubled." He gestured for me to follow him and, hesitantly, I did so. After drawing the knife. I might only have a handful of lessons from Matthew, but if I took someone by surprise, I should be able to wound them enough to get away. I hoped. "And lost."

"All the trees look alike."

"I meant on your life path, but I suppose the trees do look similar." He smiled slightly and I followed him. "You do not have to tell me a thing. I'm not very good in priestly matters regardless."

"What are you even doing on Dread Isle anyway?" Or more importantly… "How did you get here?"

"I have been here for a long while, meditating and thinking." Okay…? "What guides you, child?" What? "You are lost. What are you seeking?"

"My friends, I guess." Though… "If they're not tired of me for being a brat."

"Do you not trust them?" Oh, for crying out…! "Or is it because there is someone you longed for acknowledgment from, and never got it, so now you feel as if you are only good for one thing?" …WHERE DID THAT LEAP COME FROM?! "You have the look of someone who is skilled. Skilled at a craft, coupled with an innate talent. You became a genius at it, working continuously because you wanted praise, and then your sense of self-worth became irrevocably tied to that skill. Without it, you feel like nothing." I wanted to scream. I wanted to say he was wrong. But… "And thus, when you feel like you fail, when you make a mistake, you struggle with everything you have to make up for it." He turned to face me, helping me over a log. "You do not wish perfection, per se, but you refuse to give the people you love anything less than the best. But in that is a weakness, because you feel that if you do not meet imagined expectations, you are worthless."

"I find it hard to believe you could figure any of this out just by looking at me, and walking."

"I am older than I look, child, and when you're old, you see a lot more than you think you ought to." His smile was sad. "And I remember being that sort of genius." Huh? "I was a mercenary, once. And I lost my dear friend. It was at that time, I learned the craft I had spent so many years honing was useless in my pain." He sighed, shaking his head. "I was little more than a beast, killing without care, and I went astray, listening to the honeyed words of one I should not have. I see parts of that in you. But you have had the good luck of having good people around you. I'd like you to continue having that good luck."

"…So, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should remember that even if you hate yourself, you are loved by someone." He pushed aside some branches, and I gaped when I realized I was looking at my group. He had led me right to them. "Hard not to notice you lot, especially with all the yelling earlier." This… was still rather creepy. Helpful, maybe, but creepy. "A walk through the woods does wonders to clear the head, but it is time for you to return."

"I… suppose…" I glanced up at him as I slid my knife back into my boot. "I'm Katri. Who are you?"

"I am Renault." Renault, huh? "Have someone check your burns. I think one of them is infected." Before I could ask about _that_, he vanished into the trees. What a… what a weird bishop.

"Katri!" A hug knocked me out of my thoughts. Pink hair proved it was Serra. "There you are, darling." Okay, for a cleric, Serra had a _really_ tight hug. I couldn't breath. "We've been so worried," she whispered, popping back to let me go. "Well, not me. I knew you'd be back. How ever could you resist my charms~!" Still, her smile was relieved. "We've got trouble, though, so you're right in time!" Before I could even hesitate, she snagged my hand and dragged me behind her. "Lord Hector! Look who I found!" Oh, hell, anyone but him right now! "Aren't I amazing?"

"Serra, for the last… Katri!" To my _intense_ surprise, Hector hugged me. A one-armed and quick hug, but a hug nonetheless. "Damn it. Don't just wander off around here," he scolded, prodding my cheek. "Especially when I wasn't finished talking." Serra scowled. "This is important, damn it." He sighed. "Just… go bother Matthew or something." Serra didn't move until I nodded, and even then, she walked very slowly away. "Right, then." Hector looked right at me. "I wasn't saying you should leave. I was… trying and horribly failing… at saying it feels like you don't trust us when you hide everything." He ran a hand through his hair, aggravated. "Or… I don't know… like you feel like we only value you as a tactician and that if you, for some reason, appear less than perfect, we're just going to turn on you." I could only stare, not sure how to reply. Because, while I knew it wasn't the case that… some… wouldn't turn on me… I… "Which isn't the case. At all. You're our friend, and we trust you to keep us alive and safe."

"Speaking of 'safe'…" That was Eliwood, walking up. "We are under attack, you know," he chided. Hector rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I am relieved to see you are all right, Katri. We've been worried." Yeah, that's what Serra said. "But the temporary absence did teach us a little something." Oh? "You're the only one with any idea how to coordinate our misfits." Eliwood smiled a little sheepishly. "Um… so I know this is very stressful, but…"

"Look, it's not that…" I sighed, shaking my head. Right words. I needed the right words. "I'm proud to be here." Both were silent, listening to me. "And… oh, Lyn… WAH!" Lyn practically took me off my damn feet! "I'm not Hector! I can't take large weights!"

"You're okay," Lyn murmured, letting me go. "Sorry, I know I interrupted, but I just saw you." She smiled wryly. "Talk fast. I don't think the rest of the Legion is far behind me."

"…This army is filled with worrywarts."

"It's filled with friends." She pouted and prodded my forehead. "Don't forget that."

"Yes, yes, I get it! I'm sorry!" I sighed. "Okay, completing my thought. I'm proud to be here. I'm _glad_ to be here. I _like_ being everyone's tactician." I brushed my hair out of my face, glancing to the side, a bit afraid to look them in the eye. "And it's not a lack of trust or anything. I just want to give you all my best, because I adore you all." I shrugged, smiling a little helplessly. Renault's words filtered through my head. I'd… think later. When I could think a little clearer and they didn't ring _quite_ as true in my head. "That's it. But I mean it when I say I'm fine." Worrying about the future could come later. Trying to figure out all my feelings on Mother and her death could come later. I had my goal, here, and I… did not want to falter again. "Okay?"

"Okay." Lyn smiled sweetly and looked over at Eliwood and Hector. Hector looked a little uneasy, but Eliwood returned the smile. "So, shall we get the others ready?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hector sighed. "Okay, so long as we're all clear on both sides on how everyone feels… namely, no one wants Katri gone and Katri's glad to be here…?" I nodded, smiling, and he finally smiled back. "So, I think the commander is the one in those Ruins there." I squinted and noticed the man holding a book. "Katri? Thoughts?"

"Definitely a magic user," I answered, settling into my 'work' mindset. "Might be a sage, in fact." Was he charging up that tome already…? Oh, wait, no, I remember this. I saw this when Ursula used… "Scatter. Now." We all moved just in time, though just barely. Lightning charred the ground where we had been. "…Freaking Bolting."

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Hector groaned. He glared at the burns. "I'm not confident against mages and their ilk anyway, and he's pulling something like this."

"It'll be fine, Hector," Eliwood reassured. "But perhaps you should hold back a little." …Uh, Eliwood, were you trying reverse psychology to boost his spirits?

"What nonsense is that?" Eliwood's startled reaction said 'no'. Whoo boy. "I can't fight from the rear!"

"N-no, I just meant it's sometimes advantageous to…"

"Why waste good breath on words when there's fighting to be done!" I couldn't help but laugh softly. "C'mon!" And off he went.

"Hey! Hector!" Eliwood sighed. Again. "Why do I even try!?"

"You two catch up," I ordered, still laughing. I loved this reckless group. "I'll have words for him later. For now, I'll get everyone set up."

Back to work. And no childish freakouts were going to stop me from doing my job this time. I would... I _would_ keep my resolve throughout the entire thing. No more hesitations. I was here. I loved them dearly. And I would see them to victory. Whenever and wherever the end came.

* * *

Good news. The fog cleared up. The bad? Well, dodging lightning bolts was _not_ my definition of fun by any means. Not to mention the air just felt heavier with each passing moment. I couldn't breath.

"Sain, coordinate with Fiora! Knock their guard open!" I yelled, feeling my throat strain with the effort. I'd had to yell a lot. "Oswin, guard Dorcas's back! Bartre, fall back to the healers!" The air burned. "Scatter! Bolt coming!" And the defensive formation I had tentatively set up fell apart to avoid getting electrocuted. "I. Hate. Bolting. So. Freaking. Much." Shaking my head, I bit my lip, surveying the area. Okay, Lucius was nearby, about to kill an enemy, so I could redire… why did he stop? Why did he suddenly stop his spell? That swordsman was going to decapitate him if he didn't…! Who was close? Who was close enough… there! "RAVEN! GET TO LUCIUS!" My scream paid off as Raven immediately blocked the sword, twisting to slam his heel his heel in the enemy's stomach before decapitating them. "Lucius, what happened?" I ran over, coughing a bit. "You just stopped a spell?"

"No, it was stopped, but not by me," Lucius explained. He held up his tome, frowning. "I… cannot use any of my magic." What. "Ah, Erk." I twisted and glowered when I saw Erk running up. He was supposed to be guarding Merlinus with Marcus. "How are you? Can you cast your magic?"

"No, the ambient magic in the entire area is distorted," Erk answered easily. He gestured to Priscilla and Serra, who were trying to patch up Bartre's injuries with their hands and bandages. Their staves were thrown to the side. "There is no magic here. No healing, no anima, no light, no dark. Canas already ducked back to avoid being a target." The hell? What could cause such a sudden thing? There were too many for a silence staff! "It reminds me of something Lord Pent told me about, but I cannot remember much…" Something Pent…? Ah!

"A magic seal," I whispered, eyes wide. "He was researching the possibility based on some records a friend of his gave him." It was supposed to just be theoretical. "Find the edge. There's a range, there has to be, so we need to find it."

"On it." Erk ran off, tapping Serra and Priscilla on the shoulder. I focused on trying to figure out what, exactly, was going on. Where was…?

"Lady Katarina!" I looked up to see Fiora land next to me. "A strange person in robes just appeared suddenly to the north here," she reported. That had to be our seal. "I could not stay long. My pegasus…" Was still shaking. That seal had scared it witless.

"Get Florina and go guard the healers," I ordered. She nodded and took off. I turned back to Raven and Lucius. "You two, do the same. I'm going to split the group." I wanted that seal _gone_. "Move quickly." They ran off and I hunted around. "Dorcas, Oswin, Rebecca, Wil, Lowen! Go after the commander!" I didn't need anyone else on him. I could tell even from here how shaken he was. Something was very, very wrong. This seal wasn't supposed to appear. It wasn't on the Black Fang's side. "Kent, Sain! Fall back to assist the mages! They're helpless right now!" This was so, so bad. "Everyone else, attack the robed guy!"

An order far more easily said than done, I learned as I caught up. The guy was _stupidly_ fast. He was easily dodging Lyn, Guy, _and_ Matthew. What sort of ridiculousness did I run into? Thankfully, it seemed that the guy wasn't all that _lucky_, because some blows still hit even with that incredible, but even those he just… shrugged off.

"Lyn, Guy, Matthew, you three are going to set him up in a _very_ specific spot," I ordered, taking command. I wanted him gone. Now. Before one of mine died because healing magic didn't work. "Hector, Eliwood, Dart, you three are going to be striking." Eliwood nodded, while Hector and Dart just _grinned_. "Go! The spot is…" The most equidistant would be… "By the remnants of the fort there." Please work? Did this thing know how to fight?

Apparently not. He just dodged. Repeatedly. Annoyingly. Guy managed to slide his killing edge into a knee to make the magic seal stumble. Lyn caught him in the opposite him. Matthew kicked him in the chest, launching him back to crack his head against the abandoned fort. That's when Hector and Dart moved, axes swinging and lodging them deep into the magic seal's chest. Eliwood slid in after them, rapier heading straight for his throat…

The magic seal looked right at me, from a tattooed, scarred face, as the rapier came close. His eyes were gold and sad. A very deep, horrendous sadness. And he just stared right at me, silent as can be.

Eliwood's rapier connected, but then it just slammed into the old wall, pinning empty red robes. What in all the…?

A cheer caught my ear and I turned to see the others had killed the enemy commander, and the mages were using their magic again to take care of the remaining forces and injuries. We won. I should be happy, but I was just… why was it here? How? Nothing made sense.

A curse brought me out of the wonderings, and I glanced over my shoulder, wondering what happened. Dart was already dashing off, while Hector glowered. Did they have a fight or something? "Ah, sorry, didn't mean for that to be aloud," Hector mumbled. His face was horribly red as his eyes darted to the side. "I just realized I never apologized to you or Lyn, Katri, for yelling earlier."

Oh, for goodness sake.

"I think we should say it's really no one's fault," Eliwood murmured, stating what I was thinking. "Or maybe everyone apologizes and doesn't let it bother them anymore?" He shrugged, glancing around the area. I noticed others in the army apologizing, and falling into laughing arguments about who was more at fault. Dare I say that the whole group was… actually closer because of this? "Has anyone else noticed the air is much lighter now?" Now that he mentioned it… "I think that might've been why everyone was so emotional. We were uneasy already and then…"

"Yeah, everyone was really irritable," Lyn agreed, nodding. "I couldn't let even the smallest thing go by without complaining, even when I knew, logically, it made no sense for me to be aggravated." Oh, I knew _that_ feeling. "Plus, the way we all just started arguing after Katri left instead of going after her…" They argued? "Okay, that was mostly the Legion's fault…" Huh?

"Let's just say Oswin had to protect Hector from some wraths, Katri." You have _got_ to be kidding me. "It was almost a relief Ninian warned us of the enemy because that gave us something to focus on." I was going to have some words with… hey, wait, where _was_ Ninian? Was she with Merlinus? "Regardless, yes, it affected us all. Whatever it was."

"A magic seal," I told them. "At least, that's my best guess at the moment." I sighed, rubbing my temple. I had a headache. "Pent made a mention of them. They're not supposed to exist." I smiled wryly at their grimaces. "Yeah, I know. But the silencing of magic… that really could've caused it all. Something was wrong, but we couldn't process it, thus becoming more sensitive to our own thoughts and the words of others…"

"And explosions occurred," Hector deadpanned. I laughed and nodded. "Well, it's gone now, whatever it was, so we should concentrate on pushing forward, right?"

"Yes. I'm worried about what equipment we might've lost in all that mess." I smiled. "Let's get everyone gathered up."

"Katri?" While Eliwood and Lyn ran off to the others, Hector stayed back. "I _am_ really worried about that cough," he whispered, eyes pained. "You're certain you're fine?"

"I had Serra check me over before we hit Badon, and she said I was fine." Hector sighed in relief. "Ha, you trust her too."

"Don't tell her. She's annoying enough." Hey, she wasn't that bad. "Okay, if you've gotten checked already, then I won't press again." He patted me on the shoulder. "Just… if it gets worse?"

"I will immediately get checked again. I promise." He smiled. "On with you."

"Yeah, yeah." Waving over his shoulder, he joined the group, affectionately clapping Oswin over the shoulder.

Relaxing slightly, I studied everyone, counting. No one dead. A miracle in of itself with everything that happened.

I caught sight of Lucius in the group and noticed he hesitated before smiling at me. Right, the… right, okay, I needed to fix this. How? …Oh, wait, what Renault had said…

"Lucius, can you get Serra for me?" I called. He gave me a curious look. "I think something is off about my burns." He smiled and nodded, racing off. He was back within moments, Serra following him. "Thanks." Lucius didn't reply, but he gave me a brief hug before leaving to head to Raven. Good. Fixed. I think.

"Lucius said it was your burns?" Serra asked me, staff already up. I held still as the magic washed over me. "Oh, ick, one of them is infected. Blister burst." Oh, ick, gross. "Ah, this is definitely going to scar…" Serra frowned. "Too many scars! Stop racing into danger. We care about you!"

"Um… aren't we all in danger?" Both Serra _and_ Lucius gave me droll looks. "Okay, okay, I will try and not purposely get into extra dangerous situations. I make no promises."

"I suppose it'll do." Serra patted my arms. "There, infection cleared. Are we still doing the whole 'don't heal fully' thing?"

"Just until we're back on the ship. There's not exactly shops around." Serra sighed and nodded. "Regardless…" I glanced over the group and frowned when I noticed something. Something really wrong. "Where's Ninian?"

"Ninian, she's…" Serra trailed off as she looked at the group. Ninian was nowhere to be found. "Um… where _is_ she? Matthew!" Matthew poked his head from the group and jogged up. "Hey, do you know where Ninian is?"

"Ninian?" Matthew repeated. He blinked slowly before looking around. "Strange. She had been with Merlinus, and said she was going to Lord Eliwood." Yet she wasn't near either. "Give me a second. She might've just gotten waylaid by someone." As he looked around, though, he tugged me into a hug. "Also, you. It's not your fault." Huh? "Leila. Her death isn't your fault." Matthew… "Just the bastard that killed her. Okay?" I just rested my head on his shoulder briefly, laughing a little when Serra gently stroked my head reassuringly. "Oh, there is… where the hell is she going?" Matthew let go of me and pointed. I only caught a glimpse of Ninian before she disappeared into the woods, just enough to see that her gait was unsteady. What the…? "Orders?"

"Those capable of running get their feet under them and run," I whispered, already moving. "Tell the others to continue on. Serra, make judgments on injuries for who is in the former group and who is in the later. The two groups will meet at the Dragon's Gate!"

Ninian, why would you run away? What was wrong?

* * *

_Notes on Magic Seals_

· _They're supposed to be theoretical. Of course I ran into an existing one._

· _Blocks all magic within a certain distance. And I mean all magic. Be careful of injuries within as healing staves won't work_

· _It was… creepy. Eerie. A sign of us stepping into legends and myths. I don't like it. Because when one myth is true, you start wondering just how many others are about to come to life. _

* * *

Author's note: Someone had to call Katri out (that list is a condensed version of everything she's going through), and Lucius is shown to call Raven out during their supports, so he seemed like one of the better choices for it. Or start it. Hector's bluntness really works for this too. (I also wanted to showcase how uneasy everyone was due to Kishuna.) Renault cameos here in game. I… made it slightly more substantial.

In a future chapter, Pent and Hawkeye are shown to know what a magic seal is, though their dialogue implies they've never seen one before. So, having Erk and Katri know about it through Pent rambling. The idea of Magic Seals being theoretical, though, comes from the fact that out of _all_ the Fire Emblem games, there has been exactly one Magic Seal. Period. (There have been some who are 'immune' to magic, such as the Mage Dragons of Akaneia, but that only worked on them. NOT an area.)

Next Chapter – A Glimpse in Time, a Hector Mode exclusive chapter


	33. Chapter 19xx) A Glimpse in Time

Chapter 19xx) A Glimpse in Time

* * *

_So close to Dragon's Gate, Ninian took off running. Why? I'm not sure if even she knows. Splitting the group, a small group of us gives chase. On and on we run, never quite catching up to her despite our speed, tripping over roots that seem to reach out to snag us. The leaves rustle in warning as we go deeper and deeper into the forest, and the trees become older and older. Even the air feels ancient, and the wind screams at our intrusion. _

_What is with this island?_

* * *

Matthew. Canas. Raven. Lucius. Hector. Lyn. Eliwood. This was our group. Everyone else was too wounded or tired to run. They were on the way to Dragon's Gate. We were tripping and stumbling through a forest, hoping to catch Ninian, but always staying just out of reach. Even _Matthew_ and _Lyn_ couldn't catch her, and they were easily the fastest of the group.

I stumbled along after them, stopping every once in a while to hack up a lung. Raven paused each time, keeping an eye on me. He rolled his eyes each time I went right back to running, but he never complained, or snarked. I think I was growing on him. Like mold.

All of a sudden, the area opened up, and I had to blink back tears as the bright sunlight, the first I had seen since stepping on the island in the first place. As I rubbed my eyes, I heard the others gasping and murmuring, carefully wandering around.

When my vision cleared, I had to rub my eyes again, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. A building. We were looking right at a building. A decaying ruin of a was this place? It reminded me of the older estates, back in Eturia. Except… you know… rotted and gutted. And with the feeling of somehow being frozen in time.

Slowly, our group wandered through, afraid to breath. We found Ninian in a garden, choked by weeds and ivy, likely the remains of a courtyard. She was turning slowly, observing the entire area. Hunting for something, but unable to find it.

"Ninian!" She only paused when Lyn called her name, and even then, she continued staring at the crumbling walls. "Why did you run?" Lyn asked gently, taking Ninian by the shoulders. Ninian jumped, but focused on her. "Is there something here?"

"I… don't know," Ninian mumbled after a moment. She returned her gaze to the area. "But this place… I feel like I know it." How? "It's very familiar." Why? Was Nils hiding out here or something?

"Why would you be familiar with anything on Dread Isle?" Hector, stop reading my mind. "I mean, look at the place," he grumbled, gesturing. "it's been abandoned for centuries. Or longer." Curious, I wandered the area, hunting for a clue. "And we're way off course now." Very true.

"Oh, you're so insensitive!" Lyn snapped. She hugged Ninian protectively. "Try and be a little patient. This might help Ninian."

"I'm insensitive?" Oh, lovely, they're arguing again. "Have you forgotten the whole reason we're on this island in the first place?" My foot hit something and I crouched to look at it. "While we're wasting time here, Eliwood's father could be-"

"It's okay, Hector." Eliwood's calm voice floated through the air as I poked at whatever it was I tripped on. An old pack, made of leather. It was ragged, almost completely devoured by mold or fungus. The inside had glass jars, also covered in mold. "I would like to help her. Let's see what happens." Why would a pack be here, though?

"…Fine." I heard a heavy sigh, and heavier steps coming to stand behind me. "He's too nice for his own good." I glanced up to see Hector scowling. "I can understand helping her, but he's going to be fretting to death over his father."

"He wouldn't be Eliwood if he didn't stop to help, right?" I pointed out. Hector sighed heavily again, and I stood up. "We'll play along a bit and then I'll pull the tactician card to get everyone moving. It'll be a good rest." Hector nodded reluctantly before stiffening. "What's wrong?"

"…Someone's coming." What. "There." He pointed and, sure enough, a man in a hooded cloak was heading our way. "Orders?"

I paused for a split-second before turning to the others, waving to catch their attention. "Ninian away from him, Eliwood with Hector, everyone else will pretend to be relaxing." Nods and movement. I decided to stand next to Ninian, patting her hand when she gripped my sleeve.

"Oh, goodness," the stranger murmured as he got closer. Canas stiffened and frowned at the man. Yeah, bad knews. "Hello there."

"Hello," Eliwood replied, smiling warmly. "Forgive us. Did we disturb you?"

"No, no, I am simply a traveler, walking in the woods, and became tired." I almost groaned at how bad a lie that was. Not a one in the group believed it.

"Ah, I see. We grew tired ourselves. Might we rest here too?"

"Certainly." The man smiled slightly. "I do not own it, after all. It is a ruin from the Scouring, a residence of a dark sorcerers based on the ancient tomes I found here." Tomes? Here? "Fascinating things, really. If I can unlock their secrets, I can move closer to the darkness." And there was the warning flag. Shaman who didn't care about losing himself, even his reasons for wanting power. Yeah, no, okay, time to…

I whirled when I realized Ninian was no longer holding onto my sleeve, and caught her hair fluttering around a corner. I started going after her, but paused to catch someone's eye. It ended up being Raven's, and all I had to do was point for him to get what happened, thank goodness. He waved me goodbye, and I was off, chasing after Ninian. Again.

Thankfully, this time, it wasn't for long at all. But I had to pinch myself to tell myself I wasn't dreaming as I started at _the most extensive library I had ever seen_. Including the Royal Library and Pent's. And the scariest thing? It was dust covered… but not molded. Not falling apart. Aside from the dust, each book I passed was absolutely pristine, without even faded letters on the ones with titles on the spine.

I tugged one book out at random, blowing the dust off before opening it up. Neat and spidery writing greeted me. Handwritten. This had to be old. No texts like this had existed for… oh, five-hundred years now, when a mage tired of aching hands created a magic that copied books perfectly.

Curious, I flipped to a random page, reading through the writing. _'The gate is closed. Of course it is. I was longer than ten days.'_ Oh, this was a journal? _'The dragons are gone, escaping a world that no longer accepted them. Humans and their idiocy, declaring war.'_ …Wait, the stories all said… history was written by the victors, but the very scriptures from Elmine said that the dragons started… _'I will find them. I will. I just need a bit more power…'_ I snapped the book shut, frowning at it. I would just… take it with me.

I tucked it into my pack and wandered the shelves, looking for Ninian, and found her standing in front of a painting. Dust covered, and faded colors hinting age, the only thing in the room that looked like time had past. Details were hard to make out, but I could get the general gist. A dragon and a man in robes, standing next to each other peacefully, the man touching the dragon's face in obvious affection. It looked like the two were standing in the snow, unbothered by the cold. What was this? I had never seen a painting of dragons and humans like this. Paintings in general of the two races being peaceful for distressingly rare. I had only seen one, hung in the castle, but even then, the humans and dragons had been on two distinct halves, not touching despite sharing the same scenery. This was much different.

"It's a pretty painting," I murmured. Ninian glanced at me, so I took that as an invitation to stand beside her. "Whoever made it must've been fond of the two." A painting like this made me wonder… were there half-dragons? Quarter? What would they have been like? Human? Dragon? What would they look like? "Ha, the dragon's scales are a similar color to your hair, Ninian." I smiled at her, and she smiled tentatively back. "A shame there aren't more painting like this."

"Is it?" Ninian's voice was quiet. "Humans and dragons fought."

"If you haven't noticed, Ninian, we're fighting humans right now." My smile turned wry. "So much about the time is unknown. If you go by the paintings, humans and dragons never got along. But that can't be true, right?"

"…If you met a dragon, what would you do?"

"I think that depends, heavily, on what they're doing." I shrugged. "If they're not trying to roast me, I think I'd just treat them like I treat everyone."

"So, yelling at all of them, scolding them for not taking care of themselves?"

"Someone's spending too much time with Hector, picking up snark like that." She smiled slightly. "So-" She stiffened suddenly. I almost asked, but she snagged me by the arm and dragged me deep into a nearby alcove.

Before I could demand what was going on, a flash of light blinded me and I held my breath as a person suddenly appeared. A man, in dark robes, a wrap covering his hair and eye, scowling around. Ninian stiffened next to me, clutching my arm hard enough to bruise.

"What is this place?" His voice was quiet, annoyed, with an accent I couldn't place. The man slowly looked around the area, hand trailing through the dusty sheleves. "Ah, yes, I think I remember. I studied here." Like that liar man outside? "I left… something here. Something valuable? No, priceless." He glanced towards the painting and groaned, clutching at his head. I made to go help him, but Ninian wouldn't let me. "My head… pain…" He growled, shaking his head, glaring at the dirt. "Bah, it must've not actually been important if I never bothered returning for it." Cold… "I have power now. Nothing else matters. I have the power to do what I want, and I will get even more." I couldn't breath. I shook as he glanced towards the alcove where Ninian and I were hiding. "The power to defeat anyone…!" He laughed. Psychotic and eerie, it echoed through the hall, stole the very light from the… wait, no hold on, laughter couldn't do that. What was…?

I blinked slowly, registering the thick, black fog that hung in the air. What was this? Where did it come from?

"Bah, parlor tricks from the weak and foolish." That man's voice. It sounded so close. I couldn't breath. "No need to tarry. I must reach it, now." A flash of light and there was only silence. Silence and this black fog.

"H-he's gone," Ninian whispered. She was shaking, barely able to stand. I was in almost as bad of shape. "I… the others…" Yes. To the others. Now.

"Hold my hand and don't let go for anything," I told her, taking her hand. She gripped it with everything she had. "I think I can remember the path to the garden."

"I can, if you can't." Reassuring words.

Thankfully for us both, the path was easy to find even with everything darker than night, and I saw the others already armed, ready for a fight. "Mind telling me how the battle started this time?" I asked dryly. I caught smiles of relief thrown my way. "Did someone decide they couldn't swallow the guy's bullshit anymore?"

"No, he outed himself," Lyn answered. I sighed, shaking my head at the stupidity. All that darkness didn't help him be smart. "He revealed himself as Teodor, the Shrike of the Black Fang." Never heard of him. "Then this black fog appeared and-" And Raven collapsed. No warning at all. Um… uh…

Lucius had crouched down by him before the rest of us could even process what had happened, hands fluttering frantically over Raven's face and chest. "Everything seems normal," he murmured. I wished Serra or Priscilla had come with us. "He's just… asleep. Suddenly. And not waking up." Sleep sudden… were we dealing with status staves? Were we actually fighting someone with _status staves_? No one used the things! Argh! We didn't have restore staves! …Of course, there was no one here that could _use_ a staff, yet, but-

Ninian tugged me back, right in time to avoid a ballistae bolt. Before I could register _that_, Canas yelped and jumped back, a black sphere and red ring converging on where where he had been. With no indication of the user being nearby.

Ballista, status staves, long-range magic, and fog… no, freaking _ink_ of war. Well, this was just bullshit.

* * *

"Katri, there is a force coming in from the right." Ninian's voice was soft. I signaled Matthew to lead us another direction, and our group slowly made its way through the estate, leaving bodies in our wake. Ninian had kindly offered to use her foresight abilities to help us, just as she had when the Legion fought Eagler, and as a result, me struggling under Raven's sleeping weight wasn't causing nearly as many problems as it should. Other than my screaming arms, aching back, numb legs… "Are you sure Hector shouldn't be carrying him?"

"I need Hector to kill the damn staff users in one hit so I don't have _two_ sleepers," I muttered, gritting my teeth. RAVEN WAS FREAKING HEAVY. Even if I did have him more or less steady over my shoulder. "Speaking of which, any problems?"

"No, I don't 'sense' any." Here was hoping they were all dead. "But that spell…"

"Where?"

"Lucius."

"Lucius, stupid spell, heading your way." Lucius stepped to the side, smiling in thanks as the spell converged on air. "Canas, what did you say that spell was called?"

"It is the Eclipse spell," Canas answered. His explanation was briefly interrupted by the appearance of four enemies, but Matthew, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector each took out one without pausing. I was entirely too gleeful to see a sleep staff clatter to the ground, rolling to our feet. "A long-ranged dark magic spell with a unique effect. If it hits, it will drop its target at death's door, but it can't kill unless the target is already there." How did that even work? Why would you want to do that? To torture a person? "It is the only long-range dark spell to date, though there are records that the spell 'Fenrir' was once used at long ranges." Charming. "I think our friend is right in front of us." Oh?

Matthew kicked open the door, and sure enough, we were looking at Teodor or whatever Lyn had said his name was. He looked unsurprised to see us, probably because Matthew decided to be dramatic.

"See? This is why I need to be closer to the darkness," he murmured, eyes glittering greedily as he threw one tome to the side and picked up another. "If I had more power, you wouldn't even have reached here."

"Nah, we'd just have to work a little harder before crushing your skull in!" Hector yelled, already lunging. Teodor dodged him easily. "No Black Fang must be allowed to live!" Hector, we were going to have a very serious talk if this didn't stop soon. We really were.

"Only a fool combats darkness." He prepped a spell.

"I think not." Only for Canas to strike, eyes narrowed. "You have no respect for it," he whispered. His face was calm, disappointed even. "You see the darkness as merely a source of power, a blood soaked scar." He cast another spell. Teodor countered it with his. I had to step back as the air sparked. I swore the shadows in the room twisted and writhed. "Close your eyes. Rest always comes easiest in the dark."

A low groan caught my ear, and I glanced to see Raven stirring at last. "I can finally drop you," I sighed, crouching down to get him off my shoulders. Ninian helped him stand, and Raven blinked groggily at me. "You. Fell asleep. I'm sure I will never let you live it down." And he scowled. "Nice to see you're back to normal. While Canas is keeping our lovely enemy busy with talking, you're going to get Matthew, Lyn, and Eliwood together and strike from all four sides." He nodded slowly and walked towards Lyn, rolling his shoulders and biting back a yawn. "Ninian, please inform Hector that his job in this is going to be making sure no one comes in and Lucius that he's to prep a light spell to strike after the four swordsmen." Let's see Teodor dodge five hits. …Okay, let's _not_ actually see that. Please?

"That will be good, as we have some coming from the left," she murmured. She was off before I could say another word. So, instead, I bit my lip and tried to keep my breathing steady as Canas and Teodor traded spells. As two spells clashed, Canas glanced at me. I nodded, pointing to the others slowly circling, and he nodded back, continuing to distract Teodor. Sounds hinted Hector had found an outlet for his rage. Now if only it would all actually disappear and then I wouldn't have to worry about him being reckless around Black Fang. …Well, more reckless than normal.

Matthew whistled, high and sharp, piercing the air, and Canas jumped back, dodging instead of countering one of Teodor's spells. Teodor blinked slowly, disoriented, and that's when they struck. Matthew from behind, Raven from the front, Lyn and Eliwood from the sides. Teodor dodged only Eliwood's strike. The other three's blades bit deep, blood cascading down.

He barely had time to register anything before Lucius's lightning spell took his freaking head off.

"…That was more brutal than I had intended," Lucius murmured as the body thumped to the ground, blood splashing. Heavy footsteps made me look up, to see a bloody Hector return. He grinned to reassure me. Okay, good. We were fine. "Ah, I'm running low on pages." Damn. Well, this was almost over. Hopefully. "Canas, how are you?"

"I still have half of my pages, and stamina," Canas replied with a little laugh. He held up his tome for emphasis. "So long as I don't have to do that again, I will be fine. I'm pleased to see our sleeper is awake. Katri had to carry you quite a distance."

"Yes, yes, I owe her," Raven grumbled, scowling. He only relaxed when Lucius patted his shoulder gently. "Fog's clearing." It was. Thankfully. And everything was as bright as before. How much time passed?

I caught Matthew's eye and he nodded, scouting the area. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to go back the way we came before finding the path to Dragon's Gate again. Ah, this was such a messy little detour, huh?

"I'm sorry." All eyes turned to Ninian. "This is my fault," she mumbled, looking at the ground. I half-wondered if she'd read my thoughts. "I did not remember anything either."

"No, please, don't apologize." Eliwood crouched to smile at her. "This is an enemy who might've ambushed us," he told her. I thought it was a stupid lie, but didn't point out that the guy probably was too busy salivating over the books. "Don't push yourself. You'll remember soon enough." …Speaking of books…

I pulled out the book I had taken from the library. Inside, details of the Scouring? Records from then that were not through the bias of the Eight Heroes? It was… certainly worth a read.

"Everyone! I found a shortcut!" Matthew's voice cracked through the air. "We can catch up easily with the others!" Then it was time to go. And I would read through this book later.

I'd be a fool to pass up the chance to not read about the past. But I'd be a bigger fool to let it interfere with the present.

* * *

_Notes on Status Staves_

· _Non-healing staves that actually 'harm' the user. No actual damage, but severely messes with them._

· _Known types: Berserk, Sleep, Silence_

· _Like the physic and fortify staves, the range is limited by the user's magical power_

* * *

Author's Note: This sidequest. Has some of the most. Bullshit. Requirements. Ever. In Hector Mode, you must kill Kishuna (which got you nothing in Eliwood Mode, so maybe you think it's not worth it) _and_ you have to get Nils to level 7 in Lyn mode (with nothing in the game even hinting at such a thing). It does provide some interesting information, of course, but honestly the requirements are annoying. This chapter has the explanation behind dark magic, and foreshadowing, but I included it already when Canas was recruited, so I skipped it. Eclipse cuts the target's HP in half in FE7, and reduces it to 1 in FE6. The latter description is much easier to describe in non-gaming terms, so we're pretending it's that, or that Canas is being flowery. Whichever.  
(For those curious, Katri was carrying Raven in a 'fireman's carry')

The picture of the dragon and man only appears in game after the epilogues and everything _if_ you hit all the 'secret' chapters in Hector Mode. Technically, Nergal appears after the group leaves, but I moved it up.

Next Chapter – Dragon's Gate


	34. Chapter 20) Dragon's Gate

Chapter 20) Dragon's Gate

* * *

_Thanks to Matthew's shortcut, we quickly reunited with the others and, thanks to Uhai's words, we made it to the heart of the forest. And, there, we find a building I have only seen in the most sacred, and ancient, parts of Etruria. Giant stone structures clustered together, wrought by dragons in the time before the Scouring, waiting and waiting for its masters who have long abandoned it. Humans have no business here. This is dragon's land. This is Dragon's Gate._

_We were so not walking in believable reality territory anymore._

* * *

"We're here. Dragon's Gate, at last." Yep. Dragon's Gate. The last stop of the campaign, in theory. "It's massive," Eliwood breathed. Our group was fidgeting as we stared. It felt wrong. Us being here felt wrong. Like we were trespassing. No, worse. It felt like we were _tainting_ the place, just by being here. "Ninian? Are you all right? You're trembling." I glanced over to Ninian and noticed she was more than just 'trembling'. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Here." Eliwood tugged his cape off and tucked it around her. She clutched at it. "It's a bit cold here, isn't it?" Yes, it was. I could not get this chill out of my bones.

"Katri, you okay?" Thankfully, Lyn was a very warm person, both metaphorically and literally, and she had no qualms hugging me. "You're pale," she noted, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and squeezing tightly. "Freezing?"

"Freezing, and feeling a little out of place," I answered. I looked over the area again. "I'm not the only one." Indeed, everyone looked wary, and uneasy, shifting nervously and going through basic tasks repeatedly just to have something to keep their mind off things. "Look, Hector's all quiet!"

"That is weird." We shared a laugh, and laughed harder when Hector gave us a dirty look before returning to whatever he was discussing with Oswin. Of course he'd heard that. He was right next to us. "Still, we're almost done. We can go home soon." Yes, and report the strangeness to people of higher authorities. Maybe this will convince Mordred that waging war on Bern would be _really_ stupid. Hopefully…

"…I should not be here." I glanced at Ninian, and was startled by how certain, even fierce, her terrified gaze was. And she was looking _right_ at me. "Save them," she whispered, ignoring Eliwood as he looked at her worriedly. I could only stare back. "Please." Yes, of course, but save them from what?!

"Ah, the little bird that escaped her cage twice." Honey. The words were like honey, with the bite of poison hidden inside. "Thank you, kindly, for bringing her back." A flash of warping magic and Ninian was caught in the arms of someone with long, wavy black hair, tied back, and glittering gold eyes that scorned everything they looked at. "We meet at last," he murmured, voice not rising, even as everyone started bringing out their weapons. "I am Ephidel." So, it was him. In the flesh. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So, you're Ephidel?" Hector growled. Wolf Beil was palmed. "I'm looking forward to this." He stepped forward. I raised my arm to block him, wincing as pain lances through me. Damn it. I really needed to remember I couldn't raise it that high. "What the…?!"

"Gallantly spoken, as expected of Lord Hector, Marquess Ostia's hotheaded and loyal dog of a brother." Lyn's arm left my shoulders, and I snagged her sleeve before she could draw the Mani Katti. "And there is Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis of the Lorca." Lyn stiffened next to me. "And, of course, the calm redhead keeping a wary and distant eye on me is young master Eliwood." I glanced back to see Eliwood _was_ being sane and staying back. And waiting for any sort of opening. "You look very much like your father, though without the blood." Hector lunged. I shifted to block his path, wincing when he bumped into me. "That would leave the intelligent one to be Lady Katarina of House Hanover. How strange to see you wallowing in the muck with soldiers when your house's power eclipse many nobles across the continent."

"You don't know much about my family if something like that surprises you," I replied lightly, smiling politely. "My father tends to the horses himself."

"Yes, though does he do that nowadays?" Ephidel's smile was razor sharp. "How is your poor mother doing?" …How the hell…? "Worse than Marquess Ostia?" Hector stiffened behind me.

"I find it hard to believe you are asking out of the goodness of whatever it is you use as a heart."

"Glittering opals, if you're truly curious."

"How vain." Hector shifted. "Hector, stop. I get you're mad."

"Yes, listen to the intelligent one, gallant Hector." Fire danced at Ephidel's fingertips, uncomfortably close to Ninian. She paled at the sight. "I only need the little bird alive. It doesn't matter if she's missing a few parts. Like that filthy red-haired traitor." Movement caught my eye again, but it was Serra holding onto Matthew's arm, as a precaution. "Did you enjoy the gift of her corpse? I left her just for you."

"Oh, yes, it was most kind of you to deliver her body to us." I caught Lucius's eye and subtly pointed to Ephidel. He nodded and focused. With a bit of luck… "We will bury her on the mainland when we return."

"Making plans already?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Is that not putting the cart before the horse?"

"No." I smiled, warm and bright. "Not at all, actually." I nodded to Lucius and he loosed the lightning bolt, catching Ephidel _right_ in the back. He gasped, stumbled, and his grip on Ninian loosened enough for her to jerk herself free.

I let go of Lyn, moved out of the way of Hector, and let them lunge forward as I stepped back, giving Eliwood plenty of room to snag Ninian. He did so easily, bringing her to his side, rapier drawn protectively.

"Monster!" Hector bellowed, swinging his axe. Ephidel, damn him, dodged it easily, but I grinned when Lyn's Mani Katti clipped him on the arm. He scowled, and glanced at something in the sky. "I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands!" I signaled Wil and Rebecca to aim for his back, and for Lucius and Canas to fire at will. I silently urged the rest back. Too many close combatants would only result in hurting allies.

Just as Wil and Rebecca were ready to fire, though, Ninian screamed, "Lord Eliwood!" I whirled, and my eyes widened at the arrow in Eliwood's back. I slowly looked up, to the roof of a nearby building, and saw an archer… no, a sniper even… with another arrow aimed, ready to shoot. That… had been what Ephidel was looking at. Stupid. So stupid of me to not consider…!

Two arrows, however, flew and buried themselves in their chest, before they erupted in flames. I turned back to see Wil and Rebecca, bows still up as they both glared at the burning corpse. Erk was swaying not far from them, leaning against Priscilla's horse to keep upright. His open tome explained quite easily where the fire had come from, and I wanted to scold him, but I had bigger troubles. Ephidel was no longer in the middle of the group. That would mean…

"No!" Backing back a curse, I grit my teeth when I saw Ephidel had warped behind Ninian, snatching her up easily since Eliwood was too injured to actually fight. "Let me go!" Ninian screamed as she struggled, reaching out for Eliwood. Ephidel was careful to hold her in a manner that made it near impossible to hit him without hurting her first, so, hating myself the whole time, I had to signal everyone to stand down. "Lord Eliwood!"

"Ninian!" Despite the blood and the pain that made his face grey, Eliwood stood his ground and lunged, trying to take her hand. But as his hand brushed against hers, she and Ephidel both vanished. Warping magic. Damn it. "Agh…" Eliwood dropped to his knees, breathing erratically as he stared at his empty hand. The arrow was still lodged firmly in his back, blood blossoming around it, but he only stared at his hand. "Damn it… I couldn't…"

"Priscilla, Serra, tend to Eliwood," I ordered. I glared up at the roof where the dead sniper's charred foot was visible. Oh, if I could kill someone twice… "If the arrow needs to be cut out, get Florina or Fiora to do it. Merlinus has numbing herbs." Because like hell I was going anywhere without those again. "Actually, no, have Fiora do it. I need Florina to take Matthew up in the air for a map. Beware of snipers." And then I was running, making plans with the cavalry, trying to figure out where Merlinus would be during this upcoming fight.

Things were going to get very messy.

* * *

Just how many people did the Fang ship off here? Everywhere we turned, there were enemies. Of all kinds, too. Mages, cavalry, pegasus knights… I worried for Fiora and Florina when I saw them in the air, but the two just fought like always. If anything, they fought even harder. The pegasus knights fell to their lances, and I had no need to worry about the skies with them around.

"Cavalry, charge through the lines!" There were too many people for me to name individual instructions for. "Make sure Lowen is center! He's better at defending than the rest of you!" Just little bits. This group was way too large for one tactician. And too small to fight the forces we were fighting. That I had to have Marcus guarding Merlinus, as per usual, just weakened us further. "Axes, take out the archers! Archers, coordinate with the mages to provide continuous waves of covering fire! Swordsmen, strike while the enemy is off-balanced! Oswin, keep Priscilla and Serra safe." Oswin was the only one, for now at least, that didn't easily 'lump' with anyone else.

"Lady Wolf!" Matthew darted out of the chaos, sporting a bleeding scratch across his cheek and arm. "The leader is Darin," he informed me. I blinked slowly at that, taking a moment to even remember who 'Darin' was. "Marquess Laus." Oh. Him. Right, the whole reason we chased after the Fang in the first place. With everything going on, I had completely forgotten about him.

"Is that so?" I murmured. Thinking and nodding, I turned to where I had Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood fighting together, mostly because Eliwood's injury made it difficult for him to fight and I knew those two bounced off well with him… and rambling thoughts aside, I didn't find them. They weren't there. I glanced back, and saw no corpses. They had just… "Well, I'm going to find some wayward lords." Did they get lost or something? We did have to switch paths a lot because of the waves of injuries. "Go get tended to. Serra's the least busy right now." A thought. "Actually, switch to guarding her. Oswin's looking worn down."

"Probably by her haughtiness." He sighed and I smiled slightly before opening my log book, scribbling things down. "That is…?"

"Orders for while I'm away, to accommodate for the absence, and to use their return." I ripped it out and passed it to him. "Relay this to the others."

"Will do." He gave me a tired smile. "I'm off."

And so was I, poking my head down various paths we had passed, wondering just what happened to them. And I found them talking, and eyeing warily, a strangely familiar looking person with long purple hair. Um…

"What's going on here?" I asked. All attention focused on me, and I realized the person they were talking to was Legault. Was I going to have to kill him like I did Uhai? I didn't want to. I really didn't. "What are you three doing here instead of with the others?"

"Miss Wolf, perfect timing!" Legault darted behind me, ducking down to hide. "They're scary," he informed blithely. "And very suspicious. Someone should tell them that they'll wrinkle prematurely if they don't stop scowling."

"…Are you using me as a shield?"

"No, I'm using you as cover. Shield would imply I want you damaged. Which I don't." I rubbed at my temples, trying to ward off a headache. "Now, Miss Wolf, if you could help the situation?"

"What even _is_ the situation?" I held up a hand as he tried to explain. "Not you. You'll talk in circles." I pointed at Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood, who all looked various degrees of confused. "You three. Actually, no, Eliwood. It'll be faster that way."

"My injury was paining me, so Hector and Lyn had me duck down a passage to get out of the way," Eliwood explained easily, smiling wryly. I nodded, half-expecting something like that. "Lyn was on her way to get to you, and a healer, when this fellow crashed into us and… well… stole something?" I facepalmed. "It's something important?"

"My mother's necklace," Lyn added, bristling at the reminder. I gave Legault a dirty look and he had the grace to look a little guilty. "I left most of the Lorca treasures at Castle Caelin, but I took to wearing it under my clothes. Made me feel safer. I haven't gotten it back yet." Something shiny flew over my shoulder and she caught it easily. "…I'm still mad." As she should be. "I did, however, let my temper get the better of me and chased after him." Which I could understand, but- "I'll listen to the lecture later." Yep, that was coming. "Hector came after me, because Black Fang."

"I was worried he was luring you into a trap!" Hector snapped, scowling. Both Eliwood and Lyn gave him skeptical looks. "Yes, I _attacked_ because he's Black Fang, but that's not why I chased after you." Aw, how sweet.

"And I went with them, because I didn't think remaining in one place would be a good idea," Eliwood finished. His smile was sheepish now. "I apologize, Katri. We must've given you a heart attack."

"Not quite yet," I sighed, shaking my head. "But damn close." I glanced back at Legault. "Now you may explain what you're doing prior to them arriving."

"Stealing the Fang blind as I waltz out the door," Legault immediately deadpanned. It took me a couple of seconds to process that. "As I was trying to tell that lot, I'm _former_ Black Fang. I'm leaving. I stuck around here just to try and convince Uhai to leave with me, but since he's dead…" I had to fight off the urge to wince. "Which I'm sure was a glorious death at your hands, and I'm sure he used his last breaths to help you, because that's exactly the type of honorable person he was, but neither here nor there." Whoo boy.

"You three, return to the others. Darin is leading the troops." All three started. Yeah, it made perfect sense to fight Darin here, but at the same time… "Already got things arranged so you three may take point, but it's hard to take point if you're not there. Eliwood, go to a less busy healer." They nodded. "Be there soon." They hesitated, eyeing Legault. "Go on."

"Very well," Eliwood murmured. He smiled softly. "If you are truly leaving, Legault, we would not mind you coming with us." I couldn't tell who was more startled: me or Legault. "Hector, I might need a bit of help, sadly." Hector grinned and easily picked up Eliwood. "Not like that! Hey!"

Hector walked off, carrying the struggling, red-faced Eliwood, and Lyn's giggles echoed through the hallway long after she disappeared with them.

"Always got a soft spot for simple, honest children," Legault murmured as he finally stepped away from me. He laughed a little, smile nostalgic. "They're so sincere, things are never boring when they're around. And they remind me of simpler, less sad times." He shrugged, looking at me. "Well, Miss Wolf? What do you think?"

"Eliwood's the employer," I answered with a shrug. "And I don't exactly look forward to the idea of killing you lot. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, really." He sighed, shaking his head. "You simply saw us on a good day. Sad, isn't it?" Ugh… "Regardless, though, lots to do. What are you even doing here? Killing that Darin fellow Ephidel has warped around his pinky?"

"The whole point was trying to find Eliwood's father." Which reminded me. "I need to return."

"Then I'll accompany you. With a shortcut to where that Darin fellow actually is." Huh. "Behold." Legault tapped a brick and the wall slid out to reveal a hidden passageway. "Now we don't have to run. It's a bit dark, though."

"Just lead."

"All right." He did so and, thanks to him, we made it to the others in time to see Hector block Darin's spear, and Lyn use the opening to decapitate Darin. His head rolled until it stopped right at my feet, twisted in a mad, gleeful grin. What a lovely end for a selfish man.

"Anyone dead or wounded?" I asked as I stepped around it and joined the group. Legault followed me easily, smiling and waving to those that gave him stupefied looks. Matthew looked mad, even, but he didn't say a word. "Know that I will be most vexed if any are the former."

"None dead," Priscilla relayed to me. She was healing up Lucius, though, with Erk helping her. "Lots of injured, though." And she looked tired. Yeah, everyone was probably going to sleep as soon as we got back on the ship.

"So, we must go and find Ninian and my father." There was Eliwood, walking up. He looked wan, but resolute. "We can waste no time," he murmured, stating what all of us knew. Still, I closed my eyes. Everyone was wounded and tired. We couldn't just wander the whole place looking…

"Not sure on that 'Ninian' girl, but does your father look a lot like you?" Legault asked. I opened my eyes in time to see Eliwood nod. "Right, I think I know where they're keeping him today." Legault, I adored you. "Warn you now, it's just him. He _had_ knights, but they're all dead. I think, anyway. The body count is off, one short, but there's no other signs." Eliwood winced, but nodded. I think he'd been expecting that. "They cycle a man that looks like you through a bunch of different blocks of dungeons, but today they'd have him closest to the archway Ephidel calls 'the Gate'. I know the path."

"Then you will lead us there," I declared. I crossed my arms, looking at the three lords. "You three are going to come no matter what I say, right?" They nodded, and I sighed, smiling slightly. Stubborn… "Very well." I needed a healer, and another set of good eyes. So… "Serra, Matthew, come with us. Everyone else, prepare to leave, and quickly at that." We had to move. Now.

* * *

Was it just me that couldn't breath down here? We were running like crazy people, racing down old, molding pathways, and the air was horribly heavy. Ancient and old, and it just _felt_ different. In the back of my mind, the image of the Lady Chained and the Dragon, awake and baring fang, blazed in my mind. Traumas and calamities. Leila's death had proven both to be true, but not _what_ and I was terrified we were about to find out just why Leila had died.

"Over there," Legault suddenly announced. We were incredibly close to a large room, with a glittering archway in the back. It should've been simple, but something about it made me tremble. Something about this place… "And look, I'm right." Focus. Focus on the… rather lifeless looking body in the cell closest to the room. Um…

"Father!" Eliwood knelt and pressed himself against the bars, reaching for the body. It groaned, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Not dead quite yet. A small bit of luck, that. "Father, it's me," he whispered desperately. Another groan answered him. "It's Eliwood. Please…"

"Eli…?" The body rolled over, revealing a haggard person who very much looked like an older Eliwood. No wonder Legault had figured it out so quickly. "Eliwood?" He groped for Eliwood's hand, squeezing when he caught it. "Eliwood." Matthew, without prompting, got to work on the lock. I focused on examining Elbert's condition. Not good. Pale, with a wound in the abdomen slowly bleeding. Not to mention the scabs all up and down his ragged, torn clothes. What caused those? They were too irregular for a device, too neat for simple weapons. "Eliwood, listen." Elbert's eyes lit up with a fierce fire that didn't look like it belonged to someone half dead. "Eliwood, forget me. Take that girl and flee!" That girl…?

"I think he's talking about dead-eyed girl over there," Legault deadpanned. He pointed to the center of the strange room, and it took a couple of blinks to realize it was Ninian. And Legault was right. Her eyes were blank and cold, like a doll or corpse's eyes. "That's the Ninian girl you want to save?" Well, she didn't seem quite so dead when we last saw her. What happened?!

"She's the key to Dragon's Gate!" That made no freaking sense. "Hurry! Go, before Nergal notices!"

"Door's open," Matthew noted. Eliwood jumped back so the cell could open. Serra slipped in as soon as she could and started healing Elbert. "Should I get the girl?"

"No, I will," Eliwood answered. His smile shook. "Hector, can you carry my father? I'll be just a second!" He dashed over to her, shaking her shoulder. She was unresponsive, but she seemed fond of Eliwood. I smiled, and shook my head, focusing on Elbert. Ninian would be fine. I wasn't so certain on him, though.

"Lord Elbert, it's Hector," Hector murmured as he crouched down to pick him up. "I'm going to move you a little." More like a lot. "Be strong, okay?"

"You sound like Uther," Elbert mumbled. Still, he smiled. "You came too? Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Elbert groaned as Hector picked him up. Serra straightened to continue healing him. "All right, now, things might get a bit rough…"

"Hector, I'm half dead already." More than that, I'd guess. "I think I see Madelyn over there." He gestured towards Lyn. "…Wait, hold on, those are Hassar's eyes." Huh?

"My name is Lyn," Lyn greeted, coming to stand next to them. She put pressure on Elbert's main injury, slowly and carefully. "I'm Marquess Hausen's granddaughter." Elbert's eyes widened before he smiled and nodded. "You knew my parents?"

"It's not uncommon for the heirs of Lycian lords to be friends. Madelyn made a point of it, in fact." Elbert winced in pain before continuing, "I met Hassar on a… well, something Uther dragged me into. Good man, Hassar. I'm sorry to hear he passed." Lyn's smile shook, but held. "It was the same something that led to us meeting Amanda, actually, and Nicholas of Hanover." Wait, did that mean Father had known…? No, of course not. What were the chances of that? …Really high, since Father knew everyone, good job, Katri.

"His daughter is here." Lyn pointed to me. I waved, deciding against clustering around him. Instead, I glanced at Serra, and she held up a finger at my questioning look. One more moment, and she'd have him at good enough health to be carried safely. "This is Katri. She's been our tactician."

"The little girl with too intelligent eyes, and demanding hug tolls." I felt my face heat up as Elbert laughed. "You've grown up a lot. Doubt you remember me. You were only a toddler, trailing after Nicholas and hiding in Cristina's skirts when you got shy." Ha… yeah, the last time I got along with Mother was when I was a toddler. And now… no, not thinking. Not thinking of it. "So strange, seeing all of you together." Strange for us too, but let's just-

Legault snagged me by the shoulder, just as something sliced my cheek. As I stumbled, he struck someone behind me, almost too fast to see, catching them in the arm with a wound deep enough to splatter blood everywhere. I turned, not quite realizing what just happened, and I blinked slowly as I realized who had just almost killed me. Jaffar. His face and eyes were more emotionless than Ninian's. Just as before. Oh, hell. This was bad. This was very bad.

"There isn't time!" Eliwood's shout brought me out of my thoughts. What was he reacting to? "This danger must be faced." Wait, what? Oh, hold on a moment!

"You should listen to your father, young master Eliwood." A blast sent us all flying, sprawling on the ground with various degrees of pain and yelps. I pushed myself up shakily, feeling slightly envious as Legault and Matthew hopped to their feet almost instantly. "If you will not, perhaps you should listen to your tactician." Poisoned honey voice. I didn't even need to look to know Ephidel was behind this. "Perhaps you can enlighten them?" he continued, smiling coldly. "You know far more about the Black Fang than them."

"I am seriously going to watch you burn," I growled, shakily pushing myself to my feet. He simply chuckled, like I said something amusing. "Also, could you have planned a less dramatic entrance?"

"Yeah, making us fly is rude," Hector added. He used a wall to brace himself. Panicking, I looked to Elbert, and winced when I saw the blood. Wounds reopened. Eliwood was holding him up as Serra went to work, again. "Even I know that, and I'm horrible at etiquette."

"My most sincerest of apologies!" Ephidel dramatically bowed, smile mocking. Matthew and Legault shifted to guard Hector and me. "But I feared you would leave before I could extend my master's invitation!" he declared, voice carrying like a herald's. Or jester's. "In honor of your hard-fought arrival, he's prepared a special show, just for you." A special show? What, were we about to be sacrifices in a magic ritual or something? Like in the stories?

"NO!" I jumped at Elbert's shout and twisted as I saw him struggling to his feet. Lyn had to hold him down! "You can't!" he snapped, eyes blazing. Seriously, Elbert, you were more than half dead. You could act like it! "You can't summon the dragons!" Summon… the… wha…? "You ca-AUGH!" And Lord Elbert started writhing in pain. All my thoughts froze when I saw _steam coming from his wounds!_ His _blood_ was boiling! "G… gah…"

"Father!" "Lord Elbert!" Hector and Elwiood hovered over Lord Elbert as he gasped and whimpered, Lyn holding him as still as possible as Serra frantically tried to heal him up, her mouth moving in silent prayers.

"Power." That soft word, louder than it should've been, reminded me that Ninian was still here. But when I turned my gaze to her, I saw she was holding her hands out, a strange cloud of white wisps gathering in her palms. "Power…" And the more the wisps grew, the more pain Elbert seemed to be in. What was…?

"Such a good child." My thoughts froze, again, as another figure stepped out of the shadows. The man from the ruins. "You're doing splendidly," he murmured, stroking Ninian's hair, like she was a dog doing a particularly good trick. He didn't even smile, though. Just passively stoic, glancing over us as one would insects on the road. "Now, open the gate." Huh? "Open the Dragon's Gate at last, Ninian."

"…Gate…" Ninian turned towards the archway in the back, and the wisps became bright points of light. The archway reacted, glowing with a rippling light that shone like the sun. "Open… gate…" And the world shook. Violently and loudly. An earthquake, but one far too strong. "Here…" I crashed into a wall, struggling to keep my footing. Serra bit her lip hard enough to bleed as she still struggled to heal Elbert, not letting anything break her focus. "Come, children of… flame…" Hector tried to stand, a hand going to his weapon, but he slipped. Lyn shot to her feet to catch him, but struggled to keep her footing. Matthew and Legault on the surface appeared fine, but I saw their feet shifting as they fought to keep their balance. "Come… to me…"

A deafening roar shattered the air, followed by a wave of heat that made me check my skin for burns, my clothes and bandages for char. As my dry eyes focused, I could only gape as I bore witness to a sight not seen in almost one thousand years. A dragon of fire, flames dancing across its scales as it slowly, slowly emerged from the archway. No, the _gate_.

"Yes!" Nergal's cackle was barely heard over the roaring. "Yes, use all your strength!" Ninian looked so faint and frail. Like a ghost. "Squeeze every drop from your body! You will call the dragons!"

"I will not allow this!" The voice from behind made me whirl, and to my shock, I could see Nils, soaked, with pieces of drying seaweed clinging to his shoulders, burst into the room, running for Ninian. "Ninian!" Ninian turned, eyes unseeing, but mouth moving in a whisper I couldn't hear. The dragon screeched, stumbling about as if pained. "Ninian, come here!" The light returned to her eyes, and she smiled in relief. "Hurry! The dragon…!" She gasped, staring wide-eyed at the dragon, before dashing for Nils. He caught her hand and dragged her with him. Without thinking about it, I snagged both of them by the arms and shoved them towards the main group. Lyn caught them easily, hiding them behind her as the dragon's form flickered, its scream echoing on and on as its body burst… no… _transformed_ into flames that circled around and around. I couldn't see. What was going on? Did the flames get that strange man and Ephidel?

"Not like this!" I screamed as something grabbed my arm and almost screamed again when I realized it was a _charred bone of a hand_. I only didn't because I froze as another hand, blackened and blistered, but still covered in flesh, clawed at my neck and face. But I froze mostly because I found myself staring right at Ephidel, half of his face a distorted mass of burns and flesh. The rest of his body was a similar mess of burns, bones, and flesh. "I will not die like this!" He shouldn't be able to move, to talk. He shouldn't be _alive_. "Not without taking one vexation with me!" Magic pulsed. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath.

It was a relief to see a sword sprout from his throat, and even more of a relief when that sword decapitated him. Matthew to the rescue. He glared and snarled at the corpse, but I was too creeped out to react. Seriously, he should _not_ have been able to do anything. How the hell had he…?

"Well… something happened." Hector's deadpanned tone jolted me back to reality and I did a quick count of everyone, nudging Matthew over to the group. "Something definitely happened." Hector and Eliwood were staring at the gate, quiet and undisturbed save for the faint covering of ash everywhere. "That was a thing." Lyn was hugging Ninian and Nils, whispering something to them. Legault watched the shadows. "I can't even think." Serra was still working on Elbert, her eyes glimmering with tears as Elbert gasped and coughed weakly on the ground.

"I'm glad to see the shock hasn't effected you much, Hector," Eliwood _instantly_ retorted. I almost laughed, especially when Hector shot him a dirty look. "Is… the dragon… gone?"

"Well, I don't know, Eliwood. Let's check the lack of a giant flaming lizard rupturing our eardrums with roars."

"No, it's a failure!" That growl reminded me that there were other people around. Namely that robed person I was assuming was Nergal, advancing menacingly on us. "Nils, you whelp!" he snapped, glaring. Nils poked his head out from behind Lyn and actually stuck his tongue out at him childishly. It just annoyed Nergal further. "If not for your interference…!" Nergal stopped and beckoned Ninian and Nils. "Come! Both of you!"

"No." Ninian's voice was firm and strong. And cold. Even her eyes were icy. "Never," she whispered. She held onto Nils, staring right at Nergal. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We will never follow you."

"…Is that so?" I sensed someone behind me a split-second before an arm wrapped around me, pinning my arms, and a blade was held to my throat. I… forgot all about Jaffar still being here. Oh. Hell. "What about now?" Everyone's eyes were wide. Even Serra paused to stare in horror. "She'll live, if you come with me." Think. I needed to think. I would not be used as a hostage. Oh, wait, I had my dagger in my boot… right, use a dagger against a trained assassin, who was stupidly skilled… "Well?" Blood dripped on my shoulder and I remembered Legault had injured him. Jaffar wouldn't be at full strength. And if I took him by surprise… "What will it be?" The others shifted. I caught Matthew's eye and deliberately shifted, one hand reaching for my boot. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Jaffar, don't let her move." The blade closed on my throat. But I had my dagger. Legault caught my eye and winked. He'd seen it. The others were focused on Nergal, but Matthew and Legault were watiching me as I carefully unsheathed the dagger. "Will you come, Ninian? Nils?"

"…No." The attention was on Nils. He had a tight grip on Ninian's arm as she hesitated, glancing at me. I smiled reassuringly. "No, we're not," Nils declared firmly. "We're staying with our friends."

"Do you not care if she dies, boy?" Nergal's attention was fully on them. I shifted my grip on my dagger. Jaffar's grip loosened, the amount of blood dripping on my clothes hinting it was weakness from pain. Unconscious reaction. I had room to move. Okay. Okay, I could… I had to…

"Yes, I do." My hand shook. One shot. I was only going to get one shot. "But Katri made me a promise last year." I caught Matthew's eye, nodded slightly. One shot. Had to make it count. Because there was no way it would work if I missed. "And I believe in her." NOW!

I slammed my dagger back, catching Jaffar in the hip and making him jolt. I stumbled forward, trying to get my feet under me. Matthew caught my arms and yanked me forward, just as Jaffar's sword sliced over my head. Fast recovery.

Legault slid in behind me, snapping his heel out to strike the dagger in Jaffar's hip, driving it deeper. Jaffar, grunting, ripped it out, tossed it to the side. It clattered and spun, stilling not far from Lord Elbert's head. He stirred at it, bleary eyes focusing on it.

I was free. It worked. Oh, by all that's holy, it worked and it probably shouldn't have, but it did. Huzzah?

"Begone, Jaffar," Nergal growled. He looked annoyed. Just annoyed. "You're useless in that state." And Jaffar vanished. Of course he did. "Damn tactician. I can't predict you." Good. "You and that pup of a lord. Miscalculations, both of you." Hector and I exchanged a confused look. Like we knew what he was talking about. "I'll erase you." Black magic bubbled in his hands. The pressure was enormous. "I'll erase you all, and leave no trace."

"You will not!" It took me a couple of blinks to register what happened. Serra had been shoved back. Elbert was on his feet. He had my dagger in hand. Said dagger was lodged _firmly_ in Nergal's chest. Elbert… half-dead Elbert… just saved our lives.

"Im…possible…!" Nergal coughed. Blood dripped from his mouth. "Not… by your… hand…"

"I told you…" Elbert gasped out. His clothes were more blood than cloth and he shook. "I will… oppose you… until the end…"

"Why won't it come?" Nergal groaned and stumbled back. The dagger was still in him. "Why… won't you… die…?" He warped away. And Elbert collapsed.

I was having a difficult time processing everything.

"Father!" Eliwood crashed to his knees next to his father, gathering him in his arms. Serra slid to the other side, going _straight_ back to work. Her hands shook. "Father, why did you…?!"

"Hey, he saved our lives," Legault pointed out. He looked rather impressed by something. "Hey, sword people, remember that spot he hit. That's a heart short." It was? Then, was Nergal…? No, I doubted it would be that easy. Not with all that power. "Where does a little lord learn something like that?"

"Amanda," Elbert gasped out, laughing a little. He was smiling, blood dribbling from his mouth. His teeth were stained. "Said I'd… need it to protect something… she was right. As always. Hector… tell her that. It'll… make her laugh…" He coughed wetly. Blood speckled Eliwood's shirt. "Ha, should be ashamed. A dead man… stopped him."

"You're not dead yet!" Lyn protested. She looked ready to cry. I didn't blame her. "Serra?" She whirled to face Serra, who hadn't moved. "Serra, you can heal him, right?"

"…No." Serra sounded so tired, so defeated, and she looked like a fragile little girl as she shook her head. "No, I can't," she repeated. "I can't heal him."

"What do you mean 'you can't'!?" Hector's voice cracked as he yelled. I could only stare as I realized what was about to happen, and how helpless we all were. "You're one of the best healers in Ostia!" he snapped. He was angry, desperate, and I remembered his conversation with Lyn on the ship, where he couldn't cry for his parents even though he had wanted to. Was this the same? "As you so like reminding everyone!" Serra winced. "How can you not-?!"

"Healing magic can't fix everything! You know that better than anyone!" Hector flinched, and Serra's breath hitched, tears streaming down her face. "Healing magic… works by boosting life force. There has to be enough for it to work." Ninian gasped, eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror. Nils shook, shaking his head, eyes swimming in tears. "And there isn't enough! There just isn't! Not even Elmine's staff could save him!"

"She's right." Elbert's voice was quiet and calm. He already knew. He had already accepted. That just left us survivors, reeling. "I am done here," he murmured, with a smile. "You must finish this."

"Don't say that!" Eliwood snapped, shaking his head violently. "Mother… Mother is waiting for you! She's waiting in Pherae, at home!" Eliwood's voice broke. "You promised you'd take her to the market in Caelin! That you'd take the day off for your anniversary! You promised her!"

"Ah, yes, I did." Elbert laughed weakly. "She will… be cross with me… Tell her… I'm sorry…" Elbert's hand shook as he struggled to lift it. He groped for something, not finding it, but Eliwood took his hand tightly. "Ah… my little boy… all grown up… strong… kind… I'm so proud… to be your father." His words grew weaker. But his smile grew stronger. "I will always… _always_… be… so… pro…"

His hand grew limp in Eliwood's. His last breath echoed eerily through the dungeon.

"Father?" Eliwood's voice shook, sounding so quiet, so fragile. Tears slipped down his face as he shook Elbert's body. Trying to wake him. "This… this isn't funny. Please… please, wake up… please, open your eyes…!" His breath hitched and he shook his head violently. "Father! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Eliwood… "I'm not… Please, open your eyes! Father!" Eliwood tried to shake the corpse again, but broke down in broken sobs, clutching his father's body to his chest. "Please…? Please, just one more time… just wake up… one more time…?"

Of course, there was nothing. The dead do not come back. That was a fact of nature. And no amount of tears or pleas could change that.

Movement caught my eye. I turned to see it was Legault. He pointed to the exit. I nodded, knowing what had to be done. My heart ached for Eliwood, bawling over his father's body. But if we didn't move quickly, we were going to join him. I refused to let that happen. I would protect them, no matter what.

"Lyn, carry Eliwood," I ordered. No one moved. "Before Nergal sends Black Fang to kill us all and make Elbert's sacrifice worthless, if you please." Lyn gasped and nodded, crouching to grasp Eliwood by the shoulders. He didn't even twitch, just kept sobbing. "Hector, wrap Elbert up in your cape." He was the only one with a cloak big enough now. Mine was around Leila, and Eliwood's had been lost in the fight with Ephidel. "You're carrying him." Hector took a shuddering breath and nodded, ripping it out from his shoulder plates. "Matthew, help Serra; she exhausted herself trying to do what she knew was impossible." Matthew actually picked Serra up, gently cradling her as she shook. "Legault, you're in charge of keeping Ninian and Nils safe as we run." Legault gently patted Ninian and Nils on the back. Both looked horrified still, ready to cry. "We need to move. Now. Feet under you, everyone. I'm not explaining to Elbert's ghost why you're joining him scant seconds after he died."

Everyone moved, as fast as they could. Silent, except for muffled sobs. Lyn had to carry Eliwood on her back because he just couldn't get his feet under him. Too much going on. She bore the weight easily, sprinting down the hall after Legault, who led. Ninian and Nils were between them. Matthew wasn't far behind, and Hector, carrying Elbert's corpse with all the dignity of a pallbearer, took up the rear. Or, would have, except I stilled, feeling like I was forgetting _something_.

A sound. A sound made me turn, and I stared as I remembered what I had forgotten, yet _again_. Jaffar. He had just disappeared into the shadows. There was _nothing_ that suggested he had actually left. That was twice. Stupid.

We stood in silence, just staring at each other, blood dripping down his arm and leg. Was he going to kill me? If I stayed here, just a little longer, would that buy time to make sure he didn't go after the others?

He threw something. I stumbled as I caught it, glancing up at him in silent question. But he didn't answer, just turned away and disappeared. So, slowly, I looked down at the object, studying it. It was a blood-caked charm bracelet. The same one I had seen Leila wearing. But why would he have it? Why would he give it to me?

I tucked it into my pocket and ran after the others. Later. I could try to figure out why, later. For now… for now, I had to get everyone out alive. I wanted no more deaths today.

* * *

"The hell are you all doing, hanging around here?!" I was livid when I saw the group lingering when I made it outside. "What part of 'leave before we are attacked' did you not get?!" I snapped. They all blinked at me slowly, and I furiously thought of anything and everything we'd need to do. If I yelled loud enough, would they move? "Fiora! Florina! I need you two to play bait in case of pursuers! I'll be with you!" And… "Lucius, you'll ride behind Florina!" I'd need his accuracy. "Everyone else, double up on mounts where you can! Matthew, lead those that aren't riding down that other path, to those ruins!" Movement, at last. "The two groups will meet up on the path! Erk, prep for a signal fire to get Fargus!" I had no choice. We'd need it fast. "My group will meet you on the ship itself!" I coughed, my throat keening at the orders. "Move, move, and move!" But the desperation in my shouts spurred them into life, and it wasn't long at all before I was up in the air, sipping some water Fiora kindly passed me back.

Below, I could see everyone scurrying away. I could also see Black Fang pursuing. Quite a few of them. Damn it all, how large was this damn organization?!

"Lucius, the most dramatic spell you can think of so we get their attention," I croaked, coughing again. Everything hurt. "Florina, Fiora, be showy. We need to _hold_ their attention, direct their movements."

"Understood," Florina replied. She looked hesitant at something, though, as Lucius prepped a spell. "Um… can I ask what happened in there?" Hmm? "There was a bunch of rumbling, strong enough to knock some of us over, and then it was silent, and then…" Right, of course. So many pieces were missing for them. And then they'd shown up with Nils, who had not been anywhere, a dead Elbert, and Eliwood being carried by Lyn.

But… "Elbert died protecting us." That was an undeniable fact. "For now, let that be enough. The truth is… far stranger than any story, and it would be best to tell everyone once."

"Okay." Light flashed under us, and I looked down to see we had the soldier's attention. And arrows. "Fiora!"

"Right," Fiora replied, easily dodging the arrows. Twice, because they arced up and then arced down and I had never considered that before. It was obvious, yet it never came up in lessons… Etruria, what were you doing? "Should be simple, so long as we maintain this distance." Still, she gasped at something and stiffened. "Lady Katarina, hold on!" I held onto Fiora tightly as she dropped. A bolt of lighting arced over our heads, powerful enough to burn the air around us. I looked down, wondering just _who_ launched that spell, and found myself looking straight at… someone who could've been Ephidel's sibling. Long, wavy black hair bound back by a gold circlet… sharp, gold eyes staring right at me. They stood next to Darin's corpse, white wisps gathering in their hand. The other hand held a tome, a clear indicator of who had attacked.

But they didn't try again. They simply watched as we flew away, guiding the Black Fang troops away from the others with fluttering wings and light magic. It was almost… as if they had launched the spell just to get my attention. Just to see me.

Why?

* * *

_Notes on Legault_

· _The Hurricane of the Black Fang. Skilled combatant, second in skill only to the Four Fangs, but even more in subterfuge and in making an unfair advantage_

· _Perfectly fine with the distrust thrown at him, hinting that he's very used to it. Might be tied to his specific job in the Fang_

· _I hope to gain more insight into the Fang and its current patterns. Clearly, this campaign is going to last longer than originally planned, after all, and I've no doubts we'll be fighting the Black Fang again._

* * *

Author's Note: And here is the climax of 'act one' of the Eliwood/Hector modes. Switched some things up, to account for the extra people. For those confused, the person who shot the bolting is Limstella. Nergal's comment about Hector and Katri is based off Hector's boss conversation with Nergal during Eliwood's story, where Nergal declares Hector's existence/involvement was his greatest miscalculation. I added Katri into it because… well… hey, if the tactician (that is, if you didn't play the game) didn't exist, Nergal would've won too. (Good for you!)

Next Chapter – Interlude, At Sea


	35. Interlude - At Sea

Interlude – At Sea

* * *

_As he wished, Eliwood was reunited with his father. But that reunion also ended up being their farewell, since I sorely underestimated the true threat. After flying around in circles, we managed to get everyone safely onto Fargus's ship and now we make for Badon again. The air is heavy, and the antics I am so used to are few and far between. I often catch people visiting the 'ice room' on the ship. Paying respects to Elbert and Leila. Crying over the bodies. Holding their cold hands as if that could somehow bring them back to life._

_There's nothing I can do. I'm helpless. What's the point in being a tactician if you can't save the people you want to?_

* * *

The sun was just cresting on the waters, but everyone was awake. I highly doubted anyone slept, especially our little group clustered in Eliwood's room. Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ninian, Nils, all situated around. Hector and I were the only ones standing, and my leg protested, but I didn't want to sit. I felt like I wouldn't get up if I did and there just wasn't time for me to rest more.

Still, we were all sitting in silence, waiting for the obvious starting point. Guess I'd have to do it. "So, Nils, Ninian, can you explain what all happened?" I asked gently. They exchanged a look. "Skip the parts you're uncomfortable with, but it seems like you two are the only ones with any idea of what we've gotten ourselves into." Besides the more vague 'bunches of trouble no one will believe until it was way too late'.

"Mm… yeah, I guess so." Nils and Ninian exchanged another look before nodding. "We left Caelin not long after you, Katri, but we ended up captured by the Black Fang and taken to Valor."

"I knew I should've insisted you stay longer," Lyn sighed. She gently took Nils's hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. We were the ones who left," Nils reassured. He smiled briefly before continuing. "It was there we met Elbert. He was very kind to us, always reassuring us. He helped us escape, and we managed to get into a small boat. But there was a storm, and I was thrown out."

"It must've hit only Valor, since we didn't get anything in Badon or on the ship," Hector murmured. He crossed his arms, frowning in thought. "Magic or just bad luck?"

"I think bad luck is more logical," I replied. "Nergal clearly wants the two alive, and a storm at sea? There's a reason sailors pay a close eye on the weather."

"True. Sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's fine. I get time to collect my thoughts," Nils replied. He sighed. "Not that there's much to tell on my end. When I came to, I was on Valor. For a time, I hid in the ruins by myself. Then, I sensed something really dangerous, and I saw the footprints. And hooves. So, I raced to the Gate, and… well…" We knew the story from there.

"I can't believe we brought Ninian right back to her captors," Lyn whispered. She reached for Ninian's hand, taking it gently. "I'm so sorry, Ninian. I was the one who insisted and yet…"

"And I'm the one who agreed to it, so I extend my apologies as well," I added. While I didn't move from the wall, I knew the smile I gave them was more wry than reassuring. "A horrible mistake, and worse thing to do."

"Lady Lyn, Katri…" Ninian breathed. She then smiled, sweetly and sadly. "No, please, you did nothing wrong. You were only thinking of my safety." Her head dropped, shoulders drooping. "When Nils fell overboard, I didn't know what to do. I became lost within myself, losing my memories. If I had been stronger, then all of this could've been avoid." She trembled. "I am… so, so sorry." I moved without thinking, resting my hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Ninian's power is greater than mine," Nils murmured. He smiled at Lyn and me. "But it costs her physical and emotional strength to keep it from running wild." Yes, that made sense. "Nergal exploited that weakness at the Gate." Oh, Ninian…

"Ninian, Nils…" Lyn tried to say more, before shaking her head and hugging them both. "I'm sorry." There really were no words.

"…Was he after you two because you have the power to call dragons?" I nearly jumped when Eliwood spoke. Not only spoke, but kept us all on track as we got distracted. "Or is it another reason?" he continued, softly. He looked so tired… like he was too exhausted to even be sad anymore.

"It's… because we can open Dragon's Gate," Nils answered. He broke out of Lyn's hug, but still looked strangely hesitant. "Just calling them? Nergal can do that on his own." Oh, that's just great. A madman capable of forcing dragons through a tiny gate.

"Are you serious?" Hector deadpanned. His droll look screamed how 'done' with all of this he was. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish." Nils sighed. "It requires a lot of 'quintessence'. The substance of the human spirit. Power, energy. Serra used 'lifeforce' or something, when she was explaining why she couldn't heal Elbert." Ah. "Nergal stole the quintessence."

"…From Elbert's knights, right?"

"Yes." Ninian broke out of Lyn's hug then, and shifted to give Nils her shoulder, which he took. "Neither Ninian nor I have that power. I promise. Lyn and Katri know."

"Easy, no one is accusing you two of anything but being victims." Hector glanced around, and the rest of us nodded. "So, Nergal steals it."

Nils nodded. "The quintessence in each person varies in strength. A person of strong mind and body has hundreds of times more energy than the average person. Those with lots of it can't even be predicted by foresight." Hector and I exchanged an unnerved look. I couldn't imagine how that would describe either of us, but at the same time, I remembered Nergal's words. He couldn't predict us. "I think there's not a lot of people like that, though. So, Nergal said the easiest way to get the quintessence he needed was to start a war, and sent Ephidel to Marquess Laus."

"We need to hope and pray they don't sink their claws into Bern or Etruria," I mumbled, even as Hector turned the air blue with curses of extravegent detail. So many bad scenarios filtered through my head. "Though, considering they have the Black Fang…" Were they behind Desmond's more aggressive stance? "So, how does Elbert factor into this?"

"Ephidel… he sensed a lot of quintessence in Elbert and his knights. So, he took him to Nergal. Nergal… was so happy." I shuddered at the thought of that madman being 'happy'. "Oh, um… maybe I shouldn't have said…"

"I already know my father's knights are dead," Eliwood told him. The tone might've been reassuring, except Eliwood's posture slumped, head tilting down. "The men and women I grew up with are gone, as is my father." He sighed. "Oh, I'm not looking forward to writing Isadora about Harken." Who and who? …Not the time.

"…Elbert told us he had a son." Nils did his best to catch Eliwood's eye as he spoke. "He said you were blessed with a natural fighting ability, but also a compassionate spirit that disdained fighting. That you'd be a better ruler than he was." Eliwood's breath hitched. "When Ninian and I lost hope, he'd tell us happy stories. About his knights who he had know for years. About his son, who he was so proud of. About his son's best friend, who he was certain would be just as good of a ruler as his son." I glanced at Hector, and just barely caught Hector's start of surprise. "About his friends, who he wrote regularly to. About his dearest wife." Eliwood's expression crumpled and he covered his face. "Those stories saved Ninian and me. We loved him very much. You… had a really good father, Eliwood."

"Y-yeah… I did…" I could barely hear the words through his tears. "I did." As Eliwood cried, Hector pointed us to the door. Taking the silent cue, we left Eliwood to grieve alone.

Lyn shut the door behind us, and glanced worryingly at Hector. "Are you sure it's okay to leave him, Hector?" she asked softly. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Mmm… thought about it," Hector replied. He leaned against the opposite wall and shrugged. "But there was someone else who looked ready to start crying too." And a quick glance around hinted who it was. "Hold on, Nils." He snagged Nils by the arm as he tried to run back into the room. "Your sister has been through a lo-"

"Ninian isn't going to disappear just because you take your eyes off her," Lyn interrupted. She shifted to block Nils's path and took his shoulders. "Okay?" Nils looked hesitant. "So, what do we do? Lord Elbert gave Nergal a grievous wound with… a dagger I didn't know Katri had."

"Matthew insisted on it when he gave me dagger lessons," I answered. "You remember those. You were laughing." Lyn smiled sheepishly. "But yes, he did. However, until I see that body burned…"

"Nergal can use the quintessence on himself," Nils confirmed. I sighed anyway. "He doesn't age either. He's very old." Oh, great, a psychotic geriatric who wanted to kill everyone to call dragons through. Of all the ridiculous… "…U-um…" Nils fidgeted awkwardly. "S-sorry, but um… I'm actually kind of hungry?"

"Considering all of us skipped breakfast, that's not surprising," Lyn laughed. She nudged him down the hall. "Here, let's head to the kitchen, and I'll fix you up something. I'm not too bad of a cook."

"Sounds good." He and Lyn disappeared down the hall.

Hector and I exchanged a look as soon as they were out of sight. "You got the feeling he used that to dodge more questions?" Hector asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Freaking… well, been through a lot. I just hope what he's hiding won't get someone killed."

"You and me both," I murmured. This whole situation was insane. And I couldn't figure out why they could open the Gate if even Nergal, with all his power, couldn't. Was it just an ability inherited, like their Bard and Dancer Gifts? But why would it be? Ah, nothing made sense. "So, Eliwood's crying, Legault is… somewhere, Matthew is also somewhere, Ninian is likely in the room with Eliwood, Lyn and Nils just left…" So, out of the group that had seen everything, excluding Hector and me, that left… "How's Serra?"

"Bad." Hector sighed. "Never thought I'd miss her being haughty, but Lord Elbert's death hit her hard. She almost had him and then…" And then he died anyway. Through no one's fault but Nergal's, in my eyes, but I knew how guilt could be illogical at its best. "I'm hoping she'll recover soon. Then I can go back to complaining about how abrasive she is." Ha… "But for now, Florina, Priscilla, and Lyn take care of her. I check in." Right… "You don't see her?"

"It seems like every time I'm free enough, she's resting."

"I'll bring it up. I'm tactless enough." Haha. "Got a question, though. A serious one."

"Hmm?"

"Your contract with Eliwood… it's ended, hasn't it?" I stilled at the realization he was right. Until we found his father. That's what we promised. And we had. His corpse was resting next to Leila, still wrapped in Hector's cape. "Is it possible for you to stay without it?" He held up a hand when I opened my mouth to retort. "Look, I don't know what's up with you. You keep a lot in your head. But I do remember what Matthew told us about Etruria." I ground my teeth at the reminder. "And I remember your reaction. So, can you, _safely_, stay out here without a contract?"

"How about you get to your point instead?" That was the safer option. "It's not like you to dance around the issue."

"I think we need you for the rest of this. You're a damn good tactician, you know us, and more importantly, everyone in this group trusts you." He looked me right in the eye. "And maybe we'll get too large for you to know everyone, but that won't change the fact that the _core_ of this group trusts you. That, more than anything, is invaluable. And, well, you've been handling the tactics for all this time. I'm not sure anyone _could_ take up your job. Not without us losing people."

"So?"

"So, _I_ want to hire you. Until Nergal is dead in the dirt and we've confirmed no dragons will force their way through the gate." Ah. "Is that all right?"

"Frankly, Hector, I thought this conversation was going to have you telling me to leave, and I was going to clonk you over the head with my pack for even thinking that." I smiled. "I'm not the best-"

"Hey, didn't you claim to be once?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Yeah, I know. This whole thing… it's been damn good and highlighting no one is as good as they think they are. My trusty axe didn't save Leila or Lord Elbert." And neither did my tactics. "You're the best for us, though. That's what matters, yeah?"

"Perhaps." I laughed too before sobering. "You should think about that too." He gave me a confused look. "Like it or not, you're the heir to Ostia."

"Is this a lecture of how I need to act more like a proper lord?"

"From a most improper Etrurian lady? Oh, please. But, maybe you should try to figure out how to be the 'best' for Ostia. It's not the same as being a 'perfect' lord." He grimaced and I smiled. "Just a thought. But I need to go look through my logs. I will have letters to write when we dock."

"Yeah, same here." He sighed. "Oh, I'm not looking forward to Uther's reply." Ha! "I'm hiding behind you or Lyn if he comes, okay?"

"Go for Lyn. I'll sell you out."

"Mean."

"The meanest of all." We both burst into laughter, unable to help it. "Okay, seriously, I need to go."

"Try not to get a wrist cramp."

"I make no promises."

* * *

Wil and Rebecca needed to get sharper, stronger. More skilled. I could force them into learning secondary weapons, but given they were on foot and had no prior training, it was better to just have them focus on bows. Lyn already had prior training in archery, so I should focus on getting that at least up to par with her current level of swordsmanship. And probably have her teach me more so that I didn't have to rely on hidden daggers, that I lost, and surprise tactics to escape death. It'll help her.

Nodding, I wrote down my thoughts, going for a stream of consciousness so that I didn't lose good thoughts in a web of messy ones. I'd need all the magic users to learn healing staves. It was cruel to rely on _just_ Serra and Priscilla for healing now. And I needed those two to learn magic. Period. Things were getting too dangerous to have noncombatants on the field, another reason I needed to take lessons myself in better self-defense. And get another dagger to hide in my boot from Matthew. Thinking of him, while he'd hate it, I should throw him at Legault for teaching. Matthew needed more skills, and Legault's sarcasm would barb him enough to listen. I think. Kent, Sain, and Lowen needed to learn weaponry, axes like Marcus. I'd send them to Dorcas and Bartre for basics, and let Marcus handle transferring those basic skills to horseback. Speaking of horseback, I needed Eliwood on one. He told me he had training, so it needed to be put into practice as soon as we got him a good horse. Didn't I write to Father about that? So much has happened that I literally couldn't recall.

Right, secondary weapons for others. Hector… should learn swords. The discipline would be good for him, and few would expect it from him. Raven might be good for teaching him, and he could learn axes in exchange. Florina had her sister here to teach her more. Dorcas and Bartre… actually, might do well with bows? Their strength would be good, and while they wouldn't be the most skilled, that extra punch behind an arrow might be worth it. Oswin just needs better armor… and he might benefit from axes too. Another for Dorcas and Bartre to help out then. And Dart. Dart probably should just stick to axes, I doubt he'd listen to me if I encouraged him to pick another, so we can make him teach too. Guy needed better sword skills. I could set him and Lyn together to fight and train up that aspect.

"The hell are you scribbling?" I blinked slowly as I tilted my head up to figure out who had blocked my light. I was unsurprised it was Matthew. "You missed lunch, Lady Wolf," he chided, crouching next to me. "So?"

"Plans for where the training programs will change after we land," I answered. I shifted in my seat, and leaned back against the giant pole that held the 'crow's nest' at the top. I had no idea what the hell it was actually called, and didn't care enough to ask. "I'm assuming everyone is staying for now, and will make adjustments if anyone leaves."

"Yeah, not a thing for the half-hearted to stick around for." He sighed, and I noticed the bags under his eyes. Someone hadn't been sleeping. I wondered if he dreamed of Leila. "What a mess we're all in. To think this started with trying to find a missing father."

"And now we're dealing with an order of assassins being manipulated by a madman who wants to unleash some angry dragons on the continent." Assuming that he couldn't just 'control' the dragons. "Oh, right, speaking of assassins…" Probably not the best of lead ins, but it did prompt me to remember that I had something to give Matthew. The blood-stained charm bracelet. "Here." I hunted through my pockets before pulling our Leila's bracelet and passing it to him. "Before I forget, again, that I have this." He stared at the bracelet, frozen. Perhaps I should've cleaned it. But it felt wrong. Like I was killing Leila again. Like I was denying Matthew the right to lay her to rest.

"Where…?" His voice rasped and he coughed to try and clear his throat. His eyes swam in unshed tears, and his expression crumpled as he tucked the bracelet against his chest. "Where did you…?"

"At Dragon's Gate. I found it there. It's why I was delayed, when we were all running." None of that was a lie. But I didn't want to mention Jaffar. I still didn't know why he'd had the bracelet, or why he'd given it to me. I mean; I could take a guess as to _how_ he obtained it. He likely killed Leila. But why did he have it? Given how he acted, it certainly couldn't have been a trophy, right? "I've been meaning to give it to you, but with everything going on, I always seemed to remember long after the chance showed up."

"That's fine." His voice shook. "I… uh… sorry, if anyone asks, tell them that…"

"The only one I'll send to you is Hector." He nodded. "Rest easy."

"Yeah." And he fled. Not quite in time to stop me from seeing the silent tears, but I didn't comment. It had to hurt. He had given her that bracelet, carefully bought each charm. And I just gave it back, Leila's blood dried on it. Perhaps I shouldn't have. But that would've been wrong, right?

"Shouldn't have done that." I groaned at the dry words, glowering as someone else blocked my working light. Legault. "Not give the bracelet, I mean," he clarified, leaning against the pole. "I think there'd be hell if he found out you were hiding it." Yeah, and rightfully so. "But not telling him who killed her? We both know if was Ja-"

"Hush." I glanced around, making sure no one could overhear. "I've more than a few hotheads in the group, thank you, and emotionally compromised fighters lead to the deaths of many, many people. Rarely does that include their target."

"That Matthew kid is smart, though. He saw Jaffar's skill. He'll figure it out, when the grief dies down enough for the rage to let him furiously think."

"I just need to ensure he doesn't think about it for a while, then." I shrugged and went back to work. "I stand by not telling him my suspicions. There's too much else going on for me to worry about people seeking revenge." Legault poked me in the head. "What is it now?"

"Subject change, and main reason I came over. You sure you're not sick?" I scowled up at him, and he waved the look away. "Look, I haven't seen you in a good bit. So I can _really_ tell you're a hell of a lot paler, and thinner, than when I last saw you in Pherae. And, frankly, it worries me. And I'm carefree."

"If you were carefree, you wouldn't be with us." He simply smiled bitterly. "Serra cleared me."

"That doesn't mean you're not sick _now_." He shrugged. "And while the girl is a damn good healer, she doesn't have training in illnesses. Meaning she could've cleared you when you're actually sick. Healers aren't infallible."

"Legault, I've been on a hard campaign and we're coming off a very stressful series of events. I think everyone's paler and thinner." Before he could retort, and I knew he had one, I yanked his leg out from under him, making him fall, and changed the subject. "Since you're here, you can listen to my thoughts on future training. It's important."

He sighed heavily. "Do you ever stop working?"

"I might when Nergal dies." I shifted over to let him lean against the post too. "So, here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

After going through and making some adjustments at Legault's advice, I went to check in on Serra. And found here asleep. Again. I was almost wondering if it was on purpose.

"She's going to be disappointed she missed you again." I looked up and saw Lucius approach with a calm, gentle smile. "Do you plan on coming only when she's sleeping?" he asked, voice lilting to make it obvious he was teasing.

I smiled back tiredly. "Honestly, was just wondering if she did it on purpose. Stupid timing, then." I shut Serra's door to let her sleep and leaned against the wall by it. "Mind if I ask you how the group, as a whole, is doing?" Lucius was _the_ most empathetic person in the group. I doubted he even needed to talk to a person to know how they were doing. "I've honestly not been able to get around to asking everyone."

"Everyone is shaken by the story of what happened, and it honestly doesn't do well on their spirits to realize that they were unable to save Lord Elbert." His smile was soft still, though. "However, they are all determined to keep on fighting." Wait, what? Really? _All_ of them? "This is our home. Why would we not want to defend the place where we live?" Well, when you put it like that… "You're quite silly sometimes."

"Just sometimes? Lucius, you're being too kind."

"Most of the time, then." Ha! "Speaking of silliness…" Uh oh, he got that stubborn look in his eye. "You should be getting rest like Serra is. You've barely eaten or slept." I slept… sometimes.

"I've just not been all that hungry." Honestly, my nonexistent appetite was a bit concerning. But given how much stress I was under, maybe I shouldn't be too-too surprised. "I do make sure to get something in my stomach, though. I promise."

"You're still barely sleeping." He sighed, eyes dark with concern. "Is it not possible to delegate things?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'delegate'." I crossed my arms in thought. "While Oswin and Marcus are good at tactics, they're trained in only one or two _types_ of tactics. So while I can give over battlefield orders to them, it only works when those tactics are viable. Which, given most of our group, aren't. There's too many lines of thinking to balance to have someone else give the orders without me overseeing." He sighed, and nodded in understanding. "Merlinus can, and does, do inventory, but I have to double and triple check it for those tactics, so that I know what's on hand. I have to know how everyone's training is going, so that I don't give someone a job that is beyond their skill. That's just dangerous for everyone involved."

"And you have to do the budget because you need to know what's going where to make sure we're not short on something essential. And you have to do the food rations, in particular, to know what needs to be bought for everyone's health."

"Yeah. I rely on Lowen and Rebecca to tell me most things, but some essentials just have to be checked constantly." I shrugged. "So, yeah. What I can delegate safely, I have."

"And what you cannot, you will not, because you care for us too much to deliver anything less than a perfect job." More or less. "I wish it didn't make so much sense."

"Hey, if you can handle keeping an eye on morale and group tensions, that _would_ help me a lot. And I mean a lot." I grinned, deciding to go for funnier topics. "Oh, and potential couples? Or great friendships? People fight better around those."

"I will gladly gather and deliver gossip to entertain you." Ha! "Still, would you have to do this in the Etrurian army?"

"By now, there'd be at least four or five tacticians working together, assuming any of them could think enough to use more than the stupid tactics we're all taught in school." My words were far bitterer than I intended. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Essentially, no, but you also wouldn't trust them to do as good a job." I didn't trust they'd get close enough to their soldiers _to_ do the same job as I did. I had no answer on whether it was 'good', 'sane', or even 'healthy' yet. I probably never would. But it was what I wanted. I think. "Ah, Raven, hello." Mmm?

"Is he nagging you again, Katri?" I couldn't help but laugh at Raven's deadpan words, and laughed even harder at Lucius's long-suffering sigh. "Lucius, you're a mother hen," Raven pointed out. It didn't save him from Lucius's dirty look. "So?"

"He has expressed concern, but I wouldn't call it nagging," I replied. "Well, nagging for _him_ anyway." That earned me a dirty look, but Raven snickered. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Just stretching my legs." He shrugged. "You can't exactly practice on a ship without getting into everyone's way."

Well, wasn't that a good jumping point? "Speaking of practicing, there's going to be lots of changes once we get off the ship. Lucius, as I'm sure you can guess, you'll be getting healing lessons." Lucius nodded. "I'm hoping you can also teach Serra light magic? Priscilla and Erk can teach each other, and they can just double-team for Canas." Lucius nodded again, this time with a slight smile. And Raven was scowling. Whoo boy. "As for you, Raven, you and Hector will be training together." Raven froze. Froze, eyes wide, slack-jawed. Uh… "You're going to learn axes from him, and you'll be teaching him swordsmanship. I think you both will benefit." And Lucius was smiling like the cat that caught the damn canary. I was _so_ missing something here. "Axes will give you a powerful strike when swords are just too weak, and a means of combating lances. If these battles are just going to get harder, you'll need every advantage you can get, skill or no. Similar reasoning for Hector, as swords would be good if he needs to strike quickly, gives him safety from sword users that isn't reliant on his armor, and honestly, the different thought processes for using the weapons will only make the two of you sharper." Lucius still smiling. Raven still staring. "So, that's going to happen. If Hector grumbles, I'll deal with it. Or you could goad him. He's hotheaded enough. But that might result in some painful bruises on both sides."

"Yeah…" Raven's shock faded for something conflicted. "You sure?"

"Yes?" I was _definitely_ missing something. "I honestly think it will be best for you both. You can both become stronger. And, honestly, I think you can learn things not-weapon related from each other." Raven sighed. Lucius was _still _smiling. "Oh, I had Legault review my thoughts on it, and he agreed, so I promise this isn't just my overworked mind making leaps."

"No, no, I trust your work." He sighed again. "Just… complicated." I waited to see what else he'd say. "I'd rather… not get too into it…"

"All I need to know, Raven, is that this complexity will not get one of the group killed. You owe me nothing else." Raven nodded. "If you are _absolutely_ opposed, I can think of something different, but…"

"But that will require a lot more work that you do not need," Lucius 'finished'. Even though that wasn't what I was going to say. "I think it is a wonderful idea, personally." Raven scowled. And if Lucius was anyone else, I'd call him 'smug'. "But if you don't mind us departing? I know of the circumstances, so…"

"Right, let him vent. Anything you think I need to hear, just report." I smiled at them both. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

Of course, I had barely rounded the corner, leaving them behind, when everything tilted and spun, sending me into a wall. I leaned into it, closing my eyes as I waited for the world to right itself.

…Maybe I should eat something. Or sleep? No, wait, I couldn't rest yet. There was too much to do. I'd eat something and get back to work. Yes, that sounded good. Now… what could I stomach right now?

* * *

Some broth badly heated up later, and I worked until sunset, finalizing everything since I knew everyone was staying. As the light died, though, I wandered outside, mostly to try and find a candle to use, but my gaze was drawn to the stars. I frowned and sighed when I noticed the Horse was rearing. As if I needed more proof that Nergal was working behind the scenes.

"What's wrong?" I glanced back and saw Lyn approach. "Tired?" she asked gently. I just gave her a look and she laughed. "Yeah, stupid question. Everyone is. Still, what is it?"

"I noticed the Horse was rearing up," I told her. I pointed up to trace the shape, showing her. "With its hooves up like that, it senses danger, fear born from confusion and frustration. Hints that enemies are prepping in the shadows."

"Basically, Nergal might be delayed, but he's already adapting to it as he recuperates, then." Still, Lyn laughed softly. "You sound like a diviner, looking up at the stars like that."

"I find some comfort in it."

"Even when it shows bad things?"

"Gives me an idea of what to watch out for." Though that hadn't saved Leila or Elbert… "What brings you out here?"

"I was out here already, silly." Whoops. "Keeping an eye on Ninian and Nils." She pointed to the back of the ship, where Nils and Ninian were huddled up, whispering something to each other. "Then I saw you, and decided to check in on you while you fiddled with your earrings." …I had totally not noticed I was doing that. But the agate was comforting. "You think you'll return there?"

"Well, it is tempting." I swear; the last time I felt 'fully' relaxed was in Bulgar with the Kutolah. "But there's other things to worry about first."

"True." She hesitated a bit before continuing, "you know; I realized something a while ago." Hmm? "You never talk about your mother." My thoughts froze. Mother… "Did she die?" I had no way to answer that. I didn't want to say 'yes', and I didn't want to lie. "Or… well, I'm probably being nosy."

"It's fine." Let's just… answer around it…? "My mother and I… don't get along." As always, my mind shied away from the thought of her, and of her letters still hiding in my pack. Because it was complicated, painful, and I didn't… I didn't want to acknowledge the part deep inside that was… "I was always trying to get her praise while walking my own path. It didn't work." I never once heard her say she was proud of me. I never would. "So, I don't talk about her."

"Understandable." Lyn wrapped an arm around my shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories."

"Mmm, no worries, you didn't." Just complicated. And things I didn't want to think on. "What made you realize it, though?"

"Florina and I were in the middle of talking about our families, and Florina made a comment on… oh, what was it?" Lyn hummed a little in thought. "She wondered what your mother was like, since you take a more 'motherly' approach to your tactics? Her words, not mine." I was assuming Florina was talking about how I actually cared about all my soldiers on an individual level? That's the only thing I could think of. "And that's when I realized I didn't know much."

"Should I be scared of the gossip?" Lyn laughed a little. "Oh well. That's the deal of it. It's no secret. I just don't talk about it." And now…

"Well, there you two are." We both turned as Hector stomped up. "Dinner is ready," he told us. While we both nodded, neither of us made to move. "Not coming?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment," I answered, perfectly honest. "Lyn, what about you?"

"I think I'll wait to eat with Ninian and Nils," she answered, nodding to them. They were still huddled up. Though, Nils had his flute out.

"Mmm, can't say I'm too hungry myself," Hector admitted with a shrug. He stood next to me. "Mind if I just hang out here? It's nice to have fresh air."

"Yeah, go ahead. You sure you're all right, though? Normally, you're starving like a bear."

"I had to fuss Eliwood into actually sleeping, and that made my appetite go away." Ah… "He's asleep right now, though. Priscilla checked his health, and he's still clear." Good.

"So, he'll be all right?"

"Yeah." Hector smiled tiredly. "He's stronger than he looks. Just let him mourn for now. By the time we're at the port, he'll be back to his usual self, and giving us weird looks for being concerned still. He's always been far more resilient than me."

"You know him best," I murmured. I wished there was more to do, but there really wasn't. You couldn't bring back the dead, after all. "And Matthew? I saw him earlier."

"Yeah, you gave him Leila's bracelet. I caught him on his way back to his room." Hector sighed and I winced. Ouch. "He reassured me he'd be fit for duty, but would like to be alone. What else can I do but agree?" Yeah…

We were saved from the awkward conversation by the beautiful sound of a flute washing through the air. All three of us turned our attention to Ninian and Nils, and I saw they were performing. Nils was playing a slow, somber, yet ethereal song and Ninian danced to it, steps slow, gentle, and sweeping. A subtle grandness that made even the ocean quiet to listen and watch.

"I wonder if it's for Elbert," I whispered. It was so soothing, listening to the music and watching Ninian dance. "Or maybe Leila. Nils played when Eagler died too, after all."

"Maybe. It does remind me of some of the songs we sing at Sacaean funerals," Lyn murmured. Her smile was sad. "I didn't get to hear the ones for my tribe."

"Sacaeans sing, then?" Hector asked, steering the conversation away from that mire. Lyn nodded, accepting the slight change in subject. "I like that better than ours. It's a lot of speeches that make you roll your eyes."

"So, there were speeches for your parents?"

"Yeah. I nearly laughed when they said my father was always there for his children." We both gave him a confused look. "I love my father dearly, but work didn't exactly keep him around. He was there when he could be, made absolutely certain that Uther and I knew we were loved, and he made no secret that he wanted to be around more, but honestly, Uther and Amanda were much more involved in raising me than my parents." I guessed his mother had been just as busy, then. "The dangers of having children when you rule a province well."

"I can't imagine it." Lyn's eyes were soft. "Father was the Chieftain, yes, but he raised me just as much as Mother did. Then again, the Lorca tribe is just much smaller than Lycia."

"Yeah, Lycia is huge." Hector sighed. "Wow, dreary topic. We should change it."

"For once, we agree." I snickered, unable to help it. "Here, let's just trade some stories from childhood. I'll start with the time I convinced a bunch of the other children in the tribe that a mud puddle was a gate to another world." Wait, what?

"Oh, this I have to hear." Hector sat down against the railing-wall of the ship, and Lyn and I joined him. "I'll go second."

"Okay." Lyn laughed. It went well with Nils's song somehow. "So, for context, this was after we had encountered this… sinkhole thing in the Plains, and…"

* * *

Author's note: The first scene, minus the Hector-Katri only interactions, is the first part of New Resolve, basically. It felt like it would work better if said 'sooner' in the timeline. (There's not a good reference for how long they're on the boat, but I'm assuming it's at least couple of days for the purpose of this novelization). References to promotions, character interactions… ah, yes, for purposes of this novelization, we're going to assume Legault's 'class' is assassin, not thief, and that Fiora is already a 'Falcon Knight'

Next Chapter – New Resolve proper


	36. Chapter 21) New Resolve

Chapter 21) New Resolve

* * *

_The rest of the trip was quiet. Everyone had made their choice to stay, but I couldn't say the mood of the group was any better when we got off the ship than when we got on. It's like we made the decision, but hadn't resolved ourselves to it yet._

_Well, they haven't. I have. I think. …Okay, I've mostly just resolved myself to help this group to the best of my abilities. I might still be reeling from the dragons. Just a little._

* * *

Fargus landed the ship with quiet ease, and got us all to the inn in Badon. To my surprise, the owner was already there, bustling everyone off to rooms. She caught me staring and waltzed over, smiling gently. "You look a little lost," she told me, voice lilting with a laugh. I just continued to stare at her. "My lover, Jake, serves under Fargus. He sent me a message." How? A bird? Wait, no, that made sense. Marcus sent a message to Pherae with one of Fargus's messenger birds. "But are you 'Lady Katri'?" Why was she asking? "A 'Sir Charles' came here for you." What. "And you look like the description."

"I told him I wasn't going home," I sighed. I was too tired for this. "Where is he?"

"Drinking in the corner at this hour." …The hell happened at home for Charles to take up night-drinking? He barely day-drank. "Yell if he gets pushy. I'll come running."

"Thanks, Miss Anna." I almost headed to the corner before pausing. "Oh, wait, the bill."

"Fargus is paying." …The man was really far too good to us. "I'll get meals to everyone too." Ah, yes, it would be mean to make Lowen and Rebecca cook when everyone was so tired. "You jus talk to that knight guy. He makes the clients nervous."

"Oh, now why would they be afraid of an Etrurian knight? Oh wait." She giggled and I managed a smile before making my way towards the corner of the room. Just as she said, Charles was there. Somber and drinking. Okay, what happened back home? "Hey?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up at me, and blinked slowly. "…You look like hell, Lady Katri." If _that_ was his greeting, I really must. "What happened?" he asked, urging me to sit down with him. I did so without a word. "I heard you went to Valor to chase after Lord Elbert. Did you-?"

"Elbert is dead." That came out _way _blunter than I wanted. "He died protecting us," I continued, ignoring his wince of pain. "Yes, I know. You now have the job of telling Father he not only…" My mouth dried. I couldn't say it. "Regardless, you should tell him." Charles nodded. "And I'm not coming home. I've been hired by Ostia. Things got complicated." Again. Why did things escalate around here so much? "Why are you all the way down here?"

"I met your father on the border, and he asked that I pass along some messages and presents to you." Ah. That sounded like him. "And a present for Lord Eliwood." Huh? "You asked for a horse. Lord Nick delivered." Oh. So, I _had_ done that. "He's in the stables. Come, take a look."

"Do I have to?" Yes, I did. "Fine, fine."

"Come now. You rode through a storm."

"That was for Lyn. And I'm only going because it's for Eliwood." I pushed myself up, wobbling a little before straightening. "Let's go."

"On second thought, maybe this should wait for…" I scowled and he sighed. "One of these days, my lady, you really must learn the basic skill of taking care of yourself." Hey, I was doing just fine! I wasn't dead yet, at the lest. "Fine, fine, this way." Taking only a second to finish off his drink, and making me worry even more, he led me towards the stables, and to one of the back stalls. I nearly laughed when I saw the horse. White as snow. The dashing knight-lord saving the day on a pure white steed. The image suited Eliwood so much, it hurt.

Cautiously, I peered at it, studying. Calm, especially for a stallion. And I knew it was a stallion because of the black reins. Strong muscles, but still capable of good speed. A very 'balanced' horse for a very 'balanced' fighter. The gold tag on the reins showed it was of the 'valkyrie' stock, meaning the horse was bred for a tolerance to magic. Marcus had mentioned, once, that Eliwood had a naturally high resistance, so between the two, he stood a good chance against most mages…

"Father once again proves himself a genius," I finally said, smiling slightly. I couldn't think of a better horse for Eliwood if I tried. "How's he doing?"

"Under-eating and over-working," Charles answered without missing a beat. I sighed. Of course he was. He never took care of himself. Mother… had always done it for him. "The same thing he always does when he's trying not to think about things. A habit you share." Charles's eyes sharpened. I bit back a groan. Lecture time. "You've been avoiding thinking about-"

"Considering everything that's going on, I've been focused on-"

"Running away." I was not! "Excluding your mother for a second, have you even thought about what you'll do when you return to Etruria?" I couldn't answer. I hadn't. I had no answers, despite a year's travel. All I had was a muddled head and a list of complicated problems. "I know you want to help them, Lady Katri, but you should think of yourself too." But…! "Before you hate your-"

"I already hate myself." My voice was quiet. Too quiet, really. Charles looked startled. "My tactics haven't saved the people we wanted to keep safe." Renault's words echoed through my head. Damn him, he was right. But there was also that 'advice'. Even if I hated myself, there was someone who loved me. Multiple someones. I knew this. And I _would_ give them my best, or die trying. "If I go back to Etruria now, I'd regret it for the rest of my life." I saw Charles clench his jaw. Saw him look away. He was hiding something. "Charles, you're not asking just because you're worried about my mental health, are you?" He sighed, rubbing at his temple. I was right. "What's going-?"

"Katri!" I whirled towards the entrance just in time to see Nils swing in. "Enemies!" he told me breathlessly. He looked haggard. "A lot of them!" For crying out loud! I wanted everyone to have a break for once! "Ninian and I will help as much as we can, but…" I needed to go. Now.

"Guard the inn, Charles!" And I was off, racing after Nils.

I was led to the tavern area, where everyone was waiting. But I could see the exhaustion in their postures, the hesitancy in their eyes. Things would be difficult, because everyone was so tired and worn. I'd have to be extra cautious tonight or…

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?" I jerked my head up to the staircase, startled to see Eliwood there. And, even more startling, was the resolve in his eyes. He had grieved and now he would fight. That's what those eyes told me, even more than the rapier in his hand. "Katri, how possible is it to end this battle quickly? I'd like to avoid giving trouble to the townspeople if possible."

"Night conditions will give us some trouble, but a group like this will likely fall apart at the death of the commander," I answered without missing a beat. If he was resolved, then so was I. And based on how the mood of thr group lightened, I'd say they were too. "You're guarding Ninian and Nils, Eliwood. They're dancing and playing for us." Eliwood nodded, and smiled warmly at the two. "Legault and Matthew are out on map duty." Or should be. "Join the circle for the strategy meeting. We're all too tired to bite."

* * *

You know… compared to Dragon's Gate… this battle was so easy. If any battles could be easy, that is. A breather, there we go. Perfect for reminding an exhausted group that they can still gain victories. I couldn't have planned this better if I tried.

"And now I'm worried," I whispered, watching Rebecca and Wil tag team to give Raven an opening. I glanced up at the sky, watching the stars. All I got, though, was 'battle now, think later' basically. "Life is going to hit us with a brick or something later, isn't it?" Shaking my head, I called out orders. "Dart! Let Wil get you an opening! Dorcas and Bartre follow through! Sain and Kent, break through the lines to the east!"

A bit of warmth washed through me, and I glanced back to see Ninian had Danced me some energy. She and Nils were primarily on that duty, to combat how exhausted everyone was. A few enemies tried to pick off the 'easy targets', but they were quickly dealt with thanks to Eliwood. Honestly, I'd been worried he'd be weaker than normal, but if anything, he was stronger _now_ than he was at Dragon's Gate.

I frowned, however, when I noticed something. I would've thought Ninian would be exhausted, due to everything, but she looked as fresh as a daisy, while Nils teetered and swayed. "Nils?" I called. He looked at me. "Head inside the inn." He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head. "I appreciate it, Nils, but you're barely able to stand. Head in and rest. I'll call if we need your help, I promise." Nils hesitated, but nodded before scampering off. "Time to rearrange then." Not that it should be too difficult. With thinning numbers, not as many of the group needed the energy boost. "Dorcas, Barte, Dart, and Lowen, fall back to form a defensive line! Wil and Rebecca stay near them and cover as needed! Matthew, Legault, and Erk, focus on guarding Serra and Priscilla! I want them to check on townspeople!" It would be a miracle if some hadn't gotten caught by now. "Marcus, Sain, Kent, charge through! Flush out their leader! Guy, strike those caught off balance! Oswin, guard against those who charge back! Lucius and Canas, cover them!" Who was I forgetting…? Oh, yeah. "Florina and Fiora, strike and retreat!" And… uh… ah, yes. "Lyn and Hector, wait for the leader and then take him down in two hits maximum!" Was that everyone? Please let that be everyone. I needed a better way to give orders. Should I just assign squads and squad leaders? Actually, that might be a good idea, but how to do it? I should ask Lucius to make sure I don't force sworn enemies to spend lots of time together.

Shaking the stray thoughts out of my head, I found myself coughing again. Ah, I also needed a better way to give orders besides shouting. I was getting tired of all this damn coughing.

"Water?" I glanced over to see Eliwood passing me a water-skin. I took it and sipped without a word. "It seems like we're doing fine," he murmured, smiling tiredly. Okay, he wasn't _as_ recovered as I thought. Good. I was actually getting a little unnerved. "As always. I was worried about how tired everyone was."

"I took it into account, and we have Ninian and Nils," I replied. I returned the water-skin with a nod of thanks. "I'm going to guess we'll be hearing that the enemy leader is dead at any-"

"Katri!" And there was Lyn, smiling despite the blood splatter. "Think we got him," she told me breathlessly. Oh, battle-fever was racing through her, no questions about that. "The enemy is retreating." Eliwood and I exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Much needed laughter. "…Did I miss something?"

"Oh, they probably just hit their heads or something," Hector deadpanned as he walked up. "Katri gets injured enough after all." Hey! "Before you completely dissolve into a hyena, tactician orders?"

"Fliers and cavalry should chase to ensure they're not just turning around," I answered, the words wobbling as I fought to get my laughter under control. Eliwood had managed to quiet his to shaking snickers. "Everyone else should check on the town." I glanced at Ninian. "Sorry, you mind telling?" Ninian hesitated before nodding, giving a little curtsey before scampering off. Probably a bit mean, since she's so shy, but it might also be good for her. I'd check on her later.

"All right, with that all out of the way…" Hector focused his attention on Eliwood. "You're okay now?" Eliwood smiled and nodded in reply, snickers dying for the smile. "You sure?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to worry you so," Eliwood replied. "You were doing a fantastic job mimicking Uther and Amanda in nagging me, though." Hector scowled. "Truly, you'll be a lovely father."

"Stop teasing me."

"You're an easy target." I feel like I heard this conversation before. Just… reversed. "Regardless, I have a lot of making up to do."

"No, it's fine," Lyn reassured. She gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to push yourself."

"I promise I'm not." Eliwood's eyes hardened with determination. "There will be time for lengthy mourning when this is finished. For now, I will do everything I can to stop Nergal and protect our lands." And I swear, Eliwood is one of the few who could say something so dramatically and not have it be unintentionally hilarious. "But first…" Eliwood looked to Hector. "We need to talk to Uther. After everything, we can't not tell him."

"Yeah, and Amanda will find out anyway," Hector sighed. He still looked conflicted. "Eh, sure, I guess…" Why did he sound so reluctant? Wait, didn't he tell me on the boat that…?

"You've been lax in contacting him and are now afraid to face him, aren't you?" Eliwood guessed. Hector immediately scowled. "Right again, I see."

"And how am I supposed to send him any messages when we're traipsing about the country like merchants on holiday?"

Eliwood burst into laughter. "He's going to be so mad at you!"

"That's it! Come here!" Hector lunged, trying to snatch Eliwood, but Eliwood easily dodged and took off running, still laughing. Hector gave chase, and I couldn't help but giggle at their strange, impromptu game of tag.

"They're both in good spirits," Lyn observed. Her smile was warm and soft. "It's a lot better than giving in to despair, I suppose." I nodded in agreement. "Should I help Eliwood or Hector?"

"Neither," I answered. I grinned at her curious look. "Make a third side." Lyn grinned back and jumped into the game, crying 'tag'. I laughed as they easily included her in, and laughed even harder when I saw them drag others into the game, even some of the children from town.

Here we were. A bunch of tired, worn fighters playing a child's game after a fight. It was exactly what was needed, though, so I couldn't complain.

* * *

As I predicted, most everyone basically passed out after a bit of food and much needed baths. I'm not sure a lot of them even bothered to get dressed, so tomorrow morning was probably going to be interesting. However, Eliwood was not among the ones sleeping, so I snagged him to go meet Charles.

"It is good to see you again," Eliwood greeted Charles, smiling politely as we walked to the stables. "Is everything all right in Hanover?" Ah, hell.

Charles glanced at me in silent question. I shook my head, and I thought he actually rolled his eyes before he answered, "Nothing has really changed since I last saw you in Laus. Perhaps a bit more politics, but it's Etruria. Politics are its lifeblood." Sadly. "It hasn't been that long since we saw each other, Lord Eliwood."

"I suppose so. It certainly feels longer." That was an understatement.

"I can understand that." We hit the stables and Charles led the way to the stall. "I heard about your father, Lord Eliwood. I am so sorry for your loss. He was a good man."

"Yes, thank you." Eliwood smiled sadly. "I will miss him, though I imagine the pain will pass."

"Here's a secret, Lord Eliwood. It does only because you get used to it. What happens is that you're able to go on longer without breaking down in tears." I couldn't help but think of Father. Of Mark and Maria. Of Anastasia and Nicholas. They were okay, right? Father never took care of himself, but they were normally good about it, right? "Regardless, here's why we dragged you all the way to the stables, Lord Eliwood."

"And now for the big… sec…" Eliwood trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at the horse. "Wow…" Carefully, he crept closer, laughing as the horse nosed his hand. "Beautiful…"

"Strong too," I added, mostly just for conversation. Eliwood was enraptured. "I think it's from one of our best lines too, actually." The kind Father rarely sold. Only kept for the family, or gave as gifts. "You like him?" Eliwood nodded shyly, ducking his head to hide his sheepishness. "Good, because he's yours." Eliwood looked at me like I was insane. "For free before you say anything. Not many can claim to get a Hanover horse for free." He looked between the horse and me, visibly groping for words. "Father picked him for you, and you alone. And, I warn you, Father is even more stubborn than I am."

"So save yourself the trouble and just accept the horse," Charles added. He was smiling softly as he leaned against the stable door. "From what I've seen and heard, you're going to need a skilled horse. There are none better than Hanover's, especially for a knight."

"…Thank you…" Eliwood finally mumbled. His smile wobbled a bit, but he looked cheerful enough. "Truly, thank you. Please, let him know how much I appreciate it."

"I will." Charles looked at me. "I take it you're still not coming home." I gave him a look and he sighed. "I had to ask, considering the earlier conversation." Ah. Right.

"No, I don't think so." I studied his face, though, and thought something seemed… off. "Oh, yes, you never answered my question. What was the other reason? Are you forgetting to tell me something?"

"Not that I am aware of." So he said, but I knew that look in his eyes. Locked up and cautious. He knew something, something that concerned me, but someone, likely Father, had told him to keep his mouth shut. Well, that was… disconcerting. "Get some sleep, though. Both of you. I'll nag."

"And you're a horrible nag at that." I sighed, shaking my head. "All right, all right! Off to bed we go! You'll probably leave before I wake up, so safe travels. Give my love to the family."

"Of course, my lady. And stay safe." Yeah… uh… that wasn't only 'half' possible at that, considering everything.

Still, I smiled. "I'll try." What else was there to say?

* * *

_Notes on Ninian_

· _Similar to her brother, possesses the Dancer's Gift. Her abilities are focused on speed and protection, though._

· _Very shy. Speaks slowly, with lots of pauses. Still, she's opening up to the group rather well. _

· _Like Nils, holds the ability of foresight. Also has the ability to open Dragon's Gate. For some reason. Is she related to the builders or something?_

* * *

Author's note: Technically speaking, Isadora appears at the end of this chapter, but I'm moving her recruitment to the next chapter. Eliwood has his horse now. I wouldn't quite call him 'promoted' yet, but… he has the horse. I've always considered this a breather chapter, just sort of a 'hey, look, you can succeed still' sort of thing.

Next Chapter – Kinship's Bond


	37. Chapter 22) Kinship's Bond

Chapter 22) Kinship's Bond

* * *

_So, we travel west to meet Uther, lord of Ostia. All that I've heard from him suggests he is an intelligent leader, and one of the powerhouses of Lycia. He is both brother and 'father' to Hector, and it's obvious that despite his embarrassment, Hector is looking forward to seeing him again. But it isn't a short journey. We traveled through at least two territories, maybe three if we include Caelin, to reach the meeting place requested: a fortress separating Thria and Ostia. And there, we are to wait. With some luck, we'll finally have some rest._

_…Yeah, right. Since when did we have luck?_

* * *

"Katri!" I turned at my name and smiled at Hector and Lyn as they approached. "Why the hell are you all the way up here?" Hector immediately complained. He leaned over slightly, hands on knees, and hung his head as he caught his breath. "Hells, I'm tired."

"For someone who relies so much on strength, you really don't have stamina," Lyn teased. Unlike Hector, she looked as fresh as a daisy. "Oh, wow, what a beautiful view."

"Say that again after you hike up this damn tower while wearing armor, not your…" Hector trailed off, glancing away as he straightened abruptly. "Lyn, is your dress's slit supposed to go up that high?"

"…Why are you looking?"

"You're going to have to give me a bit of a break. Your legs were right in my view."

"Well, to answer your question, the dress is a bit small now, so it's probably a bit higher than it 'should' be."

"Why is it a bit small?" Hector glanced at Lyn, tilting his head. "Did you get taller or something?"

"Just a bit. I think it's the last point of my growth spurt. Mother told me she didn't reach her full height until sixteen either." Lyn sighed. "I should just change clothes, but I don't have the materials to make a new one. And I hate Lycian dresses. They're so confining."

"You sew?"

"Yes?" Lyn's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Um… well, in Lycia, typically…" Hector sighed, shaking his head. "Nope, not going to explain. I'm going to put my foot in my mouth. Again."

"Are you saying it's too feminine for me or something?"

"Not exactly…"

"I think he's simply surprised you had the time to learn considering how demanding swordsmanship is," I finally said, deciding to rescue Hector. For once. Both of them jumped and whirled to face me. "Oh, wow, you two come to bother me while I'm getting some fresh air, and then forget I'm here. I feel so loved."

"Sorry, got distracted," Hector mumbled, slumping slightly. I bit back the easy retort. "Anyway, what _are_ you up here?" Oh, right, he had asked that.

"It gives me a good view of the courtyard, so I can generate strategies." I gestured down so they could see. "Yes, I'm planning. I'd rather have the strategies and not use them."

"I think I'd rather you _sleep_ for once." I slept last night! …For an hour… "Anyway, point of me asking Lyn for help to find you because she was the only one with any idea…" I gave Lyn a curious look, and she simply tapped the side of her eye. Ah, she must've gone into the courtyard and saw me. "Matthew got a message." Ah. "My brother is on the move, traveling with Amanda." So, I would get to meet them both.

"Just one other person?" Lyn asked, humming a little in thought. "Oh, but didn't you say there were foreign spies? Will everything be okay?"

"Yeah, he's skilled at this sort of thing. No need to worry."

"Huh. Must run in the family."

"…And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Lyn laughed. "I'm looking forward to meeting him." Hector scowled. Lyn laughed again. "Anyway, I'm going back to what I was doing. Florina and Fiora wanted some help tending to their pegasi." Right, with us taking a 'break' for once, now was a good time to check on all the mounts. "See you later!"

I waved as Lyn raced off and returned my attention to the landscape, noting anything and everything that could be helpful. It took me a moment to realize, though, that Hector didn't leave, but stayed right where he was. Staring at me. Um…

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, glancing over. "I know I'm pretty and all, but it's not polite to stare."

"Huh?" Hector blinked slowly before shaking his head. "That's not… okay, give me a second to _not_ put my foot in my mouth," he requested. I smiled. Well, well, he was learning tact! Yay. "I heard Lucius worrying over how thin you were, and no offense, but it's really obvious you've lost some weight." I should really tailor in my clothes. I wasn't the best with needle and thread, but I could probably figure out how to do that. I hoped. "I'm not going to keep asking you about your health. You told me you went to Serra, and that if something gets worse, you'll go to her again. I trust you to do that." I nodded, waiting for him to get to his point. "But, you've missed a lot of meals."

I hadn't been hungry. I made sure to eat, of course, but smaller things. "I eat some during the day. It's been easier on my stomach." I made sure to smile when I saw how worried he was. "Relax. Serra hasn't hit me over the head with her staff yet."

"True, and she's the type to do it." He sighed. "Well, mostly. Her abrasiveness has returned, but I feel like she's a lot less confident than she used to be." Well, considering everything… "I think a lot of us are like that now." There we go.

"We all resolved to move forward. But any reason you're the one fretting over me?"

"Eliwood and Lyn keep hesitating, while I am the delightfully blunt one." Ha! "But all right. If things are still all right, I won't push." Good. "Been a while since I've been to this fortress." He looked out over the landscape too. "I'm surprised it's in as good of shape as it is."

"There a reason Uther picked here to meet?"

"Safest place to meet him. Thria is Orun's territory. Even if someone catches us, they won't find anything suspicious." That was good. Not sure I could remember if I was told why that was, but it was good, and I wouldn't question.

"He going to bring you and Eliwood spare capes?" The question was… mostly teasing. It looked strange, to see them without it.

"He might not, but Amanda? I'm sure she's got ten ready to throw at us."

"Well, they are useful." I couldn't help but think of what happened, though. "I really hope they're not used for bodies again."

"To be fair, Eliwood's just got lost when Ninian was captured." True. "You need a cloak. Yours is still around Leila." I hadn't bothered to retrieve it when we sent the bodies off for burial. "And I've another question." Yes? "What happened to your tactician broach?" …Oh.

"I remember throwing it to the side to wrap my cloak around Leila. So, it must be near there." Movement caught my eye and I looked down to see a rider approach, a woman with long blue hair and silver armor. "Who is that?"

"That's Isadora, head of Lady Eleanora's bodyguards." …I swear by all that's holy, if something happened to Eliwood's mother, I was going to scream. "I hope she's all right. It can't have been easy, getting that message about…" Yeah…

"I'm going to go check."

"Have fun." With barely a wave of goodbye, I was running down the steps, taking them two or three at a time, ignoring the pain in my leg as I raced towards the front gates.

When I got there, I saw Eliwood and Marcus already speaking to the knight. I saw no signs of distress, which made me a bit hopeful, but… "So, anything I need to know about?" I asked dryly, mostly to announce my presence. The female knight smiled and bowed to me as Eliwood and Marcus turned to face me. "Please tell me your mother is all right, Eliwood."

"Well, I think I'm worrying her out of her mind," Eliwood sighed. But he was smiling slightly. "She sent Isadora to give me a message, and her sword." So, her name was Isadora. "I'm sorry to give you more work, Katri."

"Marcus, you and Isadora give me details on what Isadora's specialties are." I had… _another_… mounted unit. Given that she was head of bodyguards, I would assume she was a 'paladin', like Marcus, but still. That was _five_. I was going to push each of them to a weapon specialization, if only to keep up some variety. It was _dangerous_ to have so many units who fought similarly. What if we fought a bunch of people with cavalry killing weapons? "Oh, and we've a very… eclectic group." Was that even the right word? "So, take your time to greet everyone and-"

"Nils?!" At the sound, I was instantly running, before I quite processed that it was Ninian screaming. "Nils!" I stumbled into a back room, and paled when I realized Nils had apparently collapsed, Ninian hovering over him. What in all the hells happened?1 "Nils, please, open your eyes!"

"Nils!" And there was Lyn, coming in behind me, likely from the stables. The two of us immediately ran to Ninian and Nils. She took charge of Ninian. I crouched over Nils, checking that he was still breathing. He was, but it was ragged. "Easy, easy, Ninian. Calm down."

"Is he all right?!" And there were Eliwood and Hector, sliding into the room. Hector must've followed me down from the tower, just slower. There was no way he could've heard Ninian from all the way up there, right? "Did he faint?" Hector asked, kneeling next to me. I nodded to confirm Nils was unconscious, and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Rapid, but steady. I was far more worried of how _cold_ he felt. "Okay, let's get him to a back room and call for Serra and Priscilla." Yes, let-

"You mustn't move him!" And I could only stare at Ninian as she reached out to clutch my wrist. "I… I'm sorry…" she whispered. She kept her head down, but she also didn't let go of me. "I… um…"

"…Has this happened before?" Eliwood asked calmly. She nodded. "All right. Let's listen to her. She knows his health best." I suppose…

"If it's going to make him feel better, then fine," Hector sighed. He looked dubious, but nodded. "No one will move him. I'll let the others know." I was still really concerned.

"Let's get him some pillows and blankets," Lyn suggested. She stood, glancing at Nils worriedly. "That can't be comfortable."

"Here, I'll help you. Eliwood, you coming?"

"I think I'll walk with Ninian a bit to help her calm down," Eliwood gently refused. He offered Ninian his hand and, hesitantly, she took it, finally letting go of me. "Katri?"

"I'm going to sit here in case something changes," I replied. The others nodded, but I saw Ninian looked hesitant. "Just wanting to confirm one thing." I looked right at Ninian. "He feels cold, colder than normal. Is that usual for whatever is going on?" Ninian nodded and I sighed. "Okay. So long as it is 'normal' for this, I won't make a fuss. But I am responsible for your health."

"Thank you…" she whispered. She ducked her head shyly. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"What trouble?" Hector _immediately_ retorted. "Anyway, blankets and pillows." And they were gone. So were Eliwood and Ninian. I hovered over Nils, frowning when I saw how much pain he was in. What happened? What caused this?"

"We're under attack!" What. "At the east gate!" You have _got_ to be kidding me. "The enemy is already inside!" And I had a sick, unconscious boy who couldn't be moved in a back room easily accessible from the courtyard by the east gate.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Not.

* * *

Eubans. Eubans was the one attacking. Did no one tell him Marquess Laus was freaking dead already? This had to be _the_ most pointless battle we had! Well, I mean; I'm sure it made sense to him. I _hoped_ it made sense to him. But it sure as hell didn't to me!

"We have all the defenders situated," Oswin explained. We were just going to outlast them. If 'outlasting' meant that we killed all of them, so be it, but I was focused on limiting the number of them that got, and stayed, inside. Isadora would be guarding the door to Nils, helped by Dorcas. Marcus would be on his usual Merlinus-guarding duties, helped by Erk, since Erk still wasn't quite recovered. Everyone else was either defending or on 'strike' duty. "We have some of the fortress's guards to assist us." Yeah, but they had already made it clear they weren't going to listen to a tactician they didn't know. I just had to hope they didn't screw up and get one of mine killed. "And there are some mercenaries hired by Lord Orun who are not too far away." Seriously? "One of them is supposed to be very skilled with a bow. I'm sure they'll be helpful when they arrive."

Oh, yes, let's throw more people at me to strategize. It was so easy why being a tactician was rarely a one person job. But I couldn't complain. I was the only tactician here! "Just let me know when they arrive." Hopefully, they'd be slightly more willing to listen to me than the guards here.

"Of course." And Oswin was off, reinforcing the front line of defenders with Lowen. Since the courtyard at the east gate had three 'entrances', I had Hector heading up another point, with Eliwood, Lyn, and Ninian heading up the third. It wasn't the _best_ of decisions, but it was the best in this sort of situation. But wow, I had way too many names to keep track of. I should just divide everyone into groups and send them out based on those groups. There was no way this was going to work otherwise.

Screaming reminded me that I was in the middle of a battle, so I dragged myself out of my thoughts, focusing on keeping track of as much as I could see. Matthew and Legault were tearing after the enemies own thieves, to prevent Eubans from making off with whatever treasury was being stored here. Lucius and Canas were dealing with the magic users in the group, as Eubans conveniently only had shamans and 'mages' in his group, no monks. Kent and Sain were cutting off Eubans's cavalry. Guy was dealing with the axe users, Rebecca was covering Lowen and Oswin, Wil was covering Raven as he assisted Hector and guarded Lucius. Bartre and Dart were spearheading the front's strike team for Florina and Fiora to pick off the disoriented. Serra and Priscilla were running around like headless hens healing everyone, including the guards here because apparently no one had taught them that heavy armor did shit against magic and kept running headfirst into magic barrages… oh, my head hurt. Already. And we had barely started the defense.

A wyvern's cry caught my ear, and I instantly looked to the skies, formulating strategies for how to shoot it down. But… it wasn't in the skies. I slowly looked around, wondering if I had hallucinated it. That would be embarrassing. But, thankfully, that wasn't the case. The wyvern had simply already landed, with little intentions of lifting off as its green-haired rider talked to Hector about something.

I knew that wyvern rider. And if he was talking to Hector… "Hey!" I yelled, waving to catch their attention. "Up in the air! I need someone to keep those archers off Florina and Fiora!" Heath smiled, nodded, and was off without a single complaint. Hector gave me the most baffled look. "We met before. I took a guess. Get moving. I seriously need you to make sure no one gets through that gate." Hector nodded, and disappeared, and I sighed in relief when I saw Heath effortlessly take out an archer aiming for Florina. Yes, good. Very good. Now I just had to adapt the strategy, hold out a little longer, and…

I heard Lyn laugh at something. A bright and warm laugh, out of place for the chaos. I turned towards the sound, noticing she was talking to… someone who was mounted, though I couldn't see who it was thanks to a pillar. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but then I heard someone, maybe Priscilla, scream my name, and whirled. A pegasus knight, of all things, flying straight for me. How… did she get past our fliers? And that lance was heading right for my chest, but if I dodged left or right, it should only hit my arm, so…

But as I prepared to move, an arrow flew over my head. It thudded into the pegasus knight's chest, into her heart, sliding under the breastplate. She dropped like a stone, hitting the ground hard, and her pegasus flew off course, wind buffeting me as its wings slid right over my head and it tried to make sense of what happened. It wasn't the only one confused. Rebecca and Wil were nowhere near where I was. So, who shot the arrow?

"Katri." I turned at my name and blinked slowly when I saw who was there. Rath, bow in hand, staring right at me. "Are you all right?" he asked. "The pegasus didn't hit you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied. I… had no idea what I was feeling right now. Surprise? Glee? "And that's the second time you've made a dramatic entrance. Do you make a habit of it?"

"You and Lyn give me good practice." Hey, he joked! "Lyn has asked that I assist you." Oh, so that's why she was laughing before. "Where do you need me?"

"Oh, careful, I'm going to work you to the bone."

"You've done that to yourself, it seems." And now he seemed exasperated as he nudged his horse closer, careful to give me room even as he dug through his pack. "Here." He handed me a ceramic jar. "You must have a headache by now."

"…Yes…" I opened it up and sipped, smiling at the ginger. Oh, I had missed this. I had missed him. "Anyway, you mind falling in with Sain and Kent? I need someone to cover them, and there's still too many archers for the fliers to get there."

"On it." And he was off. And I was smiling. Haha, it was always good to reunite with old friends.

"Sorry, I was about to let you know when you were in danger." Lyn appeared at my side, still smiling. "The Legion's all together again," she noted. I nodded, feeling myself relax. "I predict everyone is going to ambush him as soon as the battle is over." …Yeah, that was definitely going to happen. I remembered how put out everyone was when he left without saying goodbye. "I'm going to return to my post. Enemies are thinning, though."

"Stand by, in case of reinforcements," I told her. She nodded and disappeared into the battles. I calmly sipped the ginger concoction, smiling as my headache eased and I could focus more attention on the battle.

My eyes narrowed as I caught sight of Eubans, thundering up. The best ones to meet him would be… "Sain! Fiora! Your target is the paladin with the spear!" I ordered. If we took out Eubans, the rest would scatter. That was how mercenary groups worked during ambushes. "Kent, Rath, Florina, Heath! Keep everyone off them!" And everyone moved. I laughed a little at how easily Rath and Kent synchronized. Clearly, there was still a bit of muscle memory from the last campaign. That would make things a little less painless. …I could already imagine Wil jumping for joy, though. Oh dear.

Still, I couldn't help but be relieved when I saw Sain neatly unhorse Eubans, and Fiora strike a critical, perhaps even fatal, blow by taking advantaged of the dropped guard. Hmm… pairing units up certainly did lead to fun strategies. Should I incorporate that in too?

Of course, I was ready to scream when I saw Sain and Fiora _retreat_ instead of confirming the kill, and Eubans pushed himself up just enough to prove why I would be justified in doing so. "I won't go alone!" I heard him snarl. He lunged, spear ready to fly. Before I could figure out who the target was, though, blood… well, blood _erupted_ behind him, clearly from a back wound. The spear clattered to the ground and he followed soon after, gasping out his last breath as the blood pooled under him.

I could only stare at the woman who had been standing behind him. Long blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, dressed in deceptively simple clothes, and armed to the teeth. The bloody knives in her hands screamed that she had been the one who killed Eubans. The wound on his back hinted she had actually severed his spine, along with some major arteries and veins.

"Well, looks like you weren't as bored waiting for us as I expected." The woman grinned. Considering the amount of blood splattering her, it was a rather unnerving sight. "The name's Amanda," she greeted, voice far too peppy. "You lot head in and nurse your wounds. I need a bit of exercise until Uther gets here, and this group is perfect, so I'll take care fo the rest." _This_ was Amanda? The spymaster? Oh, yeah, she was definitely an assassin. A very brutal one at that. "And there's the first target. Talk to you in a bit." And she was off, in a whirlwind of blood. Um…

"Hector, I think I understand why you're always itching for a good fight," I deadpanned, watching her fight. "She helped raised you, you said?"

"To be fair, Uther did too," Hector pointed out. Unlike me, he was smiling. "I am going to get such a lecture later. Mark my words."

"Hide behind Lyn."

"Will do."

* * *

"So, brother, you're alive after all. You were gone so long that I feared you dead. Another day, and I might've arranged a funeral rite for you, as flamboyant and somber as possible to annoy your ghost." I liked Uther. Though, I was really curious as to where he got those scars on his face. Long and thin, I thought they might've been from knives. A failed assassination attempt?

"Sorry, been a little busy," Hector deadpanned. Still, he accepted Uther's hug without even a token protest. It might've helped that the only 'witnesses' were me, Eliwood, and Lyn. Everyone else was running about tending to things while we hid in a small side room for our meeting. "As I'm sure you already know."

"Yes, Leila's final report detailed much, and Matthew's subsequent ones filled in the gaps," Uther murmured. He stepped back from Hector, only to immediately seize Eliwood in a hug. Lyn and I exchanged a smile at Eliwood's undignified squeak. "I'm so sorry about Elbert, Eliwood. I was powerless to help either of you." Didn't I hear Elbert and Uther were best friends? …Damn, this had to hurt him a lot too.

"No, there's nothing that could've been done," Eliwood whispered. He put on a brave smile as he stepped out of the hug, but I could tell he was about ready to cry. "What all do you know of Nergal?"

"Only what was reported to me, but Matthew's report included the dragon." Uther sighed, shaking his head. He stepped back and crossed his arms, frowning in thought. "How I wish there was more time to think on what to do."

"You? Want more time?" Hector asked, incredulous. He shook his head. "You never brood. You're a firm believer in quick decisions."

"Hector, give your brother a break," Lyn chided. "It's gone from a simple rebellion to a threat to the entire continent." She sighed, shaking her head too. "We saw it with our own eyes, and yet it's all so unbelievable." Yet, it was true.

"Ideally, we bring the whole lands together, just like for the Scouring." Yeah, but…

"This all hinges on the existence of dragons themselves," Eliwood pointed out. He frowned in thought, nodding to himself. "Unless dragons are seen in the skies, I doubt anyone will believe us. The peace won by the Scouring is our greatest enemy." Because when the dragons appear, it'll be too late. There was too little known about dragons. "We must stop all of this now." Hector and Lyn nodded firmly. "And we will." Uther sighed at the declaration. "Is something wrong?"

"Uther's having an emotional crisis, again." The laughing words brought our attention to the door, where Amanda was. Strangely, she brought Ninian with her. "He knows that there's no choice, but he hates that he must burden you with it," she continued easily, stepping to his side. I noticed Uther unconsciously leaned towards her a little. Ninian, for her part, darted behind Lyn and Eliwood. "If the other nations saw Lycia's army mobilizing, they will attack. And that will only hinder you." Meaning it was just our… very ragtag… group. Against a man who wanted to summon dragons and didn't die when stabbed in the heart. Ah, I was so not going to be sleeping for a while. "I _might_ be able to convince Etruria to assist…" She looked right at me. "What do you think, Katarina?"

"You're the spymaster," I complained. Still, all eyes on me, so I leaned against the wall and collected my thoughts. Unfortunately, I only had one answer. "You can, but Etruria will view it as a 'favor', not an alliance. Meaning Lycia will be stuck giving tribute like the Western Isles." I grimaced at the mere thought. "And my country is a freaking parasite. It'll bleed Lycia dry, and then demand more." I was so bitter about Eturia. I really was. Did I have to go back?

"Ouch, but can't say I disagree. I used to live there myself, and I somehow doubt it's gotten better." She shrugged. "So, there you have it. We can give you some supplies, and shelter, but that's the extent of what we can do so long as everything stays in the shadows. You're fighting a silent war, one most people will never even hear of except as whispered fables. There's little glory in war anyway, but this is even less so. Knowing that, will you continue?" I swear; I had never seen such perfect 'really?' looks from the three lords. "Ha, I figured." She nudged Uther, who still looked quite unhappy. "Well, they're resolved. Be the marquess."

"There's nothing more to say," Uther sighed. "I know how stubborn Hector and Eliwood are, and if Lyn inherited even a fraction of Hassar and Madelyn's stubbornness, then she's more stubborn than Hector and Eliwood combined." Lyn smiled a little at that. Hector scowled, while Eliwood snickered. "Katarina, I understand my brother hired you to continue on." I nodded and he smiled. "I am in your debt, then. I know he's hard to keep alive." Ha! "Good luck to you all. I will pray every day for you." He looked then to Ninian. "I apologize for sending Amanda to get you, Miss Ninian." Oh, so that's what happened. "Matthew's report noted you had special abilities." Ninian peeked out from behind Lyn to nod. "Are you capable of sensing where Nergal is now?"

"…Yes…" Ninian whispered. With a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes, and I felt the air grow heavy. "To the east, very far." She opened her eyes again. "I can get no more than that." East? Wait, east was…

"Bern," I groaned, facepalming. "With Desmond and his aggression. He's wanting that quantity over quality again, since his last attempt failed." I hated everything. "Bern's military can easily crush through most military lines _without_ a psychotic sorcerer manipulating things." Only Etruria could match them. Lycia, Sacae, and Ilia would be sitting ducks.

"He's still quite weak. There's still time." Yeah, for Nergal. Desmond, I wasn't too willing to trust. "If we act now… we can stop it." No pressure there.

"So, to Bern, then."

"Actually, if there's time, you should make your destination Missur," Uther suggested. I shared an incredulous look with the three lords. Missur was in the Nabata desert. To the _west_. "You may find aid there." Who the hell was crazy enough to live in the freaking desert? "Go and meet the living legend." The… what….? "But that is enough serious talk, and the decision is ultimately yours. I'm sure things have been dreary, so why don't I share the story of how Hector and Eliwood got stuck in a tree for half a day." What. "Amanda, help me remember everything, will you? I'm sure I'll forget something."

The mood-whiplash was only alleviated by Hector and Eliwood's squawks of protest, and by the laughter of Lyn, Ninian, and me. But it did feel good to laugh.

* * *

After the story, we dispersed, and I went to check in on everyone. At least, that was the plan. Unfortunately, the first place I found showed me the Legion had ambushed Rath and dragged him to drinks and socializing. Meaning I ran to avoid being served alcohol. I doubted my stomach could take it right now, and I also doubted my ability to refuse them. So, instead, I wandered, thinking of ways to _try_ and ease the burden of tactics. Groups and pairs would really be the best way to do that, so who should be with whom? Oh, I would need to talk to Lucius about this, because gossip. I was going to get _some_ entertainment out of this, mark my words.

"Well, I suppose that's most of everything." I paused when I heard Uther's voice and peered around a corner to see he and Hector were talking. "Take care of yourself," he was saying, smiling at Hector. "And Marquess Pherae, too." It felt so strange hearing that. Especially since I knew he was referring to… "You must be Eliwood's support and strength. He's trying, but it's easy to see everything is still paining him greatly."

"I know," Hector sighed. He sounded a tad exasperated. I smiled, thinking of Mark and Maria. They would fret too. How were they? I hadn't gotten a single letter from them since arriving in Lycia… "This has all gotten so out of hand." He shook his head, though, and narrowed his eyes. I was reminded of when he faced Oswin, back in Laus. "It's not entirely hopeless. Lord Elbert's death need not be in vain. We won't lose."

Uther blinked slowly before smiling, shaking his head. "You're beginning to sound reasonable. What a strange turn of events."

"Hey!" Hector scowled, before it turned into a worried frown. "…Hey, your coloring isn't good. Is everything all right?"

"…I heard a tale that would frighten anyone." I frowned. That sounded like an evasive answer. I should know. I said them a lot. "When I think that the future rests on the shoulders of a man like you, who lives so haphazardly, I realize my life has been too short."

"Seriously?!" Hector groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. "And here I was, worried!"

"Haha, you're so easy to tease." Uther's smile was soft. "I have not given you permission to die, Hector. Heed the orders of your marquess and return to Ostia alive."

"Mm… I'll bring you a tale you won't believe." Hector grinned. "Mark my words, most honored elder brother! I shall return!" So, he had a melodramatic streak after all.

"Someone spent too much time with Amanda." Uther laughed, though. "I love you dearly, little brother. Stay safe, and try not to give Katarina too many headaches. She doesn't look well." I was fine! Stressed, but fine! "And get her some armor. Matthew mentioned weapon lessons, but…"

"I'll set Lyn on it. Katri finds it hard to say 'no' to her." I wished I could refute that. "Anyway, love you too. I'll see you later. But if I don't report to Amanda now, she's going to guilt me with tears."

"Good luck." Apparently, it was a long running joke since both of them burst into laughter, which echoed through the halls as Hector left. But Uther's laughter died far quicker, and I saw him glance over at the corner I was hiding behind. "You have until the count of five to reveal yourself before I start throwing sharp objects."

"Well, that's a threat." I stepped out from behind the corner and waved. "Hello, please don't throw sharp things at me," I said, making my voice light. "I'd like to keep up my whole 'I haven't _actually_ been injured with a weapon during this campaign' streak." Well, there was Erk's fire, but I didn't count that. And I injured my hand on a nail. Had there been anything else? I couldn't think of it.

"Oh, Katarina." Uther nodded to me, smiling slightly. It did not escape my notice that he subtly fixed something in his sleeve. So, he had a dagger hiding there. "My apologies, how long were you there?"

"Long enough for you to put the idea of armor in his head." I sighed mournfully at the thought. He opened his mouth, but I shook my head. "Yes, it makes sense. No, I'm not looking forward to it. But if you're willing to supply armor, I've a whole bunch of mages who could use some. And a bunch of dented ones that need to be replaced. _And_ some swordsmen who could use it too."

"Haha, I've little problems with that." Uther smiled, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "I stand by my statement, though. You do not look well."

"I'm the only tactician, so I will admit to being stressed. But that's all. Serra cleared me earlier." Uther nodded and I shrugged. "But while we're on that subject, I noticed what you did." He gave me a confused look. "With Hector. You purposely gave him a technically true answer, and then you distracted him." I looked him right in the eye. "You're not well. I won't press you, but if this is something that is going to affect my group, then I must know. And I will drag the answer out of you however I must."

"…Damn, you have the same look Nicholas does when he thinks someone is being an idiot." Well, he was my father. And I wasn't going to be surprised by Uther knowing him. I should just accept that Father knew everyone. "Fine, I'll be blunt." Okay. "I have the consumption." …What. "You look like someone just hit you in the head with a board."

"I very much need to make sure Hector doesn't have it now." I'd ask Serra to screen him. Secretly. "Does Hector know?"

"Hector, Serra, Matthew, and Oswin all know." And I remembered the conversation in Laus. Hector had purposely told Eliwood otherwise. He didn't want anyone to know. "Out of your group, only Oswin knows how… bad it is, though." I glanced up at him and he smiled wryly. "I'm in that grey area between 'within' and 'not within' the window." …Oh… "Hector doesn't know that. He thinks I'm still well within. Keep it from him. His loyalty is his greatest strength and most dire weakness." Hector would kill himself, trying to choose between Uther, his brother by blood, and Eliwood, his brother by spirit. So, Uther was removing the choice. It was a cruel kindness, perhaps the cruelest. But it was necessary. Hector was needed _here_. "If something happens, Oswin will get word. I'll give him instructions to relay it to you, in case you have to deal with rumors."

"Understood." I sighed. "Just don't roll over and die. Not until it's confirmed there's no hope."

"Amanda would kill me if I stopped fighting." Now his smile was warm. "Thank you, Katarina. I'm sure it's not been easy taking care of them, but I ask that you keep doing so."

"As if I would choose any other path." I smiled. "I'll get them all home, safe and sound. So, even if the worst happens and you're not there to see the end among the living, know that none of the group will join you. I promise."

"I'll haunt you if you break it." Ha! "Regardless, if you want to see something amusing, I'm sure Amanda will be switching to babying soon. And she moms everyone, including Oswin." Wait, what? Now this I had to see. "Shall we?"

"Yeah!" I could use a laugh. I could use a lot of laughs, actually.

* * *

Laughter caught my ear, and I glanced inside the room where it was coming from. I could only smile when I saw Amanda fussing over Hector and Eliwood. Lyn was the one cackling, hard enough to fall out of her chair, likely because Amanda was treating Hector and Eliwood like they were five years old. I would've thought at least Hector would protest, but both just seemed to go along with it. I wondered if it was just something with Amanda, or maybe she was purposely going over-the-top to make them laugh. I doubted I would ever get an answer to that question, though.

Shaking my head, I left them behind. Dinner had been nice and warm, especially since Uther's supplies had included a _lot_ of fresh and easily stored food. Amanda was securing all the armor, and even new weapons, for us, so we'd have everything by tomorrow. She had also helpfully taken care of obtaining everything we'd need for the desert, so, for once, I had a little bit of time to spare. And I was going to use that to check on Nils.

Quietly, I opened the door to 'his' room, and stepped inside. Nils was curled up inside still, sleeping on some pillows and blankets we finally got him after the battle. Little notes were set neatly by the pillow, and a quick peek showed that the army had wrote get well soons and gentle scoldings for not telling anyone he wasn't feeling well. A quick count proved there was one from just about everyone, even Merlinus. How adorable.

Smiling, I sat next to him, ruffling his hair before checking on his breath and pulse. Both were steady and even, and he looked quite peaceful as he slept. Though, he was still as cold as ice. That worried me, but Ninian had insisted it was normal, so I should yield to her on it. What caused him to faint, though? Was it related to his abilities? I did remember him being wobbly at the port…

"There you are." I twisted and smiled as Rath entered the room. "The others were looking for you," he told me. I nodded, accepting the message, but I made no move to stand quite yet. I wanted to watch Nils just a bit longer, just in case. "Is he all right?"

"Ninian says so," I whispered. Rath came to crouch next to me, studying Nils too. "Are _you_ all right?" He gave me a curious look. "I saw that you got ambushed earlier."

"I forgot how… enthusiastic the Legion could be." He rested the back of his hand on Nils's forehead, checking for fever, and frowned. "Cold."

"Yeah, but I brought it up to Ninian already. She said it was normal." He gave me a skeptical look and I shrugged. "I'm assuming it's related to their powers. It _would_ make sense that there are consequences to them."

"I suppose." We sat in silence for a while, just watching Nils sleep. "Are you all right?" I froze at the question. I should've expected it. It was a common question nowadays. But still, I froze. "You don't look it."

"I'm worried about a lot." It wasn't a lie. I couldn't… lie to him. Because he was Rath, and he was a Sacaean. Sacaeans hated lies, and I… didn't want him to hat me.

"About?" Of course he would prompt me.

"Well, Nils, of course." Not a lie.

"And?"

"Our group, our objective. You had to have heard by now." I heard him shift and glanced over to see he had sat down. "…You're going to keep prompting me, aren't you?" He smiled slightly and I sighed. "Mean."

"I learned in the previous campaign that you hide too much." Damn it. And the worst part was that he was _just_ the right combination of stubbornness and willingness to listen to _make_ me talk. "And you take pains to avoid lying to Lyn and me, aware of how we view lies." I simply sighed again. Oh well. This was part of what made Rath… Rath. It was also part of the reason why he was just so reassuring and calming to be around. No matter how pathetic I was, he would listen and not judge. "I might as well take advantage of that." It helped that he already knew one of my biggest fears. I still wanted to give him my best, like I wanted to give my best to everyone in the army, but… well, he made me feel okay again.

Still… "It's still mean of you." I smiled to let him know I was teasing. "…My thoughts are very confused. I learned a lot from traveling with everyone, but because of that, I no longer know what path I want to walk." I didn't want to explain _everything_. And I realized, when he only nodded and didn't prompt me further, that it was okay not to. He just wanted to hear, at least a little, what was bothering me. Take a bit of the burden, help me make it more 'real' and less 'all-encompassing'. "So, that worries me a lot. I used to be very confident."

"Is that also what is making you sad?" I gave him a confused look, but he met the gaze easily. "You are more melancholic when alone than you were before." I was? …Oh, right, Lyn had mentioned it too. I had avoided it with her. But, I couldn't do the same here. Because he was looking right at me. And I knew, even as I judged myself… he wouldn't. Not for those hidden thoughts I tried to run away from.

"My mother died." The words felt heavy. "While I was away, on another year long trip, my mother died. I hadn't even known she was sick until it was too late." My voice was quiet. He leaned a little closer so he could hear me clearly. Nils mumbled something in his sleep and turned onto his side. "I found out when we were in Laus. And I've… tried to run away from it a bit." Not even a bit. I did because… "No small part of me is… actually pretty happy about the death." I felt horrible. The pain Father must be going through, the pain my whole family was going through, and yet here I was… "We didn't get along, sure, but that's not the reason why. I'm just… I don't have to argue with her anymore." I didn't have to hear her tear me down. I didn't have to deal with that pain. I could take all the time I wanted to think about how, exactly, I felt about her. "But I'm also sad." Because I wouldn't be able to talk to her again. I wouldn't be able to confront her on it. I wouldn't get that 'lecture' she had 'promised'. Because if I decided I _did_ want to fix our relationship, I wouldn't ever be able to. "And I feel a little lost." Because for so, so long, I had been motivated by longing for her acknowledgement. Her praise. Just a little thing of 'you did well' while still being 'me'. "But, mostly, I think I feel guilty." Because I wasn't there. I wasn't there when she got sick. I wasn't there when she died. I wasn't there for her funeral. I _still_ wasn't there, for the family, for the people. "Though, I suppose ultimately, I just… don't know _what_ to feel." I felt everything and nothing, or so it seemed. Complex and difficult, just like her. "But keep it quiet. I haven't told the others."

"Why?"

"I…" I sighed heavily, head drooping. "Well, I suppose originally, I was worried about seeming compromised. It didn't feel like the Legion, where I had everyone's trust. I felt like I still had to earn it. And I suppose I also didn't _want_ it to be real, and speaking makes it real." I shook my head. "And now, it just doesn't feel right. Eliwood's father just died. I don't want to say 'I lost a parent too!'. It feels wrong." Even if they wouldn't take it that way, I would. "And there's so much else going on anyway."

"You should take care of yourself more." Hesitantly, I glanced up, and saw him giving me a worried look. "You're wonderful at taking care of others, but you ignore yourself."

"I'm fine." Now his look was exasperated and I squirmed under it. "Okay, maybe I'm not, but…" I shrugged. "My job is protecting them. And I love and trust them. Of course I'm going to put my all into protecting them."

"You need someone to protect you."

"Then you do it." …Wait. Wait, hold on, that sounded… "U-um… okay, that came out differently than what I was thinking." My face was burning. "I'm serious, okay? That wasn't… um…" Ugh… I hated being tongue-tied.

"And I am serious about you needing someone to take care of you." He was smiling slightly. "You are _very_ poor at it."

"Bah, enough with your teasing!" I hopped to my feet and held out my hand to him. "Come on. It'll be a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"Yes, it will." His hand was warm as he took mine and pulled himself up. Nils rolled over in his sleep, smiling. "I'll walk you."

"I know how to get to my room."

"I do not trust that you will actually go there and rest." I scowled, but he nudged me to the door anyway. "You should hide there quick, before the others find you." OH YEAH!

"What _did_ the others want with me?" We walked down the surprisingly quiet hall side by side. "And was it 'Legion' others? Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector 'others'? Some other group 'others'?"

"Legion, at the time." At the time? "It was for a drinking contest. I imagine they have dragged others into it."

"Seriously?" He nodded and I groaned. "I'm only giving them hangover remedies if there's a fight tomorrow. That'll make them learn."

"No, it won't."

"I'll get a laugh, then. That's okay, right?"

"Of course." I glanced up, just to see his expression, but he was as stoic as always. "But if you stay up too late working, you might miss it."

"I get it already!"

* * *

_Notes on Isadora_

· _Yet another mounted unit. Specializes in swords. I'll have her and Kent train together._

· _Trained as a bodyguard, so while skilled, she'll probably struggle a bit in the open terrain. I'll probably have her guard Merlinus to free up Marcus._

· _She often appears melancholic. It makes sense, since she likely lost a lot of friends with Elbert's knights, but I swear I saw her twisting a ring she wore on her left hand. An engagement ring._

_Notes on Heath_

· _Wyvern rider, meaning he has a distinct weakness to magic. His wyvern is named Hyperion. _

· _ Skilled and trained, he was definitely a knight before a mercenary. Won't ask what happened. If it becomes relevant, I think he'll tell me. I can take a guess, though, by how chivalrous he is_

· _His strength and build make it clear that he'll be able to easily wield stronger, heavier weapons that Florina and Fiora struggle with. He'll be able to hit hard, and he might just be fast enough to do it quickly with a bit of training. _

_Rath's fighting technique hasn't changed. I'll use the same strategies with him. Though I think I'll encourage him to pick up swords. I saw some hunters of the Kutolah use them, and he gets along well enough with Kent. _

* * *

Author's Notes: And here we go! Only time we see Uther in the story, and here's Amanda, the OC who has been mentioned quite a few times now. And Rath returns! And Heath, who is awesome (and tied for my fav flier with Florina)! _And_ Isadora who… okay, bad unit, but I like a little subplot via supports with her. For those curious, Thria actually shows up in FE6 too, as the setting for Chapter 6, where it was ruled by Orun too. The conversation between just Hector and Uther is a Hector Mode exclusive. Minor explanation for NPC phase of the game.

(Disclaimer – yes, I love pair up from Awakening and Fates. More Fates than Awakening because it's not quite as broken. Also, Fates is very fun~)

Next Chapter – Interlude, Nabata Desert


	38. interlude - Nabata Desert

Interlude – Nabata Desert

* * *

_The Nabata Desert, a wasteland of scorching days and frozen nights. By all accounts, it rejects human life. Anyone careless enough to enter its borders is doomed to wander lost, becoming a buried mummified husk. It's the last place in all the continent I'd want to be. Yet, here we are. Heading straight in. All because Uther spoke of a living legend and bade us to follow. And Eliwood and Hector decided to jump right in._

_This better be worth it. I really disliked testing my limits of heat and cold tolerance. _

* * *

"So hot… I'm going to die…" Very nice summary of everything, Nils. Impressive for six words. "Ugh…" Nils slipped in the sand and nearly fell. "Wah!"

Hector caught him, though, and helped find his footing. "Hey, Nils?" he began, noting how shaky Nils was. Nils looked up at him. "Want me to carry you?" And Nils stared at him like he was insane. "What's with that look?"

"Such kindness from you surprised me, Lord Hector." NILS! HAHAHA! "Is this some fever dream?" Clearly, we had rubbed off on him!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hector scowled. "I was worried you might collapse again, like the other day."

"Oh, don't be so hard on him," Lyn chided, skipping up. "You're usually so brusque, so it's no wonder he's confused." The words were said so sweetly and with such a smile, that it was almost enough to make you forget she was insulting him. Hector's scowl deepened. "Don't be shy, Nils. Let him help you."

"But…" Nils mumbled, glancing around at the rest of our very large group. "Um…"

"Do as you're told, boy!" Hector retorted, easily picking up Nils and settling him on his shoulders easily. "Wow, you're freaking light. Eat more, Nils."

"I'm going to fall!"

"Just sit still! Lyn, stop laughing so much and get him calm!" Except Lyn kept laughing and Hector was grinning. "Nils, stop squirming!"

I laughed, watching the scene as I leaned into Rath to keep my seat better. Our group was making its very slow way through the desert, doing our best to keep hydrated and avoiding sunburns. While I had tried to walk like many of the others the first few days, my leg protested even with the brace, so Serra had ordered me to ride. Thankfully, Rath didn't mind having me as a passenger again.

Still giggling, I glanced around, mentally checking on everyone. Most everyone's spirits had been lifted by the heartwarming scene. I swear; Hector, Lyn, and Nils looked almost like a family on an outing. Except, you know, the sand and the sun trying to burn us alive. We'd have to make camp soon. Again. This living legend had better be worth it. Or I was going to hurt Uther for making the suggestion.

The wind picked up and blew sand in my face, making me cough. Rath gently patted me on the back as I struggled to breathe. I hated the desert so much.

Sighing, I glanced around at the others, doing a headcount to make sure no one had been lost. Erk was riding with Priscilla, his health still too damaged for him to even _think_ about walking. I think he was actually sleeping, certainly I couldn't see his face as he leaned heavily into Priscilla. Raven and Lucius were walking next to them, Raven struggling with the sand while Lucius almost glided across like a freaking fairy. The knights were fighting with their horses; I noted with some pride that Kent and Sain had less trouble with theirs than Isadora, Marcus, and Lowen. Though, to be fair to Lowen, he had Rebecca riding with him, no doubt trying to figure out a meal for later. Legault was teasing the living hell out of Matthew, with Serra cackling. I had Heath up in the air, searching… who else… oh, there was Ninian and Eliwood, not far away. And Ninian looked almost lost as she stared at the horizon.

"Enter the desert and move west," I heard her murmured, repeating the words Uther had given us before our departure. "Someone will meet you." Somehow, someway. I highly questioned how Uther knew _anything_ about whoever this person was. "Yet, we have seen no one." And poor Ninian was flagging. I could see it in her unsteady walk. I wondered if I should order her to rest in Merlinus's convoy, like Florina and Fiora. The pegasus knights were used to the cold, and were positively _chipper_ when night fell, but during the day, it was obvious how bad their tolerance to heat was. And that wasn't even going into the poor pegasi, who were adapted to snow. I kept expecting them to drop dead, even with the constant tending.

"Then, we must keep moving," Eliwood replied, voice firm and confident. The unwavering faith both he and Hector had in Uther was touching, even if I did want to shake them a little for it right now. "Here." He offered his arm to Ninian, with a small, warm smile. "The heat is taking its toll on you. If you please, take my arm." Ever the gentleman.

"…Very well…" Hesitantly, Ninian did take his arm, leaning into him slightly. I noticed her face flushed, and smirked when I realized it wasn't due to heat. Adorable~ "Forgive me…" Laughter caught her attention, her focus shifted to Hector, Lyn, and Nils. Who were happily chatting about something Nils could see from Hector's shoulders, based on how Nils was pointing ahead. "So strange…"

"Hmm?"

"All of you treat my brother and I so… normally." Her attention turned to Eliwood again. "Doesn't it bother you? Our powers… our looks… we're so different from…"

"Has that been bothering you?" Eliwood's voice and face were incredibly gentle, and they softened further when Ninian nodded. "Well, what's wrong with being a bit different from other people? Just look at our eclectic group." That was a … wait, was that word even being used properly? I wasn't sure. "When I look at you, I don't see other people. I see you, Ninian." …Um… Eliwood? Eliwood, careful on the lines. That so sounded like flirting. "I see a normal, kindhearted girl." So did that.

"…Do you speak truly?"

"Yes." Eliwood smiled warmly. "Besides, you should not worry so much on your looks, Ninian. You are incredibly beautiful." ELIWOOD! "H-hey, why are you so flushed?" ELIWOOD, YOU OBLIVIOUS FLIRT!

"Eliwood, why don't you two get some water from Merlinus?" I called, mostly to give Ninian an out. She sent me a grateful look even as Eliwood nodded and gently led her towards Merlinus's wagon. I gave her a sympathetic smile. Oh, she had a crush all right, and Eliwood really didn't think sometimes at how his words could be taken. I was definitely going to have a good talk with her later about it. I had a feeling she needed to vent, and she wasn't very close to anyone outside the Legion. "Goodness…" A blessedly cool jar was pressed against my face, and I quickly took it and started sipping when I saw Rath had already opened it for me. I instantly smelled the lavender and chamomile and felt myself relax as I sipped. And, as I did, I did another check on people. Dorcas and Bartre were helping each other, and poor Oswin, make it through the sands. I almost burst into laughter, though, when I realized Dart was carrying a protesting, squirming Guy. Not on his shoulders, like Hector was doing with Nils… well, I guess technically he was 'on his shoulders', but slung across like a sack, not sitting comfortably. And the two were arguing over it. Haha! I should probably intervene in a bit, but for now…

"Nice to see how lively everyone is!" I brought my attention down as Wil stepped next to Rath's horse. He gave us a big grin before turning his attention to Rath. "So, Rath, the archers of the Sacae…" he began, waiting to make sure Rath was willing to converse. When Rath nodded, he continued, "they're all mounted, aren't they?" Rath nodded, giving him an odd look even as he shifted to keep me from slipping off the horse. The sands made poor footing, even for a Sacaean horse. "I'd have trouble just staying on…" I thought back to the Caelin Inheritance Dispute. I didn't recall him having any trouble, but then again, he never rode alone. "If I had to shoot, too, I'd be in trouble!"

"…The beast of the Sacae are swift…" Rath murmured. I nodded, remembering seeing the hunters race off when I traveled with the Kutolah. The rabbits alone would disappear from sight before I could blink. "If we could not shoot from the saddle, we would starve." I thought I saw a dark look in his eyes when he said that. I wondered if there were nights he had gone hungry, trying and failing to hunt.

"Hmm… I guess so." Wil shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I grew up in such a quiet little town, our traps were always full. Never wanted for rabbit. Actually, got a bit sick of it." Wil. Seriously? "That's why I'm not so swift on the field, I guess. I mean, I shoot _well_, but I never had to depend on it until I joined the Legion." Well, nice to know? "Before I know it, the enemy's behind me." And giving me a damn heart attack. You know… was sand good for running training? Hmm… "Of course, that's why it's good to have partners on the field!" Wil grinned up at Rath, and I felt Rath squirm behind me. "Like you! You're amazing!"

"…What."

"It's true! You're fast and strong, you can shoot from insane distances, control your horse, and you always know the enemy numbers and positions!" Wil, was this a subtle way of saying you had a _massive_ crush on Rath? Not that I could blame him, but still. _Still_. "I can learn a lot from you. I'm not the best archer, but I want to get better." Wil's eyes hardened in determination. "I want to help Lady Lyndis… if I could just be half as good as you, I could help her a lot." Oooor, maybe he had a crush on Lyn. Couldn't blame him for that one either.

"…You are strange." Rath! "You are very strange."

"Huh?" Wil sulked. "Why do you say that?"

"You are so quick to doubt yourself, despite your skill." Wil instantly flushed. I hid a grin behind my smile. "You are also so open with your weakness. Are you not afraid?"

"Afraid? Why?" Now Wil looked confused. "I mean; we're not strangers! We're friends, right?" Rath didn't reply. I glanced up at him, curious by the silence, and thought he might have been startled. But it was just by the slight widening of his eyes, the minor uncertainty in them. Everything else was stoic. "Right?"

"…Yes… we are…" Rath relaxed, ever so slightly, behind me. "But you are still strange."

"Nonsense! I'm normal!" Wil, there was no one in this army who could be considered 'normal'. "I might as well be Normal Archer number three!" …Um… w-well, I suppose, technically, there were three archers, but… um… UM…

"Number three?" Rath frowned slightly in confusion. "Why three?"

"Mmm, no reason, I guess." Wil shrugged. "It just seemed pretty normal." What.

"…" Rath immediately ducked away, tugging his horse away from Wil. Wil called after him, but he didn't listen. I twisted to ask him why, but then I could only stare. Because he was grinning, hiding it behind his hand, shaking with laughter. And, for the first time, I realized that Rath was around my age. He seemed older, more distant, but right now? Right now, he was just a teenager, laughing over some stupid little thing a friend of his.

So, I smiled, unable to help it, and laughed when he gave me an odd look. "I'm happy that you're laughing," I told him. His hand dropped to the reins, to keep his horse from veering too far from the others. I still saw the shadow of a smile, a laugh, on his lips. "It's nice to see you smiling." He shook his head slightly, and looked ahead, face becoming stoic again. "Yes, yes, you may refuse to acknowledge it. But I shan't forget!"

"Katri!" Still giggling, I turned my attention to Hector. He still had Nils on his shoulders, and Nils actually looked rather happy about the whole thing now. "Mind answering a question?" he asked, coming to stand a bit closer so that we didn't have to shout. Lyn tagged along to make sure Nils didn't slip. "About Etrurian politics, history, whatnot."

What. "You're wanting to learn?" I retorted, incredulous. "About Etrurian _politics_? Has the sun baked your brain?" He scowled, even as Lyn and Nils laughed. "Well, go on. What's the question?"

"It's something Ephidel said." I shuddered as I remembered him. Remembered how he had still been moving, even when half-burnt to bone. My stomach rolled at the memory. "Something about your house's power?" …Oh. "But isn't it one of the five Great Houses?"

"Well, yes…" I sighed. "You would ask a complicated thing." He simply smiled, and made space for Eliwood as he came up to hear the explanation. Ninian wasn't with him. I assumed she was sitting with Florina and Fiora. "Hanover, Reglay, Caerleon, Eir, and Caliburn. By law, these five house are equal in power, second only to the royal house. By tradition, though, that's… not really the case." I sipped my drink, mostly to buy time to try and think of how to explain. "Saint Elimine didn't fight alone. And I don't mean alongside the Eight Heroes. I meant she had friends who took up arms with her, childhood friends. Five of them."

"So, I'm guessing each of them founded a house and that's why those five are the 'Great Houses.'

"Sort of, yes." I nodded and closed my eyes, still thinking of how best to phrase it. "However, three of those friends died during the Scouring. One died forging the legendary weapons. Another was eaten by a dragon that they thought was dead. The third died shielding Saint Elimine from a traitor's sword." I opened my eyes and looked at them. "Later family members, a daughter, a nephew, and a niece, later founded houses at the behest of Saint Elimine, when they came of age. Those houses became Caerleon, Eir, and Caliburn. Reglay and Hanover, however, were founded, directly, by the two surviving friends of Saint Elimine."

"So, it's like how Pherae became the second most powerful to Ostia in Lycia. Founded, directly, by a close friend of a hero, who fought at their side." I hadn't known that. It made sense, though. "But one of the more powerful across the continent? Your house, I mean. How did that come about?"

"Reglay has the same amount of influence, not that Pent ever uses it. The province has forever been famous for its skilled magic users, and the best magic academies of the continent are actually centered _in_ Reglay." I shrugged. "As for Hanover… it's a combination of our horses and something that lingers from our founder, the Lady Hildegard. Like most of those who fought from that time, she's more myth than legend, but she supposedly served as the tactician to the eight heroes." Meaning she had a _lot_ of influence. Influence that lingered, just like the fear of dragons.

"Oh." Hector suddenly smirked. "Is that why you went into tactics?"

"Not in the least." My response was immediate and deadpanned. "I went into it because I liked it. And I didn't even learn it from a blood relative. Charles taught me." Now _he_ might have taught me because of the Lady Hildegard, but that was neither here nor there. "That answer your question?"

"I think so." Hector nodded. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Though what _was_ was… "Anyone seen Canas?" I hadn't found him yet.

"Saw him digging in the sand earlier. Something about hidden treasure." Hidden… treasure…? Freaking hell, I needed to make sure he never met Pent. They _both_ would just go scholar crazy. "Oh, hey, there's Heath!"

Sure enough, Heath came swooping in, angling his descent to minimize the amount of sand and wind his wyvern kicked up. "There's an oasis up ahead," he reported as soon as his wyvern touched down. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. No goring out cacti for water tonight. "Shall we head there?"

"Yes, please," I confirmed. "Lead us." He nodded and urged his wyvern a bit away before launching into the air. "Everyone, follow Heath. He's taking us to where we're setting up camp!" It might be relatively relaxing. For once.

* * *

"So, I'm not imagining the little blossoms of affection blooming between Priscilla and Erk…" I giggled at the thought. "Oh, that's going to be interesting."

"Will it be all right?" While I was amused, Lucius was more anxious. "I understand Etruria is very… well… strict when it comes to marriages among nobility."

"That's a polite way to describe it." I smirked. "But I _dare_ anyone claim that Erk isn't allowed to marry her because of 'uncertain birth'. I seriously would love to see them do it. It's glorious to see sweet Louise turn into a mother bear with the sweetest smile."

"Horrible." And yet, he laughed with me. "I think that's the last of the definitive romances I've seen for now." Namely, Erk and Priscilla, and Rebecca and Lowen. "I have suspicions of other possibilities, but those are at a point where it could swing to strong friendship or romance."

"I see." Nodding, I leaned back a bit more against the tree. Lucius and I were enjoying the shade by the oasis now that the camp had set up. I _had_ wanted to work more on my strategies, but Lucius had offered to gossip… er… share his observations… about the group. "Oh, right, I have ideas for different groups. Team A, Team B, and whatnot. Not sure if it's something I would want to implement in the freaking desert, but if you don't mind looking at them later?"

"Not at all," Lucius reassured me. Still, his smile wasn't very comforting. "We can discuss it at dinner."

…I should've known. "Is this considered bribery or blackmail?"

"I wouldn't know. I am a monk." Still, his smile softened. "Regardless…" A suddenly splash cut him off and both of us turned to the water where… a lot… of the army… was suddenly in their underwear and swimming in the oasis.

…Did everyone seriously just strip down and jump in the water? Seriously?!

"I don't know if I should just sit back and enjoy the eye-candy or remind everyone that water doesn't provide that much protection from the sun and they need to really put on sun lotion before they turn into lobster lords and company," I deadpanned. Lucius laughed, bright and joyful. "Honestly…" Okay, to be fair, only about a quarter of the swimmers had actually stripped down to their underwear. Most went only half, and a few were fully clothed. Still. "Your opinion, oh pious monk?"

"Well, so long as they're having fun…?" Lucius hesitantly replied. I grinned and he returned it sheepishly. "I don't think we can really stop them at this point." Point. "Do staves work on sun poisoning?" Uh…

"I have absolutely no idea. Where's Serra or Priscilla?"

"Lady Priscilla is apparently learning how to swim with Erk and Guy." He pointed. "See? She's clinging to Erk."

"Priscilla knows how to swim. _I_ taught her." However… "Considering she's fully clothed, I'm guessing she's more hiding behind Erk to avoid everyone checking her out." A thought occurred to me. "Do we have towels?"

"I would be surprised if we didn't. It's Merlinus."

"True."

"Oh, there you two are!" And there was Serra, who plopped down right between Lucius and me. "I can't believe they just threw off their clothes!" she yelped, face very red. "In front of a lady!" And yet, it was oh-so-convenient Matthew's ass was exactly where she was staring. "Where are their manners?!"

"I think they're drowning them," I deadpanned. She groaned, and hid her face in her knees. "Aw… poor sweet Serra…" I stroked her hair, even as I did a headcount. "So, it looks like the only ones not joining in are us, Marcus, Merlinus, Nils, Ninian, Raven, and Rath." I could see Eliwood from here, laughing at something Hector said. I noticed that they'd opted to keep their pants on, unlike some of the other males. Good for Ninian. She was already so red in the face. Poor girl… oh, wait, was Lyn checking out Hector's back? I think she was. Maybe. Oh, I was _so_ teasing her later.

"A shame for you that Rath is not involved." WHAT THE HELL!? "I am surprised to see Florina among the group." So was I, but it looked like she was actually getting a swimming lesson from Matthew and Wil. "Oh, Serra, how _are_ staves with sun poisoning?"

"Horrible," Serra immediately replied. "It can ease the pain of the burns, but it can't really deal with the rest of it." Meaning I had to tell everyone to get sun lotion on as soon as possible.

However, even as I stood to chide them, Legault ambushed Heath of all people, sending him sprawling into the water, and the resulting splash actually sparked a giant splash war between the whole group.

I laughed and laughed, unable to help it. We might be saving the world and all, but damn if it wasn't nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

* * *

Chest rattling coughs startled me from my thoughts. Damn sand. Stupid, damn sand. I had been doing fine on the coughing front, and then I came _here_, and suddenly it felt like it was worse. Not to mention how I felt both unbelievably warm and absolutely freezing. Ugh… I hated the desert. I hated the desert so much. I would die before I came to this desert again. Mark my words.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, glaring at my papers. Lucius had made some suggested changes to the groups, mostly for group unity, so I was reconstructing my tactics for the groups. If I could get this finished, then it would really streamline the tactics. Like, a lot. Make it so that a single tactician _could_ reasonably control an army of this size. That would give me more time for budgeting, categorizing, studying, researching… ah, right, too much to do. Back to work, Katri.

…Or not, since someone was knocking on my tent.

"Come in," I called, turning to face whoever it was. My foot knocked over my pack, though, and Mother's letters peeked out from where I had hidden them. I quickly bent down and straightened it, covering the letters again. Out of sight, out of mind. I couldn't… I couldn't read them. Not yet. I just…

"Is everything all right?" I glanced up and saw my visitor was Rath. He was studying me closely. "You're pale." Mmm…

"My mother left some letters for me, but since I'm still uncertain on what to feel, I'm kind of doing my best to forget about them." I nudged my pack for emphasis. It was… nice to talk about this. "I hide them in here, but knocked the stupid thing over." I shrugged, smiling up at him. "So? What's up?"

"Here." He passed me another ceramic jar. "It's good for coughs." Oh… were they that loud? "I was coming back from first watch and came by to check on you." Ah… "What are you working on?"

"Hopefully things that'll make things easier on me." He nodded, and I thought he smiled slightly. "That'll give me more time for… everything else I need to do."

"Including take medicine." Taking the pointed hint, I checked to see the jar was already unsealed and sipped. Immediately, I tasted honey, nice and sweet, and bits of what I thought might be thyme. "Is there too much honey?"

"No, it's perfect." …Wait… "Did you mix this up especially for me?" He glanced away, but I laughed. "Thank you!" He did something like this during the Caelin Inheritance Dispute too. A quiet, gentle, maybe a little awkward, kindness. "Though, I'm sorry to give you more work."

"I would have simply been stargazing." He stared at me for a moment, though, and I could tell he was trying to figure out how to ask me something. "Your earrings…" Ah!

"Kieros made them for me." I immediately felt giddy at the memory. "Protection and the like. I traveled with the Kutolah for a time, actually." I couldn't help but grin, even if he remained stoic. "I learned a lot on how they lived, and Dayan had me help out with planning hunting parties!" That had been so much fun, and I learned far more in that short time about the land of the Sacae than I had in _years_ of books. "I stayed with Almada and her mother. Amalda's a sweet girl, about eight, who knows a ridiculous amount of flowers. I think she hopes to be a doctor. Her mother gets sick a lot, but she is such a loving woman. Welcomed me right in."

"You're bouncing." I flushed when I realized he was right. But, the smile never left my face. "How did you…?"

"Fall into traveling with them?" He nodded, and I laughed. "Well, I think Dayan didn't have me shot immediately because I was strange foreigner who knew Lyn, truth be told. I kind of walked right into a hunter ambush." A slight narrowing of the eyes, and I _knew_ he was exasperated. "While Dayan was trying to get me to Kieros for a reading or something, though, bandits attacked. I helped out with the strategy for that. Of course, my strategy failed to account for a traitor, but things works out, thankfully."

"Is that where you got the scar on your face?"

"Yeah, I was talking to the traitor and distracting him until Kieros could get there. I had an arrow in my shoulder too." He gave me a look, and I laughed awkwardly, looking away. "H-hey, it didn't kill me!" I sipped my drink to avoid figuring out just how exasperated her was. "Anyway, afterwards, they were heading to Bulgar, and offered to let me travel with them."

"I see." He shook his head. "You have a habit of falling into trouble."

"Yes… well…" That reminded me. Wasn't there something that Kieros warned me about…? I should try to remember that. Later. "Anyway, I had hoped to see you there, when I learned what tribe they were, but no such luck." I remembered something Dayan had said, though, and turned to face him. I opened my mouth to ask about why everyone had stiffened at his name, but decided… that wasn't something I could ask. Not yet, not right now. I didn't think _he_ would have the answer. So, instead… "Kieros told me that a child name 'Rath' lived among the Kutolah, but left. Was that you?"

"…Yes…" His expression locked up. This was a nerve, a thing he didn't want to talk about, think about.

So… "W-well, I hope you don't mind I babbled about you to Kieros and Dayan?" His startled stare made me self-conscious, so I looked away. "They asked! Dayan was especially interested!" He… didn't look like he believed me. "Hey, I'm not lying." I pouted, and it only earned me a little half-smile that hid… something. Something I didn't have a right to ask about. "Oh, fine, don't believe me then." Sulking, I turned away, returning to my work.

However, Rath gently touched my arm to catch my attention. "You need to take a break." I glanced up at him, pointing at all the work I still had as my answer. "That's _why_ you need to take a break." …Something told me I'd lose a stubbornness battle with him. "I can take you for a ride." Huh? "A slow one, of course." He seemed… okay, he looked stoic, but I almost thought he was nervous.

And I was hesitant. It was a horse. Horseback riding. But, at the same time, it was Rath, who I trusted, who _knew_ about my fear. So… "Okay." I stood up, swaying a bit as my legs protested. "Ow…" I gave him a look, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity for a 'I told you so'. However, he simply passed me my cloak, a beautiful one that was a personal gift from Amanda. "Let's go?"

It didn't take long at all for us to get to his horse, saddle it up, post word to the s that we were heading out for a short bit (Legault and Matthew, who both smirked for some reason when I told them), and head out. True to his word, Rath kept the pace slow and easy. So, it also didn't take long for me to relax after the initial wave of 'oh, freaking hell, I was on a horse'.

And when I relaxed, the scenery just captivated me. "Oh, wow…" I breathed. The moonlight on the sands… the blanket of stars above our heads… It was awe-inspiring. It was actually beautiful. "A shame we can't go far." Might be nice to just… go away for a bit. But, I had a job. A job I would see through. But wow, this scenery was amazing… the last time I saw the stars so clearly was back on the plains… "Beautiful…"

I thought I saw Rath smile as he urged his horse into a slow, easy walk. A short little walk, really, going until the oasis was just within sight, breathing the crisp night air. Watching the stars overhead. I thought about reading them, but I didn't want anything to ruin this wonderful, peaceful moment. So, instead, I just looked at them, smiling. Like a river, flowing over our heads, or a soft blanket settling on us. Comforting and peaceful.

"Are you afraid?" I glanced at Rath, curious by his question.

When he didn't clarify, I simply decided to answer, "A little." …Actually… "Okay, a lot." I sighed, looking back up at the stars. "We're facing a madman who has assassins at his beck and call, and is trying to destroy the continent. That's pretty scary." But what was scarier was… "I'm scared of making a mistake, and getting someone killed." And what was scariest was… "And I'm scare that, in order to complete the objective, I will have to give an order, knowing someone will die. That I will have to sacrifice one of our army to save the rest." I thought of Erk and the ships. Even if he had agreed, it was still… I couldn't forgive myself for it. I couldn't _ever_ forgive myself for it. "So…" I glanced at Rath, and I thought he looked amused. Just a little quirk of a smile. "What?"

"I had meant 'are you afraid of my horse?', Katri." …Oh. "But it is good to hear the rest."

"…Did you just trick me?"

"No, I was asking a serious question."

"You totally tricked me."

"No, you tricked yourself." I had a retort, but he tensed a little, glancing to the side. "That is…" Hmm? Was something approaching? "Ah, Lyn." What?

"I see you two had the same idea I did?" I smiled at Lyn as Rath turned his horse to face her. Unlike us, she was riding alone. "Got a little restless, seeing the stars. It's like the plains, so…" She shrugged. "Then I saw tracks and got worried."

"Lyn, for future reference, there are watches for a reason," I pointed out. She smiled sheepishly. Someone was still a little too used to doing everything on her own. …Not that I could talk, but I at least had someone else confirm the logic behind why that was? "Still, that's probably a sign we need to head back…" I couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh, did I interrupt?" Interrupt what? I was assuming she wasn't talking about my break? "Sorry~" She didn't look sorry at all! What was going on? "Anyway… actually, Rath, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Rath gave her a curious look as he nudged his horse back towards the camp. Lyn followed easily. "Are all Kutolah men so quiet?" Mmm… it depended. Dayan could be very quiet, but the young hunters were loud and rambunctious. And I could never forget that 'quiet' victory party. "My father and the other Lorca men didn't talk much, but they were gossiping magpies compared to you." Rath remained quiet, and I could feel him tense up. This… wasn't a conversation he enjoyed. "You rarely smile too. Are you mad that I dragged you into trouble? Again?" I had a feeling no one could _drag_ Rath anywhere. "Because if you are…"

"I'm not angry." Rath interrupted her, shaking his head slightly. "You would know if I was angry, Lyn. Trust me." Well, that had me curious.

"But you don't talk and-"

"There's no need to."

"…Oh." Lyn flushed. "R-right, I suppose that is the case." She coughed, mostly to hide her embarrassment, and scowled playfully at him. "Well, you could smile more."

"Wolves rarely smile."

"Now you're being difficult." She turned her attention to me. "Make him behave."

"I like Rath exactly as he is," I retorted instantly. Rath tensed behind me, and Lyn looked a little surprised. "What? I do." I sighed as Lyn smirked. Definitely missing something. "Anyway, though, Lyn, since you're so worried about Rath, let me tell you about the conversation he and Wil had today. Rath was laughing."

"He was not! Tell!" A soft sigh made both of us grin at Rath. "Deal with it," Lyn teased. "You're the one riding with my best friend, and I intend to gossip with her. You're the target for now and I want to hear about this mythical laugh."

"Yes, yes…" Still, Rath seemed tense… "We can also talk about those looks you were giving Hector while everyone was swimming." Lyn squeaked and I laughed. Both sounds echoed across the sands. "Don't think I didn't notice you checking him out."

"Mean!" I only laughed harder. And Rath relaxed behind me, shifting to hold me a little more securely in the saddle. "Katri, stop being a hyena and tell me the story!"

"All right, all right! So, it starts with Wil coming up…"

Later, when we finally got back to camp, I'd have to work twice as hard to make up for this break, but… I couldn't regret it. Because between the ride and the laughter, it was perfect for my battered spirit. It really was. I wondered if Rath knew that? Knew that the scenery would have that effect? I'd have to thank him later.

* * *

_Notes on Desert Tactics_

· _Only unmounted magic users and fliers are able to traverse the sands without difficulties. While fliers are obvious, the reason for magic users is much less obvious. Yodel told me once that the spirits employed by magic users give them better footing, but I'm sure he was just messing with me. More likely, it's because they were very little armor._

· _Though movement is impaired, the shifting sands actually make it a bit easier to dodge attacks, if only because you're more likely to fall on your face. _

· _Watch the horizon for sandstorms. If you get caught, you might not come out of it alive._

* * *

Author's note: Little interlude chapter, nothing fancy. The first part of the first scene is from the game, one of my favorite scenes truth be told. Canas's mention of treasures (as brief as it is) comes from his 'tactician convo' for the coming chapter, the only in-game hint about a Fire Emblem classic – hidden treasures in the sands. The 'explanation' Yodel gave Katri is based on a base convo from Path of Radiance.  
Wil and Rath's convo is based on their B support, though Rath's _reaction_ to Wil's 'number three' line is from their A support (where it is heavily implied that Rath finds that line INCREDIBLY amusing). His conversation with Lyn has snippets from their C support.

Next Chapter – Living Legend


	39. Chapter 23) Living Legend

Chapter 23) Living Legend

* * *

_So we continue on and on. The sun and journey are wearing deep on us. I'm worried about our supplies. I give us one or two more days before we have to turn back, for safety reasons. _

_The sand is everywhere. I think it's irritated my cough. The heat makes me dizzy. Why can't a living legend be easier to find?_

* * *

I hated sand. I hated sand so much. It scratched and itched, and every time the wind kicked some up, I inhaled a bunch and spent time hacking it up. Which meant I was basically coughing, non-stop. Ugh…

"Try and get some rest," Rath murmured as he helped me drink some of that concoction he made for my cough. It could be worse. I could be sunburned like half of the army. I told them to put sun-lotion on while they swam at the oasis, but they hadn't listened. That said… I seemed to be the only one coughing so much. I wasn't the _only_ one, but none of the others seemed as bothered. "You're swaying."

"The heat is making me dizzy," I whispered. He passed me water without a word, and I sipped it slowly. I wanted to guzzle it, but that would be _really_ bad. Last thing I needed was be sick in the freaking desert.

"Are you sure it's because you didn't sleep last night?"

"How could I? Our supplies are dangerously low. We might not have enough for a return trip." I felt ill at the thought. This was far too dangerous. Uther, what were you thinking? You better hold on long enough for me to at _least_ send an angry letter your way! I intended to complain about this a lot!

"Hey!" Startled, I glanced over my shoulder to see Guy had approached. For some reason. I rarely saw him outside of Matthew or Priscilla's company. "Can you hear me?" Guy asked, looking at Rath. Okay, so, I wasn't being notified of something then… "Hello?"

"Yes?" Rath finally replied. He barely glanced down at Guy, but I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah…" But Guy didn't elaborate. Instead, he stared at Rath curiously. "Matthew said your name was Rath. I wonder if you're the same Rath I know of." Hmm? "You're of the Kutolah, right? I've heard that be said. Are you the chieftain's son?" …Wha…? "The Chieftain has a son named Rath. He left the trube when I was young, so I don't know what he looks like." But Rath… wasn't much older than Guy… "But you look like him. The Chieftain, that is."

"…Did you need something?" I felt how tense Rath was, and he stared straight ahead, avoiding both Guy's eyes and mine. He… had to have been young too. When he left. But then there was what Dayan said. 'I had to send him away, to fulfill a duty.'

Rath hadn't _left_. He had been _forced to leave_. No wonder he hadn't believed me when I said Kieros and Dayan had been interested. He had been…

"Um… oh! Right!" Guy nodded as he remembered. "I wanted to ask if Lady Lyn was of the Sacae," he explained. I had to resist the very strong urge to give him an incredulous look. _No one_ hid that Lyn was of the Lorca. "She kind of walks like us, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, she's from the Sacae." Rath slowly relaxed. She is the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

"Lorca? Never heard of them." …Was it petty that I wanted to clock him over the head? "But if that's the case, they what's she doing with those Lycian lords?" Um… okay, did no one actually explain to Guy what all happened last year? "Matthew won't explain unless I pay him." MATTHEW! "And I don't really know anyone else in that group." Except literally anyone in the army could tell him? "But you're of the Sacae, and you're the chieftain's son." Rath tensed up again, and I was very tempted to send Guy on a snipe hunt just to get him _away_. "So…"

"Does it matter why?" Rath finally looked at him. "Lyn is of our people. No matter what path she walks, that fact will not change. Father Sky and Mother Earth are not confined to the Sacae, and neither are their children."

"…Yeah, you're right." Guy smiled. "I guess I got confused. I know how most outsiders treat us. Though, this army is weird." He nodded. "Sacaean warriors proudly defend their own."

"…" Rath studied Guy a bit in silence before asking, "why did you leave the tribe?" He was tense again.

"To become a great warrior." …There was absolutely no hesitation in Guy's answer. "I was never good with the bow, and, frankly, I'm terrible at hunting. But the chieftain told me I had a good sword arm, so I decided to perfect it." His eyes lit up with determination. "So, I left to grow stronger. I want to defend the tribe, and especially my mother, as best I can."

"I… see." Rath's eyes narrowed slightly, like he was staring at something too bright. He was almost tense enough to shake, and I thought I might have saw _envy_ in his eyes. Envy that Guy had the choice, that Guy had a goal.

"Guy, can you tell Matthew to check everyone's water?" I requested, twisting to smile at him. It wasn't a snipe hunt. "I'm dreadfully worried about it with this heat." And that wasn't a lie.

Guy grinned and scampered off without another word. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. But, instead, I turned my attention to Rath. He would not look at me. He looked at the ground, at the others, at the sky, straight ahead. Anything but me. It was easy to read that. He didn't want to explain. He didn't want me to ask.

"…When you feel like talking, know that I will listen," I whispered to him. I chose to lean into him, resting my head against his shoulder. It would be awkward to give him a reassuring hug, since I was sitting side-saddle in front of him as always, so this would have to do. "Just as you listen to me." I gently rested my hand on his, and I slowly felt him relax. I thought about reiterating how Kieros and Dayan had asked about him. I thought about telling him how Dayan seemed bitter, resigned, sad about it. But none of that mattered. Because all the reasons in the world couldn't erase how much pain and confusion he went through. I knew that, better than I probably should. "Okay?"

He didn't answer verbally, but he let me keep my hand on his as we continued to ride, let me continue to rest against him, so I took that as 'okay.'.

I actually ended up half-dozing until we all suddenly stopped. Shaking the cobwebs out of my head, I twisted to try and figure out the reason why. It was soon obvious. Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector had stopped. And Ninian and Nils were looking at something in the distance.

"Over there…" I heard Ninian say, pointing to some movement on the horizon. "Someone is under attack." …Who else was crazy enough to be out here?!

"That must be him," Hector shouted, pointing to one person. I couldn't make out anything but a general shape, and a love of purple attire. And rather gracefully avoiding axes. "Lone man… and a crowd of bandits." Yeah, but did he really need help? Oh, probably. Since when did someone _not_ need our help when we were conveniently nearby?

"Let's help him!" Lyn declared. She was already moving. "I dislike seeing someone facing overwhelming odds!"

"Hey, wait up!" Eliwood yelled. Neither did. "Ah, well. Have to keep up with one's friends." And he was chasing too, Ninian following closely. And there went the knights.

"Is this truly a wise idea?" Heath touched down next to Rath and me. I was incredibly impressed that Rath's horse didn't twitch at the wyvern so close to it. "There's a sandstorm on the horizon," he told me, pointing behind. I felt myself freezing at the sight. A sandstorm… I only knew of them from books, but… "And everyone is charging." Yeah, they were. "I think they have too much faith in you." And now I had to get everyone together before the sandstorm came and killed us all. And save that person because what was the point of charging to save someone if you didn't take the time to try and save them?

Someone kill me now. This headache sure was trying.

* * *

My plan for the battle? Find everyone, drag them together, and then leave. Simple and easy. We had no time for bandit fighting. And we didn't have the resources for it. And the sandstorm on the horizon just screamed how much danger we were going to be in.

Sighing, I drew my hood over my head to block the sand from blowing into my eye. In order to free up space, I had dismounted from Rath's horse, and was staying put by Merlinus's wagon. That was the meeting point. I gave no orders, as I could not see very well. The sandstorm hadn't hit yet, but I could see the beginnings.

Go in, snatch who you can, return, drop them off. Those were the orders. Fight if you had to, but ignore them if you can. Of course, Legault and Matthew kept finding things buried in the sand and bringing them back too, so I guess we accidentally became looters too. Terrific.

I sighed again, glancing to the side. We actually had most of our group by now, those who ran getting lectured by those who hadn't. By my eye, we were just missing the lords, Ninian, and knights. And the person who was getting attacked in the first place.

"We still have time." I glanced down to see Nils gently touching my arm. "And I'm sure Ninian has sensed the danger by now and is getting them to move back," he told me. I smiled wanly. I could only hope. "Oh, over there…" Hmm… "Is… that a child?" What.

I whirled to where he pointed, and my eyes widened when I saw he was correct. Someone who did appear to be a small child was in the distance. More importantly, they were heading _towards_ the battle. "I'm going to get them," I whispered, already moving. "Nils, if you lose sight of me, send one of the mages to come after me, okay?"

"Okay!" And now I had to push my way through the sand to go after a child that almost seemed to float. My _good_ leg was protesting. I think my bad one went numb.

"Hey!" I called when I thought I got close enough for them to hear me. I coughed as sand got caught in my throat, but I nearly cheered when I saw the child had turned to face me. "Come this way! It's dangerous that way!" I thought the child tilted their head. "Come here!" Thankfully, the child did what I asked, half-skipping as she came to stand in front of me. She was a tiny girl, probably no more than five, with pink hair, bright green eyes, and a marking on her forehead. "Hey, there…" I crouched down slightly, and stroked her head. "Is your home close by?"

"No, Fae snuck out!" The girl smiled cheerfully at me. "Then Fae got lost," she continued, clearly not very bothered. "You're really pretty!" …Well, there's my ego boost of the day. "Fae likes pretty things!" She giggled and hugged my leg. "What's your name?"

"It's Katri."

"Kat…" She made a face as she tried to pronounce it. "Kari."

"Close. 'Katri.'"

"Katri." She beamed up at me. "You're really nice!" Ah, children.

"So, what's your name, little lady?" I had a guess, but…"

"Not little lady!" She pouted. "Fae is Fae."

"Fae, how pretty." She giggled. It felt so surreal, talking to a child when I could literally _hear_ people dying not far away. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah, Fae's real name is _reeeally_ long! And sounds that some people can't hear!" Huh? "Fae's the part everyone can hear." Just going to let that go.

"Katri is a nickname too. The full thing is Katarina." She made a face and I laughed. "Quite the mouthful, right?" She nodded vigorously and I laughed again. "Fae, how about you come with me until we can get you home, okay? It's much too dangerous for you to wander alone."

"Okay!" I was now doubly glad that Nils had spotted her. What if the bandits had gotten her?

"All right… up we go!" She squealed and laughed as I hefted her up. She was surprisingly light, so it was easy to settle her against my hip. And that's when I noticed something peculiar. Her ears were pointed. How strange. But I wouldn't draw attention to it. It would be horrible if she became self-conscious of it!

A loud war cry caught my ear, and I whirled, scared that someone had seen us, and was coming to attack us. However, I just saw… Okay, who was the shirtless guy swinging the axe around? I was grateful for the help, but at the same time, who the hell was he? And was going around shirtless in the sun like this _really_ a good idea?!

Shaking my head, I headed back to the wagon, keeping Fae tucked against me to lessen the chances of her seeing the battle. I really, really didn't want her mentally scarred from all of this.

"Welcome back!" Nils called, waving as we walked up. His eyes widened when he saw Fae, though. "That's…"

"Her name is Fae, Nils," I told him. I smiled at her as she looked at everyone with wide-eyes. "See something interesting, Fae?"

"Everyone!" she answered immediately. I laughed. "There's so many people and so many colors!" Well, now that she mentioned it, we were not only a strange group, but a colorful one. "Can Fae go play with them?"

"Maybe later, Fae." Though it might be a good idea to see if Lowen had something sweet in his emergency rations for her. "Anyway, Fae, let's thank Nils here. He's the one who saw you."

"Oh!" Fae twisted and beamed down at Nils. Nils, for his part, looked like something had whacked him in the head. "Thanks! You're nice!"

"You're welcome?" Nils replied. He glanced at me, eyes wide. I guessed he was surprised by how energetic she was. "Um… are you good with carrying her?"

"Yes, Nils, I'm fine," I reassured. Fae giggled and snuggled into me. "What's the latest head count?"

"Well, with you back, we have everyone except for the berserker who is killing the bandits for us." The shirtless guy? "The guy we saved is over with Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lyn. Ninian got them all to safety, just like I said." Ah, I see.

"We are very blessed to have you two." Nils smiled shyly at that. But I noticed some sadness in his eyes. "See about getting everyone ready to move, okay?"

"Okay!" And he was off. After watching to make sure he wasn't going to collapse suddenly, I walked through the group, doing my own mental check, mostly for injuries. Thankfully, it seemed we all got off pretty light. And the normally tedious job was lightened by Fae's giggling, so it was all good.

Still, I sighed in relief when I saw Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector, clustered together. Ninian wasn't with them, but a quick glance showed she was actually helping Serra with tending to Guy's arm. He must have gotten nicked, but he seemed in good spirits as he chatted, so all was good. At least, so I hoped. I wanted to go give those three a lecture in good conscious.

Mentally thinking of all the things I would yell, I made my way over to the lords, and caught sight of the person they were speaking to. I only saw their back at first, but I could tell they weren't part of the army, so this had to be our mystery person. As they turned slightly, to talk to Eliwood more directly, I froze. Purple attire, silver hair tied into a ponytail, silver eyes… oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"If I had known it was _you_ who was being attacked, I would have told everyone to keep on going," I immediately deadpanned. I got some incredulous looks from the others, especially from the three lords as they turned to face me. "Freaking hell, we just wasted valuable things."

"Love you too, Katri!" Pent laughed, smiling wide. "And no, you were very helpful, and I'm glad you came." He held up his tome. "As I was telling young Hector here, tomes don't last forever, after all."

"Like that matters, Mister 'Oh, hey, Katri, look! I discovered a way to replenish tomes on the field without magic ink!'." I was still getting weird looks from everyone. I didn't care as I sighed. This was actually frustrating. "I bet Louise is way more worried about dinner getting cold."

"Mm, I suppose." Pent shrugged and came over, frowning slightly. "You look like hell."

"Ah, there is the silver-tongue." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Hasn't Louise trained you yet in how to speak to a lady?"

"I thought I was speaking to a tactician." I scowled and he laughed. "Sorry, but you do look like you haven't eaten in a while. I see the leg brace, though. Glad for it. I've been fretting."

"Speaking of fretting, the _hell_ were you thinking sending Priscilla and Erk off without telling her parents!"

"I was hoping they'd elope."

"There are better ways to play matchmaker, and you know it!"

"I… take it you two know each other?" We glanced over at Lyn's hesitant words. "Also, why are you carrying a child, Katri?" she asked. Ah, yes, Fae. I'd been distracted by Pent, but thankfully, she seemed to be just enjoying everything. I didn't think she had stopped giggling this whole time. "What is…?"

"Ah, I have been lax in my manners," Pent murmured. He bowed, polite and courteous. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was typically the bow used for the king. I wondered if Pent remembered and didn't care, or forgot because that was his most practiced bow. "My name is Pent. Katri and I are childhood friends."

"He's the ruler of Reglay," I added. I grinned at how stupefied they looked. "The Mage General of Etruria. He _really_ didn't need our help."

"Come now, I get to meet the people you wrote about at last." Pent smiled. "It is quite the pleasure to meet all of you. I have heard quite a bit, some more than others." He became thoughtful. "But what brings you all to the desert?"

"Well, we were told to come here?" Eliwood answered. He still looked like he was reeling. This was almost worth it. "To meet a 'living legend'."

"A living legend?" Pent suddenly burst into laughter. "Ah, I think I get it." Oh, good, someone did. "That's well said. And, if I'm right, we share a common destination." Oh? "And I think I _am_ right, as I spy Hawkeye." Who?

"Pent, did you find what you were looking for?" Oh, shirtless guy. He… _was freaking massive, holy hell, he was bigger than Hector_. And covered in blood. Uh… did we have spare clothe for him to wipe down? That had to be itchy in this heat. "A sandstorm approaches," he continued. "And dark is falling. We need to go."

"Sandstorm?" Hector repeated. He looked startled. "There's a sandstorm?" Hawkeye pointed to the horizon. "I just see a… well, never mind. Storm. Strong winds."

"Your tactician was fighting hard to keep you all together." He noticed? "It is good to see some outsiders are wary." He turned to face me, and frowned. "Fae, what are you doing here?" Oh, he knew Fae?

"Fae snuck out!" Fae declared. She was entirely too happy about that fact. "Then Fae got lost, but Katri kept Fae from running into the bad people." Fae laughed. "And now there's so many people!"

"Fae, you know better." Hawkeye shook his head. "Fae, come here. It's time to go home."

"No!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I want to play with Katri more!" Play? More? We had talked and I carried her? Did she consider seeing everyone interact playing? "Please, Hawkeye? Fae never gets to see anyone!" What. Okay, no, can I take her with me? Like, can I adopt her?

"You see people in the village." Clearly not enough for her. "Sofia and Igrene must be worried." Hey, let's not guilt the kid! …Not yet, anyway.

"Hawkeye, surely it won't hurt?" Pent asked, gently cutting into the conversation. He shifted to stand a little closer to me, and Fae. "I think at this point, it would take the same time for her to get home, and surely it will be safer for her in a nice large group." Something in Hawkeye's stoic face made me think he didn't agree. But Pent smiled. "I promise, Katri is very trustworthy, and Fae is clearly attached." He relaxed every so slightly. At the very least, he trusted, and was loyal to, Pent. "Consider it a favor from a friend?"

"…Very well." Hawkeye nodded. "But no arguing when it is time to leave, Fae." Fae nodded vigorously, practically bouncing in excitement. "Then let us hurry."

Movement all around, but Pent came to me, laughing softly. "I'm glad to see that worked." He ruffled Fae's hair and she laughed. "Thank you for telling me about the bones, by the way. I found what I was looking for there." Bones? "Regardless, Katri, I see you are still a child-magnet."

"Very funny," I deadpanned. I shifted Fae to my other hip. "How are Mildain, Perceival, and Cecilia?" It had been almost a year. How much had they grown?

"Adorably precocious, and wondering where their favorite toy, I mean babysitter, is." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "They're doing fine. You can stop fretting."

"Why would I fret? They're good children, and talented. I have complete faith in their ability to generate chaos." He laughed. "Anyway, Priscilla and Erk are will us. Erk is…" The words choked my throat. Not here. Not now. I couldn't… damn it. "Well, you'll see." He gave me a concerned look. "Regardless, fall in line, soldier, you're marching." I, however, would need to ride, and… well, Fae seemed attached, so I really needed to go find and ask Rath if he was okay with dealing with her.

As I went to go find Rath, though, Pent gently touched my shoulder. "You know about your mother, right?" he whispered. I winced at the reminder. "Do you…?"

I shook my head. "Please, not a word," I replied, keeping my voice soft. "Not one word."

"Of course." Of course Pent understood. He knew how my mother and I had been. I had cried about it at him more than a few times, after she had said something particularly harsh. And I knew he wouldn't mention it to anyone else either. "We'll talk later. Things have been… interesting Etruria since you left, and you need to know." I wondered if any of it would be what Charles had been hiding from me. "Now, where are you heading?"

"To Rath. I ride with him." He gave me an incredulous look. "Healer's orders, and Rath is nice enough to deal with me." Though, here was hoping he didn't mind a rambunctious kid. "He also knows about my fear."

"I see." He smiled mischievously. "Might be fun to match-make." Wait, what. "Louise shall have fun." THE HELL?!

"I will hurt you both!" He simply laughed. "Okay, just for that, I'm telling Erk and Priscilla about the snow incident!

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

_Notes on Hawkeye:_

· _This guy is ridiculously huge and can take a lot of damage. I don't know how, considered he doesn't wear any armor. Sheer muscle?_

· _Quiet, and moves without a sound. Legault and Matthew seem unnerved by that. I think he's rather gentle, though. Fae likes him, at least._

· _Axe user, and skilled. Might ask if he minds showing Dart a few tricks, if he's up to it._

_Not sure why I'm doing notes on him, but whatever. We'll be traveling with him for at least a short bit and, knowing us, there's going to be at least one more fight._

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, this map. This map where you're basically racing Pent for who can kill the most enemies, and you're _losing_ for a good portion of it. The mention of the sandstorm is because in Hector Hard Mode, there is one, turning this into a fog of war map. On a desert map. Yeah, I don't hate these guys THAT much. Guy and Rath's convo is based off their C and B supports.

Fae is a character who cameos in FE7, and is a rather important char in FE6. As I have for previous cameos, I've expanded it. Because character things. Sofia and Igrene, who were mentioned, are also FE6 chars. Sofia has a cameo later in the game, but Igrene is only ever mentioned in supports, specifically Hawkeye's with Louise. She is Hawkeye's daughter.

Technically speaking, this chapter in game ends with the lead-in to the next one, but that'll just work better for the next one.

Next Chapter – Genesis, the sidequest chapter where you must beat Pent in that race to win (gather over 700 EXP and keep Hawkeye alive)


	40. Chapter 23x) Genesis

Chapter 23x) Genesis

* * *

_After running into Pent, Hawkeye leads us deep into the desert. Despite there being no landmarks that I can see, he seems to know his way easily. Were there settlements in the desert? I had neither heard nor read of any. It was a fascinating thought, and I was curious._

_Not so curious that I couldn't wait to leave the desert, though. Freaking hell, I'm going to taste sand in my mouth for weeks._

* * *

"Lookie, lookie!" Fae jabbed a finger up towards the sky. "That cloud looks like a bunny!"

"Oh, you're right," I laughed. I didn't see anything that resembled a rabbit in the clouds, but far be it for me to tell her she's wrong. "Doesn't the one next to it look like a kitty?"

"With whiskers and paws and whoa!" Fae, in her enthusiasm, almost fell off the horse, but Rath caught her easily, and helped settle her back on my lap. "Yay! Thank you!" I thought Rath smiled slightly, and Fae cooed over something. "Oh, I just noticed! You wear pretty earrings like Katri!" Aaand she reached up to tug at his earrings. "Shiny!"

"Fae, don't grab people like that." I reached up to pry her hand off, a little awkward since I didn't want to pull at it anymore than she already was, so I had to lean really close to his face to get enough leverage. "There." I settled back and tapped Fae on the nose. "Say you're sorry."

"Fae's sorry…" Still, Fae tilted her head. "Are you sun-burnt? Your face is red!" It was a little pink. We had been in the sun for a while.

"It's nothing," Rath replied immediately. Fae pouted a little, but then giggled when Rath tugged her ear gently. "There."

"There!" Fae laughed. "Oh, what's that?" What was what? "It looks like a bird!" A bird? Here?

"It's a cactus wren. They're curious little birds." A bird suddenly flitted over, sitting on the saddle and pecking at my hands. "See?"

"Wow…!" It flew away quickly, though, satisfied. "Oh, bye-bye…"

"Isn't that neat?" I told her, mostly to cheer her up as she looked sad. "You had a birdie come greet you!" She was laughing before long, especially when I tickled her sides, and I glanced up at Rath as she giggled. "You know about desert animals?"

"I had a job that took me our here, once." What. "We should be careful. This area was a bit unsteady."

"What job takes you out here?"

"A treasure hunter wanted a guard." Oh. Yeah, that made sense. We nearly lost Canas a few times because he'd stopped for treasure digging. "She's wiggling too much."

"Fae, sit still. You're making the horsie uneasy."

"Fae is?" Fae gasped. She reached over to pet Rath's horse's head. "Fae's sorry…"

"What a sweet girl!" I wrapped my arms around her and took her hands. "Here, let me show you a counting game."

"Yay, a game! A game!" I was honestly having the best time ever with Fae. It was almost enough for me to forget that we were in the middle of a scorching hot desert, trying to find a living legend in order to combat and kill a psychotic geriatric before he unleashed dragons on the continent and triggered another Scouring. And with Rath making sure neither of us fell, I was free just to play with her. Win!

Not long after I had finished teaching Fae a counting game, and she had played it ten or twenty times, Matthew popped over at our side. "Everyone's supplies check out for now," he told me. "Though, I hope this place is soon. We're reaching the halfway point for everything." Meaning we had to turn back soon, to even have a chance of making it out of the desert alive. "How is it over here in kiddie land, though?"

"Well, I think we're having fun," I replied with a little shrug and laugh. Fae giggled and clapped her hands as she finished the counting game again. When she started again, Rath silently offered her his hand, and she immediately dragged his hand into the 'game', so that she could count even higher. "Are we being too loud?"

"I've heard half the army declaring they're going to take Fae home, and the other half seems relieved to see you smiling and laughing like a young woman." Matthew shrugged at my curious look. "This has been rough. Quite a few people have been concerned by how much you've been working. You know what they say about all work and no play, right?" It let you actually get shit done?

I almost retorted with that, but then I noticed his eyes dart to Fae's hair. Fae's pink hair. It was a noticeably different shade than Leila's, but it was close enough for it to make him remember. For him to go 'what if'. 'What if' he and Leila had married. 'What if' he and Leila had a child, a daughter. Would she have looked like Fae, with hair not too dissimilar to her mother's pretty hair?

So, instead, I smiled, and, when Fae finished that round of her game, I tapped her arm to get her attention. "Say, Fae, do you want to play a bit with Uncle Matthew?" I asked her sweetly. Her face lit up in a bright smile. "Here we go!" I passed her to Matthew, who took her hesitantly. "Have fun now!"

"…Yeah, we will," Matthew murmured. His wry smile told me he'd figured out that I read him, but in his eyes, I could see his thanks. "Come on, let's run!" And he put Fae on his shoulders and dashed ahead, Fae laughing all the while.

"Amazing how much cheer a little girl brings," I laughed. Still, I was feeling a bit tired, and I automatically leaned into Rath to rest a bit. "You okay? I know she's way more energetic than expected."

"It's fine," Rath reassured. His voice was quiet, and he shifted a bit so that I could sit more comfortably against him. "It is hard to be mad at a child who smiles at sand." Very true. "Serra is spoiling her." I glanced up to see Serra was, giving Fae some ribbons to tie in her hair and some sweets that I hadn't even known we had.

Yeah, she brought a lot of cheer to the group. I hoped that morale wouldn't plummet when she left.

Suddenly screams caught my ear and I was instantly on alert. I slid down from Rath's horse, just in case Rath had to move in a hurry, and I forced my way up to where I'd heard the screams. Everyone was panicking, wondering what was going on.

I thought I caught the glimpse of a hand sticking up from the sand before the ground gave way underneath me. I… I was sinking. I was sinking into the sand!

I opened my mouth to scream, but only caught sand. I closed my eyes as the sand swallowed me up. I reached up desperately, terrified I was going to suffocate under the massive amount of sand. I felt something snag my arm, try to catch me, but they were just dragged with me. Down and down, falling and falling.

Freaking hell, what was going on?!

* * *

The first thing I noticed was cold. Cold and pain. All down my arms and legs, up my back, through my head. It didn't help that everything was dark, though I thought I smelled some sort of plant, but it was dark and… and my eyes were closed. That was why it was dark, wasn't it? So, what would happen if I pried them open and-?

"Are you awake?" …Right, if I survived a fall, then I'd been found. Which meant people and…

"Ugh…" I couldn't help but groan as my brain started working again. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking slowly at the flicking candlelight. I was staring up at a stone ceiling. It occurred to me that there was something incredibly familiar about all of this. Right, this was how I met Lyn. I fell, and then I woke up in a strange place. But this place was dark and cold, not the warm and cheerful ger Lyn had lived in when we met.

"Fae's so glad you're okay!" As I pushed myself up, Fae curled into my chest. She was shaking. "Fae was so scared you'd never wake up!" Oh, poor thing…

"I'm okay, Fae." I just hurt a _lot_. "How did we get down here?"

"Fae doesn't know." Her voice was quiet. "You were sinking, and Rath grabbed your arm to pull you out, but then he started sinking too!" So, it had been Rath who I dragged down with me. "Matthew tried to grab him, but he sank, and he tried to hand me to Serra, but then _she_ sank, so Matthew just wrapped me up all tight to keep me safe." I wasn't surprised to hear that at all. "Then we were all here!" All?

Cautiously, I glanced around, trying to figure out who was in this… strangely dismal ruin. Right by me was Rath, unconscious, and sporting a bandage on his head. I checked my own head for something similar, but found nothing. Did I actually get _lucky_ on injuries for once? Not the time, Katri…

Back to looking. Matthew and Serra were close by, also unconscious. I noticed Serra had a death-grip on her hands, and checked that she _was_ breathing before seeing who else was here. Ninian and Nils, curled up together. Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood. Lucius and Raven were on the other side of them, being tended to by Pent. He and Hawkeye were completely conscious.

Well, I'm glad not _all_ of us fell, but I could think of a lot of people who were freaking out right now.

"Ah, Katri, you're awake," Pent murmured, glancing at me. His smile was relieved. "Welcome to wherever this is?"

"I am so pleased by the invitation," I immediately retorted. He laughed. "We really must give our regards to our host."

"Yes, indeed." He glanced around. "Seems everyone else managed to stay above ground." So, how were we going to return to them? "First priority will be getting everyone awake and then-"

"Ow…" I glanced over to see Hector stirring up. "I really smacked my head," he groaned, holding it between his hands. "I'm dizzy. Who all fell? I saw Eliwood and Lyn? Is everyone okay?"

"You have a concussion, so hold still." Pent went to work on healing Hector's head. "They're over here to the side, stirring as well," he murmured. "Katri is awake, along with Fae." And I found that frankly surprising. "I guess Rath and Matthew taking most of the impact for them really helped." What, what?! That… that idiot! Why would he do that for me?! "Oh, look, Katri's mad about it." Pent smiled sweetly at me, and I glowered at him. "But that's what happened. Hawkeye caught me, so I didn't fall unconscious."

"Louise is going to be so jealous," I deadpanned. He laughed, and helped Hector sit up. "He good?"

"Yes, and the others should be as well. He woke up earlier than I expected. I think his armor helped protect him."

"Always defying expectations, that's me," Hector half-joked. Slowly, he pushed himself up, wincing all the while. "Ow… this hurts more than when Florina's pegasus landed on me." Ha! "Where are we?" No answer. "Look, Hawkeye person, do you-?"

"I do not," Hawkeye answered slowly. His eyes were narrowed as he looked around. "My master never spoke of anything like this." His master?

"What a dreary place, it is too," Pent noted. With everyone healed up, he started studying the area. "Terrible, bleak, dreadful. And the thickness of the air is so unnerving. I cannot since the anima spirits." He scowled a little. I felt Fae shake and wrapped her up in a hopefully warm hug. "That shouldn't be possible." Yes, it was unnerving, and yet, it also… felt… familiar…

Hector and I looked at each other, and we figured it out at the same time, "Magic seal."

"That is entirely theoretical," Pent countered automatically. But then he paused. "Then again, if you two identified it so quickly, then not only is it real, but you have encountered it before."

"Yeah, on Valor," Hector answered. He sighed. "While we were heading to Dragon Gate, there was this prickly feeling that rubbed us all the wrong way. Caused some sparks. Katri got so fed up with us that she stormed off." Oh, don't remind me.

"Wow, it had to have been bad. Katri is the most stubborn person in Etruria." I was not! "Regardless, we are being watched." Oh. Great.

"Careful." I nearly squeaked as Nils suddenly appeared next to me. He gripped my sleeve as his eyes darted across the shadows. "He… he called some friends." What. "They're powerful." He stroked Fae's head to reassure her as she whimpered. "They're very powerful.

"He summoned them here?" Pent asked. Nils nodded. "Then the magic seal must have created this place, explaining why no one knows where we are." But why? How?

"If we kill it, can we get out of here?" Hector asked. I gave him a look and he shrugged. "Look, if I can hit something, I'll be fine. If it gets us out, all the better."

"I will fight as well," Hawkeye murmured. I had almost forgotten about him. "Pent, stay and tend to the others."

"Yeah, it looks like the only other healer we've got is Serra, and she's still out," I murmured. I eyed the unconscious warily. "Pent, are you certain they're fine?"

"Yes, completely," Pent reassured. I still sighed. "Here, I'll do another check for you." I smiled in thanks, and Pent headed over to Eliwood. "Let's see…"

"Pent, move!" Hawkeye snapped suddenly, and Pent lunged forward, dragging Eliwood with him. I couldn't help but scream as a wall suddenly sprouted from the ground, thudding in to the ceiling. Cutting off some of the others. "He knows we're here. And he hopes to divide and conquer."

"Pent?" I called. I headed over to the wall, pressed my ear against it. "Pent, can you hear us?"

"Barely." Freaking hell, his voice was so muffled. We weren't breaking through this easily. "Everyone over here is fine. We'll need to meet up later."

"No dying." I stepped back, and glanced around, making a mental note of who was here with us. Rath, Hawkeye, Nils, Hector (who looked ready to start punching the wall), Matthew, and Serra. And Fae and me as complete non-combatants. Eliwood, Lyn, Ninian, Lucius, and Raven were on the other side with Pent. And we were in a ruin that something else controlled out will, with a bunch of 'friends' ready to kill us.

Well, shit. This was going to be a massive headache.

* * *

Why were there so many locked doors? Seriously, this was just a pain. And I swore the thing controlling the place shifted the layout on us multiple times. My head hurt.

"Are you okay, Katri?" Fae asked me. She was holding onto my hand as I directed the others in the group. The priority was reuniting with the others. We could figure out this magic seal, and getting out, _after_ making sure the others hadn't been killed. Being stuck in a place like this reminded me greatly of the fortress where we retrieved Ninian's ring. I kept glancing at the ceiling, expecting something to open up. "You seem worried."

"I am very worried," I admitted easily. I grimaced when I noticed Nils swaying. He had insisted on playing for us, but clearly his health wasn't good enough to do so. I'd have to call him back. Probably to where Matthew was guarding Sera. I had Rath at one door, Hawkeye at another, and Hector at the third. There wasn't a fourth door, so we were all right, but I worried about our weapons. The sand could not have been kind to them, no matter how well they were tended to.

"Do you not trust them?" I remembered Amalda.

"I trust my group completely." The same answer bubbled to my lips. "It's our enemies I don't."

"Oh." She leaned into me. "Fae thinks everything will be fine." I could only hope. I would feel a _lot_ better when everyone was together and we were out of this place. Freaking hell, Uther, I was sending you some _very_ angry letters as soon as we were back in Lycia! "Go everyone!" She waved her free hand, cheering everyone on as the enemies thinned out.

"Hawkeye, switch places with Rath!" Rath could finish off those that Hawkeye injured, and Hawkeye could easily take out the ones Rath hadn't. "Hector prepare to fall back. Nils, stick with Serra and Matthew for this next bit!" Which way was best… "We'll go through the opening Hawkeye creates in three… two…"

I wanted to say one, but a rumble cut me short. I screamed as a wall sprouted in front of me again, cutting Fae and me off from the others. And the clank of armor behind us told me we had been walled in a room with enemies ready to kill us.

I ducked down, wrapping myself around Fae to shield her as I heard people approach. I bit my lip hard as something bit into my arm, thudded into my back. I glanced up briefly, seeing a person with an axe high above their head, ready to kill me. I held onto Fae tightly, praying that they'd leave her alone.

"Leave her alone!" Fae suddenly yelled. A flash of light blinded me. "Go away!" I screamed as Fae wiggled out of my hold and glared up at the attacker. "Pick on someone your own size!." Something was glowing under her dress. "You big meanies!" She tugged whatever it was out. I saw it was a stone. A stone as blue as the clear sky, gleaming with white light. "Don't take Katri from me!" And Fae had wings. Fae had _wings_. They enveloped her and the light converged on her.

Then, suddenly, there wasn't a little girl standing in front of me anymore. Instead, I saw… well, I was reminded of a fledgling bird. All feathers and an 'unfinished' look. White and gold, with blue on the very tips. And giant. Absolutely giant. Filled the room.

_"You stupid bully!"_ That was Fae's voice, echoing from… whatever I was looking at. _"Now I'm mad!"_

I wasn't sure if she 'roared', 'screamed', or even just _'sneezed_'. But a misty light came out of her mouth, enveloping the attackers. I sat back on my heels, too shocked to react to the pain as I watched that breath just obliterated the enemies, their bodies cracking into shining pieces that left nothing behind. Only their armor, clanking to the ground.

I only knew one being that killed with roars and breaths. The tales made it quite clear. Dragons. Fae… was a dragon. I was looking at a dragon.

"All gone!" I blinked slowly and realized Fae had reverted back to looking like a little girl. Her wings were still out, though, and she hovered in the air. "Bye-bye, baddies!" she laughed, in that carefree way that hinted she didn't really 'understand' death yet. "Katri, did you see?" She turned to me, smiling wide. I could only stare. Dragon. She was a dragon. "I made them go away!" All the tales I heard about dragons filtered through my head. "Katri?" I tensed, ready to run as she tilted her head. "Katri, what's wrong?" But… this was Fae. I had played with her earlier. She had laughed. She was sweet. "Katri?" And I thought of what I said to Ninian, when she asked what I would do if I met a dragon.

So, I took a deep breath, and made myself smile. "I'm in a bit of pain, Fae," I told her. It wasn't a lie. Everything hurt. A lot. And I was bleeding. "But wow, you were so cool."

"I was?" She laughed. "I was!" She flew over to me and landed, folding her wings under her cloak. "But there's a lot of red…" She tugged at my sleeve, frowning at how crimson it is. "Sofia says it's bad when humans get lots of red on them."

"Yeah, can you grab the nice white strips in my pack?" She rummaged through my pack and produced the bandages. "Good girl." I pressed them against the wounds that I could. "Okay, we need…" I heard thumps and groaned. "Please tell me no one is coming?"

"It's from the other side." The other side? That was… "Oh, look, a crack!" I turned, surprised, and sure enough, the wall was cracking and crumbling. And, through the cracks, there was Hawkeye and Hector, their axes worn down even as they kept swinging. They had… broken through the wall…? "Hurry, hurry! There's a lot of red on Katri!"

The crack widened large enough for a person to go through. Rath held out his hand to me, and I took it without hesitation, letting him pull me through. I thought he hugged me briefly before handing me to Serra and helping Fae through. I thought I saw Hawkeye eye me almost suspiciously as he checked over Fae.

I leaned into Serra as she healed up my injuries. Matthew rubbed my back gently as I started to shake, whispering encouragement. I let him think it was just from being so damn close to dying, again. I let him think it was just from being taken by surprise so damn badly.

I wouldn't tell them I was afraid of Fae. I… freaking hell, it was so much easier to say 'Oh, I would treat dragons like everyone else' when I hadn't seen one. That fear was… was deeper than I ever thought, and Fae demonstrated, accidentally, just _why_ that fear was, at least a little, justified.

I wouldn't tell them Fae was a dragon. That was my secret. I would take it to my grave. Because I didn't want _them_ to be afraid of her. Because she was a sweet, sweet girl, even if she was also a scary dragon.

So, I shook, letting Serra heal me and Matthew reassure me. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from shrieking, from freaking out. I… didn't _want_ to be afraid of Fae. I wanted to be the person I told Ninian I would be.

But it was hard. It was so freaking hard.

* * *

After getting healed, we continued on. Fae took my hand without thinking about it. I made sure I was relaxed and smiled at her often. I didn't want her to know I was afraid. I didn't want her to think there was something _wrong_ with her, or that _she_ did something wrong. Because she didn't. Not really. I mean; I'm not sure a child should be killing… though if she was a _dragon_, she was probably older than everyone in the army. Combined.

"Everyone!" I jerked my head up when I heard Lyn's voice, and I smiled wide when I saw her burst through the door on the other side. "There you are!" she cheered. She tackled Hector with a hug first, before bouncing over to me. "Thank you, Mother Earth, for keeping them safe." She frowned when she noticed the state of my shirt. "Well, mostly. What happened?"

"Wall cut Fae and me off," I explained. Fae leaned into my leg. "A trap went off and got me good." That was the lie I told, to protect Fae. "Hector and Hawkeye broke the wall, and their weapons, so I hope you lot are armed. Rath and Matthew are the only ones on this side of things."

"We're fine." And there was Eliwood, smiling softly. "I am relieved to see you all are safe," he murmured. I glanced around to check on the others. Lucius had immediately gone to hug Serra, who hugged him back tightly. Raven and Matthew chatted while they did so. Ninian was fussing over Nils, while Pent had gone to talk with Hawkeye. "No major incidents with us, though we did have to deal with doors locking behind us." Ick. "You seriously broke your axe, Hector?"

"Give me a break," Hector sighed. "I panicked. Katri might have a knife in her boot, maybe." I honestly couldn't remember if I did or didn't at the moment. I was too focused on the fact that I was holding hands with a dragon… and hating that I was so focused on it. "But Fae's a kid." Fae killed all the enemies. Easily. "And we had no idea what was on the other side. Surprised you didn't hear Serra shrieking." Lyn murmured something I didn't catch, and went to go chat with Rath about something. Whatever it was made him sigh, and relax slightly. "So, yeah, it broke. But we have a non-dead Katri and Fae, so that's a damn good tradeoff." I felt so loved. "And besides, now I have an excuse to punch the magic seal thing in the face." Ha!

"Speaking of which…" Eliwood glanced at the door. "I think that is the last one." I sure hoped so. "Oh. I just… remembered…" Eliwood coughed, suddenly embarrassed. "Um… if Ninian is awkward around me, I apologize?" Huh? "I… misspoke, and while I think it was cleared up quickly…" What did he do? "B-basically, she wanted to properly thank me for saving her last year." Oh, right. That did happen. "So, I asked for a special dance, which… um…" Eliwood, you oblivious flirt.

Hector roared with laughter, throwing his head back and everything. It echoed through the room warmly, filling the place with life for the first time since we fell down here. "Eliwood, you sly dog!" he cackled. Eliwood's face just turned redder, and I lost my own fight against my laughter and started giggling until I was breathless. Fae looked really confused, but there was no way I was explaining this to her. I didn't care if she was centuries old; she still looked, and acted, like a little girl and I wasn't giving her the sex talk! "I can't believe it!"

"Hector, you idiot! You're taking this the complete wrong way!" But even so, the mood of the group lightened. Lyn gave me a 'what the hell?' look, and I mouthed a promise to tell her later. She _had_ to hear this. "Let's just keep going. We need to find an exit."

"Yes, yes, lover-boy." Eliwood scowled and swatted at Hector's shoulder. The only thing it did was calm Hector's guffawing to snickers. "Door, yes, let's break!" Someone sounded way too excited about it.

And, sadly for Hector, the door opened easily. There, sitting on a crumbling throne, was the Magic Seal. I recognized it. It was the one from Valor. But how had it gotten all the way from there to here? Why? What was it doing here?

It stared at us for a long, long moment. And then it just… disappeared. That… that…

"That was anti-climatic," Raven sighed, summing up our thoughts. "Why go through all of that and run?" He stepped into the room first, looking around slowly. "Matthew, you see any traps? I don't."

"Nope, not a thing," Matthew answered as he walked around the room. The rest of us filed in slowly. "That really was anti-climatic."

"Perhaps he felt he lost," Lucius suggested. He moved near me and patted my shoulder reassuringly. He must have heard from Serra what all happened. "And, since he lost, there was no point in drawing out the conflict."

"A shame the Young Master couldn't hit it. I would've liked to have seen that." Yeah, a bunch of us would have. "Oh, what's this?" Matthew poked at a section of the wall, and it slid back, revealing a ladder. "Well, it looks like we found the way out." In theory. At the least, it was the only thing that looked like an exit. "I'll go first. Everyone, up."

And so everyone lined up to climb. I thought I saw Hawkeye talk to Ninian and Nils, but I blinked and suddenly, Ninian and Nils were heading up the ladder. Had I imagined it?

Shaking my head, I simply waited as everyone slowly climbed. Soon, only Hawkeye and I were left in the room. I had sent Fae up in front of Rath, to make sure she stayed on.

But neither Hawkeye and I moved to the ladder. Instead, he focused on me. "You saw her," he stated. The words were soft, but I could hear the threat under it. "You know her secret." I couldn't refute that. I knew exactly what we were talking about. "Are you not going to ask?" Oh, I had a thousand questions that I did want to. "Are you not going to scream?" And underneath the words, I heard the unspoken question: 'do I have to kill you to protect her?'

However… "I'm terrified." I looked him right in the eye. "But that's not her fault," I whispered. "It's me. It's just me. So, no, I'm not going to ask. I'm not going to scream. I don't want her to know. I want to treat her as I did before. I want her to have good memories of this group." Hawkeye just watched me as I rambled. "I don't _want_ to be afraid. I'm sickened I am."

"…I can see why Pent trusts you." He nodded. "You are a good child, too kind for her own good."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." I took a deep breath to steady myself and focused on the ladder. That I would have to climb. With a bum leg in a brace. "This is going to be a pain."

"I will catch you." That was reassuring. "One step at a time."

"Got it."

* * *

"Welcome back, Lord Pent!" After the nightmare that we went through, it was almost surreal when we reunited with the others, and, after tears and reassurances, we resumed our journey for the living legend as if nothing had happened. And it was down right _bizarre_ to enter a ruin half buried in the sand, and find Louise greeting Pent like this was Reglay Castle, and he had been out on a simple ride around the castle grounds. "Oh, you brought more guests?" she asked as she skipped up and hugged Pent. She kissed him on the cheek in greeting, and I almost laughed at how he blushed. I only didn't because there was this strange… disconnect in my head. Everything was like at Reglay Castle, but this... wasn't it at all. "Hello, everyone. I am Louise, Lord Pent's wife."

"A pleasure to meet you," Eliwood replied, automatically. Like me, he seemed rather… well, he looked like he felt as I felt. "I… where are we?"

"Oh, this is just a ruin we are staying in for now. It's quite comfortable, and there's a kitchen for me to cook." This was where I was reminded that Louise was adaptable to the point that it was downright _eerie_ sometimes. Like now. "Were you all lost in the desert?"

"No, not… well, I mean, yes, but we weren't wandering…" Eliwood was floundering. How to save…? Well…

"We're looking for someone, Louise," I explained stepping up. Fae still held my hand, but I nudged her towards Rath. I knew what was coming. "Hey, it's been a bi-WAH!" And, like I expected, I was tackled with a crushing hug, courtesy of Louise. "Air! Air! I need air!"

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Louise let go of me and smiled sweetly. "I've missed you so. You must tell me everything you've experienced while traveling!" And, knowing Louise, it would involve tea and crumpets. Even if we were out in the middle of freaking nowhere. "Ah, I found a lovely book on tactics I thought you would like. I have it with me, actually." Wait, what? Score! "It's a bit too advance for me, I think, but it looked like it would be useful." Even if it wasn't, I was touched she bought it for me. "Ah, I'm just so happy to see you're well! There are dreadful rumors in Etruria." …What rumors?

Now… probably wasn't the time. Sooo, distraction time! "You know… Erk is somewhere here." Her eyes immediately lit up. "Hiding somewhere, knowing him, though you'll probably have good luck checking near Priscilla."

"Katri, you are a dear." She laughed and whirled off, giving polite and courteous greetings even as she hunted for Erk to half-smother him in affection. Success! Or something.

"Katri." I turned and saw Hawkeye looking right at me. "You, the three lords, and Fae should follow me," he explained. I nodded, wondering if we were going to see this living legend at last. "This way." There was nothing to do but follow. Fae immediately took my hand again, humming as we walked. Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood smiled at her as we went down the too long hallway.

Then, the hallway opened up to a large room. It looked like it had once been a receiving room for a high-ranking lord. And there, in the middle, was an old, old man in robes, with a beard as long as his hair. Who was…?

"I've brought them," Hawkeye told the old man. The longer I looked at him, the more I was convinced he was someone who should not 'be' here. I wasn't sure why my instincts screamed that, but they did. "I will be taking Fae back home."

"Yes, thank you as always, Hawkeye," the old man murmured. Fae drooped at my side and tightened her grip on my hand. "Come now, Fae. You got to meet lovely people who you will never forget. Did you not have fun?"

"Fae had a lot of fun," Fae murmured. "That's why Fae doesn't want to say goodbye."

"Then remember them. They will always be with you, if you remember them." But she still looked so sad. I was reminded of Guinevere. I did not have another pendant to give, like I did Guinevere and Zephiel. But…

"Here, Fae," I murmured, crouching down next to her. I took out one of my earrings, and handed it to you. "This is a protection stone. Why not keep it?" Her eyes widened. "When you're older, you can even wear it." She smiled sweetly, and held the earring tightly in both hands. "Go on. And apologize to everyone, okay? They must have been so worried."

"Okay…" Her smile turned sad, but she kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Bye-bye, Katri! Bye-bye, everyone!" She waved until she disappeared down the hall with Hawkeye. I felt a little sad, seeing her go. Guess I got attached.

"She will have that forever," the old man murmured. He was smiling gently to me. "Thank you, child of Hilda." Hmm? "That was the best gift you could have given her." Oh… kay… "And welcome, children of Roland." Oh, he was referring to us by the heroes. "Ah, but one of you is also of Hanon's line. Forgive me for generalizing." I wondered why he said 'Hilda'. I assumed it was short for Hildegard, but why not Elimine? "My name is Athos." …What. What?!

"That's impossible!" Hector blurted. Lyn and Eliwood's faces said that they thought the same. "You'd have to be older than a thousand years, old man!" Hector, I adored you so much.

To his credit, Athos simply laughed softly. "The world is full of mysteries. Solve one and another comes along. Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man." I was definitely understanding the whole 'Living Legend' thing. I did _not_ understand how Uther knew him! "But as for the longevity, perhaps your tactician can explain." What? Oh.

"My name is Katri," I told him with a little scowl before sighing. "Anyway, while the scale is _way_ beyond what I thought possible, it's actually not unusual for magic users to live longer than non-magic users, providing they can avoid burning out all their magic and burning themselves out. It's a trade-off."

"And I come from a time where magic was incredibly abundant. It was not unusual, before the Scouring, for people to live to what is now an impossible age." Athos shook his head. "However, we are off-topic. You are here because you wish to stop Nergal." Oh, that saved us some time.

"Ah, yes…" Eliwood murmured. He managed a polite bow to Athos before continuing. "Did you receive a message from Lord Uther?"

"No, I am simply aware of most things that occur on the continent." Athos explained. He lifted his hand and I caught a little orange wisp for a split second. "The anima spirits know me well, and tell me all of what occurs. Though, sometimes, they delay a bit." I caught the shadow of a smile. "I would have sent Hawkeye to get you earlier, had I been told sooner." Aaaahhh… "Regardless, despite the knowledge, I cannot prevent disasters." That reminded me of…

"Nils and Ninian said something like that," Lyn murmured. She bit her lip in thought, and I noticed she kept her eyes to the ground. "That they can sense danger, but can't do anything to stop it." She glanced back. "They decided to stay back with the others, though. I can go get them."

"No, it is fine." Athos shook his head, and I thought he whispered something else. Something about 'children of destiny', but I wasn't sure. "Regardless, let us talk about Nergal." Yes… "As you can guess, like me, your foe is not entirely human anymore." Like him? Then was Nergal from before the Scouring? "You saw with Elbert's last blow that you cannot slay him thorugh traditional means." Eliwood winced. Hector slung a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "He wields a terrible power, his strength derived from ancient, forbidden magic." Joy. "To defeat him, you will need a suitable response."

"Please, tell us what it is," Eliwood whispered. His eyes were certain, determined. Resolved. "We will do whatever it takes."

"It will be harder than you can ever imagine." Athos… looked sad. He looked so sad, so tired. How hard was it, to live over a thousand years. "Great trials await you, as does great despair." Oh, lovely.

"Is this going to be one of those 'fate' things?" I asked dryly. He glanced at me. "I make my own fate. You're not scaring us."

"Are you certain? You may regret your decision."

"We can overcome anything," Lyn retorted instantly. Her eyes were certain, staring straight ahead and unfaltering. "You'll see. Together, we are strong."

"This is a road from which you cannot turn away from."

"We already know that," Hector growled. He actually glared at Athos. "Just get on with it!"

"…Very well." Athos's smile was… still so sad, but it was also proud. Fond. Nostalgic. "Go, gather your people." Hmm? "I will tell you all at the same time what needs to be done, so that they can make their own choices." Yes, that was a very good idea. "Ah, but Katri, wait a moment." Hmm? "I would like to speak with you more." Okay…?

Shrugging, I remained behind and let the three go get the others. However, despite saying he wanted to talk, he simply… stared. Studied. Like I was a particularly complicated painting he was analyzing or something. "Well?" I finally prompted. "What was it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Athos murmured. He shook his head. "When you are as old as I am, you will often see certain… traits of people repeat through the years. Like eyes." Eyes? "I… simply was not expecting to see those eyes staring at me again." Those eyes?

"So, my eyes remind you of someone?" Who? "You talking the Lady Hildegard?"

"I will forever be amused that name is what history remembers her as. She hated it with a passion." I hadn't known that. "But no, not her." I waited for him to tell me who, but he didn't elaborate. This was frustrating. "Hawkeye told me you had seen Fae's dragon form." …Oh. "I thought you might have questions."

"There is literally so much going through my head on that. I think I'm going to defer questions until I know I can think clearly." I sighed before a rather innocent question occurred to me. "Well, except by how she… she reminded me of a fledgling?"

"Fae is still very young by dragon terms. It will be another few hundred years before she will have the sleek forms divine dragons typically have." Ah, o… divine dragon? "History books like to depict dragons as simply fire breathing, but there were multiple. Ice, fire, divine…" He shrugged. "Fae is a divine dragon, one of the few who can still transform. Though, she has not quite yet figured out that her breath kills, not just simply transport them somewhere else." Ahaha… ha… "And before you ask, yes, that is a characteristic unique to divine dragons. Or demon dragons." Demon dragon? Like the leader of the dragons during the Scouring? "Then do you truly have no questions?"

Well… "I do have one, but it is not… exactly… related to Fae." I pulled out the journal from my pack, holding it up. "I found this on Valor Isle," I explained. "Though, in retrospect, I am uncertain _how_ I could read it."

"It used to be that the pages of books were enchanted to change the words into a form the reader could understand." Wait, really? "Sadly, it is no longer possible to use that spell, but the old books still retain it." Was that also why the thing wasn't rotted? "I am guessing your ability to read it was not your question."

"No." I hesitated, buying time by putting the journal back in my pack. I eventually decided to just go for it. "I have always been taught that while humans declared war, it was initiated by a brutal attack by the dragons." What smile he had fell and shattered to the ground. "This journal says that humans started the war, though. Now, does it just mean the declaration of war? I mean; even Saint Elimine's scriptures state-"

"Those were doctored after her death." I felt everything freeze at the words. At his tone. Harsh, angry, and oh-so-bitter. "The dragons were scapegoats. They were always scapegoats." Scape… goats…? "The dragons attacked in retaliation. They suffered horribly at the hands of humans. But no one knew. No one but the instigators knew."

"Not even you?"

"Eight Heroes we are called… we were just pawns." Old hatred was in his eyes. Even for all his years, wisdom, calm… he had never forgiven the people who had used him, had used his friends. "And by the time we realized it, it was all too late."

"Why not reveal it?" But even as I asked the question, I knew the answer. "No, never mind. Hostages." He nodded. "So, all you could do was scream and let them get away with it. Stay silent while everyone twisted the dragons into monsters that they were not. Turned them into savages into…" I ground my teeth as I realized something. "Freaking hell, it's the same thing Etruria does _now_!" I wanted to punch something so badly! "They call the Sacaeans savage for being _different_, and no one looks into the crimes committed against them. They call the Ilian Knights greedy and cold, selling themselves to the highest bidder, and no one investigates the knights who rape them. They call the Islanders ungrateful for the 'civilization' being imposed on them, and no one blinks at how they are destroying the culture of the Islands!" It was the same damn thing. "980 years, and humans haven't changed at all!"

"…I suppose that is the case."

"Suppose? The only difference is that it's to people of different countries, not dragons!" Still, I took a calming breath, thinking rapidly. "Ugh, if only I could get Mildain to the Western Isles." He looked startled. "It wouldn't be a good idea to start him on the crimes on the Sacaeans and the Ilians. Too subtle, and too easy to write off. But the Isles… the isles are as subtle as a brick to the head. If I could just get him there, have him see what is going on _there_, then it could change."

"…You would not do it directly?"

"I could try, but things like this? You have to play the long game, as painful and frustrating as it is." Look at me. Two years ago, I spouted the same nonsense. But a year of travel opened my eyes. I knew I still had so much to learn, but…! "Educate the young, let the old idiots die." I was smiling. It felt… nice. Even if this was pure speculation, probably impossible, it still… gave me some hope. "I want to believe in the future. That they can change the path we're on!"

"…Ha…" Was he laughing at me?! "I didn't expect that…" He was. Quietly, but he totally was. For a living legend, he was so rude! "I've not heard anyone say that so seriously since Hartmut." Huh? "There was… a child we could not save. She had been broken, and we probably should have killed her. But Hartmut instead sealed her away, placing faith in the future generations to be able to heal her." …Huh. "My apologies. I just… didn't expect to hear that again." He looked almost lively. "Ah, if only the others could see you all. They'd be so proud."

"Well, the Sacaeans believe that Mother Earth lets the dead watch over the living." I shrugged. "So, maybe they can."

"Maybe indeed. Death is, after all, the one mystery I have not yet solved." He nodded. "My apologies for keeping you. And the information I gave you…"

"Be subtle about revealing it."

"…You are definitely related to Hilda." There was almost a thousand years separating me and her. "It seems her stubbornness remains undiluted." …Ahaha… ha… "So, let me give you a warning." Hmm? "Do not make your mother's mistake." What. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"Can you not be cryptic?"

"If I was, then you would not be able to choose your path." …That made no freaking sense. "Go on."

"Fine…" I sighed. "But just so you know… if someone dies because you were being cryptic, I will seriously punch you."

He actually laughed as I walked away. I got the feeling it wasn't because he doubted, but because I so strongly reminded him of _someone_ with that one line, and the only other option he had to laughing was crying for the friends he had lost.

Living forever must suck so badly.

* * *

"Have you understood all you have heard?" Athos's gentle question drifted over the large room. Everyone in our army was here, to once again make their own decisions after hearing everything. Still, not a single person hesitated at nodding, and not a single person expressed concern. Their eyes were resolved. We were going to see this through or die trying. "Very well," Athos murmured. Once again, his smile was both sad and nostalgic. "Take Hawkeye with you as you head into Bern to seek the Shrine of Seals." Well… didn't expect that. "Louise? Pent? What shall you do?" He turned his attention to them, standing apart from the army.

"Hmm…" Pent looked rather thoughtful. "This has all been quite the intriguing story," he murmured. "A shame it was not, say, Douglas who saw everything. I highly doubt even I would be believed to give you the assistance you need." They'd assume he was talking something theoretical again. "Well, bowing to the dictations of fate, Louise and I would like to accompany this army." What.

"You just want to get out of whatever official thing had you leaving Etruria in the first place," I deadpanned. It sparked a ripple of laughter, which only grew when Pent grinned and shrugged. "What is it this time?"

"It's actually something I would like to attend. Prince Zephiel's coming of age." …Oh… "Louise and I were asked to attend, and were to meet Douglas there. Since there was so much time, though, I wanted to search the desert for an artifact lost to the sands here long ago. I got a lead from an old scroll."

"Louise, how do you deal with him?" Pent scowled, but Louise simply laughed. "You going to send word?"

"No, as I said, I doubt anyone will believe me." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not unusual for us to remain absent for long periods as you well know. I doubt anyone will be surprised that we failed to show up, right, my dear?"

Louise giggled, grinning widely. "Quite right, my love," she replied. "Douglas actually told us he would be surprised to see us, so he has likely already explained our absence." I faceplamed. "Do you hate the idea of us traveling with you, Katri?"

"I am _exasperated_," I sighed. I glared at everyone as they continued laughing. "Well, little lords? You're the leaders."

"I think they will be quite helpful," Eliwood replied easily. He smiled warmly. "We have already seen Lord Pent's skills, and I'm sure it will be nice having another healer to assist." No kidding. "Though, Lady Louise, are you certain?"

"Oh, you do not need to worry about me," she reassured with a bright smile. "I know a thing or two about archery."

"She's so damn skilled that there is serious talk about creating an Archery General position just to force her into the army," I noted. Granted, Louise always shone her best when being near Pent. "If anything, she's going to be teaching Wil and Rebecca." Actually… "You know what? That's a great idea. Pent and Louise, I'm conscripting you as teachers."

"Well, since that has been decided…" Athos gently interrupted. I thought he was laughing. "Everyone gather, and I will warp you out of the desert." Seriously? Oh, thank goodness… "Eliwood, your territory is the closest to Bern, is it not?"

"Yes," Eliwood confirmed. "The border is on the mountains." I crossed them to leave Bern and get to Lycia in the first place. It felt so long ago, but…

"Then envision a nice, wide place in Pherae." Was there a reason he was sending us to Lycia and not somewhere in Bern? "Next, think of a person you might meet there." We _had_ Bernese people in the group, after all. "It is time to say farewell. You must reach the Shrine of Seals." A bright white light enveloped us and I got the impression I was floating. "There, your destinies' doors will open wide before you…"

When the light cleared, we were no longer in the ruins Athos lived in. Instead, we were in the courtyard of a beautifully kept castle. The flags at half-mast, and the black trimmings along the castle hinting the people within were in deep mourning. This was…?

Eliwood was already moving before I could ask and confirm, Hector hot on his heels. Lyn and I exchanged a look, and she went after them. I glanced at Marcus, who nodded, and I followed the three lords as well, content that Marcus would take care of everyone.

Thankfully, Pherae Castle was rather straightforward. I just had to follow the trail of startled servants to find the lords, and when I did, I could only smile. Eliwood was hugging a beautiful, if melancholic, woman. When she smiled, I saw Eliwood's. This must be his mother.

"Oh, Eliwood, do not give me such a fright!" she chided, laughing gently as she pulled away, cupping his face. "You look so tired… and have you lost weight?"

"Mother…" Eliwood murmured. He smiled tightly. "About Father…"

"Marcus's letter told me his last moments were glorious, and completely him. Though he is gone, he will ever be the light of my life, just as you are always my life's joy." I felt… a little jealous. I never… got to hear words like this from my mother… not directly. Oh, what a horrible feeling. "Ah, but I am being rude to your friends." She let go of Eliwood and greeted us with a smile. "Hello again, Hector. I see you have been keeping Eliwood safe, as always."

"Of course, Lady Eleanora," Hector replied easily. "Though, the way he gets in trouble, it hasn't been easy!" Eliwood scowled at Hector, but he only laughed in reply. "Still, Lady Eleanora, you don't look like you've slept much."

"I've never been able to sleep well when it was cold." But it was… oh, no, I knew what she meant. "Regardless, I don't think I've met these lovely ladies." She smiled. "I had no idea Eliwood was traveling with such beauties. Should I expect something marital?" Eliwood colored as red as his hair and sputtered. "Don't do that, Eliwood. It's unbecoming."

"Oh, I'm having some fun poking at the forming couples in the army," I answered her, laughing. What a calm and gentle woman. She must be where Eliwood got his demeanor from. "I have noticed him obliviously flirting with one of our number, though she's not here at the moment." Eliwood went even redder. Hector burst into laughter, while Lyn tried to muffle hers. "I am Katarina of Hanover, Lady Eleanora. I've been serving as the tactician ever since Eliwood left Pherae."

"Then you are the wonderful woman I can never thank enough," she whispered. She took my hands gently and squeezed them. "Thank you, dearly, for keeping them all alive." I wished I could have done the same for Elbert. "It does me good to know someone so skilled is watching out for my son and his friends." Wow, okay, I was working _extra_ hard now. "So, if you are Miss Katri, then you must be Lady Lyn of Caelin." She turned her attention to Lyn, smiling gently. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you. I have word from some of my knights that Lord Hausen is recovering, but he worries for you."

"I should write him a letter while we're here," Lyn murmured. She hesitated a bit before stepping up and hugging Lady Eleanora. She looked started a bit before returning the hug. "I'm sorry if that is rude by Lycian standards." Lyn stepped back, smiling shyly. "But it is custom among many tribes of the Sacae to greet the parent of a friend with a hug." I did recall seeing many hugs among the Kutolah, but I had assumed that was just a closeness thing. I should have asked. Ah, so much to learn~

"Oh, it's quite all right, dear." Lady Eleanora had a bit more coloring to her face now, a liveliness that wasn't there before. "Oh, goodness, though, I am being such a poor host. You all look so tired. I best get rooms." Oh, hell, yes.

"Mother, we must hurry onward," Eliwood reluctantly informed her. Lady Eleanora noticeably drooped. "We have to head to Bern…"

"Can you truly not stay just one night?"

"Mother…"

"Oh, come on, Eliwood," Hector sighed, clapping Eliwood hard enough on the back to make him stumble. "One night isn't going to hurt us, you know."

When Eliwood still looked conflicted, Lyn weighed in, "Let's do it. I'm exhausted.

Since he still looked conflicted over that, I decided to step in. "Eliwood, I know you're dutiful, and we love you for it," I began. All eyes turned to me. "But I'm pretty sure everyone in the army will be very happy to _not_ have to dig sands out of their blankets." He gave me a slight smile. "Besides, I'm sure you and your mother have a lot to talk about. Just for a night, be a son, not a lord."

"…Okay…" His smile was warm. "Thank you. Thank you so much." As if thanks was needed.

Everyone needed the break, him most of all. Perhaps that's why Athos sent us to Pherae, instead of having someone who knew of Bern to imagine the location? The old man was an expert in being vague, after all.

* * *

_Notes on the Cover-up_

· _According to the books, humans declared war after the dragons callously destroyed an entire city. According to Athos, the dragons actually did that in retaliation for a devastating attack they suffered. He also admits that some of Saint Elimine's writings were altered after her death_

· _While to be expected, Athos did make it clear that the group of them didn't know what was going on half the time, and were just fighting desperately to protect their homes. He also mentions that some key players in the victories were never mentioned, with their accomplishments given to the Eight Heroes as the years went on._

· _He didn't say it directly, but the mention of using dragons as 'scapegoats' makes me wonder if things like the Ending Winter was also something done by humans, not dragons. _

_I'm sure there's tons more. I could probably research all my life on it, and never uncover the truth of everything. Damn it all._

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, we're out of the desert! Genesis is the second Kishuna map, and I think it is also the last one if you're playing Eliwood's Story. He only manipulates how the map once, at the beginning, but I had it a little bit more for fun. Yes, Fae is a divine dragon, and her survival is part of the requirements to see the True End of FE6. Her lines after transforming are based on Nowi and Nah's crit quotes, from FE13. Eliwood's mentioning of asking Ninian for a special dance comes from his C support with Ninian.

As for what Athos said about the 'cover-up'… there are implications in FE6 (or was it outright stated? I can't remember) that the history known by humans of FE7 and FE6 is very much a case of 'victors write the history books', with the dragons being vilified. I added a bit to it. ...Okay, I added a lot to it. Also, his line about 'seeing the same eyes' is inspired by a similar line from _Star Wars: The Force Awakens._

If you are curious about my interpretation of the Scouring, please look into _A Thief's Legacy_, which should be posted by now. It's from the POV of Hilda/Hildegard, Katri's ancestor, and will detail the tale of the Eight Heroes, all the way from their meetings to the Scouring's End.

Next Chapter – Interlude, Pherae


	41. Interlude - Pherae

Interlude – Pherae

* * *

_And so, we take a much needed break. I swear I saw some people jump into the nearby lake, so excited for cool water. I had forgotten how lovely the weather was, or how beautiful the lands were. It really hasn't been all that long since I was last here, but it feels like a lifetime ago. Like I was a completely different person._

_I wonder if the others feel that way too._

* * *

Pherae had a surprisingly extensive library. More importantly, it had a surprisingly extensive library with its own sections on cavalry tactics. I promptly took all that I could carry and hid in the highest tower. The notes within were fascinating, and I made copies of some of the more ingenious ones to send to Father for our own cavalry. This was so great! I loved studying and learning. It felt like forever that I could just sit down with a book.

As I paused to find another sheet of paper for my notes, I glanced at my pack. Still had Mother's letters. Still had that journal. I should read them, but I just…

The sound of wings caught my attention and I turned my attention to the window. There was a reason why I'd chosen to study in the tower, after all, and it wasn't just to make sure no one came to scold me for overworking again. Of course, I didn't quite expect Heath to come swinging through the window, but hey, he clearly had practice at it.

"Sorry to make you go scouting when we're supposed to be resting, Heath," I murmured, clearing off some space for him to sit down. "But thanks for agreeing."

"Your only other options in this were Fiora and Florina, and their pegasi had a difficult time in the desert," Heath answered with a little shrug. He took the offered seat though, and the water I gave him, with a smile. "Hyperion might not be as fast, but he's far more durable." That was the biggest advantage, really, wyverns had. While they couldn't handle the cold quite as well as a pegasus, they did have more of a tolerance to it than pegasi did heat, and few things outlasted a wyvern in flight. "Anyway, everything looked clear. No sign of anything that looked out of place, except for haphazard mourning pieces."

"Good…" I sighed in relief. "Knowing our luck, the Black Fang would've come for Lady Eleanora and we'd be fighting for our lives. Again."

"No, for once, I think this will be an actual break for everyone." He grinned. "Good for them. This has really been hard on you lot."

"And it's about to get even harder." I studied him a bit before deciding to go on and ask a question that had been plaguing me since the plan was decided. "Will you be all right?"

"Hmm?"

"Returning to Bern." He stiffened. "I've also been worried about how you've been adapting to the group. Any problems?"

"No, there's been no problems." It didn't surprise me he answered the second question first. "Legault nearly gave me a heart attack earlier, though."

"Let me guess… he thought you were too serious and tried to lighten your mood." He sighed so heavily that I couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds exactly like him."

"Great." I laughed again at how deadpanned and resigned he was. "Let's see… oh, I'm avoiding Merlinus for a bit, because I think Hyperion raided the supplies while I wasn't looking. Lady Priscilla helped me cover it up, but…"

"Well, that explains why I had a rambling Merlinus yelling my ear off." He smiled sheepishly and I shook my head. "It's our fault for not putting the supplies in a more secure area. I forgot to tell them that wyverns are stupidly clever about lids."

"Right, you served with the Bernese Hawks, so you know a lot about wyverns."

"Not a lot, but more than I think many non-Bernese tacticians would." I wondered if I would see Jono and them in Bern? Ah, probably better if I didn't. Things would get awkward. "Anything else?"

"Well, Kent has actually been talking about getting me to join Caelin's knights." Oh? "And I've talked to him a bit about my past, and why…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Heath, there is only one rule I have about everyone's pasts." I reached over and gripped his shoulder to reassure him. "You only owe me an explanation if you think it is pertinent to the life or death of someone in this army. Otherwise, I don't need to hear it. That's your choice." He smiled slightly, clearly relieved. "But know that I will listen, if you ever feel the need to ramble about it."

"I'll remember it." He nodded. "I'm sure you can take a few guesses as to what happened, though, traveling with Jono and all." Yes, I could. "As for Bern, I don't know what to feel. It is my home, yet there is nothing worse than realizing the country you gave everything to betrayed you and your beliefs."…Yeah… I… "I'm going to bring Hyperion to the stables."

"Keep wary." He nodded, and jumped out the window without fear. His wyvern caught him easily, but it still gave me a freaking heart attack.

Still, that sentence echoed through my head, even as I saw him fly off. I… needed to take a break.

* * *

For my short break, I basically just wandered to a different area of the castle, looking for a place to study some more. However, Sain's bright laughter caught my attention, so I wandered out onto a balcony to see what was going on.

"Look! There is Lady Moon!" Sain dramatically declared almost as soon as I leaned on the railing. He, Kent, and Rath were hanging out, for some reason. "Look how brilliant the light of her smile is." Unable to keep from grinning, I waved down at them. "Come, let's race for her favor!" What.

"Sorry, Katri, I think he took a hit to the head, again," Kent called up. He was smiling, though, even as he rolled his eyes. "The three of us are planning on going for a ride, though."

"Sounds good for the horses," I replied. I noted it was just the three of them though. "No Pheraean knights?"

"They decided it was a good chance to properly mourn their losses." That was true. Things would be too hectic soon. "I think it involves copious amounts of alcohol, like when Sain and I mourned Commander Eagler's death." Right…

"I'll warn the healers for hangover remedies." Still, this was too serious a topic for what was supposed to be a relaxing day. "Hey, if you three really are going to race, though, I'll think of a prize."

Kent's eyes widened in shock, even as Sain _cackled_. "Lady Moon, you are as gracious as you are beautiful!" he cried. "Come, men, let us race!" And he was off, Kent soon following. I thought Rath glanced up at me curiously before following them. I noted with a laugh that despite Sain getting a head-start, he easily fell behind Kent and Rath.

"So, Kent has one of the faster Hanover horses, it seems," I murmured, watching them ride into the horizon. "Still, looks like that's no match for a Sacaean horse." Rath was outpacing them all.

"I guess that means you'll have to think of a prize for Sir Rath?" I turned and smiled as Priscilla walked up. "There you are," she laughed softly, stepping to the railing too. "Enjoying the view?"

"I got distracted by Sain's cheer." I laughed with her, though. "So, what's up? Weren't you checking Erk's health?"

"Yes, but he's getting better by the day. I think he'll be completely clear for combat again soon." I sighed a little at that. "Though, I think once this campaign is over, he'll devote himself solely to scholarly pursuits. He won't admit it, but…"

"He's in pain, and he'll likely forever be in pain." I dropped my head, grinding my teeth. I knew, logically, that choice was exactly what needed to be done, but I couldn't 'accept' it. Yes, it was logical to sacrifice the few for the many, but it was a bitter reassurance when you _knew_ that few. "Damn it."

"You saved us, and him, with that order." Priscilla gently touched my arm, and smiled at me reassuringly. "And you took injuries to make sure he stopped in time to even have a chance of living." The burns had finally faded into scars. "I know of no other tactician who would've risked their life for a soldier. I do not think even Lord Nichol would have." W-well…

"That does remind me." I straightened and looked at her. "Are you certain you want to be coming along?" She tilted her head curiously, listening closely. "You left Etruria to find out what happened to your family."

"Ah… right…" Her smile fell. "I… actually did." Huh? "Sir Oswin actually served with them for a time, before serving Ostia." He did what?! What were the chances of that? "So, I learned the truth. And, I learned there was some truth to the rumors."

"I see." I studied her face. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, relief." She smiled sadly. "I have an answer again. I was not abandoned or forgotten. They simply wanted to do everything they could to keep me safe from their mistakes." Her laugh was bitter, though. "It pains me to learn there is some truth to it, though."

"Parents are people too."

"Yes, that is true." She breathed in deeply to calm herself. "But, I have my answer. So, I would like to remain here. Serra has been a wonderful teacher, and Pent has promised to teach me Anima magic." I nodded. "I can do so much here, I think." She shrugged. "Besides, Erk is here." Oh? "So long as he is by my side, I feel like I can do anything." Oh~? "B-but do not even breath a word of that to anyone!" I laughed. "Katri!"

"I promise; I promise!" I stroked her hair to soothe her as she pouted. "Your dad is going to have a heart attack."

"He can deal with it." HA! "But there is one other reason I'm staying." Hmm? "It's because you're here, in command, so I know there's no need for me to worry." She gave me a brilliant smile, and I could only stare, a little dazed. "You're invincible. You haven't lost yet!" So she said, but I clearly felt my mistakes. Lord Helman, Leila, Elbert, and we were just talking about how Erk almost died… "But, I do miss having tea with you, like we did in Etruria."

"Well, I'm free for right now." Her eyes lit up and her smile was definitely worth losing some study time for. "Let's have some tea and crumpets."

"Oh, yes!" She clapped her hands in delight. "I'll get it set up!"

"Okay."

* * *

Tea and gossip, just like home. But it had been fun to talk to Priscilla about absolutely nothing yet everything, and I was almost sad that Raven snagged her. Something about Lucius being ill. I hoped he would be all right.

Still, as I settled down to study, I realized I had gone through all the books, so I promptly returned to the library. And ran into Pent.

"What, do they have a section for magical theory?" I teased when I saw him. He barely looked up from his book enough to grin. "I would've thought you'd be with Erk."

"Erk has given me a summary of everything that has been going on, and is now being spoiled relentlessly by Louise," Pent replied absently. He frowned over something in his book. "I should let Lady Eleanora know that the author released another paper just a few months ago that contradicts his findings here."

"Ah, the nature of research." I shrugged, and returned my books to the shelf. "What is it anyway?"

"To be fair, the original paper is ten years old, and it was talking about making more powerful spells. Like how you have fire and 'elfire'." I hummed some form of acknowledgement as I pulled out a few other books to read through. "Ten years ago, that was impossible, but it seems like there were signs it might become possible again in the next few decades."

"Oh?" What was this book? Knight Manual of… wait, this was written by Wallace! I definitely needed to read this! "So, what? Is there more magic in the world?"

"That's the current theory." I poked my head around the bookshelf and decided to sit at the table by him to read. "Master Athos said it could be nature slowly recuperating from the Ending Winter. A lot of the magic in the world was lost then." And blamed on dragons. But that might not actually be the case. "It's truly rather fascinating."

"So, one day, the old magics from before the Scouring might be able to be used here in Elibe."

"That's the current speculation." Pent looked up to grin at me. "I can't wait to see how things change in the coming decades. So much fun."

"Just remember that Louise exists, okay? I'm reasonably certain she's way prettier, and sexier, than your papers."

"Katri!" He went bright red and I laughed. "Ah, embarrassment aside, it is nice to talk to you again. Not many will tease me so relentlessly."

"I've known you since you exploded the bathing room with your 'experiments'." He rolled his eyes and I laughed again. "So, what's new in Etruria? You mentioned wanting to talk to me."

"Well, to start off with a few lighthearted things…" Oh, this was going to be _great_. "The court didn't freak out too badly over the announcement of Anastasia's engagement, but they're pushing back the date to mourn." Mother… "And I think she's hoping you'll be able to attend."

"My baby sister is getting married. Damn right I'm showing up." He snickered. "What else?"

"Talks are in about Perceival starting his knight training." No, he was still too young for that. "Cecilia has been showing some strong magical aptitude, so Michelle has been asking if I'd be willing to teach her."

"Make Erk do it."

"Actually, I _have_ been thinking about that. I think it would be good for him."

"Well, great minds think alike?" He laughed, and I grinned. However, when the laughter faded, I whispered, "so, bad news?"

"Aside from your mother." Yes, aside from that thing I wasn't sure what to think about. "Well…" He hesitated, and I knew automatically this was going to be bad. Pent never talked around things. Went on too many tangents, yes, but he was typically straightforward. "You see…" He actually shelved the book. Yes, this was _definitely_ bad. "Are you certain you should be going to Bern, Katri?" Hmm? "It's… well…"

"If you say it's dangerous, I am going to point out that everyone is in danger." He grimaced, though, and I frowned. "You're hinting to something else."

"…I guess Charles didn't tell you."

"Charles talked around something, likely on Father's orders." He nodded, accepting that. "So? Are you going to acquiesce to my father's wishes?"

"No, because I think grief is addling his thinking process on this one." I flinched at the mere thought. Father… "But it's…" Pent sighed, and actually put down his book. "We got some interesting news from our spies in Bern." I nodded, waiting. "Orders directly from King Desmond to his troops." I still waited. "They are on orders to either capture or kill you on sight, Katri."

"What…?" I… I had to have misheard. "You… this is a poor joke, Pent!" I snapped. But he simply looked me right in the eye. "It… has to be a joke."

"I wish it was. And I wish it had been better contained." Better contained? "It's not completely widespread, but some members of the Etrurian court have heard it. It's… generated some chaos."

"Chaos?" I… kind of felt like a little kid, stuck repeating words because they made no sense. None of this… made sense.

"Some are calling for war." NO! "Some have been calling for it anyway." I grit my teeth and he nodded. "You know of it already. Charles gave your message to King Mordred dutifully, after making him swear to not hold it against you." Charles… "It shocked him into calming down, but others… well, others in the court find King Desmond intolerable for one thing or another."

"What else is new?" Everything felt so far away. And I knew… I knew Pent was working towards something else. The thing that Father tried to hide from me. "You said some. What about these new ones?"

"Well, they're hoping that if war is declared, you return home." What?! "And, therefore, Etruria keeps one of the greatest tactical minds on the continent." I… was shaking. "They're afraid because your greatest accomplishments have not beet for Etruria, but for Lycia." This was… this was…! "Katri?"

"Is there more?" My voice sounded so quiet. I had to keep my head down, eyes closed. I felt so, so dizzy. "And what do you mean, greatest tactical minds? I'm just-"

"Katri, you cannot be so oblivious to just _what_ you've done, tactically." Pent's voice was firm, but sounded so far away. "The Caelin Inheritance Dispute, a Lycian province versus a handful of random people strung together." H-hey! Don't insult the Legion! "The result was obvious, total victory for the province. Except, that didn't happen. Instead, a group of just thirteen people conquered an entire province." We didn't conquer anything! "You lost no one. You won the battles quickly. You directed your soldiers to efficiently kill the enemies. And, clearly, you never suffered in funds." W-well… "Katri, most people would call that a miracle."

"And it was." I honestly couldn't tell if I was shouting, snapping, or mumbling. Everything just… didn't feel real. "It really-"

"Except you did it again." I froze. Everything just… stopped. "Santaruz. Laus. Liberation of Caelin. You did the same thing. You have to know there are spies." Yes, Hector… had mentioned that. It shouldn't be a surprise that they had heard about what was going on, despite Uther giving a show of 'everything is under control'. It was, but it shouldn't be. "And you can bet word has already returned about how you went to the _Dread Isle_, where no one survives, where an elite group of pegasus knights lost their lives…" Pent's breath hitched, but he kept on going. "But you, Katri? You lost no one." That was only the sheer luck of having good healers. My orders almost killed Erk. There was no _way_ he didn't know about that. "You even gained a couple people." But that wasn't the point. The court didn't know how hard I worked. The court didn't know how many times I made mistakes. They just saw the results, and called me a genius. Saw the results, and called me perfect.

"So… what? Bern and Etruria are willing to go to war over me or something?"

"Yes." I jerked my head up, startled. I had meant it as a joke. His eyes were deadly serious. "And both sides have the same mentality." He looked so pained. "The same mentality Etruria took when it gave me the 'request' of joining the army." I remembered that. He never wanted to. But he was too skilled a mage, so he'd been all but conscripted. And, true to form, he rose through the ranks ridiculously fast, becoming the Mage General at a ridiculously young age. "If they can't have you, no one will." But that…!

"S-so… Etruria… wants me dead?" I… "Seriously?" I felt so small. I felt so, so small. I felt like a child. Longing for someone, anyone, to somehow make everything better. "King Mordred?" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Has adamantly refused to abide such talks." Pent glowered, cutting what little relief I might have felt to shreds. "But Roartz? He's all but said it." And he was King Mordred's head advisor. "Things… are bad, Katri. It's gotten the court riled up, and many are using the tension as an excuse to pay back old grudges."

"And it's because of me?" This was a nightmare. All I had wanted… all I had wanted was to make Mother proud, and to serve my country faithfully. Why? Why was this…?

"It's because they're scared of you." It was only a slight change of wording, but I could tell Pent was doing his best to reassure me. It wasn't my fault. I was just… I was just the one who gave everything to this goal, to my country, and… "And others are taking advantage of it."

"I…" This was too much. This was way, way, _way_ too much. "I need some air."

"Katri!" I bolted out of the library, stumbling and almost crashing into the wall, and a few statues as I just focused on _escaping_. I couldn't breath. My eyes burned. This was nuts. This was absolutely nuts!

I slammed into something, and it took me a few seconds to even register what it was. A railing. I was on a balcony. If not for the railing, I would've fallen. Fallen pretty far, based on the drop. I needed to get my head back on straight, but this was just… just…

"Katri!" I froze at the voice. Lyn. Lyn was behind me. Why was she…? "Katri, what's wrong?" Don't ask me that. Please, don't ask. I was going to snap, and I just wanted to give you my _best_, Lyn! "You were running like there was a fire!" I just wanted to be the person she thought I was, the person she always thought I was. "And then you ran into the railing!" I just wanted to give everyone in this group my best, and there was no way I could do that, and for crying out loud, why was doing my _best_ backfiring so horribly? "Katri?"

"It's funny." The words fell out, so bitter. "I spent five years in the academy, training to be a tactician." I couldn't stop the words. I think the only way I could've would've been to _jump_. "Another year on field study, basically. Learned a lot, a lot more than I thought. Though, it wasn't until the end I really _learned_ anything." I just wanted to… something. Something, anything, but nothing worked. "But I learned so much. Too much, really. I learned the country I gave six years of my life to, devoted everything to, was a parasite." The words burned. So did my eyes. "It shook me, so I traveled for another year. A year to get my head back on straight. A year to reassure myself that the endless nights I spent honing my craft, turning my talent into genius, was worth it." I was shaking. "But, the longer I was away, the more I realized just how horrible everything was!" And now I was screaming. The words tore my throat. "And I keep putting it off, running away from it, but I don't know what I'm going to do when all of this is over because I don't want to serve Etruria!" There. There, the truth I didn't want to admit. Right there in the open.

"Katri…" She said my name. I knew she did. I barely heard it, but I knew she had.

So, I turned to face her, trying to smile. It felt like a grimace, and all it really did was make me start crying. "And guess what I just learned!" Lyn kept staring at me, eyes wide and pained. I should shut up, but I couldn't. "I learned that because of that talent I spent so long perfecting that both Bern _and_ Etruria want to play psychotic exes on me. If they can't have me, no one will!" And I was laughing. But it sounded so, so deranged. "Isn't that hilarious, Lyn? The country I wanted to serve for so long now just wants me dead for the same craft I had wanted to use to help it!"

Lyn didn't say a word. She just wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, not even flinching away as I laughed, screamed, and sobbed.

I think I eventually passed out. I hoped I had to manners to warn her first.

* * *

I groaned as I forced myself awake. My head was throbbing, and my lungs decided to celebrate my awakening by forcing me to cough so violently, I was certain I was going to see blood.

"You're awake!" I blinked blearily at the blob sitting next to my bed. Slowly, it focused into Lucius. "Thank goodness…" he whispered, smiling softly. "Here, I'll help you sit up." Feeling like I was half-_dead_, I just let him move me about like I was a ragdoll. "Are you up for drinking tea? Rath left some for you." He did? "It's supposed to be good for after a bout of tears." Oh. …_Oh_.

"Great, everyone's heard," I groaned. Still, I accepted the tea and sipped it. Bits of ginger and rosemary, but there was also a hint of cinnamon. It made me smile a little. "At least, I'm assuming everyone."

"Well, you were yelling rather loudly." I groaned again, but Lucius gently stroked my hair. "Then, of course, you fainted and made Lyn panic. Your exhaustion caught up with you." Fantastic. "Lyn then went to Pent and confronted him on what you said. He confirmed all of it." Of course. "We had a bit of trouble convincing Hector that sending an assassin at Etruria wasn't exactly the best of plans."

"…What." I glanced up at Lucius and saw him smiling gently. "Seriously? I act compromised and-"

"Katri." Though he continued to smile, Lucius's tone made it clear this was a lecture. "Yes, you are our tactician, but you must remember you have friends here." …I remembered that. I just… "You put such high expectations on yourself, and then hate yourself for failing to reach them."

"…So, how _is_ everyone taking it?"

"The general consensus is worry that you hid such a thing for so long, worry that Eturia and Bern will pull something." I sighed. "But, after some thinking and debating, it was decided to continue trusting you." His smile somehow warmed. "So, you do not need to fret over that."

"Why does everyone like me?"

"Well, hard to not like the person who keeps everyone alive." …I guess that was true. "There were some who took longer to decide than others. Mostly those you have had limited contact with." So, people like Bartre. Hell, I was surprised he listened to me, with how little I interacted with him. "But your past exploits were enough to convince them for now." I had to live up to it then, make them not regret it. Who all was it? Well, I'd learn in the coming days.

"So, this hasn't really messed with the army, or my authority as the tactician." _That_ was the most important part.

"Nope. You don't need to worry about that." His smile fell, though. "You do need to worry about your health, though. Serra was checking in on you, and she practically shrieked at how bad off you are." Surely, it wasn't that bad. "I know things are about to get harder, but please, take the rest of the day to simply rest."

"But…" A knock cut me off. "Come in?" Who would be here?

The answer was Rath, actually. Carrying a tray. "You're awake," he noted. I thought he smiled slightly when he saw the mug in my hands. "Rebecca said you should eat as much of this as you can." The thought of food made my stomach roll. "Lowen said it should be easy to eat." Oh, great, they tag-teamed. Now I really _had_ to eat it.

"Good timing, Rath," Lucius laughed. He stood up and helped Rath bring the tray over and setting it on my lap. Looked like Rebecca and Lowen had made me soup. I focused on drinking my tea. "I want to inform the others that she is awake. Can you watch and make sure she doesn't go back to work?" Hey!

"Go on." Lucius smiled warmly, waved goodbye, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Rath hesitated a bit before taking his vacated seat. "How do you feel, Katri?"

"I feel like I'm seven again, and I just fell off that damn stallion." I sighed heavily. "I can see why Father hid it." Honestly, this was probably the worst timing to learn about it. I was in the middle of a campaign, a dangerous one, and I just learned there was even more danger. "Promise me you will not say a word about my mother." The last thing I needed, the last thing this _army_ needed, was learning about that right now. Especially with that lovely little display.

"I will not say anything until you do. I promise." I relaxed a little at that. "Marcus and Oswin mentioned talking to you, when you were calmer." Hmm? "They've long suspected." I wasn't surprised. Based on what Douglas said, it wouldn't surprise me if they doubted too. They just managed to make a decision without making a mess of things. "The others were wondering why you kept this to yourself."

"Because it was my problem. It had nothing to do with the campaign, and…" I sighed, scowling at him. "Is this where I ramble and you poke holes in my logic?"

"No." Instead, he looked right at me. "I once asked you how someone as intelligent as you are can do such foolish things." When did…? Oh, yes, he had. It was right before we fought Eagler. "But I understand now." Hmm? "You were alone too."

"I had…"

"In your goal. In your path. You were alone." …I… "Did anyone support your goal, right from the beginning?"

"Pent did." But even though Father had given permission, I remembered feeling like he didn't really 'support' it. Not until I proved myself at it. And then there was Charles, who taught me tactics, but protested me going into the Academy. "He was the only one, but often away."

"Then you were alone. You walked the path alone." He gave me the bitterest smile I think I had ever seen. "Lone wolves make so many mistakes, because they have bad habits."

"…But we're not alone, anymore." I smiled wryly back. "What you're saying is… I'm not wrong, but it might be a good idea to remember I'm with people now." He nodded. "Fine, but you have to do the same."

"Slowly."

"Yes, slowly." And now I was laughing. Rath seriously made everything feel all right again. "Right, let's try this no-doubt delicious thing now." I set my mug on the tray and went to eat. "Rebecca might pout if I don't."

"Do you want more tea?"

"Please?" I loved his tea. I honestly wished I could have some every day. There was just something comforting in it.

"All right." He stood up and managed to find a tea set on a shelf not far away. As he set things up, I made myself eat. It _was_ good, even if my stomach didn't appreciate it. "What kind?"

"…Something to help me sleep." Honestly, more than anything, I think I needed to sleep the rest of this frustration away.

"Got it." There was another knock on the door. Rath glanced at me before murmuring, "it's open."

"I'm coming in." I froze a bit when I saw Eliwood was my visitor. Oh… great… "I'm glad to see you're awake," he told me softly. He glanced around, and sat in the chair next to my bed. He looked at Rath, but Rath studiously ignored him to make tea, so he focused on me. "I'm sure you're already aware that we've all heard."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. I put the food to the side. It just felt like a lump in my stomach. "I just keep causing trouble."

"If we are going by that mentality, then Lyn and I should be apologizing to you." What? "After all, it was in her defense, and mine, that got you the victories that earned you such a fearsome reputation."

"That's not…" I shook my head. "Really, though, this isn't something you all should be dealing with. You most of all. Your father…"

"My father is dead. And I am forced to take up his throne far sooner than I could have ever seen in my nightmares." Eliwood's hands shook. "Honestly, Katri, I am a bit of the same. I don't know what I'll do after this is over too." Eliwood… "I bet Lyn isn't certain either. After all, the plains are her home, but she is growing to love Lycia. And while Hector will never admit it, Uther being ill makes it all too clear just how soon _he_ might inherit." My heart keened as I remembered the secret I was keeping for Uther. Yeah, soon, Hector too would… "So, you're not really alone in it. Admittedly, ours didn't explode quite as dramatically…"

"Eliwood, you're mean."

"Consider it a bit of payback." I scowled and he laughed. "But, then again, we haven't been sitting and thinking on those issues for as long. I'm sure Lyn and Hector will talk to you, personally, about it, though. I won't tell their stories, or my suspicions."

"But you feel lost too."

"I have lost my hero, my role model, and now I have to take up his role." Eliwood smiled sadly. "And when my head is a bit clearer, I think I would like to have a talk about this again. I just…"

"You just wanted to tell me I'm not alone." I couldn't help but laugh, and Eliwood pouted. "Sorry, Rath just got done telling me the same."

"Great minds think alike." Eliwood turned to smile at Rath, but Rath continued to ignore him. "I… did I offend by coming in?"

"Rath doesn't feel the need to talk if there's nothing to say. But he's really the sweetest person." I grinned. "After all, he's making me some tea right now to help me sleep."

"Then I shall leave you to your rest." Eliwood stood up. "I'll convince the others to just wait until tomorrow to talk to you." I nodded and he smiled. "Rest well, Katri."

"And you, Eliwood." He left and shut the door behind him quietly. I could only sigh. "One of these days, I'll figure out what I did to be so lucky with my friends."

"Kindness draws kindness," Rath murmured. He set down another mug on my nightstand, and took the vacated seat. "It needs to steep a bit more."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thank you, Rath. Truly, I appreciate it."

"It's fine. Though…" He pointed to the mug I still had. "You really should finish that."

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Author's Note: In-game, there is something known as the 'Tactician Ranking', which is divided into five sections: Tactics (how quickly you finish a chapter), Survival (how many recruited characters live and die), Funds (worth of all items + gold), EXP (amount of experience gained by the characters), and Combat (wins to battle ratio; basically how many times a battle resulted in an enemy death). Each of the five subsets has five stars, and the total number of stars you have determines your overall rank. This is important for one thing: deciding which of the three epilogues your Tactician gets. If you get an S (or A, I think) rank, you get the Epilogue 'Superb Mind', which calls you a 'tactician whose brilliance changed the course of history'. More specifically, though, is the line 'Bern and Etruria so desired this skilled mind that they went to war'.

This is what inspired the idea that Bern and Etruria want Katri captured/conscripted or killed. A consequence for Katri pulling off what can only be described as miracles, repeatedly. And as a means of firmly resolving Katri's decision about her service to Etruria, which is something she's been avoiding for a good while now. I also wanted to use it to springboard some key conversations I wanted with Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector. And use this for some… future things.

Anyway, to end up this rambling Author's note: there is nothing in game that suggests Pent was conscripted into the army, but I added it in to showcase Katri is not the only one to receive this treatment from Etruria, Pent just had the luck (good or bad) of being _in_ Etruria at the time, while Katri is away. Roark is a villain in FE6, sort of an 'arc' villain; he is King Mordred's closest advisor in that game as well. The conversations with Heath and Priscilla reference a few of their in-game supports.

Next Chapter – Four-Fanged Offense


	42. Chapter 24) Four Fanged Offense

Chapter 24) Four Fanged Offense

* * *

_So, things have been happening. A lot of things have been happening. This campaign hasn't really been easy on any of us. And as we move into Bern, those tensions only mount._

_It used to be that Lycia and Bern were good allies. There are numerous tales of the great friendship between Hartmut and Roland, the heroes who founded the countries. But now, Desmond… well, like everything, he ruins it. Lycian nobles can no longer move freely in Bern. Honestly, they're in no more danger than I am, with that 'capture or kill' order on my head._

_Why do I get the feeling that things are just going to get much, much worse before it can even begin to get better?_

* * *

Even in a remote village, barely within the border, two things were obvious. One, they had no idea of the troubles boiling in the shadows. And two, they were beyond excited about Zephiel's coming of age ceremony.

"Carefree fools," Hector groused as we slipped into the crowd with another group of travelers. The village might be remote, but it saw a lot of traffic with people coming in to visit Bern. "No idea what's coming at all." It was hard to be a little vexed by it.

I sighed, though, and returned to my book. The divides Lucius had mentioned were clear to me. The Legion believed in me completely, one hundred percent, no hesitations. They were often at my side while we traversed the mountains. Most of the others… well, it varied a bit, but I could tell they continued having a lot of trust in me. Just that it was ninety percent or something. I could feel the slight hesitation in them, and all but hear them actively choosing to continue believing in me.

Then there were the ones who weren't really sure about trusting me anymore, but had decided to. I caught them watching me often. Bartre and Guy, who had served long but I hadn't really interacted with. Dart, who just joined and, really, had only seen me at my worst. Sometimes, I caught Merlinus glancing at me, but that was to be expected. He and I only interacted in a professional sense. Once or twice, I caught Fiora and Isadora studying me, but it wasn't often. I guessed Fiora trusted Florina's judgment, and Isadora had faith in Eliwood.

It wasn't as bad as I expected, by any means, but it still keenly showed me just how much I had to make up for.

"That is where I come in." Startled, I dragged myself out of my thoughts, and realized Pent was discussing some plan with Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector. "I will greet the queen privately before the ceremony," he explained. "It shouldn't be hard."

"Really?" Eliwood asked. He looked startled. "Is that the strength of Reglay?"

"No, it is because she and I are related," Louise answered, stepping up to stand by Pent. She smiled softly. "It is a distant relationship, but we were close growing up. Hellene would be delighted to see me again. That's what Pent will use."

"She's a rather lonely person," I added, deciding to weigh in. "When I visited here, she opened up right away." I thought of that meeting. I thought a bit of those words she made sure to say to me. 'Don't be afraid to pick yourself.' She knew, more than anyone, the price of duty. "But she's also crafty. She has to be, to still be alive in Bern when the king himself would rather her dead." I sighed. "She'll likely want something in return, but Pent, Louise, you can mention it is also a favor from me?"

"Yes, that might work out nicely. She was always good friends with Lord Nicholas, and your visit is likely fresh in her mind.

"We'll be certain to be discreet, though," Pent reassured. He smiled kindly. "Rest assured, if we're caught, I will not reveal what is going on." Pent… "If we do not return by tomorrow, escape to Lycia and come up with a new plan." I could think of a few right now, actually, but this was definitely the best. Even if… there was a chance that we were sacrificing… oh, I was going to be ill.

"…If you fail…" Eliwood began. His voice rasped, so he coughed and tried again. "If you fail, what will become of you?"

"Oh, everything will work out. It wouldn't be a bad life." Pent actually laughed. "Abandoning my position… living on the run with Louise… I've already left things to be inherited by Erk should something happen, so things should be fine on that front." Pent!

"If I am with you, my lord husband, I care not where we go," Louise added, giggling and leaning into him. "But, I know Hellene. Our only worry is King Desmond." But that was a pretty big worry.

"We'll be praying for your success," Hector murmured. He looked conflicted. "A lot of praying, actually."

"So, come back safe!" Lyn added. She forced a brave smile. "We'll be waiting!" Pent and Louise smiled, and slipped off, leaving the crowd. "…I'm worried…"

"We all are." Hector sighed. "So, ideas? Legault suggested information hunting earlier." He did? "He and Matthew have already gone off, but maybe the rest of us should listen in."

"Yeah…" Lyn glanced at Hector dubiously. "That's crafty, coming from you." Hector yelped in wordless protest. "Whatever, everyone be careful. Especially you, Hector!"

"Get back here!" And they were off! Into the crowd.

"Those two…" Eliwood sighed as they disappeared. "I cannot tell if they're friends or not." A giggle caught our attention, and I was startled when I realized the source. Ninian. I didn't recall ever hearing her _giggle_. Especially not like this. "Is something funny, Ninian?"

"Yes, you are, Lord Eliwood," Ninian informed him. Her smile was bright and cheerful. It was rather startling, actually. "Listen to yourself! You sound like you're their chaperone!" Now that she mentioning it…

"Is that what it sounds like?" Eliwood sighed as Ninian nodded. "That's just great…" And she burst into laughter. What a pretty smile. "…I like it when you laugh, Ninian." What.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." Eliwood smiled charmingly, and nudged my leg in silent warning when he saw my giant grin. I was going to have fun with this. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Hold it a moment," I interrupted. I couldn't help but smile, though. Honestly, these two were very cute together. "Let's actually work on disguises. Hector and Lyn are fine together, but the rest… not so much."

"Understood." Eliwood's smile warmed. "Let's get everyone rounded up, then."

* * *

"Papa! Sis! Look at everything!" Nils was having _way_ too much fun with this. But, still, it was kind of nice, seeing him running and laughing like a typical young boy. "Oh, this looks good."

"Don't eat that," I retorted, taking his arm and tugging him passed the food stall. I think it was selling meat-pastries? That's what they looked and smelled like. "You'll spoil your dinner."

"Boring!" Nils sulked, but then pressed into my side to hide his laughter. "Sorry, this is really funny."

"I know. Let's get back to 'Dad'." After some debating with Matthew and Legault, it was decided that our separate groups should also pretend to be lovers, families, etc in order to better avoid detection. I had immediately jumped on the idea of Eliwood and Ninian pretending to be fiancés, Rebecca and Lowen being a married couple, and Priscila and Erk being a courting one with a chaperone: Oswin. Just for sheer hilarity. Lucius and Raven had volunteered to play lovers as well, so easily I suspected something really was there. Matthew had volunteered to give orders to Hector and Lyn to help them better hide, and Serra had tagged along, demanding Matthew act as her guard, much like Erk had been in the Legion. Everyone else broke off into similar types of groupings. Nils, Marcus, and I were playing the part of a family. And we were keeping the hoods up to hide how none of us looked alike.

"Don't go wandering off so far," Marcus chided as Nils and I returned to his side. He really played the part of a dad well. "The market is crowded." It really was. Perfect for hiding. "Stay close."

"Yes, sir!" Nils and I chorused. I thought I saw Marcus struggle to not laugh, but he managed to keep quiet and led the way into the market-proper. We kept quiet, glancing around, listening closely. Whispers of worry about the Black Fang. Whispers of excitement for Zephiel's coming of age. Whispers of hatred for Desmond. I learned a great deal about the economy of Bern, and it baffled me. Seemed Bernese nobles had a taste for luxuries, and set imposing taxes to fund them. No wonder the Black Fang set up here.

When I heard someone call Zephiel a prodigy, though, I couldn't help but scowl. "Zephiel has talent, yes, but he's only skilled because he works ridiculously hard in hopes that his father would praise him," I grumbled. A quiet part of me pointed out how like me that was. I could only hope Zephiel turned out better. "Ugh, why do people always just assume some people are born perfect?"

"Because it gives them an excuse to not strive for the same levels," Marcus replied easily. I was rather startled by the cynicism. "They think that the prodigies are 'special', and so they can't catch up. It gives them an excuse to laze about and bemoan their fates." I _seriously_ wouldn't have guessed he could be this cynical. "That is why you face your troubles in Etruria."

"Don't remind me…" I sighed. That still hurt a lot. "So, you and Oswin…"

"We had a strong suspicion of the reason you left Etruria. We did not say anything because we didn't want to impose on you, though. Few things are so irritating as receiving help and pity when you don't want it." I nodded, dropping my head. "He and I both experienced the same thing. Oswin's experience might be similar to yours, in fact." Oh? "But I won't tell his story."

"I'd kick you if you tried." He laughed. "But I certainly made a mess of things."

"I don't think you made any more of a mess than anyone else who tried to escape in their work." Haha… "Which, honestly, isn't as uncommon as you might think. A knight I knew, Harken, did something similar. Of course, for his part, he almost committed suicide." He glanced at me. "You're not at that point, are you?"

"No, I'm not." I ducked around a passing person, and passed some coins to some children hiding in the space between stalls. Their smiles were bright and disbelieving. I simply smiled back. "I'm guessing he was stopped since you said 'almost'."

"I tackled him to the ground and then let Isadora scream at him." I could see that almost too easily. Isadora had that sort of demeanor that she wouldn't let things go. "It proved effective enough for him to actually start talking about what was going on. That let us work together to fix the problem." Yeah, but how do I fix _mine_? "Of course, in your case, you're surrounded by people who have the crisis and chosen the opposite of what you intend on doing." I winced. That still hurt to admit. "But that does not mean we cannot sympathize."

"I suppose." I hesitated before asking, "would it be rude to ask…?"

"Not in this context." He shook his head. "For me, the hesitation stemmed from a battle." Oh? "The first battle I was in was… horrific. For my side." Oh… "Friends I had grown up with, trained with, were cut down without a care. I survived only because my _best_ friend had shielded me, and the corpse pinned me down." Yikes… "I thought it was pointless then. All that training hadn't saved them. It wasn't training that saved me. And it was just expected. They died a knight's death. No one called it tragic. No one even thought about it."

"What made you stay?"

"Lord Elbert, actually." Marcus smiled sadly. "I had gone to visit the graves. I'd wanted to scream at the ghosts, ask what they wanted me to do, as I was so confused. But when I got there, it was dark and raining… and there was Lord Elbert, kneeling in the mud, praying and apologizing. Checking the names so that he could write personal letters to each of the families." Lord Elbert… "I stayed because I wanted to know more about this lord that cared too much. In time, I decided I liked being a knight. It is a thankless job, but I took pride in it. Take pride in it."

"…You remind me of Douglas. He stayed in service for King Mordred."

"Haha, I guess so." He patted my shoulder. "If you decide there is someone in your country worth it, stay on the path. But if not, then change course, Katri."

"Even though I spent so long on it?"

"The skills you learned will never be wasted." He smiled softly. "After all, you are using those skills to save us." …True… and it was because… of the path that I met everyone. And I loved them dearly. "You focus on the negative quite a bit. It is your nature, and helps you be so good at tactics. But remember that there is also _good_ with the bad."

"…I'll try." I sighed. "Now, you're sounding like Charles."

"I like him. We had a lovely conversation over ale about how our charges are growing up." Ugh…

"I dread what stories he told." Marcus actually laughed. "Say, Marcus, there's been one thing that's been nagging me."

"Yes?"

"You had a very strange coughing fit when I told Eliwood I was of Hanover, way back when this all started."

"Oh. That." Marcus sighed, shaking his head. "There was… an incident a while ago. Very quiet and secret for the preservation of peace. It's how Lord Elbert met your father, though." I nodded, accepting that. Honestly, knowing Father, that wasn't so surprising. "I traveled with Lord Elbert at the time, meaning I met you when you were a toddler." …Oh. "And I got very startled when I finally made the connection between you and the tiny child who scolded me for… oh what was it?" I felt my face burn in mortification as he laughed. "I think I was using a poor tool for cleaning my horse's hooves? Or, rather, I wasn't using the _best_ one, and you gave me the third degree for it."

"I am so sorry." I forgot how bossy I was as a little kid. Maybe it's no surprise I'd wanted to go into a profession that involved snapping orders.

"It's fine. The tool you made me use was a great deal better." That actually made it worse. "Regardless, that's it. I was startled, and then felt very old."

"You're not that old. Besides, you'll probably be serving until your bones creak."

"Well, I cannot deny the possibility. I adore Pherae, and I am proud to serve its ruling family." He shook his head and looked ahead. "Nils, don't go too far." When did he get so far ahead?!

"Nils, get back here!" I stepped away from Marcus when I heard Nils laugh at something I couldn't see. I didn't think he could hear us, and I was equally certain he didn't realize just how far he had gone. "Nils!" The crushing crowd tugged at my hood, pulling it back slightly. I reached up to bring it forward. "Hey, listen to me!" The crowd surged, cutting me off not only from Nils, but also from Marcus.

And in that crowd, someone snagged me by the waist, covered my mouth to keep me from screaming, and dragged me down an alleyway.

I kicked and squirmed, trying to wriggle out of their grip, or at least reach the replacement dagger Matthew had given me. It was in my boot, and if I could just… get… it…!

"Easy, Katri." How did this person know my name?! "I'm sorry to have to be so rough about it. I didn't think I'd get a better opportunity." For what?! "I'm going to put you down now."

And when the person did, I could only stare. Because _Lloyd_ was my kidnapper. "What are you doing here?" I yelped, startled. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Linus and I are on a job to assassinate a Lycian noble," Lloyd answered easily, with a little shrug. "A cur by the name of Eliwood." ELIWOOD?! "I saw you with them. Linus and I were worried you were tricked by him." H-hey! Hold on a moment! "Don't worry. We'll only go after him." THAT WAS A PROBLEM! "The Sacaean girl that was with them is your friend, isn't it? We'll make sure to keep her out of it too." Look, stop talking so I could stop being shocked enough to scream at you! "In here." He opened a door to a house and nudged me inside. "Stay here. It'll be safe." Wait a second! "I'm leaving to get reinforcements." For what?! Hey! "Nino, Katri is here." Wait, Nino was here? What the…?!

The door shut, and I heard a lock click in place. Before I could even try the knob to confirm it was locked, bang on the door to demand Lloyd return and let me scream at him, footsteps crashed down the stairs. "Katri!" I turned just in time to catch Nino as she hugged me. "It's so great to see you!" she cheered, smiling up at me. "Things have been so weird since I saw you! Uhai's dead, and Uncle Legault is missing!" Ahaha… ha… "But Lloyd and Linus saw you with some bad people, so they made sure you'd stay safe." She popped back on her heels, raising her fists determinedly. "Don't worry! I'm good at magic. Well, decent at least." She laughed. "It'll be fine!"

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

I was definitely locked in, and all the obvious locks seemed to only _unlock_ from the outside. Obviously, this couldn't be the case, after all Nino would have to leave, but that meant there were either secrets doors, or secret locks, I couldn't find. While a battle raged outside. A battle I _knew_ my group was fighting, and I wasn't there to help. I was half tempted to emulate Hector and try to break down the door or walls. I only didn't because Nino was here, and she was sweet. And, honestly, I couldn't tell if I was more frustrated or less by how cheerful she was about 'guarding' me.

"Isn't this weather pretty?" she laughed, pointing out the window. If I squinted, I swore I saw Florina flitting about. I guess Lloyd was going for reinforcements to crush my friends more easily. "It's perfect for taking on evildoers!" She sighed. "I need to prove myself more worthy, so that I could help out Linus." She turned a bright smile my way. "But, don't worry! I'll keep you safe!" Nino, seriously, stop being adorable. I am trying to be mad.

"What are you doing around here anyway?" I asked. Mostly to distract myself. Since my pack was with Merlinus, I couldn't even study. I was antsy. "Seems like a strange place."

"I'm running errands for Mother." She clapped her hands in delight. "When I'm done, though, Linus and Lloyd promised to take me to the lake to go sailing!"

"Do you like sailing?"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Her eyes sparkled. "I'd love to try out flying, though. Like on a wyvern!"

"The air blasts you when you're on a wyvern, a bit like a knife. I think a pegasus would better suit you."

"You've been flying!?" She jumped to my side, tugging at my sleeve. "That sounds awesome! What's it like? Is everything really small up there?" I opened my mouth to answer, but a sudden coughing fit cut me off. "That sounded bad!" She reached around to rub my back soothingly until the fit subsides. "Have you been coughing long?"

"Well…" Honestly, what confused me was… there wasn't really a 'reason' for me to be coughing. Especially so violently. I hadn't been exerting myself, there was no dust or sand, I hadn't been yelling… so, why? Was I thirsty? But I didn't think I was. Stress? Maybe, but… "Let's see…" How long… _had_ I been coughing anyway? It surely hadn't been that… well, it was Santaruz. Right outside Santaruz… so, it had been a rather persistent cough, if it was the case, lasting for… weeks…

'Do not make your mother's mistake.' Athos had said that, in relation to my stubbornness. And that cryptic remark reminded me of another, one Kieros had said to me. 'You should avoid it, lest you be consumed.' With the 'it' being some sort of calamity on the horizon…

A piece thunked into my head and I froze as my brain put the puzzle together at last. It was so obvious. Why had I…? Because it had involved my mother, and I wanted to run away from her death. Because there had been so much going on, and since when did I actually pay attention to my own health? Especially when so many others were…

"Katri?" Realizing Nino was near, I stepped back. She looked so confused, and a bit of resigned hurt. "Katri?"

"Sorry, Nino, I think I'm sick," I answered her. Forced a smile. Freaking hell… freaking _hell_, me. "I don't want to risk getting you sick too."

"Oooohhhh." She smiled sweetly at me. "Can I do anything to help?" I…

"…I need to get back to my group." She tilted her head curiously. "There's a good healer there, and I need to get checked by her." Again. And I should have been getting _regular_ checks. Hell, I should have gotten checked the moment I learned Mother had died. Damn it, me.

"B-but it's dangerous right now!" She looked worried. "U-um… but if you need it, then I'll escort you?" Nino… "Lloyd said to protect you, after all." She gave me a brave smile. "But I need to deliver my message, so if we can wait?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be fine." It wasn't like waiting a bit will do much worse damage. "Who are you delivering a message to anyway?"

"Well…" Something came through the window. Just opened the door and swung through, without a single polite knock for warning. "Oh, he's here!" And I froze when I saw who the 'he' was. Jaffar. "Wow, you're never late for anything!" She laughed as she skipped over to him. I just stared, not able to quite believe who I was looking at. "What's wrong?"

"…" Jaffar's eyes flicked over to me before settling on Nino. "A job took longer than expected."

"Wow, so you've got things that slow you down too? Never would've expected that!"

"…My next mission."

"Right, right." She dug through her pockets. "Mother said…" She stopped, though, as she noticed something. "You're bleeding!" And I knew exactly where he got those injuries. Legault, and me. Whatever mission he last had, they forced them to reopen.

"Just a scratch."

"Scratches don't bleed like that!" Nino pressed a hand on the arm injury. I thought Jaffar flinched, and I wasn't sure if it was from shock or pain. "Let me see."

"Forget it." Was he teetering? "Next target." He definitely was. "Hurry…" And he passed out.

"Wah!" And Nino was panicking. "Jaffar! Oh, what do I do…?" She clapped her hands, speckling her face with blood by accident. "Bandages! There's some upstairs!" And she dashed off. Leaving me alone with Jaffar. The man who killed Leila, and had stopped us from carrying Elbert out of Dragon's Gate.

I stared, and continued to stare. I had… that knife in my boot. I could kill him. Right here and now. I could slash his throat. I could eviscerate him. I could get him back for killing Leila and sending Matthew into such heartbreak. I could get him back for preventing us from saving Elbert, and driving Eliwood to tears. I could… I could…!

Never in my life did I so understand _why_ people longed for revenge. But, because of my work with mercenaries, I knew… I knew that it was pointless. So, even though I knew I could've, knew that so long as Nino was upstairs no one would ever even know, I chose not to.

Jaffar stirred after a moment, blinking slowly. And he looked right at me. "Why didn't you kill me?" he asked, bluntly. His voice shook slightly from pain. But his eyes were as cold as ever.

"Killing you won't bring them back," I answered easily. And that was true. Killing him wouldn't erase anything that had happened. "Killing you will just make a little girl cry." I laughed bitterly. "Look at that. Even you have someone who will cry if you die."

"…"

"But, since you're right here, I do have a question." I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. He just stared. "Why did you have Leila's bracelet?"

"I killed her."

"I figured that. But why did you take her _bracelet_?"

"…She looked at it as she died." Leila… "Ephidel had it removed to check for any secret messages in the charms. Nothing. So he threw it away."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I don't know." And, for the first time, I saw a bit of emotion cross his face. Confusion. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not killing you, if that's what you're asking. I already told you why I won't." I glanced up through the open window, though. And felt my heart stop when I saw a pegasus suddenly drop from the air, rider falling from the saddle. I couldn't see _who_ it was but… "I'm going to my group." It took me a bit to figure out how to climb out the window. But I managed it. "Tell Nino that she needs to protect you, that I'm sorry, and that I'll make it up to her when I next see her." And then I was out. Falling flat on my face because what did I know about climbing.

"Easy…" A hand appeared in front of my face, and I glanced up to the person helping me. Dark cloak hid his build rather nicely, but I noticed the gold hair, and matching eyes. "Let me help you up," he murmured. Cautiously, I did so, and he helped steady me. "You… were with Lord Eliwood earlier." I stiffened, but he quickly shook his head. "Please, do not be alarmed. For my own reasons, I wear the garb of the Black Fang, but I am a loyal citizen of Lycia." Was this one of Uther's spies or something?

"Sorry, today has been very weird," I murmured. I glanced towards the sound of fighting. "And I need to return."

"If you head down this path, you should reunite with your comrades." However, he handed me a staff. I recognized it as a powerful silence staff. What was…? "The woman who leads the Black Fang by the nose, Sonia, is a powerful magic user. You might find this useful." Damn straight I would! "I must go. Please, keep Lord Eliwood safe!"

It wasn't until he sped off that I realized that whoever he was, he couldn't be an Ostian spy. An Ostian spy wouldn't have _only_ mentioned Eliwood. I would ask about anyone the Pherans knew that had short blonde hair and gold eyes. For now… I had to get back!

* * *

"Legault! Matthew! Get me numbers and tell me what the hell is going on!" My voice cracked through the air as I finally caught up with everyone. I saw happy smiles as I passed, and I made sure to return them. "And tell me who fell! I know I saw someone!"

"Fiora, but she's fine." And there was Legault, grinning. "Damn, how'd you escape?" he laughed, ruffling my hair. I squeaked and batted his hand. "She dodged most of the damage, but she is out for the battle." I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. She was okay… "Everything else is madness. Though, we did get a newbie." What.

"Friend of mine, Geitz." And Dart walked up. Blood-splattered and frowning. I tensed under his scowl. "Warrior, skilled with axes and bows," he explained. I nodded. "Got a problem?"

"If you're willing to vouch for him, Dart, then I've no problems," I answered easily. I… thought his scowl softened slightly? "Oh, and if he doesn't mind listening to orders."

"Nah, he doesn't." Dart nodded. "Well, Captain likes you." Huh? "And if you're willing to trust a pirate, I guess this pirate can keep on trusting you." Dart… "Right, back to the fray. Geitz'll stick with me."

"That sounds perfect. He can cover you." And Dart raced off. "What was that?"

"I thought it was rather straightforward," Legault noted. I scowled and he shrugged. "Regardless, though, if we needed proof of how needed you are in this army, we just got it. None of us know how to cooperate well together."

"Nice to be needed." I sighed. "All right, I heard Linus was here?"

"Yep." Legault smiled wryly. "Seems that there's a hit on Eliwood."

"Heard that from Lloyd." Freaking hell… "Okay, I want everyone to start grouping together." That lake was causing some problems… "Group archers along the shoreline to snipe the fliers, with guards. I want the mounted units to charge through the lines to rattle, and the foot-soldiers to clean up. Straight to Linus."

"Don't you have those group things?"

"I'm not so much an idiot that I'd use them here when everything is so chaotic. I can't even tell whose wounded and whose not." Actually… "Where _are_ Serra and Priscilla?"

"With Isadora and Dorcas at Merlinus's wagon." Okay. That was fine. "I'll go relay orders."

"While you're doing that, leave this with Merlinus." I passed him the silence staff, and he took it with only a curious look. I shrugged at the silent question anyway. "Thanks." But before he left, I saw Marcus thunder up. "I'll have Marcus handle cavalry orders." Legault nodded and took off.

Marcus greeted me with a smile. "Thank you for the heart attack," he chided. I smiled sheepishly. "Remember there's a price on your head."

"All right," I replied. I nodded to his horse. "Everyone good for a charge?" Marcus nodded. "Then go for it. Civilians?"

"The Black Fang already had them inside and safe before they attacked." That sounded like them. "Nils is with Merlinus. See him later."

"I will." And Marcus was off. I glanced around the area, eyes narrowed. I didn't have a map. I needed a way to see what was going on.

"Katri!" Heath touched down next to me. "You want a lift?" he asked, with a small smile. "We had Florina stay on the ground since there's so many ballista around. That's what got Fiora." But wyverns were sturdier.

"Thanks." I climbed on behind him, and up we went, wind bombarding us as his wyvern just launched itself into the air. And from there, I could see just how chaotic things really were. "What a mess."

"We were separated, ambushed, and the one person who actually knows how to balance our fighting abilities was kidnapped." Heath's voice was muffled by the wind. "Let it never be said the Black Fang are stupid."

"Just tricked by a madman." But, as I watched, I could see some order to the chaos. Archers grouped together, with one pink-haired man I didn't recognize helping Wil and Rebecca. That must be Geitz. "Okay, looking good…" Cavalry charged through the lines, actually trampling a few of the enemy. And I saw a ballista taking aim. "Heath, up."

"Got it." And his wyvern shot through the air, just outside of range. "I guess the town set up the ballista to defend itself against the army." It was so damn sad that had to be the case. "Can hear some shouts." Then they had to be _loud_. But hey, I wasn't complaining. I could hopefully get a sense of what was going on.

"Pray!" That was definitely Linus. Who was he fighting? I couldn't find him below. "All the evil you've done up to now… repent it and sleep."

"Evil?!" Oh. Shit, he was fighting Hector. "You've no room to speak! You're just a bunch of murderers!" Uh… Hector…? Oh, hells.

"Heath, if you can drop me off where they're fighting Linus, that would be fantastic," I sighed. I could only hope Lyn or Eliwood was there to make sure Hector's blind rage didn't get him killed. "After dropping me off, focus on the fliers to help the archers." With a bit of luck, I'd get there before someone died.

"We'll be dropping then, so hold on." I nodded and reached around to grip the front of the saddle. I had done this with Jono before. "Here we go!" Still, you never quite got used to the feeling of air stabbing you.

When Heath got close enough for the ground for me to jump off, I did so, and stumbled over to where Hector and Lyn were while he returned to the skies. I wondered why they were glaring, but not moving, but then realized what it was. Linus had Eliwood hostage, axe right at his neck.

Honestly, the only reason I could think of for why Linus hadn't already killed him was because Eliwood was so damn calm. "I noticed something during the battle," I heard him murmur. "You did your best to keep the villagers clear of the fighting."

"No shit," Linus growled. I could tell he was unnerved. "You're the target, not them."

"Yes, you fight with honor. So why is it that we are enemies?" Eliwood, were you literally talking to someone trying to kill you?

"That's your fault!" The axe crept closer, and I saw blood trickle down Eliwood's neck. Lyn had to hold Hector by the arm to keep him from lunging. I could tell she was fighting the urge too. "You're evil!"

"I am not tolerating insults to Eliwood," I retorted instantly. Hector and Lyn whirled, startled to see me, and Linus's jaw actually dropped. Eliwood simply smiled. "I'm seriously not, Linus." I stepped in between Lyn and Hector, mostly to show I was _with_ them. "Especially when Eliwood is probably too nice for his own good." I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face. "Also, thank you for the damn heart attack!"

"The hell are you doing here?" Linus demanded. He looked… way more hesitant than I was used to. "Nino! Is she-?"

"Nino is just fine. The window was left open and I climbed out while she was distracted." He relaxed, and accidentally released his grip on Eliwood. Eliwood took the opportunity to run over to us, standing by Hector. "Don't be mad at her, will you? It was a big distraction."

"…But why did you escape? They're…"

"Well, Linus, maybe it's because they're not evil and Sonia is a liar." I noticed he didn't seem surprised. Whatever faith he had in his father, Sonia didn't share have it. "I'm pissed off Lloyd ran before I could scream at him, so if you don't listen, I'm screaming twice as much at you."

"But Father agreed…" Linus growled, shaking his head. "Bah, I'll withdraw for now." Yay. "I'll be back when this is all straightened out, Katri!" And he ran off.

We watched him go and I sighed. That was when I noticed something, though. None of the three… seemed surprised that Linus had known me. "So, what happened before the fight, but after I was kidnapped?" I asked slowly. The three lords turned to face me. "I've heard about the battle but-ACK!" Lyn's hugs were brutal!

"Well, after we all panicked, Legault told us more about that job you did with the Black Fang," Eliwood answered. He was still smiling, and didn't even do anything for the cut on his neck until Hector passed him a handkerchief. "About how you destroyed the Taliver bandits with the Four Fangs." Right… that…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lyn grumbled. I knew she was scowling. "I would've liked to have heard it from you."

"I didn't tell you at Caelin because I thought you'd be overwhelmed," I replied. I hugged her back, though, squeezing tightly. "And, honestly, I just forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to _keep_ it a secret." Belatedly, I remembered what I figured out and stepped out of the hug. I made sure to smile so that she didn't suspect why I backed away. "Must've been weird, hearing it from Legault."

"It explains how you knew to hit Uhai from the left," Hector murmured. I flinched when I realized that, with that knowledge, they learned what I had done. "You're too nice, Katri. Stop setting yourself on fire to keep us warm, will you?"

"Okay, if I'm getting lectured by Hector, I know it's a bad day." Hector yelped, but I laughed. "Anyway, though, Eliwood? Hostage thing? Really?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to talk. And it seems to have borne a bit of fruit." Maybe. "Maybe we can end this without fighting!" Hector rolled his eyes, but Lyn smiled and nodded. "Let's rejoin the others, though. We still need to wait for Lord Pent and Lady Louise."

Don't remind me. I dreaded the casualty report on this one.

* * *

Thankfully, _thankfully_, Fiora was the only one badly injured, and she was resting in one of the rooms of the inn we were staying at. I breathed a sigh of relief at that, and shifted through the rest of the notes Matthew gave me. Raven had asked permission to hit the arena here, which I granted, and he'd taken a small group to go with him. Some others had gone to watch. Others were out shopping for supplies, and still others were helping to repair some of the buildings that got damaged in the fighting.

The clink of a mug caught my attention and I smiled up at Rath when I realized he was bringing me tea. He'd come by my room earlier to make it, instead of heading out with the others. "Thanks," I whispered, sipping it slowly. Tasted good and it was just comforting. "But seriously, don't you have other things to do?"

"I finished the camp chores, and you forget to eat." …W-well… "Besides, I seem to recall-"

"Don't tease me!" Face flushing as I remembered that slip of tongue, I glowered and I almost thought he laughed. "Oh, forget it. Thank you for the tea." I sipped my teeth, feeling sulky. "Oh, hey, who ended up winning that race in Pherae?"

"Race?" He looked confused for a brief moment before nodding. "I did."

"I need to think of a prize, then." Feeling mischievous, I grinned up at him. "Maybe a kiss?" …He choked! He actually choked, and started coughing. "Rath, you okay?!" I jumped to my feet and thumped him on the back. "S-sorry, I didn't think you'd react!" Why did he… no, never mind. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine…" It still took him a couple of seconds to calm down. I had never seen him so rattled. "A good prize would be for you to take your health more seriously."

"Hey!" I pouted and I thought he smiled. "Meanie." I sighed, but my mind went to other things. The coughing, and his reminder on my health… I really should… "Is Serra still here?" I couldn't remember.

"She's downstairs." His hand fell on my shoulder, and he peered into my face. "Are you injured?"

"…I'm keeping a promise to Hector, and giving you your prize. I think I'm sick."

"I'll get her."

"Thank you." He disappeared out the door, and I sighed, sitting back down. My pulse thundered in my ears, and I saw my hands shake. Scared. I was so scared. If I'm right, then…

"Katri!" And there was Serra, bursting through the door, staff in hand. Rath followed her, having actually walked back instead of run, apparently. He must've seen something in my expression, as he shut the door behind him. "Rath said you thought you were ill?" she asked me, crouching a little to peer at my face. Damn, that was fast. I wasn't ready. "What are the symptoms?"

"I…" My mouth was dry. But this needed to be said. "Well, there's that damn persistent cough." She opened her mouth, but I continued with, "I've had it for weeks." I should just _say_ what I suspected, but… but…

"Well, yes, you have had it for weeks, but that's…" She froze. She got my implication. She quickly brought her staff up and checked me over. And the staff slipped from her nerveless hands, clattering to the ground, as she covered her mouth, staring in horror. Well, that was a confirmation if I ever saw one.

"So, I was right." My voice sounded so small. "I have the consumption." And I had almost made the same mistake Mother did: assume I was fine because I had gotten 'cleared' before. "How far along am I?"

"Y-you're still within the window for successful treatment." Her eyes sparked with fire. Hope, even. I didn't feel it. "We need to get you to a bishop. A proper bishop who knows how to heal illnesses."

But me? I knew how bad this was. "Where? Serra, we're in Bern." If I hadn't been so determined to run away from Mother's death, I would have figured it out sooner. I would have gotten help sooner. This wouldn't be a problem if I had been less of a coward. "Bern, the country that absolutely cannot find out that we're here." All of us were in danger if someone did. _I_ was in danger. And I did not trust Desmond to not send an army to an innocent village just to capture me. I did not trust him to not mobilize the army just on the _rumor_ I might be here.

"But…!" She looked ready to cry. "Then, you need to-"

"Will this group survive if I do leave?" She hesitated, and I took advantage of it to keep on talking. "They won't. Fiora almost died." I could have at least given her an order to avoid the ballista that nearly killed her. I could have ordered for her and Florina to stay grounded from the start. "And I have promises I intend to keep." I would not break them.

"You can't keep them if you die!" Now she was crying, but she covered her face to hide it. "I can't heal this!" Serra… "You saved my life, and I can't heal this!"

"I'm sorry." This was so selfish. But I couldn't back down. "I need to stay. I need to help everyone."

"You're as bad as Lord Uther!" She rubbed her eyes roughly. No more tears. "You're getting daily checks." I nodded. "And the second I think you're getting too close to the end of the window…"

"I will listen to you and leave." She slumped, but nodded. This was our compromise. "There is one more thing…" I glanced at Rath, wondering what he thought about all of this. He simply nodded. I thought he was tense, though. "I don't want anyone else to know." Well… "Okay, Lucius can learn. He'll probably figure it out anyway." He kept too close an eye on my health anyway. "But no one else. Just us four."

"What, why?!" Well… how to explain?

"You do not want the others to be forced into a choice where they risk you, who is dear to them, or risk the army, who is fighting for their sake," Rath answered for me. I nodded. "You are removing the possibility of a choice, so that they can walk down their paths with their heads held high."

"It's the cruelest kindness," I confirmed. I thought of Uther and thought it funny I was doing the same thing as he. Perhaps I should have talked more with him. We probably would've gotten along. "A tactician is supposed to sacrifice the few to save the many. I hate that mentality. I had to take it for Erk, though, to protect the group. So, why should I not take the same for me?"

Rath sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I know some remedies that can help with your symptoms." I smiled warmly, glad and relieved he was willing to help. "That can buy you time, I think."

"And I'll heal," Serra added. Though her voice still sounded teary, her eyes were strong and sure. "And I'll check the others frequently, to make sure they're not getting sick. It'll be easy to disguise it. I'm surprised there's not a rash of colds already." Serra… thank you. "Besides, Priscilla and I aren't the sole healers anymore, so it'll be good practice for everyone. We'll need a bigger staff inventory, by the way. Lucius and Erk mastered the basics." Oh, good.

"We have room in the budget for it," I murmured. I smiled at them. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"Just be careful, Katri." Serra looked worried. "Everything I've read says it's like an avalanche. It starts slow, but then it builds quickly." I nodded. I thought of Mother, and wondered what she felt when she learned. Was she scared? I was scared. "So no hiding how you feel from us. I _will_ need to know." I nodded again. That was acceptable. I needed to talk more anyway. "And… well… be careful around Hector. He might already have it latently thanks to his parents, or Lord Uther, but…"

"But there is a chance he can pick it up from me. I'll be careful." A thought occurred to me. "Maybe we should tell everyone I am sick with something more minor, like a cold. That'll give Rath a way out if someone questions him." I saw Rath smile. I smiled back, glad I had thought about it. …He had a nice smile. Right, focus. "And it will give me an excuse to keep some physical distance." I was honestly so, so scared. But, this was the only thing I could think of that would keep the most amount of people safe. "Well, I'm in your care, you two." And here was hoping I'd get to live to thank them for all of this. "Let's head downstairs, though. Pent and Louise might have returned by now. And if Queen Hellene hasn't figured out a way to get a favor from us for this, I'll eat my logbook."

One step at a time. One foot in front of the other. The campaign didn't end because I learned I was dying.

* * *

_I passed out before doing my notes last time. I need to make an effort to remember to do them. It might be the only way my thoughts on the campaign are heard._

_Notes on Geitz:_

· _A rather solid warrior, all things considered. Faster and stronger than Dorcas and Bartre both. But I think he's got less stamina and skill._

· _Damn bad with magic, though. Like… wow… no comment. Haha!_

· _From what I understand, he's the son of a wealthy merchant, and became disillusioned by something his father did. Now, he's trying to find himself._

* * *

Author's Note: As many people have predicted, Katri has the consumption, and this is where she finally puts that last piece together. The reason why I had her meet the Fang in Bern was, specifically, so that I could put her in a context where she would realize what was going on. And to give a little bit more reason for why Linus believes Eliwood. Yes, this has been planned since near the beginning.

This chapter is rather interesting as it is _completely_ different depending on requirements. If your combined lords level is 50 or higher, you get this map with Linus, and recruit Geitz. If it's 49 or lower, though, you'd get a fog of war map that takes place outside the village, with Lloyd as your boss and Wallace as the recruited ally. Who you fight here also determined the boss for a future chapter. I went with Linus's because I am most familiar with it.

Next Chapter – Crazed Beast, a Hector Mode exclusive chapter.


	43. Chapter 25) Crazed Beast

Chapter 25) Crazed Beast

* * *

_Pent and Louise returned late in the night with news I had been expecting. In order to gain her help, we had to first do a favor. However, the exact favor? Retrieving the Fire Emblem, supposedly stolen from the palace vault. I think Desmond 'lost' it as an excuse to continue ignoring Zephiel, but we have to find proof. Once again, Bern's royal family proves to be a pageant of power, hate, and love. _

_Eliwood wanted to go straight to the palace, but both Hector and I thought that was too risky. Instead, relying on rumors from the city, and information from the few Ostian spies in Bern, we make for an area filled with lakes and marshes. I already have a bad feeling about this place._

* * *

I had argued with Lucius for a good three hours before he finally relented. Really, I think if Rath and Serra hadn't already agreed, he wouldn't have. He was very upset that I was staying in a highly stressful job when I literally had an illness that could easily lead to my death.

Me? Strangely, I didn't feel… well, I was scared. Who wouldn't be? But there was also this sense of 'enjoy everything you can'? My life had a chance of being a lot shorter than I wanted, so why should I not enjoy what I could? It created a strange sense of contentment in everything.

"You know; I never really paid attention to how blue the sky was." And the knowledge that I was dying just… made me look at everything again. Take a fresh look at everything, and put it all in perspective. Maybe that's what they meant when 'your life flashes before your eyes' when you die. It lets you figure out what's really important. "Rath, do you know the Kutolah story of how the sun and moon came to be?"

"Yes, I learned it before I left," Rath murmured. Though I worried greatly, Rath had insisted on having me ride with him as I had been. I had to admit; it was very comforting to know he was willing to lend me a shoulder. "Why?"

"I never got to hear it. I made Kieros promise to tell me 'next time'." I looked up at him. "Will you tell me instead?"

"…You could hold onto that hope."

"I could. And I'm not just giving up." But… "I want to hear you talk, and I want to hear that story. You're reassuring and comforting."

"Demanding."

"Selfish. In exchange for me fretting on you catching this from me." I really was terrified that someone would catch it. Serra had reassured me that no one had it, yet, but with things so stressful…

"…" Rath actually tugged me a bit closer, until my head rested against him. "I am not worried. Even if I catch it, I am still strong enough in body to hold on until we can get to a cure. But you…"

"Made a mess of my health before even factoring in ignoring the very real illness." I sighed, and curled a little more into him. "You're comfy."

"I'll tell you the story later. Sleep for now."

"Now who's being demanding?" But I giggled nonetheless. I… really enjoyed being around him. "Wake me when we stop." He made some noise in agreement. "Thanks."

And so I dozed, letting the others' chatting and antics wash over me. I heard some chatter about food, and when we would set up camp. I heard fretting over the mud and the horses' hooves. I heard teasing and laughing. I think I heard a couple come over to talk to me. One was Oswin, voice a quiet and gentle rumble, lilting with a laugh. Another was Legault, who stayed to tease Rath over something. I definitely knew I heard Lucius, coming to check in. He made a habit of it.

Eventually, though, we slowed to a stop, and Rath nudged me awake. Mumbling a bit of protesting, I yawned and went ahead and dismounted, Rath helping me as my muscles protested the movement. I smiled up at him in thanks, and headed up to the front of the group, where the lords were looking out over the area. The very marshy, water filled area.

"What a remote area…" Eliwood murmured as I approached. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Few call this area home, it seems."

"Hector, are you sure the Fire Emblem really is here?" Lyn asked. She looked rather dubious at the area. "This just seems…"

"According to the information Ostian spies gave us, the thieves who stole the Emblem are in the run-down fortresses in this area," Hector replied. He seemed to be the only one confident, and I thought it touching he had so much trust in his province's spies. "Besides, do we _have_ any other leads?"

"No, I suppose not." Lyn sighed. "I'm just wondering if your spies were given true information." Hector scowled, but Lyn stiffened. "Everyone down! It's them!"

We all dropped to the mud and I could only stare in complete disbelief at the _sheer number of people who suddenly appeared_.

"Where the hell did they come from?" I blurted, just staring. "Seriously, did that pegasus knight come up from the freaking ocean?"

"I'm not sure that matters," Lyn murmured. Her eyes narrowed as she took in everything. "We're completely surrounded." We really were.

"Bah, I don't think we'll lose the fight," Hector declared. The worry in his eyes belied his confident smirk. "Though, these aren't the most favorable conditions. Katri!" He turned to me. "The fortresses. We need to seize them."

"Well, this is as good of a time as any to try out the groups," I murmured. It just so happened that I had three groups too, so it really was perfect. "Eliwood?" I looked to him. "How do you feel about trying out fighting mounted?"

"Mm…" Eliwood closed his eyes in thought before nodding. "Yes, this seems like a good time," he murmured. I grinned. "If it doesn't work out, I promise to dismount right away." Good. "I'll go get my horse then."

"Lyn, Hector, get the groups organized for me. And I want the leaders of the other two groups to meet with me directly for tactical." With groups came a 'chain of tactics' almost. It gave me more breathing room to think, and lessened the chances of things going completely wrong if I didn't make it. "Let's move it."

But, like I had told Rath, I wasn't giving up. Yes, I had the consumption. Yes, I was dying. But I'd be damned if I just gave up after _everything_ I've gone through.

* * *

Near as I could tell, the groups were working. Team Beta (Marcus, Oswin, Lowen, Rebecca, Priscilla, Erk, Sain, Fiora and Isadora) was taking the fort to the northeast. Team Gamma (Kent, Heath, Wil, Dorcas, Bartre, Guy, Canas, Legault, Dart, and Geitz) was taking the castle to the southwest. That left Team Alpha (Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Ninian, Rath, Lucius, Serra, Matthew, Raven, and Florina) to take out the more centralized castle, which apparently had the leader of our little ambush. The fliers in each group were messengers to me in case something went beyond the initial tacticial meeting I had with Marcus, Oswin, Kent, and Heath. Marcus and Kent were the team leaders, but Oswin and Heath served as their seconds, so I'd ended up drawing them in.

More importantly about the groups, though, was the simple fact… that it gave me much less to work with, and much less to stress about, while still being able to give all the tactical orders and advice needed for such a diverse group. I should've done this sooner!

"Ninian, can you give a bit of speed to Raven?" I called. Raven was guarding Lucius as Lucius tried out this light tome a corpse was all too willing to leave behind. But there were some pegasus knights heading right for him, and I needed Florina to continue her hit and run tactics. Speaking of which… "Rath, focus on the right side! I want to bait that paladin out!" There was something about him that… bothered me. "Eliwood, guard his flank!" Eliwood was actually doing rather nicely for his first real fight on a horse. I'd have him try lances during the next fight. Speaking of weapons… "Matthew, fall back with Serra to snag another staff and sword, please." Merlinus was situated with us, mostly because with three different objectives, I couldn't afford to give him his own guard this battle. Nils helpfully stayed with him, though, listening to him ramble with a polite smile.

"Looks like this is going well," Lucius murmured as he came to stand next to me. He held up his tome with a small smile. "This is a Divine tome, by the way. I can wield it well." Honestly, considering Lucius's proficiency, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the ability to wield Aureola, Saint Elimine's sacred tome. "And how are you?"

"I'm just fine, all things considered." I smiled at him. "This is working even better than I thought it would." He looked conflicted. "Lucius, you agreed."

"Under protest." Well, yes. "I'm heading back in. I just wanted to check in on you." As he always did. "Did… we get a third pegasus knight?" Huh? "Over there." He pointed and I saw there really _was_ a pegasus knight. Talking to Hector.

"I'll deal with that." I glanced around and waved to Matthew. "Matthew, keep everyone under control until I'm done making sure Hector doesn't get a mercenary mad at him." Matthew actually grinned and laughed. He promptly rolled his eyes at something Serra said.

Shaking my head and grinning too, I made my way over to Hector and the pegasus knight. Who, I realized, I knew. What was Farina doing here? "Please tell me you weren't hired by these people, Farina," I called. Hector sent me a 'help me because I have no idea what is going on' look, while Farina looked surprised. "Please?"

"Nah, I finished my job, and saw you folks fighting," Farina answered with a little shrug. She grinned brightly. "Say, he's being dense on contract negotiations." Hector sent her a dirty look that she easily shrugged off. "But you know about it."

"Yeah, but I've a feeling you'll want me to be kinder than what I've been taught in Etruria!" She laughed and I smiled back. "Do you mind if we delay it a bit, though? Middle of a fight means I can't give a good estimate." I pointed up. "And, well, Florina could use some help."

"…Florina's here?!" Her eyes went wide. "Yeah, later! But we _are_ talking later! I want a good payment!" And she was off, heading straight for Florina, who looked so startled up in the air.

"Her name is Farina, Hector," I explained as she flew off. He still looked a little… well, he had that 'what the hell just happened' look. "She's Fiora and Florina's sister, the middle of the bunch." I glanced at him. "What did you promise?"

"Nothing, I think?" Hector answered. He looked a little baffled. "Well, she was talking fees, but then you came in."

"Well, like I said, I'll negotiate with her later." I'd love to have her if only for another flier to play messenger. "I can use it as a basis of getting money for Fiora and Florina too. Technically, they _are_ mercenaries."

"We really need to pay everyone when this is over. This is way beyond hazard pay."

"True." I laughed a little, but it soon morphed into a cough. "Ugh…"

"See, this is why you don't ignore colds." I gave him a dirty look and he grinned. "Well, it's true." His grin faded a bit to a soft smile. "Thanks. For keeping your promise."

"Promises are very important to me." I returned the smile. "Now, back to work, Hector. Fall in next to Lyn."

"Got it!" I was grateful he listened so quickly. It made it easier to hide my wince. I felt guilty. And I knew he, especially, was going to be _so mad_ when, and if, he found out the truth of my illness. Rightfully so. But, really, I couldn't see another choice.

Okay, enough moping. Back to work!

"Katri!" I looked up and saw Fiora and Heath flying for me. It didn't escape me that more than half of Fiora's attention was on Farina. "The other two forts are captured," Heath reported. I nodded. "And the paladin took your bait, it seems." Already? I thought it would take a few more passes first! Ah, I didn't have anyone ready for this! "Orders?"

"Work with Florina and Farina and focus on the paladin," I ordered immediately. "Whatever tactics you choose." The two nodded and flew off. Three pegasi and a wyvern. Surely between them, we could keep him from advancing too quickly and trampling the foot soldiers. "Let's see…" He wielded a spear, so an axe user should be-

My thoughts froze as I watched Heath lob a javelin, striking the ground right in front of the paladin to freak out his horse. While the paladin struggled to keep control, Farina and Fiora flew down, using the wings of their pegasi to keep him off-guard, their lances to actually mess with his armor.

And then Florina, sweet and gentle Florina, hurtled down from the sky, the wind screaming around her, and used the weaknesses in the guard to _basically bisect the paladin, horse and all._

…WHAT WAS THAT?!

* * *

Okay, so, after actually dealing with everything, I did manage to corner the pegasus knight sisters and learned it was a 'triangle attack'. It required a three Illian Knights with a lot of trust in each other, and it wasn't mentioned in their tactics as it was supposed to be a surprise. Well, they succeeded. A lot. Freaking hell, I was still reeling from it even as I talked it over more with Florina!

"So, it takes a lot to set up?" I asked her, shifting in my chair. Everyone was setting up camp, since we had quickly searched and abandoned the forts as empty of anything, but since I was sick, I was forbidden to exert myself. Florina finished up her part early and had offered to keep me company. "Definitely one of those big moment things."

"Yes, but I've never heard of anything that survived it," Florina answered. Her smile was sweet and bright. "It was actually created during the Scouring, as a means of dealing heavy damage against dragons." Oh? That was so cool! "Ah, I'm so glad Farina is with us!" Though, she was probably the only one in the whole army to outright ask for a payment. I negotiated it to me a 'half now', 'half later' sort of thing, and I suspected I only got away with it because Florina liked me. Ah, well. I was going to use that amount to calculate out how much money we'd need to pay everyone when this was over. "I haven't seen her in two years!" …What.

"Mind if I be a little nosy?"

"I don't mind, but I don't know much." She sighed. "She and Fiora argued, a lot, and then she left." Ah… "She and Fiora are going to be awkward around each other…"

"I figured, considering what I witnessed in Ilia, but it's good to have that confirmed." I'd probably put her in Group Gamma, then. It wouldn't hurt that squad to have two fliers, and it would give me one fast flier in each group. "So, how are you holding up? I haven't been able to talk to you much recently."

"I'm doing fine!" Florina beamed. "Fiora says I should be able to use swords in combat soon." That would give her a good weapon against axe users, at last. And, honestly, it would be good for her to have lighter weapons. No matter how strong she got, she still was little! "And I'm learning a lot from everyone."

"Good." I smiled, relieved. "And how are you around men?"

"I'm still shy, but…" She giggled, clearly pleased. "It doesn't feel as much of an obstacle anymore." Good! "So, thank you, Katri." Huh? "Remember? You argued to have me come with the Legion." I… had. For very selfish reasons. And I felt a little guilty about it, but she seemed so happy. "You told me to work for my dream. And I did! Farina was so surprised when she saw me. I'll likely be made a full pegasus knight when I go back to Ilia."

"Good for you!" I was so proud of her! "Make sure you go for good employers, though."

"I'll do my best." She clapped her hands, but looked at me very seriously. "You make sure to be happy though." She actually pouted at me. "I mean it. I'll hunt you down and… and tickle you if you don't!" …I couldn't help but burst into bright laughter. "Katri!" I actually laughed so much that I triggered a coughing fit. "Ack!" She patted my back as the fit subsided. "…Sorry…"

"No, no, I needed the laugh." I grinned at her. "You might want to work on threats, though." She pouted. "Oh, Sain is trying to catch your attention."

"Hmm?" She looked over and saw Sain waving. "Ah, I'll go see what he needs. Maybe another hand for the mess tent. The ground has been horrible for tent stakes." That didn't surprise me. "See you later!"

"See you later, Florina." I waved goodbye to her and stood up, stretching. The camp was slowly coming together. And there, not far away, was Lyn and Hector. Lyn's angry stance hinting an argument was on the horizon. Again. Oh, goodness, these two.

"Obviously, someone set a trap," I heard Lyn grumble as I walked over. She scowled at Hector. "We should have gone to the palace like Eliwood wanted." I still thought that was a bad idea.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about it," Hector replied with a shrug. I thought it was a growth of maturity that he didn't grow defensive. "What we need to worry about is where we go from here."

"_Now_ you try and talk sense?" Lyn glowered. I glanced around and noticed that, strangely, Eliwood wasn't with them. "You're really are something else, Hector."

"Can't hold a candle to you, though."

"What did you say?!"

"Isn't this where Eliwood normally steps in?" I sighed. Both of them smiled sheepishly at me. "Where is he, anyway?" He better have posted some sort of word. We just got _done_ with an ambush.

"He went that way with Ninian," Hector answered, pointing towards the outskirts of camp. "Lyn said we shouldn't follow."

"Of course not!" Lyn immediately confirmed. She was grinning. "Don't want to get in the way~" Oh, so she saw it too. Ha! "But it _has_ been a bit."

"Well, I need a bit of fresh air, so I'll go check," I volunteered. Both gave me worried looks. "I won't be long. I'm not risking Serra's wrath for missing a check-up!"

"True. She's been relentless in checking everyone." Because for all her confidence, she was scared of the same thing I was. That there was serious illness hiding among the group. "I'll go and see if Rath is willing to help me with archery then." I thought Hector scowled a little. "You going for sword lessons with Raven again, Hector?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled. Lyn gave him a curious look, but he actually turned away. "See you."

"…What was _that_ about?" Lyn looked really confused. I hummed a little in thought, a few theories coming to mind. "Katri?"

"Let him cool down for now," I told her. "He might be upset that someone tricked his people, and it's catching up." I thought it was something different, but I wouldn't say anything until I had it confirmed.

"I suppose…" She sighed. "Right, lessons. And I need to give you archery lessons."

"When I'm sick?"

"Not bow stuff. Things to help you keep your strength while your body battles the illness." She gave me a warm smile. I almost felt guilty for hiding just what my illness was. But I couldn't inflict that choice on her, or any of them. No matter what was chosen, they'd hate themselves forever. "See you later!"

"Have fun!" I waved her goodbye and them made my way towards the outskirts where Eliwood and Ninian were. Or, more specifically, to the little grove of trees that were on the outskirts, since that's where Hector had pointed.

I heard murmurs as I walked up, and it wasn't long at all before those murmurs solidified into words.

"Ninian, remember what I told you?" I stepped around one of the trunks and caught Eliwood and Ninian standing beneath one. They must've been looking out over the water. "My father's death was not your fault," I heard Eliwood state firmly. Eliwood, that is not appropriate conversation for a date. Compliment her or something! Like you normally do without thinking about it! "You should not blame yourself, not at all."

"But Lord Eliwood…!" Ninian shook her head almost violently. "Y-you're wrong!" she shouted. Shouted. Ninian was yelling. Had I heard her yell before? You don't know everything that…" Her eyes swam with tears. "I… I've been deceiving…" Um… what did I just walk into?

"What do you…?" Eliwood shook his head, resting his hand gently on his shoulder. "No, that doesn't matter." Ninian was crying. He reached up to wipe them away, but she ducked her head. "I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad…"

"I'm sorry!" And she ran, right past me. I didn't think she even noticed.

I watched her leave, making sure she was running _towards_ the camp, before turning to Eliwood. "What the hell just happened?" I asked him. He was staring after Ninian, looking pained. "Eliwood, stop acting like a pining lover and talk to me."

"What?" He blinked slowly, focusing on me. "Katri, when did you get here?" he asked. I facepalmed. "Um…"

"Maybe I should've coughed. You would've heard that." I sighed. "So?"

"I'm really not sure…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I was telling her about the harvest festival, but I… well, my best memories of the festival involve my parents, so I inevitably talked about that." Thus leading to the conversation. "But then…"

"Eliwood." He focused on me. "I'm going to be very serious, even though it might come out teasing." He gave me a curious look. "You need to think, very carefully, about what you feel for Ninian." His face went bright red. "I mean it. Because, I can guarantee you, until you do, there is no way you're going to settle this with her."

"…Okay." He smiled wryly. "Another thing to think on, huh?"

"You mentioned wanting to talk, back in Pherae." He nodded. "Your ready now, or you want to wait a bit more."

"Just a bit more." I nodded, accepting that. "We should return to camp as well." Yep. "Here, I'll walk you."

"Such the gentleman."

"Now you're teasing."

"Of course." He sighed and I laughed. "You know I have around two pages of tallies, right?"

"You still keep track?!"

* * *

After dinner, Serra gave me a check up. I was still fine. Still fine. Of course, 'still fine' didn't mean anything but that I was still within the window of time I could I actually be healed. It didn't mean my symptoms were fading. And, that night, I realized that the bone-deep cold I felt on Valor hadn't been just from the fog.

"I cannot get warm…" I whimpered, curling into myself. Chills. Bad ones. Enough to make my teeth clatter together, and for me to shiver so much, I couldn't even lift my pen. "Blankets…" But they were on the other side of the tent, and I was too cold to even think about moving.

So, it startled me when a blanket fell on my shoulder. A light one, but it was warmer than before. "Watch just changed." I glanced up and smiled at Rath. "I knocked but you didn't answer," he murmured. I nodded, accepting that. It wasn't the first time. If anything, it was becoming routine. He'd get off first watch, and come check in on me, since Serra and Lucius were often too busy. And ended up taking care of me. "I thought you might have fainted." He pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. I was so cold that his hand almost burned. "Fever. Serra mentioned one might be on the way."

"Yeah…" I sighed heavily. "But hey, I'm not coughing up blood yet!" I was determined to stay positive, even if I planned for the worst. That's what Marcus said. Good with the bad.

"You…" I thought he smiled slightly. "Come, go to bed."

"Work. I _need_ to finish that inventory." And those calculations for wages!

"You're not finishing it as you are." I sighed. He was right. "Come on." He nudged me over to my cot, and actually tucked me in. "I'll make you some tea."

"You're the best, Rath." I smiled at him and settled under my blankets. "I do need to finish those calculations before tomorrow, though."

"I'll wake you at the next watch change." He went over to the corner where I kept my tea stuff, and I closed my eyes, making myself relax. "The groups went well."

"Yeah, they did." I was so relieved about it. "Oh, shoot, I forgot to tell Lowen and Rebecca how good dinner was." They had gone out of their way to make me soup, since Serra had announced my 'cold' had destroyed my appetite. It was so sweet of them, considering the extra work. I wanted to make sure to compliment it.

"I think you actually getting seconds for the first time in weeks showed that." Hey, I was making an effort to eat. I wanted to enjoy good food! Even if I had no appetitie. "Your fever is low enough that we might just let it burn."

"Isn't it better to bring it down?"

"It's your body trying to burn out the infection." Oh… Still, I wasn't sure I liked that.

"Rath, where did you learn all of this stuff?" There was no answer. I opened my eyes and saw he had stiffened. "Sorry, should I not have asked?"

"Mmm…" He moved over to my water pitcher and poured some water into a bowl, wetting a cloth in it. He wrung it out and brought it over to rest on my forehead. Even though it really should have been cold on top of cold, it was so soothing that I smiled. He must've guessed that I wasn't really 'keen' on letting my fever burn. "I learned on the plains."

"You taught yourself, then."

"Yes." He fell silent, looking to the ground. I closed my eyes again, waiting. If he was willing to talk, I wanted to listen. But I didn't want to force him. "I was less than four." My eyes flew open at the simple, but heavy, sentence. He looked right at me, and I could see the old pain in his eyes. "Kieros saw some sort of calamity in the stars." I thought of what Kieros had said. 'The calamity I predicted is upon us' or something. Then he warned me about being consumed by it. "As… as the chieftain's son, I had to leave to help prevent it." He closed his eyes. "Kieros told me I was born into the land to help stop the burning, the dark flame consuming all." I thought of the fire dragon. "So, I was thrown out to stop it."

"When you were less than four." I tugged my hand out from under my blanket and raised it towards his face. But I stopped just short of touching. I wasn't sure… if he would accept it. So, instead, I let it fall back to my side, and pushed aside my longing to just give him a reassuring hug. "That is so…"

"I didn't know anything about surviving on the plains. I didn't know right from left, even." …I could punch Dayan for this. "The people of other tribes laughed and ridiculed me." I could _seriously_ punch Dayan for this. But I could see why Dayan also believed Rath wouldn't forgive him. "There was only one person who helped me back then. Hassar, leader of the Lorca."

"Lyn's father, then?"

"Yes, though I think she was only a year old at the time." Mmm… that would make sense, I think, given ages. "He taught me some minor skills. Tracking, mainly. I think he wanted to bring me into the Lorca, to help me. But I became terrified and ran. I thought there was something wrong with me, that I was a cursed child like the other tribes claimed, and my being there would bring bad luck." He reached over and adjusted the cloth on my forehead. "I learned herbal remedies through listening to tribesmen as they walked. I tamed my horses from those they gave up on. I taught myself archery using their discarded bows."

"No wonder you only talk to certain people." I made sure to smile. "Well, for what it's worth, Rath, I am very glad you're with us. I wish you had a better path to it, though."

"As I wish you had an easier one to walk now." Still, he smiled back, just slightly. "While you drink your tea, I'll tell you the story of the sun and moon."

"Yay!" I laughed. "Thank you, Rath." He stood up to check on the tea, but I caught his hand. "Seriously, thank you. You're doing a lot for me, and I appreciate it."

"It is no more than what you do for the army." He squeezed my hand gently before letting go. "How are your chills?"

"I'm much better." Though, I think this fever was making my face flush. "Sorry to be such trouble."

"You are someone who did something you were absolutely terrified of just to help your friend." The ride to Kathelet. In the rain. "I don't expect anything but trouble from you."

"Very funny, Rath!"

* * *

_Notes on Farina_

· _Another pegasus knight, Florina and Fiora's sister. She's much stronger than her sisters, and better defensively, but she is slower and less skilled. _

· _Florina mentions family tension, so I'll keep an eye on that. If they can, I'd love that they can work through it, but I can't make that a priority._

· _She honestly acts a lot like the stereotypical Illian mercenary, money loving and crude. But, considering what I know now, there's probably a good reason for it. Even if that reason is something like wanting to live comfortably._

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Crazed Beast! I found this chapter rather fun, personally, underwhelming boss aside. This chapter lets you recruit one of two Hector-Only-Mode characters: Farina, the third pegasus knight. She requires 20,000 gold to join in game, but I chose to just side-step that here for convenience.

Farina's recruitment lets you do a series classic: the Triangle Attack, a guaranteed critical hit. It requires you surrounding the enemy, though, in a triangle (hence the name) meaning that two units are likely going to waste a turn. Most games have it with three pegasus knights, but there are some exceptions (FE6 and FE9/10 are the only ones I can think of off the top of my head.)

Eliwood and Ninian's conversation, where she runs off, is based on their B support. Rath will only reveal why he was out alone, away from the tribe, in his A support with Lyn in game. Technically speaking, he is promoted, though in game, the first chance you have to promote _any_ of the lords is the next chapter. (I hope this chapter sort of makes up for the rather sad previous two?)

Next Chapter – Unfulfilled Heart


	44. Chapter 26) Unfulfilled Heart

Chapter 26) Unfulfilled Heart

* * *

_So, we gained a new ally after walking into a trap. I suppose it's nice to gain something from it. However, Eliwood has decided we head to the royal palace for information. The same palace with the king that we have to avoid at all costs._

_I can't say this is one of his better ideas, even as I acknowledge… that we don't have many other options. That's a pretty good summary of this whole campaign actually._

* * *

I had insisted that we make a camp behind some of the mountains. That was my compromise. We could go to the castle of the crazy king that would murder us all and use the justification for war, but I got a hidden camp just out of sight where we could all hide if something went wrong. When something went wrong. This was all kinds of bad and stupid. Damn it, Eliwood.

"Katri?" Despite my worries and angry thoughts, I made sure to smile at Louise as she approached. "How are you feeling today?" she asked me, smiling back sweetly. "The camp is almost set up." Just as before, I had been forbidden to help set up because of my illness.

"Same as before," I answered. It was true. I seemed to be rather 'stable' for now. Chills, fever, coughing. Serra was afraid of when things would change though. "You don't have to ask everyday."

"You know how Lord Pent and I fret." Yeah, that was exactly _why_ I wasn't telling them. Freaking hell, if convincing Lucius was hard, Pent would be impossible, and the last thing I wanted to do was make Louise cry. Which she would. "Ah, that reminds me. Is Serra good at keeping discreet?" Um…

"Yeah?" I'd say so. She was helping me hide _my_ illness after all. "Why?"

"Well, I have been feeling a little nauseous recently." Ah, and that's why she wanted secrecy. While Pent had the staff skill, barely, to heal illnesses, he didn't have the _knowledge_. It was something that frustrated him when people he cared about were sick. "And I worry Priscilla might babble to Lord Pent just out of worry." Of course. He was her teacher.

"Well, make sure you keep me in the know on it." She smiled and nodded. I glanced around to make sure no one was listening in before changing the subject. "…I guess he was freaking out a lot when my mother…" My throat closed up and I coughed. I was… trying to stop running, yet…

"Lord Pent cursed that he didn't have the skill to perform the cure for consumption." While all illnesses required a high amount of skill to cure, only the most skilled could cure consumption. It required so much skill, in fact, that it was thought incurable until the Scouring, when Saint Elimine managed to invent one. That miracle was _why_ she was called 'Saint'. "He also cursed how closely the clergy kept the cure." Traditionally, only bishops were taught the cures to various diseases. Not sages, like Pent, or cleric and priests, like Serra. "We spent as much time as we could in Hanover then. We weren't allowed to visit her often; she was so scared she'd infect us. But…" But they were there, when I wasn't. The guilt gnawed at my stomach. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear all of that."

"I asked." I knew my smile was faltering, though. "What did she…?" Say? Look like? What was I even trying to ask?

"…" Louise reached out to hug me, but I stepped back, shaking my head. "Katri, I am not so fragile that I-"

"You already think you might be catching something." And by all that was holy, I was _not_ risking Louise catching consumption from me. "And I already feel guilty for sticking around when ill." That reminded me. "I'm surprised Pent hasn't given me the third degree."

"Well, I took him out for a walk when you all were checking the fortresses so that he could ramble and rant without risking you overhearing and misinterpreting." Which was why they weren't near that crazy little fight. "So, now, he's trying to get all his thoughts organized. He still feels bad for not wording… well, for what happened in Pherae." Mmm, that was just like him. He was a brilliant scholar, but he was almost painfully shy around people he cared about. Always scared of hurting them. "I'm sure you'll get that lecture before long."

"I shiver with antici…" I trailed off as I glanced around the forming camp. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector weren't here. "…Sorry, Louise, I have to go track down our glorious leaders."

"Have fun, Katri." She beamed at me. "I'm going to give Erk my hourly hug now~" Laughing, I walked away, waving her goodbye as I glanced through the area, looking for the three.

I eventually found them on the outskirts of the camp, staring up at Bern Castle. From here, I could see where Wallace had intercepted me to ask for his favor. I wondered how he was doing.

"I can't believe they built a palace in the mountains," I heard Hector breath. His eyes were wide. "This… is way more defended than even Ostia castle." I had heard Ostia castle was _famous_ for fending of sieges. There was even a story from the Scouring of how it had held off _dragons_. "The defenders here would have a clear height advantage."

"There's not a single sentry posted," Lyn noted. Her eyes were narrowed, arms crossed. "They must have a lot of faith in their defenses. Would there be patrols within the castle?"

"I would imagine so," Eliwood murmured. He looked the most thoughtful of the three. "King Desmond is not well liked, after all." That was an understatement. "What I do not understand is how a precious treasure was stolen." He sighed. "The information Pent and Louise brought back is too little to go on, as we saw with the spies." Yep. "We need clues."

"Then why don't we sneak in?" …I HAD SO MANY REASONS WHY WE SHOULDN'T! "If we can listen in…"

"Now you're talking!" Hector laughed. I could only stare in shock. "I love the way you think, Lyn!" The two shared a grin.

I reached up to tug sharply on their collars. "The hell are you thinking?!" I snapped. Lyn and Hector immediately ducked behind Eliwood. "Don't think he's a shield! I'm still mad about being here, remember?"

"Well, yes, we know?" Eliwood replied hesitantly. He smiled charmingly at me. "But surely we can just turn around if things look to be impossible?"

"…Someone has been reading too many stories." I sighed, coughing a little. "So, let me summarize this. You three want to sneak into the castle of a king that…" I couldn't even finish the sentence; I was so frustrated! This was so stupid! "If someone is going to sneak in, then send Matthew or Legault. It's their _job_."

"We'll send them in to!" Hector retorted. For someone who wore very heavy armor, he was getting _way_ too into this. "They can go search the vault, while we try and find clues elsewhere." That… that… "Let's go!"

And they were off before I could protest the stupidity and recklessness of this. Damn it, guys. Stop trying to make my job harder! Ugh… time to find Rath for a headache and cough thing and to get Matthew and Legault to infiltrate. I was _not_ having them go in without me. I'd make myself even sicker just fretting.

* * *

I couldn't understand how this worked. I had a limp. Hector had heavy armor. In fact, only Lyn had _any_ experience with moving quietly, thanks to her experience hunting. _How did we actually manage to sneak inside without being caught?!_

"This is… an inner garden?" Lyn asked, glancing around curiously. She took the lead here, of course. "How beautiful…"

"It's known as the 'Queen's gardens'," I explained as the four of us clustered near the shrubbery in the corner. "It's supposed to be a sanctuary for the queen, where only she and her guests may enter. Desmond robbed Hellene of that, though, so I think he uses it as his own."

"I see." Lyn suddenly tensed. "Someone's coming! Into the thicket!" Before the three of us could even blink, she had us shoved in there and ducked in with us. Which led to us four being awkwardly cramped, and some mild shifting to make sure Hector didn't crush us, and I had some room. I already couldn't breath, and a coughing fit _here_ would be so, so bad. "Over there." She pointed to the little gap in the foliage, all but sitting in Hector's lap to show us what she heard. "The two there." I only needed a glance to know who it was.

"Crown Prince Zephiel, and his little sister, Princess Guinevere." I watched her laugh cheerfully and launch herself at her brother for a hug. He caught her easily, hugging her close before just holding her. "They're half-siblings, but as you can see, they really don't care about that." I smiled when I saw they were both wearing the pendants I have given them.

"They look so happy together," Eliwood murmured. He shifted to peer at them too. "So, that boy is the one Bern looks forward to inheriting." Yep. "Katri, do you know them at all?"

"I stayed the night at the manse when I visited Bern, and I gave Zephiel some lessons in tactics and history," I answered. I gave him a sly look. "Did much better against me that you, Hector, and Matthew."

"Very funny." I thought so. "And Princess Guinevere?"

"Kind, sweet, adorable, and actually a lot sadder than she lets on." My smile fell as I remembered how she had cried. "She wants to be with her family, but Desmond hates Zephiel, and Hellene hates Guinevere. They have to sneak in meetings."

"Why would a parent hate their child?" Eliwood looked conflicted. "And why would someone hate a child for…?"

"My mother hated Orun," Hector murmured. Right, he said he had a half-brother. "It's less that she hated _him_, and more that she hated what he represented. A time when Father was unfaithful, despite his promises. I imagine it's similar here, but worse. Father actually did respect Mother." Mm…

"Someone else is approaching," Lyn whispered. And we all tensed when we realized the new person, and the royal children, were coming _right_ in front of us. "Absolutely quiet." Yeah, this… was going to be rough.

"Welcome home, Father!" Guinevere cheered, bouncing over. I bit my lip as I realized just _how much_ danger we were in. If Desmond was here, and caught us… "Lookie, lookie!" She laughed, absolutely cheerful as she clung to Zephiel's hand. "Brother came to visit!"

"Well met, Father," Zephiel greeted. He smiled warmly, but it faltered under Desmond's harsh glare. "I'm… pleased to see you are well."

"…Zephiel." I never knew you could say someone's name with so much hatred. "You take the same unpleasant tone as your mother," he muttered. Zephiel looked startled. "What brings you to the castle?"

"Ah, yes… Murdock?" Zephiel turned and I saw Murdock approach. He must have kept his distance to give the siblings bonding time again. "We were hunting in the forest." He took something with a beautiful red ribbon from Murdock's hands. "We found this and thought Guinevere might like it."

Guinevere squealed as soon as Zephiel handed whatever it was to her. "A baby fox!" she cheered, nuzzling the kit. It yipped and licked at her cheek, making her laugh. "So cute! It's really for me?" Zephiel nodded and Guinevere laughed. "Thank you, brother! I love you!"

"…Guinevere." Desmond's voice was cold. "Go play."

"Okay!" Thankfully, Guinevere didn't notice. "Let's go, lovely little fox!" And she disappeared down the path, laughing all the while.

"I have told you to stay away from the castle, Zephiel," Desmond _immediately _growled. Zephiel bowed his head, flinching. "Why have you disobeyed me?"

"I heard Guinevere had been ill," Zephiel mumbled. He hunched over, trying to make himself less of a target. "I was worried."

"Ha! You just came to see if she would die, didn't you?" EXCUSE ME!? "You and your mother think nothing more than stealing my throne."

"Your majesty…" Murdock began. I saw him step protectively in front of Zephiel. "I beg your pardon, but…"

"Hold your tongue, Murdock!" Desmond snapped. He looked livid. "Do not forget whom you serve! The King of Bern!" Curse the day that this man inherited that title.

"…I am, as always, very aware of who I serve."

"What was-!"

"Father, please!" Zephiel stepped up then. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Truly I did not mean to cause trouble. I'll leave at once. Just… don't yell… you were ill not long ago yourself…"

"Go. Now." Zephiel bowed and all but fled. Murdock followed him with slow and deliberate steps. As they passed out of sight, Desmond sighed, relaxing his shoulders. "No matter how much I warn, he comes anyway. Why does the very sight of him try my patience so?" Because you were a horrible, horrible person. "He is my own flesh and blood, yet…" Yet, I was seriously debating regicide right now. He was alone and unarmed. We could _totally_ get away with it, right?

A strange giggle stopped the thoughts. "It is jealousy, my king." And a woman stepped into view. The first thing I noticed were… well… she had very large boobs, and her dress really showed them off. Same with the slit of her dress and her very long, very toned legs. Everything about the woman, actually, seemed carefully designed to show herself off in the most flattering way possible. "Please, relax," she purred, smiling slowly. Long wavy black hair and glittering gold eyes. She looked like Ephidel. "It is simply me, Sonia of the Black Fang." Oh, this was Nino's… mother… THIS WOMAN HAD A KID THAT WAS FOURTEEN-FIFTEEN YEARS OLD?! Holy _hell_, if I lived long enough, I hoped I aged as gracefully!

"Ah." Desmond sighed. "Well, is the Emblem safe?" …Wha…?

"Yes, I have it safely in my possession. My little Jaffar did a good job collecting it." She laughed a little. I exchanged a startled look with the others. Auditory confirmation. Desmond set this all up. We hit the jackpot of information. What were the odds of _that_? "Worried?"

"It is unlikely, but it is possible Hellene, the bitch, will attempt to win the Emblem back." That… wasn't really unlikely. "Are you prepared?"

"I will not fail."

"Are you certain? Hellene has contacts in Etruria, and Mordred would be all to willing to send Katarina of Hanover to assist his sister." …This told me two things. 1) Desmond didn't know where I was, which was _very_ good. 2) Desmond very much considered me a threat, which was _very_ bad. I was going to be in so much danger when this campaign was… well, I was in danger _now_, but I'd be leaping from one fire to another basically. Great. "She is a genius at tactics."

"A tactician cannot win battles if she never makes it there." A hand took mine reassuringly. I think it was Hector. He was the only one with a free hand to do so. "The Emblem is within the Black Fang's fortress. It is safe there."

"I shall trust you." Desmond, you needed better trusting skills. "Keep it concealed until dusk ten days from now, then return it to me." Almost the same time frame Pent and Louise had gotten from Hellen. "As for my other request…" Hmm?

"I have one of the Four Fangs lined up for it." …I had a very, very bad feeling. "Our best, so there will be no mistakes. A _very_, very bad feeling. "However, General Murdock, the man protecting the prince… shall we finish him too?" OH, HELL, NO.

"Murdock…" Desmond sighed. "His birth is low, yet his combat skills have won him the title of Wyvern General. It would be a great blow to lose him." Of all the times for him to be smart. "I will make up something to remove him from Zephiel's side." He seriously hired assassins to kill his son. He seriously did this. Oh, man, if Mordred learned about this, nothing would stop him from sending out marching orders.

"That will be a great help." And, as luck would have it, I coughed right then. I did my best to muffle it, but I saw her stiffen. "Is someone here?" Laughter echoed through. "Who…?"

"My daughter. Pay her no mind." I think Guinevere just saved our asses. "Begone, quickly." Sonia disappeared in a bit of warping magic. Someone was a _very_ powerful magic user. Great… "Over here, Guinevere!"

"There you are!" Guinever laughed as she ran up. But her smile faded as she looked around. "Father, where's Brother?" she asked sweetly. "He was just here…"

"He had an errand to perform and left."

"But I wanted to play!"

"I will play with you."

"No!" Guinevere actually scowled. "I want to play with Zephiel, not you!" Oh, great, that was going to go over well. "I'll go and call him back! Here!" She handed the fox to him. "Hold my fox!" And she was off.

And if looks could kill, everything in this garden would be dead. "Attend me!" Desmond snapped. A guard wearing a helmet stepped up. "Take this beat and kill it!" WHAT?! "Do not let Guinevere know what you do. It ran away." The soldier bowed and left, the kit squirming it their arms. "Zephiel, you knave! Trying to steal my Guinevere's love…" That sentence was all sorts of creepy. "You will learn your place!" And he stormed off, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Slowly, very slowly, we emerged from the thicket. Eliwood rubbed my back soothingly as I coughed some more, still trying to keep it muffled, and helped me get my medicine out of my pack. "This is worse than we thought," he murmured. "The Black Fang… no, Nergal has already reached the king."

"At least we have a location now," Hector pointed out. He rolled his shoulders. I, however, decided to check the way we came. And froze at what I thought I saw. "The Black Fang fortress. We should get to the others. I doubt Matthew and Legault found better than us due to that lucky conversation, but…"

"Quiet," I whispered. I shifted to better look down the path and grimaced. "Desmond is still here, and our way out is now blocked." The three tensed. "Quickly, we have to move before we're caught." I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

* * *

"Hector, you really need to move more quietly," Lyn hissed as we darted through the halls. Somehow, we ended up in the castle proper, and this was just all kinds of bad. "The clinking isn't going to be ignored forever."

"I'm moving as quietly as I know how," Hector hissed back. Eliwood and I exchanged a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. Were they really going to get into an argument now? I wasn't forgetting that this was kind of their fault. "Only other option I know of is removing the armor."

"Put more weight on the ball of your foot, like you're tiptoeing. A lot of the noise comes with your heel hits the ground."

"I'll try that, then." Oh, maybe not an argument after all. Will wonders never cease. "Chances of us getting out by stealing a uniform?"

"Low," I retorted. We ducked into an alcove to breath a little. "Now, if you three hadn't gone _ahead_…" A cough interrupted me and I ducked down to try and muffle it more. Hector shifted to shield the alcove entirely, just in case. "If you three hadn't gone ahead, I could have worked out something with Matthew and Legault to get an exit strategy and everything." They exchanged sheepish looks. "Our best bet is going to be finding a servants' exit, though. It's rare those are watched very closely."

"The difficulty is that the reason _why_ they're never watched is because they're hidden," Eliwood sighed. Carefully, I stood up and he helped steady me. "Lyn, is the hallway clear?"

"Give me a second," she murmured. She ducked under Hector's arm and peered around the corner. And almost immediately darted back. "Lone person in fancy armor." Oh, great. "Person has brown hair and beard, and likes purple, I think." …Wait. "The armor didn't look like that Murdock fellow's." I could not be this lucky.

"Let me peek," I whispered. Lyn maneuvered so I could do so, and my jaw dropped. "Oh, hell yes." I glanced back and grinned. "That's Douglas. He's Etrurian." And as they processed this, I darted out and ran after him. "Hey, weird purple armor!"

"Katri, my armor is not weird, it is…" I saw Douglas stiffen before turning, jaw dropping when he saw me running down the corridor. "Katri, what in all the _hells_ are you-"

"Bit of a story, actually." I stumbled to a stop, and struggled to breath. Okay, I basically couldn't run anymore. That short distance… I felt like I was going to pass out. "But we need help."

"We?" I pointed back, and he glanced at the alcove. I was sure the three were poking their heads out. "I see a Sacaean and two Lycian lords."

"All of them are Lycian lords. Lyn just prefers her Sacaean garb because it's so much prettier."

"I'm sure that's the reason. Is that also the reason why you're wearing a single earring?"

"Of course. An Etrurian lady _always_ has to set fashion trends." He rolled his eyes and I grinned. "More seriously, they're protection amulets I was given, and I gave one away."

"Why am I unsurprised you gave away half of your protection?"

"Because you've known me since I was tiny and you had to babysit me?"

"You're still tiny."

"No, you're just huge." By this point, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector joined me. Eyeing us both like we were insane. "So, Douglas, mind helping? I very much enjoy living, and I love "

"Hoods up and follow me." I did exactly as he asked and fell in step with him easily. "Now, seriously, what are you doing here?" he hissed. He smiled at a passing servant, and they smiled back, barely even glancing at us. "This had better be good."

"I can give you the whole story, but you'll just go on a warpath," I replied easily. Now that we weren't running, I paid attention to the halls themselves. I had to say; they were rather pretty. Smooth stone with carvings on the edges that evoked winds and wings. "The short version is that we're helping Hellene."

"By sneaking into the castle."

"Hey, this actually wasn't my idea." He sighed. "Anyway, Pent and Louise are with me, so I hope you already gave excuses for their absence."

"I did as soon as I arrived." Ha! "You know about what's going on in Etruria?"

"About how Etruria wants me dead? Yep." That still hurt. "What is Father's reaction to it?"

"Had to restrain him from killing Roartz." That made sense. "Though, that was mostly because Roartz had fainted from fear, so it wouldn't have been an interesting duel for the court." That _also_ made sense. "I think many of the people who call for that forget you're of Hanover, and Nicholas is very protective of his kids."

"So, he's scary or something?" Hector asked. I think he was mostly just tired of being quiet. He didn't look very interested. "He's friends with Uther, but then again, so is Amanda, so there's a wide variety to be had." Ha!

"When Nicholas served in the army, he was skilled enough that everyone assumed he would become the next Great General," Douglas answered, glancing back to smile kindly. Hector tentatively smiled back. "He retired when Mark was born."

"Mark?"

"Katri's older brother?" He looked to me. "You haven't told them about your family?" And I caught the hidden question, 'have you told them about your mother?'.

"I've talked a bit, but honestly, most of our conversations is me teasing or yelling at them," I joked. Eliwood's suffering sigh was the _perfect_ retort. "My family doesn't really come up unless I'm telling silly stories." And in those words, I gave the answer. 'No, I have not. Don't you dare tell them.'

"Yeah, Katri told me _hilarious_ stories, but she never used names," Hector confirmed. I shrugged off his playfully stern look. "So, I guess he still keeps in fighting form?"

"Yes, and Nicholas is very smart," Douglas replied. He laughed a little. "He keeps the _best_ horses for his family and forces."

"That is saying quite a deal," Eliwood murmured. He smiled gently. "I ride a Hanover horse in combat now. There's really not a comparison." Even though I preened, I could already think of something that could.

"Sacaean horses could give them a run," I whispered, Lyn just a second behind me to chorus the words. We shared a grin when we realized it. "Faster, and speed can compensate for a lack of strength easily."

"Our horses have to be fast," Lyn confirmed. She was bouncing a little now. "The beasts of the plains are fast." Yep, I definitely remembered that from my stay in the Kutolah. Rath said something similar to Wil as well. "We have a story, actually, of how horses are the children of the wind and earth."

"Wait, really? I didn't hear that one."

"I'll tell you later."

"Yay~"

"I'm pleased you are having so much fun when you're in so much danger," Douglas sighed. The four of us just shrugged. "…How much danger are you in that you don't even grow defensive?" He finally stopped and it took me a second to realize there was even a door here. "This is a servant's exit." Perfect. But… uh…

"Douglas?" I began slowly, poking at the hinges. They looked like decoration. "How do you know about this?"

"Necessity," Douglas answered easily, with a little shrug. "In case the king decides he's tired of Etrurians in his castle, and I don't feel like beating him into the ground."

"You're going to pass up the chance to punch Desmond in the face? I wouldn't."

"This is why I'm the adult, and you're the young adult."

"Douglas, stop sounding like an old man. You're twelve years older than me."

"That is more than half your life." Okay, point. "Inside, you four. Quickly." Yet, when the three lords opened the door and headed in, I lingered. Douglas wasn't surprised at all. "How are you doing?" His voice was soft and kind. "About your decision."

"Mmm…" I sighed. "I can't serve Etruria, the country, I think." He nodded. I think he was expecting that. "Everything else, I'm still working out." I smiled at him. "Mostly, though, I think I'm just going to enjoy my life, however…" Long it is.

"…Katri, I want you to be very honest with me." Um… "You have the consumption, don't you?" …What.

"Douglas, how the hell…?" My eyes were wide. Had Pent and Louise figured it out too? No, surely not. They would have yelled at me.

"You left before the outbreak, but you were in contact with one of the ones who caught sick in the initial burst: Nichol." …NO ONE HAD TOLD ME HE HAD GOTTEN SICK! I KNOW MOTHER DIED AND ALL, BUT I WOULD'VE LIKED TO KNOW! "He's fine. He survived. Already back to work when I left. But you were the only one who had contact with him that had never been checked or clear."

"Do Pent and Louise know that?"

"No." I gave him a skeptical look and he grimaced. "Well, they know Nichol got sick, and they know you talked with him of course, but…" He shrugged. "I don't think it's occurred to them that you might have caught it from him." Basically, they hadn't made the connection, and so long as they didn't, I wasn't going to have to argue with them. "They don't know that everyone _else_ who had been in contact, with the sole exception of Cecilia, had taken ill." Oh… well, I was just grateful Cecilia was fine. "Nicholas has been scared out of his wits, but of course, he won't say anything. He never talks, but I can see it." Father…

"Don't tell him that he's right." The last thing he needed… "I'm sure he's already scared out of his mind because I'm on some dangerous campaign."

"What _is_ going on?" I had a feeling this is what he wanted to ask, more than anything. "Our spies' reports are… confused and conflicting." I'm not surprised.

"Look, Douglas, I am _living_ it, and I don't believe it." I sighed. "Just… just make sure Mordred doesn't start a war. Please. It'll be even worse than you can imagine. And I know you can imagine a lot."

"…All right." He suddenly started looking through his pockets. "Here." He passed me an earring. I almost asked why he had one, but then I realized what I was looking at. These were his wife's favorite piece of jewelry. "Fashion statement or not, you just look silly with one earring."

"I…" I thought about refusing, but thought better of it. This was a priceless gift. He treasured everything about his wife. He carried around some of her trinkets and jewelry to give himself strength. And giving _me_ one of those precious things… was the same as him giving _me_ strength. "Thank you." I slipped it in and grinned. "Well? How does it look?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considered." I playfully sulked and he laughed. But his cheer faded away quickly. "…Find a reason to stop in Ostia." Huh? "I will arrange for Yodel to go there. It shouldn't be hard. He's been talking about taking a vacation, and Lycia has always been a place he wanted to visit."

"You're not going to drag me away?"

"I'm going to trust you, Katri. No matter how much I wish otherwise, you're old enough to make your own bad decisions." Douglas… "But please…" He looked so sad. "Get to Ostia before it's too late."

"I'll do my best." I smiled at him. "I'm being taken care of, though, and watching my health seriously."

"It would take a death sentence to get you to take care of yourself." He sighed and pulled out something else from his pocket. "Here, you might want something like this." He handed me a strange red… gem thing. Fire flickered within. "This is a mine." Didn't I hear something like that before? "It's the latest invention of our mages. If it breaks, it will explode." OH, NOW I REMEMBERED.

"Might want to make sure no old lady mages escaped to Santaruz, because I've encountered this before." He gave me an incredulous look and I smiled wryly. "Thanks, though. I'm sure I'll find a use for it before long." But also knowing the group… "I need to go."

"Stay safe, Katri."

"You too, Douglas." I waved goodbye and finally ran down the servant's exit, following the lords."

I thought I heard Douglas praying as the door shut, and that, more than anything, startled me. Douglas… he was never the type to pray. He preferred to do things on his own. The last time I heard him pray had been when his wife was dying. That he was praying told me just how scared he really was for me.

I wished I could reassure him, but there was no time. I just had to move forward. With my head held high. Just like he taught me.

* * *

"So, who antagonized the wyvern knights?" I sighed as I made it out of the castle at last. Nils, Pent, Louise, Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood were waiting for me. And there were wyverns everywhere. I could already see the fighting."Douglas did explain your absence, you two." Pent and Louise smiled. "Oh, and Lyn, here." I passed her the mine. "Keep it safe, don't drop it, and make sure no one steps on it."

"Oh, did Douglas give you a mine?" Pent asked, looking at the thing curiously as Lyn held it up in the light. "They're fascinating things that-"

"NOT THAT THING AGAIN!" Pent, Louise, and Lyn looked startled as both Hector and Eliwood yelped."NO, NO, AND NO!"

I simply smiled wryly. "Yes, that thing again," I replied. Pent gave me an incredulous look. "Lowen nearly got blown up because of one in Santaruz." Lyn gave me a dubious look. "There's a reason I gave it to you and it's because I think you're the least likely to blow your own leg off." She sighed, and I grinned. "So, again, who antagonized the wyverns?"

"She came and tried to attack Nils," Hector answered. He rested his hands on Nils's shoulders. "Everyone else is a little… scattered, but everyone has been tried to stick to their groups." That made me smile. I was glad they were trying to make my job easier even in these circumstances. "Orders?"

"Yes, orders, dearest Katri?" Pent repeated. I gave him an incredulous look and he grinned. "We're part of your army. We're listening to you."

"...Pent, you can't be serious," I deadpanned. His grin only grew. "Pent, you're the mage general."

"And you're the master tactician in charge of the army I am serving in."

"...You've been waiting for this." I looked to Louise pleadingly, but she only giggled. "Both of you have." I sighed. "Well, keep grouped with Team Alpha for now?" How many more people was I going to get?! "Where is Ninian, anyway?" If Nils was being targeted, then so was she.

"…She and I had a bit of an argument," Nils mumbled. He ducked his head. "So, she ran to cool her head, and…" And was now off. And… there went Eliwood, without a word. "…Um…"

"He can be surprisingly hotheaded sometimes." I shook my head. I didn't have time to bemoan his knight in shining armor syndrome. "Get the fliers to me! Now!" And everyone ran into the chaos.

It felt like forever before Fiora, Florina, Farina, and Heath swooped down near me and I gave orders for the army. That gave some sort of semblance of order to the chaos, but… well, it didn't take long for Heath to come back, eyes wide. "I know who we're fighting," he told me seriously. "Her name is Vaida. She used to be my commander." …Ah. Well, damn. "Um… Do you…" He looked conflicted and it only too me a second to figure out what it was.

"You tell me only what you're comfortable with telling me," I replied. I made sure to look him right in the eye. "And if that's nothing, that's fine. But I do need you as messenger."

"All right." He gave me a grateful smile before flying off. Well, this was… rough. I had a name for our enemy, though, so that was nice? And the knowledge that we were dealing with a veteran flier was… good.

"Katri." I smiled as I saw Rath come to my side and I let him help me up into the saddle. "There is a village not far from here," he told me as he swung on behind me. "Some bandits are taking advantage of the chaos."

"…It's been so long since we've dealt with something as normal as bandits," I murmured, laughing a little to myself. I leaned into him as he cantered over towards wherever the village was. "Drop me off there, and then return to the fight. This is definitely a fight where we need the archers."

"Are you all right?"

"I had a few coughing fits inside, but nothing to serious." No blood yet. When that happened, though… "I'm sorry. I keep worrying you."

"I choose it." I wish I knew why. "Here." At the gates of the quaint little village, he stopped and helped me down, hand lingering as I steadied myself. "I will send a flier this way as soon as possible."

"All right." I smiled. "See you soon, Rath!" I waved goodbye and walked inside the village. It was quiet, all the doors shut tight, the windows shuttered. Was this village…?

"If you are wondering about the village, I already warned them." A sharp, almost regal voice cut through the air. I only partly recognized the voice, but… I did recognize the woman who walked up. "I'm not letting that old hag take any glor…" she trailed off as she stared at me, wide-eyed. "Katri?"

"Ursula," I breathed. This was… um… "Hi?"

"Hello." She crossed her arms, studying me. I noticed she was carrying a rather strange staff. "You… look a bit of a wreck."

"Wow, thanks." For some reason, the two of burst into giggles. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the Fang. I go after my targets alone. Not this… nonsense." She screwed up her face, clearly displeased by Vaida's methods. "Here." She handed me her staff. "This is a hammerne." My jaw dropped. The hammerne was a staff that could actually repair items. It was especially useful for weapons not easily bought and forged, like Eliwood's rapier, or Hector's wolf beil. It might even be good for Lyn's Mani Katti. "I'm sure you can use it against that lady." Yet, even as I held it, I could only stare. Because… because I had a very good idea of what was to come.

This was probably the last time we'd talk before… "Legault is with us." It felt like the thing to say. "He couldn't stay in the Fang." Share the information. Let her know. She likely already knew of Uhai; Nino did. But Legault was 'missing'.

"Linus is dead." …What. "Killed by your group."

"No, he left us alive." Did Matthew slip away without my noticing? …No, I didn't think so. Matthew was dutiful, and I trusted him. "But that doesn't matter, does it?" I sighed. "The Black Fang believes we killed him."

"Lloyd does. He's disappeared." Her eyes were sad. "Said goodbye and left." Ursula… "And there is an assassination order on Eliwood." Yes, I knew that part. "So, next time we meet, I doubt I will be 'Ursula'. I will be one of the Four Fangs, the 'Blue Crow'."

"And I will be Katarina of Hanover, tactician to this army, using all the knowledge I have to remove their obstacles."

"Exactly." She smiled wryly. "Well, then, goodbye, Katri. For what it's worth, I did enjoy that battle, and I enjoyed the stories told in front of the fire."

"Goodbye, Ursula. For what it's worth, I loved it too." And we turned away, and didn't look back. It was… a strange sort of calm. Not happy, not sad. Just… resigned. This was what was going to happen, and there was nothing either of us could do to change it. Acceptance. It hurt, but there was no other way.

When I stepped out, Legault met me. I could see him staring after Ursula's back, disappearing in the distance. He had made his peace with it all too. The choices were made, the path was set, and here were the consequences.

I handed him the staff without a word. He nodded, glanced back at Ursula just once, and vanished, heading for Merlinus to store the hammerne staff. As he disappeared, I closed my eyes and just focused on my breathing.

Back to work. No time to be sad over what-ifs.

* * *

HOLY FREAKING HELL, DID THIS WOMAN EVER GIVE UP? SERIOUSLY, I THINK BY THIS POINT, WE HAD ACTUALLY KILLED ALL HER FELLOW FIGHTERS AND SHE WAS ALL THAT WAS LEFT, WHY THE HELL WAS SHE STILL FIGHITNG!?

"This is absolutely nonsense," I growled. The worst part? There had been so many fliers that we had actually _ran out of arrows_. Louise, Wil, and Rebecca were fetching some usable ones from the corpses, while Rath had just turned to swords to keep on fighting with everyone. He stuck close to Kent for those fights, and I was certain Kent was giving him pointers. "Ugh, where did she go?!" Because, at some point, she just decided to charge, and there was something _off_ about her spear. She shrugged off magic like it was nothing, with only Pent getting any real damage in, and there were _craters_ from where her spear hit the dirt. "Nils… Ninian…" If she was going anywhere, it was going to be where those two were.

Nils was with Sain, with Fiora helping guard him. Ninian was, as always, near Eliwood. She was actually on his horse as he dodged some axe users. I think he was trying to break free to get her to a safer location. …Actually, they were doing a damn good job keeping him… oh, hell.

"Eliwood, above!" I shouted. The strain sent me into a coughing fit, but he at least looked up. And my worst fear was confirmed. Vaida… was hurtling straight for him…! "Mages! Knock her off the path!" Even if the spells did no damage, the wyvern should react and…

Something glinted in the light, and it took me a couple of blinks to realize what it was. The mine. I glanced towards Lyn, and realized… she'd thrown it. As hard as she could. She _threw_ it. And it… was actually heading right for Vaida's arm.

She managed to see it before it hit, though, and shifted off the path, swinging to cut the mine down. It promptly exploded in mid-air, though, burning her arm… and making her drop the weird spear.

There was a very long list of why that should _not_ have worked. A very long list. Holy…

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Vaida actually laughed. Her grin was vicious as she pulled another lance from the side of her saddle. A silver lance that, from all appearances, looked normal. "You're mine, girly!" And now she was heading straight for Lyn. Lyn, who was grimacing. I glanced down at her leg and saw it was injured. She had hoped it would just blow up Vaida, because she couldn't dodge with that injury!

Just as Vaida got close, though, Hector slid between them, swinging his axe to knock Vaida's lance to the side. Her _wyvern_, though, seized the opportunity to snarl and bite _deep_ into Hector's arm, the armor cracking. Lyn spun, though, Mani Katti flashing as it bit into the wyvern's side and forced it to retreat.

"I want all arrows and magic on her!" I snapped, racing over. I'd cough up my lung later. I wanted to make sure everyone was okay. "Where are the fliers?" Florina, Farina, and Fiora were grounded, but… "Where's Heath?" I couldn't see him. Where had he gone? Had he been shot down without my noticing?

A shout and a point up, though, brought that to a rest. Heath was swooping down, lance aimed right for Vaida. And I noticed something rather brilliant. The sun was _right_ behind him. I hadn't even considered using that before.

"Everyone stand down," I ordered as I watched him fly. I trusted him. "I don't want anyone to hit him."

And within a heartbeat, I decided that using the sun was going to be a part of my tactics forever. Because, Heath _slammed_ into Vaida, and the blood blooming on both her _and_ her wyvern showed just how bad of a hit it was. Not quite fatal, though, and she looked pissed.

Closest to the two was… "Dart! Take her!" And Dart grinned, swinging his axe viciously.

Vaida maneuvered back, using her lance to blunt the blow. It shattered, and the pieces bit into her and her wyvern. She looked a little impressed before taking to the skies, retreating. Holy… freaking…

"Heath, I don't suppose you could have warned me!" I scolded, making my way to him. I was sure the lecture lost impact because I started coughing. Badly. But… well… "If I hadn't noticed you were missing…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked conflicted. "I… wanted to go through it, before I got second thoughts." I could understand that. "And I'm sorry." He just apologized. "I… I turned the lance at the last second. I couldn't…"

"She's gone, we're safe, and no one is dead. I'm very happy." He smiled, clearly relieved. "Check the air to make sure she really left, though." He nodded and was off in a blast of wind. "Dart, excellent timing. Let's work on getting your speed up." I saw Dart nod, and even smile. That made me feel better. "Now…" Oh, look, Hector and Lyn were glaring and muttering to each other. Who would've thought?

"You seriously can't be angry at me protecting you this time, are you?" I heard him grumble as I walked up. The pieces of his gauntlet hit the ground. "I mean; you're definitely more like yourself when you're a spitfire, but…" Hector. Foot in mouth.

Except, unlike at Port Badon, Lyn didn't rise to the bait. "I'm frustrated." The words were a growl as she covered his bite wound with her hands, pressing down to help stop the bleeding. "I'm frustrated at myself," she explained. "For being so weak that I need protection."

"Why are you so obsessed with being strong?"

"I lost everything. I don't want to lose everything again." She kept her head down. "You could have died, because I was too weak to-"

"Lyn, in case you've forgotten, I only have my arm attached to the rest of me because you moved quickly." Hector's voice was soft and gentle as he used his free hand to nudge her face up. "You protected me too." Her eyes darted down to the blood. I knew she was far more focused on what she _didn't_ prevent. "You're already really strong, Lyn. Stronger than you think. I… truthfully, I admire that strength." …Wait, hold on. Hold on. That almost sounded like… "Also, in case you forgot, you threw a _mine_ at her. _That_ saved Eliwood and Ninian."

"…Why are you suddenly being so nice?" Hector scowled as Lyn reached up to check for a fever. "Are you sick?"

"Why do I even bother?!" Laughter caught my attention, and I saw Eliwood and Ninian ride up. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up after giving me a damn heart attack, Eliwood. You and Ninian all right?"

"Yes, we're fine," Ninian reassured. Her eyes darted around. "Um… how is Nils?"

"I'm fine, Ninian." And there was Nils, giving Ninian a huge hug. "And you're fine too, right?" he asked. She nodded, returning the hug. "Then we're fine, but only for now…" Hmm? "What are we going to do?" Nils let go of Ninian and turned to the rest of us. "Nergal's power… it's returning, bit by bit." Oh. Hell.

"That woman was protected by his strength," Ninian added. She had her hands clasped in front of her, almost as if she was praying. Remembering Vaida, I walked over to where the spear dropped and nudged it. I could have sworn there was a faint crackle of power skating over the surface. "It won't be long before he's active again with all his power restored."

"I know you two are having a serious conversation, but can you two confirm to me whether there is something up with this spear?" I called. Instantly, Nils came over. "I keep thinking there's something off with it."

"Yes, it holds Nergal's power," Nils told me. He gripped my sleeve. "Quite a bit of power, though it's biggest boon is increased resistance." Oh?

"And it's still there?" Nils nodded. "And it's not going to turn anyone into psychopaths?" Nils shook his head. "Right, into the convoy it goes."

"…What?!"

"Oh, come on! Won't it be funny to tear through his forces with a spear _he_ is powering?" I grinned as Nils just gaped. "We can trade it around with the lance users, bring it out for the nice big stuff like the triangle attack. It'll be hilarious!"

"…Katri, you've been strangely happy ever since you were announced to be ill. And it's made you weird."

"I'm happy to have an explanation, and I am thinking tactically." Besides, if I was dying, I was going to enjoy what life I had left! "This is a very powerful spear, and we would be fools to not use it." I giggled, though. "But, seriously, it'll be hilarious."

"Well, so long as you keep smiling, I'm happy." Aw~ "…Always smile, Katri."

"You see a bad future, Nils?"

"I see a future I am scared of. It might not be 'bad', but I would hate it always." I stroked his hair reassuringly and he leaned into my side. "I want everyone in the group to be happy, as long as possible."

"You are the sweetest person, Nils." I smiled at him. "I want you to be happy too, as much and as long as you can."

"…Why couldn't people be like you and everyone back then?" Huh? "N-no, nothing, never mind." He hid his face in my side. "Anyway, what are we doing?" Yes, that _is_ the question. Of course, I wanted to check in on everyone first, but a general plan would be nice.

"I have an idea, actually," Lyn volunteered when no one replied. She was eyeing the tracks in the ground. "I can track them." Hector squawked in protest, and she sent him a dirty look. "Bern's foot soldiers are slow and clumsy, and men are easier to track than rabbits." And if these ones were anything like normal soldiers, they'd go right to the fort.

"You're certain there's enough for you to track?" I asked her. It wasn't that I doubted her. But… "It looks like they're heading to the mountains, and there's _snow_."

"There's snow in the Sacae." I… guess that did make sense, actually. "And Rath can check me. Guy too, I suppose, but he's terrible at tracking. Trust me."

"Always." I grinned. "Let's get everyone gathered and moving!" The chase was on!

* * *

_Notes on Pent_

· _Mage General of Etruria, and my childhood friend. Powerful and skilled, he was conscripted into the army._

· _Because he's so strong, there's really not a lot more room for growth. What you see is what you get._

· _After serving some campaigns, he got tired of people bleeding out under his fingers on the field and learned how to stitch up wounds. Meaning good attacker and healer. _

_Notes on Louise_

· _Skilled archer. She actually won Pent over with her skill, and her straightforward honesty._

· _At her best, though, with Pent. She just shines with him. _

· _Solid resistance to magic means that, ironically, she's actually a really skilled mage-killer._

_I know these two are laughing about serving in my army. Freaking hell, I might be a master tactician, but that doesn't mean I'm high ranked enough to command them! Ugh, these two! (I love them, though, so it's okay.) _

* * *

Author's notes: So, about the mine. There's something called the Mine Glitch. Basically, if you reset the game during the mine's animation, the game gets a little confused, and you get to control enemies for a turn. This, in turn, let's you get Vaida's spear, through some trading and taking advantage of how the game flags both the spear and droppable items. I decided it would be fun to have it around.

Ursula's appearance is based on her cameo, where she appears in the village. Douglas… was mostly here because banter. Since it has been asked a few times, to think of it in gameplay terms, because I view staves acting more like medicine, you need a staff rank of A or S in order to _safely_ cure illnesses (think about how when you're sick, and you take the WRONG medicine. It's just all kinds of bad). Pent joins with a rank A, so he has the skill, but since the Elimine Church traditionally only teaches their bishops… he doesn't know how to cure illnesses. That said, the curse for a consumption requires a staff rank of 'S', so it's highly likely that only a bishop (and one who started as a healer such as a cleric or priest) is able to successfully cure it.

(Also, who here can pick out the little Rocky Horror Picture Show reference?)

Next Chapter – Interlude, Snow


	45. Interlude - Snow

Interlude – Snow

* * *

_Well, we got moving, but it soon became obvious that we would a) not make it there before nightfall and b) because the rest of the continent was still in warm weather, we literally had nothing for the cold. So, instead, once we were a safe distance from Bern Castle, we set up camp not far from a village to pick up supplies. In groups so that no one was suspicious of a large group heading for the mountains. _

_Here was hoping everything would be all right._

* * *

"So, ideally, a bishop will be there to cure you in Ostia," Lucius murmured. He smiled in relief. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"I figured," I laughed, glad that I finally got around to telling him what Douglas had promised. I shivered at the cold, though, and tugged my blanket a little more firmly around myself. "Ugh… I hate the cold…"

"It is a bit biting." His smile, though, was warm. "Still, I think everyone is having fun." I'd say so. There was a snowball fight. I imagine Florina, Fiora, Matthew, and Legault would have _loved_ it, but I had them out on… a special mission. I needed to confirm something. Farina was having a blast, though for some reason, she kept aiming at Kent's head. Despite Kent refusing to participate.

"Is there something with Farina and Kent I need to know?"

"As far as I am aware, she is simply really confused how she ends up paired with him a lot on the field." He gave me a look. "Which you seem to like doing, even with chores."

"Kent's personality is similar to Fiora's. I'm hoping that if Farina can learn how to talk to him, she and Fiora can work out their issues." I sighed. "There's not really someone around with _Farina's_ personality running around our army, but Sain provides good entertainment."

"I think so too." He laughed a little, but it faded when I started coughing. "Are you okay?"

"I had a pretty bad fever this morning, but it's cooled a bit, so I'm allowed to sit outside and not in bed." I held out my hand for him to see. "And still no blood. I'm still stable."

"The cold is going to aggravate it." Yeah, I was certain of that too. "Please, be careful."

"I'm trying, Lucius."

"I know. I simply worry anyway." He sighed and shook his head. And then grew serious, focusing on something. "Ah, there's Raven." His words sounded a bit clipped. "Sorry, Katri, but I need to have a talk with him. Now." That… sounded really serious. So, I just smiled and waved him goodbye, hoping everything would be all right.

Of course, not two seconds later, Serra came running up, wide-eyed. "We… have a bit of a problem," she whispered to me, tugging me up. And for a brief second, I was absolutely _terrified_ that someone else had the consumption. "Not like… well, I guess it's like…" She huffed, noticeably aggravated. "Just follow me."

With a little shrug, I did exactly what she said, and she led me to the tent she shared with Florina. However, Florina wasn't inside. Louise was.

"Ah, Katri!" she greeted, smiling sweetly. I noticed how she fidgeted with her hands. "I got that check up." Right, Louise had mentioned… okay, so it had to be bad, and I was going to have to think really fast and- "Serra isn't absolutely certain, but I'm most likely pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations, Louise," I said automatically, without really processing the words. _Then_ they hit. "You're what?!"

"Her illness and the changes her body is experiencing is consistent with someone who is within the first month of pregnancy," Serra summarized, making sure the tent flap was shut behind us. I could tell why she had been lost for words before. "There's no way to confirm until about the second or third month, though, but all the signs are there, and I've eliminated other possible causes." Oh, freaking hell… of all the bad timings! "She's insisting on staying."

"Uh… Louise, pregnant women and battles typically don't mix well." Louise set her jaw stubbornly and I groaned. "No, seriously, they don't."

"Sick people and battles don't either," she pointed out. I grimaced; she had me there. More than she thought. "I promise to listen to Serra's orders completely, and yours, but please, let me stay to assist. If only so that Lord Pent stays as well." I sighed. She was right; Pent _would_ leave to keep Louise safe. "You need all the healers, and magic users, you can get." I wished she was less right.

Serra glanced at me, a clear indication of 'I will listen to you, but I am _not_ making this decisions', and I groaned again. "You're going to be guarding Merlinus," I finally replied. She beamed at me. "I'm serious. You're Merlinus's permanent guard. I will find some sort of excuse. And you're getting checked every day." I gave Serra an apologetic look, and she gave me a 'what? I can _totally_ handle it' look in return. "I'm guessing you want this quiet from Pent."

"I will tell him, later." I rubbed my temples. I had a headache. "Thank you two. I know it's a pain."

"I am spoiling the kid _rotten_ in revenge." She giggled. "And if it looks like the stress is having bad effects on yourself or your pregnancy, we are having this conversation again." She nodded. "Right…" I glanced at Serra. "I know there's special things pregnant women can and cannot eat, so we need to get at least one of the cooks in on this, and it's probably better to get both Rebecca and Lowen in on this." Besides, with how close they were, I thought them keeping secrets from each other would be difficult as all hell.

"I'll handle that," Serra answered easily. "I'll be heading into the village with Louise to get her some special medicines pregnant women need to take. Makes the pregnancy more likely to not kill the mama or the baby." I was going to have to divert funds for this. We had a bit of a surplus, though, so it should be fine. "I'll grab what we will likely need for a few weeks. With luck, the campaign won't last much longer." Here was hoping. "Come on, Lady Louise. You can tell me about Eturia on the way. I'm from there, after all~"

I waved them goodbye, and just barely checked the urge to groan again. Pent was going to _kill_ me when this campaign was over.

* * *

I decided the best thing to do to distract myself was to work. However, as I gathered my papers to do so, I had a visitor in my tent. Raven.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," he murmured. I automatically reached up to feel his forehead, checking for fever. I had never seen him so meek. "I'm not sick!" There we go. "Just…" He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I had an argument with Lucius." …Seriously? "And he's right, and I know he's right, but I don't _want_ him to be right, so I was hoping you had some work that needed to be done so that I didn't do something stupid as I go from reacting to thinking."

Well… "If that's the case, then here." I passed him my notes. "I need inventory. I was about to go do it, but if you'd rather…"

"I'll do it. You try and get what rest you can." He looked rather serious. "Lucius has been praying every night for you, so I've a feeling this cold is something a little more serious." Ack… I forgot those two shared a tent. "I won't say anything. I'm assuming it's not something that'll kill you since he isn't pitching a fit." Ahahha… ha… ha… "So, I'm guessing you're keeping the real thing quiet to keep everyone from freaking out." That was about right. "Just wanted to let you know that some of us have figured out it's a bit more serious." So long as no one figured out what _exactly_ was, I was good. "I'm off. Report to you when I'm done?"

"Please and thank you." I waved him goodbye, and then sighed. What was I going to do now?"

"Katri?" Oh, hell, that was Pent. Pent who I was trying to keep a secret, well two secrets, from now. Why me? "You busy?" he asked as he poked his head into my tent. "I was thinking a walk might be good for your health." And I could tell he had been fretting. His ponytail was half-undone, and he had a habit of playing with his hair when he was nervous.

"Yeah, Raven just took my job," I replied, sighing a bit. He grinned. "Yes, yes, you're _so_ put out that I can't work. Let's just go for that walk. Not far, though."

"Of course not." He held the flap open for me, and fell in step easily, helping me when I slipped in the snow. Strangely for him, though, he was completely silent as we walked, carefully maneuvering through the pine trees not far from the camp that liked dropping snow on our heads.

"I get it now," he finally murmured. He helped me over a long. "Why you stayed despite being sick." He sighed, looking up at the sky, or what bits you could see through the needles. "You're an absolutely integral part of this army. No one can really step in, because it's too varied. Everyone's backgrounds, everyone's strategies… no one can take over. And that's why you stay." He glanced at me. "I'm not happy about it, still. I'd rather you were somewhere, safe, resting. Not sure where a safe place would _be_, mind, but still…"

"Still, you'd rather I was resting and recovering, not serving as the tactician for a campaign." Some part of me wanted to tell him the truth about my illness. He did understand now, so maybe I could reason with him. But, at the same time, I remembered what Louise said his reaction had been when Mother got ill. I knew it would be worse with me. I couldn't risk it. So, instead, I changed the subject. "So, about Erk and Priscilla."

"She's managed to get him to just call her 'Priscilla' now~" He laughed, accepting the change of subject with grace. "It's looking very nice. Maybe my plan will bear fruit after all."

"I am convinced Michael is going to try and kill you. You know how protective he is of his kids."

"I think I can fast-talk by pointing out how much Priscilla has grown in the journey, and how much happier she is." True. Michael often worried about how _happy_ Priscilla was, being adopted and all. "Besides, I'm relying on you to tell him how helpful Priscilla was in this campaign."

"Glad you gave me warning this time. I remember the wine incident."

"That… was completely unplanned."

"Yeah, right."

"It really was."

"Uh-huh."

"At least pretend you believe me."

"No." We shared a laugh. "Come now. You know me by now."

"Yes, I do." He snickered, shaking his head. "Oh, I forgot to ask earlier. Your new earring…"

"Douglas gave it to me." A beautiful amber jewel, the same color as my eyes. "It belonged to Meg." I still couldn't quite believe he gave me one of her earrings, even if I understood the meaning behind it.

"Rather funny he had that earring to give to you." It took me a second to remember why. Meg had always complimented me on my eyes. It _was_ kind of funny that the earrings he had with them were the same color. "You manage to tell him anything."

"Enough for him to understand the threat." I hoped. "And… what was that?" Both of us paused when we realized there were little whispers creeping about the trunks. And, since the two of us were even more curious than cats, we of course tiptoed closer to see what was going on. And found Eliwood and Ninian talking quietly together. That was two for two for me. Was this becoming a habit?

"Ninian…" Eliwood murmured. Pent and I exchanged a look, and quickly decided to just hide. Didn't want to risk them hearing us. "Ninian, you've been keeping some secret from us, yes?" Ninian nodded, looking close to tears. "But you can't tell us." She nodded again, everything drooping like a wilted flower. "Very well." She jerked her head up, startled. "I will not force you. Just…" Hesitantly, he took a step closer, and when she didn't pull away, he cupped her cheek. "If you ever feel able, tell me then."

"But…" Ninian started crying then. "I've been false. I've lied to you and the others."

"You're acting like none of us have kept secrets. If you want a good example, Ninian, just look at Katri." I had to bite back a groan at that. "But we still adore her."

"But…"

"I love you, Ninian." Oh, hello~ "That will not change. No matter what may come." Slowly, giving her plenty of time to run away, he hugged her. "I don't care what the secret is. I would feel the same." He tightened his hug. "So please, don't cry anymore. I would give anything to see you smile again."

"Lord Eliwood…" Ninian returned the hug, hands twisting into his cape as she clung. "Lord Eliwood… I don't know what…" I heard a little sob. "I love you. I love you. Lord Eliwood…"

Pent and I exchanged a look and moved as quietly and quickly as we could before we burst into giggles and ruined the moment. I felt _great_! Bring it on, Nergal! I could take anything you threw! ...Actually, no, don't. I'd rather just break you into pieces.

* * *

Hector burst into a great big laughing fit when I told him what Pent and I saw. While Pent and I agreed to keep it quiet, mostly to give Eliwood and Ninian the option, I just _had_ to tell Hector and Lyn. And with Lyn busy with archery lessons with Rath, Wil, and Rebecca, that meant me telling Hector. And his reaction was _perfect_.

"I am… going to tease… the living hell… out of him!" Hector managed, all but falling into the bank of snow we were sitting in front of. We were a bit from the main part of the camp, mostly so that no one asked why Hector was attempting death by laughter. "Ah, this is great!" His laughter calmed into snickers. "Perfect! I can't wait for the end of things! It'll be a great way for Pherae to celebrate and move on from Elbert's death." I suppose. Weddings tended to be cheerful, at least.

"Maybe you should have a wedding to give Ostia something to cheer about," I teased. His cheer faded at it. "Well, if you're becoming serious, I did want to ask about something." I glanced around to_ make sure_ no one was around. "Specifically, what you said to Lyn, after you got bit."

"…I figured you knew what I was actually saying." He sighed heavily. "Thankfully, Lyn didn't." Thankfully? "But… yeah… I think I'm… in love with her."

"Oh?" I grinned. "Come now, you can't leave it at that. What do you like about her?"

"Well, her strength. I like how she's strong, but not afraid to cry."

"Crying is not-"

"But a lot of people who want strength think that. But she's not afraid of it." Anymore. "I like how she remains kind, mostly, despite having so much happen to her. I like how she never takes anything lying down, and is willing to speak her mind. I like how she challenges me, makes me want to get better." He shrugged. "Basically, I just… like her."

"And her being pretty isn't involved at _all_, huh?" He scowled, but turned bright red. "So, you mentioned 'thankfully' before. You're not planning on confessing?"

"No, I'm not." I gave him a look, but he shook his head. "It'll be awkward, and I'll just put my foot in my mouth as I always do." Hector… "Besides, when she talks about the Sacae, her eyes light up. I know she wants to go back, and I know I will _definitely_ lose to the plains." He smiled bitterly. "It's better to keep quiet."

"You could go with her?"

"No, I can't." He sighed and flopped onto his back, looking up at the sky. "In the past, I've been… foolish and irresponsible. I thought it didn't matter. I could just foist the job of heir on Orun, run off to do what I wanted. Or, you know, Uther would marry, have a kid… I always wanted a nephew or niece to spoil. I always wanted Uther and Amanda to marry and have kids. They're good parents. I never complained, and will never complain, about how I was raised." He held his hand up, reaching for the clouds. "But, as I get older… no, not even that. Out here, in this campaign, I realize just how much work it is. How much work it _all_ is. Look at Eliwood, mourning his father, but keeping on going. Look at Lyn, who had a chance to look away, but chose to face the threat head on. And look at you!" He smiled at me. "Country betrayed your ideals, running around like a maniac trying to keep all of us safe, with people wanting you dead and a horrible cold or whatever it is… but you keep going."

"I can think of about twenty or thirty people who wish I wouldn't."

"Yeah, well, screw them. You keep going because that's your strength. That's real strength. I can talk all about how strong I am with my axe, how I'm going to protect everyone, but really, I'm just running away from my responsibilities. And I need to stop, if I'm ever going to _actually_ protect anyone." He sighed heavily. "Which means that I can't go to the Plains with her. Though, I'd love to see them, once. They sound gorgeous."

"It's indescribable, really, though I can already tell you, life is hard." I laughed a little, looking up to the sky too. "It reminds me of a saying you hear in Eturia sometimes. 'The world is cruel, but oh-so-beautiful.' That's the Plains. That's Sacae."

"Yeah, I definitely want to see it at least once." Hector fell silent, and the two of us just watched the clouds for a while. "Maybe you should go there, when this campaign is over."

"Run away?"

"For your safety, sure." I sighed and flopped back too. The snow was cold, but there was a strange comfort to it. "But I'm also thinking… maybe it'll keep people from taking you for granted."

"Hmm?"

"Look, _we_ do it a lot. You do so damn much, and we don't even realize it. Until you're not there, and then suddenly it's like 'how in all the bloody hells have we been working together?' like on Valor, or that battle with Linus." I glanced over at him, but he was still looking at the sky. "And I think that would happen, no matter where you went, what country you served. You don't make much of a show of how much you work, so people just think it's easy or you're just a perfect little genius. I mean; that's _why_ you've got so many problems right now."

"But you think, if I'm not there, then that wouldn't happen."

"I think if people had to actively look for you, they could decide if it's really a problem that needs your skills, or if it's something they _can_ do for themselves, but are too damn lazy to. I mean; if we had realized how much work was going on sooner, we could've set something up. Those group ideas, for instance, or even just tactical talks. That way, there wouldn't be so much stress on you right now. That way, you _could_ have left and gone somewhere to rest because you're ill." He sighed. "I'd just like that to not happen to you again."

"Are you running a fever? Because you're being very thoughtful and sensible." He scowled and I laughed. "Sorry, I had to tease." I grinned at him. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

"All right." He pointed to a cloud. "That looks like that Fae kid."

"Oh, you're right." I laughed and pointed to another one. "Think that one looks like Uther?"

"Yeah, right as he's about to deliver a lecture from hell!" And we both fell into laughter, and simply picked out shapes in the clouds, content in the moment.

* * *

It was after first watch by the time Florina, Fiora, Matthew, and Legault returned. The former two went for food and bed, letting Farina and Lyn take care of their pegasi. Matthew and Legault snagged some food, but came straight to me to report. And I wasn't entirely surprised by it.

"So, yeah, Linus is dead," Matthew confirmed. He was sitting on the floor, while Legault had stolen a perch on my bed. He glanced back at Rath, who was making me tea in the corner, and gave me a teasing look before turning serious again. "We found him buried not far from the town, in a shallow grave. Best as we can tell, it happened shortly after he left us." And we hadn't noticed a thing.

"I see…" I murmured. I sighed and set my pen to the side. I _had_ been working on rations, to take into account Louise's new diet, but this took so much more priority. "Any ideas on who? Did one of ours…?"

"Not from what I can tell," Legault reassured. His face was carefully blank, and I was all too aware of how much this had to hurt him. "Seems to have been a magic strike, one straight through the heart." Damn… but it was nice to know it wasn't one of ours. "Hit from behind, he probably had just enough time to register what happened."

"There's no signs of _who_ did it, though," Matthew replied. "Legault says the only magic user in the Fang that could sneak up on Linus is Ursula, the Blue Crow." Based on her behavior, I doubted it was her. "But there was no signs of hoof-prints there for her horse. In fact, near as we could tell, there were three people."

"One of them was likely Lloyd, coming back to help Linus." Legault sighed, and I saw him drooping. This had to be a _very_ bad experience. "The other must be the killer, who framed our group nicely."

"Didn't even have to work hard to do it." Not at all. "The wound was odd, though. Looked like the wounds Lord Elbert had." …That meant… "Yeah, we think Nergal sent someone to kill Linus in order to steal his quintessence." Meaning Nergal wasn't just manipulating the Fang, he was also using them to gain the quintessence he needed for a second attempt. "But that's the report."

"I see…" I murmured. I made sure to smile at them. "Good job, you two. I appreciate you doing this."

"It wasn't like we weren't confused about it too," Legault pointed out. He popped to his feet and stretched. "I, however, am in need of a _lot_ of alcohol, so I think I'll crash in the village tonight. I'll be back by morning."

"Stay safe." I waved him goodbye, and noticed Matthew didn't move. "So, you have something else to add?"

"Yeah, but it's not related to before, and it's a bit more lighthearted," he replied. He even grinned a bit before putting on the most pleading look. "Can you _please_ stop making me guard Serra?" Huh? "She's driving me up the wall, and I can't be sneaky!"

"If you're guarding, you're not supposed to be sneaky." I laughed a little. "Also, driving you up the wall?"

"She started talking about vassals suddenly. _Vassals_." The hell? I thinks Serra was purposely being weird to distract him from Leila. "I appealed to the Young Master, but he said 'talk to Katri', so I'm talking."

"Are you thinking?"

"About how annoying and aggravating she is, and how cute she would be if she just _shut up_, why are you even…?" He trailed off, eyes wide as he figured it out. "…You're doing in on purpose. So that I don't think of Leila."

"Leila told me to protect you, last I saw her." He breathed in sharply, startled. "So, I am. I'm trying to give you a little time, a little distance, so you can think again. Not just react."

"…You really are a wolf, Lady Wolf." He smiled sadly. "All right, all right, I'll stop complaining. Mostly." Haha! "I think… I might join Legault for that drink, though."

"Just be back by morning, and try to reduce your hangover." He laughed a little and waved goodbye as he left. Laughing a little to myself, I picked up my pen and went back to work.

I shivered from the cold, but a blanket soon fell on my shoulders, one with a beautiful geometric pattern like what I saw among the Kutolah, and I turned to smile at Rath as he set some tea down next to me. He smiled back slightly and brushed my hair behind my ear as he checked on my fever. It must have been down from this morning, as his smile softened. He fixed the blanket to be more secure, and left, likely to make sure all the chores that needed to be done for the morning were completed. Because he was kind and dutiful. I loved that about him.

The thought made me pause in the middle of my tallying the food rations. I loved…? Ah, I was in love with Rath. The easy way it sat in my head made me think I had been in love with him for quite some time. When did that happen? It must have been a bit, considering all the teasing I got.

If I survived this campaign, then perhaps I would actually try to figure it out. For now, food rations. Knowing Rath, when he came back, he was going to make me rest, and I'd like to actually be at a good break point this time.

* * *

Author's notes: So, here, have a nice fluffy chapter, with some seriousness thrown in, as a treat/apology for how serious everything is going to get. Louise's pregnancy is revealed in her A support conversation with Pent (though, if you played FE6, you could figure it out that way, since I'm more or less certain Klein, their son, is specifically stated to be nineteen, and this game is _twenty_ years prior to FE6), and the mention of him leaving if Louise does is related to how if one falls in battle, both leave. Raven's mention of an argument is based on his and Lucius's B support. Priscilla asks Erk to drop the title from her name during their A support, and Eliwood and Ninian's confession is based on _their_ A support. Hector's conversation with Katri is based, in part, of what Hector says to Oswin in Chapter… 29, I think it is. Matthew's conversation with Katri is based, a bit, on his A support with Serra.

Next Chapter – Pale Flower of Darkness


	46. Chapter 27) Pale Flower of Darkness

Chapter 27) Pale Flower of Darkness

* * *

_After gaining proper survival supplies, we continue our pursuit. It takes us a bit over a day, heading due south, and I thought we were going to have to wander around when the trail vanished. But Lyn's tracking skills found a trail where I thought one died, and in the middle of the snow, an ancient castle appears._

_Well, the Black Fang certainly had a flair for drama._

* * *

"Ha! It was so worth the look on his face~" Lyn giggled. I could only smile. After we had arrived, we sent Matthew and Legault inside to make sure they had _stayed_ here, and hadn't just warped anywhere from here. "And his apology." Of course, Lyn was just pleased to prove Hector wrong.

"The way you keep talking, one would think you disliked him," I teased. I coughed a bit, and tugged my hood a little higher on my head. It was so cold, and I was in long sleeves, pants, a jacket, a cloak, and gloves. And my boots, but they were Illian. I think my legs were the only things not freezing. "But that's not the case at all, right?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" She laughed a bit and turned to face me. After talking with Eliwood and Hector, Lyn thought it would be good for my health to take a walk, so here we were, in the snowy woods, looking at an ancient castle. "He's fun. We're friends. We just like to tease and bicker."

"I noticed." I made my voice as dry as possible and it made her laugh again. "Though, is it 'just' friends?"

"Mmm…" She closed her eyes, humming thought. "Actually, I think I might be in love with him." I nodded. "I like how he walks his path, eyes always straight forward. I like how he only got involved because he wanted to help his friend. And other things too, but that's probably the only 'coherent' things I can verbalize. So, yeah, I think I might be in love. Though, I suppose that's not too much of a surprise. You and him are a lot alike, personality wise, and I fell for you before." She gave me a smile, so I made sure to smile back. If she wasn't awkward about that, then I wouldn't be either. "I'm still surprised you never noticed. Everyone else did."

"Yes, let's make fun of Katri's inability to recognize when people are trying to flirt with her or something." I sighed and she laughed again. "…I imagine that loving him will be difficult."

"Because he's reckless and puts so much of himself into others that he'll hide his own pains?" …You know, when she put it like that… "Yes, like I said, you two are really similar. I know he's hiding something about his brother." Right, didn't Hector dismiss Uther's illness as a 'cold' to Eliwood earlier? He knew what it really was, though. …I was surprised Hector bought _my_ cold lie. Or maybe he was choosing to buy into it. Unconsciously being oblivious. "Won't say a word, but you'll sometimes see him staring off into the distance." Her eyes softened. "I often reach for him then, but I always just… hold back. I'm not sure he'd welcome my support at those times." Yeah… "And I'm… not sure if I'm staying in Lycia."

"Because the plains are home."

"I miss the plains. I miss the winds and the skies I can see. Mother Earth and Father Sky are the same wherever you go, but I miss the view of them I have there." She stretched her hands up, catching some bits of falling snow. "I miss hunting. I miss making up my ger." She closed her eyes, letting her hands fall to her side as she tilted her head back. "But that doesn't mean I'm not coming to love Lycia. It's a beautiful country. Different, but beautiful nonetheless."

"And it's where your grandfather is."

"Yeah, but grandfather… won't be around forever." No, he wasn't. "And the Legion won't all be here either. When this campaign is over, everyone will scatter." That was true. Everyone would make their lives again. "And when its over, I will have to choose. Will I stay in Lycia? Will I return to Sacae? Grandfather made it clear that he'll support whatever choice I make, so I know I don't have to worry about disappointing him."

"But, basically, you'll have to choose between a few different, very strong, loves. Your growing love of Lycia, your blossoming feelings for Hector, and the deep love for the plains."

"Exactly. And it's hard to say which I would like." She opened her eyes, giving me a sly look. "I suppose you might have to make a decision like that too~" Hmm? Ah.

"I suppose." She gave me an incredulous look that confused me. "Of course, choosing my feelings for Rath carry the caveat of him feeling the same." Her jaw dropped. "Um… Lyn?"

"You… you just said…" Her eyes were wide. "When did you figure it out?!" Um…

"A few nights ago, when we stopped to get snow supplies." I was really confused. "Is something wrong?"

"You just…" She was flailing now. "You just 'poof!', accepted it? No drama, no freak out?" Uh… no…? "No talking it out with someone? No revelation from someone else?" No? "This is so anti-climatic!" Uh…

"I'm… sorry…?" I tilted my head. Wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. "You were expecting it to be dramatic?"

"Katri, I've suspected you've had feelings for Rath since last year!" Was it really so long? "But no matter what prods or teasings _any_ of us gave, it went right over your head!" Um… well… "And then you just figure it out all nice and quiet, without even a going to sit down and talk to someone to confirm what you're feeling!"

"I'm sorry I took it the same way I take most bits of information?"

"Katri, most of the time when you get information, it gets really dramatic!"

"Battles don't count."

"Pherae."

"That doesn't count either!" She scowled for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter, which I soon joined in. "Sorry, I just really didn't think it was that big of a deal, especially considering everything else going on."

"You still should have told me sooner. I've been plotting ways to lock you two in a closet." In the middle of snowy nowhere? "But, Katri?"

"Yes?" Her smile was warm and sweet. "What is it?"

"I don't think you have to worry about whether or not Rath returning your feelings." …I was blushing. I was blushing _so_ badly. "Just my observations, of course."

"Yes, yes." I brushed my hair back behind my ear. "Well, and this is just between us, but I don't think you have to worry about whether or not Hector returning your feelings either." She flushed. "So, just… think a bit. We'll both just try to pick the past with the least regrets, and go on faith."

"Yes." She laughed. "What a strange place we're in, though. Look how far we've come since we've met!" I'd say. "Oh, I just realized."

"Yes?"

"Your hair is back to the length it was when we met." I reached back automatically to check, and realizing she was right. "Hey, Katri, I've a feeling things are going to be really hectic today and tomorrow." Yeah… "But when we get a breather, let me tie back your hair?"

"I want to keep the headband."

"No problem." She grinned. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, it will." I grinned back. "But, for now, let's focus on the task at hand."

"Yep."

* * *

Lyn and I had chatted a little more, mostly just about the Legion and how everyone was getting stronger, before Matthew and Legault returned, confirming the presence of Black Fang. Of course, Lyn's immediate suggestion to that had been to sneak in, again, despite how… hectic the last bit of sneaking in turned out. And, true to form with the three lords, they chose and went for it. It would be admirable if it wasn't borderline stupid.

"I could seriously hurt you three," I muttered, following closely behind Eliwood. Lyn was leading and Hector took the rear. "I could _seriously_ hurt you three."

"No, you couldn't, because you love us," Hector pointed out. I scowled at how right he was. "Still, we're just going to a window this time." True. We weren't sneaking _into_ anything but the grounds this time.

"Quiet now," Lyn whispered back. She was smiling. "Got voices." She pointed to a window and the four of us crowded around. "Three people. That Sonia woman, that Jaffar guy, and a cute little girl with green hair."

"Her name is Nino," I whispered. I peeked through the glass to confirm and ducked back quickly when I saw Jaffar glance over towards it. "Focus on listening."

"Yes, I'd rather we weren't almost caught this time," Eliwood sighed. He gave me a look. "You're not allowed to put that on your tallies."

"My logbook, my rules."

"Banter later," Hector teased. He was grinning, but it faded quickly for a glare when he peered inside the building. "There's talking to eavesdrop on." True.

"You know the mission." Sonia's voice cracked through the air, haughty and regal. It reminded me a bit of how Ursula had spoke at the village and I wondered if she emulated Sonia while 'on the job'. "Jaffar, it is yours." Jaffar was going to assassinate Zephiel? Oh. Great. "And you're to take Nino." …What?!

"…You can't be serious." EVEN EMOTIONLESS DOLL JAFFAR WAS CALLING BULLSHIT. "Don't do this." …Actually, he sounded concerned. "It's too much for her." …Wait, hold on, he actually _looked_ concerned too when I risked a peek. That… was different.

"As long as you are with her, there should be no problem." Sonia's eyes narrowed. She'd noticed it too. "I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Etruria is proving too difficult." I stiffened at the thought of them trying to go after Mordred. "We'll have to do something with his son to get him to cooperate." …I WILL RIP YOU APART IF YOU TOUCH MILDAIN! "Nino, you understand the consequences if you fail, don't you?" Nino nodded, looking hesitant. "Good. Then we are going to the prince's manse." And we needed to get out of here. Now.

We all moved at the same time, heading back to the others. "We have to stop the assassination," Eliwood whispered, repeating the obvious. "The girl, Nino… she seemed kind." He glanced at me and I nodded. I didn't have the breath to talk. "If we speak to her, she might understand." Maybe…

"But what about Jaffar?" Lyn pointed out. All of us grimaced. "He's dangerous, and I don't think he'll… damn!" She slid to a stop and drew her blade as _someone_ appeared in front of us. I blinked slowly, not recognizing him. Well, that… was actually a bit of a relief.

"Oh, how delicious!" the unknown man cackled. I rubbed my temple, already exasperated. "My blade will feast well tonight!" Uh… ""Now which one first? Oh, but there are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them." I think… he was legitimately mad. "Might ruin my sword's appetite. You don't mind, do you? If I do it this way?" Can we just run him through and get this over with?

"This is ridiculous." Lyn, I adored you. "Eliwood, no trying to reason with this madman." Eliwood actually looked sheepish. One of these days, Eliwood… "We must find the exit."

"Oh! You! Woman!" Lyn bristed as the man leered at her. "Such beautiful skin…" Creepy. "If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk?" Uh…

"There you are!" Oh, Ninian and Nils were running up. I was glad they had Matthew and Legault with them. Legault looked just plain _startled_ when he saw the unknown guy. "There's something blocking us!" Nils yelled, darting behind Legault when he saw the unknown guy. "We can't get out!" Of course! Since when could we simply escape from anywhere?!

"Yes, I blocked you in." Another man walked up. Legault looked doubly shocked. Me? I was just exasperated at seeing a bishop here. "Imagine! A stronghold of assassins, infiltrated!" the bishop laughed. "Is it not so amusing?" Uh…

"You… you're a holy man!" Eliwood yelped. I was almost amused how shocked most people were. "What are you doing in this place?"

"Hate to break it to you, Eliwood, but there's a lot of corruption in the Church," I deadpanned. "It's an open secret in Etruria how many take bribes and the like." If anything, I was just startled we hadn't met one sooner.

"See? Your tactician understands!" the bishop laughed. I… think I understood nothing about him? I just understood that being a bishop didn't mean you were automatically a nice person. "Ah, such poor children, still in thrall of the lies. Gods are nothing more than myths, created by the weakness in all mankind." Yep, I definitely didn't understand him. "If a god exists, then it is my lord Nergal."

"I highly doubt a psychotic geriatric is anything divine."

"Look, we've got no time to spend on these madmen," Hector snapped. "Let's smash them and get the hell out of here." Perfect.

"Nothing is more beautiful than the suffering of men," the bishop sighed. He was smiling so serenely. "While I am watching, I am afloat in an ocean of pure bliss. Jerme, I will hold the barrier. Have fun."

The other guy, Jerme, cackled. "Kenneth, as always, you are the best," he managed through the laughter. "I cannot wait! My blade hungers!"

"Then I shall teleport us to a different location, so that you may savor the hunt." And the two disappeared. Um…

"What the hell happened to them?" Legault breathed. He was actually shaken. "What the _hell_ happened?" I glanced at him in curiosity. "Jerme was one of the Four Fangs before Jaffar joined up, and Kenneth was a bishop who was sympathetic to our motives, even if he didn't condone our methods. Stuck around to patch us up and pray for us. Jerme used to play pranks on everyone, and would always lose at poker, but insist on playing anyway." His voice shook. "I thought they were dead. I hadn't seen them in a while." He shook his head almost violently. "Matty and I have maps for you, Miss Wolf." …Matty?

"Don't call me that," Matthew growled. He sighed. "Whatever." Well, looked like they were actually forging a friendship. Wouldn't have expected that. "Yes, we have them. Not those two's locations yet, of course."

"Though I can take a guess based on layout. This fortress is a new headquarters, but the basics should still be around." Oh, good.

"There's going to be a lot of snowfall," Nils added. I saw Matthew dart over to Eliwood and whisper something in his ear. "And the temperature is going to drop soon." The pegasus knight sisters were going to be _thriving_. Ninian and Nils also looked completely at home. …Actually, now that I looked, neither had put on jackets! "Shouldn't be any blizzards, though, so while movement might be weird, visibility shouldn't be bad. Better than rain."

"That's good to know," I murmured. I ruffled his hair and smiled as he squeaked and laughed. "Let me know if it suddenly gets worse." And Eliwood was all but lunging for me. "Get the groups together for me, will you?" Nils nodded and ran off and I faced Eliwood. "Yes?"

"…Matthew caught sight of someone who might be Harken," he whispered. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please, can I go that way?"

"Harken is…" Ah, wait, I knew the name. "A Pheraean knight, yes?"

"Yes, I last saw him when he left with Father." One survived? Actually, now that I thought about it, Legault mentioned the body counts didn't match up… "Please?"

"Eliwood, there could be a very _bad_ reason why he's here."

"I… I know." But he still looked so earnest. "But, still, I…"

I sighed. This was so much like him that I couldn't even pretend to be mad. "Fine, but I swear Eliwood, if you go alone to get him, I will hit you." He smiled in relief. "If you succeed, bring him to me. If you don't, kill him." He nodded and ran off, following the others. Likely to get everyone into the groups so that the fighting could move relatively smoothly.

I mentally tried to figure out how to maneuver the groups with that in account, but had to pause when a coughing fit hit me. I sighed and almost went back to work, but then… then I thought I saw something on my hand.

Slowly, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, I knelt down and pushed my hand into the fresh snow. There was red in the resulting handprint. I… had just coughed up blood.

…I… I'm scared… but I had a job, so I had to… I had to…

I had to call Serra, and then get to work.

* * *

Serra nearly shrieked when I told her about the blood, but a quick check confirmed that, while I was significantly worse, I _was_ still within the window. I just… had less time than we originally thought. No big… okay, it was a really big deal, but the only way to go was forward, so!

"We're dealing with how many long-range tomes?" I grumbled, eyes narrowing. I swore there were at least ten. It probably _wasn't_ that much, but still. "Okay, that's it. Heath!" And Heath touched down near me. "Snag the Super-Spear from Merlinus and then go after any enemy mage, _especially_ those with long range tomes. I'm done with them." He laughed a little before nodding and launching into the air with a flurry of snow.

"Katri!" To my surprise, though, Lyn came running and sliding throught he snow. "Sorry, Florina was in the middle of baiting out some mages for Hector to kill, and this is important," she told me breathlessly. I nodded, accepting that. "Eliwood's almost made it to where this Harken person is. Hector's confirmed it's him." Oh, good. "But another person has appeared, killing Black Fang members." …Since when did we have random people… I mean, sure, there was Hawkeye, but Hawkeye had come at someone's request! "I'm worried about him tearing into our people." Ah. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm assuming you came to me because it's a potential ally?" I asked. She nodded. "Right…" I sighed. "If he's peaceful, bring him in. If he's not, put an arrow through his eye or a sword through his gut. We don't have the time."

"Got it." She smiled. "I'll be right back!" And she was off again. I glanced up to check that Florina was still flitting about, before returning my attention to the rest. While last time, I'd been with Group Alpha, this time I chose to stay in a single spot outside of the main bit of fighting so that I could be easily reached. The snow was making things… interesting.

I laughed a little when I saw Heath dive down, shrugging off magic attacks as he skewered some of the enemy. Less long-range magic meant less unexpected attacks, which was only good for us. Still, considering everything, we were doing rather well. Nothing too crazy had happened yet, at least.

"Katri!" I turned and smiled when I saw Eliwood. My eyes widened, though, when I saw the person following him. It was the same man who had helped me reach the others back in that village. "This is Harken," Eliwood introduced brightly. He looked so relieved, almost as if he was about to burst into tears. "He'll be helping.

"Well met, again," I replied, smiling slightly. "That silence staff is in the convoy right now." I thought Harken smiled a little in response, even as Eliwood looked confused. "When I escaped, Eliwood, a kind person disguised as a Black Fang helped me find you guys. Guess who."

"See, Harken? As always, you prove to be a splendid knight." Eliwood smiled at him, but Harken's returning smile was small. "Anyway, Katri…"

"Lord Eliwood has ordered me to follow your commands in combat," Harken murmured. Calm and stoic, but there was something… off. Yes, that was the word. "I care not where I meet death." Eliwood winced. "Just guide me wisely."

"Well, mister, _I_ care where you meet death, and it's not while you're in this army," I retorted bluntly. "I protect my own, and I will be vexed if you go get yourself killed and make me break my promise to Nils." Eliwood gave me a bright and relieved smile. "Plus, Eliwood would bawl, and I think we've all cried enough because of Nergal." I thought Harken smile slightly. "We can talk later, or I can direct you to others to talk, but for now, Harken, your job is to protect your lord and his future lady, okay?" Eliwood coughed violently, choking on a yelp as his face turned a shade of red startlingly similar to his hair. "Oh, whoops, was I supposed to pretend I hadn't noticed anything~?"

"Katri, you're mean," Eliwood grumbled. I simply laughed. "Harken, just… come with me. Now. Before Katri kills me from embarrassment."

"Of course, my lord," Harken replied. "But who is your future lady?"

"Harken!" I had to bit back a cackle, mostly because of how _earnest_ Harken actually seemed about it. Eliwood was so red…

The strain of holding back laughter triggered a coughing fit, though, reminding me of something else that was red. I was thankful my gloves were black, as were most of my clothes. Black hid blood a bit better.

"Katri!" Oh, there was Lyn again. This time, she brought a man with her, a Sacaean based on his garb, though he didn't have the typical green hair and… wow, his hair was long. "This is Karel," she introduced. "He's going to be joining us." There was something off about her smile. "I'm going back to the group now." And she was gone. Definitely off.

"So, you are the tactician," Karel murmured. His voice was quiet and even, but there was definitely something off about him too. A different 'off' than Harken. "You have the smell of blood on you." It was his eyes. There was a quiet… madness in them. "Not the scent of a fighter, though…" Soft-spoken madman. There we go. "You're dying." …It was so much worse to hear that sentence from someone else. "Yet you stay here despite it." He smiled slowly, a predator's smirk. "Interesting…" Creepy. "Using your wisdom and intelligence as your blade to create a death count in the thousands." That… was also very creepy. And not…exactly… something I liked thinking about. "Katri, Katarina… I will remember your name." I… uh…

"Stick with Lyn for now." He nodded and his smirk turned absolutely _savage_ as he tore into an enemy trying to sneak up on us. Ripped to pieces and everything. Was he a swordsman or a rabid animal?! Oh, who did I just let into my army?!

* * *

Strange… mentalities… aside, our newest recruits were doing a great job dealing with things. With them, it wasn't long before we had pushed into the main building, where we had to deal with two people primarily: Jerme and Kenneth. And it was also where I learned that for someone of the 'Four Fangs'… Jerme actually wasn't all that good? Apparently, his insanity robbed him of a good chunk of his skills or maybe he got off too much on hurting that he forgot _killing_ was his job. And hitting. Even Hector was dodging like a dancer. Hell, _even Merlinus in his huge wagon of a convoy was avoiding his attacks_.

Kenneth, on the other hand? Kenneth was a bit of a problem. Why? High magical power combined with a damn powerful tome: Aura. And the fact that only magic users really had any sort of resistance to magic.

"Geitz, Dart, you two put Jerme out of our misery, please?" I called. They were the two closest, and I noticed Geitz seemed to _really_ dislike the snow so it gave him a good excuse to stay indoors. "Lyn, Eliwood, Lucius, keep Kenneth busy! Everyone else, block the doorways and kill them as they come!" Honestly, this would be over the second Kenneth died, but since Kenneth was proving to be a danger… yeah, this was what this battle came to: me being far more cautious of a bishop than a trained assassin.

A gurgle caught my ear, and I spared a moment to just _stare_ as I realized… Geitz and Dart already killed Jerme. Wasn't expecting it to be _that_ fast, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. They both glanced at me in question, and I silently directed them to one of the doors. That would free up Sain to go partner up with Kent at another door.

A 'clang' caught my ear, and I turned my attention back to the fight I was actually worried about. And was a little startled when I realized the 'clang' had been Kenneth blocking one of Eliwood's strikes… with his staff. You could do that?

"They're on the durable side," Legault murmured. He glanced at Jerme's body, before shaking his head. "Kenneth used to hit Linus over the head with them when Linus was complaining too much about being healed." Ah… "And you know anything that could survive a hit to _Linus's_ thick skull had to be durable." I snickered, unable to help it. "Should I assist?"

"Please," I whispered. Still, that was a useful little skill and I was going to have all our staff users train up in doing that. It would buy them time to cast spells.

"On it." And Legault slipped into the fray, slicing Kenneth behind the knee to get him to stumble. While Kenneth still had the time to duck under Lyn's slash, it did unbalance him enough for Lyn to kick his arm, snapping it right at the elbow, and send Kenneth's tome flying, flattering and sliding on the floor.

Where it was promptly picked u by someone. Lucius, to be specific. One… angry as hell… Lucius. Who held the tome tightly to his chest, the power of it actually making the air around him glow, as he _freaking glared at Kenneth_. "Repent, sinner," he whispered. "And pray to whichever god you think will listen." Lucius gestured sharply, light spiraling around him and shooting up.

It crashed down on Kenneth, and when it cleared, all that was left… was a smoking corpse. Um… _um…_

"Note to self, beware the nice ones," Legault deadpanned. It sparked some laughter, and Lucius smiled sheepishly, actually ducking behind the tome in embarrassment. "No use playing shy now!"

"Still, the two of them were driven completely mad," Eliwood whispered. He looked sadly at the corpses. "This is an organization that protected the people, yet…"

"It must be absolutely terrifying to lose yourself entirely," Lyn added. She closed her eyes. I saw Legault roll his and start poking under the throne for some reason. I checked on the others, and saw them slowly relaxing. This battle was ours. "To fall completely under the sway of Nergal's power…"

"You lot are sweet, simple, innocent kids, and it warms my heart, but I think you need to worry less about your enemies and focus on your goals," Legault scolded. He popped to his feet, holding a beautiful necklace, that flickered with a gem that flickered with inner fire. "Here's your Fire Emblem." Seriously?! "Standard procedure to hide important stuff under the throne if there's one in whatever hideout we're using. No one thinks to look there." I was _so_ glad Legault was here! "So, Katri, need a plan. Nino might hesitate, but if Jaffar does, I'll eat my bandana."

"Yeah, that's not a bet I'm willing to take either," I murmured. Speed. We needed to move fast. So… "Okay, this isn't ideal, but nothing about this situation became ideal as soon as that barrier went up." I waited until everyone was paying attention before continuing. "We're going to split up. Cavalry and fliers will go ahead to the manse, each one carrying _a_ person, and as many weapons as can be safely carried. We're going _ahead_ of Merlinus this time, meaning he can't conveniently give us weapons if they break." Nods in the crowd. Good, no protests yet. "Since this is likely going to be our most dangerous battle to date, and we're coming off a damn hard battle, I'm not going to assign who is going and who isn't. Well, sort of. There's a few of you who will need to come and few who will need to stay back, but I think you all know who you are anyway. So, get moving."

Right now, I was actually rather glad we had so many mounted units. Unless I was horribly off, we had twelve in total, meaning I could get… well, twenty-three. I would have to take up one of the 'slots'. Wait, no, that would be less because some would just have to carry spare weapons and items… how many people did we have anyway?

As everyone worked out who would go, who would stay, and who would ride with whom, I did a quick little tally in my head. If I was correct, we had… thirty-five, not including myself and Merlinus. Considering the fight, and the need for speed, I would most likely have about _half_ of that, at most, for this coming battle.

Well, 'battle'. If we were lucky, we'd intercept Nino and Jaffar on the way. But I doubted we'd be lucky, and I doubted even more that it would be _just_ the two of them when we got there.

Noticing some order in the chaos, saw people mounting up and getting weapons and items from Merlinus, I headed straight for Rath. He helped me up into the saddle, and swung on behind me. A quick head count proved I had nineteen people coming with me. Okay, I could work with that easily. I'd triple-check who on the way. I just needed numbers for-

A coughing fit caught me off-guard, and I barely covered my mouth in time. This… would be the absolute worst time for anyone to figure out what was going on.

Something in my demeanor must have tipped Rath off, though. Before I could try to hide my hand, he gently took and turned it, so that he could see the blood, while it was still hidden to everyone else scrambling to get ready. I felt him stiffen, heard him breath in sharply. When I glanced up, I saw his eyes had widened slightly.

"…I'm scared…" I whispered. Coughing up blood… that meant I was getting worse. And it was just going to keep getting worse and worse until… "I'm…" I didn't want to give up. If I could make it to Ostia, I would be fine. I wasn't going to just roll over and die. But I was scared. Because, sometimes, all the willpower in the world didn't stop things.

"You will be okay." Rath's words were quiet and firm as he wrapped an arm around me, and tugged me into a hug. I shifted to rest against his shoulder, and closed my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat. It was a soothing, comforting sound. "You will be okay, Katri," he repeated. When he said it, it was easier to believe. "When you can, get checked by Serra."

"I did."

"Again."

"Okay." But right now… "We have to save Zephiel."

"Rest on the way. I promise; you will not fall."

"Okay." It was a much easier said than done, but I trusted Rath. I'd always trust him. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and waved to catch everyone's attention. "Ready?" I called, making my voice as clear and sure. Nods all around. Nineteen people versus who knew what. But everyone was determined. Ha, this was a group that didn't know how to give up, myself including. "Then, together, we ride!"

* * *

_Notes on Harken_

· _Seems nice and calm, but he also was apparently sneaking into the Black Fang to kill Sonia. Alone. And clearly considers his death as a matter of 'when', not 'if'. Basically, nice and calm and suicidally insane. _

· _Listening to Lowen gush, and Marcus's praise, I gather he's actually a very skilled knight when he's not a mental wreck. So, he's probably not at his best right now._

· _But even if that's not the case, I'm not complaining! Skilled not only in swords, but also axes, and honestly, he's just good. I can see how he managed to survive what killed the rest of Elbert's knights. Now let's just hope he doesn't suicide._

_Notes on Karel_

· _I am more than a little convinced he's absolutely psycho, no matter how calmly he talks. But I can't deny how skilled he is. I think he might actually be the 'Sword Demon' I've heard rumors about._

· _He clearly, however, doesn't care about being defensive. He actually laughed when getting hit._

· _His sword is rather unique. I'd never seen it before. I should ask him about it, when I get a chance._

_So the basic summary of both of them? They're both insane, in different ways, and if there's going to be stability in the army, I need to find a way to calm both to relatively healthy levels. Ugh. _

* * *

Author's Note: So, the layout, and boss, of this chapter changes based on levels just like Four Fanged Offense. If the collective level of your Guiding Ring recipients is higher than the collective level of your Hero Crest recipients, then you get Kenneth. If it's the other way, you get Jerme. Since the layout isn't so _radically_ different, though, I had both. In this case, I also chose to bring in both potential units that can be recruited in this map (which one you get depends on certain things that actually _differ_ between the two maps). Harken can be recruited by any Pheraean or Ostian knight/lord, while Karel can only be recruited by your main lord and Lyn (at the least, I've only tried these two). Their talks with Katri are based on their special tactician-conversations in the _next_ chapter. Lucius uses one of Libra's 'crit lines'.

(You have fourteen deployment slots in the next chapter, 10 on Hector Hard, but since when do I pay attention to deployment slots?)

Next Chapter – Battle before Dawn


	47. Chapter 28) Battle before Dawn

Chapter 28) Battle before Dawn

* * *

_Two assassins in the employ of the Black Fang move in. Jaffar and Nino, a man everyone in this army hates, and a dear sweetling who has no idea what's really going on. They've been set loose in the palace, the manse, to murder the crown prince, Zephiel. _

_We hurry to prevent them from fulfilling the contract, but the more we ride, the closer we get, the more aware I am that we might not make it._

* * *

So, it turned out I counted wrong. Either that or Legault and Matthew had hopped on right before we took out. The point was, though, is that I had twenty-one people with me: Matthew, Legault, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Florina, Kent, Sain, Fiora, Farina, Isadora, Harken, Marcus, Lowen, Priscilla, Pent, Serra, Lucius, Raven, Canas, and Rath. If I remembered the layout of the manse, I'd have to split… but maybe I wasn't remembering correctly…? Ugh, we needed to get there! We already had to stop for one night, and while I knew we were moving at a faster pace, in theory, they had a lot of time on us thanks to the battle…

"Rath?" I whispered. I immediately started coughing as I inhaled some dust, and Rath silently shifted to make sure I didn't knock myself out of the saddle by accident. If I fell here… "Rath, you can go faster." His grip tightened on me. "I'll be fine. Keep holding me, and I'll be fine."

"…You certain?" I nodded. "All right." My breath caught and my heart hammered in my ears as we suddenly started going a _lot_ faster, easily outpacing everyone. I could barely hear him whisper, "still fine?"

"Just keep holding me." And I'd hold onto him to reassure myself that I had something steady to keep me safe. We were going even faster than that stallion when I was seven, the one that…

His silent hug did everything and more to reassure me as we pulled away from the others. Though everything was blurred by how fast we were moving, I started recognize places, and knew we were coming close. And soon, the manse appeared on the horizon, standing proudly amidst the forest and mountains.

Rath reined his horse to an easy stop as we arrived, and helped me down as soon as we stopped. I immediately noted that there were two paths to take. One was locked, but hey, that's what thieves were for.

"All the lights are out…" I murmured, coughing a little as I tried to steady myself. Off the horse now, so it was time to work, not time to be shaky. "They must have snuffed them." They got here before us. Damn…

"There's sounds of fighting," Rath whispered reassuringly. Fighting meant that there was still a chance we weren't too late. "Here are the others."

I turned as the others did arrive, crowding the little courtyard. Pent and Priscilla gave me the most incredulous looks, and I knew why. They knew of my fear, and had never seen me gallop. Ever. But I mimed for them to be quiet, because this wasn't the time to get into any sort of explanations.

"Mounts are staying out here," I ordered. No protests, and I was glad for it. All of the mounts were exhausted, to the point that I was half-worried they were going to drop dead on us. "Get what equipment you need. It's risky, but none of us are going to be staying here to guard them. I need everyone inside."

Everyone silently, and quickly, raced about, and I tried to figure out groupings. One thief for each side. One healer for each side. One group of eleven, one with ten, and I would be going with the one of ten.

"Katri." I made sure to smile at Eliwood as he came to me. "I know that I shouldn't be making requests," he whispered, looking conflicted. "But…"

"Eliwood, just tell me, and I'll tell you 'yes' or 'no'," I chided. He smiled wryly. "So?"

"Harken and Isadora. Keep them with me." I glanced at the two in question, and frowned when I noticed how awkward they were around each other. "They… they were lovers, Katri." …Ah. "Fiancés, even, but I think he proposed shortly before he left with Father." Well, damn. "I'm worried about it coming out in the battle, but if they're focused on me…"

"It'll be less detrimental because they're both knights, and will have something else to focus on." Eliwood nodded and I smiled slightly. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"I've learned bad habits from you it seems." Ha! "But…"

"Yeah, we'll do that, but if it's not working…" I sighed. "Well, tell Marcus. I think I'm not going to be in that group." Harken, Isadora, Eliwood, Marcus… keep Lowen with them, give them Legault and Priscilla… Sain, Kent, Farina, and Fiora. That made eleven. Yes? "Yeah, I'm not. I'll be with the other group. So, tell Marcus. Or deal with it yourself, but I'm not sure you can yell at them."

"No, probably not, but perhaps I can guilt them." I burst into laughter and he smiled. "I've picked up bad habits from you. But, maybe some good ones too." Hmm? "Ah, later. Now is not the time for a heart to heart talk."

"No, it's not." Slowly, I calmed down and sighed. "I've a feeling that there will be some later."

"Oh? Hiding things again?"

"It's half of the job." He laughed softly and I smiled wryly. "And, no." He gave me the most skeptical look. I had to sigh. "Okay, yes, I am. I'm hiding things of a personal nature, but that's because I don't know how to talk about it." Or, in the case of my consumption, I didn't want to force them into a difficult choice. "But what I was referring to was more... well..." I shook my head. "Ah, I can't think of the words. I'm too busy with strategies."

"I'm sure it'll come up later, then." Eliwood smiled. "Luck be with you, Katri."

"And you, Eliwood."

* * *

My group was Matthew, Lyn, Hector, Pent, Florina, Serra, Lucius, Canas, Raven, and Rath. It was a… rather fun group tactically speaking. Hector and Raven to guard, Pent, Lucius, Canas to cover magically, Rath and Lyn to cover with arrows, Florina and Matthew to slip in between, Serra to keep everyone from dying. We were making good distance, and if I remembered the layout, we actually weren't far from Zephiel's room. Just a bit more…

But one thing really confused me. I hadn't seen one Bern soldier, and just a bunch of Black Fang standing in our way. Why were there so many? Weren't Jaffar and Nino the only ones sent? And if there were no Bern soldiers, then who was fighting? It couldn't be _just_ Zephiel. Zephiel might be good at a blade, but he'd never been in a fight-fight before…

"Katri." And there was Matthew, bloody and grim-faced. "Scouted ahead," he informed me. I sighed, already able to tell how little I was going to like this. "The Blue Crow is here, making hell with a bolting tome." Ursula… well, that explained, to a degree, why there were so many Black Fang. Or, rather, the 'how' part of it. "Orders?"

I sighed, closing my eyes to think. I hesitated before thinking of how she fought when we fought the Taliver. It still hurt. It felt like a betrayal. But if I didn't… "She'll likely keep that bolting until forced, and it's so strong that the strain will slow her down," I murmured. That was why I had to have a guard on her. But I doubted she had one here. "Lucius, Raven, and Canas. Lucius to ward off her magic, Raven to take advantage of a lack of armor, and I want Canas to use his Luna tome." A mage's ability to resist magic was nothing in the face of Luna, and more importantly, anima magic faired poorly against dark magic. "The rest of us will continue on."

"Got it." And he was off, and I sighed a third time. Focus, focus, and… and not die to coughing, ugh… Not to mention just how damn… scary it was, for my hand to come away with blood. More now than before. Yep, I was slowly deteriorating.

I clenched my fist, hearing the blood squish between my fingers, and moved ahead to catch up to the others. The sounds of fighting were much louder now. We must be close to the others.

I walked up some stairs, glancing around to check on everyone, and saw Hector talking to someone in the corner. I frowned as I took note of everyone. Pent was handling the magic now that Lucius and Canas went off with Raven to kill Ursula, Serra was healing up a slash on Florina's arm, Rath and Lyn were sniping anyone who came close, Matthew taking care of the fallen… so, who the hell was he talking to? It couldn't have been the other group, yet. They had to still be ahead.

"You… have to be lying…" I froze when I heard the voice. Nino? "The Black Fang… they can't…"

"Don't hide yourself from reality." I facepalmed when I figured it out. Hector found Nino, and told her what was going on. "The Black Fang's responsible for the deaths of countless of innocents," he muttered. I was tempted to bop him on the head. "They're dancing on strings for Nergal." At least he was taking the time to tell her they were being manipulated?

"Hector, where in your limited knowledge of tact did you come up with the good idea of piling this all on her now?" I demanded. Hector whirled, startled, and I saw I'd been correct. Nino was there, staring with wide-wide eyes. "Freaking hell, Hector, you could have waited a little-" Nino tackled me with a hug, shaking. "Oh, sweetling, easy…" I cooed wordlessly as I hugged her back, stroking her hair. "Easy, easy…"

"Is it true?" she mumbled. I hesitated in answering. "Please, tell me…"

"…I'm afraid it is true, sweetling." I heard her breath catch, and I knew she was fighting back tears. "Nergal is manipulating and using the Black Fang for his own purpose." I glanced around, noticing the fighting dying out here. Lyn came over, wordlessly asking about Nino. I smiled wryly, and she immediately snagged Hector by the arm and dragged him down so she could hiss something in his ear. Someone wasn't happy. "I'm sorry, Nino."

"It's… it's fine…" No, it wasn't. But she was trying to keep the smile as she pulled away. "S-so, is what I heard wrong? I heard this bad noble named Eliwood killed Linus."

"You have my word that we did not."

"Okay!" She clapped her hands and laughed. It sounded hurt and maybe a little broken. "Th-then we just have to tell Lloyd and Father! They'll understand!" If Lloyd could be _found_. I remembered how Ursula said he'd disappeared. "The prince is still alive. Jaffar and I didn't kill him." …Wait, what. _Jaffar_ didn't kill someone? "He should still be in his room, but Jaffar went that way to fight off everyone!" _That_ was the original source of fighting?! "Katri, please we have to help him! Jaffar's going to die!"

Everything froze a bit as I tried to think. I could see Hector snarling, Lyn holding him back. And, personally, I didn't give a damn if Jaffar died. But… but Nino did, and… well, we owed her. A lot. A lot, a lot. We were destroying her family because they had been tricked. So… "Then let's go, Nino." I offered her my hand and she took it tightly. "Guys, I'll be going ahead." Hector gave me an incredulous look. "Find and guard Zephiel. I'll be right back. I promise." Lyn nodded, and tugged Hector's arm to get him to follow her. "Secure the area, and let none come through."

I let Nino tug me to where she had last seen Jaffar, an area on the other side of Zephiel's rooms. He wasn't there, but our group was, and they glanced at me weirdly when they saw me with a little girl, wandering about the battlefield without giving a single order. But I simply gave them a small, wry smile and kept going. I had to find Jaffar, for Nino's sake.

Finally, though, we found him, the body of some pink-armored paladin at his feet. He was practically dripping with blood. But Nino smiled wide when she saw him. "Jaffar!" she called, racing to his side, completely unafraid as she clung to his arm. "Oh, thank goodness, you're still okay…"

"Nino?" Jaffar, for his part, looked _damned_ confused. Especially for him. "I told you to flee," he growled. It should've been effective, considering he was splattered with blood and had corpses at his feet, but it wasn't. Not really. Because I could hear a bit of desperation in his voice, see the confusion in his face. Mere flickers, but they were _there_. "What are you doing here?"

"Katri came with her people and helped me." Jaffar's eyes flicked over to me before returning to Nino. "Hurry, come with me!" Uh…

"…Go." Jaffar tried to step away, but Nino clung all the tighter. And he would not break free. "There's no need to save a life without worth." …That… "I am a tool, a corpse. Dead since the day I was born. Leave m-"

"No!" Nino actually hugged him. I saw him stiffen, eyes actually wide with shock. "If you're not leaving, then I'm staying!" Nino… "I don't want you do die!"

"…" Jaffar glanced up at me. His stoic face… didn't hide emotions as it had before. He was confused, and he looked a little lost.

"Jaffar, guard her," I ordered. He nodded with only a moment's hesitation. I was a little surprised by how easily he listened. "We'll talk later, when the battle is over. For now, get her to a safe place." If I recalled correctly… "There's an alcove not far away. Easy to guard." He nodded again, and the two ducked down the hall. I quick glance back proved that the way out was still blocked, but by Marcus and Lowen. Meaning Jaffar and Nino weren't going to slip away easily. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

It was a thing, and I had a promise to keep, so I turned away, focusing on the battle. It was dying down here too, so I just smiled and grinned at everyone before heading to Zephiel's rooms.

Unlike before, Zephiel's door was open. I glanced inside, worried, but could only smile. I wasn't sure how it happened, but Lyn and Hector were giving Zephiel an impromptu sword lesson.

"See, you need to take advantage of your speed to go underneath," Lyn instructed, nudging Zephiel to move in the correct spot. Hector helpfully shifted as if he was about to attack, so that Zephiel could see how that got him under the guard. "Just like that!"

"Oh, I see," Zephiel murmured. He was smiling gently. "And it works with those of heavy armor as well?"

"Mostly, but you have to pick a joint to get damage in." She laughed a bit as Hector gave her a dirty look. "It's true."

"Yeah, it is, but it sounds like you're teaching him how to beat _me_," Hector groused. Zephiel looked suitably startled. "Oh, relax. I know she's not. This is how we talk."

"It's fun," Lyn agreed. She smiled gently. "See why your grip was bad for that fighter now?"

"Yes, and thank you for taking the time to show me," Zephiel murmured. He sighed a bit. "Lady Katarina told me about how pillars were good to help avoid, but I foolishly thought that would be enough." I glanced over him and frowned when I saw his injuries. They were bandaged now, though, so I wondered if Lyn and Hector had tended to him. Maybe we should get Serra or Priscilla over here? Not Pent. He'd recognize Pent. And it was best for everyone if Desmond didn't learn who stopped the Fang here. …I was worried about Zephiel recognizing Hector in hindsight, but I couldn't stop _that_ now…

"Lady Katarina?"

"Of Hanover. She stayed her for a night and taught me some tactics and history." Zephiel's smile was wide and bright. "We played chess too! She beat me, but I'll get her next time!" Haha!

"Yeah, she's pretty great, huh?" …I was blushing now. "Curious, though." Hmm? "Your pendant…"

"Oh, that was a gift from Lady Katarina." Zephiel tugged it from his collar and showed it to Hector and Lyn. "It's a protection charm. I… thought that part nonsense, but I appreciated the gift. It was nice to have something to hold onto, and a reminder that someone was cheering me on." He laughed sheepishly. "But maybe there's something to it. You all appeared to save me from the assassins, after all."

"Katri." I turned at the whisper and saw it was Legault. "Canas struck true," he informed me. I nodded, feeling myself droop. That meant… "I said my goodbyes." Oh… "If you want to do the same, now's the time."

"…Get me if something changes?" I whispered. He nodded. "And if those two complain about me not returning promptly, tell them I did, but they were busy." He nodded again. "Jaffar and Nino are in an alcove on the side you all came in." _Now_ he looked startled. "I don't get everything that's going on, but both are alive, and neither killed the prince."

"…Weird." Yeah, seriously. "I'll go to them. Nino might be glad to see a familiar face." Especially right now. "…Thanks."

"Not a problem." He bolted off, and I made my way down the stairs, glancing around. I saw Canas, Lucius, and Raven resting in some corner near some stairs, so I walked down them, noticing the location was just down the hall from where we found Nino. And there, lying in a pool of her own blood, was Ursula.

"Ugh… Legault if you're bothering me again…" she groaned, opening her eyes to glare. They widened when they saw me. "Katri…"

"Hey," I murmured. I crouched down beside her, not really sure what to do. Say. But I had wanted… "The hell happened?"

"Lady Sonia… thought Jaffar was acting strange… so…" Ah, sent Ursula to make sure. "Didn't think much of it… I'm sworn to her." Oh? "Brendan asked. Linus and Lloyd were so cold, so he asked if I'd serve her. I didn't mind… she was amazing…" She laughed a little. "But, here I am." Here we were. "Bleeding and dying. I've dealt this to others for failing, so it only makes sense…" Ursula… "…Tell Nino… I'm sorry. She'll know…" I nodded. "And my tomes… give them to her. She's Lady Sonia's… daughter… I know she can learn them… easily." I nodded again. "When you see Lloyd…" She smiled, blood dripping from her mouth and staining her teeth. "He's a stubborn wolf… won't listen…"

"I'll make sure it's quick."

"Good." Ursula sighed and closed her eyes. "If he asks… tell him I'm waiting…"

"Okay."

"Thank you…" She laughed a little. "Ah, I'm sorry… Lady Sonia… everyone…" She was still smiling as she breathed her last.

I waited for a moment, as if by some miracle she'd suddenly come back to life. But of course, that didn't happen. It couldn't happen. So, I picked up her tomes, Elfire and Bolting, and did my best to wipe off the blood.

And then I ran, giving orders for my group to evacuate. Zephiel was safe, so now we had to get out of here before the guards came and thought _us_ the assassins.

* * *

Everyone made it out before the guards all arrived in mass as reinforcements. Barely. But, well… we did have an interesting problem on our hands. Namely, we had Nino and Jaffar in our group. In the middle of… a weird triangle formation, with the three lords grouped at one point, me at another, and everyone else clustered at the last. And it was obvious to anyone that this was a very, _very_ awkward situation. With potentially explosive results.

"Why do you not kill me?" Jaffar asked bluntly after a long, long moment of silence. It was the same question he'd ask me last time I'd seen him. Nino fidgeted next to him, clinging to his arm as she glanced at me worriedly. I was more focused on making sure everyone else behaved. "No one would think twice."

"Damn straight," Hector growled. He was shaking in fury, but I could tell he was _trying_ to keep his temper. "I'd love to tear you limb by limb." Nino whimpered. "But this kid Nino is here and all…"

"And considering how close she is to you, any attempts to attack would likely result in her death," Eliwood added. It was… a strange sentence from him. Mercy was normal with him, but the way it was… I think Eliwood didn't really forgive Jaffar for his role in Elbert's death, no matter how calm he appeared. But he had just enough calm in the situation to make sure he didn't involve innocents. Made me wonder what he would've done if Nino wasn't here. "Besides…"

"You didn't kill the prince," Lyn added. The words sounded sour, but I thought she was actually the calmest of the three lords. She wasn't overly tense, for one, and didn't have a hand near her weapon. "So, we won't kill you. It's that simple."

"…So naïve," Jaffar scoffed. His eyes were narrowed. "Do you know how many of your friends I've killed?" Not the thing to say. "I kept you from getting your father to safety." Eliwood flinched, and I saw him clench his jaw. Yeah, he hadn't forgiven him. "And that spy girl, Leila. I killed her." Oh, freaking hell, Jaffar! Seek death elsewhere!

"You…!" Hector lunged, but Eliwood slid in the way just in time. "Move, Eliwood!" Hector snarled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hector!" Eliwood snapped. "Calm your-"

"Like hell! Not for what he did to Leila, or Matthew, or you!" And Hector made it past Eliwood, heading straight for Jaffar. And, honestly, I might not have cared either. Except Nino was _right there_ and more importantly, she had moved in front of Jaffar in a vain attempt to protect him. Jaffar, I wasn't sure I cared about. Nino? Nino, I adored, and I knew if Hector hit her, he'd kill her. He was aiming for Jaffar's chest, and that was about where her _head_ was, and she was so frail. He'd snap her neck. And I knew he'd regret it forever.

So, instead, I lunged and slipped between them right as Hector's punch connected with my chest. I swore I heard something _crack_, and all my breath left me in a gasp as pain just _ripped_ through me. I had just enough time to register Hector's horror filled face before I crashed down on my knees, coughing violently. I desperately tried to keep them from seeing the blood that bubbled up with each hack. I didn't want Hector to think _he_ had caused it! This was going to be bad enough for him!

Yelps and screams, and I couldn't make sense of them. Someone gentle and strong supported my back as someone else passed me a cloth, a nice dark one to hide the blood, and healing magic washes over me. As the pain ebbed, I realized the two people with Rath and Serra. Of course.

"Oh, freaking hell, I feel so bad for our enemies," I rasped as soon as the pain went down to a… more manageable level. It still throbbed. "What's the damage?"

"Snapped bones," Serra replied. She gave me a sour look. "Can you _please_ stop throwing yourself in front of people to protect them?" Ahaha… ha… "You're a tactician! Think of a better way!" Yeah, that was kind of the problem. I _didn't_ think in those situations? …Maybe that was a sign of how much I hated myself. Huh. I never thought about that. "I can't heal the bruise until I'm certain everything else is fixed, so…"

"I'll bear with it." Carefully, I tried to stand. Rath helped me keep steady. "Right then…" I took a slow breath, grimacing as I coughed some more. Ugh… "I think that hurt more than the arrow in the back." I glanced around, checking on everyone, and saw Nino looked relieved, Hector still looked horrified, and Jaffar… was as stoic as always. He didn't even have a weapon out. "Anyway, though, can we all at least attempt to think? We're still within sight of the manse guards." I was actually surprised we weren't caught yet. The lights were coming on one by one… "So…"

"Katri, I've a question," Eliwood murmured. He looked right at me, eyes kind and trusting. But I saw his hands shaking. "You mentioned to me earlier about information." Ah, yes. "You knew Jaffar killed Leila, didn't you?" wasn't He wasn't letting me get away with keeping that quiet, it seemed. Well, that's fine. I actually had a non-selfish reply for this one. And it would let me easily share what I considered a key piece of information.

"I strongly suspected it, since he returned Leila's bracelet to me." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Matthew start. I also saw Sain keep Matthew firmly at his side. "I also decided it didn't matter. We all were already out for blood because of Elbert." I sighed, and flinched when my chest protested. Ugh, I had trouble breathing already, and now this? I really needed to _think_ in those situations. "I kind of assumed we'd get into a kill him situation, and didn't share my suspicions because… well, we just _saw_ why." Hector flinched, but Eliwood nodded. His small smile told me _he_ suspected, as soon as he figured out what the information had been, but he had wanted to confirm. "I pride myself in keeping everyone as safe as I can. I deemed the knowledge 'unsafe' because the people involved were attempting to mourn in a stressful situation, and that rarely ends well. But it seems life decided to be _really_ funny, and so here we are."

"Here we are." Eliwood focused his attention on Jaffar. I glanced at Lyn, worried by her silence, and smiled when she looked at me worriedly. She smiled back, and mouthed 'I think you did the right thing'. That did wonders for soothing me, _especially_ considering her and the Taliver. "Jaffar, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't draw your blade." Back to the problem then. "Why?"

"…I wasn't ordered to," Jaffar answered. He glanced at me, and I saw confusion finally flit over his face. "So, I did not." Oh, yeah, and it had nothing to do with you purposely antagonizing us in an attempt to see if someone would kill you. That was _two_ death seekers in the army now, damn it. Two!

"…Bah…" Hector's horror faded for anger. But he kept his fists at his side. "You're a tool," he spat. Nino flinched, but Jaffar didn't even twitch. "It serves no one to break tools. Just gets good people hurt." Sorry, Hector… "You live, for now. Go back to the Fang, stay with the girl, I don't give a damn."

"Though, if you've come to regret so many of your past actions, then please, fight with us," Eliwood added. A calm counterpoint to Hector's anger. He kept his cool even as Jaffar opened his mouth to retort. "It's your choice, of course. We won't force you."

"But, I think Nino will be safest with us," Lyn murmured. She made sure to smile. I would forever be amused at how Lyn was willing to show mercy to assassins. "And I think she'd prefer staying with you, so…" Jaffar almost seemed exasperated before nodding. "There! That's good, yes, Nino?"

"Ah, yes!" Nino chirped. She gave everyone a smile as bright as the sun. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"In any case, we need to move out to see where the others of our group made camp. It's a large group, Nino, Jaffar." Lyn moved next to them and held out her hand. "Stay close to me so you don't get lost."

"Okay!"

Using Lyn's words as an excuse, the group got moving. I saw many of the group stick close to Matthew, and I didn't blame them one bit. I'd need a watch on him. If there was going to be a time Matthew reacted instead of thought, now would be it. And I'd need to prepare for the very justified angry words he'd throw at me.

"Katri." I turned when Hector called my name, and almost yelped at just how… despondent he looked. Oh, hell, that hit him harder than I thought it would. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He kept his head down, refusing to look at me. "I…"

"I got in the way of you attempting revenge," I murmured. He flinched. Okay, not the right words. Well, probably, but I shouldn't have _started_ with them. "And I will fully admit that if Nino hadn't moved _in_ the way, I might not have moved at all." He glanced up at me then, and I shrugged. "Look, I don't know what to feel about Jaffar. Honestly, when I had the chance, I almost killed him myself."

"But you didn't."

"No. Because it wouldn't erase anything that happened." I looked him right in the eye. "And it would've made Nino cry. We owe her. Either directly or indirectly, we are destroying her family in the name of saving the world." He grimaced. Yeah, sorry, but even though the goal was just, good people were getting killed, and _not_ just on our side. "And I got in the way because you would have killed her. I figured it then, and I _know_ it now." The bruise throbbed, almost as if to emphasize my words. "That's all that happened. You reacted because you couldn't stand the idea of someone harming your loved ones and getting away with it, and I reacted because I wanted to make sure you didn't kill an innocent little girl because you hyper-focused on revenge."

"…It's the same reason you killed the Taliver with Wallace." I nodded and he sighed. "I don't like it. I think I understand, maybe, eventually, but I don't like it. Probably never will."

"Don't care. I warned you anyway that I'd keep everyone safe, whether you agreed with how or not."

"Bah." Still he smiled slightly. I was just glad his mood picked up. "I picked up a troublesome older sister." …Did he just say…? "And if you use yourself as a human shield one more time, I swear we're all just going to lock you up for your safety." Hey! "A-anyway, we're being left behind." He bolted, and I stared for a bit before laughing lightly and following.

Older sister, huh? Well, I picked up an awkwardly kind little brother in this campaign too. And, you know what? I was pretty happy with that.

* * *

_Notes on the Manse_

· _I did a bit of research on the manse when I was here last time. Apparently, it is actually older than the Scouring, built in secret by the last king of… whatever country was in the area before Bern. There's no name of it anymore. As can be expected of a building so old, though, it's well built, and pretty defensible._

· _There are a lot of rumors about why the place was built in the first place, especially since it had been so secretive, but there's a theory that it housed the 'bastard prince' of the last king, with the intent of keeping him locked away forever. Subtle, Desmond. Real subtle. _

· _Regardless, despite the name, no priest or bishop has actually ever lived here on a permanent basis since the Scouring. It was just a building the royal family used, until Desmond forced Hellene and Zephiel to live her instead of the palace. _

* * *

Author's note: Technically, there's another scene after this, but for flow between this chapter and the resulting sidequest, I'm separating it out. If you've been wondering why I have Rath's horse being so much faster, it's because the speed cap for male Paladins (and Eliwood's Knight Lord class) is 24, for female Paladins is 25, and for Nomad Troopers is 30. Ursula's position on the map changes between modes. I think in Hector Mode, she is in the southeast, in the same area with Nino.

And if you've been wondering about Katri's tendency to be a human shield? It was to set up for the final scene here. And this is the _other_ reason I had her meet the Fang in Bern prior to everything: to make sure she didn't give the order to have Jaffar die.

Next Chapter – Interlude, After the Dawn


	48. Interlude - After the Dawn

Interlude – After the Dawn

* * *

_Zephiel is saved, barely, and we have two new traveling companions. Nino and Jaffar. As you can guess, things are a little awkward in the group at the moment. But I suppose that doesn't matter. We have the Fire Emblem, and soon, the location of the shrine we need to go to._

_I can only hope that things won't go horribly wrong._

* * *

I grit my teeth as pain spiked through me. While most of the injuries had been fixed, Serra didn't have time to do the last bit prior to our audience to Hellene, so I still had bruises. Bruises that hurt every time I breathed too deeply or coughed. Which I seemed to be doing often. I just felt bad now.

"Katri, maybe you should head back," Pent suggested, glancing at me worriedly. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it. You'd fret to the point that it would be counterproductive." He sighed again as we walked down the halls. "Who is speaking?"

"Eliwood is," I replied. Pent and Louise would wait outside, with Lyn, Hector, and me as Eliwood's 'most visible' back-up. "I figured it needed to be one of the Lycians, since they are the leaders, and he's the most tactful of the three. Normally."

"Of course." He still glanced to Louise worriedly, and I knew why. None of us had a chance to sleep, and we were rather… well… no one was exactly in a good mood anyway. "Well, Louise, we'll just have to prepare multiple escape routes."

"Of course, Lord Pent," Louise laughed gently. She took this with her same easy humor and grace. I was so envious. "I have three planned already."

"Another reason why I love you so." I was going to choke on how sweet the two were. "Here we are." The door to the parlor. "Good luck, everyone." Pent knocked on the door for us and, at Hellene's voice, opened the door and let us walk inside.

I set up so that I was in the door, Hector on one side and Lyn on the other. Eliwood immediately stepped up, to make it obvious that he was the spokesperson, and bowed formally towards her.

"Welcome, welcome," Hellene greeted, clearly pleased. "So, you were successful?" She smiled warmly, but her eyes were greedy and calculating. "You have the Fire Emblem?" She already had her hand out to receive it.

I saw Eliwood stiffen and frown, even as he passed it over. "Queen, Hellene," he murmured slowly. I could see the wheels turn in his head and wondered what he was thinking. "Has no one told you? Last night in the manse…"

"Oh, something about assassins sneaking in?" She scoffed. "I've no time for such trifles." She laughed as she held the gem in the air. "Yes, this is the Fire Emblem. Perfect~" She laughed again, and it sounded almost like a cackle. "With this, my Zephiel holds rightful claim to the succession!" I grit my teeth, and shot my hand out to snag Hector's sleeve when I saw him move. Not now… "It'll never pass to that annoying Guinevere!" Though, I was finding it hard to keep my temper. I focused on checking on Lyn, making sure she was staying back, and peeking out into the hallway where Pent and Louise were waiting. "Ah, yes, your promised reward. The road to the Shrine, yes?"

"…I have a very pressing question for you first, your majesty." There was something… off about Eliwood's tone. I shifted to try and get a look at his face, but saw nothing but calm. "What is His Royal Highness, Prince Zephiel, to you?" …Maybe I should have taken over these negotiations.

"I… beg your pardon?" Hellene looked startled. "What do you…?"

"He is your son, yes? Someone you love? Or is he, like the Fire Emblem, nothing more than a tool for securing the throne and validating your childish insistence that you hold no wrong?" I definitely should've. But, I had to say, I couldn't disagree with him.

"How dare you!" Of course, we now had an angry queen. An angry queen of a nation that would want us dead or captured, and all it would take is a single word from her. "To whom do you think you are-?"

"This has nothing to do with titles!" Eliwood's words were biting, burning. And under the calm, I saw the fury sparking. "You are free to have your goals and aspirations, but your own innocent son… you're his mother! How dare you put his life at risk because of your own pride?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hellene just looked angry and confused. "What do you-?"

"Ugh, are you deaf?" Lyn snapped. I reached over to snag her, but she darted out of reach. "Assassins nearly killed-" I caught her arm and nudged her out the door. "Hey, let me yell. This is disgusting."

"Nope, everyone out," Pent murmured, catching her by the arm and helping me nudge them out of the room. "Well, this is fun." I gave him a look as I passed, already hearing Hellene squawk behind us in protest. "I didn't think he'd lose his temper." He silently gestured to the group. "Louise, my dear, if you can execute one of those escape plans?" Louise laughed quietly, and joined the three lords, making sure they kept moving, while reassuring an already slumping Eliwood.

"I probably should've taken over," I sighed, shaking my head. I could've kept mine until we got the map. "Oh, whatever. It's not like the trip was a waste or anything." If we hadn't gone, Zephiel would be dead, and who knows what chaos would be unleashed.

"No, I suppose not." Still, when he went to follow, I lingered back. "Katri?" I glanced back at the door. Hellene was still in the room, yelling for a servant. "You're not going back, are you?"

"…She likes me." And perhaps… "I'm going to build on what Eliwood started."

"Katri, you cannot linger."

"Go on." Pent sighed. "I'll be fine."

"If you're not back within an hour, I'm storming the place." Haha! "I mean it." That was why I laughed. I kenw he did. "I'll let them know." And he went off, trusting me.

When he was out of sight, I turned back and returned to the room. "Queen Hellene?" I called. She calmed slightly, but her eyes were blazing. "It's me." I shifted my hood back so she could see who I was. Though her eyes widened, I saw her relax. Good sign. "Do you know about the assassins?"

"I just said so, but it couldn't have been bad," she scoffed. "I slept right through it." …That didn't seem right. She had to have been the heaviest sleeper or… "Katri, tell me what's going on! Who was that insolent child who-?!"

"Well, the thing is… the attack _was_ that bad." I saw her freeze. "Honestly, if any other assassin had been sent, the only ceremony you'd be preparing for is a funeral."

"…Wha…?" She looked like she'd been sucker-punched. The Fire Emblem slipped from her hands and hit the ground with a dull 'ping'. It rolled until it hit my foot. It really was a beautiful gem, like there was a fire burning within. "That's not… you can't be…" Pounding footsteps came from the hallway, and I tugged my hood up just as Murdock swung into the room. Wide-eyed and frantic, the sweat dripping down his face and how ragged his breathing was showed just how fast he'd run. "Murdock!" I ducked away and fetched some water for him. "What is going on?"

"Oh, good, you're all right, my lady," Murdock breathed. He actually smiled. "My apologies… oh, thank you." I passed him the water and he downed it in a single gulp. "Your food, my lady… it had been spiked with a powerful sleeping potion, enough to kill three men." …So, that's how Desmond had plotted to deal with Hellene. "I was worried…"

"I thought it tasted off, so I ate only a small bit…" Hellene murmured. But her eyes were wide. "Zephiel. Murdock, where is my son?"

"In the infirmary. His injuries were tended to, and I am grateful to the strange group who assisted, because if not for them, he-" And Hellene was off, bolting down the hall, completely uncaring of the servants yelping as she passed. "Ah…"

"Do I need to bring in a healer?" I asked. Murdock glanced at me, eyes narrowed, but I lifted my hood so he could see my face and he relaxed. "I know two of mine bandaged him, but…"

"So, it was your group," he murmured. He shook his head. "No, they were not so deep. It is just obvious that if no help had come…" Yeah… "What brings you here, Lady Katarina? You have to know the danger."

"I was doing Hellene a favor, and then I remained behind when my group walked off because I wanted to believe she cared as much for Zephiel as she does for the throne."

"I see." He smiled softly. "What will you do?"

"Check on Zephiel, if that's all right."

"Follow me." He moved without another word, and I had to really work to keep him in sight. Thankfully, though, the infirmary wasn't far away.

And when I poked my head in, I couldn't help but smile. There was Zephiel, bandaged and alive. And confused and frantic, because Hellene was hugging him tightly, sobbing.

"My baby boy…" I heard through the tears. "You could've died, and here I am…" Her voice cracked. "My baby boy, my precious son… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Um… it's okay?" Zephiel sounded so confused, and he looked everywhere for an answer. "Mother, why are you apologizing? I'm okay?" Finally, Zephiel just hugged her. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you more, Zephiel." And Zephiel smiled at the gentle, reassuring words. I wondered how long it had been since he heard them. "I love you more."

* * *

It took a bit, but Hellene finally calmed down enough to let Zephiel finish getting his bandages changed. And she fussed the whole time. Murdock took the opportunity to leave and strengthen the guard on the manse, and to send a messenger to my group to inform them where I was since this was _way_ longer than I had originally expected. Especially since, well, I made tea for Hellene to help her calm down. Which meant I was obligated to stay for at least a short while, longer than the hour Pent had given.

"Katri, you make very good tea," Hellene complimented as she sipped. Zephiel was sitting beside her, digging into the cookies Hellene gave him. "Did Cristina teach you?" Hmm? "She always had this trick that gave a different flavor to the tea. I've never been able to replicate it."

"…Yeah, she did teach me," I murmured, sipping my own drink. I had… forgotten about that. It had been a long time ago, when I was little, before my relationship with her deteriorated. It had… been fun. "It was one of the few lessons that stuck, probably because I drink it so much." Though, right now, I would kill for one of Rath's teas. They tasted better. Warmer. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am feeling _calmer_." Well, in my opinion, that was better. "Ah, but…" She paused a bit before turning to Zephiel. "Dear?" He glanced up at her, cheeks stuffed with cookies. He had a sweet tooth too, just like his mother. "How would you like to invite Guinevere here?" …Wha…?

"Really?!" Zephiel yelped. It sounded muffled due to the food in his mouth, so he quickly swallowed before continuing, "Really, Mother?"

"Yes, bring her here to play." She passed him a napkin, and he sheepishly wiped the crumbs off his face. "I'm sure they've heard about the attack by now at the castle and she must be so worried. So, bring her here to reassure her."

"…Thank you!" He hugged his mother quickly before bounding out of the room.

I watched him leave and gave her a curious look. "So, what's that about?" I asked. Hellene didn't answer. "Should I not be nosy?"

"No, it is…" she began. She then shook her head and sighed. "I was thinking of what that red-haired boy said." Eliwood… "I have been a horrible mother to Zephiel. That is why he yelled." She sighed again. "My petty jealousy has caused Zephiel so much heartache. But he never complains, always smiles. I scream and scream about how Desmond is a child, an idiot, but my actions are little better." Hellene… "They might be sparked by Desmond, but it was my own actions that perpetuated the situation. So, I want to change. If nothing else, I want to make sure Zephiel is happy, and… I would like to make sure Guinevere is happy too. After all, Zephiel loves her." She smiled slightly. "Perhaps one day, I can even be friends with her mother. Or, at least acquaintances that can talk as the two play."

"That sounds nice."

"And it may take forever, but someday, I would like to think all of us, all five of us, can sit in the gardens and watch them laugh." I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure if that would happen, mostly because of Desmond. If he was willing to call _assassins_ on Zephiel, I wasn't sure if he would ever… but, still, it was a nice mental image. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot." She set her cup down and went to the bookshelf, tugging a book from it easily. "In here is a map to the Shrine." Ah! "I should have given it to you sooner, but I became defensive and dismissive." She handed the book to me. "And if you can tell that red-haired boy, 'thank you' for me?"

"He'll have the most amusing reaction, so yeah, I will." I laughed, tucking the book close. Good job, Eliwood. "I will have to be going soon."

"Of course." Footsteps made us both turn, and Hellene smiled when Murdock poked his head in. "How are things, Murdock?"

"I have the guard set up," he answered calmly, bowing in respect to her. He hesitated before continuing, "Prince Zephiel said you were inviting Princess Guinevere here?"

"Yes, make sure he has a guard," Hellen replied. Murdock smiled slowly. "And would you please escort Katri to her group? I fear what will happen if Desmond learns…"

"One of her number returned with the messenger to pick her up." Oh? "I'll take her to him now."

"Thank you, Murdock." Hellene smiled to me. "Safe travels, Katri."

"Thank you, Queen Hellene," I murmured. I finished my tea, stood up, and bowed. "I wish you luck."

"Haha, I need it, so thank you." She returned to her tea, and I left the room, following Murdock. We were both silent as we walked, but he seemed to be in a bit of a good mood. Then again, he had been upset by how Zephiel and Guinevere were separated so much.

When we reached outside, though, he froze. Curious, I glanced around, and noticed… the most beautiful woman ever standing just outside the manse.

"Lady Morgana?" Murdock called. The woman smiled, gentle and kind. I noticed she was dressed very finely, almost as much as Hellene herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit of a surprise," the woman murmured. Even her voice was pretty! Not fair! "I don't believe I know your guest, though?" The woman turned her smile my way. "I am Morgana, miss. I am Guinevere's mother." Oh. Oh, wow, okay, wow. …Guinevere was going to be absolutely gorgeous when she grew up.

"It's very nice to meet you," I replied automatically. "I'm…" Uh… wait, shoot, I couldn't… uh… "Forgive me for being rude, but I'm not actually suppose to be here?"

"But you are a welcomed guest, so my guess is that you are someone Desmond is looking for. Perhaps one of the ones who prevent Zephiel's assassination?" …Morgana was a sharp lady. "Regardless, I'm sure the coincidence is… odd, but we heard in the castle that Zephiel had been attacked, and Guinevere was so frantic, that I brought her here." She smiled softly. "I was prepared to beg, so imagine my surprise to see Zephiel running up and telling me Queen Hellene had actually _invited_ Guinevere to come."

"Yeah, Zephiel was really excited."

"I had never seen him smile so widely, or Guinevere laugh so much." Morgana's smile turned sad. "How… petty I've been." Huh? "I could have snuck Guinevere out here myself, or to other places where she and Zephiel could meet. I could have convinced Desmond to let him come to the castle. But I was jealous. I cannot marry Desmond, but Hellene did. I am spoken down upon for being a 'mere mistress', and in that jealousy, I did not stop Desmond." She sighed. "My poor Guinevere… I need to change things. I need to try and change things. She loves Zephiel so…" Huh. Wasn't expecting that one.

"Lady Morgana!" Speaking of Zephiel, there he was, beaming brightly. "I told Mother you brought Guinevere here, and she wondered if you wanted to come in for tea and pastries," he told her. I had no idea who in the group was more surprised by the words, but it was hard not to smile at how happy he was. "She makes the best ones, I promise."

"W-well…" Morgana murmured. I saw her hands shake before she nodded, eyes resolving. "I would be honored and delighted."

"Wonderful! I'll show you in!" Zephiel turned to me, though, and pulled two gems from his pocket. "Um… if you can give these to the kind people who bandaged and taught me?" I recognized the gems. They were used in Bernese medals of honor. These were not so formal, but fitted with straps to be used as a bracelet. "I didn't really get to thank them."

"I'll let them know." Pendants, book… I should have brought my pack with me. "Until we meet again, Zephiel."

"Stay safe until then!" Zephiel offered his arm to Morgana. "If I may…?" Morgana laughed, and took his arm easily.

Smiling at them, I followed Murdock away from the manse, towards the forest. And my smile widened when I saw the person waiting for me was Rath. "This is as far as I take you," Murdock murmured. "Safe travels to you." Murdock hesitated before handing me a staff I hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying. I recognized it instantly as a warp staff. "Take this. As my thanks."

"I'll put it to good use," I reassured and grinned. "Until we meet again, Murdock."

"Until we meet again, Lady Katarina." And then I turned and ran towards Rath with a smile. It was time to return to the others.

* * *

The look on Eliwood's face when I told him Hellene had thanked him for the lecture was as amusing as I hoped, but his bright grin when I showed the book was even better to see. Lyn and Hector had been delighted to hear about Zephiel's thanks, and both promptly, and proudly, wore the gems I passed them.

Now, of course, we were waiting for the rest of the group to find us in our little camp safely away from the manse and palace. I had sent Florina and Heath out to find and lead them here, so now it was just doing inventory in my tent. After all, we had obtained quite a few items from the previous battle, some of which I think Matthew and Legault flat out stole from the treasury, though I doubted I'd ever get a straight answer on the subject.

That all said, Kent and Sain decided that I spent too much time working, and came in to chat. Or, rather, Sain did, and dragged Kent along.

"And here are some flowers, Lady Moon, to brighten your tent!" Sain dramatically declared, handing me a bouquet with a little flourish. I laughed and accepted it with grace, finding a mug to stick them in. "I thought some color would do you some good. How do you feel?"

"Little better, little worse," I answered. I could see Kent facepalming at Sain's antics. "And how are you two? You both always seem so busy lately."

"Doing well. I've been having the most delightful conversations with Fiora." Oh?

"You mean she gave you the scolding of a lifetime because you went into that fortress fight ill," Kent deadpanned. I must have looked alarmed because he quickly reassured me. "A little bug, he was fine after rest, and we've had him checked multiple times over." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Fiora checks on him frequently, which he doesn't mind."

"Of course not," Sain laughed. "Her love brought me from the brink of death, as I have told her." I could easily imagine Fiora's reaction and snickered. "She's a lovely lady, though. Sad. I like making her smile." Oh~? "L-Lady Moon, do not read into it!"

"Well, now she's going to." Damn straight I was. Now that I remembered, Sain once mentioned he'd fallen for Kent, long ago. Fiora and Kent had pretty similar personalities, so maybe… "See? You can see the wheels turning already."

"W-well, what about you and Farina?" I wondered how Florina would react to them marrying her sisters? Probably delight. "You seem to bump into her a lot."

"Katri's orders have it so." That was true. "Besides, she is rather amusing to be around." Kent smiled, laughing softly. "Though, she under the impression that it is a conspiracy." Ahaha… ha… "She seems to be rather self-conscious sometimes, though." Hmm? "She was under the impression I disliked being around her. I apologized, of course, but-"

"This is why you must smile, my bosom companion!" Sain reached over and grabbed Kent by the face, stretching out his cheeks. "See!"

"Let go!" Kent sounded a bit muffled. I burst into giggles as he flailed, trying to escape Sain. "Act your age!"

"I will when you stop acting like an old man! I have to balance you!" Hahahahahaha! "Besides, is not Lady Moon's smile glorious?"

"Yes, and you succeeded in getting her to laugh, can you stop prodding my face?" Hmm? "You've seemed very sad lately, Katri. We've been worried." Oh… "But things have been so busy that it's hard to get a free moment to breath."

"…I am blessed with such good friends," I murmured, beaming at them both. I felt like crying, but it was a good cry. "Even when we all go our separate ways after this…"

"Letters galore!" Sain cheered. I laughed again, and nodded. "And visits." Yes, I had to live. Because I wanted to spend more time with everyone. Just a bit. "Oh, hello, Rath!" Sain beamed at Rath, who stood in the entrance, looking very confused. "We were just chatting with Lady Moon." He grinned at me. "But, I think that's our cue to leave, Lady Moon." …I could hate him right now. I really could. "Huh? No confusion this time? Oh, say it isn't so, Lady Moon!" Um…

"I'm dragging him away before you give him a well-deserved head injury," Kent sighed. He nodded to Rath with a small smile. "Apologies, but he's being him."

"I'm used to the insanity," Rath deadpanned. Sain comically gasped, while Kent burst into laughter. "…Sword lessons later?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I look forward to it." Kent snagged Sain by the collar. "Now, come on you. We can tease Katri another day." Hey! "Until later."

"Until later!" I called, waving them goodbye. Rath gave me a questioning look when I sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of it when Sain next gets a chance to tease me." He shook his head and reached over check my fever. "How is it?"

"Steady," he murmured. I nodded, just glad I wasn't afflicted with chills. "I'll make you some tea."

"Yay~" I giggled, and he smiled slightly before heading to the corner. He glanced at the entrance worriedly, though. "Am I about to get another-"

"Lady Wolf." Yep. I had another guest. A rightfully angry Matthew. His eyes were sparking, and he was tense enough to shake. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled, stomping in. "And now they're being guarded?" I was very glad I took up Marcus's offer to have the Pheran knights guard Nino and Jaffar as they rested. "You even took a bad hit for him!" There was the focus. "He killed Leila!" Yep. "And you knew!" Yep. "But you didn't tell me! I've been wondering who had done it, who had killed her! Was he already dead? Was he still alive, plotting to kill more?" I wondered if I should sit down. This could take a bit. "And you didn't tell me it was that bastard?!"

"Nope, I didn't." I took advantage of his pausing to breath to confirm it. I had known, and I did not tell him. "And he is why you have the bracelet," I added, wanting to push that little point. Not to make him forgive Jaffar. He didn't ever. But I wanted him to _think_. "He threw it to me at the Gate."

"That's how you 'found' it."

"Yes." Matthew growled under his breath. "What would you have done if I told you?"

"I would've-!"

"Left?" Matthew froze, tense enough to shake. "Stayed, festering in rage?" I looked right at him. "What would you have done?" There was no answer. "I'm sorry for not telling you. You're right. It's something you should have known."

"…Why is he here?"

"Because Nino wants him alive, and I like Nino." And I wanted that clear. Jaffar was ambiguous. I would not have stopped Hector from killing him, hitting him. But… "That's all. I'm not sure about the nobles. Well, I'm sure Hector is only going along because Lyn and Eliwood are. Why they are? Who can say. I haven't had a chance to ask them about it." Matthew slowly breathed out, an aggravated sigh. "I do wish you had heard it from me, not him. But, I didn't expect _anything_ that happened that day."

"…Yeah…" He sighed again. "I'm still mad." Of course. "But I get it. It wouldn't have helped, and you were trying to keep me from going off the deep end, like Leila asked you." I smiled. "I can accept it, in time. I'll never agree with it, though." I would've been surprised if he did. "And… and…" His eyes suddenly widened. "Um… how long has Rath been there?"

"The whole time."

"…THE HELL?!" I burst into laughter at his yelp. Rath, for his part, just continued making tea in the corner, completely ignoring him. "Make a sound or something, Rath! Damn it!"

"See?" I managed through the laughing. "This is exactly what I meant by it being detrimental and-" Unfortunately, because of the laugh, I started coughing. And then… I didn't _stop_ coughing. Coughing, coughing, coughing, blood ripping itself out each time. Until it seeped through my fingers, dribbled down my arm, and I collapsed to my knees because I _couldn't stop coughing up blood_!

"What the hell?!" I heard Matthew yelp. I wanted to reassure him, but… "Hold on a moment! Is her illness…!?"

"Get Serra." Rath's words were crisp and no-nonsense. "Quietly. Now." I heard Matthew take off and felt Rath wrap a reassuring arm around me. "Katri." I could only cough and hope it could stop soon. "Easy…" Rath whispered soothing words in my ear. I didn't really hear them, but the tone was enough to reassure me.

And, slowly, very slowly, the coughing subsided, but I could only stare at the… the mess. The blood splattering my hands, speckling my arms, dotting my shirt, spotting the ground. I had hacked that up. It was… it was…

Tears soon joined the blood because I couldn't help but sob. I was so scared. I was so, so scared, and just seeing the blood, a strangely bright crimson, made the point hit all the harder. I was dying. I was dying because I was a coward who wanted to run away from her mother's death to the point of selective obliviousness, and because I am an idiot who didn't pay attention to her health and, worse, didn't pay attention to the worries of people who _did_ care about my health.

Gentle hands brushed away my tears, and took my hand to wipe them clean with a damp washcloth. "Rath, why do you put up with me?" I rasped. My throat stung. I should stop crying. I always coughed when I cried, and I was so, so scared of coughing right now.

"…I admire your strength," he whispered. I froze, stunned he actually answered. He normally just smiled to reassure me. A-and, well, that was pretty similar to… b-but surely he hadn't meant it like Hector had to Lyn… r-right? "I like watching you work. You mutter and grumble, flail at the papers and numbers as if they are people, or particularly strong-willed horses." I felt a blush prick my face. Th-that… um… "I like how you had the option to leave, have the option, but choose to stay because you love this army, and want to make sure they all get home alive." He smiled slightly. "Even if… it frustrates me some, because of things like this."

"I'm sorry." I looked away, to the ground. To the blood in the mud. "I'm just causing you trouble."

"…" Rath cupped my cheek and turned my face towards him. "You listen." Huh? "You listen when I speak, do not try to hide or evade." That… "You pay attention, try to understand. That, Katri, is not something I am familiar with." Rath… "I was thrown away as a child, for a destiny I did not understand. You try to learn and accept what that has done to me." Well, of course, because… "That is worth any amount of trouble. You give more than you realize, and take less than you think."

"I'm sorry…" But I smiled. And, hesitantly, I reached up with my clean hand to clutch the one he had on my face. Holding it there. It was warm, and comforting. "But thank you. Truly, Rath, thank you." Absently, I realized he was close enough to kiss, and when he smiled, soft and gentle, I was sorely tempted. But there was a chance I could get him sick, and I didn't want that, so I held back. This was enough. His comforting touch, reassuring words… they were more than enough for me.

* * *

Serra's check up ended up being rather surprising. I wasn't as bad as I thought, still well within the window of time. Yes, I was farther along than expected, but it hadn't been nearly as bad as I feared. That… was a first.

"I'm guessing the punch you took just caused some extra damage," Serra sighed. "Or loosened some damage already there." She looked ready to cry from sheer relief. She definitely swayed in the chair. "So, you shouldn't have an episode like that again for a bit." The 'for a bit' rang loud in the tent, though. "Katri, I think you need to rest for the rest of the day. We can discuss you working again when evening and night falls, but…"

"All right," I murmured. I wasn't really _happy_ about not being able to work. But, well, none of the four people in the tent were happy about me being here while sick, so it was more than fair. Speaking of four… "Matthew? You recovered?" He'd been sitting on the ground with his head in his hands for a while now.

"You have no idea how much I want to shake you, Lady Wolf," he growled, glowering up at me. "I mean; most of the camp has figured that your 'cold' is something a little worse than a cold." Yes, well, that explanation had been mainly so that Rath didn't have to get creative to not lie about my being sick. "A _little_. Serious, but not _too_ serious." Ahahaha… haha… ha… "Ugh, why are you doing this?"

"Because I do not want to force a hard choice on them when this journey is tough enough."

"The choice between a friend and the army, love and duty." Matthew growled under his breath. "Young Master would fall apart at a choice. Not because of duty. Let the world burn, for all he cares, so long as those he cares about can rise from the ashes. But there are those in this army who are his friends, and the chances of them dying is high if you're not here, especially at this point." Yes, I knew that. "Lady Lyndis would pick you. Easily. You're her best friend, and she's lost everything before. But she'd see every death, and blame herself for them, blame her selfishness." Yes, I knew that too. "Lord Eliwood would pick the army after a long debate with himself. He was raised on duty more than anything, and he is using it now as a coping mechanism." I guessed that. "And as you deteriorated, he'd hate himself, blaming his selfishness." Yes… "And with such indecision in our leaders, uncertainty and insecurity would plague the army, causing chaos, and possibly leading to deaths via distraction." Yep. "…I hate how I can logic this."

"It's all right." I almost laughed. "That was my thought process."

"Damn it." Matthew groaned. "Young Master is going to _kill_ you."

"I am fully expecting many, many angry words." I shifted in my cot to sit a little easier, and smiled at Rath when he fixed the blanket on me and passed me some tea. Warm… "I stand by the choice, but I know many are going to be very mad at it." I nodded to Lucius, who was in the middle of a prayer it seemed. "Argued with him a lot over it."

"How'd he lose?"

"I lost because she is actually taking steps to maximize her chances, and I cannot deny how needed she is in the army," Lucius answered for himself. "As you proved earlier." He sighed and looked at me worriedly. "I think once we reach the Shrine, we should get the fliers to take you directly to Ostia. It will be a long march back." That was very true. And we'd have to either circle around through Bern again, or cross the plains with an army. Neither spoke well of the stress involved, even if we did manage to avoid critical fights.

"Why Ostia?" Matthew asked. His eyes were narrowed now. "We do have talented healers, but consumption's one of those weird illnesses." Yeah…

"A bishop from Etruria should, hopefully, be heading there." Matthew glanced at me, and I nodded. "One that Katri trusts highly at that."

"Name?"

"Yodel."

"I'll inquire the spies about it, to make sure everything on that end runs smoothly." Matthew groaned, rubbing at his temples. "So, is this secret known only to those in the tent?"

"Yes, and my daily health checks have been screening for it, just in case," Serra explained. She wobbled a bit when she stood up from her chair, and waved off my worried frown. "I'm fine. I have to go to sleep soon, but that's all it is, I promise. I had Priscilla check me, the dear." Oh, good.

"The lack of sleep our group faced likely hasn't helped your health today either, Katri," Lucius murmured, standing up from the ground. He held a hand to help Matthew up. "Please, try and get some rest. The rest of the camp is as well." Lucius paused. "Well, maybe not Lord Pent and Canas. They were discussing something-" I groaned, faceplaming. "Um, Katri, is something wrong?"

"Pent and Canas are really similar personality wise. Scholar happy researchers who ignore anything and everything when chasing a particularly interesting theory," I grumbled. I had been half-hoping they wouldn't meet? Somehow? This was a huge army! I was sure there were people who barely even heard of each other! "Meaning that both of them are going to babble, babble, babble and not eat and not sleep, and then one of them is going to pass out, probably Pent because it's happened before, and Louise is going to freak out and panic, and so is Erk, because Pent's his dad whether he admits it or not, which is going to make Priscilla fret over all of their health…" Laughter caught my ear and I glared up at the three. Four. Rath wasn't laughing, but I could tell he was amused. "Someone just remind them food exists. And knock them out with sleeping potions if you have to."

"Sleeping potions?"

"I've done it once. It's really effective on Pent, so use only a little bit."

"…You drugged him to sleep?!"

"I cannot emphasize enough how consumed Pent gets with his research. I really can't." I glanced away in embarrassment. "I was also thirteen when I did that. It's been an effective threat since, so I hadn't had to decide if I was going to do it again."

"You did that… when you were thirteen?" Lucius looked so confused and startled. "How did you know about it?"

"Oh, it's a lesson most Eturian noblewomen get once they hit puberty. Some noblemen will spike drinks for… well, I'm sure you can figure it out." Lucius grimaced, and the dark look on Matthew's face promised that if I ever gave names, I'd have dead bodies. Fast. "Anyway, I'm going to read."

"No studying."

"Reading. There's that book of Sacaean tales I got from the Priest of the Mani Katti's Shrine, way back when." I smiled slightly. "I'm just going to read it again. It's nice and relaxing, and should make it so I nod off easier."

Lucius was quiet before glancing at Rath. "Make sure she only reads that and not anything else?" Rath nodded and Lucius sighed. I… was just amused that it was taken as a given that Rath would be staying with me. "All right, then. Come on, Serra, I'll-"

"I'll help her to her tent," Matthew interrupted. Serra looked surprised, while Lucius simply smiled. "It's near mine, and I definitely need to sleep on all of this." No joke.

"That suits me, if Serra does not mind," Lucius murmured. He glanced knowingly and Serra, and she scowled, face turning pink. "Shall we depart then, everyone?"

They all left, glancing back with worried smiles before disappearing out the flap, and I turned to Rath. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" I asked worriedly. He had been up just as long as the rest of us. "There's only one bed here…"

"I'll nap at your desk, since it appears to be cozy enough for you to do so," he replied. I scowled at the barb. I didn't fall asleep there _all_ the time! "I can sleep most anywhere." He tugged a book from my pack and handed it to me. "You learn that skill as a mercenary."

"If you say so." I smiled when I saw he picked the exact book. "Did I read it so much a year ago that you can pick it out?"

"You smiled brightest when you read it." Oh? I hadn't known that at all. "Do you want more tea?"

"Always."

* * *

Author's note: So, the previous chapter is called 'Battle before Dawn', but the sidequest, 'Night of Farewells', takes place… well, that night. So, here's the 'day' sequence in between. Guinevere's mother is barely mentioned. No name, no appearance, but I wanted to reflect in how the situation surrounding Zephiel and Guienvere is… okay, mostly Desmond's fault (bastard), but there were other contributing factors. The main difference is that Desmond, as proven by FE6, never makes the effort to change, while Hellene and Morgana do.  
Kent and Sain's conversation with Katri make references to their B and A supports to Farina and Fiora respectively.

Next Chapter – Night of Farewells


	49. Chapter 28x) Night of Farewells

Chapter 28x) Night of Farewells

* * *

_Eventually, the rest of the group found us, and we settled in for the night, just trying to rest. But there is a lingering awkwardness to the air, and it's easy to know the cause. Jaffar and Nino, Black Fang assassins. Few can forget their hatred of Jaffar, even as Nino endears herself to the group._

_I've caught Nino glancing towards the horizon a couple of times. I worry she's going to do something stupid._

* * *

"If you can put those in the corner there?" I asked, directing Hector as I settled into the pillows and drank the tea Rath left for me. "Thanks. Now, the papers next to them need to be organized by name."

"I can't believe you have entire pages devoted to strengths and weaknesses of everyone," Hector groaned as he went to work. I didn't feel too bad. He was the one who had volunteered to help, after Rebecca came to give me my dinner. I was still stuck in bed, and Serra had been reluctant to let me work considering earlier. That's when Hector came in. "And to people we'd fight?" He held up a handful of pages, filled with tallies. "This is…"

"Eliwood's current sigh tally." Hector burst into laughter and set it into the 'Eliwood' pile. "What do you think? Should I hand him the pages when all of this is over?"

"Yes, and make sure I'm there to see it."

"Promise!" Promise, huh? Yes, promise. I would give that. Even if I was… no, I would not die. I just made a promise, and I take those seriously. "So, Hector, curious?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you hanging out with Lyn~?" Hey, if I was stuck in bed, the least I could do was tease the hell out of Hector, yeah?

"She _was_ training with Karel." I was still a bit uneasy about Karel being in the army, but Guy seemed to have really warmed up to him, and Lucius had taken to talking to him. "Now she's having lessons with Rath."

"You sound so sour." He scowled and I laughed. "What? Are you jealous?"

"What, and you're not?" …Did _everyone_ figure it out?! Oh, hell, had Rath? Ugh… embarrassing…

"No, of course not." He rolled his eyes and I grinned slyly. "I know _exactly_ who she likes, after all." He choked on a yelp and I laughed. "Is that so unusual? We're best friends. We gossip."

"Y-yeah, but…" Ah, his face was so red. "Eliwood, what are you doing here?" Oh, Eliwood was here. Darn, I was hoping to tease Hector a bit more on that.

"I was just checking in?" Eliwood replied. He looked, and sounded, so confused. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm teasing the little brother here," I replied, grinning as Hector scowled. "It's fun."

"Yes, Hector _is_ fun to tease." Eliwood smiled. "So, what's the topic?"

"Well, I _could_ tell…" I smirked. "Or I could switch to teasing the other little brother. That's you, by the way."

"The price of siblings!" Eliwood laughed, and soon, Hector and I joined in. "So, what's the teasing about this time? I'm prepared this time round!"

"Well, if you are, come and tell me how things are going with Ninian."

"It took a long time to get Harken to swear to silence over that, you know." Eliwood sighed. "I had to ask about Isadora to get him to cooperate…" Eliwood looked sad. "I wish I could help them."

"Well, tell me what's going on exactly?" Maybe it was a bit… overbearing… to talk about them like this, but I was worried about Harken's… nonchalantness in living. "Awkwardness?" I mean; I knew he was changing the subject, but this was probably more important at the moment.

"Awkwardness, Isadora being scared he'll disappear, Harken putting the blame solely on himself…" Eliwood groaned, and finally flopped down in the chair by my bed. "It's a mess."

"Well, of course it is. You have a woman who has her dead love suddenly returned, and a survivor with severe trauma." I made my words a little scolding, mostly to get it through his head. A lot had happened, and so they would have to work hard to get through it. "Should I move them apart or keep them close?"

"…I think…" Eliwood closed his eyes, and thought for a moment before nodding. "I think keep them close. I think, even if Isadora is scared, it reassures her to see him. I can't speak for Harken, but I think he does feel calmer near her. He has in the past. It was… one reason why he fell in love with her." Eliwood glanced back at Hector as I nodded. "…What are you doing?"

"Helping Katri," Hector answered. His tone implied it should be obvious. "Mostly by organizing her stuff."

"…Hector, need I remind you how much of a mess your room is?" I burst into giggles as Hector turned to scowl at Eliwood. "And how much I had to nag you during lessons to keep your homework-"

"That is boring, and this isn't." Eliwood gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, and I feel bad for punching Katri and the whole 'she is super ill and still helping us' thing! Happy?"

"Well, of a sorts." Eliwood sighed and focused on me. "You getting punched certainly gave us all a scare." I smiled, and didn't say a word. There wasn't really anything I _could_ say. "And Serra mentioned your illness was worse?"

"It is a bit worse, yes," I replied slowly. It was best to just go along with whatever story Serra gave. "I'm sorry to make you fret so."

"I'm sorry you're in a situation where you have to risk your health so," Eliwood sighed. Yep. Definitely not telling him about the consumption. And I was really glad Rath made me that herbal infusion for coughs before he left today. It would be _really bad_ if I coughed up blood right now. "Ah, but we had best not stay too long." Hmm? "After all, I'm sure Rath has finished with his lessons with Lyn and-"

"Freaking hell, does _everyone_ in the camp know I like Rath?" Eliwood and Hector exchanged a smiling look and I groaned, hiding my face in my pillow. "Kill me now."

"No, because if we did that, we couldn't get you back for all the teasing!" I glared at him over my pillow, and he snickered. "We love you, Katri~"

"Love you too, but be careful. I _grew up_ with siblings, which means I know all about the 'teasing wars' and how to win."

"Yeah, Eliwood, you'll lose in a hurry," Hector laughed. He glanced at me. "Me, though…"

"You think Oswin wouldn't be willing to tell me stories?" I deadpanned. He instantly shut up. "Or Matthew. Remember, Matthew likes me." And Oswin still owed me a talk. I was surprised he hadn't approached me, but maybe it was because of how much craziness was going on. Maybe after we reached the Shrine… "Oh, is someone approaching?" It sounded like footsteps, at least.

I tried to fight off disappointment when I saw the visitor wasn't Rath, mostly because it was Lyn, and I _was_ glad to see her. Except… she looked frantic, worried. "Sorry to burst in," she panted. She'd been running. "Nino went to find Sonia." I stilled at the sentence. "Jaffar tried to stop her, saying that Sonia wouldn't listen, but…"

"We must follow them," Eliwood replied instantly. He stood up and Lyn nodded. "Quickly, let's…" But one person didn't move. Hector stayed exactly where he was. "Hector?"

"Jaffar's a killer," Hector spat. His eyes were narrowed in a glare, and he was tense enough to shake. "He's slaughtered our friends, inflicted immeasurable pain on you and Matthew." Eliwood softened, even as Lyn just stared. "Is it really necessary? Do you two think we need his strength so much?"

"No, it's not that. I just want them to live." I couldn't help but sigh a little. Eliwood's kindness shone through once again. I swear; it was going to get him hurt one of these days. "Their lives have been so hard. Besides, some of the Fang must be fighting against their better judgment."

"And even if that's not the case with Jaffar, haven't you seen how he is around Nino?" Lyn added, voice a little pleading. Pleading for Hector to _listen_. "He seems like a completely different person than the man we fought at Dragon's Gate. Someone who actually has a life, a purpose now."

"And?" Hector's reply was cold. "He has a purpose now, great," Hector retorted dryly. I saw Lyn's jaw lock up and her eyes narrow in a glare. This could be explosive. "He's still my enemy. He killed and hurt my friends. I will never forgive him for that."

"So, you'll let them die?!"

"…No." Hector dropped his graze to the ground, shaking. "No, actually, I think I want him to live. Live so he can suffer with the guilt, live so that he's scared every moment that someone will take away what is precious to him. Just like he inflicted on us." Hector… "There. That's my piece. I'm done ranting." And, slowly, he relaxed. "Sorry, but those are my feelings. If you're willing to accept that, then let's go save an abused child and the strange murderer who likes her."

"Hector…" Lyn reached out and took his hands, squeezing reassuringly as she smiled. "Yes, that's fine. I mean; you and Eliwood let me get away with hating bandits."

"Everyone has things they cannot forgive," Eliwood added. He put his hands on their shoulders, smiling warmly. "But in this situation, we must look to the greater good. No matter what reasons it takes us to do so."

"Aw, I'm feeling left out," I teased. I laughed when all three of them yelped. "Sorry, but you three were getting too deep into heart to hearts, and we don't have time. Yes, we're going, but I'm expecting a fight." I got out of bed and stretched a little as my muscles protested. Serra surely wouldn't protest this, right? "That means bringing people with us, and it has to be a small group to have a chance of getting there in time. Especially with all the mounts still exhausted."

"Probably one good with water," Lyn murmured. "That's what they mentioned. A Water Temple." Okay, Dart and fliers for sure then. Maybe some mages for some thunder-magic electrocution. I was done being nice. Oh, and a staff user for warping purposes. We had a warp staff, and I was going to use it. "Shall I see who can come?"

"Yes, and get me Heath." I turned to them. "I'm going ahead with him. Maybe I can head them off."

"Wouldn't a pegasus be faster?"

"They're still tired, and we're going to be pushing them during the fight." Lyn nodded. "I'll make notes of who I'll likely need for the fight, and then head off. Move as quickly and safely as possible."

Hang on, you two. We're coming.

* * *

Heath and I took off as soon as possible, heading north, since that's the direction Lyn saw Nino and Jaffar leave. I worried about whether or not we'd catch up, but there were little signs before that showed someone had passed through, signs that even _I_ could see, and I knew nothing about tracking.

"Jaffar must be leaving the clues," Heath observed as we flew. "I can't think of how he'd _let_ Nino leave so many otherwise, assuming she didn't know how to hide."

"Well, that's good for us," I whispered. I coughed a bit, the wind bombarding me, but I hid the blood in a black handkerchief. I'd sip some of that infusion Rath gave me when we landed. "Is that a building ahead?"

"Yeah, a temple." Then was this it? "There." Heath swooped down and it took me a second to realize why. Nino and Jaffar. We caught up. "Hello."

"Um… hi?" Nino squeaked. Her eyes were wide as she peered out from behind Jaffar. Jaffar must have shielded her. "What are you…?"

"Chasing after you," I answered, dismounting. "I gather Jaffar left clues on the trail, just in case." Jaffar actually glanced away. "Thanks. That made it a lot easier."

"Um… b-but, I have to inside." Nino looked at me desperately. "She's my mother. I'm sure she'll listen!" That didn't mean anything… "A-and Father is here too, so…" I'd rather we just leave.

But, then again, a chance to talk to Brendan… "All right, we'll head in." Nino beamed, and I swore Jaffar gave me an exasperated look. "_With_ precautions. I've others on the way." I glanced at Heath. "Stay here to make sure they don't miss the place, and bring them inside as soon as possible." Heath nodded, eyeing the place warily. "I'm sure I can scream loud enough if something goes so horribly wrong that Jaffar can't kill them." A quiet snicker caught my attention, and I had to double-take as I realized the source. "Jaffar, did you just laugh at me?"

"…" Jaffar was as stoic as always. But I swore he had to have been the source. "Let's head in," he said instead. Nino and I exchanged an amused look, though, as we followed him inside. I made sure the door was left open.

It was a pretty temple, though I didn't get why everything had to be so purple? And it was _really_ purple in here. Louise and Pent would love it, and would probably try to create the effect in their castle.

Regardless, though, it was a short walk to an open room with purple-colored water and stone pathways. And, inside that room, two people were fighting. A female magic user, and a male axe user. And the magic user won when she blasted a hole into the man's abdomen, and made him collapse to the ground in a messy, bloody puddle.

Well, that's… a thing.

"What's this?" the woman purred. I realized after a moment it was Sonia, and took a guess as to who the man had been. Well, damn. "Ah, Nino…" She casually walked… no, limped. She was limping. I saw the gaping injury in her side, and smiled. Brendan got a _damn_ good hit on her. "You failed again, and tarnished my reputation." …Actually, with that injury, she _should_ be down. How as she moving? She really shouldn't.

"F-father…" Nino's voice was shaky as she collapsed by Brendan's body. To my surprise, he actually reached up, with a shaking hand, and ruffled her hair with a smile. "Father?!" But… that was it. That was what he did with his last breath. Smile, and give Nino affection. That… seemed pretty indicative of what sort of man he'd been. "Father…" Nino's voice cracked as she looked up at Sonia. "Mother, why…?"

"SHUT UP!" Lightning cracked, and it took me a second to realize what had happened. Sonia had loosed a thunder spell _right_ by Nino. The way Nino recoiled and whimpered hinted that this was normally the prelude… to something more. "Bah, a thoroughly useless little girl. Had I'd known, I would've sent you off to your parents." …Um…

"Oh, so you're not Nino's mother by blood," I murmured. That… would explain a lot. "You're just the monster who stole her away."

"Silence, whelp, I am a perfect being!" Sonia snapped. I rolled my eyes. She was perfectly _annoying_. "But what can the truth hurt now? Yes, I'm not that miserable refuse's mother. Her family was a famed house of magic wielders in Lycia." Famed house of magic users? I… knew nothing about it. But maybe Pent did. "They guarded the secret of the Dragons!" …Wha…? "And, thirteen years ago, Lord Nergal and I stole that secret! From her family!"

"You are quite the creepy megalomaniac who only succeeds in being a perfect demonstration of exactly how a mother shouldn't be." She snarled, and I shrugged. "There's no excuse for treating anyone as you have, much less someone you were raising as your daughter."

"Bah, I only raised her because Lord Nergal wished it!" She scoffed. "Lord Nergal thought the little mewling whelp would be useful, but we were so wrong!" Uh-huh. "Stupid, useless beyond all reason! A worthless piece of offal!" Now that… was a word I wasn't expecting to hear. "All you were was in the way!"

"So, if you were wrong, then you aren't very 'perfect' right?"

"She is perfectly inhuman," Jaffar murmured. He helped Nino up, and I darted over to tug her away from Brendan's corpse, and Sonia. She was shaking so badly that I had to help hold her up. Oh, Nino… "Her soul is black, devoid of warmth." …Of all the things I expected Jaffar to say, that was _not_ one of them. "For Nino's sake, she must die."

"Never thought you or I would agree at something." I almost thought he smiled. "Yeah, sure, let's kill her."

"This is too much!" Sonia laughed. Oh, she'd been fighting laughter or something? I hadn't even noticed. I was far more concerned about Nino. "I never expected… Jaffar, you once killed without hesitation at Lord Nergal's command! What happened to my Angel of Death?" Nino happened. Nino gave him kindness, and earned the eternal loyalty of the most feared man on the continent. "How rich! How noble! Shall I pass judgment on you, as the Black Fang must with traitors?" I heard footsteps and glanced back. And smiled when I saw who was approaching. "I sentence you to death!"

"I won't allow that!" And with that _perfect dramatic timing_, my group burst in, Eliwood actually sliding past to strike Sonia and make her jump away, gaping in shock. "Is everyone all right?" Eliwood asked. He glanced at the corpse. "I… uh… see we could have timed things better?"

"Nino! Jaffar!" And there was Lyn who actually ducked down to hug Nino. Nino froze, wide-eyed. "Oh, thank goodness…" She pulled back to look Nino in the eye. "We're your friends," she chided. "You didn't have to come here alone." Nino looked ready to cry. "There, there…"

"Bah, look at all the trouble you've caused," Hector groused, stepping up. But he made sure to ruffle Nino's hair, and actually stood next to Jaffar, axe ready. "That's Sonia, huh?" He glanced at Jaffar. "She dying?" Jaffar nodded. "Good."

"What is this?!" Sonia yelped. She looked a little frazzled. "And that's…" She focused on Eliwood. "How did you even know…?"

"We have a skilled tactician." Hector pointed to me, and I helpfully waved. "And, you know, good timing, and a bunch of loyal people." Hahaha!

"Y-yes, such sweet friends you have, Nino…" Sonia smirked. "I won't let you get away! You are the sinners who hurt my Lord Nergal." Creepy. "I will not let you die swiftly!" And the ground shook. Uh…

Yelps and shrieks as the water levels suddenly raised, covering some of the paths even, and stranding us from the exit. Seriously? _Seriously_? What BS was this?

"Everyone all right?" Lyn called. I noted with some amusement that Hector had an arm around her waist, and she was clinging to him. Now, I knew it was because the place where Lyn had been standing had been swallowed up by water. But still. I was amused.

"Y-yes, I think so," Nino whispered. I saw Jaffar had her tucked safely against him. "Um…" She turned to me. "I think she's going to be controlling the water levels." Nino's breath hitched and she looked ready to sob. "I'm sorry!" Oh, Nino. "This is all my fault!"

"Easy, Nino." Lyn extracted herself from Hector's hug to kneel in front of her, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "We came because we're friends, Nino," she reassured. Nino hiccupped, clearly trying to not cry. "There's no need to apologize."

"Still, making pathways and everything?" Hector murmured. He looked out over the water. "How gracious. What a lovely host."

"We need to defeat Sonia now, and sever the link between Nergal and the Black Fang," Eliwood whispered. He looked rather determined. So determined that I didn't have the heart to tell him that, with Brendan Reed dead, the Black Fang was basically gone. "For a better future." Yes, yes…

"Yeah, but ah… I don't know about you guys…" I began. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I took the opportunity to figure out who all was here. Matthew, Legault, Dart, Florina, Fiora, Farina, Heath, Erk, Priscilla, Pent, Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood. Not a bad group~ Especially when you added Jaffar and Nino to the mix. "But I don't feel like playing by her rules." I turned my attention to Priscilla. "You have the warp staff?" Priscilla nodded, holding it up for emphasis. "Up in the air with Heath, find Sonia, warp Jaffar over." Jaffar nodded. "And if you've a physic staff on hand…" Priscilla produced one from her horse's saddlebags. "Great, then that's what you're doing. Healing him. Heath, you make sure no one shoots you out of the sky." Heath nodded, smiling slightly. "Dart, you're going to swim. Be a pirate." Dart actually grinned. "Mages, use thunder magic if you think it won't hurt allies. Spark the enemy to death in large groups. Everyone else, shove them into the water. If you feel bad about them drowning, stab them first. They'll likely bleed out before drowning." Maybe.

"There's treasure here," Legault pointed out. He looked remarkably cheery, but I noticed he was doing his best to _not_ look at Brendan's corpse behind us. "Not sure how good or anything, but there's treasure."

"Then you and Matthew be thieves and steal it for us. Matthew, with Florina. Legault, with Farina." This… was actually a little fun. Maybe it was because, for the first time in what felt like forever, we really were fighting someone who _deserved_ death. Or worse. "Everyone cluster and move out. Nino, stick close to everyone."

As everyone moved forward, though, I heard something behind us. Frowning, I turned and froze. Behind me… was that person who could have been Ephidel's sibling. From Dragon's Gate. Long wavy black hair, bound back by a gold circlet. Sharp, gold eyes staring right at me. White wisps gathering in their hand, blooming from Brendan's corpse. I didn't see a tome this time, but that didn't mean anything. Especially since the others hadn't noticed and I… I was too scared to scream.

"Morphs do not have quintessence, so there is no reason to linger over Sonia's demise," they murmured. I tried to think of what a 'morph' was, and came up blank. "Something about me feels… smug, but it is artificial, like everything else." Arti… ficial…? "The tactician who carves thousands of futures… your quintessence is bright, too bright. Impossible to steal, though you are dying."

"Who are you?" I whispered. I refused to let them know I was afraid. So I did my best to keep my shaking in check.

"I am Limstella, a morph created by Nergal." Wha… "I thank you for the quintessence you have given me." What?! "Farewell for now. I am certain we will meet again soon." She disappeared, in a bit of warping magic, and I could only stare.

I… had a very, very bad feeling we were going to see Nergal soon, and that was because he manipulated everything _perfectly_.

* * *

So, probably because I ignored Sonia's rules, this wasn't so bad. In the distance, I saw Erk electrocute enemies, Dart scare the living hell out of them by climbing out of the water and cutting them in half, others just shove the into the water and let them flail about. Florina and Farina whisked Matthew and Legault about to gather treasures and leave them here next to me. Heath kept Priscilla safe from above as she focused on keeping Jaffar healed… really, I wasn't even giving many orders. I sat down cataloguing the new items we got, and watched what had to be the most adorable thing I'd seen in a while: Pent teach Nino.

"Now, quiet your mind and listen," Pent urged. He was smiling softly and I knew he was thinking of when he first taught Erk magic. "Can you hear them?"

"Yeah…" Nino whispered. She giggled, bouncing a little. "They're warm."

"Those of anima spirits of fire. They help you when you cast your fire spells."

"Oh, yay!" Nino laughed. "I've talked to them before, but I've never heard them so clearly."

"You're doing wonderfully. You've quite a bit of talent."

"R-really?"

"Really." Pent smiled. "Here, let's try this now…"

"Okay!"

"Lady Katarina?" I looked up as Fiora touched down. "Would you like to see the area from above?" she asked. "It is going well, by my eyes, but perhaps you will see something."

"Sure, that sounds good," I replied, standing and stretching. And… coughing because I could barely go an hour without coughing nowadays. "Ugh…" Shaking my head, I climbed onto Fiora's pegasus and she cantered up into the skies. From there, I saw things were working as well as I had hoped. Even better than I'd hope, because they'd clearly expected us to play by Sonia's rules. "Any difficulties?"

"There was a bishop with a berserk staff." …I needed to keep restore staves handy at all times. "But I took care of him easily. I obtained the staff." Seriously? "Should I not have?"

"No, I can think of a great many fun things we can do with it." I _seriously_ was done playing nice. "Oh, there…" There, in a room at the far end, I could see Jaffar and Sonia fight. I could see Sonia screaming as she bled, bled far, far more than a human should be able to and still be alive. "Maybe…" But then Jaffar moved far too fast to see, and struck Sonia straight in the heart, ripping the daggers out to also hit her lungs. "Never mind." It was over. "Here, set me down and get Jaffar, will you?"

Fiora did exactly that, and it wasn't long before Jaffar, bleeding but standing, jumped down in front of me. "Target eliminated," he informed me.

"Good job," I replied. He looked a little surprised by the praise. "Get your injuries treated." He nodded and held still as Priscilla came over to tend to him. I, however, turned my attention to Nino and crouched down to look at her. "Do you want to see the body?" Nino hesitated, and then shook her head. "Okay then." That was that. I _highly doubted_ Jaffar hadn't killed her, not with both her heat and lungs destroyed, so… I just needed the rest of the group to return, and then we could leave.

And, thankfully, we didn't have to wait long. Everyone gathered at the staring 'platform' thing, one by one, and I even started having the fliers ferry people across when Legault and Farina finally returned. By that point, it was really only Nino, Jaffar, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, and me left.

"Sorry to be late," Legault murmured. He held some pendant, and some pieces of paper. "I decided to infiltrate the boss man's room." Oh. "These are for Nino." He passed them to her. "I think you'll find some answers there, child." Nino nodded, taking the items with shaking hands. "Anyway, that's it. We're done. Just went to check, Sonia's all dead." Yay. "So, shall we-?"

"Um…" Nino suddenly bowed. "Thank you, everyone!" Huh? "You all came… and said that we're friends…" she mumbled. The rest of us exchanged fondly exasperated looks. "It… made me happy." She glanced up hesitantly. "Can… can I keep traveling with you?"

"Of course!" Lyn agreed instantly. She glanced warningly at Eliwood and Hector. "Right, you two~?" Yeah… Lyn had adopted Nino. That was a scary smile.

"Yes, of course," Eliwood replied. I could tell he was struggling to not laugh. "If that's what you would like, Nino."

"Thank you!" Nino lifted her head and smiled brightly. "I'll do my best!" she declared. "Jaffar too!" Slightly dampened the mood there, Nino, but that was okay. It was all still incredibly adorable.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked Jaffar quietly, as the lords fussed over Nino, and Farina took Legault across. "She did just volunteer you and all."

Jaffar gave me a long, stoic look before nodding. "Yes, that is fine," he murmured. "…Nino likes you, so I'll follow your orders." Ha… "That's all."

"That's all I need to hear, then." There were Florina and Heath, ready for the next two. "You two, head on." He nodded and went to get Nino. I turned my attention to the lords. "So, now that the last of the detours is out of the way…"

"Yes, we have out destination at last," Eliwood murmured. He was grinning, and the cheer was almost contagious. "At first light, to the Shrine of Seals!" Something told me there was going to be a lot of people taking naps along the way. This had been the longest day. Almost as long as when we went to Dragon's Gate. "Let's return to the others. The end is within sight."

Yeah, within sight. And I was terrified of what we'd find when we got there.

* * *

_Notes on Nino_

· _Woefully under trained, especially in comparison to the rest of our army. But she has a lot of potential, and innate skill. Basically, if Sonia had bothered to train her, Nino would've been even stronger than her. …Maybe that's why._

· _Sweet and kind, and almost desperate to please everyone. She thrives off words and gestures of affection, and is clearly starved for them. Makes me sad._

· _I am about… ninety percent certain Lyn is going to formally adopt her. Which is fine. If she doesn't, I probably will. _

_Notes on Jaffar_

· _The most unexpected recruit I have. Bar none. No, seriously, I have pages in this logbook devoted to ways to kill him. …I could use that to guard him now. _

· _Scarily competent assassin, and now that I'm actually thinking about him as an ally, it's clear how he got that skill. Sacrificing whatever sort of childhood he might have had to be nothing more than… well, an Angel of Death. How… sad._

· _Well, now that he's one of us… I still don't know what to feel about him. But he's one of mine, and if only for Nino's sake, I want to try and help him. Problem is, I don't even know if there's enough of a 'him' for that, and any 'help' I give will be... detrimental at best._

* * *

Author's notes: Technically, Nino joins in chapter 28 and Jaffar joins in this chapter, but story wise, it makes a little more sense for them to 'join' here, officially, which is why Katri waited for her notes on them until this chapter. This chapter, btw, is BS. And not even fun BS. It's fun when you break it in half, though. Maybe. But, seriously, I hated this chapter so much in game.

Warp staff, in FE7, is limited by the magic of the caster, but I switched it to more of a line of sight thing (besides, in other games, warp lets you go _anywhere_ on the map). Dart, as a pirate/berserker, can cross water tiles. _If_ you plan on using Nino, this chapter, and Cog of Destiny, are rather excellent places to train her.

Technically, there's a char here named 'Uncle Jan', but he only appears in this one chapter (I think?) and, thus, I chose to not have him in.

Next Chapter – Interlude, Shrine's Road (I'm totally not stalling. Nope, nope.)


	50. Interlude - Shrine's Road

Interlude – Shrine's Road

* * *

_We've done it. The Black Fang has been crippled, Sonia is dead, and we have the map to the Shrine at long last. We make our way as quickly as we can, but the journey is long and hard. This is a road that hasn't been traveled in many years. Centuries even._

_The book Hellene gave us says the Shrine long predates the Scouring, holding something known as the Sword of Seals. Is that what we're after? Or is there something else, hidden in the dark? I don't know, and at this point, I… honestly don't care. Oops?_

* * *

Laughter drew me from my work and I smiled when I saw Erk and Nino chatting happily over something, as he helped her with whatever Canas had given her to do. Apparently, Nino couldn't read, so Canas was rectifying that, immediately. I think it had something to do with Anima magic, maybe the spirits. I giggled when I noticed Priscilla lurking nearby, conveniently working on some mending, and how she looked jealous at how well Nino and Erk were getting along. I didn't think I'd say anything, since she also made sure to smile when Nino or Erk glanced over at her, but it would be a good idea to keep a bit of an eye there.

Shaking my head, I glanced up at Jaffar. He had been 'assigned' by Hector, of all people, to ensure I was kept safe during the day. Something about worried about Etrurian and Bernese assassins, but I think he just wanted to lessen the chances of running into Jaffar. Not that Jaffar seemed to mind.

"So, what did you and Hector talk about prior to him giving you this job?" I asked, mostly to make conversation. He didn't reply. "If I order you to talk, will you?"

"That would be a waste of an order," Jaffar noted. I wondered how he could stay so balanced on the tree branch. Yes, I was set up under some trees to work, Matthew had insisted I get some sunshine. "There is nothing to say."

"You could just answer my question."

"…He simply stated he did not trust me, and if I betrayed you, Eliwood, or Lyn, he would rip me apart."

That… sounded like him. "I see."

"I do not understand why he then asked me to guard you."

"I trust you." The branch above me shifted slightly, so I glanced up to look at him. "Is that such a shock?"

"I am an assassin."

"I commanded you once, and I am commanding you now. I give my trust to my soldiers. You trust me with your lives, after all."

"…" Jaffar glanced down at me. "You are naïve."

"First time that's been used to describe me."

"I could kill you right now."

"No offense, Jaffar, but literally everyone in this army can kill me." Especially now. "Hell, I'm pretty sure Nils and Ninian can, and they have no offensive capabilities." I thought I caught a tiny, tiny smile. "Besides, you won't. Because Nino would cry, _and_ I'm keeping Nino safe."

"…" He glanced away, and it didn't escape me that his gaze flicked over to Nino, still laughing. "She had Legault read the letter Brendan Reed left her."

"Yes, I know." She had cried, and Legault had recruited me to help calm her down. I had directed her to Canas soon after, thinking he might take to her. And I'd been right. "He cared deeply for her, even if she was only his 'daughter' by marriage." He had even sent people to look for survivors, and found a servant. That was how _he_ had gotten the pendant. And then left the letter behind, just in case he couldn't tell Nino directly.

"She gave me the pendant." He held it out for me to see. I noticed the bit of dried blood on it, old, and wondered if that was all that was left, physically, of Nino's blood-family. "I am holding onto it, until she is ready to take it."

"That's kind of you." The branch shifted again, but this time I saw the cause. The slightest start of shock. "Is it so weird to hear me praise you?"

"…I have only been praised for my ability to kill." That… was probably true. "Nergal found me when I was young, and took me in." Ugh… I didn't like the idea of that psychopath raising anyone. "I had a talent for killing already."

"…And with his training, you became a genius, but you… well, gained bad habits, shall we say?" Basically, he was like me. Someone who worked their ass off to perfect a skill. His emotions had been destroyed by it; I gained bad habits such as hiding everything until it exploded. "Well, that's a bit unsettling."

"Why?"

"Just wondering how many others like you there might be, and keenly aware that I'll probably never have an answer to that."

"…You try to save the world." I'm not _that _dramatic. "And you forget you save the worlds of many people, every day." …Hector once said something like that. Never in my life did I think I'd hear that from someone else. Much less Jaffar. "I want Nino to be safe and happy. You provide that. That's all."

"Basically, I need to stop focusing on the negative." Marcus mentioned that. "But, goodness, Jaffar, the way you say Nino's name…" Light and hopeful, or as much as someone like Jaffar could sound. "Almost sounds like you're in love with her." He didn't reply. "I'm guessing you have no idea how that feels, though." Still no reply. "Just keep her safe. You can figure out the rest with time." I glanced up at him, just to make sure he _was_ still there. "And no dying. You'll make her cry."

"…Very well." And now back to reading. With my silent guard. Who was an assassin, and had once been our enemy. Weirder things have happened, I'm sure.

* * *

Eventually, Louise came by to ask me to take a break and walk with her. I agreed to it, and had Jaffar stick by the group, with orders to come find me if something went horribly, horribly wrong.

"Yes, Katri, I'm doing well," Louise laughed. She plucked flowers as we walked through the woods, giggling. "You ask the question everyday."

"I have a pregnant woman _fighting_," I grumbled. I moved the branches out of the way for her. "Forgive me for being worried. I know also how much you and Pent have wanted a kid, _especially_ after you adopted Erk."

"Well, Katri, I would remind you that you are Very ill." The way she said the word 'very' made me think the word as capitalized. Very important, proper noun important. "And yet you are remaining here as the tactician."

"And you think that there's not a steady stream of worried people at my tent?" Especially since my energy really was starting to flag. And my appetite had absolutely plummeted. I was losing weight fast, and coughed up blood on a near hourly basis if I didn't drink some of Rath's medicines. Serra confirmed I was still 'fine', still within the window, but it was becoming rapidly clear that I was reaching the end of that window.

"True." She giggled, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. "Still, I am fine Rebecca has been very kind in adjusting menus for my sake, and Serra states that I am even healthier than can be expected." Good… "Oh, right, Katri, help me come up with a name." What.

"Why me?" I helped her over a log. "Shouldn't you talk to Pent about that?"

"Silly, you know the traditions. Godmothers name the child." Oh, yeah, that was… wait, what. "Ahaha! The look on your face!"

"You want _me_ to be your child's godmother?"

"Who better? You are a dear friend to Pent and I, and your beliefs are similar to ours." She smiled warmly, and I could only stare in shock. "Of course, with your job, you might not be there for the ceremony and all, but still."

"How long have you and Pent had this planned?"

"Oh, three years now." Thanks for telling me! "So?"

"Oh, fine!" I sighed, and she laughed. "I _will_ say 'no' to you one of these days." She simply kept laughing. "So, name, name…" Godmother, huh? That was… a promise. That was a promise to be alive, after the campaign was over. It was probably something I shouldn't be doing, but… I wasn't giving up. I would not give up. "How about… Klein is the child is a boy?"

"Oh, that's a lovely name!" Louise clapped her hands in delight. I smiled, glad she liked it. "And a girl?"

"Well…" I trailed off as whispers caught my attention. I glanced at her, wondering if she heard it. She nodded back, cheer fading for seriousness.

So, moving as quietly as we could, we made our way towards the whispers, only stopping when the whispers solidified into words. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Louise and I exchanged a confused look at the words, and poked our heads around a nearby tree to try and figure out what was going on. And what did we have? Harken and Isadora, chatting. "Isadora, if you wish it, I will leave this army," Harken murmured. Isadora's eyes widened, and his hand hovered over her cheek. Automatically _trying_ to reassure her. "It seems my very existence is a dark weight upon your heart." …Dramatic, much?

"No," Isadora whispered, shaking her head. She took his hand in hers, leaning into it. "No, you are as dear to me as always." Her voice cracked a little. "Since you left, all I have thought of is you."

"Isadora…"

"Where you were, how were you, when would you be back… I wondered and wondered." And now she was crying. Harken used his free hand to wipe away the tears. "When the word came, about what had happened on Valor Isle… it was as if Pherae itself had died. I should have gone. I should have gone with you and Lord Elbert."

"No." Harken shook his head almost violently. "No, you would've… even I am not fully sure how I managed to survive." …You know, that _was_ a good point. How did he get off the island? "All I can remember was wanting to see you again, and struggling until everything bled." I glanced at Louise, and saw she had her dazed 'oh, how _romantic_~' look on her face. Whoo boy. "And you…"

"Dying would have been better than living without you." This was… both touching and sappy. I wanted so badly to giggle. "I thought that, so many times, as I burst into tears. I think, for the first time, I understood just why someone would want to take their own life." Harken tensed, but Isadora leaned forward, resting against him. He shifted to wrap her up in a hug. "Do you still remember? The words you said to me, before you left?"

"Yes…" He tightened his grip on her, eyes closed as he rested his cheek against her hair. "Yes, I could never forget. I promised you that I would return unharmed. And when I came back, we would be wed."

"I believed those words. That is why I never took my life." Her grip tightened on him. "I believed in those words, and in you, and look." She lifted her head, smiling even as she still cried. "Here we are. We met again."

"Yes, we did." Harken lifted his hand again to wipe away her tears. "Will you… give me another chance, Isadora?"

"Hmm?"

"When this campaign is over, when Lord Eliwood is crowned, let us have a grand ceremony, exactly as you wish."

"You promise?"

"Yes, and this promise, I will be certain to keep." He smiled, and I noticed it was actually a very nice one. Warm and kind. "I will never leave you. We will always be together."

"Harken…!" With a cheerful giggle, she leaned up and kissed him. He squeaked a little in surprise, but soon relaxed into it.

Louise and I exchanged a look and booked it away, fighting giggles the whole time. Well, that was… a thing. That was a thing, and I was glad for it. _This_ was why I did my best to keep people alive. So they could reach their happy endings.

"Oh, how romantic!" Louise breathed when we slowed to a stop. Both of us dissolved into cheerful laughter. "Ah, but I need to rest…" She plopped down on a stump, still laughing. "So wonderful! Like a story!"

"Louise, you read too many romance novels," I teased. I started coughing, though, and grimaced when I saw the blood on my glove. "I'm going to walk a bit ahead, just to look around."

"I don't mind if you're ill in front of me."

"_I_ mind." I gave her a dirty look, and she laughed again. So long as she thought that, and not the real reason, things were fine. "So…"

"Don't wander too far." She waved me goodbye with a smile, and I walked a short distance away. And just in time, I started hacking up a lot of blood. I spat out what I could, wiped my hands on some tree trunks to clean my hands a bit before turning to my handkerchief to finish cleaning myself up.

Freaking hell, body. Don't _you_ give up yet. We just made a promise, and I still needed to give Louise a name for a girl.

As I sighed, and tried to even out my breathing despite the pain, I caught a song. At first, I thought it was wordless song, but then I realized there were lyrics. I just… didn't know these words at all. Another language, huh? Most of the old languages had died out prior to the Scouring, but I guess some things survived no matter what.

Curious despite myself, I followed the sound, and soon came upon a meadow. And I couldn't help but smile because, in the middle of the flowers, were Ninian and Eliwood. Eliwood was asleep in her lap, clinging to her a little, and Ninian ran her hands through his hair. She was the one singing.

"Oh!" she gasped when she saw me. "Hello," she greeted, smiling gently. "Um… did you need Lord Eliwood?"

"No, I was just walking with Louise, and followed the singing." And it was a good thing Louise wasn't here, as Ninian looked embarrassed enough. "Let him sleep. Looks like he's having a peaceful dream."

"I hope so." She smiled down at him, still running her fingers through his hair. "He dreams often of his father's death."

"That doesn't surprise me." It also didn't surprise me he hadn't told anyone about it. "Does he nap often with you?"

"Well, when I sing lullabies." Ha! "Mostly, we walk and he tells me about Pherae, and I tell him a bit of my travels." Her smile was so warm, like the sun, but it faltered as she remembered something. "I… keep working up the courage to tell him my secret. To tell everyone my secret. But whenever I get the courage, the words won't come."

"Ninian, rule of the army. No one is forced to tell anyone anything."

"Unless it is a life or death situation." She shook her head. "But, I am not so certain this won't become it." …What sort of secret was she hiding? "I'm sorry, I…"

"Ninian, I trust you." She smiled sadly. "You and Nils both. You're irreplaceable friends, and I'm glad to know you."

"Now, don't say things like that. It's bad luck to talk as if someone is about to die." Well… "Regardless…" She looked at me. Right at me. I wasn't used to that. She normally avoided it, because of all the futures she would see while looking at me. "There are some things in the future that can never be changed, no matter how hard you try." Her voice was soft-soft, almost as if she was thinking aloud. "But the events around that thing can be shifted, to give that unchangeable event a different meaning, and provide a different future."

"Ninian?" That was… weird. Why would she say that? "What are you…?"

"Just… don't cry." Huh? "Don't cry, Katri. I love it when you smile. When you smile, I think things will be well. Because you have a plan, a purpose. No matter what future you make, it will be the happiest one for everyone." She laughed a little. "Even if it is a bit unrealistic to think. You have kept everyone alive, though, and many would think _that_ is unrealistic."

"Yeah, that's the source of half of my problems." I kept everyone alive, therefore I was the 'genius tactician', instead of the tactician who worked her ass off and got really luck a couple of times, and there was a not-insignificant chance of a _war_ starting because of it. And I _did_ have people wanting to kill me over the so-called miracle. "If we get many more, I don't think we're getting out of this all alive."

"I believe in you." She smiled so sweetly. "Besides, you're keeping your promise to Nils through it."

"Yeah…" I had promised Nils that no one would die because of my orders. It had been made a year ago, in the fortress when we were retrieving the ring. 'I intend on getting everyone home, safe and sound. I promise.' I still held onto it, and so did Nils. Maybe it was stupid, but… "I can't really sacrifice the one for the many. I'm a poor tactician."

"I think you are a wonderful tactician, if… decidedly unhealthy towards yourself." Ahaha… ha… "But your mentality to even people you are not close to… it wins you allies. It wins you trust. Perhaps not as much, but enough for them to listen, enough for them to stay." Ninian… "So, make sure to keep smiling. It reassures everyone."

"I will, Ninian." Another promise, but this one was with a smile. "So, you planning on waking the sleeping lord there with a kiss?"

"W-what?!" Her face went bright red! "I… I could never… um… w-we haven't…"

"Kissed yet? Darn, and here I was ready to tease you."

"Katri!"

* * *

"Here you go!" After teasing the living hell out of Ninian, and discovered a couple of new shades of red I didn't know a person could turn, I left Eliwood and Ninian to continue having their peaceful moment in the meadow, collected Louise from her stump, and the two of us returned to camp to return to our work. And somewhere in the middle of it, Rebecca had decided it was time for me to at least try to eat some soup. Probably because it was going to be dinner soon, and I... likely wouldn't be able to eat what was planned today.

"Thank you, Rebecca," I murmured, taking the bowl from her as I sat down in a chair. I wasn't hungry, at all, but I had to eat. I was just glad puking wasn't a symptom commonly associated with consumption, so I could still keep things down. "Delicious…" It really was. And I could tell she and Lowen had worked hard on making it as healthy as possible. Honestly, those two were the best cooks.

"Remember, you have to feed fevers!" Rebecca laughed, beaming at me. I nodded, continuing to make my slow way through the food. I was… really tired, but I wasn't yet at a point where I had to ask someone to feed me. I hoped I wouldn't ever reach that point. "How are you feeling?"

"About the same, though I'll be glad when we're finally out of Bern. Then I can safely go visit a bishop and get rid of the illness." Hopefully. That was the plan. And here was hoping Yodel would be in Ostia when…

"When you're better, I'll make you a Cornish pasty again." It took me a second to remember. Right, way back at the beginning of all of this, when I was staying in her village to rest my leg, and where I met Eliwood again and took up the job in the first place. That morning, she had made me a Cornish pasty. "Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." When I was better. Yes, I would get better. "I'll look forward to it."

"K~!" Rebecca giggled, but fell silent so I could eat. Which I did slowly, watching Lyn and Wil practice their archery together. Lyn was getting really good. Next battle, I was definitely ordering her to carry a bow and some arrows as a back up. Wil was also shaping up nicely, which… I was glad for. I was keenly aware of how I hadn't talked to him, or Dorcas, much recently, and that made me a little sad. When things were calmer, when things were better, I would make the effort to go talk to them.

"So, how _are_ things with Lowen?" I pitched my voice to be nonchalant, yet gossipy, making sure she knew exactly what I meant.

It was worth her silly grin and flushed cheeks. "He came to check up on me earlier~" She giggled, beaming. "He worried about losing me!" Yeah, not on my watch. "Though, he went about it slightly… unromantically towards the end, but that's okay. It's kind of how he is." Her smile softened. "You know… I'm glad I joined up." Hmm? "I think I've actually grown up, just a bit, during this campaign, and I've definitely learned a lot. Most importantly, I think I've learned to appreciate what I've got back home." Rebecca… "So, I'm glad. It's been hard, and there's been many times I wondered how we're all still alive…" You and me both, Rebecca. "But, overall, I'm happy. Happy with the path I've walked, happy with how I've improved, and happy because I've made some of the best friends I could've ever had!"

"…I'm glad to hear that." I really was. "Oh, what's going on now?" It seemed Lyn had gone to take a break, and had bolted to snark at Hector, who immediately snarked back. Since Hector _had_ been in the middle of sword lessons with Raven, I worried a bit about how Raven was taking it, but he just seemed to shrug, smiling and even laughing a little. He had calmed significantly in these past few days, like a weight was off him at long last. I wondered if it had anything to do with that argument he and Lucius had. "Oh, nothing too bad." In fact, Wil had gone to chat with Raven. Who looked _exasperated_ at the sight of him. "Or… maybe not?"

"It's fine. Wil is just being Wil, and Sir Raven doesn't know what to do with that." I glanced at her and she laughed at her. "We've talked a bit. After, well, Caelin." Oh. That. "Things are better, though we'll never be as close as we used to be. And that does make me a little sad." Wait, so… huh? "Regardless, though, I know Sir Raven is a lot kinder than he looks."

"You know, huh?"

"Yes." Her laugh turned a little awkward. "In… ah… one of the last fights, my bowstring got lax at the worst moment, so I was trying to fix it, but I couldn't get it to work. I think because I was getting too frantic."

"Oh, Rebecca, you could have ducked back to do that. I wouldn't have been mad."

"I know, but I thought… well, never mind what I thought." She shook her head. "Regardless, though, he fixed it for me. Was a little mean about it, but he still did, and he complimented my hunting skills later." Aw, that's cute. "Anyway, though, how is the soup?"

"As good as always, Rebecca. Give my compliments to Lowen as well, just in case."

"I will." She beamed. "For now, eat up!"

* * *

"So, Guy managed to get Karel to teach him by promising to be his opponent?" I asked, a little startled. What was more startling was that Karel was _good_ at teaching. I could see the improvement in Guy's swordwork already. "That's a little…"

"It is Karel," Lucius murmured with a little sigh. "They've agreed to meet in one year's time, for a duel, and now they train and spar."

"I see." I glanced at him. "Anything that I need to worry about?"

"Karel is quite eager to follow your orders, I believe. He's… ah… impressed by the 'dying girl who orders the death of thousands'." Ugh… "I told him that your illness is a secret, and he seems to be quite willing to keep it. If only because he doesn't really care." That's good. "I worry by how tired he looks."

"Hmm?"

"His face is pallid, drawn, worn. Unhealthy. Like he knows no peace, even in slumber." He sighed. "Basically, he looks like you. So, I'm dreadfully worried."

"Hey!" I scowled. "I don't look _that_ bad, do I?"

"You are the most beautiful deathly ill person, but that doesn't change the fact that you look _deathly ill_." Ugh… "At least you know that anyone who falls for you in these circumstances won't be falling for looks alone?"

"Lucius, you can be the absolute _meanest_, sometimes." He laughed a little at that, and I sighed. "The meanest!"

"It makes you laugh, though." Eventually. "That is important, especially given how much stress you are under." Yeah… "Speaking of which, should you not be resting right now, instead of watching others practice into the night?" Probably… but…

"Lyn had wanted to meet and chat." And I think she wanted to braid my hair or something, just as she asked when we were at the fortress. "I'm waiting for her."

"Ah." Still, he frowned and rested a hand on my forehead. "Mmm, Katri, I think you need to go to bed. Your fever is higher, and you look exhausted."

"But…"

"I will go and explain to Lyn. You know as well as I do that she would be horrified if you pushed yourself." Mmm, true… "So please, Katri…"

"Okay, okay." I mean; one of the reasons I was in so bad a situation was because I didn't listen to his concerns for my health before. "Sorry…"

"Katri, all I want is for you to be smiling at the end with the rest of us, and not be dead within a month." His smile was soft. "You do not need to be sorry. Just listen."

"Right." Still, I couldn't help but sigh. "But…"

"Ah." He held up his hand, like a scolding mother, and I could only smile sheepishly. "Now then… oh, Rath! Perfect timing!" I couldn't help my silly smile as Rath walked up, and I knew Lucius saw by the teasing grin he flashed me before saying to Rath, "can you escort Katri to her tent?"

"I was coming to get her, actually," Rath murmured. I huffed a little and he shook his head. "You have been getting increasingly tired recently, but still try to keep up your normal workload." Y-yes, well… there were a lot of people… "So, it's time for rest. And I'll wake you later."

"The normal system," I sighed. But, I smiled. "Okay, okay. Thanks, Lucius. Please give Lyn my apologies." Lucius simply smiled at my words. "All right, Rath, I'm following you." Rath smiled slightly, and headed off. I fell in step by his side, content in the silence. It was comforting and reassuring.

What was less reassuring was the coughing fit I had just seconds after walking into the tent. Especially when I saw all the blood. Promises, promises… I could only hope I could keep them. I wanted to, desperately.

Rath helped me clean up my hands, and into my cot. I noticed his eyes widen as he helped me up, and I knew it was because of how light I was. Consumption was named because of how much weight was lost. I wondered how little Mother had weighed, at the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, tucking my hair behind my ear, checking my fever. His hands shook slightly.

"…I'm scared," I whispered. He nodded. "But, I'm not giving up."

"You'll be fine." His hand hovered over my cheek, then over my shoulder, before dropping to his side entirely, and he pulled away. "Tea?"

"Please." At the simple word, Rath went to the corner to make me some. This was a scene I was quite used to now. But, as I watched, a bold, selfish request came to my head. I hesitated at it, but decided to go for it. It was my life, however short or long it will be. And this… was something that would make me happy. "…Hey, Rath." He made some sound of acknowledgement. "Can you just… stay here tonight?" I saw him freeze, heard something clack onto the table where he worked, but I kept talking. "And just… hold my hand or something?" If this was Etruria, it would be a scandal. But it wasn't. And I didn't care.

He turned to face me, studying my face with a stoic expression. I simply looked right back at him, trying to make sure I looked serious, but not pleading or… or anything. I just wanted him near.

Finally, he whispered, "of course." And I smiled brightly at the words. "I'll go fetch a change of clothes after I finish making your tea."

"Thank you, Rath." Truly, I could never thank him enough. And the words I half-wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue. 'I love you'. But this… was definitely not the time. So, instead… "Thank you, so much." I would just thank him as much as I could.

It was worth his little smile, after all.

* * *

Author's note: Harken and Isadora's conversation is based on their A support. Canas teaches Nino to read in his supports with her; Erk is just helping her with her 'homework' here. Nino will give the pendant she receives in 28x to Jaffar in their B support. Rebecca makes mention of her A support with Lowen, as well as her supports with Raven. Karel interactions are references to his supports with Guy and Lucius.

Next Chapter – Cog of Destiny


	51. Chapter 29) Cog of Destiny

Chapter 29) Cog of Destiny

* * *

_And thus we rush to the Shrine of Seals. The secret road we take is, supposedly, known only to the royal family. Certainly, though, we haven't encountered a single enemy. How long will that last thought?_

_I'm scared that we'll arrive, and Nergal will be there, waiting to eradicate us all. Or maybe something worse. I have such a bad feeling. After all, the last time we reached something that felt like an 'ending'... we found Leila dead in the woods, and Elbert died saving us from Nergal. Are we going to get through this 'second' ending... without someone sacrificing themselves for us?_

* * *

"So, this is the Shrine of Seals," I whispered. From where we were, you could barely see it. Just a little corner peering out from the forest and mountains. "Wow…"

"It is amazing," Pent murmured. He stood next to me, holding Louise's hand as she leaned into him. "And its location is a mystery to all but a chosen few." I glanced around the rather large group, and shook my head. Well, it wasn't so secret _now_. "The palace in Etruria will be delighted." He sighed, and I saw him glance at Louise. "Well, Katri is stuck here, my dear, but I suppose you and I must return to Etruria and deliver a full, detailed report."

"Is that so?" Louise asked. Her voice lilted with a laugh that matched her gentle smile. "And shall you?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I share your feelings on the matter, of course."

"I see." Pent smiled and nodded. "Then, we shall remain." He sighed, giving her a sad look. "I do put you in the most awkward positions, do I not?" I had… so many replies to that, and none of them appropriate.

"That is decidedly not true." Louise pouted and poked him in the nose to make him squirm. "I am pleased to simply continue like this. After all, I'm with you, aren't I, my lord Pent?"

"Louise…"

"Are you two going to forget you're around people and make out again?" I deadpanned. Both of them squeaked and jumped. "I feel _so_ loved. The conversation started with me, and then you drifted into you own little-WHOA!" Louise, don't tackle me! You're stronger than you think!

"Aw, poor little Katri," Pent teased, shifting to hug us both. I scowled at him over Louise's head. "Here, here, there's enough affection to go around."

"Pent, let go, or I'm telling Louise about the ice incident." That got him moving, and he even dragged Louise off of me. "Ugh… seriously you two, I'm _sick_."

"Yes, badly." And _now_ Pent was frowning. "You're coughing a lot, are almost skin and bones, are always tired and, actually, Katri, you look like…" And his eyes widened. "Wait, hold on, Katri, you're not…" Oh. Hell. Damn it, Pent, could you be less observant sometimes?

"Lady Wolf!" Saved by Matthew! "Over here!" I waved goodbye to Pent and Louise, and bolted. Pent's accusing, worried eyes bore into my back. "You look a little frantic," Matthew observed when I made it to him. He passed me a mug. "Rath said you needed to drink this. He's in the middle of helping check the horses, though, so I volunteered."

"Thanks," I murmured, smiling as I sipped. I was grateful Rath went out of his way to make it for me, even if the medicine reminded me how much my health had deteriorated. I was still within the window, but… well, it was obvious even without Serra's winces that I was approaching the 'end' of that window. "And it's nothing. Pent just might have figured it out."

"I'm actually surprised so many have bought it. Then again, there's so much going on that no one tends to think about anything beyond 'how do we survive'?" Yes, this was a hard campaign. "And no one really expects that our fretty healers would keep a dying girl on hand." That was also true. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like hell." I smiled wryly. "But I'm still alive, and I'm still not giving up, so I'm going to keep charging forward with the rest of this crazy army."

"Of course you are, Lady Wolf." He sighed. "Man, I almost feel _bad_ for Rath." Huh? "Anyway, two things. One, I am calmer about Jaffar." Oh, good. "Still don't agree. Will never forgive him. But I'm calmer, and I understand why you chose to not tell me."

"Thank you." My smile warmed. "And the second thing?"

"I got word from Amanda." Hmm? "That bishop, Yodel, is currently a welcome guest at Ostia." Ah! "As soon as we're done here…" I… I could get to Ostia and be healed.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "That is… a relief to hear."

"I bet. You were hacking up a lot of blood this morning." Yeah, I knew that. "But to funnier things…" He grinned at me slyly. "So~ What is this about you and Rath-?"

"Th-that…!" I felt my face heat up, and I had absolutely _no_ way to counter it. "You're horrible."

"I'm teasing. I'm allowed to tease." He snickered at my scowl. "And anyway… wait, what's with the shouting?" …Seriously?

"I bet a pint of ale that we're facing enemies."

"I'm not taking that bet. I'm heading into the air."

"Go with Florina. Have Legault go with Heath." He was off, and I moved towards the front. There was Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector, weapons ready as the area in front of us became _flooded_ with enemies.

"Katri!" And there was Nino, bolting for me. "Katri, they're Fang!" she told me breathlessly. "They said Lloyd is leading them!" How the _hell_ did Lloyd get here before us? Oh, this didn't sound good at all. "I need to talk to him." She clung to my sleeve desperately. "Lloyd will listen! I know he will!"

I wasn't so sure, and when I glanced at Jaffar, standing a short distance away, I knew he felt the same. But I still stroked her hair reassuringly and whispered, "we'll try, Nino." That was all I could promise. All any of us could promise. "Get ready, everyone, and keep close for now. This is a lot of enemies, and there is a high, _high_ chance of weapons breaking at the worst possible moment."

* * *

There were three bridges not far from our current location. West, northwest, and north. I split the groups up to defend each bridge from the _onslaught_ of foes coming our way. Alpha to the northwest, beta to the north, gamma to the west. And I grit my teeth as the foes kept coming. Even the ones we crippled just kept on fighting. This was nuts. This was absolutely nuts. There wasn't going to be a Black Fang after this. We were killing them all. Right now.

I'm sorry, Nino. I'm sorry, Legault.

"This is a nightmare," I sighed. Coughed. Same thing at this point. Was it bad that I was used to it? "The bodies are choking the river…" In fact, they were _damming_ the river. The rising water level made for a… messy footing. Especially since so much of the water was pink, red, or _yellow_. "You'd think they'd stop when they had to move corpses out of the way." Not to mention how many shattered weapons were littering the field. Tomes, swords, lances, axes, even bows were discarded as someone darted back to Merlinus to snag something new, or just stole the weapons off the Black Fang corpses to kill their fellows.

I opened my mouth to relay orders, but then heard something that made my blood run cold. The sound of wings, and a wyvern's growl. _Behind_ us. I whirled, eyes wide, ready to do a count. But, there was only one. Just one wyvern rider. But that one… wasn't exactly a welcome sight.

"So, we meet again, little girl." I… was staring right at Vaida. Damn it… I should've killed her when… ah, there was no point in being mad. I just had to… "Seems like your little playmates are doing well," she noted. She casually rested a lance on her shoulder, eyes narrowed. I just glanced around, wondering who was closest. "Tell me, girl. Are you the one who saved Prince Zephiel?"

"…Why do you want to know?" I replied. I coughed a little, and I hid the blood in my handkerchief. I'd need a new one. This one was almost saturated. "And what if the answer is 'yes'?"

"Then it'll settle things." She moved her lance into a 'ready' position, and I tensed. "From now on, I'm traveling with you." …What.

"You must be..." No, the look on her face clearly said... "You're serious."

"Yes, I owe you." Her face softened, just a little. "Prince Zephiel is the hope of Bern, and I serve Bern, now and forever." S-so… "You saved him when he needed saving, and now I will join you. It's that simple." I… you know, I wouldn't have pegged her earlier as a 'knightly' type. But you know what? I'll take it.

"Well, welcome aboard, don't kill anyone, don't let anyone die, and we can go over any other ground rules later when the lords are a little less busy trying to keep their faces un-skewered." She laughed, apparently enjoying my sarcasm. "You ready to listen?"

"Of course." Her grin was wicked. "I'll give you a show." Well, great. I had… five fliers now. That was… a thing. That was definitely a thing. But with five…

I hesitated before taking a deep breath. With five fliers, I had… an option. It was not the best. But it was not the worst. And through it, I… could keep two promises. One to Ursula, and one to Nino.

"Nino, Jaffar, Priscilla, Heath, Florina!" I called. The five came to me as soon as possible. "Vaida, take up Heath's duties." Heath did a double-take as Vaida flew off, and I knew the others gaped, but one point to Jaffar shut up any protests. Vaida was _not_ the weirdest recruit we had. "Heath, take Priscilla up in the air. You need to locate a swordmaster. Black and green coat, brown-blond hair and eyes. Fang members will be deferring to him for leadership and orders." Heath nodded, focusing on the orders. "Priscilla, when he's found, warp Nino and Jaffar over." She nodded at my words. Jaffar was stoic, but Nino looked very hopeful. "Florina, you and I are going to head over the old fashion way." Florina actually giggled a little, and nodded. "I'm going to call the group leaders over for tactical. As soon as I'm done, move out."

So they did, and after a flurry of movement, orders, and wings, I was up in the air with Florina for… it felt like the last time I rode with her, I had been leaving Caelin. Now here we were, all the way in Bern, flying high over the battlefield. We were so far from that day now.

"You okay?" she asked me, glancing back. I nodded, focusing on breathing. It... was harder to breath when up high. I hadn't noticed it before, but I was noticing it now. "Should I fly lower?" I shook my head. Any lower, and we'd be in range of the numerous archers below. "Okay... hold on."

I nodded again, making sure to smile. I saw the flash of a warp staff out of the corner of my eye, and both Florina and I shifted to look below. I hunted for a little bit of green hair, figuring Nino would be easiest to see from above, and I was right. There she was, right at the base of the stairs leading to the shrine, with Jaffar hanging back, and Lloyd right in front of her. I pointed, Florina nodded, and we swooped down towards the group of three, landing not far away. I dismounted immediately, but didn't move. I told Nino we'd try. This was trying.

"Lloyd!" I heard Nino shout. I noticed that, while Lloyd wasn't attacking her, he was also not putting down his sword. "Lloyd, please! Listen to me!" She was half-sobbing. "They're not bad people! It's a mistake! Please, stop!"

"They were Linus's enemies, Nino," Lloyd murmured. He didn't falter at all. "They were Uhai's. They were Ursula's. And according to the last words I heard from Father, they were his." Damn… "So, I fight. I am the White Wolf of the Black Fang. I will not falter." Ursula, why did you have to be right?

"Please…" Nino reached out, as if to grab his hands. As if to hug him. But her arms fell, because Lloyd didn't reach back. "Please…"

"It's all right. Live, Nino. Live for the future. I am bound to this course." Lloyd settled into a stance. "Kill me, and don't look back."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Yeah, well, Lloyd didn't seem to care, Nino! He was already moving forward.

But he was stopped by Jaffar, and the unsurprised look on Lloyd's face told me he had anticipated that. "Jaffar, I must say, I never expected to see you at anyone's side but that strange man's," Lloyd mused. Jaffar didn't reply, simply made sure that he continued locking blade's with Lloyd. "The Angel of Death… Since the day I met you, I've always wondered… if we met in straight combat, who of us will win?" Lloyd's eyes glinted. "Does the Angel gut the Wolf, or will the Wolf rip up the Angel's wings? I think it's time to answer that question."

"…I refuse," Jaffar replied. He twisted suddenly, aiming a kick to Lloyd's knee. Lloyd jumped back to avoid it. "I'm an assassin. I don't fight fair." And neither did I.

"Florina, help Jaffar," I whispered. She nodded and took to the skies, lance in hand. I knew, from the time I commanded him, that Lloyd's coat was a bit deceptive. Ursula had stitched 'iron runes' into it, which provided a strange sort of protection. While it did not prevent one from dying, nor strengthen armor, it prevented one from simply stabbing a wearer in the heart, decapitating them, or anything that could end the fight with a single critical blow. You either had to deliver a blow so powerful that it killed them instantly, or chip away until they died from the blood loss.

I tried to think of a strategy as Florina darted down, catching Lloyd in the shoulder. I wanted to keep my promise to Ursula, to make it quick. Death by a thousand cuts wasn't exactly _quick_. But it seemed like that might be the only way to _get_ a kill in. Because Lloyd was dodgy, and Lloyd was fast, and even Jaffar was barely quick enough to catch a hit. I grit my teeth as I watched scratch after scratch his Lloyd, and saw the blood slowly drip down. It turned my stomach into knots, and I needed to think of something… maybe I should send for more people or-?"

A tug on my sleeve brought my attention down. Nino. "Katri," she whimpered. I crouched down to better hear her. "Can you give me a hug?" I did as she asked without hesitation. I would have Serra check her later, but this was clearly something Nino _needed_. "Thank you." She pulled away, smiling, and I saw she clutched an elfire tome. Ursula's elfire tome. "Thank you, very much!"

For one brief, heart-stopping second, I thought she was going to burn _herself_ alive as her magic sparked, and the flames flickered around her. But then she sent the fireball _right at Lloyd, _bypassing Jaffar and Florina, and used that surprise to burn him alive.

Lloyd didn't even try to escape the flames. Instead, he whispered something I couldn't hear, and then turned to give Nino the biggest smile he could. "Nino…" he called. Nino sobbed, already crying. "Don't cry. I'll see you again. I'm glad… you were my sister…"

He was still smiling as he collapsed. When the flames died, Florina and Jaffar both knelt down to confirm what I already knew. Lloyd was dead. Nino… had killed him.

"I… loved being your sister…" Nino sobbed. Her voice cracked and she collapsed to her knees, wailing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I went to hug her, but paused, and turned to Jaffar instead. He looked startled, hesitant, but at my nod, he awkwardly knelt beside her and hugged her. She shifted to sob into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lloyd! I'm sorry!"

"Jaffar," I whispered. He glanced up at me. "Can you guard her, while Florina and I return to the others?" He nodded. "Then I'll leave her to you."

When I walked over to Florina, I saw her crying too, silently, and hiding it behind her hands. "Oh, Florina…" I murmured, stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"S-sorry," she hiccupped. "We just… we just had a conversation the other day about her family, and she was so happy, and now…" Yeah… "I'll be fine. I can still fight."

"Let's head up as you calm down. I need a visual anyway."

"You got it."

* * *

It turned out… that even with Lloyd dead, the Fang were determined to fight to the last. None of them retreated, no matter how many times we urged them to surrender, or even just run away. We had to kill them all. Standing on the steps of the shrine, all I could see were broken weapons, broken corpses, and far too much blood. There were easily, easily over a hundred. Hells… actually, that was accurate. This was likely what hell looked like.

"Battles like this used to be common," Eliwood murmured. He and I stood next to each other on the steps of the shrine. Lyn and Hector were behind us, quietly looking over everything. "The Scouring... I think that was the last time that so many died on a single battlefield." If there was ever a reason to not want a second, we were looking at it. I saw many of the army shake and even throw up as they tried to gather the bodies up for burnings. "I do not ever want to see a sight like this again..." Yeah, neither did I.

"Lord Athos, when did you arrive?" Startled, I whirled. And, sure enough, there was Athos, suddenly standing a short distance away, by the door. "I didn't hear you at all," Lyn continued, eyes wide. I could tell she didn't much like _that_ thought. "Um…"

"I just arrived," Athos reassured. He smiled kindly, and waited until Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, and I approached. "I warped in." What. "I was watching you in my scrying crystal." _What_. "The most important thing, though, is that you've made it here." Um…

"If that's the case, why didn't you just magic us here in the first place?!" Hector snapped. I was so glad _someone_ was on the same wavelength as me. Because damn if I wasn't _really pissed off_ right now. "We're on a time limit!" More importantly, our romp through Bern probably gave Nergal all the quintessence he needed! Just _look outside!_

"What would that have proven?" The words were said so calmly, so wisely, that I had the almost unbearable urge to punch him. "You cannot hope to succeed if you cannot trust your own strength. Your own power must drive you." What a load of bullshit. "Now, then, shall we go?" Go where? "We must go into the shrine, in the secret chambers underground. That is where Bramimond awaits." …Wha…?

"Are you… talking about Bramimond of the eight legends?" Eliwood asked softly. His eyes were wide. "We're going to…"

"Yes, out of the eight legends, only Bramimon and myself remain," Athos murmured. He looked… sad. Very sad. "Your journey here was a bit of a test, I'm afraid. I… we had to be certain you could wield one of the legendary weapons." The what?! "With them, you will be able to sever Nergal's power at the roots."

"And there wasn't a… less legendary weapon that required less tests that would do the same?" I asked dryly. It earned me a snicker from Hector, at least. "I mean; is his strength truly to equivalent to dragons?"

"There _are_ other weapons that could work, weapons that could be considered stronger if not for Nergal's magic, but they have been lost to time. I tried to track them, but the trail ran cold at Valor." …Of course it did. "Regardless, it is time to walk. Watch your step."

Watch your step indeed. We got maybe three or four steps in before we were swallowed up by the darkness. Holy…

"It's so dark down here," Eliwood whispered after what felt like an eternity of walking. He took my hand to help me over some rocks in the path. The sound hinted he had found them by stubbing his toes. "Everyone is still here, right?"

"Yeah, it's a straight path," Hector murmured. For once, he actually sounded unnerved. "Can't see a damn thing. This is creepy." It really was. I couldn't even see Eliwood's bright red hair, and he was close enough to hold my hand.

"It's fine," Lyn called. She sounded… completely normal. Well, now I felt silly. "I can hear everyone. Even Athos's shuffling behind us." That was a relief. I was almost certain he had just disappeared on us. "We're in a place with water, though. I can hear it hitting the edges." Was this a repeat of the Water Temple? "…There's someone ahead now, though." What.

Torches suddenly flickered into life, and I almost screamed. The light wasn't all that bright, but it was still… incredibly unnerving. But the scream lodged in my throat as I stared at the person sitting in the throne right in front of us. I… I could make nothing about him. He wore a green-hooded cloak that may or may not have a circlet around it. There were shadows over his eyes, and over his hair. Shadows that I swore _moved_. And that was _all_ I could see.

"Um… pardon me?" Eliwood called, bravely stepping forward. It was impossible to tell if the man had even heard. They just sat on the throne, stiller than a statue. What… was this…? Why had he been here in the dark? "Are you Bramimond?"

"…Yes…" the man whispered. His voice was calm, polite. Not unlike Eliwood's. "I… suppose that is me." Bramimond stood then, and walked to us. I noticed his posture mirrored Eliwood's and that… that just made ice drip down my spine. "What do you want of me, you who live above ground?"

"We have a favor to ask, sir," Lyn murmured, stepping up beside Eliwood. Her hands shook slightly, but she bowed politely. "We seek something to help us defeat Nergal…"

"That is unfortunate, for I cannot grant that which you seek." Bramimond's tone remained polite, but now his posture shifted to mimic Lyn's. It was… startling, since Lyn just held herself differently from how Eliwood did. Most of the weight on the balls of her feet, to minimize sound, shoulders back, but head angled down friendly. Eliwood just held himself tall and sure, relying on a smile and a slight bit of relaxing of his shoulders to convey friendliness. "Humanity would suffer were I to remove the seals."

"What do you mean?!" Hector growled. He moved a little ahead of Eliwood and Lyn. I saw Bramimond's posture shift again, tall and strong again, just like Eliwood, with a touch of reckless arrogance and a lot of anger. _Exactly_ as Hector held himself. "The world is on the brink of destruction as it is!"

"Why would I care about that?!" Bramimond's voice cracked through the air, as angry as Hector's. It was enough to make me jump, and the others to pale. "The whole world can burn for all I care!" he growled. "The seals will remain!"

"…Why does your posture keep mirroring those who speak to you?" I whispered. The anger in Bramimond vanished instantly as his head turned towards me. Through him, I saw that I held myself almost regally, not unlike Queen Hellene in fact, but my shoulders drooped and swayed from one foot to the other without thinking about it, to account for my crippled leg in a brace. I never noticed. "Your speaking patterns also differ…" I remembered the stories of Bramimond. The sad end Saint Elimine's scriptures told… "Is this because of Apocalypse's price?"

"You are correct, Katri." Oh, Athos, nice of you to finally join us while your friend freaked us out! "Bramimond has no 'self' anymore," he murmured, walking up. "He… she… it… yes, it is a mirror that reflects the person addressing it." The tales mentioned he had lost emotions, memories… not his _self_. That was way worse. "There are as many Bramimonds as there are people facing him." Athos stopped in front of Bramimond and smiled. "Do you remember me? It has been a bit, and I'm sorry for it."

"Ah, Athos, yes, it has been a while," Bramimond replied. He took on Athos's posture and voice, becoming wise and calm. "Two centuries at least. We keep missing each other." Bramimond shook his head. "I cannot fathom why you brought these people here. Did you forget _why_ I sealed away the weapons?"

"I have not. But it has been a thousand years. The weapons' might has weakened."

"Not enough. It will be twenty years or more before I would consider them 'safe'." What… were we dealing with, exactly? "Make due with the Sol Katti." The what? "It is not sealed."

"So, we shall leave the slaying of everything to sentient swords again? You remember the damage Hartmut and Sacae suffered." I knew the first name. I was _guessing_ the second wasn't the country? I was so confused.

"Lyn, why is he talking about the plains?" Eliwood murmured. I was kind of happy I wasn't the only one confused. "Do you know?"

"It's an old tale," Lyn answered softly. She turned a little, and the four of us took that as a sign to group up. "It used to be that the wielder of the Mani Katti would take up the name of the plains." That… hadn't been in the storybook I had gotten. "The practice was banned by Hanon after the Scouring, though."

"And that's why you didn't have to change your name?" Hector asked. He looked a little sour, and I think it was because Bramimond subtly called him out on not caring about the world.

"Yes, precisely. While the Mani Katti has had a handful of wielders in the thousand of years, none had to take up the name or sever their ties with their Clans to do so." …I needed more history books on the Sacae. It was fascinating and a crime that I knew so little. "I'm guessing they're talking about the last one who took up the practice." She shrugged. "I… don't know anything about a 'Sol Katti', though. I thought there was only the Mani Katti."

"Sol means 'sun' in one of the old tongues," I murmured. I pointed to the Mani Katti, still in its sheathe. "The Mani Katti has a lot of moon imagery, so it makes since there is a 'sun'."

"I suppose."

"I hear you, Athos, and I agree they do seem stronger than most humans." We turned our attention back to Athos and Bramimond. "But humans are frail, Athos," Bramimond continued. "Look at me! Look to all those who died, Athos! Look to what started the Scouring, and how it had to end!" Bramimond sounded so _desperate_. "What guarantee is there that they will not succumb to that frailty?!"

"There is none." All eyes turned to Eliwood. He held himself as confident as always. "I'm sorry that we cannot give you one," he continued softly. "But all of us…" He gestured at Hector, Lyn, and me. "We simply ask… that you believe in us."

Bramimond was silent for a long, long while. "I know the eyes looking at me," he finally whispered. "I see them in new faces, but the eyes are the same. Your eyes… they are like Roland's." Eliwood started at the words, eyes widening. "His gaze never wandered, never faltered. They always fixed straight ahead." Bramimond turned to the rest of us, focusing on Hector. "Eyes that hold loyalty higher than anything, willing to save the world only because it is the world his friends live in." He focused on Lyn. "Kind eyes that hide much pain, but willing to take on the pain of her fellows." And then he focused on me. "The eyes of someone who was forced to walk a path alone, but continuing forward to do the impossible, no matter how much it hurt." Bramimond almost seemed to sigh. "…I can hear them laughing at me."

"Who?" Eliwood's words echoed in the silence. "And who do the others remind you of…?"

"Durban and Hanon." …That was only two. "Quiet now." Before anyone could protest, Bramimond's own shadow lifted itself from the ground and swirled around him. A blinding light, bright enough to make me flinch, flashed. I could hear something groan open behind the throne. "It is done." The light faded, and Bramimond's shadow went right back to where it should be. "The seals have been released. You may do as you please." Bramimond turned away, sitting back on the throne. "I'm tired. You will let me rest." And then he went still. That was… um…

Okay, honestly, the fact that he hadn't named the one for me? That was frustrating. That was _really_ frustrating. But it was almost a relief to have something so silly to be frustrated about.

* * *

"Ah, it is so nice to breath the air above again!" Hector sighed as we finally returned to the outside. Nils and Ninian were at the bottom of the stairs, and they turned to smile at us. "Hey, you two. How is everything?"

"The bodies of all the Fang just finished burning," Nils explained, pointing to the bits of ash on the wind. He skipped up the stairs to stand in front of us. "Nino is sleeping. She cried herself into exhaustion." Nino… "Legault is hiding in Merlinus's convoy. I think he's got some alcohol." After today, he deserved it. "How are things on your end?"

"We're just fine," Lyn answered, smiling at the two. She held out a hand for Ninian to take, and Ninian took it without hesitating. Even if she blushed because Lyn dragged her right by Eliwood. I snickered at the silly smiles. "We just need to make a plan to go forward, and then, we're going after Nergal." Yeah, but I had a very bad feeling about-

"How unfortunate." Oh. Hell. "You're too late." And then suddenly there was Nergal. Right in front of us. Oh… not good… "At last…" he breathed, smiling slowly. I shook at the sight. "At last, my power is restored." I glanced at the ashes, scattering on the wind. Had they… been the last bit? "Ninian, Nils, come here. Open the Gate for me."

"Behind us!" Eliwood snapped, sliding in front of Ninian and Nils. Nils was shaking, but Ninian… Ninian looked far too calm. "We'll protect you." But Ninian didn't look to Eliwood. While Nils clung to Lyn, looked to Hector, Ninian looked right at me. And in her resolved eyes, I saw what she was planning.

I opened my mouth, to try and stop her, but she shook her head. Instead, she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I believe in you. So, keep smiling." I forced myself to, just to show her that I remembered the conversation. She smiled back and turned towards Nergal. "Nergal." Her voice was calm, cool. Like a princess. Like a _queen_. "If I go with you now, will you leave them be?" Sacrifice the one for the many. I used that mentality on Erk. I used that mentality on myself. And now… now, I had to trust Ninian, as I always did, and use the mentality on _her_.

"One of you will suffice," Nergal agreed, his smile faltering slightly. He sensed something was off. "As you wish. Come here."

"No!" I wasn't really sure who yelled the loudest: Nils or Eliwood. But it was Eliwood who caught Ninian by the arm as she past. "You can't!" he pleaded, eyes desperate. Ninian's face grew sad, but there was a fondness to it. "Please, you must-MMPH!" And, to my complete and total surprise, Ninian shut him up with a kiss. One that lasted _just_ long enough to go 'well, damn' and 'never thought she would be that bold'.

When she pulled away, I thought I heard her whisper 'I love you', but I wasn't sure. Then, with a smile, she went to Nergal. Eliwood still lunged after her. Nils yelled. Nergal blasted them both with power, and if not for the barrier thrown up at the last second, I was certain they both would've died. As it was, both were knocked unconscious.

Everything felt a little… eerie in the silence that followed. It reminded me of when Elbert died. But, that feeling just reminded me of what I needed to do. Protect them.

"Hector, keep an eye on them," I ordered. He was already moving, kneeling by them both and checking that they both still breathed. "Lyn, get a he… magic user." At this point, the only magic user we had that _couldn't_ heal was Nino. "Now." She was off like a shot. "And, Athos, if you can…" I turned, but found he was heading back inside. "…Okay, no, this is not acceptable." And I stomped in after him.

He turned at the noise, looking rather surprised. "Katarina, why are you here?" he asked. "I need to make preparations to warp you to your next-"

"Oh, so _now_ we're going to get warped?" My voice was dry, burning in anger. I was so beyond mad right now. "Couldn't have done that sooner, and not have us annihilate a bunch of people who were being manipulated, and providing Nergal the quintessence he needed?"

"…You needed to be tested."

"For what? To be your pawns?" He flinched a little at the accusation and it just made me angrier. "Because that's what it feels like. You don't give a damn about anything but moving us into the 'proper squares' to take care of something you probably should've dealt with years ago, mister big bad archsage!" Hero of the Scouring, magic power galore, and here we were, a bunch of kids trying to kill someone who apparently had might equivalent of a dragon and was trying to summon more of them! "And any help you give us is either vague or outright trickery!"

"I am trying-"

"To do _what_?!" My voice strained, and it triggered coughing. I tried to hide the blood. "Keep us flailing in the dark? I can forgive Ninian and Nils for being quiet about why they can open the gate, they're so scared about it, but I am frustrated by that, and you're not helping!"

"They are the children of destiny."

"Fuck that destiny hogwash!" I was so damn angry. I could really understand right now just why Hector punched things when mad. "That doesn't even make _sense_!" I started coughing again, and slapped his hand away when he reached for me. "And you! You could've told me what I had back at the damn desert! I could've gotten treated in Pherae! I wouldn't be dying right now, be absolutely terrified that I will just drop dead on this group and leave them stranded without a tactician!" I glared up at him. "You're as much of a monster as Nergal, using us as he used the Black Fang for some goal! The only difference is that you want to save the world!"

"Athos." I nearly screamed when I saw Bramimond was also standing in the hallway. How long had he been here?! "I sensed powerful dark magic," he murmured, focusing on his friend. Athos didn't reply, simply looking very, very sad. "Whoever wields it has lost a great deal for the power."

"…Yes, I know…" Athos whispered. "It is nothing to worry about." He turned away from me, focusing on Bramimond. "Surely that is not all that brought you up here, old friend."

"No, it simply occurred to me, after you left, that since you had not seen me in a long while, you have not seen the others in as long." …Others? "Will you not go visit? Hilda's favorite flowers are in bloom now." Hilda? Wait, the Lady Hildegard?

"…I think I will, when the preparations are completed." He nodded. "A… moment." He glanced at me, and he looked so sad, yet so nostalgic.

I simply glared. "I meant what I said," I whispered. He simply nodded in reply. "If your vagueness gets one of mine killed, I will punch you. And if I am the one who dies, I will haunt you for however long you outlive me, hunt you down in the afterlife, and punch you then." He simply nodded again, and disappeared down the hall. Argh, I just felt-!

"It is almost amusing." OH, HELL, BRAMIMOND WAS STILL HERE, AND HOLY HELL, I DIDN'T NEED THAT HEART ATTACK! "Your eyes are the same as his, and you say many of the same things," Bramimond murmured. He focused on me. At least, I think he did. I still… didn't see any eyes in the shadows, but his face was facing me. "Yet there is so many years separating you and him."

"Who is the 'him'?" This made no sense to me. "You left it out below too."

"I have no self. I am missing many memories. But I remember my promises. The answer to that question requires me breaking one." …Ah. "Athos should learn when to just say things like this."

"…What, he's being vague because of a promise?"

"No, but there _is_ an explanation. You already know it. You just do not know it applies to him." I did? "Those with the power of foresight cannot change the future they see easily. They can see the cog of destiny as it spins everything into motion, but can only guide those that can into the proper place."

"…Ninian and Nils mentioned something like that." They could 'see' the future, 'sense' the danger, but they could do nothing to _stop_ it. "So Athos?"

"Is the same. He has always had the ability to see the future. And he was yelled at by one of our friends, because he made the same mistake back then as he did now. Not explain." …I still stood by my words. Even if… I did feel bad about it. Maybe. …I was still going to punch him if something happened. "Dragon's Gate." Huh? "Not all dragons wished to fight in the Scouring. Some escaped into the desert, hiding. Others gave up on the continent, and escaped entirely, leaving through Dragon's Gate." Ah…

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I take on the mannerisms of the people who face me."

"Yeah, I keep a lot of secrets, so the exposition isn't making sense."

"You hunt down information to save your companions." …Well, he had me there. "You tried to find information on Dragon's Gate, and I assume you found none." Yeah, I never did get that reply from Yodel. Did he ever get my letter? "So, I have told you."

"…Why are you telling me this now?"

"There are some things set in stone by time, often before you are even aware of the problem." I stilled at the words. Ninian had… said the same thing… "The deaths of Leila and Elbert were among them." How did he know about them? "Leila's was determined when Uther gave her the order to infiltrate. Elbert's was decided when he went to Laus." …That… "Helman's was determined when he joined with the call of rebellion. Eagler's was determined the moment Hausen sent Kent and Sain to find Lyn."

"How do you know about…?" This was just creepy.

"Dark magic is the magic of knowledge. The shadows know everything. I simply choose whether or not I read what is written." …What, did he read through our entire adventure or something? "What you do with those unchangeable moments, though, creates thousands of different futures."

"Ninian said she saw many when she looked at me."

"That is your gift, and curse." Huh? "It lets you make miracles, but it will kill you, through battle, through capture, through your own hand to escape worse fates than death." I… was thoroughly creeped out by the words. This would be a lot better if he had eyes I could see? "The second you chose to keep on, you condemned yourself to an early grave."

"I hope you're not trying to scare me, because it's seriously not working." I kept my voice as dry as possible. I was creeped out, sure, but I wasn't _scared_. "I don't care. I wasn't going to leave them."

"No, and that is your greatest weakness." …Well, I guess I couldn't deny that. "But that loyalty earns you your strength as well." Bramimond shook his head. "Because of it, though, what ways you can shift an unchangeable moment… can never be predicted."

"What's the point of all this?" Let's just go with that.

"The knowledge of Dragon's Gate will help you figure out a missing piece. You'll know when to reveal it." I couldn't help but scowl at that. Seriously? More vague nonsense? "By doing so, you will save a friend from pain."

"Why not tell me now?"

"If I told you now, you will die trying to prevent an unchangeable moment, and you need to live a little longer, for their sakes' if not your own." …I had a sudden urge to punch him. I really did. "That is… simple logic."

"So why give me the hint?"

"Because I am believing in you and yours." …Okay… "You are not satisfied."

"I'm tired of people who claim to be helping talking in circles," I grumbled. I almost, _almost_ thought he smiled. "You're chatty, though. Chattier than before."

"I take on the personality of the one I face." I highly doubted that I was _this_ chatty. …Right? "Though, if two personalities are similar, I will switch to the other, and perhaps act as I did before." …Huh? "I cannot say more. I have my promises."

"Of course." I sighed. "I'm… tired."

"Rest while Athos prepares. I will return below, and make my own preparations." For what?

He, of course, didn't elaborate, and disappeared down the hall. I could only sigh, rubbing my temples. That… that was weird. That was really, _really_ weird.

* * *

After the conversation with Bramimond, where I felt my head spinning just trying to find a place to _start_ puzzling it out, I returned outside to learn Eliwood and Nils had been moved to a makeshift camp the others made after the bodies burned. Which was a bit of a relief for me, because I really needed to lie down.

As I heading for the camp, though, voices caught my attention. And, of course, I went to investigate, mostly because the voices were coming from behind some trees near the camp. "…If you have any worries concerning my brother, no matter how trivial, please, tell me." Oh, and here I was walking in on a conversation between Hector and Oswin. This hadn't happened since… ah… oh, wow, the last time I could recall was all the way in Laus. That felt ages ago.

"I understand, Lord Hector." Oswin's voice was a quiet murmur as I approached. Neither had noticed me. "I will do as you ask."

"Then I'd better get going. Thanks, Oswin. I appreciate it." And Hector was gone before I could even pretend to 'accidentally' walk up. Whoops?

I frowned, though, when I noticed Oswin sigh and slump. He looked… "Have you not been sleeping, Oswin?" I asked. He glanced at me, and I knew he had figured out already I was there. "You look almost as bad as me."

"Katri, you don't look _that_ bad for a sick person," he gently teased. I pouted anyway. "And I suppose I haven't. The recent events haven't been very conductive to restful slumber."

"I can believe that." I crossed my arms, and looked at him. "Anything I need to know?"

"Lord Hector simply noticed I had received a message via an Ostian messenger bird." He held up a piece of paper as proof. "I was telling him that there was nothing new with the marquess."

"Okay." …Something… felt off. "Forgive me, Oswin, but…"

"I know it sounds less than true when I'm so tired, but I assure you, there is nothing to relay." Okay… "But this is a good opportunity. I have been meaning to talk to you, but whenever I get a free moment, you are resting."

"I _am_ trying to take care of myself." I smiled wryly. "Well, bring it on. I got a talk from Marcus. Been expecting one from you."

"Haha, I'm sure." He closed his eyes, though, and remained silent for a long moment. I simply waited for him to gather his thoughts. "I'm common born. I worked my hardest and climbed through the ranks on merit." I nodded at the words, just thinking. Such a thing would be… a near impossibility in Etruria. "I caught the eye of the lord of the province while working. Lord Cornwell." Priscilla's blood father, huh? "He was a kind man, perhaps too much so. But he thought well of me."

"Cornwell is Priscilla's birth house."

"Yes, and I saw her many times before she was sent for fostering. Clinging to the marquess, clinging to her brother…" Oswin shook his head. "No, that is off-topic." Yeah, I guess so. "In his kindness, the marquess had assumed the debts of many close to him. And as Cornwell's fortunes fell, the wolves came out, threatening anything and everything. I will not repeat the threats. I remember throwing them from the castle, wishing I could protect them. But then, suddenly, there was money again. I had thought it was simply a bit of good selling, a good bit of marketing…"

"But that wasn't the case."

"No." He sighed. "No, in truth, they had stolen that money. They had stolen it directly from Ostia, and the amount they stole was greater than what was owed."

"Why not asked the Caerleons?" Michael was kind too. He would have helped, and never expected the money back.

"They hadn't wanted to risk their daughter. They were heartbroken that their son was dragged into the mess." I thought to what Priscilla told me about this, and fit the pieces together. "Their crimes came to light shortly after Lord Uther took the throne. They had used the confusion surrounding the succession to steal." Clever. "Since he was so new, Lord Uther had to give a horrible order. Cornwell would lose its peerage, its land would be absorbed into Ostia."

"And they died?"

"My lord and lady took their own lives." …Didn't think I knew that. It certainly came as a surprise. "My lord's son was lost in the chaos. Many things fell apart. It was at that time that I felt my resolve falter." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "I had followed him, believed in him. So much so that I blindly listened and followed orders. I thought that was what a knight should be."

"But it's not."

"No." He looked to me. "A knight fights for a cause they believe in, under a liege they believe in. Before obeying orders, a knight should ensure the order truly serves the lord who gives it."

"…And if you cannot, then it's best to leave, huh?"

"That is my belief. I almost did. Then I found Lord Uther, who had heard of me, and wanted my service to help prevent such things from occurring again." And so he swore loyalty. "If I had not met him then, I would not have continued. I am glad I did, but that is only because of Lord Uther, and Lord Hector." Yes… "Do not feel ashamed if you choose to leave, Katri. If anything, it is your country that should be shamed, for not being worthy of your skills."

"…Thanks, Oswin." I smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I hope it can help you when you finalize your choice." Between him and Marcus's words, I thought it just might. "Now, shall I help you to the camp?"

"Yes, please, I need to rest." And I remembered Pent. "If Pent tries to talk to me, tell him that we'll talk later? I know I owe him a talk, but I just do not have the energy for it."

"I promise." He smiled gently. "Now, come, let's get you to your tent before Rath frets himself."

"…DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM UP?!"

* * *

"Tell me. What do you know of the resting places of the Heroes?" Athos's question felt strangely out of place for the area. After making some sort of preparations, and checking to make sure Eliwood and Nils were just fine and resting in camp, Athos took Lyn, Hector, and I to… to some hidden path by the Shrine. It was a strange path, gorgeous and timeless. It felt almost like Dragon's Gate, except a little… more welcoming. "What stories are told? I lost track long ago."

"Well, you hear of how Saint Elimine ascended," I answered. I trailed a bit behind, coughing rather badly. Hector kept glancing at me worriedly, and helped me over the roots and rocks in the path. "And she's not a 'hero', but no one knows where the Lady Hildegard is buried. After she abdicated Hanover's rule to her son, Lord Alberich, she traveled all over and was buried where she died. Somewhere. There's a memorial for her in the family crypt."

"That's… odd," Hector murmured. We paused as I had a particularly bad cough, and Lyn jumped back to rub my back. "Katri, you sure you want to keep going? You were napping before, and you look tired now." I just nodded in reply, and he sighed. "Very well." He shook his head, and moved a low-hanging branch out of the way for Lyn and me. Athos just kept on walking. Typical. "Anyway, that's odd."

"Well, a bit, but-"

"No, I mean… it's similar to Roland." Huh? "No one knows where he _or_ his wife are buried actually. There are memorials in the Ostian crypt, but…" That… that was odd.

"There's a similar story for Hanon," Lyn whispered. She kept an army wrapped around my shoulder, and helped me get the cough medicine Rath made me out of my pack. "She is not buried in the plains, as is our custom, but was carried outside of the borders to be laid to rest. Something about her wish to be buried with lost friends so she could more easily find them in the meadows of the afterlife." …Okay, that was… ah… "Athos?"

"Yes, yes, it's not a coincidence," Athos called back. He moved some vines out of the way, and glanced back at us with a smile. "Come. Bramimond was right. The chrysanthemums are blooming beautifully."

Exchanging curious looks, the three of us shrugged and walked past the vines. And my breath caught as I saw what lied beyond. A beautiful, beautiful grove, filled with flowers, protected by trees. And there, amidst the beauty, were graves. The stones stood tall and firm, and the carvings shone in what sunlight filtered through the trees, as if they had been carved only yesterday. These were…

"These are the graves of my friends." Athos's voice was so soft, but it carried easily here. Slowly, carefully, Hector, Lyn, and I picked our way through, just… amazed. I brushed a bit of dirt off one stone and read the name 'Hartmut'. On either side of him was 'Genevieve' and 'Hilda'. Next to 'Hilda' was 'Elimine'. These… these were… "When the first of our group died, we decided we wanted a place to rest where we did not have to be the heroes. Simply human." I walked to the ones that caught Lyn's eye. 'Hanon' and 'Sacae, Amir'. "When the second died, we decided we wanted to be buried together." The ones that caught Hector's attention were 'Durban', 'Roland', 'Josephine'. "We made sure to plant everyone's favorite flowers, so that there was something growing here, all year long." Next to 'Josephine' was 'Jasmine' and 'Barigan'. "Now, it's chrysanthemums, for Hilda." There were dates under the names, birth and death, but I didn't read them. I was honestly a little scared at how young they might have been.

"Yeah, there are chrysanthemums all over the gardens at the Hanover Estate," I whispered. I glanced at the ones blooming. Red and white, just like in the gardens. "Fidelity, optimism, joy, and long life… that's their meaning." Red meant 'love'. White meant 'truth' and 'loyal love'. "There's a lot of white ones, actually. The story goes that once a month, a mysterious person would send the Lady Hildegard a single white chrysanthemum as a means of trying to woo her. She would laugh and just plant them."

"Ah, I didn't know they still told that story." Athos actually laughed a little. "I remember… laughing at it, and feeling so saddened." Huh? "Nothing, never mind." He shook his head. "Regardless, this is the answer to your questions. The reason why Elimine's body was never found was because she purposely burned out her life-force to ensure her Saint's Staff would retain power in the future, and asked me to carry out her body to be buried with the others." He had to watch her die. "Roland and Hanon were transported by precious friends. Hilda was in Bern when she passed, as was Hartmut. I could go on and on, but I… would rather not. Not all of them met happy ends." Mmm, that was to be expected, I think.

"Thank you for showing us," Lyn murmured. She pressed her hand into the dirt in front of the grave, and whispered something I couldn't hear. A Sacaean prayer? "Will this be where…?"

"With luck, and hope, I will be buried here with them. Perhaps Bramimond as well."

"…We'll make sure of it." _That_ was Hector. I had to double-check because I never heard him so somber before. "You and Bramimond," he clarified, turning to face Athos. "We know where this place is now. So, we'll make sure you two are buried here."

Athos looked startled, and touched. "…Thank you…" he replied, with a soft-soft smile. "Ah, but to talk of serious matters?" All three of us nodded. "You will seek two of the legendary weapons. Lyndis, while you may eventually gain the skill to wield Hanon's bow, I think it might be best, for time's sake, for you to simply wield the Sol Katti into this fight." Oh, _now_ he was worried about time.

"I don't mind," Lyn answered, with a little shrug. Her hand fell to her Mani Katti. "Can you… tell me about it, though?"

"It is a weapon older than the Scouring, that dulls in the hands of the unworthy, and is sharper than anything in the hands of its chosen wielder."

"And I _can_ wield it?"

"The Katti blades are twins. They choose together, even when apart." I still didn't buy the whole sentient sword thing. You'd think, after everything I'd seen, I'd believe that, but nope, that one still remained on my BS list. "You will have to be careful while wielding it. It is a weapon that can, and has, killed its owner." …What?! "Relax, Katarina. It takes many battles for it to take hold." Despite the reassurance, I still glanced worriedly at Lyn. She simply smiled at me, silently telling me that it would be okay. "Hector, for you, we will win Durban's axe, Armads of thunder. It lies in the Western Isles."

"The axe for me, huh?" Hector mused. His smiled slowly. "Sounds good to me. But 'win'?"

"You will have to prove your strength," Athos explained. I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Tests, tests, and more tests. Were we trying to save the world or get the highest scores in lessons? "For Eliwood, we will gain Durandel, the blazing sword, wielded once by Roland." So, Eliwood was getting the 'Lycian' blade. "I imagine afterwards you will want to rest in Ostia." …Ostia?! He was… he was going to warp us to Ostia? That… that would help me. A lot. And it was probably a complete coincidence because I _honestly_ didn't believe he gave a damn so long as we continued to be useful. But it still made me happy, just a little. "Hector, you shall go alo…" I gave Athos the most incredulous look and he sighed. "You shall go with Katarina to the Western isles. I will meet you there, and then warp you to the cave where Lyndis and Eliwood face the trials for Durandel."

"Fine by me." Hector, however, glanced at me worriedly. "Is your health going to hold up, though? You're looking pretty bad."

"I'll get checked by Serra before going anywhere," I promised. It made him smile in relief. "And get a bunch of medicines from Rath."

"And a kiss for good luck."

"And a… HECTOR!" Hector and Lyn burst into bright laughter, and after a moment, I joined in too. It felt nice to laugh after this long as hell day.

It didn't escape me that Athos watched us fondly. It didn't escape me that he closed his eyes almost as if praying. And I felt a little spiteful, because maybe if he'd help us out a bit more, 'nudged' us a bit more, he wouldn't _have_ to pray for us. But there was nothing I could do about that. I just... had to do what I could to protect the others. And hope that we would see Ninian soon, so we could get her back.

* * *

_Notes on Vaida_

· _Once an enemy, and now isn't. That is how many former enemies that are now allies? Whatever the number, it's still way more than what you'd expect._

· _Heath said she was once his commander, and had been the bait to let them escape when they refused to follow vicious orders. The long scar she has, going from her left temple to her left knee shows clearly how hard she fought._

· _Vain, arrogant, but strong. Not very fast, but I think that's the scar tissue limiting her flexibility. _

_I cannot believe I am still getting new members at this stage of the campaign. Seriously, what._

* * *

Author's Note: So. This chapter. It's fun to play. It's also a bit heavy in plot, which I… added to. A little. ...A lot. Anyway, though, here we go? Reference to Florina and Nino's B support, and the Pent-Louise C support. While Pent and Louise come with an automatic A support, you have to have them talk on certain maps in order to unlock the actual conversations, and the C support is available at this map.  
If you look at Vaida's full-body official art, you can see that the scar she has on her face is more or less in-line with the scar on her leg, so I'm assuming they're from the same blow. I moved the Oswin-Hector convo to 'before' Hector learns about the plan to go get Armads, mostly for pacing. It contains information from his supports with Dorcas, and his supports with Priscilla, with a little bit from Kent and Wallace's B support… and from the Arran-Chris base conversation from FE12.  
Technically speaking, you're supposed to get the Warp staff in _this_ map from Murdock, but it made far more sense to have that convo earlier. I used the map for chapter 21x in FE6 for first scene with Bramimond. (If you're curious about some of the water being tinted 'yellow', if you dilute blood in a large volume of water, it'll actually turn to the color of blood plasma, the actual liquid part of the blood, and blood plasma is a yellowish color.)

Next Chapter – Tragic Weapons (The Berserker + Valorous Roland; I'm combining the two since they fill the same 'slot' in the chapter numbering)


	52. Chapter 30) Tragic Weapons

Chapter 30) Tragic Weapons

* * *

_To the west, off the coast, is an archipelago known as the Western Isles. Colonized by Etruria two generations ago because of the rich minerals and resources that lie hidden within, it is made of three main islands. Fibernia, the largest, holds the capital: Jutes, founded by Durban after the Scouring. With the help of Athos's magic, Hector and I warp to a small cave on the outskirts of the city, to win the mighty Armads, the Thunder Axe._

_While we go there, Lyn and Eliwood are sent to a mountain cave on the outskirts of Ostia. There, the Blazing Sword rests, unsealed at last. Athos will send Hector and I to them, when we finish here, with the legacy of the Berserker._

_The three lords are all excited, but I am apprehensive. These weapons were sealed for a reason. And I was terrified that our ignorance of that reason, not helped by Athos's silence, was going to cost us more than we are willing to pay._

* * *

"I don't know what's worse. The lack of light in this damn cave, or the smoke." Well, Hector, considering I was literally coughing up my lungs, I'd go with the damn smoke personally. "Katri, here," Hector murmured as he reached back. I took his hand. "You didn't have to come."

"Hector, we are currently in a cave where we literally have ghosts of people who died during the _Scouring_ watching lining the only path," I deadpanned. Even as I coughed. I was glad I'd gotten a new handkerchief, but wished I had gotten more medicine before leaving. "Eliwood and Lyn will be fine. They're cautious, unlike someone."

"Hey, I'm better?"

"Sort of." I laughed a little and he rolled his eyes. "As much as it aggravates me to agree with him, though, I think you should heed what Athos said before dropping us off."

"About how my recklessness will be my undoing?" He sighed. "So, what? I'll die when I charge ahead?"

"Well, you did yell at _Bramimond_ of all people, and the stories make it pretty clear that in terms of raw might, Bramimond was the most powerful of the three magic-wielding Heroes. And your ability to resist magic, Hector…"

"I get it; I get it!" He groaned, and I laughed, but then we lapsed into silence again. There wasn't really much to the cave. Just a straight path, fogged with smoke, and lined with ghosts. Ghost that were… unnerving, and not just in the typical 'oh, ghosts are scary' way.

"…Hector, do you notice how young everyone is?" I pointed to one as we passed. They couldn't have been older than fifteen. "It… never occurred to me, how young everyone must have been." Eight years of war. That was the Scouring.

"…They were our age, weren't they?" Hector paused, actually looked at the spirits now. "All of them. They were our age, and then they died."

"Painfully." You could see the wounds on their persons. Thankfully, just as silver, gleaming lines, and the bodies themselves were still whole. I… probably would have thrown up if that wasn't the case. Quite a few were ripped into pieces, and the mental image of ghosts like _that_ wandering about… just watching us… "What did Athos say about them?"

"They're judging us as we pass, and if they deem us unworthy, they will attack to see our worthiness that way." Oh. Great. "I'll protect you if that comes to pass."

"And I'll give you tactical." He laughed a little at that, but went quiet again. This time, I wasn't going to let him. "You okay? It's strange to see you so quiet."

"…I have something I want to ask, but I'm not sure if I actually want the answer." He took a deep breath and paused, turning to face me. "But, I think no matter how much I regret it, I will regret not asking more." He looked nervous, though. "You… Katri, you sickness is just a cold, right?" …Ah. "It's not something worse. Please, just… just tell me it's not worse." Well, now here was the thing. Do I lie or not lie?

"What do you think it is?" Let's just go with that.

"…Is it consumption?" I closed my eyes, and debated how to answer. "Is it… do you have…?" Well… hmm… ah, I didn't want to lie. And we were finally out of Bern, so…

"Yes." I opened my eyes just in time to see how heartbroken he looked. "Yes, I have it."

"How… how long?" Oh, freaking hell, I did not know Hector, of all people, could sound so small and fragile. "I mean…"

"I have likely had it since the day Helman died." His eyes widened. "I didn't realize it until we were in Bern. Yes, I know. I'm an idiot."

"And you… you weren't telling anyone?" Okay, now he was a little angry. There was a definite growl to his voice. "You were just going to… I mean…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Restarting that." Okay. "Who knows?"

"Serra and Rath, who take care of my health." He nodded at that. "Lucius knows because Lucius prods so much about my health, and Matthew knows because Matthew happened to be there when I had a particularly bloody coughing fit." He winced, and I wished I had worded that a little better. "Pent… has probably figured it out, but I've not had the chance to hear him yell at me yet."

"And… that's it…" And now Hector was back to sounded small and fragile. Damn it all. "Are we… am I… so untrustworthy?" Oh, Hector…

"Hector, as a reminder, I figured out I had the consumption while we were in Bern. Serra announced my 'cold' literally hours after we figured it out." I closed my eyes, mostly to focus. It was hard to breath, and I was working very hard on not coughing right now. "So, the only way I could, safely, receive the treatment I needed would've been to leave."

"I got that!" Hector, hush. "So-!"

"Hector, what would happen if I left the army?" I opened my eyes and saw his expression blank. "That… is the choice you, Lyn, and Eliwood would have had to face. Have me leave, to save my life, or have me stay, to maximize the chances of the army." He had no reply to that. "What would you pick?"

"I…" He glanced away, to the ground. "Lyn would pick you." Not what I asked. "Eliwood would pick the army." Also not what I asked. "Both would hate themselves forever for the choice." I knew that. "I… I can't…"

"I know." I smiled at him. "You can't pick, because I am your friend, your 'sister', and this army is filled with people you adore. This army is yours as much as it is mine, and both of us are the type to protect our own with everything we have." So, please… I don't care if you get mad, but I hope…

"…So, you removed that choice, because you knew… you knew we'd hate ourselves forever." He still wouldn't look at me. "It's like when you took that punch. You're just… you're just protecting us. Again. At the cost of your own health."

"Yes, so, it is not a lack of trust. It is a decision born from how much I love you all." _Now_ he glanced up at me, but remained quiet. "That's all, Hector. We can talk about it again when we're not in this damn cave, though."

"Yeah, I… I want to think a little." Okay. "But one question." …I had a feeling on what it was. "How… How bad is it?"

"…Bad." I would not lie. In this, at least, I was going to be different from Uther. I would not hide from the people who knew how bad it was. "Honestly, Hector, I'm pretty close to death." There was… a strange sense of contentment in saying that? I was scared out of my mind, but… but it was nice, telling him. Out of all the people I was keeping this from, Hector probably _needed_ to hear it the most.

"And you're here, with me, in a room full of _smoke_…!" Now he was growling, but I knew he wasn't mad _at_ me. "When we finish getting these weapons,we're going to Ostia and-"

"And Yodel, a bishop, will be there to see if I can be saved." He looked startled and I laughed a little. "Matthew has already confirmed he is there. It's honestly just a matter of…"

"Of whether or not our romp through Bern destroyed any chances you had of living for more than a few months." Pretty much. "…I'm carrying you." What. "Come on. I don't want you walking."

"…Hector, you have a susceptibility to-"

"I know. And, honestly, there's a good chance I'm already infected and it's just latent. I spent a lot of time with my parents, and Uther, prior to them realizing what their illness was." He tugged me towards him, though, and all but slung me onto his back. "But, Katri, I'm still healthy, I actually _do_ get checks regularly even when back home for the illness, so if I get it, I have a high chance of getting healed."

I sighed in defeat. "Bossy."

"That's rich, coming from you." He started walking. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I almost thought the ghosts were smiling at us. "…Oh, this is… a bit nostalgic."

"Hmm?"

"In Kathelet. You carried me then too. Because I was trying to walk, and couldn't."

"…I did, huh?" He laughed a little. "That was only a year ago. I feel so much older now." Same here. "Feel free to nod off or something. I'm sure I'm not _nearly_ as comfortable as Rath, but…"

"And I'm sure you'd prefer it was Lyn who was cuddling with you." His ears went red at the teasing and I snickered. "Watch it, mister. I keep quiet around Lyn, for your sake, but Lyn's not here."

"Yeah, yeah." In that lightened mood, we continued down the path. Not a single spirit attempted to stop us. They just watched us as we passed, smiling softly.

And, eventually, the path ended. A strange altar was built into the stone. Hector let me down then, and we climbed the stairs to the altar proper, just… wondering what was going to happen. Something had to happen, right? I mean… there was supposed to be an axe here, right?

_"Let…" _What the hell? _"Let me fight!"_ There… there was a person suddenly in front of Hector. _"Me… Let me fight!"_ A man with brown hair and eyes, scars littering his naked torso. He had so many silver 'cuts' on him… he had died because someone, or something, ripped him apart.

"Who the hell are you?" Hector demanded, bringing out his axe as he shifted to keep me behind him. I glanced around the area and noted it wasn't… exactly best for a fight. I mean; it was, but only if you were going to a 'duel'. "_What_ are you?" Though, was that a sword nearby? What was that doing here?

_"I am Durban." _This… this was Durban, the Berserker? _"I wield Armads_." And suddenly there was an axe in his hands. It was silver and gold, double-headed, though it was clear which head was the 'main' and which was 'secondary'. _"I am power! Power without peer!" _What startled me, though, was how I could _see_ the power crackling underneath the metal. It was said that a friend of Saint Elimine forged this. I wondered how a human could have forged anything like this. _"I am the dragonhunter! The fleshbiter, the bonecrusher, the skullbreaker, the doombringer!" _

"I… see…" Hector's eyes were wide. "I… ah… were you sealed with the axe?"

_"I require no seals." _I couldn't tell if he was insane or too sane. _"I have no use for this idleness called peace. Power unused is power wasted. Better to lie spent in the grave than to sit in wait. I care not who… Let me fight!_" And Durban charged right at Hector.

I moved out of the way as Hector met Durban's blow with his own, sparks flying. He yelped as lightning crackled and sparked up his gauntlet, and he had to roll out of the way as Durban took advantage of his dropped guard to keep on charging. As they fought, I analyzed his fighting style. It was… rather simple, truly. But what made it powerful was Durban himself. He was strong, he was fast, he knew where to hit, and he had one hell of an axe. He was… he was Hector's superior in every way. There was no way Hector was going to win with an axe.

As if to prove my words, Durban swung, and when Hector tried to block, he shattered Hector's axe. The blow sent Hector flying, skidding across the floor and coughing badly as he tried to catch his breath.

I, however, had seen that coming, and had gone to retrieve that sword I had seen. "Hector!" I yelled. When he glanced at me, I slid the sword to him. He picked it up instantly, and forced himself to his feet. "Aim for the left." The left side had more scars. The left side had more of those silvery cuts. If he had any weaknesses, it was that his guard had to be weaker on the left. "He's got only one-trick. It's strong, but it's a single one. Like Dart." That… was probably mean towards Dart, but the comparison was still sound. "Take advantage of it."

Hector nodded and lunged. Duban met him with a cackle and a bellow, grinning madly as they fought. This time, Hector had a speed advantage, not nearly as weighed down by the sword as he had been by the axe. I could see Durban straining to hit Hector. I could see Hector aiming for the left, trying to get a good hit in.

I could see Hector shift back just a bit, just to get a little more force to the blow, and slashed. I could see Durban retaliae immediately, aiming his axe right for Hector's neck.

But I could also see Hector was faster, and his blow struck true before Durbans. Everything froze and I held my breath. Then, however, Durban stumbled back, and bowed his head. Acknowledging the loss. Oh, thank goodness…

"There. You fought. I won." Hector was breathing heavily, and the sword dropped from his hands with a clatter. He didn't have the energy to hold it anymore. "Lend me your strength," he growled. "I must have it."

_"You… want strength?"_ And Durban started laughing. It was a mad laugh, one filled with so much sorrow that my eyes pricked with tears. _"Then prepare yourself! Once you have gained the power of Armads, your life will not end in a comfortable bed, surrounding by your loved ones. You will die on the battlefield, broken and alone in the savage garden of war's bloody delights." _

"…I don't care." Hector's voice was firm. "I will help my friend, and you are the only one with the power to let me do so. That is why I walked here. So, give it to me. I know I'll survive this campaign, if nothing else." He jabbed a finger to me. "I am _not_ suffering the lecture she'll give me if I don't."

Dubran stared for a long moment before nodding. _"It is yours." _He handed the axe to Hector, and relaxed, tilting his head back. _"…At last… At last, I can rest… I can see the others. I know the path. My body is buried with them. And now, I can go to them." _His smile was suddenly warm and kind. _"Have no regrets, my successor, and bring the axe back here, when you have succeeded in your goal."_

"You got it." And Durbans faded away. "So, this is Armads…" Hector brought the axe up, eyes narrowed as he studied it. "It's… heavy. But I can wield it." He smiled, but I frowned at how it looked. Bloodthirsty. Psychotic. Basically, like Karel's. "Incredible…"

"Hector," I murmured. He glanced at me. "Hector, can you listen? Can you reason?"

"…Yeah." He brought the axe by his side, and took a slow breath. "But I can see why… it drove him crazy. This is weakened, but… I can feel it, the power pulsing through. It makes me antsy, like there's a storm brewing in my body."

"…We'll figure out safer ways to 'vent' it."

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled slowly, and this time, it was his normal smile. Kind and confident. "Let's meet Graybeard outside. We need to meet Eliwood and Lyn!"

Yep. Time for the Blazing Sword.

* * *

From smoke to fire. Well, heat, at least. The air was so hot that it hurt to breath even more so than usual. What, magical seals weren't enough, so the heroes had to add in traps and barely survivable environments?

"Looks like Lyn and Eliwood are fighting," Hector noted with a frown. He nodded over to where they were, back to back in the middle of the foes. They alternated weapons based on who they were facing. Not bad at all, really. "Why?"

"Different place, different weapon, different trial," I pointed out. "Could be that they have to fight the soldiers, and then get a nice and peaceful talk with-" I couldn't finish the sentence because of a coughing fit. "…I need water." Damn Athos for just dropping us off. Now, granted, the whole reason was because he was, apparently, going to get the rest of the army now, but still. Still!

"Here." Hector passed me a waterskin. "Just focus on breathing, Katri. Please." Yeah… "I'm going to join the fray. Don't yell. I'll tell them that this place isn't great for your illness, and have them come to you for orders."

"I'll make one strategy for them all."

"Right." Hector smiled, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "Well, here I go!" And with a warcry that reminded me of Hawkeye, Hector launched himself into the fight. Five people 'died' with the first swing, and the axe sparked and crackled, lightning bolts catching and 'killing' the surrounding ten, and cracking the ground.

This was weakened. _This_ was weakened. Oh, holy hell, how the hell did a human make this?

"Katri!" And there was Lyn, beaming brightly at me. "Hey!" she greeted. I noticed she was covered in soot. "Glad you came at this point. Eliwood and I had to dodge some fire traps before hitting this stage." Fire… traps? Seriously? "We're almost there, though." Oh?

"We saw the altar over the walls when we were a little higher up." Eliwood walked up, smiling softly. Like Lyn, he was sooty. But, also like her, he appeared uninjured. "I'm glad to see you two succeeded," he murmured. I simply smiled back. "Your orders? Hector said this place isn't good for your health."

"Is it good for ours?" Lyn peered into my face, though. "You… look a lot paler, though."

"I will need to rest soon," I admitted. Both of them gave me a sympathetic look. "Anyway, Eliwood, as you can see, Hector has his axe. Switch to lances to take care of the sword users." Eliwood nodded, sheathed his rapier, and took up a fallen lance to go assist Hector. "Lyn, cover them with bows if you've the arrows."

"Even if I don't, they do," Lyn answered. She still studied me, though. "Katri… you sure you're going to be okay?" That… that…

"Lyn, I think at the moment, Hector and Eliwood are in more danger than I am." I pointed for emphasis and she sighed, nodding. "We can talk later, but right now…"

"Right now, I must focus on the battle, not my worries for your health." She smiled at me. "Later, then!" And she joined the battle, arrows flying precisely. I noticed that without my prompting, she focused on the axe-users, which was good. We would take every advantage we had.

With the three of them coordinating their efforts, the path cleared. Hector and Eliwood charged forward, working in tandem, trusting Lyn to take out those they couldn't finish off. I followed them more slowly, noticing how young the soldiers were here, too. That… that was just messed up. It really was. At least I had a bit of _warning_ about potentially dying at this age.

But despite my uneasy thoughts, we eventually defeated them all and made it to the altar. And, waiting there was a young man with blue hair and eyes, a different shade than Hector's. The youth reassured me, just a little, that Durban might not have been so young when he died. Might.

_"Athos came ahead to tell me of your arrival." _The man smiled softly. _"It's weird, seeing him look so old, but he could have told me how pretty the girls coming were." _…Lyn and I exchanged a look, confirming we _had_ heard that correctly. What the hell? _"I am Roland, children. It's nice to meet you."_ This was Roland? _"I see my heir has received Durban's axe. I hope it is easier on you than it was him."_ He turned his attention to Lyn. _"And you wield the Mani Katti. Please tell me you got to keep your name. I was unable to hear whether or not Hanon succeeded in doing away with that stupid tradition."_ Lyn nodded, a little baffled. _"So quiet everyone is."_

"We are… simply startled," Eliwood murmured. He bowed to Roland. "My apologies. I am Eliwood, of Pherae. Hector here is of Ostia, Lyn is of the Lorca and Caelin, and Katri… Katarina is of Hanover, in Etruria." Roland's eyes flicked over to me, focusing on my eyes for some reason. And he smiled slowly. "What all… did Athos tell you?"

_"Ah, yes, wise, all-seeing Athos, who still forgets to explain everything, I'm sure."_ Ha! _"He told me enough, though. For once. You face one from before the Scouring, who yearns for the might of the dragons." _Roland's eyes turned sad. _"While I would welcome the dragons' peaceful return, there can be no peace in this method. And I do not know if dragons can even survive in this world anymore, thanks to the Ending Winter."_

"…They can," I whispered. The three lords turned to me in shock, but I simply kept my attention on Roland. "Bramimond mentions some dragons escaped to the desert. Athos said they are there now, still."

_"That is a relief to here." _Roland's smile was bright. _"Now, here. Take this blade."_ He gestured to the sword on his hip. _"But be wary. Durandel is a sword of fire. And, like all flames, it demands a price, a sacrifice, before yielding its true might."_ Armads doomed the wielder to die in battle, and Durandel demanding a sacrifice? What tragic weapons… I didn't like that my 'little brothers' were wielding them.

"That is fine," Eliwood murmured. His eyes were resolute. "I will pay the price to complete my duty."

_"…I hope you are prepared."_ Roland's eyes were sad again. _"Because the price is never what you would want or expect." _I had so many bad feelings now. _"If you are still prepared, then take it."_ Roland passed the sword to Eliwood. _"And now, I will rest. I shall pray and watch over you, with the others. Know that all of us are watching over you, and that we believe in your ability to persevere and succeed."_

And, with that, Roland vanished. Well, he was chattier than Durban. Then again, he seemed a little saner.

"Let's head outside," I murmured. The three nodded, and Eliwood attached the sword to his belt, right next to his rapier. "Maybe the others have arrived."

* * *

They had, actually. Just arrived, based on how disoriented they looked and the fact that Athos was actually still here instead of disappearing and being enigmatic. But their arrival reminded me of a certain conversation I had avoided before, but definitely wasn't going to now. It involved a very, _very_ angry Pent.

"Pent, can this wait?" I tried to ask. I had to stop at every other word because of a bloody coughing fit. Neither of those caves had been good to me. My handkerchief was saturated again. "I need medicine, and rest."

"I cannot _believe_ you are doing this," he hissed, basically telling me that, no, it wasn't going to wait. I simply sighed in reply. "Your mother died from it." I suppose I should be grateful he was keeping quiet? "And you… you…!"

"I figured it out in _Bern_." He flinched at that. "Now, seriously, you can yell at me later. I want-" An ear-shattering _shriek_ pierced the air, and I felt my blood run cold at the _gigantic_ shadow that fell over the group. I knew, without looking up, that a dragon had crossed. Damn Nergal… had he won? …No, because there was only one dragon when I _did_ look up. Still, that made me worry about Ninian. Was she okay? We had to hurry up and go save her.

The dragon landed, snarling at everyone. But before anyone even had a chance to panic, a blade flashed, and the dragon was struck down in a single, flaming blow. Well, damn, Eliwood. And _damn_ did Durandel ever live up to its reputation. This was good. It should be good. So, why did I have a bad feeling?

"Ah, so that is the strength of a legendary weapon," Pent mused as the group cheered. I, however, just focused on the dragon, actually walking away a little so I could better see it as it bleed out. There was a _lot_ of blood, and it pooled underneath. Just like a human. That made sense. Blood was blood. But it was another thing to see that. The poor dragons… "Katri? We're not done-"

I waved his words away, deciding to walk towards the dragon as I tried to figure out just what was bothering me. Lyn and Hector were checking on Eliwood, Athos was doing some bit of explaining… but I focused on the dragon. Something… was wrong here.

"Bah, here you lot are." I nearly shrieked when I saw Nergal warp in. Somehow, someway, he already had Nils, and his eyes were blank. "Ninian proved useless, so I have come for her replacement," he said lightly, completely ignoring all the weapons aimed his way. I frowned, though. He could have just left. He could have taken Nils and gone, and we would not have even noticed until it was too late. Why was he here?

Eliwood shouted something and him, followed by Hector. But I ignored them, looking to the dragon again. Something… something… okay, okay, let's think. Let's just think. What could be… the color. The color of the dragon's scales bothered me. It resembled… Ninian's… hair…

_"Not all dragons wished to fight in the Scouring. Some escaped into the desert, hiding. Others gave up on the continent, and escaped entirely, leaving through Dragon's Gate."_ That's what Bramimond said. And combined with the feeling I had when we were _at_ the Gate. That we were trespassing. That we were tainting it. That is was not a place for humans. Humans had no right to be there. A human… should not be able to open that gate.

_"…Why couldn't people be like you and everyone back then?"_A question that slipped out of Nils's mouth as we talked about happiness. A question he had tried to hide, changing the subject in order to do so. A question that was innocent, on its own, but not when combined with the rest. A question that implied Nils was older than he appeared.

_"But this place… I feel like I know it. It's very familiar."_ Ninian, even without her memories, knew of a place that was older than the Scouring. She had run there, searching for answers, and had known how to navigate it. Had gone straight to a library, a library where I had found a journal from the Scouring. One that had the truth written within, and not doctored to fit the victor's tale later.

_"…If you met a dragon, what would you do?"_ Ninan's innocent question in that ruined estate, but she had sounded so serious. Asked in front of the painting, a painting where I had seen the dragon and noted the color was similar to her hair. A dragon that looked much like the dragon lying in a pool of its… her… own blood…!

I covered my mouth, muffling my scream of horror as I put all the pieces together. This was… and Eliwood just…!

"Bah, I was planning on drawing it out, but it seems like your tactician is actually intelligent," I heard Nergal spit out. I vaguely noted people looking at me, but I could only turn to Nergal. "Why can you not ever be predicted?" Nergal sounded so annoyed. He… had stayed… "Bah, vexing…" He had stayed, just to rub this in Eliwood's face… That's why he hadn't just stolen Nils and left. He had…!

"I will see you ripped apart, bone by bone," I hissed, snarling at him. Bad enough he was trying to destroy the world. Bad enough that he captured Ninian. _I would see him obliterated for this!_

"I have done nothing."

"I know you did something. And you _will_ die for it, screaming and begging for a mercy none of us will give! That's a promise!"

"Katri, what's going on?" I froze at Eliwood's almost frantic question. I slowly turned to face him, and saw he looked… frazzled. Scared. "He was talking in circles, not making any sense. Just mentioned Ninian, and… and Katri, seriously, what is going on?" How… how could I tell him? How could I tell him that the dragon he just killed was… that the girl he loved, the girl he swore to protect… that she was… "Katri?" But, I had to. Because there was no way in hell I would let Nergal tell him. This had to come from me.

"…Ninian," I whispered. Eliwood looked confused, and why not? I just said her name. It was hard… this was the hardest sentence I had to ever say. "The dragon is Ninian, Eliwood." Eliwood stilled, staring at me. His mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. "I don't know what that _bastard_ did…" I glared at Nergal before returning my attention to Eliwood. "But, somehow, she changed back into a dragon, and flew here." Everything was still now. Even the air. The air was stagnant and heavy, as if it itself collapsed from the weight of this, from the shock of this. "And then…" And then you killed her, Eliwood, because if there was one thing none of us expected, it was that Ninian and Nils were really dragons.

Durandel leveled one hell of a price.

"Lo… Lord Eliwood…" Everything just _shattered_ at that gentle, gentle call. I twisted towards the dragon again, but saw no dragon in that giant pool of blood. Just Ninian, bleeding heavily from a gash that nearly cut her in two, reaching out with shaking hands. When had she shifted back? How? "Eli…"

"Ninian?!" Eliwood lunged for her, slipping in the blood. It splashed all the way to his hair as he crashed to his knees and cradled her in his arms. "Ninian, I…" he began, but his voice cracked. "Ninian, please… don't die…" Tears were streaming down his face. "I… what have I done…? Ninian…"

"You're… okay…" Ninian smiled so softly at him. "You're okay… I didn't hurt you… I'm so glad…"

"I'm sorry!" Eliwood… was sobbing… He cradled her to his chest, sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Ninian's bloody, shaking hand reached up to brush away his tears "Lord Eliwood, can you… smile for me?" All it did, though, was smear her blood on his face. "Can you smile for me, one last time?" She was smiling. She was _actually_ smiling. "One last smile, before I leave?"

"Ninian…!" Eliwood forced himself to smile for her. "It'll… it'll be all right." His voice shook, and I knew he was on the edge of screaming. "You'll be fine, and I'll take you to the harvest festival. I'll dance with you until dawn, and we'll laugh and laugh…"

"Yes, it sounds wonderful…" She laughed a little. "I love your smile, Lord Eliwood. I… would give anything to see you smile…" Her hand slipped off his face. "Please… this land… prote…"

The final syllable never came. It died on Ninian's last breath.

"Ninian?" Eliwood's voice was so quiet, so fragile. His smile shattered, as he shook Ninian's body. Trying to wake her. "You can't… please, answer me? Please, open your eyes!" His breath hitched and he shook his head violently. "Ninian! Wake up! Please! There's so much… there's so much I want to tell you, so many things I want to show you still!" Eliwood… "Please, you can't be…" He broke down in sobs, clutching at her. "Please, Ninian, can you…? Please, at least… let me tell you 'I love you'… one more time…"

"Bah, not as entertaining as I hoped," I heard Nergal growl, reminding met here _were_ actually people around. Power pulsed, and I whirled, seeing Nergal aiming a spell right at Eliwood! "You will await the end of the world trembling in the shadows of dragons!" Like hell!

"Perish in flame instead!" I was utterly shocked to see Athos actually move his ass and do something for once. Fire spiraled and convulsed, the might of which shaking and cracking the earth. Was this Forblaze? But… but it did nothing to him?! "What…?"

Nergal cackled. "Very impressive, old friend!" What. "But see? The fire is no longer my foe! Not even a legendary blade can cause me harm!"

"A simple dagger from a dying man did," I snapped. He glared at me, and I glared right back. "You don't scare me."

"Foolish girl, leading a pack of fools!" Nergal, however, stood back, gesturing to Nils… except, Nils wasn't by him anymore. He was by Athos. "…Clever, Athos. Using the spell as a distraction to free the boy." Nergal smiled slowly. "Out of respect for the great man you used to be, I'll leave for now." And with a loud cackle, he disappeared.

He had… seriously come… just to mock us. How… how stereotypical could you get?!

"What's…?" I froze when I heard Nils's voice. "What's going on?" Slowly, I turned to face him. Lyn was fussing over him, and Hector was conveniently blocking his view of Eliwood and Ninian. "Oh, Lyn… I had a weird dream," Nils murmured. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I dreamed Ninian was here, but as… and then a sword flashed, and Ninian fell, dead." Oh… Oh, Nils… "Lyn, can I see Ninian? Oh, wait, she left…" He shook his head. "Can we go rescue her soon?" He tugged at Lyn's sleeve and faltered when she glanced away, head down. "Lyn? What's wrong? Why are you sad? Don't be sad. I like it when everyone is happy. Ninian does too. She smiles best when everyone else is smiling."

"Nils…" Lyn murmured. Her voice cracked, though, and she covered her face, breaking down. "I'm sorry, Nils." Nils looked so confused. "Hector… Hector, just move. We can't…"

Hector hesitated for a long moment, face stoic. He shook, though, as he moved out of Nils's way, and let Nils see… see that it was no dream. See that Ninian _had_ appeared. See that she _had_ been slain. And if he had any doubts with the massive amount of blood, the sight of Eliwood sobbing should've shattered any shred of hope.

Nils's scream of anguish echoed throughout the mountains. And, hidden within it, were the tears and sobs of forty battle harden army members.

* * *

_Notes on the Legendary Weapons_

· _Also called Divine Weapons, they were crafted to smite the dragons during the Scouring. I think they're made with a special mineral, but I've no clue what gives them their dragon-slaying properties._

· _Sealed away by the heroes, with Bramimond reluctant to remove the seal even when asked by Athos to do so. Makes me wonder… not the time…_

· _Powerful, even when 'weakened', they demand some sort of price for being wielded. I wonder if this will still be the case, when their power weakens further. I hope not. The ones we have are…_

_I'm sorry. I… I'd like to keep the logbook clean, and my tears are going to make the ink run. So, I can't complete that… I'm sorry._

* * *

Author's Note: So, little things. I removed the 'bosses' of the chapter, mostly so that I didn't have to deal with more names, and featured Durban and Roland a little more than the game. Parts of Ninian's death scene were inspired by… a certain scene in Birthright that I will not reveal because spoilers.

Next Chapter – Sands of Time


	53. Chapter 31) Sands of Time

Chapter 31) Sands of Time

* * *

_Ninian… is dead. Ninian is dead. Ninian is dead. No matter how many times I write it, no matter how many times I say it, it just won't click. Ninian is dead. My precious friend is dead. I can still hear her laughing. I can still see her smiling. I still just want to turn and smile at her, tease her. But she's not there. She's gone._

_On Hector's advice, we head for Ostia. We're weary to the bone, and sorrow weighs heavily on all of us, even the more recent additions. Ostia is the most heavily guarded fortress in all of Lycia, and the only place that can surpass it in defenses is Bern Castle, I think. We… should be safe. We should be able to rest._

_Ninian shouldn't have died, though. So, what do I know?_

* * *

Never had this army had been so quiet. Grief had given way to exhaustion. As we all walked into Ostia castle, I could see the feet dragging, stumbling.

"Lord Hector!" Still, the soldiers were glad to see us. "We're pleased to see you're home, alive and well," one greeted. Their smile was kind. "We will have rooms prepared immediately." Strange, though… I would have thought…

"Thank you," Hector murmured. He shifted Nils a little higher on his back for more stability. Nils had passed out after screaming and wailing, so Hector carried him. "Where's my brother, though? I… need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, little lord." …Little lord? "But Lord Uther and Lady Amanda departed for a conference in Etruria just a day or two ago." Damn, talk about bad timing.

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not five anymore."

"Perhaps, but you are Ostia's precious 'Little Lord'." Oh, it was an old nickname. How cute. "But, regardless, Lady Amanada should return in a half month's time, but Lord Uther might be longer."

"That's weird. Amanda and Uther are never separated for long." Hector sighed. "Well, no sense moping about it. Make sure there's food, and baths, for my companions. I know it's a lot of work, but they need the rest." The soldier saluted, and trotted off. "Strange, why Etruria now? There's so much going on."

"Maybe he's meeting Father for something," I murmured. Come to think of it, if Uther knew Father, he had to have at least met Mother. Maybe he had decided to check in on Father in light of Mother's death. Hanover's lands were basically just over the mountains from here, after all. "They are friends, and they both knew Elbert." There was also that…

"Mmm, that's a good point." Hector sighed. "Well, I'll ask Oswin about it." He glanced back at the others, and I did the same. Lyn was supporting Eliwood, who was still drenched in Ninian's blood. The Legion had been hit hard by the death. Kent and Sain hadn't even been able to ride, so they'd doubled up with Fiora and Farina. I had a feeling there would be a lot of drowning of sorrows, whenever someone managed to get enough thought in their head. "…You…"

"Need to find and get to Yodel." He smiled in relief, and I nodded. "Old Man Athos is still around and he might be willing to exposit. Give me a summary later so that I have a better idea what's going on?"

"You got it, and I'll recruit Marcus and Oswin to herd everyone, so just-"

"Get going. Tell the others that's where I went." I waved goodbye and walked off, snagging a passing servant and asking them about Yodel. They were all too happy to show me where 'the honorable bishop' was resting.

One look on Yodel's face, though, told me I was in for the _worst lecture ever_. "I distinctly remember telling you to _not_ do anything that would lead to you needing intensive medical treatment," he noted very, very dryly. I simply smiled sheepishly. "I distinctly remember this. You had come for treatment, said your goodbyes, and I'd giving you healer's orders."

"Things got complicated," I murmured. He waved me into the room, and had me sit down in a chair while he got his staff. "Very complicated."

"Yes, Douglas mentioned that things have been hectic. I imagine we'd have more information if your father was in a mental state to consult with all his spies… I mean 'contacts'." Ah…

"How… is he doing? I've heard from Charles, but…"

"Let's just say your mother's death hit him hard, and its exacerbated already bad habits, so I can only say his health is better than yours because he's not in as much danger of dying." Oh, Father… "He might end up retiring. Mark is doing well enough managing the lands." That… but Father was only forty-one. That was too young to retire. "Now, hold still, and tell me what you've been doing for treatment."

"Serra's healing staves, listening to everyone when I-" A _wonderfully timed_ coughing fit had me hacking up blood. Yodel's eyes flickered with worry as he passed me a handkerchief to wipe it up. "Some medicines Rath made me…"

"Rath?"

"He's… a friend." Yodel gave me a look and I felt a blush prick on my face. "Tease me later, you." He chuckled and brought his staff up to check me over. "Anyway, he's a friend, from the Sacae, and…"

"And… that is probably what is saving you." Huh? "The cure for consumption required herbal knowledge from the plains. That is how Saint Elimine created the cure: combining healing magic with herbal medicine." I… hadn't known that at all. Based on how everyone talked about it, I had assumed it was just… really, really fancy staff-work. "Of course, no one will admit that she had help from 'savages'. Especially the church that likes to portray her as a divine being made flesh."

"Our country is filled with idiots."

"Yes, sadly." Still, he had a smile on his face. "But I mean it, Katri." Hmm? "You're still within the window. Barely." I was?! "Despite the enormous stress you have been under that should have sent you flying beyond it." He gave me a dirty look. "I must think of a suitable punishment for breaking healer's orders, though."

"It got complicated!" And I might have sulked more, but there were loud, fast footsteps in the hall. "What is…?"

"Katri!" The door crashed open, and there was Oswin, breathing heavily. I was already on my feet before he said another word. "Ambush," he growled. I could only stare. Here? And ambush, here? "Within the walls. Magic." Damn you, Nergal!

"I'll be right there," I told him. Oswin nodded and raced off. "Right then."

Yodel snagged my shoulder, keeping me from moving. "Katri, if you leave, I can't… I can't guarantee you won't be outside the window by the end of the battle," he whispered. I froze at the words. "You're deteriorating fast, and…" Yes, but…

"They need me." I gave him my best, bravest smile. "I'll come right back here when it's over."

"Okay…" Yodel let me go, and I took off down the hall. I heard him praying as I left, and grimaced. This was bad. This was really bad.

I had to stop in the middle of the hallway to cough. It hit me so suddenly that bits splatted across the ground, and the force was almost enough to send me to my knees. Only a gentle arm kept me from falling, and I looked up to see it was Rath, holding me.

"I need to get to the others," I whispered. His eyes wavered in worry, but he helped me walk. "Hey, did you know that the cure for consumption requires Sacaean medicine? Yodel said it bought me more time than I could've expected." I smiled up at him, trying to hide how scared I was. "Pretty neat, huh? Did you know?"

"I knew some of the medicines we use for consumption, and those are the ones I gave you," Rath answered softly. I nodded, and leaned into him as my head spun. I was so tired already… "Katri…" He tugged me into a proper hug. "It will be fine."

"…I know." I would not… give up. We were almost at the end. I would not give up. "And here's the chaos." Wow, this was completely frantic.

"Katri!" There was Hector and Lyn, both already covered in blood. I noticed Hector was wielding another Wolf Beil, not Armads, and didn't blame him. "Graybeard's using magic to prevent Nergal from sending more," Hector told me. He passed me a handkerchief that I gladly took. His eyes held a silent question, but I refused to answer it. "If we hold them back, reinforcements will come."

"Nils is being guarded in his room," Lyn added. She was scowling and growling, temper clearly crackling. "The leader just keeps repeated the same thing over and over. 'This is a message from Lord Nergal. I await you on the Dread Isle.'" Dramatic, much? "And… Eliwood!" I just gaped when I saw Eliwood walk up, rapier in hand, eyes resolved. "Ah, Eliwood, maybe you should…"

"I will fight," Eliwood interrupted, words firm. "Ninian wanted me to protect the lands, and I will. And then, when this is over, I will smile, just for her." Oh, Eliwood… "I will not be weak, and I will not give up. My ignorance led to a sacrifice I was not willing to pay, but it has been paid, and I will not waste it."

"Just don't overexert yourself."

"I won't." Eliwood smiled wryly at me. "I fear I must continue to cause you trouble, Katri."

"We're family," I retorted instantly. "It's our job to cause trouble for each other." He laughed a little. "Okay, get me Matthew and Legault. I need maps." And I smiled slowly. Ninian had said my smiles reassured, told everyone that things would be okay. Are you watching, Ninian? I'm smiling right now. "Let's show Nergal just why the biggest mistake of his life is underestimating us, yes?"

* * *

Nergal was seriously compensating here. Quantity over quality, and holy hell, there were a lot.

But there was something I noted with amusement. Nergal's messenger was an archer, sniper. Who were a bit notorious for something: poor close-combat abilities. And the majority of my people? Close-combat specialists.

"Miss Wolf, it seems things are going much better than expected." Legault was keeping close this time, mostly to be messenger and guard. The goal was the protect the throne. I was more or less going with the same strategy used at Laus, adapted for having _way_ more people. It worked, though. "It seems everyone is loving the idea of being able to tear through Nergal's troops," he mused. "Well, I can understand the feeling. I didn't know that Ninian girl very well, but how she died was horrible." Yeah… "And him coming to mock Eliwood for it? That's just poor taste."

"And this has nothing to do with what he did with the Fang?" I noted dryly. He simply smiled wryly in reply. "How is Nino doing?"

"Take a look." I was. And Nino was having a lot of fun with Ursula's bolting tome. "She's resolved herself to it. It will always hurt. But she will walk forward." That… was good. "And she'll be with Jaffar. I don't think he'll leave her side." He now looked stern. "Better not. I don't like the idea of little Nino being with anyone, but…"

I laughed a little. "You sound like an old man."

"I'm not much older than you, Miss Wolf." I would have replied, but coughed instead. Everything hurt, and I could feel myself flagging. "…Things are going well. Groups are working nicely. Leaders and their seconds know what to do. It's just waiting for reinforcements." He put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a worried look. "Maybe you should go rest."

"The second I do, the second something is going to go wrong." Movement caught my eye and I grimaced. "As the case proves."

"…Is that broken record of a doll shooting from the ceiling?" Yep. Looked like he had climbed up. Somehow. I was going to figure it out later. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You have to yell for me." He sighed in reply. "Archers and mages need to redirect to aiming at the ceiling. All units need to clear out from under to avoid the arrows as they arc down."

Legualt dutifully yelled out the orders, and the field shifted to accommodate. The sniper, who seriously just kept repeating that one sentence over and over again and holy hell was that ever creepy, attempted to dodge. But I had seven people who could use bows and seven mages who were more that willing to launch spells.

It didn't take long at all for the sniper to fall, riddled with arrows, pierced by light, ripped by shadows, and the pieces charring into ash. Well, that was dealt with. Now…

I tensed as I saw soldiers appear on the field suddenly, but then I noticed the crest of Ostia on their armor. Reinforcements were here at last. "Legault, make sure they're actually with us?" I requested. He nodded and left, but it wasn't long before I saw the group relaxing and falling back. Good… good.

Taking the moment to breath, I looked at the dead enemies. All of them… looked similar to each other. All of them… looked like Ephidel, Sonia, and Limstella… What was…?

"They are all his morphs." I turned to see Athos approach me. "You missed my explanation about them prior," he murmured. I gave him a skeptical look and he sighed. "You simply do not trust me, do you?"

"I don't trust you to actually tell anyone anything," I clarified. "It would be hypocritical to not trust you because you hide things. Oh, but that does remind me." With what little strength I could muster, I punched him straight in the face. It earned me a yelp. "That… is for Ninian."

"…You were actually serious."

"I'm always serious when it comes to my army." Still, the strain made my head spin, and I slumped as another coughing fit hit me. Ugh… I needed to…

"Graybeard, Katri!" And there was Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood. "Looks like we won, again," he noted with a grin. I guess… the victory here did a lot to boost morale, huh? Certainly, I saw smiles among the group. "But Nergal… he seriously made all these morphs?"

"Yes," Athos confirmed, rubbing at his cheek a little. "It is an abomination, a crime against all that is natural." He sighed, closing his eyes. I noted with a smirk, though, that there was a beautiful red mark blooming on his face. Ha! "When Nergal began using morphs to carry out his plans, his power had grown beyond my ability to contain him. I knew his next target would be the dragons in Arcadia."

"Like Fae?" I didn't realize I had said the words aloud until Athos nodded, and the three lords gaped at me. "That… was supposed to be in my head," I sighed. I was so tired… "Fae is a dragon, a divine dragon, and I kept it quiet because I worried about what it would do to the cute little child if everyone started being scared of her. And considering everything…" I sighed again. "Maybe I should've. Maybe if I had put the idea in everyone's head about 'nice' dragons…"

"Durandel still would have moved," Eliwood murmured. I gave him a curious look. "Ah, you didn't hear it. Durandel… moved on its own. I was just the vessel." He closed his eyes, and started shivering. "If I had more knowledge, then maybe…"

"Maybe we're in over our head, but we're going to keep going," Hector interrupted, cutting through the pity party. Eliwood nodded, and smiled a little at Hector. "But how were you going to keep Nergal from the dragons, Graybeard?"

"I concealed Arcadia behind a curtain of sandstorms," Athos answered. He shook his head. "You were almost caught in one of the ones I conjured up to renew a fading one." Oh. "I then went to the underground ruins to wait for him. I didn't plan on defeating him. Just exchange blows, and draw him deep into the desert, far away from anything with quintessence, his magic drained so he could not warp away." …Well, damn, that was brutal. I approved, but still.

"But Nergal didn't show up," Lyn sighed. She looked sad. "Instead, he dragged Nils and Ninian into his mess, and now…" Yeah… oh, wait, shoot, everyone sounded far away… was I fainting? "What is the plan? Athos, Katri, what should we do?"

"I will go to the Shrine and see about getting Bramimond's directly help." Everything was spinning. I couldn't breath. "And I will… see if I can find another old friend, one never mentioned in the legends. I know where she was last."

"Then maybe… hmm… Katri, what do you think of… Katri?" Lyn was in front of me, peering at my face worriedly. I stumbled back automatically. "Yikes, Katri, you don't look so good." I was coughing again. It hurt. Everything hurt. "Katri, here, I'll help you… IS THAT BLOOD?!"

I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't. I fell to my knees, hacking and hacking, blood splattering the ground with each cough. I automatically tried to cover my mouth, tried to hide it, but blood seeped through my fingers, dripped down my arms. So much blood. So much blood. Everything hurt. I couldn't breath. Everything was spinning.

Was I dying? I think I was dying. I'm scared. Someone…

Someone scooped me up in their arms and carried me away. I heard screams and yelps, shouts demanding answers, sobbing shrieks. They echoed eerily behind me. Everything was fading away, and I felt… I felt really cold.

But something warm brushed over my temple, and a gentle voice whispered in my ear, "you will be fine." Rath. Rath had me. I would be fine. No matter what, I would be fine, if he just… if he just stayed near… "Here."

"Guard the door and do not let anyone break my concentration." That… was Yodel… I felt like I was sinking into water… or maybe just lying in a sunlit meadow, letting time pass me by… "Katri, go ahead and faint. I have you."

That was the last thing I heard before everything disappeared.

* * *

I woke up in patches. I first noticed that I was warm again. Then I noticed that someone was stroking my hair gently, as if I was made of glass. Then there was the feeling of something blessedly cool on my forehead. The sound of quiet whispers filtered in through the blackness, a prayer or maybe a song. Then, slowly, I opened my eyes and let the world focus again. I was in a rather pretty room, tucked into a soft bed, pale colors of the walls and curtains complimenting the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"You're awake." I turned my head and smiled when I saw Rath was sitting by the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, adjusting the cloth on my forehead. "You have a bit of a fever, but Yodel said that was normal."

"I'm… exhausted…" I rasped. But, for the first time in a while, I wasn't fighting off coughs. "How did it…?"

"You're cured." Oh…! "Yodel thinks it was simply a miracle, but Athos slipped in the room to quietly assist." Athos…? He had…? "He didn't make a show of it, but I know you'd prefer an explanation besides 'miracle'."

"Yeah…" My voice cracked, and it took me a minute to realize I was crying. "I…" I tried to free my hands from under the blankets to hide the tears, but Rath reached over to wipe them away. "S-sorry, I'm… I'm just so relieved…" I wouldn't drop dead on them. I would have more than a few weeks, a few months. "What… what are the healer's orders?"

"You're confined to bed." Rath helped me sit up, moving the pillows to cushion my back, and held out a mug of tea. "Can you hold it?" Shakily, I took the mug, and just held it for a bit. Enjoying the warmth. "As I said, you're on bed rest until we leave for Dragon's Gate, and you're under orders to rest as much as possible."

"So, we're heading there?"

"Yes, to ensure that Nergal does not send troops across Lycia. That is what Lyn said." That made sense, and was very much like them. "…Your health is permanently damaged, though." Hmm? "You will always be frail in health now. You will always have difficulties breathing." Ah… "You will never have your former strength."

"Considering how sick I was, I would be surprised if I did." Slowly and carefully, I sipped some of the tea. And smiled because it was so warm, and so good. "Thank you for making me this."

"Of course." His smile was soft and strangely hesitant as he reached over to brush the hair out of my face. "You're taking the news well."

"Like I said, I'm not surprised. Honestly, Rath, I was expecting to be told that I had pushed myself out of the window." I shrugged, smiling at him. "So, how much does everyone want to kill me?"

"Mostly, everyone is relieved you are alive. They all were sitting in the hall while Yodel, and Athos, worked." Wait, seriously? "There are some who dislike that you kept it quiet, but it was understood once your reasons came out. You are trusted still." That… "You're crying again."

"I guess being told I get to live is making me weepy." I smiled through the tears, though, and he just brushed them away. "I'll have to make my apologies to everyone for worrying them." He nodded, just smiling back. "And I've caused you a mess of trouble, and likely going to continue doing so."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." I pouted at the gentle teasing, and he laughed softly. "But… it is good." Hmm? "I am glad you are finally going to get better. I'm glad you're not going to die." Yeah… "Someone's at the door." Oh?

I tried to not slump when Rath moved away to open the door. I… didn't like seeing him leave my side. And since I was going to live, I really… really did need to think on… ah, no, not the time. I was just waking up. That would require thought, and courage.

"Oh, Katri's awake?" I blinked slowly when I saw Hector was my visitor. He… looked like hell. "Ah, good, I couldn't sleep, but…" he mumbled, glancing away. He sounded small again, fragile. "Oh, but I don't want to interrupt…" Even the attempt at teasing fell flat.

"I need to go get her some food," Rath murmured. He glanced at me, and I nodded, catching his meaning. While I did probably need food, Hector clearly needed someone to talk to. Now. "Can you sit by her?"

"Wow, you're letting someone else sit by her? You didn't move from her side since Yodel announced she was cured and needed rest." Wait, really? "Yeah, I'll sit." Rath nodded and left. "I can't tell if he's mad at me or not."

"Of course he isn't," I chided, smiling at him when he faced me. "Hey there."

"Hey." He plopped down in Rath's vacated chair and smiled at me. "That… that was a scare. I know you said it was bad, but… hell, I honestly thought we were watching you die right then."

"I felt like I was dying, so that makes sense. How much apologizing am I going to have to do for Lyn and Eliwood?"

"Don't be surprised if Lyn clings in the morning. She was breaking down in sobs. Most of the Legion was, actually. Nils wasn't, but he kept whispering something about a 'promise' as if to reassure himself." I'm sorry, everyone… "Eliwood, typical of him, is blaming himself for not realizing it, but I think we knocked him out of that. Don't be surprised by apologies, though." Yes… "Not sure if Rath told you, but most of the army was sitting outside in the hall, just waiting."

"You all should have rested."

"None of us were going to get sleep." Hector grinned. "Plus, we heard some fun stories about you, thanks to Pent, Louise, Erk, and Priscilla." Oh, for crying out loud… "Legion shared their thoughts. I think it really helped showed the newer members just why we trust you so much." That made them staying make more sense. "Your fear of horses got outed. Erk hadn't realized you hadn't mentioned that." He gave me a look. "You have a fear of horses, and rode through a _storm_."

"Lyn needed me." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not something I talk about much. If anyone asked, I… okay, I would tell _now_. Kent tried to ask when we first met, but I avoided it."

"Rath knew."

"Rath was more stubborn about getting it out of me."

"I guess so." He snickered, before growing somber. "We… ah… heard about your mother." …Ah. "Lyn was quick to defend you there. Said you had a bad relation with her."

"Bad, complicated…" I sighed. "And then she dies when I'm not there. I didn't want to think about it. Which, of course, made me make the very stupid decision about not treating my cough seriously." I finished off my tea, though, and studied him. "Hector, did something else happen?"

"Hmm?"

"You look… well, you look not much better than me." He laughed at that, but it sounded sad. "Is it just everything catching up?"

"…No…" He sighed, and bowed his head, slumping to try and make himself smaller. "Uther is dead." …Wha…? "Uther… he died. He's gone." Oh… Oh, Hector… "I was so sure… I was so sure he had just gone somewhere to recover his strength, that the lie about the conference was just to cover since his illness was kept quiet." He just sounded smaller and smaller. But no tears. "I was… I was expecting to see him. Hoping to see him. Get a hug, get reassurance. Talk to him about my feelings for Lyn. Talk to him about how weak I feel, how helpless I am when Eliwood's hurting. Talk to him about Leila's death. Tell him that I was going to take things seriously, so he wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Hector…" I reached over to stroke his hair as he trembled. "And Amanda?"

"Amanda _did_ go to Etruria, to mourn. She was sitting with him when he passed." Ah… "I wasn't told. I wasn't told that my brother was dead. Oswin knew." He had? "He knew. He found out at the Shrine. But Uther had wished for me not to be told, and so he didn't." Uther… Uther, that was too cruel. I could understand, but that… that was too much. "It was the same thing you did. Protect me by hiding that there was a choice. But… but you told me, when I confronted you. You didn't lie. Oswin did."

"Hector…"

"I will never forgive him for that. He hid that my brother was dead. I don't even know if Orun knows." He looked up at me, and I could see that, while he was desperately angry, he also wanted some validation. That it _was_ okay to be mad.

So, I smiled. "You can make that choice. No one will blame you." His resulting smile was a little broken. "But don't doubt Uther in this. Know that he loved you, and was thinking of you and Eliwood until the end."

"Yeah…" He shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you. You just got _saved_ from death's door."

"Are you mad that I'm alive and Uther's not?"

"No way in hell." Oh, good. "I just wish… I just wish you were _both_ alive." Yeah, I could understand that. "The worst thing was that I had to figure it out for myself. No one told me. No one slipped. I just figured it out, because Oswin refused to tell me anything even when I threatened him." He was shaking again. "This… I'm scared. I can't rule."

"I think you'll do fine." He gave me an incredulous look. "You know your flaws. You can learn. And you'll carve a new path. You'll do fine." I smiled at him. "Though, if you'd rather I tease you, there is always Lyn, and how you're still a reckless idiot who yells at heroes."

"Katri!"

* * *

_Notes on Ostia Castle_

· _Apparently this used to be a fortress used in the Scouring, specifically in the last year or so. It was already a defensive powerhouse then, and it was strengthened afterwards._

· _Roland took the former fortress as his castle when the Scouring ended, mostly to ensure the fortress wouldn't be laid to waste. It has stood the test of time, and it's said that most of the original architecture is still perfectly intact._

· _Saint Elimine's scriptures state that it was within the forges of Ostia where the legendary weapons were crafted. Very fitting that we come here after gaining two of them._

* * *

Author's notes: And there's the end of that little 'arc'. There's enough to be had in the last few chapters that there's no point in me dragging it out. For those curious, counting interludes, Katri has had consumption for thirty-two chapters.

You only learn of Uther's ultimate fate in Hector's story, that he died prior to the end of the story. Oswin's dialogue heavily implies that the message he received from Ostia during Cog of Destiny is Uther's dying wish.

Next Chapter – Battle Preparations (which I will be treating as an interlude because… well… it's a shopping chapter in game)


	54. Chapter 31x) Battle Preparations

Chapter 31x) Battle Preparations

* * *

_The lords have decided to charge for Dread Isle, to deal with Nergal's army and to spare Lycia the threat of an army marching through the lands. This… this will be the real final battle. It's back to Dragon's Gate, where all of this really will end._

_Are you watching, Ninian? We're going to protect the land. Leila, Elbert… keep us safe, as you did in life. We're going to send Nergal after you._

* * *

"Hour is up." I scowled as Rath plucked the inventory list from my hands, but smiled as he replaced it with some tea. "You can have it back after your break," he reminded me. I simply sighed. Work an hour, rest. Work an hour, rest. That was the cycle ever since I woke up earlier. "I thought you finished inventory."

"I'm double checking what can be sold and what shouldn't, and what should be bought," I answered. We _needed_ supplies for the final battle on Valor, and Ostia was better stocked than Badon. Ostia had graciously given us a full 30,000 gold, and with an arena in town to train up and get further gold, we were going to be in the best weapons money could buy. All of us. "Everyone will be hitting the market in stages once they finish with breakfast."

"Speaking of which, do you want to try eating again?"

I made a face. I'd been ill earlier because I'd gotten so excited at actually having an appetite again that I ate too much, too fast, and accidentally ended up tasting my breakfast twice. First time was definitely better. "Might be better to wait until Yodel gets back." He was leaving later today, and was currently setting up strict instructions to maximize my recovery. "Ugh… that was embarrassing." He simply laughed a little and I scowled. "Meanie." But he had held my hair back and helped me clean up. "Well, no, not meanie. Teasing. Really, you…"

"Again, I'm expecting trouble with you." Yeah, but if I could get an explanation for why you're willing to put up with said trouble, that would be great? I mean; I had a _guess_, but it was more 'here is the reason I _want_ it to be', and I had no idea how likely it was. "You have a visitor." Oh?

Rath went to open the door, and there I saw Nils. "…I didn't knock yet," he mumbled, eyes wide. "How did you know I was here?"

"You shuffle your feet loudly," Rath explained. I simply sipped my tea, waiting to find out why Nils was here. "Do you need to talk to Katri?"

"Um… sort of? I mean… it can wait…"

"I need to take the dishes to the kitchen, but she'll work the second my back is turned." Teasingly, I reached over to the desk to snag the list, and he turned to snag my hand instantly. "See?"

"Yeah…" Nils laughed a little. "Okay! I'll be guard! No working!" Hahaha!

"Thank you." Rath squeezed my hand gently, reassuringly, before letting go, and went to pick up the dishes. "I will be back soon."

"Okay." Rath left, and Nils climbed into the chair by his bed. "Rath is really nice, isn't he?"

"Very. It's one of the many things I love about him." Nils laughed a little at that, but he remained quiet, fidgeting awkwardly. "Nils."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bring Ninian home." His eyes widened. "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"N-no, you didn't!" He leaned forward, catching the sleeve of my robe. I was wearing one over my nightclothes. "You… didn't… I knew she was going to die, as soon as she left." Oh, Nils… "I still wanted to try rescuing her. Maybe I was 'seeing' wrong. Maybe it was just an off-chance, so I couldn't 'see' it. I didn't want to just give up. But I knew, and so did she. I didn't think… I didn't think it would be like _that_…" His hand trembled. "But I knew. We knew." That was why she had made sure to say those words to me. "I'm just…"

"It's okay." I stroked his hair gently. "But wow, you're older than me, huh?"

"Much older. I was five when the Scouring ended, I think." Holy hell. "You kept me from drinking wine because I was 'underaged'." Yeah, that… that was _hilarious_ now. And embarrassing. "…Did you know Fae is…?"

"A dragon, yes. I didn't know when we picked her up, but she transformed while we were below to protect me."

"Were you scared?"

"Terrified, but she's sweet, and I didn't want her to think she had done something wrong."

"…This is why I like you." He smiled sadly. "I was… it was so weird, but I was so happy to see everyone just accepting Fae. I mean; I knew no one knew. But it was something I didn't think I'd ever see again. Humans and dragons, playing together." Yeah… "And you learned the truth, and still held her hand. Still comforted her. I wish more people had been like that, back then."

"You said that before."

"I think it a lot. If there had been more like you, then maybe the Scouring wouldn't have escalated as it did." Maybe… "At the same time, though, you have what happened to Nini…" His voice cracked and tears slipped down his face. I tugged him onto the bed with me and held him. "…I don't want to be mad. I know he didn't mean it. I know the weapon moved. I know he didn't know. But, I can't help it! I'm so angry!" Nils… "I'm angry, and I don't know where to direct it, so it focuses on him, but I don't want it to!" I tightened my hug on him and he curled into me. I suppose in many ways, he was still like a child. "I want to be mad at Nergal, and I am, but there's so much…"

"It's fine, Nils." All I could do was reassure him. "It's fine. It's natural to be angry." He curled a little more into me. "Be angry. Be sad. You're reacting to a horrible, horrible injury to your spirit. It's fine. No one will blame you."

I continued holding him as he sobbed, and I figured this, above all else, was why he had wanted to come talk to me. He wanted someone to tell him it would be okay, and who better than the tactician who had promised him to bring everyone home?

* * *

By the time Rath returned, Nils was cried out and half-asleep. So, Rath picked him up to carry him to his rooms to sleep. As he left, though, Eliwood came in. The wince told me Eliwood had seen Nils.

"I came to get the inventory report, if it's finished," Eliwood murmured, taking the chair. I took the paper to go over it one last time. "Is Nils…?"

"He just needed a shoulder to cry on," I answered. He sighed and nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"…I broke down this morning again." Ah… "Lyn was willing to let me use her shoulder though." Good. "I'm avoiding alcohol though. I'm a bit afraid of trying to drown my sorrows at the moment."

"That's fine." I smiled at him and then went back to my checking. "How is everything else? Where is Ninian's body right now?"

"She is in a coffin in Ostia's crypt, specifically a side-room where there's ice magic lining the walls." Oh… "When this is over, I am going to ask Nils where he wants her buried. I… dare not make more assumptions." Mm… "Ah…"

I glanced up, and used my sleeve to wipe away the tears slipping out. "I guess we should have taken Roland's warning more seriously."

"Yes." Eliwood smiled wryly. "Do not fret over me. I am resolved to the course, and I will wield Durandel again when Athos returns it to me."

"I'm a tactician, and your sister. It's my job to fret."

"That is true, but it is also the job of a little brother to fret. How are you feeling?"

"I am better than ever." I smiled at him, setting the paper down in my lap. It was all complete and up-to-date. "It helps that since I was so sick, I am really just ever glad at the things I can do. It's not as frustrating as, say, adapting to my leg being crippled. I went from good to bad to better, and I'm very grateful for the 'better'." I shrugged. "I imagine this will be my last campaign though. Another one will likely kill me."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"I hid it. If anything, Eliwood, I should be the one apologizing." I grinned when he made a face. "I'm fine, Eliwood. And I will continue being fine."

"…Just like me." He sighed heavily, but his eyes were certain. "I will inherit my father's title, and I will continue to live. I will smile for Ninian, and do everything I can to protect this land. That… is my path."

"Good." I passed him the paper. "This is what we need to maximize our chances."

"I will have the list split up between all the groups. You gave permission for arena antics, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "All right then." He stood up, but paused. "Um… Katri?" He looked strangely hesitant. "Thank you. For telling me." For… oh. "It… if Nergal had been the one to tell me, I don't know… it would have hurt so much more. I might not…" He shrugged. "Thank you. It gives me comfort to have heard that from a friend."

'Change the event around.' That's what Bramimond and Ninian had said. And, maybe I did do that, just with that simple decision. "You're welcome. Try to have some fun in the market, okay?"

"I'm going with Lyn and Hector. I can't _not_ have fun with them awkwardly flirting over my head." Ha! "Please, try to rest."

"Rath takes good care of me. And I have my lovely fictional books to read." I smiled and waved. "I'll see you later."

"Until then."

* * *

I ended up having a _lot_ of visitors throughout the day. It was the newer members of the army that startled me the most. Geitz poked his head in to talk about how we were getting to Dread Isle. Vaida swung by to scold me for 'almost dying before she could discharge her debt and for nearly scaring the hell out of Heath'. Harken stopped in to check if I needed anything, and to talk about what stones were suitable for engagement rings (I was expecting to hear Isadora's squeal of joy later today). Even Karel dropped by, just for a brief moment, to 'check that I was still as sharp as ever' and to strangely assert that I wasn't worth killing. I'd talk to Lucius about that later.

Pent and I had a lively discussion about magic before he had to leave to go have lunch with Louise at a café in town. Rath left with him, to get lunch for the two of us. And, soon after he left, I got anther visitor: Nino.

"I brought you flowers!" she told me cheerfully, holding out a vase that was _filled_ to bursting. "There's a lot in the meadows around here. I focused on picking the prettiest ones, but really, all of them were pretty."

"I bet!" I laughed, pointing to the table. She set the vase there and sat in the chair by my bed. "So, what's up? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, more or less." Her smile was bright. "Priscilla taught me healing, though!" Oh? "So, I can heal now. Serra says I've got a gift for it!" She giggled, and I noticed the traces of tears. She was just _so happy_ to be getting praise. "I know it's a little late, but…"

"Nino, I welcome any and all healers for this coming up fight." I stroked her hair and she leaned into it, almost like a cat. "You ready for it?"

"Yes. I want to make Nergal pay for what he did." She paused. "That's okay, right?"

"So long as you do not let it blind you. Otherwise, we're going to have a repeat of me getting punched."

"Oh, I don't want that. I'll be careful. Promise." She fidgeted a little, though. "U-um… if I tell you something, you'll treat it seriously, right?" Oh, well, that had all sorts of warning flags. "I know I'm only fourteen, but…"

"I will treat it seriously."

"Okay…" Still, she hesitated before whispering, "I… think I love Jaffar." …Ah. "I know… I know a lot of people will look at me like I'm insane, or tell me that I'm too young, or that it's just me attaching myself to him because… but still, I think…" Well, that wasn't quite what I was expecting. But, well… wasn't really surprised. So, seriousness.

"…You will likely have to wait for him." She nodded at that, eyes sad. "He was raised without emotions. I think he loves you as well, but he doesn't really 'know' love. You will have to wait, and help him learn." I reached over to stroke her hair. "But I think, when he learns… or, hell, even if he doesn't, he will devote himself to your happiness. It will be a hard life, but I think you will be happy."

"…Yeah." Nino giggled. "Lyn's offered to let me stay with her." I knew she was going to adopt Nino. "She said she doesn't mind if Jaffar stays either! She told me all about Caelin, and it sounds so nice and pretty. And her grandfather sounds cool…"

"So, you going to take that up?"

"I'm still thinking about it, but I think so." Her smile was bright. "It's weird, but nice, to feel wanted again. Father, Lloyd, Linus… they made me feel wanted. That was the first time I can remember." Oh, Nino… "And Ursula would teach me things, and Uncle Legault would tease me, and Uncle Uhai would tell me stories of the Sacae… it was fun. The Fang was fun." Her voice cracked, but she shook her head. "I'm going to keep living with those memories. They were real, and they're mine."

"And remember you have friends to help you when you falter." She giggled and nodded. "And…" I glanced at the door. "What's going on out there?"

"I'll check." Nino jumped up and pressed her ear to the door. And froze. "It's… Matthew and Jaffar." Ah. "Um…"

"Crack the door open so we can eavesdrop." She nodded and did just that, returning to my side. "Now, let's… just be quiet."

Still, I had to strain my hearing to catch anything. "Lord Eliwood… he told me that you've no will of your own," I heard Matthew say. There was no reply. "That you only acted on Nergal's orders." Still no reply. "I will never forgive you for it. But, being angry at you isn't going to help me mourn. Just… wanted to say that."

"…Is your name 'Matthew'?" Jaffar's voice was quiet as he finally replied. "I think I've heard others call you that."

"It is. Why?"

"That girl, Leila… there was a name clinging to her final breath." Oh… "She said 'Matthew'." I heard Matthew gasp, and knew his eyes were wide. "The one who gave the order was Ephidel, because she heard key information. I listened, because Ephidel's orders are Nergal's. But… the one who gave the order is dead. You already killed him."

"…And I won't break the weapon he used just because I'm mad." Matthew… "Thank you…" I definitely heard his voice crack. "For telling me that."

There was no reply, and Nino and I exchanged a fond look. "…I think I should head to town with Jaffar now, so that Matthew has time," she murmured. She smiled sweetly at me. "Talk to you later?"

"Of course," I replied. Her smile warmed. "Until later, Nino." She giggled, and left the room, pretending to be surprised at the two of them being right outside the door.

It wasn't long at all before Matthew entered my room. I could see the tears on his face, but I chose not to mention them. "Got a message from Fargus, Lady Wolf," he told me. His tone was all business, so I simply nodded. "He's more than fine with helping us to the Isle again." Oh, good. That made things easier. "…I will be fine, Lady Wolf."

"I know you will." I kept my voice soft, and smiled at him. "For now, though, just enjoy the day. Duties discharged… or will be when you inform the lords."

"Yeah, and there's something I must talk about with the Young Master. Something I think I've figured out." …I had a good idea what it was. "Probably throw Serra at him to distract him afterwards. I'll buy her something as a bribe." Ha! "Anything you want, Lady Wolf?"

"I just want everyone smiling and relaxing, as much as they can."

"And a kiss from Rath?"

"MATTHEW, I WILL HURT YOU!"

* * *

After lunch, I returned to my reading. How long had it been since I could just spend an entire day reading whatever? I had always just studied, studied, studied… this was nice. And it was blissfully quiet because Rath was tending to everyone's bowstrings, and keeping silent. Some people might have found it awkward, but me? I was content. If I could spend every day like this…

Loud footsteps, almost like stomps but moving too fast, however, heralded that said blissful quiet was about to get rather loud.

I gave Hector a dirty look when he burst through the door, and then became alarmed at how frantic he looked. He glanced around the room, and bolted for my closet of all things. "I'm not here." And that was all I got before Hector locked himself inside. Um… what…?

Footsteps, much quieter and quicker, heralded the arrival of someone else, and it wasn't long before Lyn swung into my room, panting heavily. "Sorry, Katri," she said. "But is… well, I guess Hector isn't here." I had no idea what was going on. "Damn it, Hector!" And she was off. Um…

Rath and I exchanged a look, and in silent agreement, he went to go after Lyn, to find out from her what was going on. I focused on the closest, very unamused. "So, Hector, is there anything besides my robes in there?" I asked dryly. The door tentatively clicked open. "Just me now. What the hell is going on?"

"…" Hector left the closet and flopped down into Rath's chair. "I accidentally confessed to Lyn." …What. "We were talking, and it was… she wanted me to hit her or something?"

"Kinky."

"KATRI!" I burst into laughter at his yelp, and he colored. "Anyway, I was trying to say 'no', but I don't know, and then it slipped out, so I ran, and then she chased, and…" I couldn't stop laughing. "Katri, stop being hyena and help me!"

"Okay, okay…" I… haven't been able to laugh like this in a long while. I was _crying_ from laughing so hard. "Well, it seems to be, Hector, that you just have to go through with it."

"But…"

"It's been said. You can't 'unsay' it, and the Sacaeans look poorly on lies, to put it mildly." At that, he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "You could, perhaps, let it slide with a 'love of friendship', but the fact you ran pretty clearly shows that isn't the case."

"But…"

"Time for a little bit of courage, reckless little lord."

"But what about Eliwood?" …Oh, Hector… "He lost Ninian. I can't…"

"Eliwood is your best friend. I think he would weep if he knew you were hesitating for fear of hurting him." I reached over to stroke his hair reassuringly. "I think it would put a smile on his face. Which would, in turn, be Ninian's wish. Remember? She wanted him to smile, and she wanted us to win. You'd be helping with that, I think." Hector remained silent. "Besides, you haven't… told him about your brother, have you?"

"Out of the group, Oswin, Matthew, and me know." So, he had figured it out. "Matthew put the pieces together sooner, but held his tongue because he wasn't quite sure how I'd deal with it. It was when we arrived here after Ninian's death."

"So, you forgive him?"

"Well, yeah, he didn't lie to my face about it." Ouch… "I thought about telling Serra, but decided against it. Or, more, had it decided." He smiled wryly at me. "I couldn't figure out how to string the words together, and then she switched the topic to shopping. And then freaked out when I offered to by her hair ornaments. I mean; I bought them anyway, but…"

"Serra puts on a mask to hide her own pain and insecurities."

"…Yeah, I know. That's why I put up with it. She's family too." He sighed. "But, original topic… ugh…"

"Just go find her." I laughed a little. "I mean; Lyn is used to hunting. And you're currently her prey."

"Basically, get it over with." He sighed and stood up. "Okay, okay, but if I need to hide again…"

"My door is always open. But, ah, try not to just burst in."

"What? Was I interrupting something?"

"My reading." I innocently held up my book and he scowled. "Go on with you."

"Yeah, yeah. And thanks. For listening."

"Any time, Hector."

* * *

My room had a glorious view of the courtyard below. I think Hector set me up specifically so that I could glance outside and have something to watch if I ever got bored with sleeping and reading. It certainly provided entertainment. Bird flitting about, mouser cats chasing their prey, the passing servant… it was nice.

Of course, when I glanced down at some point after my conversation with Hector, I didn't see any birds or cats or servants. I just saw Hector and Lyn. I debated opening the window, but decided I had more than enough entertainment just watching. After all, by how red his face was, and how he fidgeted and ran his hand through his hair, I could easily imagine him stammering out his confession, stumbling over his words as he desperately tried to not stick his foot in his mouth during this crucial moment.

And I could see how red _Lyn's_ face was getting, but also the bright smile that outshone the sun itself. I saw her bouncing on her toes and knew, just knew, she was just waiting for Hector to finish before she burst. Finally, either he finished, or she couldn't take it anymore, because she finally blurted out something. Likely, her own confession given how wide Hector's eyes were. And they just went wider as she continued talking, likely addressing his concern about how she loved the Plains.

I giggled when I saw them hugging. I was half-hoping for a kiss, but I was sure that would come later. They were both probably just relieved to learn that their feelings were requited, and that they would work together to create their happiness.

"What has you in a good mood?" Rath asked as he passed me some tea. I pointed out the window in answer. "Ah, is that…?" He smiled slightly. "I see. So, she made her choice after all. She was fretting over it when I talked to her earlier." And I had little doubts he had helped her make the decision.

"I'm sure," I murmured, sipping my tea. It was so warm. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to see Marquess Araphan's face when he hears about it." Rath actually laughed softly at that. "…So strange. That's where we met. You came to help because you saw Lyn in danger."

"And stayed because I admired her pride, and less admired Marquess Araphan's hypocrisy." That was the day… that was the day I realized how… horrible my thoughts to Sacaeans had been. In my eyes, that was the day I 'grew up', or at least, grew a little more. It felt so long ago, but it had only been… a year? A year and a half? It hadn't been long at all. "You were trouble then too."

"Thank goodness you seem to not mind trouble." The sentence itself sounded innocent, but the way they fell out of my mouth… didn't seem to. "Um…" I felt myself grow hesitant, flushing. "Rath?"

"Hmm?" He frowned a little, resting a hand on my forehead. "You feel warm. You should rest." Yes, well… mmm, no, that was probably a good idea.

But… "When this is over, I have something I want to tell you." He stilled, startled, and I smiled up at him. "Okay?"

"…Okay." His smile was soft and he brushed my hair behind my ear, fingers lingering a bit on my jaw. "I'll wait until then." Good… "You have another visitor."

"So many today." Except… well… I didn't know the girl who appeared at my door with Bartre. "Um… hi?"

"Hello, Lady Katri," the woman greeted, bowing slightly. Her garb was Sacaean, and her looks… reminded me of Karel's. "My name is Karla," she introduced. "Bartre said I could join." He what. "You are the tactician, yes?"

"I am," I replied. My head was reeling a bit, so I just focused on drinking my tea. "You're okay with joining us? Now? We're about to head into a really bad fight."

"I know. Bartre told me. I am looking for someone, and he gravitates towards strong warriors, so I think he will find you before long, if he hasn't already." Oh… kay… then… "Besides, Bartre keeps insisting on a duel, and I'd like to put it on hold. I like him, so it would be a waste to kill him here." …Uh… "Someday, I'll finish him an appropriate fashion." Um…

"The wench is my sworn enemy and rival!" Bartre boasted. I had a headache. And a distinct urge to clock Bartre over the head for using the word 'wench'. "She's good. Promise." That was not my issue here. Oh, whatever…

"Welcome aboard, Karla," I replied. She smiled rather sweetly at me. "Have Bartre show you around and introduce you to people. We're a rather… odd group."

"Oh, I figured that already since you have Bartre with you," she replied. I would have laughed if this weren't so strange and weird. "Thank you kindly, Lady Katri." She bowed again, and stepped back out of the room. Bartre helpfully closed the door.

I glanced at Rath. "That really just happened, right?" He nodded and passed me another mug. The smell was ginger. "Thank you." I took a sip and sighed. "Remind me to talk again with her later."

"Rest first."

"Of course." I grinned. "Hey, can you see if Lyn will have dinner with me later? I want to tease her."

"And have a serious talk."

"That's later, when the giddiness wears off. On the ship or, well, there is always the calm before a fight. Might talk then."

"You're having fun."

"Well, yes. Is that bad?"

"It never is."

"Oh, good." I laughed. "I'm glad."

* * *

A knock on the door startled me out of my half-doze. "Come in…" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced around my room and saw that Rath wasn't back yet. Then again, I think he was also getting Lyn so that she and I could have dinner together. I intended to tease her a bit about Hector, and have a more serious talk about it in the coming days. "Door's open…"

"Sorry to come by unexpectedly." The door open to reveal Amanda. I… honestly only recognized her because of her eyes. She looked like hell. "Wow, you look as bad as Uther did," she murmured. I gestured to the chair and she took it with a smile. "Still, I'm glad you survived."

"Barely, but yeah, I'm glad too." This felt awkward. "I'm sorry about Uther…"

"Yeah, me too." Her smile was sad. "Ah, well. I figured the end would be sad. Well, all endings are. Eventually, someone dies. Still, I wish it had waited a bit. Hassar and Madelyn died two years ago, and now Elbert and Uther are dead." Ah… "Yes, I knew Lyn's parents. Broke down in tears when I found out what happened to the Lorca."

"I can imagine…" Ninian's death hurt. I couldn't imagine losing _four_ friends in the space of two years. "What brings you back from Etruria?"

"I got word Hector was here. I knew he'd figure it out. He's more observant than most people give him credit." Yeah… "I wanted to spend some time with him, give him a hug and a shoulder to rest on. Listen to him talk a bit. I'm sure there's a lot on his mind." Oh… "And I heard what happened to Ninian. I wanted to make sure I was there to give Eliwood a hug too."

"That's kind of you."

"It's a bit selfish. I like having the reassurance they're not dead yet either."

"I will bring them back alive."

"I know you will." She smiled softly, and reached behind her neck to take off a necklace I hadn't even known she was wearing. "I meant to give you this, last time." She passed it to me, and I studied it in the light. It was an old, intricately carved pendant. Even someone like me could sense the magic within it. "It's a good luck charm. I had thought about giving it to Hector, since he's the closest thing I have to a child, but… well, it should really stay in the family." Stay in the…

"This… I had heard there was a necklace that was inherited from the Lady Hildegard, same as a bracelet Father always wears." I looked at her, startled. "This is it?"

"Yep." Her smile was sad. "I am Amanda, cousin to Nicholas of Hanover, disowned at age fourteen." I had… heard she died. "I told Nicky to list me officially as 'dead', though. Made things easier."

"How does a disowned noblewoman become the spymaster for Ostia?"

"That… that is a story, and it started with a botched assassination attempt." She laughed a little. It sounded as sad as her smile was. "It was kept quiet, to protect the peace, but I think our testimonies are somewhere in the archives, if you're curious." Uh… yes. Yes, I was. "It's funny, really." Hmm? "That one meeting… a single decision really… led to a multitude of things occurring. Lyn might have never been born if not for that chain. Funny how a single decision changes the course of your life forever." Mmm… that was true. After all, this all started for _me_ because I had chosen to leave Jono and the Bernese Hawks when I did. "Speaking of which, I am staying in Hanover." Oh! "Nicky knows what I'm going through, and… well, we have always supported each other." Ah… "I do plan on telling him that you had consumption. Since you're better now."

"Probably a good idea…" Oh, he was going to freak out so badly. "Are you going to tell him about the campaign?"

"What bits I know of it, yeah." That also was probably a good idea. "Anything you want me to pass on?"

"…Just that I love him." I smiled wryly. "I… have an idea of what path I want to walk, but I haven't… well, confirmed anything yet. And I'd rather tell him in person anyway."

"So you can get the reassurance that he will love you no matter what." Yes… "He will, by the way. Don't waste energy fretting over that. All Nicky has ever wanted in life was for his wonderful, beautiful, amazing children to be _happy_ in this rather messed-up world we live in." Ha! "And don't be afraid of a 'bad ending'. Happy endings… like I said, they don't _really_ exist. You can stop telling the story at a happy point, but eventually, someone is going to die."

"So, focus on the happy middle, right?" That… reminded me of what Lyn said to Hausen, way back when they met, way back when the Caelin Inheritance Dispute finally ended. I had thought it weird back then, but now? Now I got it. "I will. I promise."

"Good." She hesitated, before reaching over to hug me. "Ah, the little three-year-old grew up so much. What a wonderful woman you've become." …Ah… "I'm off to go find Hector. Thank you for listening to me."

"Thank you, for coming to visit." I made sure to smile and waved her goodbye as she left, closing the door behind her. When it clicked shut, I glanced at the necklace, slid it on, and reached for my pack under my bed. Then, with shaking hands, I tugged out Mother's letters. They were still tied together. Waiting for me.

It took me a long moment to get the courage to undo the ribbon. And then, I picked up the first one and started reading.

The first one was dated the same day I left. In it was an apology, for not giving me a better 'goodbye'. It cut off mid-sentence, so I could tell she had just given up halfway through. The next one was a couple days later, right after I sent my first letter back home.

Her letters were filled with bits of gossip. How preparations for Anastasia's wedding were going. How Christopher was growing up too fast. How she was trying to get Mark to tell her outright if he was homosexual or asexual or something so that she would stop trying to arrange a marriage for him. She was getting tired of him sabotaging potential dates. She wrote of how the horses were doing, and how members of the court were. How Mildain was running about and getting into everything, and Perceval and Cecilia were watching over him.

In the letter that responded to the one I sent from Bulger, Mother wrote that she had consumption and was outside of the window. She was going to die. She didn't mention being afraid, but I saw her writing was shaky. She had been scared too.

The letters after that focused more of the past. How she and Father met. How Hellene had given her the courage to confess. How sick she'd been when Mark was born. How she was so glad that Maria's went better. How, out of all five of her pregnancies, I had somehow been the one who gave her the least trouble. Stories of how everyone played. How she recalled when I had been nearly killed by that horse, and how she still felt fear dripping down her spine when she remembered how close it had been. Stories of things I never knew, or had been too little to remember, or just hadn't thought about in years. Things that she had wanted to write down before she forgot, before all the memories died with her.

Then, finally, the last letter. The very last… letter…

_'I am not long for this world, Katri. I know it. I can feel death on me now. So, with what strength I have… I am going to make sure I write this myself.'_ Mother… _'I am sorry, for being such a horrible mother to you. Even though I know my heart was in the right place, that I was just trying to keep you safe, it does not change the fact that I was a horrible mother to you. Horrible things I said out of frustration, unable to admit that I did not known best… I will never blame you if you never forgive me. In fact, I will be surprised if you did. _

_Your latest letter arrived yesterday. You are going to be helping Eliwood find Elbert, yes? It sounds like a hard campaign, but I can sense how happy you are while you are writing. You always were the type to want to help people. I am sure that is why you wanted to become a tactician. So that you could help people come home, safe and sound.' _…A-ah… _'I never said you were good at it, huh? You are amazing at it. It is breathtaking watching you generate strategies, and I feel myself smiling when I hear people praise you. I just… could never bring myself to praise it myself. Because you were so skilled that I knew Etruria would never let you go. You would be forced into service, forced into unsafe conditions like Pent. I was so scared that you would be targeted by other countries, be captured and killed because of your skills. I can hear the whispers even here on my deathbed. It scares me. I just wanted you to be safe, and… well, that does not matter. You always were the type to make your own path. And it was not kind to you that I vented my worries on you. It was not kind to you that I never explained, that I treated you like you were still the toddler clinging to my skirts. But I am proud of your accomplishments. I want to make sure you got to know that._

_My hands are starting to shake, so I am going to end this letter while it is still legible. Katri… my precious daughter, do not focus on a path that is safe. Focus, as you always have, on a path that makes you happy. Do not be afraid to choose yourself over Etruria. All of us, all of your family, will stand with you. And I will be smiling on you from the beyond, proud of you as always._

_Never forgive me for how horrible I was. Do everything you can to not be a mother like I was. But, Katri, know that I love you. Know that I have always, and will always, love you._

_Love, your mommy'._

The letter slipped from my hands and I covered my face as I sobbed. Mommy… I last called her that when I was five years old. We had our first argument. Our relationship when downhill from there. I never called her 'mommy' after that.

I got it now. She was scared of the exact scenario playing out, and had just… never explained it. I still hated what she said. I never _would_ forgive her for… for her abuses. But I could understand. I could understand, and I knew she at least loved me. That was enough. That would be enough, for me.

"Katri?" Gentle hands removed mine from my face, and brushed away my tears. Rath… "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He had moved all the letters to the side, safe and sound. "What happened?"

"It's… it's nothing, Rath," I whispered. I made sure to smile. "I'm just… I'm just crying for my mother."

"…Do you want a shoulder?"

"I think I want a hug, actually." At that, he tugged me into his arms, holding me gently as I hid my face in his shoulder, sobbing.

Mother was dead. But I finally, finally got to hear her true thoughts. Ha, fussy woman, causing me trouble always. But, I could live with this. This was fine. It would be fine, as soon as I finished crying.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

_Notes on Karla_

· _A swordmaster and, as I learned much later today, she is actually Karel's sister. Wow, strong family resemblance there. _

· _She is extremely skilled in duels, but I worry about her in an actual battle-battle since duels were paced and battles… aren't. I'll keep her near Bartre just for safety reasons._

· _Low strength, but good accuracy, resistance, and dodging capabilities. She isn't the strongest in the army, but she isn't the weakest, and she knows combat well enough. She'll be fine._

_I cannot believe that, days away from what will likely be out final battle, I get a new recruit. What the actual hell?_

* * *

Author's note: So. Karla. She has some of the most _obscure_ recruitment conditions in the game. She's Hector mode only, requires Bartre to be a level 5 or higher warrior prior to 31x starting, has to have Bartre talk to her and both of them must survive the battle that is to follow. Seriously. She and Bartre are actually one of the two 'canon' couples in FE7, though, with their daughter, Fir, being a recruitable character in FE6.

So, confessions, on hold confessions, heart to hearts… the chapter in game is literally just a shopping chapter. Hector can have talks with Matthew, Serra, and an A-supported Lyn in this chapter, and I made references to all of them. Matthew and Jaffar's conversation is a reference to their A support.

Also, if _you_ are curious about Amanda's story, please read A Thief's Testimony, which will feature characters like Uther, Elbert, Nicholas (Katri's father), Madelyn, Hassar, and a few others.

Next Chapter – Victory or Death


	55. Chapter 32) Victory or Death

Chapter 32) Victory or Death

* * *

_And so we go, the dying wishes of so many following us. Our destination is the Dread Isle. That is where Nergal waits, and that is where he dies._

_Fargus guides us easily through the waters, and promises to remain behind and deliver messages in the event of our death. I can tell he wants to help more, but this… this is our battle. It was enough that he brought us here, and would take care of Nils for us._

_This time, we were not going to retreat. This time it ends in either victory or death. And I plan on all of us living._

* * *

"And, there we go." With a little laugh, Lyn tied off my braid. "It isn't the prettiest, and I would love to do a more intricate one later," she murmured. "But there's the braid."

"Thank you," I laughed, turning to smile at her. She beamed back at me. "So, no resistance so far." We followed the same path Uhai had given us. And now, we were not far away from the Gate itself. "Almost at the end. For real, this time."

"So much as happened, things… I wouldn't have expected, last time we were here."

"Like falling in love with Hector?" Her face went red, and she glanced around worriedly. While they had told Eliwood, they were mostly keeping it quiet for now. I was more or less certain the camp had figured it out now. Neither were being very subtle. "Relax, we are away from the others." We were taking a break, mostly to ensure we were at full strength for whenever we got into a fight. "I already teased the living hell out of you for it."

"You and Rath." Rath's had been _far_ more subtle of course. Mostly he just brought up previous comments of hers to use against her. "So, is it time for the serious talk?"

"If you need one." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "But, I do remember how you were fretting before. Especially about whether or not to stay here or return to the Plains."

"I will always miss them. But, I think I would miss Hector's presence more." She smiled softly, slinging her arm around my shoulders too. "He told me he would love to learn about it, though. And, well, w-when we have kids, he wants me to teach the culture too. The ways of the Sacae, and the practices of the Lorca." Her smile turned sweet, even as she blushed. "He knows I'm proud of it. He wants our children to be proud of it too."

"…Did someone switch Hector with a doppelganger?"

"Katri!" Her laughter was bright and warm, and I joined in. This was nice. This was something I can do again. I loved it. "You're horrible!"

"Hey, he's marrying my best friend. Little brother or not, he has tests to pass!" We were both giggling too much. "Ah, how weird. I should be terrified, but I feel great."

"I do as well. I think it's because our morale is so high." It really was. After the previous defeat, after spending so long being jerked around, we were _finally_ going after Nergal. "Have you thought about your own choice?" Ah…

"When this is over, I am going to tell him." Oh _now_ I was getting nervous. "…Why does that scare me more than fighting someone with the might of a dragon?"

"Because emotions are silly." Still, she giggled. "So, you're serious. You'll tell him after?"

"And I'll figure it out from there." I sighed, looking up to the sky. The sun was starting its descent. It would be night in a few hours. "I do know I will have to return to Etruria at least once."

"…Why?" Well, she sounded sour. "You don't owe them anything."

"I owe my father, though." At that, she sighed, conceding that point. "And I will need to turn in my logbook."

"All of it?"

"I will be keeping some things secret, such as all the ways you can break into Ostia Castle." I grinned and she laughed. "But, I think the knowledge will be needed. So many things happened." I sighed. "Besides, there's no way I can't. I do have to explain why a Master Tactician went basically _missing_. I do owe that to the ones who let me leave."

"I get it." She closed her eyes, not looking very happy. "If you need someone to bust you out, remember we have resources." Haha! "And, you know, if you just need help in general. I will do what I can."

"I know. And thank you, Lyn." We shared a smile and a laugh. "So, let's return to the others and-"

"Lord Eliwood, look out!" Huh? "Move!" I whirled, startled, and saw someone tackle Eliwood off his feet. A giant bolt of lightning blackened the spot where he was seconds later. "Are you okay?!" I had no idea who was in the group was more surprised that _Nils_ was the one who saved Eliwood. "Lord Eliwood?" Nils whispered, shaking him a little. "Are you-whoa!" And Eliwood hugged Nils tightly. "I guess you are…"

"Nils, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked, racing over. I followed behind her, but Hector beat us to the two first and helped them up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Nils took a deep breath and looked right at us, eyes resolved. "I'm still mad. I'm still upset. Even though I know the only person to blame is Nergal, I still…" He shook his head. "But I won't run away. I'll fight for Ninian and myself." He focused on me. "Katri, please, let me help change the course of fate!"

"I keep saying fate is an excuse for the dead," I sighed. But I was smiling. "Watch it, mister. I'm going to work you to the bone just like the Inheritance Dispute."

"Try it. Ninian gave me her powers before she left. I can transform her dances into my songs. Strength, speed, chances of critical injuries, defenses, I can do it all now." Nils… "With her strength, I am back to my full power. I am not as strong as Ninian, but that won't matter." His smile was bright and cheerful. "I'll show you the power of a dragon's blessings!"

"Good words," Hector murmured. He ruffled Nils's hair and made him squeak. "You're on the path to healing." I could see the sadness in his eyes. Hector had not told the others, and had requested I keep it quiet too. He didn't want to bother the others. I thought it silly, but I understood. I did the same. We really were too similar, sometimes.

"Thank you," Nils replied. He smiled before growing serious. "I know you're there, so come out now." Huh?

And, in a flash of light, Limstella appeared. The group yelped, palming weapons, but Limstella remained passive.

"Hello again, Limstella," I greeted, mostly because I couldn't think of any other way to react. Questioning looks focused on me. "We met before. And, before you ask, I was too scared to scream when I met her at the Water Temple."

"Yes, I tried to steal your quintessence, thinking it would be easy because you were so close to death," Limstella confirmed. Their face remained passive. "I burned my hand, and blinded myself instead. Your quintessence burns even brighter now. That is why you carve out so many futures." They shook their head. "But the others, I have the strength now to steal. I will take the quintessence of your army, and give it to my lord so that he may call and control the dragons." A bit of magic flashed in their hands, and suddenly there were morphs _everywhere_. "Farewell." And they vanished.

"Well, we're going to have to fight our way through," Hector murmured. "Hey, everyone!" Hector turned to the gathering army. Everyone had their weapons out. No one hesitated. "This is it!" He held himself much as he always did. Friendly, but ready to lead the charge. But, this time, there was a caution in his demeanor. He would charge, but not recklessly. "This is the army he sends to try and stop us! But I say we just charge through and massacre them!"

"We head for our final battle," Eliwood added. He held himself strong and confident, resting a hand on his rapier. Someone who had been battered, but not broken. "So please, lend us your strength through these final moments! Without you, we cannot hope to prevail!"

"Some of us have only been together for a short time," Lyn chimed in. She held herself more relaxed, but with the air of someone who could spin a dance of death and go right back to being relaxed. Someone who swallowed their anger, had learned to heal, and was now carrying her friends sorrows with her, to lessen their burdens. "Some have been here since the beginning. But know that we are all friends, we are all comrades. Do not hesitate to rely on others for assistance. Nergal has to rely on his morphs to get anything done, but we can rely on each other. We are strong, _together_." You know; if I hadn't _known_ this wasn't rehearsed, I am pretty sure I would've assumed it was. Especially since the three looked at me, waiting for me to say something too.

So, with a little smile, I faced the group. "I think our leaders have taken all the good lines," I joked. I got a little ripple of laughter. "So, instead, let me thank you all instead. I know that I have made mistakes, and I know there have been times you all have doubted my competency. But you stayed with us, stayed with me, and now, we are approaching the end." All eyes were on me. "Let me also make you all a promise, the same one I made Nils. Everyone who stands here is going to survive this. Everyone will be able to go home, safe and sound." Nods and confident smiles. We were all prepared. We weren't going to lose. This was a battle months in the making. All of us were stronger now. This was… "Now, let's end this, once and for all!"

The army cheered and I smiled. This… this was our army. This ragtag much of misfits, this army consisting of everything from assassins to knights to half-trained civilians, was going to save Elibe from a threat it would never acknowledge.

And we would do it with smiles and cheers.

* * *

"Rath, Lyn, focus on the fliers! Pent and Louise, flirt later!" While the first sentence was serious, the second was less so. I knew they were just talking during a short breather. They knew I was teasing too, since they shot me smiled before returning to work. "Eliwood, charge ahead! Hector, take out anyone aiming for his horse! Florina, beware the archers and go after the swordmasters with killing edges!"

Three paths again. It was really convenient I had three groups. I had chosen the number on a whim, but it was _really_ working out. It was a pain to organize everyone into three, and I more or less ended up throwing new members into Beta or Gamma. For my own sanity. The exceptions were Jaffar and Nino.

"Lucius, there's a shaman, take him out! Serra, take out the armor! Matthew, make sure no one sneaks up on her and take out those axe users! Raven, open up a hole in their lines!" Based on the tentative map Matthew and Legault made me, we were approaching the ruins where Limstella was resting. The meeting point of the three paths was almost within sight. "Nino, got a bolting! Counter it! Jaffar, make sure no one targets her!" The lightning bolt arcing our way was cut off by one of Nino's own. I beamed when I saw Nino's was stronger. She had grown so much in so little of a time. It was breathtaking, and a little sad.

Raven punched through the lines with ease, and we charged forward, flitting across a bridge. Team Gamma was close behind us, and we just merged together seamlessly as we charged right for Limstella's location. She was surrounded by guards, but they were easily taken care of. Especially since it wasn't long before Team Beta skirted around and joined us as well.

I suppose it was fitting that all of us would be very good at slaughtering morphs at this point. Poor unlucky… something. I couldn't think of a word. I felt a bit bad, for how quickly we were going through them, and because I was fairly certain they had been created just for this one purpose. Trying to kill us. What made everything _eerie_ was the lack of blood and bodies left in our wake. You would think I would be grateful for that, but the dust swirled and danced in the air, choking everything. It would be easy to pretend we weren't actually 'killing' anyone, but 'destroying' something.

But that felt too callous. It felt like if I thought them dolls, I would be thinking like Nergal. And I really would prefer to not do that.

"Ah, hello again." Startled by the voice, I turned, and it took me a full second to remember who I was looking at. What was Renault doing here? Yes, I had met him here before, but this was… "You are looking better," he murmured, smiling softly. "Have you found your path?"

"…I might have," I answered, feeling myself relax. "That advice you gave… it helped. A lot."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What are you doing here?"

"You are your friends are disturbing the tranquility of this place." …Sorry? "So, I will assist in order to return to my quiet. Not that I will be much help, mind."

"So you say, but I see a fortify staff, and I don't have one of those, so you mind being on healing duty."

"I do not." He laughed a little, actually. "Fear not. My magic might be meek, but I know what to do. And if a morph comes near, I can always just hit them over the head."

"Sounds like fun." It wasn't until I waved him goodbye that I realized something. He… knew what morphs were? He knew the name? How did he…?

This wasn't the time. It might be a question I never got the answer to. And that was fine. Life was fun because of unanswered questions.

Yelps caught my attention and I focused on the fight again. Limstella was in the field, casting powerful ice magic. She flitted about the field almost like a dancer, a strange sort of elegance to her. Her eyes darted about carefully, like a hawk deciding if the prey it was hunting was worth it yet.

This needed to end. Now. "Heath, super spear and in the air!" I yelled. It felt _good_ to be able to yell again. "Keep the sun to your back!"

The battle continued, morphs dying left and right. Some were injured, but with so many healers, they were patched up quickly. The field was coated in dust, the only indication that we had fought anything at all. We had come a long way from battling bandits. We all… had come a very, very long way from where we started.

I glanced up, checking on Heath, and saw him swoop down, prepping the super spear for a throw. I held my breath as he threw it as hard as he could, as it shot through the air, arcing slightly as it headed straight for Limstella…!

It thudded into their chest. And into the wall behind them, cracks spiraling out from the point of impact. They reached up slowly as if to tug the spear out, but then shook their head, tome sliding from their hands. They were defeated, and they weren't going to drag it out further.

Well, that… that was different. Ephidel had tried to kill me, and Sonia had tried to play with us. But Limstella? Limstella was just… accepting it.

They coughed, blood dribbling down their chin as they reached out with a shaking hand. I was sure that if they hadn't been pinned, they'd have fallen. "I am not human…" they whispered. Their voice shook and their eyes focused on me as I cautiously approached. "This body and heart are constructs." Tears slipped down their face to join the blood. I… didn't know morphs could cry. "Yes, as is this sorrow…" Without thinking about it, I reached out and took their hand. They looked surprised, but then laughed bitterly. "…A bright quintessence, just like the sun. No, just like hope. You bring hope. That is why you burn too bright. You all will burn my master. And thus, I feel sorrow. My existence, and destruction, have no worth."

"…Rest, Limstella." Why was I feeling so sad? They served Nergal. They killed Linus, and triggered the events that led to the Black Fang being annihilated. They almost killed Eliwood.

But as they smiled, and broke apart into dust, I couldn't help but shed a tear, and wonder 'what if?'. Maybe it was because Limstella never attacked us directly. Maybe it was because they had been so docile, lacking the sadism of Ephidel and Sonia.

It was all too easy to wonder how they might have been, if they had any master but Nergal.

* * *

After the battle, I had everyone wait and rest up, worried about what was within. Renault tended to most of the injured, so that the rest of the healers could rest. I stood a bit apart from the others, looking up at the sky. The journey was taking a long while. The sun was setting, and I could see the stars.

"There you are." I turned to smile at Rath as he approached. "Lyn and the others were looking for you," he murmured. Automatically, he reached up to check for a fever. Finding none, he smiled, and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Some strands fell loose."

"Well, to be fair, Lyn had to braid it in a hurry," I replied. I smiled at him and, hesitantly, leaned into his side just a little. He didn't move away, so I stayed there. "I will head back in just a second. I was checking the stars."

"And what do you see?"

"Well…" I grinned, noting something I had not seen… since the night before we retook Caelin castle and reunited Lyn with her grandfather. "I see the Huntress is favoring us." Her arrow was notched. "That's nice to see."

"Yes." He nudged me back to camp, though. "It might be important."

"Okay." I smiled warmly at him, and waved as I made my way back to the others.

It wasn't hard to find them. They were in the middle of the camp. "There you are, Katri," Lyn murmured. Her eyes danced mischievously. "Maybe I should have sent someone other than Rath to come find you?"

"Very amusing," I deadpanned. She laughed. "I was reading the stars. The Huntress favors us." Lyn's grin was decidedly wicked, but I matched it with my own.

"What does that mean?" Hector asked. I remembered the conversation with Lyn earlier, and smiled warmly. "Or, well, what meaning do you know?"

"The Huntress is one of the stories shared by all the tribes of Sacae," Lyn explained. Her eyes sparkled. "It's one of the few I learned, and it predates the Scouring. Fierce in skill, kind in temper, when the arrow is notched, it means she has her sights set on the enemy."

"Speaking on a personal level, I first saw, and learned of, the Huntress shortly before we defeated Lundgren," I added. _That_ got smiles from everyone, including the oddly quiet and serious Eliwood and Nils. "So, what's going on? It looks like everyone is still resting?"

"Yes, but…" She glanced at Nils, and Nils nodded. "Nils is willing to tell us his story." Oh… "He wanted you to hear it too."

"I see." I joined the little circle around Nils, and smiled at him. "Then, whenever you are ready, Nils."

"Okay," Nils replied. His hands shook, and Eliwood rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "A millennium ago, when humans won the Scouring, they chased the survivors from the lands. There was no place to go, though, so most took the Gate. It had been built by Divine Dragons for dragons wanting to abandon the war. I don't remember much of this time. I was five or so. Ninian was ten. We were told by our father to wait here, on the isle, and if he didn't return in a certain time, we were to cross the gate."

"And that's what happened?" Eliwood asked. His eyes were sad. "That's…"

"It was scary. There were hunters. We had to hide a lot."

"Hunters?"

"Humans that attacked dragons to steal their scales and blood. Our scales were said to increase a human's ability to resist damage." That… "Our blood would become something sold as 'energy drops', said to increase strength or magic." Nils shuddered. "They went after dragon kids more often than not. We don't have our full strength as children, so we were 'safer'."

"…THEY DID WHAT?!" The four of us yelped so damn loudly that we got a _lot_ of weird looks from others in the army. But we ignored them, exchanging looks of absolute horror. Humans had…?

"…I really love you guys," Nil whispered. His smile was sad. "It reminds me of Miss Hilda, Mister Bramimond, Mister Roland, Miss Hanon, and Mister Hartmut." …Wait, those names…? "Yeah, they're the same ones you're thinking. They had come to Valor to make sure the dragons weren't bringing reinforcements. They found Ninian and me, and helped us safely get to the gate and cross." That's… "It was scary. We passed through this chasm in space and time, clinging to each other. We had to shift into our dragon forms to not be lost. Like others. We saw their corpses floating in the in-between."

"That's… so sad…" Lyn whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "That is so… so…"

"It ended up being okay. We found humans in those distant lands, but they were few in number. There were a few skirmishes, but nothing too bad. We had a home again." Nils drooped, though. "We were happy. Stable. But still, we thought of our former home. It was where we were born, and we did not really leave it willingly. Others would cling to their memories. There was this one dragon, a bit older than me, who would often talk about how Miss Hilda and Miss Hanon found a group of them, all scared children, and helped them into safety."

"I'm amazed people think well of them," Hector murmured. He was stoic, but I saw he was careful to not look at anything. "I mean; it's because of the heroes that…"

"Some don't," Nils admitted easily. "But those of us who met them in a different context? We remember. It was a kindness not one of us expected, in a dark time." He shook his head. "Anyway, it was that urge to see our former home one last time that condemned us, condemned the fire dragon you saw before." He took a shaking breath, trying to steel himself. "Our mother was a powerful ice dragon." …You mean to tell me that Ninian, an ice dragon, was killed by Durandel, _the blazing sword of fire_? That… that… oh, damn, that just hurt. "Our father was a human, a shaman of some power. The combination made Ninian and me rather powerful for dragons, especially her. So, in the other world, she served as an… oracle? Priestess? I don't really know a proper equivalent for humans. But we… we guarded the gate. From the other side." Oh, damn. "And, one day, we heard this voice. It was an old voice, strangely familiar. It urged us to return, and we… we knew we weren't supposed to, but we did, and then…"

"You ran into Nergal," Eliwood finished. Nils nodded. "He played on your longing to return home."

"I don't think he knew about that. But that's why it _worked_." Nils sighed. "When we arrived, our strength was drained. There is something wrong with the air here. We were forced into our human forms, placing our energy into dragonstones. It was the only way we had a chance of surviving, and even then, it's like breathing in slow poison. We cannot live long in this world."

"I wonder if it's because of the Ending Winter," I mused. I thought of the journal I had, and the words Athos had said… this was all… "It drained the world of magic, and the stories tell of how afterwards, the dragons were severely weakened. It was seen by humans as a mark of divine favor, because they were so unaffected, but…"

"We called it the 'Cataclysm' in the other world," Nils explained. His hands shook. I wondered if we should urge him to stop. But he kept on talking. "Ninian and I left before it happened, but we heard about it from others. All the magic in the world was just… evaporated. Reality was trying, desperately, to correct something, and dragons suffered for it. Between that, and the terrible might of the legendary weapons, which drew on the very powers of the world itself, our fate was sealed." That was so sad… what was the real reason for it? Why had it happened? "We had planned on using our dragonstones to return. But Nergal stole them, and hoped to use it and our power to summon other dragons. We managed to escape, though. Disguised as a dancer and a bard, we wandered around, avoiding our pursuers at every turn. Then, one day, we were caught. I was separated from Ninian. I desperately tried to find help, terrified of what was to come, and that's…"

"That's when we met," Lyn whispered. I went cold as I realized just how close this had been. If we hadn't gone to Kathelet when we did… "Mother Earth, that is just…" Lyn glanced at me, wide eyed. She figured it out too. "If… if the Lorca hadn't been massacred, if I hadn't met Katri and asked to travel with her…"

"If we hadn't run into Kent and Sain in the market," I added. This was just nuts. "If we hadn't made the detour to see the Mani Katti…"

"If we hadn't stopped to fight when I saw Florina…"

"If we hadn't left Araphan as quickly as we had…" So many innocent little decisions. But if we had did just _one thing differently_, Nergal would have had Nils and Ninian. "If Matthew hadn't gone to report to Hector, or if Eliwood hadn't just jumped in…" Both Hector and Eliwood smiled slightly at that. I wondered if they were remembering the lectures I gave them. "I can't believe this."

"And I can't believe you two didn't tell me!" Lyn focused her attention on Nils, tugging him into a hug. "Oh, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"You were so kind to us," Nils answered. His voice was a bit muffled by Lyn's shoulder, and he leaned into her. "We just… we just didn't want to cause you any trouble. We thought about it, but a short time after we left, we were captured again." And that just reinforced my point. If we hadn't shown up when we did… "At that point, we decided the only way to protect the world was to die." Nils! "We were going to use our power to… well, it would have been quick, if messy."

"Oh, Nils…"

"Did you stop because you found hope or something?" Hector asked. He moved to stand next to Lyn and Nils, resting a hand on his back. I focused on being amused on the lovely 'family picture' they made, to avoid being ill. Nils and Ninian… could have died, and we would have never known what happened. That was horrifying.

"We did," Nils whispered. His voice wavered, and I thought he might be fighting back tears. "The day we were planning on going through it, a new prisoner was brought in. Lord Elbert." Eliwood started, eyes wide. I was gaping at the sheer coincidence of this. "He knew what was going on. We told him, so that he could keep his distance. Instead, though, he hugged us. He hugged us, and told us it wasn't our fault." Lord Elbert… "He told us stories, like I mentioned. Those stories saved us. They gave us hope. And when we told him our own stories, stories about the Legion, he encouraged us to believe in you. Thanks to him, we felt that we could be saved." He pulled out of the hug, and turned to Eliwood. "That's why… that's why, I'm going to believe in you, Lord Eliwood. And I will protect you, in Ninian's place! Let's stop Nergal! We are the only ones who can do it!"

"…Yes," Eliwood whispered. He knelt in front of Nils and took his hand. "There is no power on earth that can stop our friends!" …So cheesy. But it worked him. "We'll shatter Nergal's ambitions! You'll see!"

"The only thing you'll shatter is yourselves if you charge forward." Two people suddenly appeared. One was a young girl dressed in purple robes, with long lavender hair that brushed the ground and a shy disposition based on how she hid behind the other. The other, though, held my attention. Dressed in a beaded top that showed her stomach and shoulders, a long skirt with long slits, and practically her weight in bracelets and anklets, she also had a scarf much like Ninian's. But it was her coloring that held my attention. Bright green eyes, and long pink hair tied up in a half-bun. She looked…

"You look like Fae," I breathed, eyes wide. She really did look like an older, colder Fae, with scars all up her arms and legs now that I was paying more attention.

"Then she must be growing into a pretty little girl." She stroked the shy girl's hair. "Thank you, Sofia, for bringing me here. Please, go ahead and return." The girl, Sofia, nodded, bowed to us, and disappeared. "I hope the elder will be gentle on her for using the warping crystal since she was helping me." The what?

"An… honor to meet you?" Eliwood replied. Her eyes narrowed at him as he stood. "Have I offended?"

"Yes. You killed Ninian." The words were clipped and cold, and Eliwood flinched. Nils immediately moved in front of him. "Nils?"

"It's good to see you again, Aunt Fiona," Nils murmured. He knew her? Then she was… "But please, don't be mad at Eliwood. It wasn't… Ninian loved him. There's a reason for it."

"Mmm…" She moved slowly towards us, movements as graceful as a predator's. Hector immediately shifted to stand in front of us protectively. "Ah, Durban's successor." She stopped in front of him, undaunted by his glare. "And there is Sacae's…" She glanced at Lyn, before her eyes flicked back to Eliwood. "I know who _you_ are succeeding." Eliwood flinched, and her eyes turned to me. "And you…" Her eyes widened slightly and she suddenly burst into laughter. "Wow, to think those eyes still get inherited after 1000 years! Inheritance is so hilarious sometimes." …Okay, I was just annoyed now.

"You here for a purpose or are you just here to try and dampen moral?" I spat. I shifted to stand next to Hector, protecting the others just as much. It didn't matter that I still looked like hell and that, really, a rather dedicated bird could easily kill me. They were _mine_. And this lady was horrifically rude. "I have work to do."

"You're the type who really doesn't know how to relax until some big health crisis, I bet," she noted lightly. I tried to not fidget. She… ah… wasn't wrong? "Athos made quite the case for you lot…" She stepped back, still studying us. And slowly, she smiled. "Yeah, I get why he did. I get why Bramimond released the seals for you. You lot… just might be who we were waiting for."

I glanced at the others, making sure I heard that right. Their confused looks said it was the case. "What… do you mean?"

"Relax, I'm not talking prophecies. Not my thing. I have Insight instead, which lets me get a better view of a person's 'present'. It works best when I see a person's eyes. I see a person's _soul_ and see them for what they are. It's about as helpful as Foresight, though." She shrugged. "It's why I traveled with them during the Scouring. Hanon and Hilda had pretty souls. You lot… do also. That's more of what I mean." She closed her eyes, smiling nostalgically. "At the end of the Scouring, those of us who remained decided to trust in the future. Those who would inherit the bloody legacy, but kept their eyes firm. Who knew both sides, and worked to save the world." She opened her eyes again, smile softening. "I think… you are the ones who would live up to that belief. You, and your children, are those ones. The ones we put our faith in, when our own faltered."

"Um… yay?" Why was this important?

"Yay indeed, because it means I am going to help you." What. "Oh, not directly. Not yet, at least." Did she just say 'yet'? "Nergal has morphs hiding in a ruins not far from here. One of which is a powerful magical seal, called Kishuna." The magic seal…! "While Nergal considers the poor thing a failure, it does have a lot of Nergal's power hiding within, and a _lot_ of quintessence. It should, considering how many people were reaped for it."

"So, we need to kill it?"

"Nergal made two mistakes with Kishuna and Limstella. He put too much of his own magic in. That magic is there, tied to Nergal. Meaning that by killing Limstella, you put a solid dent in his own powers." Seriously? Ah, wait, but by that logic… "Kishuna is the same. Kill it, and Nergal will be weakened, and the quintessence hiding within is lost to him forever." Meaning that if we wanted the _best chance_…

"…Then that's where we need to go," Lyn answered for us all. Her eyes were sad, but resolute. "It needs to be a small group, though. I mean… it's getting dark, and we don't really know where…"

"I can lead you there, and take you easily within the walls," Fiona volunteered. We just nodded. "Well, now that the serious things are out of the way…." She darted behind Hector and me to catch Nils in a bear hug. He squeaked and tried to wiggle out, to no avail. "Aw, little Nils has grown up so much~!" …DID SHE JUST SWITCH PERSONALITIES OR SOMETHING?! WHAT THE HELL?! "But you're still a cutie-pie, cutie-pie~" I… I…

I was just going to get a small group organized. That seemed like a damn good idea. …And see if Rath had some of that headache medicine.

* * *

_Notes on Renault_

· _He mentioned to me before, I think, that he was a mercenary. It explains how poor his magic is, though his staff skill is phenomenal. Even among my group, only Serra and Priscilla are better._

· _Stoic, and a calming presence. He's perfectly fine with helping us, despite the weirdness, and listens to everyone when they come to him about their worries._

· _Basically, though, at this point, he is more 'useful' for the army because of his knowledge, not his magical skills._

_THERE ARE PEOPLE STILL JOINING?! WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?! Do I need to be afraid of there being more? Is that what life is trying to tell me? Please no. There's only so much psychotic geriatrics I can take._

* * *

Author's note: I cut out the first scene with Fargus, mostly for pacing purposes. Instead, I did a rallying speech… just because? Pent and Louise's B support is unlocked in this chapter. Limstella has Bolting on Eliwood Hard, and in Hector mode. Renault is… a horrible unit, but a rather interesting character all things considered. Between his supports and what's known in the game, you can make some _great_ ideas as to just what the hell his past is. The one I like most is… probably the most fantastical. But intriguing nonetheless.

Also intriguing is the whole series of events of this game. Nergal only didn't win because of _two_ spanners in the work. The first in Lyn's group, which you can actually blame _on the tactician_, because it was Lyn meeting the tactician that led to her journey. If they hadn't met Nils when they did, the Black Fang would have seized at least one of them if not both. The second is Hector, which is acknowledged in the game. His appearance in chapter 12 to provide support to Eliwood led to him getting to Santaruz in time to get the plot rolling, not to mention just being strong support to Eliwood in general likely helping him get through all the hell the plot throws at him.

As for Fiona… she appears in Thief's Legacy. I used her as an explanation for the _last_ Hector-mode-only chapter, and the last side-quest of the game. Sofia, who was with her, has a cameo in this chapter, and gives you a talisman in game.

Next Chapter – The Value of Life


	56. Chapter 32x) The Value of Life

Chapter 32x) The Value of Life

* * *

_On Fiona's advice, we decide to make one last detour. With us gaining the upper hand, we make for some ruins not far away. To weaken Nergal further, we head inside, not even pausing at the rusted over gates and squeaked as they opened._

_Inside is the magic seal. And, this time, it would not escape._

* * *

Nils, Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, Renault, Jaffar, Fiona. Honestly, I probably should have brought more along, but I worried of Nergal taking this opportunity to strike, and wanted everyone else to be safe. This would be fine. Renault was with us mostly because he had shown he had extensive knowledge of field-medicine, meaning I had a 'healer' even with the magic seal. Jaffar was here so that I could sic him on Kishuna as soon as possible. I had to glance back a couple of times to make sure he was still with us, though. So quiet…

"Kishuna was Nergal's first attempt at adding 'uniqueness' to his morphs, personalities and the like," Fiona explained as we walked inside. She held onto Nils's hand, like he was a child. I could tell Nils wasn't really sure how to take it. "Its the reason why Athos learned about the morphs, actually. You tend to notice when, in the middle of casting a spell, your magic suddenly stops working." The ruin was decrepit and old, covered in dust. I… hoped it was actual dust and not… "But he can't fight. He's a dodgy thing, but he is incapable of fighting. The morphs with him are designed to keep him away from Nergal."

"And how did he teleport between Nabata and here?" Eliwood asked. He helped me around some rubble. "Is it because he was created there?"

"No, but I imagine that _is_ why he goes there sometimes. That's part of the magic he 'inherited' from Nergal." Oh, right, we saw Nergal warp a lot. We… saw a _lot_ of magic users warp about, actually. Was that just a 'old-Scouring' thing? "Nils, are you all right?"

"The energy here feels so sad," Nils whispered. He looked ready to cry. "He just wanted to be accepted, loved, told that there is value to his life." …Okay, I felt bad for Limstella, and now I felt bad for Kishuna. I was feeling bad for _morphs_. "Is it bad to be so sad?"

"No, it is not." I had _not_ expected Renault to say anything. He had been as quiet as Jaffar. "Nergal has no care for his creations at all. He merely brought them into this world to serve him, interested only in himself," he continued. I noticed suspicious looks, but he shrugged them off. "He discards them when they are useless, and they wander, lost because they are denied their one purpose in life. Kishuna is merely the last surviving of those."

"…Well, that's more information than I would expect," Fiona murmured. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Nergal created Kishuna centuries ago. How do you know about it?"

"I would also ask how _you_ know so much about Nergal and his morphs." Fiona remained silent. "I'm sure the children are also curious about why you have not aged, much like how Nergal doesn't." …Now that he mentioned it… Then again, Bramimond. I was going with her being a powerful magic user much like Athos and Bramimond. It wasn't like she was in the legends, sadly. That would've at least given me a starting point. "Do not ask questions you are not willing to answer yourself, miss."

"…You lot certain you want to trust him?"

"He helped me before," I answered firmly. It was only after I did that the three lords nod. They would trust him, but only because I vouched. It made sense, though it did make me a little defensive of my judgment. "I would be dead in the woods if not for him."

"Mmm…" Her eyes focused ahead. "Ah, and here are the guards." We stepped around the corner and found… a lot of axe users. A _lot_ of axe users. I saw 'swordslayer' axes among them, but… this was a little ridiculous. "Kishuna is likely in the center of everything."

"Then we push forward to find him." While fighting a lot of axe users. Where everyone who fought used swords, and thus had an advantage. "…Guys, take care to not get over confident. It can't be as easy as it looks."

* * *

It… actually was as easy as it looked, at least for the first bit? Though, this was mostly because I had Lyn snipe those with 'swordslayers' and then just had Hector, Jaffar, and Eliwood annihilate the rest. With Nils playing his flute to give energy, and the occasional boost to defense, and Renault more than capable of patching up what injures we did have with vulnaries and elixirs, this was…

"There has to be a trick," I whispered, watching the fight. I wouldn't call it 'easy-easy'. These axe users were, like Hawkeye and Dart, just capable of fighting even with a lot of hits. But aside from careful positioning and not charging ahead, there was nothing to this fight. "There has to be."

"Nergal doesn't care about Kishuna, and he forgets many things," Fiona noted. She was standing near me, as my 'guard', while the others fought. "He's… forgotten a lot of things."

"Like how to be a decent human being?"

"Among other things." She turned to study me, tilting her head curiously. "Hmm…" And… and she poked my cheek. "Not very squishy."

"I am recovering from consumption." She was… she was just bizarre. "I assure you that I normally look a lot better than this."

"I'm sure." And she went back to poking me, though thankfully it was in the shoulder. "Hmm…"

"Are you doing a weird test to determine if I am like the Lady Hildegard or something? Because I assure you, any similarities are pure coincidence, or the result of some family value being passed down from her."

"I'm trying to read you. It's hard."

"…Ninian and Nils told me they see too many futures when they look at me. Maybe it's messing up your 'Insight' too."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense." She stepped back, nodding to herself. "Hmm…"

"Is there a problem?" Besides how I thought this was a little too easy, and I was looking all over for some sort of trap. "Something you are trying to tell me?"

"No, nothing like that. I have my secrets, and I don't plan on revealing them to you."

"Then I shall simply be quite curious as to _how_ you look like a dragon girl."

"Probably a coincidence. Or maybe we were born in the same area. Is she in Nabata? I lived near there as a child. It's not unusual for people of the same area to share physical characteristics." I… supposed that was true. And while I was certain Fae was old, I had no idea of knowing how old, or how many years separated her and Fiona. Just that they bore a resemblance to each other.

"Nils calls you 'aunt'."

"I was good friends with his parents. Has it fallen out of human custom to address non-related people by familial titles?"

"No." I shook my head. Clearly, I wasn't going to get information, and I should respect that. "Ah, Lyn, be careful of the guy behind-!"

I swear even the _enemy morphs_ stopped when the guy's axe whipped around to decapitate him, without anyone doing a thing. That was… that was…

"Devil axe." Renault answered the unspoken question easily, moving to patch up Lyn's hands. She, like me, was just staring at the dust and weapon. "They are powerful weapons, but if you are unlucky, that power will turn against you," he explained. I… had never heard of them. "Morphs, by their nature, are rather… unlucky."

"…Nergal must be really apathetic," I finally whispered. That was just… sad… "Lyn, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little unnerved," she answered. She took a look at the axe, bowed to Renault, and _bolted_ for Hector. "You are to never, ever use anything like that."

"Why would I?!" Hector immediately yelped. I almost burst into laughter at how offended he was. "I'm not that reckless!"

"No, but I love you, and I worry anyway." …I think Hector's face went as red as Eliwood's hair.

"I get the feeling I am going to have a lifetime of material to tease him about," Eliwood murmured, smiling warmly. But I saw the bit of pain in his eyes. It hurt, but… "We are approaching what looks to be the center room." Then this battle was almost over. "What are your orders?"

I closed my eyes to think. "The best I can think of, based on how dodgy he was prior, is to simply surround him," I answered after a moment. "Assuming he won't warp away for fear of 'not being there' when Nergal 'needed' him, then all we need to do is trap him." I waved Jaffar and Nils over. "Nils, I want you to boost Jaffar's damage output, and Jaffar, I want you to do your level best to kill Kishuna in a single hit." Both nodded. "And… WHOA!" Oh, _there_ was the trap! There were stairs, and a morph just jumped down!

Except they tried to go after Renault, and Renault… ah… Renault kind of killed it with a punch. Okay, two punches, but still. Uh… um…

"I was a mercenary before I was a bishop," Renault reminded me. And informed the others, because they didn't know. "Shall we continue?" Sure. Why not? I just had bishops killing people with _punches_ instead of magic, and we were in this ruin where everything was just _too easy_. And I was complaining about it being too easy. This campaign had definitely messed with my head.

Unable to get my thoughts organized enough to speak coherently, I just pointed ahead and everyone moved. And, inside, was Kishuna. It had been a long while. I had forgotten about him.

I hung back with Fiona and Renault as everyone swung in. Nils and Jaffar waited for the perfect moment to strike while Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector distracted Kishuna. They swung as if to kill, of course. It was just that Kishuna was good at evading. He was fast, and used the throne to his advantage. He could think. He must be quite intelligent. And Nergal just threw him away…

Finally, though, a sword erupted from his chest. Jaffar had snuck behind and stabbed him, one clean strike that crackled with lightning. Kishuna briefly reached up to touch the blade, as if in shock, before he crumbled into dust, leaving only his red robe dangling from Jaffar's sword. And poor Nils started crying right then. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, rubbing roughly at his face. We hovered over him worriedly, only Jaffar hanging back to get the robe off his blade. "I… I heard it cry out as it died. It called for Nergal, even as…" And if Nergal even heard it, he would ignore it. "I'll be all right. I just got overwhelmed by its sorrow."

"If that's the case, then let's rejoin the others," Hector said. His face was grim. "Because the next battle is going to be with Nergal. No more detours."

"Right!" Nils nodded, eyes blazing with determination. "Let's go!"

But as we all made to leave, I noticed Renault hadn't followed. Instead, he stared at the dust Kishuna had been, holding onto the red robe. Now that I looked, it resembled the robes used by mages in older times. I had seen pictures before.

"Renault?" I called. He looked up at me. "Do you want to stay back?"

"No, I told you I would assist, and I shall," he replied. He let the robe fall to the ground. "…Did you know that with quintessence, you could craft morphs that look like the dead?" Huh? "One could, in theory, revive the dead that way."

"That's impossible."

"Actually, reviving the dead _is_ possible." Wha…? "It is a dark, dark magic, and drains so much power that the caster will inevitably die from the attempt. Only the strongest would succeed prior to passing." Ah, so it was, just… you just needed a powerful dark magic user who didn't mind dying. That basically made it impossible, though. "But I misspoke prior. They are alive, and they have all their memories if their own quintessence was used, but they are still morphs. They are dolls, bound to Nergal."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"It sounds like something Nergal will do to make you waver. To show you the 'real' value of life." …Yeah, I could see Nergal doing that. "Likely, he will have them wield weapons old and strong."

"Weapons like?"

"Weapons forged by the same hand that made the legendary weapons." Wha…? "They lack the ability to cleave through a dragon's power, but they are still powerful, with their own unique abilities. I imagine you can acquire them by defeating the morphs that wield them, assisting you with Nergal." W-well, yeah, but uh… "A bow, a light tome, a dark tome, an axe, a lance, an anima tome, and a blade. Try to bring those who can use them with you. You will want a small group. Nergal will try to overwhelm you with numbers." Uh…

"Renault, how do you know all of this?" I got only silence. "Ah, I'm sorry. That sounded rather suspicious. I promise; I am still trusting you. I'm just…"

And Renault just started laughing, softly and sadly. "You are too kind, much as Lucius is too forgiving." Um… What did Lucius have to do with-? "As I tended to him earlier, he talked a bit about how his father was killed. It didn't take long for me to figure out that _I_ was that murderer." …Welp. "And he forgave me. Such a gentle child." Lucius… well, at least I wouldn't have to worry _too_-too much. "…I was once a mercenary." Yes, I knew this. "But then my best friend died and I became little more than a beast, killing without care, and I went astray, listening to honeyed words of one I should not have." Okay, yes, he told me this. "Nergal was not alone when he created his morphs." Switching the subject? "He had an assistant, a mercenary who wanted so desperately to bring back a friend he had lost in battle." Okay, what… oh. Oh my…

"You…"

"…It was a long, long time ago." Um… s-so, how old was he? That probably wasn't important, but I could be a little forgiven, right? I mean; this was the fourth 'much older than they look' person I had met. "I do not think he knows I am still here. If my knowledge can give you an advantage…"

"Tell me everything you can as we walk back." Just going to focus on this. "Please."

"Of course."

* * *

_Notes on… on… _

_You know, I can't think of anything to jot down here. There's Renault's knowledge, but a lot of that won't apply to anything besides this next battle. Sure, the descriptions of the weapons are nice, but…_

_No notes, then. I have all the knowledge I need to kill Nergal. On this… on this, I am confident, for the first time in a long, long while._

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I can't remember if it's just a popular fan theory, or if it is actually implied that Kishuna is the morph created in Renault's friend's image, but I like it, so here you go. This map… okay, when I played it, even on Hector Hard mode, the most difficult part was fretting that the berserkers would get a lucky hit. _If_ they hit, I would lose a unit, but they also had really low hit rates. This chapter is… a little on the easy side because of how there's really only one type of unit. And Kishuna is only 'hard' because of some insane dodging capabilities, and sitting in a throne.

Renault revealing/implying that he assisted Nergal is in his A support with Canas… and his boss quote with Nergal. As for the weapons he mentioned… well, they'll appear next chapter.

Next Chapter – Light


	57. Final Chapter) Light

Final Chapter – Light

* * *

_At last, we are here. Dragon's Gate again. The last time we were here, we left shaken. Leila and Elbert were dead, and we had fought a long series of battles only to learn there was a threat far greater than anything we could have imagined._

_Now, though? Now we were here again, stronger and surer. We will be fine. I promise._

* * *

Eliwood, Hector, Lyn. Nils. Rath, Lucius, Canas, Dart, Florina, Nino, Raven. Serra. That was my group, heading inside. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the rest of the army to agree to let only a small group go in ahead. I had to bring up the possibility of morphs coming in from behind, and for Legault and Matthew to _bring back news_ of that very occurrence happening to get the army to agree. This was how they would stop Nergal. But keeping him from getting help.

It had taken another bit of convincing to get Merlinus to _not_ follow us inside, for whatever reason. I guess I had been right. When he gave loyalty, he _gave_ it. Eliwood convinced him to stay and help keep the others supplied. After all, until Nergal was dead, they would be fighting an endless… amount… of… oh, now I was getting scared.

"Here." I took the jar from Rath automatically, knowing it was going to be a ginger concoction to help my headache. "You set up multiple strategies for them," he reminded me gently. I nodded, silently sipping. I knew I had. I knew I could trust Marcus, Oswin, Kent, and Heath to keep everyone coordinated. I could trust Pent, Erk, and Priscilla to keep everyone alive. I could trust Matthew and Legault to ensure nothing too unexpected occurred. "I suppose it would be odder if you were not fretting, though."

"I wish I could refute that," I sighed. Our group was clustered inside the main building. Fiona was actually with us too, and had told us to wait for Athos. So, that's what we were doing. Waiting. For Athos. "We're going to die from the tension if he doesn't get here sooner." Rath rested a reassuring hand on my back and I leaned into him for the extra bit of comfort. This would be… the most trying battle, if only because of what was at stake. "I'm scared."

"Everything will be fine."

"You say that so easily."

"…Because it's you. With you here, I know it will be fine." …NOW HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT?! "Over there." Huh? Oh, Athos was here, chatting with the lords. "Go on."

"Right…" With a sigh, I joined the group. "Sorry, I was fretting over the others." I caught the teasing glint in Hector's eyes. "Its serious time, children."

"You did not miss anything, Katarina," Athos reassured me. "I had simply given the three the weapons." I eyed them warily. Armads promised Hector a death on the battlefield, Durandel had forced Eliwood to kill Ninian, and the Sol Katti could kill Lyn if we weren't careful. "Guide them well." Oh, great, no pressure. "And guide me well, too." Oh, yeah, sur… WHAT?! "I will be fighting alongside you in this fight, with my Forblaze, and Elimine's Aureola." …HE WAS WHAT?! "Fiona, what will you do?"

"Well, if you're fighting, Athos, then I'd never be able to face the others if I didn't as well," Fiona sighed. I… I couldn't process this. I couldn't do this. I was going to give _tactical orders_ to _two people_ who fought _in the Scouring_?! "I am a dancer, by the way. I was the one who taught Ninian the dances, though she was only a child at the time." She was what. "It's not so unusual. After all, it used to be dragons and humans worshiped the same spirits, and the dances are simply calling upon the power. Dancer's Gift is a magic shared by the races, same as Bardic." My head was spinning. "So, aren't you lucky? You'll have two, and since I'm so old, I know them all too." You have… got to be kidding me. "You know… when she looks all dazed and 'this is too much', she looks like-"

"Fiona."

"Look, you guys were the stupid ones who made the promise. I didn't like a smart person." Still, Fiona sighed. "Well, I'll keep quiet out of respect still. And because I don't want to overload the poor tactician."

"Oh, you two already did that," I retorted. I bit back a groan, and instead sipped my concoction. I definitely had a headache now. "But I'm sure spending two seconds around Nergal will reset everything."

"And then we get to enjoy putting sharp things into him until he dies," Hector deadpanned. It caused laughter to ripple through the group, and that eased some of the tension in the room. This was the most dangerous thing we have done, and there were only a handful of us. I knew Serra, in particular, was worried, but Renault had given her his fortify staff to assist, so _I_ wasn't as worried as I could've been. "Eliwood, Lyn, Nils. Ready?"

"Of course," Lyn replied. Nils and Eliwood nodded in agreement. I could see Eliwood's hand shaking as he held Durandel, but I saw the stubbornness in his jaw. He would not hesitate. "Katri?"

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," I answered firmly. The sounds of fighting echoed down the corridor. The others… they were fighting. Time for us to go. "Lead on."

* * *

We ran. We ran and ran. I recognized most of the places. In fact, if I recalled correctly, we ran through this very hall to reach the prisons where Elbert had been kept.

This time, though, we stopped in that great hall, because Nergal was at the top of the stairs. Watching. Waiting. He knew we were coming. We had killed Limstella and Kishuna. We had destroyed his morphs, and our friends were killing even more.

"Pah, you're here." …Pah? What sort of scoff was that? "You're too late," he informed us bluntly. "The gate is already opened. I will claim the mighty quintessence of dragons and move ever closer to perfection." Creepy. Crazy.

"How many lives must you take before you're satisfied?!" Eliwood snapped. He was glaring, hand tight on Durandel. "And it's not only those who die! What about the ones left behind?!" Uh… Eliwood, I didn't think he cared.

"I am who I am." Nergal shrugged. "Death feeds me. The pain and sorrow of others, I do not feel. You fools will become corpses here because I wish it to be." Magic flickered in his hand. "Rise and come forth, my servants."

Light flashed, and we had… eight rather familiar faces. We had directly killed six of them, after all. This was…!

"The Black Fang…" Lyn breathed. All of us were staring in shock. "And Marquess Laus…" I guess we were going to fight all the people Nergal used and discarded. Again. I couldn't help but wonder that if we had killed Legault, or Jaffar, we would be facing them, instead of Uhai. "This is… May you never find rest with Mother Earth!"

"Ah, do you not like my little miracle?" Nergal asked likely. He smirked, clearly smug. I was going to focus on being amused how _right_ Renault was. "I've given them the appearances of the people whose essences I used to craft them, but more powerful. The ideal plan for hypocrites. Especially you, Eliwood." What did he have against Eliwood anyway? Was it because Eliwood's dad nearly killed him or something? "You regret causing harm to anyone, and yet, you never stopped to consider the harm you give to your supposed best friend." …I had a bad feeling suddenly. "After all, while he was chasing about the countryside with you, his own brother died." How did he…?! Wait, Ephidel had known about my mother as well. He… might have morphs. Spying. …Okay, now I was worried. "Poor Hector, unable to go to his dying brother's side because of his fool of a best friend. If you would like, I can make a morph of your brother. Perhaps a heartless puppet can soothe the longing-"

"Shut. Up." Hector's voice was a low growl, but his expression was remarkably calm. "The heartless puppet is you, and I can see just how well that works out for anyone," he continued. Nergal looked startled. "You devoid yourself of emotion, unable to feel pain or suffering. You think of nothing but yourself, and slave away to gain power. I can think of no other word for you than 'puppet'. My brother made his own choices, and I made mine. I have no regrets, and I never will." Hector…

There was a long amount of silence. And then Nergal started laughing.

"Your weakness runs deep in you!" he cackled, like it was the best joke in the world. I was just… creeped out. He was laughing, and we had eight morphs just staring at us. Dolls, puppets, looking at us with eyes both dead and not. "You can never understand. The concepts of good and evil are devoid of meaning! They prevent humans from liberating their own strengths!" …I think we were firmly in crazy land. I was going to start prodding people to attack. This was ridiculous.

"Nergal, after all these years, you have not once stopped to reconsider your ideas, have you?" Athos whispered. I facepalmed, just… wondering why we were still talking. Fiona patted me on the back in sympathy. Nils took my hand. "How lamentable…" What was lamentable was that we weren't just killing him.

"The same is true of you, Athos." Well, he stopped laughing. That was nice. "You must see the truth of it! All living creatures take energy from somewhere. We all use it to create! To change it into better!" Huh? "The knowledge of Arcadia has shown us the road to the ultimate transformation! And yet you will not take that road! Why do you reject the obvious?" …I was so lost.

"…I am not opposed to the question for power, for greater knowledge. However, that quest must be driven from within. To fuel your question with the stolen lives of others brings not wisdom, but abomination."

…And Nergal started laughing again. "The same words! The same words you said back then!" Back then? "When you and the dragons conspired to bury me in the sands!" And he dramatically unwrapped the turban. "Look at this wound! This wound I took from your magic!" His… the right side of his face was covered in burn scars. His eyes bulged from it socket. Though it was intact, his eyelids had been destroyed. "The only person who understood… the man I thought my truest friend…! It was a mistake for you to try and destroy me!" He continued laughing. "It confirmed that trust brings betrayal, that friends bring weakness!"

"…Fool." Lyn walked forward and drew Sol Katti. It glittered and gleamed despite the darkness of the room. "You lost yourself in your quest for power, and a quest of revenge to prove Athos wrong," she whispered, holding the Sol Katti up. "Consumed with power, like Lundgren, and lost it revenge, like I could have been. Like Hector could have been. You are what we could have become, unable to understand why friends weep at our supposed triumph."

"It is pitiful, really," Eliwood added. He came to stand next to Lyn, bringing Durandel up in a defensive position. "I cannot bring myself to feel hatred for you. You who were born human have lost the heart that defines humanity. You lost it to the dark, and your quest for power. I have nothing but pity."

"You guys can feel bad, but I'm not," Hector deadpanned. He hefted Armads up on his shoulder, and joined the other two. "It's all cool motives, but his crimes are still horrific and unforgiveable. I care not for your excuses, Nergal. Justify it however you want, and maybe figure out a god that will listen to a maggot's prayers. This ends now!"

"Oh, yes, it ends indeed!" Nergal cackled. I noticed the morphs holding weapons and pulled out my notebook where I had jotted down everything Renault had told me. By my best knowledge, the weapons matched the 'super weapons'. Difficult, but I had the advantage here. "Come, destroy my morphs!" A barrier flickered into life in front of him. As dark as the night sky, and impossible to even see through. "If you survive, then you are worthy to fight me!"

The morphs themselves vanished, though, and I heard the distant sounds of doors opening. Oh, he was going to have them come out of the shadows and ambush us. Clever.

"Blessed Elimine," I heard Lucius whisper. I glanced back and saw him with closed eyes. "Please, grant us a miracle." Lucius…

"Beloved Saint Elimine," Serra added softly. She had her hands clasped, eyes closed. "Grants us the strength to win this with ease." Serra…

"And let this battle be forgotten by history, to aid in the hopes of peace," Canas chimed in. I wouldn't have figured him to be the praying type. "That is all I asked. Canas…

"So serious!" Dart laughed. He grinned widely. "You think that madman has anything on a storm at sea? He's nothing more than a cool breeze!" Dart…

"And I'll… I'll do my best!" Florina declared. Her eyes were certain, no hesitancy about her. "For everyone!" Florina…

"For my father, my brothers, and my family, both the one I never knew, and the one I grew to love," Nino vowed. Her eyes were certain. "We won't let him get away!" Nino…

"For those whose reasoning is bent, I will correct it with my arrows," Rath promised. His face was stoic, but his eyes were happy. "This is a calamity predicted fifteen years ago. We will stop the world from being devoured by the flames." Rath…

"All of you are so…" Raven sighed. He looked fondly exasperated. "If we die here, so be it. We'll take him with us." Raven…

"No one is dying," I reminded. This… we could do this. "I made a promise, and I keep my promises." I smiled at everyone, and I noticed Athos and Fiona hanging back, just _beaming_ at all of us. "I have knowledge on the weapons, and I can figure out how to take away Nergal's only advantage! He worked in the shadows, but all of his deeds are now out in the open. We are the light that revealed it, and now we will be the light that burns him to nothingness!" Everyone cheered, agreeing. "To arms! We end this now!"

* * *

Holy hell, Nergal wasn't kidding when he said he gave them more strength. Well, it was either that or they were just able to fight to their fullest strength.

This was a 'Uhai' who was not trapped in doubt and despair, wielding the Rienfleche, a bow that hit 'twice' for one shot, causing crippling deep injuries that far surpassed a normal bow.

This was a 'Kenneth' who had not snapped and gone mad, wielding Luce, a light tome with actually _more power_ than the legendary Aureola, and not bogged down by the amount of stamina needed to control it.

This was a 'Brendan' who did not stay out of the fights and who wounded Sonia badly, wielding the Basilikos, an axe that crushed bone into dust.

This was a 'Darin' who had not gone mad and had plotted to fight Ostia, wielding the Rex Hasta, a lance designed to pierce through skin like air.

This was a 'Ursula' who was not blinded by her own darkness, wielding Excalibur, an anima tome of wind with sliced through everything and brought the winged crashing to the ground.

This was a 'Lloyd' who did not have a death wish, wielding the Regal Sword, a blade designed to slice limbs off like paper.

I had no idea what was funnier. The fact that 'Linus' and 'Jerme' got no special weapons, or that Gespenst, a dark tome that was considered the most powerful dark magic _that could be used safely_, was in the hands of a generic morph.

Not that it was the only generic morph about. There were others, there to assist the 'copy' morphs, but they were easily dealt with. _Except that one that Nergal decided to give a super-weapon too_. And except the fact that there were _so damn many_. Not to mention we were in a very bad scenario. While they had come one at a time, all of the morphs were out to play now, and because the generics had come out first, we were bogged down and tired when the 'copy' morphs came to play. Damn it, Nergal, where and how did you create so many?

I grit my teeth, trying to figure something out. I knew who had to be the first priority here. Uhai had to be taken out. Florina was in the air, and having trouble landing to strike long enough. But everyone was struggling because Uhai hit like a stampeding horse with that bow, and he had insane defenses and great dodging capabilities, and was just damn _fast_. Not to mention he was horsed, meaning that the only ones who could safely escape the horse's hooves (and I wanted to know if that _horse_ was a morph or not) were Rath and Eliwood. Hector had tried, but had gotten a sizable dent in his armor in return.

I needed an advantage. Something… something… anything! Just… wait, hold on. If he made them in 'the image'… no, surely Nergal wouldn't have let something like that escape his attention. Surely, he wouldn't have left that there…

But he had. In his arrogance, or insanity, he really had. Uhai's left was as weak as it had been in life. This knowledge… this knowledge he gave me in trust, that I used to kill him… I could now use to…!

"Eliwood, Rath! Concentrate on the left!" I yelled. They were stronger, but they had the same weaknesses in death as they did in life. If I just went with that…! Then this became a puzzle that could be solved. "Dart, go after Kenneth!" Kenneth had been taken out by Lucius, but the original damage had been done by Legault, and Dart _hit hard_ and Kenneth didn't wear armor. "Nino, if you can, go after Lloyd! Lucius, help her!" Jerme… had been pathetic in life, so I was taking no chances here. "Athos, burn Jerme!" I never knew Brendan, but he wielded an axe, so… "Lyn, go after Brendan! Hector, focus on Darin!" We would see how this 'ancient weapons' worked against non-dragons. Durandel wasn't doing so well with Uhai, but that was mostly because Eliwood couldn't get a good hit in. "Canas, go after Ursula again with your Luna tome!" That just left… "Florina, take out the morph with Gespenst! Raven, focus on Linus!" I didn't shout orders for Serra, Nils, and Fiona. And there was a good reason for that. They knew what to do, and when to do it, better than me. Though, I was more or less certain Nils and Fiona were just playing and dancing defensive boosts to us, and Serra was casting Fortify every other second, and killing off the last of the generic morphs with her light tome.

Still, they all listened to me, and the pace of the battle slowly shifted in our favor. Athos's Forblaze destroyed Jerme quickly, probably because of Forblaze's power.

It startled me to see Jerme smiling through the flames. Renault had mentioned they could still think, but… oh, hell, this was just _wrong_.

Not the time. I needed to think. Okay, so, where should Athos go n-

"Rath!" I wasn't sure who screamed, but I felt my blood run cold when I saw Rath had been knocked off his horse, completely unarmed, Uhai aiming an arrow right for his heart. But Rath's eyes were calm, steady, and he rolled out of the way when Uhai fired, getting only a graze on his cheek. Uhai made to strike again, but Eliwood appeared from the shadows to _ram_ Uhai, knocking him and his horse off-balanced. Rath lunged forward then, snagging Uhai by the left leg, and twisted to drag Uhai completely from the saddle. He slammed his heel into Uhai's arm as he fell and snatched Rienfleche as it tumbled from Uhai's hand. He strung it easily, arrow notched, and he let it fly, straight through Uhai's head, the magic of the bow essentially sending the bow all the way through.

Uhai died with a relieved smile and broke apart into dust.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Rath found his horse and mounted up again. He aimed another arrow, and let it fly, striking Ursula and disrupting her casting. That bought Canas the time he needed to cast Luna. This time, though, it didn't kill her, eaming Canas would have to prep another strike and…

"Canas, got something for you!" Florina yelled, dropping a tome book to him. Canas smiled slowly at it, and that told me what it was immediately. Gespenst. "Ack! Gotta get out of the way!" She flitted up and away, just barely avoiding an Excalibur hit.

Canas, however, called upon Gespenst's power almost immediately. A storm of purple fog enveloped Ursula, lightning crackling between the clouds. It converged on her quickly, and turned her to dust. Her tome book clattered to the ground.

Like Uhai, she died with a relieved smile.

"Canas, go help Hector," I yelled. "Eliwood, help Lyn! Rath, help Dart! Florina, dart and help where you can! Athos…" He didn't look so good. "Athos, get Excalibur to Nino."

The groups shifted and turned in the dust filled room, almost as if they were trying to match Fiona's dance and Nils's song. My focus went to Lyn and Eliwood, fighting Brendan, the only one in this room we had never actually fought. I bit my lip when I saw, like Dart, he was fast and strong. But as Eliwood charged, he swung, Durandel erupting in flames as it sliced through Brendan's arm. He thundered past, snatching Basilikos from the bleeding hand. Lyn took advantage of Brendan's shock to slice off his head, Sol Katti practically sparkling under the blood.

Brendan apparently had just enough time to smile before she struck.

Eliwood continued traveling fast, passing Basilikos to Dart just as Rath fired an arrow into Kenneth's arm, making him drop his tome. Dart's grinned and _laughed_ as he swung, easily cleaving Kenneth into two.

Both halves of Kenneth's face held a smile.

Florina swooped down to snatch up Luce, and flew it over to Lucius. The wind whipping about told me that Athos had gotten Nino Excalibur. I saw she was crying as she loosed the spell, which was likely why the spell merely sliced off Lloyd's sword arm. The Regal Sword spun across the floor, and Raven rolled and snatched it up, ducking under Linus's axe. He jumped over the next hit, actually flipping over and using the momentum to cut Linus in two, shoulder to hip. Bright light told me that Lucius had cast the powerful Luce spell to incinerate Lloyd.

Both bodies had smiles as they broke into dust.

Gladdened, but worried, I turned, wondering how Hector was doing. As I did, I saw Canas strike with Gespenst, just _barely_ missing Darin as he lurched back. But that unbalanced him, and Hector swung Armads down, axe crackling with lightning as it bit deep, crushing all of Darin's heavy armor in its path. The force made Darin jerk back, unintentionally tossing Rex Hasta in the air. Florina caught it easily, spinning it once in her hands to bleed off some of the momentum.

Darin, surprisingly, also died with a smile. And, with his death, all of the morphs were dead. I saw everyone breathing heavily, bleeding from injuries Serra hadn't yet gotten to heal yet because she was trying to catch her own breath. I saw Nils bent over, hands on his knees, shaking. I saw Fiona leaning against a wall, feet actually bleeding from how much she had been dancing.

"Everyone?" I called softly. All eyes turned to me. "A quick breather. Serra needs to check on everyone." Serra smiled thankfully at me. "Nergal might be weakened, but he is still very powerful. And some of you can barely stand." Hell, _my_ legs were killing me, and I had just stood around watching and shouting orders. "Sit. Lay down. Rest."

Though I could tell most of everyone wanted to charge ahead, everyone agreed. Nino and Lucius helped with the check ups. I lingered back from them, mostly just to get a better read on how exhausted everyone was. Healing magic didn't cure _that_, and if there was anyone too exhausted, I was going to have to force them to stay back.

As I watched, I saw Eliwood and Lyn talk, with Lyn shaking slightly. Eliwood went to Hector about something, something that made Hector grimace as soon as Eliwood walked away to check on the others. I might have moved to ask what that was all about, but then I saw Lyn lean against Hector's back, clinging to his cape, and crying. They must have been talking about Uther. That was the only thing I could think of, where Hector would be the center.

"Katri, everyone is clear," Serra told me. She glanced over at Lyn and Hector, but returned her attention to me. "Everyone is healed, though some with scars." Right… "I think… everyone will be fine for the battle." I saw her gaze turn worriedly to Nils, Fiona, and Athos.

But Athos, apparently, took that as a cue to step up. "Now, to pierce through this barrier…" he whispered. He brought out Aureola. "Elimine, I'm sorry to use your tome, but please, give me the strength to do so." Beautiful light wrapped around him, almost like a reassuring embrace. For one brief, brief moment, I thought I saw someone rest her hand on Athos's, a woman with impossibly long blonde hair and sadly kind blue eyes. But I blinked and she was 'gone', if she had even been there in the first place. "Now!"

A ray of light, almost like the sun, glittered and gleamed from above, focusing on the shield. Little sparkles, like snow, drifted down. Then it converged into a single stream of light that crackled and burned like a star. Another sparkle cascaded down, and it cracked against the shield, engulfing it in rays of light that bounced around almost like lightning.

And when the light cleared, there was Nergal, blinking slowly at us. "You're here?" Nergal sounded so surprised. "Then be prepared for-"

"Oh, just shut up," I snapped. I was not dealing with this. "The time for talking and mercy is over! Everyone! The target is Nergal! Powerful and defensive thanks to his magic, but he's slow and lazy." Maybe if he moved his ass more and didn't leave so much to his morphs, he would have won. But his mistakes were our victory. "Nils! Fiona! Boost everyone's strength! Everyone, don't let him finish a spell!"

Fire crackled through the air as Fiona danced and Nils played, and I got to watch one of the most glorious sights I could ever think of. Nergal desperately trying to defend himself. Especially because, thanks to Renault's knowledge and his arrogance, _everyone who fought_ was wielding a powerful weapon countries would go to war over.

Hector and Dart led the charge. Nergal tried to block their axes with shadows, but while he caught Dart's, Hector's Armads sparked and scattered it, letting Hector score a clean hit. Dart didn't let his blocked hit bother him much, and instead used Nergal's shock of getting hit to _pick him up and throw him_.

"Eliwood, Rath!" I yelled. Both charged forward, circling around. Rath fired an arrow, making Nergal waste strength on blocking it. That let Eliwood close the gap, and swing Durandel. Some of the flames were eaten by the shadows, but it still bit in deep. Another arrow flew over Eliwood's shoulder, thudding into Nergal's shoulder. Rath had fired a second shot.

"You dare…!" Nergal roared. Power pulsed, and the air felt heavy. I couldn't breath, and when I glanced down to my arms, I saw small cuts appearing. He hadn't even cast the spell yet. I couldn't let him. And that meant…

"Canas! Lucius!" I thought about having Serra help, but realized she was struggling to just keep us healed. And not die herself. Staves didn't heal the user. So… "Athos! The three of you, stop that spell!"

The shadows danced and writhed, but more wrapped around and held them still. I glanced over and saw Canas breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face as he _held_ Nergal's magic back. He would not be able to do this long.

But he didn't need to because Lucius and Athos had their light magic on hand. Aureola on one side, Luce on the other… both spells cracked into Nergal, and the pressure in the air disappeared, leaving only the fire from before. I glanced to check, and confirmed Fiona and Nils were still going at it. Nils was trembling, and Fiona had reinjured her feet. But neither hesitated. And as if they sensed me wondering if I needed to get them to stop, they both gave me looks that screamed, 'keep going.'

So, I did. "Lyn, right! Raven, left! Florina, up high!" The three flew into motion. "Nino, prep!"

Lyn surged at Nergal from the right, Sol Katti cutting through the shadows like air and slicing deep into Nergal's side. Raven came from the left, using the distraction to crack Nergal in the head with the Regal Sword's hilt, right on the scars. Both moved out of the way as Florina swooped down. Nergal struck back with his magic, sending her slightly off course, but the Rex Hasta pieced straight through his kneecap, and with a twist, she all but sliced his leg off.

And by that time, Nino was ready. "This is for all the pain you inflicted on my family and friends, you monster!" she snapped. She drew a powerful magic sigil to amplify her spells effects. "Ex…." The wind whipped into a frenzy. I had to narrow my eyes as dust kicked up. "Caliber!" And the wind flew beautifully, slicing into Nergal without a care. It removed his legs. It removed one arm and the other arms hand. It carved deep into the gashes he already had, inflicted by the others, and turned those injuries into _fatalities_.

Served him right. Bastard.

"Why…?" he gasped out. He collapsed, his blood pooling under him. I was honestly surprised to see it was red just like ours. "Why must I lose…?" He started laughing. "Not like this… I will not die like… haha…" There was something rumbling. I exchanged wide-eyed looked with Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and Serra. _We knew this rumbling_. "Tremble… despair…"

"He summoned dragons with the last of his strength!" Fiona snapped, catching the rest of the group up. "Quickly! To the gate!" She had to help Athos hobble though. I think… I think using Aureola took a lot out of him. I wasn't sure he was going to be much help against…

"Power…" I whirled, startled to see Nergal _was still alive_! Yes, he survived a blow to the heart earlier, but this…! "I must… be stronger… I… why?" He reached out with his handless arm, coughing up blood. "Aenir?" Who was…? "Aenir… what is… who is…? I don't…" His breath caught, and I saw a tear slid down his face, mingling with the blood. "Ah, that's… right… I left them here… to be safe, just liked… you asked… I just wanted to see them again… our children… I just… Just wanted…"

The arm fell. His face hit the blood puddle with a splat. The tears stubbornly clung to his cheek. He was dead. But what was…?

"While Dragon's Gate is made to open to draconic magic, nothing is truly impossible to a user of elder magic." I looked back and saw Fiona approach. "You didn't follow, and there was worries you might have collapsed because of difficulties brething," she explained. She came to my side and glanced down. "You stayed?"

"By accident," I answered. "And no, I'm fine. I was just…" I gestured to Nergal's corpse. "Distracted. What is 'Aenir'?"

"'Who' is Aenir." I nodded at the correction. "Aenir… was an old friend. A beautiful person with a beautiful heart. She was much older than me, and treated me kindly when I was a child. I was her… well, the modern equivalent is 'maid of honor' when she and Nergal married. They had beautiful children, and life was happy." She sighed, closing her eyes. "He lost all three of them during it. I think it broke him. I couldn't find him for some time. When I did, he was in Arcadia. I thought he would be fine."

"…But he wasn't." Did that mean… did that mean this whole mess started because a father wanted to see his children again, no matter what it took? "Aenir… they went through the gate. That's why he was obsessed with opening it."

"…The answer to that is lost forever." She sighed. "Come on. They paused for you, but…"

"I'm going." But I turned back once, to look at the corpse.

I hated him. I would always hate him. I would _never_ forgive him. But, I could understand. And, perhaps like Eliwood, I would feel pity for him too.

* * *

"…He had enough power to call _seven fucking dragons_?" I breathed, eyes wide. It was all I could think of. "Or did there just happen to be seven near the gate, desperate to return…?" They had to be like Ninian and Nils. They just wanted to go home, one more time. And here they were. "I don't suppose we can talk them down?"

"I wish we could," Nils answered. He had been crying. I could see how red his eyes were, and the tear tracks on his face. "But the journey back and the difference in the air shattered their minds. They're nothing more than rabid beasts now." That was… so sad… "What are we going to do, though? We're tired from Nergal." Yeah, the whole point of this had been to stop Nergal _before_ he did this. This… this was a battle no one had fought in almost a thousand years. There were no tactics for this. "Katri…?" But I would have to. We come so far. We defeated Nergal. The dragons were defeated before, even when they were at full strength. "Athos does have a barrier up." That he did. That was the only reason we weren't dead yet, frozen from fear. "But…" There had to be something and I needed to figure it out soon or…!

"…Ah, good, I made it in time." And there was Bramimond, appearing from the shadows. "Preparations took time," he murmured. I noticed with a start that he was carrying Ninian's corpse. But there was something… something off. I… I almost thought she was breathing? "Thank you, Fiona, for giving me the most important piece to the ritual. It worked as perfectly as I thought." Fiona smiled warmly. "Athos, Fiona, if I might have your power for this last piece?"

"Always," Fiona and Athos chorused instantly. The rest of us looked at each other in confusion as the two clustered around.

"Thank you, as always." Blue motes of light fluttered through the air, falling almost like snow on the wind, as the whole room grew colder. "Darkness which inhabits me, I call on you once last time." Light wrapped around Ninian. And my breath caught as I realized she really _was_ breathing. "Reach beyond the rivers of death, and retrieve this girl's soul." He was… they were…! "Powers of the world, protect her as you did before." Ninian's fingers twitched, and her head moved. I glanced over, wondering if everyone was also seeing this. Nils was crying, with Lyn holding him. Hector was keeping Eliwood upright. I saw Canas whispering something, Lucius and Serra praying. I saw Rath and Raven smiling, just slightly, in disbelief. I saw Dart pat Nino on the back as she smiled and cried. "Return to us, Ninian, princess of the Ice Dragons, heir to Aenir's strength!" …Wait, hold on, did he just say…?!

I didn't have time to finish the thought. The blue motes converged onto Ninian, bringing color to her skin. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She reached up to her head, disoriented. And when the light faded, Bramimond set her on the ground, on her own two feet. Ninian was… Ninian was…!

"What is going on…?" she whispered. Tears slipped down my face. "Where am…? Ah, where are the others?" She turned her head, looking around, and then she saw us. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Oh, I'm relieved… you're all okay."

The dragons' roar reminded us that there was _kind_ of something else going on besides the damn miracle we just witnessed. I jerked my head up and saw Athos's barrier cracking, a claw hooked in. This was…

"…I understand. I will try." I looked back to Ninian and saw her take a deep breath. The air grew coder. "That is enough, children…" Power gathered in her hands, and the whole room was instantly wrapped in a blizzard. But, despite the dragons roaring in pain, I… thought it rather warm. Warm and gentle and comforting. Shouldn't it have been cold? "I'm sorry. This is not your fault." Icicles trapped four of the dragons and ripped through three. "I'm sorry…" The icicles faded, along with the blizzard. Three dragons were dead. The other four were injured. "…N-no more… I'm sorry…"

"Go ahead and rest," Bramimond whispered as he wrapped a protective arm around her. "I will tend to her, and ensure that there are no mistakes in the ritual. I do not have the power to control Apocalypse anymore." He lifted his head slightly and… and I saw he had eyes. Bright green eyes, which were old and sad. "But these are the ones we believe in."

"It is always amusing to hear you of all people talk of belief," Fiona laughed, smiling tiredly. Bramimond simply smile. "Come on, you lot! This is your fight! Don't falter now!"

"You must save us all!" Athos urged. He was still smiling. "You have the strength to do so! Katarina, your final strategy!" Oh, yeah, no pressure.

Okay, good news! There were no longer seven dragons, and we all got one hell of a morale boost thanks to _Ninian being alive again, hell yes_! The bad news, though? I had four dragons, and the only thing I knew about 'fighting dragons' was 'throw legendary weapons at it'. Of which I had… well, technically five, but I remembered how he struggled before. He was just not at his former strength, even if he had the weapons. So, how did I split this…? Um… um… Think… think…

Wait, if dragons were more affected by the loss of magic due to the Ending Winter, then… could that mean they were more affected by magic in _general_? These were fire dragons. Fire… anima… well, even if I was wrong, and I really could be, there was one tome, one very, _very_ useful tome that…

"Canas, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector. You are going after one dragon each," I ordered. All eyes turned to me, faces pale with terror. I made sure to smile. Ninian had said that it reassured people. "Canas, use Luna." Canas's wide eyes faded for understanding, and he nodded enthusiastically. "After that, go with Gespenst. Nino, Dart, you two will assist him." Nino and Dart nodded, their fear fading. "Eliwood, you and Athos are going to pair up." Eliwood nodded, and Athos smiled, looking quite proud for some reason. "Hector, you are going with Raven and Lucius." Lucius glanced at Raven worriedly, but Raven nodded without hesitation, and that made Lucius smile. Hector, for his part, grinned. "Lyn, you're with Florina and Rath." Lyn smiled, eyes dancing with confidence. Florina nodded, holding her lance tightly. Rath simply nodded, but there was fondness in his eyes. "Serra, you have the unenviable job of keeping everyone as healed as possible." Serra scoffed, as if to say 'please, I can more than handle it'. "Nils, Fiona, play and dance at your discretion." The dragons roared, telling me that what time Ninian had bought us… it ran out. "Go! I'll shout orders as needed!"

As they ran to follow my orders, Nils started to play. I swore time itself froze as it wove through the air. Old, like the hymns composed during the Scouring. The impossible, just within reach. I knew this song. Nils had played this song once before, when we were fighting Lundgren.

And, this time, a voice, ethereal and haunting, joined the flute, wordless singing that made the song fuller. I glanced back and saw Fiona was the source, dance movements slow and sure. Power and confidence. That's what she evoked. That's what her voice evoked.

That song played as everyone fought the dragons. As they dodged the impossible hot flames. I noticed there was a range to them, and yelled for them to watch the charring on the ground to know what a safe distance was. I made sure Serra was in a good spot to heal everyone as they ran about trying not to die, because _hell_ those dragons hit hard. You might as well have not been wearing armor. The floor was bloody from our injuries, and while Serra and fortify were doing wonderfully keeping us in fighting shape, it had to be unnerving and tiring to just keep getting injured and healed, injured and healed.

Around the time I started seriously worrying Serra was overdoing it, a second voice joined in with the song, and I just felt the whole room light up. I turned back and saw Ninian on the other side of Nils, performing the same dance as Fiona, while singing a harmony, boosting the songs effects further. I couldn't help but smile, and returned my attention to the others. When I saw Serra start to sway, I moved to hold her up, and helped her old up her staff to cast fortify just one more time…!

I watched Canas's Luna spell finally hit, ripping into a dragon. It screeched and stumbled, blood pouring down. Nino used Excalibur to make the wounds deeper, specifically the one on its neck. Dart then made sure to strike right at that neck wound, using the injury to send Basilikos deeper into the neck, slicing its throat. It died with a gurgle.

I watched Lucius cast Luce at a dragon's eyes, completely destroying them with light and fire. It roared in pain, lifting up slightly. Raven slid underneath, slicing through the underbelly of the beast, making it rear up in pain. Hector lunged and swung, Armads automatically seeking out the dragon's heart. It struck true, and a thunderbolt erupted from the dragon's back. It died screaming.

I watched Florina dive and retreat, striking repeatedly at a dragon's back to make it squirm and balk, trying to attack the pesky little pegasus knight. Rath seized the distraction to shoot out an eye. It reeled in pain, screaming. Rath helped Lyn jump up so Florina could grab her and drop her on the dragon's head. Sol Katti transformed into a blade of light as Lyn swung down, piercing the dragon's skull with ease. It died without a sound.

I watched Athos counter a dragon's flame breath with his Forblaze, pushing back against the dragon's power until Forblaze broke through, scorching the dragon's mouth, face, and eyes. It tried to scream in pain, rearing back, but barely a sound had emerged before Eliwood rode up, Durandel flashing in his hands, and rammed the blade straight into the dragon's heart, the wound erupting in fire to cause deeper damage. It died with a sigh.

The last note of the song echoed eerily as we all just stared at the corpses. Four dragons. Dead. Four dragons dead. We…

"Is everyone all right?" I called, stepping away from Serra. What I got was a bunch of smiles and waves. "That's…" I had to struggle to just not _collapse_ from relief. It worked. We won! We did it!

"Well done, brave warriors," Athos praised, walking towards me. "Truly, you were magnificent." His words were wobbling. "It's over. Finally… everything is…" And Athos collapsed, only not hitting the ground because Hector happened to be near enough to catch him. "Ah… I seem to have exhausted my strength…" He laughed sadly, and turned his head to Bramimond and Fiona as Eliwood, Lyn, Nils, and I crowded around him and Hector. "I am sorry, my dear friends. I will die before you two."

"I knew that was coming, you old man," Fiona chided. Her voice wobbled, though, and her eyes filled with tears. "I knew when we met I'd outlive everyone. Not that I regret being friends, mind. Besides, Bramimond…"

"I do not have long myself now," Bramimond answered for himself. I glanced back to check at the others. Most of them had just flopped down to rest, not even caring about the blood. I couldn't help but smile, though, when I saw Serra immediately snatched Ninian into a hug, followed by Lucius. "That is the price of the ritual. But logic shows that these children have sacrificed enough for their victory. I have no regrets." Bramimond…

"As always, you hide your worrying tendencies behind logic and pragmatism," Athos laughed. It was so _weak_. "Ah, children, do not grieve…" Lyn and Eliwood were crying. Nils looked sad. I was… I was saddened myself truth be told. We didn't get along, but… "I have lived for a long, long time. And I got to see the hopes of my friends realized in you. I know things will be well. And I will finally, finally see my friends again." Athos… "…For you all, one last vision. I am dying, so this is… the only way I can help." He was…? "An evil star rises in Bern. You have delayed it, but it is unchangeable." Evil star? Desmond? Or was something going to happen to Zephiel? "Elibe… will fall into war." Ah! "But do not fear. Have faith. In Lycia, once again, hope will form. Your children… they will save everything, using what you taught them. All will be well. So, do not… despair…"

His eyes shut slowly, and he soon breathed his last. He looked so peaceful, smiling even. He was…

"Please, give him to me." Bramimond stepped forward, arms out. With a little bit of maneuvering, Hector gave Bramimond to Athos. "Fiona, I will take Athos to the graves. I will go to my rest there, surrounded by the flowers."

"I'll be by soon to visit," Fiona promised. She was crying, but her smile was soft. "Say hello to everyone for me. Tell them that things will be fine, just as we hoped. I will… continue watching and waiting here." Bramimond smiled a bit before warping away. As soon as he did, though, Fiona's smile fell and she covered her face with her hands. "You would think… I would be numb to this pain by now…" Some of us made to comfort her, but she stepped away, hiding in the shadows. The message was clear. She wanted to be alone for a while.

"…I see the future Athos saw…" So, instead, we turned our smiles to Ninian. Her eyes were closed, her smile thoughtful. "The world will be enveloped in darkness, set upon by a demon controlled by a broken child," she whispered. "But, just as here, a saving light will bloom in the dark and scatter the shadows." She opened her eyes. "Um… hello… everyone…"

"Ninian…" Eliwood breathed. He hesitated before walking towards her. When she smiled at him, though, he ran and gathered her up in his arms. She clung to his back tightly. "You're back…" His voice cracked. I knew he was crying. "Ah, it's like a dream. I'm so sorry…"

"No, it is fine. You did exactly as I wanted. And look, you're smiling." She pulled back slightly and cupped his face. "You… have a very nice smile… Lord Eliwood."

"Nothing compared to yours." I was going to drown in the sweetness. But damn it, this was _earned_. "Truly…" Ninian glanced down in embarrassment, and then I saw how she fidgeted, and pulled away slightly. "Ninian?"

"I'm sorry. I… I am… I am the cause of all this. All the suffering you all went through, it's my fault." Her voice was so soft. "Nils tried to stop me, but I kept going, feeling something tugging at my heart." Her head was drooped, her posture ashamed. "I yearned to see this world again. This was where I was born. This was where my brother had been born. This was where my mother, Aenir, died." …That name again. I… wasn't going to think on that. "This all came from my weakness."

"Do not humans share some of this blame?" Eliwood asked gently. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head up. "After all, humans pushed you out without once considering your feelings…"

"That is not to say dragons were exactly innocent," I pointed out. Eliwood gave me a look. "The blame is shared. War is hell, and both sides likely did a lot of morally flexible things to fight it. But if that is kept in mind…"

"We played with Fae. She, a dragon child, was happy with us, and we know there is a whole hidden city where humans and dragons live." Exactly. "In time, with work, we can make the continent a place where humans and dragons can live side by side again."

"…That would be a wonderful world…" Ninian whispered. She smiled sadly. "Though that time is not now. It cannot be." True. "The Gate is open. It must be closed, and in order to make sure another Nergal cannot call us through, it must be closed from the other side." So the side mattered? It had been closed from this side in the past? "S-so, we must…" Duty versus love. But…

"…Ninian, I still have the strength you shared with me," Nils said. All eyes turned to him. I saw him smiling bravely, even as his eyes wavered. "I know you. I know your heart. The air of this world will kill you, and you died once, so I'm sure that cut your lifespan even further. But… but you would rather spend one short lifetime here, with Lord Eliwood, than to live an eternity without him." Ninian's eyes widened, and Nils's smile grew. "So, I will go alone, and seal it alone." Nils… "I want to live long. I want to record this campaign into our records, so that even when humans forget, the dragons will remember. I want to tell them of how things have changed, and how there are humans in this world who remember and understand how the war was. I don't have the curiosity to explore everything. I just want to record everything that happened."

"Nils…"

"It'll be okay. No matter where we are, we are brother and sister. And I know it is only by staying here that you will have the happiness I want you to have, and the happiness our parents always wished for us." And, with those words, Nils walked towards the gate. Just before stepping through, he turned, and smiled to us all. "I will never forget you all. I'm so glad to have met everyone! Be happy! I want all of you to live as long, and as happily as possible!"

"Goodbye, Nils!" "We'll miss you!" "Be well!" "Hey, make sure to write how awesome everyone is!" A chorused mess of goodbyes, and Nils jumped through the Gate, fading from sight. It wasn't long at all before the gate stopped glowing. Shut forever. …No, just shut for now. One day, in the future, it would open again. And when it did, Elibe would be a peaceful place again.

"That's that…" I whispered, wiping away my tears. I would miss him terribly. But, things would be fine. "Let's go reunite with the others. This campaign… is over at last."

* * *

No one died. I had given enough back-up strategies, and there had been enough healers, that everyone managed to survive. It was almost enough to make me cry from relief. I certainly cheered as loudly as I could, to the laughter of all.

The sun was shining again. We had traveled and fought through the entire day. But despite this, everyone was cheering. We were having an impromptu victory celebration, right outside in the ruins. I… was still trying to figure out where the alcohol had come from, mind. I guess Merlinus had hidden some in the convoy?

I stood a bit apart from the others, just… smiling. Everyone was alive. The world was safe. Hell, there had even been a miracle. Ninian was alive. She had been immediately stolen by members of the Legion when we stepped outside to tell everyone the good news, but I could see she finally made it back to Eliwood's side as they sat by the small fire someone had set up. The two of them were smiling so sweetly, curled into each other as they whispered silly things to each other. I could see other fledgling couples grouping together. I could also see Pent glaring at anyone trying to give Louise alcohol, so I'm guessing she finally told him of her pregnancy.

Renault had slipped away after I told him of Nergal's demise, and thanked him for the information. I wasn't surprised, and neither was anyone else. It still made some of the group sad that he could not share in the celebrations, but they welcomed the newer addition with open arms. I glanced over at Fiona, who was chatting about something with Marcus. She had asked Eliwood if she could stay in Pherae for a bit, to help Ninian adapt to the world. Eliwood had welcomed her with open arms, so Fiona was getting a feel of the land by talking to others. Though, based on the laughter, I was certain the two were trading baby stories about Eliwood and Ninian.

Smiles, bad singing, drinking, laughing… the last time I had seen such cheer, the Legion had just won Caelin. I was pleased, and amused, to note that they remembered how I had snapped about them about serving minors, and they were keeping a close eye on things.

A blanket fell on my shoulders, and I smiled up at Rath as he came to stand beside me. "I guess you're stuck for the victory celebration this time," I teased, remembering how he had left at Caelin. He simply smiled back. "Tired of the antics?"

"They are loud, and I do not know what to say when they make conversation," he replied. "I am better with the Legion, but…" But everyone was being friendly today. It was amusing, and heartwarming, but I could see how it would bother Rath. "Should you rest?"

"I have enough energy still. I just wanted to enjoy the scene." He nodded and fell silent, standing next to me. It felt… right. Being here with him. Quiet contentment. It reminded me of what I had sworn to say. But it was difficult, gaining the courage. It gave me even more respect for Lyn, when she confessed to me last year. She had confessed, knowing it was unrequited. How could I do any less, when I… was not as certain these feelings weren't unrequited? "Rath?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head towards me, to better listen. "What is it?"

"Um…" This was nerve-wracking. My heart was thundering in my ears. "I will have to return to Etruria to drop off my logbook." He nodded silently, as if expecting that. He leaned a little towards me, though, as if… as if to reassure himself I was still there. "But I imagine all of our crazy group will meet up at someone's coronation. Wedding. Both."

"…Lyn has already gotten me to promise I will attend Hector's coronation, and her wedding." That… sounded just like her. And I knew how much it cost him to promise. He didn't like crowds.

"It shows how much she values your presence. Her relationship with Hector will likely be formally announced at the former, and weddings are stressful. I remember my sister's." Okay, though. This was… "Um… so after… well, Hector's coronation will probably come before their wedding." It was… a bit hard to breathe, actually. I was so nervous. "After that…" Okay, I just had to say it. I _just_ had to say it. I came up with strategies to kill Nergal and _four dragons_! This… this _should_ be nothing, but… but… "Can I… leave with you?" I watched him freeze, eyes wide. But now that the words were there, I found the rest came easily. "I would like to live in the Sacae, with you." Though, there was still… "Rath, I lo-"

He wrapped me up in a hug. A warm, crushing hug that clung as if he was afraid I'd disappear. "Yes, come with me," he whispered in my ear. I smiled wide, barely checking the urge to just giggle. "It will not be an easy life. You know how the Plains are." Yes, I did. It would be dangerous. I would have two powerful countries trying to get me to join them, not to mention how the Plains themselves were "But please, stay with me. Let me stay with you."

"Yes, always." I… couldn't be happier. We won. Everyone survived. I had the most wonderful friends. And I… I could be with the one I loved. "I will always be with you." I hugged him back tightly. I liked this. Holding him and being held. I didn't want to let go. "At the coronation, we'll come up with the plan."

"All right." He pulled back, smiling softly and gently as he cupped my cheek. "Katri…" He leaned in, just a little, in silent question. I smiled and nodded, leaning up and closing my eyes. I felt him coming closer, his breath ghosting my mouth…

"Katri, Rath… whoa!" Startled, both Rath and I jumped and turned to whoever had called us. It was Lyn, who was smirking. "Whoops, I guess I could have timed that better~" she laughed. Rath awkwardly looked away and I pouted. "But I'm glad to see you two finally confessed. You were driving me crazy!"

"Yes, yes," I sighed. Damn it, Lyn… could you have waited just two seconds later? "What is it?"

"Oh, everyone's gathering for a toast. So, normally, I'd just leave you two alone, but…" But this was important.

So, I sighed and hesitantly took Rath's hand. Though he still looked away, he squeezed back, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but smile, and Lyn looked ready to just _burst_ with happiness as she led us to where everyone was clustered around the fire. Mugs were passed around, cider for the minors and wine for the rest. There was a lot of laughter and smiles.

"I can't remember whose idea this was, but anyone mind if we give the honors to the reason why we're all alive?" I heard Hector call. The answer was a wordless, unanimous, cheer. "All right!" It took me a second to figure out in all the noise that Hector was on the other side of Lyn, next to Eliwood and Ninian. I scowled at him, but he simply grinned. "Take it away!"

"Oh, all right, all right," I sighed. I was smiling, though. Beaming even. We earned this. We deserved this. "Cheers! To us!"

"CHEERS!"

* * *

_Notes? It's the end of the campaign. The only note I will leave here is… actually no. No notes, again. I will keep what I was going to write to myself. Just in case. _

_Instead, I will write this: We won. We won, with our own strength, and without anyone's help. This was a victory of bonds, of trust. I might have kept everyone alive, but I could not have done that without their trust, and their own strength and skill. I'm sure people are going to call me 'perfect' and 'miracle worker' over this. But I'm going to state until my dying day the only thing 'perfect' was how well everyone worked together to create that miracle. And it is something anyone can do, if they have the courage to try._

* * *

Author's note: And here it is. The final chapter. I went with more dragons because… ah… well, even without Luna, I tend to one-turn, and that just isn't all that fun to write. And while it is _really thrilling_ to just fight an ordinary fire dragon, that is _still incredibly tragic_, it is a rather boring final match once you know the tricks. So… more.

So, the reward for completing all three Kishuna sidequests (19xx, 23x, and 32x) is a modified death quote that… has a mistranslation in the localized version. He calls for 'Aenir' in the original death quote. This, when combined with other bits of information, actually shows how tragic a villain _Nergal of all people_ is. That is, likely, he was the husband to Aenir, father to Ninian and Nils (not directly stated, but heavily implied). His attempts to open the gate likely started simply with the desire to see his children again, but as he delved deeper and deeper into dark magic, he started losing his memories and sense of purpose, only having the end goal in mind. Meaning this whole story came about because a father wanted to see his children again, and he died with the barest of memories returning to make any sense of things.

The dialogue with Nergal will switch depending on whether you're playing Eliwood's story or Hector's. I merged the two, and gave some of their talking points to Lyn. The comments the party makes are based on their 'final battle lines', though instead of the 'main lord', I had Katri be the final rallier.

In Hector's story, there's a chain of conversation you can have talking about Hector and Uther's death, and basically just helping Hector move on pass it. Eliwood-Lyn have a convo, then Eliwood-Hector. Hector-Oswin have a convo after that (though I don't have Oswin _here_ for it) and _if_ Hector and Lyn have an A support, they get a… well, I find it a quietly adorable moment that calls back to their conversation on the ship, way back in chapter 18.

Oh, if you're wondering why I 'split' Excalibur's name when Nino called it out… I'm a fan of the Fate/Stay Night series, and when Excalibur's might is called on, it's broken apart very similarly. If you're wondering what song I was imagining Nils, Fiona, and Ninian performing… I was imagining 'Campaign of Fire'.

Next Chapter – Epilogue 1 (There will be 'three' epilogues)


	58. Epilogue - Father

Epilogue – Father

* * *

_When we made it back to the ship, Fargus and his crew threw us another party, one that basically lasted the whole voyage back. When we landed in Badon, though, we all went our separate ways. It was agreed to be there for Hector's coronation, with Eliwood wanting a simple one for his, likely to ease Ninian into formal situations._

_Pent arranged for a carriage for us heading to Etruria. Priscilla, Erk, and I spent most of the trip catching up on much needed sleep. But, eventually, we had finally returned to Aquelia._

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyheads." I groaned as I stirred awake, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Pent was smiling softly at me. "We're here," he explained, pointing outside. It still took me a couple blinks to realize he was right. We _were_ here. "Priscilla, Erk, come now."

"We can wake them when we stop," I pointed out. I smiled slyly when I realized something. "I mean; you're not waking Louise."

"I tried, and gave up."

"I doubt you tried very hard." I snickered at his scowl. "So, what's the official lie again?"

"We're keeping it simple. We ran into some trouble. And we'll leave it to Nichol, King Mordred, and Douglas as to deciding who can be let into the secret." That's right. "There's the castle." And we were slowing to a stop. "Louise, my dear, it is time to wake up. I don't mind carrying you, but…"

I rolled my eyes and just went with the direct approach. Tickling. It got her moving right away. "Stop, stop!" she laughed, squirming away from me. Her eyes were sleepy, but cheerful. "I was half-awake!"

"Well, now it's time for being _fully_ awake," I replied. I immediately went to tickle Priscilla and Erk away, laughing as both squirmed and shrieked too. "Up, up, up! Pent, you handling the tipping or should I?"

"I will," Pent answered. When the carriage fully stopped, he moved to open the door. "Though, I think I need to pay him more than I originally calculated." He stepped out and helped Louise get out first, as was proper. He helped me second. Erk got out to help Priscilla, and the smile she wore could outshine the sun. "Oh, my, we have _quite_ the audience." That… that we did.

"Did the whole damn _court_ show up?" There were even members that didn't come to the court except for important holidays in the crowd! "Why do I have a feeling the rumors somehow got even stranger than the real thing?"

"Because, rumors." True. "Oh, there's Michael." And his first reaction was to give Pent a death glare, and hug Priscilla tightly, opening crying in relief. Priscilla looked so startled, but her smile was sweet as she started crying too, hugging him back. "I am going to have to deal with a lot to get back in their good graces."

"It's your own fault." There was some movement in the crowd, and when I turned to look, I saw Father had pushed his way to the front. He was thinner than before. That was the first thing I noticed. He was thinner, and a little less certain of himself.

But his hug was as warm and reassuring as always, as I discovered when I bolted over to him. "Welcome back, Katri," he whispered. He was crying. I could feel the tears hit my head. "Welcome back. You have been missed." He pulled away, crouching to look at me. "I was told you have lingering health issues thanks to the consumption."

"Yeah, but I'll adapt," I promised. I smiled, even as I started crying too. "I'm fine, Father. Really. Yodel himself treated me."

"Will you humor me and get another health check?" What else could I do but nod to that? "Thank you, Katri. It'll… just be reassuring." Yeah, I bet. "And… ah, there those three are." Three?

"KATRI!" And I was tackled clear off my feet by Cecilia, Perceval, and Mildain. "You're back!" "We missed you!" "Kat, Kat!"

"Easy, easy!" I laughed, unable to help it. This was so ridiculous! But I loved it. I felt I earned this. "Come now, at least give me proper hugs before knocking me off my feet!"

Laughter echoed through the air, and I tried to think of a time the court was _this_ cheerful. And I honestly couldn't. This was… nice. This was very nice.

* * *

"Nichol read through most of your logbook," Douglas told me. I was in one of the sitting rooms, waiting for Father to finish up whatever duties he had. He and I would head to Hanover as soon as he was done. I wanted to go _home_, and Hanover was very close to Ostia. Just over the mountains. "Some of the things there…" He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "Two of the eight heroes had been _still alive_? You fought alongside Athos himself? You fought _dragons_?"

"Yep," I replied, sipping some tea Yodel recommended I have. My health check had proved his original assessment true. I was cured, but my health was permanently damaged from it. "Among other things."

"The madness of all of this…" The best part about this? I gave them a _copy_ of my logbook, one that removed some things. Like the 'super-weapons' some of my number still had, where Armads and Durandel had been sealed, where the Shrine of Seals was, where the graves were, Fiona's presence, the fact that Nils and Ninian were dragons… I also reduced the number of dragons we fought at the end to a simple 'one'. Secrets I would not tell Etruria. Not now, and not ever.

"Imagine living it." I also hid from the logbook that Desmond had been the one who hired the Black Fang to kill Zephiel. I would tell Douglas that quietly, and let him decide if Mordred should know. There was no proof, now that the Black Fang was dead.

"I can't." He sighed. "Nichol is titling it the 'Campaign of Fire'." How… fitting. "Though your efforts can never be publicaly acknowledged, Mordred is working on some subtle things. Fargus and his crew, for instance, are receiving a full pardon." I nearly choked on my tea. "I'm sure they'll get right back on the wanted list before long, but still." HAHAHAHAHA! "I imagine you'll get some medal, though a formal ceremony can't be had."

"Because if this was officially acknowledged, it could heighten the tensions between the countries." I just found it funny. If I hadn't chosen to leave the Bernese Hawks when I had… I never would have gotten involved. None of this would have played out the way it had. "And what is to be done with me?" I should really write Jono another letter.

"For now, you are just being given orders to rest. We'll see what happens after you return from Lord Hector's coronation." He stilled then, though, studying my face. And then he smiled, slow and sad. "Except, we really won't, will we?"

"…No, I will not be returning to Etruria." I set my empty mug down, and smiled back. "I… being so close to death made my priorities sharpen. I have decided to live my life happily. I looked at my choices, duty and myself, and found the courage to pick myself." And that meant I would not be living in Etruria. "If there is an emergency, Douglas, you may _always_ contact me, but…"

"I will keep quiet, and I will ensure no one figures it out until you are long gone." Douglas… "But, you do have to promise to visit. I am not dealing with those three crying again." Ahaha… ha…

"I will do my best, but you have to promise I will not be conscripted during those visits."

"I'll break you out if I need to." Ha! "Have you told Nicholas yet?"

"No, I was… too startled by how he looked, and I think he is too relieved to see me alive." I smiled wryly. "Of course, it's Father. I'm sure he's already figured it out."

"True." He laughed a little and then turned to the door. "You three are not subtle." At that, Perceval, Cecilia, and Mildain all poked their heads into the room. "Come on. I'm sure you're wanting to tell Katri all about the past year."

"Yes, come in." I held my hands out to them, and they took the invitation to come in for less tackle-like hugs. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

The trip back to Hanover was quiet. I actually managed to ride a horse on my own for it, at least for a short while. It was a lot harder to make myself do it when I didn't feel I _had_ too, but if I was going to live in the Sacae, then I had to at least get myself to tolerate it.

When we got back, the first place I went was the family crypt. I stopped briefly by the Lady Hildegard's memorial, just to give my respects, before going to the newest grave in the crypt. Mother's.

"Well, here we are, Mother," I whispered. I crouched in front of the grave, just looking at the letters. I found myself focusing on her age. Forty. She had been forty. She always seemed so much _older_ to me. I would be her age in twenty years. "I have come back for my lecture." I could already imagine her reaction. "Though, I suppose we can't do that, huh? You died." I ran my fingers over the letters. "…I read the letters. You're right. I don't forgive you. I likely never will." I brought my hand back to my side, and stood up. "But, I do… acknowledge you did love me. It doesn't change that you were abusive. It doesn't change that you were a horrible mother to me. But I can acknowledge it. And… don't worry. I'll use you as an example of how not to be." It wasn't really… a conversation people would normally have with their dead parent. But this was just how we were. Besides, I was certain… I was certain she was smiling. "Goodbye, Mother. I'll be happy until the end. I promise."

I lingered there for a moment, before leaving the crypt, returning to the outside. Father was waiting for me. "Did you say all that you wanted to?" he asked softly, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"I think I said all I needed to." Honestly, I wanted to rant and scream a while longer, but that wouldn't do anything but keep me angry. I needed to move on, and let the wounds heal at last. "Where are the others?"

"It seems they thought it would take longer for us to return." Slowly, Father and I left the crypt behind, and wandered into the flower gardens. The chrysanthemums were blooming here too. "It'll be just us for the night, and they will be here in the morning."

"I see." I ran my hands over the flowers, smiling at just how pretty they were. It was almost surreal, being back home again. So much had happened, too much really. Even if I were not set in my decision to leave, I think this would have done it.

"All children must one day fly away from the nest." I turned to Father, and saw him smiling sadly. "Especially when they are no longer 'at home' with it." He knew. Of course he did. He had probably figured it out as soon as he saw me.

But still… "I'm sorry."

"You went through too much to just jump back in your old life. You grew out of it. There is nothing wrong with that." He hugged me gently, and pat me on the head when I started crying. "You are my precious daughter, wherever you go. Nothing in the world will change that, or that you are loved dearly."

"But…" But I could tell. This was hurting him. This would hurt him a lot, and he was already hurting.

"Children are supposed to break their parents' hearts, Katri. You grow up and make your mark on the world and leave us behind." But… "It is outweighed by the simple joy of having you for a daughter." He pulled away, and smiled warmly at me. "You just focus on your choice. You focus on being happy. Though, if you could at least write, so I can share in it, I would be grateful."

"Of course!" Ah, I was crying so much. But I made sure to smile. "I love you, Papa." I stopped calling him that around the same time I stopped calling Mother 'Mommy'.

He looked startled, but his smile turned twice as bright. "I love you more, Katri." He took my hand and led me inside the estate. "Let's see about getting all of your favorites today."

"A-and perhaps another riding lesson?"

"Let's save that for tomorrow. I would like to hear from you about your travels. Tell me about the friends that helped you grow strong."

"I'm going to talk your ear off." I smiled at his bright laugh. "…Thank you, Father. For everything."

Always and forever, Father. Thank you, for letting me walk my own path. If you hadn't let me that day, I never would have gotten here. Thank you, Father. Thank you.

* * *

Author's note: And here is part one of the epilogue. Just… tying up a couple of lose ends. The boss battle music for the Fire Dragon is called 'Campaign of Fire', so I think a lot of people headcanon the 'name' of the war fought is that. I do, at least.

Next Chapter – Epilogue 2


	59. Epilogue - Farewells

Epilogue – Farewells

* * *

_The next few months were peaceful. I spent them entirely at the Hanover Estate, enjoying my time with my family. I helped Mark with running the estate, helped Maria plan a dinner party, watched Anastasia get fitted for a wedding dress, played pranks with Nicholas. I taught Christopher how to play chess, and let him beat me a couple of times to make him laugh. I told Father all about the campaign, including the secret stuff. Amanda was there for a time, but she soon went back to Ostia to work._

_Then, finally, it was time for Hector's coronation, and I said goodbye to everyone. I felt a bit bad, since only Father knew I wasn't returning. But… I was giddy. Because I could finally see everyone again and…_

* * *

"Katri!" Lyn greeted me at the courtyard, running up to give me a giant hug. "You made it!" she cheered, jumping back and taking my hand to lead me inside. She waved to the servants as she passed, and I was glad to see them smile at her. "Come help me calm Hector, will you?"

"Isn't it tomorrow?" I asked, mentally checking dates. "And sorry for cutting it so close. Anastasia refused to let me go until I reassured her that the red, sorry _blood-orange_, didn't look weird as a trim to the tablecloths."

"That is… a strangely specific color."

"And I nearly set her into tears when I insisted it was just plain red, so I'm gong with it." The two of us shared a laugh. "So, am I the last one?"

"You're _one_ of the last." She gave me a sly look. "I got a message from Rath that he'd be here either late today or early tomorrow." She laughed at the silly grin that popped on my face. "Figured you'd like to hear that."

"You can be so mean."

"It's called payback!" Still laughing, Lyn opened up a door to a random study. "Eliwood, Hector! Look who's here!"

"Katri! You made it!" Hector cried, grinning as soon as he saw me. It was too wide to be natural, and Eliwood's pleading 'HELP ME' look confirmed the reason was because he was nervous. "You pulled it close!"

"I have a panicky little sister who is getting married next year," I deadpanned. I took the seat next to Eliwood, and smiled at him. "So, Marquess Pherae, how are you?"

"I'm quite well," Eliwood replied with a soft smile. He wore a different circlet now, silver, and white formal clothing. I assumed that this was the 'traditional' wear, and he'd figure out his own variation as he got older. "Just dealing with him."

"And how is Ninian?"

"Beaming." Eliwood's smile softened. "Lord Hausen is introducing her to some of the nobles." Aw~ "He's very doting on her. So is Mother. I think she'll adapt well." Good to hear… "Now if two certain people will do the same."

"I take it Lyn is also incredibly nervous?" I grinned as Lyn squirmed. "I guess that's a yes?"

"What's wrong with being nervous?" Hector demanded, scowling. "I know the title doesn't suit me, and that I still have a lot of growing up to do. Uther won't be able to rest otherwise."

"Well, Hector…" I began innocently. "If you think it's too much…"

"Like hell it is!" Eliwood and I exchanged an amused look at how immediate Hector's outburst was. "The burdens Uther carried, his feelings for Ostia and all of Lycia… I'll succeed him at everything, and…" He trailed off, scowl deepening. "Hey, wait, you…!" The room burst into happy laughter, and Lyn finally sat down next to Hector. "Damn it. Now I _really_ have to put on a good show." He sighed heavily. "Of course, there are other things I'm nervous about."

"Like…?"

"…He's worried on my behalf," Lyn answered. She drooped a little. "I'm proud of my heritage, of course, but I am nervous about ruling. Grandfather never forced the lessons on me, and so I avoided them, but now…" She grimaced. "Not to mention how there's people _already_ talking about babies and how many I can likely have."

"Though, that's a good transition point," Hector noted. His smile was almost shy. "So, I already had this talk with Eliwood, but Katri, Lyn and I want you to be the other godparent to our children." …What. "I mean; it makes sense. My best friend and her best friend." Well, that was true… "Of course…"

"He keep insisting we'll have a son and we'll pit him against Eliwood's son." I had to fight _really hard_ to not laugh at that. "And he refuses to consider us having a girl, for some reason." She gave him an annoyed look. "What will you do if we have a girl?"

"Well, love her obviously." Hector sounded like it was so obvious, he didn't know why it was being asked. "But can you imagine the trouble?" Eliwood and I exchanged a look, wondering if we should intervene. Hector's foot in mouth disease struck again. "She'd be your daughter, which means she'll be gorgeous, and that means dealing with every damn person trying to force her into a marriage." Lyn looked absolutely flustered by that. "What? What did I do?"

"You somehow managed to extract your foot out of your mouth without trying," I explained. He looked confused. "No, really, it was actually impressive. You also complimented Lyn, very nicely."

"I…" Hector's face went bright red. He was totally just speaking without thinking again! Ah, Hector, I love you. "A-anyway…" His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Eliwood, by the way, I meant what I said." What?

"For crying out loud, Hector!" Eliwood yelped, laughing. "Just because you dreamed that a cute little girl with blue hair was taken away by a boy with red hair-!"

"Pheraean red. Your red. And you're the one who mentioned that dream being of the future!"

"You're the one who mentioned the 'father' in your dream looking like your dad! With blue hair and all!"

"Bah, I'll not give up my daughter, _especially_ to your son!"

"Boys, boys, easy…" I laughed, unable to help it. I smiled as Hector gave me a dirty look, and Eliwood gave me a thankful one. "But, basically, you need a name for a girl who will _totally_ not marry Eliwood's son."

"That reminds me," Eliwood murmured, snapping his fingers. "Katri, Ninian was hoping you might come up with a name for our hypothetical son?" What. "We have a name for a daughter. If we have one, Ninian would like to name her after her mother, Aenir." That name… did that mean Nergal was Ninian and Nils's father? That all he had originally wanted was to see them again? It would explain why they thought his voice was familiar… "But it's bad luck in Pherae to name a child after their grandparent, especially if the grandparent never gets to see them." Ah…

"Sure, let's put poor Katri on the spot." Despite the complaint, I smiled, closing my eyes to think of a name. Two popped into my head quickly, almost as if carried by the wind. "Elroy for the hypothetical son. Lilina for the hypothetical daughter." I had to play a bit on the naming themes. El-bert, El-iwood, El-eanora, El-roy. Made-lyn, Lyn-dis, Lil-lin-a. "You can call them 'Roy' or 'Lily' or something for nicknames."

"They sound wonderfully." Eliwood's smile was warm, and Hector and Lyn grinned. "Now, it's been months since we've seen each other." Yeah, and it was _damned weird_ not seeing everyone every day. "Let's catch up."

Lyn and I exchanged a look, before I leaned forward. "Well, first, there's something… I will probably need your help with." Both Eliwood and Hector leaned forward, eyes silently promising their assistance, no matter what it was. "So, Lyn knows part of it already, and can guess the rest if she hasn't already, but…"

* * *

Hector's coronation went well. The announcement of his engagement to Lyn went even better. The Marquess of Araphan's _face_ when he realized what was going on was absolutely priceless. And everyone's faces when they realized that the 'guests of honor' were our ragtag bunch of misfits? That was _even better_.

"You look well, Katri," Lucius murmured. He and I were off on the side, watching the dancing going on. Hector and Lyn were front and center, of course, and Eliwood and Ninian weren't far away. "A few months was enough to make you look not quite as deathly ill."

"Maria made it her _job_ to get me back to a healthy weight again, while also ensuring that my health could be built up however high it can go," I replied. He and I quietly toasted some wine and sipped as the song changed. "So, what are your plans?"

"Raven and I will wander about as mercenaries, I believe." His smile was soft. "He no longer hungers for revenge. I am gladdened by that."

"Good to hear." I waved to Ninian as she passed; she waved back and smiled brightly. "She was so cheerful earlier. It's wonderful to see."

"I saw you had flitted about saying hello to everyone." I had to at least greet! I had commanded them! Though… I hadn't seen Rath yet… that made me nervous… "Ah, look out?" Huh? Look out for-?"

"Katri~!" For Serra. He was telling me to look out for _Serra_, as she threw her arms around me in a great big hug. "You look _marvelous_~" she giggled, beaming at me as she jumped back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well," I reassured her. Her smile warmed. "I never did thank you, did I? For caring for me."

"Well, Katri, you spend so much time caring for others that someone should do the same for you." Her smile softened. "Besides, you saved my life. No one ever cared enough in my life to do that." Oh, Serra… "Ah, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I saw Rath in the courtyard." My breath caught at that, my pulse quickening. "Thought you might want to see him~"

"…I would." I smiled shyly and hesitated before grabbing her and Lucius in a hug. "I love you two dearly. Truly, I would not have gotten through that last bit without you." Their only response was to smile warmly. "I'll see you later."

They waved me goodbye as I skirted the crowd, hunting for the courtyard. My hand shook slightly as I fretted. He would still… he would still want to be with me, right? It had been months, and while my feelings remained the same, if not stronger, were his? I was beyond terrified that they had changed.

But when I found him in the courtyard, hesitating a little, he turned and smiled warmly at me. That put all my fears to rest, and I quickly ran over to hug him tightly. He returned it just as warmly.

"So, this is where you were," I murmured, pulling back a bit to smile up at him. "I didn't see you at all."

"I stayed away from the crowd," he explained. That made sense. "I made sure Lyn could see me, though. I also got to see Marquess Araphan." Ha! "The moon is bright tonight." I looked up and saw he was right. A bright full moon illuminating the night. "If… you still want to…"

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, stopping his words cold. "I just need to find Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector to say my goodbyes. I promised them I would tell them, and they'll be helping to misdirect people."

"I see." He looked relieved, and I wondered if he'd had the same fears as I'd had. "Then, we should take advantage of the fuss."

"Right…" Still, I leaned up, a silent question, and he leaned in, a silent answer.

My mouth had just brushed his when someone deadpanned, "whoops, bad timing." Both of us jerked back, and I scowled at Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector. Lyn was giving Hector a dirty look, and Eliwood was awkwardly looking at the ground. "Matthew noted you two were out here," Hector explained. "I think he's figured it out and is doing his own misdirection." It honestly would not surprise me. He had been too smirky while we talked. "No one is paying attention to anything right now. Now is the perfect time." Yes…

I stepped away from Rath, and Lyn immediately gave me a giant hug. "I will not say 'goodbye'," she whispered. "I _will_ see you again. So, instead, 'take care'." Her voice wobbled, and I knew she was close to crying. But she was smiling when she pulled away. "And be happy."

"This is farewell for now," Eliwood murmured. He took my hands and smiled. "Thank you for everything. I know we'll meet again, but I want to be certain to say that now. If not for you, none of us would be here this day, laughing and celebrating."

"Man, Eliwood, quit being formal for one day in your life," Hector sighed. He immediately shifted to bear-hug Eliwood and me. "She's _eloping_. We need to make threats to Rath like proper little brothers."

"I thought Lyn already did that?"

"I think Rath already knows," Lyn pointed out. She laughed and joined in on the big hug. "I think the next big thing is… Eliwood and Ninian's wedding? I know I made Rath promise to come to mine, but…"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," I whispered. I felt like crying, but instead I smiled brightly. "So, I'll see you then. Stay safe until then." I stepped back and hunted through my packs for something. "Oh, right, Eliwood, I do have something for you."

"Just me?" Eliwood asked, frowning slightly. "That seems… odd."

"They'll get buckets of laughter." I produced a small stack of paper and handed it to him. "Here."

"This is…?"

"Your sigh tally of the campaign." _Immediately, _Eliwood squawked in wordless protest, while Lyn and Hector almost collapsed from laughter. "I wrote down the number at the end in case you don't feel like counting." Nicholas had helped me. He had found the whole thing absolutely _hilarious_.

"You kept count the _whole time_?!" He tried to hide it, but Hector snatched it away and flipped to the end. "Hector! Give that back!"

"No way," Hector instantly retorted. He held it over Eliwood's head, just out of reach. "I need to give this to Ninian."

"And _we_ need to head inside so that Katri and Rath can escape," Lyn pointed out. Her laughter had triggered her tears, but she was smiling wide. "Safe travels!"

I gave them my brightest smile, and turned to Rath, taking his hand. He squeezed mine reassuringly, and we raced away, all the way to the stables. Rath's horse was already saddled, so it was not long at all before we were riding away from Ostia, heading straight for the border.

I turned back just once, and smiled when I did. There, on the balcony, were most of the army, all waving goodbye. Some were waving with two hands, some were jumping up and down. Even from here, I could see them smiling. Even from here, I could see Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood were in the center.

I waved back, and nudged Rath to wave too, and then we were off, galloping under the full moon.

This was my path. This was what I had chosen. This was the end of this chapter of my story. And it was a happy ending. It was a very happy ending.

* * *

_Fates of the army after the Campaign of Fire_

· _Eliwood, Knight of Lycia, and Ninian, Dragon Princess_

o _Eliwood succeeded his father, and by all accounts rules well, his father's equal already. Though he and Ninian wait to be wed, the populace is already falling for the softspoken dancer who captured their lord's heart. She's adapting well to life here, and plans on enjoying every second of her short life. She is also working on little projects to help the people of Pherae, such as better sanctioned orphanages, and dancing lessons._

· _Hector, General of Lycia, and Lyn, Sacaean Princess_

o _Hector rules as Marquess of Ostia, a title he never really thought about inherited. It's obvious to many that he rules differently, blazing new trails, but he holds strong. Lyn stays beside him, lending a different perspective to the policies of Lycia, thanks to her Sacaean upbringing. She works hard to demonstrate the truth about Sacaeans, and trains some of the guard in swordsmanship._

· _Marcus, Knight of Pherae_

o _Marcus, as can be expected, returned to Pherae to serve Eliwood. I think he is as involved in planning Eliwood and Ninian's wedding as Eleanora, which is impressive, given how he is also dedicated to training the young squires._

· _Lowen, Guardian Knight, and Rebecca, Wildflower_

o _While Marcus trains the squires, it is Lowen that heads out on missions, becoming a famed knight of Pherae. He is also a famed cook, and the people love him for his shyness and gentleness. Though none love him more than Rebecca. She returned to her home village, and then pledged service to House Pherae, serving as a personal guard of Ninian. I think the two are courting._

· _Dorcas, Serene Warrior_

o _Dorcas returned to Pherae, and uses most of his paycheck buying medicine for Natalie. I heard she recovered quickly thanks to it, and the two often take walks through the countryside._

· _Bartre, Wild Axefighter, and Karla, Sword Vassal_

o _Bartre continued seeking to build his strength, wandering from country to country. Karla travels with him, supposedly to ensure that no one else kills him, but really, I think they're falling for each other. At the least, they are friends, and it's clear neither expected even that much. _

· _Oswin, Impregnable Knight_

o _Oswin, as always, served Ostia to the best of his abilities. In time, Hector was able to forgive Oswin for keeping to Uther's dying words. Now he works together with Amanda to protect Ostia from both internal and external threats._

· _Matthew and Serra_

o _Matthew continued his service as a spy, with Amanda training him to take over her job within a few years. Serra, training to be the head healer of Ostia, assists him by giving him contacts within the church, and I think there are feelings slowly blooming there. I doubt the pain of losing Leila will ever disappear, but I also doubt Serra expects it to be anything more than bearable. She is a healer, after all, and she knows how even scarred injuries can hurt. _

· _Guy – Swordsman of the Sacae_

o _Guy travels to continue his quest to be the finest sword user of the Sacae. I gather that he and Karel will duel in a year's time, so he works hard to prove an equal match to him. If he survives it, I've little doubts he'll return to the Kutolah after that. _

· _Erk, Studious Mage, and Priscilla, Secluded Princess_

o _They both returned to Etruria, to the joy of Priscilla's adoptive father, Michael. He's not too keen on Priscilla being involved with anyone, but Erk is determined to properly court Priscilla, and Priscilla is equally determined to marry no one but Erk. I think the two also plan on teaching at the magic academy in Reglay, and their first student will be Cecilia._

· _Kent, Crimson Shield, and Farina, The Great Wing_

o _Kent returned to Caelin, to bolster its forces once more. Farina, surprisingly, chose to follow him to Caelin, and manged to get Hausen to hire her as an extended mercenary. Kent is baffled yet amused by it, but I'm certain it's because Farina wants to see if her feelings will blossom into love. Regardless, things are not likely to be boring around there._

· _Sain, Green Lance, and Fiora, Wing-borne Warrior_

o _Though both return to their respective countries, I overheard the two making plans to meet up again. Fiora is too dutiful to remain in Caelin as Farina does, and Sain, for all his faults, is a very dutiful knight. I think, despite how opposite their personalities appear on the surface, that shared dutifulness will be the shared ground where their love blossoms._

· _Florina, Winged Force_

o _After the Campaign, she returned to Ilia to become an official pegasus knight. Though she remains shy, there is a steel underneath that makes people take her seriously. There are talks of her becoming a wingleader like her sisters. She keeps Rex Hasta as her weapon of choice. _

· _Wil – Unparalled Archer_

o _Wil decided to return to Caelin to continue serving as a knight, though he did make sure to stop by his home village in Pherae to talk to his family. Kent is naming him the commander of the Archer Division of Caelin's army, and I know he'll serve well. _

· _Raven, Sublime Mercenary, and Lucius, Light of Wisdome_

o _After everything, Raven decided to own up to what I long suspected: that he was really Raymond of Cornwell. Hector immediately offered to reestablish the house, but he refused, deciding he preferred being a mercenary. Lucius smiled at their friendship, his heart gladdened that Raven was at peace at last. I think the two remain attached to Ostia as 'hired mercenaries'. Raven holds onto the Regal Blade, and Lucius continues to bear Luce. _

· _Canas – Seeker of Wisdom_

o _After the conflict, Canas remained in Ostia's library for a while to do some more research and to continue Nino's reading lessons. When the coronation concluded, though, he returned to Ilia where his wife and son were waiting. He looked very pleased about some spell he found about stopping snowstorms? Regardless, though, he holds onto Gespenst for further study._

· _Dart – Badon's Commando_

o _Dart returned to pirating, serving under Fargus just as before. He continues being a terror on the seas, and the pardon Mordred gave lasted for all of a month before they did something to be put right back on the list. I know from the reports that Dart keeps Basilikos close. _

· _Legault – The Hurricane_

o _Legault travels the lands, looking for any survivors of the Black Fang. He hopes to help them ease into a life without it. I know he also plans of visiting the old hideouts and reminisce about the past. I hope he can find peace._

· _Heath – Dragon Knight_

o _Heath took up Kent's offer to join the Caelin knights, working closely with Farina as the only two fliers in the army there. His smiles are warmer, and I can tell he enjoys serving under a lord who actually cares. Whatever comes, he is content. _

· _Isadora, Lady's Knight, and Harken, Troubled Warrior_

o _Both returned to Pherae, with the populace cheering at seeing Harken return alive and well. The two are waiting until after Eliwood and Ninian's wedding to be wed, but their happiness with each other is obvious to all who look on them. They both also continue to serve with diligence and pride, with Harken in charge of Eliwood's personal guard, and Isadora continuing to serve as Eleanora's knight. _

· _Hawkeye, Desert Guardian_

o _Hawkeye returned to the desert, likely to live peacefully. I gave him a message to give Fae for me, so that she knew I was thinking of her, and he agreed with a small smile. Though I wish obvious, I do not think I will meet him, or Fae, again._

· _Geitz, the Wanderer_

o _Geitz returned to wandering after the fight. He still hunts for an answer to what he should do with his life, but I imagine he is at least going to try and visit his little brother._

· _Pent, Mage General, and Louise, Lady of Violets_

o _With Athos's death, Pent has taken over his research. Between that, and wanting to be a good father and husband, I think he plans on retiring from the army. Louise promises to support him however he chooses, and makes preparations for the new baby, including making sure Erk knows that no one can replace him. _

· _Karel, Sword Demon_

o _Karel left to find more fights. He promised to keep an eye on me, and promise that if I, or any of mine, should need assistance, we need only find him. While I think it's mostly because fighting follows tacticians, I think there is also a flicker of goodwill in the promise. _

· _Nino, Prodigy Magician, and Jaffar, Angel of Death_

o _Nino took up Lyn's offer to remain in Ostia, and Hector grudgingly tolerated Jaffar's presence for her sake. Nino often volunteers at the orphanages, making sure they feel loved and not abused. I think Jaffar goes on assassination missions for Amanda, but I doubt I'll ever learn the truth of that. Regardless, both are content in their new lives. Nino continues wielding Excalibur, along with Ursula's Elfire and Bolting tomes._

· _Vaida – Flying Fang_

o _Vaida vanished as soon as the fighting was over, stating that she had repaid her debt. I've not heard many rumors as to where she was, but I'm sure she is in Bern, quietly protecting Zephiel. He is her hope, after all, and she is the loyal type._

· _Renault – Burdened Bishop_

o _Renault vanished as if he never existed. There are records of him in the Church, but there is nothing of where he went. I'm sure he's back to his quiet life of meditation. I wish I could thank him one more time, both for his advice, and for his life-saving information._

· _Merlinus, Cheery Merchant_

o _Merlinus went to serve Eliwood directly, ensuring that Pherae got the best deals on anything and everything. I believe he is going to be made Eliwood's financial advisor. It's hard to believe, but at the same time, I think he'll be good at it._

· _Nils, Dragon Prince_

o _Nils went through the gate, to seal it from the other side. I will never forget how he put on a brave smile despite his sorrow. I will never forget him. I doubt he will ever forget us either. No matter what, we are friends. _

· _Athos, Archsage_

o _Athos died at last, reuniting with dead friends, and likely joined by Bramimond in the after life. At last, the hero can rest. His smile told me he found peace in death. _

· _Fiona, Mysterious Dancer_

o _Fiona continues to stay in Pherae, mostly to help Ninian. I have no idea how long she plans on staying, and I'm not sure she knows either. But she seems content in it, and given how old she must be, that's saying something. I still don't know how she's alive, but perhaps a powerful Dancer's Gift can give the same benefits as a powerful magical ability?_

· _Katri, Master Tactician, and Rath, Wolf of Sacae_

o _Rath and I head to the plains. He is thinking about going to the Kutolah, if only to tell them the calamity is at an end. I think my words about the tribe, and about his father, make him long to reunite, but I won't say a word. Just as he supported me through the war, I will support him in this. Wherever we go, we will be together, and that makes me smile. And I know we will be safe, because he still holds Rienfleche._

_This is all I know as of now. I'm sure things will shift about as we all grow older. Our paths may never cross again, but the bonds between us are strong and irreplaceable. And so, I close this logbook here. As required by the Etrurian Tactician's School, I must write down my name, and rank. _

_So, here it is. I am Katarina, called Katri, second daughter of Count Nicholas of Hanover, wife to Rath of the Kutolah, Lady Moon, Lady Wolf, Miss Wolf, Master Tactician, and Tactician of the Campaign of Fire. This was my story._

* * *

Author's note: I changed some of the endings and ending titles to better 'fit' the story, and what Katri would know at this 'point' in the timeline. While there is no indication of it in game, I do like the idea of Roy's full name being 'Elroy', and everyone just calls him 'Roy' as an affectionate nickname. Lilina's name can be pronounced 'lil-leen-a' or 'lil-lyn-a', and I'm going with the latter just for the continued naming tradition. Just as I did in the Final Chapter, I tried to bring in parallels to the end of Lyn's tale… and paralles to the very beginning of the story.

Next Chapter – Epilogue 3


	60. Epilogue - Fifteen Years Later

Epilogue – Fifteen Years Later

* * *

"Irene! Sue! Don't run in the hallways!" Despite my scolding, both of my girls just raced ahead, eager to find and play with Roy and Lilina. "Oh goodness, those two are normally so well behaved," I sighed. But still, it was hard to not smile. The drought last year had made life harder than normal, so I was glad to see them having fun.

"Have a little mercy on them today," Lyn urged. She was beaming too. "The last time they got to see everyone was so sad."

"Ninian's funeral…" Ninian had made it fourteen years, but ultimately died last year after a prolonged illness. "How's Eliwood?"

"He's coping. You'll see for yourself. He got here shortly before you did." The two of us walked through the halls of Ostia castle, as familiar to me now as the plains and my home castle of Hanover. "No Rath this time?"

"No, he's here. The girls aren't old enough yet to make such a long ride. He thinks that my horse might have pulled something, though, so he's checking."

"And, conveniently, putting himself out of earshot of serious conversation that he isn't certain Hector would want him to hear or not." Lyn smiled wryly. "He's as awkwardly kind as always."

"It's just how he is. It's one of the many things I love about him."

"And there you go gushing again." She grinned teasingly and I shrugged. "How is your leg? I know it hurts when you ride."

"The new brace Serra made for it a few years ago holds up nicely. So long as I can sit soon, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" Her eyes were worried, and I knew why. As I got older, the limitations on my health became more and more evident. Still, I was in good health, and likely would remain so. Honestly, Etruria or Bern were more likely to kill me than my health at this point. Especially with the troubling rumors… "Are you willing to talk about what you and Fiona discussed at…?"

"Mm… sorry, Lyn, I'm still… trying to figure that out." At Ninian's funeral, Fiona had taken me to the side and told me exactly who my eyes had reminded her, Athos, and Bramimond of. And the implication behind it also implied Desmond was either luckier, or cleverer, than I ever gave him credit for. "I think she told me when she did _precisely_ so that I couldn't ask for the clarification I wanted." She had left soon after the funeral, to return to… whatever she had been doing before. I think she also just wanted to be alone to mourn Ninian. "It's something that shouldn't be important, and yet the way it was said makes me think it will be. I think that's all I can coherently say at the moment."

"Okay." She gave me a reassuring smile, and then pushed open the door that led to Ostia's gorgeous courtyard. "Boys, I'm sure you noticed by laughing Irene and quiet Sue, but Katri and Rath are here!"

"Hey, Katri!" Hector called as soon as he saw me, breaking off his conversation with Eliwood to come give me a hug. He'd taken to doing that over the years. "Rath?"

"He's tending to the horses in the stables," I answered. He smiled and nodded in reply. "Eliwood, stop hanging back and give me my hug!" Eliwood laughed at that and came over. He was thinner than usual, and I knew Lowen was likely freaking out over trying to get him to eat. But, aside from that, he didn't look so bad. Better than I feared. "How are you doing?"

"I'm coping," Eliwood answered honestly. His smile was sad. "Whenever I feel things become overwhelming, I go find Roy." I wondered if Roy understood better that his mommy had died. He hadn't quite gotten it during the funeral. I think Sue tried to explain things. "You look well, though. We got a letter about you being ill?"

"I caught pneumonia because the girls were late coming home and it was raining." I rolled my eyes at their exasperated looks. "You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if _your_ kids were lost." Sue had twisted her ankle, and Irene had refused to leave her alone to go get help. I was glad I was the only one who had gotten sick. "Regardless, I'm just fine. Amalda's herbal concoctions and Rath's tea fixed me right up. As well as my girls' hugs. I maintain they are the best."

"I argue that Roy is the best, but we shall agree to disagree as always." The four of us burst into laughter, and I marveled at how, after so much time, we were as close as ever. It was… astounding. Wonderful, but astounding.

"It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years since everything," I whispered, watching the four kids play. They looked so happy… this was what we had been fighting for. "The memories are still so vivid…"

"It's almost as if it all happened yesterday," Eliwood added softly. Like me, he was looking at the kids. "I sometimes wake up feeling the heat from the fire dragons." I had little doubts he still woke up with the feeling of Ninian's corpse in his arms, especially since her death. "Still, what cute children we all have." True. "What a relief Lilina takes after Lyn."

"Oh, yeah, you're feeling better if you're taking cheap shots like that," Hector immediately deadpanned. Lyn just laughed. It was not the first time the two of them had bantered like this. "I still maintain Roy isn't getting her."

"Well, they _do_ seem close."

"Nope. Lilina's not marrying. Ever."

"Careful, Hector," Lyn warned. Though her voice was stern, her eyes danced in mirth. "A woman may run away to be with the man she loves. That's how I was born, and it might run in the family. I just didn't have to run for you." Hector looked at me in a plea for help, but I held up my hands. Father had never once complained about _my_ elopement. Just begged to see his granddaughters as soon as possible. "And there's lots of places Lilina can run, thanks to all our friends." Honestly, the only place we couldn't guarantee she could safely run to were the Western Isles and Bern.

"Now I'm going to be paranoid," Hector complained. We all laughed, and he joined in half-a-second behind. "Katri, don't you fret over your girls? I mean; Sue might be only ten like Lilina and Roy, but Irene's thirteen."

"Thirteen and already has her first crush," I sighed. And, out of all the people she could've crushed on, she was infatuated with Mildain. Why couldn't she be crushing on Klein? That would be less painful for her. And it would make Pent and Louise laugh so damn hard. "I'm just being the very supportive mother, and reassuring her." The thing I was most scared of was being a mother like mine. Though, I seemed to be doing well enough. My girls knew I loved them, and I always did my best to explain myself to them. "Regardless, Hector, your message implied there was something serious, and if we keep going on our kids, we're _never_ going to get around to it."

"Who would have thought the four of us would be so indulgent?" True. "Anyway, yeah, I was hoping you might be able to help clarify the mixed messages Matthew's spies have been getting out of Bern." All four of us frowned at that, and Hector sighed. "Desmond's dead, right?"

"Yes, he is. Zephiel now rules." I felt myself droop. I kept regular contact with both him and Guinevere via letters, but his letters as of recently had sounded… terser, angrier. "We got confusing stories when we were in Bulgar." I crossed my arms, remembering Guinevere's letter. "Guinevere said it was complicated, and there was a lot of confusion, and she doesn't really know what's going on herself. And Zephiel just stated he had an illness, which might have confused things." He also mentioned taking on a new advisor named Jahn. I hoped whoever they were, they would be able to help Zephiel…

"Damn bit of confusion. I heard _he_ died, and then three days later, Matthew is getting reports saying no, it was Desmond who did."

"…That reminds me of Athos's last words," Eliwood whispered. His eyes closed, clearly pained. "Ninian also made a prediction, back then." 'An evil star will rise in Bern' and 'demon controlled by a broken child'. I remembered both. "Is it happening now? Is this the spark?" That was… an uncomfortable thought. _Our_ campaign had started with a simple spark.

In the awkward silence that followed, none of us seemed to know how to reply. Instead, we simply watched our children, laughing and playing. Sue seemed to be trying to teach Roy and Lilina how to climb, and Irene was staying below to catch anyone who fell. But as I watched, the shrieks of laughter became shrieks of terror, sorrow, on distant battlefields I would likely never see. I… did not like that thought. Not one little bit.

"…For the sake of our children, I will stop anything that may happen," Hector whispered. His hand flexed, and I knew he was thinking about Durban's warning. Armads might be sealed, but he could still feel it pulsing through his blood, even now. "I'll sacrifice my life to make it so." And he likely would. He would die in the coming war. He and I both knew it. But neither Eliwood nor Lyn did, and so, I would not say a word.

"Athos and Ninian both stated that light will come, from Lycia," Eliwood added softly. "What if it's… no, it must happen. For the peace that we won."

"And, likely, the peace our children will win," I pointed out. We were older, and our bodies no longer as strong as they were. The Campaign of Fire left its scars on us all. We would not be able to fight at our fullest strength when the war came. "It'll be okay. I've been teaching Irene tactics. She's as skilled as I am, maybe better since she knows the importance of delegation and how to fight." Rath had insisted on both. "I promise, if I cannot assist, I will send Irene to do so. She will be as good."

"And we will do our best to fortify things for that bad future," Lyn added. She closed her eyes. "Mother Earth, Father Sky, watch over the future we place our hopes in." There really wasn't much else we _could_ do. We just had to teach, pray, and hope. "…Enough moping. We're together again. Let's be happy."

"True." Still, I waited for Hector and Eliwood to agree with silent nods and smiles before calling, "Irene!" In the distance, Irene turned towards me. While she had inherited the same green hair as her father and sister, she had gotten my amber eyes, and it created a rather striking look. But maybe that was a mother's bias. "You wanted to show Uncle Hector, Aunt Lyn, and Uncle Eliwood your new trick, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" she yelled back, bouncing a bit on her toes. Her eyes sparkled in delight. "Can I show them after Lilina shows us her new pony? It's from Uncle Mark!"

"Don't mount up unless there's an adult around!" She laughed and waved, taking Sue's hand before running off. Roy took Lilina's hand and followed, all four of them laughing brightly.

I smiled at them, standing with Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood with a soft smile. Our children were wonderful people. They could learn still, learn from our mistakes, and become stronger than would be fine. They would live up to the legacy we left. I knew they would. Everything will be just fine, regardless of what happened.

I had faith in them.

* * *

Author's notes: So, the extended epilogue, which this chapter in based off of, had to be unlocked in the Japanese version (I believe), was automatically give to US players, and was completely removed from the European versions. It just features Hector and Eliwood, and brings in younger Lilina and Roy, with the chapter being their first meeting. There's technically a little bit more, involving Zephiel and providing a very clear bridge between FE7 and FE6, but Katri wouldn't see that, so I just put hints in.

Regardless, though, this is the final chapter of Tactician's Testimony. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^

If you're curious about backstory for this story, please look to A Thief's Legacy, which tells the story of the Scouring, from the POV of 'The Lady Hildegard', and A Thief's Testimony, a story of Uther and Elbert, inspired by FE7x, from the POV of Amanda.

If you're curious about the sequel to this story, please look to A Tactician's Legacy, a novelization of FE6, from the POV of Irene, Katri's eldest daughter.

Again, thank you so much for reading. ^^ It's been fun writing, and I hope you had fun reading!


End file.
